Loud heroes
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: After a explosion caused by a invention by Lisa gave Lincoln and his sisters powers. But they have to protect Royal Woods safe from any villain that comes their way and keep their identity a secret from their loved ones. Co written with Zachlor16. Cover art is by admiralDT8. WE ARE NOT TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Smoke here. With a Loud house fanfiction, this was requested by zachlor16. He also gave me the story so I can do this. I don't own the Loud house.**

The Loud siblings are all in the family room, about to watch a movie but they were waiting for Lincoln and Lisa. "Where the heck are Lincoln and Lisa?" Lana asked.

Lincoln ran downstairs and sat next to Lana and Luna. "I'm here." Lincoln said. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Luan picked the Lego movie." Lori replied.

"The Lego movie?" Lincoln asked.

"It was the only movie we can agree on." Luan said.

"Hey Lisa! Hurry up, the movie is about to start!" Luna shouted.

* * *

Lisa is in her room, reading a book of applied physics. "In a minute I'm busy with something, your minds wouldn't understand!" Lisa replied.

Lisa closed the book and walked up to a giant silver donut like device and pressed a button and a stick. "I guess science will have to wait for another day." Lisa said and walked downstairs.

"Greetings human siblings." Lisa greeted as she sat on the couch. "So what motion picture are we viewing this evening?"

"Lego movie!" Leni said.

"Figures." Lisa gave a deadpan look on her face.

"So what were you working on?" Lincoln asked.

"As I recall you wouldn't understand." Lisa replied.

"Just tell us!" Lincoln begged.

"It includes a one hour lecture." Lisa stated.

Lori pressed play on the remote. "Sorry Lisa but the movie needs to play." Lori said.

"Science: one, hairless apes: zero." Lisa smirked and crossed her arms.

* * *

Later that night, everyone is fast asleep but Lola kept hearing beeping coming from somewhere in the house. She removes her sleepmask and exits her room. "Where is that sound coming from?" Lola mumbled to herself.

Lola heard the beeping coming from Lisa's and Lily's room, she stormed towards the room and opens the door. Lola opened the door and she sees her little sisters asleep, but she finds the source of the beeping. She walks up to Lisa and punches her.

"Ow!" Lisa groaned and rubbed her arm.

"Lisa, turn off that machine so I can get my beauty sleep!" Lola said.

"I can't. That's a porotype atmosphere radar. It needs to stay on to avoid disaster." Lisa explained.

"I'm going to be a disaster if I don't get my beauty sleep." Lola replied.

Before Lisa could say something, Lincoln and the rest of the girls enter the room. "Lisa that machine is literally annoying!" Lori stated.

"I can't hear my music with that thing!" Luna exclaimed.

"Same with my jokes!" Luan said.

"Turn it off Lisa! It's louder than Lynn's snoring." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Hey!" Lynn galred at her little sister.

"She does have a point Lynn." Lisa agreed. "But it still needs to stay on to prevent asteroid strikes and falling debris in space from a space station or astronauts returning to earth."

"Lisa, I have only one thing to say." Lincoln said and he tackles Lisa to the ground and holds her down. "Quick grab the radar!"

The rest of the sisters grab the radar and they try to figure how to turn it off. "Lincoln! Release me at once!" Lisa commanded.

"No! Not until we get some sleep!" Lincoln replied.

Leni kept pressing a lot of buttons and she noticed that machine began to shake. "Oh dear." said Lisa.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Lincoln gulped.

The radar exploded and the Loud siblings all got hit by the blast and knocking them out.

* * *

When Lincoln woke up, he finds out that he's not in his room, but in a hospital room. "Where am I?" Lincoln asked.

"You're in the hospital dear." A nurse answered as she entered the room. "You're parents called the paramedics and your sisters are just resting."

"Did anything bad happened to me?" Lincoln asked.

"You're fine dear, but you have an extreme high temperature." The nurse explained. "But no fever."

"How high is it?" Lincoln wondered.

"213 degrees." The Nurse replied.

"What?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"We're still running tests on you along with your sisters. Just get some rest and everything will be fine." The nurse said and left the room.

"Can I at least see them?" Lincoln asked.

"Not until they're done testing." The nurse said and got out of Lincoln's sight.

"What did she mean by tests?" Lincoln wondered.

 **That was the first chapter. Oh and don't put what the Loud siblings powers should in the reviews, I already got them down. Anyway please review and that's about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln is trying to sleep, but it was hard to sleep because of the high temperature he has. "This is impossible to sleep." said Lincoln.

Suddenly, all the lights began to flicker on and off and the television in the room started to render static inside.

"That doesn't feel good," Lincoln said as he herd a scream coming from another room. "Luna!"

He then leaped out of the bed and ran to Luna's room and his eyes widened when he saw was going on.

All of the machinery in Luna's room was going berserk with the lights going on and off repeatedly and the television, monitors, and computers were going completely on the fritz. Even Luna's hair was completely standing up on end. Lincoln then went into the room and Luna backed away into the corner.

"Don't go near me, bro! I don't want to hurt you!" Luna cried.

"Luna what's going on?" Lincoln wanted a answer.

"I don't know?! I just woke up and saw everything acting weird." Luna said.

"Try and calm down." Lincoln suggested and Luna did what her little brother told her too and it worked.

"Thanks bro." said Luna and hugged Lincoln and she felt his body really hot. "You're burning up."

"I'm trying to sleep but it's impossible." said Lincoln.

"Can I bunk with you." Lucy said shivering.

"Lucy are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm cold." Lucy replied while shivering and the two Loud kids noticed frost forming at the bottom of the floor near Lucy's feet.

"Is that frost?" Lincoln asked.

"How odd?" Luna replied.

Lucy hugged Lincoln and she smiled a bit. "You're burning up." Lucy said.

"And you're really cold." Lincoln replied.

"Can I bunk with you?" Lucy asked.

"Just for tonight." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln and Lucy walked back to Lincoln's room and they went to bed.

* * *

The next day, the Loud kids are out of the hospital and returned home. But Lincoln was standing next to the freezer, Lucy had herself covered with ten blankets, and Luna decided to play her guitar with no acoustics.

But one day Lisa is in her room, working on a new experiment. "I wonder what dress would look good on me?" Lisa heard Leni talking but she slipped and a it blew up in her face.

Lisa growled and stormed off to Lori and Leni's room and opens the door. "Leni would you please keep it down!" Lisa shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Leni asked, holding two dresses one blue and the other pink.

"You're talking to loud!" Lisa replied.

"Our last name is Loud and I wasn't talking. I was thinking." said Leni.

Lisa chuckled a bit when she heard Leni thinking. " _Did she just laughed at me for thinking?"_ Leni thought.

"Wait I just read your mind?" Lisa questioned. "But your head is full of air?"

Then another Leni walked in and she was holding a pair of black shoes. "You can wear these shoes. But black goes with everything." Leni's clone said.

"Thanks me." said Leni.

Lisa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw another clone of Leni, her eyes roll up and faints.

 **Ok I know it was short but it was all I can think of. So cut me some slack. I also changed the first chapter to a lab explosion in Lisa's lab, it makes more sense that a asteroid. By the way I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Luna discovers her power. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa wakes up and finds herself on Leni's bed. "What happened?" Lisa asked,

"You passed out remember?" Leni replied.

"I recall seeing another copy of you asking about shoes." Lisa said.

"Oh would you like to meet her?" Leni asked.

"That's ridiculous Leni." Lisa groaned but when the other Leni walks in and Lisa's eyes widened.

"You ok Lisa?" The other Leni asked,

"I'm not sure anymore." Lisa replied.

Meanwhile, Lily is in the living room playing around and then she sees a dead plant and walks up to it and plays with the dead plant, when she raises her hand the plant rises up and becomes healthy again right before Lily's eyes, but she giggles at the healthy plant.

Lincoln walks in and he sees Lily with the alive plant. "Huh, I though that plant was dead?" Lincoln asked, and then shrugged.

Luan is at the grown up table eating a sandwich and trying to keep her smile from showing. Then she hears Lori screaming and a explosion and she bursts into laughter. Lori stormed into the dining room with grape jelly in her hair and clothes.

"Luan!" Lori growled.

"Oh come on Lori! It was a a grape prank!" Luan giggled. "Get it?"

"I will literally turned you into a human basketball!" Lori shouted.

Luan jumped out of her seat and ran for her life, while Lori chases her. Luan runs upstairs and goes into her room. Lori enters Luna and Luan's room, but she doesn't see Luan anywhere. "Where is she?" Lori said.

Lori searched the whole room and opened the closet only to see no one there. Lori walked away and when the coast is clear Luan reappeared. "That was strange." Luan said.

Lori looked in the mirror in her bathroom and groaned. "Bobby is literally going to be here soon and I'm a going to need to get ready in" Lori looked at her phone. "2 minutes! How am I going to get ready for my date in time?"

Lori groans and forms a fist. "Better make this quick." said Lori as she ran into her room with quick speed, she cleans herself real quick, Lori cleaned herself off, grabbed a blue dress, and black shoes and put it on and then puts on some make up on. Then time began about and Lori looked at herself in the mirror and she was stunned by how she got ready.

"I literally got ready within a minute." Lori gasped. "I was really fast!"

Then the doorbell rang and this got Lori's attention. "Ohh that's got to be Bobby." said Lori. Lori ran downstairs for her date.

Lynn is in the front yard kicking a tennis ball around on her knees. "Lynn Loud is going for the record!" Lynn shouted. But the ball slipped and rolled under Vanzilla. "Dang it."

Lynn ran to Vanzilla and tried grab the ball but it's off by a few inches. Lynn goes back and thinks she tried and lift Vanzilla. "Come on Lynn!" Lynn grunted. But then Lynn lifted up Vanzilla and it was light as a feather. But Lynn grabbed her ball and placed Vanzilla down.

"Wait did I lifted up Vanzilla?" Lynn asked, "I'm going to kick Lisa's butt for this!"

Lana is in the backyard rolling around in mud. "Man I love mud." said Lana.

Then Charles walked out of his doghouse and sniffs the ground. "Hey Charles." Lana said and the dog rolls over. "I wonder what my life would be like if I'm a dog."

Lola enters her room and she sees muddy footprints on the floor. "Lana." Lola growled and stormed downstairs.

When Lola opened the back door she looks for Lana only to find Charles digging a hole. "I guess the backyard is out." said Lola and walked back inside.

Another Charles walks to the side and the Charles who was digging a hole was Lana and she changed back to human form. "Boy that was close." said Lana.

 **I have have one Loud left to reveal her power. I would like to thank Zachlor16 for Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lily's powers being revealed. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lola looked around the house for Lana, she checked her room, the family room, basement and she entered the kitchen but still no Lana. "WHERE ARE YOU LANA LOUD!" Lola shouted. She was about to punch the kiddie table, but her hand turns into a pink crystal blade and slams it on the table destroying it in half.

Lola opened her eyes and sees that the table was split in half and she looked at her right hand and she screams at the top of her lungs. The rest of the Loud siblings ran to the kitchen and they see Lola's hand.

"Lola! What happened to your hand?!" Lynn asked.

"I don't know!?" Lola exclaimed.

"Lola you destroyed the kiddie table!" Lincoln shouted as he hands got on fire.

"Lincoln your hands!" Lucy said and then the whole floor froze around the siblings and they all slip and fall.

"Got to keep my cool!" Luna said. But she kept slipping on the ice.

But then every electronic kitchen appliances went on the fritz and Luna's hair sticked up. "Not again!" Luna exclaimed. "Everyone stay back!"

* * *

Lori was walking back to her house and sees she saw the lights flickering on and off. "What the?" Lori questioned and ran inside the house.

Lori headed straight to the kitchen and sees her siblings. "What the heck?" Lori asked and slipped on the ice.

"Stay back Lori!" Luna shouted.

"Where did this ice come from?!" Lori demanded a answer.

"That was me." Lucy sighed.

"Lola destroyed the kiddie table with a crystal blade." Lincoln said.

"You're not telling mom and dad!" Lola exclaimed.

"Make me!" Lincoln said as fists got on fire.

Luan grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it on Lincoln. "Luan!" Lincoln growled.

Luan gulped and turned invisible. "Oh my gosh! Luan's gone!" Leni exclaimed. Then she made a few clones of herself.

"That's a lot of Leni." said Luan. Lynn touches something and found Luan and punched her only to have Luan hit the wall.

Luan reappeared and clutched her stomach. "Ow!" Luan groaned.

"Sorry I don't know my own strength." said Lynn.

"I was busy being a dog." said Lana. "It was awesome, I dug some holes and pooped in the backyard."

"That's literally disgusting." Lori replied.

"I agree." said Lisa.

"Come on let's go to the backyard." said Lincoln.

"Hold on let get change." said Lori. She ran with superspeed to her room and back and her siblings were shocked.

* * *

In the backyard, the Louds were thinking about what happened to them when Lincoln perked up. "Hold on! I think I've figured it out!" He then approached Lola. "Lola, you've always considered yourself a princess right? And what are princesses best known for having?"

"Riches," Lola said as she then realized what he was getting at. "Crystals."

Lincoln nodded before turning to Lucy. "Lucy, you've always preferred not to show your emotions right? And what does that come off as to most people?"

Lucy then perked up at that. "I give people the cold shoulder. Ice powers."

"Exactly," Lincoln nodded. "Lana, you've always had a deep connection with animals. Therefore, you have the ability to transform yourself into them." He then turned to Lori. "Lori, you're always in a rush. You're trying to take care of everyone when Mom and Dad aren't home, you're always organized. You're always moving too fast for your own good."

He then moved over to Luan. "Luan, you're pranking requires a lot of stealth and sneakiness. Catching on?"

"Invisibility," Luan said with a smile.

"Bingo!" Lincoln said as he gestured to himself. "Me, having to live with 10 sisters and all the stress that comes with it gives me a major temper, right?"

Lori thought about it for a minute and smiled at that. "You catch fire."

Lincoln nodded. "Lisa, you have one of the biggest brains I've ever seen. You always have a lot of thoughts... telepathy. And since you the need to have so many things on hand at once?"

Lisa nodded. "Telekinesis."

Lincoln tapped his finger on his temple, signifying she's figured it out. "Leni's always been kind of split when it comes to her choices in fashion. Therefore, she can duplicate herself. Luna, you've always had an electrifying personality, especially when it comes to your music." He then smiled and walked up to Lynn and lay a hand on her shoulder. "And Lynn. You've always relied on your brute strength when your intelligence would've sufficed."

"What about Lily?" Lynn asked as Lily cooed at her sisters and brother when Lincoln stopped to think about it.

"I'm not sure about her."

Lily waved her arms and the tree moved, "I guess her name is Lily and lily is a type of flower." said Lisa.

"That works too." said Lincoln.

"So we can use ours for anything." said Lana.

"I literally got ready for my date for Bobby in a minute." said Lori.

"But that's the thing. No one has to know."

"No one can know about this," Lola said. "They might take us to some laboratory and dissect us or something."

"It's more than that. There are bad guys out there," Lincoln said. "If they know who we are and what we can do, they're going to hurt our loved ones."

"Lincoln's right," Luan said. "No jokes about it. Sorry, Lori. This has to stay a secret between us."

"Fine," Lori said. "But that doesn't mean we can't use our powers for emergencies." She then zipped away into the house and came back in a nice dress and shoes.

"I guess that's fair. As long as he doesn't find out," Lincoln said.

"And try not to burn Ronnie Anne." Luan snickered

"Ugh! Don't remind me that I have to keep this Ronnie Anne as well." Lincoln groaned. "But you can't use your invisibility for your parties."

"Got it." Luan replied.

 **I would like to thank Zachlor16 for Lola's power revealed and Ben10man for the scene where the Louds discover their power and vow not to tell anyone. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the Louds all got ready for school and stuff and when Lori drives off to high school with Leni and Luna. "You know Luna, I can use you as my personal charger." said Lori.

"No way Lori! I may have lightning but I'm not your personal charger." Luna said as she crossed her arms.

"Then maybe I'll find Sam and tell them that guy how you feel about her." Lori smirked and Luna glared at her.

"You son of a, fine!" Luna groaned.

"I wonder what Sam looks like?" Leni began to think and another Leni splits from the main Leni.

"Leni pull yourself together!" Lori cried out.

Leni looks at her copy and shrieks. "Quick get back in me!" The Leni clone merges with the original Leni.

"That was strange." said Luna.

"Thank goodness nobody saw that." Lori sighed.

When the three sisters reached the high school Lori exited the car and ran to the front doors. "Lori, why are you running?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean? I'm walking." Lori replied.

"No you were running." said Leni.

"Take it slow sis!" Luna shouted and then her hair began to stick up.

"Luna. You're hair!" Leni whispered and Luna fixed up her hair.

* * *

Luna is at her locker getting some books. "Hey Luna." Luna turned around and sees teenage girl around Luna's age with fair skin, blonde hair, with a light blue streak, four pairs of eyelashes, and has two piercings on each ear, she's wearing white shirt, with a symbol bearing the resemblance of the logo of The Who on it, a light blue leather jacket, with a skull patch on the back, burgundy ripped jeans, which is being held by a black studded belt, and purple boots.

"Oh hey Sam." said Luna.

"I heard you were in the hospital are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Just my little sister Lisa's lab explosion, common thing in my pad." Luna chuckled.

"Well I'm glad your okay." said Sam.

"Thanks." said Luna.

"Hey did your house got hit by the black out?" Sam asked.

*Flashback*

Luna pulls a guitar in her amp and strums her guitar and then it causes a blackout around Royal Woods.

*End Flashback*

"Sadly yes and my bro and sisters were upset." said Luna.

"Bummer." Sam replied.

"Yeah."

"Well I better get to class see you later moon girl." Sam chuckled and walked away.

When Sam entered the girls bathroom and faceplams. "Moon girl? She's not fat Sam!" Sam groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods elementary school, Lucy was sitting in a shady spot at recess writing in her book of poems and she began to think, but then it began to snow. "What the?" Lucy questioned. "Stop thinking." Lucy said and it stopped snowing.

* * *

Lincoln was having lunch at school as he was thinking to himself. "Stay calm, Lincoln. Your powers are connected to your emotions. If you get too angry, you could set off the sprinklers and you'll be exposed."

Soon after, Chandler noticed him and got a smug look on his face.

"Well well if it isn't Larry." Chandler stated.

"It's Lincoln Chandler. Beat it." Lincoln said.

"Why should I?" Chandler asked.

"Go away Chandler. You smell like the sewers." said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne laughed.

Chandler then glared at the pair as they smiled at each other.

"So... how was the hospital?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It wasn't that bad. Just another one of Lisa's lab explosions," Lincoln said. "It was more severe than they've ever been, but nothing we weren't used to."

Speaking of Lisa, she was enjoying her lunch when suddenly, she heard a voice coming from Lincoln as she involuntarily read his thoughts.

"Keep your cool, Link. Your powers are connected to your emotions, mainly your anger. You don't want to expose yourself or your sisters."

"Smart kid," Lisa said.

But then, suddenly, she picked up more and more thoughts from all the people in the lunchroom as they started to overlap each other and she then suddenly clutched her head in pain at the overwhelming thoughts.

"Aw man I'm so dead!"

"That boy is so cute."

"Man I can't wait to see that new Muscle Fish movie!"

"Too many minds to read." Lisa gritted through her teeth

Lincoln then noticed Lisa struggling and gripping her skull in pain as he then started to sweat. "Um, I think I have to use the bathroom."

Ronnie Anne then looked at him as he ran off and grabbed Lisa as she then shrugged and went back to her lunch.

Lisa then felt Lincoln's hand as it started heating up involuntarily. "Um, Lincoln. You're hurting me."

They then stopped in the detention room as Lincoln cooled down and Lisa was away from any minds to read other than Lincoln's.

"Okay, Link. I'm freaking out right now," Lisa said. "There's too many minds in this school right now and I feel like my head's going to explode with the amount of thoughts I'm picking up on."

"Really? You don't think I feel the same way? Do you know how hard it is to remain cool all the time in front of all these people, especially Chandler?" Lincoln asked.

That was when Lola suddenly burst into the room and stomped her foot on the ground as a wall of pink crystal blocked the door as she let out a frustrated yell.

"Lola! Have you lost your mind!" Lincoln exclaimed while trying to remain cool.

"No. And you want a Crystal on your arm." Lola asked enraged.

"Let me guess Lindsey sweetwater spreading lies." said Lisa.

"What was your first clue?" Lola asked as Lynn suddenly broke through the wall as she shouted.

"Lynn?" Lisa asked. "Let me guess, you got kicked out of your team because you kept on breaking all of the equipment?"

"No. I'm just having a really hard time knowing my own strength," Lynn said.

"That's it. When we get back home, we need to have a meeting." Lincoln said.

"Fine." The fours sisters replied.

* * *

Back in the Loud house, the siblings are all in Lori and Leni's room.

"Okay everyone." Lincoln said. "I know that we've had a problem with controlling our powers and not letting them show."

"Shows you right. When I'm thinking of jokes, I suddenly disappear without even knowing it," Luan said.

"Whenever an animal passes by me, I unwittingly transform into it," Lana said. "You know how hard it was to cover my tracks at the park?"

Lori then sighed. "I've always been moving way too fast. A normal walk to me is like a normal run to others now."

Leni then sighed. "Whenever I try to use my brain, I suddenly split myself."

"Whenever I try to think up something, I get nervous and it suddenly starts snowing in the room," Lucy said.

"I've been using the acoustic on a regular basis now because whenever I use the amp, I cause a blackout," Luna said.

Lily babbled and then suddenly, the plant in the room bore apples as Lincoln then took one and bit into it.

"Let's just face facts, guys. These powers are part of us now and we have to accept it. The only way that we're going to get control of them is to practice," Lincoln said.

"You mean actually use them for something?" Lori asked.

"Yes. I'm starting to think that we've been given a gift," Lincoln said. "I suggest that we hone this gift. I think we can use our powers to help people. Really help them."

"You mean we could be superheroes?" Lynn asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Lincoln said.

"I'll make the outfits!" Leni shouted.

"And I'll try to make them fit our natural abilities. For example, Lincoln's outfit needs to be completely flame retardant so it doesn't burn up with his powers."

"and I shall be called Wildgirl." said Lana.

"Dibs on Crystal princess." Lola shouted.

"But remember nobody has to know. I have to keep this from my friends and Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

"Same with Bobby." Lori sighed.

"And Rocky." Lucy replied,

Lori then smiled "I'll be Speed Queen."

"Call me Firecracker." Lincoln smirked,

"Black Ice." Lucy said.

"Call me Amplifier!" Luna said and unleashed the goats.

"Parkour." Lynn said.

"Ms. Appear will be there and disappear." Luan giggled. "Get it?"

"My name will be Multiple girl." Leni smiled.

"I would be called Prodigy." said Lisa.

"Hey Leni, I think my costume would be a jungle girl outfit with a mask." Lana suggested.

"Then it settled. We'll use our powers to help people." Lincoln said.

"But first we need to control our powers first and I know just the place." said Lisa.

"Then let's go." said Lincoln.

The Loud siblings all go into Vanzilla and drive off.

 **I would like to thank Zacklor16 for some of the superhero names. I would also like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Lincoln needs to hide his powers, the siblings talking about their powers and to become heroes. Please review.**


	6. The L-crew

The Louds drove up to the train yard in Vanzlila when they all looked around at the old area where there were no signs of any people for miles.

"Okay," Lori stated. "This seems like the perfect place for practice."

Lisa then took out a radar gun and got a little bit away from the gang as she activated it. "Let's see just how fast you can go."

Lori then nodded and dusted her hands off before she got into a starting position as if she were running a marathon. "Ready."

"Go!" Lisa shouted before in the blink of an eye, Lori shot out like a bullet from a gun leaving behind a massive cloud of dust as Lisa clocked in her speed using her radar gun.

"Whoa that was fast!" Lana said.

"Is that a old warehouse over there?" Lynn asked.

"Huh I never noticed that." said Lisa and looked at the radar gun. "Holy cow. 275 mph that's double the speed of a formula 1 race car." said Lisa.

"Whoa really?" Lori asked.

"Pfft Lori maybe faster, but I'm stronger!" Lynn said and lifted up a freight car

"Ok Lincoln i want you to form fireballs and throw them at those DVDs." said Lisa.

The DVDs were Fant4stic, Dragonball evolution, the last airbender, Hulk, Catwoman and finally ninja turtles 3.

"I'll try my best Lisa. But stand back." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath before he opened his hands and formed two fireballs before he tossed them at the DVDs and they were lit up in flame. Unfortunately, a stray spark bounced off of them and hit Lynn in the shoulder, but she didn't even react to it and just dusted it off.

"Wait," Lola said before sneaking behind Lynn. She then formed a crystal blade on her hand and swung it up against Lynn and it just shattered against her skin. She didn't even feel it as she just watched the flames.

Everyone looked at her with their eyes widened.

"What?" Lynn asked as Lola then formed a crystal hammer before she sat Lynn down on a discarded crate as she tapped it against her knee.

"You feel that?"

"Nope."

She then tapped it harder. "How about now?"

"Not really."

She then used all her strength to swing the hammer down with all her might against her knee and the hammer just shattered into smithereens as Lisa then looked at Lynn in astonishment.

"Lynn has invulnerability," Lisa said before examining her with an X-Ray. "Her muscle tissue is so dense that it takes something of equal strength in order to penetrate her skin."

"So nothing can stop me?" Lynn asked.

"I think internal bleeding is your weakness, but fear not I'll find a way to fix that." Lisa said.

"I guess we could have secondary powers as well." Lincoln said

"I wonder what else we got?" Lana asked.

"We'll figure it out in due time." Lisa replied.

Lucy touched the same crate that Lynn lifted and froze it, but spikes formed around it. "Whoa." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Luc try and creating something with ice." Lincoln suggested.

Lucy nodded and concentrated, and created a skull made of ice and she smiled. "Well I guess you have to start small." Lisa shrugged.

The rest of the afternoon, the Louds practiced with their powers. Lana turned into a gorilla and climbed up the tower.

Luan focused real hard and turned herself and the train car invisible.

Lily moved her arms and the plants that Lisa brought and the plants moved around

Luna breathed out and shot a stream of purple lightning at some empty cans.

Lynn benching pressing a train car placed it back on the tracks. Then Lola shot pink diamonds at the same train car and Lynn glared at her and Lola smiled nervously.

Lisa lifted her right hand and slightly lift a train car off the ground and it drops to the ground and Lisa sighs.

Lincoln is throwing fireballs at the targets and Leni multiplied into five Leni's.

Lori ran from the shack to the old warehouse and back and Lucy shot a ice beam which froze a train car.

When the sun is setting the Louds all return to Vanzilla and drive back home. "Hey guys I was thinking, that maybe we can use that warehouse as our base?" Lincoln suggested.

"Hmmm. A brilliant idea Lincoln, besides we don't want our parents to find out." said Lisa.

"But no one needs to know." Lori said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be opened up in a lab." Lola said.

"That and we don't want anyone to be in danger when our secrets are revealed." said Lincoln.

"I'm already working on the costumes." Leni replied and looks outside and sees the museum door opens. "Hey I think the lights are off and someone is in there." Leni said.

"The museum is being robbed!" Lisa gasped.

"Well it clear what we have to do girls?" Lincoln said and his sisters nodded.

A group of robbers are looking around for something to steal. Then a blur hits one of the robbers in the face and knocks him out. "What the heck?" One of the robbers asked.

Then two other robbers slipped on ice and fall to the ground. Then a fireball hits the other robber in the butt and he felt something punching him in the face, knocking him out cold. There are three robbers left and one of them gets dragged into the shadows.

"Oh man this is not good." said one of the robbers. Then Lynn's arms come out of the shadows and bonked the robbers' heads together knocking them out.

Sometime later the cops arrived and see the robbers all tied up. "Who the heck stopped these guys?" A cop asked.

The Louds all arrived home and when they opened the door they see their parents glaring at their kids with their arms crossed. "Where have you kids been?" Lynn asked.

"We were worried sick about you all!" Rita stated.

"We were at the mall and we lost track of time." Lori rubbed the back of her neck.

"You should of called us first." Lynn Sr. said.

"It won't happen again." Lori replied.

"Good and you're lucky it's a Friday night, now go to your rooms and don't come out for the rest of the night." Rita said and the Loud kids all walked upstairs.

"Work on the outfits designs and I'll join you tomorrow morning." Lisa whispered to Leni and she nodded.

The Louds all went to their rooms and stay there for the night. But Leni went up to her sketch pad and get to work on their superhero outfits.

The next morning, Leni has finished the designs on her sketchpad. "Done." said Leni.

That was when Lisa walks in her room. "Good morning 2nd older sibling unit. Have you come up with the designs?" Lisa asked.

"I worked all night on them." said Leni.

"Shall we get started?" Lisa asked.

"Sure after I sleep." said Leni and fell on her bed and went to sleep.

Sometime later Leni and Lisa have worked on the outfits with the help of the Leni's clones. Then when they're all done Lisa called her siblings to Lori and Leni's room and they put their superhero outfits on.

Lori is wearing a baby blue version of Jessie Quick with a blue mask.

Leni is wearing her take of her 11 of hearts costume, only differences are she has a mask over her eyes and no hearts.

Luna is wearing a purple jumpsuit with purple boots, purple goggles, purple leather jacket with fingerless gloves.

Luan is wearing a yellow biosuit with fingerless gloves, yellow boots and a yellow mask over her eyes.

Lynn is wearing a red biosuit similar to Power Man's from ultimate Spider-Man with elbow pads and knee pads, and a red iron fist style mask.

Lincoln is wearing a orange biosuit, with orange goggles and his hair has been turned to red.

Lucy's hero outfit is based off her winter clothes but black, with a biosuit and black mask over her eyes but you can see it from her bangs.

Lana's outfit s based off Vixen from Dc comics, but blue and wears a mask over her eyes.

Lola's outfit is based off her Queen of Diamonds outfit, but no cape, has a princess mask over her eyes.

Lisa's outfit is a green biosuit with green goggles.

And Lily's outfit with a lavender pink biosuit with a sunflower mask covering her eyes.

"These suits are cool." Luna said.

"Why did my hair changed red?" Lincoln asked as he looked in the mirror.

"I customized your suit, when you put it on your hair will change to red." Lisa explained. "Besides it suits you well."

"We need a team name guys." said Luan.

"How about the L girls?" Leni suggested.

"Um Leni, I'm a boy." Lincoln pointed out.

"Dang it." Leni groaned.

"What about the L-Force?" Lana suggested.

"Nah, I think that name's taken." said Lincoln.

"Dang it." Lana said.

"I got it dudes!" Luna said.

"What Luna?" Lori asked.

"How about the L-crew?" Luna suggested.

"I like it." said Lincoln.

"Same here." Lynn replied.

"I totes agree." Leni said.

"Then it's settle we're known as the L-crew." Lori said.

"Look out Royal Woods there's new heroes in town." said Lincoln.

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for the trainyard scene. Plus Zachlor16 for the team name, the superhero outfits, the base idea and the museum. Please review.**


	7. Dino rampage

One day a bank robbery was taking place in Royal Woods and there were a ton of hostages cowering in fear at the robbers as they took out the money and put it into their bags.

Then, suddenly, one of the robbers was knocked over the counter by an unseen force as the robbers looked around blindly and then another was knocked to the floor as suddenly, Lori in her Speed Queen costume screeched to a stop right in front of everybody as she smirked at the robbers mischeivously.

"So about now, I'm thinking to myself, 'What did I do to deserve this? Little old me taking out some dangerous robbers?'" She then chuckled to herself. "Mom would be so proud."

The robbers then pointed their guns at her as she suddenly vanished and then stopped behind then as she walked with her hands behind her back.

"Can't say I'm surprised though. You want a real superhero in Royal Woods? Heck, I could teach a thing or two to that Ace Savvy guy or something. I guess that's happens when you're Speed Queen."

The remaining robbers pointed their guns at her and she put her hands up in surrender. "Look, little girl. We don't want any trouble with you. So stand down or we'll pump your guts full of lead!"

"Oh please don't shoot me!" She shouted. "I just wanted to save the day!"

"That does it! Fire!"

The robbers then fired their pistols at her as she stood in place until they ran out of ammo. But when they were done firing, she looked like she didn't have a scratch on her as the hostages looked in surprise at her as she then smirked, opened her closed fist, and dropped all of the bullets that were fired on her to the floor.

"Out of bullets and luck." Speed Queen said and then started to beat up the robbers at full speed. Once she was finished the robbers were knocked out cold and the hostages were free thanks to Speed Queen.

Then a reporter is seen outside of the bank. "We have a new hero in Royal Woods." The reporter said and she sees Speed Queen exiting the bank. "And who are you suppose to be?"

"They call me Speed Queen and I'm not the only one here. There are 10 more heroes, but I'm going to let them have their time to shine."

"I can't wait to see these new heroes." The reporter said.

"They're pretty good, but I gotta go! Bye!" Speed Queen said and ran off.

Later that day, Theresa of the L-crew are at their new base with their superhero outfits on. Lincoln and Lisa are inside the old warehouse setting up a computer. "Hard to believe you found this place." said Lincoln.

"It wasn't easy Lincoln. But this is perfect, the train yard is where we'll practice our powers for better control." Lisa said. "This warehouse will be our base, such as the computer, medical wing, even a hanger for our vehicles."

"Vehicles?" Lincoln questioned.

Then Lynn comes in and dragging in a black jet with Lucy and Luan in the cockpit.

"We got the jet." said Luan.

"Plus dragging it in was like pulling a toy train." Lynn said.

"Where did you guys get a jet?" Lincoln asked while Lucy and Luan exit the jet.

"Well, let's just say that we borrowed it." said Lucy.

"Wait a minute? Did you steal this jet?" Lincoln questioned.

"It was a steal!" Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

"We're suppose to be heroes, not thieves and we need to act like heroes." Lincoln said.

"It was all Lisa's idea." Lynn pointed out.

Lincoln glared at Lisa and he was starting to heat up. "Cool down big brother." Lisa said. "Anyway I need to find Lana."

Speaking of Lana, she was with Luna, Lola, and Lily practicing their powers. Lily was lifting a freight car with vines she summoned, and Lola was practicing making crystal weapons.

Lana was practicing her animal shapeshifting she changed into a tiger and then a frog. But she changes back into her human form. "I'm getting good at this." Lana smirked. "I wonder?"

Lana thought about it and concentrate really hard and she turned into a blue ankylosaurus. Lana grunted and smiled, then used her tail to whack a crate to the other side.

"Whoa. I can turn into dinosaurs, that's so cool!" Lana smiled. Then she got a idea and it was the best one.

Then Lori returned to base and sees Lana's shadow casting off a large crate. "Is that Lana?" Lori asked and she walked over to Lana and she noticed that Lana was changing.

When Lori walks up to Lana has turned into a . "Lana?" Lori questioned.

Lana snarls at Lori, but then Lincoln walks up to Lori. "Hey Lori did you ordered Luan and Lucy to steal a jet?" Lincoln asked and doesn't notice the T. rex. But when he turned around he sees the T. rex.

"Is that Lana?" Lincoln asked.

Lana roared and approached the two heroes. "Lana it's us your brother and sister!" Lori shouted.

"Yeah you wouldn't eat us?" Lincoln chuckled nervously.

Lana roared loud and Lori and Lincoln decided to run. He screamed while Lana roared while chasing him.

Then Lincoln turned left and sees the rest of his sisters here. "How you located Lana?" Lisa asked.

Then they see T. rex Lana and she growls at her siblings. "Lana can turn into dinosaurs?" Lynn asked.

Lisa tries to read Lana's mind and all she is thinking is how tasty her siblings are. "Oh boy!" Lisa's eyes widened.

Lana chomps down but Lisa dodged the bite just in time and the siblings decide to run. "What's wrong with Lana?" Lola asked.

"She has seemed to acquired a primitive mind. She has no memory of us." Lisa explained.

Lana roared and her siblings all ran for their lives. They all run away from Lana.

Lucy and Lisa run behind a old shed and Lana follows them but they come out from the left side behind some crates. Then Leni runs is running away Lana behind the upper crates and then reappears from the crates on the right.

Lincoln and Lynn both ran from the right and came out from the left and the rest of the siblings come ran from random places. "What the heck is going on?" Lynn asked.

"Beats me." Lincoln shrugged.

Lana swipes her tails at some crates and the crates are heading straight towards Lincoln and Lynn. But Lori caught Lincoln and Lynn just when the crates hits the ground.

"I could of gotten it." Lynn said.

"No you couldn't." Lori replied.

Then Lana walked away into the city while the L-crew look confused. "What just happened dudes?" Luna asked.

"Lana has a savage mind and she's going into the city." Lisa pointed out.

"We need a plan." Lola said.

Lily babbled and Luan listened in. "What is it Greenthumb?" Luan asked and Lily babbled. "Make Lana sleepy?"

"That could work I have some tranquilizers just in case Lana went out of control." Lisa explained. "We just need Lana to take her meds!"

"Ok I'll take Lisa to a supermarket to get some meat for Lana. The rest of you keep Lana busy." Lori planned.

"Where do we start?" Lincoln asked.

"Just follow the screams." Lori said as she picked up Lisa and ran off.

Meanwhile Ronnie Anne is skate boarding through the streets, until she sees the water rumbling on the ground. She looked up and sees Lana as a T. rex walking through and she sees Ronnie Anne. "Um shouldn't you be at a museum or something?" Ronnie Anne chuckled nervously.

Lana smacked her lips and growled, until Firecracker gave the T Rex a fiery punch, then Greenthumb summoned some vines and tied up Lana. Ronnie Anne sees Friecracker in the air and then lands on the ground. "If I were you, I find a safe place to hide." Firecracker told Ronnie Anne with a deep voice and she ran for her life.

Amplifier shoots a stream of purple lightning at Lana, the Crystal Princess formed a pink crystal and whacked Lana in the knees. But it only made her angry and break free from the vines.

"Oops." Crystal Princess said.

Parkour rips a tree out of the ground and throws the tree at Lana's mouth. "Here's some greens!" Parkour shouted.

"Leave the jokes to Ms. Appear." Ms. Appear glares at Parkour.

Lana stomped on another car and every citizen ran for their lives, Lana headbutts a building and smashes it.

Meanwhile Speed Queen is running and carrying Prodigy runs into the supermarket and grab a ham, then ran to the cash register and left 20 dollars on the counter. "What the heck?" A employee asked.

Firecracker and Black Ice avoid Lana's tail swipe, Multiple girl multiplied hers into three and they try to attack Lana. But they get hit by the tail, Lana walks up to Ms. Appear and attempts to eat her so she closes her eyes. But Ms. Appear opens her eyes and she finds herself surrounded by a force field.

"Wow a force field. I wasn't excepting a field test!" Ms. Appear laughed while Lana tries to break the force field.

Then Speed Queen and Prodigy came running in and threw the ham into Lana's mouth and she chewed and swallowed the ham. But Lana started to get woozy and passed out.

"Just in time." Parkour said.

Lana began to morph back into her human form and when she returned back to human form she was asleep.

Lana began to wake up and she finds herself back at the base on the infirmary bed. "Where am I?" Lana asked.

"You're back at HQ. You turned into a T. rex and attacked the town." Lincoln explained.

"Oh yeah i can turn into dinosaurs now!" Lana beamed up. "But i lost control when i turned into a T. rex?" Lana looked down in sadness.

"Correct, I read your mind and i noticed that you have full control when you're a herbivore dinosaur." Lisa stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Lana replied.

"Until you learn how to control you're powers then you can go to the carnivore dinosaurs." Lisa said.

Then Luan appeared and said. "It's a dino-mite power!" Luan laughed and her siblings groaned. "Get it?"

 **Before i sign off i would like to thank Ben10man for Lori's first mission and Zachlor16 coming with the idea of Lana turning into a dinosaur and going on a rampage. I also like to thank BM for Lily's superhero name. Please review.**


	8. I, Todd

One day Lisa was practicing her telekinesis on a few discard crates in the train yard, and she managed to lift a few off the ground. But then she lost her focus and the crates fell down.

"Dang it!" Lisa groaned.

"Something wrong Lisa?" Lucy asked and Lisa screamed from her sister's appearing act.

"Lucy will you stop doing that!" Lisa shouted.

"Sorry. But are you having trouble with your powers?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am and I'm having a hard time." Lisa said. "I'm the smartest kid and yet Luan can create force fields and yet I can't master telekinesis!"

"I'm sure you can do it." Lucy said. "Maybe you need to read comics."

"I do not have times to read those comics." Lisa replied. "Now come on let's return home."

* * *

Lisa and Lucy walked through the front door and they see their siblings watching tv. "Yo dudettes you need to see this." Luna called out.

Lucy and Lisa walked towards their siblings and look at the news. "This just in Jonathan Tetherby, C.E.O and owner of Tetherby industries has passed away today. The cause of death was a heart attack." The reporter reported.

"Hey Lincoln isn't that the same guy who turned you into a rich jerk when you won that limo?" Lori asked.

Lincoln groaned and buried his face with his hands. "Don't remind me!" Lincoln groaned.

"To be honest good riddance." Lynn replied. "Rich people are jerks. Except for the Kents."

"Yeah those guys are cool." Lana stated.

"His son Andrew Tetherby will be taking over Tetherby industries and we have a live footage of his interview." The reporter said.

They show a man in his 40s, fair skin, tall about 6ft, slim, slicked black hair, brown eyes, he's wearing a black business suit. "Now my father's passing has not affected me but the company as well." Andrew said

"Call me crazy he sounds like the William Defoe." Lisa said.

"Who's that?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll look him up." Lori stated and took out her phone.

"But I promise that I will help Royal Woods, make this city better." said Andrew. "Today is history, tomorrow is the future."

"Ok he was in Spider-man and Finding Nemo." Lori said.

"What is he going to do create a robot that plays the drums!" Luna scoffed.

Lisa then got a idea and ran up to her room.

* * *

Later that night, the Louds minus Lisa are at the base, getting their superhero outfits on. "Where's Lisa? We're about to go on patrol." Lori said.

"I called her a bunch of times and she hasn't answered." Lynn said and got into her Parkour outfit.

Then Lisa enters the warehouse. "Greetings siblings." Lisa greeted her siblings.

"Suit up Lisa." Luna said.

"I will not be joining you tonight." Lisa said and everyone gasped.

"But we need you sis." said Lana.

"I need to practice my powers so I'm letting Todd do my patrol." Lisa explained and her siblings all stood in confusion. "Todd's a robot a made."

The Todd rolled in and Lincoln groaned. "Didn't you dismantled that thing?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I powered him down since the school after the school banned him." Lisa explained.

"Sorry I won't be joining you for tonight." said Lisa. "But I programmed Todd to eliminate crime off the streets."

"I'm not being Todd's partner." Lincoln said.

"Well, Lincoln Lisa needs to practice her powers." Lori tells him. She then turns her attention to Lisa. "So will this be only temporary Lis?"

"Affirmative. Until I master my powers, Todd will be my replacement." Lisa replied.

The rest of the L-Crew share a glance and let out a group sigh.

"Alright Lisa. I hope you know what your doing." Lori says with a frown.

The L-Crew turn to leave. As they leave Lincoln turns his attention to Luna and Lynn.

"You guys got a bad feeling about this to?" Lincoln asks.

Luna nods. "Yeah bro. I say we keep an eye on that robot."

"Yeah I've seen enough robot movies to know that this could easily end badly." Lynn agrees.

"Ok then operation keep a watchful eye on Todd and come up with a shorter name is a good." Lincoln said.

"I couldn't agree more little brother." Lynn said.

"But the name needs to be short." Luna said

"Whatever." Lincoln says. "We'll work on the name later. For now, we watch Todd." Luna and Lynn nod and they take to the skies with Luna carrying Lynn.

Lucy is the last to leave as casts one last glance at the base before using her ice sled.

Lisa sighs in relief and gets to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Todd is marching down the streets in sleauth mode. While Lincoln watches from a distance. "Where are you? You walking tin can."

"Crime detected." Todd says. "Bank robbery. Must take action."

Todd then charges towards the Royal Woods Bank and runs in with Lincoln following him. The robbers see Todd and fire at him and the bullets have no effect.

"Suspects shown to be hostile." Todd reports. "Suggested course of action: incapacitate." Todd then charges forward and attacks the robbers with a swing of his claws. After the robbers are defeated Todd picks one up. "Suspects defeated. Time for elimination."

But Lincoln flies in and grabs todd's claws. "No!" Firecracker shouted. "He doesn't deserve to die!"

Todd looks at Lincoln. "He has committed a crime. The best way to eliminate crime is to eliminate criminals." Todd told him.

"We're not judge, jury, and executioner." Firecracker explained. "We let the justice system handle them."

"I see." Todd replied.

Todd releases the criminal and turns his attention to Firecracker and does a scan of him.

"You say we should follow justice, but you are guilty of several crimes." Todd tells him. "Including lying, neglecting siblings, clogging the toilet, descruction of private property, trespassing, buying illegal tickets and manipulation. Suggested course of action: elimination."

"Oh crud! Wait how is clogging the toilet a crime?!" Lincoln exclaimed

"You've done it multiple times. What is wrong with you? Seriously. Did you not learn the first two times?" Todd answers. "Now face termination."

Firecracker uses a fire stream on Todd. "Melt Todd!"

"Fire detected. Activate anti-fire attachments." Todd says. He fires a stream of water and Lincoln dodges only to get backhanded by Todd. Lincoln is launched out of the building into a bakery.

Firecracker gets back up and sees that's he's covered in chocolate cake. "Better call Ampfier and Parkour." said Firecracker.

* * *

A few miles away, Luna and Lynn just stopped a jewelry store heist when there comms go off.

"Amplifier and Parkour come in. This is Firecracker. Todd is out of control. He just tried to execute a crook and now he's trying to eliminate me. Hurry and get down here quick!" Firecracker said before the communication was lost.

"Bro? Bro? Firecracker! Dude, come in!" Amplifier said frantically. She then turns to Parkour. "We gotta get to Firecracker's location."

"You got it!" Parkour said and they flew off.

* * *

Firecracker got out of the bakery and sees Todd.

"Property damage." Todd observes. "You have quite the record now."

"Hold on! That was your fault!" Firecracker yelled.

"False accusations. Added to your record. You never seem to learn." Todd says

Amplifier shoots lightning at Todd as Parkour runs up to Firecracker and licks the chocolate off him.

"Parkour! Quit it!" Firecracker tells Parkour.

Todd turns his attention to Parkour and scans.

"Parkour is guilty of multiple crimes. False accusations, forcing rough housing on siblings, lying, poor sportsmanship, turning your family against your brother, and dutch ovens." Todd then turns to Amplifier.

Amplifier gets scanned and she gets confused. "Amplifier is guilty of false accusations, late curfews ,noise violation, stage diving at a opera, especially fighting with siblings."

Amplifier's eyes widen. "Dude. Harsh."

Firecracker flies forward with a fiery fist. "Worse part is that he keeps adding crimes. And he has counters for almost everything we got." He tells them.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Lisa about this!" Parkour said as she charged at Todd

Todd grabs her and slams her down. Luna flies forward but gets backhanded by Todd. Luna crashes into a music store where a certain blonde works.

Sam walked up to her and asked. "Are you ok?"

Luna starts to panic on the onside. "Crap! Of all the music stores to crash into, i crash into the one where my crush works. Don't panic Luna, remember you aren't Luna. You are Amplifier. Just act natural." Luna thought.

"I'm fine." Amplifier said with a different tone. "Sorry about the store."

"My boss will be angry." Sam said.

"But my friends will be goners."

Luna silenly panics. She then gets an idea. "Don't worry luv, I'll tell your boss that i did this." She then flies out and rejoins the fight.

"Luv?" Sam questioned.

Parkour and Firecracker are thrown by Todd and Amplifer flies in.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the L-Crew have regrouped on a nearby roof.

"Anything to report." Speed Queen asked.

"Just someone not picking up dog poop." Wild girl said

"That's a load of poop." Ms Appear giggled

"So who hasn't reported in yet?" Speed Queen asks.

"Amplifier, Parkour, Firecracker and Todd." Black Ice answers

Speed Queen calls Firecracker and they all hear bad things. "They need our help girls." Speed Queen said.

Multiple girl asked. "what did Firecracker mean Todd has gone mad?"

Speed Queen turns to Multiple girl. "Todd wants to eliminate crime. Literally eliminate." Lori explains. She then turns to Lucy. "Black Ice, you go get Lisa. Everyone else, we deal with Todd."

"I'm on it!" Black ice said and ran off.

* * *

The rest of the L-Crew head to the area where Todd is fighting Parkour, Amplifier and Firecracker and when they arrive, they see them struggling. Lana starts to land, but crashes into a parked truck.

"Hey robo-butt! Back away from our siblings!" Crystal Princess shouts. Todd turns his attention to the girls and scans all of them.

"Subjects guilty of multiple crimes including threatening siblings, fighting over something stupid, manipulation, neglecting a sibling, and over the top pranks on April Fools day." Todd says. He then points at Ms. Appear. "Seriously, you have issues."

"Hey shut up!" Ms Appear shouted

Wildgirl turns into a ankylosaur and whacks her tail at Todd.

Todd sees the dinosaur. "Dinosaur detected. Activate dino fight protocol." Todd says. He then shoots a ice blast at Lana forcing her back to human.

"Hey! Back away from my twin!" Lola yells. She then turns her hands into hammers and charges towards Todd with Ms. Appear right behind her. Speed Queen, Multiple Girl, and Greenthumb check on Firecracker, Parkour and Amplifier.

"Are you guys ok?" Multiple girl asked.

"No! We're not and all because prodigy rebuilt that thing!" Firecracker shouted.

"He knows our moves just by scanning." said Parkour.

"Worst part is that he is saying that we're just as guilty as the criminals that we beat up." Amplifier tells them.

Speed Queen narrows her eyes at this. Sure they messed up. Alot. They they all made up for it. Sure they made Lincoln wear a squirrel suit, but they made it up to him after he passed out on the beach. Yeah they made mistakes but they learned from them. "Ok, we literally need to break that thing."

"Where's Black Ice?" Parkour asked

"Getting the only person who can shut Todd down." Speed Queen answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa has managed to lift up a few items with her telekinesis.

Lisa heads over to try to lift another object when she hears someone crash into one of the train cars. She looks over and sees Lucy rubbing her head in pain.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"It's Todd. He's gone berserk!" Lucy stated. "He wants to kill criminals."

Lisa's eyes widen. "But i programmed him not to kill criminals. How could this be?"

"It gets worse. Todd sees us as criminals as well." Lucy said.

"Oh man. When I program to eliminate crime I didn't mean every single crime!" Lisa said

"Well we're going to need your help." said Lucy

Lisa frowns. "I can't." She says.

"Why" asks Lucy.

"Because I'm still struggling with my telekinesis abilities!" Lisa says frustrated.

"I'm still struggling with Cyromancing but sometimes we have to put aside that and go help what's important." Lucy then continues. "I still think you should try reading Lincoln's comic books. They might help you. They've helped us."

Lisa sighs at Lucy. "Fine."

"Now come on let's go!" Lucy said

Lisa grabs a watch from her work bench and this catches Lucy's curiosity. "What's with the watch?" Lucy asks.

"It's costume watch that will allow us to change into and out of our costumes at a press of a button." Lisa explains.

Lisa puts the watch on and presses a button and she quickly into her costume. "See."

Lucy smiles. "Wicked. Lets go before one of our own gets killed."

* * *

Back with the rest of the L-Crew, Ms. Appear is thrown into a trash can. "I'm not white trash!" Ms. Appear giggled.

"Adding Bad puns to your list." Todd said

Parkour smirks at that. "He's not wrong." She then grabs a bus and throws it at Todd who cuts it in half.

"Damaging public property. You criminals never learn." Todd remarks.

"That was you!" Parkour shouted,

Green Thumb uses her vines to grab Todd.

Todd cuts the vines and scans Greenthumb. "The baby is only guilty of public nudity and dropping diapers everywhere." Todd says. "Not really illegal. Just disgusting. She is just a baby. Elimination not required." Todd approaches Lily and pats her on the head. "Good baby."

"Oh come on!" Crystal princess groaned.

"Crystal princess, guilty of being a tattle tale!" Todd said

"Am not!" Crystal Princess shouts. "Speed Queen! Todd called me a tattletail!"

"Point proven." Todd says. "Time to end this." He prepares a cannon. "Say goodnight criminal scum."

"Todd stop!" Prodigy shouted as Black Ice appeared by her side

Todd stops charging his cannon and turns to see his creator. "Creator! Why are you here?" Todd asks. "And why are you with that criminal?"

"Black Ice is not a criminal." said Speed Queen.

"She is guilty of sibling neglect, fighting over something stupid and dying a wedding dress black and clogging the toilet,"

"Clogging the toilet?" Wildgirl repeats. "When did she do that?"

"Must be a malfunction." Firecracker says quickly.

"Todd, those aren't crimes that you are supposed to fight. Those are mistakes that my family has made." Lisa says.

"You programmed me to stop crime." Todd says. "Are you saying that i should go against my programming? "

"Whatever that's stupose to mean. Then yes." Multiple girl replied.

Prodigy sighs. "No. All I'm saying is that you don't need to literally eliminate crime. Just incapacitate it. And my siblings aren't criminals. They all just made mistakes." Prodigy sighs again. "Myself included."

Todd scans Prodigy. "You are guilty of sibling neglect and endangerment, causing explosions, not adding your brother to the Sister Fight Protocol, fighting over something stupid, and creating a robot that has gone berserk." Todd reads. "Creator, forgive me."

"I think you should sis." said Speed Queen.

"I would but." Prodigy sighed

"But what?" Lori asks.

"He's my best friend." Lisa answers.

"I gotta admit that's pretty sad." said Parkour.

"I couldn't agree more." Wildgirl said.

"Shut up you two." Speed Queen shouts. "Prodigy, you'll make another friend, but you need to shut down that robot!"

Prodigy looks at Todd and sighs. "Good bye old friend."

She holds her hands up and uses her telekinesis to rip Todd to pieces.

"Good bye friend." Todd's last words before he was pulled apart piece by piece.

After Todd is destroyed, Prodigy drops down to her knees. Firecracker placed a hand on her shoulder and Progidy hugs him.

The rest of the L-Crew join in on the hug. After a few minutes, they break up the hug.

"Are you going to be ok Prodigy?" Multiple Girl asks

"I'll try." Prodigy said while holding her tears.

"You got us to get through this." Ms. Appear said

"Thank you siblings." Prodigy says with a smile. The L-Crew turn to leave when a news van shows up.

"The news! Cheese it!" Speed Queen said and ran. However she runs into the news van.

"This is Jenny Snarts with Royal Woods news live the scene where a out of control robot was just defeated by a group of young heroes." She turns to the L-Crew who are helping Speed Queen to her feet. "Speed Queen, are these the ten other heroes that you were talking about?"

"Um yes. This is multiple girl. Who can make copies of herself." said Speed Queen

"Like, hi." Multiple Girl says.

"This is Amplifier. She can generate electricity." says Speed Queen

"And I'm not charging cellphones." Amplifier said.

"Ms. Appear. Who can turn invisible." said Speed Queen

"I would make a pun about how uncomfortable i am but i can't think of one." Ms. Appear says. "Bye." She then turns invisible.

"This is Parkour. She has super strength." says Speed Queen.

"Stronger than that Hulk actor who parted that bus." said Parkour. "I pulled three buses!"

"Whatever. This our brother Firecracker, our resident pyro." continues Speed Queen.

"Yeah, i shoot fire. Ms. Appear, please make me disappear." Firecracker says. Ms. Appear then appears touches Firecracker and then turns invisible again.

"She always do that." Black Ice said scaring Speed Queen and Jenny.

"That's Black Ice." said Speed Queen

"I shoot ice." Black Ice says simply.

"This is Wildgirl. She is a animal shapeshifter." Speed Queen says

Wildgirl turns into a monkey and gets on Speed Queen's head. "She always does this to me." Speed Queen sighs. "But its kinda adorable." Speed Queen says. "This is Wildgirl's twin Crystal Princess. She creates crystals on her body and the ground."

Crystal Princess proceeds to turn her arm into a crystal. "Unlike Wildgirl I'm pretty." said Crystal Princess. Then Wildgirl attacks Crystal Princess.

Monkey Wildgirl starts beating her. "Firecracker please break them up." Speed Queen orders. Firecracker reappears and seperates them. "This is Prodigy, our resident genius and telepath."

"Greetings Jenny." Progily said. "I also noticed that you have a crush for one of your comworkers."

"Wait what?" Jenny says.

"Prodigy not now!" Speed Queen says. She then picks up Greenthumb. "And last but not least, this is Greenthumb. She has plant powers."

"Poo poo." Greenthumb giggles.

"She'll be growing up like a flower!"'ms appear giggled

"Not now." Speed Queen groans.

"Now, who are you together." Jenny asks.

"We are known as the L-crew." said Speed Queen

"You heard it here first folks. Criminals beware because the L-Crew are on the job." Jenny Snarts says.

In another part of town, there stands a building that says 'Tetherby Industries'. On the top floor there sits Andrew Tetherby watching the news report.

"Hmm. This L-Crew will be a problem." Andrew said as he pour scotch in his glass. "Let the game begin." He then moves a chess piece.

 **What is Andrew Tetherby's plan? All will be revealed in the future. I would like to thank zachlor16's help with the story idea and the chapter. Please review.**


	9. Hairy situation

Two days have passed since the L-Crew went public and the Louds were currently practicing their powers. Lynn was using a old car that she found as a punching bag while Lana practicing her Velociraptor form and see if she could control it. Lincoln however was staring at a can and this peaked the curiosity of his sisters.

"Hey Linc, why are you staring at the can?" Luan asks.

"Yeah, its kinda weird dude." Luna added.

Lincoln doesn't say anything. As the girls get ready to walk away, Lincoln snaps his fingers and the can bursts into flames.

"So you can burst thins into flames without making a flame?" Lori questioned.

"Yeah. When i was reading one of my comics, i sae someone with fire powers do it so i decided to try." Lincoln explained.

"I'll be learning how to control my meat eating dinos." Lana said.

"Just not on the T Rex." Lisa stated

"Yeah not yet." Lana agreed. While everyone was discussing there powers, Lynn went back to punching her car.

"Please, i don't need practice. I'm unbearable and the strongest ever." Lynn says to herself.

Lynn continued punching the car. "I can shoot diamonds and form armour for myself." Lola said

"Nice sis. I learned that i can transport into electronic devices." Luna says proudly.

Lynn just scoffs. "So what? You can go into computers. Big deal."

"We're just discovering new abilities Lynn." Lincoln said.

"He's right." Lucy said

"So? While you guys go off and discover your 'new abilities', I'm going to go bust some skulls." Lynn says. With that she runs to the warehouse and starts her ATV and drives off. The rest of the Louds watch in silence as she leaves.

"Question: wherr did she get the ATV?" Lincoln asks.

"I literally don't know." Lori said.

* * *

Lynn begins cruising down the streets of Royal Woods, As she cruises she looks for crimes. "Let's see. No one is getting mugged. The bank isn't getting robbed. There is a giant hairy man carrying a armored car. Nothing strange going on here." Lynn observes. She then hits the breaks on her ATV. "Wait. Giant hairy man carrying a armored car?"

"That can't be good!" Lynn said. "This looks like a job for Parkour!"

She quickly turns around and drives towards the hairy creature. "Hey you! Drop the armored car!" Parkour shouts.

The hairy creature looks at Parkour and laughs. "You talking to me shorty?" The creature asks.

"Yeah, you walking hairball." Parkour said. "Drop the truck now!

"Nobody tells Squatch what to do!" Squatch shouts. "Now if you don't want to get hurt, i suggest you get out of my way."

"Squatch?! That's a vegetable!"! Parkour burstsdninto laughter

"No you idiot! Squash is a vegetable! I am Squatch!" Squatch said angrily. "Now stand aside or else."

"Or else I'll kick your hairy butt to a shaver." said Parkour.

"Ok brat. Your starting to annoy me." Squatch growled. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"The name's Parkour!" Parkour said and punched him

However, Squatch is fazed by the blow which shocks Parkour. "What?" Parkour asks with shock.

Squatch then sets down the armored car. "Nice punch kid. Now, how about i show you mine." Squatch then punches Parkour with such force that she is launched backwards into a nearby semi.

Parkour gets up and gets angry. "Didn't feel a thing." Parkour said.

"Maybe you'll feel this." Squatch says. He then runs towards Parkour and attempts to punch her, only for her to roll out of the way.

"Too slow!" Parkour shouted and tried to punch Squatch but she felt pain.

"My ribs. They hurt." Parkour exclaims in pain. "I don't get it. I'm indestructible."

Squatch turns to her and smirks. "Aw, what's wrong? In a little pain?" Squatch asks mockingly. He then grabs her and slams her into a nearby building. He then runs with het still in the building.

Parkour tries to break free from Squatch's grasp. "Come on!"

Squatch stops running and slams her into the ground. "Is that all you got?" Squatch asks with a smile. He then grabs her by the head and starts repeatedly punching Parkour in the stomach.

"Please work." Parkour groaned and kicked Squatch in the nuts.

Squatch drops her and then drops to one knee. "Now I'm mad." Squatch growls. He then stands up and kicks her.

Parkour flies towards a brick wall and impacts. Parkour gets up and looks at her watch. "No, they'll slow me down."

Squatch walks up to her and smiles. "I had heard that you were pretty powerful. I heard you were tough. But right now, I'm not seeing it." Squatch says.

"I am tough." Parkour said and glares.

Squatch then gets down to one knee and gets in her face. "Let me tell you something. You aren't tough. You are weak. You are nothing. You seem to be the type of person that blames others for your failures. Lets face facts you aren't number one. You are no hero. You are a zero."

The word zero echos through Parkour's ears and she gasped. "Later zero." Squatch laughed

He then picks her up and slams her down hard. He then bends down to the unconscious Parkour. "Next time, stay out of my way."

* * *

Lynn begins to wake up and find herself back in the infirmary. "Where am I?" Lynn groaned in pain

"Your back at base." Lynn looks over and sees Lori standind next to the bed. "When we didn't hear from you after you left, i sent Lana and Lincoln tp look for you. They found you knocked out and a bloody mess."

"I got beaten by someone stronger than me." Lynn said.

"Ouch." Luna cringed.

"Lisa hacked into the security cameras and we saw the footage of the fight. And we figured out who that guy was." Lincoln told her.

"Really who?" Lynn asked and felt a sharp pain when she leaned up

"You need to rest and stay still." Leni told her.

"The guy is called Michael Meeks better known as Squatch. He took part in a experimental drug that was supposed to regrow hair. But it turned him into a seven foot tall hairy monster that uses his powers to steal armored cars and robs banks." Lincoln tells his sisters.

"His name is Michael Meeks?" Lynn asked and laughed. "Ow."

"Laughing gives you pain." Lucy said.

"Yeah and laughter is usually the best medicine." Luan jokes.

"I got broken." Lynn sighed.

"You're unbreakle!" Lola said.

"I looked at your X-rays." Lisa said

"Yeah and?" Lynn prompts.

"It appears that you have suffered two broken ribs as well as a broken ankle. You suffered some blood loss and some internal bleeding." Lisa says.

"I can walk it off!" Lynn replied and got off the bed.

As soon as she got off the bed, she collapses. "Not so fast sis. You are in no condition to fight Squatch." Luna told her. "But dudette, why didn't you call us?"

"Um you guys would slow me down." Lynn told.

"What's that suppose to mean" Leni asked.

"I thought that you would get in my way." Lynn says nervously.

"REALLY!" Luna and Lincoln shout at the same time. However, there anger caused the room to heat up and causr the machines to go haywire.

"Not cool Lynn you dug your own grave." Luan stated.

"Lucky." said Lucy.

"I say we feed her to Lana!" Lola declared. Lana then turned into a lion a growled.

"I say we bury her alive." said Lucy.

"I'll burn and make her look like a burnt pot roast!" Lincoln shouted.

"No dudes, I'll electrocute her so bad, she'll never be able to touch a door again!" Luna shouted.

"No I say I trap her in a force field and we bounce her like a beach ball." Luan shouts.

"I'll use my hammers to whack her!" Lola Smiled evil.

"Poop poop!" Lily cooed.

"Tie her up and feed her Liama beans?" Luan translated

Everyone gasps and Lola faints. "Dang Lily, that seems a little much." Luan says.

"I suggest you let her go." Lynn chuckled nervously

"Yeah!" Leni shouts. "Wait, why?"

"Guys, you all need to literally calm down. All of you go to the monitors and find Squatch. Lisa, do you have the pill?" Lori asks.

"What pill?" Lynn asked.

"I have created a pill that will heal any injury within three hours." Lisa explains

"Think of it like a senzu bean from Dragonball z." Lincoln said.

"Not like you deserve it." Lana mutters.

"Wish there was a pill that changed her ego." Luan muttered

"That's enough! Just go to the computers and keep an eye open for Squatch." Lori orders.

"Fine!" The siblings all groaned and continued their search.

"I hope you understand that they're more hurt than angry." Lori says to Lynn.

"Yeah and the fact I've been on this floor for a really long time." said Lynn. "But I'm sorry."

"I know. But why did you think that we would slow you down?" Lori asks as she helps Lynn get back in bed.

"Well I figured you guys would be dead weight." said Lynn.

"I could of gotten to you in a second." said Lori

"Yeah but-" Lynn started.

"No buts. Until you remember what being on a team is all about, I'm benching you." Lori says.

"But I'm the Muscle of this team!" Lynn said.

"We can pull our own weight without you." Luan said.

"Besides, we got Lana and her animal forms. So we'll be fine." Lincoln added.

To prove that point Lana turns into a gorilla and lifts up the jet.

"So what? You'll need me." Lynn smirked

"No we won't." Luna says.

"Guys, Squatch was just spotted carrying a armored car downtown." Lucy reports.

"Ok. Luna, you and everyone else deal with Squatch. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Lynn." Lori says.

They all leave sans Lynn and Lori. "You can't watch me forever Bobby will text you." Lynn smirked.

"Yeah, no. Bobby is currently grounded, so he doesn't have his phone." Lori says with a smirk of her own.

"Dang it." Lynn sighed. "You can't keep watch on me forever."

"Watch me. Also, the pill temporarily ceases your movement while its in effect." Lori says with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Lynn questioned

* * *

Meanwhile downtown, the rest of the L-Crew are making there way to Squatch.

"Get ready dudes! We're getting to take him down as a team!" Amplifier shouted

The rest of the L-Crew nod and make their way to land. They land successfully, except for Firecracker who crashes into a lamppost.

"Ow!" Firecracker said

"Still funny." Crystal princess said

"Wasn't funny when i did it and it isn't funny when Firecracker did it." Wildgirl argues.

"Thanks Wildgirl." said Firecracker as he got up.

"I got your back big brother." said Wildgirl.

"Aw great. More brats." Squatch growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dude, we are the L-Crew and we are here to put you behind bars." Amplifier says.

"Yeah!" Multiple girl said.

Wildgirl turns into a rhino and charges at Squatch. "Eat this runt!" Squatch shouts as he throws the armored car at Wildgirl.

Wildgirl gets hit by the armoured truck and it gets Amplifier mad. "Not cool bro."

Amplifier and Firecracker charge at Squatch only to get caught by the giant villian. Firecracker punches Squatch's arm with a fiery fist. "Come on!" Firecracker shouted

Squatch slams the two together and throws them. Ms. Appear covers her fists in force fields and runs forward. Black ice covers herself in ice armor and follows her.

Squatch laughs and says . "This is too easy!" Ms. Appear punches Squatch in the face while Black Ice kicks him in the back.

Squatch recovered from those attacks and glared at the two. "Shouldn't you two be playing with your dolls." said Squatch.

Ms. Appear and Black Ice rush in again but get clotheslined. Wildgirl gets up and turns into a gorilla and does a roar at Squatch.

Squatch smirks and get ready to fight. "Bring it coco!"

The two charge and they start exchanging blows. The two then lock hands in a test of strength.

"Come on Wildgirl you can do it!" Crystal Princess shouted

Wildgirl is forced to a knee as Squatch gains the upper hand. Crystal Princess jumps onto Wildgirl's shoulders. "Hey bub!" Crystal Princess shouts when she gets on Wildgirl's shoulders.

"Huh?" Squatch says as he looks up.

"Eat crystal!" Crystal Princess then turns hand into a crystal fist and punches Squatch.

Squatch gets knocked to the ground and Crystal Princess smirks. "in your face!" She shouted

Prodigy then lifts up a car with her telekinesis and throws it at Squatch.

Multiple girl and her copies picked up a car with their combine strength and threw it at Squatch.

Squatch smashes Prodigy's car and catches Multiple Girl's car. Firecracker then focuses on the car and then snaps his fingers.

The car explodes and knocks out Squatch. "Nice one dude." said Amplifier

Greenthumb then uses her vines to contain Squatch. They slowly approach him, only for him to open his eyes and break free from the vines.

"Dang it." said Firecracker

"You brats are done!" Squatch then stomps the ground causing a shockwave blasting the L-Crew back.

"We need back up." Multiple girl exclaimed

* * *

Back at base, Lori is keeping an eye on Lynn and making sure she doesn't try anything.

"This is really creepy Lori." Lynn said

"Sorry, but you are still benched and i need to make sure you literally don't go after Squatch." Lori tells her. "Besides, the others are handling him."

Then Lori's watch beeped. "Sis, we're getting our butts kicked!" Crystal Princess screamed.

"We need you!" Wildgirl added.

"But I can't leave Lynn!" Lori protested

"But they're family." said Lynn.

"Really? About thirty minutes ago, you called them dead weight." Lori tells her.

"I know what i said. And i realize that we're not just w team. We're a family. And family sticks together." Lynn says proudly.

"You're right." Lori sighed. "But you need to tell your family that."

Lynn then contacts her siblings. "Guys, I'm sorry about what i said. You guys aren't dead weight. You guys make me stronger. And I'm sorry that it took me getting laid up in bed to realize that." Lynn says.

"You really mean that?" Firecracker asked who has a bit of distrust.

"YES! You guys are my family and i love you guys." Lynn says. "Please forgive me."

"Ok. We forgive you. Now get down here! We're getting our butts handed to us!" Ms. Appear says which is followed by a grunt as she is punched.

"We're on our way." said Lynn

After Lynn hangs up, she realizes something. "Wait, how am i able to move? You said i couldn't move while the pill is in effect?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, the temporary paralysis only lasts fifteen minutes. Did i forget to mention that?" Lori said while scratching the back of her head.

"I hope you have a healing factor. Because I will break your spine!" Lynn shouted

"Lynn, I told you that so you would know what it was like to sit on the sidelines while people you care about are getting hurt. Now, are you ready to go get some payback on that overgrown ape?" Lori asked with a smirk?

"Good point. Let's go!" Lynn said.

* * *

Back in the city, Firecracker is thrown into a nearby building. Wildgirl turns into a polar bear and charges at Squatch with Black Ice on her back.

Wildgirl roared and Black ice formed a ice lance

Sasquatch grabs the lance and throws Black Ice into a mail box and then picks up Wildgirl and throws her into a candy store.

"You ok in there Wildgirl?" Multiple girl asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm surrounded by candy! I know we are getting our butts kicked, but this is the greatest day ever!" Lana says while eating a chocolate bar.

"Like ok." Multiple Girl says. She is then grabbed by Squatch and slammed to the ground.

"Ow!" Multiple Girl said.

Ms Appeared surrounded Squatch in a force field.

"I don't know how long i can hold him. Crystal Princess, hit him good!" Ms. Appear says.

Crystal Princess forms giant fists and punches Squatch. Squatch grabs one of the fists and throws Crystal Princess at Ms. Appear. Squatch then turns his attention to Prodigy and Greenthumb who are starting to tremble.

Greenthumb wimpered and bursted into tears. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." said Squatch.

He starts to walk towards the two. Amplifier and Firecracker jump in front of their younger sisters to try to protect them. However, both Amplifier and Firecracker are exausted and hurt.

"You're out of juice and you're burned out." said Squatch and laughed.

"And I thought that Ms. Appear's puns were bad." Amplifier says. She and Firecracker attempt to attack Squatch but are shoved aside. Squatch then stands in front of Prodigy and Greenthumb who is still tearing up.

"Playtime's over." Squatch growls.

"Hey you!" This grabs the hairy villain's focus.

"Huh?"

Sasquatch turns around and sees Parkour and Speed Queen standing behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the zero." Squatch says with a smile. "I thought i told you to stay out of my way?"

"You mess with my family you mess with me." Parkour said.

"Try and punch me." Speed Queen smirked.

Squatch goes to punch Speed Queen but she quickly speeds behind him. "Missed me." Speed Queen mocks. Squatch turns around to try another punch, but he is punched by Parkour.

"That actually hurt!" Squatch gasped.

"Yeah. And so will this!" Parkour yells. She then goes and kicks Squatch in the face.

"Just in time Parkour." Firecracker said

"You guys ok?" Parkour asks.

"Been better." Black Ice answers.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Wildgirl asks while sucking on a lollipop.

"Simple." Parkour said.

"What?" The siblings asked.

"We beat him up, as a family!" Parkour says with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, but me and Firecracker are drained." Amplifier said.

"Don't worry I got you cherry shooters and tropical jelly beans." Wildgirl said.

"Wildgirl, i don't think that will work." Prodigy points out.

"Don't worry. All you two have to do is attack at the same time." Parkour explains.

"It'll be our victory candy." Firecracker said. "That'll do let's kick his hairy butt!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts at the same time.

"I'm going to break you all in half!" Squatch shouts.

They L-crew all charge at Squatch and Ms Appear turns invisible. "Where did she go?" Squatch questioned.

He then feels something punch him in the back of the head. "Right behind you." Ms. Appear laughs.

Wildgirl turns into a mammoth and Crystal Princess jumps on her back. "Twin power!" Crystal Princess shouted and shot diamond shards at Squatch while Wildgirls stomps on him.

Squatch staggers back and slips on some ice that was created by Black Ice. Multiple Girl then splits into three cloned. The two clones then launch the original Multiple Girl at Sasquatch. Multipe girl punches Squatch in the face.

Squatch drops to one knee. "How? How am I losing?" Squatch asks. Amplifier and Firecracker fly in and lock hands and fires a electric/flame blast at Squatch.

The combo blast hits Squatch, then Green Thumb summoned vines and whacked Squatch around and she giggled.

Speed Queen then runs at him full speed and hits him with a powerful right hook.

Progily uses her telekinesis and throws cars at Squatch. "Oh crap."

Parkour jumps onto one of the cars and the car gets near, Parkour punches Squatch in the face, knocking him.

"You maybe strong." Parkour said and landed on the ground. "But I have family as my strength."

She then smirks. "Who's the zero now." She then turns to see her family standing behind her. She saw that all of them except Speed Queen looked pretty beat up. But they were still smiling.

"Thanks for saving our butts Parkour." Firecracker said.

"Yeah and we're sorry for what we said back at the base." Wildgirl says.

"Yeah. We were just upset that you felt that we would slow you down." Ms. Appear added.

"I should say sorry too. I mean I was cocky and let my ego get the best of me." said Parkour. She then smiles. "Next time I'm in trouble, I'll call for backup. I promise."

"Good." said Speed Queen.

"So what do we do now?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Well, first i say we get you nine patched up." Speed Queen says. "After that, i say we celebrate at Burpin Burger."

"Yeah!" The rest of the team cheered

The team then starts walking towards the sunset when Crystal Princess decides to ask something.

"So why do you fliers always crash when you land?"

"No!" Firecracker and Wildgirl exclaimed.

"Are your tiaras flammable?" Firecracker asked

"I'll shut up now." Crystal Princess says.

* * *

Not far from the area where the battle took place, Andrew Tetherby looks down from his office window. "Well you may of taken down a pawn." said Andrew.

"But the game is just getting started. But i will admit, that was impressive." He then turns on one of his monitors and a picture of the L-Crew appears. "But you will all fall." said Andrew.


	10. Hydro part 1

Chandler just walked in the factory and looked at it. Knowing one day it will soon be his.

Chandler walked over to a nearby window and looked out at the toxic waste plant. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw his father.

"Son. One day, this whole plant will be yours. The Biggs

Family legacy will continue through you." Said his father.

"It'll be great." said Chandler.

Just then someone is banging on the door.

"Enter." Chandler's father. Just then a worker runs and shuts the door behind him.

"Sir! We have a big problem!" the worker yells.

"If it's the police then you already know what to do." Chandler's father says while rolling his eyes.

"I don't think it's the cops sir." said a worker. "Freaks in costumes."

Chandler's father's eyes widen. "The L-Crew! Why here? Why now?" He asks panicing. He then turns his attention toward the worker. "Get out there and stop them! I don't care how you do it! Just do it!"

The worker nods and opens the door, only to see a gorilla. The worker quickly shuts the door and shivers.

"Sir, there's a gorilla at the door." said the worker

Chandler's father lets out a groan. "There is no gorilla at the door." He then walks up to the door and opens it up himself where he sees that there is indeed a gorilla at the door. "Huh. There is a gorilla at the door." He then quickly shuts the door.

"Told ya!" said the worker.

The gorilla breaks down the door and roars.

"It's Wildgirl!" Chandler's father shouts. "Take her down!" The worker nods and charges at the ape.

Wildgirl smacks the worker to the walk and he felt something punching him in the gut.

"What the hell?" The worker groaned

He then hears a laugh but can't see nothing. More workers run into the office only to easily get beaten by Wildgirl. Another worker is thrown througn the wall. Parkour then walks through the hole cracking her knuckles.

"I was gonna break down that wall. But saves me the trouble." Parkour said and attacked the workers.

Greenthumb uses vines and grabs the workers. "Poo poo!"

Greenthumb starts slamming the workers on the ground. During the chaos within the office, Chandler and his father escapes through the hole in the wall. Chandler's father then pulls out a walkie talkie.

"Attention all workers! The L-Crew are here. I want to know what members are here." he calls.

"Sir! It appears that every member of the L-Crew is here! From Greenthumb to Firecracker to Speed Queen! Every member is here and they are all over the plant!" A worker says on the other end of the walkie talkie.

"Take them down at all costs!" Chandler's father shouted in the walkie talkie.

Elsewhere Crystal Princess is fighting off some workers with her diamond weapons.

She smacks one worker with a crystal hammer and hits another with a crystal claw. A worker then throws an explosive which knocks Crystal Princess off of the walkway and onto Wildgirl who is just below her.

"Watch where you're landing!" Wildgirl shouted.

"Hey shut up and fight!" Crystal Princess snapped back.

Wildgirl is about to start moving when Crystal Princess stops her. "Hold on. I got an idea." Crystal Princess says.

"What is it?" Wildgirl asks.

"Hold up your hands you big ape." Crystal Princess says. Wildgirl does as she's told and raises her gorrila hands up to her twin sister who is sitting on her shoulders. Crystal Princess then covers Wildgirl's hands with crystal.

Wildgirl smirks and says. "Oh yeah." Wildgirl smirked and attacked.

Wildgirl punches while Crystal Princess shoots from a top of Wildgirl's shoulders.

Meanwhile, another worker is holding a machine gun while laughter is heard from Ms. Appear.

The worker is shivering in fear and shoots everything.

"Miss me." said Ms. Appear

He shoots again and misses. "So close. But not really." Ms. Appear taunts.

"Where are you!?" the worker shouts.

"Ms. Appear then appears behind him.

"Here." she says in a deep voice. The worker turns around and is then hit by a force field fist.

"Worse Batman impression ever." Black ice said and scared Ms. Appear.

"C'mon. It wasn't that bad." Ms. Appear argues.

"Trust me. It was." Black Ice says. Three workers charge at them, only to be frozen by Black Ice.

Amplifier and Firecracker were surrounded by workers and Amplifier gets a idea.

"Yo bro, let's try that combo we've been working on!" Amplifier suggests.

"I'm all fired up for it!" Firecracker agreed and they both get ready

The two then stand back to back and start floating and they then start spinning, forming a mini electricity/fire tornado.

The workers get sucked up and get either burned or shocked. "Run!" The worker shouted but he got sucked up

Firecracker and Amplifier stop spinning and share a fist bump. They then split up. In another part of the plant, Prodigy is using her telekinesis to throw workers. Nearby, Multiple Girl is fighting off several workers alongside her clones.

Speed Queen knocked over a bunch of workers at full speed. "She's too fast!" A worker shouted.

She then runs up behind the worker. "You got that right." Speed Queen says before knocking him out.

Firecracker punched a few workers in the face and looked around. "We're putting a end to the toxic waste dump."

Firecracker spots Chandler and his father trying to escape. Firecracker then flies forward and tackles Chandler's father.

"Dad!" Chandler shouted.

"It's over, I'm shutting you down!" Firecracker stated

"How did you know about this?" Chandler's father asked.

"We did some research and it turns out that this place is illegal. So we are shutting you down!" Firecracker tells him.

"I don't think so. I've worked to long and to hard for you to just shut down my operation." Mr. Biggs retorts. He them throws Firecracker off him.

Mr. Biggs gets up and run while Speed Queen sees the whole thing. "Not on my watch." said Speed Queen.

She then cuts him off. He then turns around and tries to escape a different way. Firecracker throws a fireball, but misses. However, it was a container of toxic waste that Chandler is hiding by.

"Firecracker!" Speed Queen shouted

Firecracker quickly gets out of there. However, Chandler is hit by the toxic waste.

"Gah!" Chandler screamed and back away.

Chandler screams as the waste burns him and burns all his hair off. However the L-Crew are unaware of what is happening as all eleven of them are surrounding Chandler's father.

"You're going to be going away for a long time." said Crystal Princess.

"I'm not worried. My lawyers will get this whole mess straightened out." Biggs says with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that. From my understanding, there is no proof that this is a legal business. So i doubt that you will win your court case." Prodigy pointed out.

"You're going to have a hard time!" Ms. Appear said. "Ok that one was bad."

"Yeah it was." Parkour agrees. Biggs then pulls out a gun and points it at the L-Crew. However, Wildgirl turns into a wolf and leaps onto his back and holds him down.

"Don't even think about it." Wildgirl growls.

Progidy uses her telekinesis and takes the gun part. "I would suggest you get your affairs in order." said Prodigy.

Greenthumb then uses her vines to tie up Biggs. The L-Crew then grab their non-fliers and leave the toxic plant. Chandler peers out from his hiding spot and watches the L-Crew leave with hatred in his eyes.

"Those L-losers ruin everything!" He shouted.

He then runs up to his father who is starting to recover from what just happened.

"Dad. Dad! Are you ok?" Chandler asks.

"Chandler is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me." Chandler replied.

"What happened to you?" his father asks.

"Just got hit by some toxic waste." Chandler tells him. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Chandler then reaches out to touch his father.

"Get back." Mr. Biggs growls.

Chandler backs up shocked. "What?" He says shocked.

"Your not my son. No son of mine is a hideous freak." Mr. Biggs shouts.

"What are you talking about dad?" Chandler questioned, until he sees his right hand has changed

He then sees his reflection in some broken glass and he sees that he had become bald and burnt.

"No! This can't be!" Chandler gasped.

The cops then show and arrest Biggs and the workers while paramedics take Chandler to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile the L-Crew made there way back to the park where they had Vanzilla parked. As soon as they landed, they celebrated.

"Not bad dudes." Ampfier said.

"Yeah we stopped the toxic waste!" Wildgirl shouted.

"We are number one!" Parkour shouts.

"Poo Poo!" Greenthumb giggles.

"And Mr. Biggs will be down at the dumps!" Ms. Appear laughed.

The siblings groan at the joke. "Alright guys. Its getting late. Lets quickly get back in civilian clothes before someone sees us and rushes in for an autograph." Speed Queen says. The rest of the L-Crew nod and press the buttons on their watches to change back into civilian clothes.

"Well that went well." Lincoln says.

"Yeah what could possibly go wrong?" Leni says. The Louds then turn to start walking to Vanzilla when they see Clyde standing in front of them with wide eyes and mouth open in shock.

"You guys are the-" Clyde said but Lincoln covers his mouth.

"No, it's all a dream!" Lincoln said

Luna turns to Lori. "Lori talk to him!"

"Right. Hi Clyde." Lori says.

Clyde goes full robot mode and his nose bleeds and Lucy smiles.

Clyde wakes up a few seconds later and sees the Louds surrounding him.

"Lincoln? What am I doing here?" Clyde asked.

"You passed out." Lynn said.

"From Lori. But fear not we placed a paper bag over her head." said Lisa

Lori stands with them and waves. "Ok. Wait. You guys are the L-Crew!" Clyde says excitedly.

"No we're not. It was just a dream Clydie." Lola tells him.

"No it wasn't. We are totes the L-Crew." Leni says.

"Dang it." her siblings groan.

"Oh right. This is just a dream!" Leni said.

"Leni, give it up." Luna faceplamed.

"I can't believe it! You guys are the-" Clyde starts but is interrupted when Lucy freezes him.

"Lucy!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I panicked." Lucy replied.

"Ok. Everyone calm down." Lori ordered. However her siblings looked at funny. "What?"

"Can you take off the bag?" Lana asked.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to take you seriously." Lincoln stated.

Lori takes the bag off her head. "Ok Lisa, I need you to erase his memory." said Lori.

"I haven't figures it out yet. But yet Lana can talk in animal form." said Lisa

"Hey I'm not sure how it works." Lana protested. "What if we say that we're doing cosplay?"

"That won't work. He probably saw us use our powers." Lincoln points out.

"That was idea." said Lana.

"But he saw the watches." Lynn said

"Dang it." Lana said.

"Why don't we just drop him off at home?" Lynn suggested.

"No way dude. We would still have this problem." Luna pointed out.

"Frozen Clyde." said Leni.

"Yeah. But what option is left." said Lynn.

"We have one." said Lincoln

"But Lincoln, we can't!" Lola protested.

"But what other choicd do we got?" Lincoln asked.

"He's right. It's the only option." said Lori. "Besides Lucy froze Clyde."

"Hurry up Clyde can't stay frozen forever." said Lucy.

"Right. So, do we all agree?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." The siblings answered though they still were unsure.

"Guys cheer up. If he squeals to anyone, we'll let Lisa take out his vocal chords." Lori said. She then turns to Lincoln. "Alright Linc. Thaw him out."

"No one will be taking out vocal cords." said Lincoln and begins to heat his hands and thaws Clyde.

When Lincoln finishes thawing him, Clyde is shivering. "Clyde. We have something to tell you." Lincoln says.

The Louds then proceed to tell Clyde everything. From the accident in the lab to their final decision to become heroes. When they finished Clyde just stared in shock.

"I can't believe you guys are the L -Crew." said Clyde.

"Correct, and if you tell anyone about this. I will take your vocal cords out." Lisa stated,

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't tell. In fact, maybe i can help you guys." Clyde says.

"What do you mean?" Luan asks.

"Let me be your computer guy." Clyde said.

"You being the computer guy?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah! Think of me like the Orcale to your Batman." Clyde stated, but the Louds sisters are confused.

"Basically he would be our eyes and ears while we are on missions." Lincoln explained.

"Oh." The Louds say.

"So can i?" Clyde asks.

"Clyde you're the Orcale to our Batman." said Leni.

"Nice. So do you have a base or something?" Clyde asks.

* * *

At the hospital, Chandler woke up and took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Chandler asked.

"Your at the hospital dear." a nurse answered. "The police dropped you off a couple hours ago."

"They did? What happened to my dad?" Chandler asked.

"Your father is in jail honey." the nurse answered. She then left Chandler alone in his room.

"So it wasn't a dream. It all actually happened." Chandler said while looking in a mirror.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." The nurse said.

"Do you think you can fix my face and body?" Chandler asked,

"Sorry. There is nothing we can do." the nurse told him.

"No. It can't be. This can't be happening!" Chandler shouted. Next him, a glass full of water wss starting to bubble. "My face. My future. MY FATHER DISOWNING ME! This is all the L-Crew's fault!" As he was shouting, the water in the glass shot out like a geyser.

The nurse backs away in fear and calls for help and Maria Santiago was done the hall.

Maria ran to the room and saw Chandler sitting up on his bed. Enraged.

"Excuse me sir. I think you should calm down." Maria said

"Don't tell me what to do." Chandler says.

"I think you need to relax son." a new voice chimed in. Chandler looked over and saw Andrew Tetherby entering the room.

"Andrew Tetherby?" A nurse questioned.

"I'll handle this miss." Tetherby said.

"Ok." Both nurses then leave the room.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

"I heard about what happened at the toxic waste plant." Tetherby told him. "I also heard that the L-Crew was responsible."

"Yes and now I look like a freak and my dad disowned me!" Chandler growled.

"I bet you would like revenge on those responsible." Tetherby said.

"You have no idea." Chandler replied.

"I can help with that." said Tetherby.

This caught the attention of Chandler. "How?" Chandler asked.

"Simple. I can provide you with everything you need to get your revenge on both your father and the L-Crew." Tetherby told him. "All I ask is one thing in return."

"I'll do anything." said Chandler.

"All i ask in return is that you kill the L-Crew for me." Tetherby said with a sadistic smile.

"You got it." Chandler smiled eviliy.

"Excellent." Tetherby said with a smile. "Now shall we head out?"

"Yeah. But do you think you can give me a ride somewhere?" Chandler asked.

"Sure thing." said Tetherby.

"I want you to take me to Royal Woods jail. Time to pay dear old dad a visit." Chandler said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods jail, Mr. Biggs is is sitting on the bed. "Hello father."

Mr. Biggs looks up and sees his son outside his cell. "Chandler? What are you doing here?" Biggs asks.

"Just paying you a visit, for the first and last time." said Chandler.

"Last time? What do you mean?" Biggs asked.

"Let me show you." said Chandler and smirked.

He then walks through the bars. Literally through bars. He then walked up to his father.

"Son, how did you do that?" Mr. Biggs asked in fear as he backed away.

"What did you call me? Son?" Chandler questioned.

"Yes. Your my son." Biggs said scared.

Chandler then let out a harsh laugh.

"Really? Last time i saw you, your words was that i WASN'T your son. That i was DEAD to you." Chandler said. "But let me tell you something dad. Your not dead to me. Well not yet at least." Chandler then turns into pure water. "I wanted to be you. I wanted to follow in your footsteps. And now that can't happen. Because of you. But now, i have decided that i have no father. Figuratively AND literally!"

"Nooo. No. NNOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Biggs shouted.

* * *

The next day at Royal Woods elementary school. Lincoln is at his locker putting stuff away.

"Wait a second. Nobody is calling me Larry. Nobody is laughing at me." Lincoln said. "Where's Chandler?"

"Hey Lincoln did you hear about Chandler?" Rusty asked.

"No. What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"He's missing man." Rusty says.

"Missing?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah he was last seen at the hospital." said Rusty.

"Who's missing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Chandler!" Lincoln and Rusty said

"Whoa. I think i remember my mom saying something about him walking out of the hospital." Ronnie Anne said.

"Whoa freaky." Rusty said.

"LINCOLN!" Lincoln heard four voices calling him. He turned around and saw Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa running up to him.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Did you hear the news?" Lana asked.

"What news?" Lincoln asked.

"Chandler's father was murdered last night." Lucy said.

"Apparently he drowned." Lisa continued.

"Holy marinara sauce!" Lincoln gasped.

"I know right." Lola said.

"But what you gonna do?" Ronnie Anne said. She then turns to Lincoln. "So you wanna do something later Lame-o?"

"Sorry. I can't. I got things to do later. Maybe tomorrow?" Lincoln answered.

"Oh come on! We barely hung out since that lab explosion!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I know but it's my turn to do this chore that me and my sisters rotate on. Sorry." Lincoln said nervous.

"And you can't know it's a Loud family secret." said Lana.

"Fine. Be that way Lincoln. I'm heading to the skate park." Ronnie Anne said angrily. She then grabbed her board and walked away. The girls then turned to their older brother.

"Are you guys having relationship problems?" Lola asked.

"No. Well it's just that I barley had time to hang out with her." said Lincoln

"Are you just saying that so we don't get involved?" Lucy asks.

"I better get going." Rusty said and walked away.

"Why don't you just ask Luna or Luan to do your patrol for you?" Lana asks.

"Because Luan has a gig after school and Luna is still practicing with Lori on asking Sam out. Besides, it's just a patrol. I go out for a few hours then i head home." Lincoln said. "Besides, patrol will be much easier with Eagle Eye behind the monitors."

"Eagle eye?" Lucy asked.

"Clyde's code name." Lincoln replied.

"I see." Lisa said facepalming.

"Listen. I gotta go and patrol. I see you guys later." Lincoln told them. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Lincoln walked out of the school and went to a safe place to transform into firecracker.

After he did that, he made his way to the city.

* * *

While he's flying he was thinking about how he can make it up to Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe tomorrow we can hang out?" Firecracker said to himself. As he thought that, he heard the bank alarms go off.

Firecracker heads down to the bank and lands on the ground.

He sees the get away car and he gets an idea. Two robbers run out of the bank and get in their car.

"Hurry let's get outta here before the L-Crew show up!" One robber says.

"Yeah. Hurry and hit the gas." The other says. The robber his the gas but they don't move.

"Why aren't we moving?" The first robber asks.

"Simple. I melted your tires." a voice said from the backseat. The robber looks in the rear view mirror and sees Firecracker in the backseat of their car.

"What the?" A robber asked. But Firecracker beats the two up.

Firecracker exits the car with a satisfied smile.

Firecracker was just about to leave the scene when he heard a light applause coming from the corner of the aisle as Ronnie Anne smiled at him and slowly applauded.

"So, you're Firecracker?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Firecracker looked nervous before he smiled at her. "Indeed I am, young lady."

"What are you doing here?" Firecracker asked. "this was a dangerous scene.

"It's pretty awesome what you do for us, good sir. Oh, let's just cut to the chase already. You may have everyone else fooled, but you haven't fooled me Lincoln."

"Thank you... wait?" Firecracker said before he removed his mask to her, revealing his face. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well let's look at the facts here. A freak incident happens in Lisa's lab that has you and your sisters hospitalized for a few days. Then when you get back, you and your sisters start acting really strange in school and no one seems to figure out why. Then, shortly after that, a strange team of superheroes show up in Royal Woods, a boy and 10 girls. And to top it all off, whenever they're saving the day, you and your sisters are nowhere to be found except for Leni. It wasn't really that hard to figure out."

"You can't anyone about this. You'll be a prime target." said Lincoln. "I seen this before in movies."

"No worries Lame-o. You're secret is safe with me." Ronnie Anne said.

"Also the red hair is a nice touch." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks," Lincoln said, brushing his hand over his hair.

"But fair warning. People who you guys are close to are going to start becoming savvy about what's going on with you. I found out on my own. What's going to stop you from doing so as well? You guys can't be in two places at once except for Leni. If you don't tell them who you are, they're going to find out on their own sooner or later."

"Ronnie, first off. Heroes don't reveal their identies. They're loved ones will be prime 's rule number one of comic books."

"Not all heroes Linc." Ronnie anne said.

"I know that. But i can't tell anyone. Not everyone will figure it out. And if they do, me and my sisters will do whatever we can to keep them safe.

"I know you guys will. Just be careful." Ronnie Anne tells him.

"I'll be careful. I'll be a hero for quite awhile." Lincoln said.

"I know." Ronnie Anne says. The then grabs his hands and they lean in to kiss when a giant geyser of water shoots out from the sewer and another shoots up from the fire hydrant.

"What the heck?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Stay back!" Firecracker told Ronnie Anne.

"Firecracker!"

Firecracker turns and sees someone wearing a scuba suit and a full face mask.

"I take you are the one causing this?" Firecracker asks even though he knows the answer.

"You know it hothead." He said.

"Let guess the Scuba diver or Wetman?" Firecracker asked while snickering.

"Wrong. The name's Hydro!" Hydro said.

"Really? Hydro? That's the best you could come up with?" Firecracker asked while laughing.

"That doesn't sound scary!" Ronnie Anne laughed too.

"So what? Firecracker ain't no better!" Hydro retorted.

"My name is better than yours!" Firecracker argues.

"You're named after a firework." said Hydro.

"Yeah and your named after another name for water!" Firecracker countered.

"Enough talk!" Hydro shouts. He then launches a sphere of water at Firecracker

Firecracker and Ronnie Anne both dodged the ball of water. Firecracker ignites his fists and flies towards Hydro.

He throws the punch, but Hydro dodges it. Firecracker turns around and hit by a water fist knocking back. Firecracker gets back to his feet and looks at his watch.

"Better call the girls." Firecracker says quietly.

Firecracker presses a button to signal his sisters. "Come on out little candle!" Hydro shouted.

Firecracker punches the ground and a giant wall of fire forms. Hydro uses his water to put it out, but when the fire is out, Firecracker is gone.

"You think magic tricks can work? You can't hide forever!" said Hydro.

He then feels a tap on his shoulder. Hydro turns around and is met with a fiery fist from Firecracker.

"Hot enough for ya!" Firecracker said.

"Ok. Now I'm mad." Hydro yelled.

Ronnie Anne felt the ground shaking and decided to run as fast as she can. "This can't be good." said Firecracker. At the same time, Firecracker is starting to enraged causing the air around him to heat up.

Ronnie Anne hid behind a alleyway and felt hot, so she took her hoodie off revealing a light purple shirt. "I'm gonna take you down!" Firecracker shouted.

The two fly towards each other clashing punches and kicks. They then punch each other in the face at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the L-Crew is on their way to the scene when they suddenly are slowed down by the ground shaking and the air heating up.

"My ice is melting!" Black Ice said.

"The ground is shaking!" said Parkour.

"Earthquake!" Multiple girl shouted.

"Dudes, what is going on?" Amplifier asks.

"I have no idea." Speed Queen answers.

"Having...trouble...staying...in the ...air." Wildgirl pants.

Wildgirl turns back from hawk to human and hits the ground.

"WILDGIRL! Amplifier, set me down!" Crystal Princess says frantically. Amplifier does so and Crystal Princess runs up to Wildgirl. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Wildgirl nods and Crystal Princess lets out a sigh of relief. "I could use some water though." Wildgirl says. As she says that, a geyser of water shoots from the ground. "That'll work." Wildgirl then starts drinking from the geyser.

"Ok, so what is going on? Why is water shooting from the ground and why did the air suddenly heat up?" Ms. Appear asks.

"I believe that the heating of the air might have something to do with our brother." Prodigy says from her spot on Parkour's ATV. She then turns to Speed Queen. "See if Eagle Eye can give us any info."

"Right." says Speed Queen. "Eagle Eye. What's happening with Firecracker?"

Clyde is at the base. "It looks like Lincoln is battling against a water metahuman." Clyde said

"How's he doing?" Speed Queen asks.

"Pretty good. Well at least for now." Clyde answers.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Amplifier asks.

"He's getting tired and he's running out of energy. He's just hanging in there. But this fight is insane. It's like watching Goku vs Vegeta on Dragon Ball. The second fight. Not the first." Clyde says.

"I wouldn't know about Dragon ball. Because none of us watch anime!" Speed Queen shouted.

"What about Sailor Moon?" Multiple girl asked.

"Ok, so Multiple Girl watches it." Speed Queen groans.

"Naruto?" Amplifier asks.

"And so does Amplifier apparently." Speed Queen groans again. Suddenly, the air cools down.

"Huh. The air is back to normal." Wildgirl observes.

"Guys! You might want to get moving! Firecracker is the water guy is beating him good!" Clyde calls. The rest of the L-Crew heads off to help Firecracker.

* * *

Back with Firecracker, he's getting his butt kicked. Hydro throws him to the ground.

"What's wrong candlestick? Little tired? Running out of energy?" Hydro mocks. "Unlike you, I'm surrounded by water so i have an unlimited supply of power and energy! Face it, you can't win."

"Go jump back in whatever lake you crawled out of." Firecracker said angrily.

"Well, i didn't want it to come to this. But oh well." Hydro says with a smile. He then takes control of one of geysers and shoots it at Firecracker.

"Gah!" Firecracker shouted

Hydro continues dousing Firecracker with water non-stop while laughing maniacally. "Looks like your fire is out loser!" He then stops and walks up to the soaked hero. "Now, its time to finish you off." He then forms another water sphere.

"Hey water boy!" Ms. Appear shouted and kicked Hydro in the back of the head.

"What the?" Hydro exclaims.

"Step away from our brother!" Wildgirl shouts as she changes into tiger.

"Hmmm, ten against one. Not liking the odds." Hydro commented. He then shrugs.

"I'll deal with you losers later." He then turns into water and escaped into the sewer.

"Hey! Come back here and fight like a man!" Parkour shouted.

"Let him go Parkour." Speed Queen replied.

"Are you okay Firecracker?" Multiple Girl asked.

"Been better. Also, i don't think I'll need a shower for a while." Firecracker answers.

Amplifier and Parkour help Firecracker to his feet. As soon as they touch him, they realize something. "Hey, bro? You kinda feel cooler dude." Amplifier says.

"Yeah. Usually when we touch you, you're burning up." Parkour agreed.

"That can't be true." Firecracker said and tried to shoot a fireball. But no flame or fire came out.

"Is the fire invisible?" Multiple girl asked.

Firecracker drops to his knees and looks at his hands. "Wincoln?" Greenthumb said trying to get her older brother's attention. He looks up at his sisters and he sees them looking at him with concern.

"Guys. I think my powers are gone." Firecracker says after a few seconds.

 **To be continued.**

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for scene where Ronnie Anne knows about the L-Crew. Please review.**


	11. Hydro part 2

Lincoln laid down on the operating table while Lisa ran some tests. Even as it happened, he still couldn't believe it. His powers were gone. Gone in an instant. And ironically, they were taken by a villian water powers.

"Hmm." Lisa thought.

"So is Lincoln ok or not?" Lynn asked.

"Siblings, I have good news and bad news." Lisa told them. "The good news is that Lincoln's power loss is only temporary."

"What's the bad news?" Lucy asks.

"His powers will return in 24 hours." Lisa said.

"What?!" The siblings and Clyde exclaimed.

"Twenty-four hours!" Lincoln yelled.

"That is literally insane!" Lori yells.

"That's totally bogus dude!" Luna shouts.

"The numbers don't lie." Lisa replied.

"We need Lincoln!" Lynn shouted.

"Yeah we need Lincoln!" Luan said. "He pops popcorn perfectly."

"Yeah! Without me, the popcorn is burnt!" Lincoln agrees.

"His warm hugs aren't as warm now!" the twins wail.

"Yeah I also make my muffins from the table so I don't miss a thing on Tv." Lincoln said.

"Yeah! And he makes the perfect grilled cheese sandwich." Luna adds.

"Seriously? That's what you use our brother's powers for?" Lisa says while facepalming.

"Lisa, we all know that you use Lincoln to heat your bath to the perfect temperature." Lori says.

"That's different." said Lisa. "Besides I seen some of you using your powers for your own personal use!"

"So? While we have these powers we might as well use them." Lola points out.

"Yeah. I, like, made seven dresses in three hours because of my clones!" Leni says happily. "Right me?" She then makes a copy of herself.

"Totes me." Other Leni says.

"Hey I managed to get ready for my dates in a snap." Lori said.

"I also managed to charge my laptop." said Luna.

"I was able to set up pranks without you guys knowing." Luan said. After a few seconds, she realized what she said. "Oops."

"I was able to have a therepy session with Charles. He has issues." Lana says.

"Um, guys?" Lincoln said interrupting his sisters. "Did we forget the problem at hand?"

"Right, you being powerless." said Lynn.

"Wait, I have a idea. You guys know that show the Flash?" Clyde asked.

"No." The Louds, even Lincoln, answered.

"Really? Well there was a episode where a villain named Blackout takes Barry Allen's powers away and Barry had to jumpstart with electricity to get his powers back." Clyde explained.

"So getting him mad is our way of jumpstarting?" Lynn asked.

"Yep." Clyde answers. The girls look at each other with uncertain faces. On one hand, they wanted to help their brother get his powers back. On the other hand, making their brother angry on purpose? They weren't so sure about this.

"I don't know about this guys." Lori says.

"Yeah. We make our bro mad sometimes, but not on purpose." Luna said.

"Plus, we are still trying to make up for the whole bad luck incident." Lynn says with a shiver.

"Well that's because you're a big crybaby Lynn." said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, well your muffins taste like barf!" Lynn shouted.

"If they taste like barf, why do you eat so many." Lincoln says with a smirk.

"Dang it. Let me try again." said Lynn and tried and think of a insult.

"Let me try." said Lori. "You're literally a loser, and even when you were dressed as Ace Savy."

"Actually I thought it was cool." Luna said

"Luna! Not helping!" Lori shouts. Lola then steps up.

"I got this." Lola says with a evil grin. She then runs into the bathroom and sounds of flushing is heard. A few seconds later, Lola opens the door and the siblings see that the toilet is clogged. "Lincoln! You clogged the toilet again!"

"I did not you spoiled brat!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lola, did you really think that would work?" Lori asks.

"It worked better in my head." Lola replied.

"Fail." Luan groaned.

"I got one! You always leave your butt print when you read comics in your underwear!" Lynn said.

"Actually I don't." Lincoln says. "Besides, I now read my comics on the roof of the Royal Woods I.T. building now."

"Ok, I got this." Luan tells her siblings. She then pulls Lincoln to a giant red X.

"What is this red x for?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll show you." Luan replied. She pulls a string and pie comes swinging out of nowhere. She then starts laughing. "So, are you mad yet?" Luan asks after her laughing fit.

"Nope. I was actually getting hungry." Lincoln answers.

Luan gets a deadpan look and sits down. "Anyone else has a shot, be my guest." said Luan.

Leni walks up to Lincoln and says. "You left the toilet seat up!" Leni slaps Lincoln across the face.

The sisters gasp at what just happened. Leni looks at Lincoln waiting for him to get angry at her, only to see hurt in his eyes. Feeling guilty, she quickly pulls him into a hug. "Sorry Linky!" Leni says. "I didn't mean it!"

"Leni!" Lori groaned.

"Well that didn't work." said Lynn.

"I got a idea and it gets Lincoln really mad." said Clyde. "Lincoln I think Dragonball evolution is a good movie."

Lincoln sighs and walks of the base, leaving the occupants confused. A few seconds later, Lincoln comes back with a baseball bat and another Dragon Ball Evolution movie.

"What are you doing with that bat dude?" Luna asked.

Lincoln placed the DVD on the ground and breathed in and out, then began to smash the movie.

The girls and Clyde looked on with wide eyes at the scene that was happening in front of them. They all then let out a frustrated groan. "This is going to be harder than we thought." Lori says.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tetherby Industries, Andrew Tetherby was sitting at his desk. In front of him sat Chandler and from the looks of things, Tetherby wasn't happy.

"Before you start let me explain." Chandler said.

"Well." He said.

"Ok, so yeah Firecracker is still alive and i retreated when the rest of the L-Crew showed. But come on, it was ten against one. How do you expect me to win?" Chandler said. "Besides, it isn't like i completely failed."

"You could of finished them off or Firecracker!" Tetherby exclaimed.

"True, but I didn't leave right away." Chandler told him. "You see, after I retreated into the sewer, i decided to stick around. And boy am I glad i did because I heard something that you are going to like."

"Really? Tell me I really want to know." Tetherby said.

"Firecracker is powerless!" Chandler said.

Tetherby's face changes from anger to interest. "Hmm, this could work. We need to take advantage of this. My guess is that he won't be powerless for long."

Chandler nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about it. I have a plan. The L-Crew are now doubt going to be hunting me down. While they are trying to find me, I'll infiltrate their base and finish what i started. By the time the L-Crew figure out what's going on, Firecracker will be dead."

"Perfect thinking." said Tetherby.

"It is." Chandler replied. "All I need to do is wait for them to leave and then, I'll strike."

"Better hurry the clock is ticking." Tehtherby replied.

* * *

The next day at Royal Woods elementary school, Lincoln is sitting in the lunch room until Ronnie anne showed up. "Hey Lame-o." She greeted.

"Hey." Lincoln greeted.

"So are your powers back yet?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"No. Clyde thought getting me angry would jumpstart my powers. But no matter how hard my sisters tried, they couldn't get me angry enough." Lincoln told her. "In the end we decided to just let my powers come back on their own."

"Bummer." Ronnie Anne sighed. "How long?

"Twenty four hours." Lincoln replied.

Ronnie Anne whistles. "Wow. That stinks."

"Yeah. So do you want to come by the base later? My sisters are going out to hunt down Hydro." Lincoln says.

"A base? Heck yeah I want to see!" Ronnie Anne beamed with excitement.

"Cool. Around 4:30 you can come over." Lincoln told her. "My sisters should be gone by then."

"See you at 4:30 Lame-o." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln wrote the address of the base on a napkin and gave it to Ronnie Anne.

* * *

After school lets out, Lincoln changes intk his Firecracker costume and waits for Lana so she can carry him to the base.

Lana arrives in her Wildgirl costume. "Alright you ready to go?" Lincoln asked.

"Hold on I need to pee." said Lana and morphed into a dog and peed on a tree.

Lincoln just gave her a disgusted look. "Let's just go." He says. Lana then turns into a pterodactyl and Lincoln climbs on. After he's on, Lana takes off. However unknown to them, Hydro was watching from the bushes.

"Here I come Firecracker." Hydro says sadistically.

* * *

Once they reached the base Lana hits a crate. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. We really need to work on our landings." Lana answers. "So far me, you and Lucy have crashed. I'm surprised Luna hasn't yet."

"Actually she did. When we were raiding the toxic plant, she crashed into a forklift." Lincoln told her.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." said Lana.

"There you guys are." Lori said. "Lincoln, you stay here and monitor the base."

Lincoln nods and quickly hugs his sisters. "Be careful out there." He says as he's hugging them. "And give Hydro a pounding for me if you would."

"With pleasure." Lynn said and chucked her knuckles.

The sisters then gathered outside and then they were off. Lincoln waved to them as they flew (or in Lynn's case, drove) off to the city. After they were out if sight Lincoln headed back into the base. Unbeknownst to him, in the stream not far from the base. The water was slowly starting to take shape.

* * *

In the city, Ronnie Anne was skateboarding down the streets where she saw Firecracker battle Hydro. As she skated down the street, she couldn't help but think about Hydro. In all comics she read, when the villain defeated the hero, the villain would kill the hero. But, Hydro was stopped. He failed. But what would stop him from trying again.

"Lincoln's powerless right now. He said that his sisters were going to hunt down Hydro. Which means that Linc is alone. Hydro could easily finish him off. But he doesn't know where the base is. Right?" Ronnie Anne asked herself. She then came to a sudden realization. "Unless he followed someone there!" At that moment, Ronnie Anne knew two things. That her boyfriend was in trouble and that she had to find Lincoln's sisters fast.

"I have to find one of his sisters and quick." Ronnie Anne thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the L-Crew were in front of Gus's Game and Grub figuring out they should try to hunt down Hydro.

"Nothing to report besides Kaleb Kent playing a shooter game without blinking." Black Ice said.

"I don't know if that's good or not." Ms. Appear said

"That would explain why Lincoln was in the fetal position after his visit to Kent house two weeks ago." Speed Queen commented.

"L-crew!" Ronnie Anne shouted. The L-Crew turn and see Ronnie Anne skating towards them.

"Hey there citizen." Parkour said. "What's the problem?"

"Cut the act Lynn. I know who you guys are. And no, Lincoln didn't tell me. I figured it out." She tells them. "But this isn't the time for an explanation. Your brother is in trouble!"

"Trouble!?" The sisters exclaimed.

* * *

Back at base, Lincoln is checking the monitors. "This should be Clyde's job." He said. "But he had that doctor's appointment."

Lincoln cracks open a soda and continues watching the monitors. Behind him, a puddle is starting to take shape.

* * *

Back in the city, the girls were trying to grasp what Ronnie Anne just said. "What do you mean Linky is in trouble?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Hydro wanted to make sure you guys would be looking for him, so he can finish off Firecracker." said Ronnie Anne. "Trust me I know my comics."

"Wait you read comics too?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Yes but that's not the point. Who took Lincoln to the base?" She asks.

"That would be me." Wildgirl sighed.

"Well it makes sense. Because you know he's powerless." said Ronnie Anne

"Yeah. But we didn't see Hydro when we left." Wildgirl points out.

"Unless. He can hide by turning himself into something." said Ms. Appear.

"He turned into water when he escaped!" Parkour realized.

"Which means he probably followed Wildgirl to the base without her or Lincoln even knowing" Crystal Princess said.

"That would be logical. But, how would he get there though?" Prodigy questioned.

"Wait dudes. There's a stream not far from the base." Amplifier pointed out. "What if he used that to follow Wildgirl?"

"The perfect cover up!" Ms. Appear gasped.

"We have to save Linky!" Multiple girl exclaimed.

"Right. I'll run ahead. The rest of you try to get there as soon as you can." Speed Queen says. The rest of the L-Crew nod in agreement. Speed Queen then runs off towards the base. "I just hope i can get there in time."

* * *

Back at the base Lincoln is watching the monitors with his root beer. He looks over and sees Lola's mirror on the keyboard. "Huh. Lola's mirror. Better check and see if it's broken. Lola was saying that it was opening hard." Lincoln says to himself.

Lincoln struggles to open Lola's mirror, but he succeeds and sees Hydro in the reflection. "Hello Firecracker." He said.

Lincoln stands up and turns around to see Hydro standing in front of him. "How did you find this place?" Lincoln asks while glaring at Hydro.

"I followed you and your sister Wildgirl." said Hydro.

"Why are you here?" Lincoln asked even though he knew the answer.

"Simple. I'm here to finish the job I started yesterday." Hydro answered. The two then start to circle each other.

"Let me guess finish me off?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct Firecracker." said Hydro.

"You really think that you have what it takes to finish me off?" Lincoln asks defiantly. "You failed to do it yesterday and you will fail to do it today."

"All part of my master plan. You being powerless, you're defenselsss." said Hydro.

"Who says that I'm defenseless? Just because i have no powers doesn't mean I'm defenseless." Lincoln says. He grabs his root beer bottle and holds it in his hands. "If you think that I'm an easy target, then your about to find out how wrong you are."

"What are you going to do fizz me to death?" Hydro asked with sarcasm.

"Nope. I'm about to see what happens when you miss water and soda!" Lincoln tells him. He then throws the bottle at Hydro.

Hydro got hit with the soda bottle. "Ah crap." said Hydro.

His body starts fizzing. Hydro then turns solid and turns to face Lincoln but is met with a punch to the face. "Let's go. No powers. Just a good old fight." Lincoln challenges.

"Very we'll end you the old fashion way." said Hydro and punched Lincoln in the gut. But Lincoln recovered and gives Hydro a right hook.

Hydro staggers back and Lincoln tackles him to the ground. When he has Hydro down, Lincoln starts punching him.

"Time to end it!" Lincoln shouted and punches Hydro in the face so hard.

Hydro throws Lincoln off him with his legs. The two again charge at each other. Lincoln throws a right hand but Hydro sidesteps and hits Lincoln in the back of the neck with his elbow. Lincoln then returns the favor and hits Hydro with a gut punch.

Hydro grabs Lincoln's head and knees him in the face and gave him a roundhouse kick.

Lincoln falls onto his back. Hydro then gets on top of him and starts to strangle him. Lincoln tries to fight out and he grabs Hydro's mask. Lincoln is then able to get a foot up and pushes Hydro off him. Lincoln takes a second to catch his breath and when he looks down he sees Hydro's mask in his hand.

"Wait a minute?" Lincoln said and sees who Hydro really is. "You're Mr. Biggs son, Chandler!"

"Yeah. Yeah I am!" Chandler says. "You and your stupid team ruined me! You ruined my future. You ruined my face. You ruined reputation! Everything that has happened to me over the past few days is all the L-Crew's fault!" He then charges at Lincoln. "YOU RUINED ME!"

Chandler punches Lincoln and his goggles come right off. Lincoln looks up and Chandler eyes widen.

"Well, well, well. Larry. Or was it Lincoln? Doesn't matter to me." Chandler says. He then realizes something. "Hold on. If you are Firecracker, that means that the rest of the L-Crew are your dumb sisters." He then starts laughing.

"They're not dumb you rich jerk?!" Lincoln shouted.

"Yeah they are." Chandler says while laughing. Lincoln then rushes forward and hits Chandler with a uppercut.

"You and your sisters did this to me!" Chandler recovered from the uppercut.

"Look on the bright side you can cosplay as Deadpool." Lincoln chuckled.

"Shut up! You know what Larry, I'm not even mad to know that your Firecracker." Chandler tells him. "You want to know why?"

"Here we go." said Lincoln and then pressed a button on his watch.

"It's simple Loud. I hate you. I hate Firecracker." Chandler tells him. "And now that i know that you and him are one in the same, I'll being two people i hate all at once." He then forms a water sphere. "Now I'm going to kill you. And after your dead, I'll kill your sisters. Say goodbye Larry!" As he prepares to throw the sphere, Speed Queen bursts through and attempts to hit Chandler. Howevet, Chandler turns into water to avoid the punch.

"Dang it!" Speed Queen groaned

"You missed me old lady." Chandler taunts. "When are you L-Crew members going to realize that you can't touch me. NOTHING can touch me."

Lincoln only smiles at that. "Hey Chandler!" Lincoln calls. "Do you know what happens when water is exposed to extremely low temperatures?"

"It freezes!" Chandler replied with a smug look on his face

"Exactly. Black Ice now!" Lincoln called. Chandler gives Lincoln a confused look when all of a sudden, he starts to feel his body start to freeze.

"What the heck? I can't move." Chandler says panicing. He turns around and sees Black Ice hitting him with a ice blast.

"Game over Chandler." said Balck ice

"This can't be happening. How is this happening? Your a loser Larry. A loser!" Chandler shouts. Lincoln then walks up to Chandler and gets in his face.

"I'm not a loser Chandler. I'm a winner. I'm one who is still standing." Lincoln tells him. "Also, you said something about me being powerless." Lincoln then forms a flame on his finger. "Well look what we have here. Looks like my powers have returned. And you know what's funny? I didn't even need powers to kick your butt. Let that stick with you for the rest of your life."

"No!" Chandler's last words before being frozen solid.

When he's completely frozen, Lily blows a raspberry. Afterwards, the girls turned their attention to their brother and saw that he had a black eye, several bruises and he was bleeding from his mouth. But he stood their with a smile on his face.

"You alright Linc?" Luan asks.

"Never better." Lincoln replied. "But my powers are back."

"Nice dude." Luna tells him. "So, Hydro was Chandler?"

"Makes sense and we ruined his life." Lincoln sighed.

"Well you know what they say Lincoln, what goes around comes around. He bullied you for months. And eventually, karma got to him. Remember, this isn't your fault Lincoln. Everything that has happened is all on Chandler and his father. And they have both paid for it." Lori tells him.

"You got a point there Lori." said Lincoln.

"You got your powers back Lame-o." Ronnie anne asked

"Yeah. So I guess that my sisters know that you know about our powers?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't worry I won't tell no one." Ronnie anne said. "Same goes for Bobby."

"He doesn't know right?" Lori asked.

"No, he doesn't." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Good." Lori said with relief.

"Hey girls, now that my powers are back, how about a movie night?" Lincoln suggested.

"With perfectly popped popcorn?" Luan asked.

"With warm hugs?" The twins asked.

"Yes and double yes." Lincoln answers.

"But first I believe I promised a tour to certain girl."

"Ok sounds good to me, give me the tour Linc." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln grabs her by the hand and starts showing her around. The girls then turn their attention to the frozen Chandler.

"So that means Chandler killed his own dad." Lola asked.

"It makes sense. Seeing that toxic waste ruined his life." Lisa explained.

"Yeah. So what should we do with him?" Lana asks.

"I'll take him to the police and then they can figure it out." Lori says.

"Mind if I hitch a ride? My force field can keep him from melting." Luan said.

"Sure" Lori answers. Luan then climbs onto Lori's back while Lori picks up the frozen Chandler. After he's picked up Luan puts a force field around him. Then the two run off to the police.

"So of Ronnie Anne knows about us, that means we have to let her in the base?" Lynn stated.

"Technically she is already here." Lisa points out. "So yes."

"Great!" Lynn rolled her eyes. "Why don't we have Bobby, Rocky and Kody join in."

"Lose the sarcasm Lynn." Lisa sighed.

"Don't forget, Ronnie Anne figured it out on her own." Lucy pointed out.

"Correct, but her brother isn't the brightest." said Lisa.

"Yeah Remember the poison ivy thing?" Luna asked.

The girls shivered at the memory.

"Her face looked like a bloated turkey." Lynn pointed out.

"Yeah. It was funny." Lana commented

"Yeah it was pretty funny." said Lola and burst into laughter.

"Yeah. Besides, Linky trusts Ronnie Anne." Leni says.

Lynn sighs and says. "Your're right and we should trust her too."

"Yeah dudes. We can trust her." Luna says with a smile. The girls turn their attention to their brother showing his girlfriend around the base with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Chandler sat in jail cell thinking about the events that took place over the past three days. "They messed up my face, they ruined my future, they destroyed my life! Chandler shouted.

But then he got a idea and it was perfect. "Louds, you may have one the battle, but the war is far from over. Rest assured i will get my revenge on you and in the end, the L-Crew will be history. So enjoy this victory while you can because I'm coming for you. Especially you Larry! Mark my words, you are all finished!" Chandler then turns into watet and escaped prison through the toilet.


	12. Number 1

Lola is at home cleaning her tiaras, when she was finished with the last tiara, Lola placed it back on the shelf. "Shiny like my crystals." Lola smiled.

Lana walks in and just laughs. "Can't believe you work so hard for something that has fake jewels on it." Lana says.

"Don't you dare insult my tiaras!" Lola shouted.

Lana just laughs. "Please. Those are all fake. Besides you enter every pageant ans win. Why don't you skip the next one?" she tells her. "Take a break."

"Take a break?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." said Lana.

"Why don't you tell SpongeBob to take a break from the Krusty Krab!" Lola stated.

"That's different." Lana argues. "The only reason you enter these pageants is that your afraid that if Lindsey Sweetwater wins one that you don't enter, you'll never hear the end of it!"

"Hey if Lois Lane can be a reporter and Wonder Woman. Then I can handle being a hero and pageant girl." said Lola.

"Um, Lois Lane wasn't Wonder Woman." Lana says with a deadpan look on her face. "Diana Prince was. But come on Lola. Just skip the next pageant. Just the one. Please."

Lola groans and says. "Fine! Plus for the record, I always get Lois Lane and Wonder Woman mixed up from the animated series."

"Do you promise to skip the next pageant?" Lana asks.

"I promise." said Lola.

"Good." said Lana. Lana then gets to thinking and she decides that Lola isn't known for keeping promises. "You know, a promise isn't good enough. You need to make a twin promise." Lana tells her.

"The twin promise." Lola said.

"Yep." Lana says. "The twin promise. The one promise that you can't break. And if you do break the promise, the bond of twinlyness."

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Lola groans. Lana holds out her pinkie. Lola then holds out hers and they then lock them. They then lock hands. "There. It's done." Lana says.

"Good." said Lola.

"But you can't break this promise." Lana stated.

"I know." Lola groans. All of a sudden, they hear something crash into the house. They look outside and see Luna outside on the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the heck are you doing Luna!?" The twins shouted.

"Sorry little dudettes." Luna says as she slowly gets up. "But i was in a hurry to get home because i saw something in the paper that's big!"

* * *

The siblings are all in Lori and Leni's room and Luna shows them the front page. "Miss Sweet and kind pageant will be the first pageant to have a tiara with real diamonds." Lori read. "That's literally insane."

Lola gives Lana a death glare. "Lana. Your dead meat." Lola says.

"Hey Lola I have a idea why don't you go undercover for the pageant," Leni suggested.

"I can't Leni. I made a twin promise." Lola tells them. The siblings gasp and Lincoln faints.

"Wait what's a twin promise?" Lynn asked.

"I'll explain," Lana said.

"A twin promise is a promise made between twins. It can't be broken. If it is broken, not only do you break the promise, but you break the bond of twinlyness."

"There is no such thing as twinlyness." said Lisa.

"If you had a twin you would understand." said Lana.

"Um guys?" Luan says from where she is fanning the still fainted Lincoln. "Look, I get that this is important and we are still trying to figure out what twinlyness is. But, I think we need to see the big picture."

"Right the tiara." Luna said.

"What's so important about a dumb tiara?" Lynn asks.

"Lynn, this tiara is made of real diamonds." Lori answers. "Criminals would do anything to get their hands on it."

"A tiara made of real diamonds?" Lincoln woke up.

"Yeah Lincoln. With real diamonds." said Luan.

"What!" Lincoln exclaims. He then faints again.

"Dang it!" Luan groaned.

"Alright. So we now know what we have to do: we have to make sure that nobody steals that tiara." Lori says.

"Right, but we need to wake up Lincoln." said Luna.

"I'm on it." said Lana and morphed into a dog.

She then starts licking which causes Lincoln laugh and wake up. He then sits up and starts petting Lana. "So, what did i miss?" Lincoln asks.

* * *

"I still don't see why we need to be in disguises." Parkour complains. She was currently sitting on a bench between Amplifier and Firecracker.

"Do you want everyone to know our secret identity?" Firecracker asked.

"Besides too many witnesses." Amplifier said.

"I get that. But why are we reading magazines?" Parkour aaks.

"In every spy movie I've seen, the people undercover read magazines while keeping an eye out for criminals." Firecracker explains.

"Yeah dudes. Our job is to watch the entrance. Black Ice, Crystal Princess and Wildgirl watch from the rafters. Everyone else watches from the crowd." Amplifier explains.

"Well can I at least get a sports magazine." said Parkour while holding a cooking magazine.

"Sure." Amplifier answers. She then contacts Speed Queen. "Yo sis, how are things looking in there?"

"Pretty boring, but nothing yet." said Speed Queen.

"Get this, Lindsey Sweetwater is actually winning." Ms. Appear tells them.

"WHAT?!" Crystal shouted on the comlink.

"Crystal Princess! Calm down. If she wins it's not the end of the world." Speed Queen tells her.

"It will for Lola Loud." Crystal Princess said.

"Well right now you are Crystal Princess. So relax." Firecracker says. "And keep your voice down. Remember, we are undercover."

"Guys, a van just showed up." Parkour says. "All black, tinted windows, and no license plate."

"Thanks for the heads up Parkour." Speed Queen said. "Everyone get ready."

"We're in position up here." Black Ice reports.

"We're following the guys into the building now." Firecracker reports.

"How many guys?" Speed Queen asks.

"Four or five." Amplifier reported.

"There was also a driver but Parkour beat him up." Firecracker says.

"Wait, if there are only four or five, why are we all here?" Multiple Girl asks.

"So we can have the upperhand." Ms. Appear stated.

"But we are metas. These guys are normal dudes." Wildgirl points out.

"So much for a challenge." Black Ice sighed.

"As much as I hate Sweetwater, I have a job to do." said Crystal Princess.

"Dudes, the thugs are getting closer to the doors!" Amplifier says. "Should we suit up?"

"Yes." said Speed Queen

"On it." Amplifier says from the other end of the comm.

"What about us eldest sibling?" Prodigy asks.

"Get in position." said Speed Queen.

The sisters nod and move into position. A few seconds later, the criminals enter and fire their guns in the air. "Alright listen up!" one of the robbers shouted. "Give us the tiara and no one gets hurt!"

"Not so fast!" Parkour shouted.

The robbers turn around and see Parkour, Amplifier and Firecracker standing in the doorway. "You aren't stealing anything today." Firecracker tells them.

"The L-crew?!" A criminal shouted

"That's right!" Speed Queen says from behind the robbers.

"That tiara belongs to the winner!" Ms. Appear said.

"Yeah what she said." Multiple girl stated.

"No, it belongs to us." the robbers says.

"Alright boys, lets get them!"

"Let's take them down boy and girls." said Speed Queen.

The L-Crew quickly dismantle the robbers. While the L-Crew is beating up the robbers, one of the robbers grabs the tiara.

Crystal Princess takes notice of this and forms a crystal fist on her right fist.

"Not so fast bub!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"What you going to do about it?" One of the robblers asked.

"This." Crystal Princess answers. She then forms a giant crystal fist and punches the robber. Crystal Princess smirks and grabs the tiara. She dusts it off and gives it to the judges. "Here you go." said Crystal Princess and walked away.

The judged talk and they then decide there winner. "We have a winner." said one of the judges.

"Here it comes." Lindsey thought.

"For her bravery and for getting the tiara back, the winner is the Crystal Princess!" the judge announces.

"What?!" Lindsey exclaimed

"What?!" the L-Crew exclaim.

"I don't know what to say?" Crystal Princess said. "Thank you!"

Meanwhile the L-Crew look on with confused looks on their faces. "So, even when she doesn't enter, she wins." Wildgirl says.

"I guess so." Speed Queen said with uncertainty.

"This makes no sense." said Parkour

"Does this break the twin promise?" Firecracker asks.

"Technically no. She technically didn't enter." Wildgirl answers.

Lindsey glared at he the Crystal Princess and said. "But she's not in this pageant!"

"She stopped the robbers and got the tiara safe." A judge said.

"This is our thanks to not just her, but to the whole L-Crew." another judge tells her.

"All in a day's work miss." Speed Quen replied.

"So, can we leave now?" Wildgirl asks in monkey form on Firecracker's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Speed Queen says.

As they leave, Lindsey Sweetwater looks at them with utter hatred in her eyes.

"That should've been mine." Lindsey says.

* * *

The next day, Lola and Lana's first grade class were on the bus for a field trip. "Not a bad night." said Lola.

"I guess. But now we got this big field trip to Tetherby industries!" Lana says excitedly.

"Hard to believe we're going to that place." said Lola.

"I remember Lincoln's reaction when we told him where we were going for our field trip." Lana said.

"He's jealous isn't he?" Lola asked her twin sister.

"Ask the neighbor's car that he blew up." Lana says with a shiver.

"Yeah. Lincoln's temper seems to have gotten worse since he got his powers." Lola sighs.

"I hope he doesn't burn the house down when he gets older." Lana said

"Same here. That's why we try to keep him calm." Lola points out. While they were talking, they arrived at their destination.

"Ok kids stay close together." Mrs. Parker said as her students got off the bus.

"Welcome students!" a tour guide greets. "Welcome to Tetherby industries. My name is Holly and i will be your guide today."

"Now remember kids. I don't want you touching anything I don't want another incident like at the museum." said Mrs. Parker.

"I couldn't help myself! There was so much cool stuff there, how do you expect me not to want to touch them?" Lana protests.

"Lana, you grabbed the old timey pick axe and dug a hole in the floor!" Mrs. Parker points out.

"I couldn't help it." said Lana.

"Just don't touch anything here." Lola tells her.

"Lola, well keep an eye on you Lana." said Mrs. Parker.

"Fine." Lana mutters.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Holly asks.

"Yeah!" The kids all shouted

"Alright kids follow me." Holly says. "Now, Tetherby Industries was founded by the late Johnathan Tetherby in 1985. He created this company to make advances in certain aspects in life."

"So she claims." Lola mutters.

"The guy turned our brother into a jerk." Lana adds.

"What kind of aspects of life." a little boy asked.

"Nobody really knows." Holly answers. "Only one person knows and that person is Mr. Andrew Tetherby."

"So we can't go into the factory?" A little girl asked.

"Sadly, the factory is off limits. However, Mr. Andrew Tetherby has graciously put some of his devices on display for you all to see." Holly tells them.

The class followed Holly except for Lindsay. "I wonder what the factory has?" She asked.

She takes a look around and sees that nobody is watching. She then sneaks into the factory.

Once Lindsey closes the door she gasped at the sight of the factory. She saw so many workers and items. Many looked like every day items. As she walked through the factory, she saw two workers testing something. As she got closer she saw that one of the workers was wearing a necklace and gloves.

"Alright, the first test of the soundwave gloves and sonic cry necklace. Bring out the crystal that was found in the city." one worker said.

Lindsey hid and watched as she observed the test.

The worker fires a soundwave blast and it shatters the crystal. The other worker brings in another crystal. The worker then tests the sonic scream and the crystal again shattered.

"Test complete. Both items work perfectly." the worker comments.

"Ok let's test out of next item." said the other worker and placed the sonic cry necklace and soundwave gloves on the table, then the workers walked away.

After she makes sure they are gone, Lindsey approaches the table and looks at the two items.

"These destroyed those crystals." Lindsey says in awe. "Maybe i can use these for revenge on Crystal Princess and the L-Crew." She is about to grab the items when she hears a voice behind her.

"Can I help you with something?"

Lindsey turns around and sees none other than Andrew Tetherby.

"Oh me?" Lindsey asked. "This may sound crazy coming from me, but it's for revenge."

"Revenge on who my dear?" Andrew asks.

"These are dangerous items, especially in the wrong hands."

"Crystal Princess and the L-crew." Lindsey replied.

"You seem a little young to want such revenge my dear." Tetherby comments. "What did they do?"

"They took something that was rightfully mine and Crystal Princess just took it from me!" Lindsey said.

"I see." Tetherby says. "Tell me, what are you willing to do to get this revenge that you seek my dear?"

"Anything." Lindsey said. "I want to make Crystal princess bow to me and then I'll be number one."

"Interesting." Tetherby says. Now Lindsey was getting nervous. She figured that he was about to tell her to forget about revenge and go catch up with her class. She hung her head waiting for him to say that. "Here." Lindsey looks up and sees him holding the items in his hands and holding them out to her.

"Wait you're giving these to me?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes." said Tetherby.

She grabs them and then looks at Tetherby. "Why?" she asks.

"Simple my dear. I believe that we share the same goal." Tetherby answers. He then turns around and starts to walk away. "I suggest you catch up with your class."

Lindsey didn't say a word and returned to her classmates.

* * *

Later that day the twins head to the base. When they arrive, they see Lisa, Luna and Lincoln working on the jet.

"Still working on the jet?" Lola asked.

"Without me?!" Lana whined.

"Sorry Lana." Lincoln apologized. "But we wanted to get a head start on the jet."

"Well I'm joining in too." Lana said.

"You do that while I clean my new tiara." said Lola.

"Whatever." Lana says as she walks over to the jet.

Lola smirked and walked to her new tiara, she decided to keep it at the base, so her parents don't ask questions.

However, something is bothering her.

"Hey Lor? Do you think i deserve this?" Lola asks.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"Well, I wasn't in that pageant but i was still given the tiara." Lola explains. "So, do you think i earned this?"

"Well no." said Lori. "I mean it was given by the judges."

"I guess your right." Lola sighs. "I know we agreed no to take rewards for what we do, but I guess in the heat of the moment i just accepted it."

"Glad you understand Lola." Lori said.

"But, now that I think about it, it's probably safer with me anyways." Lola pointed out.

Lori rolled her eyes and sighed. "I hope Ronnie Anne gets fingers on those crystals." Lori muttered

Suddenly the crime alert goes off.

"When did we get an alarm system?" Luan asks.

"After Squatch." Lucy answers.

Clyde looks at the monitor and says. "The jewellery store in downtown is being robbed!"

"Meta or normal?" Lori asks.

"It's a normal." Clyde said.

"Ok, so I say only a few of us go." Lori says.

"Hold that thought." Clyde says. "Someone or something just blasted a powerful soundwave that just launched a car. I think there might be a meta there also."

"So, we all go?" Lincoln asks.

"Let's go team!" Lori shouted.

They all suit up and get ready to head out. Parkour got on her ATV with Prodigy hopping on as well. Multiple Girl gets on her go-kart that Prodigy and Wildgirl tricked out and starts it up. Ms. Appear creates her force field hoverboard and grabs Greenthumb. Wildgirl turns into a bald eagle while Crystal Princess joins Multiple Girl un the go-kart. After everyone is set, they take off.

"A normal and meta working together, a odd combo." said Firecracker

"Yeah. I wonder how the normal meta the super?" Ms. Appear laughs. "Get it?" Then Ms. Alpear crashed into a car and the alarm went off.

"You ok sis?" Amplifier asks. "And is Greenthumb alright?"

Both of the sisters give thumbs up. "We're ok." said Ms. Appear. "I'm still green at my hover board." Ms. Appear laughed until Greenthumb wraps her mouth with vines.

"Thank you Greenthumb." Speed Queen says. "Now, let's stop that robbery."

Once they arrive at the jewellery store, the L-crew look around. "Ok show yourselves!" Speed Queen demanded.

"With pleasure!" a voice shouts. Suddenly, a little girl wearing a leather biker suit and a helmet with a viser.

"Ok, now where is your meta friend?" Parkour shouts.

"Wrong there's no meta here!" She said.

"You've got be kidding me. If there is no meta here, who's causing those crazy soundwaves?" Firecracker asked.

"You're looking at her." She and screamed causing a sonic sound wave.

The L-Crew hold their ears in agony. After the screaming is done, Greenthumb is crying because of the loud scream.

"There, there Greenthumb. It's ok." Multiple Girl tells Greenthumb.

"Who are you?" Speed Queen demanded a answer.

"They call me Sound Diva." Sound Diva replied.

"What?!" the L-Crew shout.

"I said my name is Sound Diva!" Sound Diva shouted.

"I think she said her name is Pound Riva!" Ms. Appear says.

"No! Sound! Diva!" Sound Diva said

"Round Piva?" Amplifier shouts.

"NO! SOUND DIVA!" Sound Diva shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!" the L-Crew shout.

"Ok, maybe I should've introduced myself first, then use my scream." Sound Diva says.

"Speed Queen, go get the pills." Prodigy says with her telepathy. "They should restore our hearing."

Speed Queen nodded and ran off. "I'm going to burn your face for this!" said Firecracker.

"I'd like to see you try." Sound Diva says.

"WHAT?! the L-Crew shout again.

"I hate all of you." Sound Diva mutters.

"You made our sister cry!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"Big whoop." Sound Diva says. "She's just a stupid baby."

"What?!" the L-Crew shout. Speed Queen then returns with the pills.

"Here are the pills!" Speed Queen shouted.

"What? I can't hear you! But I see you got the pills." Parkour shouts.

They all take the pills and the L-crew get ready to battle. "Now first things first," Wildgirl says. "Who are you?"

"It's Sound Diva." said Sound Diva

"Oh. Why didn't you tell us?" Multiple Girl asks.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying all of you." Sound Diva says.

"Don't count on it!" Speed Queen shoute and ran up towards Sound diva.

Sound Diva rolls out of the way. Firecracker then flies towards her.

Sound Diva claps her hands and it creates a spundwave knocking away Firecracker.

He crashes into the building. Ms. Appear and Amplifier then attack from two sides of Sound Diva. Ampflier shoots a thunderbolt a Sound Diva, but she dodges the attack.

The blast almost hits Ms. Appear but she creates a force field. "Ok I had enough of this little diva!" Ms. Appear shouted.

She shoots a force field blast at Sound Diva but she moves and it hits Multiple Girl. "Ouchie!" Multiple Girl exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Ms. Appear shouts. Sound Diva then shoots Ms. Appear from behind.

Ms. Appear gets hit and Black Ice sneaks up from behind and attempts to freeze Sound Diva. Sound Diva shoots a soundwave at the ground blasting Black Ice and knocking her into Parkour and Prodigy.

Crystal Princess traps Sound Diva in a crystal prison. "Done and done." Crystal Princess smirked.

Sound Diva adjusts the level on her gloves and smirks. "That's what you think." Sound Diva says.

Crystal Princess does a victory dance. "Be serisous! Crystal Princess!" Wildgirl shouted.

"Why? My crystal are unbreakable." Crystal Princess retorts.

But she spoke too soon Sound Diva destroys the Crystal prison and smirks. "Unbreakle no."

"Why are you doing this?" Wildgirl asked.

Sound Diva just smiles. "Because she stole what is rightfully mine!" she says while pointing at Crystal Princess.

"Me?" Crystal Princess questioned.

"Yes, since Lola Loud was out of the pageant. I had a chance to win." said Sound Diva.

"Who are you?" Crystal Princess asks. "I don't know who you are."

"Why should I tell you princess?" Sound Diva asked. Wildgirl morphs into a wolf and pouces towards Sound Diva. She successfully lands on her and knocks off the helmet.

The L-Crew all gasped and it was none other than Lindsey Sweetwater. "Lindsey Sweetwater?!" Wildgirl exclaimed.

"Yep. And you can all blame Crystal Princess for what is about to happen!" Sound Diva yells. She then pushes Wildgirl off her and shoots Crystal Princess. "I want you to watch what I'm about to do." Sound Diva then shouts a powerful soundwave at the L-Crew, hitting them hard.

Greenthumb cried from the sound wave. Firecracker gets back up and ignites his fists.

He tries to fire back but the his fire is pushed back. Firecracker panics and decides to try something crazy. "Here goes nothing." Firecracker thought. He then opens his mouth and sucks up the fire.

"What the?! Is he eating fire!?" Sound Diva questions.

"Dude! Are you eating fire!?" Amplifier asks shocked.

Firecracker finished eating the fire. "Whoa! I did!" said Firecracker.

"Wait you ate fire?!" Ronnie Anne and Clyde exclaimed in the comlink.

Apparently. I saw it in a anime once." Firecracker explains.

However he is them blasted backwards followed by the rest of the L-Crew. They then fly out of sight. Sound Diva turns around and smiles at Crystal Princess.

"This is all on you." Sound Diva says. She then starts walking away. "Nor much of a hero are you. Later loser."

Lola looks at the ground and then towards the direction her siblings flew. As she stared in that direction, she only had one thing on her mind. "This is all my fault."

"L-crew come in?" Clyde asked on the speaker.

The L-Crew slowly wake and try to stand.

"Ugh, my eardrums." Parkour says with a finger in her ear.

"I think I literally need a hearing aid." Speed Queen stated.

"My head hurts." Multiple Girl complains.

"Now I know how you guys feel when I'm playing my tunes really loud." Amplifier pointed out.

"Shh, it's ok Greenthumb." Speed Queen says trying to comfort the infant.

Greenthumb is still crying from the loud noise. "I think we should return to base." said Ms. Appear.

"Agreed. It might calm our infant sister down." Prodigy said. "Plus i can make sure no one's eardrums are damaged."

"Ok, but first things first, are we all here?" Speed Queen asks.

"We're all here! All 10 of us!" Multiple girl said.

"Um, there are supposed to be eleven of us." Firecracker points out. "Did we count Black Ice?"

"I'm right here brother." said Black Ice.

"Then maybe Crystal Princess should know." Multiple Girl replied.

"Right." Amplifier agrees while rolling her eyes. She then looks around but Crystal Princess isn't there. "Um, where is Crystal Princess?"

"I think she was at the crime scene with Sound Diva." Parkour replied.

Speed Queen looks at Wildgirl and she sees that she has a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Speed Queen asks. Wildgirl nods. "Alright. You go find her. The rest of us are heading to base to get our ears checked. Come back when you find her."

Wildgirl nods and morphs into a Eagle and flies off.

* * *

A few minuted later, Wildgirl arrives at her destination: the pageant school. Wildgirl morphs back into her human form and enters the school. "Yo Crystal Princess, you in here?" She asked.

She looks at the practice stage and sees Crystal Princess crying. "There you are sis!" Wildgirl runs up Crystal Princess.

"What do you want Lana?" Crystal Princess asks between sobs.

"I was looking for you." Wildgirl stated. "I kind of knew you would be here."

"Yeah. I come here to be alone." Crystal Princess explains. "This whole mess is my fault."

"What do you mean Lola?" Wildgirl asked.

"I created my own villain." said Crystal Princess.

"I don't see how it's your fault." Wildgirls tells her confused.

"It is. If i didn't accept that crown, Sweetwater wouldn't be trying to kill us." Crystal Princess says sadly.

"I know Lola. But if anything, it's my fault." Wildgirl says.

"How is it your fault?" Crystal Princess asked.

"If i hadn't insisted that you take a break, you would've won the tiara and none of this would've happened." Wildgirl explains. "I'm sorry i made you make that twin promise."

"Well I guess we both created our villain." said Crystal Princess.

"I guess we did." Wildgirl says.

"And I thank you for that." The twins look up and see Sound Diva standing in the doorway.

"Sound Diva!" Wildgirl and Crystal Princess glared.

"Hello losers." Sound Diva says with a smile. "You know, I've always wanted to know what it was like to be a winner. But now that's finally happened, it feels so good."

"It won't last long!" Wildgirl snarled and morphed into a tiger.

"Wildgirl no!" Crystal Princess shouts as Wildgirl jumps at Sound Diva. Wildgirl ignores and tries to pounce but is blasted away. Wildgirl stands up and turns into a velociraptor.

"I'm going to make you history!" Sound Diva shouted as Wildgirl charged towards her.

She unleashed a sonic scream pushing Wildgirl into the wall. "I can't give up." said Wildgirl. She stands up and turns into a buffalo.

Crystal Princess clutched her fists and glared at Sound Diva. Sound Diva screamed loud and pushes Wildgirl through a wall and into a pile of dresses. Wildgirl struggles to stand but collapses. Sound Diva walks over to her with a wicked grin on her face. "Any last words?" Sound Diva asked.

Wildgirl looks around Sound Diva and then smiles. "Yeah. Look behind you." Wildgirl says.

"Huh?" Sound Diva as she turns around and sees a angry Crystal Princess.

"You hurt my twin. You hurt my siblings." Crystal Princess yells. "You will pay for this!" Crystal Princess forms Crystal fists over her fists and then. Began to beat up Sound Diva. Sound Diva tries to fight back but is unable to because of the relentless assault.

"Whoa." Wildgirl said in awe.

Sound Diva is then tossed out of the building. "I'm number 1, not you!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"No it can't be! I was supposed to be the winner! I was supposed to be number 1!" Sound Diva screams.

"Wrong Sweetwater!" Crystal Princess said. "You are number 2 always has been, always will be."

"NO!" Sound Diva screams. "This isn't over!" She then shoots ground creating a smoke cloud. When the cloud dissipates, Sound Diva is gone.

"Next time Sweetwater." said Crystal Princess. "We'll meet again some day." Crystal Princess walked back inside to check on her twin sister. She walks in and sees Lana struggling to stand. Lola wraps her arm around Lana and walks out of the building.

* * *

The twins made it back to base, as Ronnie Anne helped Lana get to the infirmary. "So what happened to Sweetwater?" Lori asks.

"Not sure." Lola answers. "She ran off. But when she returns, I'll be ready."

"Yeah, you should of seen Lola. She was unstoppable." Lana said and groaned in pain.

"Just get some rest Lana. I'll check on you two later." Lori tells them. She then leaves the room, leaving the twins alone.

"Hey Lola? Can we make another twin promise real quick?" Lana asks.

"What is it Lana?" Lola asked.

"Let's make a promise to always have each other's backs and never force each other to take a break." Lana says.

"That's a promise I intend to keep." Lola replied. They then do the hand shake and smile.

* * *

In another part of Royal Woods, Lindsey Sweetwater is hiding in an abandoned pageant house and she is crying. "I was going to be number 1!" Lindsey cried.

She continues crying when she notices flowers on the stage and hears clapping. She turns her head to the sound of the clapping and sees someone sitting in the area where the audience sits. "Who's there?" Lindsey asked.

"Let's just say I'm a fan." the figure says. "And i must say, i was impressed with the thrashing you gave the L-Crew."

"You saw that?" Lindsey asked. "I don't think anyone was around."

"I was around."

"I didn't see anybody." Lindsey says. "Who are you?"

"The name's Hydro." said Hydro.

"Wait. Hydro? I saw you on the news fighting Firecracker." Lindsay says with realization. "I heard you depowered him."

"I did. But he got his powers back and I was foiled by his team." Hydro explained.

"Wow. So why are you here?" Lindsay asks. "I'm just a loser." She begins to tear up again.

"I think we can change that." Hydro smirked. "Join me and we can get rid of the L-crew and be number 1."

"Really? Destroy the L-Crew?" Lindsay asks with an excited voice.

"Yes." Hydro answers. He then holds out his hand. "So, what do you say?"

Lindsey thought about it and shook Hydro's hand. "I'm in."


	13. Hardcore training

Ronnie Anne skateboarded into the warehouse, then looked around. "Huh I must of beaten Lincoln and his sisters here." said Ronnie Anne and sat on the couch and watched tv.

"Actually no. I was here first and the team is fighting off against a robbery." Clyde said from his computer chair.

"Really? Wow. Do you need help with anything?" Ronnie Anne asks.

Clyde shakes his head. "No, I'm good." he answers. "Dang it!"

"What's up?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"The robber got away." Clyde answers. "We've been chasing after this meta named Nuke for three days now and he always escapes."

"Man that's sucks." Ronnie Anne said.

"Tell me about it. He always gets away like a fly. Don't ask." Clyde replied

"What does he do?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"From what they told me he can shoot and absorb energy." Clyde explains. "We almost had him this time."

"Well that's just great." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"I guess the L-crew need to think of a new plan." Clyde said.

"Or." Ronnie Anne said.

Clyde looks at her in confusion. "Or what?" Clyde asks.

"I have an idea." Ronnie Anne says with a smirk.

* * *

When the L-Crew got back to base, they were practically dragging each other.

"Argh! We almost had him!" Lynn shouts.

"I know. I'm fast and even I couldn't catch him!" Lori exclaimed.

"This is the 4th time Nuke has gotten away." Lisa stated.

"I know dudes. Especially since me and Linc's powers don't even effect him." Luna points out.

Lincoln nods in agreement. "Every time we shoot him, he absorbs the blast."

"Sigh. This is starting to get depressing. At this rate we're never gonna catch him." Lucy says gloomily.

"Never say never Lucy." said Ronnie Anne.

"You finally got super powers!?" Leni asked with excitement. "Tell me what can you do?"

"Um, I didn't get super powers, Leni." Ronnie Anne tells her. "But I can help you defeat Nuke."

"How?" Lana asks.

"Yeah. Everything we've tried has failed." Lola says.

"You got some kind of idea?" Lana asked.

"But how can you defeat Nuke. No offense you're so small." Lynn pointed out.

"No, I'm not going to fight nuke!" Ronnie Anne said. "I'm going to be your coach."

The Louds share a glance at each other and they then start laughing. "What's so funny?" Ronnie Anne asks angrily.

"No offense, but you training us?" Lynn laughs.

"Yeah, we're meta humans. We don't need training." Lana laughs.

"Yeah what could you teach us?" Luan says while laughing.

"Probably how to do epic fails on skateboards?!" Lola said while laughing.

"No!" Ronnie Anne snapped at the pageant girl.

"Sorry Ronnie Anne, but there is literally no way we are going to let you train us." Lori tells her. Ronnie Anne starts to get angry, but then gets an idea.

"You know, I only need one of you to say yes." Ronnie Anne points out and then turns her attention to a certain white haired individual. She then smirks. "So Lincoln can i train you?" She grabs his hands. "Please?"

"Uhhh." Lincoln said and he looked into Ronnie Anne's eyes. But his sisters give him the don't do it looks on their faces. "Sure you can train me." said Lincoln.

"Yes!" Ronnie Anne says. "When I'm through with you, you'll be the strongest member of this team!"

"What?!" The girls shout.

"Listen here skater girl, I'm the team muscle and I beated Lincoln before we got our powers train me!" Lynn begged.

"I can't be weaker than my little brother! Train me!" Lori pleads.

"Beauty before age! Train me!" Lola begged and gave Ronnie Anne her puppy eyes.

"No me!" Lana begged.

"I'm not going to disappear from this conversation!" Luan laughs. "Get it? Also, train me!"

"No dudette! Train me!" Luna begs.

"No, like, train me!" Leni says.

"I highly recommend you train me." said Lisa.

Lily babbled and used a vine to place a flower in Ronnie Anne's hair.

"Can't say no to that." Ronnie Anne says to Lily as she picked her up.

"Please train me as well." Lucy says.

Then she makes a ice statue of Ronnie Anne. "Nice." Ronnie Anne replied. "I'll train you too Lucy."

"Wicked." Lucy smirked.

Luna charges Ronnie Anne's cell phone.

"Ok Luna. You too." Ronnie Anne says.

"Rockin!" Luna says while doing her rock pose.

"Cool. Training begins tormorrow." Ronnie anne said.

"Why tomorrow?" Lincoln asked.

"Well you guys deserve rest after a mission." Ronnie Anne said.

* * *

Saturday 6:00am

Lincoln is fast asleep until his watch beeped. "Trouble." Lincoln said.

The Louds all in their superhero outfits and Lori uses her watch to contact the caller. "Where's the trouble?" Lori asked.

They see Ronnie Anne with a stopwatch in her hands. "Yeah! The trouble is that you guys are late for training!" Ronnie Anne tells them.

"Wait we're in trouble?" Leni asked.

"That alarm is for emergencies!" Lisa pointed out.

"I'm going back to bed." Lola said.

"Well I guess you don't want to defeat Nuke." Ronnie says through the watch.

"Dang it." Lola groaned.

"Tell us what to do skater girl." Lynn groaned.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Louds are gathered at the base with Lily sleeping in Luna's arms. "Ok losers! Lets do this. Thirty laps around the perimeter!" Ronnie Anne says. "Also, Lori I need you to wear these weights."

"Are you literally kidding me?" Lori complained.

"Nope." Ronnie Anne answers. "Now quit complaining and put them on."

"Ugh. Fine." Lori groans.

Lori put the weights on her. "Now run!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Lori starts running and she notices that she is running slower. "I'm slow." said Lori.

"The rest of you run thirty laps and I will give you breakfast." Ronnie Anne said.

The Louds groan and they start running. After they finish the thirty laps, they collapse. "Not bad." Ronnie Anne tells them. "Well a deal's a deal." She then pulls out ten plates of waffles and a jar of baby food.

"Thank goodness." said Luna

The Louds start chowing down with Lori feeding Lily. After they finish the Louds try to relax. "Alright chumps! Back to training!" Ronnie Anne yells.

The Louds all groan. "But we're on break!" Lana whined.

"Crime doesn't take a break and neither will you!" Ronnie Anne tells them.

"Fine. What do you want us to do more running?" Luan asked.

"No. DODGE!" Ronnie Anne shouted and pressed a button and a boxing glove hits Luan in the chest.

"Ouch!" Luan groans.

"Where have I seen that before?" Lincoln asks.

"Wasn't it off that one show on the internet that we were watchin?" Luna points out. Ronnie Anne hits another button and a giant blaster pops out of the ground.

"Um, Lisa?" Lori says.

"I took security measures." Lisa says. "You see I made some." Lisa began before Ronnie Anne cuts her off.

"NNEERRRRDDD!" Ronnie Anne shouted

"What?" Lisa says. Lynn starts laughing hysterically. "And what is so funny?"

"She called you a nerd!" Lynn said while laughing. Then a blaster aims at Lynn. "Crapbaskets." Lynn says.

The blaster shoots at Lynn, causing her to hit a wall. "Ok Lynn I want you bench press ten crates 100 times!" Ronnie Anne shouted

"Ok. Just going to lie here for a few minutes." Lynn groans.

"Ok twins you have to do pull ups." Ronnie Anne did and pointed to a pull over a mud like substance

"Gross." Lola groaned.

"Cool!" Lana exclaimed. She begins to run over to the bar, but Ronnie Anne stops her.

"That's Lola's pull up bar. Yours is over there." She tells her. She then points a giant tub of glitter.

"You monster." Lana glared at Ronnie Anne

"Whatever dirt monkey." Ronnie Anne says. She turns to Luna.

"You got nothing on me dude." Luna says with a smirk.

"Or maybe I do." Ronnie Anne smirked.

Luna gulps at that. A few minutes later we see Luna wearing a rubber suit. "Really?" Luna says.

"Yep. Now, go run that obstacle course." Ronnie Anne says. "Or I'll tell Sam how you feel."

"How did you find out!?" Luna asks.

"Sorry! She is very convincing!" Lincoln shouted from where he was dodging water balloons.

"Dude what did she do?" Luna asked.

Lincoln leaves walks up to Luna and whispered something in her ear and Luna's eyes widen. "Really?" Lincoln nods. "Um, do we need to talk?" Lincoln nods again. "Ok. We'll talk later."

Luna runs through the obstacle course and Lincoln dodges his water balloons. "Now for Luan." said Ronnie Anne

"What are you going to do?" Luan asks nervously.

Ronnie Anne smirked at what she is thinking. We see Luan in a force field sphere being tossed and rolled around like a pinball. "Why?!" Luan shouts while being smacked around.

"Ok, so this is literally insane!" Lori says.

"I concur." Lisa agrees. Ronnie Anne then appears behind them.

"You two are next." Ronnie Anne says evily.

"Have mercy!" Lori begged.

"Lori, you run one hundred laps while wearing these weights. Lisa, you go juggle those train cars with your telekinesis." Ronnie Anne orders them.

"And if Lori refused you'll tell Bobby?" Lisa asked,

"Correct." said Ronnie Anne said.

"And if Lisa refuses?" Lori asks.

"All I gotta do is get Lame-o mad and and maybe burn a few things." Ronnie Anne says. She then holds up a notebook. "Like this."

"My research!" Lisa yells in despair. Lori and Lisa both gulped and did what Ronnie Anne told them to do. Ronnie Anne smirked as she watched them do the training.

* * *

Ronnie Anne made her way to the base after a hard day at school. But she didn't care. She had another day of training for the L-Crew. When she walked into the base, she was met with angry glares from a bruised and battered L-Crew. "Hey guys ready for another day of training?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Training! Because of your training we just got our butts handed to us by Nuke!" Lori shouts.

"What?" Ronnie Anne gasps.

"He defeated us in less than ten minutes." Lisa tells her.

"All because of your stupid training!" Luna shouted.

"No that was torture!" Luan said.

"But I was just trying to help." Ronnie says.

"Yeah. Sure you were." Lana says sarcastically.

"You smiling while we were struggling." Lola points out.

"I was trying to make you all go over your limits. Like how Superman does in the comics." Ronnie Anne replied.

"So you torture us?" Lucy asks.

"Call us names?" Leni asks.

"Waking us up at six am?!" Lori yells.

"Even blackmailing us!?" Lynn asked,

"Well, I was trying to motivate you." Ronnie Anne protests.

"Motivating us with that crud?" Lincoln glared

"Lincoln I-" Ronnie Anne started, but Lincoln interrupted her.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Lincoln says. "I stuck my neck out for you. I told my sisters that we could trust you. And then you did this! What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to help." Ronnie Anne said.

"I would of excepted this from Lynn. But from my own girlfriend!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Lincoln I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!" Ronnie Anne cried.

"Well we don't need your help, because you're fired and it's over!" Lincoln shouted and heated up a bit.

"Lincoln. Did you just do what I think you just did?" Luna asks.

"I read minds and even I didn't see that coming!" Lisa gasped.

"Ronnie Anne, I think you should leave. We need to calm down our brother." Lori says. Ronnie Anne looked at her and saw that she wasn't as angry. So Ronnie Anne nods and makes her way out. As she walks away, Lincoln walks in a different direction.

Ronnie Anne kept on walking and a tear sheds down her face. She is now the owner of a lonely heart, once she was clear from the Louds, she broke down in tears.

* * *

Ronnie Anne kept walking until she reached a diner. Suddenly realising how hungry she was, she decided to get something to eat. She enters the diner and takes a seat at the counter. She ordered a milkshake and a hamburger and the waitress nodded.

She sits there thinking about how badly she screwed. How badly she hurt them. And most importantly, she thought about Lincoln. "You really messed up Ronnie Anne." She said and sighed.

"We're all out of chocolate and we had to serve vanilla." The waitress said and gave Ronnie Anne her milkshake, but looking at her milkshake reminded her of Lincoln's white hair.

"That's ok." Ronnie Anne with tears starting to form.

Ronnie Anne drank some of her milkshake and she looked at her phone and her home screen was a photo where she and Lincoln went to the arcade instead of the Sadie Hawkins dance. More tears start to form as she looked the photo.

"This seat taken?" Ronnie Anne looks over and sees Mr. Grouse standing next to her.

"All yours." Ronnie Anne said with her voice breaking.

"Thanks." Grouse says. "Just the usual Martha."

"You got it Grouse." Martha calls back. Grouse then turns his attention to Ronnie Anne.

"I know you. Your Loud's girlfriend aren't you?" Grouse asks.

"Ex-girlfriend now." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Really? Now that's surprising." Grouse comments. He looks over and sees her trying to fight tears. He puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Now why don't you tell old Grouse what happened."

"Well I was training the Louds for this family picnic thing and well I took it a little two far." Ronnie Anne explained. "I threw water balloons at Lincoln, had Lola do pull ups over some mud and some other things I'm not proud of."

"Really? Well I can see why the Louds were mad at you." Grouse comments. "But did you put them through all that?"

"I just wanted to help. I didn't think that they would get angry at me." Ronnie Anne cried.

"But worse of all. Lincoln broke up with me. Ronnie Anne broke down into tears and cried softly.

"It's alright. Let it out." Grouse soothes. "You know, the more i think about it, it sounds like the Louds were were more upset than angry. And i guarantee you that everything they said was their anger talking. And no doubt, Lincoln is also hurting."

"You think so?" Ronnie Anne asked wiping her tears.

"No. I know so." Grouse says. "Now go. The L-Crew are waiting for you."

"I will. I can take my burger to go?" Ronnie Anne asked and then something came to her. "Wait how do you know about the L-Crew?"

Grouse smiles. "I saw Lana turn into a dog. Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Ok thanks." Ronnie Anne said and then she chugged her milkshake and grabbed her food and ran off.

* * *

When she got to the base, she immediately ran in. "Guys, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" However, she looked around and saw that the L-Crew weren't there.

"Where is everybody?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What are you doing here?" Clyde asked.

"I came to apologize and try to make it up to them." Ronnie explains. "Where is everyone?"

"Nuke was spotted downtown and the Louds went to take them down." Clyde explains. "Problem is that thet are not fully recovered from the last fight with him. And so far, Nuke is dominating them."

"Aw man." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I know. Worst part is that i don't think they'll make it." Clyde says grimly.

"No! This can't be happening!" Ronnie Anne shouts.

"I don't want the Louds to die!" Ronnie Anne shouted

"Same here." Clyde says. "But there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is! I'll be back." Ronnie Anne tells him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the L-Crew are getting dominated by Nuke.

Nuke is a man with a purple tank top, fair skin, orange flathead hair, grey pants, and black shoes. "Game over L-crew." said Nuke.

Parkour picks up a car and throws it at Nuke.

Nuke blasts the car causing it to explode.

"Dang it." said Parkour.

Firecracker gets up and throws fireballs.

Nuke absorbs the fire and blasts a energy wave. Firecracker is able to get out of the way while Parkour is hit.

"Give it up Firespark. I'm not going to let you win!" Nuke shouted

"It's Firecracker!" Firecracker shouts.

"I'll remember it on your tombstone." Nuke said and lifted Firecracker by the chest ready to punch

Amplifier flies forward to try to save Firecracker but is swatted away. He smirks and turns his attention back to Firecracker.

"You know, you are full of fire energy." Nuke says. "And I'm going to drain you of all of it until you are nothing but dust!"

"NNOOOO!" Amplifier shouted.

"Hey you!"

"Who said that?" Nuke asks. He turns around and sees Ronnie Anne standing a few feet away.

"Who's this loser?" Nuke asked,

"Put down the Pyro!" Ronnie Anne shouts. "Now!"

Nuke smirks and drops Firecracker. "Shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something?" Nuke laughed.

"I don't play with dolls." Ronnie Anne replied.

Nuke starts to walk to her. "Doesn't matter. Why don't you go home? We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Nuke says while rubbing her head.

"Leave the girl out of this." said Ms. Appear.

"Shut it!" Nuke growls. He then prepares to blast the L-Crew when he suddenly felt pain below his waist.

It revealed Ronnie Anne's right foot whiched kick Nuke right in the groin. "Still think I'm weak?" Ronnie Anne smirked.

Nuke then drops to the ground writhing in pain.

"Man. That was nuts!" Ms. Appears jokes. Firecracker sighs and walks up to his sister and grabs her by her costume.

"You ever make that type of joke again, Mr. Coconuts and all your other props are going to become fire starter." Firecracker threatens.

"I got it." Ms. Appear said.

"Good." Firecracker says. The L-Crew then turn there attention to the down Nuke.

"No where to run Nuke!" said Speed Queen.

"No where to hide!" said Wildgirl.

The L-crew cracked their knuckles and began to beat up Nuke. After they are finished with the beating, Black Ice freezed him so that he can't get away.

"Let's head back to base. There is alot that we need to talk about." Lori says.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Ronnie Anne talked with the L-Crew. "I'm sorry I put you guys through that." Ronnie Anne said

"Why did you do it though?" Leni asks.

"I guess I was so excited about finally being able to contribute to the team, i guess i got carried away." Ronnie told them. "I really am sorry."

"We should be apologizing too." Luan says.

"Really? Why?" Ronnie Anne asks confused.

"For what we said to you. We were just upset about what you did that we let our anger do the talking." Lori tells her. "We're sorry Ronnie Anne." The rest of siblings voiced there own apologies to the Ronnie Anne, except for one. A certain white haired boy stood in the back not saying anything.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne says getting his attention. Lincoln looks up and turns to his sisters.

"Can you give us a couple minutes?" Lincoln asks. The girls nod and make there way to the training area. As they walk out, Luan stops by Ronnie Anne who is looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry. The break up hurt him too." Luan whispered. "He broke down after you left."

Luan then left the room leaving the two alone. "Lincoln I-" Ronnie Anne began before Lincoln stops her.

"No I should be sorry." Lincoln said.

"What?" Ronnie Anne says in shock.

"I said somethings that i shouldn't. I guess you can say i overreacted." Lincoln then looks down in shame. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm not surprised. But I should be saying too. That stuff I did, it was horrible." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah it was." Lincoln agreed. "But, in a way it worked."

"It did?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

Lincoln nods. "Yeah. Because of you, Lori's stamina is better and she's faster. Luan is able to keep her forcefield up no matter what's happening because your training helped train her focus. We're better because of you." He pauses. "I'm better because of you."

Ronnie Anne was speechless at this. "I can't believe it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Also I'm sorry for breaking up with you and I may have burn your skateboard." said Lincoln.

"It's ok. I can always get a new one." Ronnie Anne tells him. "But i can't get a new you."

"Same here. Besides Cristina finds me weird and Paige told me she can do better." Lincoln said.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Definitely the second one." Lincoln answers.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both kissed for 10 seconds and they both get dreamy eyes. But the moment is ruined by the sisters squealing in excitement.

"I'll be right back." Lincoln tells Ronnie Anne. He then turns to his sisters and fires up. "You ruined the moment!" The girls start running with Lincoln chasing after them. Ronnie Anne then turns to the reader.

"Well I guess my harsh training had some results. Me and Lame-o are back together, and I learned something really important." Ronnie Anne said to the readers. "Never make my boyfriend angry."

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" Lincoln shouts while chasing his sisters.

"Hey guys! By the way. Mr. Grouse knows your secret!" Ronnie Anne shouts.

"Wait what?"


	14. Fire and Lightning

Luna sat in the High school cafeteria strumming her guitar while also trying to keep her powers from causing another power outage.

"Keep your cool Luna." She said to herself.

"Yo Luna."

Luna turned around and sees Sam sitting next to her.

"Hey Sam." Luna greets. "What's up?"

"Not much." Sam answers. "What have you been up to?"

Luna then has flashbacks of her missions as Amplifier. After a few seconds, the flashbacks ends.

"Not much. Just hanging out with my sibs." Luna answers.

"That's nice." Sam replied. "I think that's sweet of you hanging with your siblings."

"Thanks." Luna said while blushing. "Do you got any siblings?"

"I got two older brothers and a little sister." said Sam.

"Cool. What are your brothers like?" Luna asks.

"Well my older brother Jay is in college wants to study dinosaurs." said Sam.

"Cool. What about your other brother?" Luna asks.

"Well my other older brother, Jack is in his senior year." Sam says. "He wants to get into journalism."

"Cool." Luna says. "Wish my brother knew what his passion was. What about your sister?"

"My little sister Ashley is about 11 years old, loves Lego the kind that boys but, rock music and sometimes Disney movies. She wants to work there when she grows up." Sam explained.

"Wow." Luna said in shock. "My brother is the same age as your sister and he still is struggling to find his passion."

"Just give him time." Sam says. "So is your brother your only sibling?"

"Um no I have two older siblings and seven little siblings." said Luna. "And one little brother."

"So you got nine sisters!?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yep." Luna answers.

"Man I feel bad for your brother." Sam comments.

"Yeah I know. Same here." said Luna.

"He must have it rough." Sam comments.

"Yeah." Luna agrees. Her brother did have it rough. Especially with the sister fight protocol and bad luck incidents.

"Has he ever talked to you about how he feels?" Sam asks.

"Well sometimes to either us or his best friend Clyde. Sometimes his girlfriend too." Luna said.

"Well, maybe you should try talking to him one-on-one." Sam suggested. "He might be more willing to talk to one of you than to ten of you."

"Yeah. I'll try that." Luna says.

"Good." Sam said. "So, what do you think of the L-Crew?"

"The L-crew?" Luna's eyes widened at the team name.

"Yeah. Let me hear your thoughts on it." Sam said

"They're pretty rad." Luna answers nervously. "What do you think of them?"

"They are awesome!" Sam answers excitedly. "My siblings love them! My brother Jay went nuts when he first saw Wildgirl turn into that mammoth when they fought that hairy monster. My brother Jack wouldn't stop talking about the fight between Firecracker and that water villian. Heck, Ashley idolizes Speed Queen."

"That's cool." said Luna.

"But I only have one favourite in the L-crew who's awesome!" Sam said

"Really? Who?" Luna asked.

"Guess." Sam told her.

"Firecracker?" Luna guessed.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"Ms. Appear?" Luna guessed again.

"Nope. Try again." Sam replied.

"The Crystal Princess." Luna said.

"Nope."

"Multiple Girl."

"Yeah right. But nope." Sam said.

"Greenthumb?" Luna asked.

"She's cute and adorable, but no." Sam answered.

"Wildgirl?" Luna asked.

"No!" Sam said.

"Ampflier?" Luna asked

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed. "I thought you'd never guess."

"You like Ampfier?" Luna questioned

"Heck yeah." Sam answered. "She's so cool. She once was thrown through the window of the music store i work at. She even stayed behind and explained everything to my boss. I still can't believe i got to talk to her."

"That's really awesome Sam." said Luna.

"Yeah. So do you think Wildgirl can turn into a T-rex?" Sam asked.

Luna suddenly had a flashback of Lana's rampage when she first went T-rex.

"Maybe." Luna answered. The two then sat in awkward silence not knowing what else to say.

"So." Luna said.

"So." Sam said.

"So I'll see you later." said Luna.

"Yeah." Sam said. The two walk in different directions. As soon as the were out of earshot, they facepalmed.

"Seriously Luna? It was going so well!" Luna scolded herself.

"Dang it Sam. It was going so well." Sam scolded herself.

* * *

After school let out, Luna, in her Amplifier costume, made her way to the base. As she flew, she thought about two things: Sam and her little brother.

"Maybe Sam is right." Luna said to herself. "Maybe Lincoln would feel more comfortable talking to us one-on-one. But I could of told Sam how I feel but no." said Luna. "But I'll talk to Lincoln first."

When Luna got to the base, she noticed that the air was extremely hot and humid.

"Uh oh. Lincoln's mad." Luna said with fear. She walked into the base and saw her sisters, Ronnie Anne and Clyde trying to keep cool. She looked around and noticed her brother wasn't in the base. "Sup dudes. What's going on? And where's Lincoln?"

"Outside." Lori answered. "But I wouldn't go out there if I was you."

"Yeah, he's in a bad mood." Ronnie Anne added.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"Linc had a bad day." Luan told her.

"Yeah. First he got into an altercation with the football team." Lynn explained.

"Then, his homework was ruined after he dropped it in a puddle this morning." Lana listed.

"And he got detention for something that the football team did." Lucy finished.

"Maybe we should go talk to him one on one?" Luna suggested.

"I tried. He threw a fireball at me." Lori said.

"I'm not going to get toasted!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Fine, I'll talk to him!" Luna said and grabbed a fire extinguisher. She walks outside and sees him sitting on a train car with his whole body on fire. "Hey little bro." Luna greeted.

"Go away Luna!" Lincoln shouted

"I just want to talk." Luna told him.

"Well, I want you to go away!" Lincoln shouted.

"Look bro I know you had a bad day and I just want you to be happy." said Luna.

"Luna, you have five seconds to walk away before i do something I regret." Lincoln threatened.

"Look I just want to help if you want to be a big baby about fine!" Luna shouted and walked away.

Out of nowhere, a fireball flies by her head. She turns around and sees that Lincoln is now standing. And he was mad.

"What did you call me?" Lincoln growled.

"A big baby!" Luna shouted as her hair stood up and the electronics began to go on the fritz. "I was trying to be a good big sister and help! But no! You want to cry like Teary McGuire from Spider-man!"

"At least I can tell the person I like how I feel!" Lincoln shouted. "You can barely have a conversation with her without choking. Face it. Your a coward!"

Luna shot a stream of purple lightning at Lincoln, but he dodges it.

Lincoln then flies towards Luna and tackles her. After he has her on the ground, Lincoln tries to throw a punch but Luna discharges some electricity, throwing Lincoln off her. Luna then rushes towards Lincoln. Lincoln turns around and grabs Luna's arm and throws her through one of the windows of the base.

"All you had to do is leave me alone!" Lincoln shouted. "To BUTT out! But you can't leave good enough alone can you?"

"I was just trying to help!" Luna protested as she slowly stood up. The rest of the team looked on with shock as the two argued.

"Oh great they're fighting." Lola groaned.

"I know. And this fight needs to stop." Lori says.

Luna and Lincoln are flying towards each other, when suddenly the lights go out.

"What the heck?!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"I'm blind!" Leni cried out

"Your not blind Leni. The lights went out." Lisa told her. "The back-up generator should start up soon."

"Alright. Lincoln, could you stop punching Luna for a few minutes and give us some light?" Lori asked.

"Whatever." Lincoln mutters. Lincoln then sets his hand on fire, lighting up the warehouse.

"Much better, now let's find the generator." said Lori.

"Good the sooner the better." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, go with Lisa." Lori ordered. "Luna, I want a word with you." Lincoln followed Lisa to go look for the generator, while Luna approached Lori.

"What sis?" Luna asked bitterly.

"What the heck Luna?" Lori yelled quietly. "You were supposed to talk to him, not get into a brawl!"

"I tried to get him to open up. But he acts like a toddler!" Luna said. "No offense Lola and Lana."

"None taken!" The twins said.

"Luna, we both know that it wasn't him talking." Lori told her. "We told you to let him cool off. But you took the risk. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Well Sam told me that we should talk to him one on one." Luna replied.

"I get that." Lori told her. "But, calling him a baby and a toddler isn't going to make things better."

"Your right Lori." Luna sighed. "I just wanted to help him."

"I know. But, let him calm down a little and then talk to him." Lori says. "But I also expect you to apologize to him. Ok?"

"I will." Luna replied.

"Good." Lori said.

A few minutes later, the power came back on.

"Man. That was weird." Lynn said.

"Yeah. Why did the lights go out?" Lola asks.

"I liked it." Lucy said as she popped out of nowhere, scaring the everyone and causing Lana to turn into a great dane and jump into Leni's arms.

"Like, where have I seen this before?" Leni asks.

"Scooby-doo?" Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"Now the base has power happy?" Lincoln groaned.

"Lose the attitude Lincoln." Lori tells him. She then turned to Lisa. "So what happened Lisa?"

"It would appear that there was a blackout and by the looks of it the whole town is in darkness." Lisa explained.

"Hmm. Is there a reason?" Lori asked.

"Possibly a problem at the power plant." Lisa told her. "But right now there seems to be a problem."

"What is it?" Lola asked.

"Probably not good." Leni said.

"Due to the power outage, the city is in chaos and people are trapped in elevators, were injured in car crashes and are starting to loot." Lisa said.

"We need to spring into action team! Clyde get on the computer." said Lori.

"Sure thing." said Clyde with a little nosebleed.

"Ronnie Anne, just do whatever you do when we're not around." Lori said.

"On it!" Ronnie Anne says.

"Luna and Lincoln, head to the power plant and see what the issue is." Lori ordered.

"You got it sis." Luna says.

"Whatever." Lincoln groans.

The L-crew all ran out to do their jobs.

* * *

Firecracker and Amplifer were flying to the power plant and Amplifer broke the silence. "Look Linc, I'm sorry for calling you a big baby I was just trying to make my little bro feel better." Amplifer explained.

Firecracker doesn't say anything anything and Amplifier sadly sighs. "Look, I know your probably still mad at me and I completely understand. But please say something." Firecracker stops flying and glares at his sister.

"There is nothing to talk about." Firecracker told her. "All I asked was that you leave me alone and again my word means nothing. Why can't you guys mind your own business?" With that Firecracker continues flying towards the power plant, leaving Amplifier speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the L-Crew were in the city, trying to keep order.

"Everyone please remain calm!" Speed Queen shouts. "We are here to help!"

"I don't think they're listening sis." Parkour sighed.

"Figures." Speed Queen groans. She then turns to her siblings. "Ok, we're going to split up. Wildgirl and Parkour, you go around and stop any looters. Ms. Appear and Crystal Princess, you go and rescue people from the buildings. Multiple Girl, Black Ice and Greenthumb, you go tend to the wounded. Prodigy and I are going to get some supplies. Everyone got it?"

"Yep." the L-Crew say in unison. The L-Crew then split up into their groups and go do their assigned jobs. When they were gone, Prodigy turns her attention to Speed Queen.

"I assume that you partnered with me for another reason." Prodigy says. "Not just for assistance in carrying supplies."

"Yeah. Prodigy, I want to ask you something." Speed Queen tells her. "Is Firecracker unstable?"

Prodigy sighs at her sister's question. "Well I have been doing some calculations on his training time." Prodigy said.

"Just give me the short answer." Speed Queen replied.

"Ok. Our brother is indeed unstable." Prodigy explains. "However, he isn't completely unstable. The only time he's truly unstable is when he is angered. That is why I advised you all to try to keep him calm."

"That's impossible! He threw a fireball at me when I tried to calm him down." Speed Queen said.

"True, but he was in a state where he can't be reasoned with." Prodigy pointed out.

"Yeah I figured that." Speed Queen sighed.

"But it gets worse. I fear one day Lincoln will lose it and go supernova, ending not only the city but his own life in the process." Prodigy said.

"No! We can't let that happen!" Speed Queen shouts. "Isn't there anything you can do!?"

"Sadly, no." Prodigy answers. "But there is something we can do. And think Luna is already trying to do it."

* * *

A few blocks away, Wildgirl and Parkour are chasing after looters.

"Get back here!" Parkour shouts. She tackles two of them while Wildgirl turns into a cheetah and pounces on the last one.

"So, should we be concerned abour our brother?" Wildgirl asks. "His anger us starting to scare me."

"I'm worried about him to Wildgirl." Parkour replied.

"What can we do?" Wildgirl asks.

"I wish I knew." Parkour answered

"HELP!" Parkour and Wildgirl turned there attention to the cry and saw a little girl trapped behind some rubble.

"Hang on little girl." Parkour said.

Wildgirl turns into an elephant and the two start pushing the rubble.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"It's no problem." Parkour tells her. "Lets get you to the medics." The two then climb on top of Wildgirl and make their way to the area where the civilians were getting treated. When they arrive, they see some strange people there.

"Who are they?" Wildgirl asks.

"That's the Tetherby Industries disaster team." A man answers. "They show up during natural disaster or just disasters period."

"Since when has that happened?" Wildgirl asked.

"Don't know, but we were handling it first." Parkour said

"Yeah. Lets go find this girl's mother." Wildgirl says. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

* * *

Amplifier and Firecracker arrived at the Power Plant and Firecracker was still not talking to Amplifier.

"Alright let's take care of this problem and fix it." said Amplifier.

"Let's just get this over with." Firecracker muttered. As he starts to enter, Amplifier stops him. "What now?"

"That ain't problem I'm talking about, bro." Amplifier says. "I'm talking about the problem between us. We are going to fix this right here, right now."

"Can it wait?" Firecracker groaned.

"No it can't bro." Amplifier tells him. "Look, I get that you are angry because you had a bad day. I get it. But all of this anger isn't good for you. Look, I think that you just need someone to talk to one-on-one. Now, start talking." Firecracker doesn't respond. Amplifier sighs and takes off her glasses. "Bro, look at me." Firecracker looks at her and sees that she took her glasses off. "I'm not talking to you as Amplifier. I'm talking to you as Luna. So, please talk to me. I just want to help."

"Ok. I'll talk." Firecracker sighed.

"Good." Amplifier says. "So, what's on your mind."

"Well, today didn't really go well today." Firecracker started. "The football team wouldn't stop bothering me today. I got into a fight with the quarterback and the rest of the team destroyed my homework. Then they spray painted the side of the school and blamed me."

"How did they blame you?" Amplifier asked.

"They wrote 'Lincoln Loud was here." Firecracker tells her.

"Dude. But why did you get in a fight in the first place?" Amplifier asks.

"They were talking bad about you guys." Firecracker reveals. "I couldn't ignore it."

"That's so sweet bro." Amplifier said. "But I didn't want to fight."

"Me neither." Firecracker says remorsefully. "I'm sorry i mocked you for not telling Sam how you feel. The more i thought about it, the more i realized that it must be harder for you to tell her how you feel because your not sure if she likes girls. So I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool bro." Amplifier says. "And remember, if you ever need to talk, just come to one of us. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Luna." Firecracker says.

"No problem dude." Amplifier says. The two then hug it out. After a few seconds they seperate. "So, lets fix what we came here to fix."

The two heroes walked through the plant, looking around for anything out of place. So far, they saw nothing.

"Ok so far it's boring." said Firecracker.

"Yeah. It's pretty dark in here." Amplifier commented. As they kept walking, they heard growling.

"Please tell me that was you stomach." Firecracker said fearfully.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Amplifier says with fear. They hear the growling again. "How about some light?"

"On it." Firecracker then lights up his hand where it's revealed that there is monster made entirely of electricity standing behind them.

"What is that thing?" Amplifier asked.

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if it's the reasin for the blackout." Firecracker says.

"E...lec...tron." the creature growled. "El..ec..tron feed."

"Maybe recommend something spicy." Firecracker stated.

"Want elec...tricity." the creature growled. "Electron need electricity."

"So I guess this thing is called Electron." Amplifier says nervously.

"How about fire?" Firecracker smirked and threw fireballs at Electron.

The fireballs hit and Electron doesn't seem to be affected. Electron fires back with a stream of electricity which hits Firecracker.

"Firecracker!" Amplifier cried out.

Firecracker slowly gets up and glares at the electric monster. "Your gonna regret that." Firecracker shouts. He then flies forward and tries to punch him but is swatted away.

"Stay down bro. I got this." Amplifier tells him. She then fires a lightning stream at Electron. The attack hits and to Amplifier's surprise, Electron got bigger.

"Electricity good." Electron says. "Want more."

"Oh crud." Amplifier said

"I feed on you." Electron growls. Electron launches himself at Amplifier. Amplifier covers her fists with electricity and flies towards the electric monster.

"Amplifer, noooooo!" Firecracker shouted.

Electron grabs Amplifier and throws her down and fires an electric blast at her. Amplifier gets up and fires a blast of her own creating a beam struggle.

"Come on!" Amplifier said as she stood her Ground.

Suddenly a blast of fire joins the struggle. Amplifier looks over and sees Firecracker next to her.

"This guy is tough." Firecracker comments.

"Yeah." Amplifier grunts. Electron then shoots at the ground. Electrocuting the two siblings.

The two siblings scream in pain.

Electron then goes into the circuits of the power plant. After the siblings have recovered, they look around and see Electron is no where in sight.

"Where did it go?" Amplifier questions.

"No clue. But, i feel like it's still here." Firecracker says while looking around.

"We need to find this thing and fast." said Ampfier.

Suddenly electricity fires from all around them.

"What the heck!" Firecracker shouts.

"Fly bro!" Amplifier orders.

Firecracker flew off the ground. "Come on sis!"

The two take off, flying around trying to avoid the electricity being blasted at them from all angles.

"You will be eliminated!" Electron growls from inside the mainframe. "I will consume your electricity."

"That thing wants you Amplifer!" Firecracker shouted.

"I don't want to die from a monster!" Amplifer shouted. "I wanted to die and be remembered in the rock and roll hall of fame."

"I know. We have to try something!" Firecracker shouts. "But nothing we throw at it works."

"There had to be a weakness." Amplifier began to think.

Suddenly, Firecracker got an idea. "Remember that old superhero show that we watched together? You know the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Amplifier inquired.

"Remember that one episode where they fought that one electric monster and nothing they tried worked until they shot water at it and it actually damaged him." Firecracker explained.

"That will work. Just don't get hit." said Amplifier.

"I'll get a hose, you draw him out." Firecracker says.

"You got it bro." Amplifier says.

Firecracker flew off to get the hose. "Hey sparky!" Amplifier shouted. "Come and eat me up!"

"You have sealed your fate." Electron growls. He then comes out of the circuits and stands in front of Amplifier.

"Here goes nothing!" Ampfier said

"Your power is mine!" Electron yells.

"Not on my watch. NOW BRO!" Amplifier calls. She then teleports away and it shows Firecracker was standing behind her holding a hose.

Firecracker turned on the water and the water is hurting Electron.

"No! This can't be!" Electron shouts. Amplifier then teleports next to Firecracker.

"And a little something extra!" Amplifier yells. She then shoots a electric stream into the water.

"No! No!" Electron yells as he is fizzes out into nothing.

"Time for you to black out!" Amplifier shouted.

"Yeah it's pretty shocking." said Firecracker.

The two laughed despite the bad pun. After they stopped laughing, the two turned to the main generator.

"So you think you can generate enough power to get this thing up and running?" Firecracker asks.

"I can try my best little bro!" Amplifer said and got ready. She takes a deep breath and fired her electricity at the generator.

"Come on sis you can do it!" Firecracker cheered.

Amplifier then added a little extra juice to her stream and after a few minutes, the generator started up and the lights came on.

"It worked!" Firecracker exclaimed.

"Rocking!" Amplifier said and collapsed to the ground.

"Amplifer are you ok?" Firecracker asked and ran to his big sister's side.

"I'm fine, just need to recharge."'Amplifier said.

"That's a relief." Firecracker says with a smile. He then gets an idea. "You know, I think I have a way for you to get some major points with Sam."

"Really? How?" Amplifier asks. Firecracker then whispers something in her ear and a smile forms on her face. "Are you sure that'll work?"

"Oh yeah. I use it all the time." Firecracker answers.

"Ok I'll try it out." said Amplifier.

* * *

The next day, Luna sat in the cafeteria nervously waiting for Sam to show up.

"Ok Luna. Relax. Just remember what your baby bro told you to do." Luna told herself.

"Hey Luna." Sam greeted and sat next to Luna. "Did you hear there was a blackout yesterday."

"Yeah I know and I was listening to some tunes." Luna replied.

"Man it was insane." Sam said. "So how did your siblings respond?"

"Most did fine." Luna answered. She then remembered Lincoln told her say. "My brother ran into my room terrified of the dark. He was so scared that he wouldn't let of me. But i didn't mind. I hung on to him until the power came back on."

"That's so sweet of you being their for your brother." Sam replied blushing

"Thanks." Luna said blushing while silently thanking her brother. "Hey, if your not busy later, would you like to jam after school?"

"I got nothing else plan, so sure." said Sam.

"Rockin. I'll see you after school." Luna said.

"See ya then." Sam says.

The two stand and go their seperate ways. When they were out of earshot, they celebrated.

"Yes! She wants to hang!" Luna celebrates.

"Yes! She asked me to hang!" Sam cheers.

"Best day ever!" They say at the same time.

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat in his office watching the news and shows people cleaning up the damages done to the building. Suddenly, a man in a lab coat pops on the screen.

"Report." Andrew orders.

"Sir, we went to the power plant and saw no trace of Electron. We believe he was destroyed." The scientist reports. "I guess he was a failure."

"Not necessarily." Andrew tells him. "Electron did his job and caused the blackout. It allowed my relief team to hit the scene and help the people. While I am disappointed that he was destroyed, he succeeded in his mission. The people now believe that Tetherby Industries is there to help."

"But what about the L-crew sir?" The scientist asked.

"Them?" Andrew asked. "Well I have plans to get them out of the picture soon." He pulls up a picture of a seventeen year old blonde girl and a eighteen year old boy with a buzz cut. "Keep an eye on the targets. And when the moment is right, we strike."


	15. Man's best mutant

It's a normal day at the Loud house, the Louds we're all in the living room watching operation dessert storm.

"C'mon Beth! You got this!" Lincoln shouts.

"Roadkill has nothing on your muffins!" Lori yells.

"I'm too on the edge of my butt for a joke!" Luan shouted and her arms and legs are crossed.

Siblings, i have done the calculations and i have deduced that there is no way Beth can lose!" Lisa tells them.

"And the winner is"

The Loud siblings gasped and were about to find out the winner is and then their watches beeped.

"NO!" the Louds yell. Lori then looks at her watch and sees Clyde on the other end.

"What do you literally want!" Lori asks.

"Yeah dude. We are about to find out who won this weeks episode of dessert storm!" Luna tells him.

"Sorry guys but it's time for your weekly powers test." Clyde tells them. "You know the test that Ronnie Anne conducts to make sure you guys aren't having any issues with your powers."

"Who's the whack job who came up with this test?" Lori asked.

"That would be you Lori." Clyde replied

"Oh. Right." Lori said embarrassed. "Why did I suggest that again?"

"After Lincoln's last episode, you thought that it would be best if we do a powers test to make sure we aren't having any issues and to make sure we still have control." Lisa told her.

"Dang it me. Come on let's go." Lori said. but they see their pets, Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo, Hops and Fangs.

The Louds try to go around them but the pets don't let them. "Um, what's going on?" Leni asks.

"Yeah. Why won't they let us leave?" Luan asks.

"Hey Lana, why don't you see talk to them and see what's up?" Lynn suggested.

"I'm on it." said Lana and turns into a dog and talks to the pets. "So, what's up guys?"

"What's up? Whats up is that you guys are leaving again." Charles tells her.

"Yeah. Ever since you kids became heroes, you haven't been home as much." Cliff says.

"We get that you have have an important job, but you guys seem to have forgotten about us." Walt tells them.

"We used to hang out Lana." Hops said.

"I feel lonely without Lucy." Fangs sighed

"What were trying to say is this: we miss you kids." Geo tells them.

"Oh. We're sorry guys. We didn't know." Lana tells them sadly.

While the whole process is going on, the rest of the siblings watch with bewilderment. "It's kind of weird watching Lana talk to our pets while we hear barking, meowing and such." Leni pointed out

"Yeah. I wonder what they're talking about?" Lola wondered.

"I do wonder what Fangs thinks about." Lucy says.

"Hanging upside down and Batman?" Luan giggles.

"Sigh. I'm sure he thinks about other things. Its like saying your rabbit Gary only thinks about carrots and Bugs Bunny." Lucy says.

"Touche." Luan says.

Back with Lana and the pets. "Look guys, we're sorry that you guys are feeling neglected, but it isn't like we don't hang out with you." Lana points out.

"Yeah. But you guys are exausted." Charles argues. "I don't remember the last time Lincoln took me for a walk."

"I miss being stroked." Cliff says sadly.

"Kinda miss sitting on Lily's head and listening to her giggle with delight." Walt says.

"I miss racing with Lynn." Geo said.

"You never kiss me good night."'said Hops.

"Lucy never has time nightly strolls anymore." Fangs complained. "Even though I am surprised that your parents let their eight year old daughter wonder the streets at night."

"Lana, all we're asking for is time." Charles says. "Time that you don't give us anymore."

Lana sighs and looks at the pets who ging their begging eyes. "Ok. Let me talk to the others." Lana tells them.

Lana turns back into human form. "So what did they say?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll be neglecting them." Lana answered.

"Huh. I guess we've been so busy, we forgot make time for them." Lincoln says sadly.

"We've harsh on our little pets." Luna sighed.

"Agreed. Even if i see animals as test subjects, those six are family." Lisa said.

"So what do we do?" Leni asks.

"Maybe we can take the pets to the warehouse." Lincoln suggested.

"You sure Ronnie Anne and Clyde won't mind?" Lori asked.

"Ronnie Anne loves Charles and Clyde doesn't mind the pets." Lincoln reassures them.

* * *

When the Louds get to the warehouse, Ronnie Anne had her arms crossed. "You're late." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sorry." Lincoln apologized. "But we ran into a complication."

"What kind of complication?" Ronnie Anne asked and then she noticed Charles. "You brought Charles along?"

"Yeah. You see, the pets were feeling neglected." Lana explains.

"So we brought them along." Lola finished.

"What do you mean by 'them'?" Clyde asks.

"We brought our pets to the base." said Leni.

"Ok let me invite my cousins' dog Lalo and parrot Sergio." Ronnie Anne replied.

"What are they like?" Leni asked.

"I was being sarcastic." Ronnie Anne pinched the bridge of her nose.

"C'mon. It isn't like they can tell anyone." Lynn points out.

"Yeah dudes. Lana is the only one who understands them." Luna adds.

Ronnie Anne looks at the pets with their big eyes and she sighs. "Fine they can stay." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well I can keep an eye on them." Clyde said.

"Uh, no you can't." Ronnie Anne says. "I need you to monitor their vitals and to make sure that nothing is wrong. Besides, I'm only taking two at a time. That being said, Lori and Leni are first. Both of you outside." Lori and Leni both walk outside with Ronnie Anne behind them.

The rest of the Louds turn their attention to the pets. "Alright animals, you have our undivided attention." Lisa tells them.

"Let's have some fun!" Luna shouts.

Hops jumps on Lana's head and croaks.

Fangs flies and sits on Lucy's shoulder.

The Louds then play with the pets. Ten minutes into the playing, Luna and Luan are called to the training area. "Don't have too much fun without us!" Luan said.

A few minutes later, the Louds see the base lights flicker. "Looks like Luna's powers are strong as ever." Lori observes. Lisa however panics.

"My chemicals!" Lisa says in a panic.

"What about them?" Lincoln asks.

"I recently created a new formula that needs light." Lisa explains. "If there is no light, who knows what will happen." Lisa runs to her makeshift lab and checks on the chemical. "Oh boy." said Lisa

She sees that the chemicals have bubbled over and are getting on the table.

"I gotta clean this up." Lisa then runs off to get something to clean the mess. As soon as she leaves, we see a ball bounce in with the pets chasing it. The ball hits the beaker and knocking it over. As the pets chsse the ball, Geo gets out of his ball and joins in the chase.

They chase the ball and they land right into the chemicals.

As soon as the chemicals touch them, the pets start changing. Charles starts to get bigger and spikes grow out of his back. His nails turn into claws and his teeth become razors.

Cliff's teeth grow with two of his teeth sticking out of his mouth. His claws get sharper as Cliff gets larger.

Walt's feathers start sticking up and at the end of his wings grow claws. His beak gets longer and his feet become talons as he grows in size.

Geo grows larger. His little legs become massive muscular arms. His back legs get longer and his teeth get sharper.

Hops skin gets darker as he gets bigger. His eyes turn red and spikes start growing.

Fangs gets larger as his get longer. He then grows wings with sharp claws at the end of them. His teeth grow and become sharp fangs.

Meanwhile, Luna and Luan both returned inside. "Ok Lynn and Lucy you're turn." Ronnie Anne said.

"Wait, why isn't Lincoln coming with me?" Lynn asks.

"Out of all of you, Lincoln's powers are more dangerous. So he will go alone." Ronnie Anne explains.

"Ok." Lynn says. As they head to the training area, they all hear something coming from inside the base.

"What the heck was that?" Luan asks.

"That's coming from Lisa's lab!" Lori reported

They run and see a shocking sight: there six pets were no longer small and loving. They were now the size of Vanzilla and vicious.

"Wait a second. Charles?" Lincoln says in realization. "No way."

"Cliff? Is that you?" Lori asks in fear.

"Walt? How?" Luan says while trembling.

"Geo? What happened to you?" Lynn asks shocked.

"Hops, what did you eat?" Lana asked scared.

"Fangs?" Lucy asked.

The pets turn to their owners and snarl at them. "Guys. It's us." Lincoln says taking a step towards. That turned out to be a mistake. As soon as he stepped forward, Charles ran and tackled Lincoln to the ground and was on top of him. "Charles stop!"

"Dude!" Luna shouts. She flies foward and tries to pull Charles off of Lincoln. "Forgive me Charles!" She then shocks him.

Charles yelps in pain and snarls at Luna.

"Sorry dude." Luna gulped.

He shakes her off and she crashes into the wall. Lori goes to try to help but gets pounced on by Cliff. Lola runs up and turns her hand into a crystal hammer.

"Mama's sorry!" Lola shouts. She hits Cliff in the head. However, Cliff doesn't seem to be affected. Instead, he looks at Lola and growls. "Uh oh." Cliff then raises his paw and swatts Lola.

Walt screeches and Luan tries to keep Walt in a force field. "Stay there buddy." said Luan.

Luan hears something and sees Lynn fighting Geo. Lynn was dodging Geo's swings while Geo was growling in frustration. Geo then grabs Lynn's car punchinh bag and throws it. Luan gets destracted and Walt is freed from the forcefield. "Dang it." Walt then flies forward. Lily tries to grab him with him with her vines, but Walt slashes right through them.

"Hops it's me. Lana your best friend!" Lana shouted

Hops' tongue heads straight to Lana, but luckily she dodges the tongue.

Lana then turns into a hummingbird and flies around Hops, trying to dodge the toungue. Leni and her clones try to hop on Geo's back but he throws them off.

"Bad hamster." Leni scolds.

"Please Fangs. Stop this!" Lucy begs. Fangs spitted at Lucy, but she dodged it. "Bad bat!"

"This is getting dumb!" Lynn yells. She then punches the ground pushing the animals out of the base. The animals snarl at the Louds at run towards the city.

"What happened to them?" Leni asks.

"Yeah why are they mutated?" Lincoln asks. They then hear Lisa walking into the room.

"Ok. Time to clean up that spill." Lisa says to herself, not knowing her siblings are listening. "Better clean this up before something catastrophic happens."

"YOU DID THIS!" Lisa looks up and sees Lana as a panther running towards her. Lisa tries to run, but Lana pounces on her.

"I'm going to turn into a Wolverine and maul your face off!" Lana shouted.

"Please don't Lana!" Lisa begged in fear.

"YOU TURNED HOPS INTO A MONSTER!" Lana shouts.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asks while running from Lana.

Lucy freezes the ground and Lisa slips on the ice. "You turned Fangs into a monster, I have no sister." Lucy said.

"Hey!" Lucy turns around and sees the rest of her sisters glaring at her.

"Except them." Lucy said.

"Hey dudes. I know how to deal with them." Luna says. The girls turn around and see Lincoln full fire.

"Oh yeah." Lynn says. The girls approach Lisa while she trembles in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asks. "What happened to Hops and Fangs?"

"They turned into monsters! Even Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo!" Lincoln shouted.

"What! How did this happen?" Lisa asked herself. She turns and sees her beaker tipped over and the contents tipped on the floor. "My experiment! Something must have knocked it over as and the pets must've gotten into it."

"Is there anything you can do?" Lori asks.

"I can create a antidote." Lisa tells them. "But it will take a few hours."

"Uh, guys? We have a problem." Clyde says from the computer.

The siblings all look at the monitor and see their pets attacking Royal Woods. "This is not good." said Lincoln.

"Well at least it's not army of street cats." Ronnie Anne laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Instead we got a giant cat!" Lola says.

"Ok. Listen up. It looks like they split up, so we will to." Lori says. "Lincoln and Luna, you go after Charles."

"You got it sis." Luna says.

"Lola and I will go after Cliff." Lori tells them.

"Let's get my kitty." Lola says determined.

"Luan and Lily, you go get Walt." Lori orders.

"Birdie." Lily says.

"Yeah, we'll fly high and get him." Luan says.

"Lynn and Leni, you guys stop Geo." Lori orders.

"Like, ok." Leni says.

"Lana, you will go after Hops and Lucy, you go after Fangs." Lori finishes.

"You got it." said Lana.

"I'll work on a cure." said Lisa.

"Let me help you Lisa." Ronnie Anne suggested

"Much appreciated future sister-in-law." Lisa says.

"Wait what!?" Lincoln shouts.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked with a deadpan look.

"Never say never dudette." Luna says with a sly smile.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you're a keeper." Luan says.

"Don't you guys have to go after your pets before they destroy the city?" Ronnie Anne says blushing.

"Right, let's go." Lori says.

The Louds leave and Luna flies off and hits a crate. "Dang it!" Luna shouted.

* * *

Firecracker and Amplifier fly over the city and they see Charles chewing on a car.

"I see him!" Firecracker shouts. However, he isn't watching where he's going and crashes into a billboard. "Ow. Hey! The 'Ace Savvy vs Muscle Fish' movie is coming out soon!"

"Little bro, focus!" Amplifier shouted.

"Sorry!" Firecracker replied

The two fly towards the ground and land behind Charles.

"Charles! Drop it!" Firecracker commands. Charles drops the car and turns towards the two siblings.

"Ok Charles, let's get you back to base." Amplifier tells him. Charles responds with a snarl.

"Stand down buddy." Lincoln commended.

Charles roars and charges towards them.

"I guess we ain't gonna reason with him bro." Amplifier says.

"Yep." Firecracker says reluctantly.

Speed Queen ran through the city with Crystal Princess on her back.

"Hurry! Cliff is on the move!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"Quit being a backseat driver!" Speed Queen says annoyed.

They found Cliff and he's eating at the fish market. "That's a lot of fish." said Crystal Princess.

Cliff sees them and hisses. He then starts choking and coughs up a hairball on a nearby sports car. "Cliff! Show some class!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"I think that's Carol's new car." Speed Queen says.

"I can imagine the look on her face right now." said Crystal Princess

Right as she said that, Carol and her boyfriend, Adam walked up. Adam is a 18 year old African American with a brown buzz cut, wearing a red t shirt and black shirt with white running shoes.

"My car!" Carol shouts in despair.

"Sorry about that sweetheart." Adam said.

"Ok that was funny." Speed Queen snickered.

"Ok, but Cliff is getting away!" Crystal Princess points out.

"Right. Let's get after him!" Speed Queen says before speeding off.

"This couldn't possibly get worse." Carol says.

"You just jinxed it." Adam facepalmed.

"Yeah sure I did." Carol says sarcastically. "There is no such thing as jinxes!" Right as she said that, the car explodes. Civilian scatter, calling the authorities. While everyone is panicing, they don't notice four strange men carrying away Carol and Adam.

Above Royal Woods, Ms. Appear and Greenthumb are chasing after Walt.

"We need to be careful from Walt Greenthumb." said Ms. Appear,

"Big Birdie." Greenthumb babbled.

"I know Greenthumb. Big birdie indeed." Ms. Appear says. "But, we have to stop him."

"Boom." Greenthumb babbles. Ms. Appear looks at her confused.

"Boom? What does that mean?" Ms. Appear asks. As she asks, she crashes into a building window and lands in the middle of a board meeting. "Oh. That's what you mean."

"Poo poo." Greenthumb giggles.

"We still need to Walt." said Ms. Appear

"Poo poo." Greenthumb says again.

"Do you need a diaper change?" Ms. Appear asks. Greenthumb just giggles. "Dang it. Alright." She then looks around the room. "Does anyone have any diapers?" As she asks, Walt flies by the window. "Aw come on."

Parkour and Multiple Girl drove through the city looking for Geo. "Now if I was a giant hamster where I be?" Parkour asked.

"We need to think like a hamster." Multiple girl said.

"Yeah, but how?" Parkour asks.

"I don't know. Let's ask Geo. He's right there chewing on that telephone pole." Multiple Girl says.

"Wait Geo!" Parkour hits the brakes on her ATV and they jump off. "Don't let him get away!"

They run up to Geo. The giant gerbil sees them and snarls at them.

"Easy buddy it's me Lynn, you're racing buddy." Parkour said. Luckily there was no one except for Multipe girl to know her secret. "Remember the good times we had?"

Geo snarls and throws a car.

Parkour grabs the car and places it down. "Bad hamster!" Parkour shouted.

Geo roars at her and charged. Multiple Girl then creates three copies of herself and get in Geo's way.

"Stand your ground ladies!" Multipe girl shouted and they hold back Geo for about 10 seconds.

Geo then pushes them aside like they're nothing.

"Dang it." Parkour says.

Wildgirl flew over city looking for Hops. She chose the Red-tailed hawk due to their keen eyesight.

"Where are you Hops?" Wildgirl silently asked. However she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into a flagpole.

"I need to be more careful." Wildgirl said and she hears screaming coming from down below and sees Hops causing chaos around the city.

"Looks like I found him." Wildgirl says.

Wildgirl jumps down and turns back to her human form. "Hops I don't know if you can understand me in that form. But it's me, you're best friend, remember the good times we had together?" Wildgirl said.

Hops launches his tongue at her and hits her hard.

"Hops no! Don't eat me!" Wildgirl begged and helped on to the flagpole.

Wildgirl starts to lose her grip as Hops pulls.

"Uh oh." Wildgirl says as she loses her grip. As she pulled in by Hops, Wildgirl quickly turns into a hippopotamus. Hops couldn't swallow Wildgirl and got spit out.

"Well, I guess i have no choice." Wildgirl sighs. She then turns into a kangaroo.

"Bring it on!" Wildgirl shouted and hopped and kicked Hops in the face.

Hops is pushed back a little. Hops then growls at Wildgirl.

"Uh oh."

Black Ice made her way through the streets chasing after Fangs. "I better find Fangs before he does something dangerous." said Black Ice.

She then sees that she's about to crash into a lamppost and narrowly dodges it.

"That was close." Black Ice said before crashing into a parked car.

"Dang it." Black Ice groaned in pain. She looked up and sees Fangs spitting on the cars and they melt. "What the heck?"

Fangs then roars and grabs a nearby person.

"No Fangs! Drop him!" Black Ice commands. "Bad bat, drop him."

Fangs let go of the person and he falls down, but Black Ice creates a Ice slide for the citizen. Once the citizen reached ten ground, he ran for his life.

"Fangs! It's me!" Black Ice yells. "This isn't you! Please stop this." Fangs screeched and dives towards Black Ice.

"I'm sorry." Black ice sighed and formed ice fist and punched Fangs in the face.

Fangs is stunned and Black Ice hits him again.

"I'm really sorry buddy!" Black Ice shouted

Fangs then hits Black Ice with one of his wings.

Black Ice crashes into a building and groans.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Black Ice says.

Firecracker jumps back trying to avoid Charles's massive paw while Amplifier jumps on his back trying to slow him down.

"Whoa whoa!" Amplifer shouted while Charles tried to shake her off. "Heel boy!"

Charles launches Amplifier odd his back and right into Firecracker.

"What are we going to do?" Amplifier asks. "Everything we try fails."

"I know." Firecracker agrees. He thinks for a second and then gets an idea. "What if we take a different approach."

"Different how?" Amplifer asked.

"Remember when I got Charles?" Firecracker asked.

"Yeah. You found him two years ago on your way home from school." Amplifier says. "You brought him home, cleaned him up, fed him and gave him a nice place to sleep. Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel like the only to stop him, is to try to reach him. Charles is still in there. I just know it." Firecracker says.

"I know bro. Me and that pooch have had our fair share of fun to." Amplifier says.

"Then let's use those memories to try to reach Charles." Firecracker says with determination.

Firecracker and Amplifer both get up and approach Charles. "Charles? I don't know if you can hear me or not. But remember when I found you two years ago and gave you a home?" Firecracker asked.

Charles starts walking towards them, but Firecracker and Amplifier aren't backing down.

"Yeah pup. Don't you remember? You were just a stray, lost and hungry til Lincoln found you." Amplifier tells him. Charles then stops walking. "I think it's working."

"I gave you a home and a family. I'm sorry for neglecting you buddy." Firecracker said.

"Yeah little dude. Remember those times we took you for walks and when I first got my bike, you and i cruised." Amplifier continued. Charles starts walking towards them again. "Bro, I think we're losing him!"

"Not yet! Listen Charles, I don't care if your a giant monster!" Firecracker said with tears starting to form. "You aren't just a dog or a member of our family. Your my best friend and I love you buddy."

"Same goes for me pup." Amplifier says with tears forming. "We love you Charles." Charles stops walking and looks at them. He then jumps and lands on Firecracker and Amplifier, pinning them down. The two closed their eyes, waiting for him to finish them off when they suddenly feel something wet and slimey moving across their faces.

It revealed to be Charles licking them. "You Remembered Charles!" Firecracker cheered.

"Welcome back Charles!" Amplifier says to the dog as the two siblings hug him. Charles steps back and lets them up. The giant dog looks around at the damage and lets out a whine

"Don't worry buddy we forgive you." said Firecracker. "Let's get back to base."

"I'll tell others how to get the pets under control." Ampflier said.

Charles then gets on his stomach and motions for the two to get on.

"I think Charles wants to give us a ride back to base." Firecracker says.

"Well ride Sally ride. Let's roll." Amplifier says. The two then climb on and as soon as they're on, Charles starts running.

"Guys listen, we figured out a way to get our pets back to normal." Amplifier said on the comm.

"Good to know Amplifier, but you kinda called at a bad time." Speed Queen tells her as she is currently trying to keep Cliff from finishing off Crystal Princess who is using her crystal claw to keep Cliff from biting her while underneath the large feline.

"Cliff! I'm sorry!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Cliff snarls and grabs the crystal claw in his mouth and throws Crystal Princess. He then turns to Speed Queen and swats her. Both heroes crash in hobby shop.

"So anymore idea oh fearless Leader?" Crystal Princess asked sarcastically.

"Lose the sarcasm Crystal brat." Speed Queen groan.

She then sees that they landed in the yarn aisle. "But I do have an idea."

"What is it?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Remember when we first brought Cliff home?" Speed Queen asks. Crystal Princess nods. "Do you remember what the first thing we did with him was?"

"He played some yarn!" Crystal Princess said. "He was so cute as a kitten."

"Bingo. And I think that the best way to save Cliff, is to bring back some pleasant memories." Speed Queen tells her. "Quick, grab some yarn!"

Crystal Princess grabs some yarn and the two sisters get ready to make some yarn. "Here Cliff." said Speed Queen and threw the yarn at Cliff.

Cliff's eyes widen at the sight of the yarn. He holds a paw out and pushes the yarn a little.

"Ok. He's distracted. Now what?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Simple. Follow my lead." Speed Queen tells her. She then walks up to Cliff and grabs the yarn and starts dragging the yarn around.

Cliff chases the yarn and tries to catch it. "Come on Cliff." Speed Queen said.

"Oh. I get it." Crystal Princess says. She then grabs her own yarn ball and drags it in front of Cliff. "Here kitty kitty." Cliff starts chasing after the yarn while the girls laughs.

"Just like old times." said Speed Queen. "Let's take Cliff back to base."

Cliff walks up to them and nuzzles them while purring.

"Good kitty." Crystal Princess says while petting Cliff. "Mind giving me a ride?" Cliff crouches down and Crystal Princess climbs on.

Crystal Princess stroked Cliff's head and they all head off back to base. "I hope the others are doing fine." said Speed Queen.

"I'm not doing fine!" Ms. Appear yells while hanging on to Walt. Greenthumb however is giggling like crazy. Walt does a spin and knocks the two off his back.

"Hang on Greenthumb!" Ms. Appear grabs Greenthumb and forms a force field. The two land hard. The two look up and see Walt doing a nose dive towards them.

"Oh man. We're screwed Greenthumb." Ms. Appear gulped

She looks over and sees Greenthumb walking away.

"Greenthumb! Come back!" Ms. Appear yells. She then sees where Greenthumb is going. "A greenhouse? How is that gonna help us?" Greenthumb just looked at her older sister and nodded at her. "Wait you have a plan?" Ms. Appear asked

Greenthumb nods again. "Ok. Mind telling me what the plan is?"

"Birdie." Greenthumb says. "Seed."

"Bird seeds! Of course!" Ms. Appear gasped

Greenthumb giggles and Ms. Appear grabs her and carries her into the greenhouse. Once the reached the Greenhouse, Ms. Appear grabs some seeds. "I hope this works." said Ms. Appear.

She walks out and sees Walt in the air circling them. "Hey Walt look what I got." Ms. Appear said and held the seeds up high, Walt flies down and lands. He then looks at the seeds with interest.

"All for you Walt." Ms. Appear said. Then Walt ate some of the bird seeds

Greenthumb walks up to Walt and hugs his leg. "Greenthumb be careful! We don't know if thats our Walt." Greenthumb giggles and continues to hug Walt's leg. Walt looks down at the infant with narrowed eyes.

Ms. Appear gets ready for what's about to happen, but Walt looks down at Greenthumb and then nuzzles the infant with his beak. "Well what do you know." Ms. Appear says as she walks up to Walt and puts a hand on his beak. "The seeds worked."

"No, hug." Greenthumb said.

"It's the seeds." Ms. Appear argued.

"Hug!" Greenthumb says.

"Ok. Hug." Ms. Appear says in defeat. "Glad to have you back Walt." Ms. Appear then joins Greenthumb in hugging Walt. "So, do mind flying us back to base?"

Walt lowers himself so Ms. Appear and Greenthumb can fly back to base, and they took off. "Just try not to crash buddy." said Ms. Appear.

Walt rolls his eyes and takes off.

Downtown, Parkour is locked in a test of strength with Geo.

"C'mon Geo! Snap out of it!" Parkour begs. Multiple Girl then jumps on Geo's back. The other three clones jump on his shoulders and waist respectively.

"Come on Geo, we want the old you back!" Multipe Girl exclaimed.

Geo throws them off and slams Parkour onto the ground.

"Didn't feel a thing!" Parkour shouted.

Geo then grabs her and throws her into Multiple Girl.

"We need to think of something." Multiple Girl says.

"Yeah like what? Go to the nearest pet shop and get hamster food?" Parkour says sarcastically.

"Good idea Parkour." said Multiple girl and ran off to the nearest pet store.

"I was being sarcastic!" Parkour called after her. "But now that i think about it, it's actually not a bad idea." She then runs after Multiple Girl.

Multiple Girl runs into the pet store while Parkour stays outside to distract Geo.

Geo threw another car and Parkour dodges it and the car hits a cabbage stand. "My cabbages!" The owner shouted.

Multiple Girl then runs out of the pet store with a giant bag of gerbil food.

"I got the food." Multiple Girl announced.

"Nice. Give it here." Parkour orders.

Multiple girl clones herself into three and they all threw the gerbil food to Parkour.

"Thanks." Parkour said and opened the bag. "Come on Geo you hungry?"

They dump the food on the ground and Geo walks over. He tries to pick up the small treats, but his fingers can't pick up then up.

"Poor Geo, He can't Pick up the small pieces." Multipe Girl clone 1 said.

"Yeah. It's so sad and I think he's starting to cry." Multiple Girl clone 2 says.

"Yeah. Multiple Girl, pull yourselves together and follow me." Parkour says.

Multipe Girl's clones all merged with the original and follows Parkour. "Here Geo, let us help you out." said Parkour.

Multipe Girl picks up some of the small treats and offers them to Geo. "Here buddy." She said.

Geo starts grabbing them and eating. After he finshes the handful that Multiple Girl had, he eats the handful that Parkour gives him.

"Better?" Parkour asks. Geo nods and looks at the two girls in front of him. He sees that they are bruised and beat up. He looks away with a guilty look on his face.

"It's ok Geo, we forgive you." said Multiple Girl.

"Yeah it wasn't you buddy." said Parkour.

Geo smiles and pulls them into a bone crushing hug.

"Geo! Glad your happy!" Parkour says.

"Yeah but we can't breathe." Multiple Girl says. Geo releases them and place them on his shoulders. He then walks over and grabs the ATV and Go-kart.

"I think Geo is carrying us home." Parkour says.

"Cool." Multiple Girl says. "I hope everyone else is doing ok."

Meanwhile with Wildgirl. "I'm not doing fine!" Wildgirl shouted and tried to avoid Hops' tongue.

Hops shoots his tongue out again but Wildgirl turns into a gorilla and grabs the tongue. The two then have a tug of war. "I need a new plan. I don't want to hurt my best friend." Wildgirl thought.

Hops then swimgs Wildgirl into a building where an object falls out of her pocket. "Hey! My little movie a made about Hops!" Wildgirl says. "I forgot that I brought it."

"This has to work, but I need a big screen." Wildgirl said and then behind her is a flat screen tv.

"This'll work." Wildgirl says with a smile. Hops jumps through the window and looks for Wildgirl. Wildgirl, as a chimpanzee, is hooking up the camera to T.V.

"Please work." Wildgirl gulped as she hears Hops coming closer.

She connects the last two wires and the video pops on the screen. "This is the story about how I met Hops." Lana from th video said.

Hops watched the video with a look of interest which then turned into rememberance. "It's working." Wildgirl smiled in delight.

The video continues and Hops looks down with guilt. He had attacked his best friend. He had to find her.

Hops looked around and sees Wildgirl across the store. "I forgive you Hops!" Wildgirl said.

Hops hops towards her and Wildgirl hugs his head. "Glad your back buddy." Wildgirl tells him. She then grabs the camera and prepared to leave but is stopped by the manager.

Wildgirl sighs and replies. "Fine I'll Clean this mess up."

She quickly sweeps up the floor and puts back everything.

"There you go. All cleaned up." Wildgirl says.

"Thank you. Also, since you rewired the flatscreen, you have to buy it." The owner says.

"Dang it." Wildgirl sighed.

Meanwhile Black Ice is avoiding Fangs' acid spit. "C'mon. I need something to make Fangs remember me." Black Ice says. "I don't i got anything that will work." Black Ice sits down pulls her knees to her chest. "He's gone forever." Fangs flies towards Black Ice, but stops and tilts his head in confusion.

"Fangs was a good bat, who I always take him out on late night walks, he listens to my poems. Now Fangs, my best friend and the most important friend in my life is gone." Lucy sighed as tears formed. "When I thought Rocky didn't like me, Fangs was the first to comfort me." Black Ice continues. "Now I'll never have someone i can talk to anymore." She hears a thud and sees Fangs stanging in front of her. "What are you waiting for. Finish it." She then feels something rubbing against her cheek and sees Fangs wiping one of her tears away with his newly acquired fingers.

"Fangs?" Black Ice guestioned

He sits across from her and smiles. "You are normal again?" Fangs nods. "Thats great. If I had a heart, it would be bursting with happiness." Fangs picks her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Lets head back to base."

Fangs takes off and flies back to base

When they arrive, they see everyone except Lana and Hops at the base.

"We're back except for Lana." said Lincoln.

"She's coming. I can feel it." Lola says.

"Twin sense?" Lynn asks.

"No. I can feel Hops jumping towards the base." Lola answers. "Here she is."

Hops and Lana arrived with a big screen tv. "I had to buy a tv and clean the store after I got Hops back." Lana said with a deadpan look

"Well, i guess we keep the T.V. here." Lincoln says awkwardly. He then feels a nudge and looks to see Charles behind him with a playful look in his eyes. "So, you want to play before you get turned back to normal?" Charles nods. Lincoln then turns to the rest of the mutant pets. "Do you all feel the same?"

All the pets nodded all this.

"Take your time, besides Ronnie Anne and I are still working on the cure. We had to cure Ronnie Anne's tentacle arms." Lisa replied from her lab.

"You still haven't cured them!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Working on it!" Lisa called back. She's about to go back to work, but before she does, she turns to the pets. "Dear animal companions, i must apologize for you becoming like this. I should've never have left my chemicals unattended." Lisa starts to tear up. "Even though i see animals as test subjects, I would never experiment on you because you are family. So I'm sorry."

Charles walks up to Lisa and licks her, and she was covered in slobber. "Disgusting." said Lisa.

"Not as disgusting as seeing Ronnie Anne with squid arms." Leni said.

"I heard that!" Ronnie Anne yells.

"Well, I better go fix Ronnie Anne." Lisa said.

"Hold on. I want to do something real quick." Ronnie Anne tells her from the lab. "Oh Lincoln!"

"Uh oh." Lincoln gulps. Suddenly a tentacle comes out of the lab and grabs Lincoln's leg.

"Time for some fun Lame-o." Ronnie Anne says as she drags Lincoln into the lab.

Lincoln screamed as he is being dragged into the lab. "Should we help him out?" Leni asked.

"Nah. Let's just leave it be for now." Lori answers.

"Plus I think Lisa should cure her before Bobby asks me question."

"I'll work it once they're done." said Lisa.

A few minutes later, Lincoln comes flying out of the lab and through the wall while screaming. After he's outside, they see that the hole is shaped like Lincoln.

"Wow. I didn't think it was possible for a hole to be human shaped." Luan says in awe.

"Same here." said Luna.

Ronnie Anne steps out of the lab and smirks.

"Ok Lisa, let's get back to work." Ronnie Anne says.

"Very well. I wish to find out what did you do to my older brother first?" Lisa asked and joined Ronnie Anne in the lab.

"Ok sure." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne whispers into Lisa's ear and she immediately freezes up.

"I think I need to lie down." Lisa says. The rest of the siblings look at Ronnie Anne with confusion.

"What did you do to Linky?" Leni asks.

"You're not going to like it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Can you just work on the cure?" Lucy said.

"Whatever." Ronnie Anne tells them. The younger siblings take the pets outside, while the older siblings stop Ronnie Anne.

"What did you do to Lincoln?" Lori asks.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "Fine i'll tell you!" said Ronnie Anne. "I had some fun with my tentacles."

"Dude. Wow." Luna says. "I'm going to go play with the pets." She then flies out full speed with her sisters not far behind.

Ronnie Anne looked at the readers. "I already made out with him and spun him around. Now let's get started on those cures Lisa." said Ronnie Anne.

Some time later.

"We have the cure ready for the pets and Ronnie Anne is cured too."Lisa said.

"Awesome!" Lynn says.

"Cure these guys and turn them back to normal." Lori says.

Lisa gives a cure to Lincoln, Lola, Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lucy. Lincoln gave the cure to Charles, Lola gave The cure to Cliff, Luan gave the cure to Walt, Lynn gave the cure to Geo, Lana gave the cure to Hops, Lucy gave the cure to Fangs.

After the pets are given the cure, they start to get smaller. Aftet a few seconds, the pets are back to normal.

"I'm glad to see the pets are back to normal." said Lisa.

"Plus Ronnie Anne. Don't ever do that again." said Lincoln,

"No promises." Ronnie Anne says. "Also, Lisa said that there was a side effect to the antidote."

"Side effect?" Lincoln questioned.

"Correct." Lisa says. "But I can't seem to remember what it was."

"You'll figure it out Lisa." Lori tells them. She turns to the pets. "So, are you guys hungry?"

"Starving." Charles answers. "I could eat that car I started chewing on earlier."

"That's not good for you Charles." Leni said.

"Wait did you say something buddy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. I said I was hungry." Charles repeated.

"Don't blame them Charles." Cliff tells him. "Human ears aren't as good as ours."

"He's always hungry and not to mention pooping on the couch." Walt said.

"I never do that on Lana's bed." said Geo.

"Yeah. Instead he does it on Lola's bed." Hops says.

"Charles, i thought you were house trained?" Fangs questioned.

"I am. But nobody lets me out when I ask." Charles complains.

"You have a doggy door!" Geo reminds him.

"What are you trying to say?" Charles asks.

"I'm just saying." said Geo.

"You guys can talk?!" Lori exclaimed.

You guys can understand us?!" Walt exclaimed.

"And I guess that's the side effect." Lisa said shocked.

"Now I can't be the translator." Lana said sadly.

"Um Lana, Ithink your missing the big picture." Lola says.

"Why is that princess obvious?" Lana asked.

"The animals are talking!" Lola screams.

"It is weird." Luan says.

"Yeah. Is it as weird for you guys as it is for us?" Luna asks.

"Not really." Walt answers. "We understood you and we understood each other."

"So you really enjoyed my poems?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I did Lucy." Fangs answered.

"I just have one question Charles." said Lincoln. "When I was kicked out of the house because I was considered bad luck. Why did you bit me?"

Charles lets out a sigh. "Before you start thinking badly of me, I never thought you were bad luck. None of us did. We are pets. We don't see good luck or bad luck. We just see master, friend, guy that feeds us and picks up our poop. But the reason I bit you was because I was still a little angry at you."

"Angry at me for what?" Lincoln asks.

"Remember when you brought home that one human who smelled nice?" Charles asks. Lincoln nods. "Well, I was angry because you and him accidentally destroyed my doghouse. And I just didn't want to risk it getting destroyed." Charles looks up and sees Lincoln with a sad look on his face. "Look Linc. I'm sorry I bit you. After I bit you, i felt overwhelming guilt. Especially after I saw you sleeping outside. If i had known that you were kicked out, I would've been more than happy to let you stay. But i was selfish and did nothing. I hope that you can forgive me."

"I can forgive you buddy." said Lincoln

"Well that takes alot of wait off ny shoulders." Charles says relieved.

"Um, I got a question." Leni says. "Geo, were you a member of the Kids Next Door?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Geo asked with a deadpan look

"Well your a hamster." Leni says.

"Yeah. And?" Geo says annoyed.

"Hamsters work for the Kids Next Door." Leni tells them.

"Leni, I never worked for the Kids Next Door." Geo tell Leni.

"Didn't your sister or cousin worked for the Kids Next Door?" Hops asked.

"No! The KND aren't real!" Geo says frustrated.

"I'm just messing with you take a joke." said Hops.

"Even if they are real. We would have to deal with those delightful children." said Lisa.

"Yeah. Plus Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn would be targeted for being teenagers." Lincoln added.

"Not to mention I would be a awesome operative." said Ronnie Anne.

"Um, guys? What are you guys going to do about your pets?" Clyde asks. "How are you going to hide the fact that they can now talk from your parents?"

"We can act like pets in front of your parents and other people and then talk to you guys." said Charles.

"Was I guess that all wraps up here and nobody got hurt." said Luan.

Carol woke up in a unfamiliar place. She looked around saw several people in lab coats and clipboards. She tried to stand but she couldn't.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Hello Carol." Carol looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw that it was Andrew Tetherby.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Carol asked.

"Andrew Tetherby, CEO of Tetherby industries. We're helping you and your friend out." said Andrew.

"Adam! Where is he?" Carol asks frantic.

"Right here." Andrew answers. He steps aside to reveal Adam. But something wasn't right.

"Why does Adam look like he's part robot?" Carol asks while hugging Adam

"The two of you were caught in a explosion and my team had to repair you and he's not the only one who looks like that." Andrew stated.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"See for yourself." Tetherby told her. Carol turned to a neaeby mirror and saw that her torso, legs and arms were now robotic. She also saw that her robot parts kept her petite physique.

"What?" Was all Carol could say.

"Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" Tetherby asks.

"Um, giant cat, hairball, L-Crew." Carol listed. "The L-Crew didn't help us."

"They didn't?" Andrew raised a eyebrow.

"Speed Queen and Crystal Princess ran off. Because of them they ruined my chance of becoming homecoming Queen!" Carol shouted.

"I had a scholarship for football." Adam reveals. "Now i can't go to college because of the L-Crew." He then becomes enraged. "It's all their fault!"

"You're right Adam. They will pay for this!" Carol replied.

Tetherby smirks at this. "Glad to hear it."


	16. Rise of the Cyborgs part 1

The siblings are all in Lori and Leni's room to figure out what to do for today. "Ok any ideas on what to do today?" Lori asked.

"We can go to a poem slam." Lucy suggested.

"Can't. Luan and Lynn are banned." Lincoln informed them. "Luan is banned for heckling the readers and Lynn is banned for slamming someone through a table."

"I settled that in court!" Lynn says defensively.

"Yes. And you had to do thirty hours of community service." Lisa reminds her.

"Don't remind me I had to be some old lady's helper and those bunions still give me nightmares." Lynn shivered.

"How about a comedy show?" Luan suggested.

"Can't. The comedians made fun of Lincoln's hair to much and mocked him for being the only boy among girls." Lori reminded her. She then pulls Luan close and whispers, "Remember, we took him to the arcade to help him feel better?"

"Right." Luan says.

"Music festival?" Luna suggested.

"No way! I'm not sitting on the ground with mud on my dress. I suggest a tea party at this hotel." Lola suggested.

"No way, I am not wearing a dress and drinking hot water." Lana protested.

"I know! How about a water park!" Leni suggests excitedly.

"Um, sis? Did you forget what happens when you mix Lincoln and water?" Luna says.

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that." Leni says nervously.

"How about the museum of natural history." Lisa suggested.

The sibling all imitate a buzzer and gives Lisa a thumbs down. "Sounds boring." Lynn said.

"How about Dairyland?" Lincoln suggested.

The girls do the buzzer again. "Gus's Game and Grab?" Girls buzzer him again.

"How about-" Before Lincoln could finish the girls buzzer him again. "Quit doing that!" Lincoln shouts.

"Then stop burning our floor!" Leni replied.

"Wait what?" Lori notieced that Lincoln was getting fired up.

"Bro! Calm down. Deep breaths." Luna told him. Lincoln did what he was told and the fire turned off. "Better?"

"A little." Lincoln answered. "Look, all I want is to be the one who picks where we go for once. Please." He then looks up at Lori and gives her the puppy dig eyes with pout.

"Ok where do you have in mind?" Lori sighed in defeated.

Lincoln takes a deep breath then answers. "The mall."

"Fine." Lori groans. She then realizes what he just suggested. "Wait. What?"

"Did Lincoln 'I hate the mall with every fiber of my being' Loud just suggest the mall?" Lynn asks flabbergasted. Lana then turns into a bloodhound and starts sniffing Lincoln.

"Smells like Lincoln." Lana reports. "Looks like Lincoln. And sounds like Lincoln."

"Well there's this new collector store that opened up in the mall and I want to buy some stuff there." Lincoln explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Luan says with realization. "You hated the mall all this time because there was nothing there for you."

"Yes. And now that there is, you are more willing to go now I take it?" Lucy asks.

"What's next a video game store?" Luna said.

"Hey it might happen." said Lincoln.

"True." Luna admitted. "So I guess we're going to the mall?"

"Yep and meeting adjourned."Lori said and used her shoe as a gavel.

* * *

At Tetherby Industries, Andrew Tetherby was explaining to Carol and Adam about how there enhancements work.

Carol still had her figure, but her body had been replaced with robotic arms, legs and body with blue paint, her right eye was replaced by a cybernetic eye, the only thing that reminded human was 3/4 of her head and her hair.

Adam's body is now mainly robotic. His body, arms, and legs with red paint, half his head is now robotic with a cybernetic eye.

"The only thing that remains human are your hearts, lungs, parts of your brain and so on." said Andrew. "But you have weaponary, such as blasters, blades and feet knife. I got it from this movie that was like a spy flick but it made fun of the tropes of a spy flick." Andrew explained.

"Ok. So what else can we do?" Carol asks.

"Your strength and speed are increased. You can also fly." Tetherby told them.

"Now I'm stronger and faster." Adam smirked.

Why don't you two go out and test your new toys." Tetherby suggested.

"Yeah. Let's have some fun." Adam says.

"Let's go to the mall." Carol shouts.

Jetpacks appear out of the backs out of the Cyborg couple's backs and they fly away to the mall. "I can get use to this." Carol smirked.

* * *

At the mall, the Louds are scarfing down food at the food court.

"This is so good!" Lincoln says with his mouth full.

"I need more!" Lori says while eating. She then runs up and grabs more food.

"Hey Lisa, what's wrong with Lori?" Lola asks.

"Hmm, it would appear that her metabolism is being affected by her power." said Lisa.

"As long she stays away from the plus size department." Leni said.

"No need to worry. Lori will not gain any weight." Lisa assured them. "Her body will go through the food faster than she can eat it."

"Why are we noticing this now?" Lana asks.

"Because we are only allowed so much food at dinner." Lincoln answered.

"Boy I hate to be Bobby's wallet right about now." Luan said.

"Your telling me." Lynn says. Lori looks up and sees het siblings staring at her.

"What?" Lori asks with a mouthful of chicken.

"Nothing sis." Luna replied.

"So what did everybody buy?" Leni asked.

"I brought some guitar strings, and soundtracks." said Luna.

"Some glitter and make up." Lola replied.

"Sports equipment and balls." said Lynn.

"I bought some more props." Luan told them.

"I bought pet food." Lana replied.

"I bought this books of poems." Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"I got a new dress." said Lori.

"I got some new comics and I got a free mini statue of Ace Savy." Lincoln said.

"I got some new science books." Lisa replies.

"I got some new dress making material." Leni tells them.

"Poo poo. Doggie." Lily says holding up a stuffed dog.

"Aw that's so cute." said Lori and ate a slice of pizza.

"Hey! That's my pizza!" Lincoln shouts.

"You snooze you lose." Lori tells him. As the Louds continue with their business, they suddenly hear screaming.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"No idea." Lori said. "Lets go see."

The Louds went to go check out the source of the screaming and they see smoke. "Hello Royal woods!"

"That voice." Lori said.

"The name is Carolborg." Carolborg says. "And this is my boyfriend Adamborg. We are here for the L-Crew. And for that sale at Forever 20."

"Carol?!" Lori gasped.

"What the heck happened to her?!" Lincoln asked.

"No idea. But this looks like a job for the L-Crew." Lori said. "Hurry everyone to Vanzilla."

The Louds ran out of the mall and into the rundown minivan. When they got inside, they changed into their costumes.

"Let's rock dudes." Amplifier says. They all then try to exit Vanzilla at the same time, out the same door. But they get stuck.

"Dang it." They say in unison.

Back with the cyborgs Adamborg just flipped over a kiosk while Carolborg looked for the L-crew. "Where are you L-crew?" Carolborg asked.

She is then hit in the back of the head with a fireball. They turn around and see the L-Crew.

"We're right here." Wildgirl tells them.

"About time you showed Loser crew." said Adamborg.

"I suggest that you leave the mall alone!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Or what?" Carolborg said.

"Or we beat you up." Parkour answered while cracking her knuckles.

"If it's a fight you want. Then a fight you'll get Parkour." said Carolborg and her arms turned into plasma blasters.

"Cool." Firecracker says.

"Bro! Who's side are you on?" Amplifier scolds.

"Sorry." Firecracker apologizes. As soon as he said Adamborg flies forward and punched Firecracker in the stomach that launches him up and causing Firecracker to hit the ceiling. As he's falling, Adamborg kicks him into the music store.

"Ha! Take that dork!" Adamborg taunts.

"Not cool robodude." Amplifier shouted and flews to Adamborg and punched him square in the jaw.

"Hey save some for me!" Firecracker shouted and flew towards Adamborg.

Adamborg grabs Firecracker's arm and throws him into Amplifier, causing the two to crash into a photo booth.

"Don't worry guys! We're coming!" Wildgirl shouts. She then runs towards Adamborg and turns into a grizzly with Ms. Appear, Black Ice and Greenthumb following her. Speed Queen, Multiple Girl, Parkour, Crystal Princess and Prodigy surround Carolborg.

"Oh no. I'm surrounded. Whatever should I do?" Carolborg said in mock fear.

"Easy watch and get your butt kicked." said Parkour and punched Carolborg in the face. But she was not affect by Parkour's punch.

Over at the photo booth Firecracker and Amplifer come out of the photo group laughing as they grabbed the photos they took. One was the two unleashing the goats, the second was them playing air guitars. The third was Firecracker and Amplifier back to back and finally the two of them flexing their muscles.

"Yep. Totally worth crashing into this." Firecracker says.

"You sed it bro." Amplifier agreed. They then see rhino Wildgirl getting thrown at them.

Firecracker and Amplifer both dodged the rhino Wildgirl. But she lands on the photo boot on impact.

"Man. Good thing we weren't in there." Firecracker commented.

"Yep." Amplifier agreed.

Ms. Appear goes to punch Adamborg with a forcefield fist, but he dodges.

"How about i straighten your teeth, brace face?" Adamborg taunts.

"Call me that one more time I dare you!" Ms. Appear shouted and turned invisibile.

She tries to sneak up on him but he elbows her in the gut, turning her visible and then roundhouse kicks her. Back with Carolborg, she was currently locked in a blade fight with Crystal Princess.

"Shouldn't you be playing with dolls instead of sword fighting?" Carolborg asked with a smog look on her face.

"I think you should be worried about that zit on your face!" Crystal Princess said.

"My face is perfect!" Carolborg shouts. She then kicks Crystal Princess in the face.

Then Crystal Princess gets up with a angry look on her face as crystals grow around her body. "THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR TIN CAN TO THE RECYCLING BIN!" Crystal Princess shouted and charged towards Carolborg.

Carolborg smiled fires a sonic blast at Crystal Princess, breaking her armor.

Speed Queen ran at full speed and punched Carolborg in the far and repeated to do so.

Carolborg catches one of her fists and headbutts her.

Speed Queen screamed in pain from the headbutt. Prodigy threw a few items with her telekinesis at Carolborg. Carolborg aims her blasters and shoots at the objects.

"Dang it." Prodigy curses.

Not to far away, Adamborg is taunting Black Ice.

"Come on frosty show me what you got!" Adamborg shouted.

She fires a ice blast, but Adamborg dodges it and fires a flamethrower. Black Ice dodges but gets punched by Adamborg.

"Who's next?" He yells. He then gets whacked into a nearby store. "Who did that?" He then sees an elephant in the mall. "Ok Dumbo. Come get some."

Wildgirl charges towards Adamborg, but Adamborg grabs Wildgirl's tusks and throws her to the side.

Then Greenthumb uses her vines to grab Adamborg. But he breaks free. Adamborg prepares his blaster but sees Amplifier flying towards him. He grabs her and he sees an interesting function.

"Jackhammer? What does that do?" Adamborg wonders. He shrugs and activates it. His fist rapidly punched Amplifier in the face. After he sees that she's unconscious, he stops. "So that's what Jackhammer does." He throws Amplifier aside and returns his attention to Greenthumb. "Here I come baby." He slowly starts walking to her.

Greenthumb begins to whimper. "Usually I don't hurt babies, but I'm going to make a exception." said Adamborg and aimed his blaster at Greenthumb.

"I promise that I'll end this quickly." Adamborg tells her. He's about to fire when he's tackled by Firecracker.

"You will not touch a single hair on my baby sister!" Firecracker shouted and gave Adamborg some firey punches.

Adamborg grabs one of the fists and stands up while still holding the fist of Firecracker.

"Man you are annoying. Let's see how flexible you are." Adamborg says.

"Oh no." Firecracker says fearfully. The camera then moves to the L-Crew members who are fighting Carolborg watching what Adamborg is doing to their brother with disturbed looks on their faces. After a few seconds, the camera returns to Adamborg and Firecracker and we see Adamborg is finished and Firecracker is contorted into a human pretzel.

"Holy cow!" Wildgirl shouted.

"You turned my brother into a human pretzel?!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Yeah so?" Adamborg replied.

"I didn't think it was possible!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Wait. You didn't know if it was possible to turn someone into a human pretzel?" Parkour asks.

"Of course not. They were just empty threats." Speed Queen tells her.

"Well I'm full of rage and a whole can of butt kicking." said Parkour and charges towards Carolborg and begins t beat up Carolborg.

Parkour throws another punch, but Carolborg moves out of the way. She then brings down her elobow on Parkour's outstretched arm.

Parkour screamed in pain from the attack. "Aw did that hurt?" Carolborg laughed.

Parkour looked at her arm and saw that it was broken. "No. That all you got?" Parkour asks. Carolborg smiles. She rushes forward and kicks Parkour's other arm, breaking it. "Son of a!" Parkour exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my gosh are you gonna cry?!" Carolborg asked and laughed.

"No! I'm just sweating through my eyes!" Parkour says while tearing up. Carolborg just smiles and kicks her in the face.

Parkour lands on the ground while tearing up, with the rest of the team down. "Any last words, L-crew?" Carolborg asked as she and Adamborg aimed their blasters at the L-crew.

"More like a request." Firecracker saye. Everyone turns to look at him. "Can someone scratch my forehead?"

"My arms are broken." Parkour pointed out.

"Alright let's kill them all." Adamborg said and charged his blasters and then they heard beeping.

"What's the hell is that noise?" Adamborg asks.

"No idea." Carolborg answers. They look at their blasters and see that they are almost out of power.

"We're almost out of power." said Carolborg.

"How? How are we out of power?" Adamborg questions. Suddenly, Andrew Tetherby appears on the monitors on their arms.

"You have limited power. Return to base to recharge." said Andrew as he disguised his voice.

"But we were about to finish them off." Adamborg whined.

"That's a order!" Andrew shouted and hung up.

The two cyborgs groaned. "Fine." Carolborg says annoyed. She turns to the down L-Crew. "Today's your lucky day."

"But the next time we meet you'll be dead!" Adamborg shouted as the two flew away.

After they're gone, the L-Crew got to their feet with Multiple Girl helping Parkour and the twins lifting Firecracker.

"Well that went well." Ms. Appear says sarcastically while holding her side.

"My forehead still itches you know." Firecracker says. "And i think my arm is under my leg."

"Hang on little bro." Ms. Appear scratches Firecracker's forehead.

"Thanks Ms. Appear." said Firecracker.

"Come on let's get back to base." said Speed Queen.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Warehouse, Ronnie Anne and Clyde were watching the news with Adamborg and Carolborg. "Carolborg and Adamborg, even Mikey would say that's dumb and I come up with the names." said Ronnie Anne.

"Gotta agree with you there." Clyde says. "But those cyborgs destroyec the L-Crew."

"Yeah good point." said Ronnie Anne.

The L-crew all returned to base with Leni helping Lynn, and the twins carrying Lincoln to the infirmary. "Oh my gosh!" Clyde and Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"We heard you got destroyed but we didn't think it was that bad." Clyde says.

"Speak for yourself." Lucy grumbles as she limps by.

"Yeah. They broke Lynn's arms and turned Lincoln into a human pretzel." Luna says as she holds her shoulder.

"How is it even possible to turn someone into a human pretzel?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I have no idea." said Lori. "I use it as a empty threat."

"Even I am puzzled by it and I have a PHD." Lisa stated.

"Lisa, go patch everyone up." Lori orders. Lisa nods and walks off. Lori then turns to Clyde. "Clyde, what do you know about cyborgs?"

"Hmm, not much. But I do know someone who can help you." Clyde replied.

"Who?" Lori asked.

"Professor Stuart at the University of Royal Woods, he's a expert in robotics." said Clyde.

"Nice." Lori says. She's about to question Clyde more, when she hears the twins arguing.

"Lana! We're supposed fix his left leg first!" Lola says.

"No! We're supppsed to fix his right arm first!" Lana fired back.

"Lola! Lana! I don't care how you fix Lincoln, just fix him!" Lori shouted.

"Sorry!" The twins said and got to back to fixing Lincoln.

"How do you know this guy Clyde?" Lori asked.

"He's a family friend." said Clyde.

Lori is about to ask something else when she hears Lynn screaming.

"My arms!" Lynn cried out.

"Leni give Lynn the pill." Lori demanded.

"Ok." Leni calls back.

"I can see why I'm the leader hear." Lori grumbles.

"Yeah. So I take it that your going to see Professor Stuart?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah. But i should take a few members with me." Lori answers. She walks to the infirmary and looks around.

"Luan, Lucy and Lisa you girls are coming with me." Lori said. "We're going to the university of Royal Woods."

"Right." They say in unison.

"The rest of you, please untangle Lincoln." Lori says.

"And please be quick. I have to use the bathroom." Lincoln tells them.

Lori and her group began to leave with Prodigy on her back, but Black Ice crashes into a crate. "Dang it." Black Ice groaned.

After they leave, Luna turns to her group.

"Alright dudes, lets get Lincoln untangled before he wets himself." Luna says.

"Please hurry." Lincoln said and the rest of the sisters sans Lynn untangle him.

"I'll help in a couple minutes. My arms should be recovered soon." Lynn tells them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Speed Queen, Ms. Appear, Black Ice, and Prodigy they reached the university and found Professor Stuart's office. "Alright girls, let's find out how to defeat cyborgs." said Speed Queen.

Speed Queen is about to open the door when Ms. Appear stops her. "Wait. If we are doing this, can we do it like Batman and just appear?" Ms. Appear asks.

"That actually sounds fun. Ok. We'll do it that way." Speed Queen decides.

* * *

In the office, there sits a man in his early 40s wearing a white lab coat, a flannel shirt, dress pants and a red bowtie. This man's name was Professor Damian Stuart, head robotic expert in all of Royal Woods. And right now, he was grading papers.

"Michael. You still have a long way to go." Stuart sighs. He then hears a noise and sees his door open. "Hello? Anyone there?" When he got no response, he gets up and closes the door. When he turns around, he sees the L-Crew.

"Professor Stuart?" Speed Queen asked.

"The L-crew What are you doing here?" Professor Stuart asked.

"We're here ti ask you about cyborgs." Ms. Appear asked.

"Hmm, yes. Why the sudden interest?" Stuart asks.

"Well there were these two cyborgs at the mall and we got our butts kicked by them." Ms. Appear replied.

"I heard about the attack. But I had to assumed that you defeated them." Stuart tells them. "Now, as you know cyborgs are half robot, half human."

"We fought a robot before and didn't have that much problems with it. What makes cyborgs different than robots?" Speed Queen asks.

"Unlike the robot you fought before, cyborgs have a human brain that is cybernetically enhanced." Stuart explains. "With a human brain, cyborgs can fight more creatively and have more control of their bodies. Plus, cyborgs have shown to have more skill in combat because they can react faster. From what I could tell from the news report, cyborgs also have an immense amount of strength. But I'm not sure how much though."

"These had enough to break Parkour's arms and turn Firecracker into a human pretzel." Black Ice tells Stuart.

"Oh my goodness." said Stuart.

"Is there anyway we can defeat cyborgs?" Speed Queen asked.

"Well that depends." Stuart stated.

"Depends on what, Professor?" Prodigy asks.

"Depends on their power cells." Stuart answers. "Like robots, cyborgs have power cells that power everything: weapons, flight, their enhancements. You name it, the cells power it."

"That must be the reason why they left instead of finishing us off." Prodigy said.

"So What do we have to do drain their batteries?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Sadly I don't think that's possible." Stuart tells them. "Whoever did those enhancements will no doubt be searching for a more powerful power cells. My guess is that person already sent the cyborgs out to retrieve the cells."

"Then how a virus?" Prodigy suggested.

"Yes. I could create a virus that would render them unable to move. But it will take time." Stuart informs them.

"We understand. Thank you for-" Speed Queen starts when she's interrupted by her watch beeping. "What's up, Amplifier?"

"Sis, I got good news and bad news." Amplifier tells her. "Good news is Firecracker in untangled."

"That's great. But what's the bad news?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Eagle Eye just told us that the cyborgs are on the move again." Amplifier says.

"They must be after stronger power cells." Prodigy says.

"Just give us a location and we'll be on our way." said Speed Queen.

"You got it sis." Amplifier replied.

"Prodigy, you stay here and help Professor Stuart with the virus." said Speed Queen.

Right." Prodigy says. Speed Queen turns to Ms. Appear and Black Ice.

"Ready for round two?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yep." Ms. Appear answers. "Bot are we waiting for?" Ms. Appear laughs at her pun.

"Sigh. Let's just go." Black Ice says.

Speed Queen, Black Ice and Ms. Appear both run out of office to battle the Cyborgs.

* * *

The three make their way through the city where they see the rest of the L-Crew on their way to meet the cyborgs.

"Hey guys!" Speed Queen calls. The L-Crew turn and look to see who's calling and see Speed Queen, Black Ice and Ms. Appear making their way towards them.

"Wondering if you were gonna show up." Parkour said from her ATV.

"Yeah. Where's Prodigy?" Multiple Girl asks from her Go-kart.

"She's back at the university working on a virus for those cyborgs." said Speed Queen.

"So nerd stuff with a older nerd got it." said Parkour.

"So how are you and Firecracker feeling?" Black Ice asks.

"I'm still a little sore but ready to go." Parkour answers. Her expression then chages to worry. "But Firecracker hasn't said anything since we untangled him. After we untangled him, he thanked us, and walked outside."

"The only time he talked to one of us was with Amplifier." Wildgirl adds. "They talked in private before we left and he hasn't said anything since."

"He's probably bottling up his emotions. Not good for you." Speed Queen sighed.

Amplifier just smiles. "Don't worry sis. Little brother has this under control." Amplifier reassures her sisters. "Him and I talked about it before we left."

"Good, let's go kick some metal butts." said Speed Queen.

When they arrive at the scene they see the Cyborgs walking out of Royal Woods labs with Adamborg carrying two power cells.

"You guys again?" Carolborg groaned.

"I see that Parkpur and Fircracker healed up just fine. Let's see if I can turn you into a balloon animal." Adamborg smirked.

"Well I'm ready for round two." Parkour tells them. The L-Crew are about to attack when they hear a voice.

"Wait." The girls look and see Firecracker walking past them. "Adamborg! You and me. One-on-one."

"I like those odds." Adamborg said.

"Hold on. I never agreed to this!" Speed Queen protests. "Firecracker, who said that you could go one-on-one with a cyborg?"

"I did." Amplifier answers.

"Amplifier, you and I will have a serious talk after this mission." Speed Queen at her lightning sister.

"You and Firecracker have fun sweetie, I'll be with the girls." said Carolborg.

"Don't worry babe. This will be over in a minute." Adamborg says. As soon as he finished saying that Firecracker flies forward and hits Adamborg hard. Adamborg is forced back from the punch. As soon as he regains his composure, Firecracker suddenly kicks him in the back of the head. "What the hell!? Why do you feel like you have more power than you did at the mall?"

"Simple. At the mall, i was holding back because of the people. But now, i can let loose." Firecracker says.

"Well now that I'm fully charged I can" Firecracker punches Adamborg in the face cutting him off. "Now cool little man." Adamborg turns his right arm into blaster and aims at Fircracker, but he was gone. "What the hell?"

He then feels something hit him in the head. He looks up and sees Firecracker flying above him. Adamborg growls and starts shooting at Firecracker.

Firecracker dodges the shots and decided to fire back. Firecracker shot fireballs at Adamborg, and breathed fire out of his mouth. "Don't mess with a Pyro!" Firecracker shouted.

"He can breathe fire!?" Adamborg shouts.

"Yeah I can metal butt!" Firecracker yells back.

"Ok dork. Playtime is over!" Adamborg tells him. He then fires a heat seeking missile at Firecracker.

"Oh no." said Firecracker and flew away while the missile chases him.

"I'm going to enjoy the fireworks." said Adamborg.

Firecracker flies around with the missile following him. He then turns around and fires a fireball at the missile, causing it to explode. However, Adamborg jumps through the smoke and punches Firecracker in the face.

"You couldn't dodge me little punk." said Adamborg.

"I'm just getting warmed up." said Firecracker and ignited his fists.

The two charge forward and start exchanging blows and flying as they fight. Back in the ground, the girls are watching in awe.

"Amplifier, what did you say to him?" Speed Queen asks.

"Simple. I told him that if we have to fight the cyborgs again and if there are no civilians around, to go all out and hold nothing back." Amplifier answered. "And I think he's doing just that."

"I thought you were comforting him!" said Speed Queen.

"That was the first thing I was doing." said Amplifier. "Then I told him the whole hold nothing back part."

Adamborg throws Firecracker to the ground and then follows him to finish him off.

"Dude get out of the way!" Amplifer shouted.

"Better call in a clean up crew girls." Carolborg smirked.

Firecracker rolls out of the way and Adamborg crashes. He gets up and Firecracker kicks him into a nearby store.

"Time to finish this." Firecracker says. He's about to walk towards the store when he's stops suddenly. "What? I can't move." He looks at his feet and sees that there is a sticky substance preventing him from moving. He turns around and sees Carolborg with a blaster poimted at him. She then smiles and fires some more goop at Firecracker, forcing him to the ground with his hands and feet stuck to the ground. "I can't move. What is this stuff?"

"Fire proof goo." Carolborg answers. "Good luck getting out."

"Not cool!" Parkour shouts. The rest of the L-Crew them surround Carolborg. "Prepare for a beating."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adamborg says. The girls turn around and sees Adamborg walking out of the store with a hostage. And the hostage was someone Amplifier recognized.

"No! Not her!" Amplifier shouted. The hostage that Adamborg has is none other than Sam. "I suggest you let us go or she gets it." Adamborg aims a blaster at Sam's head.

The girls look at each other and huddle up.

"Guys, what do we do?" Crystal Princess asks.

"I don't know. We hadn't had to deal with a hostage situation before." Speed Queen said.

"Hey guys? Do you mind huddling around me? I don't feel included." Firecracker called from where he was stuck.

The girls all went to Firecracker's location and continued their huddle. "If we hurt Carolborg, Sam dies." said Amplifier.

"If we lest them go, the Cyborgs will gain more power." Fircracker pointed out.

"Man this is so hard." Wildgirl complains.

"Maybe he won't hurt her." Multiple Girl says. She looks up from the huddle. "Hey! Are you really going to hurt her if we try something?"

"Yes I am, I'm going to shoot her in the head!" Adamborg shouted.

"That's not nice!" Multiple girl shouted back.

"Of course not! I'm evil!" Adamborg replied.

"Ok. So he is totally going to hurt her." Multiple Girl says.

"You think." Crystal Princess says.

"Are we going to do something?" Black Ice asks.

"Yes." Amplifer said and she turned to Adamborg. "Let her go!"

"I'll let her go if you let us go." Adamborg reminds her.

"Fine! Go!" Amplifier shouts. "Just let her go."

Adamborg releases Sam and she drops to the ground. "Come on robobabe let's hey." said Adamborg and he brings out his jetpack.

"Boo!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"Oh shut up." said Carolborg. "Right begins you cyberhunk."

The two kiss then fly off. After they off, Amplifier runs up and checks on Sam.

"Are you Ok?" Amplifer asked.

"I'm fine, but I saw my whole life flash before my eyes." said Sam.

"Well you're safe now." said Firecracker.

"Thanks." Sam says. "I gotta go. See ya."

"See ya." Amplifier says quietly. As Sam walks away, Amplifier watches her with a longing look on her face.

"She's hot." Firecracker says.

"Dude!" Amplifier says blushing.

"Well that's great sis. But we need to get our brother out of this goop and fast." said Speed Queen.

"I got this." Parkour says. She then grabs her brother and lifts him up.

"Thanks Parkour." said Firecracker.

"Don't mention it." Parkour said.

"What do we do now?" Ms. Appear asks. "They have the power cells."

"Lets head back to base and hope Prodigy and Professor Stuart finish that virus soon." Speed Queen answers.

* * *

At Tethetby industries, Tetherby watched as his two cyborgs were reveling in not just their victory but their additional power that they gained. "This is perfect, now we have more power." said Carolborg.

"Time to destroy that little punk." Adamborg declares.

"No." The two look over and see Tetherby walking up. "You will wait till I give you instructions."

"Listen here old man. I'm not waiting around for you to give me the thumbs up to go destroy the L-Crew." Adamborg says. "I'm out." He then walks out. Tetherby sighs and turns to Carolborg.

"Your boyfriend is a hothead." Tetherby tells her.

"He is, I mean he's not the brightest. But he's the best football player on the football team." said Carolborg.

"What do you see in him?" Tetherby asked.

"I had my sights on one boy, but he was taken." said Carolborg.

"I see." Tetherby says. "I have a job for you and only you."

"Finally some fun. What's the job?" Carolborg asked.

"My researchers have came up with a serum." said Tetherby and presented a needle with a orange liquid in it.

"What does the serum do?" Carolborg asks.

"We aren't sure yet." Tetherby answers. "That's why we want you to inject someone with the serum and we already have just the target." He hands Carolborg a picture.

Carolborg looked at the pictured and smiled devilishily. "Good choice." said Carolborg.

* * *

Bobby Santiago made his way to the house exausted. He volunteered to work late because he was saving up for a car and he was getting closer to his goal. When he got to the door of his house, he saw it was unlocked.

"I guess mom is home." Bobby said to himself.

Bobby walked inside and he sees his mother all tied up and here mouth being gagged to. "Mom?" Bobby questioned and ran to her side.

He pulls the cloth off her mouth and tries to untie her. As he struggles, he hears the door slam shut.

"Ronnie Anne is that you?" Bobby asked.

"Wrong Bobby."

Bobby turns around and sees Carolborg standing in front of the door.

"Carol?" Bobby says in shock.

"Hello Bobby. Time to get reacquainted." Carolborg tells him.

 **To be continued.**


	17. Rise of the Cyborgs part 2

Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing. Carol Prigney was in his house. Not only that, she was a cyborg. A cyborg!

"What are you doing here Carol?" Bobby asked trying and failing to sound threatening.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to drop by your house and your mom and I had a little chat." Carolborg said. "Oh and it's Carolborg now."

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked. "Why are you like this?"

Carolborg sighs and gives Bobby her story. "A few day ago, me and Adam were caught in explosion from a hair ball that landed on my car. When we woke up we had this robot parts on us and our lives were ruined. I can never go to the mall or be homecoming Queen again." Carol said. "Even Adam can't go to college with his football scholarship."

"Wow Carol. I'm so sorry." Bobby tells her. "But why are you doing all this? You could be using these powers for good."

"Because it was the L-Crew that did this to me!" Carolborg yells. "They abandoned us! They could've tried to prevent my car from exploding but they decided that going after a giant cat was more important!" Her human eye sheds a tear. "I've lost everything because of them. I can't go home. I can't go to school. I can never have a family because of the L-Crew!"

"They probably didn't know that your car was going to explode." Bobby said.

"Doesn't matter. This is who I am now." Carolborg says. "And i don't plan on changing any time."

"But you are so much more than this!" Maria shouts.

"Shut up!" Carolborg yells. She grabs the cloth from the table and ties it across Maria's mouth once again. "And you wondered why I gagged you."

"What do you want with my mom?" Bobby asked.

"It's not your mom I want." said Carolborg.

"One of my cousins?" Bobby asked.

"No a Santiago." Carolborg said.

"You're not laying a hand on my little sister!" Bobby shouted.

Carolborg lets out a harsh laugh. "No Bobby. I don't want your sister. I want you."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Me? Why?"

"Well, it's two different reasons." Carolborg tells him. "My employer want you to test this serum." She then walks up to him. "As for me, I just want you. I want to be with you. I want to be your babe. I want to be the future Mrs. Santiago."

"What about Adam?" Bobby asked.

"He's like the jock version of Leni. He rather hang out with the team than me." said Carol. "And his name is Adamborg."

"Dumbest names I ever heard." said Bobby." But I'm with Lori."

Carolborg walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Bobby, you don't need her. She isn't all great. Look at what she's done to her brother and sisters. I can make you happy." She then kisses him. While she's kissing him, she injects him with the serum.

Bobby parted from the kiss and and rubs his neck. "Why are you going to do to me?" Bobby asked. "What was in that needle?"

"I have no idea." Carolborg shrugged.

"But look Carol, it can't happen between us." Bobby tells her.

"Why?" Carolborg asks, her voice breaking.

"I'm with Lori and your with Adam. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry." Bobby says.

"Fine!" Carolborg angrily. "You leave me no choice. I know what I have to do now." She then punches Bobby, knocking him out. "I have to destroy Lori. And then, you'll be mine."

* * *

At the L-Crew base, the team were waiting for an update from Lisa on the virus.

"C'mon Lisa. What's taking so long?" Lori asks herself quietly. While Lori was wondering what was taking Lisa so long, the reat of the team were keeping busy. Luna was jamming on her guitar and Lana was playing leapfrog with Hops as a frog.

"So do frogs actually do this?" Lana asked.

"No. This is just a game you humans made up." Hops answered.

"Oh I see." said Lana.

Lucy was sitting in a dark corner with Fangs on her head writing a poem.

"Got anything that rhymes with Rocky?" Lucy asked her faithful companion.

"I don't think anything rhymes with Rocky, Lucy." Fangs told her

"Locky, docky, you're right Fangs." Lucy replied.

"Use Rock instead of Rocky." Fangs suggested.

"Ok." Lucy said.

Not far away, Lincoln was playing a game of cards with Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo while Lola and Leni got the fire proof goo out of his hair.

"Alright boys, place your bets." Lincoln tells them.

"I'm betting this donut." Charles said.

"Two packs of sunflower seed." said Geo.

"This bottle of milk." said Cliff.

"Twenty bucks." Walt bets.

"Where did you get money?" Lincoln asks.

"We take it from the couch." Walt answers.

"Ok show me what you got." said Lincoln.

"Full doghouse!" Charles said and showed his cards.

"Dang it!" Everyone except Cliff said.

"Four aces and a king." Cliff says slamming down his cards. "This cat is out of the bag and is awesome." said Cliff and did a victory dance.

Charles growls and pounces and the dog and cat form a fight cloud.

"Well that happened." Lincoln said. "Hey Leni and Lola, are you almost done getting the goo out yet?"

"We're almost done Linky." Leni said.

"I still can't believe that you went toe-to-toe with Adamborg!" Lola exclaimed while pulling some goo out of Lincoln's hair.

"Same here and I almost had him." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. You had him until Carolborg got involved." Lynn said from where she was punching her car punching bag.

"I know right." Luan agreed as she walked in with Lily in her arms. "But Linc, how are you able to breathe fire?"

"I just happened I guessed." said Lincoln.

"Just make sure fire doesn't get out the back door." said Ronnie Anne reading a Wonder Woman comic.

"No promises." Lincoln told her. "I have no control down there."

Lori watched as her siblings relaxed and had fun. This was one of the few times they could relax. But deep down she knew that the two cyborgs were still out there. And they needed to be stopped. Lori sighed and continued to wait for Lisa to check in when her phone rang. Lori looked down and saw it was Bobby.

Lori picks up her phone and answers it. "Hey BooBoo bear." Lori said.

"Hello Lori." Lori's eyed widened when she heard who called.

"Carol?" Lori says surprised. The rest of the siblings look up from what they were doing when they heard Lori say that name.

"Hey. Long time no talk." Carolborg says.

"Where's Bobby?" Lori asks.

"Don't worry. He and his mother are safe. For now." Carolborg tells her.

"What do you want?" Lori asked.

"Simple to kill you. So I can be Bobby's babe." Carolborg said.

"Not going to happen." Lori says.

"Thought you might say that." Carolborg says. "How about we do this: you come to the Santiago household alone and I'll release Bobby and his mother."

"And if I don't?" Lori asks.

"Simple Lori. I'll kill both of them." Carolborg answers. "Also, if I suspect that you told the L-Crew, I will kill them. I suggest you hurry. You don't have much time. Bye." The line goes dead. Lori puts down her phone and turns to her siblings. She saw that Lincoln was doing his best to calm Ronnie Anne down.

"It's going to be okay Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

"I can't lose Bobby and my mom!" Ronnie Anne shouted with tears going down her face. "They'll all I have left since my dad died."

"We'll save them." Lincoln promises.

"So do we have a plan?" Luna asks. Lori is about to answer when the alarm goes off.

"What now?" Lori groans. Clyde rushes to the computer and his eyes widen.

"Guys! We got a problem!" Clyde says. "Adamborg is in the city!" The Louds gasp at this.

"Great. Just what we need." Lori groans.

"Lori, what do we do?" Leni asks. Lori looks at them and sees that they are nervous.

"Ok. Lynn, you go to the University and get Lisa. We need that virus. Luna, you take Leni, Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Lily and go after Adamborg. Lynn, after you grab Lisa i want you two to meet up with Luna's team." Lori orders.

"Right." Lynn says.

"Got it sis." Luna nods.

"What about me and Lucy?" Luan asks.

"Yeah, what about us?" Lucy adds.

"You'll be coming with me." Lori tells them.

* * *

Meanwhile Adamborg flips over a car and shoot missiles at a tanker causing it to explode. "Finally! I finally have enough power to have some real fun!" Adamborg says. He then a bus and lifts it up. "School's out!" He throws the bus and it is caught by Wildgirl in gorilla form.

The bus opens up and the passengers along with the bus driver runs away.

"That's enough Adamborg!" Amplifier shouts. Adamborg turns around and sees the six L-Crew members.

"Seems like your short a few members. Where are they? Too scared to fight?" Adamborg mocks.

"No, they had other things to do." said Multipe Girl

"But we're going to kick your butt!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Bring it. I'll start with the dork." Adamborg tells them.

"Bring it!" Firecracker shouts.

"I got enough power. To have some fun putting you in a body cast!" Adamborg said

Amplifer smirked and said. "My grandma can throw harder than you!"

Firecracker throws a fireball at Adamborg while Amplifier fires an electric stream at him.

Adamborg flies back and hits a truck on impact.

"This should come in handy." Adamborg then lifts the truck and throws it at Amplifier and Firecracker. The two prepare for impact but Crystal Princess slices it in half.

"You have to do better than that punk!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Then Wildgirl turns into a Dilophosaurus and spits it venom at Adamborg's face.

"Gah! Damn it!" Adamborg shouts. Multiple Girl then surrounds Adamborg and they take turns hitting him. Adamborg then opend his eye and fires a blast in the sky.

"You missed!" Muiltipe girl shouted as Crystal Princess laughed.

"Um dudes? Look up." Amplifier tells them. They look up and see the blast that was fired exploded in the air and raining down. "Move!" Amplifier grabs the twins and rolls out of the way while Firecracker grabs Greenthumb and pushes Multiple Girl into cover.

"I hope Parkour and Prodigy get here soon." Firecracker said to himself.

* * *

At Royal Woods University, Prodigy and Professor Stuart were finishing up one of the viruses.

"In just a moment we will have the virus downloaded onto the flash drive. However we will have to download it twice." Stuart tells Prodigy.

"I just hope those cyborgs aren't causing trouble." said a Prodigy.

Then Parkour breaks down the door. "Prodigy the cyborgs are loose in the city! Carolborg has the this mother and son hostage!"

"Dang it." Prodigy says. "Alright let's go."

"But Prodigy, we only have one virus. You will only be able to infect one of the cyborgs." Stuart tells her. "So do not waste it."

"One shot is all I need." Prodigy said.

"Ok. Let's go. We're meeting up with Amplifier's team." Parkour tells her. She then grabs Prodigy and runs through the wall.

"Oh for crying out loud you already broke down the door." Stuart shouted.

"Sorry!" Parkour shouted.

* * *

Lori pulled Vanzilla into the driveway of the Santiago household. She looked in the backseat and saw Ms. Appear and Black Ice waiting for instructions.

"Ok. Remember the plan. You guys sneak into the house and stay hidden until the Santiagos are safe. That's when you make your appearance." Lori tells them. "Any questions?"

"And if Carolborg asks we traced the call or something." Ms. Appear said

"Bingo." Lori says. "Remember, one wrong move and Bobby and his mother are doomed. We can't let Ronnie Anne down."

"Let's do this." Black Ice said.

Lori exits the minivan and looks to see her younger sisters gone. She sighs nervously and makes her way into the house. As soon as she walks in she sees Bobby knocked out on the floor but Maria was nowhere to be seen.

"Bobby!" Lori cried out and ran to his side.

Bobby began to wake up and sees Lori. "Babe?" He asked

"Are you ok?" Lori asks as she tries to help Bobby sit up.

"My head hurts but I should be fine." Bobby reassured her. He then looks around and panics. "Where's my mom?"

"I don't know." Lori tells him. "Carol must've stashed her somewhere."

"Nice deduction Watson. Your not as dumb as you look." Lori looks up and sees Carolborg standing in the walkway leading to the kitchen.

"I think I know where your mom and Carol are." Lori said and they both walked into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised that your here Loud." Carolborg tells her. "I would've thought that you would've ran away and cried in a corner."

"I'm not a coward Carol." Lori retorts. "Now where is Ms. Santiago?"

"Locked her in the bathroom." Carolborg answers. "She's safe. For now."

"Oh thank goodness." Bobby sighed in relief.

"Now would you like to die?" Carolborg asked. "Either it's neck snapping or weapons but I have millions to choose from."

"Carol, what do you want." Bobby asks.

"Like I told Lori, I want her dead!" Carolborg shouts.

"Why? Why do you want me dead?" Lori asks.

"Why?" Carolborg chuckled. "I wanted Bobby first but I got stuck with Adam!"

"Look Carol, I'm sorry. But Bobby asked me out. I didn't ask him. He asked me." Lori tells her.

"But it's not fair! I loved him first! I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him and you stole him!" Carolborg shouts.

"You heard what Lori said. I asked her out first." said Bobby. "Wait did you injected me with a love potion?!"

"No those are bogus." Carolborg replied.

"They sure are." Lori said and chuckled nervously.

"Then what did you inject me with?" Bobby asked.

"Like I said, I don't know." Carolborg answers. "But that doesn't matter. Your gonna be dead anyway!" Carolborg then forms a blaster and aims at Lori. "Nice knowing you."

"Can I at least say good bye to Bobby?" Lori asked with tears streaming down her face.

Carolborg lowered her blaster and thought about it. "No." Carolborg said. She points and fires but a forcefield pops up in front of them. "What the a force field?" Carolborg asked. "Either that brainiac sister of Lori made a force field or it was Ms. Appear."

"You would be right." Ms. Appear then appears in front of Carolborg and kicks her.

"The L-Crew in my House!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I would ask you two to leave please." Ms. Appear said.

"Screw this!" Carolborg shouts. She's about to fire her blaster when it suddenly freezes.

"I don't think you would blasting holes in that teenager." Black Ice said scaring Carolborg.

"You two are annoying!" Carolborg shouts. She then blasts a hole in the wall and flies out.

"Don't let her get away!" Ms. Appears yells.

Black ice flies out and Ms. Appear follows. "Great now I have to get another job after this." said Bobby.

"But I think we should untie your mom first." Lori said.

When they found Maria tied up in the bathroom they untied her. "Thank you Lori. But is Ronnie Anne safe?" Maria asked,

"Don't worry. She's safe." Lori assures her. "But I should go."

"I think it's a good idea." said Bobby.

"With that Carol wanting to kill you?" Maria asked concerned.

"I'll hide in Lisa's bunker." Lori replied.

"Be careful Lori." Maria tells her.

"I will." Lori says.

Lori ran, but in a normal speed and when she was far away from the Santiago house, she pressed a button on a watch and became Speed Queen. Time to go help the othere." Speed Queen says and runs off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city Greenthumb is using her vines to hold down Adamborg.

"This isn't going to work you dumb infant!" Adamborg shouts. He then breaks free of the vines. As soon as he's free, Parkour rocks him with a right hand.

(A/N: Pretend this is shown off screen.)

"Miss me?" Parkour smirked.

"You again!?" Adamborg shouted.

"And she didn't arrive alone you Neanderthal." Prodigy yells. Adamborg turns and sees Prodigy standing there with five cars floating next to her.

Progidy threw the cars at Adamborg and he destroyed them all with his blaster. "You have to do better than that brainiac!" Adamborg shouted. He then sees a seni flying towards hin. "Crap."

The semi hits Adamborg and impacts on him. "Stupid Cyborg." Parkour smirked.

"Upid! Upid!" Greenthumb giggled. Adamborg pushes the semi off of him and glares at Parkour.

"Great. Now I'm mad." Adamborg says.

"You ain't the only one baby." Adamborg looks up and sees Carolborg. "The L-Crew ruined everything."

"What are you talking about?" Muiltipe girl asked.

"Simple, Carolborg was trying to kill this girl named Lori so she could be with her boyfriend." Ms. Appear says as she flies in and crashes into a semi. Followed by Black Ice.

"Really I don't think her boyfriend would want a walking toaster for a girlfriend." Crystal Princess scoffed.

"You did what!?" Adamborg shouts.

"Hey, i thought that was how to trigger the serum." Carolborg says.

"What serum are you hiding something from me?!" Adamborg shouted.

"I think they're having some problems." Parkour whispers into Wildgirl's ear.

"Yep." Wildgirl agreed.

"No! I was given a job that involved injecting someone with a serum." Carolborg argued. "You would know that if you had stuck around instead of being a big baby and storming off to cause chaos!"

"Ohhh!" The L-Crew say.

"So what? I'm having fun! You're just a stick in the mud! You're just jealous because I'm stronger!" Adamborg argues.

"Are you saying that I'm weak? I broke both of Parkour's arms, and she's suppose to be in the unstoppable one." Carolborg argues.

"I turned Firecracker into a human pretzel!" Adamborg rebuttal.

"Yeah and then he almost kicked your butt in your one-on-one fight with him. You almost lose to an eleven year old!" Carolborg reminds him.

"Big whoop." Adamborg scoffs. "It's your fault we're like this in the first place!"

"How is it my fault?" Carolborg angrily asks.

"If you didn't say This couldn't possibly get worse or park your car somewhere else I would have been a football player for the Detroit Lions!" Adamborg shouted.

"Well I didn't say that I should park somewhere else." Carolborg yells. She then turns to the L-Crew. "Cover the five younger ones's ears please." Multiple Girl, Amplifier, Ms. Appear, Parkour and Firecracker share a glance and shrug. They then get behind Black Ice, Wildgirl, Crystal Princess, Prodigy and Greenthumb and cover their ears.

The younger members of the L-Crew didn't really know what was going on due to their ears being covered. All they knew was that the two cyborgs were shouting at each other. Some of them swore they heard the word duck but something about Carolborg being a rich or something like that. After a few minutes, their older siblings removed their hands.

You guys done!?" Firecracker shouted.

"No!" The cyborgs yelled in unison before they went back to arguing. Firecracker sighs and walks to the nearby supermarket. A few seconds later, he returned with two bags of popcorn and started popping them in his hands.

Speed Queen arrives at the scene and sees the two cyborgs arguing. "Hey Firecracker what's going on?" She asked.

These two have been arguing and now we're just waiting for them to stop." Firecracker explained. "I made popcorn."

"Cool." said Speed Queen.

"Some really nasty words were said bra." Amplifer said.

"Ok. So are we gonna do something?" Speed Queen asks.

"I think we should let them work it out." Muiltipe girl said.

"Look, let's just kill the L-Crew and then we can talk about this." Adamborg says.

"Fine by me!" Carolborg agrees.

Both of the Cyborgs aim their blasters at the L-crew. "Uh oh." said Muiltipe Girl

The cyborgs open fire forcing the L-Crew to dodge.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Parkour asks.

"I only have one virus for one of them." said Prodigy.

"Stay back dude and dudettes!" Ampflier showed as she began to charge up from a power line and shot a stream of purple lightning at Adamborg.

Adamborg blocks the hit, but Amplifier keeps fireing.

"Not gonna work." Carolborg says while aiming her blaster at Amplifier. However Speed Queen tackles her and pushes her away from Adamborg.

"Whatever your trying to do won't work!" Adamborg taunts. "I can handle a little electricity."

"How about some fire?" Firecracker says and fires a powerful fire blast at Adamborg who blocks it but is barely hanging in there.

Adamborg grunted and screamed in pain. "Carol!" Adamborg shouts.

"Adam!" Carolborg shouts. She shakes off Speed Queen and tries to save Adamborg only to get rammed by Wildgirl who morphed into a rhino.

"No one messes with our family!" Firecracker and Amplifer shouted.

"And now you will feel a chilling demise!" Black Ice says appearing next to Amplifier and Firecracker. She then charges and fires a powerful ice blast at Adamborg.

Adamborg is getting hit by fire, lightning and ice. Adamborg screams in pain and then he explodes.

"ADAM!" Carolborg screams. She then flies forward and tackles Amplifier. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU ARE DEAD!" As punches her, she realizes that her limbs are starting to freeze up. "What's going on?"

"I uploaded a virus into your system." said Prodigy.

"No! I must have my revenge!" Carolborg said. "Mock my words sparky, if I break out I will kill your crush."

"No you won't!" Amplifier tells her. "She then charges up her fist and punches Carolborg in the face, knocking her out.

"Nice one sis." Ms. Appear said.

"Thanks. So I guess we let the cops take it from here?" Amplifier asks.

"Looks like it. You can be queen of the metahuman prison Carol." said Speed Queen.

"So what now?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Let's head home and rest up." Speed Queen answers.

* * *

Professor Stuart stood in his office, staring out the window at the city. He then hears the door open behind him.

"I see that our cyborgs failed, Andrew." Stuart said.

"I figured that, but Carol managed to get one part of the mission right." Tetherby said.

"Shame that Adam was destroyed though." Stuart pointed out.

"He was a liability. I was planning on shutting him down anyways." Tetherby tells him. "When will the serum take effect?"

"It cood take time." said Stuart.

"Time?" Tetherby questioned.

"We never tested the serum Andrew so I don't know how long it will take. But trust me. The serum will work." Stuart reassures him. "But I must know, why did you want me to create the virus?"

"Simple, I needed the L-Crew to trust you. And now that they do, they won't suspect that you are working for me." Tetherby answers.

"I see" Stuart said. "So we wait until our lab rat kicks in?"

"Correct. And I guarantee that when the time comes, our lab rat will destroy the L-Crew." Tetherby says.

"Excellent. By the way, a associate of yours visited me earlier." Stuart tells him.

"An associate?" Tetherby asks.

"Yes, he came by asking me to create a antivirus to destroy the virus that was injected into Carol." Stuart explains.

"I see." Tetherby says. "Well then. I'll be off." Tetherby and Stuart shake hands and Tetherby leaves the office. As soon as he exits the University, he looks off to the distance. "What are you up to?" He then walks to the limo that was waiting for him.

* * *

Carolborg regains conscious and noticed that she's in a police truck. "Where am I?" Carolborg asked.

"A truck heading to a meta-human prison." said the driver.

"I still can't move." Carolborg says. "And Adam is gone. Destroyed by the L-Crew."

"Yo, shut her up!" The driver said. The guard in the back prepares his gun when suddenly the truck comes to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" The guard asked.

"No idea." The driver answered. The driver looks outside the car and sees water. "Did it rain at all today?"

"No it's just a clear night." said the Driver.

"But there is a forecast of pain." said a voice

Suddenly the water flows up, throwing the truck into the air.

The officers and Carolborg scream as the truck was flown in the air.

The truck then lands on the ground. The officers are severely injured while Carolborg is unharmed. She then hears the door to transport open.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" A voice asked.

"What the hell? You could've killed me!" Carolborg shouts. "Who are you anyway?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend." The voice said. "Do me a favor and open your USB port."

"I don't think I can do that because I can't move!" Carolborg shouted.

"You don't need to move. Just focus and use whatever you use to access your weapons." The mystery person told her. "Do it and make it quick."

"Fine!" Carolborg says.

Carolborg did so and the USB port is revealed to be on her chest. "Ok now what?"

The mystery placed the flash drive in the USB port and with in a few seconds Carolborg began to move again.

"Wow. Thanks. Who are you?" Carolborg asks.

"The name is Hydro." Hydro answered. "That was quite the show you put on. Dismantling the L-Crew at the mall and outsmarting Firecracker. I must say, I was impressed."

"Why thank you. But I have to ask why are you rescuing me?" Carolborg asked.

"I want you to be part of my side and destroy the L-crew." Hydro said.

"You have my attention." Carolborg tells him.

"You and I are quite similar." Hydro tells her. "Because of the L-Crew, you were critically injured and could've died. As for me, the L-Crew did this to me." Hydro takes off his mask and shows his face to Carolborg who gasps.

"Oh my God! Your face!" Carolborg shouted and gagged.

"The L-Crew humiliated me. Almost as bad as they did you." Hydro says as he puts back on his mask. "But together, along with another friend of mine, I think we can get our revenge. So what do you say? You in?"

"I'm in."Carolborg smirked.

"Good." said Hydro. "Now let's go."

The two exit the transport. After they exit, Carolborg turns around and fires her blaster at the transport.

"L-Crew better watch their backs." Carolborg says with a smirk as she watches the flames.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Santiago house, Bobby walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

After he finished he looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed the bruise on his head. "Man. Today was insane." Bobby said to himself.

Bobby opened the mirror cabinet and looks for the bandages but when he does, Bobby closes the cabinet and sees his reflection glaring at him.

Bobby rubs his eyes and sees his reflection is back to normal. "That was weird." Bobby said to himself. He then turns around to head to bed when he sees a giant shadow standing in front of him.

Bobby backs away in fear and tries to escape but the door won't open. "Come on! Come on!" Bobby shook in fear and then the giant shadow grabs him,

Bobby screams in terror and suddenly sits up in his bed, dripping sweat.

"It was all a dream." Bobby said. "But what was that?"


	18. Enter Replicate

Some thugs are at the first bank of Royal woods. "Put the money in the bag!" The 1st thug shouted.

"And we want all the safety deposit boxes too!" The 2nd thug said.

"And you want to go to jail!" Someone shouts.

'And we want to go to-wait what?" The third thug says. "Who said that?"

"That would be me." Ms. Appear then appears next to them. "Hey how's it going Steve?"

"My name is not Steve!" The 3rd thug shouted and open fired until Ms. Appear had her force field up.

Then a blur took all of the guns away. "You won't be needing these." Speed Queen and disassembled all of the guns within a minute.

"Crap. Luckily i got my trusty pistol." The first thug says. As soon as he pulls it out, it explodes. "What happened?" He turns and sees Firecracker standing in the bank entrance with Crystal Princess next him and a wolf behind him.

"Hey Joe." Firecracker says.

"My name isn't Joe!" The first thug shouts.

"I thought it was." Crystal Princess whispers.

"Let's just kick their butts." said Firecracker and Crystal Princess forms Crystal hammers.

"You ain't kicking anyone's butt." The second thug says. All of a sudden several cars pull up and fourteen guys come out of them.

"Oh no, there are seventeen of them and only a few of us." Crystal Princess mocked in fear.

"What are we going to do?" Firecracker asks in mock panic.

Just then the 14 thugs all got frozen. "Your icy state woun't he long for you will be imprsioned." said Black Ice

"Can't we talk about this?" The third thug asks.

Muiltipe Girl and Amplifier appear fright behind the 3rd thug and punch him right in the face. Then a vine gives him a wedige and Greenthumb giggled.

Parkour beats up the 2nd thug.

The first thug tries to run but he suddenly he is floating off the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Prodigy said and slammed the thug to the wall.

"Looks like that's all of them." Speed Queen says. "Ok let's get out of here before the press show up." The L-Crew barely walk out of the bank when the media shows up.

"Dang it." The L-Crew groaned

"This is Jenny Snarts live from the scene where the L-Crew just stopped a major bank robbery." Jenny says. "Speed Queen, what is the secret to your success?"

"Well Jenny we work together and we practiced with our secret coach." Speed Queen explained.

"Now the world wants to know: which one of you is the better hero?" Jenny asks.

"I am." The L-Crew answer in unison.

The L-Crew's eyes widen and they all look at each other. "No I'm the better hero!" The L-Crew shouted.

The L-Crew start arguing about who is the better hero. Prodigy then stops arguing when she realizes something.

"Um, siblings you do realize that the camera is still rolling right?" Prodigy points out. The L-Crew stop arguing and look at the camera. They all wave nervously with nervous smiles.

"Look Jenny we'll catch you later we need to go see who's better." said firecracker

The L-Crew leave and head back to base.

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat in his office filling out some paperwork when his intercom goes off.

"Yes?" Tetherby answers irritability.

"Sir, the meta you called for is here." His secretary tells him.

"Send him in." Tetherby tells her.

The door opens and Tetherby sees a tall man that wears a black trench coat and a fedora, he also had fair skin. "You're Lord Tetherby?" He asked.

"Lord Tetherby was my father, I am his son." Tetherby replied.

"I see. You reqursted my services." The man says in a even tone.

"Yes, I want you to destroy the L-crew." said Tetherby and showed the man the broadcast from earlier.

"I see. I'll do the job." The man tells him. "But I have conditions."

"What are your conditions?" Tetherby asks.

"I prefer to get paid up front." He tells him.

"Very well." Tetherby nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Make the check out to Replicate." The man answers.

"Very well." Tetherby said and gave the man called Replicate his check.

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Replicate and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse Clyde and Ronnie Anne saw the news report.

"Dang it Jenny." Ronnie Anne says while pinching the bridge of her nose. "She jumpstarted their sibling rivalry."

"And we all seen their sibling rivalry is like. But maybe it won't be a big deal." Clyde said.

All of you face facts. I'm the better hero!"

"Coming from the who got her butt handed to her by Squatch!"

Clyde and Ronnie Anne turn towards the door and see the Louds arguing.

"I caught all the bullets on my first mission and besides there is a saying that the face one is always better." Lori said.

"I gave the town power during that blackout. I'm the better hero!" Luna protested.

"Please. I used my forcefield to prevent a building from falling. I'm the better hero!" Luan argued.

"I can, like, stop multiple crimes at once. I'm totes the better hero." Leni told them.

"I froze the getaway car. I am the better hero." Lucy told them.

"I blew up the guns I'm the better hero." Lincoln said.

"Please. I'm the better hero. I destroyed Todd." Lisa pointed out.

"I knocked the thugs out with one punch. I'm the better hero." Lynn argued.

"Poo poo!" Lily said.

"All you do is use vines!" Luan argued back

"Well I defeated Sound Diva!" Lola argued.

"Only because I weakened her!" Lana fired back.

"I'm the better hero!" The twins say in unison.

"Look girls and Lincoln can't we just calm down." Ronnie Anne said.

Saw that coming." Clyde says. The pets walk in and look to see their owners arguing.

"Great. They're arguing again." Walt groaned.

"It better be better than that dress." said Geo.

"I wanted to claw those dresses but you said no." Cliff glared at Charles.

"Did you want to sleep outside?" Charles asked.

"Good point." Cliff admitted.

"So what are they arguing about this time?" Hops asks Ronnie Anne.

"They're arguing on who's the better hero." Ronnie Anne groaned. "It's like seeing my cousin Carlota and Carl fighting."

"Well I'm not picking." Fangs said.

"But what should we do?" Clyde asks.

"Simple: hope that the arguement doesn't turn physical." Cliff answers.

"Just don't jinx it." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Look, just give them a couple hours and they'll find something else to argue about." Geo reassures them.

"You guys seem a little to ok with this." Ronnie Anne says. She turns her attention back to the arguing Louds when Lincoln suddenly stops the arguing.

"Guys, this is getting us nowhere." Limcoln tells them. "Let's just ask Ronnie Anne and Clyde who the better hero is."

Ronnie Anne, Clyde and the rest of the pets all glared at Geo. "Dang it." Geo said.

"So my beautiful girlfriend and best friend since we were five, who is the best hero out of the eleven of us." Lincoln asks.

"Well um." said Ronnie Anne while rubbing her arm.

"I'm literally your brother's girlfriend and you have to pick me. Clyde you have a huge crush on me." Lori said.

"Well I uh, you see." Clyde stammers out. Suddenly the crime alarm goes off. "Thank God!"

"I've never been so happy to hear the alarm." Ronnie Anne says.

"There's a meta human in downtown Royal Woods ." Clyde said.

"You guys know what to do right?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Lincoln answers. "We know what to do."

"Good." Ronnie Anne says.

"Whoever beats the meta can take the title 'Best Hero'." Lincoln says. "Deal?"

"Deal!" The sisters all said.

"That's not what I meant." Ronnie Anne glared at the L-Crew.

"Can't talk gotta beat my sisters!" Lincoln said and placed his goggles on and gave Ronnie Anne a kiss on the cheek, then flew off.

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne says.

"They are so competitive." Charles comments.

"Tell me about it." Hops rolled his eyes.

"And I hate to be Lame-o when he loses." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"They're all going to lose." Cliff says.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asks.

"None of them have ever defeated a meta by themselves." Fangs explained.

"And from the sounds of it, they plan on taking turns going one-on-one with this one." Walt added.

"Well I better get a seat so I can yell at them later." Ronnie Anne.

* * *

The L-Crew are making their way to the location of the meta.

"So how are we going to decide who goes first?" Wildgirl, in golden eagle form, asks.

"Simple. Age before beauty." Crystal Princess replied.

"How about I go first." said Firecracker.

"No way! I should go first!" Parkour argues.

"Look, how about we go by age. Oldest to youngest." Speed Queen suggests. "Everyone ok with that?"

"Fine." The rest of the L-crew replied.

"And better not blame your defeat on me Parkour!" Firecracker shouted.

"Look, I made a mistake. And I thought I made it up to you." Parkour said.

"Forgive but never forget." Firecracker tells her. "Plus if you do blame me, we'll see which of your sports equipment is flammable."

"I won't blame you I promise!" Parkour cried out.

Firecracker smirks at her fear. Down on the ground, Speed Queen shakes her head.

"Ever since Linc got his powers, he seems more confident and less afraid. But I just wish he'd tone it down a bit." Speed Queen thought.

"Dudes, we're approaching our destination." Amplifier says right before crashing into a lamppost. "Bogus."

The L-Crew all stopped and looked around and see no damage. "Where's the meta?" Parkour asked.

They look around and see nothing. Crystal Princess then sees a man in a trench coat and fedora walking up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Guys! There is someone walking towards us." Crystal Princess announces.

"Hey have you seen the Meta human?" Multiple girl asked.

The man doesn't answer and continues walking.

"This guy is so cool." Wildgirl says in awe.

"And mysterious." Black Ice adds.

"Sir, have you a meta human around here?" Speed Queen asks.

"Simple I am the meta human." He replied.

"You are?" Amplifier asks. The meta nods.

"Who are you?" Prodigy asks.

"I am Replicate." He answers. "So, shall we begin?"

"I got this. Watch the first born take this chump down." Speed Queen said.

The rest of the L-Crew go to the side to wait for their turn. Speed Queen then runs forward and attempts to punch Replicate. However, Replicate's eyes flash and ducks by bending backwards with his hands still in his pockets.

"What the?" Speed Queen questions. "Nobody dodges my punches!"

"Go for the Blitz Kick!" Wildgirl yells. The rest of the team look at her weird. "We named our moves. Have guys never done that?"

"Fine!" Speed Queen said and and took a running start. Speed Queen rushes forward and goes to kick Replicate but he sidesteps. Speed Queen crashes into a bunch of trash cans. "He dodged again!?" Speed Aueen asked.

"You Ok?" Speed Queen looks to see who said that and it was Bobby delivering a pizza.

"Yes civillian. I am fine." Speed Queen says with her voice disguised. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

"Well so do I. Man I got to tell Ronnie Anne about me meeting Speed Queen." said Bobby.

Speed Queen ran at full force and tried the bicycle kick, but Replicate dodged again.

"How are you doing that?" Speed Queen asks. Replicate doesn't answer. Speed Queen goes for a punch but is kneed in the gut.

Speed Queen clutches her gut and groans in pain. "Ouch." She said.

"Wow Speed Queen's battle was quick!" Ms. Appear laughed.

Not now Ms. Appear!" Parkour says.

"My turn." Replicate says. He then speeds forward and throws several punches. However, they hit but Speed Queen doesn't feel them. Replicate turns and starts to walk away. Speed Queen is about to go after him when her body starts jerking around like she's getting hit multiple times.

"What just happened?" Muiltipe Girl said.

"He hit her in the pressure points." said Prodigy.

"More like he hit her faster than the punched could land." Firecracker corrects. "But looks liks Speed Queen is down."

"My turn!" Multiple Girl says enthusiastically.

Muiltipe Girl clones herself into five clones. "Let's get him girls!"

Replicate looks at all the clones with an even look. His eyes flash and he creates five clones of himself.

"Wait he has two powers?" The 1st Muiltipe Girl clone asked.

"That's odd." Wildgirl replied.

Replicate and his clones get into a fighting stance. Multiple Girl and clones charge at Replicate. On the sidelines, the L-Crew watch the fight.

"So do you guys think we should rank our enemies on how dangerous they are?" Firecracker asks.

"I couldn't agree more older brother." Prodigy said.

One of Muiltipe Girl's clones was thrown in a newsgand by Replicate's clones.

"So, how would you guys rate Todd?" Firecracker asks.

"What scale are we talking about?" Amplifier asks.

"I'm thinking one through ten." Firecracker answers.

"Nine!" The twins replied.

"Why nine?" Speed Queen asks.

"We couldn't lay a hand on him." Crystal Princess answers.

"So we give him a nine." Wildgirl adds. Another Multiple Girl clone is thrown into a car.

"Ok, what about Squatch?" Speed Queen asks. "Parkour, I'll let you answer this one."

"Hmm probably another nine. He was hard to beat." said Parkour.

"Hydro?" Ms. Appear asked,

"Seven. He was just annoying." Firecracker answers. "Crystal Princess, what would you rate Sound Diva?"

"Hmm a 6 or 7." Crystal Princess replied.

"Why a six or a seven?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Mainly motivation. Her motivation just was to be number one." Crystal Princess answers. Multiple Girl is then kicked by Replicate. "Ok, what about Nuke?"

"Seven." Ms. Appear answers. "He just ran away and only beat us when we were weakened by training."

"Ok. Amplifier, how would you rate Electron?" Black Ice asks.

"I say a eight." said Ampfier.

Muiltipe Girl was thrown at a dumpster by Replicate and got hit by a roundhouse kick.

"Alright dudes, the pets. How would you guys rate them?" Amplifier asks.

"Tough call." Black Ice said.

"I would have to say a six or seven." said Speed Queen

"We weren't really trying." Prodigy points out. "Ok. What the cyborgs?"

"I give Adamborg a six. I almost beat him by myself." Firecracker answers.

"I give Carolborg a eight." Parkour says. "So how do you think Multiple Girl is doing?" Back in the battlefield, Multiple Girl is struggling. Everytime a clone is knocked down, Multiple Girl creates a clone.

"These clones are getting annoying." Replicate says. "Time to send these clones back where they came from." Replicate glances at his clones and they nod. They scatter around and they each grab a clone and throw the clones at the original.

The clones merge back with the original. Replicate turns around and Multiple Girl collapses. Suddenly a stream of electricity shoots at Replicate, who barely dodges. He turns around and sees Amplifier with her arm outstretched.

"I take it your next?" Replicate asks.

"Shock and awe dude." Amplifer said.

"That was awful!" Ms. Appear shouted

"Shut up." Amplifier says. "Ok dude, your going down." She fires at Replicate. Replicate looks at the electricity and his eyes flash. He then takes one of his hands out of his pocket and absorbs the electricity.

"How the heck did he do that?" Crystal Princess asks.

"This makes no sense. Super speed, duplication abilities and now electricity. This meta is intriguing." Prodigy says.

"I think he's a ten." Firecracker said.

"Really?" Parkour says shocked.

"Yeah, this guy has barely broken a sweat." Firecracker tells her.

Amplifer teleports behind Replicator and attempts to kick him. But Replicator blocks the kick and flips Amplifier.

Amplifier flies forward and tries to throw an electric powered punch but Replicate catches her her fist and punched her with an electric charged punch of his own.

"Bogus!" Amplifer shouted. She flew electric balls at Replicate.

Replicate teleports out of the way and appears behind Amplifier. Replicate round house kicks Amplifer. Then shot a stream of lightning at Amplifer. Amplifier gets hit and is launched into a building.

Parkour was looking at the sports section. "Great the Red wings lose again!" Parkour groaned and noticed Amplifer is out. "Ok Ms. Appear you're up."

"Alrighty. Let's go." Ms. Appear says. Replicate looks at her with a calm expression on his face.

"Show me what you can do." Replicate says.

Ms. Appear turns invisible so she can take him down. "I think Ms. Appear has it in the bag?" Crystal Princess said.

Replicate throws his elbow backwards and Ms. Appear becomes visible. "You've got to be kidding me!" Firecracker exclaims.

"What is this guy?" Wildgirl asks.

"That's impossible to find Ms. Appear invisible! Does she like cheese!?" Parkour exclaimed.

Replicate turns to face Ms. Appear. "Do you wish to try again?" He asks. Ms. Appear growls and turns invisible. He then holds up his hand and Ms. Appear becomes visible with her fist in Replicate's hand.

"How are you finding me?!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"Simple. Your predictable." His eyes then flash and he kicks Ms. Appear back.

"I'm predictable!?" Ms. Appear growled and got back up.

She covers her fists in forcefields and charges. However, when she gets close, a forcefield pops up.

"Oh come on!" Ms. Appear groaned and tried to punched through the forcefield.

"How is he even able to do all this?" Ms. Appear asks herself. Then she remembered something. "Wait, his eyes flashed and a now he has forcefield up. That's it!" She looked at her siblings. "Guys his eyes" before Ms. Appear can finish Replicate knocks her out cold. Replicate throws the motionless Ms. Appear to the side.

Parkour rips a parking meter out of the ground. "Let's dance." Parkour glares at Replicate and walks towards him.

Replicate looks at Parkour and his eyes flash. Parkour then swings the meter, but Replicate catches it with his hand. "What?!" Parkour exclaimed.

"What is he?" Speed Queen asks.

"Enough of this!" Parkour says. She then punches him in the chest, pushing him back. Parkour's eyes widen in surprise. "I hit him? I hit him! Yeah! Parkour is the best!" She then does a victory dance. "Parkour number one!"

Don't get cocky Parkour! Just hit again!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Don't get your dress in a bunch. He's as good as beat." Parkour assures her. She then turns her attention to Replicate and is punch in the face and launched into a car.

"Parkour! You gave him time to recover you dummy!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Hey shut up!" Parkour shouted as she got up and charged towards Replicate to punch him.

Replicate counters with a roundhouse kick, knocking her into a vegetable stand. He then flips a car on top of Parkour.

"Ok Firecracker you're up." Parkour groaned.

"Finally!" Firecracker ingnites his fists

"No. You are not up." Replicate tells him.

"What do you mean?" Firecracker asks.

"Ladies first." He answers.

"Aw man." Firecracker groans. "Ok Black Ice, i guess your up." He turns to look at her but she's gone. He then sees her trying to sneak up on Replicate. However, Replicate somehow knew she was there and did a sweep kick causing to fall on her back and shoot her ice blast into the sky.

"Dang it." Black Ice groans. Replicate's eyes flash and he then freezes his hand.

Black Ice gets up and forms ice swords to attack Replicate.

Replicate catches on of the swords and Black Ice sees that his hand is coated in ice.

"Gasp. How is this possible?" Black Ice asks.

Replicate punches Black Ice in the face until Black Ice uses a Ice slide to escape the punch. Black Ice circles Replicate from above and shoots him with her ice. Replicate dodges the ice and fired back with his own ice.

Black Ice maneuvers around the ice and tries to fire back only for Replicate jump up and smash the ice sled with an ice fist.

"Whoa!" Black Ice shouted.

"Bogus! That was insane." said Amplifer

"I know right." Firecracker agrees while eating a hot dog.

"Are you seriously eating a hot dog right now, bro?" Amplifier asks while giving him a hard glare.

"I got hungry and I have to wait my turn." Firecracker said. "Besides I got you one too."

"Thanks." Amplifier says but still had a disapproving look on her face. "Looks like Black Ice is down."

"My turn!" Wildgirl says and immediately turns into a lion.

Wildgirl takes a running start and pounces on Replicate. Replicate's eyes flash and he throws her off him. Wildgirl roars and tries again.

"He didn't turned into a animal!" Speed Queen said.

Replicate throws Wildgirl off and Wildgirl is starting to get angry.

"Try a different animal!" Crystal Princess suggests.

"What animal do you suggest?" Wildgirl asks.

"Try an elephant." Multiple Girl suggests.

"Ok." Wildgirl then turns into an elephant and trumpets loudly. She then charges. On the sidelines, Amplifier is reading the paper.

"Smooch and Mick Swagger are touring together and they will be performing a duet." Amplifier reads.

"You're reading the paper really?" Firecracker asked with a glare.

"Parkour did it earlier and you just bought two hot dogs." Amplifier reminds him.

"Let me remind you that you are the second in command of this team." Firecracker fires back.

"Since when am I second in command?" Amplifier asks.

"Well Muiltipe Girl is not 2nd in command material." said Speed Queen.

"And we voted for we wanted as second in command and we voted you." Black Ice adds.

"Wow." Amplifier says. "Duck dudes!" The team look and see Wildgirl being thrown by the trunk.

"I'm not done yet!" Wildgirl yells.

"Time your time little dude." Amplifer says. "Man I got to tell Sam Mick and Smooch touring together." She whispered.

Wildgirl stares at Replicate through narrowed eyes.

"Should I go T-rex?" Wildgirl asks herself. "But what if I lose control?" Wildgirl shakes her head. "Not worth the risk. But, going dino doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Wildgirl morphs into a stegosaurus and snorts att Replicate

Wildgirl runs towards Replicate and tries to swing her tail at him.

Replicate dodged the tail swipe and glared at Wildgirl.

"Bigger isn't better." Replicate says.

"Sometimes it is!" Wildgirl replied.

"Try something smaller." Prodigy suggested. "Your not as mobile as a big animal."

"Fine." Wildgirl groans and turns into a grizzly.

"Teddy." Greenthumb says while clapping and giggling.

"Not even you can can't prevent this!" Wildgirl roared.

"Now where have I heard that line before?" Firecracker asked himself.

Wildgirl roars and charges at Replicate. Replicate punches Wildgirl in the gut and punches Wildgirl and throws her in a dumpster. "Not a candy store but close enough." said Wildgirl.

"Looks like the Crystal Princess is up." said Crystal Princess.

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Prodigy asks.

"Yep." Crystal Princess answers. Crystal Princess forms hammers and charges at Replicate. "Better bow before me guys!" She said. She runs towards him with the hammers. Replicate's eyes flash and he creates a crystal barrier in front of him.

"The crystals are red as blood." Black Ice said.

"I'm guessing pink would throw him off." Firecracker shrugged.

"Red or pink, it doesn't matter to me." Crystal Princess says.

Crystal Princess jumps in the air and breaks the barrier and glares at Replicate. "I suggest you go back to serving tea with your stuffed animals." He said.

"Not until I beat you!" Crystal Princess shouted. She turns her hand into a blade and tries to slash at him, but Replicate counters with one of his own. "Why do I even use this? It never works." Crystal Princess asks.

"Because it's cool!" Wildgirl answers.

"Oh right." Crystal Princess says.

Replicate punches Crystal Princess with a Crystal fista and tears are forming in her eyes. "No tears girl!" Crystal a Princess groaned.

"Playtime is over." Replicate says. He then puts his hands on the ground and suddenly crystals start popping out of the ground.

"Oh no." said Crystal Princess.

"How does he do that?" Parkour asked.

"I know! But, what I don't understand why he's only using one power if he has all these other powers." Speed Queen says.

"Ms. Appear knew something but she's still out." Amplifier says.

"I can read minds if they're conscious or unconscious." said Prodigy.

"Then why won't read Ms. Appears?" Firecracker asks.

"Plot." Prodigy answers.

"Huh?" Multiple Girl says.

"I mean, it might damage her mind if I try reading it while she's unconscious." Prodigy explains. "Besides, Crystal Princess is almost done." The siblings look and see Crystal Princess trying to prevent Replicate's crystals from reaching her.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Crystal Princess shouts.

But Crystal Princess failed and pushed and landed in the same dumpster Wildgril landed in. "Eww!" She shouted.

"Now it's my turn." Prodigy said.

"Your next?" Replicate asks.

"Yes. Now I am giving you a opportunity to surrender while you have a chance." Prodigy tells him.

"I don't think so." Replicate said.

"Hmm, so i guess you have sealed your fate." Prodigy tells him, however she doesn't move.

"You seem smart." Replicate tells her. "Have you figured out how my powers work?"

"Yes I have. When my siblings attack you get this flash in your eyes and get those powers." said Prodigy.

"Probably right?" Firecracker shrugged.

"There is more to it than that." Replicate tells her.

"What?" Prodigy gasped. "Then how do your powers work?"

"Your smart. You'll figure it out." Replicate tells her.

"So close." Speed Queen sighed.

"Well there is a reason why they call me Prodigy." Prodigy smiled.

She closes her eyes and tries to read Replicate's mind. But she feels something preventing her from doing so.

"Something's not right, how can this be possible?" Prodigy wondered.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be." Replicate says, but he doesn't say it out loud. He says it with his mind.

"How are you able to do this?!" Prodigy asks frustrated.

"Your smart. Figure it out." Replicate says.

Prodigy growls and uses her telekinesis to lift up a car and throws it at Replicate.

The car is stopped in midair and is thrown back at Prodigy.

"He didn't even use his hands!" Wildgirl yells shocked

"They never left his pockets!" Speed Queen shouts.

"He's like Gaara." said Amplifer.

"Yeah only he doesn't control sand." said Firecracker.

"You two watch to much Naruto." Black Ice says.

"Why does it seem that he uses our powers better than we do?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Yeah. How does his powers work?" Parkour asks.

"Beats me." said Wildgirl.

Then Ms. Appear wakes up. "Ugh! My head." She groaned.

"Ms. Appear! Your awake." Multiple Girl says happily.

"What the heck happened?" Ms. Appear.

"Eight of us have lost to Replicate." Firecracker says. Prodigy flies past them and crashes into a building. "Make that nine."

"Before you were knocked out, you were about to say something about Replicate. What was it?" Speed Queen asks.

"Sorry. I don't remember. My head still hurts." Ms. Appear tells them.

"Dang it!" The L-Crew groaned. Greenthumb crawled into battle, sat down and glared at Replicate.

"Really? A baby?" Replicate asks. "Seriously?"

"Are we really going to let our baby sister fight Replicate?" Firecracker asks.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Parkour said.

"Me neither." said Speed Queen

"So I guess we pull her out of there?" Wildgirl asks.

"I would." Crystal Princess answers. Crystal Princess makes her way to Greenthumb but stops when the infant glares at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt baby sister." Crystal Princess said.

"Poo Poo." Greenthumb says. She then turns back to Replicate. Greenthumb raises her hands and the branches from the nearby trees stretch out towards Replicate.

"She's doing it." said Ms. Appear.

"I better get ready." Firecracker said.

Replicate maneuvers around the branches trying to avoid them. Greenthumb opens her hand and several vines pop up behind Replicate and grabs him.

"She's got him!" Amplifier exclaims.

"I guess Greenthumb is better." Muiltipe Girl said.

"Beaten by a infant how sad." Black Ice sighed

Replicate smirks and his eyes flash. The vines then rip apart and he lands on his feet.

"Playtime is over." Replicate says.

"You already said that!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Replicate growls and raises his hands and vines appear under Greenthumb and start raising her up off ground.

"Dudes! She's getting a little high!" Amplifier cries out.

"Hey put her down now! She's just a baby!" Firecracker shouted.

Replicate turns his attention to Firecracker, but it causes him to lose focus and the vines under Greenthumb fall apart and she begins to plummet to the ground.

"GREENTHUMB!" The L-Crew yell in unison. Firecracker is about to fly and catch her but Replicate raises his vines underneath him and raises himself under Greenthumb, catching her. He then lowers himself to the ground sets down the infant.

"That's enough fighting for you today." Replicate tells her. Greenthumb then starts to walk back to her siblings where she is immediately picked up by Speed Queen.

"Ok that's it now it's my turn." said Firecracker.

Firecracker gets off the sidewalk and makes his towards Replicate. He keeps walking until he's right in front of him and as soon as he's in front of him, the two stare each other down.

"You ready for this?" Firecracker asked.

"That depends." said Replicate.

"Depends on what?" Firecracker asks.

"Depends on how much you hold back." Replicate answers.

"Who said i was holding back?" Firecracker says with a smirk and goes full flame.

"Impressive. Let's see how powerful you are kid." said Replicate. Firecracker smirks and starts floating off the ground. As soon as he's eye level with Replicate, he punches him right in the face. "Is that all you got!?" Replicate asked.

Firecracker threw ten fireballs at Replicate, but he managed to dodge them.

"Not bad." Firecracker commented. "Now the real fight begins." He fires a stream of fire at Replicate. Replicate smirks and his eyes flash. He then holds out his hand shoots fire of his own.

Firecracker dodges the fire and eats one of the fire. "Thanks for the power boost." said Firecracker!

Replicate growls and glares at Firecracker. Firecracker smiles and starts shooting fireballs. Replicate dodges them but when he stops dodging, he sees Firecracker purposely missing.

"I stopped dodging you know." Replicate tells him.

"I know." Firecracker says while still shooting. He then stops firing and smiles. Replicate looks at him confused. He then looks around sees the fireballs floating in the air all around him. "Eat this! Flare Crusher!" He then moves his arms down and the fireballs all converge and go for Replicate.

"Did he create a new move?" Speed Queen asked.

The fireballs hits Replicate and Firecracker cheers. Woo! Best hero on the L-crew!" Firecracker shouted. However the celebration is cut short when the smoke clears and Replicate is unscathed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Parkour says shocked.

"That was literally forty fireballs hitting him all at once!" Speed Queen adds.

"How did you survive?" Firecracker asks.

"Simple. I put up a fire barrier right before i was hit." Replicate explains.

"A fire barrier!? Even I haven't learned that!" Firecracker exclaimed. Firecracker flies forward with his fist cocked back.

"Get him bro!" Amplifier shouts.

"Burn is eyeballs out!" Wildgirl yells.

"Eyeballs? Eyeballs. Eyes. That's it! I remember now!" Ms. Appear exclaims.

"What do you mean Ms. Appear?" Parkour asked.

"His eyes flash right before he uses our powers." Ms. Appear tells them. "I saw it and then I realized something. He's not gaining our powers. He's copying them and using them against us!"

"Oh course. His eyes flashing is almost like he's scanning us and then gaining our powers temporarily!" Prodigy realizes.

"And that's why he's only using one power. He can copy only one at a time." Speed Queen adds.

"We found his weakness." Black Ice said.

Firecracker was dodging all of Replicate's attacks.

"Firecracker! We found his weakness!" Multiple Girl yells.

"Really?" Firecracker says. However, while Firecracker is distracted, Replicate knocks him out of the sky to the ground. He then walks up to to the downed hero and picks him up by his throat.

"This game is over." Replicate says.

Before Replicate can finish him off he got hit by a blurr. He looks and sees Firecracker no longer in his hand. He turns and sees him and Speed Queen on the other side of the street.

"Thanks for the save." Firecracker says to her.

"No problem." She says. The rest of the L-Crew join them.

"Guys what are we doing?" Firecracker asks. "Why are we competing to see who the better hero is?"

"Because Jenny Snarts asked us who's better." Muiltipe Girl said.

"And yet we got our butts kicks." Wildgirl sighed.

"You know dudes, none of us are the better hero. We do better when we work together." Amplifier says.

"Indeed. This whole contest was stupid." Prodigy says.

Yeah!" The twins yelled.

"Let's beat this copycat as a team!" Speed Queen said.

The L-Crew then surround Replicate who just smiles.

"This just got more interesting." Replicate says. He then takes his hands out of his pockets. "Let's go." The L-Crew are about to attack when several Fire trucks and ambulances drive by the scene.

"What's going on?" Wildgirl asks.

"No idea." Parkour says.

"Is there a fire?" Multiple Girl asks.

They see a apartment building on fire and The Firefighter chief yells. "We need to put out this fire."

Another firefighter runs up to him. "Sir, there are several people trapped in the building!"

"Guys, we need to help them!" Firecracker says.

"What about Replicate?" Parkour asks.

"I don't know." Speed Queen answers.

"Go." The L-Crew look at Replicate. "Go. I'll wait."

"Ok then. Black Ice, Firecracker put our the fire anyway you can!" Speed Queen said.

"Right." The two say in unison.

"Can I help? My elephant will be able to help." Wildgirl says.

"Ok. Prodigy I want you to contain the fire because the apartment building is right next door to the fireworks factory." Speed Queen orders.

"Ok I may be a airhead. But that's just a stupid place to be." said Muiltipe Girl.

"Agreed." The team said in unison.

"Greenthumb, you stay out here and use your vines to help get people out of the higher floors." Speed Queen tells her. Greenthumb salutes. "That is literally adorable. The rest of us are going in that building to save the people."

"Right!" The reat of the L-crew replied and get to work. Firecracker began to eat the fire while Greenthumb made vine slides.

Black Ice shot ice at the fire while Wildgirl morphed into an elephant and shot water at the fire while Prodigy made sure that it didn't get out of control.

* * *

Amplifer looks arounds and sees Tabby standing across broken floorboard. "Yo Amplifer help me mate!" Tabby shouted.

She flies across and grabs her and places her on one of the vine slides. "Thanks mate. I owe you one." Amplifier nods and goes back to finding people trapped in the building. Speed Queen runs to the top floor and sees a old man unconscious.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Speed Queen asks.

The old man wakes up and looks around. "Oh no a fire!" The old man screamed.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get you out." Speed Queen reassures him. She helps him to the window and Speed Queen motions for Greenthumb to create a vine slide for him.

The old man gets down to safety thanks to Greenthumb.

Parkour breaks down a down and looks around. "Anyone here?" She asked.

She sees a woman holding a baby in her arms.

"Save my baby!" The woman begs.

"Don't worry. I will." Parkour promises. She then leads the two out of the room when a beam falls.

Parkpur grabs the beam and holds it. "Come on Parkour you can do this!" Parkour said to herself. She moves the beam and gets the woman and infant on the vine slide. "I gotta admit this is much better than armed robberies."

"Speak for yourself!" Crystal Princess said as she uses Crystal crowbars to open the door.

"Hurry! Everyone to the slide!" Crystal Princess orders. A little quickly hugs Crystal Princess.

"Your my hero." The girl says before going down the slide.

"Thanks for the love!" Crystal Princess replied.

"Black Ice how is Firecracker doing?" Speed Queen asked.

"Um, are you guys almost done? Firecracker says he's getting full." Black Ice says.

"I just got four pets out." Multiple Girl reports.

"I just got two teens out!" Ms. Appear reported.

"Please hurry." Firecracker groaned.

"Ok. Prodigy are there anyone else in the building?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yes. There is a little girl stuck on the second floor." Prodigy reports. There is a pause. "Do any of you have anything for stomachache?"

"Not really." Ms. Appear replied.

"I'll get that little girl!" Amplifer shouted and ran through the burning building.

"Everyone else out!" Speed Queen orders. Everyone except Amplifier runs out of the building. When they get out they see Firecracker on the ground with his hand on hid stomach.

"Too much fire." Firecracker groans.

"Aw just like the time he ate all of those cookies." Muiltipe Girl said.

"Wait where's Amplifer?!" Ms. Appear asked.

"Still in the building." Wildgirl answers.

"We have to get her out!" Parkour yells.

"She's saving a little girl. Besides, it's too dangerous to go back in." Speed Queen says. "Nobody go in."

"Ok." The siblings say. The siblings proceed to check on Firecracker. However while on the ground, Firecracker sees a figure go inside the building.

"Man, this stomachache is crazy. I thought I saw someone go in the building." Firecracker says.

"Yeah Amplifer!" Parkour shouted.

* * *

Amplifer is in the burning building looking for the little girl. "Where are you!?" She shouted.

She hears crying coming from a nearby room. She runs towards the room and sees a three year old girl crying and holding a stuffed animal.

"Little dudette listen to me I'm going to save you and return you to your parents." Amplifer said.

"I'm scared." The little girl replied.

"It's going to be ok." Amplifier tells her. She them picks her up and makes her way out of the room.

Just then a beam is about to fall on the two. Amplifer and the little girl closed their eyes and braced for impact.

The impact doesn't happen. Amplifier opens her eyes and sees a forcefield around them.

"Thanks Ms. Appear? I owe you one." She turns around, expecting to see her sister. However it's not Ms. Appear. It's Replicate. "Replicate?"

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you get out of here." Replicate tells her. "Now!"

Amplifer didn't say anything, she just carried the girl and ran for her life.

Outside, Firecracker is still on the ground groaning from his stomachache. "Try to keep still Firecracker." Multiple Girl tells him.

"No more fire." Firecracker groans. He opens his eyes and sees Amplifier running out of the building with the little girl. He then sees someone exit after her. "Replicate?!"

"What that can't be true?" Speed Aueen questioned.

"I see him." Prodigy said.

Amplifier takes the little girl to her mother and goes to join her siblings.

"Was that Replicate?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"Yes it was he saved me." Amplifer said.

"Your kidding me." Parkour says unconvinced. Replicate then makes his way over to the L-Crew.

"Thanks for the save." Amplifier says to him.

"This doesn't change anything kids." Replicate said. "So shall we continue?"

"Count me out I ate too much fire!" Firecracker groaned

"That's a shame." Replicate says. "I was starting to have fun." He then turns around. "We'll settle this another time i guess. Until we meet again L-Crew." He walks away and the L-Crew look on with Ms. Appear helping Firecracker stand.

"He's so cool." Wildgirl says.

"And mysterious." Black ice added

"He's not that cool." Parkour scoffs.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Crystal Princess asks.

"We will. Trust me. We will." Firecracker answers.

"And we'll be ready for him when he returns." Speed Queen said.

"Where do you think he's going?" Multiple Girl asks.

* * *

Replicate looked at a house and sighs. He sees a window and teleports into the room using Amplifier's teleportation abilities.

* * *

We see a room full of some Lego sets from Ninjago, Marvel and DC, a poster of smooch on the wall, some blue walls, and in the bed we see a eleven year old girl with fair skin and long blond hair, wearing a red nightgown.

Replicate walks towards the bed and runs his finger along her cheek.

"Goodnight Ashley." Replicate whispers. He then hears the bedroom door open. "Good evening, Sam."

Sam stands at the doorway and glares at Replicate. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Replicate turns around and looks at the fifteen year old girl standing in the doorway.

"Just saying goodnight to my kids. That includes you." Replicate answers calmly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dad." Sam glared.

"Is that anyway to speak your father?" Replicate asked.

"I think you lost your right to be my dad when you walked out on us eleven years ago." Sam points out.

"I had to leave for a good reason Samantha." said Replicate.

"You missed out of three important parts of your kids' lives. Jay's graduation, Ashley's birth and the change in my life." Sam said.

"What change?" Replicate asks.

"I'm gay dad." Sam tells him. "But you wouldn't know that would you."

"I only did this to keep you safe." said Replicate.

"Well you broke our hearts, get out of here and my life!" Sam replied angrily and crossed her arms.

Ashley starts to stir and Replicate teleports out.

"Sam? What's going on?" Ashley asks. Sam walks towards the window and looks out at the street where she sees Replicate standing across the road from her house.

"It's nothing Ashley." Sam replied. "Just go back to sleep."

"Love you Sam." Ashley says as she goes back to sleep.


	19. Need for speed

**Warning: This chapter has some dark scenes. You have been warned.**

It was a late night in Royal Woods, Fircracker is flying through the city. "Hey girls anything to report?" He asked.

"Nothing to report bro." Amplifier answers. "You find anything?"

"Nope. Just another boring night." Firecracker sighed.

"Can we go home now?" Wildgirl asks. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Crystal Princess says.

"Ok everyone let's go home." said Speed Queen.

"Finally." Firecracker says. He's about to turn around and head home when he sees something moving rather quickly through the street. "Um, guys? I found something and it is moving fast!"

"Stay on him. We'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Speed Queen orders.

"You got it!" Firecracker replied and followed the fast object.

He flies closer and sees that the figure running is human.

"Hey! Pull over!" Firecracker shouts.

"You talking to me pipsqueak?" The person asks. "You talking to Johnny Speed?"

"Yeah that's right!" Firecracker shouted.

Firecracker flew closer to get a closer look. When he does, he sees a fair skinned man about wearing a black and red full body tracksuit with sunglasses.

"Well, firework, try to keep up." Johnny Speed says.

Johnny Speed picks up the speed and runs off. "Whoa! He's faster than Speed Queen!" Firecracker said,

"What!?" Speed Queen shouts.

"Your comlink was still on Firecracker." Ms. Appear tells him.

"Dang it." Firecracker mutters.

"Not cool Lame-o." Ronnie Anne replied on the comlink.

"There is literally no way that he's faster than me." Speed Queen said.

"Well I think he is. I'm having trouble keeping up with him." Firecracker tells them.

"I'm near your location little brother!" Parkour shouted while riding on her ATV.

"Parkour he's coming towards you!" Firecracker warns.

"No problem." Parkour says with a smile.

Parkour gets in the way and punches something in the face. "I got him!" Parkour shouted.

"Parkour you idiot!" Black Ice said while rubbing her chick.

"Black Ice? I thought you were the speedster." Parkour told her.

"Well I'm not. I was trying to slow him down and then you punched me in the face." Black Ice said angrily.

"Sorry." Parkour apologized. "Where did he go?"

"He's coming our way." Wildgirl tells them.

"We got this." Crystal Princess adds.

"So what's the plan?" Wildgirl asked.

"Easy we trap him!" Crystal Princess smirked.

"Got it." Wildgirl goes octopus to prepare to grab Speed. Crystal Princess created a wall to stop him. They see something coming towards them. The figure avoids the wall but doesn't avoid the octopus arms.

"We got him!" Crystal Princess says.

"No you don't." Crystal Princess shines a light and sees that it wasn't Johnny Speed. It was Ms. Appear. "Nice catch. Put me down."

"Sorry." Wildgirl says.

"I'm getting this speed punk!" Speed Queen said. "Firecracker, Amplifier, Greenthumb give me a hand!"

"On it!" Fircracker said.

"You got it sis!" Amplifer replied.

"Poo poo!" Greenthumb replied.

"Guys Speed is heading towards an intersection." Clyde tells then. "You should be able to corner him."

"Alright let's get him!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Guys I got him in my sights." Firecracker says.

Firecracker ignites his fits with flames and shouted. "Meteor punch!"

Firecracker hits his target. However the target turned out to be Multiple Girl.

"Ouchies. Firecracker, that wasn't nice." Multiple Girl scolded.

"I'm sorry Muiltipe Girl, I thought that was Johnny Speed." Fircracker said,

"Just be more careful." Multiple Girl tells him. She then looks behind Firecracker and sees something running towards them. "Is that Johnny Speed?"

"Don't know. Let me shine some light." Firecracker says. Firecracker lights up his fists. "Already do you want a firey fist?!" He said.

"No. Would you like a full speed punch to the face?" Johnny asks. He then goes and tackles Firecracker at full speed and super speed kicks Multiple Girl.

Amplifer arrives on the scene and sees those two impact on a brick wall. "Not cool bro." said Amplifer and shot a stream of lightning at Johnny Speed.

Johnny Speed dodges but behind him was Prodigy and she got zapped.

"That hurt." Prodigy says before collapsing.

"Sorry sis." Amplifier says.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be." Speed says. He then runs at her and punches her in the face with such force that she flies back into a car.

Greenthumb used the trees to hit Johnny Speed, but ends up hitting Ms. Appear.

"Why!?" Ms. Appear wails. Johnny Speed then picks Greenthumb up and runs her up to the top of a flagpole.

"Hope you enjoy the view!" Johhny says before returning to the ground where he is met by Speed Queen.

"So you're this speedster I hear so much about?" Speed Queen asked.

"That's me. Johnny Speed at your service." Speed says. "Try to keep up." He then runs off with Speed Queen right behind him.

Speed Queen chases away Johnny Speed. "Don't let him get away!" She shouted.

"Ok. We'll be a few miles behind you." Ms. Appear yells. "So where is Greenthumb?" They all hear crying and see Greenthumb on the flagpole.

"I'll get her." Wildgirl says. Wildgirl turns into gorilla and climbs up the flagpole to get Greenthumb.

Speed Queen trying to get Johnny Speed. "You're all mine Johnny!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but you're not my type." Johhny taunts. He slows down and as soon as Speed Queen catches up, he trips her. "Warch your step!"

"I literally hate you." Speed Queen said.

"Oh I know. I hate you and your team too." Johnny says. "You put my brother in jail. You know him as Squatch."

"Squatch is your brother?" Speed Queen asks shocked.

"Yeah he's my brother." Johnny said. "You threw him in prison"

"He nearly killed my sister!" Speed Queen argues.

"I know. It's a shame he failed." Johnny Speed tells her.

"But I'll make sure you're placed in the same prison as him!" Speed Queen said and got up

"Let's go pretty girl." Johnny says. The two runs towards each other and start punching each other at super fast speeds with Johnny getting the upper hand in the exchange. He then speeds behind her and kicks her in the back.

Speed Queen recovers from the attack and try to punch him, but he dodges the punches within seconds.

"Wow. You are slow." Johnny tells her. His hand starts vibrating. "Welp, time to kill you." He's about to finish her off when he's tackled by a ball of fire. "Well if it isn't firework."

"Leave my sister alone!" Firecracker shouted.

"Maybe I will." Johnny Speed said and glared at Firecracker.

"Huh?" Firecracker says.

"Because I have found something more annoying to kill." Johnny tells him. "You." Johnny gets up and starts running around Firecracker. At first he's confused, but he sees that the fire on his hands are out he then starts having trouble breathing. "Tell me Firework, what happens when you take oxygen from fire?"

Firecracker couldn't answer due to heavy breathing and drops to his knees.

He grabs his chest and starts to wheeze. Speed Queen looks up and sees Johnny circling Firecracker.

"No." Speed Queen gasps.

Speed Queen presses a button on her watch to call the rest of the L-Crew to her location and then runs to tackle Johnny Speed.

She tackles him and sees Firecracker collapse to the ground, not moving.

"Firecracker!" Speed Queen shouts frantically. She looks down and sees Johnny smiling.

"Well what's it gonna be hero?" Johnny asks mockingly. "Stop the villian? Or check on your brother? Bet you wish you had Multiple Girl's powers." Speed Queen screams and runs to Firecracker's side. Johnny Speed gets up and smiles. "See ya slowpoke." He then runs off.

Speed Queen presses on his chest and tried to get him to breath. "No, no, no! Don't die on me little brother!" She shouted.

She continues to press his chest. She puts her ear to his chest and still doesn't hear anything.

"Dude, what's going on?" Speed Queen turns around and sees her sisters have arrived.

"Guys! Lincoln isn't breathing!" Speed Queen shouts.

"No!" The sisters shouted.

"Stand back!" Amplifer rubbed her hands together and shouted. "CLEAR!"

She presses her hands on Firecracker and gently shocks him. Nothing.

"Please Luna. Save him." Wildgirl begs through tears.

"I don't want to lose my big brother." Crystal Princess cries.

"CLEAR!" Amplifier shouts. She shocks him again and still nothing. "C'mon bro. Don't die on me."

"I like talking to spirits, but I don't want my brother to be one of them." Black Ice laments.

"Please don't go Linky!" Muiltipe Girl cried.

"CLEAR!" Amplifer shouted and shocks him again but this time. She hears groaning.

She looks down and sees Firecracker slowly wake up.

"What happened?" He asks. He is then tackled by the twins.

"We're so happy that you aren't dead!" They say in unison.

"Usually I'm not for these types of emotions. But," Prodigy says. She then runs up to him crying. "I'm so glad your ok elder brother!"

"The last thing I remember there was a bright light and I think I saw Gram Gram." said Fircreacker.

"You're alive Lame-o!" Ronnie Anne cheered

"Glad your ok buddy." Clyde says.

"Yeah Linc. You really had us worried." Md. Appear says while holding an upset Greenthumb.

"Winky." Greenthumb babbles while reaching towards her brother.

"Yeah. I can't believe you almost died." Parkour says, still sounding shaken. Speed Queen eyes widened when she heard that.

"He almost died." Speed says quietly.

"You Ok Lori?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"I'm fine." Speed Queen lied. "Let's go home and call it a night."

"Right. Lisa can look Lincoln over in the morning." Amplifier says.

* * *

 _Speed Queen is running thought the city, until she sees Johnny Speed._

 _"Ok Johnny! Your literally going to prison!" Speed Queen shouts. "The rest of the team will be here soon." Johnny chuckles and turns to face her. "What's so funny?"_

 _"Simple. You were to late." Johnny tells her. "They showed up a little while ago. And here are the results of the fight." He steps aside and Speed Queen gasps at what she sees. The rest if the L-Crew lyingon the ground. Dead._

 _"Nooo! No!" Speed Queen cried._

 _"Well I better let you mourn." Johhny says._

 _He runs off while Speed Queen looks after him._

 _"Get back here!" Speed Queen shouts. She about to go after him when something grabs her leg._

 _She sees the decomposing corpses of her siblings, grabbing her leg. "Why Lori?" He asked._

 _"You could of saved." Lola said._

 _"Why were you so slow?" Lisa asked._

 _"Poo poo." Lily babbles._

 _"I didn't know. I'm sorry!" Speed Queen shouted._

 _"Now you will pay the price!" Lucy said as the rest of her dead siblings began to grab her and drag her underground._

 _"No! No! NO!" Speed Queen screams as she's being pulled underground._

* * *

Lori jolts out of bed breathing heavily. "Lori are you Ok?" Leni asked.

"Leni? Is that you?" Lori asks while putting her hands on her sister's face.

"Um yeah. Unless I'm not Leni." Leni then gasps. "Who am i?" Lori then wraps her arms around her.

"Your alive!" Lori cries.

"I thought my name was Leni?" said Leni. "But my real name is alive."

"You are Leni." Lori tells her. She then gasps. "The others!" She then runs out the room to Luna and Luan's room.

She sees Luna with cream pie on her face caused by Luan. "So my pieapult works." said Luan.

"Yeah I'm standing on a carpet." said Luna and smirked.

"Uh oh." Luan says fearfully. Before Luna can do something, Lori runs up to the two of them and engulfs them in a hug.

"Your alive. Thank God!" Lori says with relief.

"Did we miss something?" Luan asked.

"Lynn and Lucy." Lori said and ran to their room.

The girls walk to Lynn and Lucy's room and sees Lori hugging Lynn and Lucy tightly.

"Lori! Release!" Lynn begs.

"We can't breathe!" Lucy groans.

"The twins!" Lori gasps before running to the twins's room.

When Lori reached the twins' room she sees Lola and Lana fighting as quietly as possible. "Lana, tell Hops to stay off my princess car!" Lola shouted quietly.

"It was dark and frogs can't see in the dark!" Lana rebuttle.

They look up and see Lori standing in the doorway.

"You two are alive!" Lori hugged the twins.

"Uh What Just happened?" Lola asked and Lana shrugs.

"Lisa and Lily!" Lori gasped and ran to their run, only to see the two awake.

"And that Lily is what will happen in one thousand years." Lisa was saying while Lily played with her stuffed bear and dog.

"Ok they're ok." said Lori and looked at the door to Lincoln's room. She slowly opens the door only to reveal Lincoln is not there.

"No. It can't be!" Lori screams which awakens Charles from his nap on Lincoln's bed.

"Whoa Lori. What's going on?" Charles asks.

"Lincoln!" Lori falls to her knees and cries into her hands. She then hears a toilet flush.

Lincoln exits the bathroom and walks to his room only to see Lori. "Lori why are you crying?" Lincoln asked.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lori exclaims before wrapping her arms around him. Lincoln looks back at his sisters with a confused expression.

"Um, does anyone know what's go on?" Lincoln asks.

"We're just as lost as you." Lucy answers. Cliff, Walt, and Geo make their way upstairs with concern on their faces.

"We heard shouting. What's up?" Walt asks.

"It's a long story." said Lincoln.

"Are you kids okay up there?!" Rita shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah mom. We're good." Luna shouts back.

"Ok. Just go to back to bed." Rita tells then.

The siblings all went back to bed and Cliff followed Lori into her room.

Lori looks at Cliff with confusion.

"Cliff, what are you doing?" Lori asks.

"My job." Cliff answers. He then jumps onto the bed and gets comfortable. He then looks up at her with a smile. "You gonna join me or not?"

"Yeah sure." Lori said and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lori left early and headed towards the base. When she got there, she saw Clyde was already at the base.

"Hey Clyde." Lori greeted.

"L-Lori." Clyde stutters. He's about to faint when Lori grabs him.

"Clyde, this is serious. I need your therepy expertise." Lori tells him.

"You need therepy?" Clyde asks.

"Yes." Lori sighed. "It's about last night."

"Have a seat on the therepy couch that Lana dug out from the trash." Clyde tells her. Lori gives him a grossed out look. "Don't worry. Lola and Leni washed it."

Lori sat down on the therepy couch and lied down. "You see I had this nightmare about Johnny Speed Killing my siblings." Lori explained.

"That's dark." Clyde replied.

"Yeah. It scared me." Lori said.

"Where did all this start?" Clyde asks.

"After Lincoln died." Lori answered. "After I saw him die right in front of me, I felt powerless. Even after Luna brought him back, I felt like I failed as a big sister."

"I understand what you mean Lori." Clyde replied

"Johnny Speed only did this because we threw his brother away." Lori said

"Speed wanted you to feel what he felt when Squatch was thrown in jail. So he killed Lincoln as a compensation." Clyde says.

"I still failed to protect him. Now that I think about it, i failed multiple times. Some of those times were my fault." Lori lamented.

"Don't say that Lori. I'm pretty sure you're a good big sister at times." said Clyde

"Clyde, I screwed up multiple times. The sister fight protocol incident. After we were done arguing the second time I went to go to Lincoln's room to give him a piece of my mind. But when i got up there, he was waiting for me." Lori paused for a second. "He looked at me and I saw anger in his eyes. He then turned around and told me to do whatever I wanted to him."

"Did you?" Clyde asks

"I couldn't. I couldn't hurt him. He then turned around and called me a coward and stupid for fighting Leni over a stupid dress." Lori told him. "We spent three weeks making it up to him. Heck, we even let him get rid of the dress and change the Sister Fight Protocol to the Sibling Fight Protocol."

"See, you're a good sister." Clyde tells her.

"But I still screwed up." Lori said. "Especially the bad luck debacle."

"Ah yes I remember. Part me of wanted to call you a bad human being and some unspeakable words." Clyde replied.

"But we made up to him when he passed out from the heat. Even Bobby and Ronnie Anne were furious at me, Bobby gave me the silent treatment for literally a month." said Lori.

"Yikes." Clyde says. "How about your thoughts on the beach."

"Well, I remember Luna took Lincoln with her to explore the beach. She claimed that she wanted his luck to help her find a new intrument in the sand. But deep down, I knew she was gonna have him take the suit off." Lori said. "But literally not long after they left, Luna comes running back with him on her back in a frantic panic. She said that he passed out when they were walking on the beach. As soon as i saw him, I realized again that I failed to protect him. I shoulda tried harder to convince the rest of the family that he wasn't bad luck. Even with Leni, Luna and Luan saying the same thing I was, mom and dad still believed Lynn."

"Well Lynn is a sore loser." said Clyde.

"Yeah I know." said Lori. "I mean mom and dad almost got sent to jail for kicking out Lincoln. Lincoln saved them. After that, they got Lincoln some new furniture and Lynn was grounded for a month." Lori tells him. "They even made her wear the squirrel suit. But even after everything came out well in the end i still felt like I failed to protect him. And not just him, I feel like I failed to protect all of them. Any one of my siblings couldn've been killed by Johnny. Lucy, Lana, Luna, Lily. Dear God Lily. I don't even want to imagine that."

"It's ok Lori. But you can stop Johnny Speed." Clyde said.

"But he's too fast. But not for long." Lori said.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asks.

"Where's Ronnie Anne?" Lori asks.

* * *

Ronnie Anne walked into the warehouse ready to plan the L-Crew's next training session.

"Maybe I should have them spar. See how well their fighting skills are." Ronnie Anne says to herself.

"Hey future sis in law." Lori greeted with a sly smile.

"Hey Lori. What's up?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Just wanted to see my brother's girlfriend." Lori said while bopping her on the nose with her finger.

"Cut the crap Lori. What do you want?" Ronnie asks while crossing her arms.

"I need you to train me to be faster than Johnny Speed!" Lori begged.

"Here's my response, no!" said Ronnie Anne.

"What? Why not?" Lori asks.

"Two reasons." Ronnie answers. "One, the training that I would give you would would be so extreme that it might damage you both physically and mentally. Two, you're my brother's girlfriend and my boyfriend's sister. I can't in good consciousness give you this training."

"You don't understand I failed as a big sister to protect Lincoln. When he was born I made a promise to be a good big sister, to my little brother." Lori said. "But I failed with the sister fight protocol, and the whole bad luck thing. I failed as a big sister and a first born."

"My answer is still no Lori!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"I literally threw my heart out!" Lori protested and the she got a idea.

"Lincoln was telling me that you were struggling with this big video game boss."

"Yeah. So?" Ronnie grumbled.

"Well I so happen to have a guide book that explains how to defeat every boss in your game." Lori said. She then pulls the book out from behind her. "And look what I got." She hands the book to Ronnie Anne. "So what do you say?"

Ronnie Anne looks at Lori and smiles. "No."

"Ok so that's a no to Ace Savy: Solitare city guide. But I know your secret Ronnie Anne." Lori smirked.

"What secret?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I know that you dress up like Rapunzel from Tangled and reenact the romance scenes with a picture of Lincoln on a teddy bear." Lori said with a smirk.

"You got no proof." Ronnie Anne says nervously.

"Oh really?" Lori said and took out her phone and showed pictures of Ronnie Anne in her room and dressed like Rapunzel reenacting the scenes from Tangled.

Ronnie Anne's eyes widen. "How did you find out? Better yet, how did you get this video?"

"Simple, Bobby told me and sent me the video." Lori answers with a smile. "He'll do anything when i touch his sweet spot on his neck."

"First off, you monster and second, ew!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"I bet Lincoln would love to see this." Lori added.

"Fine I'll train you." said Ronnie Anne sighing in defeat.

"Good. Let's get started. Also, don't tell my siblings." Lori says.

"I won't." said Ronnie Anne.

"Good. So where do we start?" Lori asks.

"It will destroy you." said Ronnie Anne.

"Just tell me." Lori groaned.

"We are going to first give you heavier weights." Ronnie Anne tells her. "You were currently doing thirty pounds. I'm going to double that."

"Triple it." Lori says.

"Are you crazy!?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Triple it." Lori said.

"Lori, your talking about ninety pounds strapped to your legs." Ronnie Anne tells her.

"I know." Lori says.

Ronnie Anne strapped ninety pounds to Lori's legs. "Ok thirty laps around the base." said Ronnie Anne,

Lori starts running and is visibly struggling.

"C'mon." Lori grunted.

"Lori just stop. Just do sixty pounds." Ronnie Anne begs.

"No. Don't take any weights off." Lori growls.

"This is not going to end well." Ronnie Anne said.

A few hours later, Lori finishes doing her thirty laps.

"Ok. What's next?" Lori asks.

"What's next is you take a break." Ronnie Anne tells her. "The others are going to be here soon. I'm just shocked they aren't yet."

"They had things to do. Also Lincoln is taking an art class." Lori tells her. "So, again i ask what's next?"

"Take a break and then we'll test your running." Ronnie Anne said.

"No. We test the running now." Lori tells her.

"But-" Ronnie Anne starts but Lori interrupts her.

"NOW!" Lori shouts.

"Ok fine!" Ronnie Anne said. "Your old speed is 290 miles per hour." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'll go 300!" said Lori,

"Lori, think about this!" Ronnie Anne begs.

"I have and I plan on going faster. I need to be faster than Johnny." Lori argues.

"But your pushing yourself too much!" Ronnie protests.

"Do you have the radar gun?" Lori asked.

"Yes and I think you should think this through." said Ronnie Anne,

"I have." Lori says. She then runs off and Ronnie Anne clocks in her speed.

"Four hundred." Ronnie Anne reports.

"Sweet!" Lori said. "But not fast enough."

"Lori, please take a break." Ronnie Anne begs.

"No way." Lori replied

"Please Lori." Ronnie begged. "Think of your health." Lori grabs Ronnie Anne by the hoodie and pulls her close.

"Listen here. We are NOT going to stop training. We are going to keep training until I am faster than Johnny Speed. And if you stop this training, I will show Lincoln that video and not just him. I will show the whole school. Do you understand?" Lori threatens.

"Yes Lori." Ronnie Anne gulped.

The two are about to start training again the rest of the L-Crew showed up with the pets.

"Yo Lori. How long you been here?" Luna asked.

"Since this morning." Lori answers. Lori looks over and sees Cliff looking at her curiously.

"You couldn't wait for us?" Luan asked.

"That's enough questions, for training I was thinking having you guys spar." said Ronnie Anne.

"Cool. I got dibs on fighting Lori!" Lynn says.

"I believe Lincoln should sit out this training session." Lisa says. "There is still a little bit of internal damage in Lincoln's chest."

"That's fine." Ronnie Anne said. "He can stay and help Clyde keep a eye out for Johnny Speed."

"Can do." Lincoln said.

"Everyone else pair up." Ronnie Anne tells them.

"I call dibs on fighting Lori!" Lynn shouted.

"I'll fight against Lola!" Luna said.

"I'll fight against Luan." Lana replied.

"I'll fight Leni." Lucy says.

"I guess i get to fight our youngest sibling." Lisa sighs.

"Poo poo!" Lily said.

They all step outside except for Lincoln. "Ok we'll start with Luna and Lola." said Ronnie Anne.

While Luna and Lola spar, Lori watches with anxiety. She needed more speed training. But her siblings had to show up at the worst possible time. Lori was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Luna defeat Lola.

"Nice job sis. Keep practicing." Luna tells her.

"Oh I will and I hope you will with a broken arm." said Lola.

"That's enough who's next?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lynn and I volunteer." Lori says.

"You sure Lori?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't to all soft on us skater girl!" Lynn said and cracked her knuckles.

The two stepped onto the field and prepared to spar.

"You two ready?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Yeah!" The two Louds replied.

"Begin!" Ronnie Anne says.

Lori dashes forward and kicks Lynn in chest.

Lynn gets back up and glares at Lori. "You're going down Lori!" Lynn shouted and tried to punch Lori in the face.

Lori dodges and sweep kicks Lynn. Lynn gets up and tries to go for a kick but Lori sidesteps.

"Too slow Lynn!" Lori chuckled.

Lori then tackles Lynn to the ground and starts punching her repeatedly.

"Lori that's enough!" Luna shouts. Lori ignores her and keeps punching Lynn.

"Stop it Lori!" Lola screams. Again Lori ignores her. She keeps hammering on Lynn until she feels someone grabs her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Lori screams. She throws her elbow back and connects with something. She then hears coughing. She turns around and sees Lincoln on the ground holding his chest. "What happened?"

"Lincoln!?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"My chest. It hurts." Lincoln groaned. Lisa quickly gets her medical supplies.

"Easy bro. Just breathe." Luna tells him.

"It hurts." Lincoln complained.

"Just take it slow." Luan tells him. Lori stands up and starts to walk towards Lincoln, but Luan puts a forcefield up. "Don't come any closer, Lori."

"I didn't know that was Lincoln!" said Lori.

"You know Lori I may have hurt Lincoln, but I would never hurt Lincoln." Lynn said.

"What?" Leni asks.

"I would never hurt Lincoln on purpose." Lynn explained.

"Oh." Leni says getting it. Lisa returns with her first aid kit.

"Ok elder brother i need you to breathe in for me." Lisa says while pulling out her stethoscope.

Lincoln breathed in and Lisa listened in. "Stay with me Lame-o." said Ronnie Anne.

After he finished Lisa gave her diagnosis.

"Fear not everyone. Lincoln is fine. Just the wind knocked out of him. But i do believe that it's time to give him the pill." Lisa said. "Luna can't keep carrying him here." While her siblings tended to Lincoln, Lori walked into the base.

"What did I do?" Lori asked herself.

"That's what i want to know." Lori turns around and sees Cliff walking in. "What the heck happened out there Lori?"

"I was sparring with Lynn and I hit Lincoln." said Lori.

"I saw that. What i want to know is why you kept hitting Lynn even though she was down?" Cliff says.

"I don't know." Lori answered.

"That's not an answer Lori." Cliff says. "Lori, i want the truth. Now!"

"I don't know!" Lori replied.

"Tell me or I'll destroy Bobby's sweater!" Cliff shouted.

"Ok. When I saw Lynn and the way she was moving, it reminded me of Johnny Speed and I guess i snapped." Lori answers.

"Lori, your obsessed with Johnny. You have to stop before you do something crazy like do some crazy training." Cliff says.

"Why would I ever do crazy training?" Lori chuckled.

"What did you do Lori?" Cliff asks.

"I may have blackmailed Ronnie Anne into training me." Lori answers nervously.

"What?" Cliff says shocked.

"And I may have been training since this moring non-stop with ninety pounds strapped to my legs." She adds.

"Do you know what you're doing to yourself!?" Cliff asked.

"It worked I can run 400 mph." Lori said.

"But your pushing yourself to hard." Cliff protests. "What your doing isn't good for you."

"I'm trying to stop Johnny Speed before anyone of my siblings get hurt or worse." said Lori.

"But what good are you if your exausted?" Cliff argued. "Your body can't handle this type of training. Think about your health!"

"I'll be fine Cliff." said Lori.

"No you won't. And the sooner you realize it, the better." Cliff tells her. He then walks out of the base.

"I'll prove you wrong." Lori says to herself. "I'm going after Johnny." With that, she runs out of the base towards the city.

* * *

Speed Queen ran through the city looking for Johnny Speed until her phone ran and it was Bobby. "Hey Bobby." She answered her phone.

"Hey babe I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry, but I'm busy tonight. You know, big plans." Speed Queen answers.

"Are you ok Lori? You sound out of breathe." Bobby asks concerned.

"I'm fine Bobby." said Speed Queen.

"Ok. Hey, how your brother doing?" Bobby asked. "Ronnie Anne told me was was in an accident yesterday."

"He's fine. He's just having some breathing issues." Speed Queen answers. She then sees Johnny running out of a bank. "Gotta go baby." She hangs up and starts to give chase.

Johnny looks behind him and sees Speed Queen. "Her again?!" He questioned

Speed Queen runs up next him and smiles.

"Hey there. Did miss me?" Speed Queen taunts.

"Kinda surprised to see you here, little girl." Johnny says. "Even more surprised to see you actually keeping up."

"Well I don't want to tell you my secret!" Speed Wueen said and punched Johnny in the face.

"Not bad." Johnny comments. "Try to keep up." He then speeds off with Speed Queen right behind him.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" Speed Queen shouted trying to keep up with Johnny.

The two speed down several streets, past Gus's Game and Grub, and past the car dealership.

"Gotta admit, your keeping up pretty good." Johnny says. "But you won't be for long." He pulls ahead and Speed Queen follows. However, Speed Queen's vision starts to get blurry.

"Gotta keep up." Speed Queen groaned.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Johnny asks mockingly.

"Shut up!" Speed Queen shouts angrily.

Speed Queen tried to keep it but she began to slow down.

"No. No now." Speed Queen pants. Johnny looks behind him and sees Speed Queen slowing down and smiles.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Johnny mocks. "Once a slowpoke always a slowpoke. Face it, you can't keep up with me. I'm faster, I'm stronger and I'm smarter. You are nothing!"

Speed Queen dropped to her knees and was panting.

Johnny walks up to her and grabs by the hair and pulls her back so she's looking at him.

"Your to slow." Johnny says and slams her head hard on the ground. Speed Queen looks at Johnny and then the world goes black.

* * *

Lori wakes up and sees herself back in the basr and siblings, Clyde and Ronnie Anne surrounding her. "Lori are you ok?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lori answers. "How did i get here?"

"You disappeared and we got worried." Lincoln answered. "Luna and Leni found you unconscious and Lana carried you back."

"Where did you go sis?" Luna asked.

"Out for a run." Lori said and nudged Luan's shoulder.

"No I'm going to laugh that joke. No matter how funny it is." Luan crosses her arms.

"Lori, I have something to ask you." Luna tells her.

"What is it Luna?" Lori asked.

"Why are you lying to us?" Luna asks.

"I'm not lying." said Lori.

"Cliff and Ronnie Anne told us why you left early today." Luan told her.

"They did?" Lori asked. "Well I have something that Ronnie Anne does in secret."

"She told us that to." Lana says while Ronnie Anne looked embarrassed.

"I may like princesses, but even I don't do that." Lola laughed.

"Guys, back to the subject at hand." Lincoln says getting his sisters' attention. "Ok Lori, what is wrong with you? Why would you push yourself so hard?"

"Fine I'll tell you. I was trying to be faster so I can defeat Johnny Speed." Lori sighed.

"Are you nuts?! Going after Speed yourself?" Lynn yelled. "Do you not remember what happened when I went after Squatch by myself?"

"I do but I only did it because I didn't want to lose you guys." said Lori.

"But we don't want to lose you." Lana says.

"Yeah. Your our big sister." Lola agrees.

"Yeah I can lead a team." Luna said.

"We need you Lori." Leni says. "What your doing to yourself isn't right."

"Yeah Lori." Lincoln said, "We need to take down Johnny Speed together."

"You guys are right. We need to take him down together." Lori agreed. "But he's so fast. And he doesn't seem to have a weakness."

Lily babbles something. "I think Lily is trying to tell us something?" Luan said.

Lily, babbles something again.

"She's saying that she saw something on Johnny's arm when he put her on the flagpole." Luan translates.

"What is it Lily?" Lynn asked

Lily babbles something again.

"She said it was round thing." Luan translates.

"Hey Lisa, do we have any video of Johnny?" Lori asks.

"I believe so." Lisa said and went up to the computer and found the video of Johnny.

"Can you zoom in on his right arm?" Lincoln asks.

Lisa zooms In on the right arm. "I'll enhance the image." said Clyde.

Clyde enhances the image and they all see something on Johnny's arm.

"What is that round thing?" Lana asks.

"It looks like some sort of arm band." Lynn says.

"Those things are not in style." Leni gagged.

"Hmm. Clyde look up the police reports and see if anyone filed a report about a missing arm band." Lori ordered.

"Lori, what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"I have a hunch." Lori answers.

Clyde types in police reports about on missing arm bands and searches the reports.

"I found something." Clyde says. "According to this, there was a robbery at Tetherby Industries and a arm band that the workers claimed gave the wearer superhuman speed was stolen."

"How can someone break int that place with tight security?" Ronnie Anne asked,

"Johnny must've been one heck of a thief." Clyde says.

"Why do you think Johnny broke in?" Leni asks.

"Well Johnny is wearing the arm band so he must've stole it." Clyde points out.

"Then if we destroy the arm band, we cut him off of his powers." said Lincoln.

"Yeah and he may be fast." Leni pointed out.

"Maybe we should think differently." Lucy suggested.

"He can out run me, but I can out smart him." said Lori.

"That could work." Lisa said. "If you can outsmart him, you might be able to beat him."

"Yes and I have a plan." Lori smirked.

* * *

Johnny Speed walked out of Royal Woods bank with two bags of cash in his hands.

"Almost got enough to get Squatch out of jail." Johnny says to himself.

"Hey Johnny!" Johnny looks up and seees Firecracker. "If you miss your What older or little brother you can be in the same cell as him."

"Ok. First off, he's my younger brother." Johnny says.

"Seriously?" Firecracker says surprised.

"Surprising I know." Johnny says. "And second, i see that your alive. Let's change that."

Firecracker flies up in the air and smirks. "I hate to be anti social. But I'm going to stay in the air." said Firecracker.

"Don't be a baby!" Johnny shouts.

"No, I'm being smart." Firecracker smirked,

Johnny looks at him confused when he is hit by an electric blast.

"That's for my little brother!" Amplifer shouted.

"Ok. After I kill him, I'll kill you so you two can be reunited." Speed tells her.

"The only reunion is you and your brother." Parkour said as she and Crystal Princess enter the scene on Parkour's ATV.

"So get ready to join him." Crystal Princess says while covering her body in crystals.

"No way Crystal runt." said Johnny.

"I think you should give up." said Ms. Appear with Greenthumb by her side.

"Why's that?" Johnny asks.

"Because we said so." Multiple Girl says with Wildgirl, as a tiger, right next to her.

"The game's over Johnny. Come peacefully." said Prodigy.

"Or face your demise." Black Ice said while walking out of the shadows.

"I only count ten of you. Where's your leader? To scared to face me?" Johnny taunted.

"Wrong!" Speed Queen shouted.

Johhny Speed looks around and sees Speed Queen running towards him.

"So you came for round three babe?" Johnny asked and charged towards her at full speed.

"Not really." Speed Queen answers. "Black Ice now!"

Black Ice froze the ground around everyone. Johnny tried to stop but his feet was sliding across the ice.

Johnny starts sliding and slides right into the fist of Speed Queen.

"Ok sweetheart. That was a big mistake." Johnny gets up. He starts to run towards, but he realizes he's not running at superhuman speed. "What the? How come I'm running slow?!"

Maybe because your not wearing this." Ms. Appear answers while holding the speed band in her hand. Johnny looks at his arm and sees that the band is no longer on his arm.

"My arm band!" Johnny shouted

"It doesn't belong to you faker!" Speed Queen exclImed.

"And now it never will." Firecracker says before throwing a fireball at the band.

"NOOOO!" Johnny shouted and picked up the pieces of the arm band.

"This is for killing my little brother!" Speed Queen said and punched Johnny in the face, knocking him out for the count.

"I guess you can say, he didn't see that coming." Ms. Appear jokes. "And that he was too slow."

"We get it Ms. Appear." Parkour rolled her eyes.

"Let's leave this guy for the police and leave." said Prodigy.

Firecracker punches Johnny in the face leaving him a black eye.

"That was for killing me." Firecracker says before he walks away.

"Hey guys, i want to apologize again for making you guys worry." Speed Queen says.

"No worries sis." Amplifer replied.

"But you shouldn't of lied to us." Ms. Appear told her.

know. I really am sorry." Speed Queen says. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Firecracker asked.

"How about we go to Dairyland. My treat." Speed Queen answers.

"Sounds like a plan." said Firecracker.

"I wanna ride on the milkshaker!" Wildgirl shouted.

"We'll go tomorrow because right now, I'm exausted." Speed Queen says. "Will a group hug work for now?"

"Whatever." Black Ice replied. The L-crew All did a group hug and then all went home.

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat at his desk watching the news report of Johnny Speed getting arrested.

*Flashback*

Johnny Meeks is crawling through the vents of Tetherby Industries until he finds the right room. "Here it is research and development." He said.

He jumps out of the vent and disables the security system. He then starts looking around at the items before him. "There's gotta be something here i can use to bust Mike out of jail."

Then he sees a red arm band on a table. "What's this?" Johnny asked.

He picks it up and examines. "I wonder what this does?"

"It's called the Speed Inducer Band." Johnny turns around and sees Andrew Tetherby behind him. "It's supposed to give the wearer superhuman speed."

"Hmmm. Really?" Johnny asked he puts it on.

As soon as he puts it on, Johnny feels a rush of energy flow through him. "Whoa."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Andrew asks.

"To get some payback on the L-crew for taking away my little brother Mike." said Johnny

"Then I think we can help each other." Tetherby says. "I'll give you the speed band as a gift. In return, you destroy the L-Crew. What do you say?" He holds out his hand.

"You got yourself a deal." Johnny said and shook Tetherby's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Meeks." Tetherby says.

"No. Call me Speed. Johnny Speed." Johnny says.

Flashback over.*

Tetherby looks at the footage again and hears his phone ring.

"Hello?" Tetherby answers. "Professor Stuart. Yes I saw the footage. The speed inducer band was a success." There is a pause. "Yes. I want another one made. Add it to our little project. Goodbye." Tetherby hangs up. "Though Johnny failed, I now know that the band works. And soon, the L-Crew will be left in the dust."

* * *

Johnny is being transferred to his cell where his little brother Michael Meaks AKA Squatch is.

When they get to the cell, Johnny sees the seven foot tall hairy monster that is his younger brother.

"Been a while Mike." Johnny says as he enters the cell.

"Damn right it has." Squatch agrees. "Heard you got nabbed by the L-Crew."

"Don't remind me." Johnny groans.

"But let me tell you something brother. We'll find a way out." Squatch said.

Trust me. I know." Johnny tells him. "The L-Crew think that I'm powerless." He turns to his brother. "But I'm far from it." His hand starts moving rapidly. "And when we get out of here, the L-Crew will know better than to mess with Squatch and Johnny Speed."

"Johnny your hand is moving fast!" Squatch said.

"Well what do you know. I guess exposure to that band gave me the speed that I had before." Johnny said. "Well Mike, looks like we got some planning to do."

"And when we break out we break the L-crew." said Squatch.

"Yes little brother. We will." said Johnny.

* * *

Ronnie Anne walked into her house and saw Bobby getting ready for work.

"Hey Bobby." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey Nei Nei. Just getting ready for work." Bobby tells her. "Hey, is Lori alright? She sounded exausted on the phone."

"Yeah she's fine. She's just training for shopping day sales." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Sounds like Lori." said Bobby.

"Oh that reminds me. What was it?" Oh yeah." Ronnie Anne said.

"What is it?" Bobby asks.

"If you ever learn another secret again. I'll tell Lori your secrets is that clear?" Ronnie Anne glared.

Bobby chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Bobby said. He then grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just a headache. Sorry again for telling Lori about your Tangled reenactments." Bobby says.

"No worries." Ronnie Anne said. "Maybe you should call in sick?"

"No, I can work." said Bobby.

"Just don't overwork yourself." Ronnie Anne says.

"Don't worry." Bobby reassures her. He then pulls her in for a hug. "I'm fine." He looks up and looks in the mirror and sees his reflection glaring at him and almost like a giant shodow looming over them. "Just fine."


	20. Electric love

**This chapter was suggested by a guest. Me and Zachlor16 would you to thank you.**

The Louds are at the train yard, training. Lincoln threw a fireball at Lola, but she uses a diamond shield. "Nice block Lola!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks." Lola says with a smile. Lynn was wrestling with Lana in gorilla form.

"Remember! The point is not overpowering but out thinking your opponent." Ronnie Anne tells them.

"What does that mean?" Lynn asks.

"It means I can do this." Lana says. She then uses her feet and trips Lynn knocking her down.

"Not bad Lana." Lynn comments.

Luan turned invisible and sneaks away while Lisa is searching for her with loud noises. "I fail to see what is the point of this training session." Lisa said.

"You have to clear your mind from all distractions around you." said Ronnie Anne.

Easier said than done." Lisa grumbles. "I still wonder how Replicate was able to detect her."

Luan traps Lisa in a force field and kicks her like a soccer ball, and she rolls around. "I win!" Luan cheered.

Lisa sighs. "Back to the drawing board."

Lori, Leni and Lily are training by having Lily create obstacles with her plant powers and Lori and Leni trying to maneuver around them.

"Good thing she doesn't know the ones from flowers vs the undead." Leni said.

"That's a game Leni!" Lori replied and slid under a vine.

"Leni! Stay focused!" Ronnie yells. In the air, Amplifier and Black Ice are doing a air battle.

"Try to hit me sis." Luna says.

Lucy shoot a ice beam at Luna but she dodged out of the way.

"Dang it." Lucy grumbled.

"Aw cheer up Luce, it's just sparring." Luna says with an enthusiastic tone that caught everyone by surprise.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"What was what?" Luna asked happily.

"That." Lincoln answered. "You seem to be in a very good mood today."

"Yeah. Your happiness is making me excited." Charles said.

"Why do dogs get excited when their owners get excited?" Lola asked.

"When our owners are happy, we're happy." Charles answered. "So we get caught up in all the fun."

"Let me guess you're opening for your favourite band?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Nope." Luna answered.

"You got backstage passes to meet Mick Swagger?" Lana guessed.

"Not even close sis." said Luna.

"You're going to a wedding?" Leni asked.

"Nope." Luna says.

"You found catnip?" Cliff asks excitedly.

"No." Luna replied.

"You won first place in a talent show?" Lola asked.

"Wrong again." Luna says.

"Just tell us!" Lori groaned.

"I'm going to tell Sam how I feel!" Luna says excitedly. Everyone's eyes widen. The Loud sisters are about to let out a squeal of delight, until Lincoln puts up a hand.

"Hold on." Lincoln says. He quickly runs into the base and everyone hears a commotion coming from inside. A few seconds later, Lincoln walks out with a box of earmuffs. He then passes them out to Luna, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and the pets. After they put on the earmuffs, Lincoln gives his sisters the ok to squeal.

The Girls minus Luna and Ronnie Anne All squel All this And when they stop. They gave the rest of them to give rest of the gang to the all clear signal.

"Your finally going to do it?" Lori asks excitedly.

"This is a amazing day!" Luan cheered.

"I know. I feel like I'm floating on air." Luna says.

"Um, you are." Lincoln tells her. "Your flying."

"Oh right." Luna said and got back on the ground.

"Um Luna I hate to be that kind of person." Ronnie Anne said.

"Don't you dare say it!" Lola threatened.

"What if Sam isn't into girls?" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Whoa. I don't know." Luna answers.

"Don't worry. I got this." Walt tells them. He flies off and drops a wig on Charles's head. "Pretend Charles is Sam."

"Why me?" Charles asks.

"Because Luna can't use her siblings, Clyde or Ronnie Anne as Sam it would be weird. Plus she likes kissing a dog's butt." Walt said.

Ronnie Anne bursted into laughter after hearing that.

"It was an accident!" Luna yells.

"Anyways. Luna, just pretend that Charles is Sam and say what you want to say." Walt tells her.

"That sounds stupid." Fangs says.

"Just remember be yourself." said Ronnie Anne

"Right." Luna takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "Sup Sam."

"Hi Luna." Charles says in a high pitched voice. "This is stupid."

"Just go with it." Hops says.

"Fine." Charles growls. "What's up?"

"Listen I um uh." Luna went on.

"Well nice talking to you." Charles says. "I'm gonna go over there now with that guy. See ya."

"Charles!" Lori yells.

"What?" Charles asks confused.

"Not helping." Lynn says.

"Fine." Charles groaned. "Are you okay Luna?"

"Yeah. Totally dude." Luna says nervous.

"I feel like this isn't the best way to do this." Charles says.

"Then what do you suggest?" Leni asks.

"Simple. Do what Lincoln did when he told Ronnie Anne how he felt." Charles answers. "Speak from the heart and then seal the deal."

"That's actually pretty good." Geo says.

"It did work on me." Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Look. Just speak from your heart and you'll be fine." Charles says to Luna.

"Ok I will." said Luna.

"Hey Luna." said Lincoln. "Good luck."

"Thanks bro." Luna says.

"How are you going to do it?" Lana asks.

"I have my way Lana." Luna said and runs off.

"Luna, your costume!" Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Thanks dudette." Luna calls back.

"Our little Luna." Lola says.

"All grown up." Lana finishes.

"You girls are six." said Clyde.

"Don't ruin the moment." said Lola.

"I guess training is over." Ronnie Anne says.

"Yep." Lincoln agrees. "Who wants to play Twister?"

"Me!" Everyone says in unison.

"We'll pass." The pets answer.

"We'll spin the wheel." Geo tells them.

* * *

Sam is walking down the halls. "Yo Sam breakfast!" A voice called.

Sam walks downstairs and sees a tall brown haired man wearing a green sweater and brown pants standing at the stove.

"Sup Jay." Sam greets. "How's my favorite twenty-one year old brother doing?"

"I am fine, How would you like your eggs?" Jay asked.

"You know how i like it." Sam says with a smirk.

"On your head?" Jay guesses playfully.

Sam chuckled at that joke and grabbed her plate. "No scrambled." Sam chuckled

"You got it." Jay says.

Sam smirked, but she didn't see the pictures on the table and places her hands on it. She feels paper and looks down and sees a few drawings.

"What are these?" Sam asks. "They look almost like the L-crew." said Sam

"Because they are." Sam looks up and sees Ashley walking into the room. "I drew them."

"Nice sis." Sam compliments. "Mind if I keep the one of Amplifier?"

"Oh, you mean your little crush." Someone yells. Sam looks into the living room and sees a eighteen year old with a buzz cut, wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans, and gray t-shirt.

"Shut up Jack!" Sam calls back.

"You're really going ga ga over. Drawing of lightning girl?" Jack said.

"First off Amplifer and where are your photos of the L-crew?" Sam asked.

"I always miss them." Jack sighed.

Yet an eleven year old can draw them perfectly." Sam says smugly.

"What can I say. Ashley has skill." Jack says.

"Already eggs are ready!" Jay said

"Sweet." Sam says.

"Yo Jack! Come get your eggs." Jay calls.

"Yeah yeah!" Jack groaned.

"Hey how come dad never visits?" Ashely asked.

The three older siblings look at each other, wondering how to answer.

"What do we do?" Jack whispered to his brother and sister.

"I don't know." Sam answers.

"Look. Just stay calm." Jay says. "Follow my lead." He turns to Ashley. "You see Ash, dad is very busy with his job."

"Then What does he do?" Ashely asked.

"He travels. He travels all over the country on business." Jack answers.

"Also he never calls because he's always busy." Sam pointed out.

"Oh. Ok." Ashley says, sounding a little disappointed.

A few seconds later, a woman in her early foties with blonde hair and was wearing a business suit with a card that had the name 'Sarah' on it walked into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing mom. Ashley just asked about dad." Jay answers.

Sarah sighed at this. "Ashley, you're father left us because he had some problems." Sarah replied

"What kind of problems?" Ashley asks.

"Health and mental problems." Sarah answers. "Try not to think about it, ok?"

"Ok." Ashley sighs.

"That's my girl." Sarah says. She then looks at her watch. "I gotta go to work. Jay, your in charge tonight. Make sure the house is still standing."

"Can do." Jay says.

"Jack don't forget you pronised to take Ashley to her dance class today." Sarah reminds her second oldest.

"Yeah yeah." Jack groaned.

"Just suck it up Jackie." said Ashley

"Can't say no to you, Ash." Jack says while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Sam, I really don't have anything for you today." Sarah says. "Go out and don't be like your brothers."

"Hey!" Jay and Jack yell in unison.

"I won't mom, heck I'm going to jam with Luna." said Sam.

"I hope Lori's boyfriend isn't there." said Jack.

"What's with with Bobby?" Sam asked

"So get this, I'm walking through the halls at school yesterday and i accidentally bumped into Lori." Jack starts. "Of course i apologize and help her pick up her books. She thanks me and then Bobby comes walking over and freaking says 'why don't you watch where your going!' and he doesn't just say it, no he yells it like in pure anger."

"Seriously?" Jay says.

"Seriously bro." Jack answers. "And i look at Lori and she's just as surprised as I am. Look, I know Bobby and he pretty chill most of the time. But this was surprising and unlike him."

"Maybe he's having a bad day. But I'll avoid him if I see him." said Sam and walked out the door.

* * *

Luna stood outside the music club store waiting for Sam. And boy was she nervous.

"Ok Luna you can do this." said Luna.

She takes a deep and continues to wait for Sam. "What if she isn't in to girls? What if she turns me down?" She then shakes the thought away. "No. If I don't do this now, I'll regret it forever."

* * *

Meanwhile Sam is having her own nerves.

"Maybe I should tell her how I feel." Sam says to herself.

"But What if she isn't into girls and her boyfriend shows up and makes out in front of me." Sam thought and then shook the thought of her head. "It's now or never."

She turns the corner and sees Luna standing outside the music club.

"Hey Luna!" Sam greeted.

"Sam, what's going on bra!" Luna replied.

"Ready to jam?" Sam asks.

"You know it dude!" Luna says excitedly. While inside her head. "Dang it Luna! Calm down. And why did I call her dude?"

They both enter the music store and grabbed the guitars. "Let's do this." said Sam.

They start jamming out for thirty minutes non-stop, laughing and smiling the whole time. An hour goes by and they decide to take a break.

"That was great right Luna?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it was." Luna agrees. "Probably the most fun I've had in a while."

"Same." Sam says. They stop talking for a second and look around the club.

"Here goes nothing." Luna and Sam think in unison.

"Luna, I need to tell you something," Sam said.

"Me, too." said Luna. "Who should go first?"

"You go first." They say in unison.

"No you!" Sam and Luna said.

"I'll go first." Luna said.

"Ok." Sam says.

"Here it goes." Luna thought. "Sam, I really-" Before she could finish, an explosion comes from outside.

"What was that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." said Luna.

The two step out and see several cars crushed and lampposts knocked over. They also saw several indents in the ground.

"What heck did this?" Sam asks.

"I don't know Sam but you need to get somewhere safe!" Luna exclaimed

"You too." Sam says. The two split up with Sam going one way and Luna going the other. However, Luna didn't go far. She peeks around the corner of the building she was hiding by and checks to see if Sam eacaped.

"Good. Sam's gone." Luna says. She steps out and looks around to see if anyone else is around. "Coast is clear. It's L-Crew time!"

Not to far away, Sam was running when she remembered something.

"Aw man Luna has my lucky pick!" Sam said and ran back to Luna.

She runs back and when she's about to round the corner, she sees Luna standing in the open.

"What is she doing?" Sam asks. She then sees Luna look around and then hold up her arm.

"It's L-Crew time!" Luna says. Sam eyes widen and she sees Luna become Amplifier.

"Luna is Amplifier? Amplifier is Luna? Holy Mick Swagger!" Sam says.

Amplifier flies off and goes to find the source of the destruction. "Where are you punk?" Amplifer asked.

She follows the path of destruction until she sees a big pink monster bouncing around the city. And from the looks of it, he was having fun.

"A pink monster? Well I'm going to take it down!" Amplifer shouted and flew towards the monster.

She throws a punch but she just bounces off. "What?"

The pink monster gets up and looks around until it sees.

"You look fun." It says. "Rubbor have fun with you."

The pink blob monster moves toward Amplifier.

"Rubbor gonna crush you good." Rubbor says.

"Crap." Amplifier says. She then flies off to find some cover.

Amplifier finds some cover and uses her watch to call the L-crew. "Come on." She said.

The watch finally gets through and she gets an answer.

"Hello?" Amplifier looks at her watch in confusion.

"Geo? Why are you answering? Where are the others?" Amplifier asks.

"Funny story." Geo says. "So after you left, your siblings, Ronnie Anne and Clyde played a game if Twister. However, it didn't end well."

"Lana get your armpit out my nose!" Lola shouted.

"Well tell Clyde to get his foot out of my face!" Lana shouted.

"Yeah, they got extremely twisted up." Geo says. "Right now, Lynn's butt is in Lincoln's face. She has farted multiple times."

"I swear Lynn I will burn everything in your room if you fart in my face again." Lincoln threatens.

"I can't help it." Lynn says.

"We are currently working on untwisting them." Geo says.

"How long will that take?" Amplifier asks.

"Hold on." Geo says. "Hey Cliff! How long do you think it will take to untwist the kids?"

"Hard to say but it could take awhile." Cliff replied.

"This is worse than the jello Luan pranked is with." Lori said.

"I say about an hour or so." Charles yells.

"But I'm battling against a monster!" Amplifer shouted.

"Sorry Luna, but your on your own." Geo says. "We'll try to get them untwisted as fast as we can."

"I got Lisa's arm loose!" Hops calls.

Amplifer sighs and says. "Just do your best guys."

"And you be careful." Geo says. "By the way, did you tell Sam how you feel?"

"I was about to when this crazy monster dude showed up and started going on a rampage." Amplifier answers.

"A crazy monster huh. Listen just hold that thing off while we get the team untangled." said Geo.

"Thanks I guess." Amplifier says.

"Geo! Get over here and give us a hand!" Walt shouts.

"Coming. Sorry Luna. Gotta go." Geo says before hanging up.

Amplifier looks at the monster and glares at Rubbor. "You ruined the perfect moment of my life." Amplifer said.

"Rubbor no care. Rubbor just fight." Rubbor says.

Amplifier throws a bunch of electric balls at Rubbor. "Try this on for size!" Amplifier smirked.

The balls hit, but to Amplifier's surprise it doesn't have any effect.

"Electric powers no work on Rubbor. Rubbor made of rubber." Rubbor says.

"Dang it!" Amplifer groaned and got swatted into a wall

"Ho ho ho. You no hurt Rubbor." Rubbor says. "Rubbor hurt you."

"Well, time to do this the old fashioned way." Amplifier says.

Amplifier flies up to Rubbor's face and starters to beat up the monster the old fashion way but her punches were no good.

"Dang it." Amplifier says in frustration. Rubbor then headbutts her.

Amplifier gets hit and impacted on a building. "How is that possible?!" She questioned.

"Rubbor made of rubber!" Rubbor says joyfully.

"Rubber? That's just great I can't hurt him with my powers!" Amplifier groans.

"Rubbor haveing fun." Rubbor says. He grabs Amplifier and throws her.

Amplifier hits a wall and groans. "They just had to play twister!" said Amplifier.

"Your fun. But Rubbor want to play with something else." Rubbor says. He looks around until he sees Sam. "You look fun."

"Uh oh." Sam says.

Sam begins to run away from Rubbor. But this gets Amplifier angry, that the streetlights flickered on and off. "You stay away from her!" She shouted.

She then let's out a mighty scream, while combined with her powers causes massive damage to everything around her and tearing Rubbor apart. After she is done, Amplifier pants heavily. "I guess i can call that the Rocker's Roar." However, as Amplifier finally gets a breather, the remains of Rubbor start putting themselves back together. A few minutes later Rubbor is back in one piece, but looks different. He is now tall pink monster with long horns on his head. His body now looks like he's wearing armor and his face no longer has that playful look.

"Hmm. Now this is more like it." Rubbor says.

"Bring it on! You Patrick Star reject!" Amplifer said.

"Your insults amuse me." Rubbor says. He charges forward and decks Amplifier with a elbow to the face causing her to fly backwards. Rubbor then appears behind her and kicks her in the back. "That was enjoyable."

"It's like beating up a bounce house or something." said Amplifier. "The others better get hurry soon." Amplifier thought.

Hmm, your resilient. I'll give you that." Rubbor says. "But your resilience will be you your downfall."

"Like heck it will." Amplifier says.

Amplifier uses her rocker's roar again on Rubbor. "This again!?" Rubbor exclaimed.

He grabs a lamppost and throws it at her.

Amplifier gets hit by the lamppost in the chest and falls down. "Not cool." She said.

She tries to get up, but can't because the lamppost is on top of her. "Dang it." She looks up and sees Replicate walking towards her.

"Repilcate? What are you doing here?" Amplifier asked.

"Watching you struggle." Replicate answers.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Amplifier asked.

"No." Replicate answers. "He's not my problem."

"Can you at least get this lamppost off me?" Amplifier asks.

"You can do it yourself." Replicate replied.

Replicate walks away, but Rubbor sees him.

"I see we have a new player in this game." Rubbor says.

Sam peeks out from her hiding spot and sees her father.

"Dad." Sam gasps. "Why is he here?"

"I don't mean any trouble you fat piece of lard." Replicate tells Rubbor.

"I'm made of rubber!" Rubbor shouted.

"Hmph. I can see why Amplifier was having trouble." Replicate comments. "Any other member of the L-Crew would've destroyed you by now."

"I see those guys try and destroy me!" said Rubbor and laughed.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Replicate says. He starts to walk away when Rubbor charges at him.

"God my dad is a jerk when it comes to this!" Sam whispered angrily in her hiding spot.

Replicate turns around and roundhouse kicks Rubbor without taking his hands out of his pockets.

"I don't have time for this." Replicate said.

"I'll take care of him while you go!" Amplifier shouted.

"Hmpf. You look like you can." Replicate scoffs. "Especially from under that lamppost."

"Just get this lamppost off me and you can go!" Amplifier shouted.

"Just do it!" Sam shouted.

Replicate turns around and his eyes widen when he sees Sam.

"Fine." Replicate sighs. He looks at Rubbor and his eyes flash. He then walks over to Amplifier and lifts the lamppost off her. "There. Happy?"

"I am Thanks. Now allow me to beat up this pink dude!" said Amplifier.

"Fine." Replicate says before walking away.

"You made a big mistake!" Rubbor replied.

"No I make the right choices." said Amplifier.

She flies forward and hits him with a right hand and then a kick to the face for good measure. However, the hits still had little effect.

"There's got to be something she can do." Sam says to herself. She then remembers something Jay told her. "Rubber and electricity don't work, but if you add water, anything can get fried. But i need a hose and where am i gonna find one out here?" She places her hand down on something to think when she realizes that her hand is on a hose wheel. "This'll work."

Amplifier keeps teleporting away from Rubbor's punches but she couldn't keep up for long. "I need a plan!" Amplifier says.

"Yo Amplifier move!" Amplifier turns around and sees Sam with a hose.

"What is a hose going to do!?" Amplifier asked.

"Just trust me!" Sam replied.

Amplifier jumps out of the way and Sam fires the hose at Rubbor.

"Thanks for the help! But what is water going to do to him?" Amplifier asked.

"Think dude! Water plus electricity equals what?" Sam says.

"Oh I get it!" Amplifier says in realization.

"Glad you do! Now fried this guy up!" Sam shouted.

"You won't get the chance!" Rubbor shouts. He then charges at the two girls. "I'm ending you now!"

Amplifier fired a powerful stream of lightning at Rubbor.

The attack hits and to Rubbor's surprise, it hurts.

"What is happening to me!?" Rubbor asked.

"It's working!" said Sam.

"Simple dude. Water and electricity don't mix and now, you are done!" Amplifier shouts. She adds a little more juice to the blast, causing Rubbor to scream even louder.

"He's going to blow!" Sam shouted and took cover.

"Aaahhh!" Rubbor screams before exploding. When the smoke clears, we see Amplifier shielding Sam.

"You ok?" Amplifier asked.

"I'm fine thanks." said Sam.

"Good to here." Amplifier says. "Thanks for your help mate."

"Glad to help, Luna." Sam says.

"What?! I'm not Luna!" Amplifier chuckled.

"Give it up Luna." Sam says. "I saw you put the suit on."

"Dang it!" Amplifier groaned.

She presses the button on her watch and takes her costume off. "So I guess you know my secret."

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." said Sam.

"That's good." said Lun.

"So are your siblings are the L-crew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Luna answers nervously.

"How come they didn't help you?" Sam asks.

"They were playing Twister and got really twisted." Luna answers.

"Oh crud! That gotta hurt." Sam replied. "I remember when I 8, me and my siblings got twisted up. We had to go to the ER."

"Ouch!" Luna said.

"Yeah." Sam says. "But we got loose." She then laughs. "Jack still refuses to play that game."

"Pretty funny." said Luna. "Listen there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Um, well it's um, it's just, i like your music." Luna says.

"Oh." Sam says sadly.

"No wait, that's not it." Luna says. She then remembers what Charles told her.

 _Just speak from the heart and you'll be fine._

"Look Sam. I had these feelings for a long time and well I just want to say I like you." Luna said.

"You do?" Sam asked.

"I do. You're all I think about day and night." Luna explained. "If you're not into girls that's fine. I'll be the owner of a lonely heart."

Sam doesn't say anything. She places a hand on Luna's face and looks her in the eye.

"You're all i think about too." Sam says. "Hey Luna?"

"Yeah?" Luna says.

"Um, can I kiss you?" Sam asks.

"Um sure." said Luna.

The two lean in until there lips connect.

The rest of the L-crew show up. "Ok where's the monster?" Speed Queen asked.

She looks around and notices her siblings staring at something. "What are you guys looking at?" Firecracker turns her head to where they are looking and she sees Luna and Sam kissing. "Oh."

Firecracker pulls out his watch and calls base. "Hey guys, um there is no monster here. Just Sam snd Luna making out."

"Wow I guess Charles' advice worked." said Clyde.

"Dang right it did." Charles says proudly.

"So should we say something?" Multiple Girl asks.

"No. Let them have their moment." Speed Queen answers. She then pulls out her phone and snaps a picture.

"I'm real proud of Luna." said Firecracker.

"Same here." said Crystal Princess.

"Usually I'm not one for inane human emotions but," Prodigy says. "This is beautiful!"

Luna and Sam both part from the kiss and they both look at each other with dreamy eyes.

"Whoa." They say in unison.

"So does that mean that we're girlfriend and girlfriend now?" Sam asks.

"I guess so." Luna replied.

But I know to the rest of the gang, Replicate is watching them from afar. He looks at the scene with a small smile. "Treat my daughter good Amplifier." Replicate says. "And if you hurt her, I will end you." He them teleports away.


	21. Don't fear the Harvestor

At an old farm in the night a bunch of emos are a circle and Maggie walks in the barn with a spellbook and a scythe in her hands. She placed the scythe on the ground and opened the Spellbook.

She looks around at her friends.

"Are you guys ready?" Maggie asks. The emos nod.

"Where did you even get that spell book?" One emo asks.

"An old and mysterious shop downtown." Maggie said and found the right spell. "Here is it. Charscter of fiction, I summon thee to havok on this location."

They wait a few seconds and nothing happens. The emos sigh.

"Why didn't it work?" Maggie asks. She takes a closer look at the book and sees a fine print. "Image needed." Maggie pulls out her phone and finds a picture of what she wants to summon. Meanwhile the rest of her friends are nervous.

"Maggie, what if the L-Crew show up?" One asks.

"They won't. Besides how would they find out about this ritual?" Maggie asked and placed her phone with the image on the ground.

"Maggie, are you sure this is a good idea?" An emo asks.

"I'm sure of it. I had enough of those popular girls mocking us!" Maggie growled and said the chant again. "Character of fiction, I summon thee to havoc on this location."

The emos all repeat the chant when suddenly, they hear the sound of a ATV and Go-kart approaching. The emos, except Maggie, look over and see the L-Crew making their way towards them.

"It's the L-crew!" The female Emo shouted.

"Not now!" Maggie groaned

The L-Crew stop in front of them.

"Stop the ritual now!" Speed Queen says.

"Not now!" Maggie says. She then continues to chant.

"Maggie!?" Ms. Appear whispers shocked.

"Isn't that the emo whose party was almost ruined til you saved it?" Amplifier whispered.

"It is? What is she even doing?" Ms. Appear whispered back.

"I don't know but we need to stop this!" Black Ice replied.

Firecracker looks up and gasps. "Girls! We got a problem!"

"What is it?" Multiple Girl asks.

They see the scythe and the phone flaring in the air. "We need to stop this ritual!" Ms. Appear shouted.

Ms. Appear runs forward pushes Maggie away from the circle and the two wrestle for the book. "Beat it Ms. Appear!" Maggie shouted.

"Not until I get that book from you close it shut!" Ms. Appear replied. "You have no idea what the effects will leave here and on you!"

"I don't care!" Maggie cries. "It's the only way to get them to stop mocking and making fun of me."

"But innocent lives will be taken! Would you want the blood on your hands?" Ms. Appear asked.

Maggie's eyes widen and she looks at the ground.

"I didn't think about that." Maggie says.

"But you can stop this before anyone gets hurt." said Ms. Appear.

Maggie nods and goes to close the book but dark energy starts spilling out of it.

Firecracker noticed this and sees Maggie walking towards it. Firecracker is about to warn her when some of the energy hits Maggie. Maggie falls to the ground, but she gets back up. Firecracker flew towards the book to close it.

When he gets closes, some of the energy shoots him out of the sky.

"Bro!" Amplifier shouts before flying up and catching him.

"We have to close that book!" Black Ice shouts. Speed Queen nods in agreement.

"On it. All of you protect the kids!" Speed Queen orders. Everyone nods before she runs toeards the book. Wildgirl becomes a brachiosaurous and uses her body to protect everyone while Black Ice and Crystal Princess create an ice and crystal wall.

Ms. Appear made a forcefield to protect the others and witness Speed Queen run and then she managed to close the book within a few seconds. "Done and done." said Speed Queen.

Speed Queen turns to her team and tells them its good. Black Ice and Crystal Princess lower there walls and Wildgirl turns back into human. The L-Crew then approach their leader with Amplifier supporting Firecracker.

"So what were they trying to summon anyways?" Wildgirl asks. Speed Queen looks at the ground and sees Maggie's phone with the picture still on it. She picks up the phone and shows the others.

The others gasped and Firecracker's eyes widen in fear. It was the Harvestor shown on Maggie's phone.

"HARVESTOR!" Firecracker screams before flying towards the woods.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Maggie asks.

"We should be asking you the same question." Black Ice did.

"Wait until your parents find out about this." said Crystal Princess.

The emos look at each other with nervous looks on their faces. Ms. Appear turns to Maggie and sees her looking at the ground in shame.

"Let's just let this slide." Ms. Appear says. Everyone looks at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "No one was hurt and the ritual failed. So can we let this slide just this once?"

Speed Queen sighs and says. "Fine Just for now." said Speed Queen. "Wildgirl, find Firecracker."

"On it." Wildgirl says before turning into a bloodhound.

"Why did you help me?" Maggie asked.

Ms. Appear smiles. "It's what i do. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Maggie sighed.

"Ok. I have to go find my brother." Ms. Appear says. "Get home safe." She then follows her sisters to the woods.

Wildgirl keeps sniffing for Firecracker until she got the scent, she barks at her sisters. "What is it girl?" Multipe Girl asked.

"I found Firecracker follow me!" Wildgirl shouted.

Wildgirl runs ahead with her sisters following her. The girls then see Wildgirl run up to a tree and do the dog point at it.

"Hey dude are you up there?" Amplifier asked.

"No." Firecracker yells back.

"Ok. We'll keep looking." Multiple Girl says.

"Muiltipe Girl he's up there." said Speed Queen

"Oh. Linky please come down." Multiple Girl shouts.

"No!" Firecracker yells.

"I got this." Parkour says.

Parkour shakes the tree so she can get Firecracker down. "Come on bro!" She shouted.

"No!" Firecracker yells.

"Ok. You leave me no choice." Parkour says. She then lifts up the tree and starts to shake it.

"Um Parkour don't you think this is too much?" Crystal Princess asked.

"Pipe down Crystal Runt!" said Parkour said as she shook the tree.

"Who are you calling a runt!?" Crystal Princess yells. She then forms a axe and goes to attack Parkour but Parkour uses the tree to protect herself which results in Crystal Princess cutting the tree in half.

Firecracker falls down and then dodges the tree. "You two almost got Lincoln killed!" Amplifier shouted

"She called me a Runt!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Firecracker starts trembling in fear. "Har-Har-Harvestor." Firecracker says while trembling.

Amplifier runs up to Firecracker and kneels down to his level and began to sing House on Pooh corner by Kenny Loggins.

After Amplifier finishes, Firecracker starts to calm down.

"Better bro?" Amplifier asks.

"Yeah thanks Luna." said Fircracker.

"No problem bro." Amplifier says while hugging him. She turns around and sees Wildgirl, Crystal Princess, Prodigy and Greenthumb looking at her. "What?"

"Can you, um, sing that when we go to bed tonight?" Wildgirl asks while blushing a little.

"Please?" Crystal Princess adds.

"Sure thing. Wait a minute you too Lisa?" Amplifer asked.

"Um, yes." Prodigy answers a little embarrassed. "I wish for you to sing to me as well." Everyone looks at her funny. "Grow up people. I may be a genius but I'm still four." Greenthumb just giggles and claps.

"So why did you sing that song to Lincoln?" Parkour asks. "Why not any other song?"

"Well when Linc was a baby, he hated thunderstorms." Amplifier explained. "And every time there was thunder, he got scared. One day i heard him crying because the thunder scared him. I tried everything but nothing worked. I then remembered this song i heard on T.V. and i decided to try it. And it worked. So 'House on Pooh Corner' is so soothing, i guess it calms him down. Glad it still works."

"And ironically, this was before you got into music." Speed Queen adds.

"Yeah I know." Amplifer said.

"We should call it a night." said Black Ice.

"Agreed. Let's head home before mom and dad get worried." Speed Queen says.

* * *

Later that night Lincoln was tossing and turning in his sleep.

* * *

 _Lincoln is walking in dead field and sees the same farm from tonight. "Hello? Anyone here?" Lincoln calls. He then here's chuckling._

 _Lincoln turns around and he screamed. "The Harvestor!" Lincoln runs away while the Harvestor chases him._

 _Lincoln continues to run until he reaches a dead end._

 _"Oh no!" Lincoln says. He hears more chuckling and he sees the Harvestor approach him with his scythe. "Please. No!"_

 _The Harvestor begins to approach him when a black energy portal appears between them._

 _The Havestor gets sucked up in the portal leaving Lincoln confused._

* * *

Lincoln jolts awake, scared and confused. This wakes up Charles who looks at him concerned.

"Everything ok Lincoln?" Charles asks.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Lincoln said.

"Let me guess, the Harvestor again?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "But this time, some weird portal opened and he disappeared." He then yawns. "I'm going to try to go back to sleep." He then lies back down and closes his eyes. "Night Charles."

"Night Linc. I'm here if you need me." Charles says before going back to sleep.

* * *

A few blocks away, Maggie is lying in her bed wide awake.

Maggie tried tossing and turning but she couldn't sleep. She even tried counting sheep, but nothing worked. But Maggie noticed that the spellbook is open.

She gets up and sees that it's open to the page of the spell she tried to use to summon the Harvestor.

"It didn't worked." Maggie groaned and closed the book.

She goes back to bed and stares at the ceiling. "I still can't believe that it didn't work." She then sighs. She looks at the book again and sees that the book is surrounded by a dark energy. "What?"

Maggie wonders what the heck is going on.

* * *

The next day, Luan walks into the middle school cafeteria looking for Maggie.

Luan looks around and she finds Benny. "Hey Benny have you seen Maggie around?" Luan asked.

"Sorry. Haven't seen her since yesterday." Benny answers. "Kaleb and Kevin are coming. Maybe they've seen her."

Luan looks and sees a 13 year old boy with fair skin, medium length brown hair, wearing a white tee shirt with the Atari symbol in red, blue shorts, and white sneakers, this is Kaleb Kent. The second boy is 14 years old with black medium length hair, fair skin, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. This is Kevin Kent.

"Hey have you guys seen Maggie?" Luan asked.

"I haven't seen her." Kaleb said.

"Sorry Luan. No sign of her." said Kevin

"Dang it." Luan mutters.

"Why are you looking for her anyways?" Benny asks.

"I'm worried about her lately." said Luan.

"Luan Loud worried about a emo." said Kaleb

"Isn't her sister an emo?" Kevin asks.

"No she's a goth." Kaleb corrects.

"Is there a difference?" Kevin asks.

"Yes there is." Kaleb answers.

"Well what's the difference then?" Kevin asks.

"Shouldn't you know? Your older." Kaleb argues.

"By one year!" Kevin fires back.

"Kelan's a goth too you know!" said Kaleb.

"Hey let's make peas, not war!" Benny stopped the fight between the brothers.

"We'll settle this at home." Kaleb says.

"Trust me. We will." Kevin agrees. He looks towards the entrance of the cafeteria and sees Maggie walking in looking tired. "Yo Luan. Found Maggie."

"Thanks guys." said Luan and walks towards Maggie

"Hey Maggie." Luan calls. Maggie looks up and sees Luan walking towards.

"Hey." Maggie says.

"Are you Ok?" Luan asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. Didn't sleep well last night." Maggie tells her.

"That's a bummer. You must be exhausted." Luan laughed.

"Not in the mood." Maggie says.

"Sorry." Luan says.

"I'll talk to you later." Maggie says before walking off. Luan is about to follow her but her phone goes off. She pulls it out and sees it's a text from Lori.

 _Bad news Lincoln got detention for sleeping in class, you're going to have to meet up with him when detention is over._

Luan sighs after she finished reads the text. She remembered how tired her brother was when he walked out of his room. He actually fell asleep when he was waiting for his turn in the bathroom. She quickly responds to Lori with a thumbs up emoji and puts her phone away.

"Hey quick question. Since when were you're friends with Maggie?" Lynn asked.

Luan jumps a little when Lynn just appeared.

"Did Lucy teach you her appearing trick or something?" Luan asks in an annoyed voice.

"No. You were just distracted." Lynn answered. "Again I ask, since when are you friends with Maggie?"

"Well we met for coffee a few days after her party and we hit it off from there." said Luan. "We talked for hours."

Wow. The way you talk about her, it almost sounds like you like her." Lynn says. She then gasps. "You like her don't you?"

"No!" Luan protests. "She's just a friend! Look, I'm gonna see if she's ok. Cover me." Lynn nods and keeps look out while Luan sneaks off and uses her powers to be invisible.

Luan follows Maggie when she exited the cafeteria and all the way to her locker. Maggie opens her locker and sighs.

As she gathers her stuff, a group of girls approach her. "Oh crap." Maggie groaned.

"Oh great it's Tiffany Walter." Luan gasped.

Tiffany Walter is a 14 year old fair skin girl, with long blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, and black shoes. The one two wore the some clothes as her but only in different colours.

The other one was a African American 14 year old girl, with dark hair in a French braid, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, white skirt and black shoes.

The last one is the same skin tone as Tiffany only her hair was red and short. She a teal green long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt and black shoes.

"Hey girls, it's the Dark Mistress." Tiffany says. "How's it going freak?"

"What do you want?" Maggie says.

"Making sure you didn't casted any spells on us." Tiffany said and her and her poise laughed.

"Very funny." Maggie says annoyed.

"Why don't you go run to your girlfriend." Tiffany tells her and again her posse laughs.

"Yeah that stupid clown!" One of the girls said.

Luan is about to reappear and give Tiffany a piece of her mind, a black aura surrounds Maggie. Maggie then turns around and fsces her tormentors.

"SHUT UP!" Maggie screams.

A white aura surrounds Maggie which grabs the attention of the invisible girl. "That's new." She said.

Maggie then looks Tiffany in the eyes with pure anger. "Leave me alone!" Maggie says. Tiffany and her friends immediately back up.

"Whatever." Tiffany says. "Later freak." The group then leaves. As soon as she's gone, the aura surrounding Maggie disappears.

Luan hid behind a garbage can and then reappeared without anyone noticing. "Tiffany giving you a hard time?" Luan asked.

Maggie jumps a little at Luan's sudden appearance but regains her composure after a few seconds.

"Yeah." Maggie answered. "How much did you hear?"

"A lot. You can't let those girls push you around like that." said Luan.

"I know. Listen, can talk some other time?" Maggie asks. "I have somewhere after school."

"I understand, I'll see you later." said Luan.

As Maggie walked away, Luan couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

* * *

Later that day, Luan stood outside the Elementary school waiting for her brother.

She was watching some funny internet videos to pass the time. "Ha ha ha! Those kids on the breaking table crack me up." said Luan.

Then she sees Lincoln exiting the school with a tired look on his eyes.

Hey Linc." Luan greets.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln says tiredly.

"It's Luan. And don't worry I won't say any jokes due to your lack of sleep." said Luan. "But seriously maybe you should go home and rest."

"No Leni. I'm fine." Lincoln told her. "I'll just sleep on the couch at the base."

"Ok, but let me fly you there at least." Luan says.

"Ok." Lincoln says while yawning. "So how was Maggie today?"

"Well Just her usually self I guess, minus the whole aura thing." said Luan.

"I'm sure Sam is fine Lori." Lincoln says tiredly.

"Let's just go." Luan says.

Luan went behind some bushes and pressed a button and became Ms. Appear. Then she took out her forcefield hoverboard, then got Lincoln on and head off.

As she flew, she couldn't help but worry about Maggie.

"I hope everything is ok with her." Luan says to herself. She looked down and saw that Lincoln fell asleep but was starting to slip off her forcefield board.

Luan noticed that Lincoln was about to fall off so she grabs him just in time. "Thanks mom." said Lincoln while yawning.

Luan just sighs and smiles. "No problem."

When they arrived at the base Luan carried Lincoln and placed him on the couch and pulled a blanket over. She then quickly kisses him on the head.

"Sweet dreams Linc." Luan whispers. She looks around the base and sees that everyone was here. She also noticed Luna was giving Sam a tour of the base while holding her hand.

"And this is our jet." Luna was saying.

"Wow. Have you used it yet?" Sam asks.

"We're still doing work on it." Luna says.

"Yeah and pretty soon we can get chocolate from Switzerland." Lana said as she took out a socket wrench.

"And maybe some other stuff." said Lola.

"I want me some European catnip." Cliff says.

"Easy dudes. We need to make the jet ready soon." said Luna.

"Did that cat just talk?" Sam asked. Luan chuckled a little at the question. She was so caught up in what her sisters were doing that she didn't hear Lori walk up next to her.

"Luan!" Lori said and Luan got startled.

"Oh hey Lori." Luan says. "Sorry if I didn't hear you."

"No worries." Lori assures her. She then turns her attention to her sleeping brother. "So how is he?"

"He's Fine. I told him to rest at home but he insisted to come here instead." said Luan.

"I think he should stay home." said Lori.

"I know but if we take him home, he might feel like we're excluding him." Luan points out.

"True." Lori says. "I wonder why he's so tired?"

"He didn't sleep well last night." The girls turn around and see Charles walking towards them. "He had nightmare about the Harvestor."

"Ugh. I wish I never showed you guys that picture." Lori groans. Charles is about to say something when they hear Lincoln start to whimper in his sleep.

"He's having a nightmare!" Lori said.

Sam heads straight to the couch and says. "Let me handle this."

"Then do something!" Charles exclaimed

Sam places a hand on Lincoln's forehead and starts rubbing it in a counterclockwise direction. "Shh, it's ok. Nothing is going to hurt you." Sam whispers. A few seconds later, Lincoln calms down and goes back to sleeping peacefully. "Sweet dreams." Sam looks up and sees Lori, Luna, Luan and Charles staring at her. "What?"

"Babe, what was that?" Luna asks.

"It was something my older brother Jay taught me." said Sam. "It shows that you have your younger sibling's trust no matter what."

"Whoa. You gotta teach me that." Luna says.

"Anytime." Sam says.

"Why don't you kids go relax. I'll keep an eye on Lincoln." Charles tells them. The four girls walk off leaving Charles alone with Lincoln. As Charles watched Lincoln sleep, he couldn't help but have a feeling, that something terrible is out there. "I hope you get enough sleep, Linc. Because I feel something is out there. And it ain't good."

* * *

Maggie got off her bike and looked at the farmfield where she tried to summon the Harvestor.

Maggie walked towards the farm. "I was hit by the book and I think the spellbook is trying to tell me something." said Maggie.

She looks around the area for anything strange or out of place but finds nothing. "This is a waste. I should be trying to find a way to get rid of this darkness, not listening to some dumb book." She starts to walk by the barn when she hears a noise coming from inside.

Maggie wonders what made that sound she picked up a shovel that was lying on the ground and made her way inside the barn. She readied her shovel for whoever or whatever is in the barn. Maggie turns around and sees a rat running pass her.

"Just a rat." Maggie says. She then hears something slam behind her. She turns around and sees that the barn door is shut.

Maggie gasps and then someone grabs her, pins her to a wall and points the sythe to her neck. "What the heck?" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" The person asks in a gravelly voice. Maggie's eyes widen as she sees who is pinning her to the wall. The Harvestor.

"The Harvestor." Maggie gasps. "The spell worked."

"What spell?" Harvestor asks. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in a old farm in Royal Woods!" Maggie explained.

"Royal Woods, huh." Harvestor says. He then looks at Maggie funny. "I sense a darkness in you."

"I just want to get rid of this darkness." Maggie sighed.

"Get rid of the darkness?" Harvestor repeats. He thinks about it and he gets a idea. This girl might be of use to him. He removes the scythe from her throat. "I might be able to get rid of your darkness."

"Really?" Maggie asked with hope.

"Yes. What are you willing to do to get rid of it?" Harvestor asks.

"Yes I do!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I need a few things." Harvestor said.

"What do you need?" Maggie asked.

"First I need you to take me to the town of Royal Woods. There we will get the supplies I need to keep the organs I harvest at a decent temperature." Harvestor tells her.

"Will people get hurt while we are there?" Maggie asks.

"Only if they get in my way." Harvestor answers.

* * *

"So you guys can talk?" Sam asks. She was currently sitting on the ground with Cliff, Walt, Geo and Hops. Fangs was with Lucy while Charles was keeping an eye on Lincoln.

"Yep." Hops answers.

"How?" Sam asks.

"Long story." Geo says.

"It involved big pets and heartwarming memories." said Cliff. "I ate a lot of fish."

"Ok." Sam says. "So now your owners can understand you?"

"Yep. And now we can give pep talks and call out the kids when they do something crazy or stupid." Walt says.

"But the parents don't even know about this." said Hops.

"I like to give Lynn Sr. a piece of my mind using me for a can opener." said Geo.

"But you were smiling though." Cliff says.

"IT WAS A FAKE SMILE!" Geo yells. Sam is about to say something when she hears Charles call her.

"Sam! Lincoln is having another nightmare! I need you to do that thing! I can't because i have no hands!" Charles says.

Sam rushes to Lincoln's rubbed Lincoln's forehead counterclockwise. "Don't worry. Nobody is going to hurt you." Sam said after that Lincoln managed to calm down.

"Not bad." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." said Sam.

"Hey do you think you can teach me that trick?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Do you have any younger siblings?" Sam asked.

"No, I have two young cousins and well they're going to be moving in with me and my family." said Ronnie Anne.

"Cool dudette." Sam says. "It should still work on them. So is snowball here your, you know, boyfriend?"

"Well yes. We just don't do that mushy crap in public." Ronnie Anne replied. "But I don't even know him that well."

"Wow. So I guess you two are learning as you go along." Sam observes.

"Basically." Ronnie Anne says.

"Luna is actually nervous to go out in public." Sam tells her.

"Wow." Ronnie Anne replied shocked. "Does your family know about you and Luna?"

"Yeah." Sam answered. "I told them the day we got together. My brothers are really supportive and my sister has been urging me to bring home Luna for months. As for my mom, she has always told me that she loves me no matter what."

"What about your dad?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"My dad walked out on us when i was four." Sam says bitterly.

"Oh jeez. I'm really sorry." said Ronnie Anne.

"Don't be. Look, let's not talk about it." Sam says. "So, wanna play some video games?"

"You play video games?" Ronnie Anne asks shocked.

"I have two brothers. Both of them spend half of their time playing video games." Sam says. "And once in a while I'd join in and kick their butts."

"Cool. Let's go. I got Injustice 2." Ronnie Anne says before running off.

"Dibs on Hellboy!" Sam shouts before chasing after her. Not far away, Lana, Lola and Lily are watching their brother sleep from a distance. The twins quickly share a glance.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lana asks.

"Yep." Lola answers.

"Poo poo." Lily babbles.

* * *

Outside, Luan is in the training yard thinking about Maggie. "What was with that white aura? Maybe it has to do with that spellbook?" Luan said.

"Everything ok sis?" Luan turns around and sees Luna walking towards her.

"Yeah. Just thinking about Maggie." Luan answers.

"What about Maggie?" Luna asked.

"I think I may have turned my friend into a meta human?" Luan sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Luna asks.

"I saw a white aura around her and I don't want my friend to be a villain." Luan said

"Why are you assuming that she's gonna be a villian?" Luna asks.

"She could use her new power to get revenge on Tiffany Walter." said Luan

"Luan, you don't know that." Luna tells her. "From what you've told me, Maggie isn't a bad person. She's just really moody. Plus, you taught her that revenge isn't the answer. What I'm trying to say is that Maggie has a good head on her shoulders. So try not to worry. Your girlfriend is going to be fine."

"Thanks Luna." Luan says.

"No problem." Luna says before heading back to the base. Luan sits there until she realizes what Luna just said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luan yells.

* * *

Back in the base Sam and Ronnie Anne were playing Injustice 2 and Sam was kicking Ronnie Anne's butt.

Luan comes in and decides to check on Lincoln. She walks to the couch and sees that Lincoln is no longer alone on the couch. She sees that Lana, Lola and Lily were on the couch with sleeping and snuggling up to him.

Luan smiled and found this cute. "That's cute." said Luan,

Leni then comes in the room and she smiles at what she sees.

"That is totes cute." Leni says. She then takes a picture.

"Kind of a shame I can't post this." Leni sighed.

"Yeah. Why don't you make it your wallpaper." Luan suggests.

"Ok, but wouldn't that damage my phone by putting it on the wall?" Leni asks.

"No Leni, it's when you go to your photos pictures and click on the picture that you want as wallpaper." Luan explained.

Meanwhile in a dark corner. Lucy and Fangs were looking through Great Grandma Harriet's spellbook. "It has to be here." Lucy said.

"Keep searching Luce." Fangs says from on top of her head.

"What are you guys looking for?" Luan asks.

"I think I seen this spell before somewhere in Great Grandma's Harriet's spellbook." said Lucy. "But What was it?"

"Your thinking that this spell book has the same spell that Maggie's did?" Luan asks.

"Yeah. She's fairly certain that it does." Fangs answers.

"All I Found was a body swapping spell and a love spell." Lucy said.

"Keep looking Lucy." Fangs encourages. Lucy keeps flipping through pages until she stops.

"Gasp. I found it." Lucy says. "A spell to summon a character of fiction."

"Hm, this does sound like the right spell." Fangs says. He looks at the spell and he sees some more writing under the fine print. "'If you summon a character that is pure evil, it must be summoned from one's nightmare.' Wow. Maybe that's why it didn't work."

Over by Lincoln, Charles is listening to their conversation. "Hmm, can only be summon through nightmares?" Charles thinks and he remembers something. "Lincoln said that the Harvestor was chasing him but then disappeared." Charles eyes widen at the realization. "Oh no." He jumps off the couch and runs towards where Luan, Lucy and Fangs are.

"What's up dog?" Luan jokes. Charles glares at her.

"I just want to let you know that i find that phrase offensive." Charles says.

"Sorry." Luan said,

"Don't worry." Charles says. "Look, last night you guys said that the spell didn't work. However, you also said that Lincoln and Maggie were both hit by the dark energy that was coming from the book. That same night, Lincoln said that in his nightmare, the Harvestor disappeared through a dark portal. So, what if the spell did work? What if the Harvestor is in the real world?"

"That could be possible Charles." said Lucy.

"It does make sense." Fangs agrees.

"We just need to find him and turn him to ashes!" Luan said.

"He could be anywhere." Lucy said.

Suddenly the alarm goes off, waking up Lincoln, the twins and Lily.

"Aw What is it?" Lincoln groaned.

"Trouble downtown." Clyde says.

"Right." Lori says and then turns to her siblings. "It's L-Crew time!" Her siblings look at her funny. "What?"

"It's L-Crew time?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah. What's wrong with shouting that?" Lori asks.

"It's weird." Lola answers.

"I have a confession, I said it before I fought Rubbor." Luna confesses.

"I'm not going to lie, that's the dumbest line I ever heard." said Ronnie Anne.

"I have to agree with Ronnie Anne." said Sam.

"Babe, that hurts." Luna says.

"Sorry Luna." Sam sighed.

"Ok. So let's just suit up." Lori groans. They quickly suit up and Lincoln flies out. The rest of the L-Crew are about to follow when Clyde stops them.

"Are you girls sure it's a good idea to have Lincoln out there? He couldn't even stay awake in gym class." Clyde said.

"I know Clyde but he's so stubborn." Lori tells him. "Besides, how bad could this guy be?"

The L-crew all exit the base and Clyde facepalms.

* * *

The girls arrive to the scene and they see their brother standing in the middle of the street trembling.

"Firecracker? What's wrong?" Multiple Girl asks. Firecracker points at something with a trembling finger.

"Har-Har-Harvestor!" Firecracker says trembling. The girls look towards where he is pointing and see a old man in a straw hat and overalls with a scythe in hand.

"The spell worked." Black Ice gasped.

"Wait. He's real now?" Parkour gasps.

"Holy crap!" Amplifier shouted.

"Oh no man." Wildgirl whimpered.

"My, my." Harvestor says. "Children with super powers. Your organs will be nice addition to my collection." He then turns to Firecracker and sees him shaking in fear. "What's wrong little boy? Scared? Good. Your fear feels good." He then laughs. Firecracker fires up and the girls back up, thinking that he's about to attack, but instead he flies away screaming.

"Well that happened." Speed Queen says.

"Come back here and fight you coward!" Parkour shouts after him.

"Looks like your friend left the battle." The Harvestor chuckled.

"He's not our friend. He's our brother." Wildgirl says. She then realizes what she said. "Well yes he's our friend, but in a sibling way."

"I would excepted this from Multiple Girl. But enough talk!" Parkour said.

"Yeah. Hey!" Multiple Girl says while glaring at Parkour.

"Hmm, this could be a problem." Harvestor ssys. He then turns to an alleyway. "Take the stuff back to the barn. I'll buy you some time." He says to the shadows.

"Amplifer and Ms. Appear get Harvestor's new friend." Speed Queen commanded.

"On it." Amplifer and Ms. Appear replied.

They run into the alley while their sisters prepare to fight the Harvestor. Parkour grabs a car and throws it at him but he slices it in half with his scythe.

Speed Queens runs up the Harvestor to punch in the face, but he elbows Speed Queen in the face.

"Nice try girlie." Harvestor says. Wildgirl turns into a puma and roars at him.

Wildgirl pounces on the Harvestor, but the Harvestor punches Wildgirl in th face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY TWIN!" Crystal Princess shouts. She forms a crystal scythe and charges at the Harvestor. She swings her scythe which clashes with Harvestor's. Meanwhile, Amplifier and Ms. Appear are looking for Harvestor's ally but they find nothing.

"I don't see anyone here dudette." said Amplifer.

"Then who was he talking to?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Maybe he was talking to himself." Amplifier shrugged.

"Really?" Ms. Appear groaned.

"Look, there is nobody here. Lets go help the others." Amplifier says before running out of the alley.

"Fine." Ms. Appear said and followed her sister.

She quickly looks back at the shadows and then runs out to join the fight. After she's gone Maggie steps out and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Maggie says before going back into the shadows.

Back with the L-Crew girls, Crystal Princess is standing her ground against the Harvestor. "Shouldn't you be having a tea party with your dollies?"

Ok, why does every villian ask that?" Crystal Princess asks. "I mean seriously every villian has said that." While she is ranting, Harvestor kicks her in the face.

Muiltipe Girl clones herself into ten of her and they all charge at the Harvestor.

However, one clone stops.

"Are we going to beat up an old man?" Clone one asks.

"Um, yeah. He's, like, evil." Clone two says.

"But we like old people." Clone three says.

"They are totes wrinkly." Clone four says.

"This one kills people and harvest their organs." Clone six stated.

"But we should respect our elders!" Clone seven rebuttled.

"But shouldn't we stop him before more people get hurt or killed?" Clone eight asked.

"Will you just hit him already?" Speed Queen shouts.

The clones stopped arguing and glared at Harvestor and then punched him at the same time.

He flies back and crashes into a wall. Harvestor uses his scythe to help himself get to his feet. Black Ice comes at him with a ice sword that Harvestor barely dodges. Amplifier and Ms. Appear come at him from two sides but Harvestor moves out of the way.

"That all you got girlies?" Harvestor asks.

Greenthumb glares and Summons a giant plant monster to attack the Harvestor.

The monster slams a giant fist on the Harvestor.

"We got him." Parkour says. However, after she said that, the monster is suddenly destroyed, with the Harvestor standing on it's remains. "Dang it."

"You stupid girls." Harvestor says. "I'm a farmer. I know how to deal with plants."

"I forgot about that." Parkour said.

"So what do we do girls?" Speed Queen asked.

"How about you all die?" Harvestor says menacingly. He raises his scythe and it starts to glow purple.

"That is defenantly not good." Prodigy says. Harvestor swings the scythe and a powerful purple blast is fired at the girls, hitting them.

The girls all hit the brick wall on impact and they all groaned in pain. They look up and see that the Harvestor is gone.

"Where did he go?" Wildgirl asks.

"More importantly what's up with Firecracker?" Black Ice asks.

"He just ran away like a little baby." said Parkour.

Greenthumb glared at Parkour and gave her a thumbs down. "We need to find him." Speed Queen sighed.

Wildgirl turns into a bloodhound and starts sniffing. She then looks up from the ground with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Multiple Girl asks.

"It's his scent. It's leading towards the base." Wildgirl answers.

* * *

When the girls got back to base, they immediately started looking for Lincoln.

"Linky! Where are you!?" Leni shouted.

"Yo bro! Where you at?" Luna asked.

"Where are ya Linc?" Luan yells.

"C'mon out you big chicken!" Lynn yells.

"Lynn!" Lori shouted.

"What?" Lynn shrugged.

"Not helping!" Lori scolds.

Lisa uses her mind reading powers and hears Lincoln's thoughts coming from the jet. "I found him!" Lisa shouted.

"I'll get him." Lynn says. She jumps onto the jet and looks into the cockpit. "Ok you big baby. C'mon out!" A few seconds later, a fireball comes flying out of the cockpit.

"Let someone else handle this." said Lori.

"Hey little bro." said Luna walking in the cockpit.

"Luna, please leave." Lincoln tells her.

"I'm not going to drag you out like someone I know." Luna glared at Lynn.

"I know, but i just want to be left alone." Lincoln said. Luna looked at him and sighed. He still sounded afraid. But she didn't want to force him out of the jet, not after what happened last time she tried to get him to talk about his issues.

Luna took off her goggles and looked at her little brother. "Look Lincoln I just want to talk to you." said Luna. "But as Luna, your sister."

"I know but, you guys wouldn't understand." Lincoln says. "So just leave me alone please." Luna looked into his eyes and say that they were pleading and begging. Luna sighed and got out of the jet.

"Any luck?" Lucy asks.

"No. Let's just give some space and check on him in a hour or so." Luna said.

"We'll give him a hour." Lori sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the barn, the Harvestor return to the barn and sees Maggie. "Do you have the things we need?" The Harvestor asked.

"Yeah yeah." Maggie said. "I got your cooler, your ice, a few rags, and your blade sharpener."

"Good." Harvestor says.

"So are you going to get rid of my powers or what?" Maggie asks.

"Soon, but not yet." Harvestor answers.

Just than a limo drives up to the barn. "What the?" The Hatvestor questioned. "We're you followed?"

"No! I swear i moved through the shadows." Maggie quickly answers. Harvestor looks out and grabs his scythe.

"Stay hidden." Harvestor tells her.

Maggie ran into the shadows and hide while the Harvestor sneaks up to the limo.

The door opens and Tetherby steps out of the limo. "Sir why did you want to come here?" The driver asked.

"I have my reasons." Tetherby answers. He turns and sees the Harvestor trying to sneak up on him. "So your the Harvestor that I've heard about."

"Yes I am and the last thing you'll see." said Harvestor.

Tetherby remains unfazed. "I saw what you did to the L-Crew." He tells him. "I must say, I was impressed. I even laughed when Firecracker flew away like a little baby."

"What do you want city boy?" Harvestor asks.

"The fall of the L-Cree, you want organs. You can have their organs and I want them to die." said Tetherby.

The Harvestor thinks about and says. "Very well. But if they get away, I'll harvest your organs."

"So we have a deal?" Tetherby asks holding out his hand.

Harvestor shakes Tetherby's hand. "Deal." said Harvestor.

* * *

Back at the base the girls are still trying to get Lincoln out of the jet.

"Ok. It's been an hour and he still hasn't cone out." Lori groans.

"Let's drag him out!" Crystal Princess said.

"No way Lola!" Luna replied.

"I got an idea." Luan says. She then turns invisible and walks toward the jet and climbs on. She looks in the cockpit and sees Lincoln still hiding. She then creates a forcefield and traps him in.

"What the heck?" Lincoln yells.

"Come on Linky! We need to talk!" Leni shouted.

"Correct older brother." said Lisa.

Luan lowers the forcefield onto the ground. As soon as he's on the ground, Luan jumps down but keeps him in the forcefield.

"What do you girls want with me?!" Lincoln asked.

"We want to know why you were such a big chicken and ran away." Lynn answered.

"I forgot my glasses." said Lincoln.

"You don't wear glasses." said Lisa.

"I left the oven on." Lincoln says.

"Lincoln, you haven't used an oven since you got your powers." Lori says.

"I forgot to kiss Ronnie Anne." Lincoln tries.

You never kiss Ronnie Anne before you go fight crime." said Luna.

"I had to use the bathroom." Lincoln tries again.

"Not buying it." Lana says.

"Linc, just tell us the truth." Lian says.

"Fine, It was the Harvestor." said Lincoln.

"The Harvestor? Seriously?" Lola scoffs.

"Yeah. When i got there I was all set to fight. But as soon as I saw the Harvestor, I couldn't move." Lincoln explained. "I was just so scared."

"So that's why you ran away?" Lynn asked and Lincoln nodded.

"Wow! What a baby!" Lynn says while laughing. "Wittle Lincoln is afraid of the Harvestor!"

"Says the girl who's afraid of Fangs." Lisa says.

"Am not." Lynn says. Fangs flies down and lands on her head and looks over the top of her head.

"Boo!" Fangs says, scaring Lynn.

"Nice one Fangs." Lucy said.

"But dude, you can't just hide from your fears." said a Luna.

"Sure I can." Lincoln says.

"I fear that that it's bigger than just fear holding Lincoln back." Lisa says. "I believe that the Harvestor is using our sibling's fear to get stronger."

"Stop making the Harvestor stronger Lincoln!" Lola shouted.

"Yeah!" Lynn said.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln says.

"It's not your fault." Lori says. "Look, let's just head to the barn where Maggie tried to summon him. He might be there."

"Sweet. Let's do this." Luna says.

"I'm staying." Lincoln says.

"But we need you Lincoln!" Lana exclaimed.

"Yeah, we need your firepower." Luan laughed. "Get it? But seriously we need you."

"No you won't. I'll just get in the way." Lincoln says. "Sorry guys."

"Look girls I think it's best of Lincoln sits this one out." said Lori.

"Ok fine." said Leni.

"See ya bro." said Luna.

"Later crybaby." Lynn says mockingly. The girls leave while Lincoln looks on. He turns around and sees Ronnie Anne glaring at him.

"What?" Lincoln says.

"Your sisters needed you and you turned your backs on them because you were scared?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "This isn't you Lincoln!"

"You don't get it!" Lincoln argues. "Do you think I want to abandon my sisters? No! But wouldn't understand."

"You're right. Because I'm not afraid of anything." Ronnie Anne argues.

"Last time I checked, you were afraid of crabs." Lincoln points out.

"That's different! Besides those things can clip your fingers and toes off!" said Ronnie Anne. "They even attack the nose."

"Well the Harvestor kills people." Lincoln fires back. "Look, just leave me alone." Lincoln then walks to the training yard.

"Everything alright Linc?" Lincoln looks over and sees Charles walking up and sitting next to him.

"No." said Lincoln.

"I heard that you ran away like a little crybaby." said Charles.

"I'm not a crybaby." Lincoln says.

"I'm just quoting Lynn." Charles says. "So why did you run away?"

"I got scared when i saw the Harvestor. It felt like my worst fear came to life." Lincoln says.

"But Lori said that since you got your powers, you've had a major confidence boost." Charles said.

"I know but I lose all of it when I saw the Harvestor." said Lincoln. "Why can't I be like Ace Savy or Muscle Fish, those guys don't fear anything."

"Lincoln, those guys are fictional." Charles says. "But, if they were real, i think you'd be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Sometimes heroes need to scare." said Charles

"I don't get it." Lincoln says.

"If your not scared your cocky and you make mistakes. And I'm sure that Muscle Fish and Ace Savvy do have their fair share of fears." Charles says. "But your problem is you're trying so hard to be like those two. You need to be your own hero."

"You're right, I do need to be my own hero." Lincoln said.

"But?" Charles says.

"I'm still scared." Lincoln says.

"Let me ask you, how do you feel when your out there protecting and saving people?" Charles asks.

"I really confident when it comes to saving people." Lincoln replied.

"How do you feel?" Charles asks.

"Brave." Lincoln answers. "It feels good protecting people who can't protect themselves."

"Well there you go man!" Charles said,

"But the Harvestor." Lincoln starts.

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Charles says. "The Harvestor is no different than any other villian that you have faced. You are a hero. And sometimes heroes get scared. But sometimes, you have to ignore that fear and do what's right. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight and save the day." said Lincoln and placed his goggles on. "See you later Charles!"

He flies off leaving Charles smiling. "That's my human."

* * *

Meanwhile at the farm the girls all look around the place for clues.

"There's nothing here." Speed Queen says.

"What about the barn?" Wildgirl suggests. "We haven't checked there yet."

At the barn, Harvestor is giving some instructions to Maggie.

"Stay out here and keep watch." Harvestor says. "I don't want to be disturbed."

"Whatever." Maggie said and went to do what she is told.

She walks outside and starts to keep watch. "Ok, nobody has gotten hurt. Just gotta help him a little while longer and then he'll take my powers away." Maggie sighs again. "Maybe, after all this is done I can be happy." Then she sees something in the distance. "Is that, no it can't be." said Maggie.

It was the L-Crew. "Dang it. Not now!" She turns to the barn. "Harvestor! The L-Crew are coming!"

"I had enough of those girls!" Harvestor shouted.

He walks out of the barn and the L-Crew have arrived.

"It's over Harvestor." Speed Queen says. Ms. Appear looks at the Harvestor but sees someone standing behind him.

"Is that Maggie?" Ms. Appear whispers.

"I think it is." Luna whispered.

"What is she doing here?" Lynn whispered.

"Why is she here?" Ms. Appear asks the Harvestor. "Did you kidnap her?"

"No. She came to me." Harvestor answers.

"She what?!" Wildgirl shouted.

"Listen to me don't do this!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"I'm sorry but I need him." Maggie says. "He's the only one who can free me from the dark energy that the book has infused me with."

"That old dude could be lying to you!" Parkour shouted.

"No! Your lying to me!" Maggie shouts. "He's the only one who can help me. He's the only one who can fix me so that I can be normal. He says that he can fix me and is it getting hot or is just me?" Harvestor looks around and growls.

"What the hell is going on?" Harvestor asks. "Why is it so hot?" The girls look at each other and share a knowing smirk.

"Dudes, can I say it?" Amplifier asks.

"Do it." Parkour answers. Amplifier closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then looks up and opens her eyes.

"He's coming."

Firecracker is flying at full speed and then he tackles the Harvestor. He and Harvestor flies into the barn and Firecracker slams him into one of the walls.

"You again? Shouldn't you be home hiding under your blanket with a stuff animal?"the Harvestor mocked.

"No. I shouldn't." Firecracker says. He then throws a punch but Harvestor avoids it.

"Then why don't you go running to your mother." Harvestor mocks.

"I don't run to my mother. I run to my older sisters!" Firecracker yells. He then realizes what he just said. "That sounded better in by head."

"Then I'll Harvest your organs!" The Harvestor shouted.

He throws Firecracker off him and grabs his scythe and swings at him. Meanwhile outside, the rest of the L-Crew are facing off with Maggie.

"Maggie, please let us help you." Ms. Appear pleads.

"She is correct we can cure you from these powers." Prodigy said.

"You're lying." Maggie says. "Only the Harvestor can help me."

"Look let us freaking help you." Parkour says walking towards her.

"Stay away from me." Maggie says.

Then a dark aura surrounds Maggie. "I got this!" Parkour shouted and charged towards Maggie.

"Parkour no!" Ms. Appear shouts. Parkour ignores her and keeps moving towards Maggie. Maggie holds up her hands to defend herself when a black beam of energy is fired from her hands, hitting Parkour.

"I'm sorry." Maggie says.

"We need to take her down, not hurting her." Speed Queen said.

"Too late." Parkour growls. She jumps forward and tries to do a ground pound to Maggie who just barely evades the hit. Wildgirl goes wildebeest and charges towards her with Crystal Princess right behind her.

"No!" Ms. Appear screams.

Maggie dodged the twins and they both hit a silo on impact. "Dang it!" The twins groaned.

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you." Maggie says.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Parkour says.

"Guys! Please stop!" Ms. Appear begs. She feels a hand on her shoulder and sees Speed Queen and Amplifier looking at her with regret.

"Sorry." Speed Queen removes het hand and runs towards Maggie with Amplifier right behind her. Maggie unleashed a giant shadow fist and punches both Speed Queen and Amplifer.

"It seems that she is now doing this on purpose." Prodigy points out.

"No she isn't." Ms. Appear argues. "She's just defending herself."

"Doesn't matter." Black Ice says. "We're sorry Ms. Appear." She and Prodigy then charge towards Maggie.

"Not you guys too." Ms. Appear cries. She then see someone run her and sees Multiple Girl following her two younger sisters. "Not Multiple Girl too. Am i alone here?" She then feels tears start to run down her face when she feels something tug on her costume leg. She looks down and sees Greenthumb looking up at her with a smile.

"You don't want to hurt her Greenthumb?" Ms. Appear asked.

"No." Greenthumb said.

"No what?" Ms. Appear asks.

"No hurt." Greenthumb says. She then motions for Ms. Appear to pick her up.

Ms. Appear picks up Greenthumb and looks at her. "Then you want me to talk to Maggie?" Ms. Appear asked.

Greenthumb nods. "Not bad." She babbles. "Good."

"You're right!" Ms. Appear said.

Back in the barn, Harvestor is slashing at Firecracker while Firecracker is narrowly dodging the hits.

"Hold still you little brat!" Harvestor shouted.

"Nah. I'm good." Firecracker says trying and failing to sound brave.

"Your afraid." Harvestor observes. He then starts laughing.

"I'm not afraid!" Firecracker shouted.

"You can't hide it Fireboy." said Harvestor.

"I'm not afraid!" Firecracker shouts. He flies forward and goes to punch Harvestor who catches the fist. "What?" Hsrvestor laughs and starts to get bigger. "What is with you bad guys and getting bigger?"

"You have only yourself to blame." Harvestor tells him. "Your fear is only making me stronger." He then throws Firecracker into one of the empty pens.

"My fear is making him stronger oh great." Firecracker groaned.

"C'mon out little boy." Harvestor says.

"What am i going to do?" Firecracker asks himself.

Then he got a idea, he started to hum House on Pooh corner to himself and flies off. He punches Harvestor in the face. After he punched him, he starts to shrink. "What is happening to me?!" Harvestor asked.

Firecracker starts walking towards him, still humming the song. Amplifier looks up from where she's fighting Maggie and hears Firecracker humming the song.

"That's by bro." Amplifier says with a smile.

Maggie noticed that Harvestor is shrinking. "No! You can't kill him!" Maggie shouted and ran towards Harvestor.

Ms. Appear traps Maggie in a forcefield.

"I'm sorry." Ms. Appear says not looking Maggie in the eye.

"Please, let me go!" Maggie begs.

"We can fix you! He can't, poor defenceless people would get killed." Ms. Appear said.

"No! He's the only one who can." Maggie says.

"I'm sorry." Ms. Appear says. "Firecracker! Finish him off!"

"On it!" Firecracker shouts back. He turns to the Harvestor who is back to normal size. "You have terrorized my dreams. Hurt my sisters. And made me doubt myself. For that i can never forgive." He then puts his hands up and creates a giant ball of fire. "I hope you enjoy Hell!" He then throws the ball. "I hope you enjoy my Ultra Nova!"

Firecracker threw the giant fireball at the Harvestor and when the fireball hits the Harvestor, he screams in pain and agony. "NOOOO!" Maggie shouted.

"Ashes to ashes!" Firecracker smirked. Harvestor then is vaporized. "Dust to dust." Firecracker finishes. He then collapses to the ground with exaustion.

Amplifier and Crystal Princess run to Firecracker's side. Ms. Appear frees Maggie from the forcefield and she runs to the Harvestor's ashes.

"No. Now what do i do?" Maggie asks herself.

"You can come with us and we can fix you. You can return to your family." said Ms. Appear.

"The only one who could help me is dead." Maggie looks up at Ms. Appear with a sad expression. "You guys can't fix me."

"He couldn't fix you." said Ms. Appear. "We can try and fix you. You have two choices either you come with us or you run away. Make the right choice?"

"I'm too dangerous to be around." Maggie says with tears in her eyes. "Even for the L-Crew." She turns to leave, but takes one last look at Ms. Appear. "If you see this girl named Luan, tell her that I'm sorry." Maggie then walks into the shadows.

"NO!" Ms. Appear shouted and ran to the shadows to stop Maggie but there was no sign of her. "She's gone." She drops down to her knees and tears start to fall. She then feels a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her I promise." Speed Queen said to her sister.

"I know. I just wish she would let me help her." Ms. Appear sobs.

"We'll find her and we get make her normal again." said Black Ice.

Yeah." Ms. Appear stands up and stares at the shadows where Maggie disappeared. "I promise Maggie, i will do whatever it takes to help you get rid of your powers. I promise."

* * *

In the dark part of the forest, Maggie was sitting by a tree resting.

"These powers are my curse. The L-Crew can't help me. The only person who could is now nothing but ashes." Maggie said. "It's hopeless."

"Man, you are such a downer." A voice says.

"Who's there?!" Maggie demanded a answer.

"Someone who can help you get rid of your powers." The voice says.

"Where are you?" Maggie asks.

"Behind you." The voice answers. Maggie turns around but only sees a puddle.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Maggie asks with an annoyed tone.

"Hold on." The puddle said and took form into Hydro.

"Wait you're that Hydro Guy?" Maggie asked. "Wait you want to help me?"

"Of course." Hydro answered. "I know how to help you. I can get rid of your powers."

"You can?" Maggie asked.

"Of course." Hydro said. "Of course, it isn't free. All i ask is you help me and in return, i help you."

"Why do i feel like your not telling me the whole story." Maggie says skeptically. Hydro just shrugs and turns away.

"Oh well. Be a freak forever." Hydro says. "Doesn't matter to me." He starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Maggie shouted and Hydro stopped. "I'll help you."

"Glad you see it my way." Hydro says. "Let's go."

"Quick question: will anyone get hurt?" Maggie asks.

"No. Nobody innocent will get hurt." Hydro answers.

"Good I don't want to hurt my friend Luan." said Maggie.

Hydro smiles underneath his mask. "Right. Defenantly wouldn't want to do that." Hydro says. "Now let's go."

Maggie followed Hydro out of the woods. "I'm be normal again Luan." Maggie whispered to herself. "I promise."

 **Originally Maggie was going to be a villain, but zachlor16 pointed out that it would make her fans mad. Please note we do not hate Maggie. She is basically being tricked and deceived by the villains. We thank you for your understanding.**


	22. Run! It's Ronzilla

Lincoln stood by Ronnie Anne's locker waiting for her so that they could head to lunch together.

"Odd She should be here right now." said Lincoln. But he sees Ronnie Anne walking towards her locker. "Hey Ronnie."

"Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne says unenthusiasticly.

"Everything ok?" Lincoln asks. "You seem out of it."

"I just found out that my family that lives in Great Lakes City are going to be moving in with me, Bobby and my mom." Ronnie Anne tells him.

"Just your cousins?" Lincoln asked while Ronnie Anne walks with him.

"A aunt, uncle, four cousins, and my grandparents." Ronnie Anne replied.

"That's a lot of relatives." said Lincoln.

"And two pets." Ronnie adds.

"Wow." Lincoln says. "Why are they moving in?"

"A gang of alley cats have gotten worse, scaring away my grandpapi's customers at this market he runs. But most importantly my uncle Carlos got a job at the University of Royal Woods." said Ronnie Anne. "But my mom hates leaving me and Bobby alone."

"Have they tried animal control?" Lincoln suggested.

"Animal Control has fallen down there." Ronnie Anne says.

"You don't seem to thrilled about them moving in." Lincoln observes.

"Don't get me wrong Lame-O." Ronnie Anne began and they enter the cafeteria. "I love them but they drive me insane all the time."

Lincoln puts a arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. "Trust me, I get it." Lincoln says. "But it will work out." He quickly kisses her on the head. "How about Lori and I come by later and maybe help you and Bobby figure out how to make this work."

"Thanks, but Bobby won't be much help." Ronnie Anne tells him. "He's been acting weird."

"How weird?" Lincoln asked.

"He's been getting headaches and getting angry at people." Ronnie Anne said. "That and I think he got scared at his own reflection in the mirror."

"Yeah. That's weird." Lincoln agreed. The two sit down at their table. "What does your mom think?"

"She's worried about him and so am I." said Ronnie Anne. "But if you were talking my relatives moving in. It was her idea instead of looking for a house."

"Yeah. Especially since home prices have gone up along with crime rate." Lincoln says. "So, when are they coming?"

"Tonight." Ronnie Anne answers.

"Cool. So Lori and I will come over tomorrow." Lincoln tells her.

"Sounds like a plan." said Ronnie Anne.

"Cool." Lincoln says.

"One more thing, while no one is looking." Ronnie Anne says.

"What?" Lincoln asks. Ronnie Anne grabs face and kisses him quickly and then releases.

"That." Ronnie Anne says with a smirk.

* * *

After school was finished Ronnie Anne grabbed her skateboard from her locker and walked outside.

"Yo Ronnie!" Ronnie Anne looked around and saw a few of her skater friends coming over. One of them was a boy with fair skin, wears a brown long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, black skateboard shoes and has a black wool cap.

The other was a girl is fair skin, wearing a dark green t shirt, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, and white skateboard shoes.

"Hey guys." Ronnie Anne says while fist bumping each of them.

"Haven't seen you in awhile anythin new?" One her friends said.

"Been busy. Family's coming tomorrow." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Sweet. Yo you still dating one of those Loud freaks?" One skater asked.

"John, they ain't freaks." Another skater said.

"So where's Ashley?" Ronnie Anne asked.

She'll be here or something else happened?" John said.

"Hey guys." The skaters turn and see Ashley skating towards them. She's wearing a purple shirt, yellow skirt and black shoes.

"Where were you?" John asks.

"Talking to my teacher about the homework." Ashley answers. "Now I'm waiting for my brothers."

"What about your sister?" A skater asks.

"Sam is with her girlfriend." Ashley answers.

"So she's with her new girl to replace you." said John.

"Shut up John!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I thought you would be hanging out with that white hair boy." Ashley told Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne shakes her head. "Not today." She says. "Today I'm helping my mom prepare our house for when my relatives move in."

"Do you have any hot cousins?" John asked with sly smile.

"My cousin Carlota is not your type." Ronnie Anne replied

"John just get lost!" A skater says.

"Whatever Melissa." John says before skating away.

"Where did you guys meet him?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"A few days ago." Melissa answers. "He's a jerk but he's got skills."

"He's just see a jerk." Ashley said.

Suddenly a pick-up truck pulls up in front of everyone.

"Jack's here." Ashley says. "See ya guys later."

Ashley walks to her brother's truck with her skateboard in her arms.

"So how are your relatives going to live?" Melissa asked.

"My mom found some spare rooms in my house and but ske of us have to share." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Cool." Melissa says. "Are you gonna have to share?"

"I hope not. My room is my sanctuary." said Ronnie Anne.

"You better not jinx it Ronnie." said Melissa.

"Your right." Ronnie Anne says. A car then pulls up. "There's my mom."

"Later!" Melissa said and watch Ronnie Anne get into her mother's car.

"Later!" Ronnie Anne called back.

"So Ronalda, how was school?" Maria asks.

"Pretty much a normal day and I hung out with Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's good. I got the day off so we can prepare for our family coming." said Maria. "Bobby might be late."

"I thought he was off?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"He got detention." Maria sighed.

"WHAT!?" Ronnie Anne says shocked. "What did he do?"

"He punched someone just because he bumped into them and his lunch ruined his shirt." said Maria. "I have no idea why he's been different since Carol injected that serum."

"Wow. I hope he's ok." Ronnie Anne says.

"Me too honey." Maria sighs. "But let's not focus on that. Let's just get our house ready for when the family arrives."

* * *

At the Santiago household, Maria and Ronnie Anne just put up the banner. Welcome home familia! "Great job on the Banner Ronalda." said Maria.

"Thanks mom." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh I don't have the heart to do this." Maria sighed.

"What?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry but due to not having that many rooms, you will have to share your room with Carlota." Maria tells her.

"What?!" Ronnie Anne gasped. "But my room is like sanctuary. You're ruining my sanctuary!"

"I'm sorry honey but we didn't have another guest bedroom we could use." Maria explained. "You wouldn't want your cousin to sleep outside would you?"

Ronnie Anne thought about and sighed. "No."

"You two are going to have a lot of fun." said Maria.

"I doubt it." Ronnie Anne says. "She's always trying to change me."

"Just give her a chance." said Maria.

The door opens and Bobby enters the house. "Hey I'm home." said Bobby.

"Sup jailbird." Ronnie Anne jokes.

"Real funny." Bobby says in an annoyed tone.

"Roberto, care to explain why you punched someone for accidentally knocking your food on the ground?" Maria asked sternly.

"He didn't see me walking by." Bobby said.

"I would excepted this from Ronalda. But from you?" Maria said sternly. "You better shape up young man."

"I will mom." Bobby promises.

"Good. But i hope you understand that I'm going to have to punish you." Maria tells him.

"You're grounded for two weeks. No phone and video games." said Maria.

"Sorry Bobby." Ronnie Anne apologized.

They hear the doorbell ring. "That must be them." said Maria.

They open the door to see the Casagrandes at the door.

"Welcome home!" Maria said.

Frida took a picture of the Santiagos and the flash blinded Bobby and Ronnie Anne's eyes. Then Lalo jumped on Ronnie Anne and licked her.

"Down Lalo." Ronnie Anne commands.

"Oh it's so nice to see my daughter and my grandchildren." Rosa says while hugging Maria.

"Bobby!" CJ says excitedly.

"Hey CJ!" Bobby greeted and hugged him.

Carlota comes in and hugs Ronnie Anne. "Hey there cousin. Looks like you and I are going to have some fun!" Carlota said.

"Yay." Ronnie Anne says with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey Bobby." said Carl and Sergio flew in.

"Oh hey Sergio." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Carlitos. You've gotten so big." Maria gushed over the toddler.

Carlitos giggles and clapped his hands. "It'll be great having you all here." said Maria.

"How much do I have to pay?" Hector asks.

"Papa, you don't have to pay." Maria says.

"Oh good it's free." Hector said.

"Hector, how can you think about money at this time?" Rosa scolds.

"Anyway due to limited rooming. Carlota you will have to bunk with Ronnie Anne." said Maria.

"My little girl rooming with my little niece. It's almost like you're sisters." Frida cries.

"Heck we can even dress like sisters." Carlota said.

"Oh great." Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath.

"Ronnie Anne why don't you show Carlota to your room." said Maria.

"Fine. Follow me Carlota." Ronnie Anne groans. When the two girls were gone, Maria turned to her brother.

"It's so good to see you Carlos." Maria says.

"I agree. I'm just lucky that I got a job at the university." said Carlos while reading his book.

"I agree. But I'm sure Roberto would happy to have our familia living together." Maria says. She them starts to tear up. Carlos closes his book and puts his arm around her.

"I know. He would be proud." Carlos says.

"I miss know you miss him Maria." Frida said. "So do I."

* * *

The next day, Ronnie Anne walked into the base an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm not looking forward to the next few years!" Ronnie Anne groaned and looked around the base and sees no one around.

"And there is nobody here." Ronnie sighs. "Maybe I just need to get something to drink."

Ronnie Anne opened the fridge and looks around. "We OJ, soda, purple stuff and nothing good." Ronnie Anne sighed.

She moves the stuff in the fridge and groans. "The Louds really need to get rid of the empty bottles." She starts tossing out all the empty bottles until she sees a yellow liquid. "Oh score. Lemonade."

Ronnie Anne grabs the "lemonade" and sees a label says property of Lisa Loud. "Sorry Lisa you snooze you lose." said Ronnie Anne and drank the lemonade. "Ahhhh!" She places the cup on the fridge and walks off. "Time to plan another training session."

But the label on the back the glass do not drink. That means you too Leni, but Ronnie Anne didn't noticed it.

* * *

"Ok, so explain to me why we're going to the Santiago house." Lori requested while driving Vanzilla.

"Ronnie Anne's extended family has moved in with them and I offered to help her figure out how to deal with a big family living under one roof." Lincoln explained.

"Ok, but why am I coming?" Lori asks.

"Because as the oldest, you know how to handle being in a large family best." Lincoln explained once more.

"Ok, but why is Charles coming with us?" Lori questioned. Lincoln looks in the backseat and sees Charles sitting.

"That I don't know." Lincoln answered.

"Needed to get out of the house." Charles explained. "Me, Cliff, Walt, Geo and Fangs are currently in a turf war with Lana's pets and i really needed a break."

"What about Gary?" Lori asked.

"He doesn't want any part of this." said Charles.

"But remember Charles act like a normal dog." said Lori.

"Look, I've been a dog since I've been born." Charles tells them. "I won't talk. I know better."

Vanzilla stops right in front of the Santiago household. They exit the car and Charles sniffs the air. "I smell food." Charles said.

Lincoln rings the doorbell and Ronnie Anne answers the door. "Hey Lori, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln says.

"Hey Ronnie." Lori greets. The two siblings look around and see that it was quite crowded.

"Well come on in." Ronnie Anne tells them. The Louds and Charles walk in.

"So this is your family?" Lincoln asked.

"I smell a lot food." Charles whispers. "I'm heading outside. All of this is overwhelming my nose."

Lalo runs in and tackles Lincoln and licks him. "Lalo off!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Wow. Friendly guy aren't you." Lincoln says.

"Sorry about that." says Carlos. "Lalo, come on. Outside with you." He grabs Lalo by the collar and takes him outside.

"And I thought Great Danes were big." Charles whispered.

"That's Lalo. I'm not sure what kind of dog he is." said Ronnie Anne.

"Looks like a Saint Bernard." Charles whispers. "But I'm heading outside." Charles heads towards the backyard and sees Lalo rolling around in the grass. "Man, he is bigger in person." Lalo sits up and sniffs the air and sees Charles sitting a few feet away.

"Hola amigo. Como está?" Lalo says.

"What?" Charles asks.

"My apologies my friend. I forget that not all dogs speak Spanish." Lalo says. "What i said was hello friend. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you are one big dog." said Charles.

"I get that a lot. I'm Lalo and you are?" Lalo asked.

"Names Charles." Charles says. "Glad to meet ya."

"So far this place is better than my old home." said Lalo.

"Why is that?" Charles asked.

"No gang of alley cats." Lalo said.

"Yeah we don't have feral alley cats." Charles says. "We have normal house cats and alley cats. Very well behaved."

"They weren't nice to animal control." said Lalo.

"Yikes." Charles replied.

"The only good thing about them was that they kept the rat population down." Lalo says.

"Guess that's a bright side." Charles says. "So, decent sized family you got there."

"Yeah I know it's really big." said Lalo. "Everyone has to share rooms.

"I know that feeling." Charles says. "I have a big family of my own."

"How big?" Lalo asks.

"Two parents, eleven kids, and alot of pets." Charles answers.

"That's almost as big as my family. But everyone loves each other." Lalo said.

"Carl have you been using my make up!?" Carlota shouted.

"No! It was Carlitos!" Carl yells.

"Siblings." Lalo sighs.

"My kids, they love each other too, but they've had their moments and tough times." Charles says.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Lincoln and Ronnie Anme were sitting down at on the couch. "So how's The first night with your family?" Lincoln asked.

"I had to share my room with my cousin Carlota." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh. That stinks." Lincoln says.

"Tell me about it." Ronnie Anne groans.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Lori assures her. "You just have to make compromises."

"What do you mean by compromises?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Maybe you should listen to Lori she has to share a room with Leni." said Lincoln

"Follow me." Lori says. They head to the room. Lori gestures to the right. "That side will be your side of the room." She then points to the left. "And that side will be your cousin's side."

"Yeah and what about closet space?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Same thing." Lori opened the closet and Ronnie Anne noticed something was wrong.

"Where are all my hoodies?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"You keep your hoodies in your closet?" Lori asked.

Then Carlota enters the room. "Hey Ronalda, Hey Lori." She greeted.

"Hey Lota have you seen my hoodies?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I threw them out." said Carlota.

"What?" Ronnie Anne says.

"I threw them out." Carlota repeats.

"Oh. That's what i thought you said." Ronnie Anne says. "Well, in that case, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU IN THE TRASH!"

Ronnie Anne picks up Carlota and walks towards the trash cans in the garage and slams her into the trash cans.

"Ronnie Anne let me explain." Carlota begs.

"I don't want to hear it." Ronnie Anne yells. "You threw out my clothes so that there would be more room for yours."

"That's not it!" Carlota explained.

"Next thing you'll throw out my twitch console! You're turning my room into your room!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Ronnie I would never do that." Carlota cried.

"Well you're trying to change me and I had it up to here." said Ronnie Anne. "Go bunk with Lalo or something!"

Ronnie Anne storms back into the house while Lori and Lincoln help Carlota out of the trash.

"She's usually not like that." said Lori.

"Yeah I have idea what's gotten into her." said Lincoln.

"I just wish that she would hear me out." Carlota sighs.

"You didn't throw away her hoodies just because you hated them." Lori said.

"No. Because they had holes." said Carlota.

"Look just let her calm down and then explain to her." Lincoln says. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope your right." Carlota sighs.

* * *

At the base, Lisa is checking her chemicals.

"Everything should be up to date." Lisa said. "Now to check the one in the fridge." Lisa walked up to the fridge and gasped.

She sees the container that was in the fridge on the counter. Empty. "Sweet mother of discovery!" Lisa exclaimed. "Someone drank the chemical."

"Why would you place chemicals in the fridge?" Lynn asked.

"I need to keep it cold." Lisa said.

"Sis, we need to get you your own fridge." Luna says.

"That's besides the point Luna." Lisa replied.

"Who was here first?" Leni asked.

"I have no idea." Lana answers.

"I think we should tell Lori." Lola suggests.

"Yeah. She needs to be warned." Luan agrees. "By the way, what does the chemicals do?"

"Well I'm not sure, but the effects will be in predictable." Lisa said.

"Ok dudes. Let's call Lincoln and Lori." Luna says. "And hope that nothing bad happens."

* * *

Lincoln is looking for Ronnie Anne but bumps into Bobby. "Sorry Bobby I was looking for your sister. Don't hurt me!" Lincoln said.

"Relax bro. I'm not going to hurt you." Bobby said.

"Then why are you so angry?" Lincoln asks.

"Because Carl hitting on Lori." Bobby growls. "First Clyde, now my own cousin. Gah!"

Lincoln looks and sees Carl and sees him hitting on his older sister. "Hey there pretty lady, you bring the puma in me." said Carl.

"Um, ok?" Lori says awkwardly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bobby says. "Also, Ronnie Anne is in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Lincoln said and walked to the kitchen.

He starts walking to the kitchen and he sees that Lori has escaped Carl.

Bobby grabbed Carl and glared at him. "What's your deal Bobby?!" Carl asked in fear.

"Stay away from my girl." Bobby growls.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Lori make their way to the kitchen.

"What is with kids and having crushes on me?" Lori asked with annoyance.

"Maybe you have some charm or something." Lincoln said.

The two walk into the kitchen and they see Ronnie Anne scarfing down food while Rosa looked on with happiness.

"That is literally alot of food." Lori says.

"It's enough to feed Goku." said Lincoln.

"My grandma is a great cook." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thank you Ronalda." Rosa says.

"Um, you seem to be eating a lot Ronnie Anne." Lincoln says. "Maybe you should ease up a bit."

"And maybe save some for all of us." Lori said until she hears her watch beeping and covers it up. "Excuse me i'll Be right back."

"I'm gonna go check on Charles." Lincoln says.

* * *

Lori enters the bathroom and locked the door. Then she answered the call. "What is it Lisa?" She asked.

"Eldest sibling we have a problem." Lisa says. "Someone drank some one of my chemicals that I kept in the fridge."

"What?! That's not good." said Lori. "But you literally need a fridge for yourself."

"Luna, already told me that." Lisa replied.

"What does the chemical do?" Lori asked.

"I haven't tested it yet." said Lisa. "Who knows what the effects could be."

"Just keep me or Lincoln updated." said Lori.

"Will do." Lisa says hanging up.

"Well, time to deal with my metabolism." Lori says before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Outside, Lincoln is checking in on the dogs.

"And so I am now able to the kids." Charles was saying.

"Wow that's so cool I wish I can talk to my masters." said Lato.

"Hey Charles." Lincoln said.

"Hey Linc." Charles says. Lalo barks a greeting. "Lalo says hi."

"Hey." said Lincoln.

"So how's meeting the rest of Lalo's family?" Charles asked.

"Well Ronnie Anne threw Carlota into the trash, Bobby threatened Carltino, and CJ is running around playing superhero and pretending to be Parkour." Lincoln says.

"Sounds fun." Charles says. Lalo barks something to Charles. "No his hair is always white."

"But Ronnie Anne is eating a lot of food like Goku." said Lincoln.

Lalo barked something to Charles. "Dragonball Z character." said Charles.

"I'm worried." Lincoln says. "She's acting weird."

"I'm sure it's just stress Lincoln." Charles says. Lalo barks something. "Yeah they're together." He barks something else. "Eleven years old is not soon to start dating."

"You think it was stress?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah man." Charles says. "This is a big change for her." Lalo barks something. "It's because he lives with a bunch of woman."

"What did he ask?" Lincoln asks.

"He wanted to know why you smell like perfume." Charles answered.

Ronnie Anne stepped outside with her hood on. "Um Lincoln are you talking to Charles?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answers. "Everything ok? You have your hood on but it's no raining."

"Does it matter?" Ronnie Anne asks with irritation in her voice.

"No." Lincoln answers.

"Good. I think you can leave now." Ronnie Anne tells him. "Grab your sister before she eats us our house and home."

"Eats us out of house and home?" Charles questioned. "That makes no sense."

"What are you hiding?" Lincoln asked and put down her hood and he gasps. Her face was indigo.

"What in the name of puppies!?" Charles yells.

"Holy marina sauce!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lalo barks something. "Lalo! Language!" Charles scolds.

"What the heck happened to your face?!" Lincoln asked.

"I just went to the bathroom and this happened!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed

"You need help." Lincoln says.

"No i don't. Now take your sister and your dog and leave!" Ronnie Anne shouts.

"Linc I think we should go." Charles says.

"Yep." Lincoln agrees.

"Later Lalo." Charles said before they ran off to the kitchen where they saw Lori stuffing her face.

"Hey Lori we have to go!" Lincoln said.

"I'm busy twerp." Lori says with her mouth full of food. Lincoln sighs and leans close to her ear.

"Lori it's important. Something is seriously wrong with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln whispers. "It might need the involvement of the L-Crew."

"What's wrong with her?" Lori whispered.

"Hey skin has turned purple or indigo." Lincoln whispered back.

"Ok. Let's head home." Lori says. "But first things first." Lori then grabs all the food and wraps it in a tablecloth. "Ok let's go. We need to hold a,L-Crew meeting."

"Right." said Lincoln and they all head out the door.

* * *

When Lori, Lincoln and Charles got home they immediately called a meeting.

The siblings all entered Lori and Leni's room. "Hey cool food." said Lana.

Lana dives into the pile of food while everyone else got settled.

"So what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Well Ronnie Anne is purple and has anger issues." said Lincoln.

"Are you sure she's not going through a hard time?" Leni asked.

"Leni, she wouldn't be turning purple if she was having hard times." Lori points. "Plus, she's eating like crazy."

"Like you." Lynn replied,

"Sorta." Lori says.

"That doesn't sound like Ronnie Anne at all." said Lola.

"She threw her cousin in the trash." Lori says.

"She also yelled at us." Charles added. Lincoln is about to say something else when the kids hear commotion happening in the hall and they see Geo's ball thrown into the wall while he's still in it.

"Charles! There you are!" Geo says. "C'mon! Izzy and the rest of Lana's pets are trying to claim Lincoln's bed!"

"Aw heck no! That's where I sleep!" Charles says before running out of the room. "GET OFF THAT BED YOU FERRET!"

"Anyway I think somethong's wrong with her and I don't think it's stress." said Lincoln.

"Perhaps we should go over to her house and I can study her." said Lisa.

Lincoln gives a dirty look. "She. Is. Not. A. Test. Subject." Lincoln says through gritted teeth.

"Linc, calm down before you set off the smoke alarm." Lynn says.

"Besides I need to figure out what she has consumed into her body." said Lisa.

"She won't agree with the Louds." Leni said.

"How about this. Why don't just get a DNA sample from Ronnie Anne at lunch tomorrow." Lori suggests. "Would that work?"

"It might." Lisa says while stroking her chin. "Very well, we'll do it that way."

"Ok. So tomorrow Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa will work to get a DNA sample from Ronnie Anne." Lori says. "Everyone else, you are on standby. Everyone understand?"

"Ok we'll Do that tomorrow." Lincoln said.

"It's better than locking her in a cage." said Lynn.

"Right. I wasn't going to do that." Lisa says nervously. Lincoln sighs and walks to Lisa and Lily's room. They then hear Lincoln shooting something. They head to the room to investigate and they see that Lincoln standing over a melted cage.

"You ever plan on putting Ronnie Anne in a cage again, it will be more than a cage I destroy." Lincoln threatens. "Got it?"

"I understand older brother!" Lisa said in fear.

* * *

The next day Lincoln and Clyde were at their lockers. "What's wrong with Ronnie Anne?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know. But she's been acting strange lately." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then proceeds to tell Clyde everything that happened at the Santiago house.

"Wow. So you guys are gonna try to get a DNA sample from her?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah. But without her knowing." Lincoln says. The two head to lunch where they see a big crowd gathered in the lunch room. "What's going on?"

"No clue." Clyde answers. The two walk to the crowd and Lincoln sees his younger siblings among the people.

"Guys, what's going on?" Lincoln asks.

"See for yourself." Lucy answers while pointing to the center of the crowd.

Lincoln and Clyde both head towards the crowd and wonder what the heck is going on. "Something tells me that it's not going to be good." Clyde said.

Once the two get to the center they gasped. "Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln questioned.

Ronnie was in the center of the crowd fighting some if Chandler's old gang.

"Man, Ronnie Anne is one tough girl." Liam said.

"How did this fight break out?" Lincoln asked.

"Chandler's old gang made fun of her appearance and well look what happened." said Rusty.

"Well I'm going to give her a hand." Lincoln says.

"Lisa, see if you can get a sample." Lana whispers.

"I'm on it." Lisa replied telepathily.

Meanwhile Lincoln is pulling one of Chandler's goons off of Ronnie Anne and gived him a right hand.

"You know I was enjoying a Chandler free school but you guys are ruining it." Lincoln said and punched one of Chandler's goons in the face.

"What are you dong here Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Saving your butt!" Lincoln said.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" Ronnie Anne shoutedand then kneed the second goon in the nuts.

"I never said you were." Lincoln argued. "I'm just trying to help my girlfriend."

"I don't need your help!" Romnie Anne shouts. A goon tries to walk up to both of them but gets punched by the arguing couple.

"It sure didn't look that way." Lincoln fires back. Ronnie Anne starts to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Outside." Ronnie Anne shouts. "I don't need the whole school watching is argue." Lincoln follows. Meanwhile, Lisa is able to get a blood sample of Ronnie Anne off the floor.

Lincoln steps outside and sees a angry Ronnie Anne. "Look I never said you were a damsel in distress, I was just trying to help." said Lincoln.

"I don't need your help!" Ronnie Anne says. Lincoln takes a step back when he notices that she had scales on her face.

"Ronnie Anne you have scales." Lincoln tells her.

"I don't care." Ronnie Anne tells him. She then grabs her head in pain. As she's doing it, Lincoln's younger sisters come outside.

"Lincoln we have the sample." Lola says. She then turns and sees Ronnie Anne grabbing her head in pain. "Um, what's wrong with Ronnie Anne?"

"I don't know she's probably having a headache!" Lincoln said.

"We're going to fix this in no time Ronnie Anne!" Lana shouted.

"Will you just leave me!" Ronnie Anne protested.

Ronnie Anne then suddenly starts to get bigger. As she's growing, her body gets more scales, grows a tail and she almost looks like a giant kaiju. While this is going on, the older siblings arrive.

"Holy marinara sauce." Lincoln softy said in fear.

"She's Ronzilla!" Lana shouted.

Her siblings look at her funny but decide to let it slide. They then see Ronzilla walk towards the city.

"We need to fix her." Lincoln says. Sam then runs over.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Ronnie Anne literally turned into a monster!" Lori exclaimed.

"And we don't know how?" Lincoln replied.

"Maybe Ronnie Anne drank the chemicals." Luna suggests.

"It could be a possibility!" Lisa said. "I also have a blood sample."

"We need a cure Lisa!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I'll help." Sam offers.

"Much appreciated." Lisa says. "But how are we gonna get to the base? All our vehicles are at the base and Vanzilla is at home as is Lily." Just as she finished saying that, Vanzilla pulls up in front of them with Charles behind the wheel.

"Need a lift?" Charles asked.

"Charles, how are you driving?" Lola asks.

"Well Hops and Cliff are working the pedals, Geo is working the gear shift, Walt is navigator, and Fangs is working the radio." Charles tells them.

"Ok, but we need to get Lily." Lincoln tells them.

"Already got you covered." Fangs said. He then lowers the backseat window to show Lily strapped in her carseat.

"Ok let's get going!" said Lori.

"Go on without me. I'm going to buy you girls some time." said Lincoln

"Lincoln, your not going alone." Lori says. "We're going with you."

"Yeah bro, we can just carry Leni, Lynn and Lola." Luna says.

"I will go to base and work on an antidote with Sam and Clyde." Lisa says.

"Right. Charles you drive them there." Lori orders. "Never thought I'd say that."

"You got it!" Charles said as Clyde, Sam and Lisa get in Vanzilla.

The rest of the team all get dressed in their superhero outfits and head towards the city.

* * *

When they arrive in the city, they see Ronzilla destroying everything.

"Ok, getting some serious Godzilla flashbacks here." Firecracker says.

"Which one?" Black Ice asked.

"The first one." Firecracker answers. "So what can we do exactly?"

Parkour picks up a empty bus and throws it at Ronzilla. "Really?!" Speed Queen asked. Ronzilla looks at the L-Crew and roars.

"Nice going Parkour." Wildgirl yells. "You made her mad."

"Sigh. I'll cool her off!" said Black Ice And fired a ice beam at Ronzilla.

"Ronnie." Greenthumb said.

"Yep. That's Ronnie Anne Greenthumb and I think the ice is makeing her angrier." Firecracker says. Ronzillw roars in anger and starts to walk towards the L-Crew.

Amplifier shot a stream of lighting at Ronzilla. "Sorry future sis in law!" Amplifer shouted.

"Ok, why are you assuming that me and Ronnie are going to be together long enough to get married?" Firecracker asks. "We're eleven and something could happen between now and the future."

"You never know." Amplifer shrugged.

Greenthumb planted the ground and thorns hit Ronzilla. "Easy Greenthumb." said Firecracker. "That's still your friend."

Ronzilla roars in pain. She looks at the L-Crew and tries to crush them.

The L-crew dodge the huge foot. "How can this get any worse?" Multipe Girl asked.

"Don't say that!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Let me see if I can reach her." Firecracker says. He then flies so that's he's looking her in the eye. "Hey Ronnie. It's me. Lincoln. Look I know that your going through alot but I just want to help you. So please let me." Ronzilla's gaze softens as she looks at him. On the ground, the girls are watching with smiles. Ronzilla leans forward and opens her mouth around Firecracker. Firecracker quickly looks at the readers. "Uh oh." Ronzilla then closes her mouth around him. Down below, the girls' looks of happiness changed to looks of horror and shock.

"DID SHE JUST EAT OUR BROTHER!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Not cool Ronnie Anne!" Amplifer shouted.

"Now I'm mad!" Wildgirl shouted.

Wildgirl then goes gorilla and climbs up Ronzilla til she reaches the mouth. She then puts her giant gorilla hands in her mouth and prys her jaws open. She looks in and sees her brother covered in spit and saliva.

"Thanks Wildgirl." Firecracker says before flying out.

"Glad to see you're alive little brother I couldn't bare to see you go out the back door." said Ms. Appear.

"Same here." Firecracker says. Wildgirl then flies down as a pigeon and land on Amplifier's shoulder.

"So any other ideas?" Wildgirl asks.

"What if we attack with our strongest attacks and see if that works." Ms. Appears suggests.

"Cool. Let's do it." Parkour says. The L-Crew then turn to face Ronzilla.

Firecracker puts his hands in the air and creates a giant ball of fire. "Ultra Nova!" He shouts before throwing it.

The mighty fireball hits Ronzilla and she roars in pain.

"Rocker's roar!" Amplifier shouted and let out a mighty roar at Ronzilla.

Ronzilla staggers back a little as she roars.

"Crystal Buster!" Crystal Princess shouted and then created a giant hammer made of crystal.

Crystal Princess smacks Ronzilla in the face with the Crystal hammer. "Sorry Ronnie Anne!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Ready Wildgirl?" Parkour asks.

"Ready." Wildgirl says. She then becomes a octopus and wraps four arms around a lamppost and four arms around another lamppost. Parkour then backs into her, stretching Wildgirl back. As soon as she's back far enough, Parkour lifts her feet and is launched.

"Mega Dunk!" Parkour shouts before slamming her fists on Ronzilla's head.

Black Ice creates giant fangs made of ice and they bite Ronzilla's arm. "Frost bite." Black Ice smirked.

Multie Girl looks at Speed Queen. "Um, do we have a powerful attack?" She asks.

"Nope." Speed Queen answers.

Ms. Appear has her hands clasped and her eyes closed. A few seconds later a forcefield forms around her. She opens her eyes and smiles. "Forcefield Explosion!" The forcefield then explodes, hitting Ronzilla and forming a smoke cloud.

"I think we got her." Firecracker says panting. Suddenly, a giant tail comes out of the smoke, hitting all the L-Crew minus Greenthumb and Wildgirl who went hummingbird to avoid it while Greenthumb used her vines to protect herself.

"Oh man we're doomed." Wildgirl said.

"Uh oh." said Greenthumb.

"Uh oh is right." Wildgirl says. "She's to big to do any real damage. Why couldn't any of us get the power to grow."

Ronzilla roars steps on Dana's car. "My car!" Dana shouted.

"This is worse than when I was a T-rex." said Wildgirl. "Wait maybe that can work."

"Noo!" Greenthumb protested.

"Sorry Greenthumb." Wildgirl says. "But there is no choice."

"Lana, I advise you not to go T-Rex." Lisa says over the comm. "It's far to dangerous and you can't control it."

"There is no other option Lisa!" Wildgirl tells her. "Maybe if I can get the T-rex mind to focus on Ronzilla, then maybe no innocent people will get hurt."

"But what if you can't?" Lisa fires back. "Lana, don't do this."

"I'm the Queen of risks. I can handle it." said Wildgirl and hung up. "Pick on someone your own size!" Wildgirl took a running start and transformed into a T-rex then headbutts at Ronzilla's chest.

Ronzilla staggers back. She then glares at Wildgirl and roars. Wildgirl roars back and the two charge at each other. Wildgirl goes for another headbutt but Ronzilla catches the head and throws her to the ground.

Wildgirl gets back up and bites Ronzilla's arm. Ronzilla roars in pain from the attack and swats Wildgirl to the side. Greenthumb uses her vines to shield herself from the attacks.

Firecracker gets up and sees Greenthumb in the street.

"Greenthumb, where's Wildgirl?" Firecracker asks. Greenthumb points over to where the two dinos are fighting. "Wow! This is insane. There is only one thing to do!" He then runs off. A few minutes later he returns with a bag of popcorn and a few chairs. He sets up two chairs and sets Greenthumb in one. "This is gonna be awesome."

"Poo poo." Greenthumb babbles.

Ronzilla smacks Wildgirl with her tail and she backs away. "Hey Prodigy how's that cure coming?" Firecracker asked.

"It's a work in progress." Lisa answers.

"Just keep working on it. I don't know how much longer Wildgirl can hold Ronzilla off." Firecracker says.

Wildgirl gets up and roars at Ronzilla before running forward and hitting another headbutt and then biting Ronzilla in the neck.

"Ronnie Anne!" Greenthumb exclaimed.

"She'll be fine Greenthumb. We'll give her the pill." said Firecracker.

Ronzilla punches Wildgirl in the face and slams her down.

Ronzilla roars and goes to finish off Wildgirl. Wildgirl however bites Ronzilla's leg, causing her to roar in pain.

"Ouchie." Greenthumb replied.

"That's going to leave a mark." said Firecracker.

Ronzilla roars in pain and takes a couple steps back. Wildgirl gets up and rams Ronzilla into a building. Wildgirl then grabs Ronzilla with her mouth and throws her to the side.

"This is awesome." Firecracker says with a mouthful of popcorn. He then hears groaning and he turns to see his sisters getting up. "About time you got up."

"What's happening Firecracker?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Wildgirl is fighting Ronzilla." Firecracker answers.

"She's a T. rex!" Parkour exclaimed.

"What is she thinking?" Speed Queen asked.

"I have no idea." Firecracker answers. "I just woke up and made popcorn."

"Good to know." said Crystal Princess.

"Anyway the cure is still working." said Firecracker.

"Great." Speed Queen groans. "I hope that Wildgirl can hold out."

Ronzilla stands up and roars at Wildgirl. Wildgirl roars back and swings her tail at Ronzilla.

Ronzilla falls down on the ground and then gets back up. Ronzilla takes a running start and charges towards Wildgirl.

She hits Wildgirl with a headbutt of her own, knocking down Wildgirl. Wildgirl tries to get up, but Ronzilla holds her down.

"Wildgirl, nooo!" Crystal Princess cried out. "I'll save you!"

Crystal Princess forms a hammer and smacks Ronzilla in the face, forcing her off her twin. Afterwards Wildgirl stood up and looked at the young girl. "Are you ok Wildgirl?" Wildgirl growled and a step towards Crystal Princess. "She doesn't recognize me."

"Prodigy we're going to need the tranquilzer!" Speed Queen shouted in the comm.

Wildgirl stared at the small people with confusion. Who were they? She didn't understand. What confused her the most was why did the small one save her? She was confused.

"Wildgirl it's me you're twin sister Crystal Princess. I know you're in there." Crystal Princess said. "I know you're wondering why did I save you? It's because we both made a twin promise that we always help each other back no matter what, that's a promise I always kept no matter what."

Wildgirl looked at the strange curiously. A twin promise? What was a twin? What was a sister? Who was she?

Crystal Princess motions for the rest of her siblings to come over which they hesitantly do. "Everyone, take off your masks." Crystal Princess says.

"What are you crazy!? What if someone sees us?" Firecracker asked.

"Just do it trust me!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Suddenly, Vanzilla arrives with Charles behind the wheel again and Prodigy walks out. She then runs to join her siblings.

"Siblings I have arrived with the antidote." Prodigy announces.

"Take off your mask." Crystal Princess says.

"What?" Prodigy says shocked.

"Everyone just do it! You have to trust me." Crystal Princess yells. She then looks over and see Ronzilla starting to regain her bearings. "Hurry!"

The siblings all take their masks off revealing themselves to Wildgirl. "Come on sis remember us." Amplifier said.

Wildgirl bends down and sniffs them. Thesd humans smelled familiar. These humans. No, these siblings. Her siblings.

The siblings hear a roar and they see that Ronzilla is making her way towards them.

"We're screwed!" Firecracker yells. He then turns to his sisters. "If this is the end, I just want to say that i love you girls!"

"We love you too bro." said Amplifer.

"I'll never marry Bobby." said Speed Queen.

"I'm sorry for every April Fool's day prank I ever did." said Ms. Appear.

"I'm sorry for experimenting on you." Prodigy yells.

"I'm sorry for the whole bad luck thing Lincoln!" said Parkour. "I honestly didn't think they would believe me."

"It's ok." Firecracker says. "I'm sorry for all those times i manipulated and tricked you girls."

"We're sorry for that to Linc." Speed Queen says. The siblings huddle close as Ronzilla gets closer. Suddenly Wildgirl roars and tackles Ronzilla to the ground.

"Did it work?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"I take that as yes I guess." Ms. Appear guessed.

Wildgirl turns to the L-Crew and starts to walk towards them.

"It didn't work. She wants to finish us off herself." Black Ice says.

"I never thought being eaten by my own sister will be the end." said Crystal Princess and closed her eyes and helped on to Firecracker tightly.

They then feel something nudging them and they see Wildgirl using her snout to nudge them. The team look into her eyes but see nothing but playfulness.

"She's controlling it!" Prodigy says shocked.

"That's Dino-mite." Ms. Appear jokes.

"Really Ms. Appear?" Speed Queen asked with a deadpan look.

"I couldn't help it." said Ms. Appear.

Ronzilla gets back up and tackles Wildgirl to the ground.

Get up Wildgirl!" Multiple Girl yells.

"You can do it!" Parkour shouts.

"Wana!" Greenthumb babbles. As soon as she said that, Wildgirl gets to her feet and charges towards Ronzilla and headbutting her. She then picks her up and throws her into a building. Ronzilla then tries to get up but Wildgirl gets on her back and holds her down. Ronzilla tries to get up but succumbs to exhaustion. Wildgirl them roars in victory.

"Ok get up Wildgirl." Prodigy commended and Wildgirl got off Ronzilla's back and then Prodigy injeced the cure in Ronzilla's neck.

"Is Sam ok?" Amplifier asked.

"She's fine." Prodigy said.

"That's a relief." Amplifier says. Wildgirl turns back to human.

"I can't believe it worked." said Wildgirl as rest of the L-crew placed their masks on.

"Me neither." Wildgirl admitted. "But I'm just glad that I can control my T-Rex form."

"Same here." Crystal Princess agrees as she hugs Wildgirl.

"Guys! Ronnie Anne is shrinking." Multiple Girl tells them. As Ronzilla is shrinking, Parkour realizes something.

"Wait. Didn't Ronnie Anne's clothes get destroyed when she became Ronzilla?" Parkour asks.

"I forgot about that." said Multipe Girl.

Ms. Appear covers Firecracker's eyes. "I'm on it." Speed Queen said and ran towards the mall.

"What the heck Ms. Appear!" Firecracker shouts.

"Sorry, but you're still to young to see certain things." Ms. Appear says.

Ronnie Anne's tail was being disappearing and going back into her body, her muzzle morphed back into a face, her arms and legs shifted back into human, and her scales turned back into smooth skin, and her skin turned back into tan skin.

A few seconds later, Speed Queen returned with some clothes. She then quickly dressed Ronnie Anne and gives Ms. Appear the all good and she removes her hands from Firecracker's eyes.

"Ugh my head." Ronnie Anne groaned in pain.

"Are you okay Ronnie Anne?" Prodigy asked.

"Yeah I think so." Ronnie Anne answers. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You turned into a giant monster like Godzilla and went on a rampage." said Firecracker.

"This is was caused by a chemical you have consumed in the fridge." Prodigy said.

"So that's what i drank." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm sorry guys. I should've never drank those chemicals. I thought it was lemonade."

"No worries dudette." Amplifier tells her. "Nobody got hurt and everything worked out."

"I guess your right." Ronnie Anne says. She them realizes something. "Um, i gotta head home. There is someone i gotta talk to." Ronnie Anne runs off while the L-Crew look on. Unknown to them, John is watching from the shadows.

"Losers." He says before skating off.

* * *

When Ronnie Anne got home, she immediately ran to her room and saw Carlota taking her stuff out of her closet.

"Hey Carlota." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Oh hey Ronnie Anne, I'm just moving out so you don't hurt me." said Carlota.

"Sorry about that." Ronnie Anne says. She goes to her closet and sees something in her closet. "My hoodies. Where did they come from? I thought you threw them out?"

"Ronalda, the reason i threw them out was because they had holes in them." Carlota explains. "I had full imtentions of buying you some new ones."

"Oh. I thought you were trying to change me." Ronnie Anne says sadly.

"Ronnie, your style is you." Carlota says. "I can't change you. I see that now. But i can see why you were upset. I threw your stuff out without your permission and I'm sorry. And if you still want me to, I'll move out and sleep somewhere else."

"What no, you can stay and be my roommate." Ronnie Anne said.

"What you want me around?" Carlota asked. "What made you changed your mind?"

"I realize now that sometimes you gotta make sacrifices when living in a big family." Ronnie Anne says. "And i know that you and I are complete opposites, but i wanna try to make this. If your willing." Carlota gets on her knees and pulls Ronnie Anne into a hug.

"Of course I'm willing Ronalda." Carlota says. "I'm still getting used to this too. I never had to share a room either. So I think we can learn together."

"I like that idea. I can give you some pointers about Royal Woods." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks and I can give you some pointers about growing up." Carlota said.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You'll know when you're older." said Carlota.

"Just make sure you stay on Bobby's good side. He's been acting strange since a cyborg injected a serum into his body." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh trust me. I will." Carlota says. "So, any cute boys around here?"

"I would check the Kent house." Ronnie Anne suggests.

"I'll check them out tomorrow, I have to unpack." said Carlota and began to unpack her clothes.

Ronnie Anne turned at the readers. "Well I guess it takes a chemical to bring us close together or something like that." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronalda, who are you talking to?" Carlota asks.

* * *

In another part of town, John skates towards a mansion. When he gets to the top of the driveway, he hops off his board and heads inside. When he steps inside and closes the door, he is met with a blaster in his face.

"Put the blaster away Carol." John says.

"Can't be to careful Chandler." Carolborg says. John's body turns to liquid and he becomes Chandler aka Hydro. "You know that the cops and possibly the L-Crew are looking for us."

"So how do you know this place?" Sound Diva asked.

"I used to live here. Before the L-Crew destroyed my life." Hydro said. "How's our new guest?"

"Still in her room." Carolborg said.

"Not surprised." Hydro says.

"So, you said that were gonna take down the L-Crew and so far, we've done nothing but hang out here while you head out to the city." Sound Diva complains. "When are we going to do something?"

"Soon." Hydro answers. "Look, things got complicated. Wildgirl now has full control over her T-Rex. So the mission for payback is being put on hold."

"You got to be kidding me!?" Carolborg complained.

"I want to destroy Crystal Princess!" Sound Diva complained.

Relax ladies." Hydro says. "We'll get our payback. We just need some muscle."

"Like who?" Carolborg asks.

"You'll see." Hydro answers. "But for now, we wait. But trust me, in time we will get payback. And the L-Crew will fall."

* * *

Tetherby walked towards the lab and see the sciencists. "Ah Mr. Tetherby, we had some good news." said one of the scientists.

"It better be." Tetherby says.

"Oh it is. We have received word that the serum that was injected into the subject is almost in full effect." The scientist says. "We estimate that it will be in full effect within a few hours."

"Excellent, this new weapon of mine will the end of the L-crew and Replicate will keeping it under control." said Tetherby. "But now we must find another test subject for another serum." He walks up to the vial of red liquid.

"Isn't that the same serum we used for the test subject?" The female scientist asked.

"No. This serum is faster acting. As soon as it is injected, the serum immaculately takes effect." Tetherby explains. "Professor Stuart is currently looking for a subject to test the serum on."

"So if the first weapon fails we have a back up?" She asked.

"Correct." Tetherby said.

"Mr. Tetherby, what's going to happen if Replicate can't keep the weapon under control?" The male scientist asks.

"Then we initiate plan B." Tetherby answers. "And rest assured, the L-Crew will be crushed."


	23. Berserker's rage part 1

At the Royal Woods mall, Bobby is working at his job at Rad Fasion and was currently helping his coworker, Dana do inventory.

"So Bobby how's living with your cousins in your own house?" Dana asked.

"It's ok. But it has some downsides. Like Sergio steals my food. My cousin Carltino flirts with Lori. But it's kind of great having family here." said Bobby.

"That's good to hear." Dana says. "Mind handing me the last of the shirts?"

"Sure." Bobby says. He hands Dana the shirts, but he suddenly feels sudden pain in his head. "Gah! My head!"

Bobby clutches his head in pain but he backs up and bumps into the stepladder than Dana was standing on. Dana tilts on the stepladder and then falls down onto a clothes rack.

"Dana!" Bobby cries after he recovers from the headache. He runs over to her side and couches down. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Dana answers. She then tries to move her arm, but can't. "I think i hurt my arm."

"Crap. Dana I'm so sorry." Bobby says. "Mr. Marcos!"

"What is it Bobby?!" Mr. Marcos called backed and sees Dana o the floor. "Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Her arm is broken!" Bobby reported.

"I'll call 911!" Mr. Marcos shouted.

A few hours later, the paramedics arrive and take Dana to the hospital. After they are gone, Mr. Marcos turns to Bobby.

"How did this happen?" Mr. Marcos asked.

"Well I was helping her until I got a bad headache and I accidentally hit the stepladder causing her to fall." said Bobby. "I can cover the rest of her shift Mr. Marcos."

No Bobby." Mr. Marcos sighs. "You won't. Look, Bobby for the past few days you have been yelling at customers and arguing with your co-workers. And today, Dana was hurt because of one of your headaches."

"What are you saying?" Bobby asks even though he knows the answer.

"Bobby you're fired." said Mr. Marcos.

"You can't fire me I have big family to provide!" Bobby begged.

"I'm sorry Bobby but your fired. Grab your stuff and leave." Mr. Marcos says before heading back to his office.

Bobby sighs as he grabs his stuff and exits Rad Fashion. He texted his mom and Ronnie Anne about the bad news.

He puts his phone away and starts to walk home. As he's walking, he starts to think about his boss and how he was fired. As he does this, he starts to get angry.

"Fired from one of my stupid headaches. I have a big family to provide like my Mom and Uncle Carlos. But he didn't care one bit." Bobby went on until it hit him. "Yeah he didn't even care!

He continues walking and as he walks he get angrier and angrier. He then suddenly gets a headache.

"Aah! My head!" Bobby yells in pain. "This isn't like the other ones. This feels worse." He then stumbles into an alleyway. "He fired me for a headache! Carlino is always trying to hit on Lori! No one understands! Nobody gets it!"

Bobby's eyes turned orange and his skin was turning into a reddish colour. His clothes began to tigthen, his two shirts ripped aparted and his shoes ripped open due to his growing size.

His arms and legs grow in size as well as in strength. As soon the transformation is done Bobby is no longer there. In his place stands a monster. The monster releses a mighty roar and then jumps away.

* * *

The Loud and friends were at the base chilling. Luna and Sam were cuddling and listening to music.

"Babe, this is paradise." Luna says. "Got my Mick Swagger and my one girl. What more could I want?"

"Couldn't agree more." Sam says before giving her a peck on the lips. In the shadows, Lucy and Fangs are preparing for a seance.

"So who are we contacting again?" Fangs asked.

"Great grandma Harriet. Her spellbook is just like Maggie's maybe there could be a way to fix her." said Lucy.

"Ok. So are we just waiting on Luan?" Fangs asks.

"Yes." Lucy answers. "She's willing to do anything to help Maggie and the spellbook said nothing about fixing this spell."

"Ok Lucy I'm here." said Luan.

"Good now let's fix your girlfriend." said Lucy.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luan shouts. Outside, Lana, Lola and Hops are playing Princess and Knight.

"Ok, what am I doing?" Hops asks.

"Simple, your the monster attacking the castle." Lana explains.

"You attack and Lana defends." Lola adds.

"What do you do?" Hops asks.

"Simple being the princess." said Lola.

"Just go with it Hops," Lana whispered.

"Ok." Hops sighed.

Back inside, Lincoln is playing another game of cards with Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo while Ronnie Anne and Clyde watch.

"I think i got Cliff beat this time." Lincoln whispers.

"You sure?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah you always lose to him." Ronnie Anne argeed.

"I can handle it Ronnie." Lincoln smirked.

As Ronnie Anne watches the game, she hears her phone go off. She pulls it out and sees that it's Maria calling.

Ronnie Anne answers her phone." Hey mom." She answered.

"Hey Ronalda. Is Roberto with you?" Maria asked.

"No. Why?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"He's not home!?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm worried about him. I still couldn't believe he got fired." Maria sighed.

"I'm sure Bobby would find a new job. You know him well." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ha! In your face! I win again boys!" Cliff shouts.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"Just Lincoln playing a game of cards with a couple friends." Ronnie Anne answers quickly.

"A couple of friends?" Maria asked.

"Yeah he has more friends then me and Clyde." said Ronnie Anne.

"Well ok. Now if you hear from your brother, let me or your aunt and uncle know. Ok?" Maria says.

"Will do." Ronnie Anne promises before hanging up. Back at the card game, Cliff is celebrating his victory.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag and I win again." said Cliff.

"Bobby's not home." said Ronnie Anne and This grabs Lori's attention.

"That's not right." Lori says.

"I know." Ronnie Anne agrees. "Especially with how he's been acting lately."

"I know how you feel. Bobby literally yelled at this one person for accidentally spilling his Pepsi on him." Lori said. "Not to mention he keeps getting headaches."

"I think he should really see a doctor about that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. But, as for right now let's just give him some space." Lori says. While the two girls were talking, Geo rolled away from the card game and joined Leni in watching T.V.

"Hey Len. Whatcha watchin?" Geo asks.

"This cool show called 'Monster on Rampage in Royal Woods'." Leni answered.

Geo looks at tv and sees the headline. "Leni! That's the news!" Geo shouted. "There is a monster attacking the city."

"Oh." Leni says. "Then in that case, THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING ROYAL WOODS!" Everyone stops what they're doing and joins Leni and Geo by the T.V.

"If there's a monster attacking Royal Woods, why didn't the alarm go off?" Walt asked.

"I was doing some maintenance and i had to turn the alarm off to do so." Lisa explained.

"You kids gotta get down there before someone gets hurt or the army gets there." Charles says.

"On it!" The Louds all replied and ran out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, citizens were fleeing in terror form the monster who threw a dumpster at Flip's food and fuel.

"My store!" Flip cries out in despair. The monster roars and flips a car onto another car and then throws a semi.

Jack noticed this and took out his camera. "This is gonna be good." said Jack. he Took the picture, but the flash attracted the monster. "Oh crud."

The monster roars and makes his way towards him. Howevet, a man in a trenchcoat pushes Jack out of the way.

"Thanks for the save." Jack says. He stands up and he recognizes the person who saved him. "Dad!?"

"Jack get out of here i'll Hold him off!" Replicate shouted.

"This doesn't change anything." Jack says before snapping another picture and running off. After Jack is gone, Replicate turns his attention to the monster before him.

"So, this is what Tetherby wanted me to keep in check." Replicate says.

The monster glares at Replicate and readies his fist to punch him.

Replicate prepares himself when he looks up and sees the L-Crew approaching. "Another time monster." He says before disappearing into the shadows.

Wildgirl swoops down in eagle form and then transforms into a mountain lion and lands on the monster. The monster grabs Wildgirl and throws her at a brick wall.

"Well a surprise attack didn't work." Firecracker says.

"Then let's just attack the monster!" said Parkour and charged towards the monster.

The monster throws a punch but Parkour dodges and then throws a right hand and a uppercut. However, the hits barely faze him. The monster roars and punched her into a nearby car. Firecracker flies forward with Ms. Appear right behind him.

Firecracker is about to give the monster a firey punch until the monster grabs Firecracker and snarls at him. "Please don't eat me." Firecracker said.

The monster roars and tosses him up and then punches him so hard that Firecracker is sent flying out of sight.

Ms. Appear uses her forcefield fist to attack the monster but it had no effect. "Oh come on!" Ms. Appear exclaimed and then Black Ice shot a ice beam at the monster.

The monster roars and does a thunder clap, blasting the two back.

Ms. Appear and Black Ice both land in the dumpster. "My turn." said Muiltipe Girl. "Or should I say our turn."

Multiple Girl multiplies into eleven and they charge at the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a nearby roof, Replicate is watching the battle when he feels like he's being watched.

Whoever you are, I suggest you show yourself." Replicate said.

A humanoid figure wearing a one-piece black body-suit comes out of the shadows with black combat boots and black gloves. This figures a helmet that resembles the helmets from Trion Legacy. The only two noticeable features are a red ruby Gem in the figure's right hand and the figure's right yellow eye being revealed on the helmet steps out of the shadows glares at Replicate.

"I am Infinite. I am here to stop your plans." The figure tells him. However, Replicate isn't impressed.

"I don't care who you are." Replicate tells him. "You will still die." His eyes flash and he then shoots a powerful energy beam at Infinite disintegrating him. "Well that was waste." He then hears his comm go off. "Yes Tetherby?"

"What's status of my new weapon?" Tetherby asks.

"Couldn't get to it because the L-Crew is fighting against your new weapon." said Replicate.

"I'm not paying you to watch you know." Tetherby said.

"I understand, but I'm not fighting both your weapon and the L-Crew." Replicate says with an even tone. "Besides, if your lucky your new toy could destroy the L-Crew."

"I want that thing in line now!" Tetherby shouted.

"Well you're going to have to wait then." Replicate said and hung up.

Replicate goes back to watching the fight.

* * *

Back on the ground, Multiple Girl and her clones are swarming the creature.

The monster breaks free from the clones and they all hit the wall or garbage cans. "That's it!" Crystal Princess shouted. "Time for my ultimate!

She creates a giant hammer. "Crystal Buster!" She brings the hammer down but the monster catches it. "C'mon!"

The monster throws Crystal Princess and the Crystal buster to a cactus store. "Owww!" She shouted.

"Ok, since when does Royal Woods have a cactus store?" Speed Queen asks. She then speeds towards the beast and starts running around him. The monster tries to hit but misses. "Too slow big guy."

"Smash..." the Monster said,

"It spoke." Prodigy says in awe.

"SMASH!" The monster roars before slamming his fists on the ground causing Speed Queen to trip up. The creature roars and makes it's way towards the down speedster.

"Hey muscle butt!" The monster turns around and sees Parkour standing across from him with two halves of a police car on her fists. "Ready for round two?"

"SMASH WEAK GIRL!" The monster shouted.

The two rush towards each other and there fists collide. Parkour starts hitting him with several lefts and rights now with the cop car boxing gloves causing more damage but just barely fazing him.

"Come on!" Parkour shouted. "I'm going to knock you out!"

"Weak girl no hurt. I smash weak girl!" The monster says before tearing the cop cars off Parkour's hands.

"Uh oh." Parkour says.

The monster grabs Parkour's ankles and began to smack her around like a rag doll. The monster stopped and snarled at Parkour, and finally he throws Parkour to the ground. "Puny girl."

Wildgirl gets back up and sees the monster standing over Parkour. She narrows her eyes and goes gorilla. She then runs up and jumps on the beast's back.

The monster grunts and tries to get Wildgirl off it's back. The monster punches Wildgirl in the face.

Wildgirl grunts and pain and goes pachycephalosaurs. She roars at the monster and goes for a headbutt.

The monster gets hit by the head butt but remains unaffected. Then he monster punches Wildgirl into a dress shop.

Prodigy uses her telekinesis to throw a semi at the monster.

The monster catches the semi and throws it back but Crystal Princess slices it in half. Amplifier glares at the beast and then turns to her younger sisters.

"Ok dudettes, this monster is tough, but we can beat him." Amplifier says. She's about to say something else when a bus pulls up nearby. The three turm to see Firecracker get off the bus.

"Thanks for the ride." Firecracker said.

"No problem kid. Thanks for the autograph." The driver says before driving away.

"Um you are aware that you can fly." Prodigy pointed out.

"I forgot about that." said Firecracker.

"Really dude?" Amplifier said with a deadpan expression.

"I landed downtown in a pillow factory." Firecracker said. "I guess i hit my head and forgot I could fly."

"Wow. Just wow." Crystal Princess says.

"So what did I miss?" Firecracker asks.

Parkour got smashed, Muiltipe Girls are down, Speed Queen got knocked out and Ms. Appear and Black Ice were taken down by a clap." Prodigy explained.

"Sounds like a good time." Firecracker says. He then sees the monster swinging Wildgirl around by the tail.

The monster throws Wildgirl at at a brick wall and she turns back to her human form. "This thing is tough." said Wildgirl.

"Well then I'll teach this monster a thing or two about picking on someone their own size." Firecracker said.

Amplifier comes up with an idea. "Hey bro, why don't we try that new we've been working on?" She suggested.

"Sure." Firecracker says. He then turns to Prodigy, Crystal Princess and Greenthumb. "Think you three can buy us some time?"

"We will." said Crystal Princess.

Greenthumb clapped and giggles. "I take that as a yes." Prodigy said.

The rush towards the monster. After they run off, Amplifier turns to her brother.

"Ready?" Amplifier asks.

"Ready." Firecracker answers.

Back on the roof, Replicate is watching the fight with interest. He sees Crystal Princess, Prodigy and Greenthumb rush towards the weapon but Firecracker and Amplifier stayed where they were.

"What are those two up to?" Replicate wonders.

Greenthumb uses her vines to hold back the monster as Crystal Princess smacks the monster with Crystal fists. Then Prodigy threw a dumpster at the monster with her telekinesis.

The monster roars at the three and charges at them. Prodigy quickly uses her telekinesis to get Greenthumb to safety. Just as Greenthumb is safe the beast punches Crystal Princess in the face and kicks Prodigy.

Greenthumb starts to get scared and began trembling in fear. "Now Amplifier!" Firecracker shouted.

The two throw a giant ball of fire and electricity at the beast, hitting it and forming a smokescreen. The two drop to their knees and fist bump.

"I think we got him." Amplifier says.

"Yep." Firecracker agrees. The smoke begins to clear and they see a silhouette standing in the smoke. "No way."

"He's still standing!" Amplifier screams. The smoke clears and they see that the ball did some damage, but not enough to take it down. The monster glares at the two that threw the ball and roars.

"SMASH!" the monster roars before running forward.

Firecracker and Amplifier both dodge the charging monster. But the monster grabs them by the ankles and throws them at a semi.

Speed Queen gets up and glares at the monster. "I'll literally turn you into a pretzel!" She shouted and ran towards the monster at full speed.

She hits the monster but he backhands her into a mailbox. The creature hears crying and turns to see Greenthumb crying. The monster starts to walk towards her.

"Smash baby." He growls. Speed Queen looks up and sees the creature standing over the crying infant. Speed Queen looks around and sees the rest of her siblings knocked out.

Speed Queen runs towards Greenthumb and grabs her right before the monster slams his fists down on the ground. "Hurting a baby?" Speed Queen asked while panting. "Really?"

The beast tries to attack again but Speed Queen dodges with Greenthumb still in her arms. However, the monster hits the ground that causes Speed Queen to trip and her mask unknowingly falls off.

"Dang it!" Speed Queen groaned. The monster gets back up and walks towards Speed Queen. Greenthumb was babbling something. "What is it Greenthumb?"

She points to Speed Queen's face and then points to her own mask.

"Crap, my mask!" Speed Queen exclaimed.

Greenthumb then points over Speed Queen's shoulder and Speed Queen sees the beast making it's way towards them.

"Speed girl fast. I smash." The creature growls.

"You want a piece of me!" Speed Queen shouted.

Greenthumb whimpers and huddles closer to Speed Queen. The monster then raised his arms and was about to smash Speed Queen when he saw her face.

The monster stops and looks at Speed Queen. He lowers his arms and then jumps away. "That was weird." said Speed Queen.

Greenthumb uses her vines to pick up her older sister's mask and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Speed Queen says. She looks around and sees the rest of her siblings unconscious and barely moving.

"That monster did a number on us." Speed Queen said and placed her mask on.

"Ouchie." Greenthumb replied.

"Couldn't agree more." Speed Queen says.

"Boo boo." Greenthumb babbles.

"Yeah. Alot of boo boos." Speed Queen says. She then starts to get lightheaded. Feeling dizzy." She then collapses on the ground. As everything started to fade, she swore she saw Vanzilla pull up with Charles driving.

* * *

When Lori woke up, she saw that she was in the base infirmary.

"Oh good, your awake." Lori turns and sees Clyde walking in.

"Clyde?" Lori asked.

"Who else?" Clyde asked.

"How did I get here? Where is everyone?" Lori asked.

The pets drove Vanzilla and got you here with Lily's help." Clyde explained. "The rest of the siblings are with Sam and Ronnie Anne."

"How bad were the injuries?" Lori asked.

"Would you like the list from worst to not as bad or oldest to youngest?" Clyde asked.

"Holy crap that bad!?" Lori exclaimed

"Well you suffered three broken ribs and a small concussion, Leni broke her wrist, Luna injured her knee and a broken rib, Luan hurt her ankle, Lynn re-injured her leg and ribs, Lincoln dislocated his shoulder and tore his knee, Lucy's left hand is broken, Lana suffered a concussion as well as a dislocated shoulder, Lola had several cactus pickles in her and a twisted ankle and Lisa suffered a concussion and a cracked rib." Clyde listed.

"Whoa it's Squatch all over again." Lori sighed.

"So what happened back there?" Clyde asked.

"I was saving Lily and my mask fell off and the monster just got away." said Lori.

"Yikes." Clyde says. "Look, right now were waiting for Lisa's machine to make more pills so if want you can go check on everyone else. I would go check on Leni first. While her injuries weren't as bad as everyone else's, she's still a little shaken up."

"Thanks Clyde." Lori said and got out of bed.

She heads to the T.V. area where she sees Leni sitting on the couch with Cliff.

"It's ok Leni." Cliff was saying. "Just try to relax. The monster isn't gonna hurt you."

"I'm trying to." Leni said shaking in fear.

"Hey Leni." Lori greeted.

Leni jumped a little at the sound of her voice but relaxed when she saw who it was. Lori looked over at Leni's hands and saw her left one was in a cast.

"Hi Lori." Leni says quietly.

"How's your wrist?" Lori asked.

"Still hurts." Leni whined.

"I'm trying to take her mind off of it." said Cliff.

"Leni, how are you doing?" Lori asks.

"Not good." Leni answers. "Everyone is hurt."

"Yeah I know. But the weirdest thing is that the monster looked at me and ran away." said Lori.

"Maybe he saw something?" Leni shrugged.

"Maybe." Lori says. "Look, just try to relax ok?"

"Ok." Leni says.

"Good, I'm gonna check on Luna." Lori says. She walks off and she sees Sam wrapping a bandage around Luna's leg.

"Hold still Luna." Sam tells her.

"Sorry Sam, but I don't think I'll Be able to knee slide again." said Luna.

"That's what you said last time after knee sliding on the the carpet." Lori chuckled.

"Oh my gosh tell me everything." Sam begged.

"Well Luna was practicing for a concert. So she decides to do a knee slide on the floor." Lori says. "Well, our little Luna forgot the second floor hallway had carpet. So after she did the knee slide, she had second degree carpet burns on her knees."

Sam bursted unti laughter while Luna blushed in embarrassment. "Call me little Luna again and I'll tell Bobby about your gas problem!" Luna glares.

"Whatever." Lori said with a smirk. "So, how are you feeling? Heard that you injured one of your ribs and your knee."

"I'll be fine Lori." Luna said. "But when I find that monster he'll pay."

"Just try to rest Luna." Lori tells her.

"Can do sis." Luna assures her.

"I'll make sure she rests." Sam promises.

"Thanks. So do you guys know where I can find Luan?" Lori asked.

"I think she's outside." Sam said.

"Thanks." Lori said and ran outside.

Lori heads outside and sees Walt helping Luan with her physical therepy.

"Just take it slow Luan." Walt says.

"Yeah I know." Luan groaned.

"You don't feel funny anymore." Lori said.

"Hey Lori." Luan said.

"Starting your physical therepy a little early?" Lori asks.

"She was getting restless." Walt explains. "Ronnie Anne is still patching up Lincoln so i offered to help Luan."

"That's great Walt." said Lori.

"Where do you think that monster came from?" Luan asked.

"I don't know. But he'll be back I just know it." said Lori.

"Lori, can I tell you something?" Luan asks.

"What is it Luan?" Lori asked.

"Ever since the incident with Maggie, I've been having doubts about this whole superhero thing." Luan confesses. She looks at the sky with a frown. "Are we really making a difference? Is there really a point if we can't help the people we care about?" She then turns to Lori. "Maybe this whole superhero thing was a bad idea."

"Luan you can't quit, we are making a difference, we're saving people's lives." Lori said. "Maggie was just scared of her new power."

"I know." Luan sighs. "I'm not the only one having doubts. Lana, Lola, Lisa, heck even Lynn and Lincoln. We're all having doubts that there's no reason anymore." Lori is about to say something but Walt stops her.

"Mind if I handle this?" Walt asked.

"Go for it." Lori said.

Walt flies down and lands on Luan's shoulder.

"You know, I talked to Gary recently." Walt tells her.

"Yeah? What did you guys talk about?" Luan asks.

"He told me that you've been acting weird." Walt answers. "He told me that you used to talk about Maggie quite a bit. But now, you don't talk about her as much. Why is that?"

"It's because ever since she got her powers I'm worried that she might become a villain like the others." said Luan.

"Let me ask you something. When you fought her at the barn, did she seem bad to you?" Walt asks.

"No. Just scared." Luan answered.

"Exactly. She's scared and confused." Walt assures her. "But you can't avoid talking about her. If you do, you'll forget what you're trying to accomplish. Don't give up yet Luan. You've never given up before."

"You're right." said Luan. "Thanks Walt."

"Don't mention it." Walt said.

"Don't give up Luan. Your girlfriend needs you." Lori says.

"I won't." Luan says. She then turns to Walt. "I'm ready to start again."

"Good." Walt says. Lori leaves the two alone and goes to find Lynn. As she walks away she hears Luan yelling something behind her.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lori chuckles and goes back to her search.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are on the couch and Ronnie Anne is bandaging his knee. "So you took the bus?" Ronnie Anne asked. "That was pretty lame."

"I was disoriented from the landing that I forgot that i could fly." Lincoln protested. Ronnie Anne walks behind him and puts her hands on his dislocated shoulder.

"This might hurt a little." Ronnie Anne warns him.

"Have you done this before?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really, this is the first time." said Ronnie Anne.

"Wait what?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

The camera zooms out to the outside of the base where we hear Lincoln scream in pain, causing seversl birds to fly away. The camera returns to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where she is wrapping his shoulder in bandages and putting his arm in a sling.

"All set." Ronnie Anne tells him. She then turns to Lynn who is sitting nearby. "Ok Lynn, let's take care of that knee."

"I thought we had the pills to hear our injuries." said Lynn.

"Well Lisa said that were running low and we had to save on them." Lincoln explained.

Great." Lynn groaned. "This Squatch all over again." Ronnie Anne starts putting bandages on her knee when Lori walks up.

"Good, two for one." Lori says. "How are you two feeling?"

"Feeling like the Squatch thing all over again." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Ronnie Anne placed my shoulder back in place." Lincoln said.

"It was my first time." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"Ok I need to ask you two something." Lori says. "Luan told me that you guys are having doubts. Is it true?"

"Yeah pretty much." said Lynn.

"Same on my end." said Lincoln.

"Why do you have doubts Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, it goes back to the Harvestor." Lincoln replies. "I remember seeing his face and I suddenly was terrified that I ran away like a coward. Sure i came back. But I still gave in to fear and it almost killed my sisters."

"Wow. I never knew." Lori said. She then turns to Lynn. "What about you? When did you start having doubts?"

"Squatch." Lynn answers.

"Oh because of facing against villains who are stronger than you?" Lori asked.

"Pretty much." said Lynn.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Lori assures her.

"I know, but I think back to that day and when you guys went out to fight Squatch, I couldn't help but feel worried." Lynn reveals. "I kept thinking that if he destroyed me with little effort, what would he do with you guys. I felt that I should've tried harder to beat him but he destroyed me." Lynn looks at her knee in sadness. "And once again, I fought a stronger guy and got the same result."

"But you all face those guys and came out victorious. Don't let those hold you back." said Lori.

"I know, but I can't help but think how can i protect others if I can't protect myself." Lynn says sadly.

"Yeah and how can protect people if I give into fear?" Lincoln says. "You got an answer to that?" Lori didn't know what to say. The doubt that her sister and brother had were much worse than she thought.

"We'll talk later. Where's Lucy?" Lori asked.

"Kitchen area getting her hand bandaged." Ronnie Anne answers.

"Thanks." Lori says before walking off. After she was gone, Ronnie Anne's phone goes off. She pulls it out and sees that it's her mother.

Oh hey Mom." Ronnie Anne answered her phone.

"Ronalda! Thank heavens. I was worried that you were in the area that monster was." Maria tells her.

"Don't worry. I was nowhere near that area." Ronnie Anne assured her.

"Good. Also, we found Bobby." Maria told her.

"That's great to hear." Ronnie Anne said.

"But I want you to come home right away. You never know if that monster comes back." Maria said.

"Ok. I'll leave in a few minutes." Ronnie Anne says before hanging up. She turns to Lincoln who is staring at nothing. "I gotta head home. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." Lincoln says without looking at her. Ronnie Anne sighs and kisses him on the cheek. As she heads out, she sees Sam standing by the door. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just that I'm worried about Luna." Sam answers.

"I know how you feel Lincoln is having doubts about being a hero." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. After Lori went to check on Luan, Luna said something." Sam says.

"What did she say?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"She said that sorry that I failed as your second in command." Sam says. "I guess she was just trying to put on a brave face but i guess she couldn't keep it up."

"Heroes don't quit." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah I know. They keep Royal Woods safe." Sam said.

"I guess they just hit a rough spot." Ronnie Anne says. "Listen I gotta go. See ya!"

"See ya." Sam calls back. After Ronnie Anne leaves, Sam prepares to go check on Luna when her phone rings. She looks and sees that it's Jack. "Sup Jack."

"Yo Sam, hey I got some news." Jack says.

"What news?" Sam asks.

"Dad's back in town." Jack tells her.

"You saw him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he saved me from that monster." Jack said.

"Crap." Sam says.

"You got that right." Jack agrees. "I got some sweet pics too. The media is calling that monster Berserker. But anyways, I just called Jay about dad. He said that whatever we do, don't tell mom or Ashley."

"Way ahead of you." said Sam. "I don't want him anywhere near Ashley."

"Agreed." Jack says. "As for mom, I don't know what she'd do if she found out dad was back in town. Worst part is, I don't think he came back today. Look I gotta go and pick Ashley up from dance class. We'll talk more about this later. Love ya sis."

"Love you too Jack." Sam said and hung up. "What are you doing Dad? Why did you come back?"

She shakes head in frustration. "You came back a couple weeks ago. You didn't say why." She decides not to think about it. "Berserker? Not a bad name."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Fangs was helping Lucy write poems since her hand was broken.

"Thanks Fangs." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it Lucy." said Fangs.

"Hey Lucy." Lori said and walked to the kitchen

"Sigh, hi Lori." Lucy says.

"How's the hand?" Lori asked.

"Sigh, I can't wait poems." Lucy sighed.

"At least you have Fangs to help you." Lori says.

"Sigh, I guess." Lucy says.

"Everything alright Luce?" Lori asks.

"Yeah I guess." Lucy answered.

"Let me guess, having doubts?" Lori guessed.

"More like losing hope." Lucy answers.

"That's what I thought." said Lori.

"I'm starting to lose hope that we will really make a difference at all." Lucy says. "No matter what we do, no matter how many criminals we take down, there's no sign of the crime going away. Let's face it, there's no hope. And if that monster comes back, we'll probably still lose."

"Never say that Lucy." Lori said. "When the storm pass by there is always a rainbow."

"Do you always have use rainbows for good things?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I do." Lori answers.

"Then you know that the rainbow disappears after a few seconds." Lucy says. "There is no light."

"Well I got nothing after that." said Lori.

"Don't bother trying, you know Lori." Fangs replied.

"You're right. But why is everyone having doubts and losing hope?" Lori wondered.

"I don't know. But there are a ugly side of being a hero." Lucy sighed.

"Fangs, gather the pets. We need to have a meeting." Lori says.

* * *

When Ronnie Anne walked through the door, she saw Bobby sitting on the couch with no shirt or shoes. She also saw that his pants were ripped.

"Bobby what happened to you?" Ronnie Anne asked and walked towards her older brother. "Did you get mugged or something?"

"No I wasn't mugged." Bobby says. "There hasn't been a mugging since before the L-Crew showed up."

"Then what happened to your clothes and shoes?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't know." Bobby answers.

"We found him lying on the ground in the front yard." Carl told her.

"We woke him up and he had no memory of what happened." Carlota shrugged.

Carlitos gave Ronnie Anne some some language and Ronnie Anne didn't understand. "I'm sorry what?" Ronnie Anne shrugged.

Carlitos stomped around and made a angry face. "Oh a monster." Ronnie Anne got the message. "I already got the message."

"The media is calling this thing Berserker." Carlos says. "That thing defeated the L-Crew."

"Beserker? Sounds like a enemy from a video game." said Ronnie Anne.

"Well as long I didn't see that on my way home." Bobby said.

"Maybe you did and you didn't remember." said Carl.

"I'm sure that i would remember a giant monster going on a rampage." Bobby said irritably.

"I'm just saying." Carl replied.

"But we heard about you losing your job." Carlota said.

"Don't remind me." Bobby sighed.

"But don't you have eight other jobs?" Carl asked.

"Yeah but I liked this one." Bobby says. "Plus I was fired for a stupid reason."

"What was it?" Carlos asked.

"I was having a headache and accidentally hit the step ladder Dana was on and she broke her arm when she fell on the clothing rack." Bobby explained.

"That is stupid." said Ronnie Anne.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hector asked.

"Last thing I remembered was walking home from work and just being angrier, then getting a headache and then waking up here." Bobby said.

"Maybe some T.V. will help is relax." Frida says turning on the T.V. When it was turned on, they saw that it was the news.

"This is Jenny Snarts reporting live from the scene where the L-Crew battled a creature that people have called the Berserker." Jenny says. "Witnesses say that the monster went on a rampage causing quite a bit of property damage."

"Oh great." Bobby groaned.

"I was running my own business until that monster threw a car at my shop." Flip said on the T.V.

"Wait. That sounds familiar." Bobby said to himself.

"I was walking my dog when this monster showed up and threw this semi into a building." A lady said. "We're lucky to make it out alive."

"Oh my goodness." said Rosa.

"I was in the coffee shop and I saw the damage this monster did." A college student said.

"This monster is a danger to everyone to Royal Woods and should be locked away." A man said.

"Why does this all feel familiar." Bobby asked himself.

"I saw the L-Crew show up and their attacks weren't doing anything." A teenager says.

"Whoa that's insane." said Carlota.

"I saw Speed Queen and Greenthumb at Berserker's mercy, but he just jumped away." A man said. "It was weird man." Bobby stares at the T.V. with wide eyes. He has a sudden vision of Speed Queen but for some reason, she wasn't wearing a mask and the face he saw shocked him.

"Lori. She's Speed Queen." Bobby whispers. "But, I only saw Speed Queen up close once. Why do I have and image of her with no mask in my head?"

"He crushed my car." A lady says. "I don't think my insurance covers monster attacks."

"I need some alone time." Bobby said and head off to his room.

Bobby enters his room and sits on his bed.

"I don't get it." Bobby says to himself. "I don't remember all those events that happened but I'm getting visions of them." He looks up and he sees his mirror. He gets up and stares at his reflection.

"What did you do to me Carol?" Bobby asked.

As he stares at his reflection, he notices that it's glaring at him. But this time, Bobby isn't backing down. "Ok, that's enough of that. So can you speak or are you just a reflection?"

"Yes I can talk." said his reflection. "Man you need to relax."

"I take it you're Berserker?" Bobby asked.

"Don't mean we're Berserker." Berseker says. "We may be stupid when they are that monster, but right now we think clearly."

"I went on a rampage and destroyed Royal Woods." Bobby replied.

"Don't you mean we Dude." Berseker corrected.

"We could of hurt someone." Bobby said.

"We can't control it." Berserker says. "We were going by instinct. But that girl, just seeing her face caused us to retreat."

"That girl's name is Lori." Bobby says. "We almost killed them. We almost smashed a baby."

"Yeah. That's what I'm trying to say." Berserker says. "We're too dangerous."

"What was your first clue!?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"The fact that we caused thousands of dollars in property damage." Berserker answers.

"Dude that was sarcasm." Bobby says. "So what do we do? The monster will get out again. And then what? We might have not have killed anyone this time, but what about next time? What if we kill somebody? And why do you keep glaring at me?!"

"Force of habit." Berserker said.

"Well I'm not going to get angry!" Bobby said.

"Easier said then done." Berserker says. 'We need to leave."

"You mean run away?" Bobby asked.

"You got that right." Berserker smirked. "Or you can stay here, you'll hurt your family or your babe."

"I'm not leaving." Bobby says.

"Hey man, I'm not saying we leave forever." Berserker says. "We just leave until we either find a cure and you get rid of me forever, or until we can control the monster."

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby says.

"Or maybe this will convince you. You'll be captured by the government keep you prisoner. Take you away from everyone you loved, or use you as weapon." Berserker said. "But If we don't control the monster, it can take over and you'll be nothing but a memory, your family and Lori don't want that."

"But I remember that man that we encountered." Bobby says.

"He could be after us man." said Berserker

"Damn. I guess we got nothing." Bobby says.

"Wrongo. We still got my plan." Berserker says.

"You're right. I can't believe I'm doing this." Bobby sighed.

"Just wait until eveyone is asleep." said Berseker.

"Yeah. Spend one more night with them and then, we're gone." Bobby says.

* * *

At Tetherby industries, Replicate is in Tetherby's office and Tethetby was not happy.

"You had a job and that job was to keep that monster in check and you let him get away!" Tetherby shouted.

"They L-Crew got in the way and I lost the weapon." Replicate replied. "Not to mention some guy shows up he's no longer a problem."

"Well we need to find him. This Berserker could possibly be turned against us. You can't let that happen." Tetherby says. "You must find him and bring him to me."

"Whatever you say as long as I get payed." Replicate said.

"It's imperative that you find my weapon before the L-Crew do." Tetherby says. "If they find him before you do, they could turn him against us."

"Of course. I head out now." Replicate says before walking out. As soon as he's out of earshot. "If you think I'm gonna do what you say Tetherby, you got another thing coming. I'm not one of your pawns and i can't be controlled. I'll find your monster, but it will be for my own benefit." He then walks out of the building.

Meanwhile back in his office, Tetherby is preparing to leave when a image of Professor Stuart pops up on his monitor.

"Well Stuart, what do you want?" Tethetby asks.

"Sorry sir, but i found a test subject for the serum." Stuart reports.

"That's perfect." said Tetherby.

"Yes, my own son." said Professor Stuart. "Albert Stuart."

"Dad, it's Papa Wheelie." His son says.

"A child?" Tethetby says with a frown.

"Yes, I know. But let me example." said Stuart.

"I'm listening." Tetherby replied.

"My son likes power. He likes being in charge." Stuart explains. "But he hates it when someone steals his leadership status. So when he heard about what the serum did he was more than happy to volunteer."

"I was excepting someone stronger, not a child and you're really using your own son as a lab rat?" Tetherby asked.

"He volunteered. Plus, he's not a fan of the L-Crew. So he's perfect." Stuart says.

"Very well he'll do." Tetherby sighed.

* * *

At the Loud House, the siblings head to there respective rooms, minus Lori who called an emergency meeting with the pets in the basement.

"Ah Good the team's all here." said Lori.

"Ok Lori, why did you just call us down here?" Cliff asks.

"Ok as you all may Not is that everyone is having doubts about being heroes." Lori said.

"You got that right." Geo says. "Leni is upset that everyone got hurt."

"Luna feels like she failed as one of the leaders." Charles says.

"Luan feels like she failed Maggie." said Cliff.

"Lynn feels that everytime she is beaten down by someone stronger, she's letting the team down." Walt sighs.

"Lincoln feels like he failed when he gave into fear with Harvestor." Charles says.

"Lucy believes that there is no hope for the city to get better even with their help." Fangs says.

"The twins blame themselves for the whole Lindsey Sweetwater issue." Hops says.

"And Lisa still blames herself for Todd going nuts." Cliff finished.

"I even tried to bring hope but that failed. But we can't let them give up." Lori said.

"We know Lori." Cliff tells her. "But honestly I'm not surprised that they are having doubts."

"I gave Lincoln advice and he's still haunted by the Harvestor." Charles sighed

"Same for me with Luan." Walt sighs. "Is there anything we can do?"

"We can try our best to show them that there is hope and not to give up on the town." said Lori.

"It's only a matter of time before Lily gives up hope too." Hops said.

"I doubt that." Fangs says. "Lily always has hope. She's the one who's always happy no matter the situation."

"If she can have hope, why can't everyone else?" Geo agrees.

"I don't know. But let's just hope nothing destroys her hope." Charles nodded.

"Guys! What am I supposed to do about everyone else?" Lori asks. "Berserker is still out there and i need their help to stop him!"

"Maybe you should try and remind them what being a hero is all about." Cliff suggested.

"Like an intervention?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." Hops answered. "Help them see that it's not wrong to feel that way."

"Ok." Lori agrees.

* * *

At the Santiago-Casagrande household everyone was in bed. Except for one. Bobby stood over his bed, while being caredul not to wake CJ and Carl. He grabbed his duffel bag and a mirror and looked at his reflection.

"You ready?" Berseker asked.

"Yeah." Bobby whispered and slowly opened the window. "Sorry guys, but I need to do this. So you won't get hurt." said Bobby.

With that, he went out his window and he was gone.

* * *

When morning came, Ronnie Anne went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She took out a bowl and a box of cereal. "That's odd usually Bobby is up by now?" Ronnie Anne said.

She then hears running and she looks up and sees Carl and CJ frantically running towards her. "What's wrong guys?'

"Bobby's not in his bed." CJ tells her.

"What?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed and checked Bobby, CJ, and Carl's room and sees that Bobby's bed is empty.

"Where did he go?" Carl asked.

"Maybe he left for work early." Ronnie Anne reassured her little cousin.

"Are you sure?" Carl asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ronnie Anne reassures them. "Go eat breakfast."

Carl and CJ both walked to the kitchen and Ronnie Anne is about to join them.

She steps out but is stopped by Maria.

"Ronalda, have you seen your brother?" Maria asked.

"No. I think he's at work." Ronnie Anne answers. Maria's eyes widen.

"Roberto is off today!" Maria screams.

"He's off?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Where did he go?" Maria asked.

"The last time I saw him was last night when I got home." Ronnie Anne replied.

"We need to find him!" Maria shouts.

"I'll call the police." said Carlos.

find a picture for the missing poster." Frida said.

As her family panicked, Ronnie Anne looked out the window.

"Where are you Bobby?" Ronnie Anne asked. "And why did you leave?"

 **To be continued. Btw Infinite is owned by Heros central**


	24. Beserker's rage part 2

Ronnie Anne sat on her bed while trying to hold her tears. "You ok cous?" Carlota asked.

"No! My brother is missing and there is a freaking monster on the loose!" Ronnie Anne cries.

Carlota sat down on Ronnie Anne's bed and hugged her. "It'll be ok. The police will find him soon." Carlota comforts her cousin.

"What if the monster finds him first?" Ronnie Anne wonders.

"Don't say that." Carlota said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Ronnie Anne says.

"I know. So am I." Carlota tells her. "But we just have to pray that he's ok." A few seconds later two hear a knock at the door. When Carlota answers it, she sees a tall man wearing a trench coat and sunglasses.

"Is this the Santiago residence?" The man asks.

"Yes." Carlota answers. "Who are you exactly?"

"Detective Thomas Jackson with RWPD Missing Persons unit." The man answers. "I'm here to discuss the dissappear of a Mr. Roberto Santiago Jr."

"Sure thing." Maria said with eyes in tears. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Thomas says. They all head to the dining room and sit at the table. "Now, tell me when was the last time you saw your son?"

"Last night at dinner." Maria answered.

"Was he acting weird at all?" Thomas asked.

"No." Hector answered. "He was his usual self: optimistic, talkative and very pleasurable. Do you have any leads on where my grandson is?"

"No." Thomas answered in a even tone whiched surprised Ronnie Anne. "I recently took over the investigation so right now I'm just getting more information. Did he have any issues before he dissappeared?"

"Well he got fired from his job at Rad fashion." Maria said.

"What was the reason?" Thomas asked.

"From a headache and he bumped into a co worker and she fell into a clothes rack." Maria answered.

"I see." Thomas said. Ronnie Anne stared at the man with suspicion. This cop was different than the others that had showed up. What was even weirder is that he wasn't writing down anything. "Has he been acting weird at all?"

"Well for the past few days he's been easily angered by the littlest things." Maria answered. "However, yesterday he came home with no shirt or shoes. His pants were ripped and he had no memory of what happened."

"No shirt or shoes?" Thomas asked with interest. "But no memory of what happened?"

Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes at the man. This guy was really suspicious. Why was he so interested in these certain details? The other cops didn't ask all these questions. She was also getting a weird vibe off this guy. Plus, his appearance seemed familiar. She thought she heard someone describe someone similar to this guy's appearance.

"Do you have any other question officer?" Maria asked.

"Yes. Do you have a picture of your son?" Officer Thomas asked.

"I have one." said Maria and handed Thomas a picture of Bobby sitting on the couch with CJ and Carlino. "It 's recent."

"I took the photo." Frida said.

"Thank you." Thomas said. Ronnie Anne took a look at his hand and noticed a strange scar on his hand.

"That's an interesting scar you have on your hand." Ronnie Anne comments.

"I don't think that's a good thing to say." Maria told her daughter.

"No, it's alright." Thomas said.

"How did you get it?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Got it while busting up a gang downtown." Thomas answered. "They wouldn't go quietly."

"Well that's interesting." said Ronnie Anne. "What kind of gang?"

"A really bad one, listen I have to go find your brother. Thank you for the infomation Mrs. Santiago." Thomas said.

As he stood up and walked away, Ronnie Anne watched him with narrowed eyes. Ever since this guy showed up, she had a bad feeling about him. The scar on his hand is what really caught her attention. Now that she thought about, she remembered Lincoln telling her something a few weeks ago.

Flashback

"So I threw this fireball at him and he just batted it away." Lincoln said excitedly.

"Cool." Ronnie Anne said in awe.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if it left a scar on his hand." Lincoln said. "Replicate by far was the toughest guy we've ever fought."

End flashback

"Holy cow. That's him!" Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

"Don't worry I'll find Roberto Jr. I swear." Thomas said.

"Thank you officer." Maria says. When he walks out of the door, he looks at the picture.

"Ok Berserker." Thomas says. "Now that i know the person under the monster, i can find you." As he walked away Ronnie Anne watched him from the window.

"I gotta tell the Louds." Ronnie Anne whispers. "I gotta tell them that Bobby is Berserker and that Replicate is looking for him.

* * *

Lori stood in the basement waiting for the pets to bring her siblings downstaurs for an intervention.

When they all came downstairs, they all see Lori. "Hey what give Hops you told me there was a broken pipe." Lana glared at her pet frog.

"Sorry Lana, I lied." said Hops.

"Aw man." Lana whined.

"What's going on Lori?" Lincoln asked irritably. "I was working on something important."

"Well think of this as a intervention." Lori said.

About time we have an intervention about Lincoln's peanut butter problem." Lola says.

"It's only a problem if I run out." Lincoln says.

"We'll talk about it later." Lola tells him.

"This isn't about Lincoln's peanut butter problem." Lori says. "Though that is a issue for another time."

"Is it for Lola's glitter problem?" Lynn asked.

"No, and before anyone can finish. This is about your doubts." said Lori.

"What's there to talk about." Luan asks sadly.

"Yeah dude, what difference to we make." Luna says.

"Sigh, there's hardly any improvements." Lucy agrees.

"I have to agree." Lisa says. "I mean half the villians that we have battled became villians because of our deeds. Like Todd's faulty programming."

"Yeah and me and Lana made Lindsey Sweetwater into Sound Diva." said Lola.

"I made Chandler Hydro." Lincoln says while looking at his hands. "I made him that monster."

"Guys, it's not your fault." Lori tells them.

"Yes it is Lori." Leni says sadly. "We try to make things better, but we don't."

"Lori, just admit it. We suck at this." Lynn says. "None of us can defeat a villian by ourselves. When i tried, i got crushed."

"Yeah. I got depowered when i fought Hydro by myself." Lincoln says.

"I feel responsible for giving Maggie powers." said Luan.

"Not to mention my chemicals mutated the pets and Cliff's hair all exploded turning Carol and Adam into cyborgs." Lisa stated.

"I caused a lot of destruction when I was a T. rex and almost ate Ronnie Anne." Lana said with her head down.

"You kids gotta snap outta this." Charles tells them. "You gotta blaming yourselves."

"Yeah. You guys are so focused on the bad that your not thinking about the good you guys have done." Cliff adds.

"Yeah Lincoln you managed to fear your fears and took on Chandler without your powers." Charles said.

"He's right Lincoln." said Lori.

Yeah, I guess you do have a point." Lincoln says.

"Lisa you maybe smart. But even smart people make mistakes." said Lori.

"True eldest sibling." Lisa sighed.

"Lynn, you've never let losses get to you before." Geo tells. "You just used them as an excuse to get better."

"That's true." Lynn says with a small smile.

"Lola and Lana, you two shouldn't blame yourselves for Sweetwater." Hops tells them. "Sure, she became a villian after Lola was given the tiara for a pageant that she didn't enter, but it was as a thank you. You two wouldn't have known that was gonna happen."

"Yeah you do have a point." Lola said.

"Yeah I mean we did protect that tiara." Lana said proudly.

"Also Luna I know you think that you failed?" Lori asked.

"I did sis." Luna says sadly. "I should've called the shots better. Instead, i sent the three youngest to distract Berserker. I don't deserve to be your second in command."

"Luna, there's no such thing as a perfect leader." Walt tells her. "Leaders make mistakes. But, what makes them a good leader is that they learn from those mistakes."

"Yeah, I make some mistakes too Luna. Like when I trained to get faster to defeat Johnny Speed." Lori said. "I had to blackmail Ronnie Anne."

"I guess your right." Luna says.

"And Lucy, don't give up hope yet." Fangs tells her. "Crime isn't going to comeplety disappear. But it will get better. You might not have hope, but you give others hope."

"I guess you're right Fangs." said Lucy.

"And Leni, people will get hurt but they'll heal." said Geo.

"But everyone was in so much pain." Leni says sadly. "Lisa's ribs were broken. Linky's and Lana's shoulders were dislocated. And i couldn't help them."

"That's why there's the pill." said Charles.

"But still." Leni says.

"Leni, we're going to get hurt, but when we do we just have to be careful next time." Lori tells her.

"You sure?" Leni asked.

"I am sure." Lori replied.

"Ok." Leni says.

"And then we got our sad clown." Walt says. "The one who blames herself for failing to help her girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luan shouted.

"But serisouly Maggie is just scared." said Lori.

"But what if she gets so scared that she turns evil?" Luan asks.

"Luan, you don't know that." Geo says. "Just because she's scared doesn't mean she'll become a villian."

"You think so?" Luan asked.

"Geo's right Luan." said Cliff.

"Thanks Geo." said Luan.

"Look, we all have doubts. But that's ok." Lori assures them. "But we can't that doubt stop us from doing what we do. Since we've started fighting crime, i feel like we've gotten closer. But i hate to see you guys hate yourselves because you think you failed."

"What she's saying is that sometimes heroes fail." Charles said.

"But you can't let failure get you down." Cliff finished.

"Yeah, heroes all make mistakes and they need to learn from them." said Lori.

"I guess your right." Lincoln says.

"See what I mean." said Lori.

"Well we helped you out." Charles said.

"No more doubts?" Lori asks.

"No more doubts." The rest of the siblings say in unison.

Lori smiled as her siblings saying no more doubts. "Glad to hear it." said Lori.

Same here." Charles agreed while everyone else nodded. "So group hug?"

"Totes." Leni says.

They all hugged it out until one of their watches started beeping. "That's me." Lincoln said.

"Who is it?" Leni asked.

"It's Ronnie Anne." Lincoln answers. "What's up?"

"Lincoln we have a problem!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Calm down and tell me everything." Lincoln said.

Ronnie Anne quickly explains everything while everyone listens with anticipation. "And that's everything." Ronnie Anne finishes.

"WHAT!?" the Louds shout in unison.

"Bobby is Berserker!?" Lori shouts.

"And he's missing?" Luna screams.

"And even worse, Replicate is looking for him?" Lynn finishes.

"So I guess that wraps up the mystery of what was the serum that Carol had." Lincoln said.

"But here's the thing. Replicate could probably make Bobby the Beserker forever, which means Bobby would be gone." said Ronnie Anne while her started to break.

"No, you won't lose him." Lincoln said with determination.

"Agreed." Lisa said. "We will need to find Bobby before Replicate does."

"Yeah dudes." Luna agrees. "However there is a problem. Actually two problems. Bobby is who knows where. He's been on the move since last night. Problem two, Replicate has a head start. So we would need to move fast and figure out where Bobby is."

"We have to think like Bobby." Leni said and closes her eyes. "Lori is my babe."

"Got anything?" Lincoln asks.

"Nope." Lori answers.

"Hmm, no doubt Bobby figured out that he was the one who destroyed the city, so no doubt he would try to get out of the city." Lisa points out.

"So either the train or bus station." Lynn said.

Lincoln shook his head. "I doubt that." He said. "Bobby wouldn't want to be surrounded by other people in case Berserker got loose. No doubt he probobably left on foot."

"So he must be reaching the nearest exit." said Lisa.

"That could be it." Lynn said. "And we can have Beserker on our side."

"No!" Lori shouted.

"What?" Lynn asked shocked by her sister's outburst.

"The reason Bobby left was because of Berserker." Lori pointed out. "We need to fix him and get rid of that monster." She turns to Lisa. "Can you make an antidote?"

"I'll need a sample of Bobby's DNA to make the cure." said Lisa.

"I'll help you out." said Ronnie Anne.

"You can get me a sample?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Carlitos threw one of his blocks at Bobby." Ronnie Anne says. "I have some of the blood."

"That's weird." Lincoln says.

"My cousins had to throw water balloons or a can of sardines at feral alley cats." Ronnie Anne replied. "He had to learn sometime."

"Perfect, meet me at the warehouse ASAP." Lisa said.

"I'll meet you there." Ronnie tells her before hanging up.

"Everyone, to Vanzilla!" Lori orders.

* * *

The siblings and pets all ran upstairs and get into Vanzilla but they all get stuck. "Dang it!" The Siblings And Pets groaned.

When the Louds and Ronnie Anne arrived at the base, they saw that Sam and Clyde were already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luna asked.

"Ronnie Anne told us that Replicate is after Bobby." Clyde said.

"Yeah, so we came here to help." Sam adds. "Also, Luna and I have a date tonight."

"Can it wait until my brother is safe from himself and Replicate?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Of course." Sam says. "In fact, that's what Clyde and I have been doing."

"We've been using the monitors to figure out where Bobby is." Clyde explains.

"And we think we found something." Sam tells them.

"What babe?" Luna asked.

"We rewinded some of the footage and we found footage of Bobby." Sam says. "Check it."

"Where are you Booboo bear?" Lori asked.

They gather around the monitor where they see Bobby walking down the street past Gus's Game and Grub.

"What time was this?" Lori asks.

"1:00 AM." Sam answers. "But there's more." They switch cameras where they see Bobby heading towards the car dealership.

"Is he taking a car?" Leni asked.

"I think it's something else?" Clyde asked.

Bobby enters the dealership where the camera shows him walking up to a car and reaching underneath it.

"What's he doing?" Lana asked.

"No idea." Lola answers.

"He's not going to do what I think he's doing?" Lincoln said.

A few seconds later, the video shows Bobby pulling his hand out from under car and everyone sees Bobby holding something.

"What is that?" Leni asked.

"Looks like some money." Charles observes.

"What kind of person keeps money under a car at a dealership?" Cliff asks.

"I can see the flaw in that plan when someone purchased the car." Lisa said.

"Maybe it's a emergency fund." said Sam.

The video then shows Bobby leaving the dealership.

"What time was that?" Lincoln asked.

"About thirty minutes after the last video." Clyde answers. "This is the last of the footage that we have of him."

"What kind of dealership is it?" Lori asked.

"Used dealership." said Sam.

"Wait, i think i remember Bobby saying that he had a part-time job at a used car dealership." Lori says.

"Yeah but that doesn't help us." Lynn says.

"That was a long time ago and I forgot the name." Ronnie Anne said.

"Not If we rewind the footage and look around the sign or address. Like in Ace Savy Solitaire Knight." said Lori.

"You played the game?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No I seen the walk through while Lincoln was playing." Lori answered.

They rewind the footage and see the name.

"'Thomas's Used Cars'." Lucy reads.

"Good. Lisa, Sam and Ronnie Anne make the cure." Lori said.

"Very well elder sibling." Lisa replied.

"Um, if we're just investigating a used dealership, maybe we shouldn't all go. Maybe just send a few of us." Lincoln suggested.

"Good idea." Lori agreed. "Lincoln and Lynn will go to the dealer ship with me."

"Right." Lincoln and Lynn say in unison.

Lincoln, Lori and Lynn press their watches and change into superhero outfits. Parkour jumps on her ATV and revs her engine. "Let's go!" Parkour shouted.

The three head out leaving the rest of the team looking on.

"The rest of us will try to find more clues on where Bobby is." Luna says.

"Pretty much." Lana shrugged.

"Whatever." Lucy said.

* * *

In another part of town, Bobby made his way through the streets trying to figure out where he was going to go exactly.

"Where can I go? New York is out of the question maybe Minnesota or something?" Bobby asked himself.

"What about Chicago?" Bobby looked over and saw his reflection talking to him.

"I don't think so Berserker." Bobby says. "They got a cat problem."

"You sure it's not your grandparents' old place?" Beserker asked.

"Maybe." said Bobby.

"Maybe we shoulda planned this out better." Berserker groans.

"Oh shut up! Besides I have some cash so we don't sleep on the street." Bobby said.

"About that, how did that work exactly?" Berserker asked. "Was that money taped to the car?"

"Nope. It was in a bag underneath it." Bobby answered.

"Hmm I guess you're smarter than I thought." Beserker said. "But where did you get the money? Your grandpa's cheap."

"My dad always told me to never spend money recklsssly." Bobby explains. "He said that money must be cherised and used respinsibly. So, when my family moved in, I decided to hide my money in the last place anyone would look."

"You're dad must be a smart guy." Beserker said.

"Was." Bobby sighed.

"Oh." Berserker said. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He was a cop, one day there were these crooks and one of them shot him in the chest. I was fourteen years old when he died." Bobby explained.

"Damn. That sucks man." Berserker tells him.

"I know." said Bobby and sighed.

"Excuse me." Bobby turns around and sees a tall man in a trench coat standing behind him. "Are you Roberto Santiago Jr.?"

"Yeah and you are?" Bobby asked.

"Officer Thomas Jackson with the RWPD Missing Persons unit." The man answered. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I have." said Thomas.

"Look, I can't go home." Bobby says.

"Dude, be careful." Berserker warns. "Something is off about this guy."

"I comeplety understand." Thomas said. "I never said I was here to take you home." Suddenly without warning, Bobby feels a sudden pain in his gut and looks down to see that the man punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell?!" Bobby shouted.

"I just want the monster in you." Thomas said.

"Who are you?" Bobby asks. Thomas smiles and punches Bobby in the face, knocking him out.

"Names Replicate. Now let's get you somewhere less crowded." Replicate says. He then picks up the unconscious teenager and walks off.

Bobby began to walk up and groans. "My head."

He looks around and sees that he's in a cabin where he sees a man standing across fro

"What gives man!?" Bobby asked and then he found out he's tied up to a chair.

"What gives is that i want the monster in you." Replicate tells him.

"But why?" Bobby asks.

"Simple, we have unfinished business since your first rampage." Replicate explains. He walks towards him and cracks his knuckles. "Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat in his office waiting for an update from Replicate about the status of his weapon.

"How long does it take to give me a weapon?" Tetherby groaned.

A scientist then walks in. "Sir, we have bad news." The scientist says. "Our cameras caught Replicate carrying your weapon away from the city."

"That back stabbing jerk!" Tetherby shouted and threw a bottle of whiskey at the wall.

What do we do now sir?" The scientist asks.

"Initiate plan B." Tetherby answers menacingly.

Tetherby picked up his phone and calls a certain somone. "Stuart it's me. Replicate has gone rogue. Time to go to plan B." Replicate said.

"Yes sir. We will inject the subject as soon as possible." Stuart tells him.

"Good and make sure he brings my new weapon to me at once." said Tetherby.

"So you want me to bring the new weapon to you?" Stuart asks.

"Yes." Tetherby answers.

* * *

"It will be done sir." Stuart promises before hanging up.

"Alright son. Are you ready for this?" Stuart asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Papa Wheelie answers. "Will this hurt?"

"Possibly. But the pain will be worth it." Stuart answers.

Stuart injected the serum into Papa Wheelie's right arm and he drops to the floor.

Stuart rushes to his son's side as he begins to change.

Papa Wheelie first starts to get bigger. As he grows, his skin starts to turn white and fur starts to grow on his body. As his hands grow, claws form at the end of his fingers as well as his feet. On his head, he gains a snout and two wolf ears on his head. A tail then pops out of his pants. After the transformation is complete, Papa Wheelie lets out a howl.

"How do you feel son?" Stuart asks.

"I feel incredible." Papa Wheelie answers now with a deep voice.

"It May feel strange but you'll get use to it." said Stuart.

"I already like it." said Papa Wheelie.

He looks around and machine. He walks towards it and decides to test his strength.

Papa Wheelie rips the machine out of the ground and spins it around. "Oh yeah." He said.

"So your my newest weapon." Papa Wheelie turns and sees Andrew Tetherby in the doorway.

"Mr. Tetherby." Stuaty says. "I was just about to bring him to you."

"There was no need to bring him to my office." said Tetherby.

"What are you doing here?" Papa Wheelie asked.

"My dear boy, I'm the reason you are the way you are now." Tetherby tells him.

"Why is that?" Papa Wheelie asked.

"I had this former employee that took a weapon to destroy the L-crew, but he refused to give it to me." said Tetherby.

"So what do you want me to do?" Papa Wheelie asks.

"Simple. You will destroy Replicate, destroy my other weapon, and destroy the L-Crew." Tetherby answers. "I'm sure you can handle that."

"I can do that." said Papa Wheelie smirked and walked away.

Stuart sighed and buried his hands on his face. "What kind of a father am I?" Stuart asked.

Papa Wheelie stops and turns to his father. "The one who gave me the best present ever." He answers. "Also, call me Rampage." He then walks out. "Time to have some fun."

* * *

Meanwhile at the car dealership, Speed Queen, Parkour and Firecracker are searching the car that Bobby hid the money under.

"Find anything." Speed Queen asks.

"For the twelth time we haven't found anything." Parkour answered with a annoyed tone.

"We should of brought Wildgirl." said Fircracker.

"Tell that to Speed Queen. Not me." Parkour said.

"There's gotta be a clue here somewhere." Speed Queen says. As she is searching, they hear the sound of Multiple Girl's go-kart approaching.

"Muiltipe Girl's Coming this way." said Parkour.

Speed Queen looks up and sees Multiple Girl and the rest if the L-Crew not to far behind.

"Muiltipe Girl we don't need the whole team here!" Speed Queen groaned. "This is why I placed Amplifier in 2nd in command." She muttered under her breath.

"I know, but this is important." Multiple Girl says seriously.

"What is it?" Parkour asked.

"After you left, we started going through the cameras again." Ms. Appear explains. "And we found something important."

"What is it?" Speed Queen asked.

"We found more footage of Bobby from a few hours ago." Amplifier told them. "Prodigy, show them the footage."

"I'm on it." said Prodigy.

"Shouldn't you be working on the cure?" Speed Queen asked.

"Fear not. Sam and Ronnie Anne are working on it and gave them instructions in laymen's terms." Prodigy did.

"She used pictures that were so simple that I understood it." Crystal Princess tells them.

"Ok but about that footage." Speed Queen said.

"Right. Here it is." Prodigy says handing Speed Queen the tablet.

Speed Queen looks at the tablet and sees Bobby. "Bobby. Wait he's talking to his reflection?" Speed Queen asked.

"Maybe he lost his mind?" Ms. Appear said.

"No, I've seen this before." Firecracker says. "He might be talking to Berserker."

"Similar to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Prodigy said.

"Firecracker, comic geek it up." said Parkour.

"Good one." Ms. Appear says while laughing. "But seriously Firecracker, explain."

"Well in the Hulk, Bruce Banner was able to communicate with the Hulk through reflections and vise versa." Firecracker explains. "It seems that Bobby and Berserker are able to do the same."

"Which is inspired by the strange tale of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." said Prodigy.

"NEERRRRDDDD!" Parkour shouted.

"Shut up I need to watch!" Speed Queen said.

Speed Queen's eyes widen as she sees a man approach Bobby.

"Who's that?" Parkour asks.

"He looks familiar." Firecracker says.

"You don't think that's?" Wildgirl asked.

"I don't know?" said Black Ice said.

"Doing a face analysis now." Prodigy says. She presses a few buttons and the tablet analyzes the taller figure. After a few seconds, they get the results.

"Replicate." Speed Queen gasps.

"He's after Bobby!" Firecracker said.

"He probably wants Beserker." Multipe Girl said.

"All the time." Firecracker said.

"What do you mean Firecracker?" Speed Queen asked.

"Berserker is probably the strongest being in the city. No doubt Replicate wants to make sure we don't turn him into an ally." Firecracker explains.

"I don't want Beserker as a alley!" Speed Queen shouted.

"That's not the point." Firecracker says. They turn back to the video just in time to see Replicate knock Bobby out and carry him away.

"Looks like Replicate knocked him." said Black Ice.

"I can see that." Speed Queen says. "We need to find them fast."

"Agreed. But, i fear we don't have much time before Berserker is unleashed once more."

* * *

In the cabin, Bobby laid on the floor bleeding. Replicate stood over him with unsatisfied look in his face. He had been beating this kid for almost thirty minutes and he still hasn't released the monster.

"You're a tough boy. I'll give you that." said Replicate.

"Are you working for Carol?" Bobby asked while breathing heavily.

"No." Replicate answers. "I work for me. Carolborg worked for someone else. As did I. But I terminated that relationship." He grabs Bobby by the shirt and punches him in the face. "Does Berserker not care that you die? Does he not care if I keep beating you?"

"You better stop." Bobby did weakly.

"Why you abandoned your own family and for what?" Replicate asked.

"To protect them." Bobby answers weakly.

"You failed." Replicate tells him. "You hurt them even more by leaving. But sadly, you won't see them again. Since i can't release the monster, I'll just finish you off and then I'll finish the L-Crew off myself."

Replicate punches Bobby in the face and knocks him down to the ground. "Any last words?" Replicate asked.

Bobby glares at Replicate. "Nothing nice." Bobby says.

"Shame. I was looking forward to telling your family your final words. Say goodbye." Replicate says.

Replicate is about to punch Bobby through the chest, but Bobby breaks free from the rope and grabs Replicate's fist. "I'm going to break every bone in your damn body." Bobby said in a deep threatening voice.

Crap." Replicate says. The camera zooms out to the outside of the cabin where we see Replicate fly through the wall. Replicate stands up and glares into the cabin where Bobby is no longer standing in front od him. Instead, stands Berserker.

"BERSERKER SMASH COAT MAN!" Berserker roars.

"There's the monster." Replicate said.

Berserker roars and jumps out of the cabin towards Replicate. Replicate rolls out of the way.

Beserker rips a tree out of the ground and smacks Replicate with it.

Replicate is sent flying back until he crashes into a tree. He groans and gets back up. He then see Berserker running towards him. Replicate narrows his eyes at the monster. His eyes then flash and as soon as Berserker gets close, hits the monster with a right hand.

The Beserker gets knocked down and when he gets back up and looks for Replicate. The monster looks around and then something strikes the monster in the back.

Berserker turns around and sees nobody there. He then feels something else hit him in the head but when he turns around, he sees nothing. Berserker growls in frustration. He then hears something in the trees. He looks up and sees Replicate standing in a tree. Replicate jumps down and does a double foot stomp on Berserker's face.

The Beserker groans gives Replicate the backhand. Then the monster did a thunderclap on Replicate.

Replicate flies back and grabs a tree and throws it at Berserker.

Beserker gets hit by the tree and lays on the ground. "Now be a good monster and join me." Replicate said.

Beserker gets back up and roars. Beserker runs towards Replicate and tackles him.

Berserker rams Replicate through several trees, with Replicate grunting with each hit.

"SMASH!" Beserker shouted as he rammed Replicate into trees.

Replicate raised his arm and brings an elbow down on Berserker's head.

The Beserker hits face first on the ground. When he gets back up he spits out the dirt out of his mouth. "I had plans for you. Destroy my employer and the L-Crew." Replicate said.

"Berseker no like you." Berserker growls. "Berserker smash!" Berserker runs forward and Replicate runs to meet him.

Replicate punches Berserker in the gut and grabs Replicate's face and smashed his face into a rock. But Beserker places Replicate's head in a headlock.

Berserker starts punching Replicate in the head while he has him in the headlock. Replicate raises his foot and brings it down on Berserker's.

The monster growls and sees that Replicate is out of the headlock.

Replicate then wraps his arms around him from behind and performs a suplex.

Beserker gets back up and glares at Replicate. "Leave Beserker alone!" Beserker said.

"You started this fight monster." Replicate says. Berserker roars and runs forward, hitting Replicate with a uppercut, sending him flying. Berserker roars and jumps to follow him.

* * *

Back in the city, the L-Crew are trying hold Speed Queen back and prevent her from going after Replicate.

"Let me go guys!" Speed Queen shouted as Black Ice frozen her legs and Green Thumb uses vines to hold her back.

"You can't go and fight Replicate by yourself." Ms. Appear says.

"Remember what happened last time?" Parkour asks.

"Of course! But i have to save my Boo Boo Bear." Speed Queen protests.

"Get real sis, you don't even know where they are." Amplifier points out. "It's not like Replicate is going to fall out the sky."

Then the L-crew look up and see something crash landing on a used car. "Wait is that Replicate?" Parkour asked.

They walk up to the wrecked car and actually see Replicate. "Sweet mother of discovery! It's Replicate!" Prodigy gasped.

"Amplifer made Speed Queen's wish came true." Muiltipe Girl said. "Now say money will fall from the sky!"

"I will literally turn him into a human balloon animal!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Amplifier, say something else." Firecracker suggests.

"Hmm, it's not like Bobby is gonna fall from the sky." Amplifier says.

"Please, like it would work a second time." Prodigy scoffs. Right as she said that, Berserker lands next to them.

"Berserker smash coat man!" Berserker roars.

"How?" Prodigy asks.

"I will use this power for good!" Amplifier shouts.

"Boo boo bear?" Speed Queen questioned and then walked up to Beserker. "Bobby stop!"

Berserker growls at her. "Speed Girl. Berserker smash." He growls.

Parkour runs up to Beserker and punches him in the face. "Parkour!" Speed Queen cried out.

"Your boyfriend is a monster! So stop mopping and fight!" Parkour shouted.

"Parkour does have a point!" Firecracker agreed.

The rest of the team follow Parkour's lead and attack Berserker while Speed Queen watches.

"Please stop." Speed Queen begs.

"It won't work." Speed Queen looks and sees Replicate struggle to get up. "Your team sees a monster. They won't listen."

"Says you." Speed Queen said. "You did the same thing!"

"So? What do you plan on doing?" Replicate asks. "He'll smash you like he's smashing your team." Speed Queen looks back to the fight where she sees Berserker using Firecracker as a weapon against her siblings.

"Sorry Bobby." Firecracker says before going full flame.

Beserker screams in pain and releases Firecrracker. Then Firecracker threw a series of fireballs at Beserker. "Oh no." Speed Queen said.

"Don't tell me your surprised." Replicate says. "They will always do what they think is right."

Wildgirl turns into a triceratops and rams into Beserker. "This needs to stop!" Speed Queen shouted.

"There is a way." Replicate tells her.

"What is it?" Speed Queen asks.

"Connect with man. Not the monster." Replicate answers. "Until we meet again." He looks at Amplifier and his eyes flash. He then teleports away.

"Guys stop!" Speed Queen shouted. Then Beserker looks at Speed Queen and walks up to and gets ready to smash her into a human pancake.

"Run Speed Queen!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Speed Queen says defiantly.

"Crystal Princess is right Speed Queen." said Ms. Appear.

Speed Queen ignores them and keeps walking towards Berserker.

"Bobby." Speed Queen called out.

"Berserker is Berserker." Berserker growls. "No is Bobby."

"I know you're in there." said Speed Queen.

"Stand back sis!" Amplifer shouted.

"Speed girl annoying." Berserker growls. "Berserker smash!" He then backhands Speed Queen into a truck while also knocking off her mask.

"Ow!" Speed Queen rubbed her right cheek. "You stupid raging Oompa Loompa!"

The L-Crew quickly gather where Speed Queen was backhanded.

"Are you ok Speed Queen?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Yeah, just a little angry." Speed Queen answers.

"Um, Speed Queen where's your mask?" Wildgirl asks.

"Oh crap!" Speed Queen panicked. "Parkour, Wildgirl Hold him off while the rest of us finds my mask!"

"Too late." Black Ice says. Everyone looks at in confusion until they see Berserker standing over them.

"Puny humans. Berserker finished." Berserker raises arms. "Berserker smash!"

"Bobby stop!" Speed Queen shouts.

Greenthumb closes her eyes waiting for the worse to come. But it didn't come.

She opens her eyes and sees her sister standing in front of Berserker.

"Bobby, it's me." Speed Queen tells him.

"Speed girl is pretty girl?" Berserker says. "Berserker hurt pretty girl."

"Nooooo!" Beserker heard Bobby screaming no.

"Shut up." Berserker screamed. "Berserker no smash pretty lady. Berserker just a monster." Berserker takes a look at Speed Queen and frowns. "Berserker hurt to many. Berserker monster." Berserker turns and leaps away.

"Bobby!" Speed Queen shouts.

"I found your mask." Firecracker says as he hands it to her. "What do we do now?"

"We need to find Bobby or we could lose him forever." said Speed Queen as she placed her mask back on.

"We're with you." Firecracker tells her while everyone voices their agreement.

"Ok. Let's move out." Speed Queen orders.

"But why leave so soon?" The L-Crew turn and see a giant wolf-like monster standing nearby. "The fun is just beginning."

"And you are?" Black Ice asked.

"The name's Rampage and I always wanted to pick a bone with you guys since day one." Rampage said.

"Ok, but we're, like, tired." Multiple Girl says. "So can we do this another time?"

"Of course. My apologies." Rampage says.

"Ok thanks." Muiltipe Girl said.

Rampage smacks Multiple Girl with his backhand.

"Syke!" Rampage says. He then turns to the rest of the exausted L-Crew. "Your next!"

"Oh crap." said Parkour.

* * *

In a dark alley, Berserker is resting and recovering his strength. Out of the corner of his eye, he's sees a light coming from a few miles away as well as a discharge of electricity.

"What with lights?" Berserker asked.

Then something hits Beserker in the face. "Coat man!" Beserker shouted.

"We don't know if it's Replicate!" Bobby said,

Berserker turns and sees a figment of Bobby standing before him. "What skinny man mean?"

"It could be Amplifier looking for us." said Bobby. "Aw man Lori is going to be mad at me."

They then see more lights that look like fire.

"Fire boy?" Berserker asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said. They see more electricity and fire and Bobby realizes something. "They're not looking for us. They're fighting something. And judging from how they looked when we left, they're losing."

"Bah. Beraerker no care." Berserker growls. He turns to walk away but the Bobby figment stops him.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Leaving town!" Beserker said.

"You're going to let them die!?" Bobby asked.

"Not Beserker's problem!" Beserker snorted,

"But they need our help!" Bobby argued.

"Berserker doesn't care." Berserker tells him as he starts to walk away.

"What about Lori?" Berserker stops walking when Bobby asked that. "Are you going to let her die?"

"Pretty girl?" Beserker asked,

"Yeah her." said Bobby.

"She hurt Beserker!" Beserker replied. "Beserker never returning!"

"But that was the first time you fought the L-Crew." Bobby points out. "When you fought them a few minutes pretty girl didn't fight. She didn't hurt Berserker. Berserker hurt her."

Beserker stopped and thought it over. "Heck she'll probably better off without me." said Bobby. "You ruined my life."

"Berserker bad." Berserker sighs. "Berserker no hero."

"Maybe not but you can a least do the right thing." said Bobby.

Berserker says nothing and stares towards where the lights are coming from.

* * *

Speed Queen jumped up and caught Prodigy who was sent flying by Rampage.

"This is getting ridiculous." Speed Queen groans.

"Agreed. What is with all these monsters popping up?" Prodigy asked.

"Ronzilla was kind of your fault." Parkour said.

"Point taken." Prodigy says.

"Less talking, more fighting please." Firecracker says as he is circling Rampage from the air and throwing fireballs at him.

Rampage dodges the fireballs and throws a car at Firecracker, but Firecracker dodge street the car. "You miss you knock off Dogpound!" Fircracker souted.

Rampage growls and sees Wildgirl charging at him as a grizzly. Rampage grabs her by shoulders.

"Nice try Winnie." Rampage says. He then lifts her up and throws her at Firecracker.

Crystal Princess punches Rampage with her Crystal fists. But Rampage throws Crystal Princess at a brick wall. Parkour punches Rampage in the face.

"What is with all these brick walls?" Crystal Princess asks.

"No idea." Parkour answers as she hits a knee to Rampage's face.

"Nice knee." Rampage growls. "He then hits Parkour with a knee of his own. "What did you think of mine?"

"Screw you." Parkour growls while holding her stomach. Rampage smiles but is then kicked in the back of the leg.

"What was that?" Rampage asks.

"Try to find me." Ms. Appear taunts.

Rampage snarls at Ms. Appear and tries to find her. "Where are you?" He snarls, but he smells Something and he smiles. Rampage grabs something but it was in thin air. "Found you."

"Nope. Try again." Rampage turned around grabbed something. And it was solid.

"Found you." Rampage says. Ms. Appear turns visible and tries to free herself. He is then hit in the back of the head by something. He turns and sees Black Ice.

"Put her down." Black Ice demanded.

"What are you going to do little punk?" Rampage mocked.

"Freeze your tail off." Black Ice said.

"Ok. How about i throw your sister at you?" Rampage suggested.

"Please don't." Ms. Appear begs.

Black Ice charges at Rampage and then he throws Ms. Appear at Black Ice, but she dodges Ms. Appear. Black Ice forms Ice lances and glares at Rampage.

Black Ice swings the lance at Rampage who catches it.

"Oh no." Black Ice said

Rampage smiles. "Oh yeah." He then starts spinning her around and throws Black Ice where she crashes into Multiple Girl. Nearby, Amplifier is checking on Firecracker and Wildgirl.

"Take five dudes." Amplifier tells them.

"You sure about that?" Firecracker asked.

"Yeah we can still fight." Wildgirl replied.

"Bro, you just had a grizzly thrown at you." Amplifier points out.

"Good point." Firecracker admits.

"As for you sis, you landed hard on the ground." Amplifier adds.

"True." Wildgirl sighs.

"Leave the big bad wolf to me!" Amplifer growled and flew towards Rampage.

"Bring it battery pack." Rampage snarls. Amplifier hits Rampage in the face with an electrified fist. Rampage then grabs Amplifier by the face and slams her on the ground.

Muiltipe Girl and ten of her clones all charge towards Rampage. "A challenge!" Rampage said and then threw Amplifier to the side.

"Let's get him ladies!" Multiple Girl yells as they charge towards Rampage.

Rampage punches the first Clone down and grabs two other clones by the face and slams down to the ground.

A fourth clone jumps on Rampage's back. Rampage grabs her and uses her to hit three more.

"Who's next?" Rampage asks. The remaining for clones surround Rampage and try to dogpile him.

"We got him!" Multiple Girl shouted. But Rampage knocks all the clones off and snarls.

"Wow you guys sucks." Rampage said.

He turns and sees Greenthumb. "Your next." Rampage starts to walk towards the infant with a sinister smile

Greenthumb tries to create plant walls to slow him down but Rampage tears right through them. Soon enough, Rampage is standing right over the terrified infant.

"Bah doggie." Greenthumb babbles.

"Yeah I'm a bad doggie." Rampage growls. Greenthumb tries to crawl away but Rampage grabs her. "Not so fast." He picks her up and closes his hand around her. "Your a cute little thing. Let's see how long it takes you to pop." With that being said, he starts squeezing Greenthumb causing her to cry.

"Leave her alone!" Speed Queen shouted.

"I'm not going to stop until you're all dead!" Rampage shouted. "Because I'm the strongest one there is!"

Then Rampage gets punched by someone in the face. "No! Beserker strongest one!" Beserker shouted.

Rampage gets up and stares at Berserker with shock. While he's distracted, Speed Queen gets Greenthumb out of there.

"I thought you ran away?" Rampage asked.

"Beserker here to help pretty girl!" Beserker said and looked at Speed Queen.

"Thank you, Beserker." said Speed Queen.

"Well it's your lucky day." Rampage growls. "You get to die with them!"

Beserker And Rampage both charge at each other and then punched each other in the face. They both sliced back and glared at eachh other.

"Berserker smash wolf man!" Berserker roars.

"Let's see what you're made of." Rampage growled.

Rampage jumps forward and lands on Berserker, but Berserker throws him off. Rampage goes for another attack but is met with a right hand from Berserker.

Breaker grabs Rampage by the tail and throws him at a semi. Rampage gets back up and charges towards Beserker.

He hits Berserker with a right hand and then a hits a big kick to the gut causing Berserker to stagger back. Rampage then jumps up hits a elbow.

Beserker uses a thunderclap and it pushes back Rampage. "Beserker hates big dogs!" Beserker shouted.

Berserker charges forward and hits Rampage with several hits to the stomach and does a hip toss.

"Wow he's good." Parkour said.

"Yeah and he's giving Rampage a pounding." said Amplifier.

Berserker attemps to step on Rampage but Rampage rolls out of the way. Rampage then jumps in Berserker's back and bites his shoulder.

Beserker roars in pain and throws Rampage off. "You're hurt!" Speed Queen exclaimed.

"Berserker fine." Berserker reassures her. "Berserker smash wolf man."

Beserker grabs a car and smacks Rampage with it and slams it down Rampage' chest.

"Not bad." Rampage comments. "Your not as dumb as you look.''

"But Wolf man ugly!" Beserker shouted and punched Rampage in the face.

Rampage growls and kicks Berserker's leg. Berserker drops to one knee and Rampage stands up.

"I'm ugly? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Rampage asks. He then starts repeatedly punching Berserker's head.

"He needs help!" Speed Queen shouts.

"I don't think any of our siblings can help him." Prodigy did.

"Well, i don't care." Speed Queen shouts. "Bobby needs me!" She then speeds forward to where Rampage is pounding Berserker and kicks Rampage in the face.

"Are you ok?" Speed Queen looked at Beserker's face.

"Berserker fine." Berserker answers. "Why pretty girl help Berserker?"

"Because you were in trouble and I couldn't bare to let you die Bobby." Speed Queen said.

"You no like Berserker?" Berserker asks.

"Well I like you too, but I prefer Bobby." said Speed Queen.

"Skinny man talk about you." Berserker tells her. "He talk about how you the reason he work hard."

"I know. I just feel bad for him." Speed Queen said. "Working for me and his family."

"Will you two just fight Rampage already!" Firecracker shouted.

The two look and see Rampage had recovered from Speed Queen's kick and was getting back up.

"You'll pay for ruining this moment!" Speed Queen yelled at the pyro.

"Fire boy can wait." said Beserker.

Berserker roars and charges at Rampage with Speed Queen right behind him. On the sidelines, Firecracker pulls out a notepad and rights something down.

"What are you writing?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Just a little reminder." Firecracker answers. Ms. Appear looks over his shoulder to see what he wrote.

"Burn all things Lori got from Bobby." Ms. Appear reads. "No need to get fired up, Firecracker."

"Think of this as a get out of jail free card." said Firecracker.

"How many of us are in that notepad?" Crystal Princess asks nervously.

"It's best if you didn't know." said Firecracker. "But Greenthumb is not on the list."

"Figures." Parkour mutters.

"Dudes, our bro is seriously scary." Amplifier whispers.

"More scarier than I." Black Ice replied.

Back in the street, Berserker and Rampage have their hands locked in trying to overpower the other with Rampage starting to get the upperhand.

"Give it up, I'm stronger than you." said Rampage.

"Beserker strongest one there is!" Beserker shouted.

Berserker then hits Rampage with a headbutt and then hits a uppercut.

Rampage falls to the ground and gets back up. Only to have Speed Queen hit Rampage Multipe times in high speed.

"That's it!" Parkour shouts. "I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines. I'm joining in!"

Parkour runs towards Rampage and punches him in the nose. "Who's weak now?" Parkour asked.

"Still you!" Rampage answers as he throws a right, but Parkour dodges.

"I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing!" Firecracker yells.

"I'm with you!" Wildgirl shouts. Firecracker takes to the skies while Wildgirl goes Spinosaurus.

"This princess ain't backing out of this fight!" Crystal Princess shouted and charged into battle.

"The show must go on!" Amplifer shouted.

"I'm not disappearing from this fight." Ms. Appear punned. "But seriously, I'm not being left behind."

"I'm like going in!" Muiltipe Gurl charged.

"Sigh. I might as well join them too." Black Ice sighs.

"Well Greenthumb are you" Prodigy looks around and doesn't see Greenthumb by her side, but running towards the battle. "Oh well. If you can't beat them, kick them in the posterior." Prodigy says before running towards the fight.

"There is no strength in numbers!" Rampage shouted.

Wrong! There is always strength in numbers!" Speed Queen says as she whips Ms. Appear towards Rampage.

Ms. Appear surrounds her fists in forcefialds and punches Rampage and then Speed Queen punches Rampage a bunch of times.

Rampage staggers back from the hits. Greenthumb creates a giant vine which Parkour jumps on and slides down. She them jumps off and rebounds off a car that Prodigy lifts and hits a diving kick on Rampage.

Black Ice formed a ice hammer and smacked Rampage right in the face. Muiltipe Girl clones into ten clones and they all attack Rampage.

Rampage drops to one knee and when he looks up, he see Crystal Princess riding the Spinosaurus Wildgirl who is sporting crystal armor.

Wildgirl rams into Rampage and he flies towards a car. "All yours Firecracker, Ampilifer and Beserker!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Ready?" Amplifier asks.

"Ready." Firecracker answers. The two blast fire and electricity at each other forming a giant ball of fire and electricity.

"Oh crud." said Rampage.

Firecracker and Amplifer both threw the electric and fireball at Rampage.

Rampage tries to block it but fails as he is stunned by the hit. As soon as he recovers, Berserker runs up and hits a right hand and launching Rampage into a semi trailer.

"How can this be?" Rampage asks. "I was supposed to be stronger? How did i lose?"

"Because we're stronger as a team." Speed Queen said.

"Berserker strongest there is." Berserker roars. Rampage growls and gets back.

"This isn't over." Rampage growls. "Your pet monster won't be around forever and then I'll destroy you. Says Papa Wheelie!"

"Wait. Your Papa Wheelie?" Parkour asks.

"Damn. Wasn't supposed to say that." Rampage mutters. "Next time L-Crew. Next time." He then jumps away. Berserker is about to go after him but Speed Queen stops him.

"No. He's had enough, we'll get him next time Boo Boo bear." said Speed Queen. "Just let him go, BooBoo Bear."

Berserker thinks about then nods. "Berserker let wolf man go." He says.

"Good for you." said Speed Queen.

"Ronnie Anne, Sam is the cure complete?" Prodigy asked.

"Almost. We should have it done by the time you guys get here." Ronnie Anne answers.

"Are you two okay?" Amplifier asked.

"We're fine. No extra anything." said Sam.

"Oh thank goodness." said Amplifer.

"Turns out that Sam is a science genius." Clyde reveals.

"Whoa. Seriously?" Amplifier asks surprised.

"What can i say. Science is easy." Sam says.

"Amplifier, do not let this one go!" Prodigy said.

"Let's get back to base." Speed Queen said.

* * *

Ronnie, Sam, Clyde and the pets sat in the base when they heard a giant thud outside. When they went to investigate, they saw Beraerker standing outside with Lori on his back.

"Bobby?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Beserker." Beserker replied. Beserker placed Lori on a crate.

"Is Bobby still in there?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Yeah. I think so." Lori replies.

Ronnie Anne slowly approaches Berserker and looks up at him. Berserker looks at her with confusion.

"Why small girl look at Berserker?" Berserker asks.

"Bobby it's me your sister, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne said.

"Berserker is Berserker." Berserker says. "Berserker no Bobby." Ronnie then to everyone's surprise jumps up and wraps her arms around Berserker's neck.

Berserker didn't know how to react. He was about to pull her off but this thing she was doing, it felt nice. Berserker slowly raises his big hand and gently places it on her back.

"He's so gentle." Leni says.

"I was always there for you Bobby, even when you got fired from your jobs. But you were there for me and mom in our darkest hour." said Ronnie Anne.

"Do you think it's working?" Lana asks.

"I think so." Lincoln answers. "Look, Berserker is starting to shrink."

Beserker began shrinking and his skin turned tan and his muscles were deflating. He was back to being Bobby. "Where am I?" Bobby asked whiling groaning.

"It's the L-crew's base Bobby." Lori said

"Wow." Bobby says. He then looks at his hands. "He let me out."

"Maybe the Beserker has a soft spot." said Lola

"Probably." said Lisa.

"But Sam and I made this for you." Ronnie Anne said and handed Bobby the cure.

"Quick question, does the rest of your family turn into rampaging monsters?" Sam asked.

"No!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Good." Sam says.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Bobby asked. "I need to do something."

"You can borrow my pocket mirror." Lola said.

"Just make it quick the whole family is waiting for you." Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks and don't worry." Bobby says. "Mind leaving the room for a little bit?"

"Sure. C'mon guys." Lori says. After everyone leaves, Bobby opens the mirror and sees his reflection.

"Hey." Bobby greets.

"Sup." Berserker says.

"Thanks for going back and saving the L-Crew." Bobby tells him. "It means alot."

"Don't mention it." Beserker said.

"Also I have the cure that can make me normal." said Bobby.

"Sweet. But why are you telling me this?" Berserker asks.

"I want know if you want me to do it." Bobby answers. "I mean maybe Berserker can be a hero."

"I'm flattered that you want me to decide, but we both know Berserker can't be a hero." Berserker tells him. "The people wouldn't trust him. Not only that, the only way you can become him is if you get angry. And let's face it man, your a happy guy."

"But what about you? I take this, you disappear." Bobby points out.

"That maybe true. But you're better off without me. Be a normal teen and be with your babe man." said Beserker. "I'll always be with you."

"I ain't ever going to forget you either man." Bobby says. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it Man." said Beserker as he watches Bobby drinks the cure.

After Bobby finished drinking the cure, he looked in the mirror and saw that his reflection was normal again.

"Goodbye Berserker." Bobby whispers as he closes the mirror.

Lori and Ronnie Anne both walk in and sees Bobby. "You ok Boo Boo bear?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." Bobby sighs. "I'll be fine. I think it's time i headed home."

"I'll come with you." said Ronnie Anne. "I'll make sure he's alright."

"Give him this too." Lori said and handed Ronnie Anne the watch.

"Will do." Ronnie Anne replies.

* * *

Maria is sitting down on a chair and looks at photos of Bobby and the whole family. "Roberto Jr. where ever you are, I hope you're safe." said Maria.

She hears the door open and when she looks up, she sees Ronnie Anne and Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Roberto?" Maria teared.

"I found him near the skatepark." said Ronnie Anne.

Maria walks up to Bobby and places both her hands on his face. "Is it really you Roberto?"

"Yeah mom it's me." Bobby said

Maria wraps him up in a hug and cries into his shoulder. "I thought I lost like i lost your father!" She cried.

"It's kind of a long story about why I ran away." Bobby replied.

"I don't care." Maria says with tears. "Your home and that's all that matters Roberto."

"Bobby's back!" CJ exclaimed with excitement and hugged him.

A few seconds later, the rest of the family came running in and as soon as they saw Bobby they engulfed him in a group hug.

"Welcome home Roberto!" Rosa says.

"We were so worried." Hector tells him.

"What happened to you?" Carlota asked.

Carlitos gave Bobby puppy dog eyes. "It wasn't the same without you!" Carl said.

"Please don't worry us like that Roberto." Frida tells him.

"We thought that monster got you." Carlos says.

"It didn't." said Bobby. "I managed to get away from the monster."

"But we saw the monster fighting against a wolf monster." said Ronnie Anne.

"I guess the monster was just misunderstood." Bobby adds. "But don't worry. After the fight, the monster hopped away. I don't think we'll see him again."

"Thank goodness." Maria said.

"Well at least one family is reunited." Carlos sighed.

"What do you mean uncle Carlos?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"A colleague of mine, Professor Damian Stuart's son is missing." Carlos explains.

"That's sad. I hope he's ok?" Carlota asked.

"I hope so too Carlota." said Carlos. "But Bobby's back that's what matters." Carlos said.

"Agreed." Maria said as the family stood and embraced each other.

* * *

Replicate stood on a building looking over city. He thought back to his battle with Berserker and how the L-Crew, despite being exausted were able to battle Rampage. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was impressed.

"Those kids are tougher than I thought." Replicate said. He then felt like he wasn't alone anymore. "I was expecting you." Replicate turns to see a person standing on the roof across from him. "Hello Tetherby."

"Replicate, I see that you seen my new weapon." said Tetherby.

"I seen it and I noticed it looks like a werewolf." said Replicate,

"Hmm, it had a different effect than I had thought but I was pleased with the result." Tetherby tells him. "You didn't bring Berserker to me."

"Blame the L-crew, but I think that monster is long gone, Prodigy probably cured him."

"You took him out of the city." Tetherby reveals. "You had no intention of bringing him to me."

"Maybe." Replicate says evenly. "Might i remind you that i cannot be controlled. I'm not one of your puppets."

"You will regret betraying me." Tetherby threatens. "You see Replicate, I know who you are."

"Your threats mean nothing to me moneybags." said Replicate.

"One day you will pay for what you have done." said Tetherby.

"We'll see Tetherby. You have nothing on me." Replicate tells him.

"Oh really." Tetherby hands him a photo of blode girl with a blue streak in her hair standing next a slightly shorter blonde haired girl. Behind them stood a teenager with a brown leather jacket and buzzcut and next to him stood a taller man wearing a green fleece with short brown hair. "Aren't those your children?"

"Where did you get this?!" Replicate shouted.

"I have my ways." Tetherby answers. "I suggest you be careful next time you cross me."

"You won't touch them" Replicate growls.

"I won't if you don't betray me ever again. I will make one of your kids my new test subjects." said Tetherby.

No deal." Replicate answers. "I only have one side and that side is my own. But, i will protect my family."

"Very well. Then you better stay out of my way." Tetherby tells him. He then turns and heads towards the exit.

"Only if you stay out of mine." Replicate says after he's gone.

* * *

At the Royal Woods dump, Rampage is throwing everything in sight in a a fit of rage.

"I had them!" Rampage shouted as he punched a fridge and threw it at a crane. "The L-Crew would be dead by now! That stupid Beserker!"

"Man, you haven't changed a bit." A voice behind Rampage says. Rampage turns and sees Hydro. "Like the look Wheelie. It's an improvement."

"What do you want Chandler?" Rampage asks. "Don't you have a Deadpool convention to attend to?"

"Oh I get it because my face is messed up." Hydro replied sarcastically. "No, I'm putting together a team to destroy the L-Crew once and for all."

"Why should i join you?" Rampage asks. "We weren't exactly friends."

"Because I know who the L-crew ready are." Hydro said.

This caught Rampage's attention. "And i take it you'll only tell me if i join you?" He guessed.

"Yes I will. Interested?" Hydro asked.

"Very." Rampage answers. "Alright Chandler, you got yourself a deal. But how are you going to get me through the city?"

"I got that covered." Hydro answers. He then puts a hand on his ear. "Maggie, we're set."

"Whatever." said Maggie and stepped out of the shadows.

"Lose the attitude if you want to get rid of your powers." said Hydro.

"Fine." Maggie groaned. She then turned to Rampage. "Who's the dog?"

"I'm Rampage." Rampage growls. "So how does this work?"

"Grab my shoulder and just follow me." Maggie answers.

"Okay." Rampage said and touched Maggie's shoulder, then they disappeared into the shadows.

After they are gone, Hydro looks at the moon.

"Just one more candidate." Hydro says to himself. "And then the L-Crew, Replicate and even Tetherby will fall."

 **Zachlor16 and I would like to thank The Keeper Of Worlds for the name Rampage. Please review.**


	25. Convoy

Lincoln sat in his room reading a comic while Charles laid down next to him. However, Lincoln wasn't reading with usual enthisiasm. Instead, he was reading with a frown.

"You alright buddy?" Charles asks.

"I'm fine. But ususally the comics are boring." Lincoln sighed.

"Maybe they're boring because you are living the life of a hero now." Charles suggested.

"Maybe." Lincoln sighs. "But I still love Muscle Fish and Ace Savvy though."

Maybe you should take a break from comics." Charles suggested.

"I guess I can but what do I do in the mean time?" Lincoln asks.

"You've been taking art classes. Why not do something with that." Charles suggested. Lincoln thinks about it and nods. He then heads to the corner next to his desk and pulls out a canvas with a tarp on it. Lincoln pulls the tarp off and Charles notices that Lincoln already started something. "What's that, Linc?"

"It's a work in progress." Lincoln said.

"Come on you can tell me buddy." said Charles.

"Sorry buddy but it's a surprise." Lincoln says.

"Ok." Charles says. "But what you got so far is pretty good. I guess you found your passion."

"I don't know about that." Lincoln sighs.

"What do you mean? You haven't found your passion yet?" Charles asked.

"No I haven't. I suck at drawing, I'm not smart to be a astronaut, and there no job for testing video games." said Lincoln.

"Don't say that pal." Charles tells him. "It's still early. Look at Luna. She didn't find her passion til she was thirteen. You still have time."

"But what if I don't Charles?" Lincoln asks. "I haven't found anything. My younger sisters have found something they're passionate about. And like you said, Luna found her thing at thirteen. What if i don't find my thing? What if it's already to late?"

"Never say never Lincoln, you got plenty of time." Charles said, "Tell you What I'll let you work on your art work."

"Ok." Lincoln sighs. He opens the door and Charles walks out. After Charles is out, he closes it. Outside, Charles sighs and turns to the readers.

"So your the people Lincoln and few other people talk to." Charles observes. "Names Charles but you probably already knew that. And you all probably saw what just happened with my best bud. Now, I wish I could help him. But this doesn't seem to be an issue I can help with. This is a human problem. And for this issue, I need humans. And luckily for me, I have ten humans on this very floor."

Charles runs up to Luna and Luan's room, he whimpers and stratches the door.

Luna and Luan answer and see Charles.

"What's up pooch?" Luna asks.

"Gather your sisters. I'm calling a meeting." Charles tells them. "Don't tell Lincoln."

"Sure thing." Luan said.

* * *

The sisters all gathered in Lori and Leni's Room and Charles said. "Now I called you all here for a good reason."

"It better be Charles." Lola says. "I was preparing for a pageant."

"I was fixing the toilet." Lana whined.

"First off, quit doing that." Charles tells her. "That's my second water dish."

"Charles, that is literally disgusting." Lori tells him. "But why did you call us here?"

"Lincoln lost interest in a comic today." Charles informed them.

The sisters all gasped at this and they couldn't believe what they heard. "Linky lost interest in something he loves?" Leni asked.

"That's horrible!" Lola exclaimed.

"Comics are what make Lincoln well, Lincoln!" Luan wails.

"I know." Charles says. "That's not the only issue. He's worried that he'll never find his passion and that it's to late to find it."

"He hasn't found his passion!?" Luna exclaimed.

"Well he didn't want to be a ghost hunter after finding out it's fake." said Lisa.

"Yeah and he thinks his drawings are terrible because someone told them that they stink and look like a one year old drew then." Lana says.

"Lola." Charles glared.

"Don't look at me!" Lola replied.

"He doesn't have the grades to be astronaut." Luan said.

"Wow. Lincoln's dreams are basically done." Lori says sadly.

"Poor baby bro." Luna says.

"We need to go help Linky!" Leni cries. The girls all try to make a dash to the door but Charles stops them.

"No! You guys can't confront him about this!" Charles shouts. "If he doesn't talk, you'll force him to talk and that never works."

"Then what do we do?" Lucy asks.

"Easy, nothing." Charles said.

"What?!" The Louds sisters said.

"Let him come to you. It's that simple." Charles replied.

"Are you sure?" Lana asks.

"Well you girls always meddle in his life." Charles said.

"We were right about Ronnie Anne." Lori said.

"Just let him come to you." said Charles.

"I'm not sure." Lisa says. "Are we really sure that our canine companion is correct?"

"Look, you can ignore me and meddle in his life with risk of incineration. Or, you can listen to me and let him come to you with less risk of incineration." Charles tells them. "Your choice."

"I think we should listen to Charles." said Lana.

"See Lana agrees with me." Charles said. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get a drink." Charles walks out of the room.

The girls then hear slurping coming from the bathroom.

"Gross." Lucy says.

"So we need Lincoln to come to is." Luna says. "How?"

"What if we take the subliminal approach." Lori suggests. "We ask him how his day is and if anything is new. But for now, we need to head to base and get ready for patrol. Can one of you get Lincoln?"

"I'm on it." said Luan and walks to Lincoln's bedroom.

When she reaches the door, she knocks. "Hey Linc! It's Luan. You in there?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second." Lincoln calls back. Luan then hears a sound that sounds like Lincoln moving a bunch of stuff around.

"What is he doing in there?" Luan asks herself. "Everything ok in there?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Lincoln answers.

"Just letting you know that we need to go on patrol." Luan said.

"Ok. Give me one second." Lincoln says. A few seconds later, Lincoln opens the door and the first thing Luan notices is that Lincoln was filthy.

"Lincoln, why are you so dirty?" Luan asked.

"No reason." Lincoln said. "Just let me get cleaned up."

"Ok." Luan says not fully convinced. "So anything interesting happen today?"

"Nope." Lincoln answers. "I'll come down in a couple minutes." He heads to the bathroom while Luan looks on.

"Hmm, this is gonna be tougher than I thought." Luan says.

"Charles! Quit drinking from the toilet!" Lincoln shouts.

* * *

At the base, Sam in lying in the therepy couch while Clyde is sitting nearby.

"Now, how did your family react when you came out to them?" Clyde asks.

"Well my mom had her doubts but she loves me no matter what. My brothers were split about about it and my sister was okay with it." said Sam. "But they're really supportive of my choice."

"What about your dad?" Clyde asked.

"My dad walked out on us when I was four." Sam answers. "It came without warning. I still don't know why."

"I see." Clyde says as he writes down the info. "You said you were four when he walked out on you and your family. How was your relationship with your father before he walked out on you?"

"It was pretty fine, he got me into music when I three and one year later he left a few months before Ashley was born." said Sam.

"So Ashley doesn't know about her dad?" Clyde asked.

"Nope and I plan on keeping it that way." Sam answers.

"Can you tell me why?" Clyde asks.

"Me and my older brothers all agree nerves to let Ashley find out that our dad is dead beat father." Sam explained.

"She'll find out eventually." Clyde points out.

"Not on my watch." Sam tells him.

"But she will find out the truth you better have a back up plan for that." Clyde said.

"Don't worry about it." Sam reassures him. "My brothers and I got this covered."

"Whatever you say Sam." Clyde says.

They then hear Vanzilla pull up outside.

"Looks like the Louds are here." Sam says.

"Yep. We'll do another session next week." Clyde tells her.

The Louds all enter the base, Luna kisses Sam. "Hey guys." said Lori.

"Here for patrol?" Clyde asked.

"Why else would we be here?" Lori asked.

"So where's Bobby and Ronnie Anne?" Sam asked after she and Luna separated.

"Bobby is still recovering from the whole Berserker incident and Ronnie Anne is taking care of him." Lori explained. She then turned to Sam. "Mind overseeing our training until Ronnie Anne gets back?"

"Sure." Sam says. "Ronnie left her training plan here so I can use that."

"But it can wait because we have to go on patrol." said Lisa.

"That's fine." said Sam.

"Ok. When we get to the city, we'll split up into five groups. Luan and Lincoln will be one group. Lisa and Lynn will be a group. Leni and Lola will be a group. Luna and Lucy will be a group. And Lana and Lily will be with me." Lori announces. "Any questions?"

"No!" Lana replied.

"Ok let's get to work." said Lori. They all suit up and get ready to go. Lori stops Luan and whispers. "Keep an eye on Lincoln and make sure he talks about his future."

Luan nods and they all head out.

* * *

Four of the five groups stood outside a bank waiting for Ms. Appear and Firecracker to report in.

"Where the heck are they?" Speed Queen asks. "I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're on their way now." Amplifier assures her.

"Here they come!" Wildgirl announces.

They see Firecracker and Ms. Appear come straight towards them. "Anything to report?" Speed Queen asked.

"Nothing much." said Ms. Appear.

"Can I please use the bathroom now?" Firecracker askes.

"Right. Yeah sure." Ms. Appear answers.

"Finally!" Firecracker shouts before flying off. After he's gone, Speed Queen turns her attention to Ms. Appear.

"Any luck with getting him to talk?" Speed Queen asks.

"No." Ms. Appear sighs. "I tried asking him about how he's been, but he answered normally."

"He's hiding it, he doesn't want to admit it." Parkour said.

"Well I'm not reading his mind. I will not be incinerated." Prodigy replied.

"Well we have to keep trying." Speed Queen stayed.

"Guys. Linky is coming back." Multiple Girl tells them. The girls turn and see Firecracker coming back carrying a guy in a lab coat.

"Hey girls I met this guy in the washroom and he has a job for us." said Firecracker.

"That's weird dude." Amplifier says. "So who are you sir?"

"I am Professor Johnson with Tetherby Industries." The man introduces himself. "And I require your assistance."

"What seems to be the problem?" Speed Queen asked.

"You see, we have a shipment going out of town and we would like you to escort it to its destination." Johnson explains.

"Where is it going?" Crystal Princess asks.

"It's going to a factory in New York City." Johnson said.

"There's a Tetherby Industries in New York city?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yes." Johnson answers. "So will you do it?"

"Give us one second." Speed Queen says. The team them huddles up. "So what do you guys think?"

"It sounds like a long way to fly for me." said Wildgirl.

"It' been quiet so far." said Firecracker.

"True." Speed Queen agrees. "We need more details."

"Agreed." Prodigy says. They break from the huddle. "Why do you need us to escort the truck?"

"Well there's this motorcycle gang that loves to steal our tech and others competitors." Johnson said.

"That's It?! A motorcycle gang!" Crystal Princess exclaimed.

"Yes. They are extremely dangerous." Johnson tells them. "They are called the Backwoods Devils and their leader calls himself Ribshot."

"Why because he tells jokes?" Parkour jokes.

"No because he breaks people's ribs." Johnson answers. Parkour stops laughing.

"Ok. That took a turn." Parkour says.

"Huddle up again." Speed Queen orders.

"The motorcycle gang changes the complexity a little bit." Firecracker says.

"Yeah. But I think we're forgetting one detail." Amplifier points out.

"What do we tell mommy and daddy?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Guys, we still haven't agreed to do this." Speed Queen reminds them.

"But guys, this is New York city!" Multiple Girl tells them enthusiastically. "The city of fasion!"

"And great music dudes." Amplifer said.

"Plus all the late night shows are played there!" Ms. Appear said.

"Not to mention, they have sewer gators I can wrestle!" Wildgirl said excited.

"Plus, I can get NYC perfume." Speed Queen says excitedly. "It's literally the best perfume ever!"

"I want to visit Yankees stadium!" Parkour announces.

"Plus the science tower!" Prodigy adds.

"Don't forget the pageants!" Crystal Princess says.

"Poo poo." Greenthumb babbles.

"Plus there is so much inspirations for poems." Black Ice says. The girls turn to Firecracker and notice that he's been quiet.

"Bro, don't you want to go to New York city?" Amplifier asks.

"Well I do." Firecracker said.

"But?" Multiple Girl pressed.

"There really isn't anything for me there." Firecracker says.

"Don't worry about it." Speed Queen tells him. "You can still have fun. After the mission of course."

"Ok." Firecracker agrees. "But what do we tell mom and dad?"

"Well it's Spring break, we can tell them we're going on a road trip." Speed Queen said.

"That's will do." said Amplifer.

"So we're all agreed?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yep." Her siblings answer in unison.

"Ok then it's settled." said Speed Queen. The L-Crew all looked at Johnson. "We'll do it."

"Perfect." said Johnson. "I'll give you the time and place tomorrow."

"Thanks." Speed Queen says. She turns to her siblings. "Time to head to base. We have to get ready."

"Right!" The siblings all said.

* * *

At the base, Lana and Lisa were looking at Lynn's ATV and Leni's go-kart. "So remind me why are we doing this?" Lana asked.

"We need to make sure that the go-kart and ATV can handle the trip from here to New York." Lisa explained. "So we are going to make some last minute upgrades to the vehicles."

"Gotcha." Lana said.

"New York!?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to bring you back a sourviner." Luna said.

"I would like that." Sam said.

"You kids can't go!" Charles yells.

"We need you!" Cliff adds.

"Your parents don't know how to take care of us!" Walt points out. "Your dad used Geo as a can opener."

"Don't remind me." Geo shuddered.

"Don't worry guys. You'll be fine." Lincoln tells them.

"Yeah. Clyde said he'll come by and help take care of you guys." Lynn tells them.

"Do you really have to go Lana?" Hops asks.

"Don't worry Hops. I'll be back and we'll be eating crickets and playing again in no time." said Lana.

Lucy is in a dark corner with Fangs. "I wish you didn't had to leave." Fangs said with sadness in his eyes.

"Fangs don't give me look." Lucy replied and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But you practically raised me." Fangs points out. "And I'm going miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Lucy says. She turns to the other pets. "I'll miss all of you."

"Same here Lucy." Geo said.

"New York?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed

"Yeah." Lincoln says over the watch. "Gotts escort a truck there."

"Lucky." Ronnie Anne mumbles.

"No offense or anything but you don't have any powers and someone needs to keep an eye on Bobby." Lincoln replied to her.

"I guess." Ronnie Anne sighs.

"How about I get you a souviner." Lincoln suggested.

"That would be great no snow globes and you think Lori can get a souvenir for Bobby?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Lori shouted.

"Thanks. I gotta go. Dinnertime." Ronnie Anne tells him. "Smell ya later, Lame-o."

"Smell ya later!" Lincoln said and hung up.

"And that should do it." Lana says.

"Siblings, our vehicles are set for long distance travel." Lisa says.

"Yay!" Leni cheers.

"Sweet." Lynn says.

"Now we must get permission from our parents for the road trip." said Lisa.

"That's gonna be tough." Lynn says.

"But, we have to try." Lori points out.

* * *

"New York city?" Lynn Sr. asked surprised. He and Rita were sitting on the couch while their eleven children were standing in front of them. "You kids want to go to New York city for Spring Break?"

"Yeah It would be great place for sightseeing and shopping." Lori said.

"I don't know. New York City is a big place." Rita said.

"Don't worry mom. We'll do the buddy system." Luan reassures her.

"How are you gonna get there?" Lynn Sr. asks. "You kids might not have school, but we have work so we need Vanzilla."

"We'll rent a van and promise not to destroy it." said Lori.

"I don't know." Rita says.

"C'mon honey, let them go." Lynn Sr. tells her. "It could be a bonding experience for them."

"I guess you're right." Rita agrees. "But I'm setting some rules. Lori and Luna are in charge. You will listen to them. I want a phone call every morning and every night. As for Lily, you will all work together to take care of her. However, Lincoln and Lynn don't have to change Lily's diapers because they did their quota for the month. So no tricking them. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes mom!" The Loud kids all said.

"Oh and don't forget to take pictures." said Rita.

"Also get me a New York city snowglobe." Lynn Sr. requests.

"Sure thing dad." said Lori. "Come on guys let's get packing."

The kids head upstairs and to their rooms to get their stuff together. As Lincoln packed, he kept casting glances at his painting that he started.

"Should I bring it or no?" Lincoln asked. "No, it would get ruined."

"You're probably right." Lincoln turns and sees Charles. "But are you at least going to tell them about your painting?"

"No, I'm not going to tell my sisters about my piece of art." Lincoln replied.

"I figured that much." Charles says jumping up on the bed. "Look, I just want you to remember that you can trust your sisters. Maybe they could help."

"I know but I just don't want them to meddle in my life." said Lincoln. "They might pressure me to make me do their thing and all that."

"You don't know that." Charles argues. "Look, I just wanted to see you before you left tomorrow morning."

"That's great buddy." Lincoln said.

"Just try to come home in one piece." Charles requested.

"Can do." Lincoln promises.

"Also, bring me back a New York city bone." Charles requested.

"I'll do that Charles." said Lincoln.

"Lalo will be so jealous!" Charles replied.

* * *

The next morning, the Louds made their way downstairs with there suitcases and duffle bags and see their parents waiting for them.

"Well we're off to New York." said Lori.

"Well I made you some breakfast burritos for the road." said Lynn Sr.

"Thanks." Leni says taking the burritos.

"Have fun kids." Rita says. "And please don't arrested."

"And don't trash the hotel you're staying at!" Lynn Sr. statet.

"No worries pops." Luna assures him. "Lori and I got this covered."

"Yeah and we promise that we will behave." Lincoln promises.

"And if we misbehave, I'll wear pink for a week." Lucy says.

"Anyway we should get going see ya!" Lori said and the Loud kids exit the house.

The kids head to the bus stop. As soon as they are out of sight, they suit up and head towards base.

* * *

At the base, the L-Crew were making some last minute preparations before meeting up with Professor Johnson.

"Hey Lori. Are you going to be ok running all the way to New York city?" Luan asks.

"I'll be fine Lisa gave me these energy bars for me to run fast." said Lori,

"That's good. Just don't push yourself." Luan tells her.

"Don't worry. I won't." Lori reassures her. Nearby, Lola and Lana were loading their bags onto Leni's go-kart.

"Are you sure you'll be fine flying so far?" Lola asked.

"I'll be fine." Lana tells her.

"I'm just looking out for you." Lola said.

"I know." Lana smiled.

"Just promise me that if you get tired you'll rest on either Lynn's ATV or Leni's go-kart." Lola requests.

"Ok. I promise." Lana promises.

"Ok good." said Lola.

"So who's riding with the non fliers?" Leni asked.

"I have Lisa." Lynn said

"Leni, you'll have Lily and Lola." Lori tells Leni.

"Fun." Leni says excitedly.

"At least I don't have to carry anybody." Lucy said.

"Same here." Lincoln agreed.

"Alright team let's go." Lori said.

When the kids arrived at the place Johnson told them to meet him at, they saw the professor standing next to tall man with broad shoulders. He had fair skin with a scar over his right eyebrow. He also wore a jean jacket and cargo pants.

"We're here Johnson." said Speed Queen.

"So this guy is the truck driver?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Indeed." Johnson answers. "L-Crew, meet Daniel Mason. He's one of the best drivers in the country."

"He's big." Firecracker says amazed.

"Look at those biceps." Parkour says in awe.

"Wicked scar." Amplifier compliments.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mason." Speed Queen says.

"Please, call me Daniel." Daniel says with a deep voice.

"He sounds scary?" Wildgirl whispered to Crystal Princess.

"He sure does." Crystal Princess replied.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel." Speed Queen says.

"Likewise." Daniel says.

"So what's the plan?" Parkour asked.

"Just stay close to the truck and perhaps keep a look out for the Backwood Devils." Daniel tells them.

"Sounds like a plan." Firecracker says. "So where are we gonna stop at nightfall?"

"Well I found this motel we all stay in. I have one room and your team can stay in another room." said Daniel.

"Rockin dude." Amplifier says. She then turns to Johnson. "We got this covered dude."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." Johnson says.

"Don't mention it." said Speed Queen.

"We're heroes it's what we do," Firecracker replied.

"So are we ready to go or not?" Daniel asks impatiently.

"Yeah. We just have to put Greenthumb in her carseat." Speed Queen answers.

Speed Queen places Greenthumb in the car seat. "All set?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"All set." said Speed Queen. "We're ready to go!" She called out to Daniel.

Daniel nods and prepares to hop into his truck. Prodigy then hands Daniel a comlink.

"You can use this to keep in touch with us on the road." Prodigy explains.

"Thanks kid." Daniel says.

Prodigy walks back to Parkour's atv and they all took off.

* * *

The convoy made their way out of Michigan and started to head into West Virginia. As they contimued on, the girls were still determined to get their brother to talk to them.

"Ok, so who wants to try now?" Ms. Appear asks. "I've tried twice already."

"I'll give him a talk." Wildgirl said in eagle form. She flew towards Firecracker. "Hey Linc."

"Sup Lana. Need something?" Firecracker asks.

"Just want to talk." Wildgirl answers. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing much." said Firecracker.

"Play any new games lately?" Wildgirl asked

"Nope." Firecracker answered. "Anything new happening with you?"

"Yeah! I got to see a bunch of baby birds hatch a couple days ago!" Wildgirl says excitedly.

"That's cool." Firecracker said.

"So anything else that's new?" Wildgirl asked.

"Nope." Firecracker answers. Wildgirl narrows her eyes and goes back to flying next to Amplifier and Ms. Appear.

"Well, anyone else want to try?" Wildgirl asks.

"Let me try." Amplifier volunteers.

Amplifier flies up to Firecracker. "Hey little bro." Amplifier said.

"Oh hey Luna." Firecracker greeted.

"So anything new with you and Ronnie Anne?" Amplifier asked.

"Nope. Same old same old." Firecracker answers. "How are things going between you and Sam?"

"Going pretty good." Amplifier answers.

"Cool. Hey Leni! How are things beteen you and Kody?" Firecracker asks.

"Dang it. He's trying to get the attention off him." Amplifier thought. "Maybe Leni will notice."

"Everything is Fine!" Leni replied.

"Dang it." Amplifier muttered.

"He did the sweetest thing yesterday." Multiple Girl continues. "He pulled a flower out from behind my ear."

"And later that day, she came to me and asked me to see if there was a garden behind her ear." Prodigy says.

"That figures." Firecracker said.

"So how's school going?" Parkour asks.

"Ok I guess. Ever since Chandler and Papa Wheelie became villains i haven't been bullied that much." Firecracker said.

"Cool." Parkour says.

"See any good movies lately?" Crystal Princess asks.

"No." Firecracker asked with an annoyed tone.

"Just asking." Crystal Princess says.

"So Luna, you said that Sam has been acting weird for the past few days?" Speed Queen asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. She's been acting all weird since Berserker." Amplifier says. "She won't tell me what's wrong."

"I wouldn't worry much about it." Speed Queen assures her. "She's probably dealing with stuff at home." She then turned to Prodigy. "Anything on the radar?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm keeping a watchful eye on it." Prodigy said. "Besides someone has to keep a watch on trouble."

"Ugh. Escort missions are so boring." Parkour complained.

"Speaking of which, Daniel what exactly are we hauling?" Speed Queen asks.

"That's classified." Daniel answers. "Classified as in not even i know."

"Great." Black Ice groans.

"Must be a powerful weapon of some sort." Wildgirl guessed.

"That's my guess." Firecracker said.

Then Prodigy looks at the radar and sees some dots on it. "Oh dear." She said. "We got company!"

"How much?" Amplifier asks.

"Hard to tell but we are heavily outnumbered." Prodigy tells them. As soon as she finished saying that, the team heard the sound if multiple motorcycles approaching.

"That doesn't sound good." Crystal Princess says.

"Poo poo." Greenthumb babbles.

"Alright team. Protect the truck at all costs!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Finally I was getting bored!" Firecracker said.

"Pull over now!" The lead biker shouted.

"Not happening bub!" Crystal Princess shouts back.

"Ok boys, let's take the cargo for ourselves!" The lead biker shouted and drove towards the truck.

"Don't count on it!" Black Ice shouted.

"Can't we just handle this peacefully?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Ugh. Fine. Daniel pull over." Speed Queen says.

"Fine Speed girl." Daniel replied and pulled over to the side of the road.

The L-Crew do the same and the bikers immediately start to circle them. After a few seconds of circling they stopped and surrounded the convoy.

"Ok which one of you guys is the leader?" Speed Queen demanded a answer.

One of the bikers got off his bike and approached the L-Crew. The first thing that they noticed was that this guy was big. He was as tall as Daniel. He had fair skin and a gotee. He wore sunglasses and wore a leather vest with a small patch that said 'President'. He also had a tatoo of a devil.

"That'd be me." The man said in a voice that could rival Daniel's.

"You're Ribshot?" Speed Queen asks.

"That's right and this is my crew." said Ribshot. "I'm going to get right to the point. You give me that cargo or me and my boys here are going break every bone in your bodies."

"That's not very nice." Multiple Girl tells them.

"Of course not." Ribshot says. "So who the hell are you anyways?"

"You want to know who we are?" Multiple Girl asked.

"Yeah." Ribshot answered. The siblings look at each other and nod. They then line up.

"1! Faster than light! Speed Queen!"

"2! Split like a personality! Multiple Girl!"

"3! The electric rocker! Amplifier!"

"4! The invisible trickster! Ms. Appear!"

"5! As Strong And Durable As Steel! Parkour!"

"6! Blazing Courage! Firecracker!"

"7! The Freezing Darkness! Black Ice!"

"8! Instincts Of The Wild! Wildgirl!"

"9! Sharp And Beautiful! Crystal Princess!"

"10! IQ off the charts! Prodigy!" Greenthumb babbles something and Ms. Appear translates.

"11! The adorable Botanist! Greenthumb!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

"Eweven!"

"Eleven siblings fighting evil as one!" All eleven yell in unison. "We are the L-Crew!" They then each do a pose while the Backwoods Devils look at them like they are crazy.

"What the hell did i just watch?" Daniel asked himself.

"Hey the Power Rangers called they want their pose back!" A biker shouted and all of the Backwood Devils bursted into laughter.

"You know what, these guys are right." Firecracker says. "That was just weird."

"Yeah dudes. I felt ridiculous." Amplifier agreed.

"I thought it was fun." Multiple Girl tells them.

"Well, thanks for the laughs." Ribshot thanks. "I'm so thankful that I'm gonna let you go."

"Really?" The twins ask.

"No." Ribshot answers.

"I knew he was going to say that." said Prodigy,

"So we'll be taking that truck and let you live or take it by force." Ribshot said.

"We choose or else." Speed Queen answers. "Firecracker now!" Firecracker then punches the ground and fire shoots up from the ground.

"Gah!" Ribshot exclaimed. "Stupid kids!"

When the smoke clears, they see the convoy driving off.

"Boss! They're getting away." A biker shouts.

"I can see that!" Ribshot yells. "Get them!"

The Backwood Devils get on their motorcycles and chase after the convoy.

Up ahead, Crystal Princess peeks over the back of the go-kart and sees the Backwood Devils giving chase.

"Uh oh." Crystal Princess says. "Speed Queen! They're coming after us!"

"Black ice freeze the road!" Speed Wueen shouted.

"Right." Black Ice says. She freezes the road, causing several of the bikers to slide. "There are still coming."

"You kids better have a plan." Daniel tells them.

"We have a plan." Wildgirl tells him. She them flies higher up. A few seconds later, a brachiosaurous comes falling from the sky and causes a shockwave which takes out a few bikers.

Amplifer charged up her hands and fire electric balls at the bikers. "Rocking." Amplifier smirked.

One of the bikers starts to get close to the truck, but Ms. Appear kicks him.

"Show no mercy boys!" Ribshot shouts.

"Multiple Girl! Try to drive straight!" Crystal Princess commands. She climbs onto the back of the go-kart and starts shooting crystals at the bikers. "Eat crystal!"

The crystals hit some of the tires and she laughs. "Save some for me!" Firecracker shouted.

"We need to lose them!" Daniel tells them. "Take out the bikes!"

"Firecracker! Can you do your exploding trick?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yeah but i can't fly and focus at the same time." Firecracker answers.

"I got you!" Wildgirl yells. She goes pterodactyl and flies under Firecracker who turns his flame off so he can land on her.

"Get me over them!" Firecracker orders. "I should be able to get the majority of them."

"I'm on it!" Wildgirl shouted and flew closer

Firecracker focuses on the motorcycles in the front. As soon as he feels that the fire energy within the motorcycles, he snaps his fingers. A few seconds later, the bikes explode.

"Alright!" Firecracker cheers and jumps off Wildgirl.

"Nice one Firecracker!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"Thanks." Firecracker says. He looks behind them and sees that the Backwoods Devils weren't behind them. "I guess we showed them."

"Don't be so sure." Daniel warns. "Ribshot isn't one to give up so easily."

* * *

Back at the wreckage, Ribshot is looking at the wrechage with rage.

"Damn it." Ribshot curses.

"What now boss?" A biker asks.

"Get our backup bikes." Ribshot orders. "I want that cargo!"

"But what about the meta humans?" The other biker asked.

"We'll figure that out as soon as possible. Get the bikes now." Ribshot replied.

* * *

Back with the convoy, Speed Queen and Wildgirl were starting to slow down.

"My arms are tired." Wildgirl whined.

"I'm literally getting tired." Speed Queen stated.

"Yo Daniel!" Amplifier called. "How much farther til we reach the motel?"

"Still got a few miles left." Daniel answers. "Why?"

"Speed Queen and Wildgirl are getting tired." said Amplifier.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and looked in his mirrors and saw that Wildgirl was struggling to stay in the air and Speed Queen was starting to slow down. Daniel sighs and stops the truck. He steps out and everyone looks at him in confusion. He walks to the passenger side and opens the door. He turns to Wildgirl and Speed Queen.

"Get in." He says.

Speed Queen and Wildgirl get in the psssenger side of the truck. "Thanks." Wildgirl said.

"We literally thank you." Speed Queen said.

"No problem." Daniel says. "We need to get moving. No doubt that as soon as the Devils fix their bikes, they'll be after us."

Daniel started up the truck again and they moved on out.

* * *

A few hours later, night had fallen. The convoy then pulled into a decent looking motel.

"This is the final rest stop before we hit Pennsylvania." Daniel told them. "We should be able to make it to New York city by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Speed Queen said.

"Yeah I just want to sleep in." Crystal Princess said.

"Don't sleep to long." Daniel tells her. "I want to be in New York before nightfall."

"Got it dude." Amplifier says.

They exited the vehicles and entered the office to check in to their rooms.

The convoy split up and each head to a room. When the L-Crew entered their room, they were amazed with how big it was but frowned when they saw only one bed.

"Great I have to share a bed." Crystal Princess sighed.

"I should of packed the noise b gone earbuds." said Firecracker.

"I thought you got rid of those?" Lori said. Lincoln thought about it and realized she right.

"Right. I did get rid of them." Lincoln said. "For two reasons. One, it caused me to accidentally ignore you. And two, they gave me an ear infection."

"Right. So how are we gonna do the sleeping arrangements?" Lana asks.

"Well Lily had her crib so that's one of us out of the way." Luan points out.

"Also no eating meatball subs Lynn!" Lincoln said.

"You got to be kidding me Lincoln?!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Actually Lincoln has a point." Lori said.

"Ok." Lynn says giving in. "So what do we do about sleeping?"

"I'll be fine." Lucy said. "I made myself a bed." Lucy then shows them the ice bed she made.

"How about Lana, Lola and Lisa sleep in the bed." Lincoln suggested. "The rest of us can either sleep on the floor or the couch."

"I can't sleep on the floor!" Leni said. "I'll take the couch."

"I'll take the floor." said Lynn.

"I'll take the spot closest to the door." Lincoln offered.

"Why the door?" Luna asked.

"Just in case someone tries to get in." Lincoln answered.

"Ok." Luna said while looking at her brother suspiciously.

"Well, it's still early. Let's relax a little before bed." Lori suggests.

"Good idea Lori." said Luan.

They all try to get comfortable and pull out the things that they brought to entertain themselves with. As they do that, Lynn notices that Lincoln pulled out a book.

"Hey Linc, didn't you bring any comics with you?" Lynn asks.

"Nope." Lincoln answered.

"Then you brought a chapter book?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah it's called mind your own business." Lincoln replied.

"Is it good?" Leni asks.

"Leni, he's telling us to butt out." Lori tells her. Lincoln then taps her shoulder. She turns and he shows her the book who's title is actually 'Mind Your Own Business'. "Oh. It actually is called 'Mind Your Own Business'."

"I have no joke on this." said Luan.

"Yeah. I have literally nothing to say about this." Lori agrees.

"I was just asking Linc." said Lynn

"Yeah I know. Now let me read Mind Your Own Business in peace." Lincoln says before heading outside.

"I want to read it when he's done." Leni said.

"Leni, that's not the point!" Luna shouts. "He's starting to catch on. At this rate, he'll never come to us about what's bugging him."

"I don't even know anymore." Lori answers. "We just have to be patient. Let's just try to get some sleep."

* * *

Lori couldn't sleep. She didn't know if it was worry for her brother or the burritos she ate. Either way, she was awake again.

"This is literally annoying." Lori whispered. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out and looked over her sleeping siblings, but she realized one was missing. "Where's Lincoln?" He wasn't at his spot at the door and she was starting to get worried. She walked over to Luna and shook her. "Luna, wake up."

"I'll give you a encore." Luna muttered in her sleep.

"Luna." Lori angerly whispered.

"What is it Lori?" Luna asked.

"Lincoln isn't here." Lori tells her. "Wake the others. We have to find him." Luna nods and starts waking up the rest of the girls.

"This better be good." Lola groaned.

"Lincoln's missing." Luna said.

"Ok that's not good." said Lola.

"Everyone split up." Lori ordered. "I don't think he's left the motel lot so he must be nearby."

"How about i just go bat and use my echolocation to find him." Lana suggested. "Fangs taught me how to do it."

"That'll work." said Lucy.

Lana turns into a bat and starts flying around, and using her echolocation to try and find her brother. A few seconds later, she got something and flew back to the others, landing on Lucy's head.

"Well?" Lola asked.

"He's on the roof." Lana tells them.

"At least he's not far." Lori sighed.

The kids climb up onto the roof and see Lincoln sitting and looking at the stars.

"Hey bro you Ok?" Luna aske,d

Lincoln turns and sees his sisters. "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep." He answers. "I thought coming out here would help."

"Mind if we join you?" Lori asks.

"Sure."

The sisters all sat next to Lincoln and looked at the stars. "Do you guys think Gram Gram is up there?" Lana asked,

"I think so, Lana." Lori answers. "I think so."

"Sure is nice out tonight." Lynn says.

"Yep." Luan agrees.

"It's a starry night Alright." Luna said.

"Got that right. Right Linky." Leni said

"Yeah." Lincoln agrees. They sit in silence for a few seconds until Lincoln breaks it. "Can i tell you girls something?"

"Sure." Luan answers while the others nod.

"The day we accepted this mission, i lost interest in a comic." Lincoln admits.

"No!" The girls said In shocked.

"But you love comics." Lola said

"Yeah. Charles says that it's probably because I'm now living the life that Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish live." Lincoln tells them. "But that wasn't the first time. I actually lost interest a few times even before we got our powers."

"It's probably a sign that your growing up." Lori says.

"You think so?" Lincoln asked.

"Take me for example back in my awkward age I used to my own jewellery." Lori said. "But until I realized they stink."

"But that was you." Lincoln points out. "I have found nothing. My younger found their things already." He looks at the sky. "What if i don't find my thing? What if I'm only known as 'the Loud sister's brother'?"

"Don't like that bro." Luna says. "I didn't find my thing until i was Lynn's age. You'll find it. And if you don't find it, it'll find you."

"But when though?" Lincoln asks. "What of i find nothing?" The girls don't know how to answer their brother. As they try to think of an answer, they hear a new voice join the conversation.

"That's the funny thing about life." The kids turn and see Daniel joining them. "It works in mysterious ways."

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Lori asked

"Heard you kids talking." Daniel says. "You kids are loud."

"Sorry." Leni apologizes.

"Mind if i join you?" Daniel asks.

"Go ahead bro." said Luna

"Thanks. I heard that you're talking about your future Pyro." said Daniel.

"Yeah." Lincoln sighs. "I'm just worried i guess."

"I see." Daniel says. "You know, i was just like you when i was your age."

"You were?" Lincoln asked.

"Well when I was your age I didn't know what I wanted to do." said Daniel.

"Well what happened?" Lincoln asked.

"I found something that i was really good at." Daniel says. "But, it wasn't as good as i originally thought."

"What was it?" Lisa asked. Daniel hesitates for a second before answering.

"You ever heard of the criminal Road Hazard?" Daniel asks.

"No." The Louds all replied.

"Well I was Road Hazard." Daniel said. "But there was something you should know."

"What is it?" Lola asked.

"That biker gang that you fought on the way here, who do you think the founder was?" Daniel says. "I'll give you a hint, it was me." The Louds gasp at this revelation.

"You created that biker gang!" Luan shouts. Daniel nods.

"It was years ago. Even before half of you were born." Daniel explains. "We stole, we caused chaos and we didn't leave a town until we were done." He then frowns. "But one member of my gang didn't like where were going. Thought we should be doing more. I'll give you a guess on who that was."

"Ribshot." said Lucy.

"Correct. He challenged me for leadership and I lost." said Daniel.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Lola asked.

"He felt that the gang was getting soft." Daniel said. "So one day, we were in a bar and attacked a man with a crowbar. The guy was just a innocent bystander and Ribshot just attacked him. That same day, he took my leadership."

"Way harsh dude." said Luna.

"Are you sure you should be harsh that he lost his gang?" Leni asked.

"No sis. I'm saying that Ribshot was harsh in taking Daniel's gang." Luna explains. "What happened after that dude?"

"Went to jail." Daniel answers. "While i was in prison, i thought about life and i realized that i needed to change. So after i got out, i became a mechanic and opened up a garage. Over time, i eventually got my trucker's licence. But i learned something."

"What is it?" Lincoln asked,

"Nothing is set in stone." Daniel tells him. "You can find something you love to do, but that can always change. You can be a great dancer and love doing it. But then you find out you love painting more and you decide to do that. Nothing is set in stone. It's your life. You choose how you live it." He looks at Lincoln. "Just promise me you won't end up like me."

"I promise." Lincoln says.

"That's good pyro." Daniel says. "I've made my fair share of mistakes and i keep my costume in my truck to remind me of my mistakes."

"So you keep your costume to remind yourself of the mistakes you make." said Lisa.

"That's deep." Lucy said.

"Yeah brains. I keep it in my truck so that it reminds me to never go back to that life." Daniel says. He turns back to Lincoln. "Live your life kid. You still got a lot of time. I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up to late." With that, he gets up and leaves the roof.

"Thanks for the advice." Lincoln said. "Yeah I have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Feeling better Linc?" Luan asks.

"Yeah I do." said Lincoln.

"That's good." Lori says. "Just be patient. You'll find your thing and you will be great at it."

"You think so Lori?" Lincoln asked.

"I know so." Lori said.

"If you want, we can help you find your thing?" Lana offered. Lincoln thought about it and shook his head.

"No. I need to find it on my own." Lincoln tells them. "But Daniel is right. I just need to be patient."

"That's good Linky." Leni says.

"Look guys, we should get some sleep." Lori says. The Louds get up and climb down from the roof and head to their room. Meanwhile at the truck, Daniel climbs in and pulls out a box. He opens the box and holds up a helmet.

Daniel looks at his helmet and looks down at his costume.

* * *

The next day, the L-crew All got ready and were waiting for Daniel. "Where is he?" Firecracker asked.

"I know. He was the one who wanted to be in New York city before night fell." Crystal Princess complains.

"Sorry I'm late." The L-Crew turn and see Daniel coming towards them. When he steps out of the shadows, they gssp at what he was wearing. He was wearing a gray tanktoptank top with a leather vest over it. On the back of the vest, there was a patch that said 'Road Hazard'. He was wearing ripped black jeans and was wearing combat boots. He had fingerless gloves on his hands and wore a biker helmet on his head with sunglasses.

"Dude why are you wearing that?" Amplifier asked.

"You weren't kidding." Firecracker said.

"Simple, i think it's time Road Hazard made up for his past." Daniel says.

* * *

They all hit the road and continued to travel on until they see a road block.

"What's with the road block?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Don't know but, wait a minute that's the Backwood Devils!" Prodigy shouted.

"Damn." Road Hazard cursed. "Alright we're going to pull over and deal with this. Everyone understood?"

"We got it." Speed Queen nodded and so did everyone except for Parkour.

"Fine." Parkour muttered under her breath.

When they reached the road block, Ribshot stepped out from behind the block and faced the L-Crew with a smirk. A few seconds later, several other bikers surrounded them. Road Hazard stepped out of his truck and glared at Road Hazard.

"Been a while Road Hazard." Ribshot says.

"Yeah I know." Road Hazard said. "But I have a delivery to make."

"These kids made you more soft." Ribshot said.

"I was never soft Ribshot." Road Hazard told him. "Things were going fine until you took it too far."

"The gang was getting to soft for my liking." Ribshot says. "So I took action. And the result was leaving you lying on the floor broken. Now, give me the cargo."

"You don't even know what it is. Why do you want it?" Firecracker asks.

"Think or it like Christmas or our birthday. But we get to spread pain and fear!" Ribshot says.

"Really? Is that why you changed your name from Rumpshot to Ribshot?" Road Hazard asks.

"Wait, you went by Rumpshot?" Parkour asks.

"That is literally the dumbest name ever!" Speed Queen exclaimed and laughed.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Firecracker asks. "Look in the mirrior and say 'You know what would be a fun name? Rumpshot!'" The L-Crew and the Backwoods Devils laugh even harder as Ribshot get annoyed.

"It wasn't that bad." Ribshot shouts.

"What was your second choice Buttface!" Ms. Appear laughed.

Everyone laughs to a point where half of the bikers on rolling around on the ground laughing. Ribshot turns to his gang with a glare.

"SHUT UP YOU NUMSKULLS!" Ribshot shouts. He feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and Road Hazard punches him in the face.

"C'mon! Let's move." Road Hazard orders. He jumps into his truck and gets moving.

The L-Crew took off as Ribshot got up. "After them!" Ribshot shouted.

The gang get on their bikes and chase after them.

"Here they come dudes!" Amplifer reported.

Protect the cargo!" Speed Queen shouts.

"On it!" Black Ice said and froze the tires on some of the bikers.

The bikers go off the road. Amplifier fires a electric stream at a group of bikers. One biker pulls up near Speed Queen and swings a chain at her, wrapping it around her legs.

Speed Queen fell down, but she quickly recovers and grabs the chain.

"You are literally going to pay!" Speed Queen yells. She speeds forward with chain in hand. She whips it at the biker and knocks him off the motorcycle. Multiple Girl drives her go-kart between two bikers, allowing CrystalPrincess to take them out with her hammers. While this is going on, Greenthumb starts babbling and giggling excitedly, getting Crystal Princess's attention.

"What is it Greenthumb?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Maybe she wants to fight some bad guys?" Multipe Girl guessed.

"Ok." Crystal Princess says. She unstraps Greenthumb from her carseat and holds her up. Greenthumb raises her hands and plants come out of the ground. Greenthumb then lowers her hands, causing the plants to come down on a group if bikers. Greenthumb giggles and claps her hands at this.

"Poo poo." Greenthumb babbles while giggling. Crystal Princess lowers Greenthumb down and puts her back in her carseat.

"Great job Greenthumb." Multiple Girl says. She looks at her dashboard and sees a button. "What does this button do?" She presses the button and several blasters pop out and start firing at the bikers. "Best button ever!"

Ms. Appear turns invisible and the bikers are confused. "Where did she go!?" The biker asked.

Then two forcefields hit the two the two bikers and Ms. Appear reappears. "Not my best, but what the heck?" Ms. Appear shrugged while riding on her forcefield hover board.

She smacks the bikers with her board and kicks another in the face. Wildgirl flies above a couple bikers and goes gorilla. As soon as she's on the ground, she holds her arms our and clotheslines the two bikers. She then picks up one if the motorcycles and throws it at another biker.

Wildgirl roars and sees another biker coming towards her. But Wildgirl punches the biker in the face and then turned into. Eagle to fly off.

Firecracker fires several fireballs at the bikers and then shoots fire from his mouth.

"This is fun." Firecracker says as he kicks another biker. Down on the ground, Ribshot is catching up to Parkour.

"You got some skills kid." Ribshot tells her. "Why not join my gang? It'll be fun."

"I protect people not hurt them, Rumpshot!" Parkour said.

"That's it! I'm going to turn your bones into powder!" Ribshot shouted.

He pulls out his crowbar and swings it at Parkour who ducks. She then turns to Prodigy.

"You drive." Parkour ordered.

"How?" Prodigy asked.

"Just keep it straight and push that little lever to move." Parkour tells her.

"Whatever you say!" Progidy exclaimed and took the wheel.

Parkour ducks all of Ribshot's swings from his crowbar. But Parkour managed to punch Ribshot in the gut. Ribshot managed to hit Parkour with his crowbar. Byt Parkour turned her head and glared at Ribshot.

"Big mistake bud." said Parkour.

She punches Ribshot in face and kicks the bike, causing Ribshot to stagger and pull away from Parkour.

"I took down Ribshot!" Parkour shouted and took control of her ATV once again.

You mean Rumpshot!" Firecracker shouts, causing everyone to laugh. Inside the truck, Road Hazard chuckles.

"You kids are alright." Road Hazard says. As they drive, Ribshot steps up from where his bike crashed and glared in the direction of the truck.

"I'm not done yet." Ribshot growls. He grabs a bike and goes in the direction of the convoy.

* * *

The convey made it to New York and they were on the bridge. "Maybe we can go Central Park!" Wildgirl suggested.

"I want to see the Statue of Liberty." Firecracker announces.

"Guys, we'll be able to see everything once the mission is finished." Speed Queen tells them.

"We should be approaching the factory soon." Road Hazard said.

"Plus we don't have to worry about about Rumpshot." Parkour said.

They arrive at the factory and Road Hazard backs in. After he's backed in, Wildgirl hops in the back and goes gorilla to push the crate to Parkour. While they are doing that, Amplifier hears the sound of a motorcycle approaching. When she turns, she sees Ribshot coming their way.

"Dudes! It's Ribshot!" Amplifier screams.

"You got to be kidding me!?" Firecracker shouted.

"This guy doesn't even give up!" Ms. Appear exclaimed.

Ribshot pulls into the factory and glared at the convoy.

"I'm taking that cargo weather you like it or not." Ribshot growls.

"Not going to happen punk!" Firecracker shouted.

"We'll see about that." Ribshot says. "You may have taken down my gang, but as long as I'm still standing the Backwoods Devils will be forever."

"Not unless you're behind bars." Road Hazard says, stepping in front of the L-Crew. "And I'm going to be the one to put you there."

"Then let's end this Road Hazard!" Ribshot shouted and charged towards him.

He throws a punch but Road Hazard sidesteps causing Ribshot to miss. Road Hazard then delivers a knee to the gut.

Ribshot staggers a bit and takes out his crowbar, but when he's about to swing Road Hazard grabs his crowbar and break it in half.

"What!?" Ribshot gasps.

"He broke it in half!" Speed Queen shouts.

"What do thing I've been doing in the joint?" Road Hazard said.

"I think he could take Parkour on." Wildgirl says.

"Doubt it." Parkour scoffs. "But that was cool."

"You have caused enough problems Ribshot." Road Hazard says. "He have harmed innocent people just for a laugh. You have ruined me and now I'm gonna finish this." He then hits Ribshot with a hard right hand to the face and then hits a jumping knee.

Ribshot is flown back and hits a lamppost on impact. "Ugh!" He groaned.

Road Hazard walks up to him and punches Ribshot in the face knocking him out cold.

"You will harm nobody now." Road Hazard tells the unconscious Ribshot. He turns around and sees the L-Crew staring at him. "What?"

"That was awesome." Firecracker tells him.

"Thanks pyro." Road Hazard says. "Now who are you kids?"

"What do you mean?" Black Ice asks.

"I mean, what are your names?" Road Hazard explains. "The names given to you by your parents."

"If you promise not to tell." said Crystal Princess.

"I promise." Road Hazard said.

"I'm Lincoln Loud." Firecracker said and took off his goggles.

"I'm Luan Loud." Ms. Appear said as she took off her mask.

"I'm Leni." Multiple Girl said and took off her mask.

"Luna." Amplifier says as she takes off her glasses.

"Lynn." Parkour said and removed her mask.

"Lola Loud, pretty one." Crystal Princess said and removed her mask.

"Lana." Wildgirl said and removed her mask.

"I'm Lucy," Black Ice said and removed her hood and mask.

"Lisa Loud at your service." Prodigy says taking off her hero glasses and replacing them with her normal glasses.

"I'm Lori." Lori said as she took off her mask. She then picks up Greenthumb. And this is Lily."

"Huh. Nice to finally meet ya." Road Hazard says as he holds out a fist.

The Louds all gave Road Hazard a fist bump. "You too Road Hazard." Lori said.

Road Hazard walks to his truck and turns to face the L-Crew. "Want to see something cool?" He asks.

"Yes." Luan answers. Road Hazard presses a button on the side of his truck. The truck then start to morph. A few seconds later, the truck turned into a bulky vehicle with large tires and a sliding hatch on top of the vehicle.

"Whoa! That looks like the batmobile!" Lincoln says excitedly.

"This is my baby." Daniel says. "This is the Road Rage. Made her from spare parts. The fastest vehicle in the country."

"Cool." Lana says. "So are you going back to Royal Woods?"

Daniel shakes his head. "Nope. I go where the road takes me. And the road isn't taking me to Royal Woods."

"It 's was nice working with you Road Hazard." Leni said.

"Sure was Leni." said Daniel.

Lori walks up to him and hands him a watch. "If you ever need us." She tells him.

"Or if you ever need me." Daniel says with a smile.

Daniel turns on the engine and takes off while the Louds all wave good bye.

"He was so cool." Lana says.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Lola asks.

"Yeah. I think we will." Lori answers. "Now, let's go take Ribshot to the cops and tell them where the rest of the Backwoods Devils are. Then we'll go check into a hotel."

They see Lucy freezing Ribshot. "Just so He won't get away." said Lucy.

"Good thinking Lucy." Lori said.

"Let's get Ribshot to the police station." Lincoln says. He then realizes something. "Um, where is the police station?"

"We can either ask someone or call them?" Leni suggested.

"Wait. I see a police car right over there." Lana says.

They all put their masks and goggles back on and Lynn carried the frozen Ribshot t the police. "Here you go officers one frozen Ribshot." Lynn said.

"Ribshot!" One of the officers exclaimed. "We've been trying to arrest him and his gang for years!"

"Well there you go. The rest of the miscreants that Ribshot worked with are outside the city unconscious." Lisa told them.

"We can't thank you enough L-Crew." The other officer says. "Is there anyway we can thank you?" The L-Crew think about it and they come up with something.

"Do you know any good hotels?" Leni asked.

"Sure we do." The officer says.

* * *

The Louds gasped in awe at how big the room was. They were even more surprised to see that their was three beds.

"Finally three beds!" Leni squealed.

Lana jumped on the bed and lied down. "Oh yeah." said Lana.

"So how are we gonna do sleeping arrangements?" Lincoln asks. "Lily has her crib and Lucy makes her own bed. So how are we gonna do this?"

"Simple. There are nine of us. So three for each bed." Lori answers. "But who sleeps with who is the question."

"I'm not sleeping with Lynn." Lincoln tells them. "Never again."

"What's wrong with me?!" Lynn asked.

"You gave me Dutch ovens and snores like a chainsaw!" Lincoln shouted.

"He's right." Lucy tells her.

"Ugh. Fine." Lynn groans. "So who's sleeping with who?"

"Siblings, i have a way to figure this out." Lisa announces. "I have decided that with being the oldest, Lori, Leni and Luna will each get a bed. Lana, you have run to Lori's bed due to nightmares so you will sleep with Lori."

"Well of course." said Lana.

"I'm getting a bed with Lynn am I?" Luan asked.

"No. Lynn will be sleeping with Leni while you be sleeping with Luna." Lisa answered.

"That's good." Luan sighed.

"Lola will be sleeping with Lori while i shall sleep with Leni." Lisa tells them.

"So that means that I'll be sleeping with Luna and Luan?" Lincoln asks.

"Correct." said Lisa.

"Don't worry I got you some headphones for Luan's jokes and my singing." said Luna.

"Ok. I guess it won't to bad." Lincoln says. "I mean it isn't like there's some way i can get payback on you if i don't get any sleep."

"Please don't little bro." Luna begged.

"Sorry." Lincoln says. "But i appreciate the headphones Luna."

"Don't mention it." Luna says.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow we will go and see everything that NYC has to offer." Lori announces. "As for now, let's rest up."

Way ahead of you." Lana said.

"Night Leni." Lori calls.

"Night Luna." Leni says.

"Night Luan." Luna said.

"Night Lynn." Luan says.

"Night Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Night Lana." said Lincoln.

"Night Lola." Lana said.

"Night Lucy." Lola said.

"Sigh, night Lisa." Lucy said.

"Night Lily." Lisa said.

"Poo poo." Lily said.

* * *

Over the next few days, the Louds made it their mission to see every attraction and go to as many stores as they could before they had to go home.

They went to see the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, Rockefeller Center, Yankees stadium and a few stores. But when the day comes to go home something hits the Louds.

"We're out of gas!" Lynn shouted.

"You have got to be kidding." Lori yelled. "Lisa, can't we just fill up at a gas station?"

"Negative. The vehicles take special gas." Lisa answers.

"Well I can't just run and carry you guys! I'm not Supergirl!" Lori exclaimed.

"Might i point out that we only have a couple days to get home before Spring Break is over and that we have no more money left." Lisa points out.

"We're trapped in New York!" Lincoln shouts in a panic.

"Lincoln calm down!" Lori told her brother to calm down. "We just need a plan."

"I don't know New York is a togugh crowd when it comes to entertainment." said Luan.

"We're going to be stuck here forever!" The twins wailed.

"We can call Road Hazard." Leni suggested.

"He could be in another state by now." said Luan.

"Sigh. There's no hope." Lucy laments. Lily, feeling the hopelessness of the situation starts crying.

"Don't cry Lily." Luna soothes. "We'll think of something."

"Fear not siblings." said Lisa and presses a button on her watch.

The siblings look around, but nothing happens.

"Uh Lisa? What's happening?" Lynn asks.

"Give it a minute." Lisa replies. A few minutes later, they hear something approaching from the sky.

"Is that the Jet?" Lincoln asked.

Indeed it was it was black and looked a little bit like the blackbird from X-men. "Rocking!" Luna shouted.

"That is literally amazing." Lori exclaims. The jet lands in front of them and everyone heads in.

"Whoa. This is a mazing. Plane and simple." Luan laughs. "Get it?"

"We get it Luan." said Lisa. "Now let's load the ATV and Go kart into the jet."

Lana and Lynn drag the two vehicles into the jet and strap them down. The Louds then head towards the seating area where they see that there is no pilot.

"Um, who's flying the jet?" Lola asked.

"It's on auto-pilot." said Lisa.

"Sweet." Luna says.

"Now while we are still to young to fly this jet ourselves, we will eventually need to learn." Lisa tells them. "All of us."

"Even Leni?" Lori asked.

"Even Leni." Lisa sighed.

"Yay!" Leni cheered.

"Girls, I'm frightened." Lincoln whispers.

"So am I." Lori gulped.

"Poo poo." Lily said.

"It's about time we finish the jet." Lola said, "Now fly us home!"

"Of course Miss. Lola." The computer tells her.

"It speaks?" Lola asked.

"Correct. It took me awhile during my free time." Lisa explained,

"Please be seated." The computer voice says.

"Does the computer have a name?" Lori asks.

"Maybe Cal?" Lynn suggested.

"Hmm I'm not sure." said Lisa.

"Might I make a suggestion?" The computer asked.

"Sure." Leni answered.

"Is there someone the eleven of you miss that you would like to name me after?" The computer asked.

"What about after grandma?" Lana suggested.

"Ok Gram Gram the computer it is." Leni nodded.

"No Leni, not like that." said Lincoln.

"I think Lana means Gram Gram's name." Lynn says. "Martha."

"Martha will do. Miss Lynn." said Martha. "I will fly all back to Royal Woods."

"Thanks Martha." Lincoln said.

"Your most welcome Mr. Lincoln." Martha said.

"So what do you guys think was in that crate?" Lucy asks.

"Probably something nerdy or something." Lynn shrugged.

"But it's out of the hands of evil." said Lisa.

The jet takes off and flies straight to Royal Woods.

* * *

Night had fallen over New York city. Outside Tetherby Industries, three figures stepped out of the shadows. One was wearing a full body wetsuit with a full face mask. Another was a tall blonde woman with several robot parts on parts of her body. The final figure wore a black sweatshirt with black hair. As soon as they stepped out of the shadows, the dark haired figure collapses but is caught by the blonde.

"Easy Maggie." The blonde tells her. "You used alot of energy to get us here." She then turns to the other figure. "Alright Chandler, now what?"

"Simple Carol, we take what's in the crate and be on our way." said Hydro. "Now all you have to do is hack into their systems and make sure the alarms are out."

"I'm on it." Carolborg said.

She walks over to the counsel and plugs her finger into it and starts hacking into the security.

"Well?" Hydro asks impatiently.

"Give me a minute." Carolborg says. "Ok I'm in. Now I was able to shut down the motion sensors and put the cameras on an endless loop. However, to open the doors you need a card."

"A card?" Hydro asks. He looks around and sees a guard. "Bingo." He then silently sneaks up on the guard, knocks him out and takes the card off the guard. "Thank you sir."

Hydro uses the keycard to get into the building. "Ok show me the way." said Hydro.

"I have the blueprints downloaded into my systems." Carolborg said on a commlink.

"Ok, right now I'm in a hallway near the entrance." Hydro told her. "Where's the crate?"

"It's in the lad area. First head straight and then make a left." Carolborg says.

"Right." Hydro says moving.

Hydro walked straight and then turned left. But he sees two guards. "I see two guards at the door to the warehouse." Hydro said.

"Looks like the beefed up security." said Carolborg.

"I'll take them out." said Hydro and then turned into a puddle and moved towards the guards.

The guards look and see a puddle.

"We got a leak somewhere?" One guard asked.

"I don't think so." The other guard answered. The puddle leaps out and hits both guards.

"There. Your leak problem is fixed." Hydro says. He walks towards the door, he uses the card. When the door opens, he sees ten guards. "Dang it."

"Freeze! Put your hands behind your head!" The guard shouted.

"Make me." Hydro said.

"I got this clown!" The other guard shouted and walked towards Hydro.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do?" Hydro say mockingly. He then creates two water fists and takes out the guard.

"He's a meta! Open fire!" A guard shouts and they start firing. Hydro turns his body into water and the bullets go right through him.

"My turn." Hydro says. Suddenly, something blasts through the wall. When the smoke clears, we see Rampage and Sound Diva standing where the wall once stood. "What are you two doing here?"

"Carolborg send us." said Rampage.

"More metas!? A guard exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sound Diva shouts and shoots a soundwave at the guards.

Rampage tackles some guards down and snarls at them.

Hydro creates two water spheres and throws them at the remainder of the guards.

"That was fun." Rampage says. Carolborg then comes in supporting Maggie.

"So where is this crate that you wanted so badly?" Carolborg asked.

"Over there." Hydro answered while pointing at the crate.

"It better be worth it!" Rampage growled.

"Rampage, open the crate." said Hydro.

"Carolborg should do it!" said Rampage.

"I'm supporting our gloomy friend!" Carolborg tells him.

"Just open the dang crate!" Sound Diva shouts.

"Don't tell me what to do runt!" Rampage growls.

"Just open it!" Hydro shouted.

"Fine!" Rampage growled and walked towards the crate and rips it open.

Hydro looks into the crate an smiles.

"So what's in crate?" Sound Diva asks.

"Something that will help us get payback." Hydro answers. He then reaches into the crate. "Welcome to the team," He then pulls a robot head. "Todd."

 **Author's note: Zachlor16 here. Co-writer for Loud Heroes. Now, Smoke and I would first like to thank our readers for reading this fanfic and sticking with it for all these chapters. Now, time to address a certain matter: Infinite is dead. No matter what you think, Infinite is DEAD. He will never return. Ever. Thank you for reading and we'll see you next time on Loud Heroes.**


	26. At the Mayor's house

The Louds all entered the base and they see Clyde on the computer until he sees the Louds and so did Sam. "Hey guys welcome back." Clyde greeted.

"So How was New York?" Sam asked.

"Babe, it was rockin." Luna answers. She then pulls out a bag. "And i got you a little something." Sam excited grabs the bag and looks inside to T-shirt with a picture of Frank Sinatra on it.

"I love it!" Sam exclaims before tackling Luna to the ground kissing her all over her face.

"So anything happen when we were away Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing much Lincoln. But here's the thing while you guys were in New York, Replicate was fighting the crime in the city." said Clyde.

"What!?" The Louds scream in unison.

"Replicate. The guy who beat the crap out of us and kidnapped Bobby, was fighting crime while we were gone?" Lynn said in disbelief.

"Yeah. And not just the big stuff, he did pretty much everything you guys did." Clyde tells them. "He even saved a cat that was stuck in a tree."

"It's not my fault i couldn't get down!" Cliff says defensively.

"I also borrowed Charles." said Sam.

"Why did you you borrow Charles?" Luna asked.

"Well Ashley asked my mom if we could get a dog." Sam explained. "Mom wasn't so sure about it, but my brothers concinced her to at least think about it. So after a couple hours, mom said that if Ashley shows that she is responsible enough we can get a dog. So I asked your parents if I could borrow Charles."

"He didn't poop on the couch did he?" Lincoln asked.

"No I didn't I was a good dog." said Charles.

"Very good." Sam agrees. "So after a few days, mom agreed to let us get a dog. So Jay took us to the shelter where they had two dogs: a husky and a German shepherd. Jay and Jack wanted the shepherd while Ashley and I wanted the husky. We ended up taking both."

"Well the German Shepard is loyal." Charles said. "You can use the Husky for sledding I think."

"Good luck handling two dogs." said Luna.

"Thanks. Anyways, mom wasn't to happy about us bringing home two dogs." Sam continues. "But after a few hours of snuggling, she was won over."

"She brought me over to talk to them later that day." Charles told them. "The husky is a female and the German shepherd is a male. They are also mates."

"Cool. So what did you guys name them?" Lana asked.

"Our German Shepherd is named Spike and our Husky is named Cassy." said Sam.

"Those are good names." said Lana.

"Thanks." Sam says. "So anything else happening?"

"Excuse me." Martha said through the computer. "There appears to something happening on the news."

"Can you turn it on for is?" Leni asked.

"Of course Miss. Leni." Martha answered.

"You uploaded Martha into the base computer?" Lola asked Lisa.

"I figured that she would be the base's A.I while were not here." said Lisa.

Martha turns on the news and it shows Jenny Snarts.

"This is Jenny Snarts live where Mayor Turner is about to make an announcement." Jenny Snarts reports.

"What do you think it's about?" Lola asked.

"I don't know maybe something big will happen." said Leni.

"Citizens of Royal Woods. As you know, several months ago our city's crime rate was at an all time high." Mayor Turner started. "And then suddenly, the crime suddenly started to go down and it's because of eleven individuals: the L-Crew."

"That's us!" Leni cheered.

"I have to text Bobby abaout this." Lori said.

"Now the L-Crew have done so much for our city." Turner continues. "From stopping meta humans to getting cats out from trees to attending charity events, it's hard to truely thank them. But I'm going to try. So tonight i will be hosting a 'Thank You L-Crew' banquet tonight at my estate and i would like to extend an invitation to the L-Crew. I hope they will attend. That is all." Turner then heads off the stage.

"There you have it folks, Mayor Turner will hosting a banquet to thank the L-Crew at his estate and has invited the L-Crew to attend. This Jenny Snarts signing off." The Louds then turn the news off and stare at the screen with shock.

"Dudes we got invited to a party!" Luna shoued.

"Free food for me!" Lori exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! Maybe they'll have meatball subs!" Lynn said excitedly.

"Siblings we are facing a problem that we need solving." said Lisa.

"What problem is that?" Lana asks.

"What do we tell our parental units?" Lisa answers.

"Dang it." Lana groaned. "What are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know!" Lola exclaimd

Lori's phone goes off and she sees that it her mother.

"Hi mom." Lori says.

"Hi sweetie. Listen, you're going to be in charge for tonight and possibly tomorrow." Rita tells her.

"Um why?" Lori asked.

"Your Great Aunt Ruth broke her leg and your father and I have to go check up on her." said Rita.

"As long I don't have to look at her extra toe and bunions." Lynn Sr. said over the phone.

"Um why?" Lori asked.

"Your Great Aunt Ruth broke her leg and your father and I have to go check up on her." said Rita.

"As long I don't have to look at her extra toe and bunions." Lynn Sr. said over the phone.

"So you're in charge til we get home." Rita tells her.

"Don't worry mom." Lori assures her. "I got this."

"Ok good to hear." said Rita. "Make sure nothing bad happens!"

"Will do." Lori says. "Say hi to Aunt Ruth for us."

"I will. Love you." Rita says.

"Love you too." Lori said and hangs up. "Problem solved."

"Really? Just like that?" Lincoln asks.

"Aunt Ruth's leg is broken." said Lori. "So Mom and Dad are going to be with her all night or tomorrow."

"Alright so I guess we're all set." Luan says.

"But one question what am I going to wear?" Leni asked and everyone facepalmed even the pets.

* * *

The L-Crew made their way to the estate with excitement. Multiple Girl had insisted that she wash the costumes before they left which caused them to leave later than they wanted. But despite the setback, they were looking forward to this event.

"Ok I except everyone to be on their best behaviour. Got it?" Speed Queen asked.

"No worries, Lori." Amplifier assures her. "Everything will be fine."

"It better." Lori said.

"I'll try my best not to get angry." said Firecracker.

"And if he does, I'll cool him off." Black Ice tells them.

"Guys! I think I can see the estate!" Wildgirl yells.

The L-Crew reached the estate and they see some of their fans cheering for them Crystal Princess waved and blow kisses to her fans. "Suck up." Wildgirl pouted.

"We love you Wildgirl!" A fan shouted.

Wildgirl blushes at this. "I love you too!" she shouts.

"Who's the suck up now?" Crystal Princess asks with a smirk.

"Shut up." said Wildgirl.

Amplifer teleports on top of a car. "We love you Royal Woods!" Amplifer shouted.

The people cheer louder and people start taking pictures while the L-Crew posed.

"I love the hero life." Crystal Princess said to herself.

After they had their pictures taken, the L-Crew greeted their fans and signed a few autographs of their kid fans. After they made it through the mob and into the estate, the kids were in awe with how big the place was.

"Dudes, this place is massive." Amplifier comments.

"Almost as big as the Kents' house." said Ms. Appear.

"Ok everyone let's show them what were made of." said Speed Queen.

"Just don't wander off." Amplifier adds. The L-Crew walk around the estate greeting guests and workers. As they are walking, Firecracker bumps into someone.

"Sorry." Firecracker apologizes. He them looks up and sees that the person he bumped into was Andrew Tetherby.

"You seem lost child." Tetherby tells him.

"No I'm not lost. And I'm not just a kid, it's Firecracker." Firecracker said.

Andrew narrows his eyes at Firecracker and looks him up and down. After a few seconds, Tetherby gives a small smile.

"Of course. How could i no recognize the mighty Firecracker?" Tetherby says. "My name is Andrew Tetherby. It's nice to meet someone else trying to help the city."

"Yeah same here too." said Firecracker.

"Firecracker!" Firecracker turns and sees his sisters coming towards him. It was Speed Queen that called him. "I told you not to wander off."

"Sorry." Firecracker apologizes.

"Just stay close next time." She tells him. She's about to say something else when she notices Andrew Tetherby. "Mr. Tetherby. What a surprise. Sorry about my brother."

"It's alright it can be a big place to get lost." said Tetherby said.

"Doesn't seem that big to me." Parkour said.

"Looks can be deceiving, my dear." Tetherby tells her.

"Whatever." Parkour replied.

"Aren't you kids too young to be superheroes?" Tetherby asked.

"No. We're fine." Speed Queen answers.

"Just saying, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Tetherby tells them.

"Well thanks for your concern. But we can handle anything that life throws at us." said Speed Queen.

"Of course my dear." Tetherby says. "Just expressing my concern."

"Andrew Tetherby." The L-Crew turn and see a tall man wearing a suit with fair skin with a pink and green pin in his jacket. The man holds his hand out Tetherby who accepts. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course Mayor Turner. Wouldn't miss it." Tetherby tells him. "I was just talking to our guests of honor."

"The L-Crew I'm glad you all made it." said Mayor Turner.

"It's the least we can do." said Speed Queen.

"Well I'm glad you were able to show." Turner says. He turns to Parkour and Firecracker. "I still haven't thanked you two for volunteering at my charity event a couple weeks ago."

"Thanks." said Parkour.

"Don't mention it." said Firecracker.

"Oh I must. You heroes have done so much in so little time." Turner says.

"I must agree." Tetherby agrees as his phone goes off. "Excuse me. I must take this." He walks off to different room with his phone.

"What's with him?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"He's going through a bad time his warehouse in New York got robbed." said Turner.

"Seriously?" Ms. Appeae exclaimed.

"But the Backwood Devils Are prison!" Wildgirl said.

"From what i understand, it was someone else who broke in." Turner explains. "By the way, how are you doing on catching those two escaped villians?"

"Don't worry Mayor Turner, we are doing whatever we can to take down Sound Diva and Rampage." Speed Queen answers.

"I was talking Hydro and Carolborg." Turner replied.

"They aren't in jail?" Black Ice asks.

Turner shakes his head. "Hydro broke out not long after he was put away. Mind you, this was before we made out meta human prison. Carolborg didn't even make it to the prison. She broke out of the transport and then blew it up."

"Dang!" Amplifer said.

"Great now we have four humans to find!" Parkour groaned.

"Look, I'm sorry that i brought this up, but please just try to have fun and relax tonight." Turner pleads.

"We will Mayor Turner." said Speed Queen.

"Good to hear." Turner says. "Now if you excuse me, i must go prepare for my speech."

Mayor Turner walks away from the L-Crew and our heroes all get concern looks on their faces. Even worse Amplifer remembered that Carolborg will kill her crush. "Sam." Amplifer whispered.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe." Firecracker assures her. "We'll protect her. I'm worried about what Chandler is planning."

"I'm worried that Carol will target Bobby again. She has a huge crush on him." said Speed Queen.

"Not to mention Maggie is still out there with those four villains running amuck." said Ms. Appear.

"Maggie should be fine." Parkour says. "But i gotta wonder on why we haven't detected them on our radar?"

"Maybe they're off the grid." said Multiple Girl.

"Well, either way we will have to find them." Prodigy says.

"But not tonight." Speed Queen tells them. "For now, we are going to have fun and relax. Tonight is our night off so let's enjoy it."

"Cool I'm going to the buffet." said Parkour and walked away to the buffet.

"Right behind you." Speed Queen says following her.

"Save some for everyone here!" Firecracker shouted.

* * *

As the night rolled on, the L-Crew was thanked by everyone in attendance. From the police chief to the fire chief to businessmen, the L-Crew were thanked by everyone. With each thank you, the L-Crew smiled and nodded knowing that people appreciated what they did. Eventually it came time for the mayor to give his speech.

"Attention everyone. Tonight is a night to sad thanks to our heroes the L-crew." said Turner.

The people cheer while the L-Crew waved.

"It's nothing." Speed Queen says.

"Now four years ago, our crime rate suddenly increased dramatically. The people of Royal Woods were frightened and police were overwhelmed." Turner pauses before continuing. "And we all remember the death of Officer Roberto Santiago Sr. who was killed in action."

"Santiago?" Firecracker questioned. He turns to Speed Queen. "Bobby and Ronnie Anne's dad?"

"Bobby mentioned his dad. But he never told me he was a police officer." said Speed Queen.

"I better look into this at HQ." Firecracker said.

"Linc, just don't force Ronnie Anne to tell you anything." Speed Queen tells him. "This isn't something that they like to talk about. So don't force her or Bobby to talk about it. Ok?"

"I got it." Firecracker groaned. "Jeez. Put your hand down Black Ice. I'm not angry."

"I'm trying to get the waiter's attention." Black Ice says. "Sigh, i guess I'm invisible to everyone."

"I thought invisibility was Ms. Appear's power?" Multiple Girl asks. The L-Crew decides not to answer and continue to listen to the mayor's speech.

"Now three months ago, I thought that our city was doomed. With meta humans and criminals running amok, i was sure that the city that i loved was doomed." He pauses again. "Then eleven heroes appeared out of nowhere, defending our city from meta humans and crooks alike. Those heroes are the L-Crew!"

Everyone in the room applauded at the L-crew. "Without them this city wouldn't be the city it is today." Turner said.

The mayor is about to say something else when the door heading into the estate is blasted open with several thugs come running in surrounding the guests.

"Yo boss! It's clear." A thug yells. A few seconds later a tall man with tan skin and red hair wearing a purple jumpsuit and overcoat with black gloves and boots.

"So much for a day off." Amplifer sighed.

"Sigh, tell me about it." Black Ice laments.

"Hello Mr. Mayor and guests." The man says. "Don't mind us. We're just visiting. While we're here, if you all would gladly give all your belongings to my associates here and we'll be on our way."

"Don't count on it!" said Ms. Appear.

"So who the heck are you suppose to be?" Firecracker asked.

"They call me Stretcher!" Stretcher introduced himself.

"Lame!" Wildgirl yells.

"Who said that?!" Stretcher shouts angrily. Wildgirl points at Crystal Princess who scowls at her. "Well little girl, let show you why I'm called Strercher!"

Stretch extends his arm and grabs Crystal Princess and throws her at the salad bar.

"Curse you Wildgirl!" Crystal Princess screams.

"I'll put him in a knot!" said Speed Queen.

Speed Queen runs forward towards Stretcher who uses his powers to raise his legs so Speed Queen runs under his legs, causing her to crash into the kitchen.

"Dang it!" Speed Queen groaned.

"I got this." said Black Ice.

"Let me handle this clown." said Parkour.

"No I got this." said Black Ice.

Black Ice shoots an ice beam at Stretcher. Stretcher smirks and grabs a nearby Firecracker and uses him as a human shield, freezing the pyro. He then throws Firecracker into Black Ice.

The frozen Pyro hits Black Ice And breaks Firecracker's icy prison and he starts to get angry. "Ok no one uses me as a human shied and gets away with it!" Firecracker shouted.

"Bro! Calm down!" Amplifier orders. "Your gonna fry everyone here if you don't!"

"He's going to pay!" Fircracker said and threw two fireballs at Stretcher. But he dodges the fireballs.

Stretcher stretches his arm out and grabs Firecracker by the throat.

"Not again." Firecracker choked.

"Let go of my little brother!" Amplifer shouted.

"Ok. Here, take him!" He then throws Firecracker at Amplifier who catches him.

"We're facing against a villain with elasticity abilities." Prodigy said.

"Obviously, sis." Amplifier says irritably.

"Any ideas how we beat the human rubber band here?" Parkour asked.

"I would say freeze him but Black Ice is currently incapacitated." Prodigy answers.

"Not to mention that our Speedster is down." said Ms. Appear.

"And our resident pyro is trying to catch his breath." Amplifier finishes.

"And your gonna be next!" Stretcher shouts before stretching his arm out and punching Wildgirl.

"Hey only I'm allow to punch my twin sister!." said Crystal Princess shouted.

Stretcher grabs Wildgirl and throws her at Crystal Princess.

"Should've stayed quiet." Wildgirl tells Crystal Princess.

"Shut up and go animal." Crystal Princess fires back.

Wildgirl turns into a wolf and snarls at Stretcher. Then she pounces at Stretcher, but he moves to the left and she hits a wall on impact.

"So quick question. Why aren't any of these thugs doing anything?" Multiple Girl asks.

"No idea dude." Amplifier answers.

"Good point." Stretcher said. "Boys do something!"

"Right boss." One thug said.

The thugs point their guns at the L-Crew and open fire.

"That ain't good." Amplifier says. "Ms. Appear! Put a forcefield around the people!"

"I'm on it!" Ms. Appear shouted and created forcefields for the L-Crew and the people around her.

Speed Queen exits the kitchen and sees the thugs with guns. "Time to end this quick!" Speed Queen said and ran fast to grab the guns from the thugs. Then she dismantled them piece by piece.

Multiple then creates a few duplicates and attack the thugs.

"So I'm guessing he stretches?" Speed Queen asked.

"Pretty much!" Clone 2 replied.

Stretcher grabs a Multiple Girl clone and throws her at the other clones.

"You're not very nice." Clone 4 says.

"I'm evil what do you think?!" Stretcher shouted.

"You seem more like a joke." Clone 3 says.

"Shut up!" Stretcher shouted. "I have a gang!" Stretcher grabs the clones throws them at back at the original Multiple Girl.

"Ow." Multiple Girl groaned before collapsing.

"Not cool dude!" Amplifier shouts before flying towards him.

Amplifer begins to form lightning in her fists and punches Stretcher. "In your face dude." Amplifier shouted.

The punch has no affect. "That tickled." Stretcher says. "I'm elastic. I'm practically rubber. I mean seriously, why did you think that an electric attack would work?"

"Not This again." Amplifier groaned.

"Now take this!" Stretcher then wraps his arm around Stretcher and starts to squeeze. "Any last words?"

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Stretcher turns and is met with a fiery punch to the face from Firecracker.

"You little punk!" Stretcher shouted as he released his grip on Amplifier.

"Thanks for saving my life bro." Amplifier said.

"Just paying you back for saving mine." Firecracker tells her with a smile.

"You'll pay for this!" Stretcher shouted.

"What's that smell?" Wildgirl asked.

Parkour looks up from her ham and sniffs the air, resulting in her pinching her nose to block out the smell. "It reeks!" She cried.

"Smells like burning rubber." Prodigy points out.

"Ugh! I feel like my nose is about to fall off." Crystal Princess said.

Guys, I think that smell is Stretcher." Firecracker says.

"That's not me!" Stretcher shouts.

"Um boss, yeah it is." A thug says.

Stretcher noticed the smell. "Oh crap it is me!" Stretcher exclaimed.

"Rubber you gonna do?" Ms. Appear jokes.

"Simple." Stretcher answers. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

"Why is everyone trying to kill me?!" Firecracker asked.

"YOU CAUSED ME TO SMELL!" Stretcher shouts.

"Sorry stinky, but I'm not gonna let you kill my baby brother." Ms. Appear says. "He's died once before and i don't think he wants to again." She then covers her fists in forcefields and charges at Stretcher.

Ms. Appear punches Stretcher with a series of punches and tried to resist the awful smell.

"God you reek!" Ms. Appear gags.

"Blame your brother." Stretcher says before punching in the stomach and throwing her.

"What's the plan Queen?" Amplifier asked.

"Shut up I'm thinking!" Speed Queen shouted.

"I have a plan." Parkour tells them.

"What is it?" Speed Queen asks.

"Attack!" Parkour yells before running towards Stretcher.

"Parkour wait!" Speed Queen shouted but Parkpur ignore her.

"You ruined my free meal!" Parkour shouts. "Prodigy, give me a table."

"On it." Prodigy says. She then uses her telekinesis and grabs a table. She then moves it towards Parkour who jumps on it.

"You want free food?" Stretcher asks. "Here. Have a ham!" He them throws a ham at Parkour.

Parkour gets hit by the ham and gets smacked down. "He is still going down with the incoming furniture." Prodigy muttered.

Stretcher stretches his body out and catches the table. He then slingshots the table back at Prodigy.

Prodigy uses her telekinesis to stop the table and lowers it the ground. "Thanks for save Prodigy." said Parkour.

"No problem elder sister." Prodigy says. Greenthumb then crawls up and sits in front of Stretcher.

"What you going to do little one?" Stretcher asked.

Greenthumb raises her hands and a nearby plant grabs hold of Stretcher and picks him up off the ground.

"What the?" Stretcher exclaimed. "Shoot the baby!"

"We don't have our guns!" On thug said.

"Than grab her or something!" Stretcher exclaimed.

One thug approaches Greenthumb and tries to grab her. However, Greenthumb lowers one hand and raises it again, causing another nearby plant to grab the thug and throw him.

Speed Queen speeds forward and takes out the thugs approaching Greenthumb.

"Wait If he's stretches that means." Firecracker figured it out. "Quick wake up Black Ice!"

"I'm right here." Black Ice says startling Firecracker.

"Black Ice!" Firecracker exclaimed. "Never mind that I need you freeze Stretcher."

"I don't think so." Stretcher says. He then turns his hands into rubber hammers and slams them on the ground, forcing the L-Crew back. "Didn't think it would come to this, but it looks like i have no choice. Bring it in boys!" A few thugs then come in with big blaster-like weapon.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Ms. Appear exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Firecracker asks.

"Just a little thing that we picked up when we intercepted a little shipment by Tetherby Industries." Stretcher answers. "And we don't even know what it does. But we're about to find out. Prepare to fire boys!"

The thugs turned on the blaster and aimed it at the L-Crew.

"Get behind me!" Ms. Appear commands. After she makes sure her siblings are behind her, she puts up a forcefield.

"That won't work." Stretcher says. "Fire!"

"I guess the show's over dude and dudettes!" Amplifer cried.

The blaster fires a powerful beam at the L-Crew but is blocked by the forcefield. However, while the forcefield did block the beam it was starting to push them back.

"Can't give up." Ms. Appear grunted through her teeth.

Greenthumb began to tear up and held on to Firecracker's leg tightly.

"Don't worry." Firecracker assures the infant. "Ms. Appear's got this." Ms. Appear continues to try to keep the forcefield from breaking. However the forcefield along with the L-Crew are blasted out of the room.

"Are they dead?" A thug asked.

"Not yet." Stretched said.

Outside the dining room area, the L-Crew were recovering from the beam.

"Are we dead?" Wildgirl asks.

"Not yet." Black Ice answers.

"Everyone, we need to think of a plan." Speed Queen says. "Everyone split up and regroup."

"Got it!" Everyone shouted and split up.

Stretcher runs into the hallway and sees no sign of the L-Crew. "They're gone." He mutters. "I want them found. Dead or alive."

"You got it boss!" One thug said as the rest of the thugs run off.

Stretcher is about to head back into the dining hall when he is grabbed by someone and slammed into the wall. After he recovers he sees that the person that grabbed him was Andrew Tetherby.

"You haven't killed them off yet Stretcher!" Tetherby exclaimed.

"Um, no." Stretcher answered nervously.

"Ok. For now they are out of the picture." Tetherby says. "Now, do the other part of your assignment."

"Which is what again?" Stretcher asks.

"Force the mayor to resign you idiot." Tetherby answers annoyed.

"Oh yeah right." Stretcher said.

"Then I'll step in for election fo rmayor and Royal Woods will be mine." said Tetherby.

"Yes sir." Stretcher says running back into the dining hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the L-Crew were in the janitor's closet regrouping.

"A broom closet really Lori?" Crystal Princess groaned.

"Well it's not a suite." Speed Queen replied.

"Lana, can you please turn into something smaller?" Firecracker asked.

"Sure." Wildgirl answers and turns into a chipmunk.

"We couldn't any of us get any powers where we shrink?" Parkour said.

"Perhaps when the explosion from my device hit us, it unlocked the powers from our personalities and traits." Prodigy explained.

"That makes sense." Firecracker said.

"So what do we do now? That stretchy guy and his gang is still here." Multiple Girl points out.

"If only we can get Lucy close enough." Speed Queen says. "Then she can freeze him."

"Well Lucy can very sneaky, so we'll keep him busy." said Speed Queen.

"Sounds good but there's something that's bugging me." Firecracker says.

"What is it bro?" Amplifier asks.

"This whole attack. It makes no sense." Firecracker answers. "Why would Stretcher attack a banquet that he knows is for the L-Crew and that we would be here? It makes no sense."

"I must agree elder brother." Prodigy says while rubbing her chin. "I can't find any sense in this."

"He watched the news." Muiltipe Girl guessed.

"But he wouldn't know the address." Parkour pointed out.

"Maybe he can have someone on the inside?" Wildgirl guessed.

"Maybe. Whoever it is, he must have quite the influence if he has a meta working for him." Speed Queen says.

"Or her." Crystal Princess adds.

"Good point." said Speed Queen.

"Well I'll Burn them up." said Firecracker.

"Easy Linc." Speed Queen says trying to calm him down. "Remember, we don't kill."

"Yeah after the whole Adamborg thing." said Amplifer.

"Yeah but he had it coming." Firecracker points out.

"Yeah true." said Parkour. "But we should freeze this villain and when I find Carolborg I'll break her arms."

"Right. First Stretcher, then the escaped villians." Speed Queen says. "Now let's move out."

"Right!" Everyone shouted and tried to get out of the room but Wildgirl managed to get out due to her being a chipmunk.

"Dang it."

* * *

The L-Crew peaked into the dining hall and saw Stretcher standing over Mayor Turner.

"I'm giving you one last chance Turner." Stretcher was saying. "Resign from your position as mayor or nobody here leaves on their own power."

"Why do you want me to resign?" Mayor Turner asked.

"Simple. Since you've been in office, you've been making laws that try to prevent us from doing crimes." Stretcher explains. "You've gotten soft mayor and we need a mayor that let crime happen. Now i will give you one more chance. Surrender your position or else we else a hostage gets it."

"I don't make deals with criminals." Turner tells him.

"Well that's too bad. Time to give you what you deserve." said Stretcher. But a blur grabs Mayor Turner. "You got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Stretcher. You won't be hurting anyone else today." Speed Queen tells him.

"So you did survive." Stretcher observes. "But it doesn't matter. You won't be around much longer."

"I wouldn't count on it stretch." Parkour said and cracked her knuckles.

Stretcher turns and sees the rest of the L-Crew.

"Hmm. Now this is getting annoying." Stretcher growls. "Time to end you once and for all. Get'em boys!"

"Now I'm mad I was hoping for a peaceful dinner and you all ruined it." Crystal Princess said.

"So was I." Amplifer agreed and shot a streaming of lightning at one thug.

"I wanted free food and when i finally get it, you punks show up." Wildgirl growls before turning into black bear and roaring at the thugs.

One of the the thugs screamed as Wildgirl gave him a backhand slap to a wall.

"Nobody messes with my free meal!" Parkour shouts as she punches a thug and then hits another with a chair.

Ms. Appear forms force fields fists and beats up the other thugs. "Here's a knuckle sandwich!" Ms. Appear laughed.

While all this is going on, Stretcher is watching with a scowl.

"I guess I'll have to deal with them myself." Stretcher growls.

"Hey rubber butt!" A voice calls from behind. He turns and sees Firecracker flying towards him.

"Not him again." Stretcher growled and moved out of the way.

"You can't escape me!"Firecracker shout. He turns around goes after Stretcher again.

Stretcher gets ready to punch Firecracker but he dodges the punch. "Hold still so I can kill you." said Stretcher.

"No thanks." Firecracker replies and goes for a kick which hits Stretcher in the chest.

Stretcher gets pushed by and glares at Firecracker. "What are you trying to do give me bad BO?" Stretcher asked.

"Nope. Just trying to distract you." Firecracker answers.

"Distract me from what?" Stretcher asked.

"From me." A voice answers. Stretcher turns and sees Black Ice behind him freezing him with her powers.

"No! This cannot be my end!" Stretcher shouted before he got frozen.

"We're putting your plans on ice!" Ms. Appear laughed.

"Lame!" Stretcher shouts before he is comepletely frozen.

"We did it!" Multiple Girl cheered.

"Great job Black Ice." Firecracker said.

"Same to you big brother." said Black Ice.

"Well done L-Crew." Mayor Turner exclaims before clapping his hands followed by everyone in attendance. "Not only did you save me, but everyone in attendance. You all really are heroes to admire."

"All in a day's work." said Wildgirl.

"That's cliche." said Firecracker

"But it's true." Wildgirl argues.

"Yeah I know." said Firecracker.

"Sorry about the damages." Ms. Appear says.

Mayor Turner looked at the damage and says. "Oh don't worry about it I'll just hire some workers to fix this." said Turner.

"And you need to beef up your security on your stuff." Parkour said to Tetherby.

"Thanks for the tip." Tetherby said with an even tone. "Well good job out there." He holds out a hand. "I hope we meet again."

Likewise." Parkour said and shook Tetherby's hand. Tetherby let go of Parkour's hand and walks away.

As they watched him walk away, Firecracker couldn't help but feel weird about the guy. Unlike the other guests, Tetherby didn't seem shaken up about what just happened. In fact, he almost seemed annoyed. Firecracker looked around at his sisters and saw that he wasn't alone in his suspicions. Prodigy was rubbing her chin while Amplifier had her arms crossed. He then looked up at Speed Queen and saw that her eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Firecracker couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew one thing: somethingwasn't right about Tetherby.

* * *

Tetherby is in his limo and sighs in disappointment.

"Another failure." Tetherby laments. "However, that was impressive how they defeated Stretcher. Their teamwork is something else." He then gets an idea.

"If their teamwork is the key to their success, maybe I need to throw a wrench in that and turn them against each other." He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Hello. It's Tetherby. Yes i know it's late but i have a job for you."


	27. Anger therapy

**A/N: Before we start the new chapter of Loud heroes. We just want to make one message to Heros central. We are not using your other characters. The only reason we used Infinite in our story was to kill him off. There are no others like him, ghost diamond and no evil clone of him. Oh and no other plane of existence! Basically he was just a pointless character.**

Lincoln and Charles are in Lincoln's room and Charles is watching Lincoln working on his painting. "So what are you working on Lincoln?" Charles asked.

"I'm working on a painting for the art contest next week." Lincoln answered. "The prize is a trophy and five hundred dollars. I plan on winning."

"Cool." Charles said. He looks out the door and sees Gary with his carrot chew toy. "Hey Gary! Give me back my chew toy!" Gary grabs the toy and runs off with Charles in pursuit.

"Charles! Come back!" Lincoln shouts before running after him while closing the door behind him.

Just then Lynn walks in and looks around for Lincoln. "Where the heck are you little bro?" Lynn said and then she shrugs.

She starts to search his room and sees a painting. "Whoa. Did Lincoln make this?" She asks herself. "This is good. I gotta show the others." She starts to walk out when she trips on Lincoln's backpack. When she recovers from the trip, she sees the canvad destroyed. "Oops."

Lynn picked up the destroyed canvid. She is always picturing Lincoln's reaction and he's chasing down Lynn. "I got to hide this." said Lynn.

She moves around trying to find a spot to hide. After a few minutes of searching she puts under his bed. "Problem solved." She turns to leave but sees Lincoln standing in the doorway with a angry look on his face.

"Wait a minute? This isn't my room see ya Linc!" Lynn said and runs off bu Lincoln stops her.

"You have ten seconds before I melt all of your trophies." Lincoln threatens.

"Ok I might've accidentally destroyed your painting." Lynn tells him nervously. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Lincoln answers calmly. Lynn lets out a sigh of relief. "Mad doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling!" He then prepares a fireball in each hand. "I would run if i was you."

Lynn runs out the door. "Room or out the door?" Lynn asked to herself. "Out the door!"

She runs to the staircase while barely dodging a fireball. She heads downstairs to living room and sees her sisters watching T.V. She immediately runs to them. "You guys gotta hide me!"

"What did you do?" Lori asked.

"I accidentally broke Lincoln's painting." Lynn explained.

"I can turn you invisible." Luan answered.

"Hurry!" Lynn says. Luan nods and touches. She then concentrates and turns Lynn invisible. A few seconds Lincoln comes flying down.

"Where's Lynn?!" Lincoln shouts. "I'm going to burn her so bad her head is gonna look like Lisa's!"

"I heard that?!" Lisa shouted.

"Haven't seen her." said Lori while texting.

"Nope." said Luan.

"Sorry bro." Luna tells him. Lincoln groans in frustration. He then gets an idea and turns to Leni.

"Hey Leni, have you seen Lynn?" Lincoln asked kindly.

"Leni don't do it." said Lori.

"It's a trap." said Luna.

Leni eyes start darting side to side and sweating profusely. Lincoln seeing this decides to kick it up a level.

"Please tell me Leni." Lincoln pleads while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Luan turned her invisible!" Leni blurted out. The rest of her sisters groan as Luan removed her hand turning Lynn visible.

"Leni!" Lynn groaned,

"Sorry." Leni says. "He gave me the look."

"And now thanks to her, i can get my hands on you for bsrging into my room and destroying my painting." Lincoln tells her. He then cracks his knuckles and starts to walk towards Lynn.

"Guys a little help her!" Lynn pleads.

"Ok What seems to be the problem?" Lori asked.

"What gives dude?" Luna asked.

"Lynn barged into my room and destroyed a painting I've been working on for the past couple weeks!" Lincoln tells them.

"It was an accident!" Lynn protests.

"You know how hard I worked on that?!" Lincoln shouts.

"What's going on?!" Lola asked.

Lincoln turns and see that his younger sisters have made their way downstairs.

"Lynn barged into my room and destroyed a painting I've been working on for the past few weeks!" Lincoln tells them.

"It was an accident!" said Lynn.

"Now that you mention it they have been doing that a lot." said Lucy.

"Yeah, Leni has been using my glitter!" Lola shouts.

"Yeah and Luan keeps taking some of the pet food in my room without asking me." Lana recalls.

"Well I have to feed the pets." Luan said.

"The glitter makes me pretty." Leni replies.

"Besides, we're allowed to barge into your rooms." Lori tells them.

"Since when?" Lucy asked.

"Since the five of us are older." Lori answered.

"That's a load of crud." said Lana.

"I'm guessing you forget to knock?!" Lisa said.

"Just because your older doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Lincoln points out.

"Yeah. Show a little class." Lola adds.

"Let's just calm down dudes!" Luna said.

Your just mad because we're better her than you." Lynn says smugly.

"Um, excuse me? Your better heroes? Give me a break." Lincoln scoffs. "Last time i checked who got her butt kicked by Squatch? Or who got her butt kicked by Johnny Speed?"

"That's literally different!" Lori scoffed. "You couldn't control you t rex form and almost ate Ronnie Anne!" Lori pointed at Lana.

"So what? I beat Ronzilla by myself. Lincoln dominated Adamborg in their second fight and defeated the Harvestor by himself. Lola defeated Sound Diva singlehandedly while Lisa dismantled Todd. Plus if it wasn't for Lucy, you would've never had defeated Johnny Speed." Lana points out.

"It appears to me that we are the better heroes." Lisa tells them. "Might I add that our powers are more deadlier than yours."

"Hey I defeated Rubbor!" Luna shouted.

"Didn't Sam helped you?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah good point Lisa." Lana said.

"I guess you have a point." Luna admits. "But how are your powers dangerous Lisa?"

"Simple. I could use my telepathic abilities to tear apart your mind." Lisa answers. Leni then runs to the kitchen and comes back a few seconds later with tin foil on her head.

"So what?" Lynn scoffs. "I can bench press a semi."

"I can blow stuff up, eat fire, and breath fire." Lincoln said.

"Hold on." Lola said and ran upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Luan asked. Lola returns to the living room with Luna's guitar.

"Lola! What are you doing!?" Luna screams.

"Since a older sibling destroyed one of Lincoln's things." Lola explained. "So let's destroy one of your things Luna."

"Look I'm sorry for what Lynn did but don't take it out on my axe." Luna begs. Lincoln takes the guitar from Lola and turns to his older sisters.

"Admit that just because your older doesn't make you better then we'll give her back." Lincoln tells her.

"We admit" Luna said but Lori cuts her off.

"We admit nothing!" Lori shouts.

"Lori what are you doing!?" Luna screamed.

"Luna don't you see? Lincoln is bluffing." Lori explains. "Lincoln won't do anything. The notebook thing is just to scare us." Luna relaxes and turns to her brother with pleading eyes. Lincoln looks down to at the ground and starts shaking.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Lincoln asks threateningly. "You don't know how wrong you are." He hands the guitar to Lola but still keeps his eyes on his sisters. "Throw it."

Lola throws the guitar in the air and Lincoln shot a fireball at the guitar into ashes. "My guitar!" Luna cried. She dropped to knees and picks up the ashes and they poured down her hands.

"He actually did it." Lori says softly. "He actually burned one of our belonging."

"I always thought they were empty threats." Lynn whispered.

"I guess we were wrong." said Luan.

"Did you think he would really do it?" Lana whispered to Lola.

"Honestly I didn't think he would do it. I thought he would let it fall and break." Lola whispered. Luna looked up at her brother, expecting to see regret in his eyes. But to her surprise, she saw none. She only saw coldness as he looked at her. And that made her angry.

"How could you?" Luna asked, her voice raspier than ususl. "After everything that I've done for you five. All the lullabies and comforting from nightmares. How many times have I let one of you share a bed with me? This is how you repay me? I fed you, I bathed you, I dressed you and this how you repay me?! What do you five have to say for yourselves?" The four young girls flinched at Luna's anger. Even the four older girls were taken aback at Luna's fury. However Lincoln stood his ground and he wasn't backing down.

"We have nothing to say to you." Lincoln answers. "You brought this on yourself."

"You should of melted her trophies! Not my guitar!" Luna shouted as the lights flickered on and off.

"That would've been too easy." Lincoln says calmly, however the living room was starting to heat up.

"Then I'll destroy Bun Bun!" Luna snarled,

"Try it. I dare you." Lincoln says. "Might I remind you who gave me Bun Bun? We both know that's the last thing we got besides Pop Pop that reminds us of Gram Gram. So Luna, are you gonna destroy something that Gram Gram got me?"

"Checkmate!" Lisa replied.

"No it's not!" Luna said and ran upstairs and brought down one of Lola's tiaras.

"My first pagent tiara!" Lola exclaimed,

Lola is about to run up to stop her but Lincoln stops her. She then flashes him a confused look. Lincoln just smiles at Luna.

"Do it." Lincoln says simply. Luna stares at the tiara and starts to bend it. She then looks at Lola's face and sees tears. Luna sighs and tosses the tiara towards Lola who holds it close to her. Lincoln smirks. "Look at that girls. She couldn't do it."

"Sigh. I actually thought she would do it." Lucy says. "What a disappointment."

"That's it. I'm breaking that tiara." Lynn says and starts to walk towards Lola but is stopped by Lana. "Out of the way Lana."

Lana growls and turns into a gorilla and snorts. "No!" Lana Snarls.

"Now you take her side?" Lynn asked. "You hate her tiaras!"

"She's still my twin." Lana growls. "And no matter what, I stand by her weather you like it or not."

Lynn punches Lana in the face, but Lynn counters and kicks Lana in the gut. But Lana backhands Lynn to the ground.

Lynn stands back up and starts to walk towards Lana but Luan gets in between them.

"Take it easy girls." said Luan.

"Stay out of it!" Lola spats while pointing a crystal blade at her.

"Quiet! Crystal Brat!" Lynn shouted.

"Make me." Lola challenged. Meanwhile, Leni is pulling out more tin foil.

"Guys hurry and put these tin foil hats on your head before Lisa can get in your mind!" Leni tells them.

"As usual Leni. You're the dullest tool in the tool shed." said Lisa.

"Um, rude." Leni says.

"It's the truth Leni." said Lisa.

"Doesn't mean you have to speak it!" Leni fires back.

"It's almost like they're jealous of us." said Lola.

Are not!" Luan shouts before trapping Lola in a force field.

"Guys! Stop this right now!" Lori ordered. Lucy then appears next to her, startling her.

"Or what? You going to turn us into human pretzels?" Lucy challenged.

"I wasn't going to!" Lori shouted back. "Maybe you shouldn't be heroes!"

"Maybe you guys shouldn't!" Lincoln fires back. "Enough talk. Let's settle this the only way we know how." Lincoln and his younger sisters take fighting stances with the older sisters doing the same. The two sides are about to charge at each other when vines appear out of nowhere and wrap around the ten siblings restraining them. The ten look down and see Lily with her hands up with the pets beside her.

"Nice job Lilster." Walt tells her. He then turns to the restrained Louds. "Let's all just calm down."

"They started it!" Lola screams while pointing at her older sisters.

"Nuh uh. They started it!" Lynn objected.

"We don't care who started it." Charles growls. "Right now, we're ending it. Now power down and we'll have Lily put you down."

The Louds all powered down and Lily placed them all down. "Good." Cliff said. "I thought it was going to get ugly."

"Same here." Geo agreed. "Anyways, what's the issue? Why are you guys fighting?"

"Lynn destroyed my painting!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lynn, is this true?" Hops asks.

"Yes, but it was an accident." Lynn answered.

"Not surprised Lincoln got angry." Charles whispers to Fangs. "He's been working on that painting for weeks."

"And Lincoln destroyed my axe!" Luna screamed.

"Lincoln is this true?" Fangs asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Lincoln groaned.

"After all Luna did for you?!" Fangs asked.

"So what?" Lincoln scoffs.

"Yeah they're the ones causing the problems." Lana says.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Cliff says. "What did you five say to them?"

"I accidentally broke his painting." Lynn defended. "But then they got mad becuse we keep barging in their rooms."

"It's no big deal." Lori shrugged.

"Says you!" Lola screams. "They just won't admit that we're just as good as them with this job!"

"Well it's not like we wanted you guys to be heroes in the first place!" Lori shouted before immediately covering her mouth.

"Care to repeat that?" Lisa asks.

"Repeat what?" Lori asked while playing dumb.

"I suggest you repeat what you said earlier." said Lucy.

"Fine! You guys shouldn't be heroes because you're too young. Me and the rest of the older sisters can handle it." said Lori,

"And what are we supposed to do with our powers?" Lincoln asked. "Party tricks?"

"Linc calm down!" Luan pleads.

"Shut up!" Lincoln shouts. "Since you five think you can handle things, be my guest. I quit!"

"I quit too!" The twins shouted.

"Come on girls." Luna said.

"I resign as well." Lisa tells them.

"Sigh. I quit as well." Lucy sighs.

"Guys think about this!" Luna begs.

"Good idea." Lincoln says. The five share a glance and nod.

"We quit!" They shout in unison.

"C'mon girls. We'll form our own team." Lincoln says.

"Yeah!" Lola shouted.

"You coming Lily?" Lincoln asked.

Lily looks up at the two groups of siblings and shakes her head.

"Suit yourself Lily." Lana says before walking out the door with her siblings.

They change into their superhero outfits. Lisa gets on Lincoln's back and Lana turns into a pterodactyl and Lola gets on. "We're be a better team than the L-Crew." said Lincoln.

"Yeah!" His younger sisters shout in unison before they take off. Lori walks outside and watches them leave.

"Fine! Go! See if we care!" Lori shouts after them. "GO! Go! Go. Go." As soon as they are out of sight, her expression changes from anger to worry. "Please don't go."

Lori turns around and sees the pets all giving her and her sisters stern looks. "Now not guys." said Lori,

"It's time we had a talk." Geo said.

"No exceptions." Fangs added.

"Fine." said Lynn and they all sat on the couch.

"This is going to suck." said Luna.

"Suck it up Luna." Walt said.

"I'm talking about a world without shredding my axe!" Luna snapped.

"This isn't about you right now!" Charles snapped back. "What the hell has gotten into you five?"

"They're just being overdramatic." Lori answers nonchalantly.

"I think you're overdramatic." said Walt.

"Why do you always do this Lori?" Cliff asked,

"Because I was born first." said Lori.

"You can't keep using that excuse." Cliff tells her. "It's that very reason that there is a rift between you and your younger siblings."

"You can't always get what you want." Fangs adds. "That's not how life works."

"Yes I can." Lori argues. "I'm the oldest. I'm allowed to do this!"

"No you're not!" Charles barks. "You seem to forget to put other people's feelings in account before you do something. Might i remind of the letter incident?"

"Yeah I know." said Lori while rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even mean it when you said sorry." said Fangs.

"You couldn't even look him in the eye." Hops added.

"But i got him new VR goggles." Lori protested.

"But didn't you get grounded for literally kicking Linc out of your room?" Luan asks.

"Yes, that's why your relationship is on the rocks." Walt said,

"And you!" Charles glared at Lynn.

"Let me guess, bad luck? Haven't i suffered enough?" Lynn groaned.

"No. We're past that. That's old news. We have moved on." Charles tells her. "I'm talking about everything else."

"Name three." Lynn says.

"You bullied Lincoln." said Hops.

"Used him as a training dummy." said Fangs.

"And give him Dutch Ovens!" Charles shouted. "I can still smell them Lynn!"

"Point taken." Lynn sighs.

"Let me ask you something. Do you ever think about your actions before you act?" Geo asks her.

Lynn thinks about and sighs. "No."

"Well that's probably why your relationship with him is so rocky." Cliff says. He then turns to Leni, Luna and Luan. "And you three aren't innocent either."

"Ok I get it my pranks on April Fool's day can get way out of hand!" Luan groaned.

"What did I do again?" Leni asked.

"Luan we're not talking about your pranks." Walt tells her. "We're talking about how you three are guilty of being bystanders when all this is going on. You guys don't speak up when you are all doing something that you know is wrong."

"You three have a voice." Charles continues. "I get that Lori and Lynn can be scary at times but you all still have voice yet you don't speak up. You just let everything happen. Heck you even join in even if deep down you know it's wrong."

"That's because Lori is more scarier than anything that scares me." Leni said.

"I don't want to be a human pretzel." Luan replies.

"But you three seem to forget that you outnumber her." Cliff reminds them. "When you guys stick together, your fearless. Speak up when you see something that isn't right."

"Our kitty is right." Leni says sadly.

"Now as for the younger sisters, well they only join you in the teasing because they don't know better." Charles points out. "The five of you need to be setting an example for your sisters. Right now, the only example your setting is that it's ok to tease someone."

"And then we have the final factor in this." Hops says. "Lily. From what Lisa has explained, babies learn from watching and touching. And what kind of influences are you guys being when it comes to setting an example for your baby sister. Next thing you know, she'll be picking on people because she thinks it's ok."

"Hops is right. I mean remember the curse word problem." Luna said.

"Yeah and Charles caused it." said Cliff.

"You're not helping!" Charles shouted.

"Sorry." Cliff says. "But our point is that their frustration and anger is valid and people that are being overdramatic, is you."

"You guys have a point." Lori admits. "We drove them away by making them feel like they aren't apart of this team."

"Yeah. We have to fix this!" Luna declares. "We have to find them!"

"They're probably at the base." Luan guessed.

"Come on girls let's go!" Lori said.

"And pets!" Geo says.

"I'll drive!" Charles says holding the keys.

"Yeah fine." said Lori.

They all get into Vanzilla and drove off.

When the Louds arrived at the base, Lori turned to Charles with surprise.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Lori tells him. "How did you learn to drive exactly?"

"Television." Charles answered. "We also practiced while you guys sleep."

"So that explains why the gas tank is low most of the times." said Lori.

"Sorry about that." Cliff apologizes. "But we wanted to find a way to help you kids so we decided to learn how to drive."

"I see." said Lynn.

"Look we can discuss this later." Luna tells them. "Let's just head inside and see if Lincoln and the others are here."

* * *

They head inside and see Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sam and Bobby. "Bobby?!" Lori questioned.

"Hey babe." Bobby greeted from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Lori asks. "I thought you were recovering?"

"Hey I'm already healed from the Beserker incident. But CJ hugged me for two hours when I came back." Bobby said.

"How old is he?" Leni asked.

"13 years old." Bobby replied.

"That's sweet." Leni gushes.

"That's weird." Lynn comments.

"He has down syndrome." Ronnie Anne points out.

"Oh. Sorry." Lynn says.

"So have you guys seen Lincoln, Lucy, the twins and Lisa?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. They were here twenty minutes ago." Clyde tells them.

"They seemed upset about something." Sam informs them. "Do you know what's wrong with them?"

"Well we got into a fight and Lori said they shouldn't be heroes." Luna said.

"All because Lynn barged into Lincoln's room." said Leni.

"Wow. I can see why they're upset." Clyde comments.

"My older brothers always barge into me and Ashley's room. But with your family ten times worse with that problem." Sam explained.

"Tell me about it babe." Luna says sadly. "But we're here to make things right. Do you know where they went?"

"Well they went to go check out something that Martha found." said Sam.

"Ok. Where is she?" Leni asked.

"I am right here Miss. Leni." Martha says. "How may I help you?"

"Can you pinpoint Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa and the twins' location?" Lori asked.

"Certainly. They are at the old abandoned Psychiatric hospital." Martha answers.

"Why would they be there?" Luan asked.

"Maybe there are people trapped in there?" Bobby wondered.

"It could be a possibility." said Sam.

"There were reports of a meta human hiding out there." Martha told them.

"And you let them go!?" Lori screamed.

"Yes. When they arrived, they asked me if there was any meta activity. So i sent them to that location of the meta." Martha explained.

"They're goners Without our help." said Luan.

"Not because they're weak but because we do better when the eleven of us work together." Lori proclaimed. She turns to her sisters. "Ok we all know our mission: to get to the psychiatric hospital and help Lincoln's team. And maybe apologize while we're there."

"Got it!" The rest of the sisters shouted as Lily gave a thumbs up.

* * *

The L-Crew arrive at the coordinates that Martha directed them to.

"Man this place is huge." Parkour comments.

"Certainly won't be easy finding Linc's team." Ms. Appear agreed.

"I'm guessing there wouldn't be any diamonds, frost or burns so they wouldn't cause attention to themselves." said Speed Queen.

"Or they went through the door?" Amplifer shrugged.

"Right. Let's move out." Speed Queen ordered.

They all enter the place and see that it was abandoned for a long time. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. "What do you think happened here?" Amplifer asked.

"Maybe the cleaning ladies has vacation?" Multipe Girl shrugged.

"Yeah. What happened here?" Parkour asked.

"Martha, can you give us any info on this place?" Speed Queen asks through her watch.

"According to intel, a psychiatrist used hypnosis on his patients and was filled from lawsuits." said Martha.

"Even Lisa would call out on that." said Ms. Appear replied.

"Let's keep moving." Speed Queen tells them.

* * *

In another room with multiple monitors, their sits a middle-aged man wearing glasses and a suit. He was bald with a small beard on his chin. He watched as the L-Crew worked their way down the hall and stroked his beard with interest.

"It seems that we have company." He says. He then turns to five figures in the shadows. "You know what to do." The figures nod and head into the shadows. Once they are gone, the man turns back to the monitors. "Time for the next in my session."

* * *

"Still no sign of them." said Ms. Appear said.

"Maybe they split up?" Muiltipe Girl replies. "I'll go this way." Muiltipe Girl walked to the right and a little spider dropped down right in front of her eyes.

"SPIDER!" Multiple Girl screams. She runs back to her sisters and jumps into Speed Queen's arms.

"Easy Multiple Girl. It's just spider." Speed Queen reaasures her. "There's nothing to worry about." Then five figures step out of the shadows wearing gas masks.

"Spoke to soon." Parkour groaned.

"Oh shut up Parkour." Speed Queen said and gets into a battle stance.

"You guys are a little short to be henchmen." Ms. Appear points out. "And what's with the gas masks? Somebody fartedarted?" The figures don't answer. Instead they each drop canisters onto the ground. Few seconds later gas starts to come out. The L-Crew start to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel so hot." Amplifier says before she collapses. After she falls, the rest of the team follows suit.

* * *

Speed Queen wakes up and groans. "My head." She said.

"Why didn't I used my force field when I had the chance?" Ms. Appear sighed.

"Probably because it happened so fast." Amplifier answered.

"Hey guys! We're floating!" Multiple Girl says says.

"Multiple Girl we could be hanging from chain." Parkour said

"That explains these metal bracelets." Multiple Girl says.

"Huh. Our first time being captured." Speed Queen says.

"Yeah. Guess it had to happen eventually." Amplifier points out. She looks around and gasps. "Where's Greenthumb?!"

"Poo poo!" Greenthumb shouted from a cage.

"Greenthumb!" Parkour shouted.

"Are you ok?" Speed Queen asks with concern. Greenthumb nods and the girls let out a sigh of relief. Just then, the door to the room opened and in stepped a middle-aged man wearing glasses and with a small beard.

"Hello L-Crew." The man greets.

"Hi." Multiple Girl greets back.

"Who the heck are you so I can pound your face!" Parkour said and struggled to break free.

"I wouldn't bother trying to break free, Parkour. Those chains were made specifically to restrain meta humans." The man tells her. "As for who i am. My name is Dr. Isaac Mercer psychologist or therepist for those who don't know what that is."

"So what's your evil plan? Make people talk about their feelings?" Speed Queen rolled her eyes.

"That sounds stupid. But no." said Issac

"Then what's your deal then?" Amplifier asks.

"My deal is that i wasn't state of the line therepist." Mercer tells them. "My methods involved a more unique approach."

"Hypnosis." Speed Queen murmurs. "You're that therapist that used hypnosis on your patients."

"Correct. I felt like the best way to help my patients was to have them comeplety forget the problem instead of having them discuss it." Mercer explains. "However my colleagues didn't agree and i was ousted from the psychiatric community. However i refused to stop what i was doing. I wanted more. I decided to try to delve deeper into the human mind."

"What did you do?" Multiple Girl asks.

"I was performing a expirement on myself and something went wrong. The machine gave me power surges to my brain." said Mercer.

"Ouch." Muiltipe Girl replied.

"When I woke up, I discovered that I could take control of people's minds." Mercer continues. "However there was a catch. I could only minds through one emotion: anger. I take hold of someone's anger and in turn take control of their mind."

"So I'll kick your butt when I break free!" Parkour shouted.

"We'll see about that." Mercer says. Five figures then appear from the shadows. "Now if you excuse us, we have work to do." He turns to his associates. "Come. We have work to do."

Once Mercer and his associates leaves the room. "We need to think happy thoughts." Muiltipe Girl says.

"I don't think that'll work." Parkour rolled her eyes

"Do you guys get a weird vibe off those five dudes that took us out?" Amplifier asked.

"Yeah. They seem off and they don't talk." Ms. Appear answers.

"Maybe they're mutes." Parkour said. "Or something?" She shrugs.

"Maybe." Speed Queen said. "But we can figure that out later. We need to get out of here."

"But how? The chains prevent us from using our powers." Ms. Appear said.

"All But one." said Speed Queen. "Greenthumb we need you to use your vines to get us out."

Greenthumb nods and raises her hand, summoning a vine. She then guides the vine towards Speed Queen's shackle and puts it into the keyhole. After a few seconds the vine breaks.

"Dang it." Speed Queen mutters. "Try again Greenthumb." Greenthumb nods and tries again. This time successfully freeing Speed Queen. "Good job. Greenthumb." Greenthumb giggles. Speed Queen looks around a nearby desk and finds a key. She then uses the key to free the remaining chained sisters. After Parkour is free she rips the cage door off and grabs Greenthumb.

"Ok now let's find Mercer and kick his butt." Parkour says.

"And figure out where our younger sibs are." Amplifier adds.

"And say we're sorry and have Greenthumb do her begging eyes." said Muiltipe Girl.

"We can try." said Parkour.

"The eyes always work." Ms. Appear points out. They are about to leave when the door opens revealing Mercer.

"So you escaped." Mercer said calmly. "Impressive."

"That's right and we're going to kick your butt." said Parkour.

"You messes with the wrong sisters." said Amplifier.

Parkour hands Greenthumb to Multiple Girl and starts to approach Mercer. When she gets close, a crystal comes flying from the shadows landing in front of Parkour, stopping her.

"Is that a crystal?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Looks like it sis." Amplifier answers. "You don't think?"

"No way." Speed Queen says.

Then a fireball is thrown and Amplifer dodges it. "That was a fireball!" Ms. Appear said.

"It can't be!" Parkour said.

An ice blast is then fired but Ms. Appear quickly puts a forcefield.

"What is going on?" Amplifier asks.

"No idea." Speed Queen answered. They then hear growling coming from behind them. They turn and see a wolf growling at them.

"Nice doggy." Multiple Girl says fearfully. The wolf then leaps forward but the L-Crew duck causing the wolf to miss and head into the shadows.

"What's going on around here?!" Speed Queen shouts.

"I don't know!" Parkour answers.

"Can I say something?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Sure." Speed Queen answered.

"Thanks." Multiple Girl says before taking a deep breath. "FLYING CHAIR!"

The L-crew all sucked under the flying chair and the chair hits the wall. "Hey you guys don't think it's then?" Lynn asked.

"No way dude." Amplifier says. "They wouldn't." She turns to Mercer. "You have quite the security measures dude."

"I'm a man who takes precautions. Now have i introduced you to my five associates?" Mercer asks. "They are my most recent patients. When they arrived there mind was filled with one emotion. Rage. They easy to take control of." He snaps his fingers and five figures step out of the shadows still wearing the gas masks. He turns to them. "Show them who you are."

The figures all come out of the shadows and removed their gas masks and the L-crew gasped. "No!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Not our little siblings!" Amplifer cried out.

"Let them go!" Parkour shouts.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Mercer says. "We are currently in the middle of a session and I cannot stop until I'm finished. Now, i think it's time for the next step. Destroy the ones you feel have wronged you." Firecracker, Black Ice, Wildgirl, Crystal Princess and Prodigy nod and take fighting stances.

"Dudes. We can't fight them." Amplifier tells them. Firecracker then flies forward and tackles her. Once she's down he starts punching her. Amplifier coats her body with electricity which shocks Firecracker, forcing him off her.

"Firecracker stop this!" Speed Queen orders. She is then hit by an ice blast from Black Ice.

"I have a feeling they won't stop until we're goners!" Parkour shouted

Wildgirl goes tiger and pounces on Parkour, knocking her down. Parkour uses her foot to push Wildgirl off her. Crystal Princess forms a crystal club on one hand and a axe on the other and leaps towards Ms. Appear who barely rolls out the way.

"I don't want to fight you Prodigy!" Muiltipe Girl shouted. "But you leave me no choice!" She clones herself into five.

"Bring it on dork!" Clone one said.

"Whoa that's still our sister!" Clone two scolds. "Don't call her a dork."

Prodigy lifted up a few items with telekinesis and throws them at Muiltipe Girl and her clones. They all dodge the objects, but Greenthumb uses her vines to grab Prodigy.

"Isa." Greenthumb babbles. Prodigy uses her telekinesis to destroy the vines and then starts throwing the clones at each other.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Amplifier asks while blocking a kick from Firecracker.

"I'm trying to think of one." Parkour said as she blocks off Wildgirl's tiger form's bite.

"I'm trying to think of one too!" Speed Queen shouted as she dodged Black Ice's ice blasts.

"I got nothing!" Ms. Appear shouts while dodging Crystal Princess's club.

"Shame we can't say sorry for what we said earlier." Multiple Girl says while dodging the flying clones while holding Greenthumb.

"Wait. That's it! We need to apologize for what we said earlier!" Speed Queen shouts.

"You sure that'll work?" Ms. Appear asked while haveing a forcefield protecting herself from the crystals.

"We might have no choice." Amplifier shouts back. Firecracker then grabs and lifts her up in the air. He then slams her back onto the ground. He then flies forward while still holding her dragging her across the ground. He then picks her up and throws her into a wall.

"Black Ice, I'm sorry for saying you were useless!" Speed Queen shouted.

Black Ice forms a ice lance and smacks Speed Queen.

"A nice effort speedster." Mercer comments. "But ultimately futile."

Parkour and Wildgirl are circling each other. "Listen Wildgirl let's just say we're equally strong and call it a tie." Parkour said. Wildgirl snarls and turns into a velociraptor.

"Oh crud." Parkour said in fear.

Ms. Appear's forcefield fist clash with Crystal Princess's crystal fist. "Hey I'm not crystal-ing but I'm sorry for saying that your weaker. So are we cool?" Crystal Princess doesn't answer. Instead she forms her hammer and smacks Ms. Appear to the side.

Muiltipe Girl's clones are thrown to the wall by Prodigy. "Prodigy, you're the smartest person I know and I'm sorry!"Muiltipe Girl shouted

Prodigy grabs another clone and throws her at Multiple Girl. Near by Amplifier was trying her best to avoid her brother's fireballs. After she stops moving she realizes that he was missing deliberately. She looked around and saw the fireballs floating.

"Oh no! It's his Flare Crusher!" Amplifier says frantically.

Amplifier flew upwards to escape the flare crusher.

Firecracker glares at her and raises his hand which directs the fireballs to follow Amplifier.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Amplifer exclaimed and continues to fly away from the fireballs.

She starts maneuvering around when Firecracker grabs her, preventing her from moving.

"Lincoln I'm sorry for not taking your side! I'll always side with you no matter what?!" Amplifer shouted.

Firecracker doesn't say anything. He then spins her around and throws her into the fireballs.

Amplifer teleported ours of the way and Firecracker sees his own fireballs coming towards him.

Ms. Appear puts her hand and forms a forcefield around Firecracker, stopping the fireballs.

"That was close." Ms. Appear comments. She turns back to Crystal Princess who hits her with a crystal club.

Parkour is trying hold back Wildgirl's raptor form and she was struggling. "No way I'm becoming raptor chow!" Parkour shouted as she pushed back Wildgirl.

Wildgirl roars and goes t-rex. Wildgirl roars and tries to grab Parkour with her mouth. "This seems overkill! Anyone have any new ideas?" Parkour asked while trying to avoid Wildgirl.

"I got nothing!" Ms. Appear shouted as she used a forcefield against Crystal Princess' Crystal buster.

"Same here!" Speed Queen shouts while running around Black Ice. Black Ice then freezes the ground causing Speed Queen to slip and crash. When she recovers, she sees Black Ice standing over her with a ice blade in her hands.

"It seems like you have lost speedster." Mercer comments.

Black Ice raises her ice blade and is about to stab Speed Queen. Speed Queen gulps and closes her eyes waiting for her little sister to finish her off.

However when she opens her eyes she sees Black Ice look like she was hesitating. She then gets an idea. "Lucy. Please listen to me." Speed Queen whispers loud enough for Black Ice to hear. "I get why your mad. Not just for earlier but for everything. I nearly ruined your friendship with Rocky and i have neglected you over the years by not noticing that you weren't in my room for sibling meetings. All I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for everything and I promise to always make sure you are at every sibling meeting before we start. So please forgive me."

Lucy drops her ice blade and grabs her head in pain while Speed Queen wonders what's happening. "What is happening?!" Mercer exclaimed.

"She must be fighting to free herself from your control!" Speed says in realization. "C'mon Black Ice! You can do it!" Black Ice continues to scream until she collapses. "That's it! We can't just apologize for earlier. We need to go beyond that. We need to apologize for everything!"

"Ok got it!" Ms. Appear shouted. "Lola, I'm sorry for every single prank I pulled on you and ruining your hair and make up. I'm also sorry for mocking you all the time!"

Crystal Princess starts to walk towards Ms. Appear with a crystal blade. Ms. Appear realized that she needed to kick it up notch. "Look, I'm sorry that i said what i said earlier and for all the pranks i pulled over the past six years. I just wanted to make you smile is all. But because of my pranks, you probably never saw me as a older sister and I'm sorry for that. So please forgive me." Crystal Princess stops walking and the blade falls apart. She then lets out a cry of pain and grabs her head.

"How is this happening?" Mercer asked.

Parkour managed to escape Wildgirl's mouth and lands on the ground. "Lana, I'm sorry for saying you were weak. But when you and Lola were born I thought you were going to play with dolls, but you're not like Lola. We both hating dresses and other girl things. I'm glade to have a tomboy for a sister." said Parkour.

Wildgirl again tries to grab Parkour but she rolls out of the way. "Look I get that majority of the time I'm hanging out with Lincoln, but i guess your more upset that I'm not hanging with you as much as i do with him and I'm willing to change that. So please let me." Wildgirl lets out a roar and starts stumbling around hitting her like she was in pain. On the ground Crystal Princess continues to scream in agony before she finally collapses. Wildgirl let's out a final roar before turning human and collapsing next to her twin.

"Three down two to go." Ms. Appear says.

Muiltipe Girl and Greenthumb were dodging all of the objects thrown by Prodigy.

"Ok. I just have to deliver a strongly worded speech and Lisa will be back to normal. I think that's how it works?" Multiple Girl tells Greenthumb. "Do you got any ideas?"

Greenthumb shrugs at Muiltipe Girl's question. "Dang it." said Muiltipe Girl.

Mercer sees Multiple Girl struggling and chuckled. "What's wrong duplicater? Having trouble?" He asked mockingly.

"You are a meanie!" Muiltipe Girl shouted. "Lisa, I know yo're in there and I'm sorry for making fun of your fashion choice."

Prodigy grabs a desk with her telekinesis and prepares to crush Greenthumb and Multiple Girl with it. "I get that I'm not the smartest member in the family. Not by a long shot. But you are always trying to help me. And i know that i never show that i appreciate it but i really do Lisa. So I'm sorry for everything."

"Isa." Greenthumb babbles.

Lisa clutches her head in pain and collapsed on the floor. "Only one more left to free." said Muiltipe Girl.

Multiple Girl picks up Prodigy and carries her towards the rest of the team. When she got there, she saw her sisters looking over Black Ice and the twins. Multiple Girl gently places Prodigy next to them.

"So you got through to Prodigy." Ms. Appear says.

"Yep." Multiple Girl answers.

"Um, where's Greenthumb?" Speed Queen asks. Multiple Girl's eyes widen and she realizes that she left Greenthumb by herself not far from where Firecracker and Amplifier were still fighting.

"I may have left her over where i was fighting Prodigy." Multiple Girl says nervously.

"Muiltipe Girl!" Speed Queen growled.

"I'll go get her." Muiltipe Girl gulped and ran.

"Let's just hope Ampflier is doing well with Firecracker." said Ms. Appear.

A few seconds Multiple runs back with a ticked off Greenthumb. "Sorry Greenthumb." Multiple Girl was saying. Greenthumb babbled something that sounded like scolding. "Sorry."

Then Amplifer is pushed back and hits the wall. "We got a problem dudes!" Amplifer shouted.

"Where's Firecracker?" Parkour asked.

"Over there!" Amplifier answers pointing behind them. The girls turned and sees their brother start to slowly walk towards them, his body coated in a massive inferno.

"That's not good." Ms. Appear comments putting a forcefield around them to keep out the heat. The girls then hear groaning coming from behind them. They turn and see their younger sisters starting to wake up.

"Ugh, my head." Black Ice groans.

"What happened?" Wildgirl asks.

"Where are we?" Crystal Princess asks.

"And why does it feel hotter?" Prodigy questioned.

"There's your reason!" Speed Queen shouted and pointed at Firecracker in a massive inferno.

"Oh dear. It's as a fear." said Prodigy.

"What do you mean?" Amplifier asks.

"Our brother's rage has reached a point to where if we don't do something soon, he will go supernova and not only destroy himself and us, but the whole state!" Prodigy explains.

"What!?" The girls scream in unison. Speed Queen turns to Mercer.

"Can't you get him under control control?" Speed Queen demands.

"I can't somehow, I can't control his anger." said Mercer. "It's like his anger controls him."

"That's great." Parkour groans. "Now what? He's basically a walking inferno. And I think he's getting angrier."

"We have to save him." said Multipe Girl. "Say we're sorry."

"That could work." Prodigy says.

"We might want to hurry." Wildgirl tells them.

"Why?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Because now he's preparing an Ultra Nova." Wildgirl answers. The girls look and see Firecracker floating and starting to form an Ultra Nova.

"I think that's all the time we have for today!" Mercer said in fear and ran away.

"Coward!" Crystal Princess shouts after him. "Now what do we do? Mercer just brought out our anger to control us. He kept on showing me images of all the stuff you guys did to me like ousting me from your secret secrets club."

"That's it! Mercer pulls out bad memories to feed our anger and control us!" Prodigy exclaims.

"If Mercer uses bad memories, then he a field day with Lincoln." Speed Queen points out.

"We better start apologizing!" Speed Queen said. "lincoln! I'm sorry for destroying your VR goggles! I really mean it!"

"Liar! You were getting back at me for going in your room!" Firecracker shouts back.

"It appears that our brother isn't thinking rationally." Prodigy points out.

"Maybe we need to apologize for something else." Ms. Appear suggested. "Maybe the Princess Pony incident."

"Ok. Linky! I'm sorry for laughing at you for reading Princess Pony! It's ok if you read it." Crystal Princess shouts.

"Um, about that." Black Ice says nervously. "Lincoln isn't the one who clogged the toilet with the Princess Pony book or the one who reads it. I'm the one who reads it and i was the one who clogged the toilet with it."

"Wait you read Princess Pony?!" Parkour exclaimed.

"I need a break from the darkness." Black Ice replies.

"We teased him for two weeks about that." Ms. Appear says.

"The only reason we stopped was because people at school found out and started teasing him." Amplifier adds.

"I remember the day we stopped. He came home covered in glitter a pink paint." Speed Queen says.

"That was awful for Linky." said Muiltipe Girl said.

"We need to really mean it." said Speed Queen.

"Linky! We're sorry for teasing you for teasing over a Princess Pony book! It was wrong!" Multiple Girl yells.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for clogging the toilet without proof!" Crystal Princess adds. "I'm really sorry and i promise to never blame you without proof again!" The girls look and see that their brother was still creating his giant fireball.

"Dudes, it's not working!" Amplifier says panically. "What else is there?"

"The time with the chocolate?" Wildgirl suggests. "You know when we ate all the chocolate that he bought for his school project." Speed Queen shook her head.

"That wasn't as bad because we made it up to him for that by making him a chocolate pie." Speed Queen reminds her.

"The earplug incident?" Black Ice asks.

"No in the end we all paid the price for that when Lisa's experiment made us deaf." Amplifier points out.

"Laughing at his Ace Savy costume." Parkour added.

"My April Fool's day pranks." Ms. Appear said.

"But that's not big enough!" Speed Queen shouts. "Leni made him a new costume to make it up to him for mocking his old one and he got back a Luan with that prank he did."

"Dudes, I got it." Amplifier steps out of the forcefield and looks at her brother. "Bro! We're sorry for the whole Sister Fight Protocol and that we never told you about it. We thought that Lisa told you but i guess we were wrong!"

"Yeah! We're literally sorry Linc! Especially after we kicked you out of your room and stole your sheets! It's all my fault! I should've tried to work it out with Leni peacefully but instead we inadvertently made your life hell!"

"Yeah and I'm sorry for the whole bad luck thing!" Parkour shouts. "It's my fault that the whole family though you were bad luck and kicked you out of the house! And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have worn that damn suit to the beach and pass out! I promise i won't do that again!"

"Same goes for us!" Multiple Girl adds.

"How can I trust you not to do that again!?" Firecracker shouts. "How do I know that you won't get rid of the Sibling Fight Protocol and bring back the old one? How do I know you won't call me bad luck and put me back in that suit? How can I ever trust you again?"

"I'll let you use the suit for target practice!" Parkour said.

"I even pointed out that throwing your child out is illegal to our parental units!" Prodigy replied.

"We promise to include you in this protocol and try and be mature about this!" Speed Queen added.

"Look I get that we messed up and that's on us." Amplifier says. "And a lot of the time we blamed you for well everything and that was wrong."

"Yeah and we're really sorry!" Wildgirl yells. "We didn't know we hurt you. But your my big brother and i would never want to hurt you because you would never hurt me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stepped in and defended you from the Princess pony incident, I didn't want to be the social reject." said Black Ice.

"And you shouldn't have to be afraid to be teased." Speed Queen shouts. "Look we're sorry for making you feel like you needed to take the blame for Lucy and I guess it was us that made you feel like you needed to do that and we're truly sorry for that Lincoln." The girls see that the Ultra Nova wasn't getting bigger, but in fact it was getting smaller.

"Do you mean it?" Firecracker asks.

"We really do mean it Linky." Muiltipe Girl said.

"Incoln." Greenthumb said and the Ultra Nova died down and Firecracker flew down landed on his hands and knees.

Black Ice, the twins and Prodigy run to his side and help him to his feet.

"You ok?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Yeah. Just tired." Firecracker answers. The five older sisters share a glance and slowly approach their younger siblings.

"Um, are you guys still mad at us for earlier?" Ms. Appear asks.

"I'm not mad anymore." said Wildgirl.

"Neither am I." Crystal Princess replied.

"I can't stay mad at my eldest siblings and minor siblings." Prodigy tells them.

"Sigh. I'm not mad anymore." Black Ice laments. The sisters turn to their sole who looked like be was thinking about leaving the older girls nervous. What if he didn't forgive them? The girls didn't know if they could handle it.

"I think I got all the anger out of my system." Firecracker tells them with a smile. His smile is quickly replaced with a look of guilt and shame. He then turns to Amplifier. "Sorry we destroyed your guitar Luna."

"It's alright Lincoln." said Luna, "I can go acoustic for awhile.

"But we still destroyed your guitar." Crystal Princess says sadly. "I'm just as guilty. I'm the one who got the guitar."

"Yeah am I on my end." said Firecracker.

"Dudes, it's just a guitar. I can easily replace that." Amplifier reassures them. "But I can't replace you five."

"That's sweet." said Crystal Princess.

"Come on let's go home." said Speed Queen.

* * *

Luna sat in her room playing her acoustic guitar when she hears a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Luna shouts. The door opens to reveal Lincoln. "Hey bro. What's up?"

"Not much." Lincoln answered. "Um, Lucy, the twims, Lisa and i felt bad about destroying your guitar. Even though Lucy, Lana and Lisa didn't destroy the guitar they still felt guilty for not stopping us. So we talked and got our money together and bought you something."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Close your eyes." said Lincoln.

"Ok." Luna said and closed her eyes.

"Ok now open." The twins said and Luna opened her eyes to see a new guitar and looks just like her old one but with purple lightning on it.

"You bought me a new guitar!" Luna says enthusiastically.

"Indeed. When we got home, we all talked about it and decided to buy you a new guitar." Lisa tells her.

"We looked up how much one cost and we had just enough to buy it." Lana continues.

"After we got the money together we asked Lori to drive us to the music store and we purchased it." Lucy adds.

"Once we got home, Linky painted a little lightning bolt on it and kept it in his room til it was dry." Lola finished.

"So do you like it?" Lincoln asked.

"I love it dudes!" Luna exclaimed and hugged her little siblings.

* * *

Later that evening, Lisa sat in her room looking over some of her notes. As she looked a certain set of notes, she heard a knock on her door. She turns and sees Lori and Luna in the doorway.

"You wanted to see us." Lori said.

"Indeed." Lisa answered. "Luna could you close the door?"

Luna closed the door. "So what gives sis?" Luna asked.

"As you all know since Lincoln almost destroyed the state, I have something to help him but I need your permission." said Lisa.

"Depends what it is." Lori tells her with her arms crossed

"Yeah. If you plan on locking him up, it's a no." Luna tells her.

"Negative." Lisa replied.

"Then What is it?" Luna asked.

"An upgrade to Lincoln's suit." said Lisa.

"An upgrade?" Lori repeated.

"Correct." Lisa answered. She moves some papers around pulls out some blueprints. "I have designed a reactor for Lincoln's suit. This reactor would keep Lincoln's flames from getting out of control. However, it would take some time to construct."

"Theoretically, how long would it take to construct this reactor?" Lori asked.

"Two to three months." Lisa answered.

"That's literally a long time!" Lori said.

"I know but we have to make sure he doesn't know about this." Lisa said.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"If he finds out, he might feel like we don't trust him or he might decide to swear off using his powers and we know how much we need him on this team." Lisa answered. "I also request that you don't tell the others about this. The only reason i tell you two is because you are the leaders of our team and i feel like you two should know. So do you give me permission?"

"I don't know Lis. I don't like keeping secrets from the others especially when it involves Lincoln." Luna answers. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and sees Lori.

"Luna, we both know that this is the only way." Lori tells her gently. "I don't like keeping secrets from the others either but we really got know choice."

"Fine." Luna sighed.

"So we are all in agreement?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. However, I have a condition." Lori says.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

"When you are close to finishing the attachment, i want to tell Lincoln and the others." Lori answered.

"I agree." Luna says. "That's the only way we'll agree."

"Very well. I accept." Lisa said.

"Then we all agree we won't tell anyone about this?" Lori asked

"Yes." Lisa answered.

"Yep." Luna answered.

"Good." Lori says. She then turns to Lisa. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Andrew Tetherby stood in his office pooring two glasses of scotch. He grabs them and turns to Mercer who is sitting on the couch.

"So the plan failed?" Tetherby asked while handing him a glass.

"Sadly yes." Mercer answered while taking the glass. "Their bond was stronger than we had anticipated."

"Fear not." Tetherby said as he poured a glass of whiskey. "I have another plan B."

"You mean her?" Mercer asked.

"Yes her." Tetherby smirked and drank his whiskey.

"There's something else you should know."Mercer warned.

"Oh? What would that be?" Tetherby asked.

"I lost control of the boy." Mercer told him.

"Last time i checked, you lost control of all five of them." Tetherby reminded him.

"But this was different." Mercer tells him.

"How?" Tetherby asked.

"It was a battle of his subconscious and something else." Mercer said as he drank his scotch. "And the boy doesn't know what was happening."

Hmm. This is intriguing." Tetherby says. "Something inside is trying to break free. A possible ally maybe."

"What if he says no?" Mercer asks.

"Oh I doubt that." Tetherby replied.

"Either way, whatever is trying to break free will no doubt be the most dangerous threat this city has ever seen and not even the L-Crew will be able to stop him." Mercer says.

 **Zachlor16: Hello everyone. Zachlor16 here, co-writer of Loud Heroes. So normally i don't leave author's notes unless Smoke and i truely feel like we need to. So first things first. The L-Crew will not be getting any additional powers or forms. So sorry Mr. Anonymouswriter, Inferno will not happen. Though as you saw we do have plans for Lincoln's anger. However, Smoke and I do like your tag moves so please continue to leave them if you would. Now Heroes Central, please stop sending us heroes. We are not going to use them. Now one more thing i would like to request: if anyone would like to write down theire takes on certain events, feel free. I honestly enjoy reading them. Also don't worry, we have plans for Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Sam just be patient. So I'm Zachlor16 and I'll see you in the next chapter. This is us signing off. And until next time, farwell.**


	28. Scent of love

Night had fallen over Royal Woods. A thunderstorm raged on as a cloaked figure approached a building call 'Tetherby Industries'. The cloaked figure entered the building and was immediately approached my a male guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed and not letting any civilians into the premises." The guard said.

"Sir? Who are you calling sir?" The figure asked pulling pack her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. "I am a woman and you seem to be a strong young man. Do you think you could help me?"

"I can help you by telling you to leave." The guard said.

The woman slowly approaches him and suddenly smells a strange smell coming off the woman.

"Are you sure won't assist me?" The woman asks.

"Whatever you say milady." The guard says lovestruck.

"Good. Take me to your lab area." The woman ordered.

"Yes milady." The guard said and began escorted the woman to the lab.

When they reached the lab, the guard used his keycard to open the door. "Thank you." The woman said.

The woman steps into the lab and is confronted by two more guards, one female and one male.

"Excuse me miss, your not allowed to be here." The female guard informs her.

"I gave her access it's alright." said the guard under her control.

"Joey. I'm sorry but you're friend has got to go." said the female guard.

"She staying." Joey says threateningly.

"Joey, you know the rules." The male guard tells him. He approaches the woman. "Miss, I'm afraid you have to leave."

"Aw, can't i stay?" The woman asks sweetly. The man is about to say no when he smells a strange smell coming off the woman.

"Of course you can." The guard says.

"No she cannot!" The female guard replied. "Either you leave or I will escort you out." The female guard threatened.

"Boys, please take care of this filth for me." The woman orders.

"Yes milady." The guards say in unison. The two guards approach the female guard and grab her. They then handcuff her hands and legs and put a piece of tape across her mouth. They then toss her in a closet, locking it.

"Thank you boys." The woman says kindly. She then looks around the lab. "Now time to get down to business. Is there a device here that put something into the atmosphere?"

"Of course let me show you." said the male guard.

The guard escorts her to a device on the back of the lab. The device was rather large and resembled a cannon sitting upright.

"Beautiful." The woman says. "Is this the only one?"

"Yes milady." Joey answers.

"Hmm. Sadly that won't do. For my plan i need more one." The woman says. "Boys, please assist me and take this outside for me."

"Yes milady!" The two guards replied.

The woman walks out of the lab and begins to walk towards the entrance. When she walks out of the building, she sees someone standing in the pouring rain.

"Your a little far from the perfume factory, don't you think?" The person asked. The woman tilts her head trying to figure out who he is when lightning flashes revealing his face.

"What are you doing here Replicate?" The woman asks.

"Just taking a stroll until I saw you entering Tetherby Industries." Replicate replied. "What are you up too?"

"Why should I tell you Replicate?" A woman asked. "I think's best if you'll be surprised."

"I don't like surprises Aroma." Replicate tells her. "I also don't like how you use your pheromones to take control of males and use them to do your bidding."

"Jealous?" Aroma asks in a flirting tone.

"No." Replicate answers. "Should i assume you are working for Tetherby?"

"I broke into his company, why do you think I was working for that rich jerk." Aroma said.

"If you're lying there is a dumpster with your name on it." Replicate said.

"My dear Replicate, do you really think you can intimidate me?" Aroma asked with a laugh. She then walks towards him seductively and places a hand on his cheek. "You'll let me go. Right?" Replicate looks her in the eyes and grabs Aroma's hand off his cheek.

"You know your powers don't work on me." Replicate tells her.

"I know." Aroma tells him. "But eventually you won't be able to fight it." The two hear the doors open and they see the two guards wheeling out the device and load it on a nearby truck. "It was nice seeing you again Replicate but i must be off." She then pulls her hood back on and walks towards the truck. As soon as she is in the truck, the truck drives away.

"What are you up to?" Replicate glared.

* * *

The Louds sat in the living room listening to the rain fall outside.

"Man it's really coming down." Lynn comments.

"Yeah." Lola agreed. "Good call on canceling patrol Lori."

"Well would've literally slowed us down." Lori pointed out. "Especially Lincoln and Lana."

"Yeah wet wings don't fly well." Lana says.

"Yeah. Water and fire don't mix." Lincoln agrees. "Hey Lisa, I have a question. If Luna gets struck by lightning, what would happen?"

"Hmm. She would possibly get a charge and her hair would be sticking up." said Lisa.

"Yeah and it would be funny." Lola snickered.

"Whatevs dudes." Luna mutters.

"But there is a chance that not only would Luna get a charge, she could possibly in theory also gain a power boost." Prodigy added.

"Meaning?" Leni prompted.

"Luna's powers would increase massively." Lisa explained.

"How massive?" Luna asked excitedly.

"One electric blast would possibly be as powerful as one of Lincoln's Ultra Novas." Lisa answered. "Which we all know is extremely powerful."

"Nice, but yikes." Luna said.

"But you're not going outside!" Lori shouted.

"Fine." Luna groans. "So when is everybody supposed to show up?" Lincoln turns to the readers after the question is asked.

"So I haven't talked to you in a while. So what Luna means is that we're have a sleepover with Clyde, Sam, Ronnie Anne and Bobby. The boys will sleep in my room while the girls sleep in Lori and Leni's room." Lincoln explains to the readers. "It took a lot of convincing, begging and bargaining but we convinced mom and dad to let us invite them over. As long as Lori and Bobby don't share a room and that Luan sleeps between Sam and Luna."

"If you break Sam's nose with a football. I will shock you so bad your hair with look like the bride of frankstein." Luna threatens Lynn.

"Ok I won't hurt her!" Lynn said,

The siblings then hear a knock on the door which causes Charles to run into the living room.

"Someone's at the door! Someone's at the door!" Charles announced excitedly. "Friend? Enemy? Mailman? Someone's at the door!"

"Down boy." Luna ordered. After Charles calms down, Luna opens the door to reveal Sam with Jack behind her. "Hey babe. Sup Jack."

"Hey Luna." said Jack.

"Hey babe." Sam said.

"Um did I just hear someone else talking?" Jack asked.

"That was me making voices yeah that's it!" Luan quickly replied.

"Spot on." said Jack.

"Yeah she's really good at that." Luna says nervously.

"Yep." Jack agrees then turns to Sam. "You want me to pick you up tomorrow or see if someone here will give you a lift?"

"I know you gotta take Ashley to dance class and then you gotta date later so I'll see if Lori will give a lift home." Sam answered. "Also, who's my shift with the dogs?"

"I talked Jay into doing it." Jack answered. "While he was in a headlock of course."

"That was nice of you." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know." Jack replied. "Anyway have fun and no science expirements used on my sister. See you tomorrow Sammy." Jack said and left.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam shouts after him. She turns and sees the Louds staring at her. "What?"

"Your brother is so cool." Lynn tells her while blushing a little.

"He's not that cool." Sam says. "But he and Jay make mom's life easier so I can't complain."

"True dat. C'mon Sammy, let's take your stuff upstairs and maybe head to my room for some alone time." Luna says.

"I like the sound of that." Sam tells her. "And the way you call me Sammy, do it again."

"Sammy." Luna said and Sam blushed as they head upstairs.

"And I thought you and Bobby were bad." Lana tells Lori.

"Gee thanks." Lori said sarcastically.

"Charles you have to keep your mouth shut!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You almost blew your cover."

"I won't talk anymore." said Charles and rolled his eyes.

"This is serious. You could be taken to a lab and studied to see what makes you ticks." Lisa said.

"Defenantly don't want that." Charles says. "I just got excited. I'm sorry."

"Just be more careful ok buddy." Lincoln said.

"Can do." Charles promised. "Now if you excuse me, I have a rabbit to beat up." He then heads upstairs. After he's gone, Luan gasps.

"Gary!" She shouts before jumping off the couch and running after Charles.

"Well that happened." Lynn comments.

"I couldn't agree more 5th older sibling."Lisa nodded.

"So why does Charles have an issue with Gary?" Leni asked.

"Gary keeps stealing Charles's carrot chew toy." Lincoln answered.

"He keeps thinking it's a real carrot." Lana said.

"You should tell him that the carrot is not real." said Lynn.

"Yeah I know." Lana replied.

The siblings hear another knock on the door which Lana goes to answer. She opens the door to reveal Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"Hey Dirt monkey." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey Lana." said Clyde

Lori then runs up and shoves Lana out of the way. "Boo Boo Bear!" She says gleefully. Lana gets up and glares at Lori.

"Maybe I need to take a page out of Lincoln's book and make a revenge notebook." Lana mutters.

"Hey babe." Bobby greets.

"Glad you can make it." said Lori.

"Yeah I know. But I'm with your brother." said Bobby.

"But we can still have fun tomorrow." Lori points out.

"True." Bobby agrees. "Hey have guys found any sign of Mercer since you last saw him?

"No. He's still out there and I'm worried about him targeting angry people." Lori sighed.

"Man I hate to be under his control." said Ronnie Anne.

"Trust me, it wasn't fun." Lincoln says causing his younger sisters to shudder.

"But he's not the only out there." Lynn reminds them. "Hydro, Carolborg, Sound Diva and Rampage are out there also."

"Oh great. I don't want to be a giant rampaging monster again and be Carolborg's groom." Bobby said.

"Not if I have a EMP." said Ronnie Anne.

"What about Replicate?" Lucy asked. "Out of all of them, his motives are still mysterious."

"True." Lisa agreed. "First he fights us, then he saves Luna twice. First from the fire and then from Rubbor. Not to mention while we were away, he did our job."

"Yeah. Every other villian seemed to have some sort of purpose. Replicate doesn't seem to have a reason for doing what he's doing." Clyde points out. He turns to Bobby. "Did Replicate say anything to you when he captured you?"

"I think he just wanted Beserker." Bobby shrugged.

"Hmm, why I wonder." Lisa pondered.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Lori tells them. "Don't forget, Berserker obviously didn't want to work with Replicate and he's gone. Look when we see Replicate again, we'll deal with him. But now, let's have some fun."

"Alright girls let's get this sleepover started!" Lola shouted.

"Yeah!" The girls shout in unison.

"Boys, party time!" Lincoln yells.

"Yeah!" Bobby and Clyde cheered.

* * *

The girls sat in their pajamas having just finished having an intense pillow fight.

Lana and Ronnie Anne hitting each other with their pillows hard. Lola hits Ronnie Anne on the back the hit.

"Guys I think that's enough with the pillow fight." Lori says. "Lynn! Put my bed down!"

Lynn puts Lori's bed down and pouts. "I think that's a good idea because Lynn pretty crazy with the fight even with her super strength." said Sam.

"Agreed. How about something less violent." Lisa suggested.

"How about truth or dare?" Luna suggested.

"Sounds good." Lori says while everyone else voiced their agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln, Bobby and Clyde were in Lisa and Lily's room while being careful not to wake a sleeping Lily.

"What are we doing Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Well, we're gonna use Lisa's cameras to spy on the girls." Lincoln told them. "Hey Bobby can you put those earmuffs on Lily so we don't wake her?"

"I'm on it." Bobby nodded andplaced the earmuffs on Lily without waking up the infant.

"Ok so let's turn on the camera in Lori's room and enjoy the show." Lincoln says.

The monitor turns on and they see a live camera feed of the girls in Lori's room. "Ok they're in a circle." Clyde said.

"What do you think they're doing?" Bobby asked.

"Ok Luan truth or dare?" Lori asked on the screen.

"Playing truth or dare." Lincoln replied.

* * *

"Truth." Luan answered. "But please no questions about Maggie."

"Ok. Is it true that you are insecure?" Lori asked.

"No I like boys. Like Hugh." Luan said.

"Whatever you say." Lori replied.

"Ugh. Ok Lynn. Truth or dare?" Luan asked.

"Dare." Lynn answered.

"I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the game." Luan said.

"I rather not." said Lynn.

"Come on it's part of the rules!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Ugh Fine!" Lynn groaned and stormed out of the room.

"Damn, that was a good one." Sam comments.

"Thanks." Luan says. A few minutes later, Lynn returns wearing a dress.

"I'm gonna get you Luan." Lynn growls. "Ok, um Lola. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lola answered.

"Have you ever clogged the toilet before?" Lynn asked.

No." Lola said quickly.

"Did you or did you not!?" Luan glared at Lola.

"Ok. Remember that time when someone flushed that VHS tape of embarrassing moments and I said it was Lincoln?" Lola asked. "Well it was me."

"That was you?" Lori asked shocked. "Lincoln was grounded for a week because of that."

* * *

Meanwhile in Lisa and Lily's room, Bobby and Clyde were trying their best to keep Lincoln from flying out of the room and burning all of Lola's belongings.

"I'm burn her til there is nothing left to burn!" Lincoln shouts.

"Easy little Loud!"! Bobby said.

"Lincoln, clam down!" Clyde said.

"Ok I'm cool." said Lincoln.

* * *

"Ok. Sam, truth or dare?" Lola asked.

"Truth." Sam answered.

"Did you date anyone before Luna?" Lola asked.

"Well not really. I had a crush on a boy but he moved away to Switzerland." said Sam. "But this was before I came out of the closet."

"So I'm your first?" Luna asked.

"Yeah babe." Sam answers. "So truth or dare?"

"Dare." Luna answered.

"I dare you to listen to your hated music for 30 minuets." Sam said.

"Please. Not opera!" Luna begged.

"Sorry Luna." Sam says. Luna sighs and grabs her phone and plugs in her headphones and listens to opera. After thirty minutes, Luna turns off the music and sees everyone laughing.

"Not funny." Luna grumbled. "Anyways, Ronnie Anne. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ronnie Anne answers. Luna thinks about it trying to think of something. She then gets something.

"Ok I got it!" Luna exclaims. "When was the last time baby bro told you he loved you?" This got everyone's attention and they turned to Ronnie Anne waiting for her answer.

"Um, the last time Lame-o told me he loved me was, um, never." Ronnie Anne answers nervously.

"What?! The Loud sisters and Sam exclaimed.

"Tell me your lying." Lori begged. "Please!"

"I'm not." Ronnie Anne answers.

* * *

Back in Lisa and Lily's room, Bobby had Lincoln in a chokehold.

"You haven't told my sister you love her yet?!" Bobby screams.

"No I haven't." Lincoln answers trying to gasp for air.

"After all she's done for you and your sisters!" Bobby growled. "You're going to tell her that you love her right now!"

"But they'll know that we've been spying on them." said Clyde.

"I don't care!" Bobby growled.

"Bobby think about this, if Lincoln does it right now it won't mean as much." Clyde points out.

"True." Bobby says releasing Lincoln. "So why haven't you told her you love her?"

"I don't know. I want to, I really do. But everytime I do, I get nervous." Lincoln explains.

"Understandable." Bobby says. "You're only eleven and this is big. But do you love her?"

"I don't know." Lincoln answered. "Our relationship is complicated."

* * *

"So he hasn't told you he loves yet?" Lynn asked. Ronnie nods.

"Maybe he doesn't know how." Lana suggested.

"No way Lana. Linky tells us 'I love you' everyday." Leni tells her.

"Leni, that's different." Lori tells her. "We're his sisters. That's a completely kind of love. And it's easier to say. The love we're talking about here is love between a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh that makes more sense." said Leni.

"He probably gets cold feet or something." said Luan.

"Maybe we should teach him or something." said Luna.

"No, he needs to do it himself." said Sam.

"He's not the only guilty one." Ronnie Anne confessed. "I haven't told him either."

"You haven't?" Lola asked. Ronnie shakes her head. "Don't you love my big brother?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Ronnie Anne answers. "It's just so complicated. I don't even know him that well. Look can we just drop the subject please?"

"I couldn't agree more with Ronnie Anne." Sam agrees. "You're turn Ronnie Anne."

"Very well. Lori truth or dare?" Ronnie anne asked.

"Truth." Lori answered.

"Have you ever gotten a traffic ticket?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Once just because I ran a red light." said Lori. "While looking for my phone."

"That's really dangerous Lori." Sam replied.

"Yeah i know." Lori sighed.

"Hey guys? Can we just call it a night?" Ronnie Anne asks. "I'm not feeling up to this anymore."

"Yeah I need my beauty sleep." Lola said.

"Ok we'll call it a night." said Lori.

"Good night everyone." Leni says. "Night boys!"

"Night!" The boys shout back

Both groups all went to bed, but Lincon and Ronnie both wondered if they loved each other back. But they decided not to think about for now and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, both parties woke up and ate breakfast. There was notable awkwardness between Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. Believing that they needed a distraction, Lori decided to take everyone to the mall for some fun and relaxation.

Once they're at the mall they looked around and did some shopping and after that they went down to the food court. "Totes a great idea to go to the mall Lori." Leni said.

"Thanks." Lori says. She looked over at Ronnie Anne and Lincoln and saw that they still seemed awkward around each other. Lori os about to say something when Lynn let's out a yipe and dashes under the table.

"What's going on sis?" Luna asked. Lynn sticks her hand out from under the table and points. Everyone turns to see a thirteen year old boy with tan skin, black hair. He was wearing a blue and white baseball hat and a blue swearshirt with a white shirt underneath it.

"That guy?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah." Lynn whispered under the table. "Francisco Rivera."

"Wait isn't he your crush?" Luan asked.

"Yeah." Lynn answers shyly. "He's apart of the baseball club in Royal Woods and we're on opposite teams. I sent him a letter and slid it under his helmet but when he picked up the batter's helmet the letter blew away."

"That stinks." Lincoln says sympathetically. "Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"And say what?!" Lynn asked.

"That you're under a table?" Luan snickered.

"Luan! Not helping!" Lori scolds. "Look just relax. First come out from under the table." Lynn comes out and sits back down in her seat. "Now go over there and be yourself."

"Right. I can do this. I've fought Squatch without fear. I can do this! I'm going over there and speak my mind." However she doesn't move.

"Why aren't you moving?" Lola asked.

"Because i can't do this." Lynn answers sadly. "He's out of my league."

"Sorry Lynn, but you leave us no choice." Lincoln says. He turns to Lucy who nods back. She takes a quick look around and freezes the floor a little. She and Lincoln then push onto the ice and she starts sliding towards Francisco.

Lynn bumps into Francisco and they both fall on the ground. "Hey What gives?!" He excLaimed and he sees Lynn. "Wait I know you. Aren't you that girl on the red team in baseball club?"

"Y-yeah." Lynn stammers. "I'm Loud Lynn. I mean Lynn Loud."

"Francisco Rivera." Francisco says. "I've seen you play. Your pretty good."

"You think s-so?" Lynn asked.

"She's doing good." Leni whispered.

"Yeah." He answers. He then looks over at the fourteen people watching them. "Isn't that the white haired kid who dressed in the squirrel suit?" At this Lynn started to sweat a little bit.

"Dudes, he just asked why Lincoln was in the squirrel suit." Luna says panicking.

"Don't worry i got this." Lincoln says. He pulls out his phone and quickly sends a text to Lynn. Back with Lynn, she was starting to panic and was trying to find a answer to his question. She then hears her phone go off and sees it's a text from Lincoln. She quickly reads and relaxed a little.

"I owe him one." Lynn whispered before speaking louder. "That's my brother. He was trying out for the team mascot. He didn't make the cut sadly."

"Oh that's a shame." said Francisco.

"Yeah but he helped me win the game and that's all that matters." said Lynn.

"But at least he tried." Francisco said.

"Yeah." Lynn agreed.

"Well I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." Francisco says before walking away.

"Yeah nice meeting you." Lynn called after him. She then walks back towards her group and sits back down. "I blew it."

"No you didn't." Lori protested. "You did fine."

"You think so?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. I think so." said Lori.

"But thanks for the save Linc." said Lynn.

"No problem." Lincoln tells her.

"So do you think he likes me?" Lynn asks.

"Hard to say." Sam answers. "Just try to be patient and see how things play out."

"Ok." Lynn sighs.

"Um, excuse me?" The group turns towards the voice and see a tall woman in her early thirties with long red hair, blue eyes and was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red tanktop and a jean jacket. When the boys saw her, there eyes widen and jaws dropped. "Can any of you point me in the direction of the perfume store?"

"Ba ba ba ba." The boys say in unison.

"The where now?" The woman asked.

"I can show you." Bobby said.

Lincoln pushes Bobby out of the way. "No let me!" Lincoln replied.

"I will show you my milady!" Clyde said.

Lori and Ronnie Anne walk up to Lincoln and Bobby and grab them by the ears and drag them away. Lola and Lana then grab Clyde by the shirt and pull him away.

"Sorry about that Miss." Lisa apologized.

"No worries." The woman says. "Please call me Rachel."

"Nice to meet you. I totes love your top." Leni comments.

"Thanks. I love your dress." Rachel says.

"Really?" Leni asked happily.

"It is so you." Rachel says. "Anyways, where is the perfume store?"

"It's more of a kiosk, but it's right next to the soft pretzel stand." Luna tells her.

"Thanks." Rachel says. She then turns to the boys. "Bye boys."

"Bye!" The boys said and waved good bye to Rachael.

After she's gone, Lincoln and Bobby are then smacked in the back of the head by Lori and Ronnie Anne.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lori asked.

"What?!" Lincoln asked.

"We didn't do anything wrong! Did we?" Bobby asked

"You were going gaga over another woman!" Lori shouts.

"So?" Lincoln asked innocently.

"Look, let's just head home." Lori groans. The girls start walking away leaving the boys alone. Unknown to the girls, the boys' eyes turned pink.

The girls entered Vanzilla with a furious Lori at the wheel. "Maybe I should drive?" Leni Suggested.

"No I'm fine." Lori replied with a angry tone.

"Sis no you aren't." Luna tells her. "Maybe you should let Leni or Bobby drive."

"He should home along with Lincoln!" Lori shouted.

"Hold on sis, something seemed strange about what went down." Luna tells her.

"Yeah, Lincoln and Bobby would never hit on other girls in front of their girlfriends." Lola agrees.

"Where are the boys?" Leni asked.

"They're coming now." Lana reports.

The boys enter Vanzilla and sit down. "Glad you guys can make it." Ronnie Anne glared.

"Wasn't she pretty?" Lincoln asked lovestruck comeplety ignoring Ronnie Anne.

"That hair. So beautiful." Bobby says.

"She smelled nice." Clyde added.

"Something isn't right." Lisa says. "I suggest we pick up the pets and head to base."

"Good idea Lisa." said Lori and drove off.

* * *

Once they gathered the pets the group arrived at HQ and Lisa was checking the boys.

"Hmm interesting." Lisa said as she scanned them.

"So they went nuts over some lady at the mall?" Cliff was asking.

"Yeah it was really weird." Lana tells him.

"Reminds me of Hugh." Charles said. "But this seems different."

"How?" Lola asked.

"Well after he was out of sight, you girls and your dad went back to normal." Walt explained. "But even with that lady being miles away they are still acting gaga over her."

"Hm that's something." said Ronnie Anne. "Maybe we need something to break them out of it."

"We can try and do that." Lisa agrees.

"Hey guys I bet I can whoop your butts in Injustice 2!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"I bet you could." Lincoln tells her not really paying attention.

"Sure can." Bobby said.

"Yep." Clyde agrees.

"Well that didn't work." Lynn comments.

"Pardon the interruption, but there seems to have been a break in at Tetherby Industries last night." Martha says.

"Ok that guy literally needs to get better security." Lori rolled her eyes.

"Martha can you access the security cameras?" Lisa asked

"I'm afraid i cannot Miss. Lisa." Martha answers. "The security footage apparently was erased. However, police are still at the sight questioning a guard that apparently was locked in a closet."

"I think we need to join that questioning." Lori says. She turns her attention to the boys. "But i don't want to leave those three here with just Sam and Ronnie Anne watching them. Especially since one of them is Lincoln."

"I'll stay behind." Lana volunteered.

"I'll stay too." Lola says. "My crystals might be able to to contain him."

"Ok now that's done. The twins, Sam and Ronnie Anne will keep an eye on the boys while we question the guard." said Lori. "Let's suit up."

The Louds minus the twins and Lincoln all push a button on their watches and get into their hero outfits.

"Let's move out!" Speed Queen orders and they leave the base. After they're gone, Lola and Lana turn to each other.

"Want to suit up just because?" Lana asked.

"Yes." Lola answers. They hit the buttons on their watches and put on their costumes. "This feels right."

"Yep." Lana agrees. Meanwhile, the boys are sitting on the couch in a lovestruck trance when they hear a voice in their heads.

"Come my darlings. There is work to be done." The voice said.

"Yes Aroma." The boys say in unison. They stand up and Lincoln presses a button on his watch, putting on his costume.

"Hey Lame-o you're staying right here!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Let us handle this Ronnie Anne." Crystal Princess said. "Lincoln Loud stand down right now!"

"Stand aside. I must go see milady." Firecracker tells her.

"But Lincoln, what about Ronnie Anne?" Wildgirl asks.

"No. I must go to my true love." Firecracker tells her.

"We're not gonna let you go." Wildgirl tells him. Firecracker stares down at Wildgirl and to everyone's surprise, punches her in the cheek.

"Y-you hit Lana." Crystal Princess stuttered. She then grabs her older brother by the shoulders and shakes him. "Why? Why did you hit Lana? Answer me!" Firecracker bends down and punches Crystal Princess in the stomach, causing her to double over onto the ground in pain.

"Now, time to go see milady." Firecracker says before flying off.

Clyde pushes Ronnie Anne out of the way and so does Bobby with Sam. Then the two of them run out of the base.

"Damn. They got away." Ronnie Anne screams in frustration.

"I wonder what they ment by 'milady'?" Sam asked.

"Are you two ok?" Hops asked. Sam and Ronnie Anne turn and see the pets checking on the distraught twins.

"Linky hit us." Lola cried.

"He never hit us. Does he not love us anymore?" Lana asked through tears.

"Hey it's ok." Fangs soothes. "He still loves you girls."

"Yeah. He's just not himself right now." Geo adds. He turns to Sam. "A little help here."

Sam picks up Geo and places him up right. "They're probably under some kind of mind control." Sam said.

"But a different way." said Ronnie Anne. "We should warn the girls about the boys!" Ronnie Anne said.

* * *

"So this lady just walked in and the two guards you were working with helped her?" Speed Queen was asking.

"Yeah. At one point we were telling her leave, next thing i know the guys attacked me and locked me in the closet." The female guard told them.

"Interesting." Prodigy said as she wrote everything down. She then turns to one of the police officers. "Were there any break ins similar to this?"

"Yeah. Again only the men helped the intruder while the woman were incapacitated." The officer said.

"Did they steal anything?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Well I think they stole a cannon that fires into the atmosphere." A officer explained. "Some science mumbo jumbo."

"What the heck is that lady planning?" Speed Queen asked.

"Not only that, several scientists, security guards and several other men are missing." The police officer informed them.

"Missing items and missing men?" Amplifer said.

"Something weird is going on in Royal Woods." said Parkour.

"Agreed. Let's head the other labs and talk to people there." Speed Queen orders.

* * *

Aroma stood on her platform watching her workers set up her cannons while her scientists prepared the computer processes.

"Everything is going better than i had hoped." Aroma said. She then sees someone fly through the door of her hideout. She sees that it's Firecracker and gasps. "Firecracker!? What are you doing here?" Firecracker walks in front of her and gets on one knee.

"I'm here to serve you, milady." Firecracker answers.

"Wait minute I thought you were going to stop me?" Aroma asked.

"I would do anything you say milady." Firecracker replied. "I would never hurt you."

"This is perfect. I have the only L-Crew boy under my control." Aroma squealed with excitement.

"What is it you want me to do?" Firecracker asks.

"I'm going to appoint you as my personal bodyguard." Aroma answers.

"I will protect you at all cost milady." Firecracker said.

"Excellent." Aroma says. "Now come with me. We have somewhere we need to be."

"Yes Milady." Firecracker replied and follows Aroma.

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat in his office when he heard his door open. He looked up and saw Aroma.

"Aroma What brings you hear to my office." said Tetherby.

"Just droped by for a visit with my personal bodyguard." said Aroma and presented Firecracker.

Tetherby's eyes widen at the sight and then turns to Aroma. "How dare you bring a member of the L-Crew into my office. Do you want to lead the L-Crew to me?" He asked.

"Relax. He's under my control." Aroma assured him. "Right now he is in a trance which means i have him shut down. He can't hear or see anything."

"So he can't hear or see us right now?" Tetherby asked.

"That's correct." Aroma said.

"Leave us. Now." Tetherby ordered.

"Yes sir." Aroma says. She walks out of the office leaving Tetherby alone with Firecracker. Andrew stands up and walks towards him. He waves his hand in front of him but gets no response. He looks at Firecracker's glasses and starts to reach towards him but stops.

"I could easily unmask you right now." Tetherby growls. "But i won't. Well not yet anyways. I could also kill you right now and have one less problem to deal with. But i won't. Reason being that it won't be satisfying if i can't see the fear in your eyes and hear you beg for mercy. Besides if kill you now, the rest of the L-Crew will no doubt come for revenge. And i don't feel like dealing with them yet. But mark my words Firecracker. Your time will come and you and your sisters will fall." He steps away from Firecracker and heads back towards his desk. "Aroma. I'm finished."

"We're telling him your secret?" Aroma chuckled.

"That's none of your business." Tetherby said.

"Well I think we should be going right my little fireball." Aroma said.

"Yes milady." Firecracker agrees.

"Before you leave, how is the plan coming?" Tetherby asks. "No problems i hope."

"Not at all Tetherby." said Aroma and left along with Firecracker.

* * *

When the girls got back to base they were greeted with the sight of Sam and the pets trying to confort the twins.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Lincoln escaped along with Bobby and Clyde." Sam answered.

"Ok but what's wrong with Lana and Lola?" Lynn asked.

"They tried to stop Lincoln from leaving." Sam explained. "And he hit them. They're a little shaken."

"They think Lincoln doesn't love them anymore." Cliff adds.

"Incoln?" Lily babbled.

"That's way harsh!" Luna sighed.

"So what happened to you guys?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well we found out that some men are missing even the two guards at Tetherby Industries." Lori explained.

"That's weird." Ronnie Anne says. "I wonder why?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Pathetic." The L-Crew turn towards the voice and their eyes widen at who it was.

"Replicate." Lori gasped.

"How did you find this place?" Luna demanded.

"That doesn't matter. This is important." said Replicate.

"Then tell us Replicate." Sam replied with attitude.

"Fine. Your brother is under the control of a villian named Aroma." Replicate explained. "When under her influence males will so anything to please her no matter what."

"That's probably why he hit Wildgirl and Crystal Princess." Lisa deduced. "But we haven't seen or heard of any meta sightings."

"Hmpf. It seems like your tech is outdated." Replicate scoffed causing Lisa to growl. "She must have gotten to him when he was in his civilian clothes."

"But we didn't see Aroma. Just some lady named Rachel." Leni tells him.

"That could be her cillivian name?!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Now it all makes sense." said Leni.

"I saw here leaving Tetherby Industries with two male guards carrying out a cannon." said Replicate.

"That's just great." Lynn groans. "Why didn't you get affected?"

"Simple, I'm able to resist it. For now." Replicate answers. "But not for much longer if she goes through with her plan."

"Which is what exactly?" Luan asked.

"She plans to launch her pheromones into the air. If she succeeds, she'll have every man in Michigan under her control." Replicate tells them.

"So where is she?" Lucy asks.

"Why am i not surprised? I have to solve everything for you." Replicate sighs. "She's at the old perfume factory by the waterfront." He then turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait." Lori commanded causing Replicate to stop walking. "Why are you helping us? And why aren't trying to take us out right now when we're short one member?"

"Simple. Aroma is a threat to me as well. I'll just let you handle it. As for your other question. We will meet again and I intend to finish what i started, which means i want all eleven of you here. Be ready." Replicate tells them. He then teleports away.

"Well I guess it's just the ten of us against Aroma." said Lori.

"I wish we can help you guys." said Ronnie Anne.

"I know but you two can get on the computer and help us." Lori said.

"But what old perfume factory was Replicate talking about?" Leni asked.

"I actually located the factory, it was called Tiffany's perfumes. It was shut down after their latest perfumes attracted some wild animals and ingredients that consumers were allgeric to And was shut due to lawsuits." Martha explained.

"Thanks Martha. Let's move out." Lori ordered. She turns to the twins. "Are you two up for it?"

"Always." The twins answer in unison.

"Ok then." Lori says. "Let's get out brother back!"

* * *

Meanwhile Aroma sits on a armoire while Clyde and Bobby are fanning her and Firecracker stands by. "First the state and soon the country." Aroma smirked. "Chaz grapes and Benny humour me."

"Yes milady." Chaz says as he feeds her grapes.

"What all the ugly girls say when they saw you?" Benny asked. "Nothing. They put bags on their heads and ran."

"Very funny Benny." Aroma laughed. "Nothing will ruin this. Soon I'll have the mayor step down and then the city is as good as mine. Nothing will ruin this."

"No milady!" The boys all replied.

"Guess again!" A voice shouted.

"Who dares!?" Aroma screams. The crowd separates to reveal the L-Crew. "The L-Crew. I should've known."

"Release your hold on these people right now!" Speed Queen shouts.

"I'm not going to do that!" Aroma said

"Then we'll just have to-" Speed Queen starts when she's interrupted by Multiple Girl.

"OMGOSH! I love your cloak!" Multiple Girl shrieks.

"Really?" Aroma asked she then grabs the bottom of her cloak and holds it out. "You don't think it's too much?"

"No way. It totes matches your boots." Multiple Girl comments.

"Why thank you. I must say that i love your costume." Aroma compliments. "Especially the colors."

"MUILTIPE GIRL!" The L-Crew girls all shouted at her.

"What?! I was making a comment on her fashion sense." Muiltipe Girl shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I will not let you interfere." Aroma said. She turns to all the men in the factory. "Boys, please dispose with this filth!"

"Yes milady!" Everyone shouts.

"We can't hurt these guys!" said Speed Queen shouted,

"We know that!" Wildgirl exclaimed

"What do we do?" Parkour asked.

"We fight but we hold back." Speed Queen answered. She then speeds forwards, taking down several of the slaves.

Parkour is surrounded by slaves, but she pushes them back. Black Ice freezes the ground and the slaves all slip and fall. "There gives the Kent boys." said Black Ice.

"Don't hurt Kody." Multiple Girl shouts as she and her clones fight their way through slaves. Ms. Appear uses her forcefields to push through while Amplifier gently shocks them.

"This sucks dude." Amplifier complains. Aroma from her platform is watching the fight with interest.

"It seems like we need to kick things up another level." Aroma says. She turns to Firecracker. "Push them back."

"Yes milady." Firecracker says with a bow. He jumps off the platform and scans the crowd until his eyes land on Parkour. He then flies forward towards Parkour who is currently throwing slaves around. She then hears something coming towards her and Firecracker making his way towards her.

Parkour dodges Firecracker and looks at him. "Guys heads up we got a hot one!" Parkour reported.

"Hey! Making puns is my job!" Ms. Appear shouted.

Firecracker stops flying and turns to face Parkour. "You won't be going any closer to my queen." He tells her.

"Sorry bro but I have to defeat your Queen!" Parkour said.

"You will not harm her!" Firecracker shouts before tackling Parkour to the ground. He then drags across the floor and then throws her into the wall.

"We got a problem!" Parkour shouted.

"We can see that but we're busy!" Speed Queen exclaimed.

"Damn it." Parkour muttered standing up. She looked across from her and saw Firecracker making his way towards her. "I didn't want to fight you but i guess i have no choice." She cracks her knuckles and starts to walk towards her brother. The two keep walking until they are face to face. After a brief staredown, the two clash with their fist colliding. Firecracker goes for knee to the stomach but Parkour counters with a knee of her own. Parkour goes for a roundhouse kick but Firecracker counters with one of his own. "We're more even than i thought. Starting to regret sparring with you these past few years."

"Queen Aroma will rise and you bow before her!" Firecracker shouted.

"I rather wear the dress again!" Parkour shouted.

"Firecracker, burn her alive." Aroma Commanded.

"Yes my queen." Firecracker responds. He then launches a fire blast at Parkour forcing her back.

"Ok. No more playing around." Parkour growl. She then leaps forward and kicks Firecracker in the chest. Firecracker gets back up and the two charge at each other. Firecracker punches Parkour in the stomach but Parkour counters with a punch to the head. Firecracker stimbles back and Parkour hits him with a uppercut. Firecracker quickly recovers and throws several fireballs at Parkour who dodges them. She then realizes that he's missing on purpose. "Uh oh."

"Flare Crusher!" Firecracker shouts before lowering his arms causing the fireballs to hit Parkour.

Parkour tries to dodge some of the fireballs but some managed to hit Parkour. Parkour struggles to get up while Firecracker glares at her.

"You're done." Firecracker tells her. He holds up his hand and forms a miniture Ultra Nova. He's about to throw it at Parkour when a purple streak knocks Firecracker away from Parkour. She then looks up and sees Amplifier standing over her.

"You alright sis?" Amplifier asked.

"I'm fine. I'll walk it off!" Parkour said and gets up. Firecracker glares at Amplifer and ignites his fists.

"Still better than Mercer!" Amplifer gulped in fear.

"Sure you want to fight him again?" Parkour asked. "This would be the third time."

"I'll do what i gotta do." Amplifier answers. "Besides, we're only distracting him."

Amplifier flies towards Firecracker and grabs him and drags him through the ground. "Sorry bro!"

She throws him to the side where he crashes into a wall. Meanwhile Aroma stands on platform watching everything go down when she feels something tap her shoulder. She turns and sees Multiple Girl behind.

"Hi." Multiple Girl greeted.

"The copy girl?" Aroma questioned. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Totes can." Multiple Girl answers.

"Very well." Aroma sighed before throwing her cloak off of her revealing a leather body suit. "I guess i must get my hands dirty."

"OMGosh! I love your outfit!" Multiple Girl exclaims.

"You do? You don't think it's too much?" Aroma asked.

"Not at all." said Muiltipe Girl. "But I'm not giving you tips on how to get the blood stains out!" She charges towards Aroma and punches her in the face.

"So it comes to this?" Aroma asked.

"I guess." Multiple Girl says before going for another punch but Aroma blocks it. She then leaps up and hits Multiple Girl with a thrust kick.

Muiltipe Girl splits into three and they all charge and attack Aroma. "So you're fighting dirty I see?" Aroma said.

"We're aren't dirty. We're clean." Clone one retorts. Aroma sighs and grabs something from next to her throne which is a bo staff.

"Despite everything, i might regret doing this." Aroma tells Multiple Girl. "But I'll get over it."

"Not the face!" Muiltipe Girl shouted as Aroma is about to attack her with her bo staff until a force field protects her.

"Not a chance Aroma!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"Ugh. Insects." Aroma groaned. "Fine you will feel the wrath of my staff!" She then swings her staff at Ms. Appear who ducks.

"Missed me!" Ms. Appear mocks.

"That's not funny!" Aroma shouted and jabbed Ms. Appear in the gut.

"Ow!" Ms. Appear whined. "Girls I need back up here!"

"Kinda busy sis!" Amplifier shouts as she and Parkour were blocking an all out assault from their brother. "Baby bro is really laying into us."

"You're telling me!" Parkour shouted. "We need a miracle!"

"Hey guys?" Sam said over the comms. "Ronnie Anne just grabbed the pets and left in Vanzilla. I think she's on her way over to your location."

"There's your miracle." Amplifier said. Up on the platform, Aroma sweeped Multiple Girl's legs out from under her and kicked Ms. Appear in the stomach.

"Firecracker! Come help your queen!" Aroma ordered.

"Yes milady!" Firecracker shouts back. He then flies towards the platform and hits Ms. Appear with a knee to the face and then slams Multiple Girl's face into the platform.

"Firecracker please don't burn your sisters!" Muiltipe Girl begged.

"I only obey my Queen Aroma." said Firecracker and prepares to finish them off with an Ultra Nova.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Vanzilla pulls into the factory, getting everybody's attention. The passenger side door opens revealing a ticked off Ronnie Anne.

"Firecracker! You are a dead man!" Ronnie Anne shouts.

"Boys take her down!" Aroma commanded.

The men all charged at Ronnie Anne but she wasnt't scared one bit. She punches Rusty in the face, and walks towards Firecracker.

"Wildgirl, Crystal Princess and Prodigy! Protect her!" Speed Queen orders.

"Right!" The three answer in unison. Wildgirl goes gorilla and takes down Hawk and Hank with two clotheslines.

"That felt good." Wildgirl growls.

Prodigy used her telekensis to push Benny and Liam back. Ronnie Anne punches every boy in her path. "If I run into my brother." Ronnie Anne began but Speed Queen cuts her off.

"I got him!" Speed Queen shouted.

Ronnie Anne turns and sees that Speed Queen has Bobby in a full nelson. Zack and Chaz try to take her down but two crystsl pillars pop up causing them to crash. Ronnie Anne reaches the platform and is about to climb up when Greenthumb crawls up to her.

"Mind giving me a lift?" Ronnie Anne asks. Greenthumb nods and creates plant stalk underneath her raising her up to the platform.

"Thanks Greenthumb!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Poo poo!" said Greenthumb.

"So, you are here for my bodyguard?" Aroma asked.

"First off, he's not your bodyguard. Second off, he's my boyfriend." Ronnie Anne says.

"Your boyfriend?" Aroma questioned. "Isn't he out of your league?"

"Aren't you too old for some of these boys?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's not my fault that men are attracted to me." Aroma says defensively. "But you are wasting your breath. Nothing you do will break my control over him."

"We'll see about that." Ronnie Anne says. She turns to Multiple Girl and Ms. Appear. "Mind keeping her off my back?"

"We're on it!" Ms. Appear shouted.

Muiltipe Girl and Ms. Appear both charged at a Aroma. "I must protect my Queen!" Firecracker said until Ronnie Anne stops him.

"No you won't!" Ronnie Anne said

"Out of the way!" Firecracker orders.

"No! You listen to me! I am your girlfriend you dummy!" Ronnie Anne shouts. "Did you not think I would care that you were going gaga over some other woman? I get that our relationship is complicated and for the first few months we kept denying that we were together. Hell we tried to keep it a secret. But one thing that neither of us did was say three damn words to each other."

"Is she gonna say it?" Speed Queen asks while still holding Bobby.

"Damn this stuff is awesome!" Charles exclaims from inside Vanzilla.

"Hell yeah." Cliff agreed.

"If you care so much for him, how come you never told him how much you care?" Aroma asked mockingly while trying to avoid Multiple Girl and Ms. Appear.

"Because I have a hard time expressing my feelings." Ronnie Anne said and sighed. "Lame-o, I love you." Ronnie Anne pulled Firecracker towards her and kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds they separate and Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne in awe. "I love you too. The only reason I haven't told you that was because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way." He tells her. "I'm glad i was wrong. But now it's time for some payback." He turns to face Aroma but is in the head with a chair by Multiple Girl, knocking him out.

"Dude, he wasn't under her control anymore!" Amplifier shouts.

"Oops." Multiple Girl says embarrassed.

"I have half a mind to burn your stuff." said Firecracker.

"Um Lame-o villain to take down." said Ronnie Anne and gives him a clothespin. "Something to block the smell."

"Thanks." Firecracker says as he puts on the pin. "Wait. Block the smell? That's it!" He turns to Wildgirl. "Wildgirl! We need to something to block the smell! I think you know what to do!"

"On it." Wildgirl says. She transforms and turns to Parkour. "Throw me!"

"On it!" Parkour shouts. She then picks up Wildgirl's animal form and throws her up to the platform. Aroma looks down and sees a furry creature on the platform.

"What in the world?" Aroma asks. The ball uncurls herself to reveal herself causing Aroma to scream. "SKUNK!"

"Love stinks." Wildgirl shouted and sprays on Aroma.

"No! My perfect scent!" Aroma shouted.

"Talk about a smelly situation." Ms. Appear jokes causing everyone to groan.

"You will all pay!" Aroma screams.

"No thanks." Multiple Girl replies before hitting Aroma with a right hook and knocking her off the platform and knocking her out.

"Nice job Wildgirl." said Firecracker.

"Don't mention it." said Wildgirl.

They looked around and saw that all the men were recovered from Aroma's mind control.

"Ugh, where am i?" Bobby asked.

"Old perfum factory." Speed Queen replied.

"Hey Speed Queen." Bobby said

"Hey. You ok?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yeah. But quick question: how did I get here?" Bobby asked.

"Now that i think about it, I don't remember much either." Firecracker says. "Last thing I remember we were at the mall."

"It's a long story." Speed Queen answers. "Let's head back to base."

* * *

Lincoln is in the medical bay with Ronnie Anne. "So you have no memory of what happened?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No. But did I do anything wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln please note that what I'm about to tell you wasn't your fault." Ronnie Anne tells him. "While you were under Aroma's control, you hit the twins."

"I hit the twins!?" Lincoln shouted.

"But it wasn't your fault Lame-o!" said Ronnie Anne.

"I hit two of my little sisters!" Lincoln screams. "I laid my hands on my little sisters!"

"You were under mind control!" Ronnie Anne reminds him.

"Maybe that's the problem." Lincoln says. "This is the second time I've fallen under mind control. Maybe I'm not ment to be a hero."

"Linc you can't just quit being a hero!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well I am! The L-Crew can be the L-Girls." said Lincoln.

"But they need you!" Ronnie Anne argues.

"No they don't!" Lincoln fires back.

"Yes we do." Lincoln looks up and sees Lori in the doorway. "Your the glue that keeps us together."

"Lori i hit Lana and Lola. What hero does that? What brother does that?!" Lincoln shouts.

"You were under mind control!" Lori said.

"No, Lori. You can't make the same excuse I'll say sorry to the twins. Throw my watch in the trash and use my powers for you guys." said Lincoln and began t walk away.

He heads out leaving a stunned Lori and Ronnie Anne alone.

"He's really hurting." Ronnie Anne says.

"I know." Lori sighs.

Lincoln made his way to the training area where he sees Lana and Lola playing. He heads towards them and clears his throat to get their attention.

"Hey guys." Lincoln greets.

"Hey Lincoln." The twins replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry for hitting you two I wasn't myself. But you won't be hurt by me anymore. I'm quitting the L-Crew." Lincoln replied.

"What!? No!" The twins cry in unison.

"You can't quit!" Lana cries.

"We want you to stay!" Lola wails.

"But i hurt you two and i fell under mind control." Lincoln argues. "I don't deserve to be a hero."

"We don't care!" Lana yells her voice breaking.

"Your our big brother and we love you no matter what!" Lola adds. The two then up to him and hug him. Lincoln stood their in the twins embrace in shock. He was sure that they would want him to leave after what he did to them. But he was wrong.

"Man I'm dumb." Lincoln whispers. He gets on his knees and wraps his arms around the twins as they cried into his shoulders. Unknown to them, Ronnie Anne and Lori were watching everything.

"I'm guessing it takes twins to keep Lincoln a hero." Ronnie Anne said.

"I guess so." Lori replied. "Listen thanks for breaking my little brother free from Aroma's control."

"Don't mention it Lori." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm serious. We owe you one." Lori tells her.

"No you don't. I'm just glad Linc is still a hero." Ronnie Anne says.

"Same here. He's our heart." Lori agrees.

"And you're his strength." Ronnie Anne adds.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Lori says as she watches her three siblings hug.

* * *

Sam sat in the living area thinking about Replicate's visit and how she thought she was being subliminal when she talked to him but apparently a few occupants saw through her act.

*Flashback*

Sam sighed as she watched the L-Crew leave. With Clyde gone she and Ronnie Anne had to man the computers. As she started to walk towards the computers, she was suddenly stopped by Ronnie Anne and the pets.

"Ok, what's your issue?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"What issue?" Sam asked pretending to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Walt glared.

"When he came here you weren't happy to see him. What gives Sam?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You really want to know?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah we do." Geo answered.

"Ok." Sam sighs. "Replicate is my dad."

"Replicate is your dad?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "Your dad beat up my brother!" Ronnie Anne kicked Sam in the knee.

"Ow! Hey it wasn't my fault!" Sam argued. "I don't control what he does!"

"Let's all calm down." Charles says. "Sam can't help who her father is or what he does."

"Exactly." Cliff agrees. "We can't blame Sam for what Replicate has done."

"But how come you didn't tell us?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Wait does Luna know about this?"

"No she doesn't. This is between me and my older brothers." said Sam.

"Ok but why didn't you tell us?" Ronnie Anne repeats.

"Because i didn't want you guys to not trust me because of who my dad is." Sam said. "He was gone for eleven years and when he finally comes back the first thing he does is battle the L-Crew!"

"Sam, should've told us." Hops says gently.

"I know but I was scared." Sam replies.

"Of what Luna breaking with you?" Charles asked.

"No. Of you guys looking at me and seeing my father." Sam sighed.

"Why did you try so hard to keep it a secret though?" Fangs asked.

"Fitting in is hard." Sam explained. "Nobody wants to hang with a lesbian. But then i met all of you guys and i didn't want to lose you guys because of my stupid dad!" At the last word, she suddenly breaks down. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"It's alright." Ronnie Anne replied and hugging Sam. "At least you still have a dad."

"It didn't feel like it for eleven years." Sam tells her. "I just wish he'd leave."

"Poor girls." said Geo.

"Yeah. I mean Ronnie Anne's dad is dead and Sam's dad is well Replicate." Charles sighed.

"Look please promise me that you won't tell the others." Sam pleads.

"Ok, but only if you tell them eventually." Ronnie Anne tells her.

"I will. I promise." Sam tells her.

*End flashback*

"I hope no one finds out." Sam sighs

"Finds out what?" Sam turns and sees Luna standing behind the couch.

"Finds out that I love you." Sam tells her.

"You Ok?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine never better!" Sam replied.

* * *

Outside of Royal Woods, Replicate stands looking over the city.

"So they pulled it off." Replicate muses. "They've gotten stronger. Soon the time will come to finish what I started."

 **Smoke: hey Smoking Wrecker here, I have a unrelated message to tell to Heros central. I saw your review on Loud Fighters and I'm going to say no I don't need your help for my dark universe stories and that's final.**

 **Zachlor16: sup. Zachlor16 here. Now like my partner in crime, i have somethings to say. First off, Heroes Central, we have discussed and we will use Camo. However he will not be an antihero. We already got one and his name is Replicate. We also don't want anymore heroes. So don't send more. Now i have a request for the people. Now Smoke and I have come across a small problem with the next chapter: we can't think of a name for him. Now i have a request: give us name ideas. All you need to know is that the next chapter involves an evil teddy bear. Yes. We are doing it. So please give us ideas for names for the Teddy bear. That's all from me. Until next time. Farewell.**


	29. Rogue Clone

The bell ringed at Royal Woods High and Leni is at her locker taking her back pack out.

"Ok so I have algebra homework, english and history." Leni listed. "Shouldn't be to hard."

"Hey Leni." Leni turned around and sees a 16 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, green t shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers walking towards her with a back pack on his back."

"Oh hey Kody." said Leni.

"I was wondering if you want to do something tonight?" Kody asked. "Maybe see a movie."

"Sure. I just have homework to do first." Leni tells him.

"Cool. See you tonight." Kody says. He kisses her on the cheek and walks away.

"Ok first homework and then movie date with Kody." said Leni.

"Leni!" Leni turns and sees her home ed teacher coming up to her.

"Hi Mr. Smith." Leni greets.

"Hello Leni. I just want to say that your dress that you presented was so perfect that i want you to make another one for tomorrow's fashion show." Smith tells her.

"Tomorrow?" Leni asked.

"Yes. I know it's short notice but can you?" Smith asks.

"You can count on me." said Leni.

"Great, I knew I can count on you." said Mr. Smith.

After Mr. Smith leaves Leni let's out a sigh. "Homework, a date with Kody and i have to make a dress." She groaned. "This will be fun." She finishes grabbing her stuff and heads outside where she sees Luna and Lori already in Vanzilla. "Hey guys."

"Sup sis." Luna greets.

"Hey." Lori greeted. "Oh Leni don't forget it's your turn for patrol today."

"It is? I thought my turn was tomorrow? That's what you said." Leni asked confused.

"Leni, we told you this yesterday." Lori informs her. "Tomorrow is today."

"Oh I see." said Leni.

"I can't cover for you Leni." Luna said. "Date with Sam tonight."

"I can't either. I promised Lincoln I would help him with a school project." Lori says.

"No it's fine." Leni sighs.

* * *

Leni sat on her bed with arms crossed, looking at the items in front of her which was her homework, a picture of Kody, her dress fabric and her hero watch.

"Let's see if I make my dress I would miss my date with Kody and miss out on homework and not go on patrol." Leni said. "I can't ask Lisa for help for my homework because she knows I have to go on patrol. If I go on patrol, I can't do my homework, can't make the dress or go so Kody. I wish there was more of me." She sighed.

"I know right." Leni turns and sees one of her duplicates. "Shame your not Multiple Girl."

"I know. That would be so useful." Leni agrees. She them realizes something. "Wait. I am Multiple Girl!"

"Oh my gosh you are her!" One of her clones said.

"I can have my date with Kody and my clones can do all the work." said Leni. Leni clones herself into two.

"Hi!" The clones say in unison.

"Hi." Clone one greets.

"Ok ladies line up!" Leni orders. The three clones line up shoulder to shoulder. "Ok, so I, like, have a lot to do and you three are going to help me." She points to clone one. "You work on my homework."

"Ok." Clone one says.

Leni then points to clone two. "You work on that dress for the fashion show." She orders.

"Fun!" Clone two cheers.

Leni then turns to the final clone. "And you will do patrol." She finishes.

"I totes got this." Clone three assures her.

"I'll go on my date with Kody!" Leni said.

"Good luck." Clone 1 said.

"Thanks me!" Leni said.

"Your welcome." Clone one says. "But how are you and Leni four gonna sneak out?"

"Simple we both leave at the same time." Leni answers.

"That's genius!" Leni three says.

"It will totes work." Leni four adds.

"This plan can't possibly go wrong." Leni two agrees.

"Because we came up with it." Leni says proudly.

"Totes!" The four Leni clones replied,

"We should be called the girls with the plan." Leni two said.

"Isn't that Linky's title?" Leni three asked.

"Yeah but our plan is so good the title should be ours." Leni answered.

* * *

In Lincoln's room, Lori and Lincoln are working on Lincoln's history project when he suddenly looks up.

"Everything ok?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. I think I just felt a disturbance in the universe." Lincoln answered. "I think someone just stole my title."

* * *

Leni and Leni four snuck out of their room making sure they weren't seen. They head downstairs and look in the living room where they see Rita with Lily.

Leni gives Leni four the slush signal and try the back door, but only to see Luan looking through the fridge. Leni four look for another escape plan. Leni points to the door, but Leni four shook her head at Leni's idea.

"Ok I have an idea." Leni whispers. "I'll distract Luan while you sneak out the back."

"Good plan." Leni four comments. "We are on a roll today."

Leni walks up to Luan. "Hey Luan." said Leni.

"Oh hey Leni. What's up?" Luan asked.

"Well can you tell me some monster jokes?" Leni asked.

"Really Lucy said if I make fun of the classic monsters she'll place a curse on me." Luan said.

"What really?" Leni asked terrified.

"Yeah, but as much as I would like talk I have a party to go to." Luan tells her. "See ya." She then heads out the back door. After she's gone, Leni four comes out from her hiding spot.

"Let's get out of here and quick!" Leni four said.

Leni and Leni four bothers exit the door and they see Lucy digging a grave, Leni four hides behind a tree. "Hey Leni can't talk I'm practicing grave digging." Lucy said,

"Oh um yeah." Leni says nervously. "Sorry for disturbing you. Hey um, i think you forgot to feed Fangs."

"Gasp! I completely forgot. Thanks Leni." Lucy says before running off.

"Good thinking." Leni four says.

"Thanks." Leni says. The two run out front where they see Charles talking to Spike, Cassy and Lalo.

"So yeah I think that we do need to start writing letters to the President." Charles was saying.

"What do you think we should say to him?" Spike asked.

"We can use Jay's laptop to write." Charles said.

"Ok. Does anyone here know how to use a laptop?" Cassy asked.

"Good question, señora." Lalo says. "From what I've seen, humans use their fingers to type." The four dogs look at their paws and see that they don't have fingers.

"Dang it." The four dogs cursed. Meanwhile, Leni and Leni four are watching the whole scene with confused expressions.

"What do you think they're saying?" Leni asked.

"I don't know." Leni four responds. "But how are we gonna sneak past them?"

Leni thinks about and gets an idea. She grabs a bone and throws it towards the dogs. "Whoa a bone!" Spike shouted.

"Dibs!" the four dogs shouted.

"Ladies first!" Cassy said.

"You're no lady." Charles said.

"That bone belongs to me!" Lalo exclaimed.

"In your dreams fatty!" Spike shouted.

"That was smart." Leni four comments.

"Thanks." Leni says. The two then try to sneak down the driveway.

"Hold it!" A voice cried behind them. The two turn to see a scuffed up Charles, Lalo, Spike and Cassy. "Leni, what's going on?"

"Nothing Charles." Leni answers nervously.

"Really? Because it looks like you and a duplicate are trying to sneak out." Charles says.

"That's none of your business." said Leni four.

"Kinda is." Charles fires back. "Leni, you're taking a big risk here. What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry Charles." Leni assures him. "I only made three clones."

"Three? Seems a bit risky Leni. Especially since you're leaving two here." Charles points out. Spike barks something. "I agree. This could go wrong." Cassy then bark something. "Good question. Leni, what's the longest amount of time you've had your duplicates out?"

Leni and Leni four both shrugged. "I don't keep track." said Leni.

Lalo barked and Charles nodded. "I'm with Lalo on this on Maybe you should know your own limit." said Charles.

"Charles, we're only gonna be separated for a couple hours." Leni says. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"Like yeah, just eat your bone and let us enjoy our night." said Leni four.

The two walk away and Charles turns to the other dogs. "I don't like where this is going." He tells them.

"Charles, you got to tell Lisa or anyone about Leni's clones." Spike said.

"I will. But I'm worried about what will happen to her." Charles said. "Lori tried to go over her limits before."

"That didn't end well right?" Cassy asked.

"No it didn't." Charles answered. "Sure she got faster but she passed out while chasing after Johnny Speed."

"This could possibly be worse amigo." Lalo growled. "Even if you don't tell your owners, at least tell the other pets."

"Yeah. Good idea." Charles agreed.

* * *

When Leni got home she saw that Leni two and Leni three were in her room waiting for her.

"How did everything go?" Leni asked.

"Your homework is all done." said Leni three.

"And the dress is finished." Leni two reported while holding the dress up.

"Good job me." Leni complimented. "Now we just need me four to come back."

"Can't take too long." Leni two said.

"Totes right." Leni three replied.

"Your right." Leni sighed. She then feels a little dizzy. "Ugh, my head."

"You ok?" Leni two asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why don't guys join back with me." Leni suggested.

"Ok." The Leni clones answered in unison.

Leni two and three all merged with Leni making her whole again. "Much better." Leni said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leni four walks into the room. "I'm back. Patrol was totes fun." Leni four announces.

"That's great me. Let's quickly merge before someone sees us." Leni says.

"Ok. So what are we doing tomorrow?" Leni four asked.

"Lori is taking all of us to the mall." Leni says. "I also have another date with Kody."

"That's totes good." said Leni four.

"Now let's merge back and quick." said Leni.

"Um, do I have to?" Leni four asked.

"Um you kinda do." Leni answered. "I kinda think it would be bad if you're out too long."

"Did anything bad happened to you on your date?" Leni four asked.

"No." Leni replied.

"Good nothing bad happened to you or me." Leni four smiled.

"I guess. Just merge back with me." Leni ordered.

"Ok." Leni four sighed. "Just turn around and we'll merge back."

Leni turns around. "Ready when you are?" Leni said.

"Oh I'm ready." said Leni four.

Leni then feels a sudden impact to the back of her head. She looks up and sees Leni four holding one of her dress manicins before she blacked out.

* * *

When Leni came to, she discovered that she was sitting in her closet. She tried to move but discovered that her arms and legs were tied.

"What happened?" Leni whispered.

All she can remember is wanting to merge back with Leni four and then she was knocked out with a dress manicin. Then she just realized something, she was knocked out by her clone.

"I have to get out of here." Leni whispered. She then heard the door open and saw her clone standing in front of her. "Hi me. I think there was a misunderstanding. You were supposed to merge with me. Not knock me out and tie me up."

"Really? But that's what i wanted to do." Leni four replied. "I wanted to be you. The real you. You have a boyfriend and your a hero. So I'm taking over."

"You can't do that!" Leni shouted.

"Yes I can. I just did." Leni four tells her. "Now if you excuse me, i have to go to the mall with MY siblings." She reaches over and grabs a roll of duct tape from the night stand. She then rips a piece off and places it across Leni's mouth. "Bye." She then shuts the door locking it.

Leni muttered in distress and a tear drops.

* * *

"You ready Leni?!" Lori asked.

"Totes ready." Leni four said.

The eleven siblings leave. After they are gone, the pets come out if their hiding place.

"Charles are you sure that Leni isn't feeling alright?" Fangs asked. "She looks fine to me."

"Guys I'm telling you, when Leni got home last night she looked pale." Charles insisted.

"You sure?" Cliff asked.

"Yes!" Charles exclaimed.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Geo asked.

"We search Leni's room." Charles answered.

The pets all enter's Leni's room and looks around. "So far I found a picture of Kody." Hops said.

"I thought Lori is crazy for Bobby?" Fangs rolled his eyes.

"I found Leni's homework." Walt reports. "She spelled her name wrong. Again."

"As usual." Cliff nods.

"Hey didn't Leni made this dress already?" Geo asked.

The pets gather around the dress and realize that it was made recently.

"Yeah. I think Leni was asked to make another." Cliff answered. The pets look around and try to find more evidence but no luck.

"This is weird." Charles says. He then hears a noise coming from the closet. "Intruder! There's an intruder! Intruder!"

"Charles calm down. I doubt there's an intruder." Fangs assures him. "But there is someone in there though." The pets then stack themselves on top if each other and try to open the door with no luck.

"Damn. Locked." Hops muttered.

"Use Walt to pick the lock." Cliff suggested.

"And hurry! I don't know how much longer Geo's ball can hold out." Charles informed them.

Walt used his beak to pick the lock while the pets struggled to keep their valence. Walt managed to hear a click and then they all fell to the ground.

"We're ok!" The pets say in unison. The door then opens to reveal a bound and gagged Leni. "LENI!" The pets immediately rush to her side where Walt gently peels off the tape from her mouth.

"Are you ok Leni?" Geo asked.

"I think so." Leni answers weakly. "Just a little dizzy."

"Don't worry. We'll get you out." Charles assures her. "Cliff and Geo, you know what to do."

Geo and Cliff nodded and started to cut the rope with either claws or teeth. "What append and who did this?" Fangs asked.

"My Clone did it!" Leni said,

"I warned you this would happen." Charles growled.

"I'm sorry." Leni says. After Cliff and Geo finish untyinh her, she tries to stand only to stumble.

"You don't look so good." Walt comments. He puts his foot on Leni's wrist and gasps. "Guys, Leni's pulse is weak!"

"I was afraid if this." Charles sighs. "I looked at Lisa's notes and i discovered that everyone has a weakness when it comes to their powers. In Leni's case, her clones use the original's energy to maintain themselves. The longer they're out, the weaker the original gets."

"We have to warn the others." said Cliff.

"I know but they are all at the mall." Geo reminds them. "Plus we have no ride."

"Don't worry. First we borrow Lola's princess car and drive to the dealership. There we borrow a car and head to the mall." Charles tells them.

"But what about Leni?" Fangs asks.

"We'll bring her with us." Hops answers.

"Alright let's go!" Charles shouted.

The pets and Leni drove Lola's to the dealership. When they arrived Leni stumbled out of the car but was steadied by Walt and Fangs. They peeked out of their hiding spot looking over the lot.

"Ok we need a car." Cliff says. "But first we need keys." He turns to Fangs. "Your with Lucy alot, you should be able to pull off her disappearing trick right?"

"I should be able to." Fangs answers before flying off. He heads into the building and then into a office. He searches the desk until he finds a bunch of keys. "Any one of these will work." He reaches in and pulls out a set of keys. "These will work." He then flies out of the building.

* * *

At the mall, Leni four is looking through the clothes. "Some of these are good but I need something Great to impress my new boyfriend." said Leni four. "Oh this is cute."

"You almost done Leni?" Luna asked.

"Yeah almost done." Leni four shouts. She walks out from behind the rack with several dresses. "I'm gonna try these on before i see Kody."

"Whatever dude." Luna said. "You alright sis? You've been acting weird."

"I'm fine Luna. Never been better." Leni four answers.

* * *

At the car dealership, the pets gathered around the keys that Fangs bought with curiosity.

"What car is it for?" Cliff asked.

"No idea. Let's press a button and see what vehicle reacts." Fangs suggests. He presses the unlock button and they hear a car unlock. They turn to the vehicle that was unlocked and their jaws dropped.

"A monster truck." Cliff gasped. "Why is a car dealership selling a monster truck?"

"Who cares lets go!" Charles answered. They quckly toss Lola's car into the back and then help Leni climb up.

The pets all get in the driver seat as Charles placed his paws on the wheel. "Ok everyone just like Vanzilla!" Charles shouted. "Hops, Cliff, pedals!"

"Yes sir!" Cliff said.

"Walt, you're my eyes." said Charles.

"On it!" said Walt.

"I got the Gear shift!" Geo shouted.

"Fangs, music!" Charles demanded.

"Would you be against Western music?" Fangs asked.

"Nope. It fits the situation." Charles answered.

"Did anyone buckle in Leni?" Hops asked.

"Dang it!" Charles groaned. "Make it quick!"

Fangs flies over and quickly buckles up Leni. "Safety first." He says while buckling her up.

"Let's roll!" Charles said. Geo put the gear shift into drive and Cliff pushed down on the gas and drive off to the mall.

As they drove through the city, the pets let out yowls of delight over every thing that happened. Charles let out a howl while shaking his paw in the air.

"This is awesome!" Hops exclaims. "Cliff go faster!"

"Hell yeah!" Cliff agreed while pushing the gas harder causing them to go faster.

"This is awesome!" Charles howled.

"Ugh!" Leni groaned.

"You alright?" Walt asked.

"I don't feel so good." Leni replied weakly.

"Guys we're running out of time." Geo says. "We need to get to the mall now."

"Right." Walt agreed. "Charles take a left and that should lead us to the mall."

Charles nodded and turned left. "I'm not letting my master die on my paws!" Charles said.

"Or mine!" Cliff adds pushing harder on the gas. "She will live!"

"I see the mall!" Walt reported.

"Good eye Tweety!" Charles reported.

"See if you can find a good parking spot!" Geo told him.

"On it." Walt replied. He scans the parking lot and sees a space open near the entrance of the mall. "Found one!"

"Where?" Charles asked.

"Left side, near the entrance of the mall!" Walt shouted.

Charles turned left and parked the monster truck in the parking spot. "Oh yeah." Charles said.

They all jump out with Leni following them. As soon as she's out they run into the mall where Leni stumbles.

"Guys, i don't think she can go any further." Hops tells them.

"Yeah. Leni's too weak." Walt agrees. He looks around and sees a bench. "Let's try to get Leni to that bench."

"Good idea!" Charles said.

The pets all get together and struggle to get Leni to the bench. "Are we at the mall yet?" Leni asked.

"Yes Leni. We're here." Cliff answers. "Guys this is bad."

"Yeah. We don't have much time." Charles agreed. "You guys find one of the kids. I'll stay with Leni and act like a service dog."

The pets nodded and head straight to the mall. Fangs hits the button and the automatic door opens up. "Stay with me Leni." said Charles.

"I'll stay here Charles." Leni said and coughed.

The pets maneuver around the people trying to find any sign of their masters.

"This is getting us nowhere." Cliff groaned. "Walt, fly up and see if you see anyone." Walt nods and flies up. Once he's high enough he scans the floor for one of his masters. He doesn't see anyone until he sees Luan walking out of the party store. "Bingo." He flies back down to the other pets. "I found Luan coming out of the party store!"

"Good work!" Cliff said and ran towards the party store and the others followed.

"I got some good deals for party supplies." said Luan.

"Luan!" Cliff exclaimed

Luan looks towards and her eyes widen when she sees Cliff, Geo, Hops, Walt and Fangs coming towards her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luan asked leaning down. "You know your not supposed to be here."

"We know but this is urgent." Hops tells her. "Leni made a few clones to help her with her to do list but one went rogue and locked her in a closet. We saved her but Leni's clone has been out for too long and Leni is slowly dying!"

"She's dying?!" Luan exclaimed,

"Yeah and we need to her clone and fast!" Fangs said.

"Ok. If i remember correctly, Luna took Leni or the clone of Leni to the clothes store so that Luna can get something to wear for her date with Sam tonight." Luan tells them. "But they probably left already."

"What else was she gonna do?" Geo asked.

Luan thinks about it for a few seconds then it comes to her. "She was gonna meet up with Kody at the food court!" Luan screams.

"She's going to steal Kody and Leni's life!" Cliff said.

"Leni is on the bench near the entrance and Charles is acting like a service dog." said Geo.

"Ok, you guys go back to Leni." Luan orders.

"What are you gonna do?" Fangs asks.

"I'm gonna deal with the clone." Luan answers.

* * *

Kody and Leni four are at the food court sitting at a table. "So how was your day?" Kody asked.

"Well I've been thinking of you." said Leni four.

"That's sweet, Leni." said Kody.

Not far away, Luan peers around the food court entrance and sees the clone with Kody, causing her to scowl.

"Ok you faker. Time to take you down." Luan mutters. She then enters the food court and approaches Leni four. "Hey Leni, Lori told me to come get you. She tried calling but you didn't answer."

"I didn't hear my phone ring." Leni four replied with a confused tone. "What's going on?"

"There's a family emergency and we need to go now!" Luan tells her.

"What's the emergency?" Leni four asked.

"No time let's go!" Luan said.

"It sounds serious. We can go out another day?" Kody suggested.

"Ok. Bye Kody." Leni four says.

"Later." Kody says back. Luan then grabs Leni four by the arm and drags her out of the food court.

"Hey take it easy sis!" Leni four replied.

"Don't you sis me!" Luan shouts. "I know your secret. I know that you are just one of Leni's duplicates."

"What?!" Leni four exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"The pets told me everything and not only that Leni is here also!" Luan informs her. "She's also dying because you have been out too long!"

"She's dying?" Leni four asked.

"Yes!" Luan exclaimed,

"I didn't know that would happen if I was out for so long." Leni four said sadly.

"Well you are going to merge back with Leni right now!" Luan scowled.

"Ok." Leni four sighs. Luan leads Leni four to the original where they see her lying on the bench with the pets sitting around her.

"How is she?" Luan asks.

"Not good." Charles answers. "She's fading fast and getting weaker by the second." He looks up and sees Leni four causing him to growl. "This is on you."

"I know. The reason why I did this is because I was jealous." said Leni four.

"But what you did was wrong and it is currently killing Leni!" Cliff growls.

"I know, that kitty cat. I'll go back into Leni now." said Leni four. "I'm sorry for all of this."

Leni four approached Leni and placed a hand on her, merging the two back into one. A few seconds later Leni wakes up with a groan.

"Ugh what happened?" Leni asked. "Where's my clone?"

"Your clone is gone." Geo answered. "She returned to your body."

"Thank goodness." said Leni.

"Leni, you know I'm gonna have to tell Lori and Luna about this right?" Luan informs her.

"You can't tell them about this!" Leni exclaimed.

"I have to you almost died!" Luan replies.

Leni is about to retort when sees tears start to come out of Luan's eyes. "Luan?"

"I thought I was going to lose you like I thought we were going to lose Linc." Luan says. "Do you think I wanted to hear that you were dying!?"

"Not really?" Leni sighed. "I'll tell them, it's my mess and I need to take my punishment like a grown up."

* * *

Leni sat on the couch at the base with her hands folded on her lap and head down with Lori and Luna standing in front of her. She had just finished telling the two the whole story involving her duplicates. As she waited for them to say something she heard everyone else outside having fun with the monster truck the pets stole.

"Leni, what were you thinking you could of gotten yourself killed?!" Lori shouted.

"I'm sorry." Leni tells them not looking them in the eye. "I waa just trying to get all my stuff done."

"Why didn't you tell us you had so much to do?" Luna asked.

"Because you guys were busy with a date or helping our other siblings with their homework." Leni confessed. "I didn't want to interrupt you guys.

Lori and Luna exchange a glance and their gazes soften.

"Leni, you could've told us. Your just as important as anyone else." Lori tells her.

"Yeah. We could've had Lynn or Lana do your patrol and you could've done patrol tomorrow." Luna adds. "I get it's tough balancing your personal life and your hero life but that's why we're all doing it together."

"It's easy for you guys Sam and Bobby know about us being the L-crew. But Kody doesn't." said Leni.

"I know it's tough Leni, but it will get easier." Lori tells her. "You just gotta be patient and when the time comes, you have my permission to tell Kody everything. But until that day comes, we'll help you through this."

"You really mean it?" Leni asked.

"Of course I do." said Lori.

"Thanks." Leni says with a smile.

"However, do to your recklessness we are gonna have to punish you." Lori told her. "So i have decided to give you the same punishment i gave Lynn for fighting Squatch on her own. I'm suspending you of your hero duties for two days. It would be longer but i think nearly dying is punishment enough. Wouldn't you agree Luna?"

"Couldn't argee more Lori." said Luna. "But let's throw in no powers for two days too."

"Sounds good to me." Lori agreed.

"Sounds fair." Leni sighs. "Can i still come to the base?"

"I don't see why not." Luna answers.

"Yes you can." Lori nodded

"Yay!" Leni cheers. "But i really am sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be Leni." said Lori.

"We're just happy your ok." Luna says. She and Lori then sit on either side of Leni and put their arms around her.

"I love you guys." Leni tells them.

"We love you to." Lori says.

 **Hey Guys Smoke here, one of the co-authors of this story. Now we know what you're all thinking where's the evil teddy bear? Well me and Zachlor16 were suppose to do the evil teddy bear chapter. But the choater will be put on hold due to the fact we can't find a name for the evil Teddy bear. So until further notice the evil Teddy bear will have to wait.**


	30. Replicate Rematch

Replicate stood in the shadows on the roof of the Royal Woods National Bank looking over the city. He stood scanning the skies with narrowed eyes looking for something. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for: a flame flying through the sky. As soon as he saw it, a small smile formed on his face.

"Time to finish what I started." Replicate says."

Firecracker flew through the sky scanning the ground for any sign of trouble and so far he found nothing.

"Man this is boring." Firecracker groaned. "I wish something would just happen already." As he flew he suddenly felt something hit him in his side knocking him out of the air and onto the pavement below. "What the hell was that?" He then hears something land in front of him and he looks up to see Replicate in front of him. "Replicate! What the hell do you want?"

"Simple Firecracker. I came to finish what I started." said Replicate.

"I couldn't agree more." Firecracker smirked and heated up.

"Do you think I just want to fight just you?" Replicate asked. "Call the others. Then the fun begins."

"Fine." Firecracker groans as he presses a button on his watch to signal his sisters. "There. It's done."

"Good. Now we wait." Replicate tells him.

"Sorry, not happening." Firecracker growls. He then leaps forward and hits Replicate with a right hand, catching him by surprise. Replicate revovers and grabs Firecracker by the arm and hits him with a right hand slamming him into the ground.

Firecracker double kicks Replicate in the chest and breaks free. Firecracker breaths fire down on Replicate, but he dodges the fire. Replicate's eyes flash and he throws a fireball at Firecracker, but Firecracker eats the fireball.

"Thanks for the power boost." Firecracker smirked.

"Damn it!" Replicate growls. Firecracker goes for a diving flame kick but Replicate grabs him and slams him into a building. He then swings him again into a fire hydrant before slamming into the ground. He then jumps up and hits Firecracker with a double stomp to the stomach. "This is all on you boy! All this pain you are experiencing is all on you!" Firecracker groans in pain as Replicate steps off him.

"Screw you." Firecracker groans.

Firecracker gives Replicate a fiery punch in the leg and Replicate groans in pain. Firecracker performs a fiery bicycle kick on Replicate's head. Firecracker flies up in the air and charges towards Replicate with both fists coming towards him but Replicate gives Firecracker a roundhouse kick.

"Just give in." Replicate growls. "Your only slowing the inevitable." He then starts throwing fireballs at Firecracker who dodges them with ease.

"You can't hit me old man!" Firecracker shouts.

"Not trying to." Replicate replies. Firecracker looks ar him confused until he realizes that the fireballs are floating.

"Crap." Firecracker mutters.

"Flare Crusher!" Replicate shouts before bringing his arms down causing the fireballs to close in on Firecracker, hitting him and knocking him out of the air and to the pavement.

"Hey. That's trademark." Firecracker says weakly.

"Your stubborn personality is your own weakness." said Replicate.

"No. My stubborn personality is what keeps me going." Firecracker states as he gets back up to his feet. He then feels somethink go down the side of his head. Firecracker then raises his hand to his head and then moves his hand. He then looks at his hand and sees blood. "First blood. Your not holding back Replicate."

"Actually I am. I wanted all eleven of you but I'm forced to deal with you." Replicate tells him. He then walks towards Firecracker who throws a fireball at his face. Replicate recovers and sees his hat is on the ground, burning. "That was a gift." Replicate then charges forward and hits Firecracker with a knee and then a elbow. He then grabs him by the throat. "Game over."

"For you!" Speed Queen shouted and grabbed Firecracker from Replicate's grasp. Replicate looked to his left and sees the whole L-Crew here.

"Perfect the gang's all here." said Replicate.

"You ok, Firecracker?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Yeah. Just angry." Firecracker answers.

"Good. Use that anger." Speed Queen tells him. "Everyone surround him." Everyone nods and each take positions surrounding Replicate.

"I see. So that's how we are going to do this?" Replicate says. "Fine." He stares down each member of the L-Crew until his eyes rest on Black Ice. "Yours will do." His eyes flash and he blasts the ground with ice, forcing the L-Crew back. Crystal Princess forms to crystal blades and leaps forward but Replicate counters with two ice blades before kicking Crystal Princess away. Wildgirl goes tiger and pounces. Replicate forms a staff and uses it to throw Wildgirl to the side. "Anyone else want to try?"

Parkour punches the ice into pieces and then grabs a car and rips it in half. Multipe Girl clones herself into 11 clones and they all charge towards Replicate. Replicate flashes his eyes and the clones all dog piled on him, but he breaks free from the clones.

Parkour punches Replicate in the face with the ripped car and gave him a upper cut.

"My turn." Amplifer says as she flies and grabs the airborne Replicate and slamming him to the ground. Replicate stands and is hit with a full speed kick from Speed Queen.

Replicate flies back and then Ms. Appear turns invisible so she can get a sneak attack on Replicate.

Replicate reaches behind him and grabs something solid and throws it forward. The item is revealed to be Ms. Appear.

"I take it you didn't learn last time?" Replicate asks.

"No I did." Ms. Appear answers. "But if I were you I would look down." Replicate looks at her with a confused expression until he feels the ground shake. He looks down and sees several vines come out from the ground and grab him, lifting him off the ground. Replicate looks around and sees Greenthumb on the ground with her hands up. Prodigy then walks up next to her and uses her telekinesis to get hold of Replicate and throw him to the ground.

"Well done fourth eldest sibling and minor sibling." Prodigy compliments. "I believe we win."

"I don't think so." The three look and see Replicate stand up. And he was not happy.

"Stay back." Ms. Appear orders. The two nod and Ms. Appear covers her hands in forcefields. She then charges forward and hits a hard right to Replicate but he counters with a kick. Black Ice then jumps in and smacks Replicate with a ice hammer.

Replicate lands on a car and then gets back up. Wildgirl turns into a T-rex and growls. "Clever girl." Replicate said. "You all improved since the last time we fought."

"You can say that Repilcate." said Firecracker. "But we have more tricks up our sleeves."

"Yeah we have!" Crystal Princess shouts. Wildgirl charges forward. Replicate retreats into a corner. Wildgirl tries to get him but struggles to reach him. "Wildgirl, why aren't you getting him?"

"Well I have a big head and little arms." Wildgirl answers. "I'm just not sure how well i thought this out." Wildgirl then monkey and jumps onto Replicate's face.

"I think I have an idea." Firecracker tells Crystal Princess. "Let's do that move we've beem practicing."

Crystal Princess gasps. "The Layered Crystal Blast?" Firecracker nods. "Let's do it!"

Replicate finally gets Wildgirl off his face and throws her to the side. He goes to finish her off but sees he can't move. He looks down and sees that his legs are encased in crystal. He looks over and sees Crystal Princess forming a arrow. She launches the arrow which is then encased in a fireball thrown by Firecracker. The arrow hits with such force that Replicate is freed from his crystal entrapment and launched into a truck trailer.

"Thanks for the save guys!" Wildgirl said.

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet!" Firecracker shouted.

Replicate gets out of truck trailer and cracks his neck. Replicate's eyes flash and fired giant red crystals at the L-crew but luckily Ms. Appear blocked off the attack a with a forcefield.

"You three take five." Ms. Appear tells them. "We got this."

"We?" Wildgirl asks. Suddenly Speed Queen comes out of nowhere and tackles Replicate to the ground. "Oh that we."

"Nice one Speed Queen!" Firecracker shouted.

"You got this sis!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Check on the others!" Speed Queen orders before turning her attention back to Replicate. Replicate pushes her off him and glares at her.

"You think you can beat me alone?" Replicate asked.

"No I don't." Speed Queen answered.

"That's why we're fighting together." Ms. Appear tells him.

"I do like a challenge." said Replicate.

Speed Queen and Ms. Appear look at each other and nod. Speed Queen then rushes forward and hits Replicate with a fury of punches and kicks while Replicate blocked. Ms. Appear then appears behind him and goes for a kick but Replicate's blocks. While he's distracted, Speed takes the opportunity to hit him with a knee to the head. Ms. Appear then follows up with a left hand to the face.

Replicate gets hit by the two attacks, but recovers quickly. Then his eyes flashed and he uses Ms. Appear's invisibility. Both Speed Queen and Ms. Appear both looked around and tried to be careful with their surroundings knowing that Replicate is there.

"Keep your ears open." Speed Queen ordered. Ms. Appear nods and is then suddenly hit in the gut followed up by a hit to the face, sending her flying. "What the hell!?" Before she has time to react she is hit in the back by something, knocking her to the ground.

Not too far away, Multiple Girl and Prodigy stand back to back.

"He must be close." Prodigy says. She then closes her eyes and uses her mind to figure out where Replicate is. She then gets something. "Eureka. Multiple Girl! He's coming on your good side!" Multiple Girl nods and throws a punch to the right where she hits something solid. That something is revealed to be Replicate who turns visible and blocked the attack.

"My turn." Multiple Girl says. She then starts attacking with flurry of punches while Replicate could only block and be pushed back. Multiple Girl then creates a clone and she steps back while the clone takes over. The clone then makes a duplicate and takes over the attack.

"I see what your doing." Replicate tells her. "But it won't work."

"We'll see about that." Multiple Girl fires back as another clone is made and takes over the attack.

"I don't know what Muiltipe Girl is planning but it better work." Prodigy thought.

Muiltipe Girl kept creating a clone and they attack Replicate. "I'm getting fed up with this." Replicate thought.

He then sidesteps, forcing the clone to miss. He then grabs the clone and throws her back to the original causing Multiple Girl to collapse. He turns his attention to Prodigy.

"Oh dear." Prodigy says as Replicate starts to walk towards her. As soon as he gets close he is hit in the back. He turns around and sees Amplifier with her arm stretched.

"Your mine dude." Amplifier growls.

"Very well then." Replicate said as he charged towards Amplifer, but she shoots a stream of lightning towards him. Replicate's eyes flashes and he teleports out of the way.

"I hate it when he does that." Amplifier muttered.

Replicate appears behind her and kicks her in the back. Amplifer turns around and goes for a kick but Replicate catches her foot and flips her.

* * *

At the base, Bobby, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sam and the pets are watching the battle in awe.

"He's laying into them." Bobby comments.

"He's beating them like they were nothing." said Fangs.

"Yeah, not even that combo move worked on him." said Ronnie Anne.

"But they are doing better than last time." Charles points out.

"Yeah." Clyde agreed. "Last time they barely touched him.

"Who cares! As long as they beat him." Sam shouts.

"Easy Sam." Hops soothes.

"Yeah. Just relax." Cliff tells her.

"Maybe you need to get your mind off of this." Clyde suggested.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Sam you need to relax." Walt tells her firmly.

"Yeah the kids got this." Geo adds.

"They managed to battle Rampage after Beserker tired them out." Bobby added.

"Bobby's right." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"Whatever." Sam says irritably. She turns back to the monitors. "Be careful Luna."

Amplifier flies for a kick but Replicate ducks and grabs her leg.

"Let go dude." Amplifer shouts.

"I'll do you one better." Replicate tells her before slammimg her down on the ground. He then picks her up by the throat. "Time to finish this."

"Hey!" A voice shouts from behind. Replicate turns and sees Parkour and Firecracker standing a few feet away. It Parkour who yelled out. "Put down our second leader."

Replicate throws Amplifer to the side and glares at the two. "So you two are going to stop me?" Replicate asked.

"Yeah." Parkour said.

"You can say that." said Firecracker.

Replicate looks at Firecracker and smirks when sees the blood still coming down the side of his head. "Sure you still want to continue with that wound?" He asks. Parkour turns to Firecracker and sees that the wound is indeed still bleeding.

"Hate to admit it but he has a point." Parkour says. "Sure you want to do this?"

"Parkour, this is nothing." Firecracker tells her. "But do you think it'll scar? Because if it does that would be sweet."

"Maybe. The pills only heal the more serious wounds." Parkour answers. "But i gotta agree that would be sweet. But let's deal with this bozo first."

"Right!" Firecracker said as he flew towards Replicate as Parkour ran towards him. Replicate looked and couldn't decide to copy either Firecracker's or Parkour's Power.

Parkour punches Replicate in the face and Firecracker throws fireballs at him.

"Damn it." Replicate curses. "Their coordination, it's seems to be almost perfect." Replicate goes for a punch but both heroes dodge it. Parkour hits a leg sweep while Firecracker hits a knee to the face. "How are so coordinated?"

"Simple. Firecracker and i have been training together since he's been eight and I've been ten." Parkour explained as Firecracker hits a double flame kick to Replicate's chest while she punches him in the stomach. "So we know each other inside and out."

"Got that right!" Firecracker smirked and palmed his hands together and shot a flame ray at Replicate. But Replicate teleports out of the way.

"I hate it when he does that." Parkour sighed.

Replicate appears behind them but Firecracker and Parkour are ready and they both punch in unison with Replicate barely blocking. The two then start hitting him with a series of punches in unison with Replicate struggling to block.

"What's wrong Replicate? Having trouble?" Parkour asked mockingly.

"Can't handle a couple of kids?" Firecracker taunted.

"I will not lose to a bunch of kids!" Replicate shouted as his eyes flashed as Firecracker and Parkour we're struggling to punch Replicate.

Firecracker goes for another hit but Replicate sidesteps him and gives him a roundhouse kick, knocking him away.

"Firecracker!" Parkour cries. "You'll pay for that!" She charges towards him but Replicate catches her and hits her with a knee, forcing her to the ground.

"You were saying?" Replicate says before kicking her into a lamppost. "Who's next?" He hears something approaching and he turns to see Wildgirl in gorilla form with Crystal Princess riding on her shoulders.

"We are." Crystal Princess answers. "Hands up." Wildgirl puts her hands up and Crystal Princess coats the gorilla's fists with crystal.

"Interesting." Replicate says with interest. "Nonetheless, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, until we beat the crud out of you!" Wildgirl roared and charged towards Replicate. Crystal Princess forms a Crystal fist as well.

"Twin power!" The twins shouted as Wildgirl and Crystal Princess both punch Replicate in the face and he backs away.

"So that's how you want to play." Replicate whispered.

Wildgirl roars and charges forward again and prepares to punch Replicate. Replicate runs forward as well preparing a fist. The two throw their fists and they collide.

"Gotcha." Crystal Princess says smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Replicate tells her. Crystal Princess looks at him with confusion until she looks at Wildgirl's fist, that is still connected with Replicate's fist, and saw that the crystal on her fist was cracking. "What?"

"That's impossible!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Apparently it isn't." Replicate tells her. Replicate then reaches up and throws Crystal Princess to the side. "I'll deal with you after I deal with the monkey."

Wildgirl gives Replicate the backhand slap. But Replicate still stands. "Oh crud." said Wildgirl.

Replicate hits Wildgirl in the stomach before grabbing her and slamming her to the ground, forcing her back to human.

"It seems that Kongo has fallen." Replicate comments. He then senses a presence nearby. "I assume that it's your turn Black Ice?" He turns and sees that Black Ice was indeed behind him.

"Gasp. You knew I was there." Black Ice says. "But that doesn't matter. You will face your demise."

"I'm so scared." Replicate said with sarcasm.

"You will be for real." said Black Ice as she formed ice blades.

Replicate's eyes flash and he forms two ice blades of his own. "I fear nothing." He says. Black Ice then leaps forward and their blades clash. The two clash their blades with Black Ice being on the offensive. However Replicate isn't fazed by her attack as counters her, blade for blade with ease.

"You will fall Replicate!" Black Ice shouts as she swings her blades at Replicate who attempts to block her but she knocks one of the blades out of his hands.

"Hmm, that's troublesome." Replicate says with an even tone. "But not to much of a problem." He takes a fighting stance and charges forward with his blade, clashing it with Black Ice's two. The blades clash once more with Black Ice swinging her two blades and Replicate blocking them with his one.

As Replicate kept blocking he felt like he couldn't block the two ice blades for much longer. He wasn't going to lose, so he forms a ice shield in his left hand, then parties the blades.

"I will defeat you." Black Ice says as she clashes her blades with Replicate's. The blades clash and the two metas are locked in a struggle. Replicate wins the struggle and pushes Black Ice back.

Replicate walks up to her and points his blade at her. "This is finished." He raises his blade and realizes that he can't move his arm. "What the hell?" He turns and sees Prodigy and Greenthumb behind him and Prodigy was using her telekinesis to keep his arm from moving.

"Black Ice! I suggest you meet up with Firecracker and Amplifier!" Prodigy shouts. "Our brother has a plan and it involves you! Greenthumb and I will buy you some time! Go!"

Black Ice nods and runs away. "The infant and toddler." Replicate said.

Greenthumb summons vines as they formed into fits and started to beat up Replicate.

"You should know better than to underestimate us." Prodigy tells him. Replicate's eyes flash and he destroys the vines. "Though I am curious. Despite battling eleven metas, you only use one power at a time. Why is that?"

"I can only copy one power. If i copy more than one, my body shuts down." Replicate explains. "Enough time." He then turns to a car and uses telekinesis to throw it at Prodigy and Greenthumb. Prodigy stops the car and throws to the side.

"Well I guess we figured out your weakness." said Prodigy.

"Same with me." said Replicate.

"What do you mean?" Prodigy questioned.

"You over think which means you leave yourself open." Replicate answers.

"I had enough of you!" Prodigy shouted.

She lifts a nearby car and throws it Replicate who just throws it to the side. Prodigy continues to throw cars but Replicate tosses them to the side like they aren't even there.

"Come on!" Prodigy groaned. "Come on Black Ice and Firecracker I need you."

"Don't worry sis. We're almost ready." Amplifier assures her over the comms. "The others are up and on their way to back you and Greenthumb up." Right when she finished saying that, Parkour jumps in and tackles Replicate, following it up with a throw into a building.

"Boyah!" Parkour smirked.

"We're not done yet!" Firecracker replied.

Replicate gets up and sees Firecracker in the sky with a massive fireball over his head. On the ground, Amplifier was sparking with electricity while Black Ice was coated in her ice armor with giant icicles floating nearby.

"Thanks for stalling." Amplifier says. "Time to end this! Rocker's Roar!" She then let's out a massive scream.

"Ultra Nova!" Firecracker shouts before throwing the giant fireball.

"Frostbite!" Black Ice yells firing the two icicles at Replicate. Replicate's eyes widen as he prepares for the attacks. The attacks hit their target while kicking up dust and creatimg smoke in the process.

"Did we get him?" Firecracker panted.

"Looked like it." Amplifier answers. The L-Crew cautiously approach the smoke and dust cloud to try to find any sign of Replicate.

"I think we won!" Parkour shouts. The L-Crew start to celebrate when they hear a voice come from the cloud.

"I don't think so." The L-Crew turn towards the cloud and see that Replicate was still standing and was in a forcefield. "I was able to copy Ms. Appear's powers right before the attacks hit. He cancels the forcefield and drops to a knee. "But i will admit, that took a lot out of me."

"So did we win?" Multipe Girl asked.

"Looks like it." said Crystal Princess.

"We haven't won yet." Speed Queen says. "He has another trick up his sleeve."

"Your correct." Replicate tells her as he gets back to his feet. "I do have another trick up my sleeve." He turns to Firecracker and his eyes flash. "It's time i ended this little game!" Replicate then charges up his flame and releases a massive fire explosion engulfing every member of the L-Crew.

* * *

At the base, everyone was staring at the screen jaws open.

"No." Charles gasped.

"Maybe they're ok." Clyde suggested. "Maybe Luan got a forcefield up in time."

"I doubt it." Cliff tells him. "That attack happened to quickly. Sam was silent as she stared at the screen. She turned to the pets and scooped all six of them up into her arms.

"What the hell?" Walt asked.

"You guys are taking to the battlefield." Sam tells them.

* * *

Greenthumb woke up and saw everything was on fire. She didn't understand what was going on. She saw that she was alone and she didn't like it. She then looked around and saw two bodies a couple feet in front of her. She crawled over to them and saw that it was Wildgirl and Crystal Princess. Greenthumb shakes them to try to wake them but they don't respond. She keeps shaking them while tears start to fall down her face. She then hears footsteps approaching. She looks up and she sees him. The bad man who attacked them. Replicate.

Greenthumb's sadness turned into fear. She starts to whimper as Replicate began to walk towards the infant. "You are all alone Greenthumb." said Replicate. "I went easy on you before, but now."

Greenthumb tries to be brave but she can't. She looks and sees Replicate standing in front of her. He looks down at her and then at the unconscious twins.

"I see. Wildgirl and Crystal Princess tried to shield from the blast." Replicate says. "Admirable but foolish." He looks around and saw the rest of the L-Crew were not moving and were knocked out. His eyes land on Amplifier who is lying next to Firecracker and Prodigy. His eyes flash and he turns his attention back to Greenthumb. He hold his hand out with it sparking with electricity. "I want to let you know that this isn't personal. Just business." He prepares his electricity to finish off the L-Crew.

"STOP!" Replicate turns and his widen when he sees Sam standing with six animals. "That's enough dad!"

"Sam, stay out of this!" Replicate said.

"No! You will not kill the heroes of Royal Woods!" Sam shouted.

"Heroes or not I have a job to do." Replicate tells her. Sam then runs up and stands in between Replicate and Greenthumb. "Stand aside Sam."

"No! Dad, you are attacking kids and now you plan on killing a baby?" Sam screams. "I won't let you do anything else to them. You already won. Isn't that good enough?"

"Why does it matter to you?"' Replicate asks. He looks down at her and sees that she isn't looking at him but at something else. He follows her gaze and sees what she's staring at. Amplifier. "I see. That's why." He lets out a sigh. "Fine. I'll spare them. But next time, I will show no mercy." He turns and starts to walk away.

"I hate you!" Sam screams after him. Replicate doesn't respond and teleports away. After he's gone, Sam bends down and picks up Greenthumb. "Are you ok Lily?"

Lily hugged Sam tightly and tears streamed down her face. "It's ok. You're safe." said Sam and looked around.

"They're banged up pretty good." Fangs tells her as he checked on Lucy. "They're alive but their injuries are pretty severe."

"How severe?" Sam askes worried.

"We ain't doctors but I'd say a seven out of ten." Geo answers as he checks Lynn's pulse.

"Damn." Sam muttered. "Good thing we got the pills."

"They won't heal them completely." Charles tells her. "They will heal the more serious injuries but the minor injuries will remain. Like this wicked gash on Lincoln's head will most likely stick around and scar."

"Holy cow! Cliff said.

"How are we going to hide this from the parents?" Walt asked.

"We'll worry about that later." said Hops.

"We need to get them back to base." said Sam.

"Incoln." Lily babbled.

"He'll be fine Lily." Sam reassured the infant.

* * *

Back at the base the Louds were lying in the infirmary still knocked out from the fight.

"Martha, how are they doing?" Bobby asked.

"65 percent of injuries are healed." said Martha. "But minor injuries will remain."

"Bummer." said Ronnie Anne.

"I think Replicate should go to prison for hurting my babe." Bobby growled.

"Bobby, chill." Clyde says.

"Sorry I'm just angry at that guy." said Bobby.

"Same here." Ronnie Anne replied while looking at Lincoln.

"But you guys gotta admit, that scar is pretty cool." Charles says.

"Can't argue with that." Bobby agreed.

"Martha, how's Lily?" Hops asks.

"Lily is fine, but traumatized by the attack." Martha explained.

"Not surprised." Fangs sighs. "Are they close to waking up yet Martha?"

"Indeed. They should be waking soon." Martha answered.

"That's good." said Ronnie Anne.

"Come on guys wake up." said Charles.

Sam stood over Luna watching over her. She couldn't help but wonder what her father was planning and why he spared them. She knew that it wasn't because of the kindness of his heart. She shook the thought away. Right now, Luna was what she was supposed to be focusing on.

"C'mon Luna. Wake up." Sam begged. "I need you. I love you." She leans down and kisses the unconscious Luna. She separates and prepares to go check on Lily when she sees Luna start to stir. "Luna?"

"Ugh. Bloody hell." Luna groaned. She looks around with a confused expression on her face. She then sees Sam. "Babe? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sam said and hugged and tightly.

"We almost had him." Luna sighed.

"Maybe next time." Bobby replied.

"Una! Una!" Lily cries from Ronnie Anne's arms.

"C'mere Lily." Luna says soothingly as she takes Lily from Ronnie Anne's arms. As soon as she takes her, she immediately snuggles up to her. "Shh, it's ok. Luna's here. Where are the others?"

"They're still out, kiddo." Charles answers. "You're the first one to wake up."

"How bad are the injuries?" Luna asked.

"My scans how shown Lori has broken ribs, fractured her left arm, bruises on her face. Leni suffered from head trama, broken knees and a dislocated shoulder. You yourself Luna has fractured hands, upper chest fractured. Luan lower body is damaged but nothing serious, plus her funny bones are broken. Lynn left ribs are shattered. Lincoln has gash on his head and broken hands." said Martha.

"It'll scar those." said Ronnie Anne,

"Don't interrupt." said Martha.

"Sorry." Ronnie Anne grumbles. "Didn't think an A.I. could have an attitude."

"As i was saying. Lucy fractured her ankle and fractured ribs. Lana dislocated her shoulder and fractured her hand. Lola suffered a concussion as well as a broken leg. Lisa suffered a concussion and fractured ribs. Lily only suffered a few bruises." Martha finished.

"Wow. Just wow." Luna sighed. "Were they given the pill?"

"The moment we got you guys back here." Sam replied.

"Yeah, Sam and the pets got to the battlefield just in time." Clyde said.

"Thanks for saving me and my siblings' butts." said Luna.

"No problem, I couldn't bare to see you die." said Sam.

"Thanks babe." Luna says. "But if we were given the pill, why do I feel like I'm still in pain?"

"Well not every injury will be healed." said Sam.

"I guess." Luna sighed.

* * *

Over the next few minutes, the rest if the team woke up. Each of them complained of stiffnes as well as feeling sore. A few of them felt a different emotion. Rage.

"I'm gonna burn him alive!" Lincoln shouts. "He defeated us with MY powers. I mean who does that?"

"Replicate?" Leni guessed.

"We almost had him. Sigh." said Lucy.

"Next time I see him, I'll rip his arms off!" Lynn yells.

"Guys calm down." Lori orders. "Look i get that we're all angry and upset, but we can't just run out and hunt Replicate down. Right now we need to focus on healing and even after we're fully healed we won't be going after him."

"What!? Why?" Lola asks.

"We're not strong enough." Lori answered. "Despite doing better this time, we still got demolished. But i promise you guys this: Replicate will pay. We will make him pay for what he did to us. So are you with me?"

"Yeah sure." said Luan.

"Ok!" The twins whined.

"Very well then." Lisa sighed in defeat.

"Sigh. Fine." said Lucy.

"Alright then." Leni said.

"Yeah yeah!" Lynn groaned.

"Fine. He can wait." Firecracker groaned while his arms were crossed.

The siblings disperse and Lori motions for Luna to come over, which she does.

"What's up sis?" Luna asks. Lori motions to Lynn and Lincoln.

"We need to keep a close eye on those two." Lori tells her. "I wouldn't put it past Lynn and Lincoln to go after Replicate by themselves."

"You bet sis even those they're our rage fueled members." Luna nodded.

"Exactly." Lori says. "But I will say this, we will take down Replicate one of these days. And that's a promise."

"Sure thing sis." Luna said.

"And when we see him again, we'll be ready."

* * *

Replicate stood out on a building looking out towards the city. He just left an acquaintance of his who bandaged him up after his battle with the L-Crew. Despite winning, he wasn't happy.

"I defeated and finished what I started." Replicate said to himself. "But why do I feel unhappy? Is it because I feel like I haven't accomplished anything? Either way I know that they will come for revenge and they will be stronger. And when they come, I'll be ready."

 **Oh and before we sign off. No need for evil Teddy bear names. We already found one.**


	31. Terror crew part 1

Not far from the town of Royal Woods, there sits a large complex with high walls and even higher fences with barbed wire on top. This was Royal Woods prison, home of some of the most dangerous people in all of Royal Woods. However this wasn't your state of the line prison. When you first walk in, you will see your usual convicts composing of thieves, rapists and murderes. But further back was a whole different story. In a separate area in the prison, there was a special wing for special criminal. This was the wing where they kept the enemies of the L-Crew or the L-Crew Rouges as the guards called them. Each prisoner were meta humans who battled the L-Crew and lost. Each meta had their own cell. Except for two. In one cell sat two prisoners.

One was a seven foot, hairy beast wearing orange pants and was currently doing one handed pushups on the floor. This was Michael Meeks aka Squatch.

On one of the beds sat a man with fair skin, black hair and was wearing a orange jumpsuit. This was Johnathan Meeks aka Johnny Speed and he was currently reading a news paper.

"Hey Mike, listen to this trash. The L-Crew were recently given the key to the city by the mayor." Johnny told him. "Can you believe that garbage?"

"I don't believe it either Johnny!" Squatch shouted.

"Those brats locked us up in here and they will pay!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Hey Whiney and the beast keep it down!" A guard shouted.

"Or what? You gonna bang on the bars?" Squatch taunted.

"No Mike, he's gonna go cry to old man Brock." Johnny said mockingly. "'Warden, the bad guys are picking on me again.'" The two brothers laugh while the guard gets flustered.

"You two shut your traps!" The guard shouted. He turned on his taser and shocked Johnny.

"Arrrhhhgg!" Johnny screamed in pain.

"Johnny!" Squatch shouted. After the guard finished, Johnny drops to the ground. Squatch checks on him and glares at the guard. "You'll pay for that."

"Yeah yeah." The guard says. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a newspaper. "Here's today's paper freaks." He tosses the paper into the cell and leaves laughing.

"He better hope i don't see him during feeding time." Squatch growls. "You alright Johnny?"

"Yeah. Compared to Amplifier, that was nothing." Johnny answers. He sees the paper and picks it up and gasps when he sees the headline. "L-Crew defeated?"

"What are you talking about?" Squatch asks.

"This!" Johnny said and showed the newspaper article.

"The L-Crew defeated?" Squatch questioned. "That's impossible. I managed break Parkour's bones but some group beated up the L-crew?"

Johnny look at the article and his eyes widened. "No it was one man!?"

"What the hell!?" Squatch shouted. "How the hell does one man beat the crap out of the L-Crew when we couldn't?"

"I don't know." Johnny answered. "But i do know one thing: the L-Crew are vulnerable. Shame we can't take advantage of that."

"Yeah. Damn shame." Squatch sighed. They then hear a banging on their cell. They turn and see a different guard.

"Squatch and Speed. You two got a visitor." The guard tells them as he opens their cell. The two brothers look at each other in confusion.

"Who is it?" Johnny asks.

"We're not allowed to tell you but he wants to see you." The guard explains.

* * *

Speed and Squatch both walked to the visitor area and wonder who could be their visitor. "Did you date someone before you got that Speed band?" Squatch asked.

"Not really. I was focus on breaking you out." said Johnny

"Yeah yeah." Squatch says. "You couldn't get a date even if you tried."

"Hey man, it ain't my fault!" Johnny argued. "What would I tell her? 'Hi, I'm Johnny and I'm a criminal. My brother is a seven foot hairy monster and we've been stealing since we were kids.' Not a good conversation for a first date."

"Got a point." Squatch agreed. "You think it's her?"

"Doubt it." Johnny answers solemnly. "You remember what she said when she bailed us out the first time. She said that it was best if we didn't see each other again."

"Good point." Squatch said.

Once they reached the visitor area they see who their visitor is. "Hello boys."

"Tetherby!?" The brothers say in unison before looking at each other in confusion.

"How do you know Tetherby?" Johnny asked.

"While i was stealing armored cars, Tetherby hired me to see how tough the L-Crew were." Squatch explains. "How do you know Tetherby?"

"He gave me the arm band and hired me to take out the L-Crew." Johnny tells him. He then turns to Tetherby. "So what is it you want? Didn't think we were still on your payroll."

"Well after you got arrested I fired you two and hired a few metas to help but they all failed." said Tetherby.

"That hot chick worked for you, how did you get her?" Johnny asked.

"Never mind that. Aroma failed me and was defeated by Wildgirl as a skunk." Tetherby said.

"What brings you here?" Squatch asked.

"A 2nd chance." said Tetherby.

"To defeat the L-crew?" Johnny asked.

"What else." Tetherby answered. "As you probably are aware, the L-Crew were recently defeated in a brutal battle with one of my former colleagues. However he chose not to eliminate them. From what I understand, the L-Crew are still weak from the battle and are vulnerable. I'm tasking you two with finishing them."

"Ok, that sounds fun and all but how are we gonna get out if here?" Squatch asked. "You gonna bail us out?"

"No. I can't let people know I'm associated with two of the most dangerous metas in Royal Woods." Tetherby answers. "But I will assist you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two watches.

"A watch you have got to be kidding me?" Johnny groaned. "All that money and this is what I get?" Johnny questions.

"This isn't just a watch, Johnny." Tetherby tells him. "These watches are special."

"What makes them special?" Squatch asks.

"They're explosives." Tetherby answered. "These watches should allow you to escape your cells and in turn escape prison. However please note two things. One, the watches are set to go off tonight around midnight. So you don't have much time. Two, as you are aware in the basement there is a power nullifier that neutralizes ones powers as long as they have DNA of the meta. Now once you get out if the prison, your powers return within thirty seconds. So you won't have much time and must move quickly."

"Sounds fun." Johnny comments. "But why did you give us two watches?"

"Yeah What gives?" Squatch asked.

"You really want to know?" Tetherby asked

"Yeah." Johnny answers.

"One for each of you." Tetherby answers. "Do you two not have your cells?"

"No we share one." Squatch answers.

"I see." Tetherby says. "Well in that case, why don't you two make a new friend and bust out together."

"I don't know. The Meeks brothers don't work well with others." Squatch growls.

"Hold up little brother, this actually might not be a bad idea." Johnny tells him.

"What do you mean?" Squatch asks.

Well for starters, there are a bunch of other metas who were put away by the L-Crew." said Johnny. "All we need to do is find the right guy or girl for the watch."

"Correct. I don't care who you two pick along you want freedom again." Tetherby replied.

"Ok but who?" Squatch asked.

"I got someone in mind." Johnny says.

* * *

"Him?!" Squatch exclaimed. "Why him?" The two brothers were standing in the cafeteria just a few feet away from a man with fair skin and orange hair. He was wearing and orange jumpsuit. This was Nuke.

"Simple, from what I understand Nuke has quite the reputation." Johnny explains. "For starters he was able to avoid being captured by the L-Crew for a week. Hell he even the L-Crew once. Though I heard they were exausted for some reason."

"Well how did he get captured?" Squatch asked.

"Well let's go ask him." Johnny replied and they both walked up to Nuke.

Nuke looks up and glares at the brothers. "What do you losers want?!" Nuke asked.

"Whoa what's with the hostility Nuke?" Johnny asked. "We're just a couple of guys just trying to be friendly."

"I don't really care." Nuke growled. "I prefer to be alone. So if you two don't have anything to say, I would prefer if you left."

"Hold on. Just hear us out." Squatch said. "If you don't like what we have to say, then we'll leave you alone."

"Fine." Nuke groaned. "Start talking."

"First things first, what are your feelings on the L-Crew?" Johnny asked.

"You want to know my thoughts?" Nuke growled. "I hate them! I had them at my mercy! I had Firecracker in my hand but some eleven year old shows up and kicks me below the belt allowing the damn L-Crew to finish me off! If it wasn't for that damn girl I would've eliminated them!"

"Wait a little girl kicked you below the belt?" Johnny asked. "What an odd way to get beaten?"

"Laugh and you'll choke on this slop!" Nuke threatened.

"Who says we were laughing?" Squatch shrugged.

"But let's get to the point." Johnny said and whispered. "We're breaking out of this place."

"And why are you telling me?" Nuke asked. "Hoping I'll keep a secret?"

"No. We're telling you because we want you to come with." Johnny answers.

"Why?" Nuke asks.

"Simple. We share a common enemy." Squatch explained.

"What enemy would that be?" Nuke asks.

"The L-Crew." Johnny answered.

"Keep going." Nuke said.

"They humiliated us and locked us up in this dump." Johnny explained. "I say we team up and get revenge on those brats once and for all!"

"So you're suggesting that I join your little Terror Crew?" Nuke said. "I will admit that you have my attention. So what's the plan once we're free?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan that i will explain once we're out." Johnny assures him. "So what do you say? Want in?"

"Yeah I want in." Nuke said.

"Good." said Johnny and handed one of the watches to Nuke.

"Is this a joke?" Nuke asked.

"No. It's an explosive that goes off at midnight." Johnny explains.

"I see." Nuke says while looking at the watch.

"Now according to Tetherby, once we get out it'll take thirty seconds for our powers to return." Squatch explained.

"Ok midnight, thirty seconds without powers." said Nuke. "I got it."

"Alright boys it's settled." Johnny tells them. "Tonight we bust out of this hell."

* * *

Johnny and Squatch sat in their cells staring at the watch that read 11:55.

"Five more minutes." Johnny muttered. "Signal Nuke to get his watch ready."

"Right." Squatch says. He bangs on the wall three times. On the other side of the wall, Nuke sat in his cell when he heard the banging.

"There's the signal." Nuke whispers. He walks up to his window and wraps the watch around the bar. And walks back to his bed and bangs on the wall.

"He got the signal." Sqautch said

Johnny nodded and placed his watch on the bars. "It's all set." Johnny said.

The three watch their respective watches, watching the minutes pass with anticipation.

"Ten more seconds." Squatch says. As soon as the big hand landed on the twelve, the two watches exploded. When the smoke clears, we see that all three villians were unharmed. However, the explosion caught the attention of the guards.

The three villains exit their cells and they all see guards aiming their guns at them. "On the ground now!" One of them shouted.

"Nope." Squatch says. He then grabs Nuke and Johnny and jumps out through the hole in the wall. As soon as they hit the ground, Squatch starts running while Johnny starts counting backwards.

"30...29...28." Johnny counted.

"We will shoot!" Another guard shouted.

"Now." Johnny said and Sqautch ran towards the guards and seats them to the side.

"Damn that felt good!" Squatch shouted as he ran through the yard still carrying Nuke and Johnny Speed.

"Alright you big lug put us down and let us have some fun." Johnny told him.

"Sorry Johnny." said Squatch. He puts Nuke and Johnny down.

"Lift me again and I'm ripping your hair off with duct tape." said Nuke.

"Johnny, I'm gonna be honest. I like this guy." Squatch says. "Kinda wish we met him before we were arrested."

"Same here." Johnny agreed. "You break down the wall. We'll deal with the peanut gallery."

"Right." Squatch says. He then approaches the wall surrounding the prison yard and starts punching it.

"Finally some fun." Nuke said while cracking his knuckles. His hands are then covered in energy and he blasts the guards with a energy blast.

"I haven't had this much fun since my first encounter with L-crew!" Johnny shouted.

He speeds through the guards, taking down several of them.

Squatch gets dogpiked by guard until get breaks them all off of him.

"Can't you punks see I'm busy?" Squatch growls. He looks down and he notices the guard who tasered Johnny Speed. "You. I told you I'd get you." He grabs the guard and throws him through the wall. "Alright boys we're out." Squatch runs through the hole followed by Nuke and Johnny Speed. When the guards get up they see that the villians were gone. One guard then pulls out his walkie talkie.

"Warden Brock? We got a problem. They escaped." The guard said.

* * *

Police Chief Haggar sat in his office looking over some reports. To say he was shocked when he heard what happened at the prison would be an understatement. But he was shocked nonetheless.

"Those three are the worst of the worst and they are in my city." Haggar grumbled. He then hears a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opens and he sees two ladies enter. One had short blonde hair and was wearing light blue full body suit with a mask. The other one had short brown hair and was wearing a purple jumpsuit with a purple leather jacket and glasses. These two ladies were Speed Queen and Amplifier, the two leaders of the L-Crew. "Speed Queen and Amplifier. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem chief." said Speed Queen.

"Glad you didn't wake Crystal Princess." Amplifer chuckled.

"What seems to be the problem chief?" Speed Queen asked.

"Three of the worst of the worst meta humans are in my city." said Haggar and presented their mugshots.

"Who?" Speed Queen asks. Haggar reaches into his desk and pulls out a folder and hands it to the girls. Amplifier grabs the folder and opens it up. Her eyes widen while Speed Queen gasps. "Squatch, Johnny Speed and Nuke?"

Haggar nods. "They broke out last night from what we understand the guards heard an explosion and when they arrived, they saw these three jump through the holes in their cells." He explains. "As you two remember, these three are extremely dangerous."

"Yeah. They damn near killed us." Amplifier said with a shudder. "Johnny actually did kill Firecracker but luckily I was able to bring him back."

"Yeah plus Nuke managed to slip away from us." said Speed Queen.

"Not to mention Squatch broke every bone in Parkour's body." said Amplifer.

"But you manage to take them down and win the fight." Haggar said. "But with all seriousness you better watch your backs they could be anywhere in Royal Woods."

"Yeah." Speed Queen agreed. "Do you have any information on these three that we should know about?"

"Well the Meeks brothers have quite the record dating back to their teenage years." Haggar explained. "Several counts of robbery and assault. They always seemed to avoid police. They were just that good. However they were always seen together. If you see one, you were sure as hell that the other was not to far away."

"It says here that there was a murder charge but it was dropped." Speed Queen said. "Can you explain?"

"Sure. Four years ago, the Meeks brothers and a associate robbed a convenient store. One of our officers immediately arrived at the scene." Haggar pauses for second before continuing. "However, as soon as the officer stepped out, the third man opened fire and killed the officer. The officer's daughter witnessed everything. The associate would've killed her too if the Meeks brothers hadn't stopped him and dragged him away. Officers immediately went to their hideout to find that it was empty but there was blood on the floor. We later found out that the Meeks brothers assaulted their partner and left the hideout. The third man has yet to be found."

"Damn dude." Amplifier said shocked. "If I may ask, who was the officer shot?"

"Roberto Santiago Sr." Haggar said and Speed Queen gasped. "He was the best damn officer we ever had."

"I feel bad for the family." said Amplifer.

"It was hard to tell Maria and his son about his passing." Haggar sighed.

"Bobby." Speed Queen whispers. She then came to a realization. "Ronnie Anne witnessed her father's murder." Amplifier turned and saw that her expression was greatly disturbed.

"Anyway you better alert your siblings about the escaped Metas." said Haggar.

"Sure thing chief." said Amplifer.

"What about Nuke?" Speed Queen asks.

"To be honest, we know almost nothing about him." Haggar answered.

"That's a real shame." said Speed Queen.

"Anyway else we should know chief?" Amplifer aslrd.

"Not that I'm aware of. But due to us knowing nothing about Nuke, you should be careful." Haggar answers.

"Did these three have any connections before the break out?" Amplifier asks.

"Nope. The Meeks brothers don't like to work with outsiders." Haggar explains.

"Cool. Thanks for the info." Speed Queen says. The two get up and walk out of the police station.

"Now what?" Amplifier asks.

"Now we pay the prison a visit." Speed Queen tells her. "But how are you feeling? I see that you're still limping."

"Yeah Replicate gave me a beating I don't think I'll do a knee slide in awhile." said Amplfier.

"Yeah I'm still a little sore from that beating." Speed Queen admitted. "These three broke out at the worst possible time."

"Tell me about it." Amplifier agreed. "Let's go to prison."

* * *

When Speed Queen and Amplifier arrived at the prison, they saw the damage that the three did. Mainly the hole in the wall and the destroyed fence. When they walked in, they saw a older looking man in a suit talking to the guards.

"Think that's Warden Brock?" Amplifier asks.

"Looks like it." said Speed Queen.

The both wakes up to the man. "Warden Brock?" Amplfier asked.

The man looks at the two with surprise. "Yes that's me." The man says. "What can I do for you?"

"We came to talk to you about the break out last night that involved three of our rogues." Speed Queen tells him.

"Right. Follow me." Brock tells them.

"The prison is divided into to parts." Brock was explaining as he led the girls through the prison. "This is where we keep the normal criminals. Then we got our meta human wing. We had it created after Hydro escaped. Before him, we kept Squatch chained and sedated. It wasn't the best option but it was the best. After Hydro escaped, Andrew Tetherby donated a powers nullifier generator that neutralizes ones powers as long as we got their DNA in our system."

"Hate to be part of that system." said Speed Queen.

"You said that there was an explosion right?" Amplfier asked.

"Yes but we're trying to figure the the cause of the explosion on the bars." said Brock. "But for some reason they got their powers back."

They approach the door that leads to the meta human wing. Brooks opens it and the two girls see more cells, but not as many criminals.

"Not that many criminals here." Amplifier remarked.

"Yeah. But then again, alot of the metas we've fought have escaped." Speed Queen pointed out. As they walked through the wing, they passed a unique looking cell with instead of bars, it had glass.

"What's up with this cell?" Amplifier asked.

"Oh, that contains one of worst criminals." Brock answers. "Just keep moving." Amplifier starts to walk off when she hears a voice.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The voice asked. Amplifier stops walking and looks into the cell with dread on her face.

"It can't be." Amplifier gasps. She looks in and sees a figure standing in the shadows of his cell.

"It's been a while Amplifier." The figure said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall pink monster with gray horns and armor like substance on his chest. He also had gray horns on his head and a long tail.

"Rubbor." Amplifier gasped. "I thought you were destroyed?"

"Yes it did appear that I had met my end but I was able to put myself back together." Rubbor tells her. "But sadly, I was weaker after putting myself back together and the police were able to arrest me. How is my other playmate doing? You know, the one with the blonde hair and blue streak."

"You leave that girl out of this!" Amplfier shouted.

"Just you wait Amplifier." said Rubbor. "When I get out, you, me and that other girl will have some fun."

"You stay away from her!" Amplfier shouted. "You hear me!?"

"I hear you." Rubbor says not fazed. "But it doesn't matter. I will come for you soon. And then I will the air leave your lungs. It will be fun."

"We'll see about that." Amplifier growled. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and sees Speed Queen.

"Ignore him. C'mon, let's get moving." Speed Queen ordered. As they walked away, they hear Rubbor laughing.

"Run away Amplifier. Your sister won't be able to protect you forever!" Rubbor shouted. As they walked away, Speed Queen looked at her sister's face.

"So that's Rubbor?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yeah the monster I fought while you were tangled up with our siblings and friends." Amplifer glared.

"I thought you would let that go?" Speed Queen asked.

"Forgive but never, forget sis." said Amplifer.

"You and Firecracker are more alike than you two care to admit." Speed Queen says with an amused tone. "He seems dangerous."

"He is. If he got out, I don't know what I'd do." Amplifier says.

"Don't worry, Rubbor ain't ever getting out." Brock assures her. "He's too dangerous. In fact he's so dangerous that we don't let him out of his cell."

"Good better make sure he stays locks up." Amplifer said.

"Can you show us the cells please?" Speed Queen said,

"Here they are." Brock tells them. They approach two cells where they see the doors were in one piece but the walls that faced the outside were destroyed.

"I guess this is how they got out." Speed Queen says as she examines one of the holes. She looked outside where she saw the path of destruction that the three carved. "But i thought Johnny didn't have powers."

"That's what we thought until he was moving as fast as you if not faster." Brock tells her. "It's amazing how coordinated they were despite meeting only recently."

"That's impossible Johnny doesn't have any powers we destroyed his arm band." said Speed Queen.

"That's something I didn't get either." said Brock.

"We'll ask Prodigy. But maybe they got help from the outside?" Amplifer guessed.

"The Meeks brothers had a visitor the day they broke out but we don't know who that visitor was." Brock told them.

"Man this is frustrating." Amplifier groaned. "Do you think we can have a copy of the security footage, dude?"

"Sure. I'll go get it." Brock said before walking out. After he's gone Speed Queen turns to Amplifier.

"I don't like this." Speed Queen said. "None of this makes sense."

"I don't get it either? Johnny gets powers for no reason." said Amplifer.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Speed Queen assures her.

"Sis, we're still banged up from our fight with Replicate." Amplifier reminds her. "It's bad enough that Lincoln and Lynn want to go out and hunt down Replicate, but now what's gonna happen when they learn about Squatch, Speed and Nuke breaking out?"

"Look, I get your concerns." Speed Queen tells her. "Look, first we recover then go after them. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I just hope you know what you're doing." Amplifier said.

* * *

When Lori and Luna arrived at base, they saw all their siblings scattered around the base. As they scanned the base for Lisa, their eyes rested on Lincoln who looked different. He was no longer wearing his orange polo. Instead he was wearing an orange t-shirt that said 'I'm the man'. He was also not with Clyde. Instead he was at the punching bag.

"Dude, what's up with baby bro?" Luna asked.

"No clue." Lori answered. "Also where's Lynn?"

"I have no idea." Lucy replied scaring Lori and Luna.

"We're thinking about getting a bell on you." said Luna

"Please don't." Lucy pleads. "But we don't know where Lynn is."

"That's weird." Lori comments. "Do you know what's up with Lincoln?"

"We're not sure." Fangs answered scaring Lori and Luna.

"Now you're doing that?" Luna complained.

"Yes. Anyways, Lynn is in the bathroom." Fangs tells them. "We tried getting her to come out but she ain't budging. She kept saying 'not til Lori gets here.' So Lori, that might be your cue to be the oldest and help out Lynn with big sister wisdom."

"Ok then." Lori shrugs and walks toward the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Hey Lynn it me Lori. You need help on something?" Lori asked

"Is that really you or are you Walt doing his Lori impression?" Lynn asks.

"Lynn, open this door or I'll turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori threatens.

"Ok it's you." Lynn says. She opens the door and Lori gasps at what she's seeing. She sees Lynn with her hair and with makeup on her face.

"Lynn, your hair and your face." Lori blurted. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Lynn says. "I need help." Lynn starts to tear up and Lori brings her in for a hug.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out." Lori promises. "Ok, first off why are you changing your appearance?"

"Well I heard Francisco talking and he doesn't like girls with ponytails. I thought he would hate me just because of my ponytail." Lynn replied. "But I also thought I would put some makeup on but that didn't go so well."

"Lynn, you don't need to change yourself for him." Lori tells her.

"Yes I do!" Lynn shouts. "You don't understand because you have a boyfriend!"

"Lynn, I think it's more than just Francisco that's bugging you." Lori says. "Look, Clyde is gonna be here soon. When he gets here I want you to talk to him and see what he thinks. Ok?"

"Ok." Lynn sighs.

Not far away, Luna was talking with Fangs about what was going on with her two younger siblings.

"So Lynn's been acting weird since after we left?" Luna asked.

Fangs nods. "Yeah. After you left, she came downstairs asking where Lori was but you two were already gone and she paniced. After that Luan said that it was time to head to the base. Charles of course drove everyone there and immediately as soon as we got there, Lynn ran inside."

"Which explains the makeup and hair disaster. What about Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"Well he said that he wanted to change his look a little." Fangs explained. "Something about having a look that said 'I'm not bullyable.' Or something like that. As for the punching bag, he's still angry about Replicate. Plus according to Charles, he's trying to find a look that goes with his passion which is art."

"Whoa. That's heavy." Luna says.

"Tell me about it." Fangs agrees. "But we're not really worried about him. He said he's just frustrated and that he's fine."

"I hope he doesn't burn the base down." said Luna.

"Same here. But I think we should keep our distance from him." Fangs said. "But I guess when you guys got your powers you would change."

"I guess." Luna shrugs.

"Also, Luan wants to talk to you." Fangs tells her.

"Let me guess it's about Maggie having powers? I'm over it." said Luna asked.

"No it was about something else." Fangs says.

"Ok." Luna says. She walks into the kitchen area where she sees Luan with Mr. Coconuts.

"Hey Mr. Coconuts, what you call dog in the arctic?" Luan asks.

"A chilli dog!" Mr. Coconuts answered causing Luan to chuckle.

"You wanted to talk sis?" Luna asked,

"Yes, I do." said Luan and placed Mr. Coconuts down.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?" Luna asked.

"Um, you see i know that we all agreed that we would have only two leaders but I was thinking that maybe we need a third leader." Luan says. "Like a back-up leader in case you and Lori aren't here."

"Well Lori and I did talk about it." Luna tells her. "We did consider Lincoln but right now he's not in the best if places and his temper has been short recently. But I will talk with Lori and we'll see if we can come up with a solution."

"Ok." Luan said. "That's all I ask." Luna nodded and left the room and saw that Lincoln was no longer at the punching bag. Instead we was playing a card game with Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo. Luna also saw that Leni working on some designs while Lana played with Hops. As she scanned the warehouse, she saw that Sam had shown up.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Pretty good. How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Still limping but I'm good." Luna replied. "But three metas escaped the worst of the worst."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Squatch, Johnny Speed and Nuke." Luna sighed. "I also ran into Rubbor over at the prison."

"What? He's alive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah babe." Luna answers. "But luckily Warden Brock said he ain't ever getting out."

"That's a relief." Sam sighed. "So how did your parent react when they saw your injuries?"

"Well, funny story." Luna says.

Flashback*

The Loud parents are waiting for their kids to come home and they're pacing in their bedroom. "Where the heck are they?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I just hope they're ok." Rita replied.

They heard the door open and two ran outside their room to hug their kids. But they see that their kids have bruises and injuries. Lynn Sr. screamed and fainted to the ground. "What happened to you kids?" Rita asked kneeling down to Lincoln's level looking at his gash. "Did Ronnie Anne did this to you or those two bullies from Halloween?"

"Um, we were in the park and we saw these kids that used to hang out with Chandler were causing trouble." Lincoln said nervously.

"Yeah so Linc and I decided to deal with them." Lynn added.

"It wasn't easy though." Lincoln nodded.

"Then how did your older siblings got hurt?" Rita asked.

"Um, we had to get involved when these older kids showed up and helped beat up Lynn and Lincoln." Lori said.

"We joined in for the heck of it." Lana adds.

"Well I guess you ten weren't doing anything really bad." Rita said. "But I don't like you kids fighting in front of Lily. You all should be putting on an example for her."

"We know Mom." Luna said in defeat.

"Your father and I were worried sick. He even fainted." Rita said.

"We see that." Lisa said with a deadpan tone.

"Look this coming home late is starting to become a regular with you kids." Rita says sternly. "If this keeps up, we might have to bring back the lockdown protocol."

"No!" The kids shouted in unison.

"Then I want you kids to not stay out so late and if this happens again, we will have no choice but to bring back the lockdown protocol." Rita tells them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom!" The kids all replied.

"Good, now go to bed!" Rita said.

End Flashback*

"The lockdown protocol?" Sam asked.

"It's like being grounded but we're not allowed anything." Luna explained. "No technology, no passions and no fun. We basically sit in out rooms for the whole time. Last time we had a lockdown, Lincoln went crazy due to the fact he had nobody to talk to."

"Dang!" Sam said. "Luna, believe it or not your parents will find out the truth."

"They won't." said Luna,

"But it's only a matter of time and then what will you do?" Sam points out.

"Don't worry babe." Luna assures her. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

In another part of town, three figures are hiding out in a alley in the shadows. The three then step out to reveal Johnny Speed, Squatch and Nuke with all three still wearing their prison uniforms.

"Alright, coast is clear." Johnny says.

"So where is this hideout of yours?" Nuke asks. "And why doesn't your brother know?"

"I found it after he was arrested." Johnny explained. "Don't worry, we're nearly there."

"Good." Nuke said.

"So you lived there when I was in prison?" Squatch asked.

"Yeah it's no mansion but it's better than the streets." Johnny said.

"I guess." Squatch shrugged.

"Besides, don't forget the only reason I wasn't arrested with you was because I was looking for a new hideout." Johnny reminded him. "And here we are." The three looked to see what looked like a garage. It looked rundown and had graffiti all over it.

"It'll do." Nuke said.

"Looks a little rundown." Squatch pointed out.

"No kidding Sherlock." Nuke said.

"Well that's because the Presidental suite was booked." Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Squatch growled. The three approach the garage where Squatch opens the door. As soon as all three are in, Johnny turns on the light to reveal that there was already furniture and appliances. "You were busy while I was in jail."

"Had some free time." Johnny points out. "Now let's get these jumpsuits off and into our usual clothes." He approaches a dresser and pulls out his black and red full body tracksuit. "Hello old friend. Did you miss me?" He turns and sees Nuke hasn't moved. "You need some clothes or something?"

"Yeah. Don't feel like heading to the other side of town to my hideout." Nuke said.

"Got anything specific you want?" Johnny asked.

"Don't care a lot it's my size, something in black." Nuke replied.

"You got it. Be back in a nanosecond." Johnny said and ran off.

"So, what's your story big guy?" Nuke asks getting Squatch's attention.

"Why do you want to know?" Squatch asks.

"Just curious." Nuke answered. "Since we're working together, I thought we should get to know each other."

"Fine." Squatch sighed. "I'm the youngest of three kids. Johnny's the middle child. Life was good. Our older sister always kept us out of trouble. When I was thirteen, our parents split up. Our sister went with our mom and we stayed with our old man. Our pa changed after the divorce. He started drinking. A lot. He also starting beating us on a daily basis. One day he came home and started wailing on Johnny. He was gonna kill him. I panicked and smacked him in the head with a frying pan. After that we ran out into city and headed to our sister's place where we stayed for a while."

"So did you killed your old man?" Nuke asked.

"I don't know but I hope I did." Squatch replied.

"Out of curiosity, when was the last time you saw your sister?" Nuke asked.

"Four years ago." Squatch answered. "A few years before that, she bailed me and Johnny out of jail. After she bailed us out, she said it was best if we don't see her again. So four years ago Johnny and I were involved in a incident that involved a cop getting killed. We went to our sister's place to see if we could crash there til everything died down."

"She said no didn't she?" Nuke guessed.

"Yeah but mainly because she was worried about her family." Squatch explained. "We haven't seen her since."

"Harsh." Nuke replied.

"Yeah I know. Johnny had to lay low all these years." Squatch sighed. "It was hard for the both of us."

"It must've been tough especially after what happened to you." Nuke comments.

"Yeah but I've learned to like it." Squatch says. The two then hear someone run into the garage. They look up and see Johnny holding a duffle bag. "Bout time you got back."

"Sorry. Got lost." Johnny says. He then tosses the duffle to Nuke. "There you go. Fresh from your hideout."

"Thanks discount Flash." Nuke said and walked towards the bathroom and closes the door.

A few seconds later Nuke exits the bathroom wearing black pants, blacks shoes and a purple shirt with the sleeves ripped off. "So how are we going to kill the L-crew?" Johnny asked.

"I can break their spines." Squatch said.

"We ain't breaking spines." Johnny tells them. "Well not yet. You see, I have this plan that I've been working on since before I was arrested. However for it to work we need something."

"What is it and where can we steal it?" Nuke asked.

"Sadly it's not that simple." Johnny tells them. "The item that we need is currently in possession of the L-Crew. And sadly we don't know where there base is."

"So what do we do?" Squatch asks.

"Simple. We offer a trade." Johnny answered. "We take something special to them and we use that to get what we want. Question is, what do we offer?"

"I think I have an idea." Nuke said.

* * *

Ronnie Anne is at the skatepark with Ashley, Melissa and John. "Hey you heard about that Replicate guy took down the L-crew?" John asked.

"Yeah I heard about it and I couldn't believe it." Ashley asked.

"I coudn't belive that they were hurt really bad. Worse than then the cyborgs." Ashley said.

"But they survived." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Yeah. It's a shame that they did." John said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melissa asked.

"This city was better off without them showing up and acting like they can fix the city." John states.

"So you're saying you would like some criminals running around this city?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"Well they're not Superman." John replied.

"They we're doing the right thing!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"So and look what happened." John said.

"Whatever I'm got somewhere to be." Ronnie Anne says before skating away. "Stupid John. What does he know?" She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't see a tree fall in front of her. "Whoa!" She then jumps off her skateboard and land on the ground. "What the hell?" She walks towards the tree confused. "How did that happen? There was no wind."

"Of course not. It was pushed with Squatch power." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and gasped. "Nuke?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "You're suppose to be in prison?!"

"I just broke out and I'm here for revenge." said Nuke.

"All because I kicked you in the nuts? That's pretty low man." Ronnie Anne pointed out while backing away until she bumped into something hairy.

Nope, he broke for the same reason we did." A voice said. Ronnie Anne looks up and gasps.

"Squatch?!" Ronnie Anne gasps. "What do you want?"

"Simple." A third voice said. Ronnie turns and sees Johnny Speed. "We want you."

"Me?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah that's right. We want you." said Johnny said. "You can come peacefully or we'll take you by force."

"I choose none of the above!" Ronnie Anne said and tried to run but Johnny runs towards her path and blocks her.

"Want to try again?" Johnny asks. Ronnie tries running away again only to be stopped by Johnny again. "Almost had me this time."

"Look, I don't want trouble." Ronnie Anne tells them.

"Too bad." Johnny says. "Squatch, grab her."

Squatch grabs Ronnie Anne and smashes her skateboard. "Hey that was a gift from my cousins!" Ronnie Anne shouted and then bit Squatch's arm.

"Nice try but that won't work." Squatch said with a chuckle.

"Dude, your so hairy." Ronnie coughed. "When was the last time you showered?"

"Last month, I think." said Squatch.

"His hair clogs the shower drains." said Johnny.

"Now let's get out of here before someone sees us." said Nuke.

* * *

At the base, the siblings, minus Lynn, were gathered around the monitors watching the footage from the prison. Lynn meanwhile was getting a therepy session from Clyde.

"So you're worried that Francisco won't like you because you have a ponytail?" Clyde asked.

"He hates ponytails and I don't know why?" said Lynn.

"Lynn, are you sure you aren't jumping to conclusions?" Clyde asks.

"I don't know." Lynn sighed. "Francisco's not the only reason I'm changing my appearance. Yesterday i heard someone say that he thought I was a dude and I guess it really bugged me. I may like it rough but I do like some girly things. I'll even admit that when I wore that dress at the sleepover, I kinda liked it."

"I see." Clyde says as he writes everything down. "Now back to Francisco. Have you considered talking to him about this?"

"I don't know maybe. But what do you want me to say? Hey do you see me as a girl or a dude?" Lynn asked.

"Well, Lynn after all this I have come to a conclusion." Clyde said. "You are insecure about what people think about you. So to compensate for that you change your appearance so that you can feel better about yourself. That sound about right?"

"I suppose." Lynn answered. "I never really thought about it like that. But what do i do about Francisco?"

"Simple, go and talk to him." Clyde answers. "As him about what he said and if he doesn't like you for you then he's not worth it."

"You're right Clyde maybe I should." said Lynn. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Clyde replied.

Lynn gets up and joins her siblings at the monitors.

"Anything?" Lynn asks.

"Well, Johnny does have his powers back." Lincoln groaned.

"Sigh, he was bad enough before when he had his arm band." Luny lamented. "But now his powers are natural."

"But how though?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, how did he suddenly get powers?" Lola asked.

"The most logical solution would be that Johnny's long exposure to the arm band gave him the speed that it was originally giving him." Lisa theorized. "Ergo turning him into a meta."

"Looks like you got competition Lori." said Luan.

"I just need to outsmart him." Lori smirked.

"But I think you should keep your distance Linky." Lola said.

"Yeah no kidding." Lincoln groaned. "But I wouldn't mind getting some payback."

"True but still." Luan said. "Alone these guys are dangerous. But together, that's bad."

"There's no telling what they can do?" Lori said.

"Good point Lori." said Lana. "Not to mention Squatch is one tough cookie."

"Your telling me." Lynn agreed.

"Not to mention, Nuke has a victory over us." Lisa reminds him. "He is also dangerous."

"Well, looks like we're going to war." Lincoln says pulling out a army helmet and putting it on.

"Yeah but where did you get the helmet?" Luna asked.

"Prop box." Lincoln answered. Suddenly, Bobby comes riding into the base frantically crashing into the couch.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Leni asked.

"Have any of you guys seen Ronnie Anne?!" Bobby asked.

"No why?" Sam replied.

"She's not at home and my mom is worried sick." said Bobby.

"What?!" Lincoln screams. "I gotta find her!" Lincoln tries to run out but is held back by Lynn and Lola.

"Linky, calm down." Lola pleads.

"Yeah we need to relax." Lynn adds. "Now where did you last see her?"

"At the skate park." Bobby answered. "When I went to check the skate park, I found this." He pulls out a disk.

Lori grabs the disc and places it the CD try and plays it. The screen shows Johnny Speed on the screen. "Johnny Speed!" Lori exclaimed.

"Hello Loser crew. Miss me? Because I haven't forgotten you." Johnny said. "But my little brother Squatch never forgot about you too."

"Give me the camera punk." said Nuke and took the camera out of Johnny's hands.

"Hey!" Johnny cried. Nuke ignored him.

"Hello L-Crew. It's been a while." Nuke said. "We have something that belongs to you." He turns the camera to show Ronnie Anne being held by Squatch.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln and Bobby shout in unison. Johnny takes the camera back.

"As you can tell we haven't harmed her." Johnny said. "Yet. Now if you want her back in one piece all you have to do is give the device that Prodigy uses that gathers electric molecules and energy. A simple trade. Meet us at old amusement park in two hours. If you don't show up or not give us the Prodigy's device, I'm gonna let Nuke fry her. See you soon L-Crew." The video ends with the siblings glaring at the screen.

"Ok. Everyone get ready." Lori orders. Her siblings nod and split up to get ready.

"Are you guys insane?" Charles shouted. "You guys aren't fully recovered from your fight with Replicate."

"You'll be creamed!" Cliff adds.

"I'm not going to let Bobby lose Ronnie Anne." Lori said.

"We have no choice dude!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm not going to let her die Charles. If you had a crush you would understand!" Lincoln said.

"But you guys don't stand a chance!" Geo argues. "You guys barely beat them when fighting one of them. You guys are gonna fight three of them."

"Kids there has to be another way." Walt adds.

"We have no choice dudes," said Luna.

"We have to do this. No one hurts my Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln as he began to heat up.

"Siblings I have the device." Lisa said carrying a small cube like device.

"Good. How long will it take to get to the old amusement park?" Lori asked.

"Approximately one and a half hours." Lisa answered.

"Alright everyone, we are about to take on three of our most dangerous and most deadliest villians that we have ever battled." Lori says. "So I need all of your heads in the game. Also, no holding back in that fight. So are we ready?"

"I'm ready." said Lincoln.

"I'm totes really." said Leni.

"Ready to rock." Luna nodded.

"Yep." Luan replied.

"I got my game on." said Lynn.

"Sigh Ready as I'll ever be." said Lucy.

"Ready!" The twins shouted.

"I am ready." said Lisa.

"Poo poo." Lily nodded.

"Good let's go!" Lori shouted and the siblings all got into the monster truck, before Lori could go she looks at Bobby and gives him a kiss. "I'll bring her back, I promise.

"So you know how to drive this thing right?" Lincoln asks.

"How hard could it be?" Lori answered.

"Why aren't we using our usual means of transportation?" Lisa asked.

"Because we have a monster truck and are going to use it!" Lori answered.

"Yeah where's the fun in that?" Lana said.

"Besides it's like driving Vanzilla." Lori said and they drove off.

Lori starts up the truck with a big toothy grin. "This is gonna be fun." She said before driving off.

* * *

When the L-Crew pulled into the amusement park, they changed into their costumes and got out of the monster truck.

"Anyone know where we're supposed to meet them?" Parkour asked.

"No clue. Also, why do you still have your hair down?" Speed Queen asks.

"Still going through my crisis." Parkour answers.

"Really?" Crystal Princess groaned.

"Hey when your my age you'll understand how I feel." Parkour said.

"Dudes focus." Amplifier ordered getting her siblings' attention. "We need to find Johnny, Squatch and Nuke."

"Look no further." A voice called from above them. The L-Crew look up and see Nuke floating above them. "I'm right here." He lowers himself to the ground and looks at the L-Crew with a smirk. "It's been a while L-Crew. You don't know how long I've waited for this day. Almost two months of sitting in that damn prison waiting for the day where i can get my hands on you little punks. And now i have a chance for payback."

"Where is she?!" Firecracker shouted.

"She? Oh you mean that girl?!" Nuke chuckled. "Well she ain't here to help you out."

"Release the girl right now!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Relax blondie." Nuke said. "I'm just the welcoming committee. So do you got what we asked for?"

"Indeed." Prodigy answered holding up the cube.

"So that's it." Nuke said. "That's what Speed wanted. Why am i not surprised that you actually brought it?"

"You know how they are Nuke." A voice said from nearby. The L-Crew turn and see Johnny Speed step out from behind one of the booths. "Always trying to be the hero."

"Johnny Speed." Speed Queen glared.

"Miss me sweetheart?" Johnny Speed smirked.

"Not really." Speed Queen replied.

"I remember you punk!" Firecracker growled.

"Why so hostile Firespark?" Johnny asks. "Your alive aren't you?"

"No thanks to you." Firecracker growled.

"Hey I'm upset that your alive too." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Whatever dude. Where's your brother?" Amplifier asked.

"He's keeping our guest company." said Johnny.

Sqautch is shown at the top of the Ferris wheel with Ronnie Anne tied up and a piece of tape over her mouth. "Let her go you freaks!" Firecracker shouted.

"First the cube!" Johnny said.

"You promise?" Firecracker glared.

"I swear on my mother's grave." said Johnny.

"Mom's not dead Johnny!" Squatch shouts.

"Whatever. Just hand over the cube." Johnny orders. "Or else Squatch drops your friend."

"Bring her down first." Firecracker demands. "When you bring her down we'll give you the cube."

"Sounds fair." Johnny says. He then signals to Squatch to come down with Ronnie Anne. He jumps down from ferris wheel with Ronnie Anne.

"Sup wimps. Been a while." Squatch says. He scans the L-Crew until his eyes land on Parkour. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah we faced off once and broke the bones in my body!" Parkour stated and Squatch still didn't know. "It's me Parkour! Is your brain the size of a hairball!"

Ronnie Anne laughed at that joke even thought her mouth was taped shut. "Shut up!" Squatch shouted.

"Relax, bro." Johnny said.

"Whatever. I don't recognize you." Squatch says. "Wait, didn't you have a ponytail?"

"Yes!" Parkour shouts.

"Oh. I remember now." Squatch said. "The little weakling that I dismantled."

"We still kicked your hairy butt." Crystal Princess replied with her hands on her hips.

Sqautch threw Ronnie Anne over to the L-Crew but Prodigy uses her telekinesis to break her fall. "Now the cube." Nuke said.

Firecracker walks up and reluctantly hands over the cube. "Here." He grumbles. He then walks back towards his sisters who were untying Ronnie Anne. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne answers.

"Good. Take cover." Firecracker says. Ronnie Anne nods and runs off to the monster truck. After she's seems safe, the L-Crew turn their attention to the three villians.

"It's over Johnny." Speed Queen says. "You and your Terror Crew is finished."

"Terror Crew? I kinda like how that sounds." Johnny said. "But sadly we ain't done yet." He places the cube on the ground and activates it. The cube starts glowing and all the lights around the park start to flicker. Then several stream of electricity start to head towards the cube and starts to gather above it in a giant ball of electricity. Suddenly the ball starts to take shape as it starts to form arms and legs. Soon a monster made entirely of electricity stands before the L-Crew whose eyes widen with shock.

"Is that who I think it is?" Firecracker asks Amplifier.

"Yeah I think it is." Amplifier answers.

After the process is comeplete, Johnny approaches the creature. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Johnny says. "Electron."

 **To be continued**


	32. Terror Crew part 2

Amplifier couldn't believe her eyes at what had just happened. This was not how she imagined her day going. She originally imagined it as hanging out with her siblings, making out with Sam, and recovering from her injuries from the Replicate battle. But no, as soon as she gets up, Lori tells her that the police chief wants to see them where they find out that three of their most dangerous enemies broke out of prison and when they get to the prison to investigate, she finds out Rubbor is alive. So that wasn't the best surprise. So she then thinks that at the base things would be better. She was wrong. As soon as she and Lori got to the base, she finds out that Lynn is having a internal conflict and later on that Ronnie Anne was kidnapped. So of course they go and try to rescue her, which they do only for the relief to be erased and replaced with dread as she witnessed Johnny Speed bring back Electron. She just wanted this day to be over.

"Electron? That's Electron?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Yeah that's him." Amplfier gulped.

"We destroyed him! How did he come back to life?!" Firecracker exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain Firespark." Johnny said. "When you and Lightning girl blasted our friend here with water and electricity, you didn't destroy him. What you actually did was destabilize him and forcing his electric molecules to fall apart and get trapped in the electric current. Now when i heard that theory, i just had to see if it was true and thanks to Prodigy, Electron is back and better than ever."

"And I just had to make that device." Prodigy groaned.

"That's just great." Parkour groaned as well.

"Oh it is. For us." Johnny said before turning to Electron. "What do you say big guy? Care to join us and eliminate the L-Crew?"

"Yes." Electron answered. "I shall destroy." He then turns to Amplifier. "I shall drain you dry."

Amplfier backed away in fear until Firecracker threw fireballs at the electric monster. Electron staggers a bit from the attack. "Run!" Firecracker told his 3rd older sister.

Amplifier starts to fly away which Electron notices. "I don't think so." He growls. He then goes into a nearby fuse box and suddenly appears im front of Amplifier.

"Crap!" Amplifier exclaimed. Electron swings his arm and backhands Amplifier to the ground. Electron follows her and lands not far away from where Amplifier landed. He slowly walks towards her.

"I will drain you." Electron says.

"I don't think so!" Electron looks up and sees a bumper car flying towards him. He shoots the car and looks to see Prodigy glaring at him. "Although you are an interesting specimen, I cannot allow you to destroy my sibling."

"Then I'll kill you all!" Electron shouted.

"Nevermind the smart mouth i'll Take her breath away." Johnny shouted and ran towards Prodigy, but Speed Queen runs up to Johnny and punches him in the face.

"Not going to let that happen again Johnny!" Speed Queen exclaimed.

"Not a bad punch, blondie." Johnny comments while rubbing his cheek. "You all have gotten tougher. But i can tell you all aren't a hundred percent."

"Doesn't matter." Speed Queen growl. "We're still gonna beat you."

"We'll see." Johnny says before speeding forward and delivering a kick that sends Speed Queen flying.

"Speed Queen!" Parkour shouts. She starts to run towards Johnny.

"Squatch! Mind dealing with droopy hair?" Johnny calls.

"No problem." Squatch answers as he shoulder tackles Parkour away from Johnny. "So what's with the hair? Boy troubles?" He then starts laughing.

"None of your business." Parkour shouted and tackles Squatch.

"That's not enough!" Wildgirl shouted and charged towards Squatch and turned into a rhino.

Squatch throws Parkour to the side and braces himself for Wildgirl. Wildgirl connects and the two are locked in a tough struggle.

"Give up little girl. I know all the animals you can turn into!" Squatch said.

"Never!" Wildgirl shouted.

"Wildgirl!" Crystal Princess shouts. "He says he knows all your animals! Show him how wrong he is!" Wildgirl snorts and goes T-rex, much to Squatch's surprise.

"Huh. That's new." Squatch comments.

Wildgirl roars and grabs Squatch with her mouth and bites down. "Holy crap that hurts!" Squatch shouted in pain as Wildgirl shook him like a chew toy and then throws him further.

"Nice job, but this battle isn't done yet!" Ms. Appear shouted

"You couldn't be more right." Nuke said as he flew forward hitting Ms. Appear with a right hand launching her into a nearby booth. "Who's next?" He scans the lot until his eyes rest Ronnie Anne who's hiding behind the monster truck. "You."

"Uh oh." Ronnie Anne gulps. "Um, can't we just talk about this?"

"No." Nuke answers as he raises a hand that's radiating with energy. "Now that our business is done, I can fry you like I wanted."

"Hey leave her alone!" Crystal Princess shouted and ran towards Nuke with a Crystal hammer.

"I don't have time for little brats." Nuke says as he fires a energy beam at Crystal Princess who deflects it with her hammer. However, unknown to the L-Crew, Ronnie Anne gete hit with part of the beam.

"Ow!" Ronnie Anne said under her breath. However, much to her surprise, she's unharmed. "Wow, that's weird. I'm fine."

"Not for long!" Nuke said and about to fire a energy beam. But Firecracker throws a bunch of fireballs at Nuke. Muiltipe Girl clones herself into ten and thy all charge towards Nuke and beat him up.

"Kick his butt Muiltipe Girls!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"We are, like, so gonna kick his butt." One clone said.

"I don't think so." Nuke said. He then creates a small explosion sending the Multiple Girls flying. He turns his attention to Firecracker. "I believe that you and I have unfinished business."

"I was kinda hoping that you forgot about that." Firecracker admits.

"I don't forget kid." Nuke said. "I'm gonna-what the hell!?" Firecracker turns and sees the ferris wheel starting to tip.

"Whoa." Firecracker gasps. "What's going on?" He looks closer and sees Squatch at the base of the ferris wheel tipping.

"Try to dodge this L-Crew!" Squatch shouts. The ferris wheel then comes loose and starts rolling towards Parkour and Wildgirl who are avoiding blasts from Electron.

"Parkour! Wildgirl! Look out!" Firecracker shouts. The two turn and see the ferriswheel rolling towards them.

"Crap." Parkour mutters. Wildgirl goes gorilla and she and Parkour try to stop the ferris wheel.

"Come on Parkour!" Wildgirl replies.

"I'm trying!" Parkour said.

Wildgirl then goes brachiosaurous to try to stop the ferris wheel. After some struggling, they stop the wheel.

"Holy crap that was intense!" Parkour panted.

"You're telling me." Wildgirl said when she turned back into her human form.

"But we did it!" said Parkour. "But we have a walking furball to take down!"

Yeah." Wildgirl agrees as she goes polar bear.

"We'll see about that." Squatch shouts as he jumps over the ferris wheel and hits a dropkick on Wildgirl and prepares a back fist to Parkour who dodges.

"Should've stayed in prison." Parkour says as she dodges another swing.

"And what "rot" in there no way." said Squatch.

* * *

Speed Queen and Johnny Speed are running through the old amusement park while trying to punch each other. "Give it up blondie. I'm faster and smarter than you." Johnny said.

"I wouldn't say smarter than you!" said Speed Queen.

"You got lucky." Johnny retorts. "Goth girl ain't here to save you."

"Wanna bet?" Speed Queen asks with a smirk.

"A risk taker huh?" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"While you were in prison. My speed limit has increased." Speed Queen said.

"So what? What do you think we've been doing in prison?" Johnny asks. "Twiddling our thumbs? No, while we were in prison, we spent our time getting better and better so that we could crush you once we go out."

"I honestly didn't take you as the training type." Speed Queen admits. "But that doesn't matter. You are still going back to prison. Black Ice now!" Black Ice appears out the shadows and freezes the ground. Speed Queen stops while Johnny just smirks.

"Not this time." Johnny said as he jumped over the ice.

"Dang it!" Black Ice groaned.

"Wait for it." said Speed Queen.

Then Firecracker tackles Johnny Speed and started giving Johnny firey punches. "How fast are you now Johnny!?" Firecracker shouted. "You were slow to react to that!"

"I will admit you got me." Johnny says. "But not really." He then knees Firecracker in the stomach, forcing him off. He then grabs Firecracker by the throat and lifts him up. "I believe Nuke wanted to play with you." He then throws Firecracker away towards Nuke who catches him.

"Thanks for my playmate." Nuke says. "Now for some fun." He prepares a energy blast but is then hit in the gut. He grunts in pain and sees nobody there. "What the hell?" Suddenly, Ms. Appear appears with her fist in his gut. "The clown."

"I can still find you!" Nuke shouted.

"I like to see you try Nuke!" Ms. Appear said and laughed.

* * *

Amplifier is running for her life from Electron. She hides behind a ring toss booth. "Aw man this sucks." said Amplifer. "Two of my worse enemies are back in my life and want to kill me."

"Amplifier! Quit hiding!" Electron shouts. "You are only delaying the inevitable."

"I gotta do something." Amplifier whispers.

Electron wanders through the booths trying to find Amplifier when he is hit from behind. He turns and sees Crystal Princess and Prodigy.

"Instead if focusing on Amplifier, why not focus on us?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Fine, I got some time to kill, before I kill Amplifer!" Electron shouted.

"So what's the plan?" Crystal Princess asked.

"Hm, our 3rd and 6th older siblings have taken Electron down with water. Perphaps we can imprison the monster." said Prodigy.

"Ok." Crystal Princess says. "But I have a question."

"Yes?" Prodigy inquired.

"Why does Amplifier have two arch-enemies?" Crystal Princess asks. "And why are they both monsters?"

"That is a good question. But for another time!" Prodigy shouted as she and Crystal Princess dodged the thrown popcorn machine.

"Ok I'm kicking his electric butt!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Try to avoid physical contact." Prodigy warns.

"Right." Crystal Princess agrees as she starts shooting crystals at Electron but are doing very little damage.

"You shall all fall!" Electron shouts as he shoots an electric blast at the two young girls.

The two girls get hit by the blast and gets pushed back. "So how can we fight something we can't hit?!" Crystal Princess asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Prodigy answered as she launches a cotten candy machine at Electron who avoids it.

"You will all die!" Electron growls.

Meanwhile, Amplifier is still hiding behind the booth. "What am I doing?" She whispers. "I'm the second-in-command of the L-Crew. The third oldest of the Loud siblings. Why am i hiding when two if my little sibs are fighting that monster? Why am I afraid?"

"What are you doing?" A voice asks. Amplifier looks up confused.

"Geo? Is that you dude?" Amplifier asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the base talking to you through the watch." Geo answered. "Now I ask again: what the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding from Electron because I'm afraid it'll drain me till my light is out." said Amplifier.

"You're hiding while your little sisters are fighting your battle for you." Geo said. "You fought a mutant Charles, Ronzilla and even Beserker did you run and hide!?"

"No I didn't." Amplfier said.

"Then how is this different?" Geo asked.

"Because I can't hurt him!" Amplifier screams.

"You couldn't hurt Rubbor but you still fought him." Geo reminds. "This isn't any different. What are you gonna tell your parents when you kids go home without Lola and Lisa? How are gonna explain to Lana that you didn't save her twin from that monster? You need to shove your fear down deep inside yourself and go show Electron who the real electric user is."

"Your right! Thanks Geo." Amplifier says.

Meanwhile Crystal Princess and Prodigy were cornered by Electron.

"Your finished." Electron growls. He then prepares to blast the two young girls.

"I guess this is it." Crystal Princess says fearfully.

"Indeed it is." Prodigy agrees as she and Crystal Princess hold each other. Electron then fires his blast and the two young heroes close their eyes and brace for impact but nothing happens. The two open their eyes and see a shadowy figure engulfed in the electricity. As soon as the light from the blast dies down, they see that the figure is Amplifier.

"Amplfier!" Crystal Princess cheered and hugged her.

"I would go say thank you for saving my rear bottom." Prodigy said.

* * *

Greenthumb patted the ground and thorns come out of the ground and attacks Squatch. "That didn't even hurt!" said Squatch.

"Nice try Greenthumb." Parkour says. "My turn." She leaps up hits Squatch in the face with a hard kick, causing Squatch to stumble back. As soon as he regains his footing, he is rammed in the back. He turns and sees a big-horned sheep standing across from him.

"That little sheep won't save you." Squatch growls.

"You're right!" said Wildgirl as she smirked and turned into a triceptops.

"Damn." Squatch muttered. Wildgirl charges forward but Squatch grabs her by her horns and the two are again locked in a struggle. "I've had enough of your damn dinos." He then slams her down on her side and then lifts Wildgirl off the ground and throws her to the side.

Parkour picks up a bumper car and whacks Squatch with it. "Leave my little sister alone!" Parkour said,

"Fine. I'll deal with the big sister." Squatch growls. He then grabs the bumper car in Parkour's hands and rips it in half. He then hits Parkour with a right hand. Parkour counters with a left hook to the face followed by a uppercut. Squatch then grabs her and slams her down in the ground. "Try getting out of that."

"Come on!" Parkour grunts. She continues to struggle but to no avail. "Dammit. I got no leverage."

"Glad you realize that." Squatch said before hitting her in the head knocking her out. "One down, ten to go."

* * *

Speed Queen and Johnny Speed continued their speed fight. You have to be tired by now. There's no way you can outrun me." said Johnny.

"Shut up." Speed Queen shouts. She looks up and sees Black Ice trying to keep up with them. "Black Ice! Freeze everything!"

"Ok." Black Ice answers as she freezes the entire amusement park.

"This is annoying." Johnny growls.

"I say we end this." Nuke says as he blasted another Multiple Girl clone.

"Agreed." Squatch said as he blockes a punch from a gorilla Wildgirl while Greenthumb freed Parkour.

Parkour recovers and sees Greenthumb. "Thanks Greenthumb, she looks around and sees the whole amusement park frozen in ice. "Whoa Black Ice froze the whole park!"

"Bad guys!" Greenthumb babbled.

"Right." Parkour runs towards Squatch but is hit by Prodigy who was thrown by Electron.

"You shall all fall!" Electron shouts. Amplifier flies up and hits an electric kick that does little damage.

Electron laughs and then glares. "You think that electric kick would work on me?" Electron chuckled.

"I got a new move that I used on another enemy!" Amplifer said. "Rocker's roar!"

She lets a mighty scream hits and launches Electron back where he crashes into Squatch who then lands in a nearby booth.

"What the hell!?" Speed shouts. "We're in prison for several months and you kids learn new tricks."

"Relax Speed." Nuke says. "We're not finished yet." Electron and Squatch step out of the rubble of the booth and rejoin Johnny and Nuke. "Since they want to use new tricks, i say we use some of our own."

"Do we have any?" Squatch asked.

"The only move I can do is to take people's breath away." said Speed.

"Sounds boring!" Electron said.

"I have a couple of new tricks." Nuke says. "One is for last resorts another i can use anytime." Nuke then steps forward with a smirk.

"I don't like the looks of this." Firecracker said.

"Me neither!" Muiltipe Girl said.

"Oh no." said Greenthumb.

"We need to stop him!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Too late." Nuke says before blasting a powerful energy blast at the L-Crew. Speed Queen looks down and sees Greenthumb.

"Sorry about this." Speed Queen says before grabbing Greenthumb and throwing her to the side right before getting hit by the blast. When the smoke clears, the four villians see the L-Crew scattered around and knocked out.

"Well, that's that." Nuke says. He then counts the bodies and sees that one is missing. "Where's the baby?"

"I saw Speed Queen throwing Greenthumb out of the way!" Squatch said.

"I'll find her in second." said Speed. "You three make sure they don't try anything funny."

"Don't count on it!" A voice shouted.

The four turn and see Firecracker unsteadily on his feet.

"So Scarface is up and on his feet." Johnny comments. He speeds forward and hits him in the gut. "Stay down kid."

"Hey Johnny! Look what i found." Squatch calls. Johnny turns and sees Squatch holding a terrified Greenthumb. "Want me to squish her?"

"No. I think we can use her." Johnny answers. "She's a baby which mean if we take her in, we can influence her and make her apart of our gang."

"She would be like Poison Ivy but cute." said Nuke.

"But I'm not changing diapers!" Speed said.

"We don't have to." Squatch says. He then to to Ronnie Anne. "We'll take her with us too."

"Even better." Nuke says. The four villians walk towards Ronnie Anne while Greenthumb cries in Squatch's hand, which wakes up Firecracker. He opens his eyes and sees Greenthumb crying and the four approaching Ronnie Anne.

"Lily. Ronnie Anne." Firecracker whispers. He then starts to get angry. "Leave them alone."

"Make us runt." Squatch said. Firecracker then gets to his feet and then something in his mind snaps.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Firecracker shouts, but his voice seemed different. His voice sounded deeper and more malicious. He then engulfs himself in an inferno and flies forward.

"That won't save you." Electron says as he charges forward to intercept him. Firecracker hits Electron with a knee to the face followed by a roundhouse kick, knocking down Electron.

"He just took down Electron like he was nothing!" Nuke said.

"I got this!" Speed said and ran towards Firecracker. "Remember this Flame boy!?"

Firecracker glares at Speed and punches the ground and a firewall blocks Speed. "A literal firewall!" Firecracker smirked as he walked through the firewall.

"How did you?!" Speed questioned in fear until Firecracker punches his knees and gave Speed a firey right hook to the face.

"I'm fireproof. You're not." Firecracker said and blew out the flame on his fist.

"No one hurts my big brother!" Squatch growled.

Squatch drops Greenthumb and charges towards Firecracker and attempts a right hand but Firecracker ducks and hits Squatch in gut followed by a knee.

"I'm number one." Firecracker says. He is then blasted from behind, knocking him to his knee. Firecracker turns and sees Nuke. "You."

"That was quite the display." Nuke comments. "Hmmm, what are you? You certainly aren't Firecracker. You are more vicious. But that doesn't matter."

"We'll see." Firecracker says but before he can do anything, he looks from behind. He looks up and see Squatch.

"You defenantly not the runt." Squatch says. "But i don't care. You have his body and his face. That's good enough for me."

"Then bring it You gorilla poodle." said Firecracker. This angered Squatch and he charges towards Firecracker. "Keep your eye on the birdie." Firecracker smirked.

Am I?" Firecracker asked.

"Johnny it's a trap!" Squatch shouted.

Firecracker went full flame mode and Johnny screams in pain from the burns and Firecracker punches him in the face and knocks him into the spinning cups.

Johnny gets out of the cups with a ticked off look on his face. He runs forward and punches Firecracker in the stomach, knocking the air out and forcing him to his knees and causing his flame to go out. He then shakes his head and groans.

"What happened?" Firecracker asked. He looks up and sees the four villians glaring at him. "Um you guys look mad."

"Time for some fun." Squatch growls. He then punches Firecracker who stumbles into Electron who then punches him. Firecracker then stumbles into Johnny who delivers a right causing Firecracker to stumble into Nuke who lands a energy powered fist.

Firecracker stumbles into a wall and the four villains all gang up on Firecracker. "Any last words Firefly?" Nuke asked.

"I don't have any last words!" said Firecraker.

"Too bad." Johnny said. "We really wanted to put it on your tombstone. Nuke, fry him."

"With pleasure." Nuke said as he prepared a energy blast. However, Amplifier then teleports in front of them much to their surprise.

"Hey dudes." Amplifier says before grabbing Firecracker. "Later dudes." She then teleports away with Firecracker.

"What the hell just happened?" Squatch asked.

"It seems that they are up once more." Electron informs them. The rest of the Terror Crew turn and see the L-Crew are back on their feet ready to fight again.

"Ready for round two?" Nuke asked and cracked his knuckles.

"I was ready when I got up." said Parkour.

"Thanks for holding them off Firecracker." said Ms. Appear.

"I did what?" Firecracker asked confused.

"You held them off." Ms. Appear repeated. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really." Firecracker answers.

"Doesn't matter." Speed Queen says. "Let's finish this."

"This game is over!" Electron shouts. He then discharges electricity, forcing the L-Crew to take cover.

"We need to do something about Electron!" Amplifier shouts.

"We can trap him or something!?" Crystal Princess shouted.

"We can use a bottle?" Muiltipe Girl suggested.

"That's not going to work!" Speed Queen groaned

"Wait. Multiple Girl might be onto something." Prodigy tells them.

"She is?" The siblings say in unison.

"I am?" Multiple Girl asks.

"You are." Prodigy confirms. "If i can get to the cube, i should be able to trap Electron inside."

"Ok. Everyone cover Prodigy." Speed Queen ordered.

Everyone nodded at that order. Crystal Princess shot diamonds as Prodigy ran towards the cube. Johnnny ran but thorns pop out fo the ground and he crashes into the thorns. "Ah crap!" Johnny groaned.

"Nice work Greenthumb." Wildgirl says.

"Poo poo." Greenthumb giggles.

"I've had enough of this." Johnny growls. "Electron! Finish them already!"

"I'm on it!" Electron shouted and walk up t the L-Crew.

"Hurry up Prodigy!" Firecracker shouted as he throw fireballs.

"Working on it!" Prodigy shouts back. "Where is the dang thing?" She continues to look around for the cube but bumps into something. "My apologies." She then looks up to see that the think she bumped into was Squatch. "Oh. It's the brute."

"Last time I saw you, I was going to smash you." Squatch says. "But I never got the chance. Now, i can finish what i started."

"Think again!" Parkour shouted as she threw Wildgirl and she turned into a octopus and attacked Squatch.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Squatch groaned.

Wildgirl latches on to Squatch who is struggling to pull her off.

"What? Don't like hugs?" Wildgirl mocked.

"Get off me!" Squatch growls. While this is going on, Prodigy sneaks around him and continues to try to find the cube.

"Where is it?" Prodigy groans.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked. Prodigy stiffens as she turns to see Johnny Speed with the cube. "I'm afraid that i can't give it up yet."

"Dang it!" Prodigy groaned. "I recommend you hand me the cube."

"Or else what you'll reveal my deepest darkest secrets?" Johnny laughed.

"Wrong!"

"Say what?" Johnny turns and is tackled by Speed Queen causing the cube to go flying. "Look totes, I'm not into you! I prefer redheads!"

"The cube!" Prodigy screams as she chases after it. "Why can't i fly?" Nuke then appears and catches the cube. "Dang it."

"Sorry four eyes, can't let you get the cube." Nuke tells her.

"Not again!" Prodigy groaned.

"What are you going to do now?" Nuke smirked.

"Crystal Buster!" Crystal Princess shouted. Crystal Princess whacked her Crystal hammer on Nuke and he released the cube from his hand. "Quick grab it!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Suddenly the crystal start to crack. "That's not good." Prodigy says. She then sees that Squatch is starting to pull Wildgirl off him. "That is also bad." She then hears grunting and she turns to see that Johnny almost had Speed Queen off if him. "Ok, i only got one chance." She grabs the cube and runs towards Electron who was dealing with the rest of the L-Crew.

"You will all fall!" Electron roared.

"Wrong, Electron!" Prodigy shouted. "It will be you that will fall!"

"What?" Electron asks. Johnny looks up from where he's struggling with Speed Queen and sees Prodigy with the cube in front of Electron.

"What's she doing with that?" Johnny asks. He then gasps. "The nerd is gonna try to trap Electron in the cube!" Johnny then elbows Speed Queen and starts to run towards Prodigy.

"What!?" Squatch shouts before ripping Wildgirl off him and slamming her on the ground before charging at Prodigy. Crystal Princess's Crystal Buster breaks revealing a angry Nuke.

"Not on my watch!" Nuke growls before flying towards Prodigy.

Parkour gets in front of Squatch and whacks him with a lamppost. Greenthumb uses her vines to trap Nuke and Ms. Appear Traps him in a forcefield sphere.

"Can't let these losers get in my way!" Johnny said. But then a firewall gets in the way. "Enough with the firewalls!"

"Awww! Boo boo!" Firecrackers laughed.

Johnny then grabs Firecracker by the costume and pulls him towards him. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you." He said threateningly. He then feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to see Amplifier and Multiple Girl behind him cracking their knuckles. "Aw crap."

"You mess with our little bro you mess with us!" Amplifer shouted and she and Muiltipe Girl began to beat up Johnny. Then two Muiltipe Girl clones walks up to Johnny with baseball bats and starting whacking him with them.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Amplifer asked.

"He killed me remember." said Firecracker. "Hey save some for me!"

Meanwhile, Prodigy activates the cube. "It is time to end this." She says. The cube activates and suddenly starts to suck Electron into it.

"What's happening?" Electron asked as he was starting to get sucked into the cube.

"Simple, I'm trapping you in this cube so that you can't get out!" Prodigy answers. Electron is then sealed in the cube. "Electron has been defeated."

"Dammit." Squatch cursed as he threw off Parkour. "There goes our trump card."

"Doesn't matter." Johnny said as he spun around throwing off Multiple Girl, Amplifier and Firecracker. "We can still destroy them."

"Agreed." Nuke said as he freed himself from the forcefield. "But I hear sirens so I suggest that we leave."

"Fine." Johnny grumbled. He then turns to the L-Crew. "This isn't over." Nuke then puts his hands on Johnny and Squatch and teleports away.

"They got away!" Parkour shouted.

"Let them go we'll get them next time." Speed Queen said.

"Take for the save guys." said Ronnie Anne.

"Don't mention it." Firecracker said.

"I got to admit Lame-o that was pretty impressive holding off those bad guys by yourself." said Ronnie Anne.

"What are you talking about?" Fircracker asked.

Don't you remember? You dominated them for a few minutes." Ronnie Anne tells him. "You seriously don't remember?"

"Nope." Firecracker answers. "Not ringing any bells." While the rest of the girls gather around Firecracker and Ronnie Anne, Amplifier, Speed Queen and Prodigy hang back.

"Dudes, this is getting weird." Luna says.

"Yeah. This is the first time he didn't remember a anger spell." Lori agreed. "Lisa, what do you think?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Lisa says. "But I say we look over the tape to see if we can figure out what happened." While they were talking, Luan looked at them with suspicion.

"What are they up to?" Luan whispered.

* * *

The L-Crew hung out at the amusement park until the police arrived.

"L-Crew! Is everything alright?" An officer asked.

"Everything's Fine we found Ronnie Anne Santiago." said Speed Queen.

"But the three villains got away." said Firecracker.

That's a shame." The officer sighs. "But we know you kids will catch them. Well we better get Ronnie Anne home." The officers start leading Ronnie Anne to their car.

"Wait." Prodigy says stopping the cops. "Here. This cube contains a creature known as Electron. Johnny Speed freed him from the electricity stream. I have him currently trapped in here." She then hands the cube to the shocked cop.

"Thank you. We'll take Electron to Royal Woods prison and put him in a special cell." The officer said. "He will no doubt be given the same treatment as Rubbor."

"Good to hear." Amplifer said.

"Don't worry we will find those wanted criminals." said Speed Queen.

But unknown to the L-Crew, cops and Ronnie Anne, John was watching the whole thing. "Great just what we need another team after the L-crew." said John and then ran away.

* * *

John enters the mansion and he turns back into Hydro. "We got a big problem." said Hydro.

"This better be good because I was in the middle of something!" Carolborg exclaimed.

"Working on Todd?" Hydro asked.

"Trying to." Carolborg groaned. "It's harder without the damn blueprints."

"Whatever. Where is everyone?" Hydro asked.

"Rampage is in the kitchen eating everything in the fridge again." Carolborg answers.

"I just restocked!" Hydro complains.

"Well I'm not going out there!" Carolborg said.

"We'll get everyone down here. We got a big problem." said Hydro.

"Hey everyone get down here!" Carolborg shouted.

Maggie, Sound Diva and Rampage all enter the main hall. "What is it Chandler?!" Rampage asked.

"First, QUIT EATING EVERYTHING IN THE FRIDGE RAMPAGE!" Hydro yells.

"I can't help it." Rampage says with a shrug.

"Whatever." Hydro groans. "But back to business. When I was out doing some sleuthing, I found out that we ain't the only team of metas out to get revenge on the L-Crew."

"Who?!" They all asked.

"Johnny Speed, Squatch and Nuke. They call themselves the Terror crew." Hydro said.

"They're not going to get in the way of my revenge!" Sound Diva shouted.

"Our revenge Lindsey." said Carolborg.

"Whatever." Lindsey groaned.

"Um, is it really a big deal?" Maggie asked. "I mean is really that if there's another team out there?" Her question is met with a punch in the face from Rampage.

"Shut up!" Rampage shouts. "We spent months getting ready for revenge and we ain't gonna let anyone stop us before we get a chance. Maybe I should get some practice by beating you." He starts to approach Maggie but Carolborg steps in between them.

"That's enough." Carolborg growled. "Back off Rampage."

"Make me!" Rampage snarled.

"Oh I shall!" Carolborg turns her hands into blasters and aimed at Rampage.

"That's enough." Hydro says. The two back down but continue to glare at each other. "Kinda surprised you did that Carol. Getting a little soft?"

"Of course not!" Carolborg protests. "We just don't need dog breath ripping Maggie apart."

"Whatever." Rampage growls. "So what are we gonna do about them?"

"Simple. Nothing." Hydro answered. "As far as I'm concerned, they had there chance at revenge and they blew it. As soon as we get Todd up and running we strike."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room." Maggie said walking out.

* * *

Maggie sat in her room with her book when she hears a knock.

"Who is it?" Maggie asked.

"It's Carol. Can i come in?"

"Whatever." said Maggie. Carolborg enters the room and sits next to Maggie. "What do you want Carol?"

"I just want to check up on you." Carolborg said.

"Well you're not my mom." Maggie said.

"I'm not trying to be." Carolborg tells her. She then holds out a ice pack. "I brought you some ice."

"Thanks." Maggie says as she takes the ice and places it on my cheek. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Carolborg asks.

"Why did you protect me?" Maggie asked.

"Oh from Rampae. I had no idea what came over me." said Carolborg. "But someone needed to stand up to that guy."

"Thanks." Maggie said. "I guess you're not so bad after all."

"Your not to bad yourself." Carolborg said with a smile. "Just rest up ok. Cause as soon as I get Todd up and running, we're gonna go get revenge."

"Ok." Maggie replied. "Oh and Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend." Maggie said. Carolborg sighs and smiles.

"No problem." Carolborg says.

* * *

At the base, Lori, Luna and Lisa watched the footage of Lincoln from the amusement park.

"Dudes, how does he not remember this?" Luna asked.

"Well I'm no brain doctor maybe the attack from Nuke knocked him out and made he angry or something?" Lori shrugged.

"That's the worse theory I ever heard." said Lisa.

"At least I'm trying." Lori argued. Lisa is about to say something but stops.

"We're not alone." Lisa says. "Luna, on your left." Luna looks at her confused but reaches left where she grabs something solid.

"What the hell?" Luna exclaimed. The invisible figure then becomes visible to reveal Luan. "Luan?"

"Um, hi." Luan says nervously.

"Luan what are you doing here?" Lori asked with her arms crossed.

"You two were hiding something and last time I checked we don't keep secrets!" Luan said. "What gave me away?"

"You were thinking about a joke for Lori's theory." said Lisa.

"Dang it." Luan muttered. "But I want answers. What is up with Linc? And why are you three being so secretive? No more secrets."

"Ok. Just calm down." Luna tells her. "We'll tell you everything." The three then proceed to tell Luan everything. From Lincoln first rage after his bad day at school to the Mercer incident to the most recent with Terror Crew. After they finished Luan sat in silence trying to process the information.

"Wow." Luan said. "So if he gets to out of control, he'll create a supernova that won't just kill him but destroy the whole city and possibly the state?"

"Pretty much." Lori sighs.

"Is there anyway we can stop this?" Luan asked.

"Yeah. Lisa thinks she has an idea." Lori answers. "Lisa, tell her."

"Well I'm working on a reactor that will keep Lincoln's flames from getting out of control." said Lisa.

"You sure that's going to work?" Luan asked.

"Yes." Lisa answered. "However it will take a couple months to comeplete so until then we must keep calm."

"That'll be impossible. He lives in a house full of ten inter that drive him insane." Luan said. "Not to mention that incident at school."

"I know Luan but we gotta at least try." Lori said. "But we need you to keep this a secret from the others. Especially Lincoln."

"Ok. I can try." Luan said with a sigh. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because Lori and I have been talking and we made a decision to make you third-in-command of the L-Crew." Luna tells her. "So when the two of us aren't here, your in charge."

"Sweet! But I promise not to tell Lincoln." said Luan.

"Good to hear sis." said Lori.

"Also, do you guys know where Lynn went?" Luan asked.

"I have a hunch." Lori answered.

* * *

Lynn stood on the edge of the baseball field nervously scanning it for Francisco.

"Ok Lynn. You got this." Lynn whispered. She then spotted him getting his gear together and started to walk towards him. "Hey Francisco."

Francisco looked up and saw Lynn. "Hey Lynn. What's up?" He greeted. He then saw her hair. "Um, what's up with your hair?"

"Oh I was doing some experiments with it. Changing my style." Lynn answered.

"What was wrong with your old hairstyle?" Francisco asked.

Lynn sighs and says. "Because you said you hate ponytails."

Francisco stares at her for second and start laughing. "Lynn, I don't hate ponytails on girls." He tells her. "I hate ponytails on guys."

"Oh. I guess I misheard you." Lynn says embarrassed.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry that i made you think you had to change who you are." Francisco says. "How about I make it up to you." He grabs his glove and a ball. "How about a game of catch?"

"Sounds good but I have to do something first." said Lynn. She runs into the bathroom and when she comes out she has her trademark ponytail back in place. "Much better."

* * *

Sarah Sharp sat in the living listening to the news while doing some paperwork.

"Breaking news: last night at Royal Woods prison, there was a break out. Three prisoners Johnny Meekwls aka Johnny Speed, Michael Meeks aka Squatch and Kyle Long aka Nuke broke out and are still at large." The reporter said. Sarah froze up when she heard the first two names.

"Johnny? Mike?" Sarah whispered. "I can't believe it. They've changed so much. But i guess that's to be expected when you haven't seen them for so long."

Flashback- 4 years ago.

Sarah Sharp sat in the living room listening to the rain come down. Her kids had just went to bed and she was about to follow suit when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Sarah asked herself. She approached the door and opened it to reveal a two men. One had fair skin, black hair, broad shoulders and was leaner. His friend had fair skin, was slightly taller than his partner and was bald. Both were soaked and had looked like they had been running. "Mike? Johnny? What are you two doing here?" The two walk past her and go inside the house.

"Sarah we screwed up big time." The black haired man said.

"Johnny slow down." Sarah said. She then turns to the bald man. "Mike explain since you talk slower."

"Ok we were robbing this convenience store with this other guy. As soon as we exited a cop showed up, and our friend may have shot the cop." said Mike.

"What!?" Sarah yelled without raising her voice and waking the kids.

"But we saw this little girl in the car that shouted daddy and he was about to shot her until we stopped him." Mike continued

"Are you two insane?" Sarah asked. "What were you two idiots thinking?"

"We didn't think that would happen." Johnny said.

"That's because you didn't think at all!" Sarah scolded. "Because of you two, a little girl not only witnessed her father get shot but now has to grow up without a father." She took a deep breath and looked at her younger brothers. "Why are you two here?"

"We were hoping we could hide out here until the heat dies down." Mike answered. Sarah couldn't believe what he was asking.

"Guys, the heat won't die down!" Sarah shout quietly. "You two were involved in a murder of a cop. A cop! Do you really think the police are just gonna stop looking for you after all that? Look, i love you guys but things have changed. I'm not a Meeks anymore. I have a family that need me. I'm sorry but you two can't hang out here."

"Sarah." Johnny started. The two then hear the faint sounds of sirens.

"Johnny, we gotta go." Mike said.

"You and mom gave us a home." Johnny said.

"Johnny!" Mike shouted. The two Meeks brothers go through the back door and run away.

"So we're on the run?" Johnny asked.

"Pretty much big bro!" Mike said.

Back to the present.

Sarah sat there staring at the screen when she heard the front door open. "Mom we're home!" Sarah looked up and saw Jay, Jack, Sam and Ashley walking through the door.

"You four are back early." Sarah said.

"Luna had to go home early." Sam said.

"My skateboard broke." Ashley said sadly.

"I went and got dog food." Jack said holding up the bag only to be tackled by Spike and Cassy.

"And I had to serve as taxi." Jay finished as he helped pull the dogs off his brother.

"Well I'm glad your all safe. I heard those three meta humans are still at large." Sarah said.

"Don't worry mom, we know to stay away from Metahumans." Sam said.

"I learned my lesson when Beserker showed up." Jack said.

"Well that's good." said Sarah. "Jay, Sam would you kindly help me make dinner."

"Sure thing Mom." Sam said.

"You got it Mom." Jay nodded.

"C'mon Ash." Jack says. "I'll help you fix your skateboard."

"Thanks Jack." Ashley says. The four kids walk out leaving their mother alone.

Sarah sighs and sits down on a chair. "Johnny, Mike what have you guys gotten yourself into?" Sarah said. "I wish you two walked a different path."

* * *

Squatch sat on the couch as Johnny wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"That could've gone better." Squatch growled.

"Your telling me." Johnny agree who had a bandage on the side of his forehead and some bandages around his ribs.

"I mean Firecracker was down and got back up again!" Squatch said.

"He's a threat to us all!" Johnny shouted.

"We need to get him alone and kill him." said Squatch.

"I tried to kill him. Amplfier brought him back to life." said Johnny,

"Would you two shut up!" Nuke shouts. "I'm trying to drown my sorrows and your shouting is making it harder."

"Sorry." The brothers say in unison.

"Whatever." Nuke groaned. "Toss me another roll of bandages. I want to add some more to my wrist." Johnny reaches over and tosses a roll of bandages to Nuke. "Thanks. So do we got a new plan or what?" Squatch and Johnny look at each other with surprise.

"Wait, you still want to stick around?" Squatch asked.

"Yeah. You two are like the brothers i never wanted but is stuck with." Nuke answered.

"That's sweet I guess." Johnny shrugged.

"The ironic thing is, that big foot is the little brother and speedy here is the big brother." Nuke chuckled.

"We get that a lot." said Squatch.

"Whatever, I gotta use it." said Nuke and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Johnny did that girl we kidnapped looked familiar?" Squatch asked. "I know I seen her before. But where?"

"Now that I think about it, she did seem familiar." Johnny agreed. He thinks about it and then something hits him. "Wait. Four years ago. Remember that robbery?"

"How can I forget." Squatch answered.

"Remember that little girl?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Squatch answered. "Johnny, what are you getting at?"

"The fear in that little girl's eyes were similar to fear in that other girl's eyes." Johnny answered. "Mike that we kidnapped, was the same girl that was in the car when that cop got shot."

* * *

Ronnie Anne sat on her bed with Carlota behind her brushing her hair.

"I'm just glad your safe Ronnie Anne." Carlota sighed in relief. "I just didn't think I would ever look on your side of the room ever again."

"Yeah I know how you feel." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"So did you really hit that Nuke guy below the belt?" Carlota asked.

"Yep and it was so worth it." Ronnie Anne says with a smile.

"And you wonder why you were kidnapped." Carlota said with a sigh. "You need to be more careful. Aunt Maria was worried sick."

"I know. I'll be careful." Ronnie Anne says with a sigh.

"That's all I ask." Carlota says.

"Carlota! Can you get Carlitos ready for bed?" Frida called.

"Ok Fine!" Carlota groaned. Then she looked at Ronnie Anne. "I'll be right back to finish up and no meta nut kicking."

"Scouts honour." Ronnie Anne replied.

Carlota walks out of the room and Ronnie Anne looked at the readers. "But she didn't say anything about being around and training meta humans." Ronnie Anne smirked and layed down on her bed.

She then hears a buzzing and and she looks and sees a fly buzzing around her head.

"Buzz off." Ronnie Anne groaned. However the fly continues to buzz around her head. "That's it." She grabs a nearby magazine, rolls it up and starts swinging it around trying to hit the fly. The fly then lands on the wall and Ronnie Anne starts to slowly creep up in it. "I got you!" She says while pointing at the fly. However as soon as she pointed, a yellow beam is shot from her finger at the fly, obliterating it. "What the heck?" Carlota then comes running into the room.

"What the heck happened in here!?" Carlota asked.

"I think Lisa made a spy fly and it self destructed." Ronnie Anne lied.

"She's spying on us?" Carlota asked.

"Yes, don't worry I'll have a little talk with her." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's good. But why would she do that?" Carlota asked.

"She always looking for test subjects." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ok." Carlota said with shrug and walks out. After she's gone, Ronnie Anne looks at her finger which she sees is still smoking.

"What just happened?" Ronnie Anne asks.

 **Author's note: Zachlor16 here and I am here because I need to clear up a few things. First, the Terror Crew and Hydro's crew (who have a name but I won't reveal yet) will NOT be merging or teaming up. Sorry but it's not happening. The reason being is that Smoke and I want to keep our OC villians separate from the canon villians. So sorry. Next order of business. Until further notice, I'm gonna have to request that you stop giving us chapter suggestions. Smoke and I have the next few chapters planned and I hate to say it but these suggestions are inadvertently derailing our plans. Now last but not least, not everyone in the Loud House series is getting powers. Smoke and I have already made our decisions on who will get powers and who won't. So sorry everyone but we have made our decision. Look I know we seem like we're being jerks but we have been very lenient with suggestions. But right now, it's becoming to much. Sorry. But I have something to ask. I decided that I want to know who you think would win between certain characters in our fic. So our first match up is this: who do you would win between Squatch and Rampage? Let know who you think would win if these two fought. So until then farewell.**


	33. Maze of doom

**We would like to thank the guest reviewer for the chapter idea. Zachlor16 and I made some changes to the story. Also this is the final chapter of Loud Heroes. Enjoy the last chapter.**

Firecracker began to wake up and looks around, he noticed that his sisters are knocked out and they're in a room that is black and white room. "What the heck?" Fircracker groaned. He gets up, he walks up to Speed Queen and shakes her. "Speed Queen wake up!"

"Not now Firecracker." Speed Queen groaned and she opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." said Firecracker.

The two hear more groaning and see the rest of their sisters waking up.

"Dude, what happened?" Amplifier asked with a groan.

"Ugh my head." Parkour groaned.

"Last thing I recall was we were on patrol when Multiple Girl brought over a Jack-in-the-box and then suddenly a flash." Prodigy said. Speed Queen picks up Greenthumb and looks around.

"There must be a way out of here." Speed Queen says. She then turns to her younger siblings. "See if you guys can find a door or a window."

"Right." The siblings says in unison.

The siblings all look around for a window or door. Firecracker, Amplifer and Wildgirl in eagle form look for windows on the upper level but no luck. "No windows." said Firecracker.

Parkour touched the wall. "When I find the guy who places us here I will turn him into a human balloon animal!" Parkour growled.

"Don't mean human pretzel?" Speed Queen asked.

"You have your threats i have mine." Parkour says.

"No door." Ms. Appear reported. The siblings search for little while longer and then regroup.

"Anything?" Speed Queen asks. Everyone shake their heads. "Damn it. This is so weird." Suddenly a screen appears on one of the walls which catches Crystal Princess's attention.

"Um, was that screen their before?" Crystal Princess asks.

"No. No it wasn't." Speed Queen answered. The screen turns on to reveal a figure wearing a black and white mask with a smile on it.

"I see that the final players in this game have awoken." The figure says.

"What game?" Wildgirl asked. "And who are you?"

"I am the Jestor." The figure answered.

"Wow. How original." Firecracker said sarcastically.

"Silence!" Jester shouted. "I welcome my contestants to my deadly maze!"

"So you kidnapped us?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Wrong! I have captured other meta humans for my deadly maze!" Jester shouted.

A panel spins and reveals Nuke, Squatch and Johnny Speed. "The Terror Crew! Nuke, Squatch and Johnny Speed!" Jester introduced.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nuke asked.

"The meta who depowered Firecracker, Hydro!" Jester introduced as a panel spun revealing Hydro.

"Hydro!" Firecracker growled.

"The Runner up, Sound Diva!" Jester introduced as the panel spun around and Sound Diva is confused.

"Runner up?!" Sound Diva groaned.

"The mechanical homecoming queen, Carolborg!" Jester introduced as a panel spun around revealing Carolborg.

"What the?!" Carolborg exclaimed.

"But wait we have our big bad wolf who is all brawn and no brains, Rampage!" Jester introduced as a panel spun arou;d revealing Rampage. "

When I get my hands on you I'll chew you to shreds!" Rampage snarled.

"And last and not least the man who took down the L-Crew himself." Jester began.

"No, it can't be." said Speed Queen.

"Indeed it is." Jester says. "The final contestant is Replicate." The final panel turned to reveal Replicate.

"L-Crew. We meet again." Replicate says.

"Now that all the contestants are here, time for the first challenge." Jestor announces. Suddenly, several panels turn to reveal several robots with faces similar to the Jestor. "Your first challenge is to survive my Jestorbots. Survive and you all move on to the next room. Survive if you can." The screen goes dark and the robots start to converge on the metas.

"This is all your fault L-Crew!" Squatch shouts as he punches a robot.

"How is this our fault!?" Firecracker shouted and threw a fireball at a robot

"Yeah it's that Jester's guy fault!" Parkour shouted.

"I don't care." Replicate said and his eyes flashed and uses Firecracker's fire powers.

"Everytime there's a new villian in town it's because of the eleven of you." Rampage growls as he claws a robot in half.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this guy became a villian because of you." Carolborg adds as she fires her blaster at several robots.

"C'mon it ain't always our fault." Wilgirl retorts as she swats a robot as a grizzly.

"Name one time." Crystal Princess says as she fires crystals from on top of Wildgirl.

"Let's see Firecracker threw that Fireball at that barrel of toxic waste and ruined my face!" Hydro said and smashed a robot with a water fist.

"You didn't save me and Adam from that explosion from that hairball." said Carolborg.

"You threw my brother in jail!" Johnny Speed shouted.

"Crystal Princess won the Miss Sweet and Kind pageant and she didn't even enter!" Sound Diva shouts as she fires a soundwave blast.

"And you cheated in our fight!" Ranpage finished.

"It's not our fault you dudes chose the path of evil." Amplifier argues as she fires a electric blast.

"Agreed. You all chose your own demise." Black Ice says as she freezes several robots.

"Doesn't matter." Nuke says as he punches his fist through a robot. "As soon as we're done here, we'll finish what we started."

"Yeah." Johnny says as he speeds through several robots.

"Get in line." Hydro says. "You three had your chance and lost."

"Yeah. It's our turn." Rampage agreed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Replicate muttered as he copied Hydro's powers and doused several robots causing them to short circuit.

"Whoa." Sound Diva said.

Amplfier shot a stream of lightning at a swarm of robots. "Whoever this Jester is he did a good job capturing us." said Amplifer.

"Yeah and I'm sure that he wasn't jestering around." Ms. Appear jokes as she kicked a robot and earned a groan from everyone in the room.

"Wow. Just wow." Hydro said shaking his head. Several robots try to sneak up on Hydro but a giant vine takes them out. Hydro turns and glares at Greenthumb. "I didn't need your help you stupid baby." Greenthumb responds with a raspberry.

"Sure didn't look that way." Speed Queen says as she kicked another robot.

"That looked like the last of them." Prodigy says as she starts to rip apart the fallen robots. Suddenly one gets back up.

"Congratulations on your victory." The robot said with Jestor's voice. "But this challenge is the first of many. Rest and then proceed to the next room." Firecracker punches the robot and groans.

"This is gonna be a long day." Firecracker said. He then turns around to see his sisters, the Terror Crew, Hydro, Rampage, Sound Diva and Carolborg getting ready to fight. However, Firecracker didn't see Replicate. "Where's Replicate?" He scans the room and sees Replicate leaning against the wall with his head down and arms crossed. "How is he so calm?"

Meanwhile everyone else was arguing.

"This is your fault that we're in this mess!" Rampage shouts.

"Nuh uh. Last time i checked we were trapped here two!" Parkour argues back.

"I had a normal life before I became a freak of nature!" Carolborg said. "You has to focus on that giant cat! Instead of saving me and Adam from a hairball that blew up my car!"

"Ok first off I didn't know that was going to happen!" Speed Queen rebutted. "Plus how can a hairball make a car explode?!"

"I'm with Speed Queen on this one." said Prodigy.

"Shut it nerd!" Carolborg snaps.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Why can't you runts just mind your own business and let us be us?" Squatch asked.

"Because you are bad and it's our job to stop you." Wildgirl answered.

"Doesn't matter. We should just annihilate you all right here right now." Nuke said.

"Couldn't agree more." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Not until we defeat you suckers first!" Parkour said nd cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy pounding you!" said Carolborg.

"Noooo!" Firecracker shouted.

"You Stay Out of this!" Rampage snarled.

"Look I know we all hate each other but we have a common enemy." said Firecracker

"Yeah and we'll be the ones to crush him!" Hydro says.

"Get in line pipsqueak!" Johnny says.

"Not before us." Multiple Girl tells them.

"Guys! Look, I get that we all aren't the biggest fans of each other." Firecracker tells them. "But arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. I've read enough comics to know that when there is a common enemy, the good guys." He gestures to his sisters. "The bad guys." He gestures to the nine villians. "And whatever you are." He geatures to Replicate who looks up. "To team up and work together."

"Firecracker you can't be thinking what I think your thinking." Speed Queen gasped. Prodigy uses her mind reading abilities and reads Firecracker's mind.

"He is." Prodigy sighs.

"I'm proposing a temporary truce." Firecracker continues. "After we beat Jester, we all go back to fighting and killing each other. So deal?" Both sides start shouting their disapproval until a voice rises above the rest.

"Enough." The two sides turn and see Replicate still leaning against the wall. "As much as I hate to admit it, Firecracker has a point. The only way that we are going to get out of here is to temporarily team up. So believe it or not, i agree with Firecracker."

"You know what even those Firecracker and I are different elements but I want to drown that guy." Hydro said.

"Sigh. I'm with my older brother." said Black Ice.

"Firecracker has a logical point." said Prodigy.

"I'm with you bro." Amplifier said.

"I don't know." Squatch said. "Don't really feel like working with little kids."

"Who are you call a little kid hairball?" Rampage growled.

"I'm calling you a a little kid wolf breath!" Squatch fired back.

"Oh it's on!" Rampage snarled.

"Bring it on!" Squatch said. The two monsters start to approach each other until Johnny Speed and Carolborg get between them.

"Easy little brother." Johnny says. "As much as I hate to admit it, Firecracker has a point."

"Care to explain Johnny?" Nuke asked. "I was kinda looking forward to seeing Squatch beat the crap out of Rampage."

"That Jester jerk placed us in here so we can partake in his game. We need to team up with the L-Crew and these kids just once and when we get out of this maze, we'll go back to our old ways."

"Fine." Squatch groaned.

"Now you two shake hands and make up." said Johnny.

"I ain't shaking his hand." Rampage growled.

"Look, right now we need them to work with us." Carolborg reminds him. "I don't like this any more than you do but suck up your pride and shake Squatch's hand."

"Fine." Rampage growled. Rampage holds out a hand with Squatch reluctantly accepts. While the two behemoths shake hands, they don't take their eyes off each other.

"One wrong move and I break you." Squatch says.

"Same here." Rampage growled.

"So I guess we're all working together now." Firecracker said.

"Looks like it." said Hydro.

"I can't believe I'm teaming up with the people who ruined my life." said Carolborg.

"Yeah well suck it up." Parkour said.

"Let's kick this Jester's butt." Rampage said.

Nearby a door opens in the room. "I guess that door leads us to the nexr room." Firecracker observed.

"Nice deduction Watson." Hydro says mockingly causing Firecracker to growl.

"Easy." Speed Queen says. "You go full flame, you'll burn us to a crisp."

"Right my bad." said Firecracker.

They all enter the next room and they look around. "It looks the same as the last one." said Rampage,

"But something seems different." said Prodigy.

Another screen appears on the wall. It turns on to reveal Jester.

"Indeed Prodigy. This is my next game." Jester said. Two reactors rise up from the ground. "Here i have two reactors. As you can see one is overheating while the other is too cool making them unstable. You have one minute to stabilize the reactors before they blow." The screen turns off.

"Hey Nuke. Is he bluffing?" Johnny asks.

"No. Those two reactors are comepletely unstable." Nuke answered.

"Firecracker, Hydro try and make those reactors stable!" Prodigy said.

"I'm on it!" Firecracker said and ran to the top cool rector.

"Hold on hot head. You just stand back and let me handle this." Hydro said.

"We need to stabilize them both!" Firecracker said.

"No we need to make them the same temperature." Hydro pointed out. "So we just cool the one down."

"Well be my guest." Firecracker said.

"With pleasure." said Hydro.

Hydro douses the overheating reactor until it was the same temperature as the other one.

"Looks like he did it." Crystal Princess says.

"No he didn't." Replicate points out. They then see the reactor that was cooled down overheat again.

"What?" Hydro gasped.

"Aw, did wittle Hydro fail to comeplete the task?" Firecracker asked mockingly causing his sister to chuckle.

"Shut up!" Hydro growled.

"That's your comeback?!" Firecracker asked.

"Um dudes that reactor is going to blow!" Amplfier shouted.

"Both of you take care of a reactor now!" Replicate shouts.

Hydro walked up to the overheating reactor and Firecracker walked up to the cooled down reactor and they both used their powers on the reactors.

"It's working!" Black Ice said.

After a few seconds, both reactors become stable.

"That was too close for comfort." Speed Queen said.

"I have to agree." Replicate says. The screen appears again Jester appears.

"You have survived the game. Well done." Jester said. "Now I open two doors. The one on the left leads to freedom. The one on the right leads to the next room. Choose wisely."

"Easy freedom!" said Rampage.

"Think this through you overgrown mutt." Replicate said.

"What?" Rampage asked confused.

"If you choose feedom you won't be able to get payback on Jester for capturing us and forcing us yo play his game." Replicate told him. "And if I remember correctly, it was you who said that he wanted to rip Jester to shreds."

"Oh yeah. Didn't think about that." Rampage said.

"Wow you didn't think. That's a surprise." Parkour said sarcastically.

"You and me both." Carolborg whispered.

"I'm taking the right door." Sound Diva said.

"Same here." Nuke said.

"We're heading right also." Johnny said with Squatch grunting in agreement.

"Same with us." Speed Queen says.

"Looks like we're all in agreement." Replicate says as he starts to walk towards the door with the villians following. The L-Crew however hang back.

"Guys, have you noticed that Hydro, Carolborg, Sound Diva and Rampage are acting almost like a team?" Firecracker asked.

"Come to think of it, Carolborg did stop Rampage from fighting Squatch." Ms. Appear said.

"Yeah and Carolborg agreed with me with a comment." said Pakour.

"Something stinks and it's not Squatch." said Firecreacker.

"We need to keep an eye on them." said Speed Queen and walked through the right door.

When they walked through the door they saw that the room was much bigger than the other two.

"Wonder what game he's got for us this time." Sound Diva wondered. Suddenly two levers appeared on the other side of the room along with several lasers. A screen appears and Jester appears.

"I see you have made your choice. I'm pleased." Jester said. "Now as you can see there are two levers at the end of this room. To escape you must pull the two levers at the same time to open the door."

"Sounds easy enough." Wildgirl said.

"However, to get to the levers you must avoid laser fireing at you. Good luck." Jester said before the screen goes dark.

"I don't think turning into a snake is coming to help." said Wildgirl.

"What if I focus my forcefield on someone protecting them from the lasers." said Ms. Appear.

"Remember, the two levers must be pulled at the same time." Prodigy reminded them. "I believe Multiple Girl would be best suited for this."

"Not happening brains." Johnny said. "Allow me to handle this."

"Yeah i don't think so." Speed Queen says. "If anyone is going to take care of this it's going to be me."

"So I'm not going out there?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Doesn't look like it." Black Ice answers.

"I got this." Johnny says. He then runs towards the levers while dodging the lasers that were being fired. When he finally reached the end he pulled both levers. "Done and done." However the lasers don't stop and a door doesn't open.

"Johnny get back here!" Squatch shouts.

Johnny rolls his eyes and runs back to the start while dodging the lasers. "What?!" Johnny asked.

"I think it works in a different way." said Squatch.

"I think two people need pull the lever at the same time." Prodigy explained.

"Ok but how are two people supposed to get over there?" Johnny asked.

"Simple. You and I will carry Ms. Appear and run over and pull the levers." Speed Queen answered.

"Alright Fine." Johnny groaned.

"Ready sis?" Speed Queen asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ms. Appear answers.

"Let's do this." said Speed Queen. Ms. Appear puts up a forcefield around speedsters and they both run towards the levers. The lasers all hit the forcefield, but Ms. Appear is trying to keep her focus.

"Come on Metalmouth keep this forcefield up!" Johnny shouted.

"Shut up so that she can!" Speed Queen retorts. The three make it to the end of the room and the two speedsters leave the forcefield and run towards the two levers. As soon as they reach the levers they pull them, shutting down the lasers and opening the door.

"Finally let's find out what the next death trap is." Sound Diva groaned and walked to the next room.

"Whatever!" Black Ice sighed

"You need a better attitude." Sound Diva said.

"And you need to stop being a criminal." Black Ice fires back.

"Blame your sister!" Sound Diva shouted.

"It was a gift." said Crystal Princess.

"I don't care. I had it won fair and square." Sound Diva argued.

"Let's get out of this dump already!" Parkour shouted and walked to the next room.

"I wonder how many more rooms are left." Multiple Girl wondered.

"Who knows." Replicate answers. "It's only a matter of time til we reach the end."

"Hey Replicate, what's your story?" Amplifier asks. "I mean we've encountered you a few times but know ziltch about you."

"Why does it matter?" Replicate asks.

"Know your enemy." Firecracker answered.

"So you want to know my backstory?" Replicate asked.

"Yes. I want to know how you got your powers?" Firecracker asked

"Fine." Replicate sighs. "I was a detective for the Royal Woods Police Department eleven years ago. Life was fine. Had a loving wife, three kids and another on the way. I was happy. One day Ingot word about some illegal activity at the Royal Woods Nuclear Plant. Two suspects. When i arrived, one of them opened fire while the other one took cover. Somehow the reactor started to go nuts and explode. Surprisingly I survived. Don't know how but i did. Over the next few days I didn't feel right. My head hurt so I bad. Each day getting worse. I talked wife and told her i needed help and that i knew a guy who could help me. I left that night and didn't for eleven years."

"Whoa. So what happened then?" Wildgirl asks.

"When I reached my destination, I told my colleague about my problem, but he couldn't help me." said Replicate. "But I saw this one Meta human with super strength attacking a bank and this is where I discovered my power to copy other meta humans."

"So that explains a lot." said Amplfier.

"But over the years I miss the birth of my daughter, my son's graduation and finally my daughter coming out o the closet." Replicate Sigh.

"Wait. Out of the closet? Your daughter is a carpet muncher Johnny said causing Replicate and Amplifier to stop walking. "That's funny." He then starts laughing.

"What's a carpet muncher?" Wildgirl asks.

"I don't know." Crystal Princess answers.

"Carpet muncher is a term used mainly as a insult towards people who are homosexual or in Amplifier's case bisexual." Prodigy explained.

"Amplifier is one too? That's hilarious!" Johnny said while laughing.

Replicate's eyes flashed and copied Amplfier's power and shoots a stream of lightning near Johnny's head. Then his eyes flashed again and copied Johnny's power and quickly grabs him by the neck. "If you say one more thing about my little girl's sexuality or any other homosexual or bisexual person again. The next lightning bolt I will not miss." Replicate threatened.

"That goes double for me." said Amplifer.

"Do we make ourselves clear?" The two say in unison.

"Crystal." Johnny muttered. Replicate releases Johnny who walks away.

"So have you seen your family since you've come back?" Multiple Girl asks. "I'm sure they miss you."

"I only ran into my oldest daughter and she told me I have no father." Replicate sighed.

"Do ever miss being with them?" Speed Queen asks.

"More than you know." Replicate answers.

After walking through the tunnel they entered the next room. "Ok Jester what's your next room?" Hydro asked and and he sees holes on the celling.

Then Jester appeared on the screen. "Oh trust me Waterboy this one is a classic." said Jester.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sound Diva says.

"For once I agree." Crystal Princess agrees.

"Let me guess spikes in the celling?" Firecracker asked while rolling his eyes.

"No way! That's too cliche!" Jester replied. "This will crush your hope and dreams!"

A colum comes out of the hole and impact with the ground. "Colum crushers?" Carolborg questioned.

"That's right Carolborg." said Jester.

Hmm, how do we beat this one i wonder?" Prodigy questioned.

"I want to try something." Wildgirl said. She walks out to the room and stands under one of the spots where the columns come down. Suddenly a column comes down. Wildgirl quickly goes gorilla and catches the column.

"I see. Someone catches it and then we move on." Replicate says. "But i wish to add to this if i may." He then looks at Crystal Princess and his eyes flash. He forms a crystal fist and leaps forward towards the column whie bringing his fist down on it, smashing it to pieces. "Hairball, Dog breath and Parkour, catch the columns and I'll smash them."

"With pleasure." Parkour said and runs up and catches a Colum.

Rampage and Squatch both grab a colum and Replicate smashes them.

"Maybe we should help them?" Crystal Princess suggested.

"Negative." Prodigy said. "I couldn't study the pattern of the smashing columns where the trap was sprung I cannot risk that."

"Aw man." Crystal Princess whines.

Parkour held another colum and Replicate smashes the column with his Crystal fist. Rampage and Squatch lift the columns and the Replicate smashes the two to pieces with a Crystal hammer.

They continue the process until they reach the end if the room where they open the door.

"Well that was fun." Rampage said. "I wonder how much further we gotta go?"

"Don't care but I'm gonna enjoy blasting Jester's eardrums off!" Sound Diva shouted.

They enter another room where they notice that it's bigger.

"This is never a good sign." Carolborg says.

"Welcome. You have made it far." Jester says as he appears on the screen in the room. "If you survive this game, you will reach the final room of my maze. The objective of this game is to survive." The screen goes dark leaving everyone confused.

"That sounds bad." Nuke said. Suddenly three panels spin around to reveal three monstrous creatures. One was a giant muscular humanoid creature wearing torn pants, a metal mask and a metal bracelet on each arm. The other creature was smaller and leaner, wore torn pants, ripped shirt and a metal mask. The final one wore a torn vest, ripped pants and had taped hands. The three creatures looked at the metas and growled.

"New meat." The one with the vest said.

"What are they?" Johnny asked.

"I am Viron." The one with the vest said. He gestures to the giant creature. "He is Gorron." He then gestures to the final creature. "He is Torron. We are to destroy you."

"Gorron crush puny creatures." Gorron growls.

"Finally someone to fight!" Firecracker growled.

"I couldn't agree more." Rampage snarled and charged towards the creatures.

Gorron leaps forward and hits Rampage with a right hand sending him flying into one of the walls.

"So he's stronger than he looks." Squatch said with smirk. He then cracks his knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

"Agreed." Johnny says. "Shall we Terror Crew?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Nuke answered.

Squatch charges towards Gorron and hits him with a right hand. Gorron responds with a punch of his own to the gut. Nuke fires a energy beam at Torron who absorbs the energy. Torron's hands start to glow and he leaps up towards Nuke where he slams him down to the ground. Johnny Speed charges towards Viron and hits a full speed kick that messes up his arm.

"Let's see what you do with one arm." Johnny said. Viron then starts moving his arm around where it suddenly heals. "What the hell are you?"

Crystal Princess forms giant crystal hammers and charge towards Gorron and punches him. Torron is wrestling with Parkour.

"No way I'm losing to a Nube." said Parkour.

Gorron throws Crystal Princess to the side and grabs Parkour and throws up and punches her.

"Gorron strongest!" Gorron roars.

"Wanna bet?" Rampage growled as he gets back up. He then charges forward and tackles Gorron to the ground. Replicate blocks a kick from Viron and attempts a kick of his own which is blocked.

"What are you three?" Replicate asks.

"We are creatures that were created for destruction." Viron tells him.

"Well whatever they are, they're tough." Firecracker says while avoiding Torron.

"Come come little one. Too scared to battle on the ground?" Torron mocked.

"You are weird." Firecracker said.

"Torron not weird!" Torron shouted.

"Yes you are!" Firecracker said.

Wildgirl turns into a black Panther and attacked Viron. But Viron throws her to a wall, Wildgirl pounces back and snarls back. Wildgirl pounces back swipes Viron with her claws.

Viron looks at her and smiles as the claw wounds heal.

"Your little claws won't harm me little one." Viron says. He is then hit from behind by Johnny Speed. Johnny then grabs him and hits Viron with several super speed punches.

"Let's see if your wounds will heal after this!" Johnny shouted as he kept on punching.

"I already hates these things!" Sound Diva shouted and fire sound blasts from her sound gloves.

Viron bends backwards and avoids the blast.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Viron says.

Nearby Hydro throws a water sphere at Torron who catches the sphere in his hand.

"Damn it." Hydro groans.

"So water ain't working either." Carolborg comments. She then arms her blaster and starts fireing at Torron. "Avoid this freak!"

Torron gets hit by the blasts and drops to his knees to breathe heavily. "Got it." Carolborg cheered.

Torron got up as his blast wounds were healed. "What is this thing?" Hydro asked.

"Something that genetic lab should of kept, instead of release." said Carolborg.

Amplifier fires a electric blast at Torron who catches it and throws it at Carolborg.

Carolborg gets hit by the electric blast and fell to the floor. "That's got a shock!" Ms. Appear laughed.

"Booo!" The three creatures shouted.

"Wow. Tough crowd." Ms. Appear says. She then charges towards Virron and hits him with a flying kick.

Speed Queen takes a running start, the jumps in the air towards Torron and hits with a bicycle kick. "Try this on for size big boy!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Speedy one is no fun for Torron." Torron says. Torron then grabs her leg and swings her around. He then let's go, sending her flying into Ms. Appear who in turn flies into Multiple Girl who was trying to avoid Gorron. The three crash into the wall.

"Gorron want more!" Gorron roars. He scans the room until he sees Greenthumb. "Baby!"

Greenthumb!" Firecracker shouted and flew towards her to save her from Gorron.

Greenthumb grows thorns out of the ground to stop Gorron from coming towards her.

"Gorron crush thorns." Gorron roars as he walks through the thorns.

"Don't worry Greenthumb! I'm coming!" Firecracker shouts. He is then tackled and pinned down by Torron.

"No no little Firefly. We aren't done yet." Torron says.

Gorron continues to walk towards Greenthumb when he is hit in the back. He turns and sees Black Ice.

"Step away from my sister monster." Black Ice growled.

"Ice girl!" Gorron growled and walked towards her. Black Ice shot a stream of ice at Gorron.

"You will freeze in eternal winter." said Black Ice

"Gorron hate winter!" Gorron roars as he blocks the ice stream. He then charges forward but is tackled by Rampage, Squatch and Parkour.

"Back away from my sister!" Parkour shouted.

"Only we get to hurt her!" Rampage shouted and kept punching Gorron.

"There must be way to take them down." Prodigy said. She then uses her telekinesis to throw Viron into a wall.

"Yeah but what?" Multiple Girl asks as she blocks a hit from Torron.

"I'm thinking!" Carolborg shouted.

"Think faster!" Nuke shouted.

"What about an Ultra Nova?" Firecracker suggested. "Would that work?"

"Possibly but we might need more than that." Prodigy answers.

"What about Nuke's Nuclear Blaster? If we throw that in would that take them down?" Parkour asked.

"Please note I don't name my attacks. But I do like the name." Nuke calls from where he's struggling with Torron.

Rampage punches Torron in the face so he can fee Nuke. Parkour and Squatch punches Gorron to the side.

Nuke and Firecracker both charge up their attacks. "What going on?" Torron asked.

"Simple. Ultra Nova!" Firecracker shouted and threw a giant fireball at three creatures.

"Eat this freaks!" Nuke shouts as he fires his beam. The three creatures try to block the attack and they do. They then try to push the attacks back.

"It's not working!" Speed Queen shouts. "We need more power!"

"I got this!" Carolborg yells. She then locks her two arms together and forms a giant cannon. "Homecoming Cannon!" She fires a massive beam at the creatures adding to the attacks from Nuke and Firecracker.

"It's working!" Firecracker shouted.

"You got that right kid flame!" Carolborg shouted.

"It's Firecracker." Firecracker tells her. "Now let's finish this!" He then adds more power to the Ultra Nova while Nuke and Carolborg add more power to their beams.

"Your done!" The three shout in unison as the three creatures are engulfed in the blast. As soon as the smoke clears, they see Viron, Gorron and Torron knockes out.

They're down!" Speed Queen cheered.

"What?! You defeated them?!" Jester exclaimed as he appeared on the screen.

"Yes we did." Replicate answers. "And you're next."

"Well come and get me!" Jester said and laughed manically, then the screen faded to black

A door appears and Speed goes to open it but it's locked.

"He locked himself in." Speed Queen says.

"Not for long." Squatch growls. He steps front of the door and punches it, knocking off it's hinges. "Time to get some payback." They all walk in to see a large room.

"So you have made." Jester said. "I must say I'm surprised. Now for your final game."

"We've had enough of your damn games." Nuke shouts. "Now show yourself!"

"Oh but my game isn't over and I'm sure you will enjoy this one." Jester said as the screen goes dark. A panel turns around to reveal a giant robot with the Jester's face on it. "Your final game is to defeat me!"

"Jester is a robot!?" The twins scream in unison.

"I'll be honest. I did not see that coming." Firecracker said.

"Machine or not I'll smash him to pieces!" Rampage shouted and lunges towards Jester. But Jester swats Rampage to the side.

"Damn it." Rampage groaned.

"So he's tougher then he looks." Johnny comments.

"We can handle it!" Carolborg shouted and opened fire on Jester.

"You can do better than that." Jester mocked as the blaster fire bounced off him.

Amplfier and Sound Diva shoots an electric stream and sound wave at Jester. "Breakdown you walking toaster!" Sound Diva shouted.

"Sorry I can't hear you!" Jester shouted and swatted they two out of the way.

Squatch and Parkour leap up and hit Jester causing him to stumble back. He then recovers and kicks them.

Wildgirl morphs into a rhino and charges towards Jester, Crystal Princess jumps on her back and covers her with Crystal armor. "Eat this robo jerk." said Wildgirl.

"Eat some twin power!" Crystal Princess shouts. Wildgirl rams Jester who barely budged. "I think we need something bigger."

"Way ahead of you!" Wildgirl said and turns into a T-Rex.

And let's add some armor." Crystal Princess says as she gives Wildgirl some crystal armor. Wildgirl roars and charges towards Jester. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to think if a plan.

"There's gotta be some way we can take him down." Firecracker said.

"Yeah but what?" Hydro asked. They look at Jester who was still battling Wildgirl and Crystal Princess. Replicate then notices something on Jester's shoulders.

"Are those reactors?" Replicate asks.

Prodigy at Jester and her eyes widened. "Those are reactors!" said Prodigy said.

"So let's hit them!" Carolborg shouted.

"No. Hydro and I can do what we did in that one room but opposite." Firecracker tells her.

"For once i agree with you." Hydro said. Wildgirl then falls nearby turning back to human in the process.

"Please tell me you guys figure out a way to beat him!" Wildgirl said.

"We do." Hydro said.

"Just cover us." Firecracker tells them before they run off.

"You will be defeated!" Jester shouts as he creates two lasers from his wrists.

"Hey blondie." Johnny called. "Remind you of something?"

"Oh yeah." Speed Queen answered. The two speedsters nod and run around the room avoiding the lasers. They then appear between the lasers. However when the lasers fire, the two speedsters move out of the way and the lasers fire at each other.

"Damn it!" Jester shouts. He then throws a punch that is caught by Squatch.

"Not this time." Squatch growls. Amplifier and Carolborg then fly towards the arm and destroy it. Jester then throws another fist but it's caught this time by Rampage.

"Not today!" Rampage snarls. Prodigy then uses her telekinesis to throw Crystal Princess at the leg with Nuke not far behind. The two then smash through the other arm.

"No! You won't win!" Jester screams. He goes to step on them but Parkour and Wildgirl as a gorilla catches the leg. Replicate and Multiple Girl then rise on one of Greenthumb's vines along with Black Ice who rises with ice. The three then leap off and smash the leg.

"And here's so you won't get a leg up on us!" Ms. Appear jokes as she uses her forcefield to slice off his last leg.

"You fools! You can't win!" Jester gloats. "As long as i have my reactors i will always find you!"

"I don't think so!" Jester turns and sees Firecracker and Hydro by his reactors.

"What are you two doing?!" Jester shouts.

"Just destabilizing your reactors." Hydro answers.

Firecracker and Hydro both shot a fire or water beam at Jestor's reactors. "No no!" Jestor shouted.

"Looks like we have the last laugh!" Firecracker shouted.

"LAME!" Jester shouted as those were his last words as he blew up. His head rolls up to Sound Diva and his eyes fade to black.

"Ok that's creepy." Sound Diva said. Everyone gathers around the head to look at it.

"So Jester was a robot?" Black Ice asks.

"Indeed. But one must wonder who created him and why they wanted us destroyed." Prodigy says.

"Who cares." Nuke says. He then raises his foot and brings it down on the head. "We're done here. Now i say we tear this place down!"

"I thought you never ask!" Rampage shouted.

"Yeah!" Squatch shouted,

"Wait!" Multiple Girl yells. "What about those three monsters? Are you really going to destroy this place with them in it?"

"They ain't our problem." Johnny tells her.

"As far as I'm concerned, our truce is over." Hydro says.

"I guess those monsters are our problems." said Firecracker.

"Looks like it older brother." Black Ice sighed.

The L-Crew walk out of the maze followed by Replicate.

"You aren't staying to blow the place up?" Speed Queen asks.

"It's a waste of my time." Replicate answers. A few seconds later the villians walk out with the building they were in collapses behind them. They all then take in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Probably somewhere outside if Royal Woods." Carolborg answers.

"Ok heroes. This truce is done." Johnny says. "As much as I'd like to kill you all right now, I've decided to let you live for now."

"But next time, we're breaking you in half." Squatch growls. He then turns to Rampage. "That goes for you also."

"I'll keep that in mind big foot." said Rampage.

"See you soon L-Crew." said Nuke.

Johnny and Squatch each put a hand on Nuke and they teleport away.

"Well they're gone." Ms. Appear says.

"Don't worry. We'll get them." Speed Queen assures her. They then turn to Hydro, Sound Diva, Carolborg and Rampage. "And then there's you four."

"Well our truce is over and we're enemies again." said Hydro.

"So are you guys a team?" Wildgirl asked.

"No!" Rampage said.

"I see." Prodigy said.

"Now if you excuse us, we have to leave." Hydro said. Rampage then grabs Sound Diva and places her on his back. "See you around Loser Crew." The four then head out.

"I hate him." Firecracker says.

"You and me both!" Crystal Princess nodded.

"I agree." Prodigy said.

"L-Crew come in!" Clyde shouted on the watch.

"We read you loud and clear Eagle eye!" said Firecracker.

"Thank God we finally reached you!" Clyde responded. "We've been trying to reach you for two hours."

"Jester?" Clyde asked.

"He was a robot but we have no idea who made him?" Firecracker said

"Well sounds like you guys have been through hell." Clyde says. "You can tell us everything as soon as you get to base. The pets are on their way to pick you guys up."

"Sweet. Thanks Clyde." Parkour says. After they end communications, they turn to Replicate. "So what now?"

"We aren't done yet." Replicate said. "We still have unfinshed business. As long as you are still standing, i will continue to try to end you. I know you want revenge for your defeat. So i suggest that you get stronger and when you are stronger, we will battle again. Until then." He looks at Amplifier and his eyes flash. He then teleports away.

"Until then Replicate." Speed Queen says.

* * *

Tetherby sat in his office with Stuart sitting across from him.

"So Jester failed." Tetherby said.

"It appears so." Stuart sighed.

"That surprises me." Tetherby admitted. "What's even more surprising is the fact that the L-Crew, Terror Crew, Hydro, Rampage, Carolborg, Sound Diva, and Replicate didn't destroy each other."

"That is indeed surprising." Stuart agrees. "So what about our three experiments?"

"I could still have use for them." Tetherby answered. "Send a retrieval team to get Gorron, Viron, and Torron and bring them back to by lab to heal them. I have plans for them."

"At once sir." Stuart said before walking out of Tetherby's office, leaving him alone.

"The L-Crew are getting more resourceful." Tetherby says. "But soon, my newest weapon will be unleashed." He presses a button on one of his monitors to reveal a tank with a strange creature inside it. "And soon the L-Crew will fall."

* * *

The Louds are back at the base. "So got stuck in a maze with Replicate, Hydro, Sound Diva, Carolborg, Rampage and the Terror Crew?" Sam asked. "Way harsh guys."

"You have no idea how painful it was." Lori groaned.

"And you had work with them to escape?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Yeah. It sucked." Lynn answered.

"We actually got Replicate to talk to us." Lincoln tells them which causes Sam to stiffen a little.

"What did he say?" Bobby asked.

"He really was a detective for the Royal Woods police. But there was an explosion at the Royal Woods nuclear plant the reactor exploded and he needed to leave to know what was happening to him. He walked out after his oldest son graduated and before her daughter's birth." said Lisa.

"Poor Guy." Bobby sighed.

"Poor guy? Poor guy?!" Sam screamed. "How can you show pity to a guy to beat the crap out of you just to get Berserker. He was willing to kill you!"

"Well yeah but-" Bobby started but Sam interrupted.

"Replicate has beaten the crap out of you guys and you want to show pity?" Sam asked. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Sam is everything ok?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine Luna!" Sam said.

"No you're hiding something." said Lincoln

"No I'm not!" Sam shouts.

"Sam you have to tell them!" Charles shouts.

"I can't." Sam says.

"Sam what are you hiding?" Luna asked.

"I can't tell you." said Sam.

"Sam!" Luna glared. "Are you keeping a secret from the girl you love?"

"Ok Fine!" Sam said. "REPLICATE IS MY FATHER! Happy?!" Tears began streaming down her face and ran out crying,

"Whoa." Lucy says. "But that means Luna is dating the daughter of one of our deadliest foes."

"This is a lot to take in." Lori sighs.

"I don't get it. Why did she hide it from us?" Leni asked.

"She was probably scared." Lisa deduced.

"Scared of what?" Lana asked.

"Scared of losing you guys." said Ronnie Anne. "She didn't had any friends before she met you guys."

"She had friends." Luna pointed out. "She had our band."

"Sure but did she have any other friends?" Cliff asks.

"I don't know." Luna answers.

"Kids, this is tough for Sam." Walt tells them. "Her father is Replicate, she's a lesbian and she has very few friends. The only way her life could be worse is if she had other family members that were villians. And what's the likelihood of that?"

"What we're trying to say is that not everyone has a family that they're proud of." Geo said. "But sometimes that family that you want is one that you want to find."

"They're right dudes." Luna sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Sam by the creek still crying over what she revealed. And to be honest, she was scared over what her girlfriend and her siblings were going to do.

"So you finally told them." A voice said from behind her. Sam immediately stands up and sees Replicate.

"Yeah. So what?" Sam says miserably.

Samantha they were going to find out." said Replicte said.

"Well now they do." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm not the worst thing our family has." Replicate tells her.

"Yes you are!" Sam yells. "No one else in our family hunts metas for a living."

"So your mother hasn't told you." Replicate sighs.

"Told me what?" Sam asked. Replicate says nothing. "Answer me!"

"It's for your mother to tell you. Not me." Replicate says. They then hear someone shouting from the distance.

"Luna?" Sam gasped. Luna then comes running from around the corner.

"Sam!" Luna exclaimed. She then sees Replicate. "Get away from her!"

"Why should i? You know the truth now." Replicate points out. "Like i know who you are. Luna Loud. Third oldest of eleven kids. Revealed to your family a year ago that you were Bisexual. You share bond with each of your siblings and are considered to be wise among your years. I know you Amplifier. I know your family. I know your weaknesses."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I want to talk to you." Luna said.

"Let me guess? Gonna break up because of who my father is?" Sam said. "Or because i lied about it?"

"No, I heard about that you had no friends." said Luna. "Besides your band mates."

"So? What's the big deal?" Sam asked sadly. Luna sighs and walks up to her and places her hand on her cheek and raising her head so that there eyes met.

"Sam, I love you not for who family is but for you." Luna tells her. "And I don't care if your father was the devil. I will always love you and nothing will ever change that." She then leans in and the two kiss. After what seemed like forever, they separate.

"I love you too." Sam says with tears coming down her face. The two smile and then turn to Replicate.

"So you gonna do something dude?" Luna growled.

"Now's not the time." Replicate answers. "I'll settle things with you and your siblings another time." His eyes then flash and he teleports away.

"Luna he knows who you are even your siblings are you worried?" Sam asked.

"I'm not worried babe." said Luna.

"Really? How come?" Sam asked.

"Because we'll deal with him." Luna answered with a smile. She then grabs her hand. "C'mon. Everyone is worried about you."

* * *

The Terror Crew arrive at their hideout and see that it's the same way they left it.

"Home sweet home." Johnny sighs.

"I don't know about you two but I'm starving." Squatch says before heading to the fridge.

"How can you think of good when we have some other freaks taking down the L-crew." Said Nuke.

"Relax, they're just kids." Johnny said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nuke said. He then walks towards his recliner and sits. "Um, I need to tell you guys something."

"What?" Squatch asked with his mouthful of meat.

"Remember that story that Replicate told about how he got his powers and that there were two other guys there when the reactor exploded?" Nuke asked.

"Yeah." Johnny answers.

"Well one of those guys that was there was me." Nuke tells them.

"You got your powers the same time as Replicate?!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah." Nuke answered. "But I always thought I was the only one who survived." He's silent for a second. "And if survived, and if Replicate survived, that means he survived." His face then turns into a scowl. "He survived."

"Why don't you sound happy?" Squatch asks.

"Because my 'buddy' is the reason I'm a walking nuclear warhead." Nuke growled. "After I woke up, I discovered that the reactor was tampered with and would've exploded eventually even if Replicate didn't show up. It's his fault I'm like this."

"Wait that reactor wasn't an accident?" Johnny asked

"No it wasn't and he's going to pay for it." said Nuke.

"Sounds like fun." Squatch says.

"Mind if we get in on that action?" Johnny asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Nuke answered.

* * *

At the Biggs mansion, Maggie stood in the living room trying to work on Todd. Key word trying.

"Ok so does this thing go here? Or does it go here?" Maggie asked as she moved a part around trying to figure out where it went. "What the hell is this thing anyways? And where the hell is everybody?"

She heard the door open and went to go check it out. "Hey Maggie we're home!" Hydro shouted.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" Maggie asked,

"We got captured by some robo discount Joker." Carolborg said.

"Sounds fun I guess." Maggie says with a shrug.

"So any luck with Todd?" Hydro asks.

"No. I've been working on it since this morning and it's nearly impossible without the damn blueprints." Maggie groaned.

"Well lucky for us, Carol was able to get the blueprints for Todd by wirelessly hacking into Prodigy's watch and getting into her files." Hydro says. Suddenly, he is grabbed and slammed into a wall by Rampage who is holding him by his costume. "What the hell Wheelie?"

"We've been patient long enough Chandler." Rampage growls. "You said that you know who the L-Crew are and you have yet to tell us. I damn sick of waiting. Tell us what you know."

"Come to think it you promised us their identies and yet you didn't fulfil that promise." said Carolborg.

"Tell us now waterboy!" Rampage snarled

"Ok ok take it easy." Hydro said. "I'll tell you after Carol finishes Todd."

"Ok then tell us now because i just finished." Carolborg announced. Everyone turned and saw that Todd was up and running.

"Greeting. I am Todd." Todd says.

"Now start talking Chandler before i start screaming." Sound Diva threatened.

"Ok ok." Hydro said as Rampage let him go. "Now let me ask you all something. What do we know about the L-Crew?"

"There are ten girls and one boy." said Carolborg.

"They showed up out of nowhere." Rampage said.

"There are also five teenagers, two preteens, three toddlers and a baby." Maggie adds.

"They always showed up really quick when danger comes." Carolborg pointed out.

"What are getting at Chandler?" Sound Diva asks.

"Question how many families have eleven kids?" Hydro asked.

"Two." Maggie answered.

"Wait what?" Hydro asked surprised. "Since when?"

"About a few months ago." Rampage answered. "They're the Kents."

"Huh. How come I didn't know about this?" Hydro asked.

Maybe because you were too busy throwing parties in Sewage treatment plants!" Rampage said.

"Sounds about right." said Sound Diva.

"No, the Kents are 10 boys and 1 girl." Carolborg pointed out.

"Than the only other family we know that has 11 kids are the Louds." Rampage said.

"Exactly." Hydro says. "The Louds ARE the L-Crew."

"WHAT!?" they exclaim.

"Weak Linc is Firecracker?" Rampage growls. "And I would go so far to guess that Parkour is Lynn."

"Crystal Princess is no doubt Lola!" Sound Diva screamed. "Always making me feel like I'm second place. And Wildgirl is no doubt her dirty twin Lana. Ugh gross."

"That would make Speed Queen, Lori. That makes Muiltipe Girl, her little sister Leni." said Carolborg.

"Luan is Ms. Appear." Maggie whispered under breath.

"Yes and Black Ice is Lucy, Prodigy is Lisa and Greenthumb is Lily." Hydro says. "Along with Amplifier being that Dyke Luna."

"We finally learned who the L-Crew are, I say we capture their parents!" Rampage suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Carolborg shouts. "You heard what happened Lincoln gets angry. He'll goes nuts!" While they were arguing, Maggie snuck away.

"Luan." Maggie whispered. "She's my friend. But Chandler is the only one who can help me. What am I gonna do? I really care about her but if I betray them now there's little possibility that I'll get out of here alive. Oh Luan. What am I going to do?"

* * *

Sam sat on the couch with her head down and her hand in Luna's. She had just explained everything she knew about what she knew from what happened eleven years ago. Now she was just waiting for Lori to say something.

"Sam." Lori said. "You should of told us about this instead of keeping it a secret."

"I know." Sam said.

"But we do get why you kept it a secret." Lori said. "And if we were in your shoes we probably would've done the same thing."

"You're not mad? Because my dad tried to kill you guys in the past." said Sam.

"I'm mad that your dad tried to kill me." said Bobby with his arms crossed.

Ronnie Anne stomps on his foot. "Not helping." She whispered.

"Sorry." Bobby says. "But it's true. But I can't blame you for what your old man did. You had nothing to do with it. But if it's any consolation, Berserker did a number on Replicate."

"Yeah. That does make me feel a little better." Sam says. "But I'm really sorry for what my dad has done. But I'm kinda jealous that i can't go out there and help deal with my dad."

"Well you can leave him to us." said Lincoln.

"Dude you almost got creamed by Replicate!" Clyde said.

"That's why we need to train!" Lincoln proclaims. "We need to get stronger and unlock our powers even more than we have now. We need to push past our limits so that we don't get beaten by Replicate or anyone again."

"Agreed." Lori said. "Ronnie Anne, starting tomorrow, we are stepping up the training. Make it harder and tougher so that we are ready for anything." However Ronnie Anne wasn't paying attention. "Ronnie Anne!"

"What energy powers!?" Ronnie Anne exclaims.

"What was that?" Lori asks.

"Nothing." Ronnie Anne answers. "So what were you saying?"

"We need you to train us, but make it harder and tougher!" said Lori.

"Oh sure. But you sure about that? Last time I did that you all got mad at me and Lincoln burned my skateboard to ashes." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah but this time we're telling you to." Leni says.

"Yeah dude. Don't hold back." Luna adds.

"Ok. I will up the training." Ronnie Anne says.

"Hey guys, you got a hit on your website." Clyde calls.

"We have a website?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah. I had Lisa make it for our fans." Lincoln answers. "So what does it say?"

"It says 'They know! Be warned and be careful.'" Clyde reads.

"Wait what?!" The Louds exclaimed.

"Who knows our secret?" Lynn asked.

"Besides our pets, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Sam?" Leni asked,

"Yes!" Lynn exclaims.

"I don't know." Leni says.

"Better question is who sent the warning?" Luan asks.

"I don't know." Lori sighs. "But i do know one thing." Everyone turns to her. "Whoever knows our secret will no doubt be the toughest challenge we will have to face. And when they attack, we'll be ready."

* * *

Maggie closed her laptop with a sigh. "I hope they got the message." She whispered. She then hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Carol. Can I come in?"

"Whatever." said Maggie. Carolborg entered the room. "What do you want?"

"You disappeared and i got worried." Carolborg tells her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Maggie assures her.

"That's good." Carolborg says. "Also we made our plans for revenge."

Maggie's eyes widen and her face paled. "Y-you did?" Maggie asks. Carolborg nods. "When?"

"It's gonna take a couple days to reprogram Todd." Carolborg answers. "But I can say this. In a couple days, we get our revenge."

 **Author's note: Zachlor16 here. Smoke and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. But i just got to say this. APRIL FOOLS! We got you! We go way to much planned for this story so it won't be ending any time soon. However there are some things i need to address. First, as you probably read, there were some pretty bad insults towards the members of the LGBT. This does not express our opinions. We full support the LGBT and everything they do. So if you were offended by anything in this chapter we apologize. Also, i was reading the reviews and i noticed that some of you created quotes and insults. While i do like them, there was one quote that i had a problem with. Now i don't remember who did it, but it was from Lana that said 'Hey Lincoln, thanks for the help'. Now um I must say this. That one is one that any of the girls could say. Not really original. So i challenge you to come up with a new one. So until next time, farewell.**


	34. The Revenants part 1

Sam, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Bobby were walking towards the base. All four of them were talking and one of the topics concerned the strange staff that Clyde was carrying.

"So why do you have that stick?" Bobby asked.

"I found it when i went to the flea market with my dads." Clyde explained. "I thought Lucy might like it."

"She might." Sam said distracted.

"Sam, are you still upset over us finding out that Replicate is your father?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"No, it's that my dad said that there's a even darker side with my family and I'm just trying to figure out what it is." Sam told them.

"Cheer up. I'm sure answers will come." Bobby assures her.

"Yeah. How about when we get to the base i give you a therepy session?" Clyde offered.

"Sure. Thanks." Sam said with a smile. The four finally reach the base. But when they enter, they see the place is a mess.

"This place looks like a warzone." Clyde says.

"Yeah. What happened?" Ronnie Anne asks. Charles then pops his head up from behind the couch and he was wearing a army helmet.

"Take cover kids!" Charles shouts.

"Huh?" The four kids questions until Sam sees what it is.

"Incoming!" Sam shouted and dodged the ice all.

The four duck and the ice goes right over their heads.

"What the hell!?" Ronnie Anne exclaims. Suddenly a fireball comes flying by Bobby's head.

"What is happening?" Bobby asked. The four then dive over the couch where they see the pets all wearing army helmets.

"Guys what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Ok, so this morining Lincoln was gonna make himself waffles and there was only two more left in the box." Cliff explained. "So after Lincoln toasted them, he went to get butter and syrup only to come back and see Lynn had eaten both of his waffles. So they started arguing which brought everyone else down which initiated the Sibling Fight Protocol."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"Crap not this again!" said Bobby.

"But it involves waffles!" Clyde points out.

"Yeah I know!" Bobby groaned.

"What's the sibling fight protocol?" Sam asked. "And what do you mean 'again'?"

"A while back, the girls had this protocol to deal with their arguments." Geo explained. "However, they failed to tell Lincoln about it and he tried to resolve an arguement between Lori and Leni who were fighting over a dress. Lincoln accidentally made things worse and the whole protocol was ruined. After everything settled, Lincoln avoided his sisters out of anger and took them awhile to make it up to him. After a few days Lincoln forgave them and they let him change the sister fight protocol to the sibling fight protocol and let him get rid of the dress."

"Wow. That's dumb." Sam comments. "So if Lincoln and Lynn were the only ones arguing, why is everyone else fighting?"

"Well Lori and Luna got into an argurment over how they were handling the situation, Luan then argued with Lisa over Lisa overcomplicating the problem, the twins are well the twins, Leni and Lucy argued over Leni not following the protocol correctly and Lily got involved because the arguing upset her." Walt listed.

"It was so bad, we had to drive to the base." Hops added.

"And since Lincoln has fire powers it's not going to be good." Ronnie Anne said.

"Now you tell us." said Sam and took her jacket off.

"GET BACK HERE LANA!" Everyone peeks over the couch and they saw Lana as a deer running through the base with Lincoln chasing after her. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Lincoln then chases Lana outside. A few seconds later, Lincoln comes running back in as he is chased by Lana as a lion.

"Are Lana and Lincoln arguing?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Hops answers. "When they get into fights like this, they usually all end up fighting each other. Incoming crystals!" They all duck back behind the couch as crystals fly over and indent into the wall.

"What kind of shot was that?" They heard Lynn shout.

"Practice! Next shot i won't miss!" The heard Lola shout back.

"I am surrounded by unevovled species." They heard Lisa groaned.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" They heard Leni shout.

"Sigh this will not end well." They heard Lucy sighed.

"Of course you would say that Miss. Negative!" Luna shouts.

"Want say that again?" Lucy growled.

"Miss Negative!" Luna shouted.

"I'll place you in your frozen grave!" Lucy replied.

"C'mon Lucy. Let's play ice!" Luan jokes.

"That pun was literally terrible!" Lori yells.

"Big whoop! Like you are any better!" Luan fired back.

"Guys I'm freaking out!" Charles says panicing. He grabs a paper bag from next to Clyde and starts blowing into it. "Ooh. A ham sandwich."

"Well do something!" Bobby shouted.

"We tried but nothing worked!" Cliff shouted.

"I wish we were still mutants." Fangs complained. "We'd break this up in no time!" They then hear another commotion.

"Hey! Watch the fireball!" They hear Lynn shout.

"I was aiming for Lana but your big butt was in the way!" They hear Lincoln fire back.

"That's it!" They then see a massive fight cloud make it's way into the base that contained the Loud siblings.

"Hey. Where's Lily?" Clyde asks.

Ronnie Anne hears crying and she follows the sound. Then she finds Lily behind the couch crying. "Aww Lily don't cry." Ronnie Anne cooed as she picked up Lily.

"I thought you said she was apart of the fighting?" Bobby asked Geo.

"She was. And this is the result." Geo answered. "I believe it's time to break this up."

"I couldn't agree more." Sam said.

"Let's not break up with our girlfriends." said Bobby.

"Ok everyone ready?" Charles asked and everyone nodded.

"Let's do this." Cliff said. He then reaches into a box and grabs a airhorn. "Ok. Now I don't have fingers so one of you humans do it."

"Give me that." Ronnie Anne says grabbing the airhorn and pressing the button on top, releasing a loud blast of sound, stopping the fighting Louds.

"What the heck Ronnie Anne!?" Lori shouted.

"We're ending this fight babe!" Bobby replied.

"You have no say in this!" Lincoln shouted.

"You involved us by almost hitting us with your powers." Sam argued.

"Stay out of it babe!" Luna shouted. "This is between us!"

"C'mon guys. Can't you talk about this?" Clyde begged.

"Sure." Lynn says. She then grabs the staff from Clyde. "Let's talk about how I'm gonna beat this over somebody's head!"

"Careful that's an Antique!" Clyde warned.

Lynn didn't listen and charged towards Luna and she swings the staff, but Luna ducks and Lola forms a Crystal bat and whacks Lynn and destroys the staff into pieces. "NOOO!" Clyde shouted.

"Meh! It was just a staff." said Lola.

Suddenly the pieces of the staff start to glow and then float in the air much to everyone's surprise. Suddenly a bright light comes from the staff and from the light steps a old man with a brown robe, sandles and had a grey beard and medium gray hair.

"Ten thousand years!" The old man shouts before grabbing his neck. "Can give you such a crick in the neck. I mean seriously it took ten thousand years to free me? Hss it been ten thousand years?" He turns to Lincoln. "You boy. What year and century is this?"

"It's 2018 and it's the 21st century." Lincoln answered.

"Whoa that long!?" He aksed.

"I guess." Lincoln answered unsure.

"Well then, that is unexpected." The man said. "Oh well." He hold out his hand towards the broken staff and it immediately puts itself back together and appears in his hand. "Nothing I can do except enjoy this new century."

"Hold on a second." Lori interrupts. "Who are you?"

"My apologies. You can call me Soothsayer." The man says. "Now a better question is who are you?"

"We're the Loud family and friends." Lori said. "I'm Lori, that's Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily."

"Sam Sharp." said Sam.

"Name's Bobby and that's my little sister Ronnie Anne." said Bobby.

"My name is Clyde McBride." Clyde said.

"We're the Loud pets." Charles said. "I'm Charles."

"Cliff."

"Walt."

"Geo."

"Hops."

"And I'm Fangs." Fangs finished.

"It's a pleasure." Soothsayer says. "I must say I wasn't-" He is then interrupted by the Louds arguing.

"Why did introduce us Lori?" Lola demanded. "We could've introduced ourselves!"

"It's not my fault you all lack the proper manners of introduction!" Lori fired back.

"I have more class than you farting machine!" Lola replied.

"I do not have a flatulence problem!" Lori shouted.

"That's not what the spirits say." Lucy points out.

"Well at least I don't read in my underwear!" Lori argues.

"Why bring me into this?" Lincoln asked angrily.

"Truth hurts." Lori says with a smirk.

"That's it!" Lincoln shouts before pouncing on Lori forming another fight cloud that sucked up the rest of the siblings.

"Ugh!" Ronnie Anne groaned. "I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Ronnie Anne uses the air horn again. But this time it didn't break up the fight.

"That didn't work!" Sam replied.

"You got any better ideas?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Ah youth." Soothsayer sighs. "How I missed this." He then feels a disturbance. "Oh. I believe a premonition is about to occur." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees that he is now in a city. "Hmm, what is this place?" He looks around until he sees six shadowy figures standing above the city. He then looks and sees the Louds on the ground not moving. "I see. Six enemies of the past will come from the shadows to seek revenge. A vague warning but a warning nonetheless." He closes his eyes once more and when he opens them he sees that he's back at the base and everyone, except the Louds, were looking at him.

"You alright old man?" Geo asked.

"I was having a vision of the future." said Soothsayer.

"And something tells me that it's not going to be pretty?" Bobby asked.

"So foes from the past will come seek revenge." Soothsayer tells them. "Four with hearts filled with hate, one with a heart filled with reluctance and another with no heart at all."

"Do you know who they were?" Clyde asks.

"No. The vision didn't show much at all." Soothsayer answered.

"So much for that." said Sam.

"But your friends will fall!" Soothsayer said.

"What!?" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Luna is gonna die!?" Sam exclaimed.

"Calm down. What I saw was a possible future." Soothsayer explained.

"What do you mean?" Walt asked.

"The way my abilites work is I see possible futures weather they be good or bad." Soothsayer explained. "If a future I see is good, I make sure nothing happens to jeopardize it. But if I see a bad future, I do what I can to prevent it and change it. However, i have no control over my visions. So every vision is random."

"Oh so if you saw for example a couple with a baby living a good life, you would try to make sure that happens." Clyde says.

"Precisely." Soothsayer tells him. "Now I need to take a seat." He walks over to a nearby chair and sits. "My stars! What comfort this is!" He looks down and sees a lever. He pulls the lever and the chair reclines. "My stars! What is this magnificent reclining chair?"

"A recliner." Ronnie Anne answers.

"What genius!" Soothsayer exclaims. "I think I like the 21 century."

* * *

At the Biggs mansion, Hydro stood behind Carolborg as she reprogrammed Todd. Nearby, Rampage and Sound Diva were arguing over what to watch on T.V.

"I want to watch the Princess Channel!" Sound Diva screamed.

"No way we're watching the extreme sports channel!" Rampage shouted.

"No way you overgrown mutt!" Sound Diva shouted.

"Ugh! Those two are starting to annoy me!" Hydro groaned.

"Then do something about it kid!" Carolborg said while focus on reprogramming Todd.

"Will you two morons shut up!" Maggie shouts. "I'm trying to read." Rampage and and Sound Diva stop fighting and glare at Maggie.

"Want to repeat that?" Rampage growled.

"I said to shut up." Maggie repeated.

"Oh yeah or what?" Sound Diva asks mockingly. Rampage gets up and grabs Maggie by the head.

"You'll do nothing that's what." Rampage growls. He then hears the sound of a blaster charging up and turns to see Carolborg aiming a blaster at him.

"Put her down." Carolborg demanded.

Rampage snarls and placed Maggie down. "Happy?" Rampage snarled.

"Touch her again and I will do something far worse than shoot you." Carolborg threatened as she watched Rampage walk away.

"Thanks." Maggie said,

"No problem." Carolborg says. "You really need to stop antagonizing Rampage."

"It's not my fault he's a idiot." Maggie groans. "I'm sorry that you have to keep protecting me."

"Oh I know and you need to use your powers." said Carolborg.

"I refuse to use my powers." said Maggie.

"How come?" Carolborg asks.

"Because I don't want them!" Maggie answers. "The only reason I agreed to join Chandler was because he said he could help get rid of my powers." After she said that, Carolborg stiffened. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. But didn't you told me the L-crew ruined your chance to get rid of your powers?" Carolborg asked.

"They did But-" Maggie began but Carolborg interrupts her.

"They ruined your chance to be normal!" Carolborg shouted.

"I know but they were just doing their job." Maggie retorts. "Harvestor was going to kill people. He probably would've killed me."

"But he was the only one who could help you." Carolborg points out.

"I know but Chandler said he can fix me so it will all work out." Maggie says with a small smile. "I'm heading to my room. See ya later." After she's gone, Carolborg sighed.

"So that's how Chandler got Maggie to join us." Carolborg whispers. "But what's gonna happen when it's time to fulfill that promise?"

"Hey Carol! How's Todd coming along?" Hydro asked.

"Almost done." Carolborg answers.

"Once he's up and running, the L-crew or should I say the Louds will be no more." said Hydro. "It's funny how this thing destroyed my robot when I was in school. Now I can use it to destroy the Loud family."

"What about Replicate?" Carolborg asks. "What if he gets involved?"

"Damn it I didn't think about that!" Hydro groaned

"Wouldn't Todd be able to handle him?" Rampage called from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah Replicate can't copy machines." said Hydro.

"Plus he has counter defences on anything." said Carolborg

"Besides would Replicate even help the Louds?" Sound Diva asks. "When we were in that maze he didn't seem all that fond of them. And same goes for the Louds."

"Well I guess we'll find out won't we." Hydro says.

"Sooner than later." Carolborg announces. "Ladies and gentlemen, Todd is completed. He is now programmed to destroy the Louds."

"Destroy Louds." Todd says.

"Nice." Hydro whistles. "Alrighty then. Maggie! Get down here! We've waited long enough. Time for revenge!"

* * *

Back at the base, the Louds were sitting in a circle while the pets sat in the middle.

"Ok kids. Time for some bonding." Cliff says. "Now first, let's all say how we really feel about each other. Lori, you go first."

"Of course you pick Lori because she's the oldest!" Lynn groaned.

"Beauty before age!" Lola shouted.

"It's age before Beauty you materialize brat!" Lisa shouted

"Why can't I go first for once?" Lincoln complained.

"Because you are a boy twerp." Lori answered.

"Lori just say what you feel about your siblings." Charles groaned.

"Ok. I think my siblings are the most annoying people on the planet." Lori says which earns her glares from her siblings.

"Ok. I guess it's a start." Geo sighed.

"This box is delightful!" Soothsayer exclaims. "The these moving pictures are so much fun. What is this device?"

"That's a T.V." Bobby answered.

"Wonderful." Soothsayer exclaims. "The only thing that would make this better is potatoes cut into thin slices and freeze dried."

"Then here you go." Ronnie Anne says as she walks up to him and gives him a bag of potato chips.

"This century is amazing." Soothsayer says.

"Ok. Back to bonding." Walt says. "Leni, your turn."

"They're all mean and terrible fashion sense." Leni did with her arms crossed. "I mean come on paper clips as earrings? Sound like an idea for an office party."

"Duh! I'm Leni I got trapped in a crib with no way out!" Luna mocked Leni.

"Um rude!" Leni growled.

"Truth hurts sis!" Luna fired back.

"Ok um Luna how do you feel about your siblings?" Walt asked.

"Party poopers and buzzkills!" Luna replied with her arms crossed.

"Might I remind you that due to your loud jams I've been sent flying twice!" Lincoln growled.

"Can't handle a little music?" Luna asked.

"Who got you your new guitar might I ask?" Lincoln pointed out.

"Who destroyed my old one?!" Luna fired back.

"At least I wasn't weak to destroy something!" Lincoln fired back. "But that was Lola who brought down the guitar."

"Don't you dare bring me into this!" Lola shouted.

"You should talk frog killer!" Lana shouted back.

"Take that back!" Lola shouts.

"Make me!" Lana yells.

"That's enough you two!" Walt yells.

"I don't know wether to feel scared or concerned over the frog killer comment." Hops whispers.

"Probably both." Fangs answers. "Ok Luan, your turn."

"Horrible sense of humour." Luan said.

"What kind of sense of humour makes over the top pranks that would kill us?" Lisa asked.

"Says you baldly! You cause more explosions than a stunt show!" Luan fired at.

"May I remind you that if my machine didn't exploded we wouldn't be here in this base!" said Lisa.

"Ok Lynn you're up." said Geo.

"They don't know how to have fun." Lynn said.

"Oh you mean the fun that gets us hurt or the fun that gets your locked outside and put in a squirrel suit?" Lincoln asked.

"Get over it!" Lynn shouts.

"That's not something someone gets over!" Lincoln shouts back.

"Ok ok calm down before you burn the base down." Charles says. "Linc you're up."

"Might want to skip me." Lincoln growls. "You don't want to know how I feel about my sisters."

"Look just give us something." Charles groaned.

"Ok you asked for it." said Lincoln and took a deep breath. "I am surrounded by sisters who treat me like garbage! I'm either a training dummy, punching bag or servent to my sisters and I have no say in my own house! Heck one of them almost send our parents to prison just because she's a sore loser! Not to mention I can barely get any piece and quiet without someone popping out of nowhere, Loud music and lame and unfunny jokes. Being pushed around by spoiled brats and being attacked by them. I am a second class citizen in my own house! There I told you how I feel. Happy Charles!?"

Charles peeks out from behind Lori. "Yeah I'm good." He answered. "Lucy why don't you go next."

"Sigh, I feel like they treat me like I'm invisible." said Lucy. "But I'm stuck with a roommate with smelly gym bags."

"Like your any better." Lynn growled. "Your bat colony always keep me up at night! Along with your constant sighing."

"Leave my brothers and sisters of the night out of it!" Fangs shouted.

"Fangs, we're trying to stop this fight now start another one." Walt said.

"Sorry." Fangs says. "I'll deal with you later."

"Ok. Lana you're up." Hops announces.

"Hmmm some are too bossy!" Lana said.

"Care to say who?" Hops asks.

"No because they know who they are." Lana answers while receiving death glares from her siblings.

"Lola your turn." Fangs says.

"None of my siblings have class." Lola says.

"Hey I have more class than you!" Lori shouted.

"No you don't! You have anger issues and a flatulence problem!" Lola said.

"Well you are a tattle tale and a spoiled brat!" Lori said.

"Not to mention a manipulator." Lincoln adds.

"Aright that's enough." Walt shouts. "Lisa you're the final one."

"Very well. I find my siblings unintelligent, unevolved and I feel like I do all the thinking for the team!" Lisa said.

"Not cool Lisa!" Lynn said.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, who's idea was it for Lana to go skunk and defeat Aroma? Right mine!" Lincoln points out.

"Also let me point out, who out of all of us has been mind controlled twice? I believe it was you." Lisa fired back. Lincoln growls and grabs Lisa by her sweatshirt.

"That's it." Lincoln growls he then prepares to throw her but Ronnie Anne tackles him.

"That's enough!" Ronnie Anne shouts.

"Get off of me?!" Lincoln said and pushed Ronnie Anne off of him.

"I had enough of you guys fighting!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Or what you're going to punch me or put a sloppy joe in my pants!?" Lincoln asked.

"Guys let's all calm down." Bobby soothes.

"Stay out of it!" Lori demands.

"Babe this is getting out of control." Bobby tells her.

"You heard her stay out of this!" Luna shouted.

"Luna, this is getting out of control." said Sam.

"Shut it blonde!" Lynn shouted.

"Don't tell Sam to shut it!" Luna screams before jumping onto Lynn and forming another fight cloud. The rest if the siblings join in.

"Ok time for drastic measures." Clyde says. He pulls out the air horn and presses the button stopping the fighting Louds. "Guys this is getting crazy. You guys have the closest bond that I have ever seen. Are you guys really gonna put that in jeopardy over a stupid fight?" The Louds don't answer. "Guys?" The Louds look at Clyde and then at each other and then at the ground. Clyde is about to say something else when the alarm goes off.

"What is that noise?" Soothsayer asks while jumping into Bobby's arms.

"That's the crime alarm. There's a crime in progress." said Bobby.

"Indeed. However i am having trouble determining what the crime is." Martha reports. "It's like something is jamming my sensors."

"Who is that? Is that God? God is that you? Or are you my ex-wife?" Soothsayer asks. "I hope you aren't my ex-wife."

"That's Martha, the A.I for the base." Sam explained.

"She was named after our late grandmother." Lisa replied.

"So she's not my ex-wife?" Soothsayer asks.

"No." said Lisa.

"Unless your ex wife was named Martha." Bobby said.

"Nope." Soothsayer answers.

"Ok you guys go fight crime while we keep our guest company." said Ronnie Anne

"Fine." Lori groaned. "Let's just go."

"Let's get this over with." Lincoln groaned.

"I couldn't agree more." said Lucy.

* * *

When the L-Crew arrived to the city there was no sign of any disturbances.

"I don't see anything." Ms. Appear comments.

"We probably would've been here sooner if Multiple Girl didn't drive so slow." Crystal Princess complained.

"Hey I drive fine!" said Muiltipe Girl barked back.

"Well Amplfier kept flying in my way." said Black Ice.

"I don't see why you didn't go around dude." Amplifier fired back.

"Well at least you didn't have to fly behind Wildgirl." Firecracker tells them. "I've never seen someone fly so slow."

"Hey my arms get tired Alright!?" Wildgirl shouted

"Well at least you don't have to ride with Parkour." Prodigy said with a shudder.

"That's nothing when Ms. Appear couldn't stay in her lane!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Then stay out my way grandma!" Ms. Appear barked back.

"I wouldn't have to run so slow if you all could keep up!" Speed Queen fires back.

"That's something a speedster would say!" Firecracker rolled his eyes.

"Put a sock in it Firecracker!" Speed Queen barked back

"How about I put a fireball down your pants!" Firecracker shouts. Before they can argue further, they a cry for help.

"Help! Someone help me!" A voice cried. The L-Crew turn and see a boy trapped between some rubble.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out." Speed Queen assures him. "What's your name?"

"John." The boy answered.

"Hang in there John we're get you out of there!" Parkour shouted as she lift up the rubble. Wildgirl turned into a gorilla and helped out Parkour lift up the rubble.

When they get John of the rubble, he dusts himself off. "Thanks for the help." said John.

"What happened here?" Speed Queen.

"It came out of nowhere." said John.

"What did?" Firecracker asks. John looks up and smiles.

"This." John answers. Firecracker is then hit by a water fist and sent flying into a mailbox.

"Firecracker!" The girls scream in unison. They turn when they see John laughing.

"You L-Crew really are stupid." John says. His body then turns water and turns into Hydro. "Hello Louds!"

"Chandler!" Parkour shouted.

"We meet again Louds." Hydro said.

"You are foolish to face us alone." Black Ice said.

"Think again goth Elsa." said a voice.

"What?" Black Ice asks. Rampage then leaps down from a building with a loud thud.

"Hey there." Rampage says.

"Rampage!" Wildgirl gasps.

"Still, you two won't win." Speed Queen tells them.

"Oh Lori, don't you mean three?" A voice asked.

Speed Queen looked up and sees Carolborg flying in the air and landed in a three point crouch position. "Carolborg?!" Speed Queen questioned.

"We can still beat you three!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Wrong Lola!" A voice shouted and a sound wave hits Crystal Princess.

Crystal Princess gets back up and sees Sound Diva. "Sound Diva!" She gasps.

"In the flesh." Sound Diva says.

"Four could be a small issue but we will still defeat you." Prodigy informs them. She then hears a clanking sound. "That noise." She turns and sees a robot approaching them. "Todd!?"

"Ok how did you guys get Todd!?" Firecracker asked.

"We broke into Tetherby industries warehouse in New York and took your robot." Rampage said.

"But we made a few changes to your robot Lisa." said Hydro.

"So that's what was in the crate." Amplifier says. "So you guys were the ones who broke in.

"We followed you." Rampage answered.

"But wouldn't we see those guys on the way?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"We had some help." Hydro answers. "Come out." The L-Crew look at them with confusion until they see a pale girl with black hair wearing a black hoodie step out of the shadows.

"No." Ms. Appear gasped. "Maggie?"

"Hello Luan." said Maggie.

"What are doing with Hydro?" Ms. Appear aksed.

"He said he can fix me." Maggie said.

"He's lying." said Firecracker.

"Don't listen to him Maggie." Hydro tells her. "Don't forget that he's the one who almost ruined your birthday party."

"That's true you did ruin it!" Maggie shouted.

"Maggie please don't do this!" Ms. Appear pleads.

"Sorry Luan but I have no choice." Maggie tells her.

"That's enough talk." Firecracker growled. He goes full flame. "You're going down!" He flies forward and tackles Hydro and the two roll off. Black Ice then follows them.

"Finally some action!" Parkour says while cracking her knuckles.

"For once we agree." Wildgirl says before going wolf.

"Looks like you're going in 2nd place again sweetheart." said Crystal Princess.

"Dream on Lola." Sound Diva said.

Sound Diva fires a soundwave but Crystal Princess rolls out of the way with Sound Diva following her. Rampage cracked his knuckles as he glared at Parkour and Wildgirl.

"Bring it on runts." Rampage growls. Wildgirl snarls and leaps at Rampage who catches her. Wildgirl then starts snapping her wolf jaws at Rampage trying to get at him. "Bad dog." He throws Wildgirl to the side. Parkour then jumps forward and hits Rampage in the chest. Rampage counters with a punch to the gut that causes Parkour to get launched upwards. Not far away, Speed Queen and Amplifier were facing off with Carolborg.

"I suggest you surrender now." Carolborg suggested. "You two don't stand a chance."

"You need to surrender Carolborg!" Speed Queen shouted and Amplfier charged herself up.

"Don't you wanna be with your little girlfriend Luna?" Carolborg asks with a smile.

"You leave Sam out of this!" Amplfier shouted and flew towards Carolborg and tackles her to the ground.

"Touched a nerve?" Carolborg taunted.

"At least I have nerves!" Amplfier shouted and punches Carolborg in the face. Carolborg pushes Amplfier and she lands on a car.

"You took my life away!" Carolborg shouted and turned her arms into blasters.

"It wasn't me! It was my cat!" Speed Queen retorted. She then hears her watch go off. "Hello?"

"DON'T GO BLAMING ME FOR THE CAR BLOWING UP!" Cliff shouted.

"Well after I'm done with you the cat is next!" Carolborg said

"You are literally going after a cat?" Speed Queen asks. "That is stupid."

"Shut up!" Carolborg screams before firing her blasters at Speed Queen.

Speed Queen dodges the blasts with her super speed. "Hold still so I can kill you!" Carolborg shouted.

Ms. Apepar and Maggie were circling each other. "Maggie, Chandler is filling your heads with lies. I wanted to help you!" Ms. Appear said.

"Chandler is the only one who can help me." Maggie tells her. "I'm sorry but you can't help me."

"I don't want to fight you." Ms. Appear says. "But you're leaving me no choice." She then covers her hands in forcefields. "I thought you were my friend."

"So did I." Maggie sighs before covering her body in a dark aura and then charging towards Ms. Appear.

Ms. Appear surrounded herself in a forcefield and pushed back Maggie. When Maggie recover she noticed that Ms. Appear is not there. "Trying to hide Luan?" Maggie asked.

"My sisters, brother and I can help you get rid of your power!" Ms. Appear said.

"No you can't! Only Chandler can." Maggie sighs. She is then suddenly grabbed.

"He's lying to you." Ms. Appear tells her as she became visible.

"You're the one that's lying to me!" Maggie screams. She then elbows Ms. Appear in the stomach forcing her to release Maggie. Ms. Appeae stumbles back while holding her stomach.

"Ok. I guess I have no choice." Ms. Appear sighs. She then runs forward and hits Maggie with a kick.

Maggie's recovers from the kick and glares. "You wanna fight so be it!" Maggie shouted and a shadow fist hits Ms. Appear in the face.

"I didn't want to but you left me no choice!" Ms. Appear shouts back. Not far away Multiple Girl was dodging lasers from Todd while Prodigy used her telekinesis to throw rubble at Todd.

Todd took notice of the rubble and blasted the rubble with his laser. "Why did I reactivate him?" Prodigy groaned,

"Destroy Loud Family!" Todd says.

"Todd, I am your creator." Prodigy reminds him. "Would you really destroy the person who created you?"

"Yes." Todd answers. He is then hit by a giant vine.

Greenthumb babbles something in anger. "I thank you for the save, Greenthumb." said Prodigy.

"Poo poo!" Greenthumb replied.

Meanwhile Firecracker is dodging all of Hydro's water balls. "Hold still Larry!" Chandler shouted.

"Not happening Carl!" Firecracker shouts back.

"Oh how original." Hydro groaned.

Firecracker threw some fireballs at Hydro, but Hydro managed to block them off with a water wall.

"Who looks like a Deadpool ripoff again?" Firecracker asks as he threw another fireball at Hydro which is blocked.

"Who's fault is it that?" Hydro asks.

"No ones. You don't look that much different that originally did." Firecracker tells him. "It fact, I think it's an improvement."

"Shut up!" Hydro screamed. Suddenly Black Ice appears behind him.

"Hey." Black Ice says startling Hydro. She then forms a ice hammer and swings it at Hydro.

Hydro hits a car on impacted and growls. "I hate that goth." said Hydro.

"Thanks." Firecracker said with no euthism.

"I was trying to help." Black Ice tells him.

"Well I didn't need help." Firecracker informs her.

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing!" Black Ice says.

"Well next time don't get in my way!" Firecracker shouted.

Parkour is beating up Rampage with a car she ripped in half and used them as boxing gloves. "How you like me now Papa Wheelie!?" Parkour smirked.

"You're starting to tick me off!" Rampage growled. Parkour throws another punch but Rampage dodges, causing Parkour to hit a gorilla Wildgirl.

"What the heck?!" Wildgirl yells. "You hit me!"

"You got in my way!" Parkour fires back.

"So you had to hit me!" Wildgirl retorts.

"Then next time stay out my way!" Parkour shouted.

"We're supposed to be working together!" Wildgirl shouts. Meanwhile Rampage is watching this all go down with confusion.

"So are they gonna fight me or each other?" Rampage asked. "Do they even remember that I'm here?"

Carolborg fired several plasma blasts at a speeding Speed Queen.

"Stay in one spot!" Carolborg shouted.

"Make me!" Speed Queen said.

Amplfier gets back up and glares at Carolborg. "Time to drain her power." She said and flew towards Carolborg and grabbed her in a full Nelson.

"Not happening!" Carolborg shouts. She then steps on Amplifier's foot forcing her to release her hold.

"Your gonna pay dude." Amplifier growls. She fires an electric stream at Carolborg who dodges it causing the stream to hit Speed Queen.

"Really Amplfier!?" Speed Queen groaned.

"You got in the way!" Amplifer shouted.

"You're blaming me for your mistake!?" Speed Queen asked.

"Yes I am so!" Amplfier said.

"You can't aim!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Well you ran right into it!" Amplifier shouts back.

While those two began arguing Carolborg just stood there. "Man I thought Adam and I argued a lot." Carolborg said.

Sound Diva screamed at Crystal Princess' cover shields. "You have got to be kidding me Lola!?" Sound Diva said. "You can't hide behind your diamond shields forever."

She then feels a tap on her shoulder and when she turns around she is met with a punch to the face from Crystal Princess.

"Guess you are dumb." Crystal Princess taunted. "Maybe that's why you are always in second place."

"Not this time!" Sound Diva shouted and tackled Crystal Princess. "This time you will be in second place and not me!"

Crystal Princess pushes her off and fires several crystals at Sound Diva who blasts them away but one hits Ms. Appear who was fighting Maggie.

"Ow." Ms. Appear groaned. She looks down and sees the crystal. "I think it's crystal clear who hit me." She laughs at her own pun before glaring at Crystal Princess. "You hit me with one of your crystals!"

"That was a misfire." said Crystal Princess.

"Then fire your crystals are you own target!" Ms. Appear said.

"Just get to your fight with your girlfriend already." Crystal Princess said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luan and Maggie shouted.

"Could've fooled me!" Crystal Princess says.

"And what exactly do you know?" Ms. Appear asked. Nearby Maggie and Sound Diva exchange a glance.

"Um should we do something?" Sound Diva asks.

"I'm not sure." Maggie answers.

"I think they're fighting each other more than else?" Sound Diva guessed.

"Probably." Maggie nodded.

Back by Todd, Multiple Girl and her clones surroundes Todd.

"Your totes going down." Multiple Girl says with her clones voicing their agreement.

Muiltipe Girl and her clones all dog piled onto Todd. But Todd managed to break free from the dog pile. "Terminate clones!" Todd says.

"Lisa had to rebuild Todd!" Clone one complained.

"This is all her fault!" Clone 2 said.

"Might I remind you that I also dismantled Todd when he went out of control." Prodigy reminds them. "You dunces."

"Did she just call us dunces?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"And besides you should of thrown the body in. The junkyard!" Clone 1 said.

"See even we thought of that." said Muiltipe Girl.

"My analysis says that you just got burned." Todd says. However the two siblings are too busy arguing to pay any attention.

"Ok this is getting nuts." Hydro comments. "Revenants gather around." The team comes to his location. "So they seemed to have forgotten about us."

"Ya think." Rampage growls. "They look like they're about to take each other out."

"Could be it wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other." said Sound Diva.

"Should we let them be or keep fighting?" Maggie asked.

"Um guys? Greenthumb is coming towards us." Carolborg tells them. They look and see Greenthumb crawling away from her arguing siblings and was making her way towards them.

"Finally. I can crush the baby." Rampage growls.

"Wait she's not arguing with her siblings?" Maggie asked.

"Which means something's not right." said Carolborg.

"Analysis. Lily is a baby." Todd tells them. "She is unable to argue with her older siblings. She also doesn't know better."

"Still. I want to crush her." Rampage growls. Greenthumb stops in front of the villians and glares at them. She then raises her hands and several vines come out the ground where they form a giant fist. Surprising the Revenants.

"Analysis. Didn't see that coming." Todd says.

Greenthumb uses a vine to grab Rampage and whacks him around like a doll. "Bad doggie!" Greenthumb babbled.

"Somebody deal with that baby!" Rampage shouts.

"Fine." Sound Diva groaned. She then fires a soundwave blast at Greenthumb that sends her flying towards her arguing siblings where she lands in Speed Queen's arms.

"Greenthumb where did you come from?" Speed Queen asks. She then hears someone clearing their throat. The L-Crew turn and see the Revenants.

"So I think you forgot about us." Hydro says.

"Oh yeah I guess we did." said Firecracker.

"We vowed revenge on you guys!" Sound Diva replies.

"Time to finish this!" Carolborg shouts as she prepares her Homecoming Cannon. "Farewell Louds!" She then fires her cannon while the L-Crew prepared for impact. But to their surprise, nothing happened. The L-Crew open their eyes to see that they were in a forcefield.

"Nice one Ms. Appear." Speed Queen says.

"I'm not doing this." Ms. Appear tells her. The L-Crew give her confused glances.

"Then who did?" Wildgirl asks.

"That would be me." A voice answered. The L-Crew look and see Replicate.

"Replicate!?" The L-Crew And Revenants exclaimed.

"Don't go soft on me L-Crew!" said Repicate. "I'm just saving you guys so I finish you off another day."

"I don't think so old man." said Hydro shouted. "Todd terminate him!"

"Yes, Hydro." Todd replied.

"I suggest you leave." Replicate says without looking at the L-Crew. "The teamwork that you have displayed today has been nothing more than pathetic. You aren't the same team I battled weeks ago. So i suggest you leave."

"Good idea." Speed Queen nodded. "Retreat!"

"Don't the villains say that?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"Just run!" Firecracker shouted.

The L-Crew ran out of the forcefield while Replicate turned his attention to the Revenants where he saw Todd approaching him.

"You really think you can win you bucket of bolts?" Replicate asks.

"You're odds of winning are slim." Todd says. "There are three metas with powers with little variety."

"I'll make the best of it." said Replicate.

Todd swings a claw that Replicate catches. Replicate then kicks Todd causing him to stumble back. Replicate turns and see the L-Crew have left the area.

"Looks like the L-Crew have run away." Hydro said.

"Indeed they did." Replicate says. "So are you gonna stay or are gonna leave?"

"As much as you annoy us, we're gonna leave." Hydro answers. "Maggie get us all out of here."

"Whatever." Maggie sighed and used her shadow powers to surround the Revenants and they disappear.

"The L-Crew better fix their problem or the next time they meet they're dead." Replicate said.

* * *

The Louds entered their base and they weren't happy.

"This is your fault Lucy!" Lincoln shouts. "If you hadn't gotten in my way i could've taken down Chandler!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Lucy fired back. "If I remember correctly last time you fought Hydro, I was the one who defeated him!"

"You electrocuted me on purpose!" Lori accused Luna.

"You got in the way!" Luna shouted.

"You shot your Crystal at me!" Luan shouted.

"Well you got pushed in the crossfire!" Lola shouted.

"You called me a dunce!" Leni screams.

"Truth hurts!" Lisa fired back.

"You punched me with a car!" Lana yelled

"You got in the way!" Lynn shouted back.

"Guys." Clyde said trying to get their attention but failing.

"You guys are constantly getting in my way!" Lincoln shouts.

"This is starting to get hopeless." Sam sighed.

"If me, Bobby and my cousins turn into this. I want you to send me to Switzland." said Ronnie Anne.

"There's no skateboarding there." Clyde said.

"I'll teach skateboarding." Ronnie Anne says.

"If anything you guys are getting in my way!" Lynn shouts.

"I'm literally sick and tired of dealing with all of you." Lori says.

"Guys! Stop this!" Geo begs. "If you keep fighting like this, the team will crumble."

"Geo's right." Lincoln says. He then lets out a sigh. "Maybe we shouldn't be a team."

"No that's not what I meant at all." said Geo.

"What are you doing Linc?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"This team is falling apart." Lincoln explains. "I should've known that it wouldn't last."

"I hate to admit it but Lincoln's right." Lori sighs. "This team is falling apart. I guess I quit."

"Babe you can't quit." Bobby says.

"I quit too." Lincoln says.

"Linc no." Ronnie Anne gasps.

"Sorry dudes but I'm done." Luna says.

"Luna no!" Sam said with tears gong down her face.

"Sigh I quit too." Lucy said.

"Lucy no!" Fangs cried.

"I quit too!" The twins shouted.

"Lola and Lana no!" Hops cries out.

"I quit too." Luan says with a sigh.

"Not you too Luan!" Cliff exclaims.

"I quit also." Leni says sadly.

"No Leni!" Charles barked.

"I also resign." Prodigy said.

"Lisa don't do it!" Walt shouted.

"I don't need this team anyway, I quit too!" Lynn said.

"Lynn no!" Clyde cried out.

"Guys please rethink this!" Walt begs.

"What's there to think about Walt." Lincoln says. "This team was never going to work." In the far corner of the base, Soothsayer watched the scene.

"I see. This is what the vision ment by the L-Crew falling." Soothsayer whispered as he watched the Louds start to leave. "However, their destiny is not to separate but to stick together. May destiny bring them back together soon."

"Today we are the L-Crew no more." said Lori.

"We all work alone." said Lincoln.

They all walk out leaving everyone behind shocked.

"May destiny work fast." Soothsayer whispered.

* * *

At the Biggs mansion the Revenants were celebrating their victory.

"That's right we're bad!" Rampage shouts before letting a howl.

"Finally I'm a winner at something!" Sound Diva cheered,

"Looks like Lori lost again." Carolborg said. "What did you thinks Mags?"

"It was fine I guess." Maggie says. "I'm gonna head to my room." She then walks out of the room.

"Alright Iknow we're happy we won but the job ain't over yet." Hydro tells them. "The L-Crew are still alive and judging on how they were during the battle, Idoubt they'll be working together anytime soon. So i propose that we split up and take them out one by one."

"I like it." Rampage growls. "By the way, can you really fix gloomy? Can you really get rid of her powers?"

"No, I only said so she can join us. I couldn't wait for my former gang to get turned into mutansts or metas." said Hydro.

"So you used her?" Rampage asked.

"Of course." Hydro answers. "I mean she was desperate enough to believe anything. And as soon as we kill the L-Crew, I'll kick her to the curb."

"That's evil." Rampage says. He then holds out a fist. "Give me some." Hydro proceeds to give the fist bump.

"That's genius." Sound Diva says. "But what if she finds out?"

"She won't. She's too stupid to figure out when she's being used." Hydro assured them. However, unknown to everyone, Maggie was standing near the doorway and heard everything.

"The L-Crew were right." Maggie whispered. "Hydro was lying to me." She then walks upstairs. "What do I do now?"

Back in the room Hydro was still gloating.

"I mean she knew i fought the L-Crew." Hydro said. "She should've known i couldn't be trusted."

"Man I though Leni was dumb." Carol said.

"So when the L-Crew dies, we take control of Royal Woods and rule with an Iron Fist!" Hydro said.

"But what about Tetherby?" Carolborg asked.

"And Replicate?" Todd asked.

"We'll deal with them next." Hydro says. "Hell we'll even take out the Terror Crew just to show them who's the boss. And we'll divide up Royal Woods and then take over Detroit and then Flint and so on and so on until every city in Michigan is under our control and then we'll branch out even further to other states and then the Revenants will rule the country and nobody will be able to stop us." He then starts laughing with the rest of the Revenants joining in. After they finished laughing Carolborg started to walk out.

"Alright I gotta charge my batteries." Carolborg says. As soon as she's out of earshot, she frowns. "I need to find a way to get Maggie out of here. If Chandler believes she's gonna be a weak link he might kill her."

* * *

Maggie is sitting in her room and she sighs. "I trusted him." Maggie sighed. "I should of listened to Luan."

Then there's a knock on the door. "Maggie it's me Carol!" Carolborg said.

"What do you want?" Maggie asks from behind the door.

"I just want to talk." Carolborg answers. "Please open the door."

"Carol just leave me alone." Maggie calls.

"But Maggie I just want to talk!" Carolborg shouts.

"Just leave me alone!" Maggie screams. Carolborg sighs and walks from the door.

"So much for that." Carolborg sighs. "Now what?"

"I didn't think you'd be going soft Carol." A voice said. Carolborg turns around and sees someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Adam?" Carolborg gasped.

"The one and only." Adamborg answered. "Now why are you wasting your time on doom and gloom?"

"I'm trying to save her!" said Carolborg. "Hydro is using her and I don't want her to be used."

"Forget about her." Adamborg said. "You don't need her. She'll slow you down. She's deadweight. A nobody."

"She's my friend!" Carolborg shouted but Adamborg was gone.

"No she isn't." Adamborg says. Carolborg turns around and sees that he was now behind her. "She's just a pawn in this game. Besides if she was your friend you wouldn't have helped Chandler use her. Your just as guilty."

"She grew on me!" Carolborg said.

"Then what took you so long babe?" Adamborg asked.

"You're not real just a figment of my imagination!" Carolborg exclaimed.

"I'm as real as you believe me to be." Adamborg tells her. "Now think about it. You have more power than everyone here. And since you claim to be Maggie's friend, why don't help her and put her out if her misery." He presses her arm that turns into the blaster. "Here's what I'm suggesting: give old gloom and doom the classic Old Yeller treatment. End her damn existence."

"I can't." Carolborg says.

"Sure you can." Adamborg says. He then leads her back to Maggie's door where he cracks it open to show Maggie looking out the window. "Just end her. You'll be doing her a favor." He then forcibly aims Carolborg's blaster at Maggie. "Do it! Kill her! Blast her damn head off!"

 **To be continued**


	35. The Revenants part 2

Carolborg didn't know what to think when came to her current situation. Right now she was aiming her blaster at the head of Maggie, who didn't even know she was there. And to make matters worse, an illusion of her dead boyfriend was doing everything in his power to get to shoot her friend.

"Do it Carol!" Adamborg ordered. "Blast her head off! Do it now! You won't have another chance!" Carolborg takes a deep breath and fires her blaster. However, the missed Maggie completely and hit the wall. Carolborg closes the door and glares at Adamborg.

"You can't control me." Carolborg tells him. "I ain't your damn puppet! There are no strings on me and i ain't gonna let you try to turn me into your personal puppet!"

"You had your chance and you blew it!" Adamborg shouted.

"Well I'm not going to kill her!" said Carolborg.

"Give it time." Adamborg says. "And you won't resist the urge to be better. And then you'll prove me right." He then vanishes.

"We'll see about that." Carolborg whispers. She then runs to the door and she sees Maggie looking at the wall that she shot. "Maggie are alright? I had a weapons malfunction and my blaster went off!"

"Yeah I'm fine." Maggie says. "Just startled that's all."

"Well I'm glad you're alright." said Carolborg.

"Yeah and I think you should get your weapons checked out." said Maggie.

"You're right." Carolborg agrees. "I'll go see my creator at some point." She begins to leave but Maggie stops her.

"Hey didn't you want to tell me something?" Maggie asks. "Since you're here you might as well say what you need to say." Carolborg thinks about it and sighs.

"Ok. Tomorrow when we split up to go hunt down the L-Crew, I need you to leave and get as far away as possible." Carolborg tells her.

"Why?" Maggie asks.

"Chandler plans on getting rid of you after we finish the L-Crew." Carolborg explains. "So please get as far away as possible."

"What about you?" Maggie asks. "Are you gonna come with me?"

"Never mind about me. You need to save yourself." said Carolborg.

"Maybe we can run away together." said Maggie.

"Sorry Maggie. I can't." Carolborg sighed.

"Why not?" Maggie asks.

"I still have business to take care of." Carolborg answers. "I still need to take out the Louds. Especially Lori."

"Where do you want me to go?" Maggie asked.

"Another state." Carolborg said.

"But I-"Maggie started but Carolborg stopped her.

"Maggie please just go." Carolborg begs. "And maybe when this is all over I'll come find you."

"Ok I understand." said Maggie

"Good." Carolborg says. She then turns around and starts to walk out before stopping. "Maggie?"

"Yeah?" Maggie responds.

"Thanks for being my friend."

* * *

At the Loud house, the home was unnaturally quiet. Rita and Lynn Sr. sat in the living room with Lily with concern on their faces.

"Honey I'm worried about the kids." Rita said. "Yesterday they wouldn't stop shouting at each other and today they've been quiet."

"Me too honey, but I don't know if we should talk to them we could either start the yelling again." said Lynn Sr.

"To think this all started when Lynn ate Lincoln's waffles." said Rita.

"Better than fighting over a dress I suppose." Lynn Sr. said with a sigh.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Rita said.

On the staircase, the pets were listening to what they were saying.

"I guess they aren't gonna be of any help." Hops comments.

"You're telling me." Fangs agreed. "You would think that as parents they would attempt to do something to help fix this."

"True. Anyways how are the kids?" Geo asked. "They've been quiet all morning."

"Yeah. Come to think of it they haven't talked to each other since yesterday." Walt points out. "You think they're still mad?"

"Not sure." Charles answered. "I think we need to investigate."

"Agreed. To the vents!" Cliff called before they ran out. Downstairs Lynn Sr. looks upstairs.

"You hear something?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Hear what?" Rita asked.

* * *

When the pets got upstairs they immediately dive into the vents.

"Ok so the best way to check on the kids without them noticing us is to go through the vents." Charles told them. "So let's move out."

"But move quietly." Fangs adds. "If we move to fast they'll hear us from a mile away."

"Alright pets let's do this." said Charles.

As the pets moved through the vents Cliff looks around. "Now I know how a TV dinner feels like." said Cliff.

"Tell me about it." Charles agreed. The pets continue moving through until they reach the vent in Lincoln's room.

The pets look and see Lincoln painting. "He's working on his art." Geo whispered.

What makes you say that?" Hops asked.

"Look. Every few strokes he glances at the family picture on his wall." Walt explains. "I think he's had enough of this fighting."

"Agreed." Fangs said. "Let's check on the others."

The pets went over to the vent that leads to the twins' room and they see Lola trying to have a tea party with her stuffed animals but she sighs and placed her head on the table.

"Poor Lola." said Hops.

They then see Lana walk into the room and she takes a glance at her twin. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it before walking out with a frown on her face.

"And Lana ain't doing any better." Geo sighs.

"This is the first time I seen the twins like this." Hops said.

"Lisa's probably isn't doing that great either." Cliff said.

"I don't know. Lisa isn't one for human emotions." Geo points out.

"Well let's find out." Charles says. The pets make their way through the ducts towards Lisa's room when a rat comes into view.

"Rat." Cliff snarls.

"Chill. It's just Bitey." Fangs assures him. "Sup Bitey?'

"Not much." Bitey answers. "Just trying to get some info on Lisa. She's acting weird and stuff. Like struggling to focus if you know what I mean."

"We don't." The pets say in unison.

"Oh. Then follow me and I'll show you." Bitey tells them.

The pets followed the rat to Lisa's room and they Lisa with her head on her work desk. "Some great mind I turn out to be." Lisa groaned.

"Is she alright?" Walt asked.

"Not sure." Bitey answered. "Since this morning she's been writing, erasing and rewriting things down in her science notebook. Heck she's been feeding us a little extra food at meal time. But really she seems to be distracted."

"It's because the L-Crew disbanded yesterday." said Fangs

"That explains it." Bitey sighed. "Look if you guys have a plan you got my support. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go freak out Lynn Sr." He then runs off leaving the pets.

"Hmm, Lisa is doing no better." Hops says.

"Yeah. She's a mess." Cliff agreed. He then hears the sound of a ball bouncing. "What's that?"

"It's coming from other there." said Charles and they followed the sound and they see a depressed Lynn bouncing a ball on the wall.

"That figures." aaid Walt.

"I'm guessing Lucy's in her secret dark spot." said Fangs.

"Yeah." Fangs answers. Lynn then stops bouncing her ball and grabs her basketball and walks out of the room. "Hurry follow her." The pets run through the vent trying to follow Lynn. The pets see her dribbling the ball as she walked down the hall. She looks up and finds herself in front of Lincoln's door. She stares at the door, wondering weather or not to knock on it. She raises her hand but then lowers it with a sigh.

"He won't want to." Lynn says sadly. She then grabs her ball and heads downstairs. "Mom I'm going to the basketball court." The pets then hear the front door open and clothes.

"So close." Charles said.

"We could of have a conversation." said Hops.

"I know right!" Geo whispered.

"Hey I hear Lori's phone ringing." Cliff said. "It sounds like Bobby's ringtone. But Lori's not answering it right away."

"Let's go see what's up." Walt says. The pets then dash through the vents to Lori and Leni's room where they see Lori lying on her bed staring at the ceiling while her phone is going off.

"Why isn't she answering?" Hops asked.

"No clue." Fangs answered. The pets sit and watch for a few seconds listening to the phone ring until Lori finally reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Bobby." Lori said. "Yeah just tired. Sure I'm willing to go out. I'll meet you at the mall. Yeah I'll see you there." Lori hangs up and lets out a sigh. "Maybe the mall will make me feel better." She gets up and walks out of the room.

"Yep she's not doing good at all." Geo said.

"No she is not." said Cliff.

"I think Leni is at the mall with Kody." said Charles

"Yeah and she didn't look that happy when she left." Geo points out. They then hear Luan moving around in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson but I'm gonna have to cancel my performance at your daughter's party today." Luan was saying. "Just a family issue. Thanks for understanding." She then hangs up.

"Now Luan is cancelling her gigs." said Charles.

"That sucks." said Cliff.

"This is bad." Walt says. "Maybe Luna doing better."

"Let's go see." Geo says.

The pets all ran to the vents to Luna and Luan's room and they see a sad Luna strumming her acoustic guitar sadly.

"Well she doesn't seem any better." Hops said. They continue to watch as Luna strummed her guitar until one ofthe strings broke.

"Bloody hell." Luna muttered. She jumps off her bunk and walks over to her trunk to get a new string. When she reaches the trunk, she glances over at the electric guitar that Lincoln, Lucy, the twins and Lisa gave her and picked it up. As she examined it, she noticed some writing on the back of the guitar. "What the hell is this? 'To our rocking big sister. Thanks for always being there for us. We love you. Love Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.'" After she finished reading, she felt tears start to form in her eyes. "Dudes."

Up in the vents the pets were watching the scene with tears of their own in their eyes.

"That was beautiful!" Geo cried silently.

"I know it is." Walt said.

"I can't believe they put that in." Fangs said.

"They really know how to make this cat tear up." Cliff says.

"Ok. We need to have a meeting." Charles said. "Everyone to my doghouse."

* * *

The pets are at the doghouse and Charles uses his mouth to bang the mallet on a table. "Ok we're all here for a good reason." said Charles.

"Yeah!" said the pets.

"Now since the last time we used a projector Lisa now has a lock on her closet or something." Charles said.

"So we stole one from Lincoln's room." Cliff said.

"Ok now the kids are a mess, the L-Crew are disbanded and the Revenants are still out there." Charles said. "We have to fix this."

"Agreed, but how are we gonna get them to talk to each other?" Hops asked. "They are doing everything they can to avoid each other."

"Where are the kids now?" Walt asked.

"Lori is with Bobby, Leni is with Kody, Luna is with Sam, Luan went out to tell her Funny Business clients that she's canceling gigs, Lynn is out playing basketball, Lincoln is getting more art supplies, Lucy went to a poetry reading, Lana is at the mud hole, Lola is at her ribbon dance class and Lisa went to a college to give a lecture." Charles said.

"Ok and we all know where Lily is." said Cliff.

"Yeah but we need to focus on the rest." said Charles. "And I have a plan."

Charles turned on the projector and a French Poodle is shown on the screen. "That's not it!" Charles said and covered the picture with his body.

"Are you sure?" Cliff asked with a chuckle.

"Yes!" Charles answered and then quickly changing the slide to a picture of the Loud parents. "So since the kids won't listen to us, maybe they'll listen to Rita and Lynn."

"Ok but they already said they didn't want to get involved." Hops reminded him. "What makes you think they'll change their minds?"

"Simple. We're gonna tell them to." Charles answered which was met my protests.

"We can't let them know that we talk!" Cliff shouted.

"They'll probably take us to a lab where scientists will open us open and see what makes us tick!" Geo said.

"I don't want to be opened up.!" Hops shouted. "That's how my mom died."

"Guys relax." Charles says. "We simply need to knock them out and make them think it's a dream."

"That could work. Or fail." Walt says.

"Look just trust me on this." Charles tells them. "Don't forget, my best friend is 'The Man With The Plan'. I got this figured out."

"You better." Fangs replied.

"Now here's the plan on knocking them out." said Charles.

* * *

Lynn Sr. and Rita sat in the living room with Lily watching T.V. unaware to them, two mallets were rising up behind them. The mallets then came down and bopped them on the head, knocking them out. The pets then gather around the knocked out Louds.

"That seemed a little extreme." Hops pointed out.

"But it worked." Charles said. They then look and see Lily starting to cry causing Charles to give her a lick on the cheek. "Don't worry Lilster. Mommy and daddy are fine."

"Oh." Lily said.

A few minutes later

"My head." Rita groaned in pain as she woke up.

"I feel like I was hit in the head by a mallet." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't know why you'd think that." Charles said.

"Good point boy." Lynn Sr. said while scratching him behind the ears. That is until he realized something. "Wait. Did you just talk?"

"Maybe." Charles answered.

"What did Lisa do to you?" Rita asked.

"No Lisa had no involvement in this." said Cliff.

"Then how are you talking?" Rita demanded.

"This is a dream." Hops answered.

"Then how are we both having it?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Well once you're married for over seventeen years, you start to have interconnected dreams." Geo explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Rita said.

"Ok so let's get down to business before you guys wake up." Walt said. "Your kids are a mess and you aren't doing anything about it."

"Well it's because we don't want to restart the sibling Protocal." Lynn Sr said.

"I know it may seem dumb, but it's the only option we do can." said Rita.

"I'm gonna say it." Fangs says. "That's stupid. Last time i checked, you two ran this house. Not your kids. You guys need to step up. I mean you guys just follow the lead of your kids. Like when you locked your son outside."

"Oh don't remind me." Lynn Sr groaned. "We almost ended up in prison thanks to Junior."

"Ok that was a big mistake for us." said Rita.

"Yeah you could've stopped it but you let it go to far." Walt tells them. "Your son could've died in that suit."

"We never thought about that." Rita gasped.

"I know." Lynn Sr agreed.

"Ok. Now the sister fight protocol incident." Cliff said. "Why is it that everyone else knew about the protocol except your son? Care to explain?"

"Well it was more of a girl thing and Lincoln wouldn't be able to understand what's going on that's all." Rita explained.

"But Lynn Sr knew about the protocal." Walt pointed out.

"After a four hour presentation." Lynn pointed out.

"Ok but you still should've told your son." Charles said. "I mean what if things got worse? What if your daughters decided to beat the living hell out your son? And what would you have done? Hide in your room like cowards? Does your son mean that little to you?"

"Of course not!" The two parents shout.

"Then why do always side with your daughters over your son Lynn?" Cliff growls.

"Well I... I." Lynn Sr. Studders

"We're waiting." said Charles.

"It's just that if ten people say the same thing then it must be true!" Lynn says.

"Lynn? Is this about the Princess Pony incident?" Rita asked. Lynn Sr nodded. "Honey, you know we bought that book for Lucy. Why do you think I ungrounded him after only two days? Because he didn't deserve it. And don't forget the girls teased him for weeks about it. That is until he came home covered in pink paint and glitter."

"Wait you gave Lucy that Princess Pony book?" Fangs asked.

"Yes we needed to give Lucy something that wasn't dark." said Rita.

We didn't think she would enjoy it so much." Lynn added. "I can't believe it. We're terrible parents."

"Whoa whoa guys. You aren't terrible parents." Hops says.

"You at least do the right you grounded Lynn." Geo said.

"Yeah. You guys are parents of eleven kids and you will make mistakes but you try to make up for them." Walt points out. "I mean you guys do your best."

"Yeah. I mean think of all the good times you guys have had." Cliff said. "And if anyone knows anything about big families it's us. I had six brothers and sisters growing up."

"Yeah we know what that's like at times." said Geo.

"Yeah. All we ask is for you to step up and take action as parents." Fangs said. "Do you think you can do that?"

The parents both think about it and fav the pets their answer. "We will." said Rita.

"We're going to be better parents." Lynn Sr said.

"Good to hear." Charles said. Geo then jumps onto Charles's shoulder and whispers something into his ear. "Geo has something he wants to say to you Lynn."

"I'm all ears." said Lynn Sr.

"So you like using me as a can opener huh?" Geo growled as he pulled out a mallet.

"The can opener was missing and I was" Before Lynn Sr could finish Geo whacks him with a hammer.

"You guys have nothing against me do you?" Rita asked.

"I don't think so." Charles said. He then pulls out a mallet and whacks Rita in the head with it.

"Dude, why?" Cliff asks.

"Knock them out and when they wake up, they will think it's a dream." Charles explains.

"I wonder how the kids are doing." Geo said.

* * *

Lynn is walking towards the basketball court and sighs. "It's all my fault." She sighed and then bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!"!

"Sorry about that." The voice said. "Oh hey Lynn!" Lynn looks up and sees none other than Francisco.

"Oh hey Francisco." Lynn greets sadly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just gonna practice my free throws." Francisco answers. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to practice my shots and get away from my house." said Lynn.

"Hey since we're both going to the same place, wanna play some one-on-one?" Francisco asks. At this Lynn perks up a little.

"Sounds fun." Lynn says. "Hope your ready to lose."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing." said Francisco.

* * *

"Damn I can't believe you beat me." Lynn said as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hey it was close." Francisco said as he sat down next to her.

"I guess." Lynn said.

"Hey are you ok?" Francisco asked. "You seem a little off."

"I've been having some trouble at home." said Lynn. "Long story you see I ate the last waffles that my little brother was going to eat and we got into this big arguement and the rest of my sisters minus Lily got into this big arguement too and the next thing we know we stopped talking to each other."

"Man that's rough." Francisco says.

"Tell me about it." Lynn sighs. "What they don't talk to me anymore? What if my relationship with them is ruined?"

"What if it isn't?" Francisco says.

"What?" Lynn aaks.

"What if it isn't?" Francisco repeats. "You don't know for sure if your relationship with your family is ruined for sure. Sure you guys are at each other throats right now, but I know for a fact that it's never to late to fix your relationship with your sisters and brother."

"I hope you're right. My brother Lincoln usually fixes the problem but this time I have to fix the problem." said Lynn. "Thanks Francisco,"

"No problem Lynn." Francisco replied. "But you owe me one."

"Owe you what?" Lynn asked.

"A rematch will cost you but for another day." said Francisco.

Lynn blushes a little and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a date." She tells him before running off. As he watches her run, Francisco forms a smile.

"Indeed it is." Francisco says.

* * *

In the Royal Woods music store Sam and Luna are looking through some CDs.

"So how are your brothers and sister doing?" Luna asked.

"They're fine." Sam said

"That's good i guess." Luna says.

"Luna are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Babe, I found something written on my guitar that I got from my little sibs." Luna explains. "Babe, Inneed to fix this but I don't know if i can."

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"It said. To our rocking big sister. Thanks for always being there for us. We love you. Love Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa." Luna quoted and Sam began to tear up.

"So beautiful." Sam cried. "Luna you have to make it up to them."

"I know but how?" Luna sighs.

"I can't tell you. It's something that you need to figure out for yourself." Sam says.

I guess I have to give it a shot Sam." Luna said. "Face the music and all that."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Sam says before kissing Luna's forehead. "Now go and make things right." Luna smiles and runs out of the store.

* * *

At the Biggs mansion, the Revenants sat in the living room with Chandler in the center.

"Alright. It's time we hunt down the Louds and finish the job." Chandler says. "We'll split up and take them down one by one."

"Nice." Rampage growls before leaning in. "What if ole spooky gets cold feet?"

"Then you take her and whatever Loud she is with out." Hydro answers.

"Right." Rampage growled.

"Sound Diva you will take out Lola and her twin if they're together." said Hydro.

"I like the sound of that." Sound Diva rubbed her hands in delight and sinister.

"Todd you can take out your creator." said Hydro.

"Affirmative." Todd said.

"I want Wildgirl." Rampage growled.

"Why?" Hydro asked.

"Because I want to." Rampage answers.

"Whatever man." Chandler says putting his hands up. "Carol, I think you know who you're going after."

"Yeah Lori. She's all mine." said Carolborg.

"And now Maggie." Hydro said. "You will be going after Luan. Think you can handle it?"

"Whatever." Maggie sighs.

"Alright let's move out!" Hydro orders.

The Revenants then all leave the mansion to kill their targets.

* * *

Lana sat in the mud trying to make her mud pies. She hoped that coming here would make her feel better but so far it had just made her more upset.

"These mud pies aren't making me happy at at." Lana sighed. "Even the ones at home aren't good enough."

"I know a way to end your miserableness. By putting you six feet under." A voice said. Lana gets up and sees Rampage landing not to far away.

"Rampage!" Lana gasped.

"How's it going runt?" Rampage growled.

"I was having a bad day until you showed your ugly face." Lana glared she pressed the button on her watch and changed into Wildgirl.

"Cute." Rampage taunted. "You think you can win."

"Yes I can." Wildgirl smirked and took a running start and turned into a rhino and charged towards Rampage.

Rampage gets his hands up and tries to stop Wildgirl's charge, but was starting to be pushed back.

"Your tough I'll give you that." Rampage growls. He then leans his head back and headbutts Wildgirl.

Wildgirl gets pushed back and turns back into human. "So you wanna fight fight dirty huh?" Wildgirl asked. "I'm down for that."

She then goes chimpanzee and scoops up some mud. She then throws the mud at Rampage, blinding him.

"Damn it!" Rampage growled. "You'll pay for that." He cleans the mud off and the first thing he sees is Wildgirl charging at him as a triceratops. "Crap." Wildgirl nails him with her horns sending him flying.

"Why would he just attack me all by himself?" Wildgirl thought. "Oh no!"

A tree comes flying towards her but Wildgirl quickly goes robin to avoid it.

"Trying to figure out why I'm attacking you solo?" Rampage asked amused. "Well it should be obvious. You all brought this on yourself."

"Yeah I know." Wildgirl sighed. But she turns into a gorilla and throws a rock at Rampage.

Rampage smashes the rock but Wildgirl leaps up and hits Rampage with a right hand.

"Bring it monkey!" Rampage growled.

Wildgirl snarls and transforms into a spinosaurs. "Go big or go home!" She roared.

"Finally a challenge." said Rampage

Wildgirl roars and charges towards Rampage. She hits him with a headbutt but Rampage grabs her head and swings her around, sending her into the air. Suddenly Wildgirl disappears.

"Where did she go?" Rampage asked while scratching his head. A fly then comes flying by and lands on his ear. "Get lost." Rampage tries swinging at the fly to get it to leave but the fly refuses to go. "Get lost!" He then brings his hand down on his ear causing him to yelp in pain.

"How do you like that dummy!" The fly mocked.

"So you can turn into bugs huh? That won't help you in battle!" Rampage said.

"Let's see if you still think that after I go right in your ear!" Wildgirl retorts. She then flies towards Rampage's ear but he swiped her forcing her away. "Need a new plan." She then starts to fly upwards.

"Get down here and fight!" Rampage shouts. He then puts his hand above his eyes trying to find the fly. He then sees a shadow start to fall from the sky. "What the hell is that?" As the shadow gets closer he sees what it is. "Oh it's a whale. Wait. Oh crap." Before he does something, a humpback whale comes crashing down on him.

"I can go on and on you overgrown mutt!" Wildgirl shouted and then turned into a mammoth and picks up Rampage and throws him in the lake.

Rampage swims to the surface and growls. "I hate you." He then sees a fin pop out from below the water. "Damn it." He is then pulled underwater where he sees great white shark biting his leg and pulling him underwater.

Rampage is punching Wildgirl in the face but she refuses to let go. Wildgirl let's go of Rampage and then bites his side.

Rampage rips Wildgirl off him and throws her away. He then tries to swim back to the surface when he sees Wildgirl swimming back towards him this time as a hammerhead shark.

Rampage's eyes widend but he punches Wildgirl in the face. But Wildgirl bites Rampage arm and he screams in pain.

Rampage rips Wildgirl off him and and spins her, launching her out of the water.

"Gotta think fast!" Wildgirl as she soars through the sky. She then quickly goes cat and lands on her feet. "Looks like the big bad wolf wasn't so big or bad." She then starts licking her paw when she hears something emerging from the water. "Uh oh." She turns and sees a very angry Rampage.

"I'm gonna break you in half." Rampage snarls.

"We'll see about that." Wildgirl fires back before going T-Rex.

"You think that T. rex will take me down?" Rampage asked. "Think again!"

Wildgirl narrows her eyes and lets out a roar. She then charges forward with Rampage running to meet her.

Wildgirl grabs Rampage with her teeth and sinks her teeth down as Rampage yelps in pain. "Screw this I'm putting you in a museum!" said Rampage.

He breaks free of the jaws and grabs her by the head. He then picks her up and slams to the ground forcing her back to human.

"That hurt." Wildgirl groaned.

"So you give up?" Rampage asked.

"Come on Lana think! You gave him everything you got to think of something." Lana thought.

Rampage reaches down and grabs her by the head. "Let's see how well you think when your head is crushed." He growls and starts squeezing, causing Wildgirl to scream in agony. "Say goodbye Wildgirl!"

"Leave my sister alone!"

"What?" Rampage asks turning towards the voice only to be met with a punch from Parkour, forcing Rampage to release Wildgirl.

Wildgirl looks up and sees Parkour with her hand out and she grabs it. "Lynn?" Wildgirl asked.

"Yeah it's me." said Parkour.

What are you doing here?" Wildgirl asks as she accepts the hand.

"I was on my home when i saw you fighting Rampage." Parkour explained. "Thought I'd lend a hand."

"Thanks." Wildgirl says.

"When we're done here, we need to talk." Parkour says.

"Yeah. We do." Wildgirl agreed. The two turn to face Rampage who was getting back to his feet.

"You two are dead." Rampage growls. The two siblings prepare to charge tawards Rampage when suddenly Soothsayer appears.

"Hmmm. This is definitely not the bathroom." Soothsayer says. He then turns and sees Wildgirl and Parkour. "Oh hello girls."

"Soothsayer?" Wildgirl asked.

"What are you doing here?" Parkour aksed.

"Well i was trying to find a bathroom but I don't think it's here." Soothsayer tells them. "But this is a nice place." He then looks at Wildgirl and gasps. "My stars Lana! Who did this to you?"

"He did." Wildgirl answers and points to behind Soothsayer. Soothsayer turns and sees Rampage. "Oh hello. Who might you be?"

"The name Rampge you old fool!" Rampage shouted.

"Clearly someone forgot to teach you some manners." Soothsayer said and whacked Rampage with a rolled up newspaper.

"Your gonna pay." Rampage growled.

"Uh uh. Bad dog." Soothsayer scolds as he once again hits him with a newspaper.

"Stand back Soothsayer!" Parkour shouted and punched Rampage in the face.

"Now now i believe that now is not the best time to look for a fight." Soothsayer tells her. "I think it's best if we retreat for now and patch up your sister. Plus you two can help me find a bathroom." Parkour thinks about it and sighs.

"Ok." Parkour sighs.

"Good. Grab my robe." Soothsayer instructs them. The two do as they are told and Soothsayer taps his staff on the ground. "Farewell large dog." They then disappear, leaving Rampage dumbfounded.

* * *

"What just happened?" Rampage asked. He then sniffs the air and smiles. "I smell Maggie. Let's see if she's killed Luan yet." He then leaps off.

Luan walked away from another house with a frown.

"Another cancellation." Luan sighs. She looks at her list. "Where next?"

"The next step." Luan turned around and sees Maggie.

"Maggie?!" Luan questioned.

"This is it Luan." said Maggie.

"I don't want to fight you!" Luan said.

"Good. That makes two of us." Maggie says.

"What?" Luan gasps.

"I'm not here to fight." Maggie tells her. "I'm here to say that you were right. Chandler was using me. He couldn't help me. I guess I'm sorry for not believing you."

"You believe me?" Luan asked.

"I heard Chandler saying he wasn't going to fix my powers. But he's planning on throwing me to the side." said Maggie.

"So why don't you come with me and we can fix you up!"Luan said.

"No, I'm here to say good bye." said Maggie and sighed. "I'm leaving."

"You can't leave!" Luan protested.

"She's right you know." A voice said. The two turn and see Rampage. "I'm afraid you can't leave Maggie. Not alive that is."

"I take Chandler sent you?" Maggie guessed.

"More or less." Rampage answered. "To be honest, i never trusted you. Every time i wanted to crush you, Carol saved you. But now Carol ain't here to save you."

"Wrong! She's got me!" Luan glared.

"Aw you're going to let your little friend save you that's Cute." Rampage replied sarcastically.

"Damn right." Luan says before hitting a button on her watch to become Ms. Appear.

"Fine. I get to beat up another member of the L-Crew." Rampage growls.

Rampage charges towards Ms. Appear tries to attack her but she puts a forcefield up. "You can't hide behind that force field forever!"

"Just watch me you overgrown mutt!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"I'm not a mutt!" Rampage snarled as he starts banging his fists on the forcefield.

"I don't think this would hold him off!" Maggie said.

"Yeah I know." said Ms. Appear.

"You have a plan don't you?" Maggie asks.

"Yep." Ms. Appear answers. She then expands her forcefield sending Rampage flying back. "Just needed him close enough."

Rampage charges towards Ms. Appear and Ms. Appear gets ready to spring her plan into action. "Wait for it." Ms. Appear said.

"I'm gonna bash you into the ground!" Rampage roars.

"That's close enough." Ms. Appear says as she snaps her fingers. A few seconds later a forcefield appears in the ground tripping up Rampage.

"Your making him look like a fool." Maggie said with a chuckle.

"He makes it so easy." Ms. Appear tells her with a laugh. However as she's laughing, Rampage hit her with a hard backhand into a car.

"Laugh at that." Rampage growls.

"Luan!" Maggie cried out and then glared at Rampage. "That was a big mistake."

"Aw did I hurt your girlfriend?" Rampage asked in a baby like voice which got Maggie even more angry.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Maggie shouted before firing a large black beam at Rampage, hitting him hard and sending him flying.

Ms. Appear got back up and she sees a down Rampage. "Maggie?" She asked.

"I had enough hiding my powers time to put them to good use!" Maggie said.

"Nice." Ms. Appear says and tries to take a step forward only to gasp in pain.

"You ok?" Maggie asks.

"I think I hurt my leg." Ms. Appear says. "I can't fight like this. We need to get out of here."

"Ok. Where though?" Maggie asks.

"The L-Crew base." Ms. Appear answers.

"Right. Grab on and I'll get us out of here." Maggie instructed.

Ms. Appear grab Maggie's shoulder and the two of them see Rampage running towards them. But before he could attack th two girls disappear in the shadows.

"No! She's mine!" Rampage shouted and threw a mailbox at some random car. "But Chandler won't like this one bit."

* * *

Lisa walked out if the college with a frown. "That certainly didn't make me happy." She sighed.

Then she gets a text from an unknown number on her phone. "Then maybe i'll Put you out of your misery." Lisa read.

She looks at the text confused when lasers fire out of nowhere. Lisa looks around and sees Todd.

"Greetings creator." Todd says. "Prepare to be eliminated."

Lisa pressed a button and became Prodigy. "Todd This time I have a complete mind to tear you apart!" Prodigy said.

"Wrong creator. It is I who will tear you apart." Todd says before fireing several lasers at Prodigy who uses a nearby car to shield herself.

"Why did I rebuilt him in the first place?!" Prodigy asked herself

"Do patrol the city because you were failing at your powers." Todd answers.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Prodigy shouts.

Prodigy threw the car and a mailbox with here telekinesis at Todd. But he destroys the items with his laser. "Now I know how Victor Frankenstien felt when he created his creation." Prodigy said.

"I'm sorry creator but i must destroy you." Todd says as he fires missiles at Prodigy who uses her telekinesis to make them crash into each other and explode.

"I'm starting to regret not destroying your remains." Prodigy said as she sent a lamppost flying towards Todd.

Todd shoots the lamppost with his laser. "You cannot stop me creator." said Todd.

"I've done it before." Prodigy reminds the robot. She then starts running while trying to avoid Todd's lasers.

"You cannot escape." Todd informs her before firing his flamethrower, blocking her path.

"I do wish Lincoln were here." Prodigy says. "But would he even help me after all that's happened?" While Prodigy was lost in her thoughts, Todd stretched out one of his limbs and grabbed Prodigy. "Dang it."

"This is where you fall creator." Todd tells her. As he prepares to finish her off, he is suddenly hit by an electric blast from behind. Todd turns and sees Amplifier with her hands coated in electricity.

"Step away from my little sister you walking toaster!" Amplifier shouted and shout a stream of lightning at Todd.

"I'm usually don't give into my emotions, but." said Prodigy and hugged Amplfier. "Thanks for saving me sis!"

"No problem little sis." Amplifier says while returning the hug. "I think it'd be smart if we fallback and regroup."

"Agreed." Prodigy says. Amplifier then picks up Prodigy and teleports away.

"You cannot escape." Todd says.

* * *

Lori wandered through the mall, sadly looking at dresses.

"So babe see anything you like?" Bobby asked.

"No." Lori moaned in depression.

"Lori why don't you just talk to them?" Bobby asked. "I mean Leni is right over there." He points to where Leni was at the food court sadly drinking a smoothie.

"And what do you want me to say?" Lori asked.

"How about Hey I'm sorry sis. Let's get back together!" Bobby said.

"Even so, I still have nine more to apologize to." Lori pointed out. "Especially Lily for putting her through all that."

"I can help you Lori." A voice said. "I'll just make it so they don't have to see your face."

"Not now!" Lori groaned.

She looks up and sees Carolborg crash through the ceiling.

"Hello Lori." Carolborg says.

"You!" Bobby shouted.

"Oh hey Bobby or should I say Beserker." Carolborg said.

"Well he's gone now." said Bobby.

"Oh well i honestly don't care." Carolborg says. "I'm here to kill Lori and take you as my own."

"Not on my watch." Lori says before pressing a button on her watch to become Speed Queen. "Stay away from Bobby!" Carolborg starts fireing her blaster but Speed Queen dodges them with ease.

Bobby runs out of the store and hides behind a trash can. "Why can't she get the message that I'm with Lori?" Bobby groaned.

Speed Queen dodges the blasts. "Get the message Carol! Bobby's with me, just move on!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Your siblings killed my boyfriend, who was going to be ex-boyfriend!" Carolborg shouted,

"Stay away from my siblings!" Speed Queen screams as she rushes to tackle Carolborg.

Carolborg pushes Speed Queen off of her and she lands on a table and breaks on impact. "Man I hate you." said Carolborg.

"The feeling's mutual." Speed Queen growled.

* * *

Leni sat in the food court sadly drinking her smoothie.

"Leni, I think you should talk to your siblings." Kody suggested.

"I can't Kody you wouldn't understand." said Leni.

"Leni, I also have ten siblings." Kody reminded her. "At one point we had a brother fight protocol that failed within three minutes because Kole forgot how it worked. So I think I understand."

"No you don't." said Leni.

"Leni." Kody said and pulled a card behind her ear. "Is this your card?"

But the trick didn't cheer her up. "Kody, I'm not feeling it." said Leni.

"Leni, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met." Kody tells her. "You always look at the bright side of everything. You always talk about how great your siblings are. Don't let one fight ruin things. Go. Talk to them."

"I will Kody. Thanks." Leni said and kissed him.

"No prob." Kody says. "Now I think we should leave."

"Why?" Leni asked.

"Because a cyborg just crashed through the roof." Kody answers.

"Carolborg." Leni whispered to herself and ran away to the washroom. Meanwhile Kody runs away to the exit.

Muiltipe Girl exits the washroom and runs to the action. "I just wanted one day with my Kody is that too much to ask." Leni asked with an angry tone.

She runs towards the action where she sees Speed Queen speeding around Carolborg who was trying to blast her.

"Hold still!" Carolborg shouted.

"Even if i did you probably would still miss!" Speed Queen taunted. "You have the accuracy of a Stormtrooper."

"Then dodge this!" Carolborg shouted and fire some missiles at Speed Queen. Speed Queen managed to dodged them but the missiles turned around and went after Speed Queen.

"Heatseeking missiles? You got to be kidding me." Speed Queen groaned.

"This is where you fall!" Carolborg says.

"Gotta help Lori." Multiple Girl whispers. She looks around and sees a table. "This will totes work." She creates a clone and the two lift the table. "Ready?"

"Totes." The clone answers.

"Speed Queen! Heads up!" Multiple Girl shouts. Speed Queen looks over and sees Multiple Girl with a table.

The two throw the table in front of the missiles and the table destroyed the missiles on impact with the table. "Thanks." Speed Queen said. "I thought I was a goner."

"I couldn't forgive myself if you died and I was still angry at you." said Muiltipe Girl.

"Same here." Speed Queen says. "We need to get her outside. There are too many people here who could get hurt."

"Totes agree." said Muiltipe Girl.

"I'll lure her out." said Speed Queen.

Multiple Girl nods and starts to head to the exit. Meanwhile Carolborg was looking for Speed Queen.

"Where are you Lori?" Carolborg calls out.

"Right here." Speed Queen answered. Carolborg looks and sees Speed Queen. "Try and catch me." She then speeds off.

"Oh it's on!" Carolborg shouts as she flies after her."

Carolborg fired her blasts at Speed Queen but she. Managed to dodge the blasts. "Like a stormtrooper!" Speed Queen shouted as she exited the mall.

Carolborg punches a hole in the wall and glares at Speed Queen. "Try and dodge this." said Carolborg and prepared for her special attack.

"Um, do you have a plan?" Multiple Girl asks.

"Give me a second." Speed Queen answered.

"Say goodbye Louds!" She fires her Homecoming Cannon when a giant pink crystal pops out of the ground blocking the blast. "What?" She turns and sees none other than Crystal Princess who looked battered. "You! I thought Lindsay was dealing with you?"

"Who said she wasn't?" Crystal Princess says as a soundwave blast comes from nowhere, sending her flying.

Speed Queen ran towards Crystal Princess and catches her. "You Alright?" Speed Queen asked.

"Yeah I think so." Crystal Princess answers.

"But she won't be for long." A voice said as the three look to see Sound Diva approaching. "C'mon Carol! You haven't killed them yet?"

"Speed Queen is too fast and Muiltipe Girl just showed up." said Carolborg.

"Step aside grandma and let me show you how it's done." said Sound Diva.

"Guys we need a plan." Multiple Girl whispers.

"Maybe I can provide assistance." A voice said from behind. The girls turn and see Soothsayer.

"Soothsayer!" The three girls cheered.

"Who or what is this guy?" Sound Diva asked.

"Beats me." Carolborg answers.

"I am Soothsayer." Soothsayer says. "Now if you excuse us, the four of us have somewhere to be." The three girls grab on and Soothsayer taps his staff on the ground. "Farewell girls." They then disappear.

"What just happened?" Sound Diva asks.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the cafe with a sigh.

"Well it wasn't my best poem but it was the best I could do without Lincoln." She says sadly.

"Well then your big brother isn't going to save you now." said a voice and all a sudden a arm made of water grabs Lucy.

"Chandler!" Lucy gasped.

"The one and only." Hydro snickers.

"I may not have my siblings, but like Batman I fight alone." said Lucy and presses a button on her watch to become Black Ice.

"We both know that ain't true." Hydro scoffed. Black Ice then proceeds to freeze the water holding and breaks. "You shattered my hand you freak!"

"At least I don't look like Deadpool." Black Ice taunted.

"I had enough of being called Deadpool!" Hydro shouted.

"It's just a fact." Black Ice tells him before firing a ice blast.

Hydro dodges the ice blast and unleashed his power on a fire hydrant and blasted it towards Black Ice.

"Dang it." Black Ice muttered as she's hit by the water and blasted into a building. "Why didn't i freeze it?"

"Because you're stupid." Hydro says. "Just like your brother."

"Lincoln isn't stupid." Black Ice retorted. "I would be lost without him."

"Damn that's cheesy." Hydro said. He then forms a water sphere. "Say your prayers." As he's about to throw the sphere, a fireball comes out of nowhere and destroys it. "What?" He and Black Ice look up and see Firecracker flying above them. "Larry."

"Lincoln!" Black Ice gasps.

"You okay?" Firecracker asked as he landed next to her

"I'm fine." Black Ice said.

"Glad to hear that." Firecracker replied

"What do we do?" Black Ice asks.

"You go back to base." Firecracker answers. "I'll deal with Chandler. Alone."

"I'm not leaving you." Black Ice protested.

"This isn't up for debate!" Firecracker shouts. "Look go back to base and get the girls."

Black Ice nods and runs away. "The last time we faced off you lost your powers." said Hydro.

"The last time we faced off I beated you without my powers." said Firecracker.

"So we're one and one." Hydro growled.

"It appears so." Firecracker says.

"I don't see why you fight it Larry." Hydro said. "Everytime I punked you out in school you did nothing. Things never change. You are still the loser." He then coats his body in water. "This is where it ends!"

Firecracker smirks and goes full flame. "Couldn't agree more." He said.

 **To be continued**

 **Next time on Loud Heroes: Fire vs Water. Firecracker vs Hydro. Lincoln vs Chandler. The final showdown. Maybe. Probably not. Don't miss it.**

 **Zachlor16 here. So before we sign off, i just want to apologize for the lack luster within the fights. The fact was that the scenes with the pets was longer than anticipated. So we cut the fights short. Apart from Lana's. So i must apologize for that. But i promise you: part 3 will be more action packed. So stay tuned for that. Also, time for some shameless advertisement. Check out the sequel to Meeting a Loud on my page, Teaching a Loud. So until next time farewell**.


	36. The Revenants part 3

Black Ice slid down on the the ice slide going back to the base. She was told by Lincoln aka Forecracker to get back to base while he was battling Hydro aka Chandler. "There's the base." Black Ice said and landed on the ground and ran inside.

"Lucy?" Sam asked.

"Sam I need to contact my sisters." said Black Ice.

"No need. They're already here." Sam informs her. Lucy gives her a confused look around to see her siblings in the medbay. And to further her surprise, Maggie was there also as was Lily who she swore was still at home.

"What happened to you guys and why is Maggie here and when did Lily get here?" Lucy asked.

"Revenants jumped us." Lana growled. "They tried to take us out one by one but they failed becsuse we were able to escape thanks to Soothsayer."

"Yeah thanks for the help man." Lynn says.

"You literally saved our butts." Lori adds.

"It was my pleasure." Soothsayer tells them before getting serious. "But there is little time to waste." He turns to Lucy. "Maggie has left the Revenants and Lily was driven here by your pets. But i believe you have news to share if am I correct young Lucy."

Yes I was walking home from my poet reading and then Hydro ambushed me. While I was fighting him Lincoln showed up and now he's facing off with Hydro." Lucy explained.

"Wait Lincoln is battling Hydro?!" Lynn shouted. "He lost his powers for 24 hours."

"Let's not forget that our brother also has a victory over Hydro." Lisa reminded them.

"That's the least of your worries." Maggie said. "If Hydro is there, Carolborg, Rampage, Sound Diva and Todd won't be too far behind."

"Dudes we got to get down there!" Luna said.

"Indeed." Soothsayer agreed. "You must make haste before it is too late. Go! Quickly! Help your brother and then you all can talk."

"Right. Let's move out!" Lori ordered.

"I'm coming too." Maggie told them.

"Are you sure?" Luan asked.

Maggie nodded. "I have some business to settle with a overgrown mutt."

"But you will need an alter ego so no one can regonize you." Soothsayer said.

"I'll just wear my hood over my head." said Maggie.

"Sounds simple but you need a name." Lola said. "How about Shadow Mistress?"

"That'll work." Maggie said as she put her hood up.

"Alright. Let's move out!" Lori ordered.

* * *

Firecracker and Hydro stared each other down as they circled each other while also doing whatever they could to not take their eyes off each other. The two stopped walking and took a fighting stance but neither made a move to attack. The two stood there waiting for the other to make a move but neither did.

"He's not making a move." Firecracker whispered. "Gotta strike before he can."

"Larry ain't budging." Hydro whispered. "Must be scared. Gotta strike quick."

Firecracker flew towards Hydro with a fiery punch, but Hydro turns into a puddle of water and dodges Firecracker. "Too slow Larry!" Hydro shouted.

Firecracker growls and throws two fireballs at Hydro, but Hydro shoots two streams of water at the fireballs.

The two attacks collide creating steam. Hydro looks into the steam trying to find Firecracker but doesn't see him. He slowly approaches the steam where he is met with a fiery fist to the face causing him to stumble back. Firecracker then flies forward and tackles Hydro to the ground and then grabs him. He then flies forward while dragging Hydro across the ground before throwing him into a nearby pick-up truck.

"This means war." Fircracker and Hydro groaned.

Firecracker flies forward towards Hydro with a kick but Hydro sidesteps causing Firecracker to crash into the wall. Hydro then walks up to him and starts laying into him hard body shots.

"Why don't you give up Larry?" Hydro asks. "Why don't just quit?" He goes for another punch but Firecracker hits him with a headbutt causing Hydro to step back. Firecracker then grabs Hydro and throws him through a the window of a hardware store. Firecracker walks through the destroyed and looke around for the water villian.

"Where are you waterboy?" Firecracker asked. He looks and see a puddle next to a wet floor sign. He walks away, while the puddle forms into Hydro.

Hydro glares at Firecracker and then sneaks up to him.

"Prepare yourself Larry." Hydro muttered. He slowly and quietly sneaks up on Firecracker, grabs a 2x4 and hits Firecracker in the back with it. "How do you like that?!" Hydro then grabs Firecracker and throws him into one of the shelves knocking it down. He then grabs him again and throws him over the cashier counter. He starts to approach the counter where he's met with a fireball to the face. "Damn it!" Firecracker then jumps onto the counter leaps onto Hydro.

"How do you like that Chandler!?" Firecracker mocked. He then starts punching Hydro in the face until Hydro kicks him off. He then forms a water fist and punches Firecracker out of the building.

Firecracker lands on a newspaper stand and he gets back up and forms a fireball in his hand. "Still got it." Firecracker sighed.

"Yeah, but not for long!" Hydro shouted as he walked out of the store and glares. "I'm going to drown you and soon your sisters, friends and girlfriend."

"You won't touch them!" Firecracker shouts. He then flies forward and Hydro flies to meet him. The clash and they are locked into a struggle as they fly over the city, crashing into buildings and cars until they finally land in the school where they crash into the lockers. The two get back up and Hydro pushes Firecracker into a locker and starts slamming his head into it.

"This brings back memories doesn't Larry?" Hydro says. "Me constantly beating you down ans you doing nothing about it."

"That was then Chandler." Firecracker tells him before kneeing him in the gut. "I'm a different person from what I was before. In fact, Ibeat up your old gang with Ronnie Anne just to show them that they have no more power." He then throws him across the floor.

Hydro landed in the cafeteria and gets back up and sees a furious Firecracker. "Your old gang is an army without a general. You're the washed up general." Firecracker said. "This is where Ronnie Anne and I heated up your goons and I knew something was missing."

Hydro punches Firecracker with a water punch to table. "You took that title from me, my life, my legacy and my looks." said Hydro.

"It was your own fault." Firecracker tells him as he stands back up.

"SHUT UP!" Hydro shouts before hitting him with a water sphere and launching Firecracker through the window and into the parking lot. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Firecracker goes full flame and dodges Hydro's attacks. "Is that all you got?" Firecracker smirked.

Hydro growls and hits Firecracker with a water fist sending him flying. Hydro then takes off after him. Firecracker sees him coming and he goes full flame and starts flying.

"He's going full flame." Hydro thought. "Big mistake." Hydro forms two hands made of water and gets ready to to strike. The two metas then combined creating a cloud of steam around them.

The two battle within the steam with traces of fire and water being shot out of the steam cloud. A few seconds later, Firecracker is sent flying from the cloud to the ground, just in front of Flip's. Firecracker slowly gets back up and sees Hydro land in front of him. The two approach each other and start rapidly punching each other, not even trying to dodge or block. The two then punch each other in the face at the same time forcing the two back. They then stood there panting. Firecracker looked at his costume and saw that it was torn and ripped and his goggles were cracked. He then looked at Hydro and saw that his costume was in similar shape. He then felt something drip down from his head. He then put his hand up on where he felt the drip and saw that it was blood.

"This is getting intense." Firecracker commented.

"Give it up Larry. You can't win!" Hydro shouted.

"Never!" Firecracker glared.

Hydro narrows his eyes and starts walking towards Firecracker. Firecracker seeing this starts to walk to meet him. They then start running and they throw a punch at the same where they collide.

"Give up!" Hydro growls.

"You give up!" Firecracker growls back.

"I'll never give up until you're down!" Firecracker and Hydro both shouted and then two streams of their elements and they both collided as they both struggle to win this duel.

"C'mon." Firecracker grunted.

"I can't lose." Hydro said.

"I'm not giving up." Firecracker said and the fire stream has gotten stronger and gets closer to Hydro.

"No. No No. NO!" Hydro yelled.

"YOU'RE DONE!" Firecracker shouts as the flame engulfs Hydro causing him to scream. After a few seconds, he cancels out the flame and approaches Hydro where he sees that his mask is gone and that his face had more scars and burns. "You've lost."

"No this can't be!" Hydro said.

"While you were busy plotting I trained and learned some new moves." Firecracker said. "I'm a new man Chandler."

"Just put me out of my misery Larry." Chandler begged.

"No I'm not a monster like you." Firecracker glared.

"No that would be me." Firecracker turns where he is hit with a right hand from Rampage. "There's only one monster and that's me." He is then joined by the rest of the Revenants.

"Took you guys long enough." Hydro groaned as he stood up.

"Sorry. We were enjoying the show." Carolborg tells him. "Besides it isn't like you stayed in one spot."

"Never mind that we have a Loud to kill." said Hydro.

Firecracker gets up and sees the rest of the Revenants. "Oh crap." said Firecracker.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Rampage growls. They start to converge on Firecracker when a crystal appears out of nowhere.

"Leave my brother alone!" Crystal Princess shouted and landed on the ground.

"Lola!" Sound Diva glared

"Don't forget about us dudes." Amplifier said as the rest of the L-Crew arrive at the scene. As soon as she lands, she sees the damage on Hydro and then sees the damage on her brother. "Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Firecracker said.

"You sure?" Speed Queen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Firecracker said.

"Ok. Think you can go another round?" Speed Queen asks.

"If I couldn't I wouldn't spar with Lynn so much." Firecracker answers with a smile.

"Good to hear." Speed Queen says with a smile before turning her attention to the Revenants. "It's time we ended this."

"I couldn't agree more Lori." Carolborg smirked.

"You will be terminated." Todd said.

"You will be disassembled." Prodigy says.

"L-Crew attack!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Revenants! Kill them!" Hydro shouts.

Both forces charge at each other and attack. Parkour tackles Rampage and beats him up. "Time to send you to the pound!" Parkour shouted.

"That was weak!" Rampage shouted and smacked Parkour with his right hand.

Wildgirl pops up as a alligator and bites his arm.

"My arm!" Rampage shouted in pain.

Parkour rips a lamppost out of the ground and whacks Rampage with it.

"Home run!" Parkour cheers. Rampage growls and gets back up where he sees a car, rips it in half and puts the two halves on his hands.

"Now let's have some fun." Rampage growls.

"That's my trick!" Parkour exclaims.

"You can sue him later." Wildgirl says before going velociraptor. "Let's just take him down."

"I couldn't agree more sis." said Parkour and cracks her knuckles.

They leap forward towards Rampage who whacks them with the car boxing gloves.

"Hey mutt!" Rampage turned and saw Shadow Mistress. "Remember me?"

"Maggie? Is that you?" Rampage asked.

"Yeah and now it's payback time." Shadow Mistress said. "And call me Shadow Mistress."

"Traitor!" Sound Diva shouted and shot a sound wave at Shadow Mitress, but she dodges the sound wave.

"Too slow brat princess." Shadow Mitress said. "Now you will fear the dark."

She raises her hands and shadow fists appear.

"Rampage do something!" Sound Diva screamed.

"I'm busy!" Rampage shouted as he tried to get Raptor Wildgirl off of him.

"Carolborg help me!" Sound Diva shouted,

Carolborg throws Amplifier to the side and aims her blaster at Shadow Mistress but hesitates. "Damn it Maggie." She mutters. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?" As she hesitates, she's suddenly tackled by Speed Queen.

"Not happening Carol." Speed Queen said with a smirk.

"You're all alone." Shadow Mistress tells her. She is then blasted from behind and she sees Todd with a blaster out. While she's distracted Sound Diva hits her with a sound wave blast.

Ms. Appear surrounds Shadow Mitress with a forcefield and then surrounds her fists with forcefield. "I think it's time for you to go to the pun-atentary." Sound Diva said.

"Leave the bad jokes to me." Ms. Appear glared.

"You are going down." Sound Diva said.

"Not before you!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Sound Diva smirked.

Crystal Princess runs forward and swings her cystal hammer at Sound Diva who rolled out of the way. Sound Diva responds by unleashing a powerful scream but Crystal Princess protects herself with her crystals.

"Come on!" Crystal Princess grunted.

"Those crystals can't hold you forever!" Sound Diva shouted.

"Yes they can!" Crystal Princess replied.

"No they can't." Sound Diva said.

"They don't need too." Ms. Appear says as she kicks Sound Diva away from Crystal Princess.

"Thanks." Crystal Princess said.

"Thank me later!" Ms. Appear said.

Carolborg is shooting lasers and missiles at Speed Queen but she dodges Carolborg's attacks. "Why couldn't you get wind powers?!" Carolborg groaned.

"Would that even make a difference?" Speed Queen asks.

Carolborg thinks about it. "Honestly, I don't know." She answers. "I mean i guess the wind would blow the missiles away if it was strong enough."

"True but I don't think it would do much for lasers." Speed Queen points out.

"That too." Carolborg agreed.

"Um are we fighting or not?" Amplifier asks.

"Oh right my bad!" Carolborg said and fired missiles at Amplfier, but she dodged the missiles.

"Ok this is more like it." Amplifier says. She then forms a few lighting darts and throws them at Carolborg who blasts them with her blaster.

Not far away, Todd was firing lasers at Multiple Girl and Greenthumb while Prodigy looked for an opening to attack.

"Prodigy hurry up and think!" Muiltipe Girl shouted.

"You will all be destroyed!" Todd said.

"Boop boop." Greenthumb babbles.

"Working on it!" Prodigy shouts back. She looks around to find something to throw at Todd until her eyes land on a mailbox. "That'll do." She then lifts the mailbox and throws it at Todd who destroys.

"That didn't work." Multiple Girl says. She then clones herself into seven and charge at Todd. Greenthumb forms a giant stalk and gets on it. She then moves her hands forward so that the stalk grows tawards Todd.

"Activating plant protocal!" Todd said and turned his hands into buzzsaws.

"Greenthumb!" The clones shouted.

"Gaba goo!" Greenthumb babbles as she raises her hands and creates a giant venus fly trap.

"Did you know she could do that?" Clone six asks.

"No. No I did not." Prodigy answers.

"Impossible!" Todd shouted.

"Of course I program Todd with the abilities we had when we first started being heroes." Prodigy guessed.

"So he has no new info?" Clone four asks.

"Unless Carolborg recorded some data and uploaded it to him." Prodigy said.

Greenthumb brings her hands down and the fly trap clamps down on Todd and shakes him around.

"Go Greenthumb!" Clone 2 cheered.

"Yeah kick that tin can butt of his!" Clone 1 shouted.

A laser is then shot from inside the plant's mouth, destroying it and freeing Todd.

"Dang it." Multiple Girl mutters. "Our turn ladies!"

All of the clones all charged towards Todd and tackled him, and they started beating him up.

"You will not win." Todd tells them.

Firecracker threw a fireball at Hydro who dodges only to get hit by Black Ice's ice hammer.

"You will make your frozen demise." Black Ice said.

"You already said!" Hydro shouted and shot a stream of water at her, but Black Ice froze the stream but Hydro managed to get out of the way.

Firecracker then appears behind him and kicks him in the back. However, Firecracker drops down to one knee afterwards.

"You ok?" Black Ice asks.

"Yeah. Still feeling the effects from my fight with Hydro." Firecracker answers. Hydro hears this and gets an idea. He hits Black Ice with a water sphere and sends her flying towards Parkour and Wildgirl who was still fighting Rampage.

"Todd and Carolborg! Keep the rest of the L-Crew off us!" Hydro ordered. "Rampage and Sound Diva! The three of us are gonna finish off Firecracker."

"Sounds like fun." Rampage growls as he rips a lion Wildgirl off of his back and throws her at Crystal Princess.

"Stay away from my brother!" Black Ice said and surrounded the three villains in a Ice dome. But Rampage breaks through the ice dome and gives Black Ice the backhand slap.

"This ends here Weak Linc." said Rampage.

"I gave you dirt and now the only dirt you'll get is 6ft of it." Sound Diva glared.

"Bring it on." Firecracker said while standing up. Rampage leaps forward but Firecracker ducks. Hydro then fires a water sphere and Sound Diva unleashed a extreme scream that Firecracker barely avoided only to get back handed by Rampage.

Meanwhile the L-Crew and Shadow Mistress were desperately trying to reach Firecracker but Carolborg and Todd were holding them back.

"We have to get to our bro!" Amplifier shouts as she fired a electric blast at Todd.

"Way ahead of you!" Speed Queen shouted as she struggled with Carolborg.

"Not happening Lori!" Carolborg shouts. "Todd make sure they can't sneak by!"

"With pleasaure." Todd nodded.

Todd then stands straight up and his arms become blades. He then starts spinning.

"I didn't program that into him." Prodigy says. The L-Crew start maneuvering around in order to avoid Todd. Wildgirl and Crystal Princess then dives behind a car.

"C'mon! We might be able to help Lincoln while the others distracted Todd and Carolborg." Wildgirl says.

"Right let's go." Crystal Princess said before running off.

Rampage growls as he's hit with a fireball to the arm. Firecracker prepares another only to get blasted by a soundwave blast followed by a water fist from Hydro.

"You can't win Larry!" Hydro tells him. Firecracker gets back to his feet where he is met with a shoulder tackle from Rampage where he crashes into a building. Sound Diva then fires a soundwave at some rubble launching it a Firecracker, trapping him.

"Game over Weak Linc." Rampage growls as he raises his foot to crush his skull. "Any last words?" Firecracker thinks about until he sees something that causes him to smile.

"Yeah just two." Firecracker answers. "Hey rhino!" Rampage gives him a confused look until he is hit in the side by Wildgirl as a rhino with Crystal Princess riding on her back.

"About time you were able to hit someone as a rhino." Crystal Princess comments.

Hey that's because they were distracted." Wildgirl said.

Then the two were hit a powerful sonic scream and it blasted the twins away while Wildgirl turned back to human form. "Like you two now." Hydro said.

The three villians approach the two young heroines who stand up and prepare to defend themselves.

"Time to crush them." Rampage growls.

"Who's second place now?" Sound Diva mocks.

Firecracker pushes on the rubble and frees himself. "That was a pain." He grumbled. He looks around until he sees Hydro, Rampage and Sound Diva cornering Wildgirl and Crystal Princess. "Lana and Lola! They're in trouble!"

The twins shook in fear from the three villains. "Farewell girls!" Rampage said and prepared his fists to smash!

"HEY YOU OVERGROWN MUTT!" Someone shouted in a deeper and malicious voice. The three turns around to hear the source of the sound and it revealed to be Firecracker.

"Larry?" Hydro questioned.

Firecracker doesn't respond. He takes a step forward.

"What's Weak Linc gonna do?" Rampage asked. He then starts laughing only to stop when he feels a sudden pain in his gut. He looks down to see that Firecracker had punched him in the stomach. "H-how did h-he get here so f-fast?" Firecracker then fires a powerful blast at Rampage sending him flying and crashing into a semi. Firecracker then flies up and comes down feet first at full speed right onto Rampage's arm causing him to howl in pain.

"Who's Weak Linc now?" Firecracker asks. He then turns to Hydro. "Time for some more fun." He starts to walk over to Hydro.

"What's wrong with Linky?" Crystal Princess asks.

"I don't know but I'm scared." Wildgirl answers.

"Look Larry I wasn't going to kill them I was just going to." Hydro said.

"Kill them? You lie." Firecracker glared at the water villain.

"Can't we talk about this?" Hydro asked.

"Sure. Your words can be pleased for mercy." Firecracker says.

* * *

At the base, everyone watched the screen with wide eyes.

"He did that thing again." Ronnie Anne murmurs.

"Hmm, interesting." Soothsayer says. "What is that thing that Lincoln just did?"

"I'm not sure. But I seen this before when I was kidnapped by the Terror Crew." Ronnie Anne said

"Fascinating." Soothsayer says. He then feels a disturbance. "A premonition? So soon? Very well." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he is in the city and worst of all, the city was burning. "What is this? Who did this?" He then hears laughing and he looks up to see a figure floating over the city. "He must be the culprit." He takes a closer look at the figure and gasps. "No. Pray that it isn't true." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he's back at the base.

"You alright Soothsayer?" Bobby asks.

"Yes I'm fine." Soothsayer answers. "Excuse me, I must go to my chambers." He walks off and heads to his room. "A dangerous foe is coming. And I fear the worst."

* * *

Firecracker begins to beat up Hydro and punches Hydro in knee and he screams in pain. "Someone take out Firecracker!" Hydro shouted.

"I'm on it!" Sound Diva said.

She fires a soundwave blast at Firecracker but Firecracker puts Hydro in front of him to take the blast.

"Damn it!" Hydro curses as he's hit with the blast.

"Oops." Sound Diva says. Firecracker walks towards Sound Diva who backs away in fear. "Stay away."

"Aw but we're just starting to have fun." Firecracker tells her. Meanwhile everyone is watching in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Maggie asks.

"I'm not sure but the last time this happened was with the terror crew." said Ms. Appear.

Firecracker punches Sound Diva in the face knocking her helmet off. "He's not going to do what I'm literally thinking?" Speed Queen said.

"You think you deserve first place?" Firecracker asked with a fireball in his hands. "Think again."

"Please don't kill me!" Sound Diva begged.

"Beg some more why don't yeah." Firecracker responds. As he prepares to fire his fireball, he is suddenly shot in the back knocking him down.

"What happened?" Ms. Appear asks. She then looks at Carolborg and sees that her blaster was smoking. "Carolborg?"

"Someone had to stop him." Carolborg tells her. They then hear a groan and they see Firecracker get back to his feet.

"What happened?" Firecracker asks. "Where am I?" Rampage gets back up and bares his teeth. He then looks at his arm and sees that it healed.

"I don't know what just happened." Rampage growls. "And I don't care. I'm ending this."

"I'm with ya right there." said Carolborg and aimed her blaster at Firecracker.

Then Shadow Mistress forms a shadow hand and crush Carolborg's blasters. "Sorry Carol." Shadow Mistress sighed.

"Maggie!" Carolborg shouts. "How could you?"

"Who cares. Let's just finish this." Hydro shouted.

"I couldn't agree more." Firecracker said. He then tackles Hydro. Wildgirl goes elephant and rams Rampage while Crystal Princess fires her crystals at Sound Diva.

"Save some for us!" Parkour yells. She grabs Todd and throws him to the side and then jumps onto Rampage's back.

Speed Queen runs up to Carolborg and punches her in the face. "Gotta give Maggie some credit for destroying her blaster." Speed Queen thought.

Amplfier shooting a lightning at Todd. "Time to shut you down!"

"You will not win." Todd said.

"No Todd." Prodigy said. "You will not win. It is time that I ripped you apart!" Prodigy raises Todd into the air and using her powers begins to rip him apart. "You were my friend and I still believe that you can be but for now I must destroy you!"

Crystal Princess is shielding herself from Sound Diva's sonic screams. "Come on out Lola!" Sound Diva shouted.

"I gotta do something." Crystal Princess says. She gets an idea. "Multiple Girl!"

"Yeah?" Multiple answered.

"I need you to throw me." Crystal Princess says.

"Ok why?" Multiple Girl asked.

"Just do it!" Crystal Princess shouted. Muiltipe Girl shrugged and threw Crystal Princess in the air.

"What is happening?" Sound Diva asks. While Crystal Princess is air born, she covers her body in crystals. "Crap." She is then nailed by Crystal Princess. Crystal Princess rolls off of Sound Diva.

"How do you like that?" Crystal Princess asks. Sound Diva gets up and glares at Crystal Princess.

"This isn't over." Sound Diva tells her. She goes to fire a soundwave blast at her but nothing happens. "What?" She then tries a sonic scream but it came out as a normal scream. "What's happening?"

"Looking for these?" Crystal Princess asks while holding up the soundwave gloves and sonic necklace.

"Give them back!" Sound Diva shouted and tackles her, but Crystal Princess dodged it and Sound Diva hits the ground and lands face first in a mud puddle.

"You won't be needing these anymore Sweetwater!" Crystal Princess and threw the Sonic necklace and Soundwave gloves in the air and shoots two larges crystals at them destroying them.

"NOOO!" Sound Diva screamed.

"Looks like you lose again Sweetwater." Crystal Princess says with a smile.

Carolborg throws a right hand at Speed Queen who blocks it and counters with a kick to the stomach.

"You don't have a virus to defeat me Lori." Carolborg did as she got back up.

"We don't need one." Amplifier says as she flies in and delivers a kick to Carolborg. "Cause no matter what we are going to beat you!"

"You will fail!" Carolborg shouts. She fires a missile at Amplifier but a forcefield popped up and surrounded Amplifier.

"Yeah not happening." Ms. Appear tells her.

"Really?" Carolborg asked.

"Let's just take Carol down!" Speed Queen said.

"Couldn't agree more sis." said Amplifer.

Ms. Appear charges forward and hits a kick to the back of Carolborg. Before she can react, Amplifier flies forward and hits her in the chest with a super charged fist forcing her to a knee.

"My power cell. I think you damaged it." Carolborg said. "You'll pay for that!"

"I'll consider it while your in prison." Speed Queen tells her before kicking her in the face, knocking her out.

Rampage throws Parkour into a mailbox but is then tackled by a grizzly bear Wildgirl followed by getting whamed by a giant vine from Greenthumb.

"I hate those girls." said Rampage.

"Then you'll hate me!" Shadow Mistress said and used her shadow hands to grabbed Rampage smack him around. "I got to admit these powers aren't bad."

Rampage breaks free and lands on his feet in front of Shadow Mistress and glares at her. "Any last words?" Rampage snarled.

"Just one. Smash." Shadow Mistress smirked.

She raises her hands and she creates a shadow clone that looks like Berserker.

"You!" Rampage snarled. "I thought you were gone!"

"He is. But we're still here!" Parkour shouts. Rampage turns and sees Parkour and Wildgirl as a gorilla leaping towards him.

"This is done!" Parkour and Wildgirl shout as their fists collide with Rampage who is then hit by Shadow Berserker. Rampage falls to the ground, knocked out.

"I'm not a victim." Maggie said.

Hydro looked over and saw his team down for the count.

"No! NO!" Hydro shouted. "I was suppose to win! I was going to rule this place with an iron fist!"

"Aw is little Chandler losing?" Firecracker mocked.

"Shut up!" Hydro shouts. He then runs towards Firecracker who sidesteps him.

"It's over!" Firecracker said as he hits Hydro with a right hand.

"It isn't over." Hydro pants.

"It is." Black Ice says as she appears beside him, startling him. "Time to meet your demise." She then fires a ice blast which starts to freeze Hydro.

"Oh great." Hydro groaned before becoming frozen.

"The Renevants are down!" Speed Queen said.

"The L-Crew have won dudes!" Amplifier cheers.

"Well if we're a team again?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"Yeah you guys had some problems." Shadow Mistress pointed out. The Louds look at each other with frowns on their faces.

"This isn't the place to talk." Speed Queen says. "Let's wait for the cops and then we'll head to the base."

* * *

The cops all arrived and started to load up the Revenants onto a transport truck. As they loaded up Rampage, an officer looked at his partner.

"So do we take him to prison or the pound?" The officer asked.

"Probably prison." His partner answered. As Carolborg was being walked over, Maggie approaches her.

"I'm sorry about all this." Maggie says.

"It's alright." Carolborg sighs. "I'm just glad that you finally stood up for yourself."

"Thanks. Are we still friends?" Maggie asks. Carolborg gives her a smile.

"We'll see when I get out." Carolborg answers.

"Alright Jenny get moving." The officer said.

"Why am I being arrested?" Sound Diva asked.

"Let's see stealing high tech weapons, jewellery and causing a lot of damage." said Jenny. "But don't worry you're being send to a different prison."

"I'll get my revenge Crystal Princess if it's last thing I do!" Sound Diva shouted before being placed in the transport and dove off.

"Wow. She is annoying." Black Ice says.

"Yep." Crystal Princess agrees. As they watched the transport leave, Ms. Appear notices Maggie trying to sneak off.

"Your leaving aren't you?" Ms. Appear aske after she caught up to her.

"Yeah." Maggie sighs. "As useful as my powers are i still want to be rid of them. And I'll let you guys figure it out. But until then, I'm gonna see what's outside of Royal Woods and see if I can help people."

Ms. Appear hugs Maggie and she hugs back. "Just stay safe ok." Ms. Appear said.

"I will Luan." Maggie said and parted from the hug. "I'll keep in contact."

"I'll hold you to that." Ms. Appear says as she pulls a watch out out of her pocket. "Here. Take this and call if you need us."

"Thanks." Maggie said and placed the watch on her left wrist.

"So where are you going to stop off first?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Maybe Salem or Boston." said Maggie. "Oh and Luan one more thing."

"What is it?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Tell your siblings I'm straight." said Maggie.

Luan chuckles a little and nods. "Can do." She says. "Take care Maggie."

"You too Luan." Maggie says before walking towards the shadows and disappearing.

"Good bye Maggie." Ms. Appear whispers. "Until I see you again."

"I liked her." Black Ice tells her from out of nowhere, startling her. "I like her style."

"Yeah you would." Parkour says.

"Alright guys. Let's head to base." Lori orders. "We need to talk."

* * *

The Louds are at the base and they decided to talk about the problem that caused them to disassembled. "Ok I think it's pretty clear that we overreacted to this." said Lori.

"You think?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Actually I think we overreacted to a lot of stuff during this whole arguement." Lincoln points out.

"Really? We didn't notice." Charles said sarcastically.

"Alright I'm going to say it." Lynn said. "Lincoln I'm sorry I ate your waffles. I didn't know that they were yours. I thought dad made breakfast this morning and that he made waffles. I didn't know they were yours."

"It's alright Lynn." Lincoln tells her. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted when i shouldn't have."

"And I'm sorry Lori for arguing about handling the situation." said Luna.

"Same on my end Luna." said Lori.

"I'm sorry for not taking the situation seriously Lucy." Luan said.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." said Lucy.

"I'm sorry for starting a fight with you Lana." said Lola.

"Me too." Lana sighed.

"I apologize for overcomplicating the problem rather than finding a solution." Lisa apologized.

"I'm sorry to Lisa." Leni said.

"And most of all, we're sorry Lily for putting you through all that." Lori tells the infant.

"Poo poo!" Lily said.

"She said apology accepted." Luan said.

"Thank you Lily." Lori said.

"I see that this is a momentous occasion." Soothsayer says. "I hope you don't mind but do you mind if I join your little team? Seeing that there really isn't anything that I can right now."

"Of course dude!" Luna exclaims with the rest of her siblings voicing their agreement.

"Thank you. I promise that I will serve you well." Soothsayer promises. "Tomorrow, I wish to speak with Lori, Luna, Luan and Lisa. I would do it today but i don't wish to ruin the moment that you kids are having."

"Very well then." said Lisa.

"You can tell us tomorrow." said Lori. "But we should be heading home our parents are probably worried about us."

"Yeah and I they want to talk to you when you get home." Cliff tells them.

"They do?" The Louds siblings asked.

"They do." Geo answers. "Now let's go."

* * *

The parents waited for their kids to come home from their activaties. "Where the heck are they?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Rita said.

They hear Vanzilla pull into the driveway followed by several doors slamming shut.

"They're here." Lynn Sr. announces. Right when he says that, the door opens to reveal their eleven kids and six pets.

"Hey kids how was your day?" Rita asked.

"Ok I guess." Lincoln shrugged.

"Sigh. Yes it was." said Lucy.

"How was your day?" Leni asked. The two parents looked at each other.

"Weird." They answered in unison.

"Ok so is there something you need to tell us?" Lori asked.

"Yes. Have a seat." Rita tells them. After her kids are seated she begins. "So your father and I had a dream today. In that dream our pets spoke to us." The kids look at the six pets who just shrug. "They basically opened our eyes. So after we woke up and nursed our headaches we talked it over and we decided that there are going to be some changes around here."

"Ok. Like what?" Lola asks.

"Well for starters when ever you kids fight we're not going to stand to the side and coware in our rooms." said Lynn Sr.

"Correct. We will be actively involved in your issues." Rita tells them. "So starting now, there is no Sibling Fight Protocol."

"I guess that's fair." Lana says while everyone else nods.

"Second, Lincoln will no longer be the first to be blamed for clogging the toilet." Lynn Sr. tells them. "Every time the toilet is clogged i will do a thorough investigation and then i will deal with the person responsible. So no blaming each other."

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered.

"It was fun while it lasted." Lola shrugged.

"This next change only effects Luan." Rita continues. "We have decided that going forward, on April Fools day you will do only small pranks. No over the top pranks. If you do any over the top pranks, you will be punished. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"I guess." Luan sighs.

"Next up, we are changing up the chores." Lynn Sr. says. "From this moment forward, we will decide chores by pulling cards with pictures of the chores on them. That way it's fair and nobody has to go on strike."

"Sounds fair." said Lincoln.

"Great I have to touch trash." Lola groaned.

"I hope I get trash collecting." Lana said.

"Now last but not least. After the bad luck incident we have decided that going forward that everyone here must go too at least three events that concerns the eleven of you." Lynn Sr. continues. "And now that Lincoln is involved in his own passion, the schedules are more booked then ever. And I don't want to hear that someone was forced to go to an event that they didn't want to go too. And if I hear that one of you did if i hear that one of you did force another to go to an event, that person will be grounded for a week."

"This is just our way of changing our parenting style." Rita explains. "After the recent problems we've had, we think this change is for the best. Any questions?"

"What happens if we go to one or two out of three events?" Leni asked.

"Well you would still have the third event to go too." Rita answered. "After the third event, you have the option to go to a fourth or fifth."

"Ok." Leni said.

"I have a question." Lisa said. "What happens if we blame each other for clogging the toilet?'

"Easy grounded for a month with no tv." said Lynn Sr.

"Any other questions?" Rita asks.

"No." The Louds said.

"Good." said Rita.

"Now why don't you all run off and have some fun while we make dinner." Lynn Sr. suggested.

"Ok." The siblings respond before running off. When they got upstairs they turned to the pets.

"Did you guys have anything to do with what just happened?" Lynn asks.

"A little." Walt answers. "We just helped them open their eyes."

"Thanks for doing that guys." Lincoln says. "Also I want us to do something real quick."

* * *

"Are you kids sure about this?" Fangs asked. Everyome was in Lori and Leni's room and they were all seated in a circle.

"Yes we're sure." Leni said.

"Alright." Charles sighs before clearing his throat. "Ok Lori, how do you really feel about your siblings?"

"Well as annoying my siblings can be at least they have my back." said Lori.

"Good to hear." said Charles.

"Alright Leni. You're up." Cliff says.

"Well, at times they can be mean but they are the nicest people I have ever met." Leni tells them.

"Well said." Cliff meows.

"Luna you're turn." Walt says.

"Well they may have different tastes in music but I love." Luna said. "They really know how to rock."

"Luan, you're turn." said Walt.

"They might be a tough crowd at times, but I can't think of a better audience." Luan responds.

"Lynn. What about you?" Geo asks.

"Out of all of my teams, the best team that I have ever been on is this team right here." Lynn says.

"Lincoln you're up." Charles said.

"Well they maybe a hassle and a whole lot of stress. But they're sisters and I love them." said Lincoln.

"Well that's better then your rant from yesterday." Charles says.

"Luce, you're move." Fangs says.

"They make feel like there is light in my life within the never ending darkness." Lucy laments.

"Ok then." Cliff said creeped out.

"You're up Lana." said Hops.

"Well they may be bossy, but they are best siblings I could ask for." Lana says.

"Lola you're turn." Geo says.

"They might have no class like yours truly. But I love them no matter what." said Lola.

"That's sweet and finally Lisa." Geo said.

"Well I may have used them as test subjects a few times. But they are my siblings and they will always come first." said Lisa.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear originally." Charles said.

"Yeah. That's another problem fixed." Lori said. "First we defeat the Revenants and now we have fixed our relationship."

"Yeah and that was epic!" Luna said. "Especially when you went nuts on them bro." Lincoln gives her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asks.

"You beated the living daylights out of the villains and almost scared Lindsey Sweetwater." said Lynn

"I don't remember doing that." Lincoln said.

"How do you not remember?" Lola asks. "You were decimating them."

"All I remember is getting hit in the back by Carolborg' blaster." Lincoln said.

"You sure Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Yeah. I don't remember anything before that." Lincoln responds.

"Hmm. Interesting." Lisa said. "This is the second time you have decimated your opponents and again you don't remember."

"Yeah." said Lincoln.

"Dinner's Ready!" Rita called out.

"Coming!" Lori called back before the girls and pets ran out leaving Lincoln alone. Once he's alone, he looks at the readers.

"Well there you have it. My sisters and I are no longer arguing, and the Revenants are defeated. Everything worked out." Lincoln says before his eyes suddenly turn red. "And rest assured everything will work out perfectly." His eyes then go back to normal. "Why am I here?" Luna then comes running into the room.

"You coming bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Lincoln answered before following his sister.

* * *

Soothsayer sat in his chambers in silence as he pondered his recent vision. The vision disturbed him. Especially since he saw the whole city on fire.

"The whole city was on fire and there was a figure." Soothsayer said. "Who was it?"

The image once again pops into his head and he sees the figure and this time the image clearer.

"No. It can't be." Soothsayer said. He hears a knock. "Enter." The door opens to reveal Lori, Luna, Luan and Lisa.

"Ok Soothsayer we're here." Lori says. "Just like we promised."

"Sorry that my place is a mess. I'm still unpacking." said Soothsayer.

"It's alright. But you called us here to tell us something." said Lisa.

"Ah Yes. Please sit." said Soothsayer.

They take their seats in front of Soothsayer.

"So what's up dude?" Luna asked.

"During the battle with the Revenants i had a vision." Soothsayer says. "It occurred when Lincoln went into his rage so to speak."

"I see what did you saw in your vision?" Lisa asked.

"Well the town on fire and there is a figure." said Soothsayer.

"Who's the mystery dude?" Luna asked,

"I don't want to say." Soothsayer answers.

"C'mon. You have to tell us so that we can pound this guy." Luan protested.

"Please note that this vision has yet to happen." Soothsayer points out. "The figure i saw doesn't know that this will occur."

"Yeah yeah. Just tell us already." Lori said impatiently.

"Very well it's your brother." Soothsayer sighs.

"It's Lincoln?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Soothsayer answers. The girls look at each with worried glances. Lori then stands up and walks to the side. "Lori are you alright?"

"You're lying." Lori says. "You're lying! My baby brother would never do such a thing! He is the sweetest and kindest person i have ever met and now you're telling me that he's going to burn the city to the ground? Your wrong!"

"Lori relax." Luna said. "Remember, this hasn't happened yet. So there is still time to prevent this."

"Yeah we can prevent this from happening." said Luan.

"Besides He was right about he first vision he saw." said Lisa.

"He could be wrong! It's all a lie and you're all buying it!" Lori shouted.

"Lori, baby bro has been acting weird lately." Luna reminds her. "He goes berserk and he doesn't remember doing it. Maybe all of this is connected."

"What if it's a clone?" Lori aksed.

"Eldest sibling, we must face facts that this could be our brother." Lisa points out. "And if it is, the reactor i am creating should make sure this doesn't happen."

"Yeah you're clearly in denial!" Luan said.

"My visions never lie my dear." said Soothsayer.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Lori sighs as tears start to form in her eyes. "I just can't stand the thought of my baby brother being capable of such desteuction."

"I know my dear but there is time to prevent this from happening." Soothsayer assures her. "You just have to trust me."

"Ok. I just hope we're able to prevent this from happening." Lori says.

* * *

Andrew Tetherby walked through the Royal Woods prison towards the meta wing with a hard look on his face as he was on his way to pay a certain meta a visit.

"So word on the street that you tried to form your own team?" Tetherby asked. "So tell me Hydro what went wrong?"

"I'll been betrayed by one of my teammates." Hydro said. "But what are you doing here Tetherby? Here to spring me out?"

"No. I don't bail out failures." said Tetherby.

"Then why are you here?" Hydro asked.

"Simple." Tetherby answers. He turns to a guard. "Open the door." The guard complies and opens the cell. "Now leave us." The guard nods and walks away. Then out of nowhere he punches Hydro square in the jaw.

"Ow!" Hydro whined. "What was that for?!"

"I heard of your plan to overthrow me." Tetherby tells him. He then grabs Hydro and throws him into the wall. "I will not tolerate betrayal." He picks him up and pins him to the wall. "Now I'm gonna ask a simple question and i want an answer. Who are the L-Crew?"

 **Smoke: Hey guys Smoking Wrecker here. I hoped you enjoyed the first season of Loud heroes. But we'll Be back. Now I know you have a lot of questions that's why Zachlor16 and I have decided to do a Q and A to answer your questions. One question per customer only. So ask away readers. Please review.**


	37. Q and A

Hey guys welcome all to our first ever Q and A. I'm Smoking Wrecker and with me is my partner in crime Zachlor16.

What's up people? Zachlor16 here and we are live within the bunker of Loud Heroes to answer questions. Now to make sure nobody gets confused on who is answering, we will put abbreviations in front of our sentences. I will be Z16 and Smoke will do whatever the hell he wants.

Smoke: Alright then let's start with our first question. Our first question comes from Sr. Red.

With Soothsayer being a mystcal/magical-themed character, should we expect more supernatural and magic-related stories in the future? Demons, wizards, etc.? (Maybe vampires just to make Lucy happy).

Yes there will be more of that in this story.

Z16: Big time. We actually have a couple chapters planned that does involve magical and mythical creatures. I won't go into detail but one involves Lucy and another involves Luan. But trust us, these will be good. Ok our next question comes from JTLikesToWrite.

Will there be a chapter where Soothsayer's vision is true and Lincoln truly sets the city on fire?

Yes and no. So here is the thing: that vision is a POSSIBLE future. Not necessarily the future. But there will like a few chapters that will get into this vision that Soothsayer had.

Smoke: Yeah you just have to wait. Our next question comes from NappaRules2250. Sounds like someone likes DBZ abridged Nappa. My question is will the L-Crew fight Replicate again.

To answer question dude, yes there will be more rematches and no I'm not going to tell you who will win. You just have to read like everyone else.

Z16: Yeah. No spoilers! But we do enjoy doing these L-Crew vs Replicate fights even though we've only done two. But did you really think we would stop at two? Hell no. The L-Crew want payback! Ok our next question comes from ceGuy123.

Is it ok if Anonymouswriter and I make a drawing (Deviantart) of Soothsayer's Vision (Title pending:Rage of Phoenix)? If not then and OMAKE might suffice, no?

Ok i keep telling you guys that you can make as many OMAKEs as you want. And that doesn't just mean you. I encourage all our readers to do OMAKES. They might be added to future chapters. As for drawings, be my guests. Smoke and I all encourage fanart of Loud Heroes.

Smoke: Yeah any artists out there draw parts of the story, even the heroes and villains.

Next question belongs to guest Just So You Know This Is The Guest Who Gave You Guys The Ideas For "Electric Love", The Role Call In "Convoy", And "Maze Of Doom") On Your Author's Page It's Stated That You Hate It When Guest Reviewers Leave Ideas For Stories, And Even Find It Annoying, And Yet You Did All Three Of These Things Suggested By Me (A Humble Guest) Why?

Ok let me example. When I first started on this site. I had some stories that well were dumb and not that great. So people suggested stories like how about Gloyd Orangeboar gets Spider powers and becomes Spider Racer, Transformers parody with Sonic as Optimus Prime. Swizzle becomes the Winter Racer. Mostly Wreck It Ralph type stories. Even have the Eds join the Justice Rangers. Team of mine like Justice League.

But stories like this and Linka and her brothers I can make some exceptions.

Z16: Basically he's saying that he got annoyed with guests telling him how he should do his fanfics. Now another reason that we used your suggestions was because they fit in with what we were doing. Like we had plans for Sam and Luna to finally get together that weren't that good. And we were racking our brains trying to think of a good idea and after we read your suggestion, we decided to roll with it. But we still have this thing where we don't want to keep using guest ideas cause we still have our own. Ok our next question comes from another guest.

If soothsayer has been in that antique for 10,000 years what exactly is his age?

Yeah we kinda just threw that in there as a tribute to Robin Williams. It just seemed appropriate. As for his age, we don't really know. But I can say that he is thousands of years old and he will be a good edition to the L-Crew.

Smoke: he's like Garnet and Genie mixed together. Only we took a few things out of them.

Next question from tylerchavis97. Is Lincoln really going to burn everything to the ground? And, how will his sisters be able to stop him if the visions true?

Well how can we put this without spoilers.

Z16: You will have to wait and see. Now this next question has been asked by multiple people so let's knock it out of the park right now.

When is season 2 and is it gonna be it's own fic or stay apart of this one?

Season 2 will be apart of this story. The seasons will just be separated with random stuff. Like a QnA.

Smoke: Yep we're not making separating stories. Next question is from drayden15. Will Season 2 have updates on Ronnie Anne's power and Lincoln's rage getting more out of control?

Yes but there are more things to focus on.

Z16: Exactly and this will also answer RomulusSlag's question. We will also be showing more of what Replicate has been up too over the past eleven years and we will be seeing more of Tetherby and his plans to eliminate the L-Crew.

Smoke: yes we're not going to have characters are just there. But here's Chili's question. How exactly close are you guys to completing this story?

Well we have a lot of ideas for the story.

Z16: In other words: this story will keep on going and going and going and going. Alright here is a question from HEROS CENTRAL.

So when will Carolborg realize that someone blew up her car on purpose to turn her into the cyborg she is today?

Very soon actually. We have something planned for Carol for season 2 that will decide her fate weather it be good or bad.

Smoke: that is correct. Now he gave me a question about the Nexus war. Since it was suppose to be one per customer, I guess he needed to get that out of the way. So I'm going to say no to this Nexus war.

Z16: Next question comes from Elementor and it is a good one.

What are the L-crew's weaknesses? Like what is each members weakness.

That is a good question. Now I'll knock some of the easier off right away.

Lincoln: water

Lucy: fire

Luna: rubber

Leni: having her clones out for too long

Lola: high intense soundwaves that shatter her crystals

Lori: using too much of her energy

Luan: predictability. She is way to predictable as proven in her fight with Replicate.

Lana: animal instinct taking over.

Lynn: internal bleeding from hits from stronger opponents such as Squatch and Berserker

Lisa: overthinks things which will leave her open

Lily: plant killer and fire.

Ok i lied I listed all of them. And these were off the top of my head.

Smoke: Not every hero is perfect. The only hero who doesn't have a weakness is Wonder Woman because ahe's a demigod. Ok next question from anonmous writer.

Ever plan on using more the Tag and Solo finisher moves? already gave the Lists to Smoking Wrecker just to notify Zachlor16.

We used one of the tag moves in chapter 30. But we've been over this before.

Z16: Yeah we try to use them but with almost 500 reviews it's easy to lose them. Ok our last question.

Is this the last we'll see of the Revenants?

We aren't entirely sure yet. We will probably bring back the original members in future chapters but if anything the Revenants will probably be like the Sinister 6 with members constantly changing.

Smoke: Yeah we're going to throw in some new memebers. Plus I know We cleared this up but I thought I would make this crystal clear. We will never merge the Terror Crew with the Revenants! Why? Here's why. The memebers of the Terror crew are three of the powerful metas that can take down the L-Crew. Plus you're suggesting they should take orders from kids?

That would be a new low for them. Even for Nuke when he got kicked in the nuts by Ronnie Anne.

Z16: Yeah. Now for the Terror Crew, Squatch, Johnny and Nuke will always be mainstays on that team. They will recruit members in the future. And for season 2, we have something very special planned for them. Now i realized we never answered the all important question: when will season 2 debut? Well I'll let Smoke answer.

Smoke: well usually we post these chapters either a week or two. But season 2 will begin either in May or June.

Z16: The reason being that we both have fanfics that we are working on. I have Teaching a Loud to work on along with several other fics.

Smoke: and I have some crossover stories to work on as well. Even a new story that's in the works.

Z16: But rest assured we will return.

Smoke: Yes we will. So you guys have to wait. But the new season will have double the action.

Z16: Along with new villians, new heroes and much much more.

Smoke: Damn right!

Z16: So until we see you guys again. I'm Zachlor16 and I'll see you in Teaching a Loud. Smoke can do his own goodbye. So until next time, farewell.

Smoke: Well I should get to work on my crossover stories. But before I go I would to happy anniversary to Loud Heroes. Yes it's been one year since this story has been posted. This Smoking Wrecker saying see you guys later.


	38. Mr Cuddles

**Zachlor16: We're back! After several weeks of being gone we have returned for SEASON TWO! Now before we start i just gotta say that this chapter will be a little different and you'll see why in a second. Also stay tuned til the end where there will be a shocking reveal. Now back to your regularly scheduled program**.

Charles was in the backward digging a hole in the backyard as he was looking for something. "Where is it?" Charles growled. "It should be here." He kept on digging deeper until he hit something. "Gotcha my precious bone." He brushed the dirt to discover that it wasn't his bone but a box. "Wonder what this is?" He exanines the box and sees that is chained shut. "I gotta show this to everyone! But how do I get it out of here?" He then starts barking which brings over the pets to his hole.

"Charles what are you doing down there?" Cliff asked.

"Digging and I found this box, but I need your help to get me out of this hole!" Charles explained.

"Alright hold on we'll get you out." Hops said.

"So how do we get both Charles and the box out?" Gep asked.

"Maybe Hops could use his tongue." Walt suggested.

"Pass. Not strong enough." Hops tells them. "But i do have an idea." He hops back inside and few minutes later returns with El Diablo the snake.

"Hello my friendsssss." El Diablo greets. "I hear you need ssssome help."

"Charles is stuck down that hole while digging and found that box." said Geo.

"What'ssss in that box?" El Diablo asked.

"I don't know? But I need you to be a rope and get me out of this hole." Charles said.

"Of coursssse." El Diablo says. "But for a price."

"You can't eat Geo." Fangs tells him.

"No no. What I want is to be included in your nexxxxt card game." El Diablo explains.

"How can you play you don't have hands?" Cliff asked.

"I have my wayssss." El Diablo answers. "Sssso do we have a deal?"

"Yeah we got a deal." Cliff tells him.

"Good. Now pleasssse hold my tail." El Diablo requests.

"Ok!" Charles said and grabs the snake's tail.

"Alright. Now i need you five to help me pull him and the box out of the hole." El Diablo ordered.

"You got it." said Cliff as he, Walt and Fangs grab hold the snake and pull him, Charles and the box out of the hole.

"Thanks El Diablo." said Charles.

"Don't mention it." said El Diablo. "When issss the card game?"

"Tomorrow night after everyone goes to bed." Charles answered. "Bring something to bet and meet us at the table in the dining room."

"I'll be there." El Diablo tells them. "Now I must go and sssee if Izzy will bandage my tail. I think you broke ssskin." He then slithered off.

"I can see why you hang out with him." Walt says to Hops.

"He's alright." Hops says with a shrug."

"I don't trust him." Geo grumbled.

"That's because he tried to eat you last month." Fangs points out.

"Thanks for bringing up that nightmare." Geo glared. "I'm staying in my ball for the game."

"Whatever man. Maybe El Diablo will be able to end Cliff's winning streak." Hops says.

"Doubt it." Cliff scoffs. "Anyways, what do you think is in the box?"

"Don't know. It looks old." Charles answers.

"Whatever it is, whoever buried it really wanted to make sure nobody could open it." Fangs points out. "Look at those chains."

"Maybe it's a different ending to a bad movie!" Geo said. "Like the original cut of Batman and Robin?"

"I don't think so. I think this family lived in this house when that movie came out." said Walt.

"Maybe it's information on weather or not the president's hair is real." Fangs suggested.

"I don't think so." Cliff says. "Maybe we should take it to the kids."

"Good idea let's go." said Charles as they ran back to the house.

* * *

When they got into the house, the pets ran into the living room to find Lori, Leni, Lola and Lily sitting on the couch watching the Fashion Files.

"OMG! Look at that dress!" Leni exclaimed.

"I would literally do anything for that dress!" Lori shouted.

"Meh, I give it a 3 out of ten." Lola said.

"What!?" Leni and Lori exclaimed.

"I mean look at it." Lola says. "They put in too many ruffles and don't get me started on the color. Who makes a dress brown? It looks disgusting!"

"Poo poo." Lily babbled.

"Yeah. It looks like poo poo." Lola said with a disgusted tone.

"It's not brown. It's gray." Charles said confused.

"Charles you're color blind." Lori reminds him. "Anyways, what's up with the box?"

"I found it in the backyard and it could be something important in here." Charles said.

"Please let it be money!" Lola squealed.

"Maybe it's a screenplay that never saw the light of day." said Leni.

"Or maybe a time capsule." Lori guessed.

"Well let's open and find out." Cliff said.

"On it." Leni said before taking a pin from out of her hair and unlocking the lock.

"Still don't know how you learned to do that." Lori said.

"It's best you don't know." said Leni.

"Let's see what's in the box." Lola said.

Lori opens the box and the three sisters look what's in the box, but sadly they're disappointed at what is in the box.

"Well what is it?" Hops asks. Lori reaches into the box and pulls out a brown teddy bear with a red bow tie which immediately catches Lily's attention.

"I bit a snakes butt just for a teddy bear?" Charles growled.

"What a ripoff." Cliff complained.

"Teddy! Teddy!" Lily babbled while reaching out towards the bear in Lori's hand.

"I think Lily wants it?" Leni said.

"Here keep it Lily!" Lori groaned as she gave the bear to Lily.

Lily takes the bear and hugs it close.

"That's tores adorbs." Leni says before snapping a picture. "Well time for a nap Lily."

Leni picks up Lily and carries her upstairs to Lisa and Lily's room.

Lily sat in her crib with her new teddy bear and introducing him to her other teddy bear.

"Teddy, this is teddy." Lily said. She then leans close to his ear. "Isn't he dreamy? Don't worry you'll get along fine." She then hears someone approaching her crib. She looks up and sees Rita.

"Hey sweetie." Rita cooed. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Lily babbles and giggles. Rita laughs and picks up her baby. "I'll take that as a yes." She then sees the new teddy bear. "Oh what's this? A new teddy bear?" She picks it up and reads the label. "Mr. Cuddles? This is an old bear Lily. Back as far as when your Great Grandma Harriet was a little girl. I haven't seen this bear in years. Well c'mon. Your brother has something he wants to show us."

* * *

The Loud family sat in the living room with Lincoln standing in front of them with his easel set up next to him with a tarp on it.

"Ladies and dad." Lincoln said. "I present to you my masterpiece. Luna, drum roll please."

Luna performed the drumroll and presented Lincoln'a Masterpiece. The family was impressed at what the only Loud boy has painted. It was a painting of a eleven headed dragon.

"So what do you think?" Lincoln asked.

"Wow Lincoln it's so cool!" Lana exclaimed.

"Why are the heads different colors?" Lucy asked.

"The heads represents each of us." Lincoln answered. "Eleven heads. Eleven colors. And I'm defenantly entering this in the art contest this week."

"Well sport it's really good." Lynn Sr. tells him.

"Thanks dad." Lincoln says. He then sees Lily approaching the painting and starts to raise her hands to touch it but Lincoln stops her. "Whoa there Lily. Sorry but i don't want anyone to touch this. The comtest is in a couple days and it took me three weeks to make this."

Well I think this is has first prize written all over it." said Rita.

"It does? But all I see is the dragon." Leni said and everyone facepalmed at Leni's reply.

"Yeah bro. That painting is gonna win." Luna tells him.

"Thanks guys. Well I'm gonna put this in my room." Lincoln says before heading upstairs. After he left the rest of the family followed leaving Lily in the living room with Mr. Cuddles.

"Did you see that Mr. Cuddles?" Lily asked her bear. She moved his head to make it look like he was nodding. "Linky is so talented. I hope he wins that weird cup thing."

* * *

Later that night, Lincoln was getting ready for bed and giving Charles some instructions.

"Ok Charles. I need you to protect my painting tonight." Lincoln was telling him.

"You can count on me Lincoln." said Charles. "I'll stay up late like Ace the Bathound."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to this painting." said Lincoln.

"Yeah I know and try not to burn the house down." Charles said.

"Deal." Lincoln said.

* * *

Later that evening, a shadowy figure peeked into Lincoln's room to see Lincoln fast asleep with Charles laying down next him also asleep. The figure then takes a paint brush and sticks it in red paint. The figure then faces Lincoln's painting a let out a small chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, the Loud family was woken by the sound of Lincoln screaming. The family quickly ran to his room to see him clutching his painting.

"Lincoln what's wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"My painting it's destroyed!" Lincoln exclaimed and showed the painting, they gasped at the sight of it, the painting was covered with scribbles and crud drawings.

"Who would do such a thing?" Leni asked.

"I don't know I trust Charles to guard it but he fell asleep." Lincoln said and Charles whimpered in sadness.

"Don't be upset Linc." Lynn soothed. "Can't you redo it?"

"No. It took me weeks to finish it." Lincoln answered sadly. "I really wanted to win too. First prize got a vacation to Disneyland."

"Aw Man I wanted to go Disney castle." Lola whined.

"I'm sorry guys." Lincoln said sadly.

"It's not your fault sweetie." Rita soothed. "There's always the next contest."

"I guess." Lincoln sighed.

"Well moping around won't get today started." Rita said. "Let's get some breakfast and go to Dairyland to cheer up Lincoln. Now can someone get Lily?"

"I'm on it." Lynn volunteered.

Lynn walks to Lisa and Lily's room and opens the door and sees Lily in her crib with her two teddy bears. "Hey Lily. Wake up time for breakfast." Lynn said.

Lily woke up and yawned but something was beside her blanket.

"A black marker?" Lynn asked and then it came to her. "Linc I found out who messed up your painting."

"Who?" Lincoln asked. He came into the room and saw Lily with a marker in her crib. "No way. The drawings were done in red paint." Lynn looks at Lily's hands and saw that they were red.

"Like that?" Lynn asks. Lincoln gasps.

"Lily how could you?" Lincoln asked.

"How could she what?" Rita asked.

"Lily ruined my painting!" Lincoln told her.

"Looks like she's caught red headed." Lynn said.

"Lily how could you?" Lincoln asked but Lily shook her head.

"Oh really how come your hands are red lady?" Rita asked, but Lily shrugged.

"What's going on?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"Lily ruined my painting!" Lincoln told him.

"What? No way." Lynn Sr. protested. He then approaches his youngest and saw that her hands were red. "But the proof is right there." He then sighs. "Well we can't let this go unpunished."

"If we ground her one of us would have to stay home." said Rita.

"Well we can't really ground her because she is a baby." Lynn Sr. points out. "I say it's time for her first timeout."

"Agreed." Rita sighed. "Alright Lily, you are gonna sit in timeout until you learn not to destroy other people's stuff." She takes Lily from Lynn and puts her back in her crib. "Now sit there and think about what you did." They then walk out if the room leaving Lily alone.

"I don't get it." Lily whined. "I didn't ruin Linky's picture. But they don't believe me." She turns to Mr. Cuddles. "You believe me don't you?" She shakes his head making him nod. "Well at least you do." She then grabs her other teddy bear. "What about you?" Her other bear nods. "At least you believe me. But who ruined Linky's picture? And who blamed me?"

* * *

Lincoln is sitting at the table with his family minus Lily and stirs his cereal in sadness. "Sorry about your painting bro, but don't be mad at Lily. She's just a baby." said Luna.

"I know Luna, all that hard work for nothing." Lincoln sighed.

"Once we get to Dairyland that frown will be upside down." said Luan.

"I hope." Lincoln sighs. Rita then comes down with Lily and Mr. Cuddles.

"Lincoln. Someone wants to apologize to you." Rita says. She then holds Lily in front of Lincoln. "Now what do you say Lily?"

"I sowwy Inky." Lily babbles.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Lori cooed.

"Aw I forgive you Lily." Lincoln said. He then gives Lily a hug.

"Isn't this sweet?" Luan said. "What do you think Mr. Coconuts?" She then pulls out her puppet.

"It's sweeter than powdered candy." Me. Coconuts said with Luan controlling him.

Lily giggled at the puppet while Lincoln rolled his.

"Alright gang. Let's get moving." Lynn Sr. announced. "We gotta leave soon if we want to beat the traffic."

The Louds all get into Vanzilla and the van drives away.

* * *

Vanzilla pulls into the Loud house and Lincoln steps out of the van with a cow utter hat on his head. "Thanks for taking me to Dairyland." Lincoln said.

"Anything to cheer you up kiddo." Lynn Sr said.

Lincoln heads upstairs where he sees Charles on his bed.

"Hey Linc." Charles greets. "You still mad at me for falling asleep on watch?"

"No. I get that you must've been tired so i can forgive you buddy." Lincoln tells him.

"Thanks pal." Charles said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Lincoln asks.

"Me and the other pets are having a card game tonight." Charles answered.

"Oh well have fun." Lincoln says.

"Will do." Charles says.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud house, a figure moves through the hallway on the second floor towards Luna and Luan's room.

Downstairs, Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo, Fangs, Hops, Gary, Bitey, Izzy and El Diablo are sat around the table playing cards.

"Hope you guys are ready to go down." Cliff says.

"Guess again Tom!" Gary shouted.

"What no doc?" Fangs asked.

"I hope you have the keys to the Batcave because I'm taking the batmobile for a joyride." Gary said.

"Best part about being a rat is there are no famous rats on T.V." Bitey says.

"Whatever you say Pinky." Charles said.

"Damn. Forgot that one." Bitey cursed. "By the way thanks for inviting me to the card game."

"No problem." Geo says. "We're all pets here."

"Alright boys read them and weep." Cliff gloated. "Full house. Looks like i win again." The rest of the pets groan except for El Diablo.

"I don't think ssso my friend." El Diablo says. He then lays down his cards. "A royal flusssh. I win."

"Looks like you lose Cliff." Izzy said.

"Yeah it looks like it." Cliff sighs. "Who wants to play again?" Everyone agrees. "Alright Walt shuffle them up."

"On it." Walt says. As he watches Walt shuffle the cards, Charles hears something coming from upstairs.

"I'll be right back I need to check on something." Charles said Charles as he got off his seat and walked upstairs.

"Well hurry back because I'm going to wipe the floor with you Snoopie." Cliff said.

"Keep trying Catwoman's cat." Gary said.

Charles is upstairs and hears something in Luna and Luan's room. "Must be coming from Luna and Luan's room."

He slowly creeps up on the room and peeks inside. He looks around but can't see anything. He then creeps into the room and sniffs the floor but he finds nothing.

"Could've sworn I heard something." Charles growled. His paw hits something and he growls. "They really need to clean up in here." He then heads back downstairs to rejoin the card game.

* * *

The next morning, Luan woke up with a stretch. "What a nice night." She says. She turns and sees Luna crouched on the floor. "Morning Luna." Luna doesn't respond. "Um Luna? Earth to Luna." No response. "Are you alright?" Luna stands up and turns around with a damaged Mr. Coconuts in her arms. "Mr. Coconuts! What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up and saw him on the floor." Luna explains.

"Mr. Coconuts no!" Luan cried and hugged and the damaged puppet.

"Don't worry sis we'll fix him up." said Luna.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asks. The two girls turn to see the rest ofthe family upstairs.

"Mr. Coconuts is destroyed." said Luna.

"Aw I'm sorry honey." Rita soothed as she hugged her daughter. "Luckily for you i know a place that can repair him."

"Thanks Mom. But who could of done this?" Luan asked.

"Um guys? I think I found something." Lola tells them. They turn and see Lola holding none other than a rattle.

"A rattle!?" Luan exclaimed. "Lily is in so much trouble!"

"Now hold on a minute." Lori says. "Before we jump to conclusions, are we sure it was Lily? I mean how would she literally get out of her crib? Same goes for when Lincoln's painting was destroyed. How would she get out of her crib?"

"Lori, I know you mean well but right now the evidence that we have is leading us to Lily." Lynn Sr. says. "As much as I hate to admit it, Lily is so far looking pretty guilty."

"Agreed. Even though it pains me to think that my minor sibling is capable of such destruction." Lisa ageees.

"What's gotten into Lily?" Luna asked.

"Maybe it's the bad T.V.?" Leni suggested

"Well whatever it is, she is in a lot of trouble." Rita said. "Leni can you please go get her."

Lily wakes up and yawns. "Morning Teddies!" Lily said.

Then Leni walks in the room and walks up to Lily's crib. "Morning Lily. Mom wants to see." Leni picks up Lily and walks to the rest of the family.

Leni and Lily approach the family where Lily sees the destroyed Mr. Coconuts.

"Coco?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. You broke him!" Luan accused. Lily shakes her head.

"No!" Lily babbles.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Rita asks holding up the rattle. "Lily do you know what this is?"

"Ra ra." Lily babbles.

"Yeah What was your rattle doing in my room?" Luan asked and Lily shrugged. "Oh really?"

"Well I guess you need to go into another time out." Rita said and walked back to Lisa and Lily's room and places Lily in her crib, once Rita leaves the infant alone in her , Lily pouts.

"Now I'm framed for destroying Mr. Coconuts?" Lily questioned. "Who's framing me?"

* * *

Lily sat with her teddy bears in her crib trying to figure out what was going on. "First Linky's picture is ruined. Then Luan's puppet is broken. But i didn't do either. Someone is blaming me. But who?" She turns to Mr. Cuddles. "You have any ideas?" She turns Mr. Cuddles head left and right. "I thought so." She then sees Luan walk into her room.

"Ok Lily I think you had enough." Luan said. "But the repair costed me a mouth's allowance. Don't you have anything to say sis?"

"I sowwy Uan." Lily babbles. Luan sighs and picks her up.

"That's ok. I'm just upset that Mr. Coconuts was destroyed." Luan says. "C'mon. Let's go watch T.V."

"Yay!" Lily cheered. Luan picks up Lily and they walk downstairs.

* * *

Later that night, Lily sat in her crib waiting for the lights to go out. She then put her head and pretended to go sleep. A few minutes later she heard movenent in the hallway. She then uses her powers to have one of Lisa's plants help her out of her crib. She crawls to the door and then into the hallway where she sees a shadowed figure run into Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Got you." Lily whispered. She then crawls to the room and peeks in to try and see the perpatrator. "Where are you?" She enters the room and looks up at Lucy's dresser where she sees the perpatrator.

"Well Ms. Lucy. Let's see how you like having a few less poems in your notebook." The perpatrator said. A car goes by the house and Lily is able to clearly see who it is.

Lily gasped and sees the real crook. "Mr. Cuddles!"

"Besides no one reads poems anymore." Mr. Cuddles said and began to rip the pages out.

"He's behind all this?" Lily whispers. "Wait he's alive?"

"Well I'm done here." Mr. Cuddles says as he jumps off the dresser. He goes to walk out when he sees Lily. "Uh oh." The two stare at each other in silence. "Wow this is awkward. So how are you?"

"You're the one that's been ruining my older siblings stuff." Lily said.

"So what?" Mr. Cuddles scoffed.

"Well you've been getting me in trouble for stuff that you've been doing!" Lily yells.

"And you can't stop me because all evidence points to you and not me!" Mr. Cuddles says as he presses his chest. "I love you." Mr. Cuddles's eyes widen in embarrassment. "I forgot that was there." He hears groaning and sees Lynn starting to wake up. "And now for some fun." He throws the poem towards Lily and hands her a page from the book. "Hold this." He then drops to the ground.

Lily is confused by what Mr. Cuddles said. Lynn wakes up and turns on the lamp. "Lily?" Lynn gasped. "How did you get out your crib? Wait is that Lucy's poem book?"

Lucy wakes up and gasped. "My poem book!" Lucy gasped.

Lily shook her head and pointed at Mr. Cuddles. "Blaming a teddy bear? That's low." Lynn said.

Lucy gets out of bed and picks up the book and a small tear falls from her eye.

"I spent years writing these poems and you ruined them Lily!" Lucy lamented. "You are a bad baby!"

Lily gasped at this as Lucy picks up the pieces of her destroyed book. "Sigh." said Lucy.

"I'll take her back to her room." Lynn said and picked up her baby sister and Mr. Cuddles and take them back to her room.

Lynn placed Lily and her teddy bear back in her crib.

After Lynn leaves, Mr. Cuddles gets up.

"That was a close one." Mr. Cuddles says in relief.

"Ok what is your problem?" Lily angrily asks. "Why are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"It's What I was meant to do." said Mr. Cuddles. "Harriet brought me to life and so we can have some fun but something happened. She said I gotten out of hand."

"Wait. Great Grandma Harriet brought you too life?" Lily asked.

"That's right." Mr. Cuddles answers. "Right now phase one of my plan is working."

"Which is what?" Lily asked.

"Turn your siblings against you so i can have you all to my self." Mr. Cuddles answered. "And so far I'm succeeding."

"You won't get away with this!" Lily exclaims.

"I think I will." Mr. Cuddles taunts. "Nobody believes you."

"I'm getting rid of you!" Lily glared.

"I like to see you try." said Mr. Cuddles.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and Lynn told their parents what Lily had supposedly done and was put in another timeout. During this timeout, Lily was trying to figure out how to deal with Mr. Cuddles. He had made several points that she sadly knew were true.

"What do I do?" Lily whispered. "He's going to keep getting me in trouble with my family. But he said that was phase one. What's phase two? I have to do something but nobody believes me." She then realizes something. "Wait. My family doesn't believe. But maybe Charles and the others will. It's gonna be tough but they have to believe me."

* * *

"We don't believe you." Charles said. He and the other pets sat in front of Lily's crib and she had just told them everything.

"C'mon guys." Lily whines. "You guys are the only other members of this family that understands me and you don't believe me?"

"Sorry Lilster but that seems a little unbelievable." Walt says.

"Yeah right. The only movement I seen is when you hug him and move his head." said Cliff.

"That and how would Mr. Cuddles escape your crib and open doors?" Geo asked.

"He found a way." said Lily. "Even I can't get out of my crib and open the door!" Lily said,

"Lily are you sure that your not just upset?" Hops asked.

"Guys I'm innocent." Lily cried.

"But Lucy saw you with her destroyed book!" Fangs reminds her.

"That wasn't me!" Lily protested.

"Sorry Lily." Geo says before the pets walk out.

"But I'm innocent." Lily whines. Mr. Cuddles then sits up.

"Aw did the wittle animals not believe you?" Mr. Cuddles taunted. "Face it Lily. Nobody believes you!"

"Wanna bet?" A voice shouted. Mr. Cuddles turns and sees the pets. Charles was the one who called out. "None of us believed Lily would do any of this! And we knew that you would come alive if you were alone so that's why we left!"

"You're going to regret destroying Lucy's poems." said Fangs.

"We'll see about that." Mr. Cuddles retorts. "Now it's time for phase two of my plan and it involves going to the base."

"Yeah right." Cliff scoffs. "Like we're going to the base right now." Lori then comes into the room.

"Aright Lily. Mom said your done with your timeout. Again." Lori tells her before picking her and the two teddy bears up. "Now we gotta head to base because we haven't been there for a couple days and we need to make sure there hasn't been any trouble."

"Go point it's like you gets were on a break." said Cliff.

"Yep. C'mon trouble." Lori says to Lily. "Let's get going." Lori and Lily head downstairs with the pets not far behind. When they get to the bottom of the steps, Lily notices Lincoln, Luan and Lucy giving her the stink eye while Luna, Lynn, Lana and Lola weren't even looking at her. Seeing this Lily looked at the ground sad.

"Don't be upset Lily." Lori assures her. "They'll get over it."

* * *

When the Louds arrived at the base, they saw that Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sam were already there.

"There you guys are." Ronnie Anne says. "Where have you guys been the past two days?"

"At home." Luna said.

"Just doing our thing and not our thing." Luan replied.

"Lily has been a bad girl." Lincoln said with a glare at Lily. "She ruined my painting."

"She broke Mr. Coconuts." Luan shouted.

"And she ruined my poem book." Lucy finished.

"C'mon guys you can't seriously be angry at a baby." Sam said.

"Yeah they can." Lynn argued. "I saw Lily with the destroyed book."

"By the way is Soothsayer back from visiting Paris to see if they did that as he put it 'tower idea'?"

"I haven't seen him." said Bobby.

"I just got here." Sam said.

"Ah! Friends welcome all!" Soothsayer said.

"S'up Soothsayer." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh I know that phrase now." Soothsayer says. "I have just returned from France with exciting news. They did go through with the tower idea. They call it the Eiffel tower! Isn't it great?"

"Totally dude." Luna agreed.

"Now I must head to my chambers." Soothsayer says. He starts to walk off when he stops. "I sense a dark presence."

"Is it me?" Lucy asks.

"No. It's something else." Soothsayer answers. "I must meditate." He then heads to his chambers.

"Alright guys. Time for training." Ronnie Anne says. "Why don't you guys head to the training area while I see what we're doing."

"Ok." Lori says before placing Lily her playpen. "I think you should sit this one out." She and the rest of her siblings walk to the training area.

"I need this." Lincoln says.

"Same here." Luan agrees. As soon as they walk out, the door suddenly slams down.

Mr. Cuddles gets up and chuckles. "Finally! Some alone time." said Mr. Cuddles.

"Guess again you Ted ripoff!" Charles growled.

"What my doggy said!" Lily nodded.

"Did that bear just talk?" Clyde asked.

"Indeed I did." Mr. Cuddles answers. "And I think it's time to go into lockdown." He runs to a lever and pulls it.

"Lockdown protocol commenced." Martha announced. Suddenly multiple doors and shudders slam down locking the base down.

"What gives?" Lynn shouts from outside.

"Sorry kiddies but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to interfere in my plan." Mr. Cuddles shouts. He then turns to Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sam and Bobby. "That goes for you too." He pulls out a can and fires super strong silly string at them, thing them up.

"Silly string!?" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Actually this is super strong silly string." Clyde corrected.

"Now that I locked the base. The Loser crew won't interfere with my plans." said Mr. Cuddles. "Mr. Cuddles will be victorious!" He pressed his chest. "I love you." The voice in his chest said.

"Our villain." Sam said and bursted into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Mr. Cuddles shouts.

"Let us in you evil teddy bear!" Lori shouts.

"Not happening." Mr. Cuddles shouts back. "Now Lucy, where is your spell book?"

"I'll never tell you!" Lucy says.

"Oh I think you will." Mr. Cuddles retorts. "Might I remind you that I have four hostages in here and unless you want them to stay alive, I suggest that you cooperate."

"What you going you going to do stuff them?" Lana asked.

"No that's stupid!" Mr. Cuddles Said.

"I want to become powerful until when that old hag locked me in a box and buried me for as long I can remember." Mr. Cuddles said. "But now that I'm free nothing can stop me!"

"I'll burn you to ashes!" Lincoln shouted.

"Yeah no you won't." Mr. Cuddles said. "Now there are a lot of weapons in here and if you don't want anything bad to happen to your four friends, i suggest you tell me where the book is."

"What should we do?" Lynn asked.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Sam." said Luna.

"The book is in my trunk in the dark corner of the base." Lucy tells him.

"Good girl." Mr. Cuddles says. He heads to the trunk and grabs the book from inside. "Now I can finally accomplish my goal. Harriet never understood. She brought me to life so we could have fun forever. She didn't understand that I wanted more. I was going to use this book to make a army of toys to take over this city and Harriet would've been my queen. I would've thought she would've been ecstatic. But when i told her, she was horrified. So she trapped me in that box for all these years. Now that I'm finally free, I can accomplish my dream! And you Lily will be my queen."

"That's gross!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey don't judge me!" Mr. Cuddles shouted. "What do you say Lily?"

Lily glared at the evil Teddy bear. "No!"

"Well then. That's a shame." Mr. Cuddles says. "Let's see if your friend will cooperate." He turns to Lily's other bear and opens the book to the spell. "Warriors of stuffed, come forth with new life within you!" The teddy bear begins to float and spin. And when he lands, he yawn and stretches.

"Ahh. What a nice nap." Teddy says with a stretch. He looks around and sees Lily. "Lily? Is that you? Lily my love! We can finally officially meet!"

"Hey Teddy!" Mr. Cuddles shouted.

"Oh hey Mr. Cuddles." said Teddy.

"How does it feel to be alive?" Mr. Cuddles asks.

"It feels delightful!" Teddy exclaims. "Now Lily and I can have fun together forever."

"What?" Mr. Cuddles asked. "Don't you want to take over city?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Teddy asked. "That isn't why we were created. We were created to be a child's first friend and to be there while they grow up. We weren't ment to conquer."

"Oh really let me tell you what will happen to you. She'll abandon you. She'll be making friends while you're collecting dust." Mr. Cuddles explained. "You'll be forgotten like other toys."

"Ok this is weirdest day of my life." said Ronnie Anne.

"But that is where you are wrong." Teddy argues. "It is true that one day Lily will grow up and make friends but that's what I'm preparing her for. And as for forgetting us, well some toys are too special to forget. I mean a eleven year old still has a stuffed rabbit."

"Wait. Lame-o has a stuffed rabbit?" Ronnie Anne asks with a laugh.

"So?" Lincoln called from outside. "You have a stuffed hippo!"

"How did you find out?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Your mom told me." Lincoln answered.

"See even she still keeps her stuffed Hippo." said Teddy.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk." Ronnie Anne said.

"You make a good point, but still you won't join me I guess that makes you a traitor." said Mr. Cuddles.

"No it doesn't." Teddy argued.

"Yes it does." Mr. Cuddles says. "And now you will die!"

"No!" Lily shouted before raising her hands to summon vines to smack Mr. Cuddles away from Teddy. "Leave him alone!" She then uses her vines to help her get out ofthe playpen.

"Fine. I'll kill you first." Mr. Cuddles growls. He then leaps forward and tackles Lily to the ground and starts hitting her. Lily pushes him off her and uses a vine to hit him towards the kitchen.

"Kick his butt Lily!" Sam shouted.

"So that's how you want to play huh!" Mr. Cuddles said and took out a tenderizer from the drawer.

"Uh oh." Lily says. She looks around for a weapon and sees her rattle. "This should work."

Both Lily and Mr. Cuddles both dueled with the tenderizer and rattle while the four hostages watch. "This is not good at all." said Teddy.

"Get use to it." Sam said.

"We need to get out of here." Clyde said. "Maybe if we move enough we can loosen the string."

"That sounds stupid." Ronnie Anne says.

"I like that idea." Bobby tells her.

"Better than nothing." Sam agrees. The three then start moving around while Ronnie Anne groans. She then gets an idea.

"It's worth a shot." Ronnie Anne whispers. She then gets one if her fingers out and fires a small laser slowly cutting the string. "This might take awhile. Wonder how the Louds are doing?"

* * *

Outside, Lana as a rhino was ramming the base door trying to break it down.

"Come on!" Lana groaned.

"Can't believe Lily was telling the truth." said Luan.

"Sigh, we've been fooled by a heartless toy." said Lucy.

"This is a new low for us." Lincoln groaned. "I blame the writers."

"The who?" Lola asked. Lincoln looks up and sees his sisters looking at him funny.

"Never mind. But we need to get in there and help Lily." Lincoln says.

"I'm trying." Lana grunted as she goes pachycephalosaurus and again rams the door.

"Knock it down Lana." Lori said.

"I'm trying." Lana grunted turning back to human. "This is some tough stuff."

"Let me try melting the door." Lincoln glared and used a flame beam on the door.

"Sadly that is futile." Lisa said. "I made the doors powers proof and the only way to deactivate the lockdown sequence is to pull the lever."

"Which is inside." Lori said while rubbing her temples. "This is literally just great."

"I wonder how Lily is doing." Leni says.

* * *

Lily is dodging all of the attacks Mr. Cuddles is throwing at her. "I'm having baby back ribs tonight!" Me. Cuddles shouted.

"Boo!" Luan shouted from outside.

"Hey shut up braceface!" Mr. Cuddles replied.

While he was distracted, Lily hits Mr. Cuddles with rattle, stunning him.

"That a girl Lily!" Charles shouted.

"Kick his stuffed butt!" Cliff meowed.

"Guys maybe we should help out and shut off the lockdown sequence." Walt suggested.

"Good idea." Charles agreed. The pets run towards the lever only to be intercepted by Mr. Cuddles.

"I don't think so." Mr. Cuddles growled with the Tenderizer in his paws. "If you all think the vet and the pound was scary think again."

"My mother always said, stuffed animals should be chewed, not heard." Charles growled. Mr. Cuddles begins to charge when he is grabbed with a vine.

Lily glares angrily at Mr. Cuddles and drags him over to him. "Go!" She shouted.

The pets nodded and head to the lever. Charles bit on the lever but it wasn't budging. "We need to add some more weight." Cliff said.

Why are we so light!?" Hops shouted.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne almost finished cutting through the silly string.

"Almost through." Ronnie whispers.

"I feel it getting looser." Bobby exclaims.

* * *

Outside, the Louds were still trying to break down the door now using Lola as a battering ram.

"One, two, three!" Lynn counted before she and Lincoln rammed Lola into the door.

"You two owe me a lot of tea parties." Lola growled.

* * *

Back inside, the pets were still struggling with the lever.

"It's stuck!" Cliff meowed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." The pets turn and see Soothsayer has made his way out.

"Soothsayer! The evil teddy bear is trying to kill Lily and he locked the Louds out of the base!" Clyde shouted.

"Yeah now give us a hand!" Sam shouted. Soothsayer nods and pulls the lever up, shutting down the lockdown sequence. As the door opens Lynn and Lincoln ran full speed into the base still using Lola as a battering ram and they crash into the wall.

"We got in." Lincoln groaned. The rest of the Louds come in and Lori quickly frees everyone.

"You guys ok?" Lori asks.

"We're fine babe." Bobby said. "But Lily needs your help."

"Right." Lori says before running to where Lily was fighting Mr. Cuddles.

"Give up Lily! You can't win!" Mr. Cuddles shouts.

"Yes I can!" Lily shouted back.

Mr. Cuddles is about to attack but Lori grabs Lily out of the way. "What the?!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Cuddles!" Lynn shouted and he turns and see the rest of the Louds standing there. "You messes with the wrong family."

"Um, can't we talk about this?" Mr. Cuddles asks nervously.

"No we can't." Lincoln answers.

"Well that doesn't matter! I'll still finish you all!" Mr. Cuddles shouts.

"No you shall not." Soothsayer says as he walks up. "Magic is what gave you life, and it will be magic that takes away your life." He points his staff at Mr. Cuddles. "Cora de tomaiche!" His staff glows and and Mr. Cuddles starts floating.

"No! No! NO!" Mr. Cuddles shouts before landing on the ground, lifeless.

"He will cause no more harm." Soothsayer says.

"Huh so I guess that teddy bear came to life." said Luan. "I guess we owe you apology Lily."

"Sorry for blaming you Lily." said Lincoln.

"I'm sorry for what i said to you." Lucy laments. Lily raises her arms as in asking for a hug which the three accept.

"Glad that this is all settled but what do we do with Teddy over here?" Sam asked.

"Simple. You turn me back to what i was." Teddy answers which surprises everyone.

"You want to go back to normal? Why?" Lola asked.

"Well, as much as I would like to be alive and truely be with Lily forever, that's not why I was created." Teddy explains. "I was created to be a child's first friend. But that doesn't mean I wasn't alive. When she took her first steps, I cheered her on. When she said her first word I applauded her. I was made to be someone who protects her from monsters under the bed and help calm her down when she's frightened by a storm. And yes she will grow up one day and make friends, but that is a day i look forward to. If I stayed alive, she would always gravitate towards me and not children her own age. That's why I'm ok with being stuffed." Teddy then grabs Lily's hands and smiles. "Lily my love. Let's grow up together."

"That's so sweet." Leni said.

Lily hugs Teddy and then he walks to Soothsayer. "Do your thing." said Teddy.

"Cora de romaiche!" Soothsayer shouted. The staff flowed as Teddy was lifted up And then dropped to the ground back to a lifeless toy.

"Who would've thought that Teddy would be so wise?" Lynn says as she handed Lily her bear.

"Indeed. Now I gave Lily a small gift." Soothsayer announces. "I put an enchantment on the teddy bear so that it can truely last forever."

"Wow. That's nice of you Soothsayer." Lori compliments. "So what do we do with Mr. Cuddles?"

"I'll hang on to him." Soothsayer answers. "I can use someone to keep me company. As much as i enjoy my talks with Martha, i would prefer to have someone physical to talk to."

"Sure you can keep it." said Lincoln.

"Perfect!" Soothsayer shouted.

"Hey guys, I think we owe Lily a day of fun after what she's been through." Lori says.

"Good idea Lori." said Lincoln. "Our way of saying we're Sorry and thanks."

"Yeah dudette." Luna agrees. "We owe you that much."

"How about the park?" Lincoln suggested.

Lily giggled at Lincoln's idea. "I take that as a yes." said Luan.

* * *

Ronnie Anne stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. As she looked at herself, she thought back to the base when she cut the silly string with a finger laser and thought back even further when she killed that fly with a finger blast.

"So far I've fired a blast and a mini laser from just my fingers." Ronnie Anne whispers. "And this all happened after i was hit by one of Nuke's energy blasts. But so far I've only been able to do small things. I wonder if I can go bigger?" She looks outside her door for any member from her family. She then heads back inside and takes a deep breath. She then holds her hands out and concentrates. She looks at her hands and sees a ball of energy start to form in her hands. "Whoa. This is so weird." As she watched the ball of energy grow she didn't notice Bobby walk by her door.

Bobby's eyes widened and gasped quietly. But quickly gets out of the doorway and moves to the hallway. "Did I saw a ball of energy around my little sister?" Bobby whispered to himself.

"Whoa this is amazing." Ronnie Anne exclaims.

"Nei Nei?" Bobby says getting Ronnie Anne's attention.

"Bobby? How long have you been standing there?" Ronnie Anne asks nervously.

"You have powers." Bobby says.

"Bobby I can explain. Sorta." Ronnie Anne says.

"You have powers." Bobby repeats.

"Ok i know its weird." Ronnie Anne stammers.

"You have powers." Bobby repeats again.

"Why do you keep repeating that?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Sorry. It's just that well." Bobby starts.

"Just what?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I thought I was the only one."

"Only one? What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Remember when you were trying care of me after the Beserker was gone?" Bobby asked.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Let me show you." Bobby said and turned and touched the doorknob and his hand turns metal and shows it to his little sister.

"What the hell?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Crazy thing is that it doesn't even hurt." Bobby tells her. "So far I can only do my hand."

"Bobby? I'm scared." Ronnie Anne tells him.

"I know. Me too." Bobby admits. "But right now we need to get control of these powers."

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne agrees. "And I think I know just the place."

 **Smoking Wrecker: Hey guys! Smoking Wrecker here it's great to be back after doing some updating on my stories. But I will never forget this story or it's fans. Anyway I like to thank my buddy Star Saber21 for giving us the name Mr. Cuddles. Thanks me and Zach had a really hard time on that evil Teddy bear name. Anyway don't forget to fav, follow and review.**


	39. Surge and Armor

Bobby and Ronnie Anne drove the car towards the area that Ronnie Anne knew of to practice their powers. However, Ronnie Anne refused to tell him where they were going anf he was starting to get annoyed.

"How much further?" Bobby asked.

"Not much. Turn left and we'll be there." Ronnie Anne tells him. Bobby sighs and turns left where he sees none other than the junk yard.

"The junk yard? Why here?" Bobby asked.

"It's one of the few places that the Louds don't go too." Ronnie Anne explained. "Plus it's a good place to practice."

"At least there's metal for me to absorb." said Bobby.

"Plus some targets for me to blow up." Ronnie Anne said.

They both exited the car and looked around. "How did you find this place anyway?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby. It's the junk yard." Ronnie Anne answers. "Every city has one."

"True." Bobby says.

"Also we only have a few hours before someone finds out we broke in so let's get started." Ronnie Anne tells him.

"Ok whatever you say." said Bobby.

"I'm gonna pretend that my targets are Bonnie Cooper." said Ronnie Anne and smirked but she stopped before Bobby gave her a look. "But you know I would never hurt her."

"Sure you wouldn't." Bobby said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't you got some metal to absorb?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah away from the blast zone." Bobby said and walked away.

Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes and decides to practice creating and maintaining her energy. She sits on the ground, closes her eyes and tries to channel her energy.

"Take it easy, Ronnie Anne." She sighed.

She continues to try to channel it but feels nothing. She then hears Bobby shouting at her.

"Ronnie Anne! Open your eyes!" Bobby shouted. Ronnie Anne sighs and opens her eyes to see that she was no longer on the ground and that she was flying.

"I'm floating!?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"I did't know you could do that?" Bobby asked.

"Neither could I but this must be a side effect when I got my powers." Ronnie Anne said.

"Seems like your ability to fly is similar to Lincoln's and Luna's." Bobby says. "You have to be coated in your energy to fly around. Why not try moving?"

"Ok." Ronnie Anne shouts back. "Ok so i think Lincoln and Luna lean to turn. So let's try that." She leans to the right and slowly starts moving in that direction. She then leans to the left and gets a similar result. "Let's kick this up a notch!" She straightens herself out and then tries to move around in the air flying over the junkyard. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" However she isn't watching where she's going and crashes into a neaby junk car. "Ow."

Bobby snickered a bit and walked up to his sister. "You Ok?" Bobby asked.

"Never better." Ronnie Anne groaned and rubbed her head,

"Just keep practicing." Bobby says. "So will I." He bends down and touches the ground. A few seconds Later his body starts to get coated with rock. The rock gets up to his shoulder when he suddenly takes his hand off the ground.

"Why did you stop?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Little nervous." Bobby answers. "Don't know if I'll be able to breathe."

"Oh come on even I take risks Bobby and so does Lana." Ronnie Anne said.

"But I can completely cover myself now." said Bobby. "I wonder how?"

"Maybe you need bigger amounts of matter to touch." said Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe." Bobby sighed. "Let's see what I can do."

"But maybe you should try absorbing the whole element?" Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Fine." Bobby groaned. He puts his hand back on the ground and finishes covering his body with rock. After he's finished, Bobby takes a look at himself in a nearby mirror. "Damn. I look good."

"See if you gained super strength." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Let's find out." said Bobby. He then punches a car door and it left a dent in it. "That's a Yes." said Bobby.

"Plus think of it this way when Carol comes back. You'll be ready to fight back." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh yeah." Bobby says with a smile before picking up the car and throwing it. "I'm gonna see what else i can absorb. Why don't you practice your energy blasts."

"Ok." Ronnie Anne said. Bobby then walks off leaving Ronnie Anne alone. "Let's see if I can find some bottles." She walks around the junkyard and starts grabbing some bottles and cans as she walks around. She then sets them up on a old pick-up truck. "Let's have some fun."

Ronnie Anne pushed her hand outward and a energy orb shot out and it hits a bottle. "Whoa!" Ronnie Anne smirked.

She then proceeds to shoot the reat of the bottles and cans with ease. She then proceeds to fire at everything else in the junkyard. After she done, she goes off to try to find Bobby as well as practice her flying.

"Ok try not to crash again. Ronnie." Ronnie Anne said to herself.

Meanwhile with Bobby, Bobby is back to flesh and looks around the junkyard. He sees an old ice cream truck and places his hand on it. The metal coated his whole body and he smirked. "Perfect." said Bobby and lifted the truck with ease, then threw it.

He turns back to flesh and sees a tire. He places his hand on it and his body is coated in rubber. "Ok now this is cool." He then decided to try something. Something risky. He takes a deep breath and does a backbend. "Wow. It didn't even hurt. I guess when i cover myself in rubber, I become flexible."

"Hey Bobby!" Bobby looks up and sees his sister flying towards him. "Sick backbend."

"Thanks I'm flexible when I absorb rubber." said Bobby.

"I wonder what would happen if you absorb's Lola's crystals?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Oh wait you would look stupid in pink."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Bobby said sarcastically. "Now the question is what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asks.

"Well do we try to be heroes or do we just control them enough where they don't interfere with our lives?" Bobby explained.

"I don't know." Ronnie Anne says before sitting down on a nearby couch. "I still remember last time you got powers."

"Yeah." Bobby sighs before sitting down next to Ronnie. "But Berserker was different. I had no control over him. But do we really want to risk everything?"

"What would dad say?" Ronnie Anne asks. Bobby is caught off guard and thinks carefully before answering.

"I don't know what he would think of what happened to our lives." Bobby sighed and looked at his reflection at a broken car mirror.

"Can I ask you something?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Sure."

"Do you ever think about Berserker?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Sometimes." Bobby sighed. "But there are times where I'm glad I don't have him anymore."

"Really? Like when?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Well when dad pasted away I made a promise to dad when he died. When I ran away I broke that promise." Bobby groaned and sighed.

"Oh. What was the promise?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Don't worry about it." Bobby tells her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The two were driving down the road in silence when Bobby sees something up.

"Is that a police barricade?" Bobby asks. As they drive closer to the barricade, they hear gunshots.

"What the hell!?" Ronnie Anne shouts.

"Hey officer! Is something wrong?!" Bobby asked.

"Oh hey Bobby and Ronnie Anne." The officer greeted. "Look I need you kids to go a different direction. There is currently a shootout going on between several police officers and a group of kidnappers."

"That's not good." said Bobby. "But I hope the L-Crew will save the day. Thanks for the heads up Officer Campbell."

"If they show up. I haven't seen them all day." Officer Campbell said.

"That's bad." Ronnie Anne says. "Thanks for the warning." They then drive into an alley. "Where are the Louds?"

"No clue." Bobby says. "I'm calling them." He presses a button on his watch. "L-Crew! Come in L-Crew!"

"Hey. You got Wildgirl."

"Lana, where are you?" Ronnie Anne asks. "There's a shootout happening downtown."

"Yeah we sadly are a little busy." Wildgirl says. The two then hear a commotion coming from from the background.

"Watch out Parkour!"

"Firecracker watch out for that elephant!"

"Someone get this monkey off me!"

"Um what's going on?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah we kinda have a animal riot at the zoo that we have been dealing with all day." Wildgirl explains. "Right now Ms. Appear is being attacked by a monkey. It's kinda funny."

"Send me a video later." said Ronnie Anne.

Sorry guys but we can't leave these animals running wild." Wildgirl tells them.

"Wildgirl get over here and stop that tiger from trying to eat Prodigy!"

"Coming!" Wildgirl calls back. "Sorry guys but the cops are gonna have to handle the shootout." She then hangs up.

"Great. Just great." Ronnie Anne groans while rubbing her hands on her face. "What do you think the odds are that Replicate will show up and deal with it?"

"Pretty slim." Bobby said.

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne groaned and then she got an idea. "Let's save the hostages!"

"What?!" Bobby exclaimed. "Your kidding."

"Bobby, I'm serious." Ronnie Anne tells him. "Those cops are so far outgunned and outnumbered. They need help and so far the L-Crew and Replicate aren't gonna show up." Bobby thinks about it and sighs.

"Ok but we need something to hide our identities and codenames." Bobby tells her.

"Ok you can call me Surge." said Ronnie Anne.

"And I'll be Absorber." Bobby says.

"I'm not calling you that." Ronnie Anne says. "How about Armor?"

"Armor will do." Bobby replied.

"Good." Ronnie Anne smirked as she put her hood on. "Let's save this city." She said in a deep voice.

"That's not enough." Bobby says. He then pulls out a scarf. "Here. Put this on over your face."

"Ok." Ronnie Anne says as she takes the scarf and wraps it around her face where only her eyes are shown. "Here. Put this beanie on and coat your body in something."

"Right." Bobby replies as he puts the beanie on and coating his body in rock. "Ready?"

Ronnie Anne nods in approval and Bobby smirks. "Then let's do this." Bobby said.

The two exit the car and head towards the sound of gunfire. Once they reach the area, they see that the cops were pinned as the criminals continued to open fire on the cops.

"Ok so do we have a plan?" Surge asks.

"Um, maybe sneak in and get the hostages out." Armor suggested.

"Sounds good." Surge said. The two then sneak into the building where they see two girls tied and gagged. "I see them."

"Ok let's take these punks down." said Armor.

* * *

"Keep firing on the cops!" The leader shouted.

Suddenly out of nowhere comes a energy blast that takes out one of the crooks.

"What the hell was that?" One of the crooks asks. "Is it the L-Crew?"

"Guess again." The crooks turn and ses Surge and Armor standing behind them. They also saw that their captives were free. "Name's Armor. She's Surge. We're new in town."

"Don't care." The leader says. "Take them out!" The criminals open fire on the two metas. After they finished firing, they see that Armor didn't have a scratch on him. "What?"

"That tickled." Armor says. "Our turn."

Armor runs punches one the thugs in the face, while Surge flew towards two thugs and and then tackles the two into the ground.

"Tell me do you bleed!" Another thug asked with a knife in his hands and stabs Armor But the knife gets destroyed.

"Really?" Armor asked.

"Um, mercy?" The thug begged.

"No." Armor says before undercutting him. Not far away, Surge fires a energy beam at a crook followed by a energy powered kick.

"This is awesome!" Surge shouts.

"The L-Crew were bad enough! But now we got to deal with two more heroes?!" The leader complained.

"Yeah we're your worst nightmare!" Armor said.

"Hey bro. You take the left, I'll take the right." said Surge.

"Go for it sis!" Armor smirked. Armor and Surge both punch the leader in the face and knocks him out.

"That was fun." Surge said.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Armor said. As soon as they left the building, the cops immediately check on the captives while trying to figure out what happened.

"What the hell happened here?" An officer asked.

"No idea." Another officer answers. "Defenantly wasn't the L-Crew. Better let Chief Haggar know that it appears that we have some more metas in town and they're on our side."

* * *

Bobby and Ronnie Anne were driving home after saving the hostages, but they made a quick stop at the graveyard.

"What are we doing here?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"We're gonna pay someone a long overdue visit." Bobby answers.

They both step out of the car and walk around the graveyard until they reached the tombstone they were looking for.

 _Roberto Santiago Sr_

 _Born October 2nd 1967,_ _died November 7th 2012_

"Hi dad. I know that it's been a while since we last saw you." Bobby says. "A lot has been going on lately. Um, I have a girlfriend who Inthink you would've liked. I've also been doing my best to be man of the house, which hasn't been easy. But I've been trying to fill your shoes and live up to your legacy. Our family recently moved in with us. It's been great having a big family. I know that you would've invited them years ago but it wasn't the right time. But the time was right i guess. Nei nei? You want to say anything?"

"I do." Ronnie Anne said with a sigh. "Hi dad. It's me your sweet little girl. Well sorta, it's been rough without you. I've been nothing more than a bully at school, I even bullied this boy I have a crush on. You would like him too, I have to share my room with Carlota, but she and I get along as roommates." Then tears streamed down her face but her voice wasn't breaking. "I remember when you took me to work on take your daughter to work day."

"Nei Nei." Bobby said but his sister didn't listen.

"I remember seeing those guys running out of that store and one gunning you down. I felt so helpless." Ronnie Anne cries. "But no more. Things have changed dad. There are heroes in Royal Woods now. They fight to protect the innocent. And I want to help."

"She's not the only one." Bobby says. "Dad, you were our hero growing up and we plan on making you proud. We're gonna work on getting better with our powers and then one day, tell the L-Crew that we want to help. But for now, we'll keep it a secret so that we can make you proud."

"Yes daddy. We'll make you proud." Ronnie Anne said as a tear dropped on the tombstone.

Bobby puts a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." He tells her.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne agrees. "So we're keeping this a secret from the Louds?"

"Just for a little while." Bobby answers. "We better get home before mom gets worried."

* * *

Bobby and Ronnie Anne drove home. "Ok if anyone asked we went to an arcade and payed our respects to dad." Ronnie Anne said.

"Right." Ronnie Anne agrees. They pull into the driveway and approach the door. When they open it, they see their mother standing there with her arms crossed and a angry look on her face. Before she can say something Hector comes running in.

"Mi nietos! I have great news!" Hector announces. "I was able to buy another Bodega!"

"Papa. This is not the time." Maria says sternly.

"Look Mom we were about to call you but we lost track of time in this arcade." said Ronnie Anne,

"And after we left we decided to visit dad." Bobby added. "Look we're sorry but we lost track of time."

"Do you not understand how worried Inwas?" Maria asked. "Ronalda, not too long ago you were kidnapped and you Roberto ran away several months ago. My god what would your father say?" Bobby and Ronnie Anne try to answer when Hector intervenes.

"Hija, don't you think your being too harsh?" Hector asks. "They're kids. Let them have fun."

"But the crime-" Maria starts.

"Your kids are smart enough to avoid the crime and the problems in the city." Hector assures her.

"Yeah back when I delieverying pizzas I had to avoid the shoot outs." said Bobby.

"I always stay away from the bad streets and drug dealers." Ronnie Anne said.

"See smart kids." said Hector.

"I guess you're right." Maria sighs.

"How about this: every other day, they work at my new Bodega after school?" Hector suggested. "That way you know where they are, but they can still have fun and be kids."

"Yes! I'm so in!" Bobby cheered.

"Sure I guess." Ronnie Anne says.

"Good idea, just make sure your grandfather doesn't gossip with the customers." said Maria.

"No problem." Bobby promises.

"Good. Now go get washed up for dinner." Maria tells them.

* * *

"So you said to dad that we weren't gonna tell the Louds." Ronnie Anne says as she washes her hands. "Why?"

"Well I want to fully control our powers before we tell the Louds." Bobby said.

"But we have one problem Lisa can read our minds." said Ronnie Anne.

"True but she can only do it with permission." Bobby reminds her. "Look, don't worry about it. It will all work out."

"I know." Ronnie sighs. "But how are we gonna be heroes, work at the Bodega AND avoid the Louds when they are on patrol?"

"Simple. Lori told me that they stopped patrolling at night due to it being too much for the twins, Lisa and Lily." Bobby explained. "So we will patrol at night and deal with the crimes that the Louds don't handle. As for the Bodega, we'll make it work. I'll quit my other jobs and just work at the Bodega."

"You sure about that Bobby? You've been working those jobs when dad died." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm sure I rather have one job and Deal with being a high school student and hero." Bobby said.

"Good point." Ronnie Anne says. She hears her phone go off and she sees Lincoln sent her a picture. She opens it up to see a picture of Luan getting attacked by a monkey. She shows the picture to Bobby and they laugh.

"That is so funny!" Bobby laughed.

"Looks like Luan needs to get that monkey off her back." Ronnie Anne laughed.

"I know right?" Bobby agrees. "But i think that one day we can have a relationship like the Louds do with this hero thing."

"Let's just hope we don't fight like the Louds." Ronnie Anne said.

"Doubt it." Bobby said.

"And if we do, we'll make up like the Louds and be better than ever." Ronnie Anne assures him.

"Yeah." Bobby agreed. "Maybe this hero thing will work out."

* * *

Soothsayer sat in his chambers with chess board in front of him. And across from him on the other side of the table sat Mr. Cuddles who was once again alive due to Soothsayer's light magic.

"Looks like you could win again Mr. Cuddles." Soothsayer said

"Indeed it does." Mr. Cuddles says before moving his knight. "Checkmate."

"You win again." Soothsayer says. "Well played."

"Same to you. How about I make some tea." Mr. Cuddles offers.

"Tea sounds lovely." Soothsayer says. "Don't set yourself on fire please."

"That'll do." said Mr. Cuddles and got off his chair and walked to the kitchen.

"Better than Martha." Soothsayer said.

"I heard ths that." Martha said.

"Relax Martha. I enjoy your company too." Soothsayer tells her. He then feels a disturbance. "A vision? Really? Even though the other one hasn't been resolved? Ok." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he's in the city. "Ok. Now what?" He looks around until he spots sonething. He takes a closer look and sees that it's the L-Crew standing in front of the sunrise. "Hmm, interesting. Is there more?" A few seconds later, several figures start walking and standing next to and behind the L-Crew. Soothsayer approaches them and sees multiple silhouettes. He sees a large man in the back who appeared to be wearing a biker's helmet with a leather vest. He saw another man with blue skin and wearing an Australian style look. "I see."

He looks to the front row and his eyes widen at what he sees. He sees a tall blonde girl with what appears to be robot parts on her body.

"Carol?" Soothsayer gasped. He looks over and sees two figures that looked similar but one looked way older than the other but Soothsayer recognised them. "Ronnie Anne and Bobby?" He looks down the row and sees a blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair standing next to a girl with dark hair wearing a purple hoodie. "Sam and Maggie?" As he continued looking down the row he saw three girls no older than Lincoln and Ronnie Anne standing with weapons in their hands. And finally, at the end of the row he saw a man wearing a trench coat standing a fair distance from the people. "What does this mean?" Soothsayer stares at this for a while until he sees a figure approach him. After taking a second glance, he sees this figure as himself. The two Soothsayers stand in silence when the vision version nods. Soothsayer nods in return and smiles. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, he sees he's back in his chambers. He then sees Mr. Cuddles looking at him with concern.

"Are you Ok?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"Im fine Mr. Cuddles, I see a good future ahead of us my cuddly friend." Soothsayer said.

"What happened in your vision?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"Let's just say that the L-Crew have a bright future." Soothsayer answers. "A bright future indeed."

 **Smoke: Hey guys Smoking Wrecker here, now I just want to say something before we sign off. Zachlor16 and I made it clear that we're not taking requests for this story and yet some people have been giving us Requests. Heck one of the requests sounds like a different story, which I am not writing, ever! Just to be clear we are not taking requests! We had to to tell you a bunch of times. But anyway please review.**


	40. The Stone bully

Lynn is at the batting cages practicing her swings but managing to control her swing she doesn't want anyone to know that she's Parkour. But she's not alone, next to the cage on her right is her crush Francisco practicing on his swing as well.

"Not bad Lynn." Francisco commented.

"Thanks." Lynn says with a small blush. "Your not too bad yourself."

"Thanks. So how are things with your sisters and brother? Things better?" Francisco asks.

"Yeah you can say that. We go a little overboard with that sibling fight protocal thing." said Lynn. "But long story short we talked about it and everyone made up for their mistakes."

"That's cool." Francisci says. "I'll be right back. I gotta go fill my bottle."

"Ok." Lynn says. Francisco walks leaving Lynn alone. "Why can't i tell him how i feel?" She then hears a commotion coming from nearby. She goes to check it out and sees a tall teenager with tan skin, black hair and was wearing a leather jacket and white t-shirt. "Crap, it's Esteban Larson."

"Hey kid wanna try some batting?" Esteban asked and grabbed a 10 year old boy.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It means that I'm gonna use you as a target when i hit the ball." Esteban told him. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No. Let me go!" The boy begged.

"That's it." Lynn grunted. "Parkour can't do anything about this. But Lynn Loud can!"

She starts to march towards the two where she continues to hear Esteban torcher the kid.

"Quit being such a baby!" Esteban growls as he continued to pull the kid to the batting area.

"Let me go!" The kid begged.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Lynn shouted getting the attention of the two.

"Well if it isn't little Lynn Loud Jr." Esteban says. "What do you want squirt? I'm in the middle of something."

"Let the kid go Esteban or else." said Lynn.

"What are you going to do tell your mom or his mom on me?" Esteban mocked.

"Or else I'll beat you up myself!" Lynn answers only for Esteban to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you beating me up!" Esteban answered while laughing. "Your thirteen. I'm seventeen. It hardly seems fair." He then throws the kid to the who runs away. Esteban then approaches Lynn and grabs her by the jersey. "You know, i would never hit a girl. But there's a first time for everything. Then again this isn't the first time I punked you."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Lynn glared.

"I know you're afraid of me." Esteban answers. "Maybe it's time i teach you a lesson in respect."

"Hey!" A voice shouts. Esteban looks up and sees Francisco with a baseball bat. "Let her go. Now!"

"With pleasure." Esteban smirked and dropped Lynn to the ground. "Looks like you just saved your princess."

"I ain't a princess!" Lynn shouted.

"Shut up!" Esteban shouted back.

"Just get lost Esteban." Francisco growls.

"Whatever." Esteban groaned. He starts to walk away when he suddenly grabs Lynn by the arm.

"Hey!" Lynn exclaimed.

"I suggest that next you see me, you stay out of my way." Esteban warns. "I'd hate for something bad to happen to your younger sisters and brother. Then again, what can i do to your brother that you haven't already done." He then walks off to his car leaving Lynn speechless.

"You okay?" Francisco asked while helping Lynn up.

"I'm fine." said Lynn.

"I think that was great that you tried and save that kid." said Francisco.

"Thanks. I should of fought back but something happened." said Lynn.

"Don't worry about it." Francisco assures her. "Listen, I gotta head home. See you later." He then walks off.

"Later." Lynn called after him. After he's gone, she sighs. "I just wish i could tell you everything. Especially about Esteban."

* * *

Lynn sighs as she continues beating up her punching car at the base. "Stupid Esteban!" Lynn grunted and grabbed the car and threw it at a great distance.

"Feeling troubled young one?" Lynn turns and sees Soothsayer approaching.

"A little." Lynn sighs. "I saved a kid from this bully at the batting cage and for some reason i don't feel good about it."

"But you defeated this bully and save a kid. Why so sad?" Soothsayer asked.

"Esteban Larson was the bully sir." said Lynn.

"Esteban Larson!? Not him!" Soothsayer exclaims. "Anyone but him! His terror is to terrible to behold!"

"You don't know who Esteban Larson is do you?" Lynn asked in a monotone.

"No I don't." Soothsayer answers.

"He's just this bully that goes to Lori's high school who bullies kids younger then him and he was going to us this kid as target practice in the batting cages. That could of killed him." said Lynn.

"Did he bullied you?" Soothsayer asked.

"Pfft. No." Lynn scoffed.

"I see." Soothsayer sighs. "Don't bottle up your feelings Lynn. It never hurts to talk about them." He them walks off.

"I don't want to talk about." said Lynn and sighs.

"Don't want to talk about what?" Lucy asks out of nowhere startling Lynn.

"It's nothing Lucy!" Lynn groaned.

"What's troubling you Lynn?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing is troubling me!" Lynn shouted. "Leave me alone!" Lynn then storms off in a huff. After she's sure she's alone, she sighs. "I can't let them know I've been bullied. Especially since he threatened Lincoln and my younger sisters."

Lynn sighs, she knows that Parkour can't fight him that would give her a bad rep. But as Lynn Loud she doesn't know what to do in this situation.

"Everything ok kiddo?" Lynn turns and sees Geo rolling over.

"I don't know anymore Geo." Lynn sighs. "Everything is just getting complicated."

"Come on you can tell your hamster." said Geo.

"Promise not to tell my siblings." Lynn sighed.

"Cross my heart and hope to not get eaten by Cliff." Geo promises.

"Ok." Lynn takes a deep breath. "I've been getting bullied."

"You've been bullied?" Geo asked and Lynn nodded. "By who?" Geo asked.

"Esteban Larson." Lynn said,

"How long?" Geo asked.

"A few months." Lynn answers. "He goes to Lori's school and after school finishes he decides my life hell by tripping, purposely bumping into me so i drop my stuff, and he heckles me at my games."

"How did this start?" Geo asked.

"I was leaving school and i saw him sticking this little kid in the trash." Lynn explained. "So i went over to try to help the kid out. I scuffed up his jacket and he told me he was gonna make my life hell."

"What a jerk." Geo said.

"Tell me about it. He's the Chandler to my Lincoln." Lynn said. "The Flask Thompson to my Park Parker."

"I get it Lynn. But you should tell someone." Geo suggested.

"I can't! If I do he'll hurt Linc and my younger sisters." Lynn replied.

I'm sure they can handle themselves Lynn." Geo assures her

"Well there's another reason too." Lynn confesses. "I haven't told anyone because I don't want my siblings to think less of me. I don't want them to think I'm a wimp and that I'm weak. I just wish i could go Parkour and beat him down."

"You know that won't solve anything." Geo says. "If anything it will create problems for the L-Crew."

"Then what do i do then?" Lynn asks.

"Tell an adult or something!" Geo said.

"Geo I can't! I don't want to feel like I can't solve my own problems!" Lynn says.

"Well, I get it. You want to feel independent." Geo says. "But it never hurts to tell somebody. I'm gonna say this because i love you. Don't be stupid. Don't be like Lincoln didn't tell anybody for months and then show up with black eye. Tell somebody Lynn."

"I'll think about it." Lynn promises.

"That's all I ask." Geo says. "Now come on. Lori and Soothsayer have called a meeting."

"I'm coming." Lynn said and walked inside.

When Lynn and Geo got into the base, they saw everyone gathered in the living room with Soothsayer standing in front if everyone.

"So what's up?" Lynn asked.

"Soothsayer says he has something important to tell us." Lincoln explains.

"What he discovered HD tv?" Lynn groaned.

"No. Something better." said Soothsayer.

"Well what is it?" Lynn asked irritably.

"Tonight, a very rare meteor shower is happening." Soothsayer answers.

"What makes this so special?" Lana asks.

"Simple. This meteor shower only happens every few thousand years." Soothsayer explains. "And the meteorites themselves carry mysterious properties. They are quite powerful."

"Hmm. How powerful are we talking?" Lisa asked.

"Unspeakable, and I really do mean it because there was no record of human beings touching these meteorites." Soothsayer said.

"Fascinating." Lisa says while stroking her chin. "Out of curiosity, what if a meta touched the meteorite?"

"I do not know." Soothsayer answers. "As I've said, no human has ever touched the meteorite. It's power is possibly unlimited."

"It would be bad if the bad guys like the Terror Crew got there hands on one of those meteorites." Luna points out.

"Agreed. Tomorrow, we'll take the L-Monster and go and try to gather the meteorites before the bad guys get them." Lori says. "Everyone got it?"

"Got it." The Rest of the Louds replied.

* * *

Later that night in another part of town, Esteban Larson runs out of a convenient store with a gun in one hand and a large amount of money in the other.

"What a easy score!" Esteban cheered as he ran to his car. "Now to get out of here before the cops, the L-Crew or those two freaks show up." He then gets in his car and drives away.

Esteban was driving home and he smiled. "Now What can I do with this kind of money?" Esteban aksed. "Maybe get a new car."

As he continues driving, something comes falling from the sky out of nowhere causing Esteban to lose control of his car.

"Whoa!" Esteban exclaimed before finally getting control and stopping the car. "What the hell was that?" He gets out of the car and slowly approaches the area that thing crashed. "Whoa. Some sort of rock." He places his hand on the weird rock and suddenly strange light comes from the rock and engulfs Esteban.

"What's happening to me?" Esteban asked as his voice became to change in a deep voice.

He then felt his body changing. His shirt ripped to shreds. He looked at his hands and saw them become rocky and orange. The bottom of his pants ripped as did his shoes.

"What's going on!?" Esteban screamed. He then hears sirens and he turns to see police cars coming towards him. The cars stop and several cops get out.

"Freeze!" One cop shouted. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

"Don't shoot!" Esteban shouted.

"What the hell is that thing?" One cop asked.

"I don't know, but if does anything stupid. Shoot it." said the other cop.

"Screw this!" Esteban shouted before he started running.

"Does that count as something stupid?" A cop asked.

"Sure does." Another cop answers. "Open fire!" The cops start firing at Esteban who keeps running down the street.

"Gotta get away." Esteban says. He keeps running until he is hit by a limo. However, Esteban wasn't hurt. "Whoa. I feel fine." He then walks to the side of the door and opens it, only to get hit by a strange gas. "Feeling sleepy." He stumbles a little and then collapses onto the ground.

* * *

Esteban woke up and found himself strapped to a table and tries to break free. "Don't bother with those." A voice called out. "Those straps were made to handle the Beserker."

Esteban looks up and sees a man in a suit looking at some monitors.

"Let me go!" Esteban demanded. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Andrew Tetherby." The man tells him. "And as for letting you go, i just need another minute."

"Where am I?" Esteban asks.

"You're in my labs." Tetherby answers. "My driver hit you with my limo and then i knocked you out. I immediately brought you here for analysis."

"So you knocked me out so you can study me?" Esteban asked.

"I'm just taking a look at what makes you tick." Tetherby said.

"So what did you find?" Esteban asks.

"Your physiology appears to have changed drastically." Andrew tells him. "Your whole body is basically rock. Including your organs. Even more surprisingly, your organs are still operating like they usually would." He presses a button that releases Esteban. "I want to test something real quick." He snaps his finger and a man walks in comes with a large safe. "I want you to lift this safe up."

"You want me to lift that fine." said Esteban and walked up to the safe and he struggled to lift it up.

"I guess you aren't as strong as I thought." Tetherby says with a sigh. Esteban lets out a yowl and lifts up the safe.

"Still think I'm weak?" Esteban asks.

"Never did." Tetherby answers. "Just needed to give you the motivation. As for your strength, you are sadly not the strongest in this city. In the past, the strongest being was a monster called Berserker. But since Berserker is gone, the title of strongest belongs too Squatch and Rampage."

"Where do I rank?" Esteban asks.

"You're right behind Armor, Parkour and Wildgirl." Tetherby said.

"Those losers?!" Esteban exclaimed.

"Why? Do you feel like you're stronger?" Tetherby asks.

"I know I am." Esteban answers. "And I can prove it." He puts his hands on the ground and his arms start to glow. A few seconds later, the ground starts shake causing everything in the lab to fall. While this is happening, Tetherby was smiling.

"I think that's enough." Tetherby says. Esteban removes his hands from the ground and the ground stops shaking. "You are certainly stronger than Parkour if you can cause an earthquake. Even a small one. I think we can help each other."

"Tell me What you want me to do?" Esteban asked.

"One of the meteorites came to earth and landed in this area." said Tetherby.

"So you want me to go get it?" Esteban asked.

"Yes. I need it." Tetherby answers. "As you probably figured out, a normal can't touch the meteorites. But if a meta touches it, theoretically nothing should happen."

"What's in it for me?" Esteban asks.

"Anything you want my dear boy." said Tetherby. "Money, you're own place."

"To be human." Esteban said.

"I'm afraid i can't do that." Tetherby tells him. "After full analysis of your condition, we determined that it is irreversible. But, why would you want to turn back? Think of what you could do. Think chaos that you can cause. The cops can't touch you. And like i said, you're possibly stronger then Parkour. The L-Crew will be powerless to stop you."

"You're saying all the right things." Esteban says. "Ok. I have a few things i want. I want pants. Preferably black. I also want my own place. That is all."

"So we have a deal, Mr. Larson?" Tetherby asks while holding out his hand.

"Yes we do." Esteban answers as he accepts the hand. "Also, call me Tremor."

* * *

At the L-Crew base, the Louds were preparing to head out to find the meteorites.

"Lana, is the L-Monster ready to go?" Lori asked.

"Yeah it's ready." said Lana.

"Good." Lori says. "Lisa, do we have any traces on the meteorites?"

"I have one near by a park." said Lisa.

"Good. L-Crew, suit up!" Lori shouted.

* * *

Speed Queen pulled the L-Monster into the park. As soon as they exit the vehicle.

"No matter how many times we take the L-Monster, it never gets old." Firecracker says.

"I know right. Defenantly the coolest vehicle we got." Amplifier agreed.

"We need to enter rallies or something." Parkour adds.

"Yeah we should!" Wildgirl agreed.

"Hey less talking, more searching!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Yeah yeah. We know Speed Queen." Firecracker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Speed Queen, don't get all rocky on us!" Ms. Appear jokes. "Get it?"

"Ugh. That was bad." Crystal Princess groaned.

"Hey guys! I found the rock!" Multiple Girl called.

"Great. Where?" Speed Queen asks.

"Over by the playground." Multiple Girl answered. "Soothsayer was right. It is magical."

"How so?" Black Ice asks.

"The rock walking." Multiple Girl answers.

"Muiltipe Girl, that's not the meteorite! It's a monster!" Wildgirl shouted.

"Looks like the knock off Thing from Fantastic 4." Firecracker said.

"Ok Loser crew, stand down and I won't break your bones." Tremor threatens.

"Aw how sweet. A villian who cares." Parkour mocks. "So what do they you? Rockman?"

"The name is Tremor." Tremor answers.

"Why do they call you that?" Wildgirl asks.

"Let me show you." said Tremor and places his hands on the ground and ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Crystal Princess shouted

"Going up!" Firecracker shouts before flying into the air followed by Amplifier, Ms. Appear, Black Ice and Wildgirl who goes falcon. Tremor sees them flying and growls.

"Get down here and fight!" Tremor growls.

"Naw dude. We're good." Amplifier tells him. Tremor takes his hands off the ground and destroys the playground.

"Gaba!" Greenthumb cries.

"Don't cry Greenthumb." Speed Queen soothes. "The town will build a new one. Now let's take this guy down."

"Bring it!" Tremor shouts. He grabs pieces of the playground and starts throwing them at the L-Crew.

Ms. Appears surrounds her team in a force field while Prodigy stopped the pieces with her telekinesis. "We need to take the rock monster down!" Speed Queen pointed out.

"Bring it on!" Tremor challenged. Multiple Girl charges forward while cloning herself into four. One clone hits Tremor with a kick only to get hit with a right hand. Another clone jumps onto Tremor's back only to get grabbed and thrown into the third clone. The final clone sees the other duplicates down and glares at Tremor.

"You are gonna totes pay." Multiple Girl growls. She then charged forward and hits Tremor with a right hook. Tremor takes a swing but Multiple Girl ducks. She then hits a kick to the gut only to get hit with a uppercut.

"Who's next?" Tremor asks.

"Me!" Crystal Princess shouted with a Crystal mace in her hands.

She runs forward and swings the mace at Tremor who catches it with his hand. Crystal Princess then forms a axe and tried to swing it at Tremor who again catches leaving the two in a struggle.

"That all you got princess?" Tremor taunted. Crystal Princess growls and stomps on his foot.

"Really?" Tremor asked. "Is that suppose to hurt me?"

Tremor then picks her up and repeatedly slams her down on the ground and throws Crystal Princess to the side. Wildgirl then flies down and goes tiger followed by Firecracker and the two tackle Tremor.

Tremor gets pushed back while Firecracker throws fireballs at Tremor. Wildgirl turns into a rhino and charges at Tremor, but Tremor grabs Wildgirl and slams her to the ground, then throws Wildgirl into a pond.

Firecracker goes for a diving flame kick but Tremor grabs his leg and throws Firecracker into Wildgirl who was getting out the pond. Speed Queen speeds forward and hits a shoulder tackle. Tremor grabs her and slams her to the ground. Amplifier then fires an electric blast at Tremor while Ms. Appear throws forcefield darts at him.

"This is getting annoying." Tremor groaned.

"Time to put you in your place." Black Ice said and shot an ice beam at Tremor.

"What no ice puns?" Ms. Appear asked.

"I don't make puns." Black Ice said evenly. Prodigy then uses her telekinesis to throw throw parts of the destroyed playground at Tremor punched through each object. Greenthumb then summons a giant beanstalk and slams it in Tremor who destroys it.

"This is getting stupid." Tremor growls. He punches the ground forcing everyone back. "Is that all of them?"

"No." A voice answeres. Tremor turns and sees Parkour. "You still have me."

Parkour charges towards Tremor and punches him a bunch of times and elbows him in the face. "I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out you rocky!" Parkour shouted.

Tremor hits Parkour with a uppercut that launches her up. Tremor then grabs her leg and slams her down. Parkour gets back up and hits Tremor with with several body shots. Tremor takes a swing but Parkour ducks and hits a right hand.

Tremor growls and charges towards Parkour. Parkour punches Tremor in the face. Parkour picked up a rock and smacks Tremor with it. "I'm not weak!" Parkour grunted.

Tremor grabs Parkour by the throat and brings her close to his face.

"You sure about that?" Tremor growls.

"That voice." Parkour whispered. "It sounds familiar." She then gasps. "Esteban Larson!"

Tremor throws Parkour to a tree and walks up to the rest of the L-Crew. "You lost your muscle." Tremor said.

"Wrong there are strengths in numbers!" Amplfier shouted and flew towards Tremor with electric fists.

Tremor blocks the fists and punches Amplifier away. He then puts his hands on the ground.

"Time to end this!" He shouts. His arms then glow, causing another earthquake to happen. Firecracker, Amplifier, Ms. Appear, Black Ice and Wildgirl as a falcon quickly get in the air while the rest of the team try to move. Tremor looks up at the fliers and scowls. "That's annoying." He then grabs a tree and throws it at the five fliers, knocking them out of the air. "Your grounded."

"Ok, I'll admit it. That was clever." Ms. Appear groaned as she stood back up. Tremor's arm starts to glow green and he points his hand at the five fliers.

"Say goodbye L-Crew!" Tremor shouts before fireing a giant green beam at the five L-Crew members, hitting them directly. "Done and done." He starts to walk off when he sees something glowing by a bush. He walks over and sees a meteorite. "There you are." He grabs the rock and turns to the rest of the L-Crew. "Later suckers." He then jumps off.

"Get back here!" Crystal Princess shouted. She chased after Tremor, but she trips on something and falls to the ground. "What the?"

Crystal Princess looks at the object that tripped her and she gasped. "Lana!" Wildgirl was turned to stone along with the rest of the fliers.

"Firecracker, Amplifer, Ms. Appear, Black Ice and Wildgirl have been turned to stone." Prodigy pointed out.

"This can't be happening!" Speed Queen shouts as she puts her hands on Firecracker's statue.

"Are they even alive?" Multiple Girl asks as she looks at Ms. Appear's statue.

"I have no idea." said Speed Queen.

"Perhaps I shall study this back at HQ." Prodigy stated.

Parkour then walks over with a groan.

"What did I miss?" Parkour asks. She then looks around Speed Queen and sees her siblings turned to stone. "No. No no no no no! This can't be! How did this happen?"

"Tremor turned them into stones." said Speed Queen.

"We're going to find a way to turn them back to normal." said Prodigy.

Parkour stares at the statues with shock. As she stared at them she couldn't help but blame herself for this. As she thought about it, she started to tremble which didn't go unnoticed by Speed Queen.

"Are you ok Lynn?" Speed Queen asks.

"It's my fault." Parkour says with her voice breaking. "If only i was strong enough. I could've stopped Tremor and our siblings wouldn't be statues right now. How can i be a hero if I can't protect the people I love?" She starts tearing up which causes Speed Queen to bring her in for a hug.

"Shh. It's ok." Speed Queen soothed. "We're gonna fix this ok? It's not your fault. You understand?" Parkour nods. "Good. Now help us load them up."

* * *

The remaining L-Crew got back to base and unloaded the fliers who were turned to stoned, Ronnie Anne and Sam gasped at their friends. Sam bursted into tears after seeing Luna in stone, while Ronnie Anne is shocked to see Lincoln turned to stone.

"Luna no!" Sam cried as she ran to the Luna statue as soon as Lynn set her down. Ronnie Anne slowly walked over to the Lincoln statue and ran a hand across his face.

"Lincoln." Ronnie Anne whispered. She then walked off, grabbed Bobby and dragged him outside.

"Whoa Ronnie. What's up?" Bobby asked.

"We need to go after Tremor." Ronnie Anne tells him. "We need to go get payback."

"Nei Nei I get where your coming from but we're still new at this." Bobby says. "If we go after him, we're gonna get creamed. Or worse. Tremor is out of our league."

"But!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Look all we can do is help Lisa fix them and comfort Sam." Bobby said.

"Fine!" Ronnie Anne pouted and crossed her arms.

Bobby places a hand on her shoulder. "Ronalda, i don't like this either. But you know this is for the best." He tells her. "If we we had started months ago, then i would agree. But for now, let's be patient."

"Ok." Ronnie Anne sighs.

Back inside the base, Soothsayer was looking over the L-Crew statues. As he looked them over, the pets walked in.

"Hey kids. What's the good word?" Charles asked. He then sees the statues. "Aw sweet. You got new statues." He then runs up to them and starts to lift his leg.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MUTT!" Sam shouted.

"Whoa what did I do?" Charles asked startled.

"Charles, look at the statues." Lori said quietly. Charles gives her a confused look but does as she says and takes a close look at the statues and gasps.

"No Lincoln no!" Charles cries before jumping onto the statue. "You were so young! So innocent! Gone to soon! We never got to that thing together where we solved mysteries! We had so many plans!"

"Charles, he's not dead." Soothsayer informs him. "None of them are. They appear to just be petrified."

"Plus we're finding a way to fix this mess." Lisa said.

"Anything to help Luna." Sam stated.

"You can not help due to you being emotional unstable." said Lisa.

"Lisa I can help." Sam says.

"Fine." Lisa sighs. "Soothsayer, is there anything you can do?"

"Hmm. Not currently." Soothsayer answers. "My magic may not work. I need to look into this. Mr. Cuddles! Bring me my books please!"

"I'm on it Soothsayer!" Mr. Cuddles shouted.

Mr. Cuddles then comes running out with several books but falls because of the weight.

"Are you alright?" Soothsayer asks as he helps up the bear.

"Yeah. Got no bones." Mr. Cuddles answers. "I also have no muscles so carrying that many books was probably a bad idea."

"Um, isn't that the same bear that tried to kill Lily?" Leni asked.

"Yes, but I used my magic to bring him back to life but made him good." said Soothsayer.

"Yes and he's good company to be around." Mr. Cuddles said.

"Um, ok." Lola says sounding unsure.

"So what do you need us to do, Soothsayer?" Lisa asked.

"Right now I need you six to rest." Soothsayer answers. "You need to be ready for when Tremor comes back." The Louds reluctantly agree and start to walk off. "Lynn, could you stay for a moment?"

"Sure." Lynn answers. She pulls up a chair and takes a seat.

"Lynn, is there something bothering you?" Soothsayer asks. "You've been quiet since you got back."

"It's nothing Soothsayer." Lynn said.

"I may be old, but I can tell when your mind is clouded." Soothsayer tells her. Lynn let's out a sigh and sits.

"I guess, i feel like I let everybody down today." Lynn answers. "I mean I'm supposed to protect my siblings and look what happened to five of them. Why am I so weak? I should've been able to beat Tremor but he was somehow stronger. Why am I so weak?"

"Don't say that Lynn." said Soothsayer. "You are not weak at all."

"Then why do I lose?" Lynn asks.

"Because you forget what the source of your strength is." Soothsayer answers. "Strength comes from two different sources. Anger and revenge is one of the sources. The anger increases ones strength, but only so much. But it's not the strongest source of strength."

"What's the strongest then?" Lynn asks.

"The other source is the strength to protect the ones you care about." Soothsayer answers.

"Wow that's pretty good Soothsayer." said Lynn.

"Don't mention it Lynn." Soothsayer replied.

"Also, I know who Tremor is." Lynn confesses.

"You do who?" Soothsayer asked.

"Esteban Larson." Lynn said.

"Hmm, you mentioned that name earlier." Soothsayer says. "Who is he?"

"He's was this kid who went to school with Lori." Lynn explains before letting out a sigh. "And my bully."

"You have a bully that's impossible." said Soothsayer.

"He also heckles at my games and make my life a living hell." said Lynn.

"I see." Soothsayer says. "It's a shame that this Larson person and Tremor weren't one and the same. Then you could finally confront your tormentor. It's a shame." After he finished speaking, Lynn realized something. Esteban is Tremor. A meta.

"I had been able to deal with him because i would've had to hold back." Lynn says. "And I couldn't go Parkour because it would've ruined the L-Crew's reputation. But now he's a meta! And we're on a even playing field." She then smiles. "Payback time. Not just for me but for my family! Thanks Soothsayer!" She then runs off and jumps onto her ATV and drives off.

"You're welcome Lynn, whatever advice I gave you." Soothsayer said.

* * *

Lynn is driving into the city and glares. "Ok Esteban. You may have threaten Lynn Loud, but Parkour is going to kick your stone butt to the quarry!" Lynn said.

Tremor walks into Tetherby's lab and places the meteorite on the table.

"Here you go. One meteorite just like i promised." Tremor announces.

"Excellent work Tremor." Tetherby praises. "Now a deal is a deal. You got your pants earlier. And here is the keys to your new place." He hands Tremor some keys. "Now go have some fun. You've earned it especially since you turned five of the L-Crew to stone."

"Don't mention it." Tremor said.

"You're to modest." Tetherby says. "Now get out and go cause some chaos. I'll let you know if i require your services again."

"You got it." Tremor said and exited the building.

"Now let's see what what this space rock is worth." Tetherby said,

Parkour is driving around the city looking for Tremor. "Where are you Esteban?" She glared. "I'm going o make you regret the day you crossed paths with me."

She then hears screaming and she sees Tremor walking out of a bank with a small safe on his shoulders.

"That's right! Run from Tremor!" Tremor shouts.

"Found you." Parkour says with a smirk. She turns and drives towards him. "Hey Tremor! Remember me?"

"Parkour? Where's the rest of the L-Crew?" Tremor asked. "Oh wait I turned half of them to stone."

"It's just me you walking statue." said Parkour.

"You shouldn't have come alone and now you'll pay the price." Tremor says.

"No, you'll pay the price!" Parkour said.

"We'll see about that." Tremor says before throws the safe at her. Parkour jumps out of the way and hits Tremor in the face with a kick. Tremor growls and hits Parkour with a punch to the gut. Tremor then hits Parkour with a punch to the face. Parkour drops to a knee and does a jumping knee strike.

Tremor growls and charges towards Parkour and tries to ram her with his elbow but Parkour jumps out of the way and punches Tremor in the gut.

Tremor drops to a knee and Parkour jumps on his back and locks him in a chokehold.

"How do you like that Esteban?" Parkour taunted. "Not used to victims fighting back are you?"

"Shut up." Tremor growled. "How the hell do you know who I am?"

"I looked you up at the base!" Parkour said.

"You doing researching!?" Tremor laughed.

"It's not funny!" Parkour shouts. Tremor then reaches up and grabs Parkour by the head and slams her to the ground.

Parkour gets punched in the face by Tremor's stone fist. But Parkour punches Tremor and breaks free from his grip. "This is for turning my brother into stone!" Parkour shouted and threw a car at Tremor.

Tremor destroys the car only to be met with a punch from Parkour. "You'll pay for that."

* * *

Back at the base, Fangs was sitting on the Lucy statue's head watching Soothsayer look through his books and Lisa doing tests to see if there was a way to reverse the stone.

"Anything yet?" Fangs asked.

"I'm looking at my books as fast as I can bat!" Soothsayer said.

"Well look faster!" Fangs said.

"I'm with the bat Sam looks like Lori when she and Bobby are far apart." said Cliff.

The four look and see Sam wearing Luna's sweatshirt and eating ice cream.

"I didn't even know Luna kept a sweatshirt here." Fangs says.

"She keeps it here just in case." Cliff explained. "Yo Walt! How's Hops doing?"

"He's not doing so great." said Walt.

"Do you remember that time at the pond?" Hops asked the Lana statue. "Well soon we can play leap frog when you're cure." Hops began to sob.

"He's doing better than i thought." Geo says to Charles.

"Yeah I guess." Charles said quietly.

"You ok big guy?" Geo asks.

"Not really. My best friend is turned into a pigeon's toilet. I almost peed on him." Charles sighed. "What if he's stuck like this forever. I'll never talk to him again."

"Well technically you can still talk to him, he just won't talk back." Geo points out. "Man this day is going down hill. First Lynn tells me she's being bullied. Now this."

"What?" Lori asks from where she was playing with Lily. "What's this about Lynn being bullied?"

"I didn't say that." Geo lied.

"Geo you said something." said Lola.

"Better start talking or else I'll eat you." Cliff snarls.

Geo lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry but it's not my place to say." He tells them. "Lynn has to be the one to tell you."

"Ok then." Lori said. "Where is she anyway?"

"Um, guys? You might want to see this." Sam called from the living room area. They walk into the living room to see the T.V. turned on the news and footage of Parkour battling Tremor in the streets.

"Hey, that looks like Lynn." Leni says.

"Leni, that is Lynn." Lisa tells her.

"Is she literally fighting Tremor by herself!?" Lori asked.

"It would appear so Lori." Lisa replied.

"And she didn't told you guys about it either." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well she talked to me about it." Soothsayer reveals without looking up from his book. "She said something about a Esteban Larson."

"Esteban Larson!" Lori gasped.

"You know him?" Lola asked.

"He's the biggest jerk in school." Lori growls. "Likes to bully kids younger then him, smokes and drinks."

"Not to mention his criminal record." Bobby adds. "It got so bad his parents kicked him out of the house."

"His parents kicked him out of his own house? You think that could of happened to Linky from the whole bad luck thing?" Lola asked.

"Beats me. But I knew that guy was a monster." Ronnie Anne said. "He broke me and Ashley's Skateboards then duck taped us to a lamp post."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Sam and Bobby shout in unison.

"It happened a while ago." Ronnie Anne tells them.

"I do remember Jack coming home one day with a black eye and a busted nose." Sam recalls. "When I asked him about it, he told me not to worry and to get the medkit."

"Wouldn't be surprised if Jack taught him a lesson." Clyde says. "But i suggest you get out there and help Lynn."

"Well half of us are literally grounded." Lori pointed out about the fliers that are turned to stone. "But we can't let our muscle turned to stone too."

"Then let's, like, help." Leni says.

"Tremor is gonna pay for what he did to Lana!" Lola exclaimed.

"Give him one for me and my siblings." said Sam.

"Same here." Ronnie Anne glared.

"We will kick him in the posterior!" Lisa shouts.

"Gaba goo!" Lily babbled.

"Let's go team!" Lori says.

* * *

Parkour and Tremor stood in the middle of the street with their hands locked in a struggle.

"Give in squirt!" Tremor growled.

"Never!" Parkour shouted.

"Wrong choice little girl." said Tremor.

Tremor then lifts her up by her hands and repeatedly slams her on the ground. After he's finished, Parkour let's out a groan.

"That all you got?" Parkour groaned.

"After I'm done with you, Lynn Loud is next!" Tremor said.

"You won't touch her." Parkour groaned as she stood up. "You know why?"

"Why?" Tremor asks.

"Because I know that she will stand her ground." Parkour growled. "Because I know she is sick and tired of being picked on by guys like you. Because i know for a fact that despite what she's done in the past, she will always protect her siblings who have always stood by her. And as for her little brother, he's the best brother and best friend a girl could ever ask for. And I'm gonna do something I'm not going to regret." She then reaches up to her mask and pulls it off. "Cause Lynn Loud isn't afraid to beat you down!"

"You're Parkour!?" Tremor questioned and then his confusion turned to sly smile. "I can kill you both."

"No you won't." Parkour shoots back as she ties her mask back on her head. "You won't win!"

"I doubt that Loud!" Tremor said and punches Parkour in the gut.

Parkour growls and hits Tremor with a elbow to the head followed by a spin kick.

Parkour punches Tremor in the face and gives him a hooded cut to the face. Parkour then gets an idea and rubs her hands together. "Ok if the Hulk can do it, then so can I." Parkour said.

She spreads her hands apart and slaps them together. But nothing happens. Tremor flashes her a confused look.

"Um, what was that?" He asks. "Are you happy and you know it and you really wanted to show it?"

"Where's the thunderclap!?" Parkour shouted.

"Thunderclap? That sounds dumb!" Tremor shouted.

"Your face is dumb!" Parkour shouts.

"Wow that really hurt." Tremor said as he picked up Parkour.

"Let me go!" Parkour growled as she tried to break his grip.

"Not happening." Tremor says. "Say goodnight Loud." Suddenly, a crystal comes flying out of nowhere hitting Tremor in the arm forcing him to release Parkour. "Damn it! Who did that?"

"Me bub!" Tremor turns to see Crystal Princess had arrived. "Now leave my sister alone!"

"Crystal Princess thank goodness." Parkour cheered. Tremor growled and threw Parkour to the ground but she was saved by Speed Queen.

Parkour's happiness for her sisters coming to her aid was short lived when she sees that Speed Queen gave her a dirty look. "Look in all fairness I was going to call for back up." Parkour said.

"We'll talk about this later." Speed Queen growled.

"So the whole gang's here or should I say what's left of them." Tremor chuckled.

"You are going to pay for what you did!" Speed Queen shouts.

"You'll pay for turning my twin to stone!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Aw, the little Loud sister is mad." Tremor mocked.

"How does he know who Crystal Princess is?" Prodigy questioned.

"Funny story." Parkour said while rubbing the back of her head.

"You literally didn't?!" Speed Queen shouted.

"I was giving this big old heroic speech and I got so caught up in the moment that I pulled my mask off." Parkour explained.

"You know that you're going to suspended right?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yeah I figured that." Parkour sighs.

"But let's finish this guy first!" said Speed Queen.

"I don't think so." Tremor says. His arms glow and he then raises his arms up. The L-Crew are confused when they suddenly see rocks grabbing onto them keeping them in one place.

"I can't move!" Multiple Girl exclaimed.

"There's a reason Copy girl." Tremor said. "I'm going to place you in the Earth's core where you will all burn!" Tremor said.

"Gotta to break free!" Parkour shouted and tried to move, but it was no use.

"Farewell L-Crew!" Tremor shouts. He's about to put his hands on the ground when he is suddenly hit with a ice blast from out of nowhere, knocking him into a truck.

"Ice." Speed Queen gasps.

"That means only one thing." Prodigy says.

"Hey guys. Did you miss us?" The six metas look up and see Amplifier, Ms. Appear, Firecracker, Black Ice and Wildgirl as a pterodactyl lowering themselves to the ground.

"But how I thought you were literally turned to stone?" Speed Queen asked.

"Funny story." Ms. Appear replied.

Flashback*

Clyde walked into the living area with a pitcher of water where he saw Sam and Soothsayer arguing.

"Why is it taking you so long to fix them?" Sam asks.

"It has proven harder than anticipated!" Soothsayer answered.

"Well work faster!" Sam shouts. "If Luna dies it's all your fault!"

"Sam calm down." Charles barked. "Soothsayer is doing the best he can." Sam sighs and looks at Soothsayer.

"I'm sorry Soothsayer." Sam says. "I'm just worried is all."

"It's alright Sam. I'm doing the best I can." Soothsayer said.

"No offence Sam but I think you're turning into Lori." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm nothing like Lori. I'm fun and not so uptight." said Sam.

"Whatever you say." Ronnie Anne says.

"So does anybody want any water?" Clyde asks. He then walks forward only to trip on Geo's ball causing Clyde to trip and the water to go flying towards the Luan statue.

"Sorry Clyde." Geo said.

Then something happened with the Luan statue. The stone began to turn back to flesh and Luan gasped. "How did I get back at base?" Luan asked,

"Luan! You're back to normal!" Cliff cheered.

"What do you mean?" Luan asked confused. She looked around and saw Luna, Lincoln, Lucy and Lana were statues. "Um, what happened to them?"

"Esteban Larson turned you guys to stone. He's Tremor!" Sam exclaimed.

"That jerk! Luan exclaimed. "He once tied up Maggie and trapped her in a locker!"

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Clyde asked.

"Um, I think we're getting off topic." Bobby points out. "Luan is normal again. How?"

"It must of been when the water was spilled on her." Clyde said.

"If that's the cure. Let's do the same for the others." said Ronnie Anne.

End flashback*

"So after ten minutes of Sam repeatedly kissing Amplifier all over her face, we came to help." Ms. Appear finished.

"We also had to get readjusted because we were stiff." Firecracker added.

"Yes and we know who Esteban is and we're going to kick his butt to Uranus." Ms. Appear chuckled and everyone groaned.

"That was lame brace face!" Tremor said as he got back up.

"Not as lame as a guy who picks on little kids!" Ms. Appear fires back.

"Um, I just want to tell you that i may have revealed to Tremor who i was." Parkour tells them with a nervous chuckle.

"You did what?!" Amplfier shouted.

"I will burn your stuff!" Firecracker growled.

"Look let me explain!" Parkour pleads. "I was giving a speech about how he wouldn't push me or anybody else around. And I was so caught up in the moment that I took my mask off!"

"Can we talk about Lynn's punishment later." Ms. Appear said. "Let's give Tremor the karma he deserve!"

"I'm going to chew him up and spit him out!" Wildgirl declared. She then goes T-rex.

"I'm going to go all Thor on his rear end!" Amplfier shouted and super charged her fists.

"Let's take this dork down!" Speed Queen shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tremor shouted. He then charged forward only to be met by a full speed punch from Speed Queen which was followed by an electric punch to the face from Amplifier. Aa soon as he recovered, he was met with a punch from two Multiple Girls followed by a forcefield kick from Ms. Appear. Tremor let out a growl as he stood up only to get picked up by Prodigy where he is hit with a double flame foot stomp from Firecracker. As he sent crashing to the ground, he is hit by a ice mace from Black Ice where he is sent flying towards a giant thorn plant created by Greenthumb.

Then to top it off Wildgirl grabs Tremor by the mouth and shakes him around. Then she spits out Tremor and then stokes on Tremor with her foot. Once the foot has been released, Tremor's vision was blurred and he sees something coming towards him. But it was an angry Parkour with fiery fury in her eyes.

"I'm gonna break your face!" Parkour roared. Crystal Princess then jumps on Parkour's shoulders and covers of her fists in crystal.

"Oh crap." Tremor muttered before being hit by crystal infused right hand from Parkour, knocking him out.

"I'm not a victim no more." Parkour panted. She then heard someone clearing their throat and turns to see her siblings giving her a dirty look. "Um, I need to tell you guys something."

* * *

Back at the base, Lynn explained to everyone how she was being bullied by Esteban. "He heckles you at your games?" Luna asked and Lynn nodded.

"And he trips you when you walk by him?" Lincoln asked and Lynn once again nodded.

"The last time I saw him is when he was human and he was going to have this kid used as target at the batting range." Lynn said. "I tried to stand up to him but he threatened that he'll hurt my younger siblings if I told on him." Lynn explained.

Whoa. That's dark." Lucy said.

"I know that i messed up. Twice." Lynn admitted. "But i really wanted to get my hands on him for everything he's done to not just me but to everyone he's bullied. So how much trouble am I in?"

"Well, I talked with Luna and Luan and we decided that you will be suspended for three days for revealing your identity to Tremor." Lori answered. "We decided not to punish you for going after Tremor by yourself. Luna and Luan, do you want to add anything?"

Yeah you should of told us this information first dudette!" Luna said.

"I got nothing to add." said Luan.

"I'm really sorry." Lynn cries. "I should've listened to Geo."

"Well next time something like this happen you tell either your older siblings or an adult." said Lori.

"I promise that i will." Lynn says. "Shame that we didn't get a meteorite."

"Oh I don't know about that." Cliff says as he pushed a glowing rock into the base. "I found this not to far from here."

"Now we have a sample of the meteorite!" Lisa cheered. "Anyone who isn't a meta human don't touch it." Lisa picked up the meteorite with her telekinesis and walked to the lab.

"This is absolutely marvelous!" Soothsayer exclaimed. "We must celebrate! I have recently discovered this food called 'popcorn' and i heard it's good to eat during what people call a 'movie'.

"You should put gummies on them. That's what I always do." said Ronnie Anne.

"What are these gummies?" Soothsayer asks. "Are they good?"

"Soothsayer, you are in for a treat." Ronnie Anne says.

* * *

Tremor sat in his cell thinking about recent events.

"So, Lynn Loud is Parkour." Tremor whisperes. "This makes things more interesting. I know i could reveal her secret. But I won't. I'd rather have for myself. And when I get out, I'll L-Crew in the ground while I force Lynn to watch. Tremor will be victorious."

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat at his desk while Professor Stuart and Isaac Mercer sat across from him.

"So Tremor failed to finish off the L-Crew?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, I have no idea how they got back to flesh and bone. But it doesn't matter now." Tetherby said.

"At least he was able to get one of the meteorites." Stuart says. "We are currently studying it to see how we can use it."

"Good." Tetherby praises. "Mercer, did you get the meta human information that i wanted?"

"Indeed." Isaac answered. "And i found something interesting about several of the metas that date back as far as eleven years ago." He pulls out a folder and places it on the desk.

Tetherby grabbed the folder and smiles. "Perfect." said Tetherby. "Gentlemen, we have work to do."

"Indeed." Mercer agreed. "Please excuse me. I have things that must be taken care of." He walks out of the office.

"I must go check on our little projects." Stuart says before leaving. After they leave, Tetherby looks into the folder and notices several profiles of several metas and other superpowered humans. He then sees a file with Replicate on it.

"Interesting." Tetherby said. He pulls out the file and looks it over. "Hmm, so Replicate has been busy." As he continued to look it over he saw something even more interesting. "A list of metas that Replicate has been associated with." As he looked over the list he saw two names that were very familiar. "Aroma and Stretcher. Fascinating. You have had an interesting eleven years Replicate. And who are these other metas? They could be useful in the future. Especially in the destruction of the Loud family."

 **What is good people? Zachlor16 here. Just want do send out a quick shout out to RCurrent for giving us the idea for Tremor. So now i would like to ask you all something that we were gonna do two episodes ago but forgot to. What season one villian would you like to see return? Please note that these past villians must still be alive. That is the only condition. So see you next time.**

 **Smoking Wrecker: Also I'm gonna throw this out there. Ronzilla doesn't count because she was a one time enemy.**


	41. Speedster and Cyborg

Carolborg also known as Carolborg is pacing back and forth in her cell and she stopped at looked at the newspaper article of the L-Crew. "Just you wait Lori once I get out of this place i'll Kill your siblings while you watch and kill you last." Carolborg said. "And maybe those two other heroes if they stand in my way."

"Geez, can't you let that go?" A voice asked from behind her. "Don't you think about anything else?" Carolborg turns around and sees someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"Maggie?" Carolborg gasps.

"Hey Carol." Maggie greets.

"What are you doing here?" Carolborg asks. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I am glad to see that you are ok but I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I figured that." Maggie said. "Well I'm here to get you out of here."

"Why?" Carolborg asked.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." said Maggie.

Before Carolborg can say anything, Maggie grabs her and teleports her out of her cell to outside the prison wall.

"So now what?" Carolborg asks.

"Whatever you want." Maggie answers. "I gotta head back to Salem. It was nice seeing you again Carol." She then walks into the shadows and vanishes. After she's gone, Carolborg let's out a sigh.

"So i guess I'm free." Carolborg says. "But what now?"

"Simple. You do what you've wanted to do for months." A voice said. Carolborg looks up and sees Adamborg leaning against a tree.

"Kill the L-Crew?" Carolborg said.

"Wrong!" Adamborg shouted. "You couldn't even defeat them before!"

"But things would be different now!" Carolborg argues. "I'm still me! I'm still tough enough to take them by myself!" Adamborg then let's out a harsh laugh.

"Please. Get real." Adamborg says. "You've changed. You lost your killer instinct. Ever since you met Maggie, you've been getting soft." Carolborg doesn't know how to respond so Adamborg continues. "I bet you don't even revenge anymore."

Carolborg looked at the ground thinking about what Adamborg just said. Did she even want revenge anymore? She had fought the L-Crew before and lost. Sure she kept coming back, but is this what she wanted?

Carolborg thinks about it and clutches her fist. "I know what I want." Carolborg said. "The death of the Louds."

"Then go do it." Adamborg growled.

* * *

Lori sat by the monitors bored. Three days had passed since Tremor was defeated and there hadn't been that much crime. Normally she would talk to Bobby but he and Ronnie Anne were working at their grandfather's Bodega and she didn't want to disturb him or get him in trouble. She looked around and saw her siblings keeping busy. She saw Lincoln painting on a canvas using Lola and Lana as models.

"Just keep holding still girls." Lincoln ordered.

"I'm starting to cramp Linc!" Lana groaned.

"Are you almost done?" Lola asked.

"Pretty much girls." said Lincoln,

Lincoln adds a final stroke and turns the canvas to show the twins. The girls gasp at the masterpiece which was Lola standing with her arm out holding Lana's hand while they leaned apart still holding hands.

"Linky it's beautiful!" Lola exclaimes.

"Pretty good bro." Lana complimented.

"Thanks, it's one of my best works." said Lincoln,

"Can we put it in our room?" Lola asked.

"Sure." Lincoln answered.

Nearby, Lucy, Fangs and Geo were helping Lynn practice for talking with Francisco.

"Now Lynn, Geo is going to be Francisco, and all you need is to remain calm." said Fangs.

"Yeah I know." Lynn groaned.

"Right. Let's begin." Geo says. "Hey Lynn.

"I'm a fine." said Lynn.

"How are you?" Fangs told Lynn.

"How are you?" Lynn repeated.

"Doing pretty good Lynn." Geo comments. "Just stay relaxed."

"Right." Lynn said. "I once dropped my sister down a laundry chute."

"I wouldn't tell him that." Lucy says. Lori shook her head at what she was seeing. Lynn was fearless in battle but when it came to boys, she panics. And her three day suspension didn't help matters. But luckily, today was her last day. She then looks to the living area and sees Luan trying to teach Soothsayer how to play with Lily while Charles and Cliff looked on.

"You think Soothsayer will get it right?" Charles whispered.

"I don't know, but it's kind of fun seeing this guy check out everyday thing." Cliff said.

"So what do i do exactly?" Soothsayer asks.

"Give her a toy." Luan suggested.

"I see." Soothsayer says. He then snaps his fingers and a sword appears. "Here's a toy true for a baby!"

"Whoa!" Luan, Charles and Cliff shout in unison.

"You can't give a baby a sword." Charles shouts.

"She could cut herself!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Or worse hurt someone else!" Luan said.

"What do I do with the sword?" Soothsayer asks.

"Send it back where you got it." Luan answered. Lori laughed at the scene and leaned back in her chair.

"What's up sis?" Lori looks up and sees Luna walking up to her with her arm around Sam.

"Nothing. Just bored." Lori answered. "Who do we got for patrol today?"

"Well we did have Lynn but she's suspended." Luna answers. "Who do you want to fill in for her?"

"I might as well go on patrol. Not because I'm bored." said Lori.

"Lori you're not fooling anyone." Luna tells her.

"Yeah i guess your right." Lori says as she stands up. "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone?"

"You know it sis." Luna nodded.

"Good." Lori said and pressed a button on her watch and became Speed Queen. "See you soon." Lori said and ran off.

* * *

Speed Queen sped through the city trying to find a crime to stop. But so far, she found nothing.

"Ugh!" Speed Queen groaned. "Literally Nothing here! Where are all the criminals?!"

As she continues to speed through the city, she is suddenly tackled in the side, causing her to stumble into a car.

"If you wanted a fight, all you had to do was ask Lori." A voice said.

"Carol?!" Speed Queen questioned. "How did you get out of prison?!"

"That's for me to know and for you never to know." Carolborg said and aimed her blaster at Speed Queen.

Speed Queen quickly gets up and speeds towards Carolborg pushing her into a building and started slamming her head in the wall repeatedly. Carolborg gets a leg up and uses it to push Speed Queen off her. She flies forward and delivers a jumping knee to Speed Queen followed by a backhand. She then slams Speed Queen into a car and aims a blaster at her head. Speed Queen pushes the blaster and proceeds to headbutt Carolborg. Carolborg stumbles back and growls.

"You want some more?" Speed Queen asks.

Carolborg didn't reply she tackles Speed Queen and slams Speed Queen to the ground. Then give her a right hook to the face. But Speed queen kicks Carolborg off of her, gets back up and performs the bicycle kick on Carolborg.

Carolborg flies forward and slams Speed Queen into a building and starts hitting her with several body shots. Speed then speeds forward and pushes Carolborg into another building and rapidly starts punching Carolborg. Carolborg breaks free and rams Speed Queen into a truck. Speed Queen hits an elbow and rams Carolborg into a nearby truck. Carolborg grabs Speed Queen and throws her to the side. Speed Queen gets back up and smirks.

"Try to keep up." Speed Queen challenged before running off.

Carolborg screams in frustration, then she turns on her jetpacks and flies away to chase after Speed Queen.

Speed Queen looks behind her and sees Carolborg with both of her blasters out. "Ok Ronnie Anne time to see if your intense training payed off." Speed Queen smirked as Carolborg began to open fire on Speed Queen but she dodges the blasts.

"Hold still!" Carolborg shouts as she keeps firing her blasters at Speed Queen who continues to dodge. Speed Queen then sees a semi and runs towards it. She leaps forward and pushes her feet on the side and backflips onto Carolborg's back. Carolborg turns her head and see Speed Queen smirking at her.

"Mind if I catch a lift?" Speed Queen asks in a mocking tone.

"Get off of me!" Carolborg shouted and tried to fly straight but due to the combine weight of Speed Queen that was impossible.

Carolborg starts crashing into buildings trying to shake off Speed Queen while she hangs on.

"I need to get this monkey off my back!" Carolborg groaned.

She starts spinning and Speed Queen starts to lose her grip and is eventually sent flying where she lands in a old hospital.

"Ugh! My head!" Carolborg groaned and when she turned around Speed Queen is no longer on her back. "I must of gotten rid of her."

Speed Queen then suddenly appears behind Carolborg and grabs her. Carolborg brings her blaster out and starts shooting randomly to try to get Speed Queen off of her.

"Get off my back!" Carolborg groaned.

"Why don't you literally make me." Speed Queen challenged. Carolborg elbows Speed Queen in the stomach forcing her to let go. Carolborg then aims her blaster at Speed Queen who runs up and grabs hold of the blaster. The two start wrestling with the blaster as it fires into the ground. Carolborg then uses her free hand and punches Speed Queen in the face causing her release Carolborg. The two are then in a standoff.

"Time to end this." Carolborg growls.

"I couldn't agree more." Speed Queen shouts. The two then charge forward when the floor suddenly collapses beneath them.

The two girls screamed and landed to the ground. "Dang it." Carolborg groaned.

"That sucked." Speed Queen grunted. She sits up and sees that they fell into the basement of the hospital. "Nice going Carol!"

"How is this my fault?" Carolborg asks.

"It was your blaster that destabilized the floor!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Well if you hadn't grabbed it I wouldn't have shot wildly!" Carolborg argues. She then points her blaster at Speed Queen. "Now to finish the job." She tries to fire but nothing happens. Carolborg looks at arm and sees that her power core is damaged and sees that she is very low on power. "Damn it. Only got 30% left. Thanks a lot."

"Well in that in that time to put you back where yo aahhh!" Speed Queen exclaimed in pain.

"Look like your leg is busted." Carolborg pointed out.

"You think?" Speed Queen growled. "Looks like we're both stuck here now."

* * *

1 hour later

Speed Queen and Carolborg sat in the basement in silence. Speed Queen had tried to call the base but her watch was damaged in the fall and Carolborg refused to fix it. As they sat in silence, Speed Queen decided to start conversation.

"What's it like?" Speed Queen asks.

"What's what like?" Carolborg asks.

"What's it like being a cyborg?" Speed Queen asks.

"At first you feel smarter, stronger and all powerful. But you forget that your humanity is taken away from you." said Carolborg.

"How so?" Speed Queen asked.

"Well I can't go to school, can't see my family again and worse of all I can't start a family." Carolborg said.

"Wow. That sounds rough." Speed Queen says.

"Yeah." Carolborg sighs. "What's it like having super speed?"

"It's weird." Speed Queen answered. "First it kinda feels like everyone is moving slower while I'm moving at a normal. It's cool at first but it has it's drawbacks."

"Like what?" Carolborg asks.

"My metabolism can't keep up with my super speed so i gotta eat these special protein bars that my sister made to make sure i don't pass out." Speed Queen explains.

"So you just ate a lot of food?" Carolborg asked and Speed Queen nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't go to the plus size department."

"Oh real funny." Speed Queen rolled her eyes.

"It kinda is." Carolborg says with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Speed Queen groaned.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Speed Queen sat on the ground growing restless. "Surprised that the rest my siblings aren't looking for me." She said. "But then again, our patrols usually are for a few hours. Maybe I can find a way out of here." She tries to stand up but her leg buckles. "Augh damn it."

"Your leg!" Carolborg said.

"I can handle it." said Speed Queen.

"No I'll be right back just stay here." Carolborg said and slowly placed Speed Queen back on the ground and walked away. She found a supply room and walked in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Carolborg turns and sees Adamborg.

"What's it you?" Carolborg growled.

"It looks like you are helping the enemy." Adamborg shouted.

"So what?!" Carolborg exclaimed.

"Speed Queen and her siblings left us to die! You're helping her!" said Adamborg. "That emo made you soft!"

"Don't talk about Maggie like that!" Carolborg shouts.

"Everything ok in there?" Speed Queen asks.

"Yeah." Carolborg shouts back before turning back to Adamborg. "Get out of here and leave me alone." She grabs a broom and some bandages and heads back to where Speed Queen was sitting.

"Everything ok?" Speed Queen asks. "I heard shouting."

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Carolborg answers. She breaks the broom in half. "This might hurt a little." Carolborg gently grabs Speed Queen's leg who winces. She then scans Speed Queen's leg. "You twisted your ankle. I'm gonna use this broom as a splint and wrap it in bandages. Again this might hurt."

Carolborg gently grabs Speed Queen's ankle and Speed Queen winces again. "There you go." said Carolborg as she finished wrapping the bandages.

"Thanks." Speed Queen tells her.

"No problem." Carolborg says before sitting back down.

"How did you know how to do that?" Speed Queen asks. "Part of your robot brain?" Carolborg shakes her head.

"No. I honestly always wanted to be a doctor when I grew up." Carolborg answers.

"Really?" Speed Queen asked.

"Yeah help out people and heal their injuries." said Carolborg.

"I'm sorry." Speed Queen sighed.

"What now?" Carolborg asked.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dream." Speed Queen says. "If i had just stuck around and made sure everything was ok, you wouldn't be a cyborg. Or a villian." Carolborg was speechless. She hasn't expected this. Lori Loud admitting her mistakes? Unheard of.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Carolborg says. "But if anyone should be sorry it's me."

"You're saying sorry to me?" Speed Queen asked.

"Yeah." Carolborg answers. "I guess i overreacted and went all crazy."

"Yeah. You did." Speed Queen agrees. "But i guess another reason I didn't help you was because I was a little jealous. I mean you have beat me at everything. I guess you are better than me."

"Better than you? I'm jealous of you!" Carolborg replied.

"I peg your pardon?" Speed Queen asked.

"I mean, you made the varsity golf team when we were freshmen. No one else did that. And you have ten siblings who all look up to you. And don't get me started on your hair; I will never have volume like that. My hair takes six cans of dry shampoo and it comes out flat." Carolborg replied. "Plus you have superpowers, that you can run fast. Me I'm a machine."

Wow. I guess everything was pointless." Speed Queen says.

"Yeah. I guess so." Carolborg agrees. "Well except for Bobby." She then looks down in sadness.

"Why did you have a crush on Bobby?" Speed Queen asks.

"It was early in the year." Carolborg started. "I had just gotten over a relationship with a guy who only liked me for my body. Didn't care about personality. But then I met Bobby. He was nice to me and he seemed to like me. For the first time I felt like i finally found a guy who would like me for me. So I was going to ask him out. But then i saw you and him walking in the hallway. Holding hands." Carolborg pauses as a tear falls from her human eye. "I wasn't upset because you stole Bobby. I was upset because i felt like you stole my one chance to be happy. And we all know what happens next."

"Adam." Speed Queen whispers.

"Yeah and well he wasn't the brightest, but he was pretty cool, but full of himself. I was going to break his heart after I the injected Bobby with that serum. But that all changed when your brother and two little sisters blew him up." said Carolborg.

"Sorry about that." Speed Queen says. "Lincoln was still a little angry about the whole human pretzel thing."

"Honestly, I was upset at first." Carolborg admits. "But then i realized something: I didn't love him. I never did. So i guess i got over it real fast."

"Guess you made a speedy recovery." Speed Queen joked before the two laughed. After they finish laughing, the two frown. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Carolborg asks.

"We spent all these years competing with each other." Speed Queen explains. "Where do we go from here?"

"We can try and be friends." Carolborg suggested.

"That could be a possibility." Speed Queen replied.

So I guess we start over." Carolborg says.

"Works for me." Speed Queen says. The two then hug but it's interrupted by the sound of crashing. "What was that?" Carolborg scans the area and gasps.

"The whole building is collapsing!" Carolborg exclaimed. "We need to get out of here now!"

"How my leg is broken!?" Speed Queen said.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Carolborg shouted and helped Speed Queen up.

The two try to find a way out but they see nothing except for the hole they fell down. After seeing this, Speed Queen gets an idea.

"Throw me." She says out of nowhere. Carolborg looks at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Carolborg gasps.

"If you throw me high enough where i can grab the ledge I'll be able to get up." Speed Queen explains. "Then you fly up as high as you can and I'll pull you up!"

"You better know what you're doing." Carolborg said and threw Speed Queen to the ledge and she grabs the ledge.

"I got it!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Ok here goes." said Carolborg.

She activates her jetpack and starts to fly up where she saw that Speed Queen had pulled herself up and was waiting for her. However, as she flew, she started to lose power.

"No. Not now." Carolborg growled. She tries to get closer to grab the ledge but misses. She starts to go down back into the basement but Speed Queen quickly grabs Carolborg.

"Gotcha!" Speed Queen says and pulls her up.

"Thanks." said Carolborg.

"Don't it mention it." said Speed Queen.

Carolborg then helps Speed Queen get to her feet and helps her walk to the exit as the building starts collapsing.

"I'm slowing you down. Go without me!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Just ditch her!" Adamborg growls. "You don't need her!"

"No!" Carolborg said, "I am not leaving without you!"

"You're are making a mistake." Adamborg argues.

"No I'm not." Carolborg tells him. "Now get out of here." Adamborg disappears and Carolborg continues to try to drag Speed Queen to the exit. "We're almost there just hang in there Lori!"

Carolborg kept dragging Speed Queen and when Carol kicks the door open, she dragged Speed Queen out just in time when the building collapsed.

"We made it Lori." said Carolborg. "We're safe."

"That a little close for comfort." Speed Queen pants. "Thanks for getting us out of there Carol."

"You're welcome." Carolborg says. She then helps Speed Queen to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea." Speed Queen said. "And I know just the place."

"Where?" Carolborg asked.

* * *

Lori and Carol slowly made their way to the base with Carol still helping Lori walk.

"That's your base?" Carol asks.

"Yeah." Lori answers. "Just a fair warning, my siblings might attack you."

"Yeah. I know." Carol sighed.

"Lori you okay and what's Carolborg doing here?!" Lincoln asked as he ignites his fists.

"You picked the wrong place to come robo scum!" Luna said.

"You have five seconds to get out of here before we rip you apart!" Lynn threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah!" Lola shouted while Lana went tiger and let out a growl.

"Everyone stand down!" Lori ordered.

"What the hey sis?" Luan asked.

"She saved my life." said Lori.

"What?!" The siblings all questioned.

"Um, before Lori answers shouldn't we, like take care of her leg?" Leni asked.

"Good point." Luna says. She walks over and takes Lori from Carol with Luan helping by supporting Lori's other side. As they start walking into the base, Lori turns to Lisa.

"You think you can repair Carol's power core?" Lori asks.

"With pleasure, come with me Carol." said Lisa.

"Thanks." Carol says as she follows Lisa to the lab area. After they're gone, everyone turns their attention to their older sister.

"Ok, explain why one of our enemies is getting repaired by Lisa!" Lincoln demanded.

"And don't leave out any details!" Luan adds.

"It's a long story." said Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile Lisa is repairing Carol's core. "I'm amazed that you and my eldest sibling made up." Lisa said.

"You aren't the only one." Carol tells her. "Ironically it was her who apologized first."

"Interesting." Lisa said. "Please continue."

* * *

Back with the rest of the Louds, Lori was still telling the story. "And it turns out that she wasn't really that bad. Just wanted someone to like her for her." Lori said.

"Very interesting." Soothsayer says. "But not all people start off evil. Sometimes something has to happen that causes one's soul to go dark."

"You sure you trust her Lori?" Hops asks.

"Yeah. Especially after what she's done?" Fangs adds.

"Yeah I'm literally positive about this." Lori said.

"I hope your right, because I'm not sure about having Carolborg here." Lucy said.

"Her name is Carol." said Lori.

"But still, you expect us to trust her?" Lynn asked.

"Yes I do Lynn. She saved my life." said Lori.

"That doesn't mean WE can trust her." Lana growled.

"She broke my arms!" Lynn reminded her.

"She threatened Sam!" Luna added.

"Not to mention all the things she did when she was working with the Revenants." Luan finished.

"That's why I don't expect to be forgiven right away." Everyone turns and sees Carol on her feet with Lisa next to her. "That's why I'm going to earn your forgiveness. But I do want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I've done and I promise to do whatever it takes to make it up to all of you."

"Keep saying that you monster." Lola mumbled under her breath.

"Wait didn't she turned Bobby into Beserker?" Leni asked.

"I'm willing to forgive her for that." said Lori.

"But is Bobby?" Sam askes.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it." Lori says. "So Carol, where are gonna go now?"

"I'm not sure." Carol answers. "I mean i want to go home but i can't go like this."

"I think you can I add this new feature into your systems while I repairing your power core." said Lisa.

"Ok thanks." Carol said and concentrated with her eye closed and when she opened them she sees that her hands were human hands.

She then looks down and sees that her body was no longer robotic but was now a purple button up shirt and brown skirt. She then places her hands on her face and doesn't feel any metal. Just skin. She then looks and sees a mirror on the table and slowly picks up. When she sees her reflection, she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth while tears start to fall.

"Carol are you ok?" Lori asks.

"No. I'm not ok." Carol answers. She then turns to Lori. "I'm great." She quickly turns to Lisa and picks her and hugs her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome may I suggest you put me down." said Lisa.

"Sorry." Carol said and released Lisa from her grip and drops her to the ground.

"If you want I can give you a place at the table." Lori said and showed a watch. "What do you say?"

Carol shakes her head. "Thanks but no thanks." She says. "I think I'm going to try and live a normal life." She then grabs the watch. "But if you just so happen to need my help, you know where to look."

"Understood see you soon Carol." said Lori.

"You too Lori." said Carol walked away to go home home.

After she's gone, she turns to her siblings who were glaring at her.

"Look, get that you guys have some misgivings but please just give her a chance." Lori pleaded.

"Honestly Lori, i don't know if we can." Lincoln tells her before they walk off leaving only Soothsayer.

"Do you think they'll ever trust her?" She asks him.

Give them time Lori. They will trust her one day." Soothsayer said.

"I know." Lori says.

"Now come along." Soothsayer tells her. "It's time to fix your leg."

"I'm coming." said Lori.

* * *

Carol walked up to her house slowly and nervously. "Ok Carol. It's been several months since you last saw your family. You can do this." She tells herself.

Carol walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Her heart was beating rapidly and she hears footsteps from inside the house.

The door opens and Carol sees a tall man with black hair and a dark beard. He was wearing glasses and had on a suit.

"Can I help you?" The man asks as he opens the door. His eyes widen and he lets out a gasp. "Carol?"

"Hi daddy." Carol greets with her voice breaking.

"Your home." Mr. Prigney cries as he hugs his daughter. "Mary! Come quick!"

"Steve what is it?" A woman blonde hair, wearing a red dress and holding a baby walks in. She looks at the door and sees what got her husband so excited. "Carol? Is thst you baby?"

"It's me mom." said Carol with ears streaming down her face. Mary hugs her daughter and tears streamed down her face.

"I don't understand I thought you were dead?" Mary aksed.

"Well some cyborg imposters captured me and Adam and kept us prisoners for months. Adam didn't make it though." Carol explained.

"I'm so sorry honey." Mary tells her.

"We're just glad you're home." Steve adds. "Also there is someone you need to meet." He takes the baby from his wife and hands it to Carol. "Carol, meet your baby brother Timmy."

"We adopted him while you were missing." Mary explains. "To try to fill the void that you left when you went missing."

"Hi, Timmy. I'm your big sister Carol." said Carol and Timmy cooed.

"We're so glad to see your alive honey." said Mary.

Timmy lets out a yawn. "Looks like your brother could use a nap." Steve says. "Why don't you put him down for a nap. His crib is in your room. We'll move it if you want."

"No thanks. It's fine where it is." Carol says. She heads upstairs and goes to her room where she sees everything is where she left it. The only difference being that there was a crib. "I guess we're roommates now." The small infant snuggles up to her causing Carol to smile. She walks up to the crib and gently places her brother into it. "Sleep tight." She places a kiss on his small head and smiles.

"What a cute little baby."

Carol turns around and sees Adamborg. "What do you want?" Carol asked.

"Just came to see the baby." Adamborg sneered. "Is that wrong?"

"Yeah it is." Carol growled. "Now cut the crap. What do you want?"

"You know they will never trust you." Adamborg answers. "After everything you have done to them? You'll be back to trying to kill them in a month. And do you really think you can have a normal life? Nope. You and your robot parts are gonna hurt the people you care about. Even the little baby. You can't change and never will."

"That's where you are wrong. I will gain their trust no matter what happens." Carol said. "I will prove you wrong Adam."

"Really? Let's go over the list shall we? You broke Parkour's arms, threatened Luna's girlfriend, held Bobby and his mother hostage, and finally injected the Beserker serum in Bobby." Adamborg stated.

"I know." Carol admits. "But that just means that i just have to do everything in my power to fix my mistakes. To make things better between me and the Louds. Yeah I broke Parkour's arms. But I will make it up to her. And last time I checked, it was YOU who threatened Sam. Not me. And as for the Santiagos, I'll find away to fix that. To make it better. That is what it means to be human. Something you forgot. And let me tell you something, I'm not going to let you get in my way of fixing my mistakes. I'm done with you. I am over you. I don't need you. Now get lost."

"You'll be sorry." Adamborg says before disappearing.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong." Carol whispers. She then turns to her sleeping brother. "Because now, I have someone that needs me to be a role model. And I'm sure as hell gonna be a good one."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. Zachlor16 here. So i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now there is something I need to address. I feel like with every chapter, Smoke and I are constantly repeating ourselves. We are NOT taking ANY requests of ANY kind. Now it's time i put my foot down. No more requests until we say so. And if we see any requests, they will be ignored and deleted. I normally don't mind these but some of the reviewers keep leaving requests despite us constantly repeating ourselves. We will let you know when you can put down requests. I know I'm sounding harsh, but I'm just annoyed because some people are not respecting our wishes. Look I'm gone. Smoke you talk to them. *Zachlor16 walks out the door.**

 **Smoke: Alright Fine! Really guys we keep telling you no more requests and you give us requests! Just stop it guys! We're not taking requests until we say so. Not you the people making this story, me and Zachlor16. Feel free to leave a review but not a request.**


	42. Imposter

**Camo is owned by Hero's central. We had to make some changes to him. But enjoy.**

Replicate walked into his safe house exausted. As soon as he walked in, he took off his trench coat to reveal a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He hangs up his coat and heads to his coach where he sits with a grunt.

"Damn what a day." Replicate groaned. "Tearing that building down so Speed Queen and the cyborg would work together took longer then i thought. But it's done." He looks over at his coffee table and sees a photo album which he grabs. He opens it up and sees several pictures of his boys and Sam when they were younger which made him smile. He then sees a picture of an ultrasound that said 'Ashley's first picture' on it which made him frown. "I should've been there." He turns the page where he sees a picture of himself and a blonde woman. "Sarah. I promise I'll come home." As he looks through the album, he gets the feeling he isn't alone. He puts the album down and looks around. "I know you are there. Show yourself." He then hears footsteps and out of the shadows steps a short man with no hair on him at all. Instead he was covered with scales and had a long tail. He wore a red t-shirt and orange pants.

Replicate grabs him by the neck and puts him against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

Nice seeing you again boss." The man choked out. "It's me. Camo."

"I know." Replicate growled. "Now why are you here?"

"Just coming to say hi." Camo answers. Replicate releases him and Camo takes several deep breaths. "You never change boss."

"What are you doing here Camo?" Replicate asked again growing impatient.

"Saying hi to you and bring you some news." said Camo and he noticed the family album on the floor. "What's this boss?"

"None of your business that's what!" Replicate growled. "Now I want you to explain what you're doing here or so help me I'll take it out of you."

"Yes sir." Camo gulped in fear.

Replicate sits back on the couch and gestures to a nearby chair. "Take a seat." He orders. Camo does so. "Talk."

"Ok boss. So remember how a few years back our team turned on you and drove you off?" Camo asks and Replicate growled. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, i just found out that Renso and Rachel are on there way!"

"I know." Replicate growls. "Stretcher and Aroma arrived not that long ago and were dealt with."

"You already dealt with them?" Camo asked surprised.

"No. The L-Crew did." Replicate answers.

"Aw that's a relief. Well I guess you already know that Jax is making his over." Camo says. Replicate looks up and he immediately jumps on top of Camo and pins him down.

"What's this about Jax?" Replicate growled.

"Well you see Jax is on his way over here and wants this city for himself." Camo chuckled nervously.

"Crap!" Replicate cursed under his breath and gets off of Famo and walks to the other side of the room. "It's bad enough Renzo and Rachael came back. But Jax?!"

"You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Camo asked. Replicate nodded as he moved his hand across a scar that was across his eye. "It's amazing you didn't go blind. You probably would've won if the others didn't get involved."

"I know." Replicate sighed. "How far is he?"

"Last time I heard, still pretty far." Camo answered. "After we all split up, he went to Mexico. Something about less metas being there."

Either he needs his space or something else?" Replicate said,

"Who knows." Camo answered. "That guy was always weird. So I heard that you've been busy recently. Been fighting the L-Crew. Beating the L-Crew. And letting them live. Don't tell me you've gotten soft."

"I'm not soft." Replicate tells him. Those children amuse me. Besides I'm not satisfied yet."

"Well you beat them. What more do you need?" Camo asked. "Info on them?" He then gets an idea. "Let me help you."

"Help me?" Replicate asked. "You got 10 seconds to explain why?" Replicate glared.

"Well you see boss." said Camo.

"Times up." Replicate interrupted. "Beat it."

"C'mon boss you know my powers are useful." Camo tells him. "Being able to morph into any person with memories and likeness. I can help you!" He then gets on his knees. "Give me a chance boss! I'm the only friend you got!"

Replicate thinks about it and gives Camo his answer. "You have one chance." Replicate said. "Just one."

"Thanks boss you won't regret it!" Camo promises.

"I better not." Replicate tells him.

"So can I stay here tonight?" Camo asks.

"No." Replicate answers.

* * *

At the L-Crew warehouse base, Luna was outside doing some target practice while Sam watched from a nearby crate.

"Man Luna is working up a sweat." Sam said.

Luna fired electric balls at her targets and then shot two streams of lightning at the dummies. "Oh come on! My baby cousin can throw better than that!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Luna leaps up and fires several electric darts several targets before fireing a stream of electricity at the final dummy. Luna grabs her towel and wipes the sweat off her forehead. Sam then walks up and hands her a water bottle.

"Alright dudette. How was that?" Luna asked.

"Your time was slower than last time." Ronnie Anne tells her. "You need to be faster."

"You got it." Luna assures her. Ronnie Anne then lets out a large yawn. "Whoa you alright?"

"Yeah Just been working in the Bogeda a lot and doing my homework at night." Ronnie Anne said.

"You better get some time off if you want." Luna suggested

"I'll talk to my grandpa later." Ronnie Anne says.

"Just don't overextend yourself." Luna says.

"Don't worry." Ronnie assures her. "Also, what's this Lincoln is telling me that Carol is a good guy now?"

"Right. You weren't there." Sam says. "It's complicated."

"Well she turned my brother into a monster so I'm not sure if I can trust her." said Ronnie Anne.

"Carol held a blaster to my head. I don't know if I should trust her either?" Sam said.

"She made have gained Lori's trust. But me and my sibs will take a long time to trust her." Luna said.

"Well i need you guys to trust my judgement." The girls turn and see Lori approaching them. "Carol is doing whatever it takes to make it up us. And Sam, might i remind you that it was Adamborg that put a blaster to your head."

"While that is true, she still threatened to kill me." Sam points out.

"True But there are some villains that become good. Like Catwoman." said Lori.

"She goes both ways." Ronnie Anne corrected. "You want me to forgive her to holding my mom and my big brother hostage. Oh yeah turning my big brother into the Beserker!"

"She's got you there Lori." said Sam.

"Look, I get she's done some bad things but at least she's trying." Lori points out.

"Trying what? Gain your trust and stab you in the back?" Lori turns and sees Lincoln walking out with the rest of their sisters. "Trust is something earned and she has a lot to answer for."

"Yeah. What if this is part of her programming to gain our trust and then kill us?" Luan points out.

"Lisa, did you read her mind at all while repairing her?" Lori asks.

"Well since of her mind is half computer. I can only get bits and pieces of her mind, there's no mention of her killing us anymore." said Lisa.

"See changed!" Lori exclaimed.

"Look as much as I'd like to agree with you Lori, I don't know it i can trust someone who broke my arms." Lynn says. Lori looks around as she heard several of her siblings agree with Lynn. She saw Soothsayer exit the base and Lori silently begged him to say something wise to calm their fears.

"ENOUGH!" Soothsayer shouted and everyone just went silent.

"Whoa." Cliff meowed. "That was unexpected."

"Don't look towards past. Look towards the future." Soothsayer says. "Carol has chosen her path. We are not to judge. Only time will tell where her new path leads. But i believe that it's to prepare for patrol." The Louds let out a sigh and head back in the base. As Lori follows them, she turns to Soothsayer.

"Thank you." Lori says. "They are so quick to jump to conclusions and not as fast to move on."

"Your welcome Lori. Give them time." Soothsayer tells her. "Remember, the journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. Be patient."

"Yeah we know." Luna said.

"But it'll be harder for us to trust Carol." Lucy sighed.

"Whatever. Let's suit up and move out." Lori ordered.

* * *

Firecracker and Wildgirl in falcon form are flying together and looking around for crime. "Where the heck are the criminals." Firecracker said.

"Maybe they are at a criminal convention." Wildgirl suggested.

"Doubt it." Firecracker says. "We got nothing on our end. What about you girls?"

"Crystal Princess and I got nothing." Ms. Appear reports.

"Same on me and Prodigy's end." Amplifier tells him.

"Multiple Girl and have nothing." Speed Queen says.

"Me, Greenthumb and Black Ice are empty." Parkour reports. "Wait. I'm getting reports of a meta trying to rob something called a Bodega. Apparently he's doing a very bad job. Want to go check it out?"

"Proceed with caution." Speed Queen answers. "We'll meet you there."

"You got it." Parkour said.

"Everyone fall in at the Bodega!" Speed Queen said,

* * *

At the Bodega, Camo was trying to rob it. Key word being 'trying'.

"What do you mean you don't have that much money?" Camo asked.

"Well we just opened yesterday and i just got my jerkey today." Hector answered. "I haven't had that many customers because I haven't advertised my shop that much yet." In the back, Bobby was listening to the conversation. From what he got, this lizard guy wasn't a good thief so he couldn't be that tough. He touched his hand to a nearby table and covered his hand in wood and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Wait for it." Bobby whispered.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Hector asked.

"Um, not really." Camo answered. "I'm just gonna leave." He then walks out of the Bodega. "Wow. That didn't go well." He then looks around and sees eleven figures. "Oh. Hi. Who are you?"

"We're the L-Crew." said Muiltipe Girl said. "Speed Queen, Muiltipe Girl, Amplifier, Ms. Appear, Parkour, Firecracker, Black Ice, Wildgirl, Crystal Princess, Prodigy and Greenthumb."

"We could of done our own introduction." said Crystal Princess.

"The last time we did that, we looked stupid." Wildgirl whispered.

"Good point." Crystal Princess admits.

"Wow. Didn't think there would be eleven of you." Camo said. "Well it doesn't matter. Because i have a special technique."

"Be ready!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Here it goes!" Camo shouts. He then starts moving his hands around and looks like he's about to attack, when he runs off. The L-Crew stare after him dumbfounded. After a few seconds, Multiple Girl claps causing everyone to stare at her, causing her to stop clapping.

"Well that happened." Parkour says.

"Yep. Let's get him!" Speed Queen shouts before running off with Wildgirl going cheetah and running after her.

The flyers all took off while the non flyers had to ride with Parkour and Muiltipe Girl. "We need to split up and cut this clown off!" Speed Queen said,

"Way ahead of you Speedy! Crystal Princess and I are cutting him off at Sullivan Ave." Parkour said,

Camo runs down the street when he hears a engine coming from nearby. He looks over and sees Parkour and Crystal Princess on an ATV trying to cut him off. Seeing this, he grabs a nearby lamppost and climbs up it before jumping to another lamppost. And to the Parkour and Crystal Princess's surprise, he was doing it with ease.

"Whoa. This guy more skilled than I thought." Crystal Princess says.

"And I thought he was a wimp." said Parkour.

"Ms. Appear trap this guy in a forcefield now!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Trying too but I'm also trying to stay in the air!" Ms. Appear says. Not far away, Replicate stood on a building watching Camo.

"His parkour skills have improved." Replicate comments. "But the real fun will begin soon."

Speed Queen is running towards Camo's next location. "I'm closing on him!" Speed Queen shouted. Speed Queen sees Camo and glares at him.

Camo jumps on lamppost and runs across the wall. "How is this guy good at running and yet he can't even rob a shop?" Firecracker asked as he was next to Speed Queen.

"I have no idea." Speed Queen answered.

"I know he's the bad guy and all but isn't it cool that he's a lizard man?" Wildgirl asks excitedly as she ran besides Speed Queen.

"You're not helping Wildgirl!" Firecracker shouted.

"Buzzkill. Wildgirl muttered under her breath.

Camo jumps onto a fire escape on a nearby apartment building and climbs up to the roof. He then goes back to running and starts jumping from building to building.

Firecracker flies upwards and Wildgirl turns into a falcon to continue the chase. "I'm not letting this Lizard wannabe escape from us!" Firecracker growled.

They fly above the buildings and see Camo. They fly lower and Firecracker starts shooting fireballs at Camo. Camo looks up and his eyes widen when he sees the fireballs.

"Aw crap." Camo muttered as he dodged the fireballs.

"We gotta cut him off!" Firecracker shouts.

"I'm on dude!" Amplifier tells him as she and Black Ice appear in front of Camo, stopping him in his tracks. "End of the line dude."

Camo looks behind him and sees Firecracker and Wildgirl landing on the ground. "This can't be my end!" Camo exclaimed.

"No your icy end." Black Ice said and shot an ice beam at Camo, but he dodges the ice beam.

Camo looks for an escape route and he looks over the building and sees a possible way down. "What do i got to lose?" Camo asked and then jumped over the edge where he bounced off a awning and landed on his feet. He then looks up at the four surprised metas. "Take that!" He then starts running only to get hit by Multiple Girl's go-kart. "Yow!" Multiple Girl gets out of the kart and runs to his side.

"OMG are you ok?" Multiple Girl asks.

"You freaking hit me with your go-kart!" Camo exclaims. He then looks around and sees his tail missing. "Damn it. Not again."

"You're missing your tail." Muiltipe Girl said.

"Thanks for the heads up Sherlock!" Camo groaned.

"I believe this is yours." Prodigy says as she walks over with the tail.

"Keep it." Camo tells her as he grows a new one. "Well, gotta run." He then runs off.

"What a nice guy." Multiple Girl says.

"Indeed." Prodigy agreed. "Now i will study his tail." They walk back to the go-kart where Greenthumb is glaring at them. "What is it minor sibling?" Greenthumb then points in the direction Camo ran off in. "Oh. Right. We let the lizard man run off."

"You should of told me!" Muiltiple Girl snapped and jumped in her go kart and drives after him.

"Remind me to punish you two after this!" Speed Queen growled.

Camo continues to make his way through the city when he comes across Royal Woods High school.

"This should work." Camo says before running into the building.

"He's going into the school!" Amplifier shouts.

"We can't let him get away!" Speed Queen shouted and ran into the school.

"I'm with you in that Speed!" Firecracker nodded and followed her.

Once they are all in the school, they see Camo leaning against some lockers with a smirk.

"I knew you would follow me." Camo says. "Now, lights out." He flips a nearby light switch and everything goes pitch black.

"Be ready." Speed Queen orders. The L-Crew prepare themselves when a grunt comes from the darkness followed by a scuffle.

"He's close by!" Firecracker shouts. The L-Crew start swinging their fists wildly and fireing their powers off trying to get Camo.

"I got something!" Multiple Girl shouts.

"Me too!" Wildgirl announces. Black Ice finds the light switch and turns it on. It is then revealed that Multiple Girl and Wildgirl grabbed each other.

"Where did he go?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Perhaps he managed to slip away while it was dark." said Prodigy,

"Damn it." Speed Queen muttered. "Alright. It's obvious that we lost him. Let's head back to base and plan our next move."

* * *

The Louds pulled up to their base exausted. "That was the first meta that actually ran away from us." Lincoln says.

"Yeah. It was different for sure." Luan agreed. The Louds walk into the base when the alarm sounds.

"Alert! Intruder alert!" Martha announced. "Unidentified meta is in the base. Alert!" The Louds take defense positions and look around the base.

"An intruder?" Lucy asked. "Where?" Suddenly, Ronnie Anne comes with a blaster.

"Hold it right there bub!" Ronnie Anne shouts. However she sees no intruder. Just the Louds. "Um, where's the intruder?"

"The intruder is in front of you." Martha answers.

"All I See is the Louds." Ronnie Anne stated.

"One of them does not match the Loud DNA." Martha stated.

The Louds look at each other in shock and quickly separate.

"Ok, which one of you is fake?" Lynn growls.

"It's Lana!" Lola says.

"Nuh uh. It's Lola!" Lana fires back.

"It could be Luan." said Lincoln.

"You sure Lincoln. If that is you're real Lincoln?!" Luan glared.

"You wanna go imposter!?" Lincoln challenged with his body starting to heat up.

"Everyone calm down." Charles ordered. "This is a serious matter right now. One if you isn't who they say they are. So, time to go into lockdown. Clyde, pull the lever!" Clyde nods and pulls the lever that releases a pie that hits Ronnie Anne in the face. "That's the wrong lever. It's the one on the left." Clyde chuckled nervously and pulled the other lever.

"Lockdown sequence activated." Martha announced. All doors then slam down, locking them in.

"Ok who's idea was it to put a pie to the face switch there?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just my way of doing payback for April Fool's day." said Luan.

"Ok, now how do we figure out which of the kids is a fake?" Geo asks. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm, it appears that Camo has powers similar to Lana's except instead of turning into animals, he turns into other people." Soothsayer says. "He might have also gained memories of whoever he turns into."

Meanwhile, Camo inwardly smiled. So far he was fooling them. His disguise was perfect. However, the old man concerned him. Replicate never told him about the old man.

"This old man is a problem." Camo thought. "But they'll never figure it out."

"Maybe we try asking questions that only we would know." Lincoln suggested.

"Good idea Lame-o." said Ronnie Anne. "Lori's first!" Ronnie Anne aimed a blaster at Lori's face.

"This is literally insane!" Lori said.

"Just do it." Ronnie Anne orders. "Ok Lori, which one of you held Lincoln first?"

"I did." Lori answered.

"Is she right?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Yeah. Mom always says that Lori held first." Luna answered. "After mom and dad of course. They were always close growing up."

"That's sweet and you're clean." Ronnie Anne said. "Now we move on to Luan."

"Oh come on!" Luan groaned.

"If you hold a picture frame and say you were framed. I will throw Mr. Coconuts on a wood chipper!" Ronnie Anne growled.

Clyde hands Luan a giant picture frame and Luan looks at it nervously. She then looks at Ronnie Anne. "Wood you be kind and not kill Mr. Coconuts?" She jokes.

"Well she didn't do the frame joke." Ronnie Anne sighs. "But she made an equally bad pun. She's clean." She points the blaster at Leni. "Ok Leni, if Lincoln were to take me on a date to a fancy restaurant what would you suggest he wear?"

"He would wear a buttoned shirt, fancy pants, dress shoes and a rose in his mouth." said Leni. "So he can give to you."

"Ok. Sounds legit." Ronnie Anne says before turning the blaster to Lola. "Your turn."

"This is getting intense." Walt points out.

"You're telling me." said Charles.

"Lola, do you think I have what it takes to be a pageant girl and be honest." Ronnie Anne asked.

Lola rubs her chin and walks up to her and looks her up and down. She then walks around before going back to standing in front of her. "Well, l if let your hair down, clean yourself up, put on some make-up and put on a dress then i think you have what it takes." She answers. "But right now, you are no pageant girl."

"Well that hurt." Ronnie Anne says. "But your cleared. But let's see if your twin is the real deal." She points the blaster at Lana. Hops then hops up and jumps on Ronnie Anne's shoulder. He then whispers a question in Ronnie's ear. "Ooh. Good one. Ok Lana, why do you bring so many pets home when you already have four?"

"Well they don't have a home and they get abandoned by their parents. So I decided to give them a home at my house." said Lana. "I couldn't say no to their faces."

"Hops. True or false?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"True. All of Lana's pets tell the same story." Hops confirmed.

"Ok." Ronnie Anne says before turning the blaster to Luna. "Ok Luna. Your turn. We all know that you gave Sam a pet name. What is it?" Luna sweated a little.

"Um, it's kinda embarrassing." Luna admits. Sam walks up to her and grabs her hand.

"Tell her." Sam insisted. Luna sighs and nods.

"Ok, so you know how my name means 'moon'?" Luna asks and Ronnie Anne nods. "Well when I got together with Sam, i decided to give her the nickname 'Sun' as she is the light of my life and when we are together, we are an eclipse."

"Wow I had to admit that's mushy but still better than Bobby and Lori's nicknames." Ronnie Anne said. "Well I guess your clean moon." She snickered.

"Not cool Skater girl." Luna glared.

"Now we go to Lucy if you are the real Lucy." said Ronnie Anne and aimed the blaster at Lucy, but she didn't flinched. "No flinching, but just to make sure. Where did you find Fangs and his bat colony?"

"Sigh. It was a year ago." Lucy started. "I was in the attic working on some poems when i heard a strange noise. When i went over to see what it was, i saw a young bat stuck between some of the boards in the roof. So I freed him and nursed him back to health. Afterwards I freed into the wild but he kept coming back. So I asked mom and dad and they said I could keep him as long as I took care of him. I then named him Fangs. As for the rest of them, they come and go as they please. Usually during storms."

"And to this day, I'm still here." Fangs added.

"Ok. So that brings us down to Lincoln, Lynn, Lisa and Lily." Ronnie Anne says. She gets down on her knees to Lily's level. "Not many babies know this." She motions Charles over. "What's this?"

"Doggie." Lily babbles.

"Good." Ronnie says. She then motions for Cliff. "What's this?"

"Kitty cat." Lily babbles.

"Good." Ronnie Anne said. She motioned to Walt. "What's this?"

"Birdie." Lily babbles.

"Very good." Ronnie Anne smiled and motions to Hops. "What's that?"

"Froggy." Lily babbled.

"And then there were three." said Ronnie Anne as she referred to Lincoln, Lisa and Lynn.

"But which one though?" Clyde asks.

"Lisa, tell us what happened when you tried to make a sandwich?" Ronnie Anne asks while pointing the blaster at her.

"Well I tried to place the peanut butter and jelly on the bread, but I end up making a mess when I spread the content on the surface." Lisa said.

She pulls out a picture and shows it to Ronnie Anne who laughs.

"Ok you're cleared." Ronnie Anne chuckled. She then points the blaster at Lincoln and Lynn. "And then there were two. Now, which one is the imposter? Is it Lynn?" She points the blaster at Lynn. "Or is Lincoln?" She points the blaster at Lincoln. "Who could it be?"

"It's Lynn!" Lori exclaimed.

"No way dude. It's Lincoln." Luna countered. The siblings start arguing over who the imposter was with half saying Lynn and half saying Lincoln. Ronnie Anne fires the blaster in the air and everyone stops arguing.

"Ok. Here is a question for Lynn." Ronnie Anne says. "Who's idea was it for Lincoln to wear the squirrel suit to the beach?"

"Easy. It was Lori's." Lynn answered.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes!" Lynn nodded.

"Is this true Lori?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No. It wasn't." Lori growled. "In fact I was trying to talk mom and dad out of putting him in that suit." Lynn then starts to get nervous.

"Did I say Lori? I ment Luna." Lynn said nervously.

"Try again sis." Luna growles. The Loud sibling then start to approach Lynn. "Looks like we found Camo dudes."

"Indeed. Now where is our sister?" Lisa demanded.

"Guys I swear it's me!" Lynn says.

"That's what an imposter would say!" Lincoln says.

"Guys it's not me and is that a giant fireball coming towards the base?" Lynn asks. The siblings look out the window and see a giant fireball coming towards the base. The fireball then slams through the window and crashes into Lincoln. When the dust clears everyone sees two Lincolns.

"Lincoln was the imposter!" Lana exclaimed.

"Ok which is the real Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"I'm the real Lincoln! Shoot him!" Both Lincolns exclaimed. "Yeah right!"

"Camo must of taken the real Lincoln down and posed as him." Lisa said.

"You think?" Both Lincolns say sarcastically. "Stop doing that!"

"This is ridiculous." Lori groans.

"Which one is the real Linky?" Leni asks.

"Ok I'm going to ask you two a question and you have to answer correctly. Got it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Got it." Both Lincolns replied.

"Where did we first meet and how did it go down?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We met at school." One Lincoln answered.

"You put a sloppy joe down my pants." The other Lincoln answered.

"Correct." Ronnie Anne says. "What movie do you hate more than anything?"

"Dragon Ball Evolution." Both Lincolns answer.

"What is your biggest secret that you never told anyone except me?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"My biggest secret?" Both Lincolns exclaimed.

"Yep." Ronnie Anne answers.

"This should be good." Lori says.

"When I was younger I dressed up like a girl to see what it was like because I was jealous of my sisters because I felt like they got away with everything." One Lincoln answered.

"Correct." Ronnie Anne says before firing the blaster at the Lincoln that answered knocking him into the wall.

"Ok we got Camo down! Let's tie him up or something!" Luan said.

The other Lincoln turns back into Camo and stands back up.

"What the hell!?" Camo exclaimed. "I answered correctly."

"Yeah, but the real Lincoln would never reveal his deepest secret." Ronnie Anne tells him.

"Fine." Camo growls. "No more mister nice lizard." Camo then leaps up and tackles Lincoln and throws him into the couch. Lynn tries to attack him from behind but gets grabbed by Camo's tail and thrown into the kitchen area.

"Sam get to safety now!" Luna shouted and charged towards the lizard villain.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sam says before diving over the counter. Luna throws a punch at Camo who dodges and hits her with a flip kick. Luan tries to hit a kick but Camo catches the leg.

"So why are you fighting now?" Luan asked. "Before you ran away."

"All part of the plan." Camo answered. "Needed a building big enough where i could hit the lights and hide one of you."

"Ok but why my brother?" Luan asks.

"I thought it would make sense to disguise myself as a boy." said Camo.

"It would of been a obvious anyway." said Lisa.

"Shut up brains." Camo growls. He then swings Luan around and throws her into Lisa. Lana quickly goes grizzly and roars. Camo holds his hands out and claws come out of his fingertips. "I'll make you a bearskin rug."

"Doubt it!" Lana growled and gives Camo a backhand slap to the face..

Camo is sent flying but lands on his feet. He then scaled the wall and goes to ceiling with Lana not taking her grizzly eyes off him. Camo releases his hold on the ceiling and drops down on top of Wildgirl., knocking her off her back legs. Camo gets on top of her and points a claw at her neck.

"Did you really think I was weak?" Camo growled. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to defend myself? I've been doing this for years dammit! You all aren't the first metas I've fought and you sure won't be the last."

"Leave my twin sister alone!" Lola shouted and shocked Camo with a crystal hammer.

Camo landed feet first on a wall and bounced off the wall and tackled Lola down. "Big mistake kid." said Camo.

He is then grabbed from behind. He looks and sees Lana back on her feet still in grizzly form wrapping him a bear hug. "Forget about me?" She growls.

"Nope." Camo answered before wrapping his tail around her leg and knocking her off her feet again and throwing her into Lola. He looks around and sees Lynn and Lincoln back on their feet. He then sees Lori and Leni joining them. Camo growls and runs forward and leaps up. While in mid-air, he hits Lori with a kick, whips Lincoln in the face with his tail, and hits Leni and Lynn with his claws.

Then Camo gets hit the face but he couldn't see the attacker. "You got to be kicking me?" Camo growled. "Show yourself!"

"Ah what's wrong? Don't like actual camouflage?" Luan taunted. Camo growls and flicks his tongue out where he catches a scent.

"Found you." Camo says before whipping his tail behind him, hitting something solid which is revealed to be Luan. He looks around and spots Lily on the ground looking at him with a smile. "What are you smiling about?" Lily then starts laughing. "What's so funny?" He's then hit by an ice blast from behind. He turns and sees Lucy who fires another one.

"Meet your icy demise." Lucy says as she fires another one.

"So cold." Camo says weakly.

"That's it! Reptiles don't like cold!" Lana exclaims. "And since Camo is a lizard the cold is affecting him!"

"You're nothing more but sub-zero." Luan chuckled and everyone groaned.

"That was lame." Camo said weakily.

Lori walks up to him, and forces him to look at her. "Who sent? Who do you work for?" She asked. Camo looks at her and smiles weakly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Camo answers weakly before passing out from the cold.

"The cold knocked him out." said Lincoln.

"So much for finding out who sent this guy." Luna said

"I thought he would be an awful robber but he had moves." Ronnie Anne said.

"And we don't want to go through this again. We need to put him in the prison." said Lori.

Luan places Camo in a forcefield and carries him out. "Well I'm gonna take him to the cops." She said.

"I'll accompany you." Lisa offered. Luan nods and the two head off. After they're gone, Lori turns to Lynn.

"Lynn, if you weren't the imposter why did you lie about the squirrel suit?" Lori asks. Lynn sighs and looks at her sister.

"I lied because i still feel awful about everything." Lynn confesses. "Sure, Lincoln spread the lie but I gave him the idea. And when I was asked the question, I kept on seeing Luna running with Lincoln passed out on her back. I know I should move on, but I just can't."

"Well it's always hard. But you can always talk to Clyde about this." said Lori.

"I guess." Lynn sighs.

"Look, I know that moving on from something like that is tough. Believe me I know." Lori says. "But sometimes to really move on with life, you have to keep moving forward and learn from your mistakes."

"Indeed." Soothsayer agrees. "If you keep looking at your past, you will miss your future."

"I guess you're right soothsayer." said Lynn.

"Oh course I am Lynn." Soothsayer said. "I'm a wise old man."

"Yes you are." Lynn agreed. "Lincoln, is it true that you dressed like a girl for a day?"

"Yeah." Lincoln admits. "I kinda was frustrated with you girls because I felt like you all got away with everything and i was just so angry. So I found a dress and I walked around with it for a while and i was treated no different then I already was. I talked to dad about it and he assured me that he doesn't treat me no different than you girls."

"Well it's possible since we outnumber you 10 to 1." said Lisa.

"I won't tell anyone about this Linky." Lola assured her older brother.

Thanks guys. But I'm sorry I never told you." Lincoln says.

"It's ok Lincoln." Lori assures him.

* * *

Outside, Luna and Sam were talking.

"So that was interesting." said Luna.

"Yeah it was." Sam said.

"You don't mind if I call you Sun right?" Luna asked.

"Not if you don't mind if I call you Moon." Sam answered.

"Babe you are the best." Luna says.

"I know." Sam says. "Let me ask you something, if we ever want to start a family, would our child be Eclipse?"

"Maybe." Luna answered but then realized something. "Wait. You want to have a family with me?"

"Yeah, I mean you're like the first girl I had a crush on and I would love to start a family with you." Sam explained. "Even those we're still in high school."

"How about after High School." Luna suggested. "We get married, and then look into adoption agencies. All we need to do is last til then." Sam walks up to her and wraps her arms around her neck.

"And we will." Sam says.

"I love you Sun."

"I love you too Moon." The two share a passionate kiss before separating.

"I'm gonna go see if Lincoln is ok after being hidden away for the day." Luna says before walking into the base. Sam goes to follow her but stops. She felt like they were being watched. She looked around and saw someone standing behind one of the crates. She goes to see who it is but as she gets closer, the person teleports away. However, Sam had an idea who it was.

"Ok dad. What are you up too?" Sam whispered.

"Just checking on my little angel." Replicate said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Planning your future already? But you're not going to college?"

"I know what I'm doing dad!" Sam replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Business." Replicate said.

"That's not an answer." Sam tells him.

"But it's the only one you are going to get." Replicate retorts. "As much as I like this father/daughter time, I have things to do." He starts to walk away but stops. "You do realize that a war is coming and your little girlfriend and her family are going to be caught in the middle."

"I know dad. And they'll be ready." Sam says. Replicate sighs and teleports away. "What are you up to?"

* * *

Camo laid down in his bed in his cell looking the ceiling.

"Those kids were good but that goth girl will my main problem." Camo said

"You acting like you are going to get revenge." A voice said. Camo quickly sat up and saw Replicate in his cell.

"Replicate! How are you here?" Camo asked.

"I'm only visiting." said Replicate.

"You're here to break me out?" Camo asked.

"No." Replicate said.

"Then why are you here?" Camo asks.

"You got information?" Replicate asks.

"Yeah. I do." Camo answered.

"Good. Don't tell me." Replicate tells him. Camo looks at him surprised.

"Why?" Camo asks.

"I know enough. I needed to know that I can trust you." Replicate explains.

"Do you?" Camo asks.

"Almost. I have one more test." Replicate tells him. "Don't tell anyone what you know."

"You got it boss." said Camo.

"Good to hear." Replicate says. He turns his back to Camo and prepares to teleport out.

"When Jax shows up, are you going to be ready?" Camo asks.

"I'll have to be." Replicate answers and teleports away. After he's gone, Camo leans back against the wall when he hears a voice.

"Well, well, well." A voice said. "Never thought I'd see you again." Camo immediately stands up and looks around.

"Renso? Is that you?" Camo asked nervously.

"The one and only." Stretcher answers. "But it's Stretcher pal."

"Well I thought I never see you again." Camo said.

"Yeah and I see you're still buds with Replicate." said Stretcher.

"You're still upset about what happened?" Camo asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Stretcher growled.

"Look what happened to Erin wasn't Replicate's fault." Camo says.

"If it wasn't for him Erin would still be alive!" Stretcher shouts. "She would still be here with me! She and I would still be together! Don't go defending him! You were there. You saw what happened! Or did you forget?" Camo stands up and walks up the bars of his cell and looks at the cell next to him and sees Stretcher leaning against his own cell.

"He did what he could." Camo said.

"We both know he didn't." Stretcher growled.

"Will you boys shut up already." A voice groaned. The two look and see a red-haired wonan standing by her cell door. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Sorry Rachel." Camo said.

"It's Aroma, Camo." Aroma reminds him. "I see you are still hanging out with Replicate."

"Well of course I am." said Camo. "He's my friend."

"Then how come he's not breaking you out?" Aroma asked.

"He still has trust issues." Camo answered. "Not surprised after what you guys did to him."

"What we did to him?" Aroma repeated. "How about what he did to us? Do you not remember what he took from me?"

"Well um," Camo stammered.

"You know, i heard you two talking about Jax and the L-Crew." Stretcher says. "Is it true? Is Jax coming back?"

"Jax against the L-crew. Now that I would love to see." Aroma smirked.

"Well I'm not sure when he's going to be here." said Camo.

"Well I might as well tell the other inmates." said Aroma.

"Especially since Jax will crush them and then destroy Replicate." Stretcher adds. "So Camo, I heard you have information on the L-Crew. Mind sharing with us?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Camo tells him.

"Oh come on Camo." said Stretcher. "We can take down those brats down once and for all and you won't tell us!"

"Sorry that is between me and Replicate." said Camo.

"Last chance Camo." Stretcher warned. "Tell us or your life gets harder."

"I'm sorry but I made a promise." Camo said firmly.

"Fine." Stretcher sighed. "Hope you realize that your sentence here just got a hell of a lot harder." He then leaves the bars leaving Camo alone.

"I know. But I'm keeping my promise." Camo said.

 **Zachlor16: *walks into the door a little calmer. Ok I'm cool now. I'm calm. Now i want to apologize for my outburst in the last chapter. I was frustrated. Now thank you all for understanding and not leaving requests. Now continue to review but no requests. Also, several chapters ago i gave you two characters and asked who would win in a fight and i am gonna do it again. So who win in a fight between Carolborg and Rubbor? There's an interesting one for you all to do. Anyways, who is this Jax character that we revealed? What did Replicate do to Stretcher and Aroma? All will be revealed in later chapters. But until then let us know who would win between Carolborg and Rubbor. See you guys around.**


	43. Broken promise

Rita was in the living room watching T.V. with Lily when Lincoln comes running through the front door excitedly.

"Mom! Mom! Look what came in the mail!" Lincoln said ecstatic.

"Whoa calm down sweetie." Rita said with a chuckle. She's never seen him this excited. "Alright let me see." Lincoln hands her the letter and she reads. "Dear Lincoln. We are pleased to inform you that we have decided to put one of your paintings in the Royal Woods Art museum. The unveiling will be tonight at six. Bring whoever you like. Congratulations. Signed, the Royal Woods Art Committee. Lincoln, this is wonderful news. Lynn! Get in here

"What is it?" Lynn Sr asked as he exited the kitchen.

"One of Lincoln's paintings is going to be in the Royal Woods art museum!" Rita said.

"That's amazing!" Lynn Sr. replied. "I'm so proud of you kiddo!"

"Thanks dad!" Lincoln said excitedly. "I gotta go tell the girls and call Pop Pop!" He runs upstairs and looks around for one of his sisters. He sees Lori on her phone walking out of the bathroom. "Lori!" Lori looks up and sees her brother running up to her and before she could react, she was tackled to the ground by her excited brother.

"I'll call you back Whitney." Lori says before glaring at her brother. "What the heck Lincoln?" Lincoln shows her the letter and she quickly reads it. After she finished, she gasps. "This is amazing Lincoln!" She pulls him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked which caused Lincoln and Lori to get startled by Lucy's presence and Lincoln drops the letter, Lucy picks it up and Lucy reads it. "Whoa it's not a rejection letter."

"What's not a rejection letter?" Luan asks. Lucy hands Luan the letter and she reads it. "Whoa! The Royal Woods Art Museum? This is art-tastic! Congrats Linc."

"What's going on?" Luna asks as she walks up with the rest of the siblings.

"One of Lincoln's art is going into the Royal woods art museum tonight." said Lori.

"Really!?" The girls exclaimed.

"That's amazing Linky!" Leni said.

"Which one?" Lola asked.

"The one i made of Lily and the pets." Lincoln answered.

"That one is totes cute." Leni said.

"So when's the unvilling?" Luna asked.

"Tonight at 6." Lincoln said.

"Alright everyone! Clear your schedules." Lori ordered. "We are going to that unveiling tonight."

"So no patrol?" Lana asked.

"No patrol." Lori answered.

"So you all are going to be there?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." The girls answer.

"Promise?" Lincoln asked.

"Promise." The girls said. Lincoln thinks about it and shakes his head.

"That's not good enough." Lincoln tells them. "We need to do the sibling promise."

"A sibling promise?!" Lynn groaned.

"It's like twin promise but breaking it would be worse." said Lana.

"I know Lana." Lynn groaned. "I was there when we made the last one."

"Right." Lana said.

"Ok everyone, we only do the sibling promise for big things and this is one of those big things." Lori said. "Mom! Dad! Can you come up here with Lily? We're about to do a sibling promise!"

"The sibling promise!" The parents immediately run upstairs with Lily in hand.

"You guys haven't done it since before Lily was born." Rita tells them.

"Last time you did it, it was for Lynn's big game." Lynn Sr. adds. "But guys, you realize that how big this promise is right?"

"Yeah dad. We invented it." Lori says.

"So you want Lily part of the sibling promise?" Rita asked.

"Might as well." Lori said.

Lily is placed on the ground by her siblings and looks up at them.

"Ok, so what do we do again?" Leni asks.

"Ok so we all put our hands in the middle." Lincoln said. The girls nod and they all put hands in the middle. "Ok so if I remember correctly, i have to have you guys promise. Sound right Lisa?"

"Hold on. I'm checking the cheat sheet we made in case we did this again." Lisa says. "Um yep."

"Ok, do you girls promise to come to my art unveiling at the art museum no matter what comes up?" Lincoln asks.

"We promise." The girls say in unison.

"And do you agree that if any of you break that promise, you will face punishment chosen by our council?" Lincoln asked.

"We agree." The girls agreed.

"Finally, are you aware that if you break this promise you possibly break the bond that we have all forged over the years?" Lincoln asked.

"We are aware of this." The girls said.

"Good." Lincoln said.

"Ok it says here that we now must hug." Lisa says. The siblings hug and then separate. "Ok. It is done."

"Nice. I can't wait for tonight!" Lincoln says. "I gotta call Pop Pop and Gran Gran." He then runs to his room.

"Remember girls, this moment is extremely important to your brother." Rita tells them.

"That's right girls. This could cement Lincoln's future in art." Lynn Sr. adds.

"We know. Which is why we'll be on our best behaviour right girls." said Lori and the girls all nodded.

"No pranks or bad jokes. I promise." said Luan.

"No tackling people." Lynn said.

"No mud." Lana adds.

"Good. I also want all of you to dress nice for the unveiling." Rita tells them.

"Ok." The girls say. Suddenly Lincoln comes running out of his room.

"Pop Pop and Gran Gran said they'll come." Lincoln announced. "Also, MY BLUE SUIT IS RUINED!" He pulls out his suit and everyone sees that it's stained and had a rip. "Leni! Please tell me you can fix it."

I'll fix this suit in no time Linky." said Leni as she took the blue suit from Lincoln.

"No one enters our room but her." said Lori.

"I gotta go get my painting from the basement!" Lincoln shouts before running downstairs.

"Man I'm so proud of my little bro." said Luna and then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Luna! It's Chunk!"

"Hey dude. Haven't heard from you in a while." Luna said. "How've you been?"

"Good luv. Just visiting me mum in England." Chunk told her. "Anyways, i got good news! I got you a gig!"

"That's great Chunk!" Luna said.

"The gig is tonight." Chunk said.

Luna nearly dropped her phone at the revelation. "Tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah luv." Chunk said. "And it's a good one. Max's Music Club. Rumor has it that Max only books the best. The gig is at 5:30. Is something wrong with that?"

"Well it's just that tonight one of my brother's paintings is getting put in the Royal Woods Art museum tonight at six and i promised I'd be there."

"I get it Luna. I always liked the lad." Chunk says. "Don't worry about it I'll tell Max that you have a family thing tonight."

"Wait. You said it's at 5:30 right? So maybe I can do the gig and still make it to Lincoln's art unveiling." Luna said.

"Luna it's no big deal. Go to your brother's thing." Chunk tells her.

"No, I can just play for awhile and next thing you know I'm at Lincoln's art unveiling." Luna explained. "It's bulletproof."

"Ok I'll tell Max you can play." said Chunk.

"Thanks dude." Luna said. She hangs up and turns to head out of her room when she sees Lincoln. "Hey bro."

"You got a gig?" Lincoln asked. "I thought you were coming to my art unveiling? You promised."

"And I intend to keep my promise." Luna assured him. She then puts her hands on his shoulders and bends down to his level. "My gig is at 5:30. I promise that I will be at your unveiling."

"You promise?" Lincoln asked.

"I promise. I wouldn't miss your unveiling for the world." said Luna,

"Ok. I trust you." Lincoln says. He then runs out of the room.

"Don't worry bro. I'll be there." Luna promised.

* * *

5:00 came around and the Loud family were getting ready to head out. Luna was getting her gear together and waiting for Chunk to pick her up while everyone else was getting ready for Lincoln's unveiling.

"Come on Chunk where are you?" Luna asked.

Then she sees Chunk's van parks by and she opens the door. "Hey Chunk, no time to talk floor it!" Luna exclaimed.

"You got it luv." Chunk said before turning to Luna who was wearing a purple dress. "Aren't you a little dressed up for this gig at a music club?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Luna answered.

"Alright. I ain't gonna judge." Chunk says. "Look, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Look Chunk, my plan is foolproof." Luna assures him. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

The remaining members of the Loud family walked into the art museum with Lynn carrying Lincoln's painting for him. When they get in, they see Albert and Myrtle already there.

"Look it's Pop Pop and Gran Gran." Lincoln exclaimed.

"Hello family!" Albert called out. "There's my lookalike! Congrats on the art kiddo!"

"Thanks Pop Pop." said Lincoln.

"I'm so excited for you Lincoln." Myrtle said and pinched Lincoln's cheek.

"Thanks Gran Gran." Lincoln said.

"He's worked really hard dad." Rita said.

"I'll bet." Albert agreed. He turns to his granddaughters. "Hey girls. Come give your old grandfather a hug."

The girls all gave their grandfather a hug, but Albert noticed a pair of arms missing. "Hey where's Luna?" Albert aksed.

"Luna is doing a quick gig." Lynn Sr. explained. "She said she would be here by six."

"She better be." Lori muttered.

"Yeah we all made a sibling promise." said Luan.

"You kids and your promises." Myrtle says. "I'm sure she'll be here. Let's trust our little moon to show up soon."

"Yeah. I trust her." Lincoln says. "Now if you excuse me, I have to take my painting to the director of the museum." He takes his painting from Lynn and runs off.

"What a sweet boy. I can see why he's your favorite grandson." Myrtle says.

"He's my only grandson." Albert reminded her. "But I guess that's what makes him my favorite." He turns to the girls. "By the way, have you kids heard of the L-Crew?"

"Yeah we heard about them." said Lori.

"Pretty cool guys!" Lana nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty cool indeed." Pop Pop said thoughtfully. "I'm glad that there are people who are protecting the city. Made fighting in the war worth it."

"Yeah so true Pop Pop." said Luan.

"I thought you would be against them?" Lynn asked.

"Why would I be against them?" Albert asked. "They aren't doing any harm. They make this city safe and a good place for my grandchildren to grow up. Speaking of which, I wonder how Luna is doing?"

* * *

At Max's Music Club, Luna had just finished another song and was ready to call it quits. "Good night Royal Woods!" She shouted before going backstage where Chunk was waiting. "How was that dude?"

"Not bad Luna. And fifteen minutes to spare." Chunk tells her.

"See, foolproof." Luna said. She was about to get ready to leave when she heard chanting.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd chanted.

"Sounds like they want an encore." said Chunk.

"Oh crud. I can't leave the crowd hanging." Luna groaned. She sighed and gave in to the crowd. "Just one song and it'll be quick and short."

"Whatever you say Luna." said Chunk.

"Alright Chunk. Give me my axe." Luna said. Chunk does do and proceeds to play another song. However, the crowd wanted another encore and she proceeded to give one. After that one, she headed to the back to meet up with Chunk. "Ok Chunk let's get to the art museum."

"Luna, I think that might be a lost cause." Chunk tells her.

"Why dude?" Luna asked.

"We only got five minutes to get there." Chunk says.

"FIVE MINUTES!?" Luna exclaimed.

"I don't think you're going to make it Luna." Chunk said.

"I gotta try dude." Luna said determined. "Let's go."

Chunk and Luna drove through Royal Woods as fast as they could. They were making good time when they were stopped by a police barricade.

"Seriously?" Luna groaned. She looked out the window to see a bunch of cops outside the bank. "Must be a robbery." She's about to sneak out to go deal with it when suddenly, she sees a flash of light from inside the bank. A few seconds later, two people walk out. One was a tall boy about seventeen covered in steel and was wearing a beanie. The other was about eleven and was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and a scarf across her face. The tall one was carrying three criminals on his shoulders. "That must be Armor and Surge."

"Good thing they're around to help out when the L-Crew aren't around." Luna sighed.

"Yeah true Luna." said Chunk.

* * *

Chunk pulls up in front of the art museum and she immediately runs inside. "Dudes I'm here!" Luna announces but she sees that the museum is empty. "I was too late." Chunk walks in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Luna." Chunk says. "Come on luv. I'll take you home."

* * *

Luna arrived home where she met the glares of her family minus Lincoln. "Look I can explain!" Luna said.

"You missed the unveiling of your brother's art!" Rita said.

"There was a blockage while Surge and Armor fought the robbers." said Luna.

"What happened before the blockage?" Luan glared.

"The crowd demanded an encore." said Luna.

"An encore was more important than the unveiling of Lincoln's painting?" Lori growled.

"I'm sorry. It was supposed to be short but I lost track of time!" Luna explained.

"You didn't have to do it!" Leni points out.

"Luna, I'm very disappointed in you." Lynn Sr. said sternly. "You chose your passion over your brother's and not only that, you broke a promise to your brother."

"I'm sorry dudes." said Luna and sighed.

"You should be saying sorry to your little brother." Rita glared. "He was heartbroken by you not showing up to the unveiling."

"Yeah. He kept looking out to the crowd and the door for you but he couldn't see you." Lynn shouted.

"As accordance to the Sibling Promise, we along with Lincoln will discuss your punishment when it comes to being with us." Lori says.

"And your mother and I will be discussing the rest of your punishment." Lynn Sr. added. "Now go to your room!" Luna sighs and heads upstairs to her room.

"Well look who it is?" Luna turns and sees her brother in his doorway. "Miss. Broken Promise. Break any promises lately? Oh right, you broke the promise you made to me!"

"There was an encore and rockstars never say no to encore." said Luna.

"Over a brother's art unveiling?" Lincoln glared.

"I was on way until a blockage happened. But Surge and Armor stopped the robbery." said Luna.

"Oh sure blame the two new heroes." Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked towards his room.

"Look Lincoln, please listen to me!" Luna begs.

"No you listen to me! Lincoln shouts. "For as long as I can remember i went to all of you gigs as well as the rest of the girls' stuff without a complaint. And when I finally get something of my own, I was hoping you girls would return the favor. But guess what? Only nine cared enough to show up!"

"Lincoln please-" Luna started but Lincoln interrupted her.

"SHUT UP!" Lincoln shouted with his voice seemingly more malice and slightly deeper tone. "I am damn sick and tired of this. How many times must you break my trust? I trusted you to show up but you obviously don't care enough to show up! Do i not matter to you?"

"Dude, you're my baby brother! Of course I care!" Luna said. "I'm your big sister." However Lincoln let out a harsh laugh.

"As far as I'm concerned, I only got nine sisters." Lincoln said before going back to his room leaving a speechless Luna alone.

Luna just walked to her room and lay down on her bed. "How am I going to fix this?" Luna whispered.

* * *

Luna woke up early and headed downstairs where she saw Charles on the couch. "Charles? What are you doing down here?" She asked. Charles lifted his head up and glared at her.

"Because of you, Lincoln was angry and i was afraid that he would burn his room down." Charles growled. "What the hell were you thinking? Why would you break a promise to your brother? You knew how important this was to him and you let him down. Now the trust between you two is broken again. And let me tell you, that kid knows how to hold a grudge."

"I had encore and there was a blockage!" Luna explained.

"You should of kept track of time Luna." said Charles.

"Yeah yeah I know!" Luna groaned.

"I don't think you do." Charles retorted. "You should've never been there in the first place! You should've said no but instead you put your own needs in front of your brother's and look what happened."

"Well what do I do?" Luna asked.

"I can't tell you that." Charles said. "You figure it out."

"Come on Charles you always help me out." Luna begged.

"No what you did was awful and I'm not helping you out." Charles said. "You got yourself in this, and you have to get yourself out of this Luna. Good day." Charles said and walked away to his doghouse.

"What do I do now?" Luna asked.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the living room to go over Luna's punishment.

"Ok Luna, we have discussed it and we all have decided your punishment." Rita told her. "From your father and me, you are grounded from music until Lincoln forgives you."

"From us, you will not be allowed to attend any of our events until Lincoln forgives you." Lori said.

"Which will be never." Lincoln adds.

"Fine dudes." Luna sighed.

"Ok, now we all have stuff to do. Let's go Luna." Lori says.

At Royal Woods Prison, a guard is watching over a technician who is working on a cell door controller.

"Are you sure this is safe?" The technician asked. "Especially with that monster sitting in there?"

"Don't worry that monster is being held back. Plus I got your back." said the guard.

* * *

Inside the cell, said monster was listening to the conversation between the two. This monster was known as Rubbor. One of the most dangerous prisoners in the whole prison. He was tall and pink with gray horns and on his body was an armor like substance that was made of rubber. He also had a long tail.

"New roomies." Rubbor smiled.

"Back you monster!" The guard shouted.

Rubbor growled and sat back down. He was growing restless and he wanted to get out of here. More importantly, he wanted to go see his old playmate Amplifier. "Soon Amplifier, you will fall." Outside the technician was still working on the cell when it started sparking.

"Dammit." The technician cursed. "I gotta fix this before the it opens the door!" However unknown to them, the cell did open and it didn't go unnoticed by Rubbor.

"Oooh. The cell is open." Rubbor said with a smile and started to walk to the open cell. Meanwhile, the technician was frantically trying to fix the controls of the cell.

"Come on." He grumbled. He then connected two wires and the cell closed. "All good."

"Excellent. And Rubbor didn't get out." The guard said.

"Are you sure about that?" The two turn and see Rubbor out of his cell.

Rubbor then smacked the two to the side and began to make his escape. "We have Rubbor escaping! I repeat! Rubbor is escaping!" The guard shouted on his walkie talkie.

The rest of the guards all grabbed their guns and aimed at Rubbor and opened fire on the monster.

Rubbor smiled as the bullets bounce off. Rubbor then runs to the guards and shoves them out of the way. One guard tries to hit him with a nightstick but Rubbor catches it and slams him into the wall. He continues to plow through the guards and finally sees the exit. "Freedom." He growls. He walks towards the door and rips it off it's hinges and runs off.

* * *

Andrew Tetherby sat in his office with Professor Stuart.

"Are any of our projects responding to the meteorite?" Tetherby asks.

"Still working on it sir." A scientist reported. "There has been some rejects."

"What about the two big ones?" Tetherby asked.

"They responded well to them." Stuart reported. "However there is still a long way to go. We are still struggling to speed up their growth."

"Damn it." Tetherby groaned. "As long as project V continues as planned i won't complain." Stuart is about to say something more when he and Tetherby hear something coming from outside.

"I have to call you back." Tetherby said and hang up.

"What was that sir?" Stuart aksed right before his call got hung up.

Tetherby stood up as he heard something approaching his door. The door then suddenly burst open to reveal Rubbor with a security guard in his hand. Rubbor then drops the guard and approaches Tetherby. He then gets on one knee and places a hand on his chest.

"Hello master." Rubbor said. "I have returned."

"I see you have." Tetherby said with a smile. "I see you have reached your second stage."

"Yes master. I reached it during my battle with my playmates." Rubbor told him. "I'm here to serve you again."

"I'm glad to see you again Rubbor." said Tetherby.

"You know it boss." said Rubbor. "Anything new?"

"Just some new metas and they all failed." Tetherby sighed.

"Because they're weak." Rubbor growled. "Soon enough I will have some fun with my playmate. I can't wait to hear the air leave her lungs." This gave Tetherby an idea.

"Why don't go have some fun in the city." Tetherby suggested. "Cause some havoc."

"You got it boss." said Rubbor and exit through the door.

* * *

At the base, tensions were still high between Lincoln and Luna. The whole ride over, Lori made Luna fly so that Lincoln didn't have to see her because apparently, just looking at her got him angry. As soon as they got there, Luna decided to try to make it up to Lincoln. First, she decided to try to make him a cake. The result was a cake on top of Luna's head.

Luna than thought of getting Lincoln a new comic, game or movie. But it would result with a no apology. The more she thought of ways to say sorry to her little brother she made it to the base and sees her siblings entering the base. Luna sighs and enters the base.

Lincoln went to his little station and started punching his punching bag with a picture of Luna's face on it. Luna sighed and headed to the kitchen to get some pudding. She opened up the fridge but saw no pudding.

"What the heck? I just restocked the pudding two days ago." Luna exclaimed. She closes the fridge and sees Lynn and Lana with several cup of pudding in front of them. She walks over and receives glares. "Hey dudes. Mind sparing a cup?"

"No can do Luna." Lynn said. "All this pudding is ours. Lincoln said so."

"Oh come on! I bought that pudding!" Luna whined.

"Well it's ours now." said Lana.

"You should gotten to it first." Lynn said.

"Ugh. Fine." Luna groaned. She heads to the living room area and turns on the T.V. to try to get her mind off her brother. "Better get a root beer." She heads to the kitchen to get a root beer and when she returns, she finds Lola and Leni on the couch watching television. "Uh dudes, i was here first."

"I don't think so." Lola said. "Linky said that there wasn't anyone watching t.v. and there wasn't. Until now."

"Ugh! You got to be kidding me?!" Luna groaned.

"You didn't show up to the couch and wasn't watching TV." Leni said.

"Fine." Luna groaned and headed outside to try to relax. She heads out sits on a crate.

"Hey Luna!" Luna looks down and sees Sam.

"Hey babe." Luna says sadly.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"No, I made Lincoln angry." Luna sighed.

"What happened between you two?" Sam asked.

"Well Lincoln's art was unveiling at the Royal Woods art museum and I was at this gig, I was about to leave but the crowd demanded a encore." said Luna. "I arrived too late at the art show and I'm trying to apologize to Lincoln but he won't let it go."

"Yikes you can't say no to an encore." said Sam.

"I know. But i made a promise to him and broke it." Luna lamented.

"Ah yes promises." The girls turn and see Soothsayer approaching. "Easy to make but even easier to break."

"What up Soothsayer." said Sam.

"Hey dude." said Luna depressed.

"I can see your mind is clouded and heart is heavy young Luna." Soothsayer says.

"Yeah. I broke a promise and now Lincoln hates me." Luna sighed.

"Give him time Luna." Soothsayer assures her. "Anger doesn't last forever."

"Luna! We gotta go!" Lori calls. "We got reports of a monster going on a rampage through the city."

"Thanks for the heads up sis." said Luna as she presses a button on her watch and becomes Amplfier. "Let's rock."

* * *

In the city, Rubbor was going on a rampage. He grabs a semi and throws it into a nearby building. He then whips his tail and destroys a a fire hydrant. Several police cars then pull up to the scene.

"Ok boys let's take this freak show down!" Haggar shouted and the cops opened fire on Rubbor but the bullets had no effect on him. "Cease fire!" Haggar told his men and they stopped.

"That tickled." Rubbor chuckled.

Rubbor then changes forward and plows through the cops. He grabs a nearby police car and slams it on another car. He grabs a cop and throws him into another cop before using his tail to hit another officer behind him.

"This guy is like a combination of Super Buu and Janemba but worse." A officer said. "My son is a fan of Dragon Ball."

"Don't worry men, the army is here!" Haggar announces as he sees tanks and army jeep pull up. "Where were these guys when we had that Berserker problem?"

"Or that giant purple Godzilla problem." One officer replied.

"That too." Haggar nodded.

The tanks open fire on Rubbor who charges towards them. He then leaps up and lands on the tank, smashed it. He then goes to another tank and rips the top off and throws it to the side.

"Oh crap." An officer said.

"You can say that again." Another officer said.

"You will all die!" Rubbor shouted. He jumps off the tank and grabs another one. He throws it but it stops in midair. Everyone looks and sees the L-Crew have arrived and Prodigy caught the tank.

"What the?!" Rubbor asked.

"If you're looking for trouble? You just found it." said Ms. Appear.

Rubbor narrows his eyes and looks over the L-Crew until his eyes land on one member in particular. "Amplifier." He growled with a sinister smile. Amplifier stepped out from her siblings and glared back at the monster.

"Rubbor." Amplifier said.

"Wait, that's Rubbor?" Crystal Princess asked.

"Yeah that's him." said Amplfier.

"I thought you were kidding about him being huge!" Parkour said.

"You think I would lie about this?" Amplifier asked.

"Fair enough." Wildgirl said.

"I've been waiting for this Amplifier." Rubbor says.

"Hey we're here too right?" Muiltipe Girl said.

Rubbor ignored her. "Months of sitting in that prison, all i could think about was you and that blonde girl."

"Um, hello? Amplifier ain't the only one here!" Speed Queen shouts.

"I'm looking forward to squeezing the air from lungs." Rubbor growls without acknowledging Speed Queen.

"Wow so this is how Black Ice feels." Parkour says.

"Now you feel my pain." Black Ice signed

"You will not survive this day." Rubbor growled.

"That's enough!" Crystal Princess shouts. She then marches up to Rubbor. "I refuse to be ignored by a overgrown piece of bubblegum!" Rubbor doesn't respond but continues to glare at Amplifier. Crystal Princess then gets by his ear. "Do you even hear me!" Rubbor doesn't look at her. He raises his arm and without looking, punches Crystal Princess into a building.

"Annoying pests." Rubbor growled. "Enough talk." Without warning, he lunges forward and tackles Amplifier to the ground. He then picks her up and slams her into a car.

"Little help here guys!" Amplfier shouted.

"Should we help her?" Black Ice asked.

"Nope." Firecracker answered. "Maybe a little beating will do her some good." Rubbor grabs Amplifier again and smashes her into a mailbox. He then pins to a building and flashes her a smile.

"You will die today." Rubbor said.

"HEY BUB!" Rubbor turns and sees Crystal Princess standing a few feet away. "NO ONE PUNCHES ME INTO A BUILDING AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She then forms a blade and charged at Rubbor who looked annoyed.

"Little pest." He growled. He throws Amplifier to the side and turns his attention to Crystal Princess. "I'll kill you first then."

"Uh oh." said Crystal Princess.

"We can help Crystal Princess on the other hand." said Firecracker.

"Oh come on!" Amplfier groane.

Crystal Princess swings her blade but Rubbor catches it and swings Crystal Princess into a mailbox. Parkour jumps onto Rubbor's back while Wildgirl goes gorilla and grabs onto one of Rubbor's arms.

Ms. Appear uses her forcefield punches to hit Rubbor but it had no effect on him. "He's not getting hit!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"No more pests!" Rubbor roars before shaking off Parkour and Wildgirl before kicking Ms. Appear.

"What's this guy's deal?" Parkour asks.

"He's made of rubber." Amplifier explains.

"Amplifier!" Rubbor shouts. Speed Queen comes at him from the side and kicks him.

"Stay away from my sister!" Speed Queen shouts.

Rubbor tried to smack Speed Queen, but she quickly dodged the attack. "Hold still!" Rubbor shouted as he tried to attack again but Speed Queen dodges the attack again.

"I seen better attacks from Squatch!" Speed Queen replied.

Rubbor lets out a frustrated roar as Speed Queen continues to speed around him. Rubbor then punched the ground creating a small shockwave, stunning Speed Queen. Rubbor then hits her with a backhand. Rubbor returns his attention back to Amplifier and walks towards her. Black Ice jumps in to try to intercept him with her ice hammer but Rubbor catches with one hand and crushes the hammer. He then hits her with a right hand before continuing to approach Amplifier.

Prodigy lifts up some mailboxes and cars with telekinesis, same goes for Parkour with her super strength. They throw the items at the beast.

Rubbor is hit with the items and is distracted. Amplifier then takes the opportunity to strike with a kick to the face. Prodigy lifts up another car and throws it at Rubbor. Rubbor growls and smacks Amplifier to the side and catches the car. He then throws the car at Prodigy who is saved by a vine.

"I appreciate the save youngest sibling." said Prodigy.

Amplfier gets up and glares at Rubbor. "Ok I have had it with this plastic reject. Time to hit him where it hurts." said Amplfier.

She runs up to him and kicks him where the sun don't shine but Rubbor wasn't fazed. He then grabs Amplifier by the head and throws her into a truck. Rubbor starts to walk towards the truck but is stopped by Multiple Girl.

"Sorry but I can't let you hurt my sister." Multiple Girl tells him.

"You and what army?" Rubbor asked and glared.

"This one." Multiple Girl answered before making ten more clones. "Let's get him girls." The clones all change but Rubbor let's out a roar and fights his way through them.

"You will not stop me!" Rubbor roars.

"Firecracker do something!" Muiltipe Girl shouted.

"Fine." Firecracker groaned. He flies up and prepares a Ultra Nova.

Rubbor growled and threw a car at Firecracker. "No!" Amplfier shouted and flew upwards to save her little brother.

Firecracker saw the car and threw the medium sized Ultra Nova at the car causing it to explode and knock both fliers out of the air. Once they land Firecracker stands up and Amplifier runs up to him.

"Are you ok?" Amplifier asked.

"I'm fine." Firecracker answered coldly. "I can take care of myself." His eyes then widen and he pushes Amplifier to the side. "Move!" Amplifier lands face first and when she turns around she lets out a horrified gasp when she see Rubbor hit Firecracker hard in the chest.

"FIRECRACKER!" she shouted as she sees her brother land on the ground motionless. She runs up to him picks his head up in her arms. "Firecracker? Firecracker? Please wake up! You saved me."

"That's one pest down." Rubbor growled triumphantly.

Amplifer pressed down on Firecracker's chest and performed CPR on her little brother. "Don't die on me again!" Amplfier shouted.

"You die next." Rubbor growled. Amplifier got up and started shaking with anger and sparks started to fly off her.

"You. Hurt. My. Baby. Brother." Amplifier growled. "YOU WILL PAY!" Amplifier then lets loose a powerful Rocker's Roar at Rubbor who tries to block it but is broken into tiny pieces. Amplifier then stands there breathing heavily before checking on her brother who still wasn't moving. "Prodigy! Firecracker is down!" Prodigy immediately runs over and checks her brother and gasps.

"This is bad. That hit caused one of Lincoln's ribs to puncture his lung!" Prodigy said worried. "We must get him back to base immediately!"

"I'll teleport Lincoln and I there." Amplifier said while picking up her brother. "You might want to meet us at base. Rubbor won't stay down long." She then teleported away.

* * *

Amplfier arrived with Firecracker in her arms and places him on the table. "Martha scan Lincoln for a heart beat or something!" Amplfier shouted.

"Of course Miss. Luna." Martha said before scanning Lincoln. "He currently has an irregular heartbeat but he is alive. But not for much longer if something isn't done. The pill won't work fast enough."

"Crap! Is there anything I can do!?" Luna asked.

"No. I'm sorry." Martha said. Luna stared at her brother's body begging for a miracle.

"I might be able to do something." Luna turns and sees Soothsayer approaching. Luna sent a silent thanks for she had gotten her miracle.

"Please. Save my baby brother." Luna pleaded. Soothsayer nodded and approached Lincoln. He closed his eyes and waved his staff over his body while humming. As he was doing this, the rest of the Louds arrived and joined Luna.

"Glad to see you two here." said Lori.

"Yeah thanks goodness we have Soothsayer to help us. I hope." Luna said. "But I don't want him to die with him angry at me. I wish I didn't take that encore."

"We all make mistakes Luna." Lori points out.

"But mine was a big one." Luna said. "He said that he only nine sisters as far as he was concerned."

"He said that?" Luan asked shocked.

"Yeah. He was so mad." Luna said. "Why am I such terrible sister?"

"Your not a bad sister." Leni argued.

"Look, we're sorry that we helped Lincoln torture you." Lori said. "But it seemed right at the time to help Lincoln get some payback."

"I know but i can't help but i wonder where his mind is right now." Luna said. "First he is fine with letting Rubbor rough me up and then he pushes me out of the way so he take the blow. Is this my fault that he's hurt?"

"No you were doing your duty as a older sister." said Lori.

"Yeah What Lori said." said Leni.

"Have I been neglecting him?" Luna asked. "Have I been putting my needs above his?" Before anyone can answer, Soothsayer approaches.

"I have good news girls." Soothsayer announces. "I was able to repair his lung and i gave him a pill. He should be fine."

"That's great." Lynn said.

"Can we see him?" Lana asks.

"Of course." Soothsayer answers. The girls go see Lincoln leaving Luna alone with her thoughts.

"I'm going out for some air." Luna said. She then feels a hand in hers and she sees Sam.

"No Moon. You owe Lincoln an apology." Sam said.

"But what if? Luna said but Sam cuts her off.

"He will forgive you." Sam says.

"I just need to think is all Sun." Luna assures her. "I'll be back." She goes to walk out when she is stopped by Soothsayer.

"Remember Luna, fire sometimes needs a little spark to get started." He tells her before walking over to where Lincoln lay. Luna stares after him and flies out of the base.

* * *

Luna walked through the park thinking about Lincoln. She couldn't help but wonder when she and her brother started to drift apart. They were always close growing up. When Lori started becoming more interested in stuff outside family and not hanging out with Lincoln as much, she and Luan filled the role. The more she thought about she realized something. Lori and Lincoln started drifting apart when Lori started focusing on her teenage life. Lynn and Lincoln drifted apart when Lynn got into sports and didn't want to do the things she used to do with Lincoln. Luna thought about it and realized that she and Lincoln drifted apart when she got into music.

"I guess that's the price for growing up." Luna sighed.

"Hey Loud. Hate growing up or something?" Luna turns and sees Mr. Grouse on a nearby bench.

"Oh hey Mr. Grouse." Luna greeted sadly.

"I heard that you didn't show up to the unveiling of your brother's art." Mr. Grouse said and Luna looked at him with confusion. "I heard the yelling."

"Sorry about that." Luna said.

"It's ok Loud." Grouse assures her. "Looking a little down there. Why not have a seat and tell old Grouse all about it."

Luna sat next to Mr. Grouse and sighed. "Ok I had this show on the day of his unveiling. I even made a promise with him. But I had an encore and well I couldn't save no to an encore." Luna explained

"I see. Continue." Grouse urged.

"And after the first encore they wanted another so again I gave in." Luna said. "I arrived late to his unveiling afterwards. Why am I such a bad sister? I try so hard to be good but screw up. He trusted me to keep a secret from our sisters and i blurted it out in the shower. I don't even remember the last time we hung out just the two of us. Sure I have him re-string my guitar but after he's done he leaves. Luan hangs out with him more. He was her assistant for crying out loud! I mean after every party they hung out and grew closer. While he and I drifted apart. I just don't get it."

"There there." Mr. Grouse comfort the music Loud. "Maybe you should Lincoln that you're not a bad sister spend time with him if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life." said Mr. Grouse.

"As if. He hates me." Luna told him.

"Let me ask you something. When you were fighting Rubbor, who took a punch to the chest to protect you?" Grouse asked. "If he hated you he probably wouldn't have done that. He still loves you, he was just hurt that you didn't come and support him. Luna, your growing up and you need to spend as much time with your family as you can because before you know it, your younger siblings will be all grown up and you would've missed it. Don't miss those moments Luna. See you around Loud." He gets up and walks off.

"Wait yeah he did save my life from Rubbor. But I can't miss those moments in my siblings' life. I'm gonna rock with them no matter what!" Luna said.

Then she hears screamimg not too far from her location. Which can only mean one thing Rubbor is near. She runs into the girls' washroom to become Amplfier and contacts her siblings. "Dudes, Rubbor is ready for round 2. And I'm going to need you guys here." Amplfier said.

"Right. We'll be there." Lori said. She turns to the rest of her sisters but noticed her brother is still in the infirmary looking at the wall. "Lincoln let's go!" Lincoln doesn't respond and just keeps looking at the wall. "Fine. Alright girls, let's go back up Luna. Lincoln, feel free to join us when you are ready." The girls then leave the base and leave Lincoln with his thoughts.

"Man what a jerk I was to Luna. She was trying to apologize to me and rejected her apology like a spoiled brat. She did save my life and brought me to the base." Lincoln thought. "What kind of brother am I?"

"A brother that knows what must be done." Soothsayer answers.

"Did you just read my mind?" Lincoln asked.

"No. You said it out loud." Soothsayer answers.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, but besides that you need to put aside your problem, help out your older sister and accept her apology. She did saved your life of course." Soothsayer explained.

"Your right." Lincoln said before hitting his watch.

"Think you can teleport me to the fight?" Lincoln asked. "Don't feel up to flying."

"Of course." Soothsayer answers before tapping his staff on the ground sending Lincoln off on his way.

Amplifier flew through the park towards the screams of people where she saw the cause. Rubbor.

"Rubbor!" Amplfier glared. "You'll pay for hurting my little brother!"

"Those pests were ruining our reunion!" Rubbor shouted. "Besides it's just you and me."

"Wrong you tub of lard!"

Rubbor turns and sees the rest of the L-Crew minus Firecracker.

"I don't care. You will all die!" Rubbor growled. Suddenly, Firecracker appears on Rubbor's head.

"I'm here." Firecracker announced. "So where is Rubbor?"

"You're standing on his head!" Wildgirl reported

Firecracker looks down and sees a angry Rubbor. "So I am." He says. He then shrugs and goes full flame hitting Rubbor in the process.

"Hit him while he's blind!" Speed Queen orders.

Firecracker did just that and punched Rubbor in the face and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. "How you like me now your Majin Buu reject!" Firecracker shouted

Rubbor let out a growl and swung wildly but Firecracker dodged easily. Wildgirl went rhino and Crystal Princess jumped on her back and covered her in crystal armor. Wildgirl then ran forward and hit Rubbor sending him flying.

"Everyone we need to hit him hard!" Amplifier orders. "He won't be blinded forever!"

"Lori I have an idea. I remember this from a movie." Ms. Appear said and placed a force field around her and Lori. "Now run!"

Speed Queen nods and starts running. She looks around and sees the forcefield was rolling with them and Ms. Appear was floating hovering over her.

"This is amazing!" Speed Queen exclaimed before ramming into Rubbor and sending him flying.

"Nice!" Parkour shouted. "Now it's my turn!"

Rubbor crashes into a tree and Parkour runs up and jumps up and tries to slam her fists on Rubbor. However, Rubbor catches one of her fists and looks at her with a look of fury.

"I WILL END YOU!" Rubbor shouts before throwing Parkour to the side before grabbing his head and letting out a roar of pain. Nearby, a limo is parked nearby and Andrew Tetherby is watching with a smile.

"He is reaching his final stage." Tetherby says. Rubbor then falls apart.

"Did we win?" Wildgirl asks.

"I don't think so." Prodigy answers.

Suddenly the parts start to come back together and take form. Rubbor now had a round head with three blades on it, gray rubber like substance on his upper body. His feet were now similar to t-rex feet with a extra claw on his heels. The side of both his arms now had three blades that were six inches long. Finally his tail was even longer with blades going down it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Firecracker groaned.

"It's literally like Ronzilla and Lana's T. rex combined." Speed Queen said.

"But he's no bigger than Rampage or Squatch." Firecracker points out. "He's at least 6'10." Rubbor looks at his new body with a smile before turning to Amplifier.

"So Amplifier, are you afraid yet?" Rubbor asks.

"No chance dude." Amplifier answered defiantly.

"Well you should be." Rubbor growled. "This is the final stage of my evolution. Now you will die my playmate."

"Not a chance Rubbor!" Amplfier shouted.

"Yeah what she said!" Muiltipe Girl replied.

"We will beat you!" Speed Queen shouts.

"We'll see about that." Rubbor growled. He then changed forward and slams Amplifier to the ground. Multiple Girl clones herself into four and they jump on his back only to be shaken off. Wildgirl goes polar bear and Black Ice and Crystal Princess jump on her back. Crystal Princess covers Wildgirl with crystal armor. Wildgirl roars and runs forward while Black Ice forms a ice lance.

"Face your demise." Black Ice says.

They both hit Rubbor but he is pushed back a bit. But Black Ice stabs her ice Lance in Rubbor's lef leg. "What the?" Rubbor asked.

"Frozen in place!" Crystal Princess shouted.

Rubbor grabs the lance and crushes it with his hand. He then knocks Black Ice and Crystal Princess off of Wildgirl with his tail. Wildgirl rears up goes to swat him with her crystal claws and hits him on his shoulder knocking a piece off him. Rubbor then lets out a growl as his shoulder repaired itself. He then his Wildgirl with a right hand followed by a uppercut. Nearby, Prodigy looks over and sees the piece that was knocked off Rubbor.

"A piece of Rubbor." Prodigy gasped. She runs over and sees that its still moving. "Fascinating. This could be my chance to study Rubbor physiology without actually being near him." She grabs the piece and placed in a containment jar. She then placed it in Multiple Girl's go-kart.

Parkour grabs a tree and throws it at Rubbor's face. Firecracker charges towards Rubbor and delivered a firey roundhouse kick to Rubbor's face.

Speed Queen ran up to Rubbor's gut and punches at high speed.

Rubbor growls and brings his elbow down on Speed Queen. Ms. Appear hits a punch to the back of the head only to get hit by Rubbor's tail.

Parkour charges towards Rubbor, but she gets smacked by Rubbor's tail. Amplfier gets up and sees her siblings struggling.

"I'm gonna sit this out. Time to rock." Amplfier glared.

Amplifier flies forward and Rubbor kicks Prodigy to the side and sees Amplifier flying towards him. She goes for a punch but Rubbor catches her by the throat and slams her down. He then puts one of his blades to her throat.

"Prepare to die." Rubbor growled.

"Leave my sister alone." Rubbor turns and sees Firecracker back on his feet.

"What are you going to do little candle?" Rubbor asked

"I'm going to take you down." Firecracker answered.

"No you won't." Rubbor growled. He moves his blades closer to Amplifier's neck. "I'll kill you then kill the other playmate." Amplifier struggled in Rubbor's grip trying to free herself. She looked over Rubbor's shoulder and saw that her brother was shaking with anger.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Firecracker shouted as a giant inferno erupts around him. He then flies forward and tackles Rubbor away from Amplifier. He then hits a knee to Rubbor's face followed by an elbow.

"That all you have?" Rubbor asked.

"I got more where that came from!" Firecracker smirked. He turned threw fireballs everywhere.

"You missed." Rubbor said.

"Did I?" Firecracker responds. Rubbor looks around and sees the fireballs floating in the air. Firecracker raises his arms and lowers them down. "Flare Crusher!" The fireballs converge on Rubbor. Rubbor steps out of the smoke with a scowl. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I will break you." Rubbor growled. Back on the ground, Amplifier is watching with shock.

"He's in that state again." Amplifier whispers. "But even that is barely working." Firecracker hits a jumping uppercut only to get punched into the ground by Rubbor.

"I gotta save him. I'm not going to lose him again!" Amplfier said and flew towards Rubbor.

Rubbor picks up Firecracker by the the head and smiles. "You will die." He growled. He is then pushed away by Amplifier when she rams into him.

"You ok bro?" Amplifier asked.

"I think so." Firecracker asked. "But what happened?"

"You went into that fire anger state again." Amplfier said.

"I did what now?" Firecracker asked.

"You don't remember?" Amplifier asked and Firecracker shook his head. "That's the third time he doesn't remember." She's about to question him further when they hear Rubbor get up. "We'll talk later bro. Let's beat this guy down." Firecracker nods and they stand side by side to face Rubbor. They are then joined Speed Queen and Parkour. And the rest then joined up.

"Prodigy, is there any possible way we can beat him?" Speed Queen asked.

"Hmmm, maybe if Amplifier could use her Rocker's Roar on Rubbor, it might weaken him enough for Black Ice to freeze him." Prodigy said. "But Amplifier will need to charge up her power so we will need to distract him."

"Sounds good. Think you can it Amplfier?" Speed Queen asked.

"Yeah I've been practicing just in case Rubbor came back." said Amplfier.

"Ok. We need to buy Amplifier some time." Speed Queen orders.

"I'll guard her until she's ready." Firecracker said.

"Good idea." Speed Queen tells him. "Everyone else, hold off Rubbor as long as you can!" Everyone nods and charges towards the monster while Firecracker stands in front of Amplifier.

"Linc, after this is over-" Amplifier started.

"We'll talk about it later, Luna." Firecracker responds. "Now power up and take down your nemesis."

"You got it little bro." said Amplfier and began to charge up her ultimate attack.

The rest of the L-Crew prepare to fight against Rubbor.

"The sheep have come to the slaughter." Rubbor growled.

"Well you wool go down!" Ms. Appear chuckled. "Get it?"

"No." Rubbor answered.

"Sheep have wool." Ms. Appear said.

"Not now Ms. Appear!" Speed Queen growled

"Enough!" Rubbor shouts. He then charged forward and hit Ms. Appear with a knee before hitting Speed Queen with his tail. Parkour rips a car in half and slams her fists into them.

"Try some of this." Parkour said before hitting him with a car covered fist followed by another one. She goes for another but Rubbor catches it and rips it off Parkour's hand. "Uh oh." Rubbor then hits her with a backhand.

Crystal Princess smacks Rubbor with her Crystal hammer, but it had no effect on him. "Oh crud." said Crystal Princess right before she got a backhand slap.

Wildgirl goes hippo and charges at Rubbor who hits her with a roundhouse kick. Prodigy launches a tree at Rubbor who slices it in half before throwing the pieces at Prodigy.

Muiltipe Girl and ten of her clones charge towards Rubbor. But Rubbor smacks the clones out of the way.

"Uh oh." Firecracker gulped. "Lucy, are you hiding or something?"

"Yeah." Black Ice responds. "I'm getting ready for Luna's Rocker's Roar."

"Ok but right now Rubbor just took out seven of our sisters leaving only four of us." Firecracker points out. "Wait. Where's Lily?"

Greenthumb is hiding behind a tree with teary eyes. "Never mind." Firecracker sighed.

Rubbor hears crying and goes towards the source. He rips the tree out of the ground and sees the crying Greenthumb.

"Don't worry little one." Rubbor growls. "I'll make it quick."

"Greenthumb!" Firecracker shouted. He flies forward and kicks Rubbor in the face, getting his attention. Rubbor growls and abandons the infant. Black Ice then comes out and carries Greenthumb to safety. Rubbor swings at Firecracker who flies out of the way.

"You miss!" Firecracker shouted and fired back with fireball. "Anytime now Amplfier!"

"He's moving too much bro and I only got one shot." Amplifier told him.

"Well I'm going to make sure you get your shot!" Firecracker shouted. He then wraps his arms around Rubbor from behind and tries to hold him still. "Hurry Amplifier! I can't hold him for long!"

"Right." Amplifier said. "Rocker's Roar!" She lets out a powerful scream and as the soundwave gets close, a vine comes out and grabs Firecracker right before Rubbor is hit by the by the Rocker's Roar and drops to a knee.

"You haven't won yet." Rubbor growled weakly.

"You're right." Amplifier says. "Black Ice! Hit him now!"

Black Ice touched Rubbor and began to flash freeze the monster. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Rubbor groaned right before he was frozen.

"Stay away from my family." Amplifier says. She then sees Firecracker slowly getting up and runs to his side. "Lincoln. You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Firecracker answers. He looks around and sees the rest of their siblings limping over to them. "Can we go back to base? I think it's time we talked."

"Sure thing." Amplfier nodded.

* * *

When the L-crew arrived back at the base Luan and Lynn went to go drop off Rubbor to the prison.

Luna and Lincoln sat on the couch in silence while everyone else looked on.

"So are you guys literally going to say anything?" Lori asked.

"I'm sorry little bro. I put my own needs first instead of your own." Luna said.

"I don't want to hear it." Lincoln says without looking at her.

"But Lincoln-" Luna started but Lincoln stopped her.

"Let me finish." Lincoln says. "I don't want to hear your apology because if anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

"Wait what now?!" Luna asked confused.

"I'm the one who overreacted." Lincoln says. "I'm the one who was being selfish and telling you that you had to come to my unveiling. And I'm the one who talked our sisters into helping get payback on you." Tears start to form in his eyes. "I'm the one who is the terrible sibling not you. I was going to let Rubbor beat you down just because i was being a selfish brat! That's Lola's job. No offense."

"None taken." Lola says.

"But if anyone is sorry, it's me." Lincoln tells her.

"I don't know what to say little brother." Luna sighed. "But I forgive you." Luna said.

Lincoln crawls over and hugs Luna which she happily returned.

"I'm so glad you guys made up." Leni says.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you said that Luna wasn't your sister anymore Linc." Lynn said. Lincoln then looks at her with confusion.

"I didn't say that?" Lincoln told them.

"Yeah you did bro." Luna says causing him to look up at her with look of genuine confusion. "You don't remember?"

"I don't." said Lincoln.

"Something's up with you man." Lynn replied.

"I don't think so." Lincoln answered uncertainly. "I just don't remember."

"Hmm, that's weird Linc." Luan says.

"Yeah. So i say we head home so that I can tell mom and dad that I've forgiven Luna." Lincoln says.

"Good idea but i have a question." Leni said. "Why is there this pink goo in my go-kart?"

"It's a piece of Rubbor that was knocked off of him." Lisa answered. "Due to Rubbor now being much stronger and us barely able to defeat him, i decided that maybe fight fire with fire."

"You mean, create our own Rubbor?" Lana asks.

"Correct." said Lisa.

"I would be against this. But after that fight against him again. We might as well use it." Luna sighed.

"Yeah and plus this new Rubbor would be a clean slate." Sam pointed out. "You all could teach him to be good and be a hero."

"That is also true." Lisa said. "However it will take time and due to the size of the sample, he wouldn't be fully grown. If anything he would be equivalent to Lily."

"So a baby?" Lincoln said.

"Correct Lincoln." Lisa nodded.

"So now we'll get our Rubbor and he'll be small." said Lori.

"Let's hope it doesn't end up like Flubber." Luan said.

"I love that movie." Sam said.

"As did I." Soothsayer says. "The magic of science."

"Alright. Let's head home." Lori said. "See you around Soothsayer."

"Farewell my friends." Soothsayer says.

* * *

Tetherby sat in his office with Stuart discussing Rubbor. "Rubbor reached his final stage of his evolution." He was saying.

"Yes. It's shocking that he lost though." Stuart pointed out.

"Yes I know. But did you see the results on Firecracker?" Tetherby asked.

"I saw him action yes. I seen him fight but not like this." Stuart replied.

"Whatever is inside his mind wants out and it's getting closer." Tetherby says. "We need to draw it out further."

"You wish for me to call her?" Stuart asked.

"Yes. Let her know specifically what I want her to do." Tetherby instructed. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." Stuart says.

* * *

Lori, Luna, Luan and Lisa sat in Lisa's room discussing the recent behavior of their brother.

"Do you girls notice something wrong with Lincoln. He goes into this rage and then all of a sudden he doesn't remember at all." said Lori.

"Indeed and it appears to be getting worse as he doesn't remember his argument with Luna." Lisa informed.

"Yeah it has like four times now and one of he wasn't even fighting." Luna added.

"This is getting serious. Lisa, please tell us that the reactor is almost finished?" Luan asked.

"I'm just putting on the finishing touches." Lisa answered. "And I'm working on it as fast as I can."

"Well hurry little dude. We can't let our bro burn everything to ashes." Luna said.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Lisa said. "But we must continue to keep this a secret from the others."

"Keep what a secret?" The girls turns and see Lucy in the doorway. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucy you shouldn't know about this." Lori said. "This is between leaders and Lisa."

Lori tries to push her up but Lucy suddenly slams the door shut and freezes it. "I shouldn't know about this?" She growled causing Lori to take a few steps back. "What happened to no more secrets?!" She then fires a ice blast at her four sisters freezing them in place. "No more secrets. I want to know what's wrong with Lincoln and i want to know now!"

 **Zachlor16: hey guys. It is I, Zachlor16 here. Ok so there are some things i need to say. First, please leave Knox alone. Alright, we already dealt with it. So please quit sending him death threats. Second, just want to send a quick shout out to the guest who did that little epilogue to the last chapter. Both Smoke and I truly enjoyed reading it. So please make more. Third, to the guest that asked the questions and got yelled at. I would like to apologize for that. Smoke was yelling at a different guest. So i will answer your question. Johnson was a one time character so he had no first name. The secretary of Tetherby doesn't have a name. Stuart's first name is Damian. We said it in Rise of the Cyborgs part 1. So please please please be nice to each other in the reviews and continue make omakes and fanart. Also, i have a new matchup for you all today. We did villains. Now I'm throwing in heroes. They have had their brawls before but never have there been a winner. But now they got powers. Who would win between Wildgirl and Crystal Princess? Let us know in the reviews. Wildgirl vs Crystal Princess. Who wins? But Seriously, be nice to each other or i will disown you all. Bye.**

 **Smoke: Hey Smoke here! Now like Zachlor16 said before we enjoyed the epilogue to Imposter. It was a nice bonding scene between lynn and Lincoln. Also Knox if you're reading this I would like to apologize for yelling at you. I really am. Just leave him alone and we can all be happy. Don't forget to review and give us your answer on who would win Crystal Princess or Wildgirl. See ya!**


	44. Vesuvius

"No more secrets. I want to know what's wrong with Lincoln and i want to know now!" Lucy shouted. Lori, Luna, Luan and Lisa looked at her shocked. They had never seen her this angry. Normally they would blow it off but Lucy froze the door shut and froze them to the ground. So basically, Lucy ment business.

"Lucy just calm down." Lori said. "Let us go and we'll explain everything."

"No. You explain first and then I'll let you go." Lucy growled.

"If you insist." Lisa replied. "If you recall Ronnie Anne being captured by the Terror crew Lincoln went into a powerful fury until he got knocked out and had no memory of what happened. Same can be said with Revenants, Luna's encounter and the most recently the fight between Rubbor."

"Yeah." Lucy said. "I remember."

"Well during the encounter with the Revenants, Soothsayer had a vision of a figure burning the city to the ground." Lori continued. "That figure was Lincoln."

"What?" Lucy gasped. "He would never do that. Do you four really think he would burn the city to the ground?!"

"Honestly Luce, we don't know what think anymore." Luna tells her. "But after the whole mind control schtick, Lisa came up with a possible solution to our little issue."

"Yes an reactor that'll keep his flames from going out of control." said Lisa.

"Does he know about this?" Lucy asked

"We haven't told him yet." Lori replied.

Does anyone else know about this?" Lucy asked.

"No. Only us and Soothsayer." Luan answered.

"So you're telling me that you are keeping secrets from us since the first time he went full rage?" Lucy asked annoyed and the girls nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? What happened to no more secrets? Don't you trust us? Do not think we would want to help?"

"We didn't want Lincoln or anyone to panic or fear the worst." Lori said.

"Look Lisa just needs a few more days and then we'll tell everyone." Luna added.

"What makes you think i won't tell them now?" Lucy threatened.

"You wouldn't." Luan gasped.

"Try me." Lucy growled.

"You're not going to blackmail us are you?" Lori asked.

"Don'y Give her ideas." Luna warned her older sister.

"Look, Lucy please don't tell anyone about this." Luan begged.

"I'll think about it." Lucy tells them. She turns to the door and raises her hand and then lowers it. After she lowers it, the ice disappears. She then walks out of the room.

"We're literally doomed." Lori said and then Luna slaps her across the face.

"Don't panic we just need to keep an eye on her that's all." said Luna.

"Keep an eye on the jump scare maker? That'll be impossible." Luan said.

"Might i remind you that we are still frozen in place." Lisa pointed out.

"Crap." Lori muttered. "Ok, first get freed and then think of a plan."

"Right!" The other sisters said.

"Don't worry dudes." Luna assured them. "I got this. LINCOLN!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods elementary, Lincoln is walking through the halls and opens his locker. "Another day, another boring day!" Lincoln groaned.

"Hello elder brother." Lincoln turns and sees Lisa approaching him. "I must thank you again for freeing Lori, Luna, Luan and myself from our icy imprisonment."

"No problem." Lincoln tells her. "So an experiment went wrong and froze you guys in place?"

"Yep." Lisa lied. "Again i thank you for freeing us."

Outside of the school a figure is walking to the school. She's a 13 year old girl with fair skin, long blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, she's wearing a crimson red bodysuit with orange lines on it, has bulky dark red gloves with orange lines and dark red boots. But on her face is a red mask around her face.

She walks towards the school and looked at the school. "So this is my target?" She asked.

She lets out a sigh and pulls a mask off and pulls out a old photo of three people. One was a tall man with fair skin, black hair with gray streaks on the side and wore a lab coat. Another was a slightly shorter woman with long blonde hair and was also wearing a lab coat. In between them was a little girl about eight years old. "How many years has it been?" She asked herself.

* * *

Flashback-5 years ago

In the ruin city of Pompeii, the two adults are studying the ruins and the people frozen in volcanic ash. "Looks like this man tried to shield himself." said the Husband.

"Yes and there were some earlier signs of the volcano's eruption such as the wells dried up and the sheep died from the smoke." said the wife.

"Mom! Look what i found!" A little girl called out.

"Go check on her Liz." The man said with a chuckle.

"I know Phil." Liz sighed. She walks off and heads to where she heard her daughter calling. "Bev! Where are you sweetie?"

I'm near the old pillars that used to be a place!" Bev called out.

Liz walks towards her daughter's location and she sees a 8 year old girl with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a blue t shirt, brown shorts, and black sneakers. "What did you find sweetie?" Liz asked.

"A big glowing rock." said Bev.

"You sure you're not making this up?" Liz asked.

"No really." Bev insisted. "It's big and it's glowing!"

"Alright let me take a look." Liz said with a sigh. Her daughter grabs her hand and drags her into the palace ruins where she sees a large glowing rock. "Bev, that's a meteorite!"

"Really!?" Bev gasped.

"Judging by the looks of this meteorite. It must of been here before Pompeii was built." Liz stated just when Phil walked in.

"Bev what did you find?" Phil asked until he later eyes on the meteorite. "A meteorite?"

"A glowing one." Bev replied. "And it's glowing brighter!"

"Is that normal?" Phil asked

"I don't know." Liz answered. "Let's get this to the lab to study it."

"Good idea I'll call a team ASAP!" Phil said.

* * *

Detroit, Michigan

Liz and Phil stood in the lab looking over the meteorite that was attached to their equipment to study it.

"This is amazing. It hasn't stopped glowing and it appears that it's glowing even brighter than back in Pompeii." Liz exclaimed.

"Not to mention the power is off the scale. It could have enough power to light Detroit for years!" Phil said while on a computer.

Another scientist then walks into the lab followed by two men. The first man was tall, had fair skin and was wearing a unzipped trenchcoat with a fedora and underneath the shirt was a white button up shirt with the top button not buttoned. The other man was slightly taller than his partner, had fair skin, black slicked back hair and was wearing a jean vest, a black t-shirt and cargo pants. On his left arm he had a tatoo that said fear the elements.

"Hello gentlemen." Phil greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"My name is Thomas Jackson and this is my partner Jaxon Moore." The first man said. "We are with the state. We recently received word that you aquired a meteorite from Pompeii am I correct?"

"Yes, we found this in Pompeii." Liz replied. "May I ask why?"

"Are you with the Government or something?" Phil asked.

"Or something." Jaxon answered. "All that matters is that we're with the state and we need you to hand over the meteorite."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"The meteorite is extremely dangerous." Thomas answered. "For that reason, we need to take it away."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Liz tells them.

"Give us a reason why?" Jaxon asked.

"This is the biggest find of the century! I'm not going to let some people with the state take it from us." Phil said.

"Are you willing to put your daughters life at risk?!" Thomas asked.

"Our daughter's life is not at risk." Phil argued. "Now please leave.

"Sir I have a family too and I think it would be best if you followed our demands!" Thomas argued back.

"I'm sorry but we can't give you the meteorite." Phil presses. "Now i must ask you to leave." Jaxon then grabs Phil by the lab coat and pulls him close.

"Give us the damn meteorite." He growled.

"Jaxon. That's enough." Thomas said and Jaxon reluctantly released Phil. "There isn't anything we can do if they don't cooperate."

"Fine." Jaxon groaned. "But if they die it won't bother me none." The two men walk out of the lab and Bev follows them. "That didn't go well."

"Your telling." Thomas agreed. "But it's their own fault if they die."

"Agreed. You think Renso found a bar yet?" Jaxon asked.

"Yeah. Probably the cheapest one in Detroit and as far away from this place as possible." Thomas answered.

"Let's go before that meteorite blows up." Jaxon said before the two walk out.

"Blow up?" Bev whispered. "What did they mean?"

Bev runs to her parents and sees them alright and the meteorite glowing brighter. "Are you two ok? Who were those two?" Bev asked.

"It's hard to explain sweetie." Liz replied.

"All you need to know is they wanted the meteorite." Phil says. Suddenly, the computer screens start flashing red. The two run towards it. "Oh no. The meteorite is becoming unstable!"

"We gotta leave now!" Liz shouted. However, before they can, the meteorite explodes engulfing everyone in the lab. When Bev wakes up she sees that she's unharmed but sees her parents dead.

"No!" Bev screams in horror as she stretches her arm to reach for them but her arm suddenly becomes magma much to her surprise. "What's happening to me?!"

* * *

End flasback

Bev puts the picture back in her pocket with a sigh. After the accident, she spent the next five years living on the streets, stealing what she needed to survive and learning to control her powers. She learned that the meteorite explosion gave her the ability to create magma from her body as well as harden it to stone. It's rather useful. And now she was doing a favor for someone she owed. Andrew Tetherby. He's the reason she had everything she needed to control her powers. He gave her everything to survive on her own. The only payment he asked for, was a favor that he would ask for in the future. And just a few days ago, he asked to pick a fight with Firecracker to release this inner anger inside him. So, wanting to pay back the debt, she agreed. And now here she stands in front of Royal Woods Elementary to draw him out. Why this location she didn't know but she didn't ask questions.

"Ok. Let's do this." Bev said before putting her mask back on. "Time for Vesuvius to cause some chaos."

* * *

Lincoln is gym class playing dodgeball with his class against another class. "Look buddy I think it's best if you talk to someone about these rage moments you don't remember." Clyde said as he dodge a dodgeball.

"Clyde I'm not going to Dr. Lopez." Lincoln said and threw a dodgeball at a student.

"We're trying to help you out." Clyde replied.

"I don't need help!" Lincoln shouted before throwing a ball at someone from the opposite team. Suddenly Principal Huggins runs into the gym.

"Everyone! We meed to evacuate the school!" Huggins shouted. "There is a meta outside firing magma at the school!"

"That sounds bad." Lincoln said. "I'll round up Lucy, the twins and Lisa. You try to contact the girls."

"Right." Clyde said before Lincoln ran out of the gym.

Lincoln ran and then Magma came out of the ground. "Holy marinara sauce!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"LINCOLN!" Lincoln looks and sees Lisa surrounded by magma. "I REQUIRE SOME ASSISTANCE!"

"Don't worry Lisa! I'm coming!" Lincoln assured her. He looks around and sees nobody around and flies over the magma to where Lisa is. He grabs her and flies back to where he was standing before. "You ok Lisa?"

"I'm fine. You have saved me from getting 3rd degree burns." said Lisa. "But by the looks of it, it could be a powerful meta."

"I doubt it. We need to suit up somewhere where no one can see us." Lincoln said.

"Guys over here!" Lincoln and Lisa look out the window to see Lana motioning them over. "It's safe over here!" The two nod and jump out the window where they see Lola and Lucy already there.

"Everyone ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah we're fine Linky." Lola answered. "Lucy got us out."

"Good. Now let's suit up!" Lincoln ordered.

Outside the school, Vesuvius had her hand on the ground with magma coating her arms. "This should draw him out." She said.

"You certainly know how to get our attention." Vesuvius turned and saw Firecracker, Black Ice, Wildgirl, Crystal Princess and Prodigy landing a few feet from her with Wildgirl carrying both Princess and Prodigy as a pterodactyl.

"Firecracker, we meet at last." Vesuvius said.

"Indeed we do." Lincoln said before turning to his sisters. "Does anyone know who she is?"

"I never seen her before." Wildgirl said.

"She looks brand new." said Crystal Princess.

"I have no memory of this Meta." Prodigy said.

"Who are you!?" Black Ice demanded a answer.

"They call me Vesuvius." Vesuvius introduced herself.

"What the heck does that mean?" Crystal Princess asked.

"How would I know?" Firecracker shrugged.

Vesuvius groaned and decided to give them the answer. "I'm named after Mount Vesuvius, the volcano that destroyed the ancient city of Pompeii." Vesuvius said.

"If you have given me a minute i would've answered." Prodigy muttered.

"I would've gone with Ms. Magma." Wildgirl says.

"Same here." Firecracker agreed.

"Yep." Crystal Princess said.

"Uh huh." Black Ice nodded

"Indeed." Prodigy says.

"Well it's not your choice!" Vesuvius shouts.

"Well it's time for you to go to prison!" Firecracker shouted.

"Really? That's the best one liner?" Vesuvius asked.

"Gotta agree with her there." Wildgirl said.

"Well I'm not Ms. Appear who stays up late just to write one liners." Firecracker groaned.

"Can we just fight!?" Vesuvius shouts before launching a magma blast at them.

"Move!" Firecracker shouts causing everyone to jump out of the way.

"How can we take her down!?" Wildgirl asked.

"Can't you turn into that spitting dinosaur?!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Black Ice cover me!" Wildgirl said.

"On it." Black Ice replied.

Black Ice jumps forward and forms a ice hammer but Vesuvius grabs it with a magma covered hand and destroys the hammer. Wildgirl goes Dilophosaurus and spits acid at Vesuvius who in turn throws magma at the acid.

"Ok let's try that again." Wildgirl said and spits out the acid.

Vesuvius fires magma balls at the acid spits. "You know that magma killed dinosaurs." Vesuvius said.

"That was never proven!" Prodigy points out. Vesuvius ignores her and throws a magma ball at Wildgirl but Crystal Princess jumps in and puts up a crystal barrier between them and the magma. Vesuvius lets out a growl and Black Ice jumps back in with a ice club and hits Vesuvius in the back.

"Did you forget about me?" Black Ice asks.

"Sorta." Vesuvius answers. She then fires magma at Black Ice who counters with a ice beam but the magma overpowers it and Black Ice is hit and launched back.

"Good thing i made sure out costumes were magma proof." Prodigy said. "More or less. Basically the costumes will be damaged but we will be fine."

"Well we have to hold her off until our older sisters show up." said Firecracker.

"I don't need the whole team I just need Firecracker." Vesuvius said.

"What do you want from me?" Firecracker asks.

"Not sure." Vesuvius answers. "But i was told that if i beat you down enough, something wakes up inside."

"Well if you want my brother you have to go through me." Prodigy said before throwing a school bus at Vesuvius who destroys it with her magma.

"Don't forget us!" Vesuvius looks and sees Wildgirl as a gorilla with Crystal Princess sitting on her shoulders. Crystal Princess then covers Wildgirl in crystal armor.

"This should protect you from the magma." Crystal Princess says to her twin.

Wildgirl roared and charged towards Vesuvius and slams her down with her fists. "Get your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" Vesuvius shouted then harden her fist into molten rock and punched Wildgirl in the face.

Wildgirl turned back to human and sat up. "I don't know what hurt more. The punch or the insult?" She said.

"I'd go with the punch." Crystal Princess said from underneath Wildgirl. "Also, GET OFF ME!"

"That's three." Vesuvius said. "So nerd, want to try again?"

"Your powers I will admit fascinate me." Prodigy admits. "You can not just shoot magma but also harden it. While that is impressive, I must take you down!"

"Couldn't agree more." Firecracker said before flying forward. He throws a right fire fist while Vesuvius throws a right magma fist causing the two to collide and force the two back. "Not bad. But magma can't beat fire." Prodigy comes up and and taps him on the shoulder. He bends down and whispers something in his ear. "Really?" Prodigy nods. "Huh. Well that sucks. I guess magma is stronger than fire."

"Yeah and you know what else can I do?" Vesuvius said as she stomped the ground and two sprouts of magma come out of the ground. "But wait there's more!"

"Keep your guard up elder brother!" Prodigy warned

Vesuvius raises her hand and swings it to the right, sending the magma straight towards Prodigy who is hit. "And then there was one." Vesuvius says.

"What do you want?" Firecracker demanded.

"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure." Vesuvius answers. "All I was told was to try to awaken your anger and try to wake something up."

"Well you already woke my anger!" Firecracker shouted and tackled Vesuvius.

Vesuvius pushes Firecracker off of her and turns her arm to magma. "Sadly I don't think that's the anger i was looking for." She fires her magma at Firecracker and grabs him. "Why aren't you waking up?!" She slams him onto the ground. "You know, I feel like I wasted my time with you. But i still want to awaken that inner anger. But I'll do it a different time." She puts her hands on the ground and magma spouts out. It then covers Firecracker completely and Vesuvius opens her hand closes it, hardening the magma and trapping Firecracker underneath it. "See you around Firecracker." Vesuvius said before running off. After she was gone, Black Ice, Wildgirl, Crystal Princess and Prodigy run to the hardened magma.

"Firecracker!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"Wildgirl, try to sniff for him." Black Ice ordered.

Wildgirl turns into a bloodhound and sniffs her older brother. "He's still alive!" Wildgirl shouted.

"Hang on Firecracker!" Crystal Princess shouted and hold a Crystal hammer in her hands.

She starts slamming the hammer onto the ground trying to break. However, the hardened magma wasn't breaking that easily.

"We must hurry!" Prodigy prompted. "He's going to run out of air soon."

"Guys what's going on?" The four turn to see Parkour had arrived. "Clyde said there was a meta and i got here as fast as i could. Where's Lincoln?"

"He's trapped under this magma!" Crystal Princess answered.

"What?!" Parkour shouted and ran towards Lincoln. "Hang on little bro!"

She stands over the spot where Firecracker is buried and slams her hands into the ground and tries to feel around for him until she gets hold a something. She grabs it and immediately pulls out to reveal a unconscious Firecracker.

"You got him!" Wildgirl cheered. Parkour places him down and Prodigy immediately runs over and looks him over. She then slams her little elbow down on his stomach and Firecracker immediately sits up taking a deep breath.

"Holy crap." Firecracker exclaimed. "What was that the third time i almost died?" He looks at his costume and sees parts of it burned off. He sees his sisters' in similar condition. "And we need Leni to fix our costumes." He turns to Parkour. "Lynn when did you get here?"

"I got just got here when that meta attacked your school." Parkour said.

"This meta is named after a volcano and she can control magma." said Firecracker.

"Fire isn't stronger than magma isn't it?" Parkour asked.

"You are correct Parkour." Prodigy said.

Vanzilla pulls up and Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan run out. "Are you guys ok? Luan came and got us while Lynn went to help you guys." Lori explained.

"Been better but the meta ditched us." Wildgirl told them.

"Ok, let's head to base for a debrief and to fix your costumes." Lori said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Metahuman wing of Royal Woods prison, there is one prisoner that sits on his bed and it was Hydro. Lincoln's enemy from his former life and current life. His face had been bandaged around his nose. His left shoulder had been wrapped up and his left arm is in a sling.

He hears someone approaching his cell and he lets out a groan. "What are you coming to finish the job Andrew!" He calls out in annoyance. However the person that stopped in front of his cell wasn't who he expected. It was a girl about thirteen years old. "And who might you be?"

"Names Vesuvius." The girl said. "Are you the one they call Hydro?"

"Maybe." Hydro answered. "What the hell do you want? An autograph? A picture? To waste my time?"

"No, to break you out." Vesuvius answers.

"Pass." Hydro said.

You're kidding right?" Vesuvius asked. "You would Rather rot in here?"

"Yep." said Hydro.

"You don't want to help me take down Firecracker?" Vesuvius asked.

"Nope." Hydro answered.

"Why?" Vesuvius asked.

"Two reasons." Hydro replied. "One, Firecracker is MINE to kill. If anyone us going to kill him it's going to be me. And helping you kill him wouldn't be as satisfying. Besides, i don't do team ups anymore. I work alone."

"And the second reason?" Vesuvius asked.

"Simple, because I know your employer." Hydro answered darkly. "He doesn't respond well to failure or betrayal. He came to my cell not long after the myself and the rest of the Revenants were locked up. He wanted answers. I wouldn't give them to him. So he beat the hell out of me. First he punched me in the face and threw me into the wall for betraying him. After that he wanted to know everything I knew. But i was too prideful and kept quiet. So he punched me in the stomach and threw me too the ground. He asked again, and i didn't answer so he pulled my arm back til i heard my shoulder separate. And then he asked one more time while stepping on my arm. So I gave in and told him. And how does he show gratitude? He slams his foot down right on my arm! So if I were you, i would think twice before continuing to work for Andrew Tetherby because he doesn't tolerate failure."

"I'll keep that in mine. But then again I'm not hiding behind a prison cell like a coward." said Vesuvius.

"I rather rot then work with him again." Hydro said.

"Suit yourself." Vesuvius says before she starts to walk away.

"One more thing." Hydro called causing her to stop. "If you kill Firecracker, I'll kill you."

"I like to see you try." Vesuvius said and walked away from Hydro's cell.

* * *

Back at the base, Lincoln, Lucy, the twins and Lisa were filling in everyone about what happened.

"This villain can create magma from her hands?" Luna asked and Lincoln nodded.

"If this Vesuvius girl can encase people in magma imagine what she can do to a city." Sam said.

"Possibly similar to Pompeii." Lisa pointed out.

"But there is something i don't get." Lincoln said.

"What is it Linc?" Luan asked.

"Well she went to the school just to get our attention." Lincoln explains. "But why? Why go to the school? And how would she know that we would show up?"

"Good questions young Lincoln." Soothsayer says.

"Maybe to prove that she's stronger." Lynn suggested.

"Doubt it." Lisa said. "She seemed unsatisfied when she left after she beat us. She must've wanted something else."

"Question is what?" Bobby said.

"Maybe to recruit?" Sam said.

"No, she kept something come on wake up." said Lincoln.

"More like she kept saying how she wanted to release Lincoln's anger." Lucy said.

"Go figure." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I'm surprised that Surge and Armor didn't show up." said Lynn.

"They probably had better things to do. Besides we need to learn more about this magma girl." Bobby said.

"Those two are never around when you need them." Lola said. "But what did she mean by releasing Linky's anger?"

"I don't know." Lucy said. "Maybe Lori knows. Our all mighty leader knows everything."

"Dang it." Lori thought.

"Oh crud." Luan whispered.

"I thought Lisa knew everything?" Leni said confused.

"She does." Luna said quickly. "Look, let's just focus on finding this Vesuvius chick."

"Yeah and give her a beating!" said Lynn.

"I'll check if there's any news articles on Vesuvius." Lisa said.

"You do that while I have a little talk with Lucy." said Lori,

"Ok." Lucy said with a shrug. She and Lucy head outside and after Lori makes sure nobody can hear them, she flashes a glare a Lucy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lori growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucy asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Lori said. "We can't let anyone know what's going on with Lincoln."

"And why shouldn't they know!?" Lucy fired back. "They're his family too. And I'm surprised you care! I know the stories. As soon as you turned thirteen you stopped hanging out with him! Next thing you know, you start threatening to turn him into a human pretzel! And now all of a sudden, you suddenly care! Yeah right. Like I'll believe that."

"It's different. I'm doing this for everyone!" Lori said.

"Then why don't you let us help instead of keeping it a secret?" Lucy asks before storming off. Lori sighs as she watches Lucy storm off.

"Looks like somebody messed up." Lori turns to see Cliff lying on a nearby crate. "Want to talk about it?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lori said before joining the cat on the crate.

"Now tell this old cat everything." Cliff tells her.

"Well after the whole rage attack Lisa has plans to create a reactor that keep his flames under control. But we discovered that his rage is getting more out of control." Lori explained.

"I see. Continue." Cliff says.

"At first Lisa and I kept it a secret but then after the Mercer incident we told Luna due to her being the second leader." Lori continued. "But with the Terror Crew, it just got worse and then Luan eavesdropped on us about our plans so we included her. We were planning on telling everyone soon but Soothsayer had a vision about Lincoln burning the city to the ground and i didn't want everyone to panic."

"So you guys kept it a secret until Lisa could finish the reactor." Cliff finished. "How dud Lucy find out?"

And now she is subliminally blackmailing you." Cliff said.

"I don't know what to do." Lori sighed.

"Well that's the price of being a leader." Cliff said. "You have to make the tough choices. Sure not everyone will agree with the ones you make but in time they'll realize that you made those choices to protect them. Lucy will understand eventually but for now, don't worry about the choices you make. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks Cliff." Lori said before stroking the cat's back. "So can i trust you to keep this a secret?"

"Sure. Besides, all us pets know already." Cliff tells her.

"You do?" Lori asked. "How you and the other pets been spying through the vents?"

"Nope." Cliff answered. "We just love you kids too much for our own good. We know when something isn't right. Besides, did you forget that the walls are paper thin?"

"Yeah. But you haven't told anyone?" Lori asked.

"Nope. It's not our place." Cliff tells her. "We know you'll tell them eventually. When the time is right."

"Yeah. When the time is right." Lori agrees. Suddenly Charles runs outside.

"Guys, you gotta come quick!" Charles says. "Vesuvius just broadcast a message to Lincoln!"

The rest of the team all ran to the computer and see Vesuvius in the Woods.

"Greetings Firecracker I'm sending this message for your eyes and your eyes only." Vesuvius said. "I want you to come to my location so we can face off. And you're wondering what happens if I say no? Well I'm going to make another erruption the same type that destroyed Pompeii."

"She's bluffing isn't she?" Lynn aksed.

"Doubt it." Lisa said. "Seeing how she was willing to attack an Elementary school, I'm pretty sure she isn't bluffing."

"If you are wondering where I am, I'm currently upstate." Vesuvius continues. Everyone stares at the screen with a blank expression. "If you don't what that is, it's the Rock Estate."

"Ohhh."

"Be here within a hour and come alone." Vesuvius says before pulling a bound and gagged Jenny Snart into view. "Or she dies. If you are wondering how i got her, i kidnapped while she was doing a news report about the Rock Estate. Trust me, i made the right call. See you Firecracker." The screen goes static.

"Question, how much do we care about Jenny?" Lynn asks.

"Well she made us start that who's better arguement." Leni pointed out.

"True but she did help us get known to the public." Luan pointed out.

"Ok I think we should save her." Lincoln said.

"But only Lincoln was asked to show." Lori reminds them. "So here's the plan, Lincoln you distract Vesuvius while we rescue Jenny from possible henchmen."

"Good. But you girls should be careful she managed to take us all down without breaking a sweat." said Lincoln.

"We'll be careful Lincoln." Lori said.

"You be careful too Linc." Lynn says. "So you fly ahead and distract Vesuvius. After we free Jenny, we'll back you up."

"Right." Lincoln says.

"Alright. L-Crew suit up!" Lori shouts. She is met with stares. "Look, shouting something before putting on our suits seems awesome."

"Then think of something that doesn't suck." Lana says.

"Let's just go." Lori sighs.

* * *

Vesuvius is at Rock estate checking her watch. "Where is that knock off human torch?!" Vesuvius asked.

"Looking for me." Firecracker glared as he landed on the ground.

"No the pizza guy." Vesuvius answers sarcastically. "Yes I've been looking for you!"

"Well I'm here!" Firecracker says. "Where's Jenny?"

"Do you even care?" Vesuvius asks.

"Yeah I care!" Firecracker said, "Now where is she?!"

"In her van." Vesuvius answers. "All nice and tied up. I wasn't going to gag her but she said some really hurtful things to me. But enough talk. Time to die!" Vesuvius then uses her magma to launch herself forward with Firecracker flying to meet her. The two clash but Vesuvius overpowers him and Firecracker is forced back. He is then hit by a magma punch sending him into the woods. "I ain't done yet!" She then goes after him. After she's gone, the L-Crew come out of their hiding spot.

"Coast is clear." Ms. Appear reports.

"Good, let's get Jenny out of here before things heat up." said Speed Queen.

"Leave the puns to me." said Ms. Appear.

The girls run to the van to free Jenny. Outside the estate, Tetherby sits in his limo watching. He then pulls out his phone. "Stuart, Vesuvius needs more time. Send in the bots."

"You got it." Stuart said.

Back at the van, the girls had just finished untying Jenny.

"About time you showed up." Jenny grumbled.

"Your welcome by the way." Parkour says sarcastically.

"She seems so much nicer on T.V." Wildgirl whispered to Crystal Princess.

"You're telling me." Crystal Princess agreed.

"Ok, let's go help Firecracker." Speed Queen says. Suddenly, several metal pods fall from the sky and surround the L-Crew. The pods then transform to human-sized robots with lasers. "Or not." She then sighs. "Let's take these bots out quick girls!"

"As long I can to smash these tin cans!" Parkour shouted and tackled a robot.

"Right behind you!" Wildgirl shouts before going ankylosaurus. She lets out a roar and swings her tail at the robots.

Crystal Princess forms diamonds blades and slices the robots. Amplfier charged up her hands and fired an electric blast from her hands.

"Let's get these tin cans girls!" Muiltipe Girl said to four of her clones.

"Yes ma'am!" The clones say before running towards the robots. Black Ice throws several ice daggers at the robots before creating two ice gauntlets.

"Let's go." Black Ice shouts. Prodigy smashes the robots together while Greenthumb smsshes the robots with giant stalks. Ms. Appear and Speed Queen stand back as Ms. Appear has forcefields on her fists punching nearby robots while Speed Queen his quick speed kicks.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Speed Queen shouts.

"You're telling me!"ms. Appear shouted.

"We need to help Firecracker!" Wildgirl shouts as she goes grizzly to slash another robot.

"I hope he's ok." Crystal Princess said.

* * *

In the wooded area around the Rock Estate, Firecracker and Vesuvius continued to battle through the woods. Firecracker threw a fireball but Vesuvius swatted it aside with magma covered hand.

"You are really starting to make my mad." Firecracker growled.

"Bite me." Vesuvius shouted. She fires a stream of magma at Firecracker who barely dodges but is hit by a magma fist, knocking him out of the sky.

Firecracker lands on the ground, and he gets back up and glares at Vesuvius. "So taht's How you wanna play huh." Firecracker shouted and threw fireballs at her.

"You don't learn." Vesuvius sighs as she holds up a magma hand to block the fireballs. As soon as she puts her hand down, she is hit by a right hand from Firecracker. "Clever little punk."

"Yeah but I'm just getting started." Firecracker smirked. He then flew towards Vesuvius and punched her in the face. Vesuvius grabs Firecracker and threw him to the ground

She then lands on his back and slams his head into the ground. She then stands him up and magma crawls up him to his shoulders. She closes her hands causing the magma to harden.

"And look at that no one to help you out." Vesuvius said

Firecracker struggles to free himself but no dice. "So what now?" He growled. "Gonna kill me?"

Vesuvius chuckles and starts walking around him, rubbing her hand on his cheek. "Maybe, or I can have some fun while you watch." She grabs his head forces him to look down on the city. "Do you see that? Royal Woods. Do you know what I have planned? I'm going to give it the Pompeii treatment. I'm going to destroy everyone in it." She then walks behind him and moves towards his ear. "And I mean everyone. Everyone you care about will die. Your parents, grandparents, friends, and your sisters. Each of them will die and you'll be able to do is watch."

Firecracker struggled to break free as Vesuvius walks away from him. "In the end there will be nothing by smoke and ashes." Vesuvius smirked.

"The only thing that'll be ashes is you!" Firecracker shouted in dark and violent tone.

Suddenly, a massive inferno erupts freeing Firecracker from his prison.

"What!?" Vesuvius shouts shocked. Firecracker then hits her with a kick to the face, knocking her off her feet. Vesuvius tries to hit him with a magma punch but Firecracker dodges tackles her, causing them to roll down the hill. When they to the bottom, Firecracker gets up and grabs Vesuvius by the hair and pulls her up.

"Well, well, well." Firecracker says. "What's is happening? The magma user needing to learn her place."

"Please Firecracker!" Vesuvius begged. "Your a hero. You don't kill!"

"Very true." Firecracker responds. "Firecracker doesn't kill." He leans closer to her ear. "But Firecracker isn't hear right now." He then starts to repeatedly punch her in the back. "Tell me Vesuvius, does it hurt?"

Vesuvius groaned in pain as a gear streamed down her face. "Yes!" She cried out.

"Good, because it's going to get much worse." Firecracker replied.

He slams her to the ground and turns her over. "Please stop." Vesuvius begged.

"No, I'm going to make you experience a whole new type of pain." Firecracker glared and began to beat the living daylights out of her. He punches Vesuvius in the face, breaks her right arm as she screams in pain.

"My arm." Vesuvius groaned in pain. "You broke it."

"So I did." Firecracker says with a smile. "I'm sure you can fix it with your powers right? But you won't get the chance." He forms a fireball in his hand. "Open your mouth. Let's see if you can survive a fireball down your throat."

"FIRECRACKER!" Firecracker turns and sees his sisters running towards the scene.

"Stay out if this!" Firecracker shouts. He then createa a ring of fire around him and Vesuvius. "Now where was I?"

"He's going full rage!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Not only that, I think he's trying to kill Vesuvius!" Prodigy adds.

"Have mercy!" Vesuvius begged.

"Mercy?" Firecracker asked. "I'll show no mercy!"

"We gotta stop him before he puts that fireball down her throat!" Parkour exclaimed.

"I can't watch!" Wildgirl says.

"Me either!" Crystal Princess agreed. The twins proceed to cover each other's eyes.

Right before Firecracker deliver the final blow he gets strucked behind his back and then he falls to the ground. Vesuvius looks and sees that it was Black Ice who saved her life from an ice blast.

"I had no choice." said Black Ice.

Vesuvius backs away, gets up and runs off holding her arm. Parkour is about to give chase but Speed Queen stops her.

"Let her go." Speed Queen orders. "She is no condition to continue." Parkour sighs and nods. The girls then approach their brother after Black Ice puts out the fire. "Lisa, check him."

Lisa walks up to the unconscious Firecracker. "He's fine." Prodigy said. "He's still breathing."

The girls hear groaning and they see Firecracker start to come to.

"He's waking up." Ms. Appear says. Firecracker sits up and sees his sisters staring at him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Firecracker asks. He looks around. "Where's Vesuvius?"

"She ran away when you tried to kill her." said Parkour.

"Wait what?!" Firecracker gasped.

"You went full rage!" Speed Queen said.

"No way. I couldn't have." Firecracker stammered. "Did I hurt any of you?"

"No we're fine." Amplifier answers. "Better question is are you ok?"

"I don't know." Firecracker responds. He looks at his hands. "I almost killed someone."

"It's going to be alright Lincoln." Speed Queen said.

"I almost killed someone." Firecracker whispered as if Speed Queen hadn't spoken. "I almost killed someone."

"Maybe it's time we went home." Multiple Girl suggested. "Linky doesn't look so good."

"Good idea." Speed Queen says. "We'll grab the pets and go straight home." Everyone starts to walk off but Speed Queen grabs Black Ice. "Good job out there. Stopping Lincoln and all that."

"I only did it because I care about him and I don't want us to have a bad name." Black Ice said.

"If you had a heart it would of been in the right place." Speed Queen replies.

Black Ice looks at Speed Queen with a small smile before frowning while looking towards the direction the rest of their family walked off. "I've been thinking about what you said and you're right." Black Ice said. "Just seeing his reaction that he almost killed someone made me realize that keeping him and everyone else in the dark was probably the better call."

"So you won't tell?" Speed Queen asks.

"I won't." Black Ice promises. "But you have to tell everyone as soon as that reactor is finished. They deserve to know what's going on."

"I promise." Speed Queen said.

"But what do we do about him now?" Black Ice asks.

"Just give him time." Speed Queen answers.

* * *

When they arrived to the base, Lincoln still hadn't spoken. None of them thought Lincoln was in the right state to fly so Luan carried him. After they gathered the pets, Soothsayer called Lori to the side.

"What's up Soothsayer?" Lori asked.

"Time is running out." Soothsayer answers seriously. "Today's rage was far worse than ever before. You must get that reactor finished within a few days or all is lost."

"I know and you're right." Lori says. "I'll tell Lisa to finish it up. But Soothsayer, what do we do if the reactor doesn't work?" Soothsayer looks at her with a grave look on his face.

"You already know the answer child." Soothsayer answers. "Go. Join your family. Remember, be strong for them."

* * *

Lincoln enters his room and lays down on his bed. But after a few seconds he gets back up and looks in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" He asks his reflection. "The girls keep saying that I'm going nuts. Is it true? Am I losing control?" He stares at his reflection for a few more seconds when the reflection's eyes turn red, shocking Lincoln that he falls backwards. "What the hell!?" He gets up and slowly approaches the mirror to see his reflection normal. "That was weird. I'm going to bed." He turns to walk towards his bed when, unnoticed by Lincoln, his reflection turns around and looks at the viewers.

"I'm coming." The reflection says before going back to normal.

 **Zachlor16: Zachlor16 here. That's right. It's finally going to happen. Trust me, its going to be good. Also, these vs. matches I'm giving you are just for fun. They aren't for any future chapter. Yet. But i got a new matchup for you. We all saw the little conversation between them earlier, so i want to know, who wins: Hydro or Vesuvius. Let us know in the reviews. Also continue to make omakes and fanart and we'll see you in a few weeks. Peace**.


	45. Burning Rage part 1

It's a sunny day in Royal Woods, Firecracker is flying through the city and he seees smoke and flies towards the smoke. When he arrives he sees a building on fire.

"Firecracker there's people inside!" A firefighter shouted.

Firecracker looked at the burning building and runs inside the burning building.

He quickly helps several people out until he hears crying. He runs towards it and sees a young girl facing the wall.

"Are you ok?" Firecracker asks.

"I want out of here." The girl cried.

"Don't worry." Firecracker assures her. "I'll get you out."

"No, i want out." The girl stands up and quickly turns around. "I WANT OUT!" The girl's eyes suddenly turn red and she jumps onto Firecracker.

Firecracker tries to fight the red eyed girl but she overpowers the pyro. "What's with you?!" Firecracker asked.

"I want out!"

"Out of what!?" Firecracker shouted.

"Lincoln."

"Let me out!" The girl growled.

"Lincoln."

"Get off me!" Firecracker screamed. "Let me go!"

* * *

"Let me go." Lincoln muttered in his sleep while he was being shook. "Let me go." He then jolts awake and sits up breathing heavily.

"Lincoln, are you ok?" Lincoln turns and sees Lori sitting on his bed with a concerned look on her face. "Charles heard to cry out and he ran to get me. When I got here you were tossing and turning and shouting in your sleep." Charles then pops his head up.

"You ok Lincoln?" Charles asked.

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare." said Lincoln.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Lincoln.

"Talking about it makes you feel better." Charles stated.

"Maybe in the morning." Lincoln said. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Ok." Lori said with a sigh even though she wanted more info, it wouldn't do them any favors if she forced it out of him. "Want me to spend the night with you?"

"Aren't I a little old for that?" Lincoln asked while blushing.

"You are never to old to sleep with your big sister." Lori said.

"Ok. Thanks." Lincoln said. Lori ruffles his hair and gets settled next to him. Before he goes to sleep, he looks at his mirror and sees his reflection has red eyes. He rubs his eyes and sees his reflection normal. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

The next day, Ms. Appear, Parkour, Firecracker and Crystal Princess made their way through the city on patrol. As they made their way through, Ms. Appear kept casting glances at her brother as she thought of what Lori had told her and Luna this morning.

Flashback

"So that's what happened." Lori said.

"So his dark side wants out?" Luan asked.

"Yes, I think that what it means?" Lori guessed.

"It seems a little weird to think that his anger has it's own way of thinking and that it wants out." Luna said.

"I agree but if Soothsayer is right and that we're running out of time than we need to keep a close eye on him." Lori said. "What's the word on Lisa's reactor?"

"She said it should be ready by tomorrow." Luan answered. "I hope we aren't too late."

"Same here." Luna agreed. "But for now, we should just try to relax and try to keep Lincoln calm."

"Agreed. But right now we gotta do patrol." Lori said. "Luan, you head uptown with Lincoln, Lynn and Lola. If he gets out of control, Lynn and Lola should be enough to distract him while you contain him. And if he starts acting weird, I want to know."

"You got it." Luan said.

End flashback.

"What's happening to you Lincoln?" Ms. Appear thought.

On the ground below them, Parkour and Crystal Princess were driving through the streets on Parkour's ATV keeping an eye open for crime.

"This is lame." Parkour complained. "I can't believe Speed Queen is trying another way to patrol."

"Yeah." Crystal Princess agreed. "First it was all together, then it was in groups of two and three and now she has us split up in two larger groups. If you ask me, Lori and Luna have been acting weird. And it's not just them. Ms. Appear and Lisa have also been acting strangely."

"I noticed too." Parkour said. "I feel like there's a secret they're keeping from us."

"Maybe. But no secret is safe from me." said Crystal Princess.

"But you can't tell mom about this." Parkour stated.

"I know Parkour." Crystal Princess groaned. "But this is getting annoying. Also, have you noticed Firecracker has been quiet since Vesuvius?"

"Yeah." Parkour said. "He did seem shaken up over it. And i overheard Lori saying Firecracker had a nightmare last night. Wonder if they're connected?"

"Maybe?" Crystal Princess shrugged. "But we can't bring it up to Linky."

"Yeah. It would probably just upset him or worse." Parkour says. She then gets a report on her police radar. "Hey guys! Got a report on a big bank robbery not to far from here."

"Sounds good." Ms. Appear said. "Let's move out!"

The team all nodded and flew up to the bank robbery.

* * *

When the patrol arrived at the bank, they saw fifteen robbers running out of the bank.

"We gotta get out before the L-Crew or Surge and Armor show up!" The lead robber shouts.

"Too late boss! The L-Crew are here!" A robber shouted.

"You got to be kidding me?!" The lead robber groaned.

"What do we do now!?" A robber asked.

"Simple team one, with me and grab the money. Team two shoot anyone who try and get in." The lead robber ordered.

"Right!" The robbers shout. Team one tries to get the money but several crystals pop out of the ground blocking the entrance.

"Can't let you do that." Crystal Princess says.

"Let's beat these punks up." Parkour said while cracking her knuckles.

One robber fire his gun at Parkour but the bullets bounced off of her. Parkour walks up to the robber and punches him in the face. Crystal Princess walks up to the robbers and smacks them in the face with her Crystal bats.

"They only sent two!" The lead robber shouted.

"Wrong!" A voice shouted.

The robbers look up and sees Firecracker and Ms. Appear flying above them.

"There are four of us." Firecracker responds.

"Don't you mean five?" A voics asked.

"Huh? Who's there?" Firecracker asked.

"Firecracker, you ok?" Ms. Appear asks.

"Yeah. Must be hearing things." Firecracker responds.

"Let's see if you can hear this!" The other robber said and opened fire on the two. But Ms. Appear placed a forcefield around the two before the bullets hit them.

"And I thought Muiltipe Girl was dumb." Ms. Appear muttered under her breath.

Firecracker focused on the gun and after a few seconds, he snapped his fingers causing the gun to explode. Then fires a stream of fire at the robbers, destroying their guns.

"Let's have some fun." Firecracker said with a smile.

Firecracker flies towards the robbers and kicks one of them in the gut and delivers an uppercut to the face to another robber.

"Don't just stand there attack them!" The lead robber ordered.

"Boss! Firecracker has gone nuts!" A robber says before getting blasted by fire.

"Damn it!" The lead shouts. "Get to the van!" The robbers retreat to there van and try to leave only to find out there tires are melted.

"You aren't going anywhere." Firecracker then starts throwing fireballs nonstop at the van.

"We surrender!" The lead robber shouts but Firecracker keeps throwing fireballs. As he's throwing them, he starts laughing maniacally.

"Firecracker that's enough!" Ms. Appear shouts but Firecracker ignores her.

"Come on out you cowards so I can roast you all alive!" Firecracker shouted.

He throws several more fireballs and Ms. Appear notices that they are floating. "Oh no! He's preparing the Flare Crusher!" Ms. Appear shouts.

"We can't let him bring his arms down!" Parkour exclaimed.

"We have to hit him!" Ms. Appear said.

"What?!" Parkour and Crystal Princess exclaimed.

"Trust me!" Ms. Appear replied.

"Hold him still and I'll hit him." Crystal Princess said reluctantly.

"Right." Parkour and Ms. Appear say in unison. The two run up to Firecracker who was about to lower his arms only to be grabbed by Parkour and Ms. Appear.

"Let me go!" Firecracker growled.

"Not going to happen bro." said Parkour.

"Then I'll burn you!" Firecracker shouts before going full flame forcing his sisters to jump back. "You will bow before me ugh." He collapses to the ground to show that Crystal Princess knocked him out with a crystal club.

"Sorry Linky." Crystal Princess whispered. "Why did he lose it?"

"I don't know." Ms. Appear answered. "He wasn't even angry."

"That's weird." Parkour agreed. The three then hear a groan and see Firecracker coming too. "New record." The three approach Firecracker who is looking at his hands.

"You ok?" Ms. Appear asked.

"I remember what i did." Firecracker whispered with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Crystal Princess exclaims. "You remember what you did?" Firecracker nods.

"I remember the fireballs and going full flame." Firecracker continued. "I kept trying to stop but i couldn't." He then let's out a horrified gasp. "I hurt you guys."

"Don't say that Firecracker!" Ms. Appear soothed her little brother.

"I hurt you guys." Firecracker repeated.

"What do we do Ms. Appear?" Crystal Princess asked.

"Let's head home." Ms. Appear answered. "This is more important."

* * *

Luan is in Lisa and Lily's room and Luan explained everything to Lori and Lisa. "Wait he literally tried to kill robbers with an ultra nova?" Lori asked.

"No. He tried to kill them with a Flare Crusher." Luan corrects.

"Ok. That's just as bad." Lori said.

"What's crazier is that he remembered what he did this time." Luan said. "He's not taking it well."

"Your kidding me." Lori gasped. "But why would he remember this time but not any other time?"

"What if he hurts someone, a non-meta, citizen or worst someone he loves." Luan said.

"Like Pop Pop or Boo Boo bear!" Lori gasped.

"Um, i believe you are overlooking something a little more important." Lisa says. "He remembers what happened. Which means, he might be getting worse."

"Is the reactor ready yet?" Lori asks.

"I'm working on the finishing touches on the reactor." said Lisa.

"Good cause right now, we're literally running out of time." Lori said.

* * *

Lincoln is alone in his room looking at the family picture. He couldn't believe that he actually hurt his sisters. Sure they got into fights but they always made up. But this was different. He intentionally hurt two of his sisters.

"What's wrong with me?" Lincoln asked. "Why did i do it?"

"Please. They deserved it." A voice said.

"That voice again." Lincoln said. "The one from the robbery. The one that said there were five of us. Not four."

"Got that right Lincoln." The voice replied.

"How do you know my name?" Lincoln asked.

"Think of me as a part of you." The voice said.

"A part of me?" Lincoln asked.

"More or less." The voice said.

"Where are you?" Lincoln demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Ah Lincoln. I'm right here." The voice said. Lincoln looks around confused. He looks under his bed. "Cold." Lincoln stands up and looks by his nightstand. "Colder." He then approached his dresser. "Warmer." He then looks around the dresser. "Ooh you are getting hotter!" Lincoln then looks in his mirror and sees his reflection has red eyes. "Hello Lincoln. We finally meet."

"Ok I'm going crazy." said Lincoln.

"Oh come on!" The reflection groaned. "You talk to yourself sometimes."

"How do you know that?" Lincoln asked.

"I share your memories kid. Now I know what you're thinking where did this guy come from?" He asked.

"Actually yeah i am.' Lincoln answered.

"Well I layed in your brain waiting for you to snap from those monsters you called sister until the day you tried to fight Mercer. That old guy made me or should I say us who we are." said his reflection.

"How long have you been in my head?" Lincoln growled.

"Long enough." The reflection answered. "I mean i did give you ideas for payback. Did you really think you came up with that letter by yourself?. Who do you think gave you that idea? I'll give you a hint. It was me moron."

"You wrote that wrote that letter!?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct Linc. Along with you hurting Ronnie Anne's feelings."

"Wait, every time i got angry or hurt someone's feelings, that was you?' Lincoln asked.

"Did you really think that was you?" The reflection said harshly. "I was the one who kept telling you to get revenge. I was the one who convinced you to do the things you did."

"No. It can't be." Lincoln said.

"Oh it can Lincoln." The reflection said. "I was the devil on your shoulder. But there was no angel to help you. There never has been. It's just been you and me."

"Why are you doing this?" Lincoln asked.

"Three words." The reflection answered. "Bad luck incident. When your so called family locked you out, i kept on telling you to make them suffer, to call the police or run away. But no you wanted to try to fix your mistake and how did that work out?"

"They made me wear the mascot suit at the beach. But they came to their senses when I passed out from heat stroke." said Lincoln.

"They also sold your stuff!" The reflection shouted back.

"They bought me new stuff!" Lincoln shouted back.

"They don't love you. If they did they wouldn't have sold your stuff." The reflection growled.

"Stop it." Lincoln said.

"They wouldn't have locked you out!"

"Quit it!"

"You give them everything and give you nothing!" The reflection shouted. "I bet they wish you were never born!"

"SHUT UP!" Lincoln shouted before punching his mirror, completely shattering it. Lincoln stood there breathing heavily as he stared at the shattered mirror.

"You can't hide forever." The voics said. "I will get out."

"Lincoln?" Lincoln turns and sees his sisters and pets in the doorway looking at him with wide eyes. "Is everything ok? We heard shouting and a loud shattering." They all then look in and see Lincoln's mirror broken and his hand bleeding.

"Everything's Fine." Lincoln sighed.

"Your hand is bleeding and your mirror is broken." Lynn said.

"Just need to put bandages on it that's all." said Lincoln.

"No. Everything isn't fine elder brother." Lisa says. "Lori, it's time we told them."

"Agreed." Lori sighs. "Ok, let's head to base and we'll have Soothsayer heal Lincoln's hand. Then I have to tell you guys something."

* * *

At the base, Soothsayer is sitting on the couch with Mr. Cuddles watching T.V.

"C'mon Goku! Beat him!" Soothsayer shouted. "Destroy that Rubbor lookalike! This is amazing. What is it again?"

"I believe it's called anime." Mr. Cuddles answers.

"Nice and I wonder how much hair gel it takes for Golu's hair to stay up?" Soothsayer asked.

"Beats me and whatever you do don't watch Dragonball evolution?"

"Lincoln mentioned that this is his most hated movie." Soothsayer said.

"Yep. It makes no sense." Mr. Cuddles says. "But all the other movies are good to watch though."

"Indeed. Did you get them?" Soothsayer asks.

"Yep. I used this credit card i found and ordered it online." Mr. Cuddles says.

"Nice." Soothsayer says.

Then the Louds entered the base and Soothsayer gasped. "Lincoln what happened to your hand?" Soothsayer asked.

"He punched a mirror." Lola replied.

"We need you to heal it." said Lana.

"Well at least he's not dying this time." Soothsayer says. He approaches Lincoln but suddenly stops. "I sense some different about you, my young friend. Something dark."

"Soothsayer, it's time we told everyone the truth." Lori said. Soothsayer sighs and nods.

"Very well." Soothsayer said. "Mr. Cuddles please make some tea."

"You got it." said Mr. Cuddles and walked away.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually, it's not just you we need to tell." Lori said. "It's all of you."

"All of me?" Lincoln asked confused.

"No. I mean yes. In a way." Lori said. "I ment what i have to tell you, I also have to tell our sisters."

"So you are hiding something!" Lynn shouted.

"I knew it!" Lola glared.

"What you hiding Lori!?" Lynn crossed her arms.

"Let her explain Lynn!" Soothsayer replied.

Ok, so you guys remember when Lincoln had that bad day, got into a fight with Luna and then we had that blackout because of Electron?" Lori asked and everyone nodded. "Well while we were doing damage control, i asked Lisa if Lincoln's powers were unstable and she said yes. At the time we didn't have solution and the only thing we had was to try to keep Lincoln calm. It worked for a while but then things sorta got complicated with a certain incident."

"Mercer?" Lucy guessed.

"Yeah. It enchanced the anger and almost destroyed the town." said Lori. "But at first I thought he was the cause of this but we haven't seen him since."

"After all that went down, Lisa called Lori and I to her room to tell us she found a possible solution for this." Luna continued. "That is when the secret keeping started."

"How could you keep it a secret from us?" Leni demanded.

"Because I asked them too." Lisa answered.

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"So we wouldn't cause a panic and the house being burnt down." said Lisa.

"You could of told me about it!" Lincoln shouted.

"Trust me, i wanted too." Luna assured him. "But in the end we thought that if we told you wouldn't use your powers anymore or feel like we didn't trust you."

"Who else knew?" Lola asked.

"Well I knew." Luan sighed.

"Sigh. So did I." Lucy sighed.

"You told them!?" Lana and Lola exclaimed.

"And you couldn't tell us!?" Lynn shouted.

"We technically didn't tell them." Lori answered.

"I eavesdropped on them after the incident with the Terror Crew." Luan said. "I kinda gave them little choice to not tell me."

"I found out when they forgot to close the door." said Lucy.

"Whatever happened to no more secrets?" Lynn glared.

"Look i did what i thought was right." Lori argued. "But there's more to it." She turns to Soothsayer. "Tell them about your vision."

"Well I see a city on fire and even the one who caused the city wide fire." Soothsayer said.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"You Lincoln." said Soothsayer.

"Me?" Lincoln said.

"Yes." Soothsayer answers.

"You're lying!" Lynn shouts.

"Linky would never do that!" Leni adds. The girls start arguing while Lincoln is grasping what Soothsayer just told him.

"I'm gonna destroy the city?" Lincoln whispered. "I can't believe they didn't tell me."

"Do you really not believe it?" A voice asked. "I'm not surprised to be honest."

"You again!?" Lincoln groaned.

"Well I can't leave you know!" The voice groaned.

"Well I assume you heard everything." Lincoln said with a groan. "That I'm apparently going to burn down the city."

"I heard alright." The voice said. "Isn't it great?"

"I'm not going to burn the city! I'll hurt my family and friends." said Lincoln.

"You mean Clyde and Ronnie Anne? Don't get me started on those guys!" The voice groaned.

"What's your deal with them?" Lincoln asked.

"Face the facts, the only reason Clyde is your friend is because your sister is Lori." The voice explains.

"You're lying!" Lincoln growled. "He's my friend because of me not Lori!"

"Sure he is. But how many times has he used you to get close to Lori?" The voice asked.

"I haven't kept count but a bunch of times." Lincoln guessed.

"Correct. Not to mention he's a loser and annoying!" The voice said.

"He's not a loser." Lincoln argued.

"Don't lie Lincoln!" The voice said. "Everyone knows he's a loser and he always will be a loser! And then we have your precious Ronnie Anne."

"Leave her out of this!" Lincoln growled.

"She's a bully Lincoln! The first time you kissed her she punched you in the face!" The voice shouted.

"She gave me a steak for my eye and my number." said Lincoln.

"It doesn't help much. Besides you had a good chance with Cristina but you blew it!" The voice exclaimed. "But what else did Ronnie Anne do? Oh yeah the sloppy joe in your pants, pushing you around the school and who can forget making her your coach!"

"Shut up." Lincoln grumbled. Soothsayer who is standing nearby looks over and sees Lincoln sweating and gripping his head.

"She doesn't love you!" The voice continued. "How long did she still push you around even after you got together? Face it! Nobody loves you. And the reason your trying to keep your cool is because you know that if I get out, i won't go back so easily."

"You ok Lincoln!?" Lynn asked.

"What's Wrong with him!?" Lola exclaimed.

"I won't let you out." Lincoln said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have much of a choice because I'm coming." The voice said. "And I'm soon and when I'm free, I'm going to burn everyone you love! Starting with your sisters."

"SHUT UP!" Lincoln screams before putting on his costume. "I'm sorry girls but I gotta get out of here." He then flies out of the base.

"What just happened?" Leni asked.

"Lincoln flew out of the base." said Lori.

"But why?" Lana aksed.

"You must go after him." Soothsayer says. "Whatever he's fighting is almost free. So hurry!"

"Right. Let's go." Lori ordered. Everyone nods and quickly change into their costumes. They then leave the base to follow Lincoln's trail. After they're gone, Mr. Cuddles looks up at Soothsayer.

"They aren't going to make it are they?" Mr. Cuddles asks.

"No they won't." Soothsayer answers grimly.

* * *

Speed Queen is running through the city looking for Lincoln. "Girls report!" Speed Queen asked on her watch.

"He's not at Gus' game and grub." Parkour said.

"He's not at the art studio." said Wildgirl.

"He's not at the mall!" Multiple Girl reports. "Where could Linky be?"

"Wait, if his anger is about to let loose, wouldn't he want to get away from the city?" Amplifier suggested.

"Good point Luna." Speed Queen said. "Martha can you track Lincoln's watch?"

"Indeed Miss. Lori." Martha answered. "He is flying towards the area where you fought Jestor."

"Of course." Prodigy gasped. "The area where the maze was is several miles away from Royal Woods! We must hurry. Punch it Parkour!"

"On it!" Parkour nodded and speeded up to Firecracker's location.

* * *

Several miles outside if Royal Woods, Firecracker unsteadily flew towards the area where they fought Jestor. Firecracker unable to stay in the air anymore, crashes to the ground.

"Leaving the city won't fix anything." The voice mocked. "No matter where you go, I'll get out again."

"Shut up." Firecracker groaned while he unsteadily walked though the wooded area. "I'm making sure you don't hurt the people i care about."

"Oh but you already did Lincoln." The voice told him.

"That's Impossible. I didn't hurt anyone!" Firecracker growled.

"You hurt them by leaving them." The voice explains. "You ran away from your problem instead of staying to fix it. You are nothing but a coward."

"I was trying to keep them safe." Firecracker groaned and fell on his knees.

"Didn't look like it weak Linc." The voice said.

"Don't call me that." Firecracker growled.

"Why? Because it's the truth?" The voice mocked. "Face it Lincoln. You are weak. Everyone you know think it. Your family, your friends, and everyone else know that you are weak and always will be. You will always be nothing more than the Loud sisters' brother and you always be in their shadow knowing that you are a failure of a brother, a son, a grandson, a friend, a boyfriend and a hero. You are nothing."

"No I can't let you take control." Firecracker groaned.

"Too late." The voice replied.

Firecracker then grabs his head and lets out a loud yell before unleashing a powerful inferno around his body. Several miles away, the remaining L-Crew are making their way to Jestor's old area when they see a massive inferno.

"Oh my God." Ms. Appear gasped.

"We gotta hurry!" Speed Queen shouts.

* * *

In Royal Woods park, Carol is with her baby brother Timmy on the playground and were preparing to go down the slide.

"Ready?" Carol asked the infant who just giggled. The two go down the slide with Timmy laughing. "Was that fun?" The two do a nose rub when her scanners start going nuts. "What's going on?" She then sees several people run by her. She looks towards where they're running and sees fire shooting up in the distance. "What the heck? That's looks like what Firecracker did when he wen nuts on us before i shot him but this inferno is way bigger. Lori, what's going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the state of Tennessee, Maggie is sitting at a table drinking her coffee. "I need to send Luan a postcard." Maggie sighed and then all of a sudden she sensed a dark disturbance and it was like anything she never felt. "Something's bad about to happen, I have to warn Luan."

She pulls out the watch but doesn't do anything with it. "But maybe Luan can handle it." Maggie says with a sigh. "I hope you're safe Luan."

* * *

In a diner in the middle of Minnesota, Daniel Mason aka Road Hazard was sitting at the counter with a plate of pancakes in front if him. "Nothing better than breakfast for dinner." Daniel said. He turns to a waitress who was watching t.v. "Hey can I get some more root beer please?" The waitress doesn't respond and continues to stare at the television. "Hey lady! Can I get some service over here? What's so important on the television that I can't get some service?" He looks at the t.v. and his eyes widened at what he saw. A giant inferno outside of Royal Woods. "What the hell? Pyro what did you get yourself into?"

* * *

Replicate is sitting at on the couch in his safe house reading a book and he looks out his window and sees the giant inferno. "This is new." said Replicate. "And my guess is Firecracker."

* * *

At Tetherby Industries, Andrew Tetherby stood at his window staring at the inferno with a smile on his face. "So he's finally here." Tetherby says. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing, their brother creating a massive inferno. "That is literally the biggest inferno I have ever seen." said Speed Queen.

"We better make sure he's ok." said Ms. Appear.

"Yeah and fast!" Speed Queen said and ran off.

* * *

The girls of the L-crew and I mean all of them made it to where the massive inferno was last seen and they see the damage their brother has done. "Whoa, it's looks like something you would see in a anime." Parkour said.

"Or the destruction of a planet." said Crystal Princess.

Amplfier looked at the center and they see Firecracker on his knees. "Bro!" Amplfier runs towards Firecracker and places her hand on his shoulder as the rest of the sisters followed suit.

"You ok Linky?" Crystal Princess asked.

"You're Linky is not here." Firecracker said but his voice sounded different.

"Did you hit puberty already?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"Lincoln Loud is nothing more but a shell." Firecracker turned around and faced the girls and they all gasped. In their sight they see that Firecracker's eyes are red. "Lincoln Loud is gone, there is only Irate."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed Burning Rage part 1. Yes we went with the name Irate. Now, now, now. What the hell? What the hell is that? Hey Smoke! Get out of the bathroom and come see this!**

 **Smoke: *exits bathroom* what is it? What the?!**

 **Zachlor16: your seeing this portal too? Good. I thought i was going crazy. Where do you think it leads?**

 **Smoke: if Rick and Morty taught me anyway it could lead to a different universe or something.**

 **Zachlor16: i think something is coming through. *a figure then walks out of the portal* no way.**

 **Smoke: How is that possible?!**

 **Zachlor16 and Smoke: IRATE?!**

 **Irate: hello morons.**

 **Smoke: How the hell did you get here?!**

 **Irate: I have fourth wall awareness dummies. You guys created me shouldn't you know that?**

 **Zachlor16: fair enough. So i assume you ain't here to thank us for creating you.**

 **Irate: you catch on and I'm going to burn you all alive and take your stuff.**

 **Smoke: That's cliche!**

 **Irate: so what? You are done!**

 **Zachlor16: that's it I'm putting this bunker on lockdown! *proceeds to pull switch and lock everything* now you are trapped.**

 **Irate: so are you.**

 **Zachlor16: right. I didn't think this whole thing through.**

 **Smoke: Oh great we're trapped.**

 **Irate: and burnt.**

 **Zachlor16: i say we run for our lives.**

 **Smoke: *runs away***

 **Zachlor16: wait for me! *runs after Smoke***

 **Irate: this just got fun. *chases after the two***

 **Zachlor16: hey Smoke, i never finished the outro! I'll distract him you finish the outro!**

 **Smoke: sure. You readers don't forget to read and review. See ya later!**

 **Irate: here i come!**

 **Smoke: Wish us luck!**


	46. Burning Rage part 2

**Zachlor16 is looking through a parascope while Smoking Wrecker is on the floor with a laptop**

 **Zachlor16: And down goes another one. Irate destroying Heroes Central's army out there. He just ripped out the allspark of a transformer. How's the chapter coming? Almost done?**

 **Smoke: Well the Allspark is the cube that gave life to the Transformers. I but whatever. Just putting the finishing touches**

 **Zachlor16: good. Heroes Central wasted his time. Irate can't be killed here. Only in his world. Why did we give him fourth wall awareness?**

 **Smoke: He has a army of course.**

 **Zachlor16: but all it's doing is slowing him down and ticking him off and he just killed everyone with a Mega Nova.**

 **Smoke: Oh crap!**

 **Zachlor16: he's coming back! Are you sure that once you post that he'll go back?**

 **Smoke: I'm completely sure of it man!**

 **Zachlor16: just making sure. *here's door blast off.* Crap! He's in again!**

 **Irate: I'm back and you are all dead!**

 **Zachlor16: i take it you're still mad about the comment saying that you are a Mary Sue and that you** **haven't been beaten but in all reality you've been beaten by the Terror Crew, Carolborg and Rubbor.**

 **Irate: DAMN RIGHT I AM!**

 **Smoke: and finished. I cast you out Irate!**

 **Irate: I'll be back at the end of the chapter! *Irate gets sucked into the portal***

 **Zachlor16: wow it actually worked. But we need to get ready for when he comes back. I got weapons buried in the back. You do the intro, I'll start digging up the weapons. *Zachlor16 walks out***

 **Smoke: Very well. Ok this is part 2 of Burning Rage**.

The Loud sisters couldn't believe what's going on, their only brother has gotten a dark side. "Who are you and what have you done to Firecracker!?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"Leni, Leni, Leni." Irate said. "I am Lincoln. Don't recognize your little brother?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Linky." Multiple Girl said. Irate then starts to laugh.

"Your such a moron Leni." Irate taunts. "I am not Lincoln. I am better. I am Irate. A pleasure to meet you."

"More like a pleasure not to me you!" Parkour glared.

"What have you done with Lincoln?" Prodigy asked.

"Oh he's no longer in control." Irate said.

"What do you mean?" Wildgirl asks.

"Simple, over the years him and I battled for control." Irate explained. "Granted he didn't know about it until it was too late."

"And i take it you were able to take control a few times?" Amplifier growled.

"You tell me." Irate said. "'As far as I'm concerned, I only got nine sisters.' That ring any bells Luna?"

"That was you?!" Amplfier shouted.

"Yes and remember that letter Lori?" Irate asked

"W-what about it?" Speed Queen stuttered.

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" Irate asked. "It was me! So how does it feel to be the worst sister ever?"

"Why you little twerp!" Speed Queen shouts.

"Everything that he did or said out of anger was all me being the devil on his shoulder." Irate said. "But sadly i couldn't do more then whisper in his ear. But now I have control and damn it, i am gonna have some fun!" He goes full flame and he starts floating. "Time for some fun!" The girls prepare themselves for a fight but Irate suddenly flies away, much to their surprise.

"So when Lincoln's angry that was always that guy?" Wildgirl asked.

"Correct, it must be a case of multiple personality disorder." Prodigy said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Speed Queen said. "I think it might be something else. But that's not important. Right now we need to find him. Let's head to base first in case he went there."

* * *

When the girls got to the base, they saw Soothsayer, Mr. Cuddles and the pets still in the same spot as they were when they left and also saw that Sam, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Clyde had arrived.

"Babe did you found the cause of that huge explosion?" Bobby asked.

"We have and it was Lincoln." said Lori.

"Soothsayer told us about the vision but we didn't want to believe it." Sam says with a shudder. "But i guess we have no choice. So what exactly happened?"

"His anger seems to have developed a consciousness of it's own over the years and battled within our brother's mind for dominance." Lisa explained.

"Huh?" Bobbby and Ronnie Anne said.

"She's saying that Lincoln's anger has a mind of it's own and is in control." Sam explained. Everyone looks at her funny. "What? I speak genius."

"Hey guys, you got a incoming message." Clyde announces. "From someone called Road Hazard."

"I haven't heard from him since that convey mission." said Luna.

Lori pressed a button and Road Hazard's call is connected. "What's up Rod Hazard?" Lori aksed.

"I saw the news about a huge inferno in your home. Is pyro okay?" Road Hazard asked.

"We're not entirely sure." Luna answered. She then begins to explain everything when Luan gets a message on her watch.

"I'll be back." Luan said before walking off. She heads outside and answers her watch. "Hello?"

"Luan! Are you ok?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Maggie? Is that you?" Luan asked.

"Yeah it's me." Maggie replied. "I'm in Tennessee and I sensed something, a dark force." Maggie replied.

"Well, that was my brother." Luan said. "It's a long story."

While Lori listened to everything, she heard something land outside. She heads out and sees Carol.

"Carol what are you doing here?" Lori aksed.

"I saw the giant inferno from the park and by calulations his powers were double the last time I saw him like that." Carol said.

"It is." Lori says. "He's loose."

"Who's loose?" Carol asked.

"Lincoln's anger, Irate." Lori explains. "He has full control of Lincoln's body and he's on the loose. I'm not sure what to do."

"I'm sorry Lori." Carol says while giving her a hug. "If you want i could go after him if you want."

"Thanks but we'll handle this." Lori says. "It's a family thing. Plus not everyone fully trusts you yet."

"I get it Lori." Carol says. "You know, if you can't free your brother you might have to take him down."

"You mean kill him?" Lori asked.

"Lori sometimes being a hero means you have to do the right think, even those it's wrong." Carol said,

"I can't kill my brother." Lori whispered. Carol puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. But if it comes down to it, you may have no choice." Carol says. "I gotta head home. I got babysitting duties tonight."

Carol activated her jet pack and flew away leaving Lori with her thoughts.

"Will it really come down to killing my brother?" Lori asks herself. "And since when did Carol have a younger sibling?"

* * *

Back in the base, Luna had just finished explaining everything to Road Hazard.

"Damn. That's a lot to take in Sparky." Road Hazard says. "Do you need any help? I can easily get there in a couple days."

"Thanks, dude but we need to handle this." Luna answers. "It's a family thing."

"Alright but if anything bad happens call me." Road Hazard replied and hung up.

"That explains a lot. If you need my help call me okay." Maggie said

"I will." Luan assures her. "Thanks." The two hang up. She then sees Lori walk back into the base.

"So we have backup just in case?" Lori asks.

"Yeah and we need to find Irate before he burns Royal Woods to ashes." said Lynn.

"Right, but where could he have flown off too?" Luan asked. "He could be anywhere."

"Which is why we're going to split up and find him." said Lori.

"Right. Let's move out dudes." Luna ordered.

* * *

The Loud girls walked into their home with frowns on their faces. They searched for three hours and they couldn't find Irate anywhere.

"Where could he be?" Lana asked.

"I would've used my tracker but Lynn broke it last weekend." Lisa said.

"Hey it's not fault that I dived and hit your tracker!" Lynn replied.

"So how are we going to tell mom and dad that Lincoln's gone?" Leni aksed.

"I have no idea." Lori answered. They all follow Lori to her and Leni's room and when Lori opens the door, she suddenly stops, causing everyone to bump into her.

"What the heck Lori!?" Lola shouted. "Why did you stop?" Lori doesn't answer but starts to tremble.

"Lori? You ok?" Leni asks. Lori doesn't answer so the girls peak around her and gasp at what they see. Irate lying on Lori's bed.

"Hello girls." Irate greets. "How are things?"

"You were home this whole time?!" Luan asked.

"That's Correct." said Irate.

"Get out!" Lynn demands.

"Why should I?" Irate asks. "Last time i checked I lived here too."

"Um, last i checked LINCOLN lived here. Not you." Lori points out. "So leave here."

"I think not Lori." Irate replied.

"You will leave here. You aren't Lincoln!" Lori argued.

"Technically i am." Irate pointed out. "I lived in Lincoln's mind so technically I'm a part of him. So I technically live here."

"As much as i hate to admit it, he does have a point." Lisa says.

"Dang it!" Lori groaned.

"So you came home instead of causing chaos!" Lynn asked.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Luna demanded.

"Well as much as I would love to go out and cause chaos, it turns out that i need to build up some power before I can have some fun." Irate explained. "But that doesn't mean i don't have things to take of. You see girls, no matter what you do you can't beat me. You can fight all you want but you won't win. Here's why. If you hurt me, you hurt your brother. You can't hurt one without hurting the other. But that shouldn't be a problem now should it? I mean let's face it, he's your personal punching bag. It's always your way or the highway. You never cared about his opinion. You always used the numbers against him. You always have your way and he had no say. Now why is that? Simple: he was afraid of what would happen if he said no. So anger built and i was born. Now sadly we couldn't do anything quite yet. So we made this." He pulls out the notebook. "We created this as ways to figure out to get revenge and now, here we are. You girls won't beat me. Even if you did, you will the knowledge that you beat the hell out of your brother to beat me. And even if you win, I'll keep coming back and coming back and coming back until you have no choice but to kill your brother. Face it girls, i win."

"No we'll find a way to get our brother back." Lori said.

"I'm counting on it." Irate smirked.

Irate then pushes past them while leaving them speechless.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Lynn Sr. shouts. The girls exit their rooms slowly and make way downstairs.

"What do we do?" Lynn asks. "They'll notice Lincoln isn't down here."

"Try and think of a lie." Lori replied

"But we can't lie forever!" Lola points out. They get downstairs and sit at the table.

"Um girls, where's your brother?" Rita asks.

"Uh, you see." Lori started until she was interrupted.

"Coming!"

The girls all knew that voice and they wonder what the heck happened. Then see 'Lincoln' coming downstairs and sits down at his seat. "What gives?" Lynn whispered to Lisa.

"It appears that Irate is playing the Lincoln card to prevent out parents from getting suspicious." Lisa whispered back.

"Sorry I'm late." 'Lincoln' says. "Had to use the bathroom."

"It's all good kiddo." Lynn Sr. assures him. "Now let's eat." Everyone starts eating with the girls watching 'Lincoln' while they ate.

"Hey Lola, pass the salt." 'Lincoln' requests. Lola is about to refuse when 'Lincoln' leans closer to her. "I suggest you comply Lola. Unless you don't want to be an orphan." He gestures to under the table and she sees a fireball prepared and aimed at their parents. "So please pass the salt. If you would."

Lola gulps in fear and passes 'Lincoln the salt and then the fireball is put out. "Thank you." 'Lincoln' said.

"This isn't over." Lola glared and whispered quietly as possible.

"You're right. It isn't over." 'Lincoln' tells her. "Far from it."

The girls walk up to Lincoln's room and bursted opened the door. "Alright Irate we know what you're doing. You're Playing the Lincoln card so our parents won't find out." Lori said.

"Why Lori, why ever would you believe that?" Irate asked mockingly.

"You know the reason!" Lola glared.

"He was mocking us Lola." Lana whispered to her twin.

"Very good Lana." Irate said. "You're smarter than you look." Lana scowls but Irate ignores her. "Look, like I said before the only reason I'm pretending to be the inferior Lincoln is i need to build up power so I can cause chaos in the city."

"Not unless we stop you before you get a chance." Luna growled. Irate just chucked.

"We'll see who's stopped first." Irate says before slamming his door.

"What did he mean by that?" Lana whispered to her twin sister.

* * *

'Lincoln' showed Lynn Sr that the toilet got clogged up. "Well I'm glad you told me about this kiddo." Lynn Sr said.

"Here's Big Bertha dad." 'Lincoln' says. He hands his father said plunger. "I believe that you easily figure out who clogged the toilet this time."

"I doubt that son." Lynn Sr. says. He gets to work on the toilet and after a few minutes he pulls out the culprit: a red ribbon. "Wait a minute. I know this ribbon. LOLA!"

Lola steps out of her room and walks towards the bathroom. "Yes daddy?" Lola asked nervously.

"Did you clogged the toilet?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I would never do that!" Lola exclaimed.

"Then what's this?" Lynn Sr. asked as he held up the ribbon.

"My ribbon for my ribbon dance." Lola answered. "But I didn't clog the toilet."

"Then why is your ribbon clogged the toilet?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I don't know and I didn't do it!" Lola exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Lola, but you're grounded for a week." Lynn Sr. says. He then walks downstairs.

"Looks like rattle tail has become the tattled." Irate smirked.

"You clogged the toilet and framed me!" Lola exclaimed.

"And all evidence points to you." Irate says. "Enjoy being grounded."

* * *

"Hey mom! I have something to show you!" 'Lincoln' says while holding something behind his back.

"What is it sweetie?" Rita asked.

"Remember when you asked where the Christmas decorations are and you couldn't find them?" 'Lincoln' asked. "Well I found out who the crock was."

"Really? Who?" Rita asked.

"Leni." 'Lincoln' answered. "Also, remember when your wedding dress went missing?"

"Yes." Rita answered irritated.

"Well Lucy borrowed and painted it black for a pretend wedding with her bust." 'Lincoln' told her.

"Thank you for telling me Lincoln." Rita says. "Time to go talk to your sisters."

"Whatever you say." 'Lincoln' said as he watched Rita walk upstairs.

As soon as she's upstairs, Irate lets out a chuckle at his success so far.

"What are you up too?" Irate turns and sees Charles behind him.

"What does it look like?" Irate answers. "I'm having some fun while my power builds up."

"By getting revenge on the girls?!" Charles growled. "They've already paid the price! Lincoln wouldn't want this!"

"Who gives a damn what Lincoln likes." Irate scoffs. "I've silenced him and I'm in control. I'm winning this fight now."

"You won't get away with this." Charles growled.

"I'm already Snoppie." Irate smirked and walked away.

After he's gone, the rest of the pets come out of their hiding spots.

"Well that didn't work." Cliff sighed.

"One's gotta wonder if Lincoln is even in there." Walt says.

"I wonder if he's fighting in there?" Cliff asked.

"If he is, he's losing." Geo sighs.

* * *

Irate managed to get Lincoln's sisters grounded for many things. He blamed Lynn for breaking the window with a baseball, blamed Lori for scratching Vanzilla with her rhyme stone purse, and blamed Lana for tracking mud in the house and many countless misdeeds. The Loud sisters have had it with Irate and decided to confront him.

"Ok Irate, we are sick and tired of you getting us in trouble." Lori says.

"I see. Well ok then." Irate says. "Excuse me for a moment." He walks into Lincoln's room and walks out with a small bag. "Here, you go. An apology gift." The girls look at Irate untrusting. Lola shrugs and grabs the bag and looks inside. She then screams and dumps the bag to reveal a destroyed Bun Bun.

"You killed Bun Bun!" Lola exclaimed. "That was Linky's favorite toy!"

"But not mine. Now for icing on the cake." Irate says. He raises a fist and the girls get ready. However, much to their surprise, he punches himself in the gut. He then starts banging his head on the wall until he starts bleeding before ramming his knee into his door frame. He bangs his arm on the floor. "That should do it."

"Um, why did you literally just beat yourself up?" Lori asked.

"Simple." Irate smirked. "Mom! Dad! The girls beat me up!" 'Lincoln.' cried out.

"WHAT!?" The two parents run upstairs to see their sole son on the ground with cuts and bruises on him.

"What happened?" Rita demanded as she looked over her son.

"I just wanted to hang out with them and their response was to beat me up." 'Lincoln' cries. "Then they killed Bun Bun!"

"Oh you girls are in big trouble!" Lynn Sr. tells them. "All ten of you are grounded for the rest of the month. Come on son, let's get you patched up." He helps his 'son' to his feet and he and Rita help him to the stairs. As they walk, 'Lincoln' glances back at the girls and flashes them an evil smile.

Lola glared at Irate and wants to go after him but Lynn stops her. "No Lola we can't risk being grounded another month." Lynn sighed.

"I know." Lola sighed. "I can't believe he outsmarted us."

"You're telling me." said Lori.

* * *

"Girls! Come down here please!" Rita calls.

The sisters all walked downstairs where they see their parents sitting on the couch with stern looks on their faces. "Your mother and I were discussing about the acts of misbehaviour around the house." Lynn Sr said.

"Which we didn't do." Luna thought.

"Now we were considering sending all ten of you to Aunt Ruth's for the weekend but then your brother talked us out of it." Rita continued.

"He did what now?" The girls said in unison.

"In fact he thinks we should un-ground all of you." Lynn Sr. added.

"He wanted to have us ungrounded?" Lori asked.

"Yeah we were surprised by this too." Rita replied.

"He did a presentation and everything." Lynn Sr. added. "So starting tomorrow, you girls are ungrounded."

"But you are still grounded for today." Rita finished. "Are we clear?"

"Yes mom." The sisters all replied.

"Good. Now what do you say to your brother?" Rita says. The girls look at 'Lincoln' and sees that he has a triumphant smile on his face.

"Thank you Lincoln." The girls said through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome." 'Lincoln' replied.

The girls and 'Lincoln' head upstairs where they confront Irate.

"Ok, start talking Irate!" Luan demanded. "First you get us in trouble, now you get us out of trouble. What gives?"

"Does it really matter?" Irate asked. "You girls are no longer in trouble. You can go out and do your things tomorrow. Have a nice day." He then walks off to Lincoln's room.

"Dudes, this is weird." Luna says.

* * *

Lisa sat by her workbench working on the reactor for Lincoln's suit and she was adding the finishing touches.

"Almost done." said Lisa.

"Good because I want my old Lincoln back." Charles said.

"But there's one problem." Lisa said. "I need Lincoln to have the reactor."

"Can you explain more?" Lana asked.

"She means that Lincoln needs to be in control of the body." Lori explains.

"Correct. If we put this on while Irate is in control, we risk losing Lincoln forever." Lisa told them. "That's easier said then done."

"Yeah. Irate doesn't seem keen on letting Lincoln take back control." Lynn points out.

"Well how are we suppose to do? Just sit back and wait for Linky to fight back?" Lola asked.

"Or do we defeat Irate with the power of love?" Lynn asked. "What that sounded lame."

"I honestly have no idea." Lisa admitted. "Ever since Irate has taken control, there has been no sign of Lincoln fighting back in his mind. All I know is that our brother is still in there and we need to get him out."

"Well I hope he's fightiing back against Irate." Luan sighed.

"Hopefully." Lori sighed. "But for now, tomorrow we need to do our normal things. If we don't mom and dad will get suspicious or even worse Irate. So no matter what, do your normal things even if it's just for a hour. Then later we'll make a plan to stop Irate. Agreed?"

"Agree!" The sisters all replied while Lily nodded.

* * *

Lynn was at the basketball court in the park working on her free throws while also thinking about how they can stop Irate.

"I don't know what to do." Lynn groaned. "I've fought him before but he was under mind control. Now he's got some angry demon controlling his body. This is so frustrating!" She throws her basketball at the net but it bounces off and away from the court. "Dang it." She goes to where her ball bounced off to and sees it by a bench. She starts to walk towards the bench when a fireball is fired at her feet. "What the hell!?"

"Hello Lynn!" Lynn looks up and sees Irate flying above her. "Enjoying your game?"

"Irate! What are doing here?" Lynn demands.

"Simple. It's time for the fun to begin." Irate answers.

To be continued

 **Zachlor16 and Smoking Wrecker are going over their weapons.**

 **Zachlor16: plasma rifle?**

 **Smoke: try that and i'll Hit him with the Spartan Laser!**

 **Zachlor16: nice. Do we have the BFG 9000?**

 **Smoke: Yes we do. I even got the holy hand grenade from Monty Python and the holy grail.**

 **Zachlor16: Nice. I also got a Keyblade, a few super shotguns and this sweet light saber. I also got this picture of Morgan Freeman along with a tape with his voice.**

 **Smoke: what will that do?**

 **Zachlor16: keep us calm while we face certain doom.**

 **Smoke: Good idea, that man has Ana amazing voice,**

 **Zachlor16: Indeed. *sees a portal appear* He's coming.**

 **Smoke: *grabs the chainsaw staff from Gears of war 2* let's do this.**

 **Irate: *walks out of the portal* hello dorks.**

 **Zachlor16: Irate. We knew you'd come and this time we're ready. *picks up a super shotgun from Doom***

 **Irate: so you say. Prepare to die!**

 **Zachlor16: hold him off. I'll do the outro.**

 **Smoke: You got it! *charge to battle with a energy sword from Halo***

 **Zachlor16: hey guys. Hope you enjoyed part 2 of Burning Rage. Sorry for the lack of violence but i promise, next chapter will have action. So, if you excuse me *cocks* shotgun* i have to battle Irate. Wish us luck! *charges into battle***


	47. Burning Rage part 3

**Smoking Wrecker and Zachlor16 are looking on the monitors keeping an eye out for Irate's return.**

 **Smoke: No sign of him yet.**

 **Zachlor16: Still surprised we chased him off. But not before he destroyed almost all our weapons.**

 **Smoke: yeah I know and the worse part is the replacements won't come in for weeks.**

 **Zachlor16: i know. He's coming back! *holds out BFG 9000* Here! This has one shot left. I'll finish the chapter!**

 **Smoke: You got it! *charges into battle with a battle cry***

 **Irate: You can't win! Accept your demise!**

 **Zachlor16: Never! Smoke! When i say now, fire the BFG!**

 **Smoke: *fired the BFG* say hello to Satan for me!**

 **Zachlor16: And i cast you out!**

 **Irate: I'll be back! *Irate goes through the portal***

 **Zachlor16: I said when I said now. You got trigger happy.**

 **Smoke: Been playing a lot of Doom, the 2016 remake.**

 **Zachlor16: Still could've waited. Now what? All our weapons are destroyed and the replacements won't be here for weeks.**

 **Smoke: sorry about that. It's a shame we don't know any anime powers.**

 **Zachlor16: That's it! I forgot that i created two serums that temporarily turn us into saiyans and allows us to go Super Saiyan Blue!**

 **Smoke: You created a serum that makes us Sayians?**

 **Zachlor16: I have a lot of free time. Granted we won't be as strong as Goku and Vegeta but we'll be able to at least fight. I also have these potara earrings. We fuse, we'll be unstoppable. For an hour.**

 **Smoke: Nice, Wiz from Death battle would be impressed.**

 **Zachlor16: *pulls out a box and gasps* Crap. I only got one saiyan serum. But i also have a kryptonian serum. We can still make this work. But now we face a new issue.**

 **Smoke: and that is?**

 **Zachlor16: who gets what. *turns to the readers* while we figure that out, enjoy part 3 of Burning rage.**

Irate stared down at Lynn with a devilish grin. "You don't look happy to see me Lynn!" He said.

"Why would I?" Lynn fired back. "You are controlling my brother's body and i take it by 'fun' you mean you're here to take me out!"

"Congratulations." Irate said mockingly while clapping. "I guess you aren't a dumb jock. But now, it's time to die."

Irate flys towards Lynn, but Lynn rolls out of the way and she glares. "I can't call for back up that's what Irate wants." Lynn thought. "I better go solo on this."

Irate does a u-turn and again goes after Lynn. Lynn runs away from Irate as he throws fireballs at her as she's running. "Why you running Lynn?" Irate mocked. "Scared to face your brother and so called best friend?" Lynn doesn't answer but dives behind a bush out of sight of everyone. Irate throws a fireball at the bush which destroys it to reveal Parkour.

"Ok now I'm ready." Parkour says.

Irate threw fireballs at Parkour, but she dodged the fireballs. She then ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it to Irate, he didn't even flinch and he shot a flame stream at the tree and there was nothing but ashes.

Parkour looks to her left and sees a fire hydrant. "If Hydro did it, then so can I." Parkour smirked.

She punched the fire hydrant and water starts shooting out. She then puts her foot on top to redirect the water towards Irate who gets hit, knocking him out if the air. Parkour charges forward to hit him with a right hand but stops and hesitates. Irate sees this and smiles.

"What's wrong Lynn? Don't want to hit your brother?" Irate mocked.

"Damn it, he's right. It's still Lincoln's body and I can't hurt him." said Parkour.

"Glad to hear it." Irate says. "But sadly, i don't share that sentiment." He then hits her with a fire uppercut knocking her backwards. He then flies forward and kicks her in the face knocking her to the ground. Irate then grabs her and throws Parkour into the air before flying above her to hit a double foot stomp sending her crashing to the ground. Irate then lands next to her and grabs Parkour's ponytail and uses it to pull her head up. "Is that all you have?" He hits her with a knee. "I thought you were supposed to be tough." He hits another knee. "I thought you were supposed to be strong." Irate hits another knee. "You're pathetic." He lets go of Parkour's hair and kicks her which sends her flying. "Time to finish you weak, pathetic peace of trash." He grabs her by the throat and prepares a fireball while Parkour prepares for impact. However, nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sees Irate still has her by the throat, but seemed to be struggling to hit her with the fireball.

"What's going on?!" Irate groaned.

"What the heck is going on?" Parkour wondered.

"Why can't I destroy you?!" Irate shouted. "Damn it!" He threw Parkour into a tree. "Even if i can't destroy you, this was still entertaining. Maybe I'll try someone else." He then flies away. After he's gone Parkour gets up with a groan.

"That was weird." Parkour said. "Why didn't he destroy me?" Parkour takes a step forward and grunts in pain. "Irate packs a punch."

But then a thought popped in her head. "Could that be Lincoln fighting back?" Parkour thought.

* * *

Luna and Sam are at the park sitting at a picnic table, having a picnic date, but Sam noticed that Luna barely touched her pasta salad. "You ok Luna?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about Irate." Luna answered. "I really shouldn't be here but Lori thinks that we need to avoid suspicion by doing our own things then figure out what to do with Irate."

"Don't worry Luna." Sam assured her. "You'll stop Irate and save your brother."

"Babe, you are good." Luna said before kissing her.

"Ain't that sweet." A voice said. The two separate and see Irate flying above them. "You know if you wanted to avoid me, you should've chosen a place less open. You and Lynn really are stupid."

"Irate!" Luna growled.

"You picked a wrong time to come!" Sam growled.

"Same out of this, this is between me and this so called "sister of Lincoln." Irate growled.

"Get out of my baby brother dude!" Luna shouted.

"Um, I don't think so." Irate responded as he landed on the ground. "Maybe I should show you what I showed Lynn. Prepare to be incinerated!"

"You attacked Lynn?!" Luna shouted. "You are gonna pay!" She presses her watch and becomes Amplifier.

Sam is about to run until Irate surrounds her in a ring of fire. "Stay I want you to witness your gal burn." said Irate.

"Leave my sun alone!" Amplfier shouted and tackled Irate.

Irate throws her off and hits a flying dropkick sending knocking her back. Amplifier gets back up and prepares a electric blast but hesitates which Irate notices. "Aw look. Luna cares for her brother's wellbeing." Irate said mockingly. "How cute."

"Damn it." Amplifier muttered. "He's getting in my head."

"What are you going to do now Amplfier?" Sam asked.

"I'm thinking!" Amplfier shouted.

"How about you die!" Irate shouted as he fired several fireballs at Amplifier who barely dodged them until she realized he was missing on purpose.

"Bloody hell!" Amplifier groaned.

"Flare Destroyer." Irate raises and lowers her arms and Amplifier gets hit by the fireballs. Irate walks up to Amplifier to see her on one knee. "So you survived. What a pity." He then places a hand in front of her face. "Shame you have to die."

Then all of the sudden Irate was kicked in the face and rolled back to a tree. Irate looked up and sees a angry Replicate. "Attacking your sister is something I don't get. But putting my little girl in a ring of fire, now I'm pissed." Replicate said sternly.

"Stay out of this grandpa. This is between me and Luna." said Irate.

"You made it my business when you put my daughter in danger." Replicate said. "You are now my problem."

"I'll deal with you later old man." Irate said. "But first i have some family matters to attend to." He flies over Replicate who reaches out to grab him but missed. He flies towards towards Amplifier with a fireball in hand when he suddenly stops flying. "What? Why can't I move?" His arm starts shaking and the fireball disappears. "What the hell?! Why can't i kill her!?" He is then kicked to the side by Replicate who looks down at Amplifier.

"I suggest you leave." Replicate tells her. "I'll buy you some time."

"Thanks dude." Amplfier said and got up, then teleported to Sam and teleported the both of them out of the ring of fire."

"NOOO! You ruined everything!" Irate's growled.

"You put my daughter in danger, that was a big misatale kid." said Replicate

"I'm going to end you!" Irate shouts before flying forward with a fire punch which Replicate blocks. Irate goes for a kick but Replicate blocks again. "Your tougher then you look."

"So are you." Replicate admitted. "But who or what are you?"

"They call me Irate." said Irate. "I am the living embodiment of Firecracker's anger due to the false love from his family."

"I see." Replicate says. "But now you are in control and plan on having some fun."

"You got that right!" Irate said. "But since you got in my way, you can fall also!"

Irate charges towards Replicate, but he dodges th attack elbowed Irate in the face and gave a round house kick to the face. Irate gets angry and begins to heat up.

"He has Firecracker's body but he has different moves." said Replicate.

Irate throws a fireball at Replicate who bats it away only to feel a sudden pain in his leg. He looks down and sees that a fireball hit him in the leg.

"How did that feel?" Irate asked.

"This is nothing!" Replicate groaned.

"Then tell me how this feels!" Irate flies forward and hits a flame knee to Replicate's face. Replicate growls and grabs Irate by the throat and throws him into a tree. Irate gets back up, destroys the tree and fires a fire blast at Replicate who blocks it. Irate goes for another attack but he realizes something. "Wait a minute. Your distracting me. And they got away. I'll let you live for now Replicate." He then flies away. Not far away, Amplifier and Sam were watching.

"Whoa. That was weird." Sam said.

"Yeah." Amplifier agreed. "But one thing I don't get is why didn't he destroy me when I was at his mercy?"

"I have no idea. My dad is always a mystery." Sam said.

"Not Replicate." Amplifier groaned. "Irate. He had me at his mercy but he didn't destroy me."

"Oh. I honestly have no clue." Sam says.

"Maybe Linc is still in there." Amplifier said.

* * *

Lori stood in the golf course working on her swing and practicing for a tournament. But she couldn't concentrate.

"Dang it!" Lori groaned. "I can't even focus while Irate is on the loose." Lori thought.

She prepares another ball and hits it. But while it's in midair, it gets engulfed in flames.

"You know, you really should be more careful." A voice said from behind. Lori turns and sees Irate. "Golf balls tend to blow up these days."

"Irate!" Lori groaned.

"That's right, Lori." said Irate.

"Why are you here?" Lori demanded.

"Simple. I'm going to see if I have better luck destroying you than your second-in-command and your muscle." Irate answered.

"So you're here to kill me?" Lori asked.

"Yes and I thought blondes were dumb." Irate said.

"You will literally pay for what you've done." Lori growled. She presses her watch and becomes Speed Queen.

"Am I Speedy?" Irate mocked. "Are you really going to hurt your baby brother?"

"If that means saving him, then I have no choice." Speed Queen answered seriously. "You need to be taken down."

"Let's see if you're boo boo bear will love you with a 4th degree burn face." Irate said and flew towards Speed Queen. But Speed Queen quickly moved out of the way.

Irate growled and threw fireballs but they were missing Speed Queen. "Oh no, flare crusher!" Speed Queen gasped.

"I prefer the name Flare Destroyer." Irate tells her. He lowers his arms and the fireballs converge on Speed Queen who maneuvers around the fireballs. "Not bad. But dodging will only get you so far." Speed Queen growls and speeds forward and hits a shoulder tackle, taking Irate by surprise and knocking him into a golf cart. Speed Queen slowly approaches Irate.

"I will stop you." Speed Queen says. She then hears the sound of crying. "What?"

"Lori, how could you?" Irate asked however he sounded different.

"Lincoln? Oh ny god I'm so sorry." Speed Queen says while placing a hand on his shoulder. "I never ment to hurt you." Lincoln suddenly turns around and hits Speed Queen with an uppercut. Speed Queen looks up to see Irate standing over her.

"Wow. You are gullible." Irate said. "How did you like my Lincoln impression? Pretty good isn't it. I've had plenty of practice."

"Why are you doing this?" Speed Queen demanded. "Why do you want to destroy everything?"

"Simple. Some people want to see the world burn." Irate said. "I'm just here to make sure it happens."

"You will not burn the world." Speed Queen said.

"Yes I will. Now you will burn." said Irate.

"No I won't!" Speed Queen jumps and hits a headbutt. She then grabs Irate and spins him around before throwing him. Irate stops in midair and glares at Speed Queen.

"You're gonna pay." He raises his hands and a fireball begins to form. "My Mega Nova will destroy you. Prepare to die!" He prepares to throw the massive fireball but nothing happens. "What? Why isn't it moving?" The ball suddenly disappears. "I should be able to destroy them but I can't. Unless." He then flies away.

"He didn't destroy me." Speed Queen says. "Lincoln?"

* * *

Irate stood in a alleyway angered at his failure and he knew who to blame.

"So, your fighting back aren't you?" Irate said. "Lincoln Loud you have proven to be a pain in my neck and stand for that. There's no point in going after the rest if you are going to keep stopping me. I guess silencing you didn't mean you couldn't fight back. I didn't plan this well enough at all. It's time we fixed this. I think it's time we spent some time apart. But how?" Irate thinks about it for a moment and he gets a devilish idea. "I have a plan. And you are going to help me."

* * *

At the base, Lisa sat at her makeshift lab studying the Rubbor sample.

"Hmmm. This sample is fascinating, I'm going to enjoying the testing with this sample." Lisa said.

"Lisa, I hate to interrupt but I detected a heat signature coming towards the base at extreme speed." Martha said.

"Is it Lori?" Lisa asked.

Then the window breaks and Lisa looks and gasps. "Irate!" Lisa growled and used her telekinesis to grab a blaster. "You picked the wrong genius to pick on!"

"Lisa it's me!" Irate shouted.

"Lincoln?" Lisa questioned. "Or are you Irate trying to fool me?"

"Lisa, it's really me." Lincoln says. He gets back to his feet but stumbles a little. "Irate let me out and I'm not sure why."

"Then we must act fast before he takes control again." Lisa said.

Lisa runs over to her work bench and grabs the reactor.

"Is that the reactor?"Lincoln asks. Lisa nods.

"Yes. Put this on and you will no longer lose control of your power and no longer be unstable." Lisa explained.

"This won't work Lisa." Lincoln said. "Even if it works, Irate will still be in my head and doubt I can deal with that. We need to split us up."

"I think I recall seeing a spell in Great Grandma Harriet's spellbook." Lisa said. "But it'll exhaust the user."

"It's good enough!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Ok calm down." Lisa says before running to Lucy's trunk and grabs the book. "Let's take a look before we do anything." Lisa goes through the book until she finds the spell. "While normally I don't believe in magic, this seems to be the best option. Let's see, a mind split spell. If two minds share one body, this spell seems to split them into their own bodies. However, it seems that the one who is being split from the body will be weaker while the one who does the spell loses nothing."

"Perfect." Lincoln says. "If I say the spell, Irate will be weaker and we can take him down!" Lincoln grabs the book and looks over the spell.

"It would solve our problem." Lisa said. "So do plan on doing the spell?" Lincoln doesn't answer but instead starts laughing. As he laughs he turns around to face Lisa and she sees that Irate is back in control. "You!"

"Thank you for the help Lisa." Irate said. "I knew if I let him out for a little bit, I'd be able to get the book. So I thank you for your help."

"You used my brother to get the spell for you to become your own being?" Lisa asked.

"Correct Brainiac." said Irate and then headbuts Lisa.

"You won't get away with this." Lisa groaned.

"Oh I think I will." Irate says before kicking Lisa in the face. "See you around Lisa." He then flies out of the base with the book. A few moments later, the rest of the Loud siblings arrive at the base to find Lisa being looked at by Soothsayer.

"Lisa what happened?" Luan asked.

"Irate. He let Lincoln out to trick me into helping get Lucy's spell book." Lisa explains. "He's going to use it to separate from Lincoln and of Irate does the spell, Lincoln will be weaker."

"Well at least we're getting Linky back." Leni said.

"But Lincoln's going to be weak!" Lana replied.

"Which is why we're going to find Irate before he casts the spell." said Lori.

"I fear that it will be even worse." Soothsayer warns. "Even if you don't make it in time, Irate will surely destroy your brother. I suspect he will go back to where he gained control."

"Then that's where we'll go." Lori said. "Lisa, you stay here."

"Sorry eldest sibling. But I'm coming too." Lisa said.

"Hurry L-Crew! You must hurry!" Soothsayer says.

* * *

At the ruins of Jestor's maze Irate landed on the ground and pulled out the book with a smile. "Soon, this will all be over." He said. "Soon we will no longer be one and you won't interfere from within. Let's get this over with." He opens the book to the spell and prepares to read. "Luckily we don't need much for this spell. We just need one person with two minds. Excellent. _Two minds in one, split to become two to end the conflict that lies within_!" The book suddenly glows and releases a bright white light that engulfs Irate.

* * *

The girls are heading towards Jestor's maze and they were concern about Lincoln. When they reached Jestor's maze, they began to look around.

"That bright light originated from here." Prodigy said. "Keep your eyes open." Multiple Girl looks by a nearby rock and finds Lincoln knocked out.

"Guys! I found Linky!" Multiple Girl shouts.

The girls all gathered around the knocked out Lincoln and Wildgirl turned into a beagle and licks Lincoln. Lincoln slowly begins to wake up and sees his sisters. "Girls?" Lincoln asked in a weak tone.

"It's us Lincoln." said Speed Queen.

"I can see that." Lincoln said as he tried to sit up but fell back down. "Last thing I remember was a bright light."

"Irate did a spell to separate the two of you." Black Ice explained. "But I don't see Irate anywhere."

"Maybe the spell destroyed him." Crystal Princess suggested.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." A voice said. Everyone turned and saw Irate who now had red skin, hair and eyes. His hair was now sticking up all over the place and had fire coming from his wrists. His costume was now a darker orange and wasn't wearing any goggles.

"Sweet mother of discovery, Irate finally did it!" Prodigy exclaimed.

"That's right! I'm not chained down by Lincoln anymore! I'm a free man!" Irate shouted.

"So your free now big deal!" Crystal Princess told him.

"Oh it is. I'm finally free to do whatever I want, when I want without that terrible excuse for a human being holding me back." Irate said. "For those to stupid to understand what I'm saying, I'll simplify it. I can finally have some real fun witnout being held back."

"You're still outnumbered!" Parkour shouted.

"That's cute." Irate said with a chuckle. "You think I'm scared. You seem to forget something. Your brother was afraid to let loose. I'm not." Irate lets loose a massive inferno causing the girls to take a step back. "I'll tell you this girls! Your future is about to go up in flames!"

"We'll see about that." Speed Queen said. She is about to charge forward when Soothsayer appears. "Soothsayer?"

"Now is not the time or the place." Soothsayer tells them. "If you fight now you risk your brother getting destroyed."

"He's right." Speed Queen sighed.

"Besides I can burn you all together as a family!" Irate shouted.

Irate charges up his attack. "Soothsayer getbus out of here!" Speed Queen shouted.

"I'm on it!" Soothsayer said and teleported the L-Crew out of the area.

"So they got away. It doesn't matter now, time to have some fun and start to burn this world." Irate smirks and laughed.

To be continued

 **Zachlor16: Ok, you've had the whole chapter to think. Which do you want? Saiyan or Kryptonian?**

 **Smoke: I'm going to pick Krytonian.**

 **Zachlor16: Ok. I'll go Saiyan. Before you drink it, i must warn you that we are about get temporary insane power and we might lose our shirts. So if you like that shirt, i would toss it to the side.**

 **Me: alright *takes my shirt off***

 **Zachlor16: I'm doing the same. *takes shirt off* Ready?**

 **Smoke: you know it man.**

 **Zachlor16: Bottoms up. *drinks serum***

 **Smoke: *drinks the serum***

 **Zachlor16: *gains abs, biceps and spikey hair* Wow. It worked.**

 **Smoke: yeah it does. And I have the power of Superman. Unless he has Doomsday or any of Superman's weaknesses.**

 **Zachlor16: Doubt it. *sees a portal open* He's coming.**

 **Smoke: and this time we're ready for him.**

 **Zachlor16: Yep. *Irate steps out of the portal* Irate.**

 **Irate: I'm gonna finish you two once and for all.**

 **Smoke: bring it!**

 **Irate: *throws a fireball at me but it had no effect***

 **Smoke: Was that a ember or a fireball?**

 **Irate: What?**

 **Zachlor16: My turn. *charges up until my hair turns blue* Guess I did dye my hair after all.**

 **Irate: What is happening?!**

 **Me: We got a upgrade!**

 **Irate: It doesn't mstter. You can't kill me here and assume your power doesn't last long.**

 **Zachlor16: Your right but will last long enough. Enough talk. Let's rumble! *flies forward***

 **Smoke: Yeah! *jumps towards Irate***


	48. Burning Rage part 4

**Zachlor16 leaps back and eyes up Irate***

 **Zachlor16: That all you got Irate? Because if it is, that sucked.**

 **Irate: Get real. Your probably about to run out of power.**

 **Zachlor16: Guess again. *holds hand together and they glow yellow* Eat this! Final Flash! *nothing happens as Zachlor16's serum has worn off* Crap. Super Saiyan Blue made the serum wear off faster. Smoke! I'm out of power! You keep him off my back while i finish the chapter!**

 **Smoke: You got it!**

 **Irate: What are you going to do? Show me bad movies?**

 **Smoke: Wrong. *fires heat vision at Irate* Kick your butt to the curb!**

 **Zachlor16: Putting it out there, i thought Man of Steel was good. *starts working on computer* Just need another minute. *looks at watch* Crap! Smoke! Your serum is about to wear off!**

 **Smoke: oh crap!**

 **Irate: Perfect.**

 **Smoke: *the serum begins to wear off* Aw man!**

 **Zachlor16: What do i do what do i do what do!? Oh wait. I just need to add a period. There we go. Now, get lost Irate and go face your fate!**

 **Irate: No! This can't be happening!**

 **Smoke: Smell ya later Irate.**

 **Irate: No! This isn't over! *disappears***

 **Zachlor16: We've done all we can. It's up to the L-Crew now.**

 **Smoke: Yeah in the words of Zordon. May the power protect them.**

 **Zachlor16: Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you the conclusion of Burning Rage.**

Irate stepped out of an alleyway with a smile on his face. For so long he had been trapped in someone else's body and was held back. But now he was free and had his own body to do whatever he wanted. And he had something in mind. He took look at the city and and smirked. He then raised his fist which became engulfed in flames.

"Time for some fun." Irate said before launching a fireball at a nearby truck, blowing it up in the process. Irate let out a loud laugh. "That. Felt. Good. Finally free to do what I want. Time for some more fun." He started walking down the street launching fire at everything he passed causing everyone to scream an run. Irate then came across the Bodega and Hector who seemed to be oblivious to what was happening.

"Firecracker, just the hero I wanted to meet." said Hector.

"What do you want?" Irate asked annoyed.

"Well I was wondering if I came have your picture taken so I can hang it in the Bodega. But you have to buy something." Hector explained.

"Sure. But the lighting isn't right here." Irate tells him for shooting a fire blast at the Bodega engulfing it in flames. "Now that's better."

"My Bodega!" Hector cried out and ran towards a near by payphone and called 911.

"Now, that was fun." Irate said before moving on to cause more chaos.

* * *

At the base, Lincoln sat in the medical wing getting looked over by Soothsayer and Lisa while the rest the girls, pets and Mr. Cuddles looked on.

"I hope Lincoln's ok." said Lynn.

"I'm sure he will be Lynn." Charles said. "I hope."

"I don't know how ok someone can be after what Irate put him through." Cliff pointed out.

Lisa and Soothsayer have finished their analysis on Lincoln and walks towards the rest. "So How is he?" Lori asked.

"Well no seriously damage physically. But Irate managed to damage his mind." Lisa said.

"Damaged his mind?" Lori repeated. "Damaged how exactly?"

"Not entirely sure." Soothsayer answered. "But I believe that the internal battle he had with Irate did some damage which should heal over time."

"Girls, I'm fine." Lincoln said. "I'm just, um uh. I'm just?"

"Tired?" Luan guessed.

"Yeah that." Lincoln said.

"That Irate did really put a number on you dude." said Luna.

"I'll be fine." Lincoln said

"Are you sure?" Leni asked.

"Of course. I just need some and a uh um. What was it?" Lincoln said.

"Snack?" Lana guessed.

"Yeah that." Lincoln said. Lincoln looked them over and saw that were still not convinced as did the pets and Soothsayer as well as the wolf that sitting behind them-wait. A wolf? Lincoln rubbed his eyes and gasped as there was a large white wolf with blue eyes sitting in the base, causing Lincoln to jump back in fear.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Lori asked.

"There's a Wolf here in the base!" Lincoln exclaimed.

The girls look around but see no wolf. "Um, I don't see a wolf." Lana said. Lincoln looked them confused. The wolf was right next to them. How could they not see it?

"But he's right there." Lincoln insisted. "Right by living area."

Walt flies over to the living area and looks around. "I don't see a wolf anywhere Lincoln." Walt said.

"You're seeing thing Linc." said Luan.

Lincoln looked around and saw that the wolf was gone which left him even more confused. "Where did it go?" He whispered. Before anyone could answer, Hops comes hopping inside.

"Guys! Come outside now!" Hops shouted.

The Louds, pets, Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles all walk outside and they all see black smoke coming from the city. "Smoke." Mr. Cuddles gasped.

"Indeed.' Soothsayer sighs. "I fear this is the work of Irate. And I've been thinking about the vision and I figured it out. The Lincoln that was destroying the city in my vision wasn't Lincoln at all but Irate in control of Lincoln's body."

"I knew it!" Lori exclaimed. She then picks up Lincoln and engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "I knew my little brother wouldn't destroy the city."

"Can't breathe." Lincoln gasped.

"Quickly. Turn on the T.V. so we can see what's happening!" Lola shouted.

Lucy turned on the TV and the news was on and Jenny Snarts is on the screen. "This is Jenny Snarts reporting live! As you can see Royal Woods is on fire!" Jenny said. "And we know one person to blame Firecracker!"

"But Lincoln is right here." Leni said confused.

"It must be Irate." Lincoln growled. "He's attacking the city and making seem like I'm doing um, uh."

"It." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lincoln said.

"Irate must be stopped and since Irate and Lincoln are no longer one, we can go all out." Lisa said.

"Than let's get him!" Lincoln growled.

"No Lincoln, you need to rest." said Lori.

"What are you talking about Lori?" Lincoln asked. "I'm, um uh. I'm."

"Fine!" Lori finished Lincoln's sentence. "But you're not fine you just came out of separating process with Irate."

"But I can do this." Lincoln said before his voice trailed off as he saw the wolf beside Lori once more. It looked at Lincoln and shook it's head. Lori then bends down and looks him in the eye.

"Please stay." Lori begged. "We almost lost you once to Irate. Please don't make us almost lose you again." Lincoln hesitates before looking at the wolf again who just nods. Not knowing why, Lincoln decided to trust it.

"Ok. I'll stay." Lincoln said reluctantly.

"It's for your safety Lincoln." Lori said. "Let's go girls!"

The girls pressed the buttons on their watches and left to head to the city. Lincoln looked around and saw that the wolf was gone. "That's weird." He said. He then looked towards the direction that the girls left. "Good luck and be careful."

* * *

At the McBride house, Clyde looked out his window and gasped when he saw smoke coming from the city.

"Oh no, Irate is going to burn the city!" Clyde gasped.

* * *

Sam is sitting in her living room with Spike and Cassy on either side if her when Spike's head suddenly shoots and he starts barking.

"What is it boy?" Sam asked the German shepherd. The dog gets up and runs to the window and starts barking. Sam gets up and sees Cassy starting to stand but Sam stops her. "No, stay. Your expecting Spike's puppies and i don't want you getting worked up." The husky lies back down and Sam scratched her behind the ears. Sam then walks to the window to see what Spike is barking at and gasps at what she sees. "Smoke. Must be Irate. Man, I'd hate to be the fire department right now."

* * *

When the L-Crew arrived, they saw almost the whole city in fire but Irate nowhere to be seen.

"Ok we'll spit up and find Irate. When you find him turn on the tracking signal so we can get to your location." Speed Queen ordered and the rest of the girls nodded and ran off.

Crystal Princess is walking through the burning city looking for Irate.

"There she is! Miss spoiled brat!" Irate said as Crystal Princess turned around but she doesn't see Irate anywhere.

"Where are you?" Crystal Princess demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Irate responded. "Gonna invite me to your tea party and give me the chipped cup? Ooh scary." She hears him laughing.

Wildgirl is looking the city when she hears laughing.

"Well if it isn't the lesser twin." Irate mocked.

"I ain't the lesser twin!" Wildgirl growled.

"Sure you are. Why don't you make out with your frog. If he survives i'll Boil him to death." Irate said.

"You won't lay a finger on Hops!" Wildgirl shouts. "Come out you coward!"

"Or what?" Irate challenged before laughing.

Ms. Appear and Greenthumb are searching the streets for Irate when they laughing.

"Be ready Greenthumb." Ms. Appear said with Greenthumb responding with a nod.

"Well if it isn't the Joker and the little pooping machine." said Irate. "Oh I'm so funny I still laugh even if I put my family in the ER." Irate mocked and then laughed.

"Stop it! I don't do that anymore!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"People still have the memories." Irate retorts. "I still remember. I remember a few years ago your brother and Lynn ended up in the hospital because one of your pranks injured them! You have no heart!"

"SHUT UP!" Ms. Appear shouts before dropping to her knees as she listens to Irate laughing at her. She feels something touch her cheek and sees Greenthumb rubbing it. "Thanks." She then hears footsteps and sees her sisters approaching them. "He's here. Laughing. I can still hear him."

"Everyone form a circle." Speed Queen orders.

The girls all formed a circle and heard Irate laughing. "Get Ready everyone!" Amplfier said.

The girls look around the burning city and hear Irate laughing at them. "All my little ducks in a row!" He said. "Or circle in this case. What do you think girls? The city looks much better and this is just the start. Now you all are here and now it's better. The control freak speedster, the idiot duplicating fashionista, the selfish bisexual electric rocker, the sad exuse for a clown who should use her invisibility to hide, the jock who's all brawn and no brain, the ice cold goth, the wild twin who needs a leash, the princess that's more fake than her crystals, the telepath who's not as smart as she thinks she is, the little Lily. All of them are here!"

"Show yourself you coward!" Parkour challenged. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple. I'll tell you what I told your leader. Some people want to see the world burn." Irate said. Suddenly a nearby building let's off an explosion of flames causing the girls to step back. They look into the flames and see some walking out of the building. The person walks out and they see Irate who looks at them with a smile. "I'm just here to make sure it happens." His arms then engulf in flames. "Now to make sure your future goes up in flames."

"No it'll be you who go up in flames!" Parkour shouted.

Irate fired a large fireball at the girls and the they prepared for impacted when the fireball hits them. But when the smoke clears it reveals the girls are protected by Ms. Appear's forcefield. "Alright girls let's take him down!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Finally!" Parkour said. She runs forward and throws a punch but Irate avoids while his arms are crossed. Parkour throws another punch but Irate again avoids it.

"I expected more from you." Irate mocked. "Oh well. My turn." Irate throws a punch but stops midway causing Parkour to flinch. Parkour looks at Irate and sees a smile. "Got you." He then hits her with a uppercut which launches her upward. Irate then flies up and punches her down to the ground. "Two for flinching."

Amplfier charges towards Irate and tackles Irate and punches I'm in the face with electric fists. "This is for my little bro!" Amplfier shouted.

Irate grabs Amplfier's fist and kicks her in the chest causing her to fly back in a lamp post. But then Irate gets hit by a truck that was thrown by Prodigy. Irate growled and ran towards her. But Prodigy picked anything she could find used her telekinesis to throw at Irate.

"Come little genius, is this all you have?" Irate mocked as he avoided the items.

"You have caused enough destruction Irate!" Prodigy shouted. "You have caused much damage to my brother and I will not tolerate that."

"Ah boo hoo." Irate said. He punches the ground and Prodigy then sees the ground cracking in a straight line towards her is suddenly hit by an eruption of fire. "How do you like nerd." He then hears growling and Irate turns to see tiger behind him. "Wildgirl. You really think that kitty is gonna scare me?" Wildgirl lets a roar and leaps at him but Irate sidesteps and blasts her in the side with fire. "Bad kitty."

"Leave my twin alone!" Crystal Princess shouted and fired crystals at Irate.

Irate manages to dodge the crystals and threw two fire spears at Crystal Princess, but she dodges the spears. "Something that your weak brother doesn't know." Irate said and he flew towards Crystal Princess and knees her in the face.

Amplifier gets back up and sees Irate standing over Crystal Princess. "Not on my watch." She growls. She then flies forward only to get hit by a roundhouse kick from Irate.

"Nice try." Irate said. He then forms two more fire spears. "Now, who dies first?" An ice spear then flies past his head and into a building. "Black Ice. You missed."

"Just trying to get your attention." Black Ice responds. Irate turns to face her but is met with a kick from Speed Queen then launches him upward. Irate stops himself and looks down at the two.

"I think we got him mad." Speed Queen said.

"I can see that." Black Ice says while forming her ice gauntlets. "Launch me up to him?"

"You got it." Speed Queen says. Speed Queen then kicks Black Ice sending her flying towards Irate. Irate growls before flying forward. The two both throw right hands at each other. Irate's fire fist collides with Black Ice's ice gauntlet forcing the two back.

"Not bad." Irate admits. "But it won't be enough to stop me!"

Black Ice growls and fired a beam of ice, but Irate fires a fire beam and they both collided into a power struggle but Irate managed to gained the upper hand and it blasted Black Ice back into a garbage can.

"You're running out of sisters Lori." Irate said as he flew up in the air and ignites his fists.

Irate fires several fireballs at Speed Queen who speeds around them at high speed. Unknown to Irate, Multiple Girl was on a nearby building behind him.

"Here goes nothing." Multiple Girl whispers. "Luckily Lori is distracting him." She then takes a deep breath before running forward and jumping off the building and grabbing Irate by his legs, catching him by surprise.

"What the hell?!" Irate exclaimed.

Muiltipe Girl begins to heat up Irate and he begins to fall to the ground, she then copies herself into 3 clones and they all hanged up on Irate and began to beat the crap out of him.

But Irate blasts them back and the clones are knocked out.

"I wondered if the clones were as stupid as the original." Irate growls as he wipes some blood off his eyebrow. He then sees the original Multiple Girl start to get back up. "You want some more." Multiple Girl doesn't answer but slowly walks towards Irate as her cloned get absorbed back into her body.

"You hurt so many people." Multiple Girl whispers. "You destroyed so much. You hurt my sisters. You tortured my brother. I want to be mad at you, I really do. But every time I look at you i see his face. The face of one of my favorite people. And for the longest time i swore i would never hurt my favorite boy." She then stops in front of Irate and glares down at him. "But you aren't really him!" She then punches Irate in the cheek sending flying. He then looks at Multiple Girl with shock.

"What the hell!?" Irate shouted. "Where did all this come from?"

"There's more to my head than just air." Muiltipe Girl said. "Hot air!" Muiltipe Girl the deliver a round house kick to the face, the jumped in the air and double kicks Ifate's face.

"You hurt my Linky, So i'll Break every bone in your body until you feel the pain you left him!" Muiltipe Girl growled.

"Damn it." Irate growls. Multiple then charges forward and slams Irate into a nearby car and starts punching him.

"This is for Linky!" Multiple Girl said as she punched him. As she goes for another, Irate's hand shoots up and catches her hand much to Multiple Girl's shock.

"Wow Leni. Didn't think you had it in you." Irate said with a chuckle. "Well I let you have your fun. But fun is over now." Irate raises his other hand and hits Multiple Girl with a powerful fire blast that sends her flying. Nearby, Wildgirl was starting to get back on her feet, wincing at the burn on her side. She sees Crystal Princess nearby and wakes her up.

"I'm up!" Crystal Princess replied.

"You just missed it Leni went berserk!" Wildgirl said.

"Really?" Crystal Princess asked. "Don't sound like her."

"I know right?" Wildgirl said. "But that's not important. Both Leni, Luna, and Lucy are down and Lori's distracting Irate. But i have a plan."

"You do?" Crystal Princess asked.

"Yeah." Wildgirl answered. "But we need a distraction."

"I can help." Ms. Appear said appearing beside them. "How long do you need?"

"A few minutes." Wildgirl answered. "That's all Lola and I need."

"Alright." Ms. Appear said before vanishing. Back in the streets, Irate was still trying to fire at Speed Queen.

"Ready?" Wildgirl asked.

"You know it." Crystal Princess nodded and they both ran off.

Irate is throwing fireballs at Speed Queen, While Speed Queen is dodging them at high speed. Then Irate threw a fireball at the speedster and it knocked her down. "You know Lori." Irate began to talk as he lowered himself down. "You were the first born and always bragged about it. Well you were always first on my kill list."

Speed Queen looked up at Irate as she felt blood run down the side of her head. This wasn't going as she had thought. "You won't win." She groaned.

"We'll see about that." Irate said. He puts his hand in front of Speed Queen's face and starts to form a fireball. "Say goodbye." Suddenly, Ms. Appear appears and kicks Irate away from Speed Queen.

"You ok?" Ms. Appear asked.

"Been better." Speed Queen answered. Ms. Appear nods and looks towards Irate who was getting back up.

"Lana and Lola have a idea but they need a few minutes." Ms. Appear said. "You go take five. I'll deal with Irate."

"Right. Good luck." Speed Queen said before running off.

"So the failed jokester is going to stop me." Irate said.

"Who said I failed." said Ms. Appear and disappeared. "Try and fight what you can't see."

"I don't need to." Irate said. He then punches the ground and flames erupt from the ground all around which forces Ms. Appear to become visible.

"So I guess he had a solution for that." Ms. Appear growled. "Ok. Now I'm fired up. Ha ha ha. Get it?" She then charges forward with a forcefield fist and throws a right hand but Irate dodges but Ms. Appear then hits a roundhouse kick that sends Irate flying. Irate looks up at her with surprise.

"Lucky shot." Irate growls. He then goes in to the air and launches a fire blast at Ms. Appear who quickly puts up a forcefield. The flames engulf the forcefield as Ms. Appear tries to keep it up. However the forcefield gives out and Ms. Appear is forced back. Ms. Appear struggles to get up and then Irate appears right in front of her with a deadly smirk.

"Well well well well. No jokes? No puns? No nothing?" Irate said. He sighs. "Oh well. I guess you'll be the first to burn and then I'll continue to burn this dump you call a town." He prepares to fire a fireball when he is suddenly grabbed by a tentacle covered in crystals. "What the hell?" He looks and sees a giant octopus with it's tentacles covered in crystals with Crystal Princess sitting on it's head.

"You talk too much." Crystal Princess glared.

Wildgirl in giant octopus form smacks Irate around, while Crystal Princess forms a Crystal hammer in her hands. "Here goes." Crystal Princess sighed.

"Need to escape but the crystals are protecting the wild brat's tenetacles." said Irate.

"That was the plan." Crystal Princess saye. Wildgirl throws Irate and Crystal Princess jumps off of Wildgirl and smacks Irate with her hammer sending him crashing to the ground. Irate slowly gets up but is whipped by a crystal tentacle.

Then Crystal Princess jumps in the air with Crystal gauntlets and start pounding the crap out of Irate. "How you like me now Irate!?" She shouted.

Irate lets out a shout and hits Crystal Princess with a fire blast before turning his attention to Wildgirl. "Your next." Irate growled. He fires multiple fireballs at Wildgirl that seem to miss her but Wildgirl saw the fireballs floating.

"Crap." Wildgirl muttered as Irate raised and lowered his arms causing the fireballs to converge on Wildgirl.

"That was annoying." Irate growled. Unknown to him, a vine was sneaking up behind his leg and suddenly grabbed him and raised him in the air. "What the hell?!" He looked down and saw Greenthumb. "The baby."

Irate shot a fire beam at the vine and burned it to ashes, then regained flight. He then glared at Greenthumb and formed two fireballs in his hands. "Keep your eye on the birdie." Irate said and threw at a fireball at the infant.

Greenthumb closed her eyes for impact, but nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see a forcefield is shielding her by a weakened Ms. Appear who can barely stand.

"Don't worry." Ms. Appear panted. "I got you." Irate glares at them and lowers himself to the ground.

"How are you still standing?" Irate growled. "Well it doesn't matter. I'll still finish this." He prepares a fireball when he's suddenly tackled to the side. Irate looks and sees Parkour whose nose was bleeding. "I thought i finished you."

"You think two hits is enough to take me down?" Parkour said. "But that doesn't matter. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else!"

"Well I guess i'll beat you until you stop breathing." Irate said and double kicked Parkour off of him. Parkour gets back up and throws a dumpster at Irate, and it smacks him into a building.

Irate steps out of the building and places a hand on his cheek and when he pulls it off, he looks and sees blood. He then lets out a growl.

"So I guess you do bleed." Parkour said before taking a fighting stance.

"But now I'll see if you die." Irate said.

* * *

At the base, Lincoln sat on the cot in the infirmary looking at the mirror. As he stared at the mirror, he felt like he could still hear Irate in his head.

 _You're weak. The only way you got leverage was because of me!_

 _Did you really think that it was your idea to write that letter? No. It was me!_

 _They don't love you! They never have!_

Lincoln let's out a scream and throws a fireball at the mirror which brings in Soothsayer, Mr. Cuddles and the pets.

"Are you okay Lincoln?" Charles said.

"No I'm not. I can still hear him." Lincoln sighed.

"Irate?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "I feel like he's still in my um uh."

"Head." Walt said. "It's probably just in your head chum."

"Yeah. You're probably just remembering what he said to you when you were one body." Geo said.

"I guess." Lincoln sighed. Everyone walks out and Lincoln sighs. He looks over at the mirror and sees the wolf again. "It's you again. Are you here to eat me?" The wolf shakes it's head. "Then why are you here?"

The Wolf didn't reply and looked at Lincoln. "Answer me!" Lincoln shouted.

The wolf again doesn't respond but turns it's head to the living room area. Lincoln follows it's gaze and sees it looking at the T.V. Lincoln walks out and sees a news report of the L-Crew fighting Irate and Irate seemed to be winning. "The girls." Lincoln gasped. He turns to the wolf who seemed to motioning towards the T.V. "You're right. They need me." He goes to run out the door when he's suddenly stopped by Soothsayer.

"Lincoln. Your not at full strength yet." Soothsayer said.

"I know. But the girls need me." Lincoln said. "And I'm not just going to sit here twiddling my um, uh."

"Thumbs." Soothsayer finished. "And I know. Go. Help your sisters." Lincoln nods and flies off. After he's gone Soothsayer turns and sees the wolf. "So. I see you have come." The wolf nods. "The time is nearing isn't it?" The wolf nods again. "Then lets hope they're ready."

* * *

Irate throws fireballs at Parkour but she dodged the fireballs. But Irate gives a fiery round house kick to Parkour's face.

"You never seem to learn do you." Irate said. "You can't win!"

"Wanna bet dude?" Amplifier growled as she slowly stood up.

"So you want some more, Luna?" Irate asked mockingly.

"Bloody right." Amplifier answers. "Through the fire and the flame."

Amplfier teleported behind Irate and gave him a roundhouse kick in the back and teleported away. "So you think teleporting will help you?" Irate said.

"If beats you than yes." Amplifier answers before hitting Irate with a right hand. Irate recovers and hits Amplifier with a fire blast. The rest of the siblings gather around her. "Dudes, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"I know." Speed Queen agreed. "He doesn't seem to be getting tired."

"I'm too tired and in pain to make a pun or joke." Ms. Appear said.

"Why can't this guy go down!?" Crystal Princess asked.

"I don't know how much abuse I can take." Parkour replied.

"Quite a bit from the looks of it." Black Ice said.

"What do we do?" Multiple Girl asks.

"How about you all die!" Irate shouted before fireing a powerful fire blast at the girls. However the blast never makes it as a fireball comes from nowhere and destroys the blast. "What?"

"That was a fireball." Prodigy gasped.

"You don't think?" Wildgirl started before looking in the direction the fireball came from to see a panting Firecracker with his hand out.

"Get away from them." Firecracker growled.

"Firecracker!?" The sisters questioned.

"What are you doing here weak Linc?" Irate glared.

"Simple. Puting a end to your um." Firecracker said and forgot what he's going to say next.

"Inferno!" The sisters replied.

"Yeah that." said Firecracker.

"How can you defeat me if you can't even finish your own sentences?" Irate asked mockingly.

"That doesn't matter." Firecracker said. "I won't let you destroy my um."

"Home and sisters." Prodigy shouted.

"Yeah those." Firecracker said.

"That's cute. But you won't win." Irate said before flying forward and taking down Firecracker.

"Firecracker!" The girls shout.

"Don't worry about me!" Firecracker shouted as he wrestled Irate. "I'll stall him. You regain your um."

"Strength and are you sure?" Parkour asked.

"Positive!" Firecracker nodded and inhailed some fire and tackles Irate and gave him fiery punches until Irate stops him.

"You're a moron." Irate said before hitting a headbutt to Firecracker followed by a jumping knee. He then flies up and does a double foot stomp to Firecracker's back. He then looks down at his opponent and sees a interesting target. The scar on the side of Firecracker's head. "That looks fun." He then starts digging into the scar causing Firecracker to scream in pain.

"FIRECRACKER!" The girls shouted.

"Have you forgotten the pain they put you through!?" Irate asked and punches Firecracker to the side.

"Shut up!" Firecracker shouted before elbowing Irate in the side only to be punched again by Irate.

"Your nothing but a fool." Irate said as he once again went for the scar. "How many times have they screwed you over? How many times have you wanted something and you couldn't have it because of them? Should i remind of the Zombie Bran incident? They never cared for you. They only care about themselves."

"Your wrong." Firecracker groaned. "They bought me a box of Zombie Bran because they felt um."

"Guilty." Amplifier shouted."

"They did it because they love me." Firecracker said. "And yeah, at times they might be um."

"Selfish." Crystal Princess called out.

"But I still love them and they love me." Firecracker said.

"How sweet. Makes me want to barf." Irate growls. "But you die now." He prepares a fireball for the scar only to suddenly be kicked off Firecracker's back. Firecracker looks up and sees Speed Queen with her hand stretched out to him which he accepts.

Thanks." Firecracker said.

"Don't mention it Linc." Speed Queen replied.

"So what now?" Wildgirl asks. "Irate is kicking our butts and he doesn't seem to be getting tired yet."

"Fair point." Prodigy agrees. "However, we can't go back and regroup. We must stop him here and now."

"Agreed but how?' Speed Queen asked.

"What about the Ultra Nova?" Multiple Girl suggested catching her siblings by surprise. "Wouldn't that have enough power to finish him?"

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea." Firecracker said. "But there's a problem. Normally i can create my Ultra Novas within a few seconds but due to our splitting I'm uh um."

"Drained." Ms. Appear said.

"Yeah that." Firecracker said. "So i might need a few minutes."

"We'll cover you." Speed Queen said and the girls all get ready to battle against Irate.

"Ok Irate your time has come to an end." Parkour said.

Irate gets back up and glares at the girls. "No more games girls." He says. "Playtime is over and time for you all to go to hell. It's i finished this once and for all." He then engulfs himself in an inferno and once the inferno disappears, Irate is coated in flames in the shape of a Phoenix. "Time to burn in hell!" He then creates to fire disks and throws them at the girls who barely avoid them.

"Huh. I wonder if I can do that." Firecracker said.

"You probably can." Prodigy shouted.

"You just never tried." Black Ice added.

"I'll give it a try in my off time." Firecracker said and began charging his Ultra Nova.

"Ok we need to buy Lincoln some time." Amplfier said.

Black Ice shot an ice beam at the Irate but it melted right when it hit the aura. "You're not really trying Lucy!" Irate shouted.

"Crap." Black Ice muttered. "That aura us strong."

"We gotta just distract him." Speed Queen reminds them.

"We'll see how that works when your dead." Irate says. He then raises his hand and suddenly, multiple fire arrows are formed in the sky under the Phoenix wings.

"I'm learning a lot about my powers today." Firecracker said.

"You and me both." Irate said lowering his hand causing the arrows to start raining down.

Ms. Appear summons a forcefield and shields her teammates. Then then the arrows are cleared Amplfier and Speed Queen we're both running towards Irate until a literal firewall is put up in front of them.

"Damn it." Speed Queen growls. "I can see why Johnny was annoyed when Firecracker did this."

"I know. We can't get close to him." Amplifier added. "How much longer bro?"

"Still need a few minutes." Firecracker answered.

"Then lets give it to him." Parkour said. Wildgirl goes Ankylosaurus and Parkour grabs her by the tail and starts swinging her around before releasing her so she was flying towards Irate.

"Fools." Irate growls before lowering a arm which causes one of the Phoenix's wings to lower and hit Wildgirl out of the sky. As soon as she lands, Wildgirl goes back to human.

"That sucked." Wildgirl groaned.

Crystal Princess began shooting crystals at Irate but Irate began dodging the crystals in the air. "Hold still!" Crystal Princess growled.

Irate shot a massive fireball out of the Phoenix's mouth and fired it at Crystal Princess. But luckily she dodged the fireball. "Where's Surge and Armor when you need them?" Crystal Princess groaned.

"Possibly away from this threat!" Prodigy replied.

* * *

In another part of the city, Surge and Armor were trying to help get people out of the burning buildings.

"Everyone this way!" Armor shouts as he holds up a support beam so people can get out. "Glad I chose to absorb rock and not steal."

"Yeah that's a good thing." Surge said while carrying a infant.

"Is that everyone in the building?" Armor asked.

"Yeah I double checked." said Surge.

"Good. Let's move on to the next and hope the L-Crew can beat Irate." Armor said.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Surge agreed before they moved on to the next building.

* * *

Greenthumb launches a vine at Irate only for her it to be incinerated. "Poo poo!" Greenthumb shouted angrily.

"What it ain't my fault your powers are useless against me." Irate said.

"Hey Lori you think you can do the same thing that Johnny Speed did to Lincoln?" Muiltipe Girl aksed.

"I can't! Do you know how fast I have to run?" Speed Queen asked.

"Really really fast?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

Speed Queen rolled her eyes and turned back to Firecracker. "How much longer?!" Speed Queen asked.

"Need another minute." Firecracker shouts. Prodigy throws a car but the aura from the Phoenix is too much.

"Alright bub, I'm mad." Crystal Princess shouts. She raises her hands and all of a sudden something forms above Irate who looks up at it with shock.

"Is that?" Irate starts. Crystal Princess nods as the object above his head was a giant tea cup with a chip in it. Crystal Princess lowers her hands and the cup comes crashing down on Irate who after some struggle destroys it.

"He destroyed it!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Yes and you're all next!" Irate shouted.

"Guys get out of the way!" Firecracker shouts. The girls turn and see Firecracker with a giant fireball above his head.

"Right. Everyone fall back behind Firecracker!" Speed Queen orders. The girls nod and quickly get behind Firecracker.

"You think an Ultra Nova will save you." Irate scoffs. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

"I had it with you!" Firecracker growled and threw the Ultra Nova at his evil half.

Irate's eyes widen as he sees the giant fireball coming towards him. Irate then puts his hands up and then lowers him to launch the Phoenix fire around him at the Ultra Nova creating a struggle. "I'll give you this Firecracker, you're really surprising me. But that doesn't matter." Irate told him. "Because you won't win. The Phoenix will always overpower you." As the struggle between the Ultra Nova and the Phoenix continued, the Ultra Nova was being pushed back with forced Firecracker back.

"Damn it." Firecracker muttered. "I'm not at full strength so I can't have the Ultra Nova push it back. If I'm forced back any further, we're done for." He then feels two hands on his left shoulder and he looks to see Speed Queen and Multiple Girl.

"Don't give up Linky." Muiltipe Girl said.

"We literally believe in you." said Speed Queen.

Then Firecracker felt two more hands on his right shoulder and it reveals to be Amplfier and Ms. Appear. "We got your back." Ms. Appear chuckled.

"Don't stop believing bro." Amplifier tells him. He then feels two hand on his upper back. He looks one side and sees Parkour and on the other he sees Black Ice.

"We're a team and we stick together." Parkour tells him.

"We are with you even in darkest moments." Black Ice said.

Firecracker then feels two hands on his lower back and he sees Wildgirl on one side and Crystal Princess on the other side.

"Don't let that guy push you around!" Wildgirl said.

"Let's give this guy what he deserves!" Crystal Princess replied.

Then finally Firecracker felt two hands on his legs and sees Prodigy touching his left leg and Greenthumb touching his right leg.

"I don't usually give in to my emotions but," Prodigy said. "You have my support!"

"Poo-poo." Greenthumb said.

Firecracker smiled and the Ultra Nova started to overpower the Phoenix much to Irate's shock. "What!? No! This can't be!" Irate shouted.

"Oh it be Irate." Firecracker said. The Ultra Nova then pushes through the Phoenix and right into Irate. "It is over!" He then hears Irate laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You idiot. Did you forget that I can absorb this?" Irate mocked.

"No I didn't. Amplifier now!" Firecracker shouts.

Amplfier screamed at the top of her lungs and shot purple lightning at Irate. "That's for hurting my sun!" Amplfier shouted.

Irate screams as he's engulfed in the Ultra Nova. "You're making a mistake Lincoln!" Irate shouted. "Once I'm gone the girls will go back to using you as their personal punching bag! Without me you won't be able to stand up for yourself and put them in their place!"

"Here's where you're wrong. I don't need you." Firecracker told him. "I perfectly capable of standing up for myself and I know that my temper will always remain. But here's the thing: I won't ever let it get bad enough where it creates another you! Now this is where you fall!" Firecracker let's another yell and the fireball continues to engulf Irate as he screams.

"You'll be sorry! And as for the writers, you'll regret getting rid of me!" Irate shouted as he's disintegrated. After the fireball disappears, the siblings see that Irate is no more.

"Did we win?" Multiple Girl asks.

"I don't see Irate anywhere." said Speed Queen.

"He's gone." Wildgirl said.

"We did it." Firecracker said before stumbling only to be caught by his sisters. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Ms. Appear said before looking around at the burning city. "Wow. Irate did a number on the city." She then looks at her siblings. "And us." The eleven siblings looked at each other and saw that they all had burn marks and several scratches. And from they could see, despite Firecracker being weaker than usual he only suffered a reopening of the scar on his head and a few bruises. Wildgirl seemed to have gotten the worst of it with a nasty burn on her side.

"Man that scar looks bad." said Speed Queen.

"I'll be fine once I put some Band aids on." said Firecracker.

"Lori, Lana doesn't looks so good." Crystal Princess said. Speed Queen turned and saw Wildgirl having trouble standing and was being supported by her twin. Speed Queen crouched down and saw that part of her costume was burned off and on her side was a nasty burn.

"That doesn't look so good." Speed Queen comments as she gently rubbed her fingers across the wound causing Wildgirl to still wince in pain. "Soothsayer should be able to take care of the burns. Lisa, what are the chances of scarring?"

"Hmm hard to say." Prodigy said.

"Hope it's not forever." said Wildgirl.

"You could look cool though." Firecracker said. Wildgirl ponders it for a minute but before she can say anything, they hear the sound of a bunch of people coming their way led by Hector.

"There he is!" Hector shouted.

"Don't worry we got things under control." Speed Queen said.

"You better lock him up!" One citizen shouted.

"Why would we?" Amplifier asked.

"I didn't do anything." Firecracker added.

"You burned my car!" A citizen shouted before throwing a plastic bottle at him.

"Whoa everyone calm down." Speed Queen said. "Our brother didn't do this."

"You lie!" Jenny shouted. "Firecracker clearly destroyed the city and Mr. Casagrande watched as Firecracker destroyed his Bodega."

"He owes me a lot of money." Hector added. "It isn't like some old man is gonna appear and repair our city."

Then right on cue Soothsayer arrived on the scene and with the snap of his fingers, the city was no longer in flames and the damage has been repaired. "All done. Now if you excuse me I have important matters to attend to." said Soothsayer and teleported him and the L-Crew out.

"Well that happened." Someone shouted. Everyone looked at each other with confusion while Jenny smirked.

* * *

At Tetherby Industries, Andrew Tetherby sat at his desk looking out the window. "It is a shame that Irate lost." He said. "I had high hopes for him."

"True. But he did weaken Firecracker and turned the city against him." A female voice responded. Tetherby turned to see none other than Jenny Snarts sitting on his desk filing her nails. "Knowing the L-Crew, they will try to keep their precious pyro out of the lime light til he recovers and can regain the city's trust." She looks up from her nails and looks at Tetherby. "And who knows how long that will take."

"Yes and I would love to see how Firecracker will fix this mess." Tetherby said.

"He'll definitely have trouble because I plan on playing the footage of Irate for a long time." Jenny said.

"Excellent. You have been extremely loyal since day one, Jenny." Tetherby said. "Making sure to film the L-Crew to warn me about them and pretending to be kidnapped by Vesuvius to draw Firecracker out. It was well played." Jenny smiles and pulls the scrunchie from her black hair to let it fall down. She gets up and walks towards Tetherby and sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"As long as you keep your promise." Jenny said. "To make me your first lady when you take over."

"Of course. In fact, I'll do that right now." Tetherby said before pulling out a black box. He opens it to reveal a ring. "So, will you marry me and help me destroy the L-Crew?"

"A million times yes." said Jenny. Tetherby takes the the ring out of the box and puts it on Jenny's right ring finger.

"We have big plans for the L-Crew. Such as their Doomsday." Tetherby said.

"And your newest weapon. Project V." Jenny added.

"If it was ready." Tetherby groaned. "It is still in development. But when it's complete, the L-Crew will fall."

"And you will stand above them as a God." Jenny said.

"And you at my side." Tetherby said before they kissed.

* * *

At the base, Lincoln sat at the training area in silence while Soothsayer looked on. He had just helped Lisa bandage Lincoln's head and he then walked out without a word. He heard footsteps and saw Lincoln's sisters, also bandaged, coming out of the infirmary.

"How are you girls feeling?" Lincoln asked.

"Fine. But we'll live." said Lori.

"You managed to defeat Irate. But now the people hate you." Lola said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Lincoln replied in a deadpan response.

"Do you need anything?" Leni asks.

"No. I just want to sit here." Lincoln answered. The girls nod and sit beside him with Lori hanging back. She turns to Soothsayer.

"Will the city ever trust him again?" Lori asked.

Soothsayer sighed as he looked at Lincoln. "Hard to say, but only time can tell Lori."

"I was afraid you would say that." Lori sighed before walking off to join her siblings. After she walks away, Soothsayer prepares to walk off when he senses something.

"A vision? I'm surprised." Soothsayer said. He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he's on a rooftop. He looks around and he spots two men. One was tall wearing a trenchcoat with a white button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He also had short hair and Soothsayer could see he had a scar across his eye. The other man was slightly taller and wore a jean vest with a black shirt and cargo pants. He had slicked back hair and a tattoo that said 'Fear the Elements'. "What is this? Who are they? The trenchcoat man. He was in my othrr vision before." He then heard the two start talking.

"This is where ends Replicate!" The taller man said. "I'm gonna finish what I started all those years ago."

"Replicate." Soothsayer whispers. "A enemy of the L-Crew and sometimes reluctant ally."

"That's where your right Jax." Replicate said. "But this time, I'll end you." The two charge towards each other and right when they're about to clash, the vision ends. Soothsayer opens his eyes and sees the Louds still in the training area.

"Hmm. That vision." Soothsayer said. "Mr. Cuddles. I have to go out. If I'm not back, please record Dream Boat."

"You got it!" Mr. Cuddles said as he watched Soothsayer teleport away.

* * *

In another part of the city, Replicate stood on a building overlooking the city. As he looked down upon, he thought about how Irate had almost succeeded in burning the city to the ground. Replicate hated to admit but, Irate was pretty good. "The evil punk was not only successful in setting the city ablaze but he turned the city against Firecracker." Replicate said. "I'll give him props for that. But luckily he's gone."

"Excuse me." Replicate turned and saw a old man wearing a brown robe and sandals with a gray beard and gray hair while holding a long staff. "Are you Replicate by chance?"

"Depends who's asking." Replicate responded. "Who are you old man?"

"Let's just say a friend who has come to warn you." said Soothsayer.

"Warn me about about what?" Replicate asked.

"A man with unfinished business." Soothsayer said.

"Which one? I have a lot of people with unfinished business." Replicate replied.

"A man called Jax." Soothsayer answered. Replicate narrows his eyes and scowls.

"Jax." Replicate growls. "I knew he was coming but I didn't think he'd make it. I guess he does. But why does this concern you?"

"Simple, you and this Jax have a history and it appears that a battle is inevitable." Soothsayer explained. "However, if a battle between the two of you were to happen, the L-Crew would no doubt get caught in the middle."

"I won't let that happen." Replicate said. "As long they keep their distance."

"That might by a problem my visions can be wrong at times." said Soothsayer.

"Then do yourself favor and keep them out of my way." Replicate growls. "If they get in my way, I'll not only Jax but them as well." He walks up to Soothsayer who doesn't flinch. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't control them Replicate." Soothsayer says. "But if you try to kill them, i will stop you. Because I have a feeling you know I'm no feeble old man." The two stare down before Replicate growls and walks away.

"Keep them out of my way." Replicate said before jumping to another building. Soothsayer just sighs.

"What a fool." Soothsayer said. "Why won't he understand more of his destiny?" He looks up and sees a full moon. "Replicate walks a path between good and evil. Soon, that will become unclear and Replicate will have to pick a side."

* * *

Austin, Texas

In a small town in Austin, a tall man wearing cargo pants, black t-shirt and a jean vest with slicked back hair and a tatoo that says 'Fear the Elements' walks through a bar. Behind him laid several people unconscious as the man approached the bartender who was hiding behind the counter.

"Get up old man." The man said. "I want some service. I don't see any other customers at all so your attention should be on me."

"Please take anything you want just please don't hurt!" The Bartender said.

"I don't want the money!" The man said. "Just answers."

"What answers do you want?" The bartender asked.

"Oh you know the classic ones." The man says. "Like what kind of drinks you recommend? What's the name of a good hotel?" He then suddenly grabs the bartender by his shirt. "And where can I find a guy called Replicate?"

 **Zachlor16 and Smoking Wrecker are staring at the wall weapons ready.***

 **Zachlor16: So in about ten seconds we'll find out if it worked.**

 **Smoke: Let's hope.**

 **ten seconds later***

 **Smoke: No sign of Irate.**

 **Zachlor16: Its only been 10 seconds. Let's wait a little longer.**

 **20 minutes larer**

 **Zachlor16: So i told the guy I don't care if you think Goku is better. Superman wins.**

 **Smoke: You're telling me. I had it with the Goku vs Superman debate. It's like arguing with mule.**

 **Zachlor16: I know right. Anyways, any sign of Irate?**

 **Smoke: Nope. Not yet and it's been 20 minutes.**

 **Zachlor16: I think he's gone.**

 **Smoke: That could be it. The L-crew defeated him.**

 **Zachlor16: Well then. I guess there's only one thing to do. *turns to readers* Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed Burning Rage. We put a lot of effort into this and do it for you guys. As usual we'll be back in a few weeks. I just want to say thank you guys for the Burning Rage omakes. Irate is never coming back. So here is Smoke with some words. I'm gonna get a pizza.**

 **Smoke: Well like Zachlor16 said. I hope you enjoyed the Burning Rage arc. There will be more adventures of the L-Crew soon, also I know you wanted Surge and Armor to reveal themselves, but no that would a waste for those two. As usual don't forget to review. Thanks for the omakes for this arc and I'm going to watch some Deadpool.**


	49. Loud Night

**Zachlor16: Hey guys. So before we start, just want to do a little housekeeping and take care of a few things. First off, season 2 isn't done yet. We got a whole lot of stuff left for it. Second off, we will not be doing any Loudcest in this. So quit asking for it. Now Smoke has something to say concerning a review about the parents.**

 **Smoke: Now I've been getting a lot of questions about how come the parents don't know about their kids being the L-Crew. The reason for that is they're dimwits, they're too dumb to see that. Heck it the garage sale episode they didn't even noticed that their stuff was gone until the end of the episode. There are other example but I don't want to take up the whole chapter.**

 **Zachlor16: Right. But they will know eventually because as you probably have seen, they're getting suspicious with them coming back late and beat up. But for now, on with Loud Heroes and this is a chapter that we've been wanting to do for a while.**

Lincoln sat in the cafeteria with a grunt. He was still feeling the effects of the fight and separation from Irate and he still hadn't recovered his strength yet.

"This sucks." Lincoln groaned.

"What sucks?' Lincoln turns and sees Ronnie Anne and Clyde coming over to join him.

"The whole town still blames me for the damage that Irate made." said Lincoln. "I kept saying it wasn't me they don't believe me."

"I hear ya. My grandpa has been saying some bad things about Firecracker. Some not so good." Ronnie Anne said.

"How are you feeling?" Clyde asks.

"Little better." Lincoln answered. "Still not at full strength and i still struggle with my um uh."

"Sentences." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah that." Lincoln said.

"If you want I could help you get back to full strength." Ronnie Anne offered.

"Sure." Lincoln said. "But I think we'll need more help. So i have a plan."

* * *

Lucy sat outside under a tree with her poem book working on another poem. "What rhymes with composite?"

She begins to think and got the answer. "Closet." Lucy said and wrote it down.

"Really that's the best you got?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?" Lucy asked.

"Up here." The voice called. Lucy looked up in her tree and saw a boy about nine years old with pale skin and black hair. He was also dressed in all black.

"Then what do you reccomend?" Lucy asked.

"Deposit." The boy answered. "I'm Django by the way."

"Lucy Loud." Lucy introduced. "I never seen you before."

"I just moved here." said Django.

"Where from?" Lucy asked.

"Transylvania." Django answered.

"Wow. I've always wanted to go there." Lucy told him. "It is where the lore of vampires began."

"It's a really good place. Rich with history and such." Django said.

"Have you been to Bran's castle?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I have and it's my favourite place to visit." said Django.

"Wicked." Lucy smiled.

"I must be off." Django says. "Talk later?"

"Yep." Lucy answered.

"Cool." Django said before surprisingly pulling out an umbrella and opening it before walking off.

"Hey Lucy." Lucy turned to see a young boy with fair skin and freckles with orange hair wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts.

"Hello Rocky." Lucy greeted.

"So who's the new kid you were talking to?" Rocky asked.

"His name is Django, he came from Transylvania." Lucy replied.

"He seems weird." Rocky comments. "Why does he need an umbrella when it's not raining?"

"Maybe he's allegeric to the sun." Lucy shrugged.

"Is that a thing?" Rocky asked.

"Yes it is, I had seen it before in real life." said Lucy.

"Wow. But he still seems weird." Rocky said.

"He's just new that's all." said Lucy. "I'll get to know him better."

* * *

At the end of school day, Lincoln, Lucy, the twins and Lisa gathered in front of the school waiting for Lori. While they were waiting, Lincoln was playing a handheld game, Lucy was talking to Django, and Lola and Lisa were trying to convince Lana to take it easy.

"Lana you gotta relax." Lola said. "Your scars on your side could open up again." Indeed the burn that Lana suffered during the fight with Irate did scar. Since then Lori decided that Lana shouldn't do patrol or other hero work until she's fully healed. Luckily during these times she had Lincoln to keep her company due to him also being benched to recover from Irate.

"How am I suppose to?" Lana asked. "I can't do anything until I'm healed."

"At least Lincoln is keeping you company." Lola said.

"Mostly because the damage that Irate left on his mind and the city is now furious with Firecracker." Lisa pointed out.

"But I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing!" Lana whined.

"Lincoln, can you please tell Lana to rest until she well enough?" Lola begged.

"Ok sure." Lincoln said. "Lana I know it's tough but have to wait we're, we're." Lincoln said and lost his train of thought.

"Ready." Lana replied.

"Yeah that." Lincoln nodded.

"I guess." Lana sighed. "I still don't like it."

"Join the club." Lincoln told her.

"So what's with the new kid that Lucy is talking too?" Lola asked.

"From what my intel can tell from our 6th oldest sibling. Django came from Transylvania." Lisa replied.

"Transylvania?" Lana repeats. "Where's that?"

"In the country called Romania." Lisa answered. "Known mainly for their vampire legends."

"Go figure she would be friends with him." said Lola. "He looks so pale."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Django aksed startling Lola.

"Um nothing!" Lola said quickly while hiding behind Lincoln.

"Oh well." Django said. The kids then hear two honks and see Vanzilla driving up.

"There's our ride." Lincoln said before walking off with the twins and Lisa not far behind. Lucy looked at Django and sighed.

"I'll see you later." Lucy said. After she's in Vanzilla, Django smiles.

"Indeed you will." Django said.

In Vanzilla the Louds were talking about there day (while also helping Lincoln finish his sentences) when Lynn asked the question everyone was thinking.

"So who was that kid you were talking to Luce?" Lynn asked.

"His name is Django. He's from Transylvania." Lucy said.

"And he's creepy." Lola said.

"Lola! Don't call people creepy." Lori scolded.

"But he is Lori. He sneaked up on me and scared me." Lola replied. "Plus he carries an umbrella everywhere he goes."

"Because he's a goth Lola." said Luna.

And it's possible he's allergic to the sun." Lisa said.

"Ok that's enough about talking about Django." Lori said. "Let's get down to business. Over the past few days there have been several mysterious deaths. From what the police understand, they all died the same way but the cops can't figure out a murder weapon."

"Were there any markings on the victims?" Lisa asked.

"Two little holes in the neck." Lori answered.

"Interesting. Though i doubt two little holes would cause one to bleed out." Lisa said.

"Well said young Lisa." Everyone turns and sees that Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles were now between Lynn and Lincoln startling everyone in the van.

"Lori keep your eyes on the road!" Lynn shouted.

Lori gasped and got back on her side of the road.

"What are you doing here Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles?" Lola asked.

"We got bored so we decided to see what you guys were doing." Mr. Cuddles said.

"Indeed." Soothsayer agreed. "As for these mysterious deaths, it's possible that something is here that shouldn't be."

"But what?" Leni asked.

"I don't quite know." Soothsayer said. While everyone was discussing the mystery, Lynn was thinking about this new kid Lucy was now friends with. Something wasn't right about him but she couldn't put a finger on it. However her thoughts her interrupted by her brother.

"Hey Lynn. Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh sure Lincoln. What's up?" Lynn aksed.

"Well you know how I'm benched right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Lynn says.

"Well i was thinking that maybe-" Lincoln started until Lori interrupted

"Ok we're home. Everybody out." Lori said. Everyone left the van and Lynn turned to Lincoln.

"So you were saying." Lynn said.

"Oh right. I was um uh. What was it?" Lincoln said. "Crap. I don't remember. Another side effect i guess. I'll probably remember later."

"I hope so Linc," Lynn said and walked inside the house.

She looks around the house and saw Lucy talking to their parents. To avoid suspicion, she heads to the kitchen and eavesdrops.

"I don't know Lucy." Lynn Sr. was saying. "I'm still not entirely comfortable with you going on nightly strolls. Especially with a boy."

"But dad, I'm super careful and Django is really nice." Lucy said. "Plus I'm not interested in boys yet."

"She's right she's only eight Lynn." said Rita. "But I'm not sure about Django."

"What will his parents think?" Lynn Sr asked.

"His parents are ok with it." Lucy assured them. "Please can I go? I promise not to scare anyone for a week." Rita and Lynn look at each other thinking about before sighing.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." Rita said. "But remember, you must be back by nine."

"And please be careful." Lynn Sr. added. "While the city slightly safer, it's still dangerous. Understand?"

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Lucy smiled and walked away.

"I haven't seen her smile since Halloween." Rita said.

"I gotta get the camera!" Lynn Sr. shouts before running off leaving his wife behind. In the kitchen Lynn was processing everything.

"Lucy is seeing that creep tonight." She whispered. "I'm gonna make sure nothing happens. I'm gonna follow them."

* * *

Lucy and Django are walking through the graveyard. "Sorry that Fangs came along, he like nightly strolls." Lucy replied.

"It's fine besides bats are my favourite animal." Django said.

"That's something we have in common." Lucy said. As they continued walking, Lynn silently moved from bush to bush to avoid being seen. "Ok Django. Try something. I dare you." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Lynn looks up and sees Fangs flying above her.

"Fangs? I thought you were with Lucy." Lynn said.

"I heard you so I excused myself to figure what you were up to." Fangs explained. "Now what the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on Lucy, there's something not right with Django." Lynn said.

"I met him and he looks like a cool guy." Fangs said.

"That's what he wants you to think." Lynn said.

"Are you sure your not just being overprotective?" Fangs asked.

"Positive." Lynn answered. "This guy is hiding something and I'm gonna find out what."

"Great it's like the time were you and your siblings thought Bobby was cheating on Lori. But he was just getting help for his date with Lori." Fangs said.

"But Fangs that was different." Lynn argued. "Lincoln saw Bobby with another girl so he got concerned. Plus Bobby knew every person he was with. This guy just appears out of nowhere and we know nothing about him. So excuse me if I'm protective."

"I'm getting to know him and he's pretty cool." Fangs said.

"That's what he wants you to think. Don't you have a party in the Batcave." Lynn scoffed.

"Look Lynn, you can't judge a book by its cover." Fangs says. "Since I obviously can't stop you, can you at least promise not to do anything crazy?"

"I promise not to do anything crazy." Lynn promises.

"You better keep that promise." Fangs glared. "Now I got to get back to Lucy and I'm not going to tell her that I saw you."

Lynn watched as Fangs flew back to join Lucy and Django. Lynn thought about what Fangs said and wondered if she was overreacting but shook the thought away and continued to follow the two as they started to leave the graveyard.

"Looks like they are headed to the city." Lynn whispered. "Better head to the rooftops and let Parkour take over." She runs to nearby fire escape and quickly climbs up to the roof before hitting her watch to become Parkour. "Ok. Better catch up and hope nothing distracts me." She then starts running the rooftops.

Then a bank alarm goes off and Parkour groans. "You gotta be kidding me." Parkour groaned. "Better make it quick." She runs off to stop the robbery.

* * *

At the bank, several robbers laid on the ground unconscious as Surge and Armor stood over them. "This is getting easy." Surge comments.

"Yeah. We're getting good at this." Armor agrees. He bends down and picks up the money. "Better get this into the bank." Surge grabs another bag and they're about to start walking to the bank when they hear shouting.

"Hey!" The two turn and see Parkour standing a few feet away. "What the hell do you two think your doing?"

"What do you mean?" Armor asked.

"What I mean is that you two just robbed this bank and took out your hired thugs to keep the money for yourselves!" Parkour accused.

"It's not what you think!" Surge responded.

"Yeah we stopped the bank robbery!" Armor shouted.

"Sure you did." Parkour said while rolling her eyes. "Look, as much as I would like to pound you, I'm in a hurry so I want you two to put all the money back in the bank while I watch."

"But-" the two started but Parkour interrupted.

"NOW!" Parkour shouted. The two quickly grabbed the last of the money and threw it into the bank. "Now, if I ever see you robbing a bank again, you're gonna get it!" She then runs off.

"What was that about?" Armor asked.

"Lincoln told me that everyone is on edge since Irate and itching for a fight. Especially Lana and Lincoln who are benched." Surge explained.

"Aw man that sucks. But we better be careful around them." said Armor.

"Could be pretty awkward getting your butt kicked by your babe." Surge snickered.

"Same goes for getting burn marks from your Lame-o." said Armor.

"C'mon. Lets move." Surge said.

* * *

Parkour made her way back to the rooftops and went back to following Lucy and Django.

"What are they doing in the city?" Parkour asked herself.

"I appreciate the tour Lucy." Django said. "But I assure you I know my way around."

"If you say so." Lucy said. They continued to walk until they come up to an old house.

"This is where I depart Lucy." Django said. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Oh you will." Lucy said before she and Fangs left. After they were out of sight, Django went inside and Parkour leaped off the building.

"Hmm I guess Fangs could be right." Parkour said. "Or he's wrong and I'm right."

She tiptoed across the street and looked through the window to see nobody in there. "Weird. This kid is nine years old but not one parent in sight." Parkour whispers. She looks around and sees a gutter and uses it to climb up to the roof and look into the window where he sees Django on the floor with candles surrounding him. "What's he doing?"

"I have found her, the perfect girl." Django said to himself.

"Perfect girl? This guy is too young to date." Parkour pointed out.

"The perfect girl to sacrifice." Django said.

"Sacrifice?" Parkour whispers. She them sees Django soon be covered in a purple aura that turns him into an adult.

"The spell wore off." Django said. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that once I sacrifice Lucy, I will continue to be immortal." He smiles and Parkour gasps when she sees he has fangs.

"Django is a vampire!" Parkour exclaimed quietly. "But how can I be sure?" She sees that he is standing by a mirror but has no reflection. "Works for me. Gotta tell Lori."

* * *

"So you're telling me that Django is a vampire?" Lori asked.

"Yes and those mysterious deaths were caused by two holes in the necks. Django sucked their blood." Lynn explained.

Lori exchanged a glance with Luna and Luan. The four were in Lori's room with Lynn giving a report of her following Django and Lucy.

"I don't know dude. You sure you didn't imagine it?" Luna said. "Last I checked, Django was nine and your telling us he's actually an adult who can become a child?"

"And a vampire yes." Lynn said.

"You sure you're not seeing things?" Luan asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Even the mirror didn't show his reflection." Lynn said.

"Look, Lynn we want to believe you. We really do but this whole story seems a little out there." Lori said.

"Really?" Lynn said in a monotone. "In a world where there is a giant sasquatch, a hulking wolf, a cyborg, a wizard and talking teddy bear, you're saying that a vampire is impossible? Wow."

"We have seen some weird stuff ever since we became heroes." Luan said. "A vampire is hard to believe."

"Besides Lisa said they're just myths." Luna responded.

"But guys." Lynn started.

"Look Lynn, I'm sorry but it just seems unbelievable." Lori interrupted. "Look, we'll discuss what to do about Armor and Surge but that is it." Lynn let's out a frustrated groan and walks out of the room. She then starts to stomp towards her room when she passes Lincoln.

"Hey Lynn. I remembered what i wanted to ask you." Lincoln told her.

"Not now bro. Gotta talk to Lucy." Lynn said. "Maybe later."

"But I'll forget later." Lincoln said. "I'm gonna see what Lana's doing and maybe kick Soothsayer out of the backyard."

"Ok whatever." Lynn said and enter Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Can I help you Lynn?" Lucy asked.

"No. I'm just here to say you have to stay away from Django." Lynn told her. Lucy looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because he's a vampire that wants to sacrifice you so he stay immortal!" Lynn explained.

Lucy just looked at her older sister and then gave her a response. "Lynn that's the stupidest reason I ever heard." said Lucy

"But it's the truth!" Lynn argued.

"Even if it was why would I stay away from him? I love vampires." Lucy said

"He's going to kill you so he can still be immortal." said Lynn. "Did you not hear that part?"

"You were probably just hearing things." Lucy retorted. "Now I'm going to ask you to get out and I will be seeing Django tomorrow weather you like it or not." Lucy then pushes Lynn out of the room and slams the door.

"Dang it." Lynn muttered. "Now i guess i have to follow her tomorrow to make sure she isn't sacrificed." She turns around and sees Leni, Lola and Lisa standing in the hall. "Uh, hey guys."

"Ok Lynn. What's going on and don't try to lie." Lola demanded.

* * *

The next night, Lucy headed out to Django's house. Up on the rooftop, Parkour followed her. She places a hand on her ear.

"Everyone got eyes on Lucy?" Parkour asks.

"Roger!" Prodigy said.

"Copy that!" Crystal Princess replied.

"Copy What?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"It's an expression Multiple Girl." Prodigy said. "But do you see her?"

"Oh. Yeah I see her." Multiple Girl said.

"Guys, thanks for doing this." Parkour said.

Flashback

"Ok Lynn. What's going on and don't try to lie." Lola demanded.

"Ok. I saw Django and I'm fully convinced that he's a vampire and an adult." Lynn said.

Do you have any evidence that he's a vampire?" Prodigy asked.

"He had no reflection in the mirror and he said the spell wore off when he turned from kid to adult." Lynn explained.

"I see." Lisa said.

"Look i know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm telling the truth." Lynn reasoned. "Django is a vampire and if I don't do something, Lucy is done for." She starts to walk past them when Leni suddenly grabs her arm. Lynn looks up and sees Leni smiling at her.

"Your right. We totes have no reason to believe you." Leni said. "But that's the thing. We don't need a reason. Your our sister and we want to help you in any way we can."

"You just tell us what to do." Lola added.

"Indeed." Lisa agreed.

"Ok. Tomorrow night, Lucy is headed to Django's house. But so will we." Lynn said. "C'mon. Lets get some supplies."

End flashback

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Parkour said.

"To be honest he was creepy to begin with." Crystal Princess said.

"Like I said before we don't need a reason because you're our sister." Muiltipe Girl said,

"Indeed and when someone threatens one of us they threaten all of us." Prodigy added. "But we must hurry. Night will not last long."

"Right. Everyone get moving." Parkour ordered.

They all nodded and get in position.

* * *

Lucy walked up to Django's house and rings the doorbell. Lucy notices the door open and Django. "Come in." Django said.

"Thank you." Lucy says as she walks in. After she's in, she looks around. "I like your house. Nice and creepy."

"Thank you. My family has a taste for this kind of house like the Hammer horror movies." said Django.

"Hammer?" Lucy asked.

"A film production company. They were popular in the 60s and 70s." Django replies.

"Did your parents get them on dvd?" Lucy asked.

"No, blu-ray." said Django.

"Oh. Ok." Lucy said. "So where are your parents?"

"Oh you'll meet my father." Django said. "Sooner than later. Why don't we head upstairs."

"Sure thing." said Lucy as the two walked upstairs.

When they got upstairs Django opened the door and Lucy gasped when she saw a circle of candles and a coffin.

"What do you think?" Django asked.

"It's wicked." Lucy smirked.

"So you like it?" Django aksed.

"Yes. Is this where you sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Django answered. "Lucy, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I am not a human. I am a vampire." Django said. "I'm also an adult."

"You mean you're older but in a child's body?" Lucy aksed.

"No. The spell will wear off right about now." Django said.

Django is covered in a aura where he turns into an adult.

"Gasp! Your and adult!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes that is correct." Django replied. "I am 612 years old."

"Whoa, a real vampire from Transylvania." Lucy said. "My Dream has come true."

"Though it might become a nightmare." Django said. "You see to keep my immortality i need to sacrifice someone with a dark soul but not necessarily evil. You fit the bill."

"So you're going to sacrifice me so you can live forever?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Django answered.

"Oh ok. Just making sure." Lucy said before pressing her watch to become Black Ice and forming two ice blades. "But i hate to break it to you but it's not gonna happen."

Django glared and charged but Black Ice slashes with her ice blades, but Django dodges the blade. "I will not take no for answer Lucy." Django said.

"You should learn." Black Ice retorts. She prepares to attack but Django charges and puts his hand on her face and slams her down on the ground, holding her down. He glares down at Black Ice and bares his fangs at her.

"Why fight it Lucy?" Django said. "You can't avoid this. You can't avoid the sacrifice. I will sacrifice you and continue to be immortal. So if you have any last words, i would say them now." Black Ice turned her head and looked out the window and smiles before turning to face Django.

"Yeah. Watch out for that pickup." Black Ice said. Django gives her a confused look and looks up to see a pickup flying towards the window. The pickup crashes through the window and Django pushing him through the wall. A few seconds later, Parkour, Prodigy, Multiple Girl and Crystal Princess climb through the wall.

"Hey Black Ice." Parkour greeted.

"Parkour, I guess you were right about Django." Black Ice sighed.

"I guess I was.' Parkour said.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Black Ice said.

"And I'm sorry for getting involved in your business." Parkour said.

"So in a way you both forgive each other." Muiltipe Girl smiled.

Django pushed the pickup truck out of the way and he's angry. "You're ruining everything!" He growled.

"I hate to break the heartwarming moment but we have a vampire to defeat!" Prodigy shouted.

"Right." Parkour said getting ready for a fight. "Your gonna pay for trying to sacrifice our sister."

"I don't care. You will all die." Django growled. "You will now meet your end!" He then starts to grow fur on his body. He gained two wings on his back and two large ears. He also got as big as the house they were in.

"He turned into a giant bat!" Multiple Girl shouted.

"We can see that Muiltipe Girl." Parkour said with a deadpan look.

Django swings his arm and smacks the L-Crew out of the house.

The L-crew tumble on the road and Django exits the house and shrieks. "Ok let's take this overgrown leeche down!" Parkour shouted.

"Actually Parkour." Prodigy began but Django swats her to the side.

"Hey! Don't hit Prodigy when she's trying to correct me!" Parkour shouts before leaping at Django who swats her away.

Crystal Princess formed a Crystal lance and charged towards Django. "Stab him in the heart!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"If you can reach it!" Django mocked before flapping his wings and blowing Crystal Princess away. Multiple Girl then clones herself into seven and they all start to climb Django.

"Let's get him girls." Multiple Girl shouted.

"Insects!" Django shout shook off Muiltipe Girl and her clones.

"Black Ice! Got any ideas?" Parkour asks.

"Give me a minute!" Black Ice shouts back as she avoids Django's attacks.

Parkour grabbed a truck and threw it at Django's head. "Hey pick on something your own size!" Parkour shouted. Then Django walked up to Parkour, but she stood her ground.

"Funny thing bats have sensible ears." Parkour smirked and attempted to do the thunderclap again but nothing happened.

"What was that?" Django asked. "Was something supposed to happen?"

"Why won't it work?" Parkour asked.

"Maybe you aren't strong enough or your hands aren't large enough." Prodigy guessed.

"Now you tell me!" Parkour exclaimed.

Black Ice shot an ice beam at Django freezing his left wing. Then she freezes the right wing. "Now Crystal Princess!" Black Ice shouted.

Crystal Princess jumps off a nearby building with a giant crystal hammer. "CRYSTAL BUSTER!" She shouts before hitting Django in the head causing him to stumble back where Multiple Girl and her clones pull a rope out causing Django to trip and fall.

"Nice work!" Parkour shouted. "We need to keep him down!"

I'm on it." Black Ice said before freezing Django's limbs to the ground.

Parkour uses the street lights and bends them to hold down Django. "What are you going to do? Throw me in prison?" Django asked as he struggled to break free.

"That's a good question." Prodigy admits. "What do we do with him?"

"We can't lock him up. He'll break out." Parkour pointed out.

"Might I make a suggestion?" The girls turn to see Django had freed himself. "How about I kill you all!"

"Not going to happen." Parkour said and threw a car at Django. Prodigy uses her telekinesis to lift a dumpster and throws it at Django. Django dodges the thrown objects and growls. "This would be easier if Wildgirl was here!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"Well sadly she isn't." Parkour shouted.

"You won't win! I will sacrifice you Lucy before sunrise!" Django said.

"Sunrise?" Parkour whispers. She looks around and sees the sun staring to rise. "That's it! Crystal Princess! Get to that building over there and when I say now form a giant crystal! The rest of us will cover you!"

"I'm on it!" Crystal Princess said and ran off.

"Alright you Manbat rip-off prepare to get your undead butt kicked." said Parkour.

"You will die!" Django shouted.

Parkour dodged Django's attacks while Prodigy threw a a truck at Django with her telekinesis. Black Ice forms fangs made of ice and lunges towards Django. "Frost bite!"

Django shrieks in pain from the icy jaws.

From a different building, Multiple Girl clones herself to nine and they jump off and land on Django.

"Take him down ladies!" Multiple Girl orders as she and her clones punch and pull out Django's hair.

Get off of me!" Django shouted and attempted to get the clones off of him.

Black Ice froze Django's feet in a block of ice freezing him in one place. "Nice thinking." Parkour commented.

"Thanks." Black Ice said. She then looks and sees the sun is almost up. "We just need a few more minutes."

Parkour looks and sees Muiltipe Girl and her clones were shaken off of Django. "I Had it with you girls! I will feast on your girls and then use Lucy to become immortal!" Django shouted as he broke free from the ice.

"Not so fast bub!" Crystal Princess shouts. "Because it's sunrise and time for you to go down!" She forms a giant crystal and raises it up to where the sun shines through it and hits Django.

"Sunlight!" Django cried out and began to burn up from the sun. "The light! It burns! It burns!"

"Oh that is so cliché." Black Ice sighed.

"How can this be? I should be immortal! Immortal!" Django shouts as he disintegrates into nothing but ash.

"And that's the end of that." Parkour said.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Black Ice tells them. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Lynn."

"I'm sorry that i acted so overprotective." Parkour said. "Hug?"

"Hug." Black Ice agreed. The two hug for a couple minutes before separating. "Lets go home." They all start to walk home when they hear a bank alarm go off.

"Alright let's make this quick!" Crystal Princess said.

* * *

At the bank, Armor and Surge had just finished taking down the robbers. "Guys, c'mon. You should know that the alarm would go off as soon as you walked in." Armor said.

"Yeah seriously." Surge said. "I'm gonna check the duffel bag and make sure the money wasn't damaged. She walks over to the bag and picks it up only to hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looks up to see Multiple Girl, Parkour, Black Ice, Crystal Princess and Prodigy standing in the doorway. "Um, Armor. We got a problem."

"What?" Armor asked and he sees the group. "Oh hey Parkour!"

"Don't you Hey Parkour me, you Metal doofus!" Parkour glared.

"Whoa what was for?" Armor asked.

"Do you not remember what I told you last night?" Parkour growled. "And it seems that you two are doing it again."

"We're not robbing this place!" Surge argues.

"Then why are you holding that bag so close?" Crystal Princess accused.

"I'm making sure the money isn't damage." Surge shouted.

"Sure you are." Black Ice said.

"We just stopped these guys where we're you guys?!" Surge asked.

"Dealing with a giant vampire bat monster." Multiple Girl answers

"Look we haven't done anything wrong." Armor reasoned.

"So you say." Prodigy said.

"I always knew you two would be no good." said Parkour said.

"We'll put the money back and be on our way!" Armor said.

"See that you do." Prodigy said. "Now if this was any other night we would attempt to detain you."

"But we're tired so we'll let you walk." Parkour said. "But if we catch you again, we won't be so generous."

The girls all leave and Surge groans. "I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Surge groaned.

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't get worse." Armor says.

* * *

At the Loud house, Lynn, Lucy, Leni, Lola and Lisa stood in Lori and Leni's room while Lori, Luna and Luan sat on the bed.

"So let me get this straight." Lari said after Lynn had finished her report. "Django was an adult vampire pretending to be a child in order to sacrifice Lucy so he could continue to be immortal."

"That's correct." Lisa said.

"Yeah he told me his evil plan. Besides Django is nothing but ashes." Lucy said.

"Well at least he's destroyed." Luna said. "And i guess he was the one that was behind those mysterious deaths."

"Probably." Lynn said.

"Well then. Good work." Lori said. "You saved Lucy and destroyed a vampire. You five did good."

"Yay." Leni cheered. She then frowned. "But what about Surge and Armor?"

"We aren't quite sure yet." Luan answered.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"We saw them robbing a bank!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Or they could be stopping the robbers!" said Luan.

"Look, we talked about it we decided that we will keep a close eye on Armor and Surge to truly see if they are a problem." Lori said. "And as soon as they show themselves to be a problem, then we'll deal with them."

"Alright then." Lynn said. "But I already see them as a problem."

"Lynn." Lori glared at her 4th young sibling.

"Sorry." Lynn replied.

"Look, I understand the concern but we will keep a eye on them and in time if it comes down to it, we will deal with them." Lori assured them. "Now go get some sleep." Everyone except Lori and Leni walk out and head to their respective rooms. As Lynn was about to enter her room, Lincoln walks up to her.

"Hey Lynn, do you have a minute?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure Lincoln what's up?" Lynn asked.

"Well you know how I'm recovering from Irate?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah why?" Lynn asked.

"Well Ronnie Anne offered to help me get back to um." Lincoln said.

"Strength." Lynn finished.

"And i know she means well but I can't really test myself against her." Lincoln continued. "So I was wondering if you would um uh."

"Yes." Lynn said.

"But you don't know what I was asking." Lincoln told her.

"I don't need to. I got the gist of it." Lynn said. "So yes, I'll help you get back to full strength again."

"Thanks. Lynn." Lincoln replied.

"Don't mention it little brother." Lynn said.

They head to their respective rooms. When Lincoln gets in, he sees the wolf on his bed.

"You were right I did need Lynn's help." Lincoln replied and the wolf nodded.

Flashback

Lincoln sat on his bed looking at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?" He asks himself. "I need to get back to full strength but how? I could do it by myself but that usually never works. Ronnie Anne could help but I wouldn't be able to test myself against her because I might hurt her. What do I do?" He then sits up and sees the wolf in his room. "Oh. It's you again. Did you hear all that?" The wolf nods. "So you know what my issue is?" The wolf nods again. "Got any ideas?" The wolf walks over to Lincoln's dresser and looks at the pictures until he sees one he needs and knocks it down. "Hey! Easy." Lincoln gets up and picks up the picture. "This is one of the pictures where i took a picture with each of my sisters so they mean a lot." He looks at the picture to see if it's damaged but sees it's a picture of him and Lynn. "Lynn. Of course." He turns to the wolf who nods.

End flashback

"Well I'm glad I have Lynn to help me get back to full strength." Lincoln said.

* * *

Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles teleported into the base. "Martha we're home!" Soothsayer announced.

"Greetings, Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles." said Martha.

"Do you want me to make you tea?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"Yes tea will be fine." Soothsayer replied.

"Did you enjoy your outing?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Mr. Cuddles answers as he started the water. "It was quite fun."

"Indeed it was." Soothsayer agreed. He then felt a disturbance. "Another vision? Very well." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he's in the city again. He looks around until his eyes rest on a familiar man. "That man. He was in my other vision fighting Replicate. I believe his name was Jax." He looks at Jax and he sees he's facing something. Soothsayer looks to where Jax is looking and gasps. He saw none other than a battered and exhausted L-Crew. "What?"

"You runts shouldn't have gotten my way." Jax said. "But you wanted this. Now you can die with Replicate." Jax charges forward and to Soothsayer's horror started brutally beating down the L-Crew.

"No! Stop this at once!" Soothsayer begged the vision. However he heard the attack stop and he saw Jax standing over the L-Crew's broken bodies, his hands covered in blood. And then he started laughing. Soothsayer closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he's back at the base where Mr. Cuddles is looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Cuddles asks.

"Yes. You seem disturbed." Martha added.

"I fear that something is coming and it'll not only finish off Replicate. But the L-Crew as well." Soothsayer said.

"What do we do?" Mr. Cuddles asks.

"Pray for a miracle." Soothsayer answered.

 **Zachlor16: Ok. So I'm gonna answer questions real quick. 1) Tetherby created Jestor and the monsters. If you re-read the chapter he mentions it. 2) Requests and Suggestions are the same thing in our eyes. So we won't be taking either. 3) The Imposter epilogue is in there somewhere. If the guest who wrote that could be so kind and right it again so people can stop asking us where it is. 4) We said we weren't bringing back Ronzilla. We never said anything about other monsters. That is all the questions I have time for. See ya.**

 **Smoke: I got nothing much to say except this. Please review and all that.**


	50. The ugly Truth

**Smoke: Hey guys Smoke here. Before we start the new chapter of Loud heroes I have a new rule to put in effect. Starting now, no one can ask us about the upcoming events of Loud Heroess. Here's why I'm getting sick and tired of people asking me what's going on and what's this, because we rather show you and not tell you. So bottom line no more questions about our story!**

Lisa stood in her lab looking over the Rubbor sample. Since she got the sample she's been studying it hoping to get a reaction to her chemicals but nothing. Sighing, Lisa pulls out her tape recorder. "L-Crew log twenty-seven." She said. "Since gaining the sample from Rubbor, I have struggled to get some sort of reaction from it. So far it has remained dormant and unmoving. I however refuse to give up. Seeing firsthand how strong our enemies have gotten examples being Rubbor, Vesuvius, Irate and Django, i need to get this sample active. Even with two of the four villians destroyed and Rubbor back in prisom, Vesuvius remains at large as well as the Terror Crew." Lisa pauses before continuing. "Though we haven't seen the Terror Crew since we reluctantly teamed up with them, we must assume they are plotting and we must be ready. We also must keep an eye open for Replicate who is a very curious person. He fights us but has also assisted us. He intrigues me but nonetheless less, i wish for a rematch. Since Irate, my siblings are starting to recover." She leaves the lab area and walks towards the training area and sees Lincoln sparring with Lynn while Ronnie Anne watches. "Lincoln has started his training to regain his strength and Lynn and my future sister-in-law is assisting him."

Just then Lisa sees that someone approaching the base. Lisa uses the camera and sees Carolborg flying towards the base with her little brother Timmy in her arms. "I see that Carolborg is arriving at the base for her check up with a infant." Lisa said.

Carol lands in the doorway and walks into the base with Timmy. "Anybody home?" She called. Lori looks up from dressing Lana's scars and smiles.

"Come on in." Lori calls back. Carol walks in and heads towards Lori.

"Hey Lori." Carol greets. "Hey Lana."

"Hey." Lori said while Lana just looks away.

"I'm going outside and watch Lynn and Lincoln." Lana said while still not acknowledging Carol. She gets up and walks out.

"Should've expected that." Carol sighs.

"Yeah I know they're all having trust issues with you still our encounters." said Lori.

"Same goes for Bobby and Sam." Carol sighed.

"Just give them time." Lori said. She then looks down at the infant in Carol's arms. "Who's this little cutie?"

"This is my baby brother Timmy." Carol said. "My parents adopted him while I was 'missing'."

"Well he's literally adorable." Lori said. She then starts rubbing the infant's cheek. "Hey Timmy." The baby just giggles. "Why don't we put him in the playpen with Lily?"

"Works for me." Carol said. The two walk over to the playpen to see Lily playing with Mr. Cuddles.

"Hey Lily." Lori said as Lily look at Carol and she glares at her.

"I hope this isn't her first memory." Carol sighed.

"Lily we have a new playmate for you." Lori said and Carol places Timmy in the playpen.

"This is Timmy my adopted brother." Carol smiled.

Lily looks at Timmy and giggles. Timmy smiles and coos. "I think they like each other." Lori said. She then turns to Mr. Cuddles. "Mind keeping and eye on them?"

"Sure." Mr. Cuddles answers.

"C'mon. I'll take you to Lisa." Lori said.

"Did that bear just talk?" Carol asked as they walked off. After they're gone, Timmy turns to Lily.

"Hi. I'm Timmy." Timmy said.

"I'm Lily." said Lily.

"I like your hair." Timmy tells her. "It looks like my big sister's."

"Um thanks." Lily said. "So Carol is your sister?"

"Well I'm adopted." Tummy said.

"What's that?" Lily asks.

"I don't know." Timmy answers. "That's what mommy and daddy keep saying."

"Oh. Mr. Cuddles, what does adopted mean?" Lily asks.

"Well Lily. How can I put this for you and your friend. Let's just say, some parents are looking to having a kid, so they go to a special place where kids live and pick a kid that's not related to them and welcome them to the family." Mr. Cuddles explained.

"Oh." Lily and Timmy say in unison.

"That's neat." Lily said. "So you wanna play?"

"Sure." Timmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the lab, Carol walked into Lisa's lab. "Welcome Carol, I see that you are here for your monthly check up." Lisa said.

"Yep. Want to make sure everything is in working order." Carol said as she sat down. "So, since you have willingly helped me, have you forgiven me or something?"

"Unlike my siblings I don't care for human emotions so I don't hold grudges." Lisa said. "If my eldest sibling can trust you, that's enough for me."

"Ok that's cool." said Carol as she laid down on the table. "So how are things from the Irate battle?" Carol asked.

"Not well." Lisa sighed. "The citizens hate Firecracker, Lincoln is recovering from Irate both physically and mentally. Lana is recovering as well but hates being on the sidelines." said Lisa.

"That sucks." Carol said. "Wish there was something I could do but Professor Stuart didn't give me any healing things." Lisa stops her work and looks at Carol.

"Professor Stuart?" Lisa said.

"Yeah. He's the one that made me, well me." Carol explained.

"How odd. Professor Stuart helped me make a virus to stop you and Adamborg." Lisa said.

"That's weird." Carol said with tilt of her head. "Maybe he's covering his tracks."

"Perhaps." Lisa said. "I need to investigate this. You're all set. I have to go investigate."

"Alright I'll let you get to work." Carol said and gets up on the table.

"Hmm, why would Stuart turn Carol into a cyborg but then create a virus to stop her?" Lisa asked herself.

"Is there a problem young Lisa?" Lisa turned to see Soothsayer approaching her.

"Well an ally of ours or so I think is an ally created two cyborgs we fought before you came. He also created a virus to stop his creations." Lisa explained.

"I see." Soothsayer said. "It appears that an investigation is in order."

"Indeed. If you excuse me I must go to Royal Woods University." Lisa said before walking out of the base.

* * *

Lisa looks at Royal Woods university. "Time to get some answers." Lisa said.

She approaches the university and sneaks through the door. She silently makes her way through the halls avoiding security and teachers who were leaving.

"That was easy." Lisa whispered. She looks around and sees Stuart's office. "There we are." She approaches the door and finds that it's locked. "Dang it." She looks through the window on the door and uses her powers to unlock the door from the inside. "Eureka." She opens the door and locks it behind her. "Ok Stuart. What secrets are you hiding?" She approaches the computer and hacks into it. "Easy." She then looks through his files to try to find evidence of his deception. "C'mon. Where is it? Lesson plans? No. Schedules? No. Retirement plans? No but smart. There is nothing here." She's about to turn off the computer when she sees one more file. "Experiments? That has to be it."

Lisa opens the files and sees a bunch of blueprints. "Hmm. Let's look at the first one." Lisa said and clicked on the first one and sees a substance that she had seen before. "Wait this is similar to Rubbor. Stuart created Rubbor huh?"

Lisa places a flash drive into Stuart's computer and downloads it into it. "I'll copy the file and use it for my own Rubbor." Lisa said.

She opens another file and sees another familiar creature. "Electron? He created Electron too?" She opens another and sees a picture of Bobby and Berserker. "Serum proved successful. So he was responsible for Berserker also." She scrolls down to see a picture of Rampage. "Not really surprised by this one but according to this, Rampage's serum was more permanent." She clicks another one and sees a design for Jestor. "Jestor? So he created Jestor as well." She scrolls down and sees pictures of Gorron, Torron and Viron. "Experiments proved powerful but uncontrollable. Might need to take extreme measures."

Lisa kept scrolling down until she finds the file she's looking for. "Cyborgs, here it is." Lisa said and opened the file and sees the schematics for Carolborg and Adamborg's robotic parts. "We have found two good test subjects for operation rebirth. But we needed to be taken to extreme measures."

She continued reading and her eyes widened. "To assure that everything went as planned, we placed a bomb in the subject's car. However the bomb went off early due to a giant furball. But it was nonetheless successful." Lisa read. "Stuart caused the explosion and let us take the blame." Before she could continue, she hears voices coming towards the room. "Gotta hide." She run to a nearby closet and looks through the keyhole. She sees the door open and Stuart walking in followed by a giant wolf monster. "Rampage!"

"Ok I get why you bailed me out pop, but why did you bring her along!?" Rampage growled.

"I told you, this isn't up for discussion." Stuart said. "She is your sister and she is helping us."

"Rampage has a sister?" Lisa thought. "I wonder is she's intelligent as her father or dumb as her brother."

"She's just going to show off her stupid army and her stupid role!" Rampage groaned.

"And what's wrong with?" Lisa then sees a fifteen year old girl with fair skin, short hair wearing a short sleeved shirt with a picture of the British flag and jeans. "And this coming from the wolf who likes to show off his super strength."

"Shut it Margaret!" Rampage growled. "Why don't you go back to England."

"I would but then I would miss your ugly face." Margaret fired back. "And call me Industrial Princess."

"Now kids be nice. Now sweetie, I didn't bring you out here for a family reunion. But to take down a group of heroes." Stuart said.

"So who is this group of heroes pop?" Margaret aksed.

"The L-Crew." Stuart replied.

"The L-Crew?" Margaret repeated.

"Yes. They are a group of heroes that protect Royal Woods." Stuart explained. "Your brother has tangled with them before."

"I would've had them if Berserker hadn't gotten involved." Rampage muttered.

"It doesn't matter." Stuart said. "Once everything is set the L-Crew will no longer be a problem to us our our master." He looks down at his desk and sees his computer is on. "It appears we have company. Search the school." The two nod and walk off.

"Uh oh." Lisa said.

* * *

Back at base, Carol was trying to get comfortable. Or as comfortable as one can get with several eyes glaring at you.

"So Luna anything new with you and Sam?" Carol asked but all Luna did is ignored her and kept glaring at her. "Nevermind."

Carol walked off and saw Leni doing Sam's hair. "Your hair is totes smooth." Leni said. "You should totally put it in a ponytail."

"I'll think about." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Carol greeted.

"Hey Carol." Leni said friendly while Sam looked away. "Want me to do your hair next?"

"Um sure." Carol said. "You're not going to prank me are you?"

"Of course not." Leni answered. "Lori trusts you and if she says you can be trusted then that's good enough for me. Maybe I can make you a new outfit!"

"Sure." Carol said. She hears fighting coming from outside and sees Lincoln sparring with Lynn while Ronnie Anne watches.

"Lincoln you're moving to slow!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Pick up the pace!"

"Yeah turtles move faster than you!" Lynn shouted.

"Hey Shut up!" Lincoln shouted back and delivered a roundhouse kick to Lynn's face, well he tried to.

"Wow that was weak." Ronnie Anne groaned.

Lynn then grabs Lincoln by the arm and judp throws him to the ground. "Wow. I knew you'd be weaker but not this weak." She comments as she helps Lincoln to his feet. "Let's take five."

"No lets keep going!" Lincoln protested.

"There's no point on continuing if your exhausted." Ronnie Anne points out. She and Lynn then head inside while casting glares at Carol.

"So are you gonna mock me to?" Lincoln asked.

"What?" Carol asked surprised.

"You know make fun of me because the whole town now hates umm, umm." Lincoln said and lost his train of thought.

"Me?" Carol asked.

"Not you." Lincoln groaned not realizing Carol was finishing his sentence. "Well maybe you. I ment me."

"I didn't think Irate would make everyone believe you had gone rogue." Carol commented.

"Thanks for reminding me." Lincoln said.

"Just trying to help." Carol said before turning to walk back into base.

"What I do?" Lincoln asked stopping Carol in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"Everyone in Royal Woods hates me. I don't know what to do?" Lincoln sighed.

"Now you know how I feel?" Carol replied.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"When I saved Lori. You guys still see me as Carolborg except for Lori." said Carol.

"Well in our defense, you did try to kill us." Lincoln pointed out. "Several times."

"But I'm trying to be better." Carol said. "Even if you all hate me, I'm not going to stop trying to gain your trust. I'm gonna keep trying and trying and never give up. Isn't that what heroes do?"

"Yeah, that's what heroes do." Lincoln said.

"Trust me it'll get better." said Carol.

"You're right." Lincoln said. "Thanks." He starts to walk towards the base but stops next to Carol. "I don't fully trust you yet. But it's a start." He then heads inside.

"Well at least I'm on the right track." Carol said. "Now that I think about it, Lisa isn't back yet. Maybe I should go see how things are going." She turns off her projection and reveals her robot parts. "Lori! Can you watch Timmy for a little bit? I gotta take care of something!"

"Sure." Lori called back. Carol then flew off.

* * *

At the university, Lisa was still hiding in the closet and was in her Prodigy costume just to be safe. She heard the classroom door open. She looks through the keyhole and sees Rampage and Margaret walk in.

"We haven't found anything yet pops." Rampage reports.

"Well keep looking." Stuart orders. "We can't let this person leave alive." Rampage is about to say something when he starts sniffing.

"I smell something." He growled.

"Where is it?" Stuart asked.

"It's coming from over there." said Rampage.

"Dang it." Lisa thought.

Rampage walks towards the closet door and rips it off to reveal Prodigy. "Prodigy." Rampage growled.

"Rampage." Prodigy said nervously. "I see you are no longer incarcerated."

"No thanks to you and your siblings." Rampage growled as he grabbed Prodigy. "But now I'm free to get some revenge."

"Rampage, bring me our intruder." Stuart said.

"Whatever." Rampage growled.

Rampage presents Prodigy to Stuart and she looks up. "Prodigy, didn't your mother taught you not to meddle in people's piracy."

"You were behind all of these creatures and machines!" Prodigy glared.

"Did you really believed that I was an ally?" Stuart asked with a laugh. "Please. I would i waste time using experiments to help people when i can use them for chaos."

"But you're one of the smartest people in the city!" Prodigy protests. "Why go through all this?"

"Simple. Our old man is addicted to power." Rampage answered for his father.

"And you can say we share the same addiction." Margaret added. "We agreed to become test subjects for his experiments because he promised us power and boy did he deliver."

"You are a terrible father! What did he do to you?" Prodigy asked.

"Simple. He gave me the ability to control robotics with my mind." Margaret told her. "And as a bonus, I can manipulate metal."

"You will exposed for the criminal you are!" Prodigy said.

"They won't believe you." said Stuart.

"I'll make them believe." Prodigy said.

"Sure you will." Stuart said. "But you do realize I can't let you leave now." He turns to Rampage. "Crush her."

"With pleasure." Rampage said with a grin. He then starts squeezing her causing Prodigy to scream in agony. "And after I'm done crushing you, I'm going after your siblings and prove why I'm the big bad wolf. Then suddenly out if nowhere, Rampage is tackled to the side forcing him to release Prodigy. Rampage looks up and sees Carolborg standing over him. "Carol!?"

"S'up!" Carolborg replied and punched Rampage in the face.

"Thanks for saving me." Prodigy said.

"Don't mention it." said Carolborg.

"So you're siding with the L-Crew now?" Rampage growled.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Carol asked defiantly.

"Actually I do." Stuart said walking forward. "Did you forget who brought you back from the brink of death? Is this how you repay me?"

"The L-crew helped me see a different way." said Carolborg.

"Carol, there's something I need to tell you." Prodigy said. "We weren't responsible for what happened to you. Stuart was." Carolborg's eye widens and she turns to Stuart.

"You were the reason I'm like this?" Carolborg said. "You told me it was the L-Crew."

"I improved you." said Stuart.

"Improved me?" Carol questioned. "You took my humanity from me!"

"You know it wasn't just me." Stuart said. "I'm not the only one to blame."

"Oh I know. But as for right now." Carolborg said clenching her fist. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She flies forward towards Stuart only to be met with a punch from Rampage that sends her flying out of the room.

"Not happening." Rampage said. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Carolborg gets back up and sees Rampage coming towards her snarling. "I've been waiting for a reason to beat the crap out of you. Now's the right time!"

Carolborg narrows her eye and gets into a fighting stance. "Bring it you overgrown mutt." She challenged. Rampage lets out a roar and charges forward with Carolborg running yo meet him. Rampage throws a punch with Carolborg avoiding it before hitting him with a right hand followed by a left hook. Rampage responds by hitting a right hand that sends her sliding back. "Chandler ain't here to save you this time." She then forms her blasters.

"Don't need him." Rampage growled. "I'm gonna crush you."

Carolborg opened fire at Rampage with her blasters and it blasted the wolf monster back. "You let your dad take your life away! Don't you miss being human?!" Carolborg asked.

"Hell no!" Rampage growled as he avoided the blasts. "Super strength, healing factor and I look awesome. Back in the day was just some fat kid that led a bike gang. Now I have power and I am enjoying it!" Rampage leaps up and punches Carolborg into the ground.

* * *

Back in the university, Prodigy was facing off with Margaret. "I suggest you rethink this." She said. "You're a smart girl. You don't need to do this."

"Oh I want to." said Margaret.

Prodigy uses her telekinesis to lift up a few objects and throw them at Margaret. "I suggest you dodge." said Prodigy.

"And you should consider remembering that a princess always has an army." Margaret says before several robots come into the classroom. "Meet my Buster Bots. Very destructive. Very dangerous. And I'm controlling them with my mind."

"That's clever." said Prodigy as the robots began their attack. Prodigy dodges the robots' attacks while thinking of a plan.

"You know, I can get over you putting my brother in jail mainly because he's so annoying." Margaret told her. "But the fact that he was humiliated by losing to weaker metas is something I can never forgive. Only I can humiliate my brother."

Prodigy uses her telekinesis to lift one of the robots and tears it apart. "One down." Prodigy said.

* * *

Carolborg is thrown through a wall and lands on a table in the libary. "I see that you got your workout." Carolborg said.

Rampage walks through the wall and grabs the down Carolborg. "Not much to do in prison but to workout." He growled. "But now I'm showing you why I'm top dog." He throws her up and punches her into a bookcase. Carolborg gets back up flies forward and hits a knee to the face followed by a spin kick.

"Unlike you. I have brain and brawn on my side." said Carolborg.

"Then I'll rip you apart!" Rampage shouted and charges towards Carolborg. But Carolborg gave Rampage a right uppercut and grabbed Rampage's arm and twists it.

"How you like that?" Carolborg asked with a smile.

"Let me go." Rampage growled.

"Sure." Carolborg said as she released his arm and used her feet to push him through a wall and into the cafeteria.

Rampage gets back up and pounced towards Carolborg and pins her to the ground and bites her left arm. Carolborg uses a sonic blast from right hand and it hurts Rampage's ears as he got up and covered his ears.

"Didn't know I had that." Carolborg said.

"And I'm going to rip it off!" Rampage growled.

* * *

Meanwhile Prodigy was slowly destroying Margaret's robot army. "I thought you were a man of science Stuart!" Prodigy shouted as she smashed two robots together.

"I am. Just not the legal kind." Stuart responded.

"So you use your knowledge for evil instead of helping people?" Prodigy asked.

"In a way." Stuart responded. "But if you think that I'm behind all this you're mistaken. Someone else calls the shots i just follow orders."

"So you aren't behind this?' Prodigy exclaimed.

"No but I would focus on my daughter if I were you." Stuart said. Prodigy turned and saw Margaret with the destroyed robots floating around her.

"Metal manipulation powers, remember?" Margaret taunted.

"I forgot about that!" Prodigy gasped.

"And I'm about to show you something." Margaret says. She then moves her hands around, thinning the metal so that they look like two staffs. "Say your prayers."

"It will be you who will pray." Prodigy fired back.

Prodigy uses her telekinesis to lift up a few debris and uses then as a shield against Margaret's staffs.

"You can't hide forever nerd!" Margaret told her. "I will get you!" Suddenly, Rampage come crashing through the wall with a grunt. A few seconds later, Carolborg walked through the hole.

"Doors are so overrated." Carolborg said.

Margaret glared at Carolborg. "Oy, tin can. Only I can beat up my little brother." Margaret shouted.

"Oh come on I heard better British accents from bad actors." Carolborg said.

"Take that back!" Margaret shouted.

"And I suggest you remember who you're fighting." Prodigy says before pushing the debris forward sending Margaret flying.

"Children. I think it's time we left." Stuart orders. "We have other business to attend to." Rampage gets up and grabs his father and sister. "Oh and Carolborg, if you want answers, you know where to go." Rampage then leaps off.

"How ominous." Prodigy comments.

"Think you can get home ok by yourself?" Carolborg asks without looking at her.

"Hmm, I'm not suppose to take the bus." Prodigy said. But Carolborg flies off leaving Prodigy in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Then again, how did I get here?"

* * *

Tetherby sat in his office when he hears a commotion coming outside his office. A few seconds later, a security guard is thrown through the door followed by Carolborg.

"Ah Carolborg, I figured you'd come eventually." Tetherby said.

"You lied to me." Carolborg growled. "You were the reason my car exploded! You said it was because of the L-Crew but it was you! You were behind everything that happened to me!"

"So you figured it out. It was the only way for you to kill those heroes." said Tetherby. "But then again they did kill Adam."

"I don't care!" Carolborg shouted. "You took everything from me! My life, my family, my friends. EVERYTHING!"

"Stop being so dramatic. You them back didn't you?" Tetherby pointed out. "It all worked out didn't it."

"No thanks to you." Carolborg growled.

"You should be thanking me. Making you something more than human." said Tetherby.

"I didn't want this!" Carolborg argued. "I never wanted this! You changed me and you are going to pay!"

"Well then, try it." Tetherby said.

"I'm going to make sure you never ruin another life again!" Carolborg turned her arm into a blaster and aimed it at Tetherby.

Before she can fire her blaster, she is shot from behind causing to drop to a knee. She looks up and sees Tetherby smiling. "Did you really that I wouldn't have any protection?" He mocked. "With as many enemies as I have, did you think I wouldn't have a bodyguard? Your such a fool. Stuart warned me you'd be coming so I had time to prepare. Come out my creation." Carolborg hears a clanking sound and turns to see a robot coming out of the shadows. The robot looked slightly familiar.

"Adamborg?!" Carolborg exclaimed.

"More like Adamborg 2.0." Tetherby corrected. "Adamborg please deal with our guest."

"Yes sir." said Adamborg 2.0 and approaches Carolborg.

He grabs Carolborg and throws her out the window. Carolborg land on the ground hard with Adamborg 2.0 landing not to far away. Adamborg 2.0 approaches Carolborg and scans her until his sensors pick up something on her. He presses a button on Carolborg's neck and a chip pops out. He grabs the chip scans it. He then places it in a slot on his neck. He then suddenly shuts down much to Carolborg's shock.

"What's going on?" She asks as she slowly stands. Suddenly, Adamborg 2.0 comes back online and approaches Carolborg and grabs her by the throat and lifts her up.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" Adamborg 2.0 asked.

"But how? You were blown up?" Carolborg asked.

"I was. But the boss transfer my mind before we tried to kill the L-Crew." said Adamborg.

"That's why I kept seeing you." Carolborg realized. "You shot the chip with your mind downloaded onto it into me."

"Well well, aren't we the smart one." Adamborg 2.0 mocked. "I tried to keep you focused on the mission but you started to have second thoughts. You wouldn't kill Maggie, you wouldn't kill Speed Queen when she was injured. And now your playing hero just to be a role model to your brother? Give me a break."

"You're one to talk." said Carolborg. "Because I was still human. There was a chance to get my life back and I took it!"

"That's because you're weak!" Adamborg 2.0 shouted and punched Carolborg in the face.

Carolborg tries to fight out of Adamborg's grip but he continues to keep a strong hold. He punches her again this time in the stomach. "Stop it." She pleaded.

"Begging for mercy won't help you this time." Adamborg growls. He then punches her again in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. He drops her to the ground and kicks her sending her flying. He then forms a blaster and aims at Carolborg's head. "You should've just gone home to that precious little baby of yours. Instead you chose to come and stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Time to end this."

"That's enough Adamborg." Adamborg turns and sees Isaac Mercer walk up. "I think she's had enough." Adamborg nods and backs off allowing Mercer to approach Carolborg. "As for you, i can't erase your memory of Stuart but I can erase it of Tetherby. Wouldn't want the L-Crew to find out so soon now would we?"

"They will find out!" Carolborg said.

"I like to see them try." Isaac said.

Isaac's glow red and Carolborg let's out a scream of pain and Isaac stops once he's finished. Carolborg looks up and glares at them. "You won't win." She groaned.

"I think we have." Adamborg said. "And I suggest you reconsider what side you are on. Because as long as you are pretending to be a hero, I will destroy you along with the L-Crew." He then kicks her in the face knocking her out.

* * *

Carolborg wakes up and finds herself in a dumpster. "Ugh my head." said Carolborg.

"Carol!" Carolborg turns and sees Amplifier landing by the dumpster. "Speed Queen I found her!" A few seconds later, Speed Queen comes speeding up with Parkour, Multiple Girl and Prodigy not far behind.

"Carol are you ok?" Speed Queen asks. "Prodigy called me and said you flew off all of a sudden. After she told me that I organized a team to try to find you."

"I'm fine." Carolborg replied. "I was confronting Stuart and then I flew off and then that's all I remember."

"Hard to believe Stuart created two cyborgs who wanted to kill us." Amplfier said.

"Cyborgs?" Carolborg repeated. She then gasps. "Adamborg!"

"What about him?" Parkour asks.

"Stuart. He made another one." Carolborg explained. "Adamborg downloaded his subconscious into a chip and blasted it into me for safe keeping. This new Adamborg got it back and now Adam is more dangerous than ever."

"Even more powerful then we fought him before?" Amplfier asked.

"Yeah he's Stronger and faster than me." said Carolborg.

"And if that's the case, then we must be prepared." Prodigy said. "Which means that Lincoln and Lana must recover and soon. Come let's get back to base so I can repair Carol and lets hope Adamborg doesn't come after us before we're ready."

* * *

"So, Adamborg 2.0 was successful?" Tetherby asked. He was currently sitting in his office across from Mercer and Stuart.

"Correct and I erase you from Carol's memory. So she won't tell the L-Crew." said Isaac.

"Perfect." said Tetherby.

"However I was exposed so I will need to hang low for a while to avoid the L-Crew." Stuart said. "But I will now be able to focus on our projects."

"Excellent." Tetherby said. "So, i assume your children are busy?"

"Yes. Rampage and Industrial Princess are doing what they were assigned and gathering the two special people you wanted." Stuart answered.

* * *

Royal Woods Juvenile Detention Facility

Lindsay Sweetwater watched as the other children in the facility mingled with each other. Lindsay didn't care for them. In her eyes, they were peasants. Weak pathetic peasants. She once had power. Sweet sweet power. And then it was taken away. Taken away by her archnemisis Crystal Princess aka Lola Loud.

But she knew that her pageant career ended when she was thrown in the Juvenile detention facility. There was no coming back from that. "Hey Lindsey!" Lindsey looked up and sees two girls that were older than her by two years walking towards her.

"What do you want?" Lindsey asked in a low tone voice.

"Nothing. We just want to do your hair." One girl said.

"No thanks." Lindsey responded.

"Oh we weren't asking." The other girl said as she pulled a knife. "Now hold still!" The two girls engage Lindsey who tries to avoid them when a nearby wall smashes in. Lindsey looks and sees a giant wolf monster standing in the hole. The monster lets out a roar and the two girls run off.

"Long time no see runt." Rampage said.

"Nice to see you too Rampage." said Lindsey said. "So you broke out?"

"Actually bailed out." said Rampage.

"Lucky." Lindsey groaned.

"Hey don't be so glum chum." Rampage said. "Cause your about to taste some freedom."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lindsey said. She then climbs onto Rampage's back. "Get me out of here." Rampage then walks out and jumps off.

* * *

Vesuvius sat in a old house watching T.V. She had been there since her battle with Firecracker and she barely left. She was currently in a old hoodie that she found trying to stay warm. "Stupid heater. I can figure out how to get the T.V. to work and yet I can't fix my damn heater." She groaned. "And why am I cold to begin with? I have magma powers! How does that make sense!? But this hoodie is nice. And so warm."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Crap that must be the cops!" Vesuvius panicked then she hears the door being knocked down and two robots enter the old house. "This is new." said Vesuvius.

"Vesuvius isn't it?"

Vesuvius looks up and sees a fifteen year old girl walk in. "Yeah? Who's asking?" She asks.

"Forgive me. My name is Margaret Stuart or Industrial Princess." Margaret said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, I'm Bev or Vesuvius." Vesuvius said. She puts her hands in her pockets and looked up at the older girl. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. I want to offer you a chance at redemption." Margaret said. "So, are you in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Vesuvius answers.

Carol walked through the high school hallway distracted. Ever since she saw Adamborg again, she couldn't stop thinking about him and what he said to her.

"Is he right?" Carol asked herself. "I mean I want to be a good role model for Timmy. But still."

She keeps walking and shakes the thought away. "No. I don't need him. Man, i can't fell for him. And he was just like the other guy. Maybe I'm not meant to be in love." She keeps walking and bumps into someone causing her to drop her books. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." Carol looks and sees a tall boy wearing a gray t-shirt with a brown jacket and black jeans. "Hear, let me get these for you." He bends down and picks up the books before handing them to her. "You good?"

"Yeah." Carol said.

"Cool. Listen I gotta go." The boy said. "Later." The boy then starts to walk off.

"Wait! What's your name?" Carol asked. "I'm Carol Pingrey."

"Jack. Jack Sharpe. See you later."

"Yeah. See you later." Carol said with a blush.

* * *

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

In a diner in Oklahoma City, a man with a black t-shirt and a jean vest with cargo pants and slicked back hair along with a tatoo that said fear the elements walked to the counter and sat down. "Yo can I get some service here?" The man shouted.

A waitress walked up to the man with a notepad. "Sorry about that sir. May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"About time. I'll take some flapjacks and the oldest newspaper you got." The man ordered.

"Of course." The waitress said before reaching under the counter and grabbing a newspaper. "Here. This is from a few months ago." She then heads to the kitchen. After she's gone, the man looks at the paper and sees that the paper isn't of Oklahoma City origin. It was from Michigan.

He sees a picture of the L-Crew fighting against Replicate. "So he managed to face off against some super brats huh?" The man asked. "Well if those brats stand in my way they're going down."

The waitress then walks up with his flapjacks. "Here's your food sir. Anything I can do for you?" She asks.

"Yeah. What can you tell me about the L-Crew?" The man asks.

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. So yeah, Adamborg is back as well as Rampage, Lindsey Sweetwater and Vesuvius as well as introducing Industrial Princess which was given to us by RCurrent who gave it to us before we did the No Requests rule which is still in effect! And I'm gonna reiterate what I said in a earlier chapter. We have already decided who gets powers and who doesn't and the parents are NOT on that list and they never will be on that list. That's all for me.**

 **Smoke: Hey it's me Smoke. Just two quick reminders. Reminder one we're not giving the parents powers. Peroid! Reminder two, stop asking me what's going to happen in this story, you have to wait like everyone else. Everyone got that? Good. Don't forget to review.**


	51. Taking Turf

**Zachlor16: Hey guys. So there are a couple of things i need to take care of. First, this chapter is a trial and error type deal. So let us know what you think at the end. Second, the rule where you can't ask what's happening in Loud Heroes mainly applies to the readers who PM Smoke. Now some people took this the wrong way thinking that we were saying that they couldn't do anything. We never said that. So feel free to theorize, hypothesize, write Omakes, have conversations and asks questions about certain parts in chapters that you don't understand. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

 **Smoke: Yeah sorry about that guys. Anyway onto the chapter.**

Nuke is standing in a alleyway as the sun sets. "Where the hell is he?" Nuke asked as he looked around.

Just then he hears footsteps walked towards Nuke. Nuke looked and sees Replicate waking in as they both looked at each other. "Nuke." said Replicate.

"Replicate." Nuke replied.

"I see you got my message." Replicate said.

"The one that you slipped into our hideout that said to come to this location and to come alone." Nuke said. "Yeah I got your message. So what's this all about?"

"I want talk about what happened 11 years ago?" Replicate said.

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?" Nuke asked.

"No and I don't care." Replicate said. "I know who you are and I know you were there."

"So you know that I was there at the plant?" Nuke asked.

Replicate nods. "I did some digging and I found out you were one of the two criminals that I was going after when the reactor exploded."

"Let me tell you something Replicate." Nuke growled. "Despite the fact I really want to blame you, it actually wasn't your fault that it exploded. Turns out my old friend overclocked the reactor. So since you and I survived, I think it's a safe bet to say he survived as well. So I'm gonna ask you the million dollar question. Where is my old friend?"

"Don't you know?" Replicate asked.

"My mind is a little fuzzy." Nuke said. "So do you know who and where he is?"

"You mean Ivan? He's been off the grid for eleven years, I haven't seen him since the accident." Replicate said.

"You're not hiding him are you?" Nuke asked.

"No. As far as I'm concerned Kolov is my enemy as well as yours. I just don't care." Replicate answers calmly. Nuke growls and hold his hand in Replicate's face and the hand glows yellow.

"You better not be lying." Nuke said. "Now do you or do you not know where Ivan is?"

"I don't." Replicate answers calmly. Nuke lete out a growl and lowers his hand.

"Thanks I guess." Nuke said before flying off.

* * *

At the Terror Crew hideout, Johnny Speed and Squatch were watching t.v. on a flatscreen that they 'acquired' from the nearby electronics store.

"So what is this show again?" Squatch asked as he took a bite of sandwich.

"Something called Dessert Storm." Johnny answered. "Apparently people compete to see who makes better desserts."

"That sounds stupid." Squatch said and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Ah the news. Let's see what the L-Crew have been up to." Johnny said.

"It has been a month and two weeks after Firecracker attacked the city of Royal Woods." Jenny said. "As you can see behind me some of the damage he left behind is still painful for everyone."

"Wait Firecracker went on a rampage when did that happened?" Squatch asked.

"A month and two weeks ago." Johnny answered. "Man we missed a lot. But we did just recently steal this t.v. so who knows what else we missed."

"Since the rampage the L-Crew haven't been heard of." Jenny continued. "However the crime is still being delt with by two vigilantes."

"Two rookies I bet." Squatch said with a grunt.

"Not worth our time." Johnny agreed. As the two continued to watch the news, Nuke flew in. "You're back. How did things go?"

"Pretty much a dead end." said Nuke.

"Not surprised Replicate didn't give much info." Johnny said.

"Should've figured that." Nuke groaned as he sat in a nearby recliner. "I see you got the t.v. working."

"Yep. With the L-Crew laying low, we can pretty much do whatever we want." Squatch said. "I say we steal a surround system next. Get that quality sound."

"Hell yeah." Nuke agreed. "But Replicate did give me something. A name, Ivan Kolov. That name sound familiar to you two?" The two brothers exchange a glance before looking back at Nuke.

"Nope." They said in unison.

"Damn it." Nuke groaned.

"You know, from what you told us this Kolov guy is quite the criminal." Johnny said. "I say we go out and visit every gang in this city and beat some answers out of some guys. And maybe expand our territory a little bit."

"I like the sound of it." Nuke said.

"Besides I want beat someone, since the L-Crew has gone silent." Squatch said.

"Plus, Tetherby isn't gonna fulfill his promise of power anytime soon." Johnny said. "But you know what they say. Those who want power don't ask for it. They take it. And I say we take it. We spread our reach out. Take over this city one gang at a time. And I feel like our first step is to find this Kolov guy. So boys, what do you say we go find us a dirt bag?"

"I like the way you think speedy." Nuke smirked. "Come on boys let's make our mark."

* * *

In another part of town in a old house, a group of men were putting some drugs in a bags. These men were the Royal Woods Scorpions, a gang of notorious drug dealers.

"Hurry up!" The leader shouted. "We got a deadline to meet." He then hears a knock on the door. "Get some ready. We got customers." He opens the door and sees the Terror Crew on the other side. "Terror Crew. What can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if we come in?" Johnny asks.

"Of course come on in." said the leader as the Terror crew enters the place. "But don't touch the drugs unless you want to buy."

"I'm good." said Squatch.

"You have quite the establishment here." Johnny comments. "I assume your gang has quite a bit of territory."

"We have some sure." The man said.

"Really. Not bad." Johnny said. "So pal, you must know who's who, right?"

"Uh yeah." The man answered. "Look I have to leave." He tries to walk past them but Nuke stops him.

"Why don't you have a seat." Nuke offered.

"No I'm good." The man said. However, Nuke shoves him into a nearby chair.

"I wasn't asking." Nuke said. "Now we're gonna ask you a few questions."

"What's going on?" The man asked.

"What do you know about Ivan Kolov?" Nuke asked.

"He's just a myth." The man scoffed before he tried to stand up only for Squatch to force him back down. "Look I know nothing about him."

"You know, I really hate liars." Nuke said as he pointed a finger at the man which started to glow. "So I ask one more time. Do you know anything about a Ivan Kolov."

"No! I swear!" The man screamed. Nuke sighed and lowered his finger.

"Well that was a waste." Nuke said.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed. "Kill him anyway." Nuke nodded and pointed his finger at the man before firing a small beam from his finger to the man's head, killing him. Johnny looked around at the gang and sees that they're terrified. "Gentlemen. This territory now belongs to the Terror Crew. Now I give you two options. You can continue selling drugs under us or we can kill all of you. Your choice."

"I got no complaints!" One drug mule said.

"I'll work for you!" Another said.

"Good." said Nuke.

"You now sell drugs under the Terror Crew's name. Go and tell the rest of your gang." Johnny ordered. The three then walk out and Nuke looks back at the house. He then points his finger and fires a beam to create a T and C before putting the letters in a circle.

"This is our territory now." Nuke said. "Let's move on."

* * *

In a warehouse, a group of arms dealers are opening the crate to see the weapons and it was full of assault rifles. "Christmas game early boys." The leader said. "We'll sell these bad boys to the highest bidders."

Suddenly the wall is blasted down to reveal the Terror Crew. "Mind if we cut in?" Squatch asked.

"Terror Crew?! What are you doing here?" The leader asked.

"Nothing much." Johnny answered. "We just heard that you got some new toys and we wanted to be the first to see."

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Nuke asked.

"No, go ahead." said the leader.

Squatch looked at the rifles and smirked. "Thy look good." said Squatch.

"Look with your eyes big foot." said the leader as he takes out his gun.

"I would put that down if I were you." Johnny suggested. "My brother isn't a fan of guns."

"Yeah sure he isn't." The leader said. Squatch then grabs the mans hand and squeezes it causing him to scream as his hand was broken.

"I believe I have your attention." Squatch growled. "Now we have questions. Each question we ask you will answer. Every time you don't answer, I break more of your bones."

"And you know he ain't bluffing." Nuke added.

"We'll tell you anything you want!" The leader exclaimed.

"Good, Ivan Kolov. Where is he?!" Nuke asked.

"I never seen him before in my life!" The leader screamed.

"Squatch break another bone." Nuke said. Squatch grabs the leader by the arm and squeezes causing the man to scream in agony.

"I swear I know nothing!" The leader screams.

"Then we're wasting our time." Johnny said. "Let's just leave." The three start to walk out when the leader grabs a gun.

"You freaks aren't going anywhere." The leader growls. He then let's out a choking gasp. He looks down and sees Johnny's hand vibrating through his chest.

"Now now. That's not very polite." Johnny told him. "You see, we don't like cheap shots." He then pulls his hand out and the leader drops to the ground. "Well boys, what say we become weapons dealers?"

"Extra money in guns I like it." said Nuke.

"Also we get 50% of the profit." said Johnny. "Anyone got a problem with it, gets to join your old boss."

* * *

In a abandoned parking garage, several fancy sports cars are being checked by several thugs. "Alrighty. We'll make a killing selling these on the black market." The boss said. "These babies will sell for thousands of dollars!"

"You're not wrong." The boss turns and sees Nuke looking at one of the cars. "These sure will sell for quite a bit."

"Nuke What are you doing here?" The boss asked.

"Not much." Nuke answers. "My associates and I were just looking."

"Associates?" The boss repeated. Nuke points to the side and the boss sees Squatch and Johnny Speed looking at a car with Squatch lifting it up so Johnny can look underneath.

"Man I wish he had this when we started out." Johnny comments. "Cops would've never been able to catch us."

"They can't catch us now." Squatch points out. "They use superpowered kids to stop us."

"That's an all time low." The boss said.

"But we want answers." said Nuke. "Ivan Kolov. Where is he, you better know or else!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." The boss said defiantly. He then feels a sudden pain in his arm and he sees it's hanging at a awkward angle. He looks up and sees Johnny cracking his knuckles.

"Moved so fast you didn't even see me." Johnny said. "So let's ask again. Where is Kolov?"

"Go crawl in a ditch." The boss said.

"Hey Nuke, what should I break next? Arm or leg?" Johnny asks.

"I say break them both." Nuke said.

"I like the way you think." Johnny said before speeding forward and breaking the man's remaining limbs causing him to drop to his knees. "Want to talk now?" The man just spit on him. "He's defiant."

"I'll never talk to freaks." The man said before a car was slammed on top of him by Squatch.

"This was a waste of time." Squatch growled. "We'll never find him."

"Um, excuse me?" One of the thugs said getting their attention. "I think I can help you."

"You do?" Nuke asked.

"Start talking now!" Squatch growled.

"I don't know this Ivan Kolov but he sounds Russian." The man said.

"Yeah so?" Nuke asked.

"Well have checked with the Russian gang down by the docks?" The man suggests. "They're one of the biggest gangs in the city led by a meta that calls himself the Iron Curtain."

"Well I guess we have a lead boys." Nuke said.

"Thanks for the help." Squatch said.

"You're not going to hurt me?" One of the thugs asked.

"Why would we?" Johnny answered. "You work for the Terror Crew now."

When the Terror Crew arrived at the docks, they saw it was crawling with thugs.

"Looks like we found the place." Johnny said.

"But we need to take those guys out." said Squatch.

"No need." Nuke said. "We're the Terror Crew. We do what we want. So I say we go down and demand to see their leader."

"Whatever you say." Johnny said.

"Come on boys. Let's go say hello." said Nuke.

* * *

Down at the docks the thugs were patrolling the area when they saw the three metas walk up. They all point their guns at them and start shouting in Russian.

"Whoa whoa." Johnny said. "We're not here to start problems. We just want to talk to your leader."

The one of the thugs took out a walker talkie and spoke in Russian, once he finished, he ordered the thugs to lower their weapons.

"That was easy." Nuke said.

The thug then approached the three. "Follow us." He said. He leads the three to another part of the dock where they see a large man with no hair and was wearing a suit with a leather overcoat over it. The thug motions for the Terror Crew to wait while he approached the man and spoke Russian to him.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Squatch whispered to Nuke.

"I don't speak Russian." said Nuke.

"He's saying these are the men who want to see you." Johnny answered. Nuke and Squatch exchange a glance and then looked at Johnny with shocked expressions. "I learned a few languages after I got my super speed. Who would've thought that super speed also lets me learn faster."

"If only that was helped you in school." Squatch muttered.

"Let's hope he remembers me." Nuke said.

"Now the boss says he doesn't care if they want to see him." Johnny says. "He says he doesn't want to look at filth."

"Harsh." Squatch said.

"Ok now the guy is telling him that it's the Terror Crew." Johnny translated. "Ok now the boss is cursing and asking the guy why he didn't say that sooner." The man turns around to face the three metas and they see he had a small goatee on his face.

"Hello comrades." The man greeted with a Russian accent. "It is a honor to be in the presence of the Terror Crew. I am the Iron Curtain."

"Hi." Squatch said.

"So What brings the Terror crew to my neck of the woods?" Iron Curtain asked.

"We're looking for a certain man." Johnny explained. "You see my friend Nuke seems to hold a deep eleven year grudge towards a man that we believe is a member of your gang."

"What is his name?" Iron Curtian asked.

"Ivan Kolov." Nuke growled as he got in Iron Curtain's face. "You know him?"

"Perhaps I do." Iron Curtain answers. "The name sounds familiar."

"Cut the crap." Nuke said. "I know who you are. Ivan."

"Wait that's Ivan Kolov?!" Squatch exclaimed.

"So I guess there is a brain inside that furball head of yours." Iron Curtain said and Squatch growls.

"Hey leave my little brother out of this!" Johnny shouted.

"He brought it on himself." Iron Curtain retorts. "I assume you're not here to thank me for the gift I gave you. I made you a god."

"No. You made me a walking nightlight." Nuke said.

"Well I didn't mean to make you who you are." Iron Curtain said.

"That's it." Nuke said standing up. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

"I'd like to see you try." Iron Curtain said. He then snapped his fingers and several thugs with guns surrounded them.

"Oh no. We're surrounded." Squatch said with mock fear. "This should be fun."

"Nuke, we'll deal with the peanut gallery." Johnny said. "You go get some revenge."

"You got it." said Nuke.

"I'm going to rip you in half! Mother Russia style!" Iron Curtain shouted and charges towards Nuke.

Nuke charges to meet him and he dodges a right hand from Iron Curtain. He then responds with a left hook only for his fist to connect with steel. He looks up to see that Ivan's body was now metal.

"I guess that's why your called Iron Curtain." Nuke said rubbing his hand. "But that doesn't matter. I'm still gonna take you out."

Iron Curtain kneed Nuke in the gut and grabbed him and performed a spinning piledriver on Nuke. "Now where have I seen that before?" Squatch asked while swatting two thugs.

"No clue." Johnny answered as he sped through several thugs. Iron Curtain then grabs Nuke and throws him into one of his crates.

Nuke shot an energy beam at Iron Curtain but it had no effect on him what so ever. "You have gone soft from hiding!" Iron Curtain shouted and punched Nuke straight in the face.

"Who says I've been hiding?" Nuke fired back. "I've been out in the open, beating people down. You're the one who has been hiding. He then coats his hands in energy and hits him with a upwards axe handle, causing Iron Curtain to stumble.

All you've beaten is children!" Iron Curtain growled and threw a crate at Nuke. But Nuke blow up the crate.

"And who have you beaten up?" Nuke taunted. He fires a beam at Iron Curtain who tries to block it only to get hit by a jumping knee from Nuke. "At least the people I beat up have powers. You prefer weaklings."

"You will be the first meta to die by my Iron fist!" Iron Curtain shouted.

He throws a punch but his arm by a large hairy hand. Iron Curtain looks and sees Squatch holding his arm. "Really original pal." Squatch said sarcastically. "Your iron fist? Sounds cliche."

"Doesn't matter." Johnny said walking to stand by his brother. "He won't be able to use it again."

"How did you defeated my men?" Iron Curtain asked.

"You really want to know?" Johnny asked.

"Da." Iron Curtain said.

"Dude, we're two metas with super strength and super speed." Squatch said. "How do you think we defeated your men?"

"I am going to make you all regret the day you were all born!" Iron Curtain shouted and gets ready to attack.

"Yeah, to late for that." Squatch said before releasing Iron Curtain's arm and punching Iron Curtain into the ground. "You made a mistake pal. Picking a fight with the Terror Crew."

"Get him up." Johnny ordered as he took a boxing stance. "I want a turn."

"Go for it." said Squatch.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Johnny smirked and began beating the crap out of Iron Curtain.

"What's wrong Ivan? Can't take a beating?" Nuke mocked.

Johnny gives Iron Curtain a right hook to the face. Then gives him a roundhouse kick to the face.

Iron Curtain drops to the floor and tries to crawl away only to be grabbed by Johnny. "We ain't done yet." He says. "Nuke, want to lay a few shots?"

"With pleasure." said Nuke and began beating up Iron Curtain. Before Nuke can land another punch Iron Curtain spoke.

"Please don't kill me!" Iron Curtain begged.

"Why shouldn't we?" Nuke asked.

"Heroes don't kill." Iron Curtain answers. "So you won't kill me."

"You're right. Heroes don't kill." Nuke said before raising his hand and aimed it at Iron Curtain. "Too bad we ain't heroes." He then fires a beam at Iron Curtain who falls back with a hole in his chest. "And that's that."

"So I guess you got your revenge and we got control of some of the gangs in Royal Woods." said Johnny. "Talk about a win win."

"I guess you can say that." Nuke said. "Terror Crew has quite a bit of territory now."

"And I say we keep expanding." Squatch said.

"Agreed. But I think we need to raise our numbers a little bit." Johnny said.

"You mean like get more metas?" Squatch asked.

"That's what I mean." said Johnny.

"I like the sound of that." Nuke said.

"Same here." Squatch agreed.

"Boys, we got some planning to do." Johnny said.

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this. This is a Trial and Error type deal so let us know if you want more. So a lot of people have been asking, what are we gonna do with Chandler now due to recent episodes. Answer: nothing. By this point Chandler is irredeemable and turning him into a good guy would be a waste. So Hydro will still be a villian. Also, we're holding a contest! You see next chapter is the final filler before our next big arc. So for one chapter and one chapter only, we are accepting requests and the request that we like best will be the next chapter. And who knows, maybe whatever request we don't pick will be a future chapter. But for now, requests are open for one chapter only. Now, here's Smoke with the rules and guidelines for the contest. Take it away pal.**

 **Smoke: Ok here are the rules for this contest. Rule #1 the suggestions can only be in a few sentences. Rule #2 Only one per customer. Rule #3 We'll be only picking one suggestion and that's it. And finally Rule#4 no canon character should get powers or any other ability what so ever. Those are the rules.**

 **Zachlor16: Also, to all our guests out there, give yourselves a name so you can credit for your idea. You don't have bur just make sure nobody can take credit for your idea. That is all.**

 **Smoke: yeah and don't forget to review and all that.**


	52. Power Swap

**Zachlor16: Hello everybody. As of now the contest is over and requests are closed. The winner is Star Saber21. Thanks to everyone who participated. But don't worry, we saved everybody else's idea on a separate doc so they won't be lost. Thanks for participating! Also, we recently changed our rating to T so the gloves are off! We will not be held back no more! Ha ha ha! So enjoy the chapter.**

The Louds, Soothsayer, the pets and Clyde stood in the training area with Lincoln standing in front them and Lisa putting the reactor on Lincoln's suit.

"And one more adjustment and that should do it." Lisa said before stepping back. "Elder brother the reactor is now attached to your suit."

"Sweet." Lincoln said as he looked at it. "So this should keep another Irate from showing up?"

"In theory, yes." Lisa answered.

"Ok Linc let's test that baby out!" Lynn said.

Lincoln takes a deep breath and breathes out. Then puts his hands out and forms a fireball. "He's doing it!" Leni cheered.

"Is he back in action?" Charles asked.

But then the flames dies down and fades away. "Dang it!" The Louds, Clyde and pets exclaimed.

"I thought I had it that time!" Lincoln groaned with frustration.

"It's been weeks since Irate and Lincoln still isn't back at full strength." Lola complained.

"Back to the drawing board i guess." Lincoln sighed. "At this rate It'll be months before I'm back at full power."

"Sadly we don't have months." Soothsayer informed them.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"I had a vision where Jax and Replicate weren't alone." said Soothsayer.

"Did Surge and Armor got caught in the crossfire?" Lynn asked as she scoffed.

"No! I saw all of you on the ground with broken bodies and Jax finished you all off." said Soothsayer.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Um, who's Jax?" Leni asked. The Louds exchanged glances and started asking the same question.

"From what I understand, Jax is a powerful meta from Replicate's past." Soothsayer answered. "While I don't know when Jax will arrive, I have a feeling that it could be soon. So we possibly don't have much time."

"We need to get Lincoln back to full strength ASAP!" Lynn exclaimed.

"How? We have literally tried everything." Lori pointed out.

"Not exactly." Lisa said.

Everyone gathered in the base where Lisa wheels out a machine. "I introduce you to my latest invention: the Power Amplifier."

"What's it do?" Leni asked which earned a groan from everyone.

"Well it'll bring anyone meta human's power back to full strength and I made it just in case one of us had to recover back to full strength." Lisa explained as she hooked Lincoln up to the machine.

"Is this safe?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh I have no idea." Lisa answered. "I haven't tested it yet." She then turns to grab the last of the wires and when she turns around, she sees Lincoln no longer there. "Lincoln?" She looks around and Lincoln pops up from behind Lori and Leni.

"I'd rather be crushed by Jax than get hooked up to a untested machine of yours." Lincoln growled.

"Might we remind you what your last machine did." Lori added.

"The explosion gave us our super abilities if it wasn't for my device." said Lisa.

"Still you should of tested it." said Lori.

"While that is true, our opinions are limited and we don't know when this Jax is going to arrive." Lisa pointed out. "This might be our only choice." Lincoln thinks about it and sighs.

"I guess she's not wrong." Lincoln sighed. "Alright hook me up again."

Lisa nods and escorts Lincoln back to the machine and Lisa flipped the switch. The machine turned on and Lincoln felt nothing. "Nothing's happening!" Lincoln shouted.

"Give it a minute!" Lisa said.

The machine continues to operate when Lincoln suddenly feels something. "Whoa!" He exclaimed when he felt a sudden rush of energy runs through him. "I feel something!"

"Yo try to charge up your flame dude!" Luna suggests.

"I'll try." said Lincoln and tried going full flame.

"Just focus Linky!" Lola shouted.

His body then is engulfed in flames. "It's working!" Luan exclaimed. Lincoln continues to charge up his with it getting bigger and stronger.

"Now this feels right!" Lincoln shouts. Suddenly the Power Amplifier starts to spark.

"Um, Lisa is that supposed to happen?" Lucy asked.

"No it's not." Lisa's eyes widened. "Lincoln you need to power down!"

However, Lincoln couldn't hear her and kept powering up.

"Quickly! Take cover!" Cliff shouted before diving behind the couch with the rest of the pets, Mr. Cuddles, Clyde and Soothsayer not far behind. Suddenly the machine stops sparking.

"Well that was unexpected." Luan said. "I would've thought that it would've-" Before she could finish the thought the Power Amplifier exploded.

"Kids!" Charles exclaimed and the pets ran towards their owners. Charles heads towards Lincoln and taps his paw on his forehead and then proceeded to headbutt him.

Lincoln opened his eyes to see Charles in front of his face. "Take it easy Charles." Lincoln groaned.

"Linc's alive." Charles shouted.

The rest of the sisters recovered and got back up. "That one is on me." Luan said.

Sorry about that girls." Lincoln said.

"No sweat Linc." Lynn assured him. "Hey, why don't you see if your back at full strength."

"Good idea." Lincoln said before starting to charge up when he suddenly vanishes.

"Uh, where did Lincoln go?" Walt asked.

"I'm right here." Lincoln replied from behind his sisters. Luna lets out a startled yelp and fires several crystals from her hands.

"Whoa!" Lynn shouted as she avoided the crystals but also made a duplicate of herself. "You almost hit us?" She said while looking at her double.

"What the?" Luan says surprised which causes ice to come from her hands which freezes the floor. Everyone starts to slip which causes Lori to unleash a fireball and Lola to discharge electricity.

"Everyone calm down." Soothsayer ordered.

"Can't gotta go!" Lana shouted and ran to the bathroom at Super Speed.

"What happened to the rest?" Lucy asked and then all of sudden vines grew out of the ground. "I have the power to creat life. This bites."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Leni looked at Lisa with confusion. "Did you say something Lisa?"

"No." Lisa answered before becoming a dog. "This is unexpected."

"Wheres Lily?" Lori asked.

"I got her." Lynn said before going to pick her up only to be grabbed and swung her around while giggling.

"Um I think we got a problem." Lincoln said while still invisible.

I'll say." Leni exclaimed. "Too many people are talking!"

"Leni relax!" Lori said.

"Enough!" Soothsayer shouts. "Everyone calm down!"

Everyone was dead silent after Soothsayer's outburst. "Now Lisa would you explain what went wrong?" said Soothsayer.

Lisa walked up the damaged power Amplfier and inspects it. "Hmm it would appear that when Lincoln was going full flame. It was too much for both and exploded." Lisa explained.

"And it appears that your powers are all swapped." Mr. Cuddles observes. "Lori has Lincoln's powers. Leni has Lisa's. Luna has Lola's. Luan has Lucy's. Lynn has Leni's. Lincoln has Luan's. Lucy has Lily's. Lana has Lori's. Lola has Luna's. Lisa has Lana's and Lily has Lynn's. I sense a weird sense of irony here."

"As do I." Soothsayer agreed. "But we'll talk about that later. Right now we have a problem to figure out. The Louds have control over their own powers but they don't know how to control each others."

"Lisa can you fix this?" Lori asks.

"I can do my best." Lisa said uncertained.

"You need to fix it Lis. Or else Lori will have fire farts." Lynn said.

"Take that back!" Lori shouts as her fists engulf into flames.

"Lori calm down!" Lincoln shouts. "The fire is fueled off your emotions so you need to relax!" Lori sighed and the flames died down.

"Sorry." Lori said. This gave Clyde an idea.

"Why don't you help each other learn to control each other's powers." Clyde suggests.

"Now that's not a bad idea Clyde." Charles agreed.

"I agree with Clyde, you will all work off each other to learn your abilities." Soothsayer said.

"Right. So who goes first?" Lincoln asked.

"Might I suggest Lily goes first because she can clearly not control her super strength." Lisa suggested.

"Ok let me before she breaks you all like twigs." Lynn said.

"Be our guest." Lincoln said. Lynn nods and approaches the infant.

"Ok Lily. I'm going to show you how to control your super strength. Just don't grab me." Lynn said.

"Is Lily gonna understand any of this?" Lana asked.

"She might." Lisa answered. "Lily is quite intelligent for a infant her age."

"Now when you grab something, you gotta grab gently." Lynn told the infant. "Got it?"

Lily nodded and grabbed a piece of metal but crushes it when she grabbed it. "Let's try it again." Lynn said.

Lynn grabs a piece of metal and again hands to Lily who grabs but didn't crush it. Lily let's out a giggle and claps in happiness. Lynn smiles and turns back to her sisters. "Well that's taken care of." She says. "Now what?" She then creates a duplicate of herself. "Um, can I go next?"

"Sure i'll Totes teach you the ropes." Leni said. "Just think of your clones as your teammates."

"Ok but how do I keep them from coming out when I don't need them?" Lynn asked.

"That's an easy one." Leni said. "Don't think. My clones come out when I'm thinking. If you don't think, they won't appear."

"So that's how her power work." Lola said.

Lynn thinks and two clones come out. "Ok So we got four more Lynns." Lori said.

"Now we can play two on two basketball!" Clone 2 exclaimed,

"Yeah!" The rest of the Lynns exclaimed. As Leni watches this scene, she starts to hear more thoughts.

"I wonder if Geo tastes better with or without barbecue sauce?" Leni then glares at Cliff.

"Cliff don't you dare eat Geo!" Leni shouted.

"Hey I didn't say it out loud!" Cliff shouted.

'Another reason why I stay in this ball." said Geo.

"Sorry but I think i heard him thinking it." Leni said.

"I see." Lisa said. "Well then let me assist you with my powers. First you need to clear your mind."

"That should be easy." Luan chuckled and along with Lola.

Leni and Lisa both glared at Luan and Lola. "Anyway Leni clear your mind." said Lisa.

"Done." Leni said quickly.

"Ok." Lisa said slowly. "Now focus on me and only me."

"Ok." Leni said as she looked at Lisa.

"Now do you here anyone's thoughts?" Lisa asked.

"I don't think so." Leni replied.

"Good. As for telekinesis just focus on something and concentrate." Lisa explained. Leni nods and looks at Geo. She concentrates and Geo starts to float.

"Whoa!" Geo said as he floats in the air.

"So far so good." Lisa said.

"I did it!" Leni cheered. However she lost her focus and Geo started to fall to the ground only to be caught by Clyde.

"Ok I think I should be next." said Lola.

"Why's that?" Leni asked. Lola points at her hair which is sticking up like the bride of Frankenstein. Seeing this, Lana bursts into laughter.

"It's not funny Lana!" Lola shouted.

"Chill out little dudette." Luna said. "It's all good. I'll help get down electric avenue. Then you can help me control the crystals."

"Deal." Lola said.

"Hey Lola I know what next year's Halloween costume is going to be. The bride of Frankenstein!" Lana kept laughing until Lola glared at her.

"Easy sis. If you let your emotions go haywire, your powers will respond." Luna told her. "Just stay cool."

"So like Lincoln's powers got it." Lola said and calmed down.

"Good now to discharge electricity you then tap into your emotions." Luna explained. "So how do I control your crystals?"

"Oh that's simple just think." Lola said.

"Really? Just think?" Luna said in a deadpan voice.

"Well you have to think of the constructs to appear like my crystal buster." Lola replied.

"Oh. So if I think of a hammer, the hammer forms." Luna said. "Same goes for firing your crystals?"

"Pretty much." Lola answered. "So who's next?"

"Me please." Lincoln said while still invisible. "Luan, how do I turn um uh?"

"Just think think and concentrate!" Luan said. Lincoln conentraed and then reappeared.

"Finally I hate being invisible." said Lincoln.

"It ain't that bad." Luan said. "For forcefields just concentrate."

"Really?" Lincoln questioned. "I'll give it a shot."

Lincoln concentrates and a forcefield appears around him. Lincoln then focuses again and the forcefield disappears.

"Nice Linc." Luan said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said. "So who's next?"

"Me! Me!" Lana said raising her hand. "Give me a second." She then speeds off to the bathroom and then comes back a few seconds later. "Please help."

"Ok your body is now operating faster than normal. Your metabolism increases, you are literally fueling yourself every minute." said Lori. "It can be a pain at times. But every part of your body will go faster like your brain."

"Ok so how do I slow down?" Lana asked.

"Well you have move slow and the environment around you will be at normal speed." said Lori.

"That sounds hard." Lana whined.

"Yeah but with practice you'll master it in no time." Lori said. "Now i suggest Lisa goes next."

"Very well then." Lisa said. "Lana I will need your teachings on to turn into a animal and how to control it since the whole t-rex fiasco."

"Sure." Lana said. "To turn into the animal you need to just picture it and then you turn into it."

"I see." Lisa said. "What about the T-Rex?"

"That's easy." Lana told her. "You just need to not let the t-rex's instincts take over. That's what happened to me."

"Yeah twice." Lynn scoffed.

"Anyways." Lana said while rolling her eyes. "Just remember that you are a human. Not an animal."

"Sounds simple enough." Lisa said. "So who wishes to be next? I believe all that's left is Luan and Lucy due to Lincoln assisting Lori already."

"I'll go next to save my humiliation with my new curse." Lucy sighed.

"Mellowdramatic much?" Lynn groaned.

Lucy walks up to Lily and stands in front of her. Lily then points to eyes then to the ground. "Ok so i look at the spot where I want the plant to grow?" Lily nods and points to her head and makes a face. "And then I have to concentrate to get the plants to form?" Lily nods again. Lily then holds out her hands and raises them up. "And then I use my hands to summon the plants from the ground?" Lily nods.

"Wow, who knew Lily's powers required so much." Lola said surprised.

"I always thought it was easy." said Lana.

"Ok Lucy now it's your turn to teach me how to use your powers." said Luan.

"Ok. It's simple you got to have a calm mind." Lucy explained. "If your mind isn't calm your powers will leak out and form a small snow cloud."

"Ok thanks for letting me know." Luan said.

"Also to form ice weapons you gotta imagine what the weapon is and form it yourself." Lucy explained.

"So almost like the crystal powers?" Luan asked.

"Pretty much." Lucy answered with a shrug.

"And we know that Lincoln is working with Lori on control her powers." Luna said.

"Which we already did." Lori said. "So now what?"

"You kids haven't gone on patrol in weeks." Fangs pointed out. "Why not go out and show the people that you're still protecting them."

"Good idea Fangs." Lori agreed.

"I need to remind people that I'm not the threat anymore." said Lincoln.

"Right." Lori said. "We'll take the L-Monster. I don't think we can fly or run for obvious reasons."

* * *

The L-Crew is driving through the city. "So far it's dead." Crystal Princess said.

"You're telling me dudette." said Amplfier.

"I wonder where all the crime is?" Parkour asks only for another Parkour to come out. "Crap. Get back inside of me." The clone does just that. Firecracker looks out the window and sees something.

"Hey guys. There's something on that wall over there." Firecracker says. Speed Queen stops the truck and they look out to see a T and C in a circle on the wall.

"TC?" Prodigy reads. "Curious. I wonder what it means?"

"No doubt it means trouble." Speed Queen said. "C'mon, let's see if the bank is getting robbed. It's almost three and that's when the bank always seems to get robbed."

"It's sad that we know that." Ms. Appear said.

* * *

At the bank, a bank teller was looking at his watch when four men run in.

"You're late." The teller said.

"Sorry got lost." One thug said. "So normal routine right?"

"Yeah normal routine." said the Teller. "I'll take out the money and the alarm will be triggered."

"Ok then." said One thug.

The thugs run out of the bank where the L-Crew are waiting.

"Oh crap! It's the L-Crew!" The second thug exclaimed,

"Don't worry boys." The lead thug assured them. "Firecracker is with them. Remember, Firecracker turned on the L-Crew."

"I'm sick of people saying that!" Firecracker shouted.

"Take them down!" Speed Queen ordered.

The L-Crew get out of the L-Monster and glared at the thugs. "Try some of this!" Amplfier shouted and tried to shoot a Crystal but it came out small and only made it near her hand.

The thugs bursted into laughter from her failed attempted.

"Well that's humiliating." Amplifier said.

"Let me try." Wildgirl said. She then starts rushing forward but ran past the guards and further into the city. Everyone looks towards the way Wildgirl left before the thugs start laughing.

"Is she coming back?" Multiple Girl asks.

"I have literally have no idea?" Speed Queen shrugged.

"Let me take them down." said Crystal Princess.

Crystal Princess starts to charge up her electricity but instead of firing an electrical blast, her hair sticks up like the bride of Frankenstein. Seeing this the thugs start laughing.

"This isn't really going well." Firecracker said.

"You're telling me." said Speed Queen.

"Let me try." Parkour said.

Parkour charges forward trying to think of a strategy when she unknowingly forms a clone who bumps into her.

"Sorry." The clone said.

"Watch it will ya!" Parkour growled.

"I said I was sorry." The clone replied.

The two then turn to see the thugs laughing at them.

"Um, so anyone else want to try?" Multiple Girl asks. The L-Crew exchange glances when they hear screaming. The L-Crew and the thugs look and see Wildgirl speeding towards them.

"I can't stop!" Wildgirl shouts before plowing through the thugs launching them upward and a few seconds later the thugs come down on top of each other. The rest of the L-Crew stand there processing what just went down.

"Well that happened." Speed Queen said. "Alright everybody back in the L-Monster. We gotta go after Lana."

* * *

Wildgirl is running through the city at high speed passing by everyone as the L-Monster is driving through the city chasing after Wildgirl.

Faster Lori!' Crystal Princess shouts. "We're losing her!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Speed Queen shouts back.

"We're never gonna catch her." Black Ice laments.

"We'll catch her eventually." Speed Queen said. "She'll eventually run out of gas or we'll run out of gas."

"Then I suggest you hit the turbo button." Prodigy suggested before hitting a large button on the dash that released to rockets the sped the L-Monster up.

"This is awesome!" The Louds shouted.

* * *

Back at the base Clyde was introducing Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles to video games.

"So what is this?" Soothsayer asked.

"This is a video game." Clyde said.

"What is this game call?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"Dragon Ball FighterZ." Clyde answered.

"I've heard of this Dragon Ball." Soothsayer said. "We did what you call binged watched the whole series."

"And the movies." Mr. Cuddles added. "That being said, dibs on Broly!" He then grabs the controller and selects said Saiyan.

"I would pick Beerus!" Soothsayer said as he grabbed a controller and selects the God of Destruction.

"Um you do realize you need a team of three right?" Clyde reminds them.

"Oh. In that case I will pick Android 18 and Kid Buu." Mr. Cuddles said.

"I should pick Vegeta and Tien." Soothsayer said.

As they get ready to play, they hear the L-Monster pull into the base and with the eleven annoyed Loud siblings.

"You're back later then I thought you'd be." Clyde comments.

"We had to chase Lana all the way to Hazeltucky." Lincoln explained.

"I couldn't stop." Lana said.

"We only stopped a bank robbery." said Lori.

"Let's just say I had a fight with myself." said Lynn.

"I made a small Crystal." Luna groaned.

"Then on the way back we ran out of gas so we had to take care of that." Lori added.

"I want my old powers back!" Lola whined.

"Well kids, I have good news." Mr. Cuddles tells them. "Martha and I might've figured out how it all happened."

"You do?!" Lana asked. "Tell us?!"

"Martha please pull up the footage of the accident." Mr. Cuddles requested.

"Of course." Martha responds. The computer turns on and every looks to see paused footage of before the explosion.

"Now tell me what you kids see in this picture." Mr. Cuddles requests.

"We're all looking at Lincoln and we were standing next to each other." said Lori. "That's it! I was standing next to Lincoln when our powers got switched."

"Yeah." Lola said before gasping. "And Luna and I were standing away from you guys which is why our powers were swapped with just each other."

"Ok, now that we know this, what do we do to fix it?" Lana asked. The Louds ponder it. While Lincoln is thinking he feels a nudge. He looks and sees the wolf.

"It's you again." Lincoln whispered. "You usually have an answer for this kind of stuff so what do we do?" The wolf walks towards the area where the explosion happened. Lincoln goes to join the wolf and he sees that a lot of the Power Amplifier's parts were still intact. He then realizes what the wolf is trying to tell him. "We rebuild the machine." The wolf nods and vanishes.

"What was that Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"We need to rebuild the machine that swapped our powers." said Lincoln.

"You sure?" Leni asked.

"Not entirely." Lincoln admitted. "But we don't have many options."

"Indeed young Lincoln isn't wrong." Soothsayer said. "You might be able to recreate everything that led to the explosion."

"True but there's a problem." Lucy pointed out. "Lori has Lincoln's powers."

"So?" Lynn asked.

"We need to hook her up to the machine." said Lisa.

"But that might be a problem." Lucy pointed out. "We don't know if Lori can charge her power to get it to the power we need. The only reason it worked before is because Lincoln has had more practice with the powers."

"I'm afraid young Lucy is right." Soothsayer told them. "However, we must try. We don't know when Jax will arrive so you all must gain your powers back."

"Why don't you kids go home." Mr. Cuddles suggests. "We'll work on the machine."

"Alright cool. I need a break for tonight." said Lori. "Come on let's go home."

* * *

Back home, the siblings and pets went into Lori and Leni's room for a meeting.

"So today was eventful to say the least." Lori said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"You can say that again." Luna agreed as the rest of her siblings voiced their agreement.

"I mean we couldn't stop four bank robbers." Lincoln groaned. "How much lower can we uh um what is it?"

"Get." Luan answered for Lincoln.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

"I know but we have to go through the whole day without exposing our powers." said Lori.

"I really hope Mr. Cuddles's plan works." Lana says.

"Same here." Lucy said.

"Or else we'll be stuck with different powers forever." said Lori.

* * *

The next day, the Loud siblings did everything in the book to keep their powers from being exposed. Things were going well until Lynn Sr. picked the kids up from school.

"Alright kids, how was your day?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Ok." The Louds answered in unison. As they are riding home Lincoln unknowingly turns invisible and when Lynn Sr. looked in the rearview mirror, he saw Lincoln gone and slammed the brakes.

"Where's Lincoln?!" Lynn Sr asked. "He was right there!"

"You sure dad?" Lana asked.

"Oh no did I forget him again!?" Lynn Sr. exclaimed. "Girls check under the seats in case he fell off!" He then looks under the seat. While he isn't looking, Lincoln turns visible.

"Something wrong dad?" Lincoln asked. Lynn Sr gets startled by Lincoln's voice and looks up.

"Oh there you are son. For a second I thought I forgot to pick you up." Lynn Sr. Chuckled.

"No I was here the whole time." Lincoln said. "So are we going home?"

"Yes. Right." Lynn Sr. said. He then gets Vanzilla moving again. Once they reached the house everyone headed in. The siblings headed upstairs where they saw all the pets in the hallway playing cards.

"Hope y'all are ready to lose cause I'm getting my streak back." Cliff said.

"Fat chance cat." Walt said.

"Ready." Charles said. "Show them."

All the pets dropped their cards to reveal that Gary had the winning hand.

"Boom. Lucky rabbit's foot baby." Gary boasted. "Full house and trust me, where I'm from eleven kids is nothing."

"You guys done?" Lori asked.

"Kids, you're back." Charles said. "Yeah we're finishing up."

"Alright guys same time next week." Cliff said as El Diablo, Izzy and Bitey went to Lana and Lola's room while Gary went to Luna and Luan's room. "We play cards to pass the time while you kids are at school."

"We can see that." Lola said.

"So have you guys heard from Mr. Cuddles about the machine?" Lynn asked.

"No not yet." said Luna.

"Well he better fixed it soon I turned invisible and dad thought he left me at school." Lincoln said.

Suddenly their watches go off. Lori looks around and answers.

"Hello?" Lori answered.

"Lori it's Mr. Cuddles. I got good news. I finished fixing them machine!"

"Finally. Thanks for the heads up we're on our way. "Lori replied. "Ok the machine is fixed now let's go get our powers back."

* * *

When the Louds pulled into the base they saw that the machine was indeed fixed and Mr. Cuddles was sitting on top of it.

"Not bad for a guy with no fingers huh?" Mr. Cuddles said.

"I will admit I had my doubts." Lisa stated

"Same here." said Lucy.

"So what's the possibility of this succeeding?" Lori asks.

"Martha did the math." Mr. Cuddles explains. "The numbers aren't really ideal."

"The success rate is forty-five percent." Martha continued. "With a fifty-four percent chance that your powers will continue to be swapped."

"What is the last one percent?" Lincoln asked.

"Death." Martha and Mr. Cuddles answer in unison.

"So we get our powers back to normal or death?" Lynn asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Mr. Cuddles answers.

"Ok let's hook Lori up." Leni said.

"Whoa hold up Leni." Lori said. "This is a big risk we're taking."

"Yeah, we could risk being killed." said Lola. "And I'm too young to die."

"No we need to hook up Lori to the machine." said Lynn.

"This might be our only option." Lincoln added. "But first, before I get my fire powers I want to do something." He turns invisible and the girls wonder what he's doing. Suddenly, Lynn feels her underwear get pulled upwards resulting in a wedgie.

"Yow!" Lynn exclaimed while her sisters and pets laughed. Lincoln turns visible with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ok lets hook Lori up and get in position." Lincoln said.

Lori sits down as Lisa hooks up Lori to the machine as everyone gets into position. "Ok everyone ready?" Lisa asked and everyone nodded. "Throw the switch!"

Mr. Cuddles throws the switch and the machine activates. Lori at first doesn't feel anything but after a few seconds she starts to feel something.

"I got something!" Lori groaned.

"Lori, you need to go full flame!" Lincoln shouted.

"Right." Lori said before she tried to charge up her flame. "C'mon. C'mon!"

"You got this Lori!" Luna shouted.

"I'm trying!" Lori shouted.

"Come on!" Lincoln replied.

"Try getting Lori angry!" Clyde shouted from behind the couch where he was hiding with the pets, Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles. "It might boost her powers!"

"Lori! You're the worst party planner ever! I mean come on. They're worst than Lisa's!" Luan shouted as Lisa gave her a glare.

"Yeah and your hair is totes hard with split ends." Leni added.

"And your farts smell." Lana said. Listening to comments Lori started to get a little angry and felt the fire building inside her.

"It's not enough." Lola said.

"Your relationship with Bobby is so cliche!" Lincoln shouts. "I mean Babe? Bobby-boo-boo-bear? I'd rather fight Berserker alone with no powers than listen to your lovey dovey talk."

Lori got as the flames began to show. "You're always on the phone racking up the bills!" Lynn shouted.

"Sam and I are a better couple than you and Bobby!" Luna shouted.

Lori lets out a scream and the flames get larger and the machine starts to spark and the screen starts to flash.

"She's gonna blow!" Lynn shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" Luna orders before the machine exploded.

"Kids!" Soothsayer shouts and runs towards the unconscious kids.

"Ugh!" Lincoln groaned. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine." Lynn said.

"I'm ok." Lori said. "Wait, where's Luan?" Everyone look around they see that Luan is nowhere to be seen.

"You don't think the explosion killed her?" Luna asked.

"Nope!" Luan's voice is heard and then she reappears.

"Ok Luan's alive." said Lola.

"And she was invisible." Lana added. "Which means it worked!" Then turns into multiple animals.

"Yay!" Leni cheered before making a clone of herself and hugging her.

Lynn grabbed a hunk of metal and crushes it. "Woo hoo!"

"Rocking!" Luma shouted while charged up with electricity.

Lola shot a crystal shard at the wall and smirked.

"This is perfect." Lucy said. "I've never been happier." Clyde examines her face and where he sees she isn't smiling.

"Trust us, she's happy." Fangs tells him while Lucy forms a snowball.

"It seems that all our powers are back where they belong." Lisa said. "But the question still remains. Lincoln, how are you feeling? Are you back at full strength?"

"Let me check." Lincoln said and breathed in and went full flame.

"Looks like full strength to me." said Clyde.

"Aw yeah!" Lincoln shouts. "Firecracker is back baby! Now I just gotta regain the trust of the people."

"It could take some time." said Lisa.

"I know." Lincoln sighed,

"For now let's be glad our powers are back." Lori said.

"And when Jax does show up, we'll be ready to kick his butt." Lynn added.

* * *

Jax is riding on a motorcycle and he looks to his left and sees a sign that says. 'Royal Woods, Welcome you.' Jax smirks and says. "So Replicate ended up in this dump huh. Well then wait until this town gets a load of me."

* * *

In another part of town, Replicate is meditating in his safehouse. He then opens his eyes with an intense look.

"He's here."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. Well Jax has arrived and Replicate is ready for them. Now next week we'll probably release a trailer for the next arc so that's something to look forward to. And no, the next arc is NOT the season finale. So everyone, this is your last chance to get your theories in. So see you guys next time.**

 **Smoke: Yeah get your theories in. Before we post the arc. Please review.**


	53. Revenge of Jax Part 1

_In memory of Stan Lee._

 _1922-2018._

 _A Legend. A Hero._

Outside a bank in Royal Woods, the police officers are arresting several robbers and had the road blocked off. As some officers are loading up the robbers, one officer hears a motorcycle approaching. He turns and sees a man with black slicked back hair wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants and a jean vest with combat boots. The man doesn't slow down as he approaches the road block.

"Hold it right there!" The officer shouted. The man doesn't listen and keeps going. "I said stop!"

The man on the motorcycle kept going. "Stop!" The officer shouted again, but when the man on the motorcycle when getting closer to the road block the Officer gets out of the way.

The officer pulls our his and fires at the motorcycle causing the man to stop. The man gets off the bike and looks at the officer.

"Is there a problem, officer?" The man asks calmly.

"Sir you drove through a crime scene." The officer answered. "I'm gonna have to take you downtown for questioning."

"There's no need for that." The man said nonchalantly. "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." The man starts to walk away and the cop pulls out his gun.

"Freeze!" The officer shouted. "You are now under arrest."

"Under arrest you say?" The man aksed. "I don't have time for this."

* * *

At the base the alarms were going off and the Louds were running in from the training area.

"What's going on Clyde?" Lori asked.

"Reports of a meta that took down a squad of police officers." Clyde answered. "We lost all visual of the meta so we don't know what he looks like."

"Judging by the blast, the meta is possibly a level 10." Martha added. "So do be careful."

"Level 10 eh." Lincoln said. "Last meta that was a level 10 was Replicate."

"I wonder what this meta's power is?" Lana asked.

"I have no idea but it must be powerful for a level 10." Lisa said.

"Alright everyone." Lori said. "Let's go."

When the L-Crew arrive at the scene, they see several destroyed vehicles and unconscious cops as well as slightly damaged buildings.

"What the hell happened here?" Parkour asks.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Speed Queen said.

"I don't know about that." The L-Crew turn to see a man sitting on a damaged car. "I think it's an improvement."

"Did you do this?" Black Ice asked.

"Maybe." The man asked. Firecracker takes a closer look at the man and gasps.

"Huddle up!" Firecracker ordered. The L-Crew huddle up with their brother. "Ok. Call me crazy but just from looking at him, does he look familiar?"

"Well he has slicked back hair." Crystal Princess said.

"He has a jean vest." Ms. Appear added.

"He's also big." Wildgirl finished. She then realized what her brother was getting at. "You don't think it's him do you?"

"Well if he has a tatoo on his arm." Amplifier answers.

"Excuse me!" Multiple Girl called. "Do you have a tattoo?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." The man replied.

"Just answer the question!" Crystal Princess shouted.

"You really want to know?" The man asked.

"Yes!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"Fine. No need to shout." The man said with a chuckle as he showed them the tattoo on his arm. They see that it says 'Fear the Elements'.

"You're him!" Parkour shouted.

"I'm me." The man said. "Where exactly is this going?"

"You're Jax!" Amplifier exclaimed.

"Last I checked." The man said. "Look I'm in the middle something. I'm trying to find someone." He then gets up off the car. "So I suggest you stay out of my way."

"You caused this and we're going to stop you!" said Speed Queen.

"I don't have time for this." Jax said.

"You do now!" Parkour shouted and charged towards Jax,

"Usually I'm not one for harming children." Jax said. "But you're forcing my hand." He then forms a fist which suddenly is covered with rock. As soon as Parkour got close he hits her with a backhand which sends her flying into a building. Jax's hand then goes back to normal.

"Fascinating." Prodigy said. "The power to cover his body with rock."

"Wrong." Jax said. He then holds up his hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"Did he just cause this earthquake?" Wildgirl asks.

"It appears so." Prodigy said.

"Enough of this! I've been cooped up for weeks and I've been itching for a fight!" Firecracker shouted. He flies towards Jax who readys himself. Firecracker throws a punch but Jac avoids it. He then hits Firecracker with an elbow that knocks him to the ground.

"That all you got kid?" Jax asked. He then grabs Firecracker and throws him into the air. Jax holds out his hand that turns into water. "Time to cool off." He then shoots water at a airborne Firecracker that sends him crashing into a truck. "Who's next?"

Wildgirl in rhino form covered in crystals while Crystal Princess rides on her back with two Crystal lances in her hands. Jax stomps on the ground and raises a wall of earth but Wildgirl smashes through. But Jax with his fists covered in rock punches the twins causing them to tumble on the ground, while Wildgirl turns back to normal.

But Wildgirl gets back up and snarls as she turns herself into a spinosaurs and roars at Jax and swats her tail at Jax, but he dodges the attack.

"There's an old myth kid." Jax said as his arm turns to ice. "The ice age killed the dinosaurs!" He then fires a ice blast at Wildgirl forcing her back to normal.

"That was also never proven!" Prodigy shouts as she launches several cars at Jax who destroys them with ice before hitting Prodigy with a knee to the face.

"Says you." Jax said.

"Hey." Black Ice says as she appears next to Jax who doesn't even flinch. "Your not the only one with ice powers." She then forms a ice sword mace.

"Cute." Jax said. "But I'm fired up." His arm then bursts into flames.

"Boo!" Ms. Appear shouted.

Black Ice tries to hit Jax with her ice weapons but he keeps dodging them. "I'm shocked to see that you can see with your eyes covered by your bangs." Jax said.

"Years of practice." Black Ice said and whacked Kax with her ice mace.

However Jax didn't seem fazed as he fired a stream of fire at Black Ice that launched her backwards.

"Ok dude. That does it." Amplifier growled. "Time to take you down!"

"I'm with you!" Ms. Appear said.

Amplfier flies towards Jax as Ms. Appear turns invisible.

"Try and find me now." Ms. Appear whispered to herself.

Amplfier flies towards Jax but before she can tackle him, Jax elbows Amplfier in the face knocking her back.

Here's a shock for you." Jax said as his arm starts to spark with electricity. He then punches the ground sending a static shockwave through the ground which shocks Ms. Appear turning her visible.

"That was shocking." Ms. Appear joked. "Ha ha ha. Get it?" She then falls backwards.

"Yeah I get it kid." Jax said. He then feels something speed past him. He looks and sees Speed Queen trying to circle him.

"Try and hit me!" Speed Queen shouted.

"I do love a challenge." Jax smirked and raised pillars from the ground to stop Speed Queen but she dodges the pillars.

Then Jax freezes the ground and Speed Queen slipped and slid towards a wall, and crashed upon impact.

"He has ice powers too?" Multiple Girl asked.

"Fire, earth, water, electricity, and ice." Prodigy listed as she tried to stand. "It seems his powers revolve around the earth elements."

"That's totes bad." Multiple Girl said. "But we'll beat him." She then duplicates herself into seven.

"A duplicator." Jax said. "Haven't fought one of those in a while."

Muiltipe Girl and her clones all charged towards Jax. But Jax didn't even even flinched. Jax stomped his foot on the ground and hunk of rock and kicks it towards one of the Muiltipe Girl clones, but she dodges the rock and kicks Jax in the gut. But Jax recovers grabs Muiltipe Girl clone #2 and gives her a electric punch to the face.

Muiltipe Girl clone 1 and 3 both glared at Jax and both punched him in the face, but Jax blocks the punches and gives the two clones a firey roundhouse kick to their faces.

Clone 5 tries to attack from behind but Jax grab her fist and tosses her towards a car. Jax elbows clone 6 in the gut, grabs her by the throat and throws the clone to the ground.

Muiltipe Girl, clone 4 and 6 all glared at Jax. "You will totes pay." Muiltipe Girl as she and her clones charged at Jax. But Jax shots a powerful stream of water and pushes the three back.

"Huh. That was fun." Jax said as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "So, i guess that's that." He then starts to walk to his motorcycle.

"Poo poo!" Jax stops walking and turns to see Greenthumb.

"You're kidding me right?" Jax growled as he faced the infant.

"Wait. He used every earth element except one." Prodigy pointed out.

"Your not wrong." Jax said. It suddenly gets windy.

"What's going on?" Ms. Appear asked. Greenthumb looked around confused.

"Time to blow you away." Jax said.

"Still lame!" Ms. Appear shouted. "Prodigy Try and keep Greenthumb from being blown away!"

"I'll make that my top priority." said Prodigy.

"Then I'll blow you away!" Jax shouts before pulling his arms back and then thrusting them forward causing a massive gust of wind to blow in. Greenthumb is blown back but is caught by Ms. Appear. Prodigy then blows into Ms. Appear's arms who tries to stay steady but she is blown back where she along with Prodigy and Greenthumb crash into Wildgirl and Crystal Princess who crash into Multiple Girl and Amplifier who crashes into Speed Queen and Black Ice.

"Well there's your wind." Speed Queen said sarcastically.

"Extraordinary." Prodigy said. "His control over the elements are staggering. But it seems that he can only do one element at a time."

"Wrongo." Jax mocked. "I can do more than one element. I just chose not to."

"Hey!" Jax turns and sees Parkour and Firecracker back on their feet. "Forget about us?"

"Yeah. I did." Jax answered.

"Oh. I see." Firecracker said. "Are we really that forgettable?"

"I hope not." Parkour answers.

"Time to show you what happens when I use two elements." Jax said. He starts to walk towards the two young heroes ans as he walks one hand is engulfed in flames while the other turns to rock.

"Any ideas?" Firecracker asked.

"See if you can absorb his fire, I'll smash his rock!" Parkour said.

"I'd like to see you try." Jax scoffed. He then raises a hunk of rock from the ground and launches it at the two before firing a fireball at the rock engulfing it in flames.

"I can't absorb that." Firecracker said.

"Ok dodge!" Parkour said and the two young heroes dodge the fire rock.

"We need a plan." said Parkour.

"Right." Firecracker said. "That's why I'm the Man with the um uh. How did it go?"

"Plan." Parkour told him.

"But it won't be enough." Jax said. Jax's arm then becomes surrounded by a gust of wind while the other is covered with ice. "Here's a blizzard!" He blast the wind and then fires his ice into the wind which creates a small blizzard that heads towards the two siblings.

"Take this!" Firecracker shouts before blasting a stream of fire at the small blizzard. The two attacks clash creating a smoke cloud. Suddenly Jax jumps through the cloud towards the two.

Jax grabs the two and slams them down to the ground. "I told you kids to stay out of my way and yet you refused to listen." Jax said.

Parkour double kicks Jax in the gut and he lets go of the two heroes. "Who are you looking for?" Firecracker aksed.

"That's my business only." Jax said.

"Well you made it our business when you came to our city!" Parkour argued. Parkour throws a punch but Jax catches it. Firecracker throws a punch but he is caught as well.

"Enough of this!" Jax growls. He then throws the two towards the rest of the L-Crew.

"I don't get it." Parkour growles. "We've fought level 10 metas before and did fine. We've barely touched this guy."

"See here's the the thing." Jax said as he slowly approached the L-Crew. "I'm not like most metas. Let me tell you something. Those other level 10 metas that you've fought could've easily wiped the floor with you. And if this level 10 meta that you're talking about the guy i think it is, he'd probably held back. He probably didn't even try cause he knew that he didn't need to go all out because he knew how weak you are. And if you did get a hit on him, he probably let you out of pity."

"What?" Speed Queen gasped.

"Have we not gotten stronger?" Wildgirl asks.

"I don't think so. We were too busy getting our brother back to full strength." Prodigy said.

"But that time we were fighting Replicate." Crystal Princess said. "We went all out on him. Was he just toying with us?"

"Maybe." Speed Queen answered.

"Enough of this pity party." Jax said. "Time to end this." He then covers his arm in rock and enguls it in flames. He then charges forward and L-Crew brace for impact when a figure jumps in front of them an catched Jax's fist. The L-Crew look up and there eyes widen.

"Replicate!?" They shouted in unison.

"Replicate?" Jax said in surprise. He looks and sees that it is indeed Replicate standing before him holding his fist. "It is you."

"Looks like it." Black Ice sighed.

"Such a waste." Jax said.

Who else? I knew you would come here." said Replicate.

"Well I was trying to find you until these brats stopped me." said Jax.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Replicate said. "You found me."

"So I did." Jax said as he freed his hand from Replicate's grasp. "So this is where you've been hiding for the last couple of years. Came back home huh."

"Where did you think I would go?" Replicate asked.

"Not sure." Jax said. "It isn't like you told me where you lived. But you always had your secrets. That's why we got along so well for those ten years."

"Wait. Replicate and Jax were friends?" Wildgirl asked.

"It appears so." Prodigy said.

"Hey Replicate!" Parkour shouted. "Jax implied that when we fought you last time you didn't go all out. That you held back. Is that true?"

"You can say that." Replicate sighed.

"So you couldn't finished these brats?" Jax asked. "You've gone soft."

"That's where you're wrong." Replicate said.

"Really. How?" Jax asked.

"These children while they do amuse me are weak and not worth destroying." Replicate said. "I would never lower myself to destroying such weak metas. They're so weak, i doubt that not even the Eleven Masters would deem them worthy to train them."

"The Eleven Masters?" Black Ice repeated. "Who or what are the Eleven Masters?"

"Not sure." Firecracker answered.

"The Eleven Masters? Get real. They don't exist." Jax said. "They're just a myth. They don't exist."

"That's what you think." Replicate said and shot a stream of lightning at Jax, but he dodges it.

"Too slow." said Jax.

"Run!" Replicate shouted to the L-Crew.

"We need to fall back!" Speed Queen said before turning to Replicate. "Don't tell us what to do!" The L-Crew then retreats. After they're gone, Replicate turns to Jax.

"So now its you and me." Replicate growls.

"Yeah but later." Jax said. "I found you but I was just in a fight. So we'll do this another time." He gets on his motorcycle. "We'll settle this Tom. Just not now." He then drives off.

"Next time." Replicate sighed.

* * *

The Louds are back at the base getting patched up. "Man that guy was literally tough." said Lori.

"My first day back on the job and I got my butt handed to... um." Lincoln trailed off.

"Me?" Lynn replied.

"Yeah that." Lincoln said.

"Thank goodness Replicate came to save your butts." Cliff said.

"Yeah but that wasn't the weird part." Lori said.

"Yeah it's like they knew each other by the way they were talking." Luan added.

"That is weird. I watched the footage and I don't recognize him." Sam said. "So I'd say they met in those eleven years my dad was gone."

"Speaking of Replicate." Luna said before turning to Soothsayer. "Replicate said something about an Eleven Masters. You wouldn't happen to know something about that would you dude?"

"Hmmm. Yes. I am do know something about that." Soothsayer answered. "Come with me to my chambers." He leads them to the broom closet but when they open the door, they see it was changed into a massive room.

"Cool. Can you do my room next?" Lincoln asked.

"Have a seat." Soothsayer said and the Louds sat down on the couch as Soothsayer walked toward the book shelf.

"The eleven masters are legendary masters who have been around a very long time." said Soothsayer.

How many years?" Leni asked.

"Many years. Centuries even." Soothsayer answered.

"Wow." Leni said.

"The Eleven Masters have trained warriors over the generations." Soothsayer continued. "Each of have helped warriors reach a whole other level in their power. As for metas, they've helped them reach a whole other stage in their powers."

"So like a level up?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes like a level up." Soothsayer replied.

"Then we know what we gotta do." Lori said. "Are enemies are getting stronger and it's obvious that with the level that we're at right now, we need to get stronger too. Soothsayer, where do we find the Eleven Masters?"

"Simple. At the Temple of the Eleven Masters." Soothsayer answered. "However, to find the temple you must prove yourself worthy of their training."

"How do we do that dude?" Luna answered.

"A test of some sort." Soothsayer answered. "However, the tests are almost never the same so it's impossible to determine what the test is. But the Temple of the Eleven Masters is in a jungle in India."

"India!" The Louds exclaimed.

"But that place is too far and hot!" Lola whined.

"Not to mention, quite the distance from Royal Woods." Lisa added. "But how long would we have to journey to find a temple that is hidden from the world."

"It isn't a far journey at all." Soothsayer answered. "However, the training time is unknown."

"But what do we do about mom and dad?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry." Soothsayer said as he tapped his staff on the ground and made copies of the Louds. "These copies will serve as you while you're gone. Please note that for the journey you will have to start in a specific part of the jungle. There, you will continue South towards a clearing where the temple is said to be."

"Continue south." said Lisa as she wrote everything that Soothsayer said.

"We'll take the jet to India." Lori said.

"Good luck Louds." said Soothsayer.

"We'll see you when we get back." Lori said before she followed her siblings to the jet. Before she got in, Luna turned Sam.

"We'll be back Sun." Luna assures her.

"You better Moon." Sam said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Luna said before getting in the jet. She takes her seat next to Lori.

"Martha, are we ready?" Lori asked.

"Yes, Lori everything is set." said Martha.

"Good, next stop India!" Lori said and turned on the jet. Then the jet flew off.

Soothsayer stood in the doorway watching the jet fly away. He then senses a presence. He turns and sees the wolf sitting next to him.

"The time has come." Soothsayer said and the wolf nodded. "It is time for them to go to the next level. I leave them in your hands."

* * *

At a bar in downtown Royal Woods called the Drunk Hermit, Jax sat at the counter drinking out of a shot glass. As he finished that one, he slammed it on the counter.

"This is some good stuff." Jax said. "Hit me again."

"Sure thing." The bartender said and poured him another shot. "So What brings you here?"

"To drink you idiot!" Jax said.

"I'm talking about what brings you to Royal Woods?" The bartender asks.

"Oh. Just some unfinished business with an old friend." Jax answered. "I plan on finishing it. Sooner or later. You name pal?"

"Todd. Names Todd." The bartender answered.

"Nice to meet you." Jax said. "Call me Jax. Reason i ask is i like to know the name of my bartender due to the fact that I like to hang out in bars for most of my time. Rather not call you bartender."

"Good to know. But you know you have to pay for your drinks." said Todd.

"Just put it on my tab." Jax said.

"So who's this old friend, you have unfinished business with?" Todd asked.

"Let's just say he has a lot to answer for." Jax said before taking another drink and placing the shot glass on the counter. "Hit me again." And Todd filled it up. They then hear the bar door open and see a man in a suit followed by a robot enter the bar.

"Mr. Terherby." Todd greeted. "Would you like your normal table sir?"

"No. I'll sit at the counter tonight." Andrew answered before taking a seat at the counter next to Jax while Adamborg stood nearby. "I'll take my usual." Todd nods and goes to prepare his drink.

"Your robot have to be here?" Jax asked irritably.

"Think of him as my personal bodyguard. But if you're uncomfortable with him. I'll dismiss him." said Tetherby. "You're dismiss. I will alert you if I need you."

"As you command." Adamborg said and walked outside.

"So what's a guy with loads of money doing in a place like this?" Jax asked.

"Simple an offer." Tetherby said.

"Pass." Jax said. "Last guy that gave me an offer ended up beaten to a pulp. So I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" Tetherby asked. "I can give you anything you want. I can do any request you have."

"What do you have in mind?" Jax asked turning to face Tetherby. As he did this, Todd brought Tetherby his drink.

"I saw you beating up the L-Crew and i was impressed." Tetherby said. "But stopped when Replicate showed up."

"I wasted my time with those brat. Besides I figure I got him next time." said Jax.

"I was thinking you could do it again." Andrew said.

"Pass." Jax said. "I don't care about the children. I only care about Replicate and that's it."

"Really?" Tetherby said. "Then maybe I can help you accomplish that mission. I provide you whatever you need and i can do whatever favor you want."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jax said. Tetherby shrugged and finished his drink. He then placed his money on the counter and started to walk out. "There is something you can do for me. I have a few friends locked up in the prison. I was hoping that maybe you could check in on them for me."

"Of course. Who are they?" Tetherby asked.

"Rachel, Renso and Camo." Jax answered. "Rachel and Renso go by Aroma and Stretcher these days."

"What about Camo?" Tetherby asked.

"I'm not sure." Jax said.

"I'll keep an eye on them." said Tetherby.

"Good. I just want to make sure they're ok." Jax said. "Also, if those kids get in my way again, then I'll make sure that you get what you want."

"Excellent. As for Replicate, do whatever you want to him." Tetherby said.

Jax turns and smiles at him. "Oh trust me. I plan on it."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed part one of our newest arc with the arrival of Jax and he ain't no pushover. Next chapter will begin the journey to get stronger. Also this arc will reveal what happened that time that Replicate was gone. Trust us when we say that it will be good. Now my little theorists, time for you to start theorizing. This time, give us your theories on the mysterious wolf. We've seen your OMAKES but let's get your theories. Now I'll remind you that the wolf has appeared ever since Lincoln split from Irate and has shown up on several occasions and Soothsayer has shown that he can see it. With that said, give us your theories. So here's Smoke. I'm gonna go honor Stan Lee and watch some Marvel. Come join me when your done Smoke. I got Infinity War.**

 **Smoke: You got it. Now I want to honour Stan Lee by saying he was more than a man. He was a legend and a inspiration to everyone. To writers and artists alike, a generation of comic book artists and writers are sitting on your shoulders Stan. One of my favourite Stan Lee cameos would have to be in Captain America Civil war where he called Tony Stark, Tony Stank. That was funny. But all seriousness, I want to say thank you Stan Lee for giving us the great characters and great stories. Rest In Peace Stan Lee.**

 **Zachlor16: I overheard and I wanted to share something too. Marvel was the first comic series that i ever got into. I can never thank Stan enough for the giving us the greatest universe in history. He was the reason i got into loving superheroes. One of my favorite Stan Lee cameos is in Spider-Man 3 when he delivered a perfect quote: "I guess one person can make a difference." Stan, you were an inspiration to not just me and Smoke but to everyone. You gave us some of the greatest heroes in comics and after this arc is done, we will be doing a special chapter to the legend Stan Lee. Rest in Peace Stan.**


	54. Revenge of Jax part 2

Clyde, Soothsayer, Sam and the pets stood outside motionless watching as the L-Jet flew out of view.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Clyde asked Soothsayer. "The jungles of India aren't necessarily the safest."

"While that is true, I'm sure the Louds will be able to handle it." Soothsayer assures him.

"Ok but what about the city?" Sam asked. "The doubles you made aren't gonna fill in are they?"

"No. They are just to fill in at home and school." Soothsayer answered. "As for the city, I'm sure there won't be any problems. For starters, the main threat right now is Jax and I'm sure that Replicate will deal with him. As for the rest of the crime, Surge and Armor can handle things and if necessary we can contact Carol to help keep an eye on things."

"You really have things planned out." Geo comments.

"Um Soothsayer? You might want to come over here!" Mr. Cuddles called.

"Very well." Soothsayer said as they approached the area Mr. Cuddles called from. "What seems to be the issue?" His voice trailed off when he saw what had Mr. Cuddles so shook. Standing in their doorway was Jax.

"Oh crap it's Jax!" Sam gulped.

"Should we get the blasters?" Clyde whispered.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Sam whispered back.

"Calm yourselves." Soothsayer ordered. "I'll handle this." He then turns to Jax. "Greetings. What can I do for you?"

"Hey and not much." Jax answered. "I was leaving the bar and I saw something from this direction so I decided to check it out. Looked like a jet of some sort. You wouldn't happen to know something about that would you old timer?"

"No of course not." Soothsayer said.

"I see. You wouldn't mind if I look around would you? Just want to check on some things." Jax said.

"What would happen if I say no?" Soothsayer aksed.

"You wouldn't like that answer." Jax said.

"Look, I say we let him look around." Fangs whispered. "The kids are gone and we got nothing to hide."

"Agreed." Soothsayer said. "You may look around but don't break anything."

"You have my word." Jax promised as he began to look around. "Not a bad place here."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"But shouldn't you be at a mall instead." Jax said as he looked at the bathroom.

"Never really was one for malls." Sam answered causing Jax to chuckle.

"I like you kid." Jax said. "I like your attitude. Reminds me of a friend i had years ago."

"What was he like?" Sam asked as Jax walked towards the vehicle area.

"Well he was stubborn." Jax said. "But he was smart. Tough as nails. He was my best friend. Are you, ya know, uh?"

"Bisexual yes." Sam answered. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Got brother who's gay." Jax answered as he inspected the L-Monster. "Nice ride."

"That's my ride." Soothsayer said.

"I see. Where did you get it?" Jax asked.

"I made it myself when I was 30." Soothsayer replies.

"Well your work shoes." Jax said.

"Thank you." Soothsayer said.

"Are you seriously taking credit for the monster truck we stole?" Walt whispered.

"We don't need to raise suspicion." Soothsayer whispers back. "Do you really think he'd believe that a bunch of house pets stole a monster truck?"

"Ok fine." Cliff whispered.

"So is it just you three?" Jax asked.

"Yes. Just me and my grandchildren." Soothsayer said.

"I see." Jax said before approaching Soothsayer. "Are you about that? Are you sure there aren't any other people?"

"Nope. Just us, and our pets." Soothsayer said motioning to the animals on the ground who made their respective animal noises.

"Well then." Jax said. "Sorry to bother you. I'll be on my way." He starts to walk out before stopping by the fridge. "I'm taking a soda for my troubles." He then walks out of the base and to his motorcycle. "One more thing, if you happen to see a bunch of superpowered twerps let them know that if they get in my way, they're done." He then drives off. After he's gone everyone lets out a sigh.

"I thought he'd never leave." Charles said.

"You're telling me." Sam sighed.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Fangs said.

"I'm with Fangs on this one and I was evil." Mr. Cuddles said.

"I hope the Louds get back soon." Clyde said.

* * *

In the L-Jet, the Louds sat in their seats in silence. They had been flying for two hours and they were getting anxious to get to India and find the Temple of the Eleven Masters. Lori looked out the window watching the clouds as the jet flew.

"Hey Lisa, how long does it usually take to get from the United States to India?" Lori asked.

"About 14 to 15 hours." said Lisa.

"What?! The Louds exclaimed.

"But about 12 hours." said Lisa.

"I should of brought a game console." Lincoln groaned.

"Do not worry." Martha told them. "We are almost at our destination."

"How?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. We've only been flying for two hours?" Lynn added.

"Simple. We are currently flying faster than any modern jet." Martha answered. "So we will be arriving soon."

"Good, I thought we would never get there." Lynn said.

"You're right, I couldn't take another minute." Lola whined.

"Let's just get off this thing!" Leni said.

"Um, Leni are you afraid of flying?" Luna asked.

"No. I'm just scared of flying really fast." Leni said.

"Possibly the fear of crashing. Similar to how someone has a fear of heights but in reality, it's the fear of falling." Lisa explained.

The jet lands and Leni runs outside to hug the ground. "I'll never leave you again!" Leni said.

"Should we tell her that we need to take the jet to get home?" Lincoln asks Lori.

"Not yet. We'll wait til we actually leave." Lori answered. "Alright. So this is India. A lot of jungle here."

"This is the Punavi Jungle." Lisa said. "One of the thickest jungles in the world."

"Like easy to get lost in?" Leni asked while Lynn shrugs.

"So does anyone remember how to get to the temple of the 11 masters?" Lana asked.

"But we have to prove ourselves worthy." Lisa said.

"Right." Lori said. "Soothsayer said that there is a clearing somewhere in the jungle where the temple is supposed to be. So lets get moving and everyone stick together."

"Right!" The Loud siblings replied.

* * *

The Louds made their way through the jungle with Lola using her blades to hack at the brush. Lincoln brought up the rear and once in a while would shoot a small fireball from his finger at a tree. As they continued through the jungle, Lincoln suddenly stopped.

"I think we've been here before." Lincoln said. His sisters stopped and stared at him.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked. Lincoln points at a nearby tree and the girls see that there is still some embers on it.

"I've been hitting random trees with fireballs as we went through." Lincoln explained. "And we've already passed this tree."

"So we've been going around in circles?" Lana asked.

"It appears so." Lisa sighed. "So now what do we do?"

"Give me a minute." Lori said. She then hears a low growling. "Lynn, please tell me that was your stomach."

"That's not my stomach." Lynn said.

They turn around and notice that the growling is coming from the bushes and then a tiger pounces out of the bushes but Luan dodges the tiger.

"It's a tiger!" Luna exclaimed.

"Cool." Lana said. The tiger slowly started walking around them. Then, to their surprise the tiger started to speak.

"Outsiders!" The tiger roared. "Why are you here? You are not welcome. Leave now!"

"Did that tiger just talk?" Lincoln asked.

"Why yes, yes he did." Luan answered. "Lori, you talk to him."

"Listen Mr. Tiger. We're here to find the temple of the eleven masters. We got lost and found out we were traveling in circles." said Lori.

"I knew I smelled burning wood." The tiger muttered.

"Sorry." Lincoln said sheepishly.

"As for the temple, there is no temple." The tiger growled. "It's only a legend."

"But we were told that there was a clearing at the end of the jungle." Lori argued. "The clearing is where the temple is."

"The clearing is just that. A clearing." The tiger said. "Now leave." The tiger turns and starts to stalk away.

"You're wrong!" Lola shouted after him.

"Let him go Lola." said Lincoln.

"He's wrong! Soothsayer says the temple is real!" Lola said.

The tiger then turns around with a snarl on his face. "You want proof that it isn't real?" He growled. "Then fine. I'll take you to the clearing myself just to prove wrong and to make sure you leave sooner."

"Fine take us to the clearing!" Lincoln said.

"Very well." The tiger said. "Stay close and don't fall behind."

* * *

The Louds and the tiger have been walking and Lola is starting to lose her patience. "So where is this clearing?" Lola asked.

"We still have a long ways to go." The tiger answered. "So unless you don't want to get there, I suggest you be silent."

"Fine." Lola groaned. "I can't believe we're following a tiger."

"Well we obviously can't find it so we sadly need him." Lori pointed out. "I still can't believe he can talk."

"Me neither. But he's no cereal mascot." Lynn said.

"You know that cereal isn't good for you." Lisa stated.

"Yeah I know." Lynn said.

"Are you sure we can trust him though?" Lincoln asked. "Tigers aren't necessarily trustworthy."

"True but we don't have a lot of options." Lori reminds him. "Besides, I'm sure we can deal with him if he attacks us."

"Yeah that's true." Lincoln said.

"I suggest you keep up the pace." The tiger growled. "I'm not the only predator in this jungle." The Louds exchange glances and continue to follow the large cat. As they continued through the jungle, they see an opening in the jungle.

"Is that the clearing over there?" Luan asked. The tiger shook his head.

"No. The clearing is still a while away." The tiger explains. "Through there is a village. We'll be going around it." The Louds follow the large cat and look through the trees as they walk where they see a small village. However, the Louds are shocked when they see the state they are in.

"They look so weak." Lynn comments. She turns to the tiger. "What's wrong with them?"

"Lack of resources." The tiger answered. "The village has come under hard times. The well has dried up and it's too dangerous of a walk to the river. Their crops aren't growing and they're dying of hunger. Plus their animals have run off awhile ago so they have no meat. At this rate, they won't last the cold season." He then starts to walk off. "Come, we're wasting daylight." The siblings begin to follow him when Leni stops and takes one last look at the village before narrowing her eyes.

"No." Leni says suddenly.

"What did you say?" The Tiger asked.

"I'm not letting those people die! We need to help them!" Leni said.

"You're wasting your time. That well is dried up, the crops are dead and the animals are gone. They're deadweight." The Toger growled.

"No she's right." Lori said. "We can't just stand around and do nothing while everyone else suffers. We are still heroes and we are going to do something about this."

"Your wasting your time." The tiger growled.

"Then that's our problem isn't it?" Lori said before she turned to her siblings. "Ready?"

"Ready." They answered in unison.

"L-Crew time!" Lori shouts.

The Louds all changed to their costumes and head on down to the village as the tiger watches them leave.

"L-Crew time?" Firecracker asked.

"I thought it would sound cool." Speed Queen replied.

"It could've been worse." Parkour said. Once they got to the village the people stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Some with curiosity and some with fear.

"Lisa, do you speak their language?" Amplifier whispers.

"Of course I do." Prodigy nodded and walked towards the villagers. She spoke to them in their native tongue that they are not here to hurt them but to help them.

"Do you think they understand?" Multiple Girl asked.

"We're about to find out." Lucy answered as Lisa starts to walk back towards them.

"Well?" The rest of the L-crew asked.

"They're relieved that we are not a threat and they told me their problem with the village that we already know." Prodigy said.

"Ok so I suggest we split up." Speed Queen ordered. "Firecracker and Black Ice will take care of the well. Wildgirl and Amplifier will go hunt down the lost animals. Ms. Appear, Prodigy, Parkour, Multiple Girl, Crystal Princess, Greenthumb and I will work on their crops. Everyone understand?"

"Got it!" The L-Crew nodded.

At the village well, Firecracker and Black Ice stood by the well while the villagers watched with curiosity. Black Ice looked down the well and whistled.

"That's deep." Black Ice comments. Firecracker picks up a pebble and drops it down the well and the two listen and wait for it to land.

"It hasn't landed yet." Firecracker said.

"Must be a deep well." Black Ice said,

"I'll say." Firecracker said. He then hears the pebble hit the ground. "And it's landed."

"Yep. It's deep." Black Ice comments. "Ready?"

"Ready." Firecracker answered. Black Ice then fires a ice blast into the well and it begins to fill with ice. Black Ice keeps firing until she sees the ice come into view.

"That should do it." Black Ice said. "Your turn."

"Right. So fire breath or fire blast?" Firecracker asks. "You pick."

"Fire breath." Black Ice said.

Firecracker took a step back and unleashed his fire breath on the ice until it melted.

"Done and done." Firecracker said. The villagers gather around the well and they see that's it's filled with water once again. They start to cheer.

"I think they're happy." Black Ice says.

At the harvest area, Speed Queen was looking at the soil and preparing to grow some crops. "Ok." She said. "So here's the plan. I'm going to carry Crystal Princess while she sticks her crystals in the dirt so that we can plow the fields. Then Multiple Girl and her clones will plant the seeds that Prodigy brought. Greenthumb will then use her powers so that the crops will grow at a fast pace. Once they're grown, Parkour will slam her hands on the ground which should launch the vegetables into the air where Ms. Appear and Prodigy will catch them. Any questions?"

"How far up will they go?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"Way up." Speed Queen said while rolling her eyes. "Now let's get to work." Speed Queen picks up Crystal Princess and runs while Crystal Princess uses Crystal blades to make holes in the harvest area.

"Our turn." Multiple Girl stated as she and several of her clones walked up and placed the seeds into the soil. "That was fun." Greenthumb then crawled to the edge of the field and places her hands on the ground. She then makes a face and several vegetables start to sprout out of the ground.

Parkour cracked her knuckles and punched the ground and the vegetables get launched in the air.

Then Ms. Appear and Prodigy managed to catch all the vegetables with a forcefield cup and telekinesis.

"Alright!" Parkour cheers. Ms. Appear and Prodigy take the food to the villagers and then head back to the fields to repeat the process. They then hear a commotion and they see a bunch of animals run out of the jungle with a wolf not far behind as well as Amplifier.

"Animals coming through dudes and dudettes!" Amplfier shouted.

The villagers cleared the way when the animals ran pass them. "You think we got them all?" Wildgirl asked.

"Good job guys." Firecracker complimented as he and Black Ice come over to join them. "We filled the well."

"It was easy." Black Ice added.

"Well it wasn't easy getting the animals back." Amplfier said.

"They're different from my pets back home." Wildgirl stated.

"Wildgirl scared them and got them moving." Amplifier told them. "I made sure they didn't get separated from the group."

"We did good guys." Speed Queen told everyone. "Now lets go see the villagers." They head back to the village where they see everyone gathered. The people them separate and a older man walks up. He approaches Speed Queen and grabs her hands and putting them to his head. He then repeats this action with each sibling. He then says something to them and Prodigy translates.

"He says thank you for saving their village." Prodigy tells them. "And they will never forget us."

"It was our pleasure sir." Speed Queen replied as Prodigy translated.

"Should we get back to our tiger?" Ms. Appear whispered to Amplfier.

"If he's still there." Amplifier answers. The L-Crew leave the village while everyone waved at them. The L-Crew waved back before heading to the area they had left the tiger. When they got there, they saw that he was still there much to their surprise.

"You're still here?" Lana asked.

"I was waiting for you to fail. But I guess I was wrong." The tiger said.

"So you're still going to take us the clearing?" Wildgirl asked.

"I always keep my word." The tiger said. He gets up and turns but stops. "You did good out there. Maybe you outsiders aren't so bad." He starts to walk away with the Louds following him. Unknown to the Louds, the tiger was smiling.

* * *

They continued to walk through the jungle and the sun was starting to go down. "We're almost to the clearing." The tiger informed them. "It is just up ahead."

"Good, it's getting dark out here." Muiltipe Girl said.

"Ok we're here." The tiger said.

The Louds walk up only to see a clearing and nothing else. "I don't get it." Lincoln said. "It's supposed to be right here."

"That's what Soothsayer said." Lynn added. "He also said that we had to prove ourselves worthy with a test. Did we not pass whatever test it was?"

"So what's this test that we have to prove?" Lisa asked.

"Test?" The tiger asked.

"You know to prove that we are worthy." said Lori.

"I don't know what your talking about because there is no temple." The tiger growled. He then turns and starts to walk into the jungle. "Leave this jungle and never return. Farewell." He then disappeared into the jungle leaving the Louds alone.

"Now what do we do?" Lana asked. "Jax is still in Royal Woods and we can't stop him."

"Look we'll think of something." Lori assured them. "We'll find a way to stop Jax one way or another and we'll do it together." Lily looks over at thr clearing from over Leni's shoulder and sees a light coming from clearing. She taps Leni on the face to get her attention.

"What is it Lily?" Leni asked and Lily pointed behind Leni. Leni turned around and gasped. "You guys look!"

The rest of the Louds turn and see the clearing glowing. "What's happening?" Lynn shouts.

"I don't know!" Lisa answered. Suddenly the light engulfs them. When the light vanishes, the Louds see that they're fine.

"Well that was weird." Lola comments.

"Yeah." Lincoln agreed. "Also what was that light?"

"I don't know. Maybe the answer is in that temple." Leni said.

The Louds look and see the temple of the eleven masters. "The temple!" Lincoln said.

"Dudes we found it!" Luna shouted.

"It does exist!" Lisa exclaimed. "Who would've thought?"

"So i guess we go in?" Lola asked. Lori nods and the Louds climb the steps leading into the temple. Once inside, they looked around in awe at how large the temple was.

"This place is huge." Lynn said in awe.

"Welcome young ones." A voice said. The Louds turn to see ten elderly people dressed in robes and carrying staffs in hands.

"You're the eleven masters right?" Lincoln asked.

"That is correct my young friends." One of the masters a old woman with short hair answers. "Welcome to the Temple of the Eleven Masters."

"I only count ten." Lori pointed. "Where's number eleven?"

"Why you've already met him." A master, an old Asian man answered before pointing behind them. The Louds turn to see the tiger walk up behind them.

"It's you?" The Louds exclaimed in unison. The tiger nods and glows. Once the light vanishes, the tiger is gone. Instead stands a old African American man with gray hair.

"I am." The man answered. "I believe we all need to introduce ourselves. I am Komu. I guided you here so I could test you."

"The village." Lisa gasped. "You led us there on purpose." Komu nods.

"I needed to know where your lied." Komu explained. "You passed with flying colors. Now it's time for everyone to introduce themselves."

"I'm Lori Loud. The oldest of the Louds, and wields the power of Speed." Lori said.

"I'm Leni Loud, I can like make copies of myself." Leni said.

"Luna Loud's the name, shooting lightning is my game." Luna introduced.

"I am Luan Loud. I can turn invisible and make force field." Luan said.

"Lynn Loud, I'm super strong." Lynn said.

"Lincoln Loud, sole brother and resident pyro." Lincoln said.

"Lucy Loud. Ice powers." Lucy said simply.

"Lana Loud, I can turn into animals." Lana said.

"I'm Lola Loud. I can use use crystals in any way. Mainly armor and weapons." Lola said.

"I am Lisa Loud. Telepath." Lisa said. "And this is Lily who has the ability to control plants and raise plants."

"Hi!" Lily said.

"What a cute little dear." One master with long light brown hair cooed. "But it's our turn. I am Mora."

"I am Kai." The old Asian said.

"I am Zelda." Another master said fair skin with black hair.

"I am Naia." A master said with tan skin and long gray hair that reaches her neck.

"I am William." A master said with fair skin, short blond hair.

"Miros am I." A short master with no hair said.

"I am Spring." A master with light blonde hair said.

"I am Kulo." A old hispanic master said.

"I am Kaval." A master with red and white hair said.

"And I am Luther." The final master with a large gray beard said. "I see you traveled a long way. Come. Let's go sit you can tell us your story."

"Well we're this superhero team named the L-Crew." Lori explained. "We got our powers when Lisa's invention blew up. We decided to Protect our home, Royal Woods. But one day this game named Jax showed up and he has elemental powers and he defeated us."

"I see." Zelda said as she poured the tea. "So you've come here to receive the training to defeat this Jax?"

"Yes." Lori answered. Zelda pours the rest if the tea but stops at Lily.

"Sorry little one." Zelda said. "No tea for you. But I do have something for you." She waves her hand around and a baby bottle appears. She hands the bottle to Lily. "Here you go." Lily giggles and takes the bottle. "She is quite adorable."

"Adorable she is." Miros agreed. "Training however, difficult it is. Push your limits it will."

"How did you hear of this temple?" William asked.

"We heard about you guys from Replicate, and got the full details from Soothsayer." Lori explained.

"Ah Soothsayer." Spring sighed. "Glad to hear he hasn't forgotten us."

"You guys know Soothsayer?" Lynn asks and Spring nods.

"His real name is Caine." Spring explained. "He was once one of us and one of the best too. He loved training warriors for the future. So patient and so kind. He was quite the charmer. Right Naia?"

Naia nods. "Yes he was." She said. "But over time he grew bored of the temple and decided to go out to train the next generation. He always wanted to help people. Shame he couldn't save Caesar."

"Caesar?" Lincoln asked.

"You know the guy who made the salad." Leni replied.

"No my dear." Naia said. "I mean Julius Caesar."

"Julius Caesar? One of the greatest Roman generals in history who was set to become ruler?" Lisa exclaimed. "That Julius Caesar?"

"The one and only." Kulo answered. "He had a vision that Caesar would be killed on the Ides of March. Sadly Caesar chose not to listen. In the end, he paid the price."

"Wait. I thought that only happened in Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar. Are you saying that it actually happened?" Luan asked.

"Yes it did." Spring said.

"Who knew Shakespeare would recreate that part of history." Zelda said.

"There are still so many questions." Lisa said.

"But those can be asked at a later time." Komu told them. "But now there is other things that are more urgent."

"So you'll train us?" Lincoln asked.

"Indeed." Kaval said. "However, there is an issue. The infant cannot be trained in her current state."

"But she's our sister." Lana argued. "And a member of this team!"

"Calm my young friend." Luther soothed. "We said in her current state which infancy. She needs to be a little older." He holds his staff towards Lily who looks at it with confusion. His staff then glows and Lily is engulfed in light. When the light is gone Lily is no longer a baby. She is now five years old with short blonde hair and freckles.

"Lily?!" The Louds sibling questioned.

Lily looks at her hands before touching her face and her body. She then runs her hands through her now longer hair.

"Ok. This is weird." Lily said before realizing what she said. "Whoa. Did I just say that?" She gasps. "Whoa I did it again! This is so weird. I did it again!"

"She's older." Lynn said in shock.

"Indeed." Luther said. "I made her five years old. Perfect for training."

"This is going to get some getting use to Lily." Lisa said.

"Yeah it sure is." Lily said.

"Now children, go and get some rest." Mora said. "Cause tomorrow, your training will begin."

* * *

In Royal Woods, Camo sat in his cell in silence. He was thinking about what Jax had done to the L-Crew but how he refused to fight Replicate right there and then. "What are you up too Jax?" He wondered.

"That's what I want to know." Camo looked up and saw Replicate standing in his cell.

"Replicate?" Camo said. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Replicate answers.

 **Zachlor16: Ok. So a few little maintenance stuff. First, the person who gave us characters based off him and his brother, we aren't going to use them. At all. No requests. At all. Don't make us say it again. Also, next chapter we will start the Loud family's training and we will start looking into Replicate and Jax's history. Now for all you theorists out there. I got a good one for you. So last chapter we said that Replicate and Jax were friends along with Camo, Stretcher and Aroma. We also mentioned that the give of them were a team. So i want your theories on what caused their team to break up. What caused them to have a hatred towards each other. Let us know what you think.**

 **Smoke: Yeah give us your theories. Also as some of you may know that I'm writing a spin off of Loud heroes that focuses on Maggie. It's just a one time thing, I like some the ideas, but I don't think I'm going to use them. But thanks anyway. Please review and all that.**


	55. Revenge of Jax part 3

Camo was shocked to not only Replicate visiting him again in prison but he wonders what Jax is in Royal Woods. "What do you want to know?" Camo asked.

"What is Jax doing here?" Replicate asked.

"He wants you dead and will take down anyone who stands in his way.

"I know that." Replicate groaned. "I want to know what drove him to this. Why is breaking our code that we have followed and lived by?"

"Seriously?" Camo growled. "Have you forgotten what you did when you left? What you took?"

"That doesn't matter." Replicate argued.

"Yes it matters!" Camo shouted. "He wants to kill you for what happened years ago!"

"What happened after I left?" Replicate asked.

"Everyone was angry." Camo told him. "Renso wanted to go after you. Rachel wanted your head. Jax said that you'd be to far away and it wasn't worth it. He said that in time, you'd pay. We all stuck together for a few months before we all left. One by one. Look, Jax took your leadership because he felt that he didn't have a choice. He would've let you stay and we could've worked it out. You chose to leave and you made the decision to take from Rachel."

"Did you actually talk to him before you found me?" Replicate asked.

"Awhile ago." Camo said.

"What did he say? Give me the details." Replicate said.

"Well he said that he's away you and asked me where you were and I didn't know where you were until now." Camo said.

"I see." Replicate said. "I gotta go now. I need to find Jax." He goes and starts to walk away.

"You can't run from your past Tom." Camo said. "Sometimes you gotta face it." Replicate doesn't respond. "You remember the old days?"

"Yeah." Replicate answers with a sad smile. "Yeah I do."

* * *

Flashback- 10 years ago

Seattle Washington

Rain fell in Seattle as two men walked through the rain drenched to the bone. One was a tall man wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora with a white button up shirt underneath. The other was slightly taller and wore a jean vest with a black t-shirt underneath it with cargo pants a black slicked back hair. On his arm was a tattoo that said 'Fear the Elements'.

"Well that was harder than i thought." The taller man groaned. "What you think Tom?"

"That was nothing." Tom said.

"Come on it wasn't that easy." said The taller man.

"Still." Tom sighed.

"Come on let's get a drink." Said the taller man.

The two approach the bar and they here a commotion inside. "Sounds like everybody is back." Tom comments.

"My money says that Camo and Renso are arm wrestling again." The taller man said with a chuckle. "Who do think is gonna win? Loser buys the next two rounds of drinks."

"Alright Jax I'll take your bet." Tom said. "I say Renso."

"I say Camo." Jax said. "He's stronger."

"Yeah, but Renso cheats." Tom said with a smirk before going in.

"Wait what?" Jax said before following him. The two enter the bar to see four other people there. One was a lizard man wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. He currently had his locked with a man with red hair, fair skin and was wearing a purple jumpsuit. Behind him stood a woman with short black and blonde hair and was wearing a white jacket with a green shirt underneath it and had on white jeans. At the bar sat a younger woman with fair skin, long red hair and was wearing leather latex. She hears the door open and looks to see the two men walk in.

"We were wondering when you two were gonna show up." The red head said.

"Sorry Rachel." Tom said. He turns to the arm wrestling match. "So how long have they been going at it so far?"

"Hard to say about an hour tops." Rachael said.

"So not that long." Tom said. "We made a little bet and the loser has to pay for drinks."

"You two made another bet?" Rachel asked amused. "Jax, don't you ever quit?"

"Nope cause i plan on winning." Jax said. They turn their attention to the two metas who were still going at it with the lizard starting to gain the upper hand.

"That all you have Renso?" The lizard taunted.

"Not at all Camo." Renso said back. He then flashes a smirk at the woman behind him before Camo feels a tap on his shoulder. Camo turns and sees Renso's other hand waving at him. While Camo was distracted, Renso slams Camo's hand onto the table.

"I win!" Renso cheered. Tom grabs Renso and puts him in a headlock. He then gives him a noogie.

"Good job Renso." Tom said. "You won the match and helped me win a bet."

"Glad to hear it Tom. So Jax's paying for drinks?" Renso asked.

"Correct and if you want to add some more salt in the wound. Get something expense." Tom said.

"I think that's my bit." Rachael said. "Pay up Jax."

Jax lets out a groan. "Damn it Camo. Why'd you have to lose?"

"Not my fault." Camo said from his perch on the bar counter. "You know Renso cheats."

"Whatever." Jax growled as he payed the bartender for the drinks. "So where's the old man?"

"I'll give two guesses." Renso answered.

"In the back again?" Tom askes.

"Yep." The other woman answered. "With a cigar and a tray of shots."

"Damn." Tom said as he drank his liquor. "He in one of his moods Erin?"

"You can say that." Erin replied,

"Alright. Who's turn is it to talk to him?" Tom asked.

"Yours." Jax answered as he drank a shot. "We did our turns already."

"Fine." Tom said and walks to the back and says. "hey old timer! You okay?!"

Tom sees an older with gray hair and beard wearing a brown jacket, plad shirt and brown pants. In one hand he had a cigar and in the other he had a shot glass.

"That Tommy-boy?" The old man ask. "And you know you don't need to call me an old timer. I'm only in my forties."

"Whatever you say Randy." Tom said. "So, drinking and smoking again. What's on your mind old man?"

"You punks have made a bunch of promise this past year." Randy tells them. "We've taken down some tough customers. But i think it's time we made some changes to our style. So from this point on, we'll no longer be simply taking down the metas. We're gonna kill them."

"Kill metas?" Tom asked.

"Yes, more of them keep popping up and we can't handle it all. We we'll wipe them all out." said Ramdy.

"Randy, I think you had enough." said Tom.

"Nah. I'm just getting started." Randy said. "And I'm thinking maybe we go even further. No more witnesses."

"You mean kill civilians?" Tom asked.

"Only to make sure they know who's the boss." Randy said.

"But killing innocents." Tom said. "Possibly even children. Isn't that a little much?"

"No it's not. We just to need to protect the ones we love." Randy said,

"But Randy!" Tom protested but Randy interrupted him.

"My decision is final." Randy growled. "Now get outta here." Tom sighs and walks out of the room where he sees Jax leaning by the doorway.

"So, what the old man say?" Jax asked.

"He doesn't want to take down metas anymore. He wants to kill them." Tom replied.

"But we've never killed." Jax said. "We've never had to."

"That's not the only thing." Tom said. "He doesn't want to leave any witnesses." Jax's eyes widen.

"You mean civilians?" Jax said hoarsely and Tom nodded. "But that would mean killing children."

"I know." Tom growled.

"The others ain't gonna like that." Jax said. "I mean your a father. Renso and Erin want a family when they get married. And Rachel and Camo like children. We can't go through with this."

"There isn't anything we can do." Tom said. "I hate this." Jax walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out Tom." Jax said. "We always do. And no matter what, I got your back."

"That was so cheesy." Tom said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah i know." Jax said. "C'mon, let's go drink our sorrows away."

Flashback end

* * *

Replicate sighs before turning to Camo. "But those dsys are over." He says before teleporting out.

* * *

Back at the temple of the Eleven masters, the Louds prepare to start their training with the eleven masters. "Ok so all we need to do is train with the eleven masters so we can defeat Jax." Lori said.

"Sounds easy enough." Luna said.

"I have more than one tooth!" Lily shouted from the dining area. "I can actually eat!" The Louds sigh and head to the dining area where they see the older Lily eating food.

"It feels weird that I'm now the minor sibling." Lisa sighed.

"Never fear young one." Spring said. "We will turn Lily back to a baby once the training is complete."

"Well that bites!" Lily sighed.

"How would we explain to mom and dad that you're literally four years older?" Lori asked.

"Good point point." Lily replied,

"We could've blames Lisa." Lynn jokes.

"Sure you would've." Lisa said rolling her eyes.

Kai then clears his throat and gets their attention. "Now children, behave yourselves." He said. "Now let's get you all into proper training wear." He waves his staff and the Louds' clothing are changed into training gi's.

"Now this is style." Leni said.

"Not bad." Lola said.

"Now you are all ready to be trained by us." Zelda said. "And learn from our ways."

"Yes we are." Lori answered. "So are each of you gonna take one of us?"

"Indeed we are Lori." Kaval answered. "Each of us will pick one of you to train. Miros, will choose first. He is the eldest and the first to become one of the masters." Miros walks up and looks at the Louds assembled. He walks over to Lincoln and looks him in the eye before moving on two Lynn. He holds her arm up and looks it up and down. He then moves to Lori. He pokes at her legs before looking her up and down.

"Decision, I have made." Miros said. "Lori I will train."

"I won't let you down." Lori promised before Miros led her to a room.

Kulo walks up to the rest of the Louds and inspects them. He walks up to Luan and looks at her up and down. Then Kulo raised her arm and inspects it. Kulo walks up to Lucy and takes a look at her.

"Lucy you will be my student." Kulo said.

"Thank you." Lucy said. "I hope I won't let you down." Kulo then leads her to a room. Zelda walks up and looks Luna. She looks her up and down before going to Lisa and walking around her. She then moves to Lincoln and examines his eyes. She then looks at Leni and lifts her hair to look at her neck.

"While I would love to train you all, i will train Leni." Zelda said.

"I'm totes ready." Leni said as she and Zelda walked to a room.

Kai walks up and looks at Lynn and walks passed her and inspects the twins. Kai circles around them while taking a look at them and then looks at Luan. "Ok Luan you're my student." said Kai.

"O-Kai!" Luan puns before following Kai.

"I hope I don't regret this." Kai muttered before he and Luan enter a room. Mora steps up and looks at each of the remaining Louds. She approaches Lily and looks her over. She then turns to Lola before walking around her. She then turns to Luna and examines her.

"You'll be my student Luna." Mora said. "I think it could be fun."

"You're going to have a rocking time with me dudette." said Luna.

"I'm sure I will." Mora said as they walk toward the room.

William walks up and looks at the remaining Louds. His eyes then rest on Lynn. "I suppose its better late then never i suppose. I will train you." He tells her.

"Sweet." Lynn said before following him to a room. The remaining Louds that stood was Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. In front of them stood the remaining Masters. Komu, Spring, Kaval, Luther, and Naia stood in front of them.

Naia walks up to the five Louds and inspects them. Naia walks up Lily and looks at her up and down. But she walks up to Lola. "Lola, I believe I can sharpen your skills." Naia said.

"You've made a wise decision." Lola said as she followed Naia out. Luther then walks up and eyes up the remaining Louds. He then makes his decision.

"Lincoln." Luther said. "Come. We have training to do."

"Sweet!" Lincoln said as the two walked into a room.

"And then there were three." Lana said.

"Indeed." Komu said. "Please note that you three were not picked early because of your lack of abilities. The others were chosen because they had certain characteristics that they liked."

"Correct. But we three still need to make our choices." Kaval added. "I will be going next and I choose young Lisa."

"Very wise choice." Lisa said. Both Kaval and Lisa both walked in the room.

"So who's next?" Lily asked.

"You." Spring answered.

"Me?" Lily asked pointing to herself.

"Yes. You will be my pupil." Spring answered.

"Yay!" Lily cheered as she followed Spring to a room leaving Lana with Komu.

"I'm last." Lana said sadly.

"True, but isn't there a saying that goes best for last?" Komu said.

"Never thought of it like that." Lana said. "So what are we doing first?"

"Simple. Come with me." Komu said as he led her to the temple entrance. "We are going to go to the jungle to begin your training."

Lana's eyes beamed with excitement. "We're going to the jungle!?" Lana asked.

"Yes. That is where your first lesson is." Komu said. They head to the jungle where Komu sits down on the grass. "Sit." Lana nods and sits next to him. "Now Lana, look into the trees and tell me what you see."

"Um leaves and branches or an advantage point?" Lana replied.

"No. Look closer." Komu instructed. "Look within the trees." Lana gives him a confused look but does he says. "Again, what do you see?"

"I see some animals." Lana answers. "I see a few squirrels, a bunch of birds. Komu, i don't understand. What's so special about these animals? Besides the fact that they usually aren't usually found here."

"What do these animals have in common?" Komu asks. Lana thinks about it and shrugs.

"They live in trees." Lana guessed. Komu chuckles.

"You think to small." Komu said. "They all have instincts."

"Instincts?" Lana asked.

"Yes, you need to use the instincts of the animals you turn into." said Komu.

"That's a bad idea." Lana said.

"Not if your human instincts work in synchronized harmony with the animal instincts." Komu told her.

"I don't get it." Lana said.

"Animals have instincts that help them survive in the wild." Komu explained. "To truly reach the next level in your abilities you must be able to use the animal instincts alongside your own instincts. Then you will truly reach your potential."

"So I need to have both of my instincts to be one? Got it." Lana said,

"Then shall we test it then?" Komu suggested.

"Ok." Lana said.

"I suggest you start small and work your way to big." Komu said.

"Nah. I'm the queen of risks." Lana said proudly. "I'm going big." She then turns into a lion and lets out a roar.

"One of those students I see." Komu sighed.

Lana starts to circle Komu til she's behind. She then pounces only for Komu to hit her with his staff forcing her into human form.

"What happened?" Lana asked. "I let the lion instinct choose the place to attack. How come it didn't work?"

"It did work." Komu assured her. "You must remember that i have much experience and i was prepared. But you did well. Now, shall we continue?"

"Yes master." Lana said.

* * *

Lynn looks around and sees a wide open area. "So this is the room you're training me in?" Lynn asked.

"Yes it is. I not only here to improve your strength you know." William said.

Lynn flashes him a confused look. "Then what strength are we improving?" She asked.

"All of them." William answered. "To truly reach your full potential, you improve your other strengths. You must be strong emotionally, mentally and spiritually."

"So I have to train in those factors?" Lynn asked. "That sounds pretty dumb."

"Very well then. Attack me." William said.

"You serious?" Lynn asked.

"Very serious my dear." William said.

"Ok. You asked for it." Lynn said. She rushed forward and threw a punch only for William's hand to shoot up and catch her fist. Lynn growls and tries to hit several kicks but William blocks them effortlessly. William then hold his hand out and pushes her, causing her to fall down. "How did you beat me?"

"My mind, emotions and spirit are as strong as my body." William explained. "While you are strong, your strengths hold you back. You strengthen everything else to truly be strong."

"Ok then now I get it." said Lynn as she got back up. "How do I do that?"

"I'll show you." William said.

He waves his staff around and giant hairy and familiar figure appears and Lynn gasps. "Squatch? Why did you bring him here?" She asks.

"I didn't." William answered. "He is an illusion. We will first work on your emotional strength. I believe Squatch was the first meta you and siblings fought correct?"

"Yeah. I tried to fight him alone and I got my butt handled to me." said Lynn.

"Then he'll be perfect for training." said William.

"Ok here goes." said Lynn.

Lynn charges towards the Squatch illusion but immediately get smashed into the ground. Lynn gets back up and tries to throw a punch only to get rocked by a right hand. Lynn recovers from the punch and gets angry. She then leaps at the illusion only to get backhanded out of the air. Lynn gets up to go again but William steps in front of her.

"Tell me, did that go similar to how the first fight went?" William asked.

"Close enough." Lynn said. "The illusion dominated me like the real thing."

"I see." William said. He waves his staff again and the Squatch illusion disappears. In it's place stood a rock covered humanoid that Lynn scowled at.

"Tremor." Lynn growles.

"Tell me about your experience with this meta?" William instructed.

"Well his name was Esteban Larson. He bullies people who are smaller than him. He has a criminal record which caused his patents kicked him out." said Lynn.

"Oh my goodness." William gasped.

"But he goes by Tremor a stone monster who's more of a monster than human." Lynn said as her anger began to build up.

"Are you afraid?" William asked.

"No." Lynn scoffs.

"Then fight him." William challenges.

"Fine. I will." Lynn said. Suddenly, the Tremor illusion appears in front of Lynn, startling her and causing her to fall back.

"I think that's enough." William said. "Now, tell me, what went wrong in those two exercises?"

"I let my anger get a hold of me?" Lynn asked

"You let your emotions cloud your judgment." William explained. "Your anger caused you to run in with your guard down. Your fear caused you to hesitate in the face of danger. When you let your emotions gain control you are unable to think clearly. Your emotions effect your mind. You will need to learn to strengthen your control of your emotions so that your mind can get stronger so that you will be able to think in an instant."

"Ok." Lynn said.

"But for now, we will start to strengthen you spiritually." William said. He then sits. "And we will start through meditation. Are you ready?"

"You bet master." Lynn answered as she joined him.

* * *

Luan is with Kai and she looks around the place which is a garden. "Nice garden." Luan said.

"Yes, I grew the plants myself. Now I want you to perform a sneak attack." said Kai.

"Easy peezy." Luan said. She walks off and turns invisible. Kai sits down and starts to meditate. He then hears a scuffle of leaves. He lets out a sigh and reaches behind him and throwing something over his shoulder. The something was revealed to be Luan. "Ow."

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Kai asked.

"What did I do wrong?" Luan asked.

"You walked through some leaves thus making a noise. You need to be aware of your surroundings my metal teeth friend." Kai said. "Being invisible is like a predator that stalks it's prey, one small mistake and the prey will escape."

"Oh. Ok." Luan walks off and tries to sneak up on Kai. However, he once again catches her. "Aw c'mon! What did I do this time?"

"Several things." Kai said. "First, I heard your footsteps. To truly sneak up on someone you must step lightly. One wrong step can define the difference between life and death. Second, you must steady your breathing. To truly be invisible you must seem like you aren't even there. And finally, predictably. I could easily predict where you were going to attack. Don't attack where your opponent expects it, attack where he least expects it."

"Ok I got it." Luan said.

"Good now try again." Kai said.

She walks off and Kai begins to meditate. He hears something coming from behind him and he sighs. He reaches behind him but grabs nothing much to his confusion.

"So do I pass?" Kai turns and sees Luan sitting next to him. Kai chuckles.

"Indeed. But there is much more work to be done." Kai said. "Now let's work on your breathing so that you will be detected even less."

"Right master." Luan said.

* * *

Lola and Naia walked into a room filled with targets.

"We're doing target practice?" Lola asked.

"Well I want to see your accuracy and see what can we approve on." Naia said.

"Oh please my aim is perfect." Lola scoffed.

"Then show me." Naia challenged. Lola smiles and starts firing crystals at the targets. However, even though she hit the targets, she didn't get a bullseye.

"I don't understand." Lola said. "I'm usually perfect on my aim."

"You need to relax my dear." Naia said. She walks behind Lola and places her hands on her shoulders. "You worry to much about hitting your target. You need to relax to truly have perfect aim." Lola sighs and takes a deep breath. Naia then gently raises Lola's arm. "Now fire at the targets again."

Lola fired the crystals and hits the targets with a few bullseyes. "Ok only a few bullseyes." Lola said.

"Not bad." Naia said. "But you much to learn young one."

"I know." Lola sighs. Naia walks over and grabs one of the crystals. She then looks

"How much faith do you have in your crystals?" Naia asked.

"Faith in my crystals?" Lola asked. "Why would I have faith in them?"

"Simple. Your crystals are only as hard as you believe them to be." Naia explained. "If you create armor for example, you must believe that it will be hard enough to protect you or the person covered in the crystals. If you don't, then the crystals will break." Lola opens her mouth to protest when she remembers the last battle they had with Replicate and how Lana's crystal fists broke when they fought Replicate. "Your crystals have been destroyed before haven't they?"

"Yes." Lola sighed. "It was this battle me and my siblings had with Replicate and a few other times."

"See what happens when you don't have faith in your crystals. You don't have faith in yourself as well." Naia explained.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"When you fail, you struggle to accept it and then you don't believe you can do it." Naia explained. "While others have in you, you have no faith in yourself."

"Ok I get it now." Lola said.

"Good, now let's try target practice again." Naia said.

"Yes master." Lola said.

* * *

"I still don't see why we're doing this." Lincoln said as he followed Luther. "Why are we going to a cave?"

"Your mind is damaged and know the reason." Luther said. "But, before i explain, we need the right place."

"What place do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"I shall show you." Luther said.

The two walk until they reach a cave. "It's just a cave." Lincoln said. "What's so special about it?"

"It is called the Cave of Darkness." Luther told him. "This is the darkest cave in not just the temple but the world."

"Whoa." Lincoln whistled. "But why are we here?"

"For your training." Luther answered. "Tell me, why do you believe that your mind is damaged?"

"Because of Irate." Lincoln sighed with his head down.

"I beg your pardon." Luther asked.

"Irate, this guy who was made from my anger. He hated my family and every time I take abuse from them it made him angry."

"I see." Luther nodded. "Tell me more."

"Eventually he was able to gain control of my body and then we separated." Lincoln continued. "He then went on a rampage but we stopped him. Since then my mind has been broken as Soothsayer put it."

"I see." Luther said. "Lincoln, when you see fire what do you see?" Lincoln looks at him confused.

"How do I see it?' Lincoln repeated and Luther nods. "I see it as something that causes destruction and hurts people."

"Well, you see negative of fire but while that is true that fire can do all that harm, it also does good." Luther tells him. "When fire was created, it wasn't for destruction. Fire was created to provide warmth and light. To help with survival. So for your test you must lead me through the cave and find the exit with your powers."

"That's what you want me to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, that's your test." said Luther.

Lincoln raised his right hand ignites his fist. "Here goes." Lincoln sighed.

The two head into the cave where Lincoln sees through the limited light that there were multiple blue and yellow flowers within the cave.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Luther said.

"What are they?" Lincoln asked.

"They're called Cave Lilies." Luther tells him. "Very rare. They only bloom in pure darkness."

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Lincoln said.

"No Lincoln." Luther says. "To truly reach your full potential you must accept all aspects of fire. You can't just accept the darkness of fire without accepting the light of it. Besides, the flowers will provide more challenge."

"Ok." Lincoln breathed in and kept the flame going.

"Good, accept the flame." said Luther.

"But how would the flowers be a challenge?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh you can't set a single one on fire." Luther answered.

"Figures." Lincoln sighs as they continued to through the cave. "Why isn't there any light in this cave anyways?"

"Well there's a reason why they can it the call of darkness. Some believe that the darkness is beyond anything, some of the locals are because the light will consume in the darkness. Those who enter never come out." Luther said.

"So how will we get out?" Lincoln asked.

"By continuing to move forward and pushing down all your doubts in your powers." Luther answered.

"Ok then forward we go." Lincoln replied unsure as he and Luther walked through the cave.

The two continued to move through the cave until they reach a cavern in the cave. The two enter it and they see a torch in the center. "What's that?' Lincoln asked.

"The Torch of Light." Luther explained. "Not many make it here. All that is left is to light the torch, but you must never doubt your abilities when doing it."

"Ok." Lincoln responded before walking to the torch. "Luther said that fire not only destroys but also helps us survive. When i saw what Irate did, i only saw fire as something that causes destruction. But thanks to this, i now know that fire is light." He places a fireball on the torch and it lights. Suddenly, every torch in the cave starts to light on their own. Once the cave is lit, Lincoln sees hundreds of Cave Lillies in the cavern. "Whoa."

"Beautiful isn't it?' Luther said and Lincoln nodded. "Your mind should now recover. Now shall we move on and continue your training?"

"Yes master." Lincoln answered.

* * *

Lori and Miros are in an empty town, while Lori looked around confused. "Lori, as you can see Speed is one of the most important factors of being a hero. You need to be quick to think and act." Miros explained.

"I ususally train by dragging dumbells." said Lori.

"Good for you, it is not." Miros said. He leaps onto an abandoned car and sits. "Run the town and return before i finish my tea."

"Sounds simple enough." Lori said with a shrug. She then dashes around the town. She goes down every street before getting back to where she started. She sees that he has already finished his tea.

"Too slow." Miros said. "Do it again."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lori asked. "You literally chugged it down."

"Issue for you, it shouldn't be." Miros said. "No matter how fast I drink the tea, you should be back before i finish. Now, do it again."

"Fine." Lori groaned. Before dashing off again.

Lori runs every street and corner, when she returns back to Miros. But she arrives, Miros' teacup is empty. "Too slow." Miros said as he poured another cup of Tea.

Lori groaned and ran around the town again, but when she returns Miros' teacup is empty again. "I'll try harder!" Lori said.

"No! Do. Or do not. There is no try." Miros said.

What am I doing wrong then?" Lori asked. "No matter how fast i run, you always finish your tea before i get back. It's literally impossible."

"Impossible, nothing is." Miros said. "Come, sit." Lori walks over and sits in front of him. "Tell me, what is the fastest animal?"

"A cheetah." Lori said.

"Correct." Miros said,

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lori asks.

"When cheetah runs, do they run full speed right away or do they start slow?" Miros asked.

"Well they start off full speed but slow down once in a while before running again." Lori answered. "Wait, your saying that the only way to get faster is to go slower?"

"Test that theory. You should." Miros said as he poured his tea and once he finished, Lori ran off.

Miros is about to sip his tea when he forgets the sugar. "One lump or two lumps of sugar?" Miros turns and sees Lori sitting next to him.

"Back you are." Miros said.

"Yeah. I started off slow, and then started to speed up." Lori said. "I felt like i was running faster then the wind."

"Learned well. You have." Miros said.

"Thank you master." Lori said.

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Leni asked as Zelda led her through a room with multiple doorways.

"I am training you to reach another level with your powers." Zelda said.

"Ok but how do you reach another level with making clones?" Leni asked.

"Well multitasking and having your clones stay out longer." said Zelda.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Leni said.

"I know. But when you did it before, you didn't have the training." Zelda explained. "That is why I'm going to help you."

"But how?" Leni asked. "My clones work off my energy."

"You need to conserve your energy and build up your energy as well." said Zelda.

"How?" Leni asked.

"Sit." Zelda said. Leni does so and Zelda continues. "Now close your eyes and focus on your center. Let your energy flow through your body. Let it build up and increase. Do you feel it?"

"I think so." Leni answered. "But how does this help my clones exactly?"

"It'll extend the time of the clones you'll need." said Zelda.

"Oh. Ok." Leni said. "So now what?"

"Start making duplicates my dear." Zelda answers. "Your clones energy must be in sync with yours. If it is not, they will drain more than they need."

"Ok." Leni said and began duplicating five clones.

"Now continue focusing your energy Leni." Zelda said. "Now, your clones are now gonna continue with the training."

"What are we gonna do?" A clone asked.

"Each of you will go into the rooms and gather ingredients for tonight's dinner." Zelda said. "You must gather everything."

"Ok." The clones reply before running into the rooms. Zelda then turns to Leni.

"You must continue to focus Leni." Zelda said. "After you build up your energy."

"I still don't get this." Leni said. "Why do I have to focus my energy?"

"So your clones can be in sync with you and the longer they can go." Zelda said.

"So if we're in sync, nothing will happen to me?" Leni asked.

"Indeed." Zelda answers. "The clones must be able to work as well as the original. If your energy is weak, so are the clones. While your clones are gone, shall we continue building up your energy?"

"Totes master." Leni answered.

* * *

Lily is with Spring in a garden. "So you want me to make my vines powerful?" Lily asked.

"More than that little one." Spring replied.

"More than that?" Lily repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well trees for defence for one." Spring said,

"I tried using trees before." Lily confesses. "But it didn't work that well. I used vines because they were always easy."

"Well I think we need to get you out of your comfort zone." Spring tells her. "Besides water, plants make up the majority of the planet. To truly reach the next level of your powers, you must be one with nature. Be one with the trees, the flowers and so much more."

"Ok I think to think like plants." said Lily.

"No Lily." Spring said. "You need to be one with plants. You need to connect with nature."

"So I need to be a hippie?" Lily asked.

"Something like that. Without the dirty stuff those hippies do." Spring said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Close your eyes and picture the tree in your mind." Spring answered. "Then think about what you want it to do."

Lily closed her eyesand begin to think what she wanted the tree to do. "Come on Lily you can do this." said Lily.

"Focus dear one." Spring whispered in her ear. "You can do this. Despite being so young you have full control over your powers. Focus."

Lily did so and she control the tree to move. "Not bad. But you can do better." Spring said.

Lily made the tree grow some apples.

"How is that?" Lily asked.

"Better, but let's see some combat." Spring said. "You should be able to control the tree's movements with your movements."

"Ok but before I try that, can I ask you something?" Lily requested.

"Of course." Spring responded.

"Is there really any point in training me?" Lily asked. "I mean your gonna turn me back into a baby when this is over and I'll probably forget all of this. So is there really any point?"

"Actually Lily, I have thought of a back up plan when that happens. I will use a spell for you, so you can keep what you learned here." Spring explained.

"So even when I'm a baby again, I'll remember everything?" Lily asked excitedly and Spring nods. "Thank you master!" She then tackles Spring into a hug.

"You're most welcome Lily." Spring said. "Now let's continue your training."

* * *

"Ok, so what exactly do you want me to do?" Luna asked as she followed Mora into a room with a lot of electric wires.

"I want to test your voltage and see where you are and to improve." Mora said.

"Well Lisa told me that getting struck by thunder will increase my power." said Luna.

"You mean lightning." Mora corrected. "And while your sister is correct, that is too dangerous to attempt. But I believe that we can get you even further with your powers to a point of becoming electricity."

"Whoa! Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes, like traveling through electric wires." said Mora.

"Cool." Luna said. "So what do I do?"

"Test the your voltage of course." Mora said as the wires attract to Luna. "Now give it all you got!"

"Time to go down electric avenue." Luna said before charging up her energy. She then lets loose a discharge of electricity.

"Stop stop." Mora said. Luna then stops the electricity.

"What?" Luna asks.

"You seem to not truly understand electricity." Mora said. "Out of all the elements, electricity is one of the most unique. It cannot be seen, yet it is powerful enough power a whole world. It can move faster than the eye can see yet it's practically invisible."

"Ok I get it now. I might be faster than Lori." Luna said

"Possibly, but after the training i don't think anyone will be faster than Lori." Mora said. "Now approach the wires." Luna does so. "Now place a hand on one of the wires."

"That doesn't sound safe." Luna said.

"You'll be fine." Mora said.

"I heard that from Lisa." said Luna.

"Just trust me my dear." Mora says and Luna does so. "Now focus on the electric currents in the wires."

Luna focus on the electric currents and closes her eyes. "You can do this Luna." said Luna.

"Focus on the current Luna." Mora urged. "Feel their movement. With your powers you should be able to pinpoint the currents within the wires."

"I think I can feel the movement!" Luna said.

"Good! Now pinpoint it!" Mora replied.

Luna focuses on the current and she feels her body start to spark. She opens her eyes and sees her body start to become electricity. "Whoa! This is crazy!" She exclaimed.

"I know it's werid. But you'll get used to it." Mora said.

"I'll say." Luna said.

"In this form you can travel through the wires and through electric devices." Mora said.

"The perfect sneak attack." Luna said with a smile. "This is gonna rock."

"But let's part that to the test shall we." Mora said.

"You got it." Luna said. She touches the wires and vanishes into it. Mora then sits down and prepares for her pupil's attack. She then hears a battle cry from behind and easily uses her staff to block Luna's punch.

"Not bad but I heard you." Mora said. "Remember the point of a sneak attack is to be sneaky. Not do a battle cry so your opponent can hear you."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." Luna said.

"Even your little sister would know that and her jokes are horrible." Mora said.

"I'm sorry." Luna sighed. "I'm just not used to doing sneak attacks. I'm used to just attacking."

"Well it's time for you to come out your comfort zone." Mora said. "Now again."

"Alright." Luna sighed before touching a wire and going into it. Mora once again sits and waits for the attack. She then holds her staff to the left where she stops a punch from Luna.

"Better." Mora said. "But that was predictable. Let's do it again."

"You got it master." Luna said.

* * *

"I fail to see how this will help me with my telekinesis." Lisa said as she followed Kaval to a large junkyard like room. "And how is there a junkyard in a temple?"

"The temple is magic." Kaval answered. "It can create specific rooms for specific purposes no matter what reason it's needed."

"I see. Shall we get started on training?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Kaval said. "You've already failed the first lesson."

"Say what?" Lisa said.

"You want to jump into things too quickly." Kaval explained. "You must ease into things. It helps the mind relax. A relaxed mind is a more focused mind. It's something that holds you back."

"I never thought of that." Lisa said. "Then again I went to Bancroft University and it was full of the smartest minds ever known."

"Because all of your life your mind has been focused on a lot of things. You need to relax, and enjoy the moments in life." Kaval said.

"I guess you're right." Lisa said. "So I need to relax my mind?" Kaval nods.

"When your mind relaxes you should be able to use your telekinesis with little focus." Kaval continues. "You should be able to move things with just a wave of a hand."

"Hmm I see." Lisa said.

"We also might be able to get you to fly." Kaval added.

"Fly?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, since you cannot rely on your siblings to fly you everywhere."

"Hmm it seems possible for myself to fly." Lisa said.

"We will see to that soon." Kaval said. "But for now, let's work on your mind." He sits on the ground. "Join me." Lisa does so. "Close your eyes and relax your mind."

"That seems impossible." Lisa grumbled.

"It's only impossible if you believe it is." Kaval said.

Lisa sighs and decides to try. "Here goes nothing." Lisa Said.

"Remember relax your mind." said Kaval.

"Right." Lisa said before closing her eyes. She then begins to feel her body relax. Several thoughts begin to come to her mind as she sits there. She raises her hand and opens her eyes only to see nothing happening. "Dang it."

"Don't think." Kaval said. "Just do."

Lisa sighs in defeat and decides to do it. Just then she notices that she's flying. "That's it!" Kaval shouted.

"This is amazing!" Lisa exclaimed as she flew around in the air. However, she wasn't watching where she was going.

"I suggest you watch where you're going." Kaval said. Lisa looks down at him in confusion and looks up to see her crash into a junk pile.

"I'm ok!" Lisa said. She then pops up from the pile. "May I try the telekinesis thing once again?"

"Of course." Kaval answered. Lisa slides down and aits back down again. She closes her eyes and raises her hand. "Lisa, open your eyes."

Lisa opens her eyes and sees that she moved the junk pile. "I Don't usually give in to my emotions but, Woo hoo!" Lisa cheered.

"Well done." Kaval said. "But there is still much to learn. Are you ready?'

"Of course master." Lisa answered.

* * *

Lucy and Kulo are in a mountain like area. "So what are we doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Simple to improve your powers." said Kulo.

"If you're going to make me sing let it go. Forget it." Lucy said.

"Ok plan B." Kulo said. "You don't use your powers to your full potential. You create weapons, shoot ice blasts, and transportation. However you can do so much more."

"How so? Like creating snow and ice monsters and such?" Lucy asked.

"That's one of the possibilities my dear." Kulo said.

"I never thought of it like that before." Lucy said. "I always thought that i just do ice."

"Well it's time to expand your horizons Lucy." said Kulo. "See what else you can create."

"Ok. What do I do?" Lucy asked.

"Just picture it in your head and it'll come to life." said Kulo.

"Fine." Lucy tries to picture snow in her head but when she tries to fire, she still get ice.

"You're not focusing." Kulo said. "Ice is unique. It's water, yet it's own element. It can take any shape it wants and can be as hard as it needs. Sometimes it's shape can be dictated as well."

"Sigh. Thanks for the the tip." Lucy said and began to try again.

She focuses and blasts ice around. She lets out a growl of frustration.

"Calm Lucy." Kulo soothed. "You're trying to hard. Relax. Snow is light. Ice is heavy. Calm yourself and you will be able to shoot snow as well as ice."

"Sigh. Fine." Lucy said. She relaxes and fires another blast. However, this time she fires snow. "Gasp. I did it."

"Good, now create something!" Kulo said.

Lucy puts her hands together and then waves them around to create a swirl of snow. She then creates a lifelike snowperson. "Whoa." She said.

"And there is still more to learn." Kulo told her. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes master." Lucy answered.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, Jax drove threw the city taking in the sights. "This reminds me when we went to Detroit a few years back." He said. "Good times."

As he drove down the city he saw no sign of Replicate or the L-Crew. "I don't know where Replicate or those brats are? Maybe I scared those brats away?" Jax said.

As he drives, he hears cries for help and decides to investigate. He sees a thug trying to steal a old lady's purse. "Someone help!" She cries.

"Give me the bag." The thug growls before he is suddenly lifted off the ground. The thug looks and sees Jax holding him by his shirt.

"Mind giving the lady her purse back?" Jax said.

The thug returns the old lady her purse. "Ok I did what you wanted." The thug cried out.

"I'm going to let you go and I'll give you a head start before I hit you." Jax said.

"I'm out of here!" The thug screamed before running off. Jax waits a few seconds before flicking two fingers up, causing a rock to hit him in the head.

"Ha. Funny." Jax said. He then turns to the old lady. "You ok?"

"Yes thank you." The lady said. "I am surprised you helped me. You did fight the L-Crew after all. Why did you help me?" Jax doesn't answer and starts to walk away.

"I don't like to see innocents get hurt." Jax whispers.

* * *

Flashback-10 years ago

San Diego, California

In the city, Randy led his team through the streets. He then stops and turns to them. "Alright, this city is crawling with metas and I want you to deal with them." Randy ordered. "Don't hold back and don't let up. We'll meet back up later." He then walks off.

"Um, what did he mean by 'don't hold back and don't let up'?" Camo asked. Jax turns to Tom.

"You didn't tell them?" He whispered.

"I thought you did." Tom whispered back.

"What's going on boys?" Rachael asked.

"I suggest you start talking." Renso said. "Or else."

"You were supposed to tell them!" Jax shouts.

"No you were!" Tom fired back. The two are then suddenly picked up off the ground. They look to see Erin had grown to the size of a tree and was holding them by their jackets.

"Alright you two, behave yourselves." Erin scolded. "Now what's going on?' She then places them down.

"Ok. Randy is changing how things work." Tom told them.

"Change how exactly?" Renso asked.

"He wants us to kill metas and even witnesses." Jax said.

"Wait what?!" Camo exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?" Renso said.

"Kill any witnesses?" Erin whispered. "Even children?" She then hugs herself while Renso places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't going to do that are we?" Renso asked. "I get we all have the potential to kill. But that's not us. Tom you're a father, you can't think this is ok?"

"I don't." Tom responds.

"I'm not going to kill people." said Camo.

"I think it's time for Randy to go into early retirement." Jax said.

"You're kidding right?" Rachel asked. "There is a reason Randy is the boss. He's too tough. Besides who can take him?"

"Tom could." Jax answered as Tom flashed him a shocked look. "I might be able to use the elements but you can counter them. You know the rules, one of us can challenge Randy for leadership. I think you can do it. Anyone opposed?"

"I got nothing against that." Rachael said.

"I think this is insane. But it's the only way to rid of that madman." Erin said.

"I have nothing to say." Renso stated.

"Anyone is better then Randy." Camo growled.

"Looks like we're all in agreement." Jax said. "Now to find Randy."

"So where do you think he could be?" Camo asked.

"I think I know where. Follow me." Jax said.

They run through the city until they come across San Diego beach where they see Randy standing over a woman. "Sorry lady, no witnesses." He was saying.

"Please no!" The woman cried. Randy lowers his hand when he is suddenly tackled to the side. He looks and sees Tom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy shouted.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." Tom answered. "We can't kill civilians just because they see us. It's not right!"

"Not right!?" Randy questions. "You can't be serious? What if a meta attacks your family?"

"Then what?" Randy looks and sees the rest of the team. "You're going to kill them if they see it?" Erin asked.

"I'm doing this to protect us." Randy said.

"We don't need protection Randy." Renso told him. "We can handle whatever we need to."

"You're a fool." Randy told him. "So you want to challenge me for leadership then? Fine. Who do you nominate?"

"Tom." Jax answered.

"I second that." Renso stated.

"I vote Tom too." Rachael said.

"Second!" Camo said.

"I also vote for Tom." Erin said.

"Fine then." Randy growled. "Here's how it works. You and I fight no holds barred. Winner is decided when the loser yields or dies. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair." Tom glared.

"Good." Randy said. "But to make sure it's fair." He pulls his arms back and then extends them to blast a large gust of wind into the city. "Well, sounds like people. What you five gonna do? Stay or save innocents? Your choice."

"You five go. I'll be fine." Tom said.

Rachael, Camo, Erin, Jax and Renso all ran off. But Rachael looks back at Tom. "Good luck." Rachael said and ran off.

"Yeah. Your gonna need it." Randy said before surrounding himself with a swirl of wind and floating above the ground. "You asked for this." He then flies towards Tom and grabs him before carrying him off the ground. "How do you like heights Tommy boy?"

"Not a fan actually." Tom growled before kicking Randy in the stomach forcing him to let go. Tom lands on his feet and glares at the older man. "Didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

"I'm just getting up warmed up." Randy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jax's team were saving the civilians from the chaos of the wind that Randy was creating. "What the hell is this crap!?" Jax growled as he redirected the wind from the people.

"It looks like it's coming from Randy." Camo said.

"Well of course." Renso said.

Renso then stretched his arm and grabbed a child that was almost crushed by a car.

"This really sucks!" Camo growls. He looks and sees a car blowing towards a woman with a baby. He unsheaths his claws and leaps up to meet the car. He then lands on the ground when the car splits in half. "Nailed it."

"That was actually cool." Renso admitted before he and Camo slapped hands. "Where are the girls?"

"I think saw them going to that building." Camo said. "You know how Rachael is eye candy to the other guys."

"Hey man, I'm taken." Renso chuckled. Inside the building, Erin was holding up the ceiling while Rachel ushered everyone out of the building.

"C'mon everybody. Hurry!" Rachel urged. She turns to Erin. "How you holding up?"

"I'm holding the best I can!" Erin shouted.

"Well I almost got them out of here." Rachel said. "Just hold on a few more minutes."

"Well hurry up!" Erin shouted as Rachael ran back inside.

Rachel takes a quick look around and sees a little girl still in the building. She grabs her and runs for the exit. "I got the last one let's go!" She shouts to Erin.

"You got it!" Erin shouted.

Erin shrinks back down and follows Rachel outside. The two are met with the boys and Renso runs up to her and places his hands on her shoulders.

"You ok?" Renso asked.

"I'm fine Renso." Erin replied.

"Is everyone safe?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah I'm sure of it." Camo said.

"Wonder How Tom is doing?" Rachael asked.

Suddenly Tom comes falling from the sky and lands hard in front of them.

"I don't think he's doing so good." Renso said as Randy landed on the ground.

"Want to give up yet Tom?" Randy mocked.

"Not going to happen." Tom groaned as he was getting back up.

"Well ok then. I recommended you give up, so death it is." said Randy.

"We'll see about that." Tom growled before turning to Renso. "May I?"

"Be my guest." Renso replied. Tom then smirked and his eyes flashed. He then launches his fist at Randy and socks him in the jaw catching him by surprise. He then wraps his two arms around two nearby lampposts and walks backwards. He raises his feet up slingshotting himself at Randy and hitting a dropkick knocking him down.

"After all I done for you and this is how you repay me?!" Randy asked.

"Done for us?" Tom repeated. "You haven't done crap for us! You only used us for your personal agenda and now you want us to kill. Not happening old man!" He then leaps forward and shoves his hand into Randy's face and slams to the ground. He then grabs Randy's arm and pulls on it. Hard. "Yield!"

"Never!" Randy growled defiantly causing Tom to yank the arm again.

Randy screams in pain. "I suggest you yield!" Tom shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Randy shouted.

"I'm not going to kill you so unless you want your arm ripped off i suggest you yield!" Tom shouted.

"Fine! I yield!" Randy shouted with his eyes closed.

Tom releases the arm and steps back allowing Randy to stand up. Randy glares at him while holding his arm.

"You going to stay or leave?" Tom asked.

"You think I would follow you?" Randy scoffs. "Then your a fool." He then looks at the rest of them. "This team will crumble under his leadership! So I hope you're prepared." Randy then turns and limps away. As Tom walked away, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Jax.

"So boss. How you feeling?" Jax asked.

"Honestly, my whole body hurts and i lost feeling in my legs." Tom said. "Other than that i feel fine." He then begins to fall forward but is caught by Jax and Renso.

"We got you pal." Renso said as he helps Tom stand and put Tom's arm over his shoulder while Jax does the same.

"Yeah. We got your back." Jax added. "Always."

"Good to know." Tom said.

"So What now boss?" Rachael asked.

"Well we find out which one of these damaged buildings is the bar and we drink til I can feel my legs again." Tom answered. "Let's get this new era started."

"We're with you Tom." Jax said. "No matter what."

End flashback

* * *

"I guess things never last." Jax said. "Come and find me Tom. Then we'll finish it."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, Soothsayer is playing Dragonball Xenoverse, Until Bobby and Ronnie Anne walked in. "Oh Greetings Santiagos!" Soothsayer greeted, "What is new?"

"Hey Soothsayer." Ronnie Anne greeted. "We were wondering if you knew where the Louds were?"

"Yeah. Usually they're out on patrol right now but there's been no sign of them in the city." Bobby added.

"I see." Soothsayer said as he paused the game. "Come. Sit. We have much to discuss."

To be continued

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. This chapter took longer than we thought. And sorry that the training scenes were not that long. We got a little stuck with some of the powers. So next chapter we will finish up the training as well as to the downfall of the friendship between Jax and Replicate. Also i have a challenge for the people who do the opening sequences in the reviews. My challenge for you is to do the Dragon Ball Super opening. The Limit Break version. I'm curious to see what you guys come up with. Now here's Smoke with a very special announcement to make! Take it away!**

 **Smoke: Hey there, I got some great news. My friend Ben10man is going to do a crossover with this story and his story Ben and Jen 10. It'll be one chapter and it'll be posted in February. I recommend his story, it's not bad. So anyway sorry for the long wait, but the chapter was really long. Don't forget to review.**


	56. Revenge of Jax part 4

"INDIA!?" The Santiago kids exclaimed.

"What the heck are they doing in India?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"To seek out the Eleven Masters." Soothsayer said.

"The who now?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The Eleven Masters." Soothsayer repeated. "Eleven teachers that can help the L-Crew reach new levels in their abilities."

"And all this because they lost to someone called Jax who is out to kill Replicate?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, he was too powerful, but more importantly they can fix Lincoln's mind." said Soothsayer.

"Does Sam knows about this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes she does." Soothsayer said.

"How come we didn't know?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sam and Clyde were here when they left." Soothsayer answered. "We didn't tell you because you weren't here. Besides, i assume you were busy patrolling the city."

"No, we were working at the Bodega." said Ronnie Anne. "Plus get Bobby out of the freezer."

"I see." Soothsayer said. "So you're saying that you aren't patrolling the city?"

"Yeah. We aren't Surge and Armor." Bobby said.

"Ah. I never said anything about you being Surge and Armor." Soothsayer said with a smirk.

"Dammit Bobby!" Ronnie Anne groaned. "How long have you've known?"

"I knew for quite awhile." said Soothsayer. "I had a vision of the future allies of the Louds. Maggie, Road Hazard, And Carol are examples of allies."

"Well yeah of course." Ronnie Anne said. "Road Hazard needed help with escorting the pieces of Todd. Maggie needed help and Carol was just jealous of Lori."

"So you aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Bobby asked.

"Of course not." Soothsayer said. "It is not my place. However, you cannot wait forever to tell them. As of right now, Surge and Armor are considered threats until proven otherwise. You must be careful cause i believe that the longer you wait, the more likely that there will be conflict between you two and the L-Crew."

"Yeah Lynn thought we were robbing the banks. But we weren't." Ronnie Anne said.

"In time you will prove that you are allies." Soothsayer said. "For now be patient."

"I guess." Bobby sighed. "Still sucks that the Louds were Jaxed up." Ronnie Anne flashes her brother a dirty look. "What Luan isn't here so someone has to make bad puns. Wonder how they're doing?"

* * *

In the Temple of the Eleven Masters, the Louds sat on a large room with their hands resting on their legs as they sat doing their meditation. The past couple days had been productive. The masters pushed the Louds past their limits to not only increase their powers but gain a better control over it. The Louds were also anxious to go home to Royal Woods. They worried about what Jax was up to without them there. They also worried about the other crimes that they weren't there to keep in check. But for now they could only hope that the cops could handle it. They then hear the door open and they open their eyes to see their masters walk in.

"Your meditation is finished." Luther said. "You may stand."

The Louds all stood up and Lynn groaned. "Finally I thought it would never end." said Lynn.

"It wasn't that bad Lynn." said Lisa.

"You're used to it!" Lynn argued.

"You've made great strides in your training." Kai said. "It is time for your final lesson. Are you prepared?"

"Yes masters." The Louds say in unison.

"Good. Follow." Zelda said as they began to walk out.

"What do you think the final challenge is?" Luan asked.

"Maybe to test our strengths?" Lori replied.

"It better not be us facing our fears." Lynn said.

"Well whatever it is, it'll be tough." Lincoln said. They follow their masters until they reach a door.

"Behind this door lies your final lesson." Zelda announced. "But we will not be the ones to teach it."

"You're not?!" The Louds exclaimed.

"No we are not." Kaval said. "For this lesson you must find your guides."

"Our guides?" Lincoln asked.

"Spirit guides." Mora said. "Animal spirits to be exact."

"Animal spirits?" Lana repeats.

"Yes, they will have you and in battle." Zelda replied.

"Now are you ready to get retrieve your spirit guides?" Kai asked,

"Yes." The Louds answered in unison.

"Well too bad." Miros said.

"Say what?" Lori said.

"Find them first, you must." Miros told her. "Pick them, we don't. Pick you, they do."

"Master, I don't understand." Lori said.

"He means that we don't pick our spirits, they pick us." Lincoln said. "And I'm guessing behind that door is where we have to find them."

"Correct." William said. "Behind this door is the temple jungle. You will go in there and search for your guide where they will teach your final lesson."

"Ok sounds simple." Lori said. "Let's do this."

"Also, you are not to use your powers at all." Spring added. "You must use your natural skills to find your guides."

"Fair enough." Lynn said. The door opens to reveal a jungle. Once the Louds walked in the door closed behind them.

"So what's the plan?" Luan asked.

"Not quite sure." Lori admitted. "This place is huge." While his sisters were talking, Lincoln was deep in thought.

"I think I already met my animal spirit." Lincoln thought. "Could it be that he's from the temple? Could he be here?" He then takes a deep breath and then bolts into the jungle much to the surprise of his sisters.

"Lincoln!" Lola shouted. "Where are you going?"

"No doubt he knows something we don't." Lisa sighed. "But I suggest we follow our brother's lead and head into the jungle. Our animal spirits aren't going to wait forever."

"I'm with you dudette." Luna said. "See you later dudes!" She and Lisa run into the jungle.

"Oh what the heck?" Lynn said and followed Luna and Lisa.

"Hey wait up!" Lola shouted and followed Lynn.

Lori sighed and turned to the rest of her sisters. "I guess we should get moving." She said before they all ran off. As they ran through the jungle they all started to split up. As Lori continued to run through she thought she saw something running through the jungle. "What was that?" She then hears a voice in her head.

"Come to the grasslands." The voice said.

"The grasslands? Who said that?" Lori asked. "Reveal yourself!"

"Come to the grasslands and you will find out." The voice said.

"Fine." Lori groaned and switched directions. She comtinues to run until she sees an opening in the jungle. "The grasslands must be up ahead!" She runs through and sees that she is now in the grasslands. "Ok I'm here! Reveal yourself!" A few seconds later she seed the tall grass start to move. She looks and sees a female cheetah approaching her. "Stay back!" The cheetah stops and looks at her.

"Peace dear one." The cheetah said much to Lori's surprise. "I'm doing what you asked. I'm revealing myself."

"You can talk?" Lori asked.

"Of course I can talk my dear." The Cheetah said.

"Are you my guide?" Lori asks and the cheetah nods.

"Come with me." The cheetah said. "We'll talk by my den. She turns and starts to walk away with Lori following her. They walk until they reach a rock sticking out of the grass. Looking closer, Lori see two cheetah kits playing in the grass.

"Are those yours?" Lori asks and the cheetah nods. "They're cute."

"Thank you." said the Cheetah.

"I guess it makes sense you're my guide side we're both fast." said Lori.

"You think so nearsighted." The cheetah sighed as she walked over to her kits and laid behind them. "While we are both fast, we share a similar trait."

"What's that?" Lori asked as she sat down.

"The need to take care of our young kin." The cheetah answered. "In my case, it's my kits. But in your case, it is your younger sisters and brother." Lori sighs.

"I think that's where you're wrong." Lori sighed. "I haven't always been like that."

"How so?" The Cheetah asked.

"Well I threatened my little brother that I would turn him into a human pretzel. Fought with my sisters, even started a stupid protocol over a dress." Lori explained.

"Well let me ask you this, did you learn from that?" The cheetah asked.

"Learn from it?" Lori repeated. The cheetah nods. "A little. I haven't threatened my brother in a while and my sisters and I have ended the protocol. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You have to make the right choice. That's what an eldest sibling does." said the cheetah.

"I never thought of it like that." Lori said as a kit walked up and laid down on her lap. Lori begins to stroke the feline. "For the longest time I always thought that being oldest ment that I was entitled to being first with everything. I never considered the feelings of any of my siblings. But with recent events, i do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Like any older sister would."

"Very good." The cheetah said. She then walks up and touches Lori's arm. Lori sees a small light and a outline of a cheetah appears on her arm. "That is proof that you have finished your training and that I will always be with you."

"I'll never forget you." Lori said as she got up and ran back to the door.

* * *

Lucy is walking through the jungle and then she heard wings flapping. "Must be a bird." said Lucy.

"It could be." A voice said in her head. "But where?"

"Who said that?" Lucy asked.

"I could be anywhere." The voice said.

"Sigh. Your starting to irritate me." Lucy sighed.

"How about i give you a hint." The voice said. "Turn around."

Lucy turns around and sees a raven sitting on a branch. "As much I like ravens I'm more of a bat fan." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." said The raven.

"It's ok." Lucy assured him. "However i did love Edgar Allen Po's The Raven. So dark. It was wonderful." She then realized something. "Wait. I can understand you. Are you my guide?"

"You can say that." The raven said.

"Huh. I was expecting something bigger." Lucy admitted.

"Never judge something based on size my dear." The raven said. "Now come and sit." Lucy sits across from him. "Now, why do you believe i am your guide?"

"To teach my something about my myself." Lucy said.

"Yes, that's correct." The raven said. "Follow me."

The raven takes off with Lucy running after him. The raven leads her a cave. "Why are we here?" Lucy asks.

"Enter the cave." The raven said before landing on Lucy's shoulder. They start to walk through the cave when the raven turns to Lucy. "Tell me, how do you feel about dark and light?"

"I don't mind the darkness. I enjoy my nightly strolls in the graveyard back home. I feel like I'm one with the creatures of the night." Lucy said. "I feel like I was born in the darkness."

"I see." The raven said. "Now what about the light?"

Lucy sighs and says. "The light is something I despise, I hate it when it's too bright, it hurts my eyes when it comes, but I don't want to get rid of the light." Lucy said.

"The light isn't all bad Lucy." The raven said. "You fear the light because it's too bright. Sometimes though the light is good. Where would the world be without balance between light and darkness. Even the darkest caves the light can penetrate." They stop walking when they reach the cavern in the cave which was dark apart from a small light peeking through the darkness. "See? Even the smallest of light can penetrate the darkness."

"Wow." Lucy said. "So i guess i need a perfect balance between light and darkness."

"You can't have one without the other." The raven said before touching his head to Lucy's arm. Her arm glows and a outline of a raven appears. "Your training is complete and with that mark, i will always be with you."

"Wicked." Lucy smiled and walked back to the door.

* * *

Lincoln ran through the jungle with great speed trying to see if his hunch was correct. "C'mon. Where are you?" He asked himself as he continued his way through.

* * *

Luna walked through the jungle until she reached a mountain. "Well i haven't found anything in the jungle, maybe I'll find something up in the mountain." She said as she started her climb.

Luna kept climbing up the mountain until she hears something. "What was that?" Luna asked. Luna looks behind her and sees an eagle flying away. "Just a hawk."

Suddenly the eagle turns and and lands on a ledge next to her. "I'm an eagle. Bald eagle to be precise." He said. "Not a hawk."

"Sorry dude." Luna said. "Do you think we can continue this conversation when I'm not hanging off a mountain?"

"Of course. My nest is a few feet above you." The eagle responded. Luna nods and continues to climb up until she sees a nest. She jumps into it and sits down.

"Nice crib." Luna compliments as the eagle lands next to her. "So, how come i can understand you?"

"Quite simple, I'm your guide." said the eagle.

"That explains it." Luna said.

"You don't seemed surprised." The eagle comments.

"Well i was told to find my guide and here you are." Luna said.

"Very true young one." The eagle said. "What's your dream?"

"To be a famous rockstar." Luna said.

"That's great." said the eagle.

"I had one chance and I blew it." said Luna. "It was because these producers wanted to change me, my looks and my music."

"Let me ask you this, if you had changed everything about yourself would you really have been happy?" The eagle asked.

"I don't think so dude." Luna sighed. "Sure i would be living my dream, but that wouldn't have been me. It wouldn't be Luna Loud, it would've been Lulu."

"Then you are already on the right track." The eagle tells her. "Most rockstars forget their roots and allow fame to get to their head. But you haven't forgotten your beginnings and stuck to your guns while remembering where you started and who has stood beside you."

"That's good advice dude." said Luna.

"You're welcome." said the eagle. "But remember you are who you are, never let anyone change you." The eagle touches Luna's arm and a small light appears and when the light fades and a outline of an eagle appears.

"Sweet tat." Luna said.

"It is a sign that your training is complete." The eagle said. "But I'll always be with you."

"Thanks dude." Luna said before jumping out of the nest but forgetting how high up she was. There is then a thud. "I'm ok!"

* * *

Lola is walking through the jungle and looked around. "I wonder where my guide could be?" Lola asked.

Lola goes through some bushes and her eyes widened. She finds herself in a big oasis. "It's so Beautiful." Lola said,

"I'm glad you like it." A voice said. Lola looks around confused.

"Who said that?" Lola asked.

"Right behind you darling." Lola turns around and sees a peacock.

"A peacock?" Lola asked.

"Yes. Hello my dear." The peacock said. "I am your guide."

"Well at least my guide is as beautiful as me." Lola said.

"Was peacocks are beautiful Yes." The peacock said.

"I feel like there's a but coming up." Lola sighed.

"But there is more to beauty then what's on the outside." The peacock told her.

"I thought so." said Lola.

"Lola, why do you hold beauty in such high regard?" The peacock asked.

"Well it's because someone in my family needs class and clearly there's no class." Lola said.

"I see." The peacock said. "But is that what you really feel or is that a mask you wear to hide your own insecurities?"

"You promise you won't tell?" Lola asked.

"I won't tell sweetie." said the peacock.

"Well, I'm a twin." Lola began. "We were inseparable growing up which ment we did everything together. But when we were two Lana started to figure out that she had talent for fixing things. Granted my parents and Lori still had to keep an eye on her it made me feel left out. Lana started doing things on her own while I was left alone. She was almost like the alpha twin so to speak. I wanted to find something I was good at so i could get the same attention as Lana. One day I was watching this pageant with my sister Leni and i saw how beautiful the girls were so I wanted to try one for myself. My mom took me to a children's pageant and i loved it so much that I started to do more and more. Within four years i built up my pageant reputation. But, then i let everything get to my head when Lana realized that she really likes mud. So i figured that if she like dirt, i would like beauty so that i could be different. But Lana was still better than me. For one, she learned how to read. I didn't learn til a few months ago."

"I see your problem. You use your beauty to hide from your insecurities and doubts." The peacock said. "Lola, you can't always rely on beauty to get through life, I mean is beauty going to help you get an education in life? No. You can't let Lana's status of better twin get the best of you."

"I know i shouldn't but it's how I get through it." Lola said. "One time Lana filled in for me a pageant so she could help Lincoln win some Dairyland tickets. Despite being herself she won the pageant and the tickets. I was happy for her but i started wondering if Lana is better than me at everything. I mean she has a better relationship with by sisters and brother, she has more friends than me, heck she's even a better hero than me. I sometimes wonder if maybe I should just quit and let everyone else do the hero work." She then looks down with sadness.

"No Lola you shouldn't quit because your twin sister is superior. You need to stop living in the shadow of your siblings. You need to show everyone what you are made of and what you are capeable of." The Peacock said. "There is more to you besides your looks."

"I guess i never thought of it like that." Lola said. "I guess Lana is only superior because i believe that she is. She might be able to fix things and be a fast learner, I'm creative and smart in my own ways. Maybe i don't have to rely solely on my beauty. Maybe i can rely on creativity."

"There you go." The peacock said. "You are one of a kind. Never forget that." She then touches Lola's arm and a outline of a peacock appears. "Your training is now complete."

"Thanks. But i just want to sit here for a few more minutes before finding my way back." Lola said as she stared out to the oasis.

* * *

Leni placed her hand on a tree to catch her breath before continuing. "Ok, so where do i go now?" She asked herself.

"Why not try the wetlands." A voice suggested.

"But How can a land be wet voice?" Leni asked.

"Just go over there." said the voice.

"Well if you say so." Leni said as she started to walk again.

"Wrong way." The voice said. Leni then turns and goes the right way until she reaches the wetlands.

"This place is gross." Leni complained.

Way to make first impression." The voice said.

"Sorry." Leni said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

But Leni looked around for who talked. "Wait who said that?" Leni asked.

"Over here!" The voice said behind her.

Leni turnes ans sees a crane standing behind her. "OMGosh! It's the stork! Did you bring me another little sibling?" Leni asks.

"What? No!" The crane said. "I'm a crane, not stork that give babies. That makes no sense."

"Dang it." Leni said. "Wait, you must be my guide?"

"Indeed." The crane answered.

"So what do I have to do to complete my training?" Leni asked.

"Come. Let's talk elsewhere." The crane said as she led Leni to her nest. "It's dry here."

"Thank you." Leni said sitting down.

"So Leni, tell me about yourself." The crane suggested.

"Well I'm totes into fashion and I want to be a fashion designer when I'm older, I have a boyfriend named Kody with a K." Leni said.

"I see. You sound quite happy." The crane said. Leni suddenly frowns.

"I guess." Leni said. "I mean i know I should be happy, but I'm not completely happy. People like to take advantage of me because they feel I'm too nice and too dumb. But I'm not dumb. I mean I don't feel dumb but people still call me dumb and a ditz."

"I see." The crane said. "You can't tell if you're being used."

"Pretty much." Leni sighed. "It is just so hard. I remember that it started when I was little."

"What happened?" The crane asked.

"Well when I was like seven, two girls told me that I was invited to a birthday party and one told me it was a costume party, so I worked on my costume until the party came, my mom drove me and when I got there, it wasn't a costume party. It was a regular birthday party. People laughed at me and called me a dummy, stupidhead and other names. I ran home and cried on my bed." Leni said.

"I see." The crane said. "You wanted to make friends."

"Yeah but i felt so embarrassed at the party." Leni said. "But it wasn't a total loss. Despite the embarrassment, i learned that i liked to make clothes. It felt so good to make my own costume. But people said that making clothes wasn't a real job. I believed them so i stopped for a while. I tried other things but nothing really stuck, so i gave up. Until my brother Lincoln ripped his costume when he was two. He was so sad. So I fixed for him and he was happy. But when I fixed the costume i didn't feel dumb. I felt smart. Like I wasn't stupid or a ditz."

"There you go you weren't stupid when you fixed your brother's costume and that was a good moment in your life." The crane said,

"I guess but what does it mean?" Leni asked.

"It means that your smarter than people give you credit for." The crane said. "You shouldn't worry about what people think. You need to be you. You know what your doing and no one can tell you otherwise. You don't need to act ditzy because people think you are. Be the real you."

"You're right I need to be the real me!" Leni said.

"Good, now you get out there and be the real you." The crane said and held his wing to Leni's right arm and a light shines and Leni sees an outline of a crane. "You're training is complete."

"Yay! I gotta go!" Leni said as she stood up. "Thank you." She then runs off.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, Replicate walked down the streets with a dark look on his face. "It's been two days since Jax arrived and i haven't seen him since the day he showed up." He then sees the Drunk Hermit bar. "Maybe a drink will calm my nerves." He walks in and sees Todd cleaning the counter. "Been a while Todd."

"Tom? Is that you?" Todd asked.

"Yes it's me." Replicate said.

"You want a drink or something?" Todd asked.

"I'll take my usual." Replicate said as he sat at the counter.

"You got it." Todd said. After he left, Replicate grabbed a nearby newspaper and looked through it.

"Omni twins?" Replicate read with a groan. "Just what the world needs. More kids playing hero. What's next? Aliens? Give me a break." Todd then comes back with his drink.

"There we go." Todd said. "Just the way you like it."

"Thanks." Replicate said as he took his drink. "Maybe this will calm my nerves. Hasn't always worked."

*Flashback-5 years ago*

Chicago, Illinois

Tom sat in the bar with drink in front him and three empty glasses nearby. He hears someone walk up and sit next to him. "What you want Jax?" He growled.

"Looking for you." Jax answered. "You do this every year man. Erin's death wasn't your fault."

"Tell that to Renso." Tom growled as he took a drink.

"You tried to save." Jax said.

"Now Renzo wants me dead." said Tom.

"It's not like he'll kill your family." Jax said. "Hey bartender can I get a drink here?"

"You got it!" The bartender called.

"I know." Tom growled. "But you know him. The only reason he's here is to watch this team crumble."

"It's not going to crumble." Jax said. "We're a team. We gotta trust each other and things will be fine. Even if Renso's a pain, you still got me, Camo and Rachel." Replicate then turns to Jax.

"We'll see about that." Tom told him. "I don't know who to trust. Finish your drink and let's move out. We gotta go to Detroit. Heard that a couple scientists got a meteorite that we need to repossess. Let's go. Oh, it's only going to be you and me getting the meteorite." Tom then gets up from the counter and places money down.

"Tom c'mon." Jax called after him. Tom then stopped and glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Tom said. "From now on, call me Replicate."

*End flashback*

"Things never change." Replicate sighed and drank his drink. "And the drink doesn't help."

* * *

Lynn sat on a log to take break. She'd been running through this jungle for a while and despite her being a pristine athlete, she was getting tired. "Wonder where I should look now?" She wondered out loud.

Then she hears something rustling in the treetops. "What was that?" Lynn wondered.

Suddenly a large hand grabs her and yanks her into the tree. Lynn lands on a branch and sees a gorilla sitting across from her.

"Hello." The gorilla greeted. "Sorry for grabbing you and yanking you up here."

"No worries, I was tired from running anyway." Lynn said. "Even those I'm an athlete."

"I'll take that as a thank you." said the gorilla.

"Yep. So should I assume that you're my guide since we're having this conversation?" Lynn said.

"Yes I am your guide." The gorilla said.

"So What do I have to do to complete my training? Beat you in arm wrestling or something?" Lynn asked.

"You're an impulsive one aren't you?" The gorilla sighed.

"I'll been told by my master and my siblings." said Lynn.

"Let me ask you, why do you have this drive to win at all costs?" The gorilla asked. "Why do you have to win so much?"

"To be the best of course." Lynn said.

"But why do you feel the need to win so much?" The gorilla asked.

"Well it's kinda embarrassing." Lynn said.

"It can't be that bad." said the gorilla.

"I had it rough when I started middle school." Lynn told him. "I was tricked by some older kids when I asked for directions, i embarrassed myself in class when i passed gas and admitted to it, and i once got stuck to my seat in homeroom and they had to use butter to free me. I was so embarrassed and i guess i decided to use sports to try to get them to forget my embarrassing first day."

"Ah I see you used sports to make people forget about your first day." The gorilla said. "But has to make yourself tough so you wouldn't get picked on again."

"Yeah I had to." Lynn said.

"However your need to have people forget has blinded you." The gorilla said. "You start to do whatever it takes to win even if it ment creating superstitions. Your need to win blinded you from your goal. Even if it effects others." He places his hand on Lynn's shoulder. "You have nothing to prove. You've already proven yourself."

"I have?" Lynn asked "Waiting are you tricking me?"

"No I'm not." The gorilla said. "You don't have to prove yourself any further."

"So my training is complete? Cool!" Lynn exclaimed.

The gorilla places his paw on Lynn's arm and it glows and a outline of a gorilla is shown. "Your training is now complete." The gorilla said.

"Sweet! I'm out if here!" Lynn said before grabbing a vine and swinging off.

* * *

Lincoln stood by the river trying to find any trace of where his guide might be. "This is getting ridiculous!" He shouts. "I know what my guide is, i just can't find him." He then hears a sound through the trees. "Maybe that's him."

* * *

Lily stood by a stream to get a drink and figure out her next move. "Man, this big kid stuff is hard. I liked being a baby where i was pampered hand and foot. Man, i feel like there's a saying for this but i don't know what it is." She wondered.

"You're a big baby." A voice said.

"Who said that?!" Lily asked.

"Right here." said a badger as she walks in.

"A skunk's my guide? Go figure?" Lily rolled her eyes,

"Actually I'm a badger." The badger corrected her. "But i am your guide."

"Oh. And who are you calling a big baby!?" Lily shouted. "Look, i don't know what you can possibly teach me. I'll probably forget it anyway when I become a baby again." She then sits on the ground. "What's the point of me even coming here? If anything I just get in the way. I try my hardest to contribute but it's always my family getting the brunt of the attacks. First it was with Berserker when Lisa threw me out of the way. Then it was Lana and Lola who shielded me from Replicate's fire explosion. And a day later it was Lori who threw me away so i wouldn't get hit by Nuke's energy blast. And finally there was Luan who was already exausted tried to block an attack from Irate. I'm no help. I'm just a liability."

"Don't think that way sweetie." The badger said.

"Besides it's going to stink that I'm going to forget." Lily said.

"You never know." The badger told her. "Some remember everything from their infancy. And don't forget, your master is going to use a spell to help you remember."

"Yeah that's true, I forgot about that." said Lily

"Plus, you aren't a liability. You are just as tough and brave as your older siblings." The badger continues. "They did all the things you mentioned because they care about you and tried to keep you safe. Never doubt yourself my dear."

"You're right. I may not be experience like my big brother and sisters. But I'm young and have a lot to learn." Lily said.

"Indeed." The badger said. She then touched Lily's arm and a outline of a badger appeared. "Your training is complete dear one."

"Yay!" Lily cheered. "I gotta go!" She then runs off. Once she's gone, Spring appears next to the badger.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Spring asked and the badger shook her head.

"Now is not the time." The badger replied. "She's still young, and has her whole life to live. But her potential is high."

"Indeed. Little does she know, her potential is possibly even higher than her older siblings." Spring said. "The future is bright for her."

"Indeed it is." The badger responded. "But only time will tell where that potential will lead."

* * *

Lana is looking around for her guide in the trees. "Where are you?!" Lana asked.

Lana looks to her right and sees some fruit. She pick off the tree and then a monkey drops down next to Lana. "Hey little guy, you hungry?" Lana aksed.

"Starving." The monkey answered as he took the fruit and sat next to Lana. "Don't eat the skin. It's hard. Only eat the insides."

"Ok thanks. Wait you talked?" Lana asked.

"Yes, yes I did." The monkey said.

"That means you're my guide!" Lana said.

"Or it means you're crazy." The monkey said.

"Oh." Lana said sadly. Then the monkey started laughing.

"I'm messing with you." The monkey assured her. "I'm your guide."

"So my guide is a monkey? Cool!" Lana said.

"You can say that." The monkey stated.

"So what happens now?" Lana asked. The monkey scratches himself as he thinks.

"Good question." The monkey said. "Let's get to know each other better. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm Lana Loud, I'm 6 years old, young mechanic and plumber, and I'm a hero named Wildgirl and I can turn into animals, even dinosaurs. I also have a bunch of pets." Lana said,

"I see. Why do you have a bunch of pets if I may ask?" The monkey asked.

"Well I find them homeless or need of help." Lana said.

"Or is it to feel needed?" The monkey asked. "The need to take care of something."

"I guess you can say. My parents are actually okay with it." said Lana.

"I see." The monkey said. "So you have no issues whatsoever?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Lana said.

"You have issues?" Monkey asked. "Do tell."

"Well you see, I'm a twin." Lana began. "Growing up we were inseparable and everything she did, I did. It's how we rolled. But when we were two we started to not be together as much because i figured out that i liked to fix things. I was hoping that she would be impressed with what I could do but she didn't seem to be. So I went around the house and fixing things so I could impress, but she just seemed so sad. That is until she entered a pageant and won. Then she started to be happy." Lana then frowns. "But she changed. She acted more snobby and selfish. She stopped hanging out with me because she didn't want to get dirty. But she still cared though. Everyone started to call me the alpha twin because i knew how to do more stuff but I just wanted to impress my twin sister. But nothing I do seems to work. Even when we're on patrol she never seems to be impressed at what I do. Is the problem me? Am I the problem?"

"No you're not the problem and neither is your twin sister." The monkey Said. "You two have different things in common."

"I know." Lana sighs. "But I just wished that she could show she was impressed."

"Let me ask you this." The monkey said. "Does your sister show up to your events?"

"Yeah. Why?" Lana answers.

"Simple, if she wasn't impressed she wouldn't be cheering you on when you're doing what you love." The monkey assured her. "Everyone has their own way of showing their admiration. Your sister shows it by going to every single one of your events with a smile on her face. You may probably use the excuse 'we're family we support each other' but in this case she is impressed with what you can do and how you do it."

"I guess you're right." Lana said.

"Yes I am." Monkey said.

"I guess i shouldn't ever doubt weather or not she's impressed. Deep down I know she is." Lana said.

"Yep." The monkey said before touching Lana's arm and a outline of a monkey appears. "Your training is complete and I will always be with you."

"Cool. Now can you help me get down?" Lana asked. "I forgot I have a fear of heights."

* * *

Lisa walking through the jungle and sits on a log for a break. "I forgot how exhausting running through is." Lisa sighed.

"Perhaps you need to go outside more." A voice said.

"Who said that?!" Lisa asked and looked around.

"Ah yes. Who indeed." The voice said. "But would you mind coming into the dark? It is quite bright out there."

"As you wish but I might have a hard time seeing." Lisa said.

"Then don't use your eyes." The voice said. "Use your ears."

"My ears. Very well then." said Lisa.

Lisa starts walking into the darker part of the jungle when she hears the sound of wings flapping nearby.

"What was that?!" Lisa asked.

Suddenly an owl flies into view and lands in front of her. "Greetings small one." The owl said.

"I see. Doesn't like bright likes, the flapping sound." Lisa said. "The owl should've been obvious. I assume you are my guide."

"Yes that is correct." The owl said.

"It makes sense." Lisa said. "Owls are known for their wisdom and intellect. A mirror of myself if I may add."

"Correct my dear." The owl said.

"So What do I need to do to complete my training?" Lisa asked.

"First, I want you to sit and relax." The owl replied.

"Sit and relax?" Lisa replied. "I don't have time to relax. I have to much to worry about right now! Jax is out doing who knows what, there's the possibility of having to fight Replicate as well as Jax because Replicate is this lone wolf who doesn't like having help, i have my science and my research that being unattended and i just don't know what I'm doing anymore. It's difficult to be able to balance everything and I've tried every algorithm and ran every scenario and I get nothing. No answer. No solution." She looks up at the owl. "For once i don't have the answer and I'm actually asking the questions."

"That's why you need to relax." The owl said.

Lisa sighs. "That's what everyone says. But it's difficult." She tells her. "I don't know why everyone else can relax so easily while I struggle. Why can't I ever have fun?"

"Because you think instead of doing." The owl said.

"Come again." Lisa aksed.

"The point of relaxation is to not think but to do." The owl explains. "You don't need to think to relax you just need relax your body and your mind. It's the only way to calm yourself. Not everything is a science and knowledge isn't everything."

"Perhaps you're on to something." said Lisa.

"Knowledge isn't everything." The owl continued. "You don't have to learn everything in one say. Embrace what you have now. You never know what could happen. Pace yourself and take your time to learn but still spend time with family."

"I see. I guess you're right." Lisa said. "I love science, but in the end family is just as important. I sometimes forget that. Thank you."

"You're most welcome." The owl said before touching Lisa's arm and a outline of a owl appears. "Your training is complete. Well done."

"Thank you. Now I must be off." Lisa said. "My family needs me." She then runs off.

* * *

Luan wandered through the jungle until she reached a broad savanna. "Wow, this looks like it goes on forever." She said. "Shame that it's hard to think of any jokes about savannas."

"It's not that hard kiddo." Said a voice.

"Who said that?" Luan demanded. "Show yourself!" Suddenly a hyena walks out of the grass. "Huh. A hyena. Not what I was expecting."

"Then what were you excepting?" The Hyena asked. "Timon from the lion king?"

"Not sure really." Luan admitted. "So what are exactly going to teach me since you're my guide?"

"Hmmm I don't know something I guess." The Hynea asked.

"Well that doesn't help." Luan grumbled.

"What do you want from kid it bites I know." The Hynea said,

"I feel like there's a joke here but I can't put my finger on it." Luan sighs. "I don't know why I've been struggling with my jokes lately." She then sits down. "Usually i can come up with joke with little problem but these days it's been hard. I don't know why."

"Yeah it can be hard to come up comedy now a days." The Hynea said. "I keep hearing the same jokes from some of my friends."

"It's just hard. I always come up with puns every day but my siblings get annoying with them sometimes." Luan said. "My friends think I'm funny but not everyone does though. I've had trouble fitting in when I first started. People made fun of me. If it wasn't because of my jokes it would be how I was dressed or my braces or all that stuff. It hurts. A lot."

"Ouch that gotta a hurt kid." The Hynea said. "You want my advice. Don't want I'm not going to insult you."

"Sure. What you got?" Luan asked.

"Not I'm not saying you should change your image or material. That stuff never works out." The Hynea said. "You need to show them what you're made of. Maybe test out your new jokes on a different audience."

"That's all you have to give me?" Luan asked. "Or is there more?"

"Yes. Whenever you feel like you're starting to doubt your comedy, always remember what made you want to do comedy in the first place." The hyena added. "What made you want to do comedy?" Luan sighs and forms a smile.

"I was about three years old." Luan began. "My parents had just gotten home with my baby brother. He was so cute and small. The minute I laid eyes on him, my heart melted. Later that night I woke up and I heard him crying. He was so noisy. I went to his room to his crib and I see my baby brother crying is little lungs out. I didn't just want to ignore him so I tried to get him to stop. I made a few funny faces and he stopped only to start giggling. Seeing him giggling and smiling made me realise that I wanted to make more people laugh and smile. I've been doing it ever since."

"Well good for you kid." said The Hynea.

"Although I used to go too far with my pranks on April Fool's day." Luan said. "But that's all in the past."

"You've learned that there is something called going to far." The hyena said.

"More or less. But now I'm going to do better." Luan said. "It's how I make my future."

"Good." The hyena said before touching Luan's arm and a outline of a hyena appears. "Your training is complete."

"Great to hear. See ya later!" Luan said and walked away.

* * *

In Royal Woods, Jax stood on a building looking over the city. The past couple days he had been waiting for Replicate to find him but it had taken longer than he thought. So he kept himself busy by having a little fun with the criminals of Royal Woods by tricking them into giving him some of their money. However his patience was wearing thin. "Where the hell is he?" Jax wondered. "He should've found me by now and yet he's taking his time." A thought then comes to mind. "Does he not want to fight me again? Well i did do a number on him last time."

*Flashback-3 years ago*

Santa Fe, New Mexico

Replicate laid on the ground a bloody mess as Jax stood a few feet away with blood dripping down his forehead. The two had been fighting for almost an hour while Renso, Rachel and Camo watched from the sidelines. The lead up had been simple, Renso and Replicate got into an argument again so Renso suggested a change in leadership. So he nominated Jax much to his surprise. Rachel seconded it and the two went out to the desert to avoid the city. So far the fight itself had been brutal and it was making the three onlookers a little uncomfortable, including Renso.

"Damn, didn't think they'd go this far." Renso said surprised. "Replicate has taken the worst of it but he ain't yielding."

"He can take his punishments." Rachael said.

"Yeah He can withstand Jax's attacks." Camo said.

"Give it up Replicate. You can't stand your ground forever." Jax said.

"I've taken worse." Replicate said as he slowly got back up. "That all you got?" Jax sighed ad he stared at the man he once called his friend. The past couple years had been rough to say the least. Slowly, Replicate started to show little trust with his team and this led to a lot of arguments between the five of them. Jax felt like he had no choice but to be in this position.

"Just give up Replicate! Don't make me kill you!" Jax pleads.

"Neither do I." Replicate said as his eyes flash and the wind begins to pick up.

"Oh no, the wind Is picking up." Camo said.

Then Replicate's fists we're surrounded by flames. "I will give you one chance to yield Jax." Replicate threatened.

"No." Jax replied.

"So be it." Replicate said and threw the fireballs at Jax.

"Nice try." Jax said as he batted the fire away but Replicate hit a kick to the face causing him to fall back. He then looks to see Replicate standing over him. "Replicate let's talk about this."

"No." Replicate growls only for two arms to wrap behind him.

"Not so fast Replicate." Renso said. "Afraid I can't let you win."

"Damn it Renso!" Replicate shouted before freeing himself only for Rachel to get in his way. "Move."

"Nope." Rachel said. Behind her, Jax was starting to get up.

"Ok. I hit him with a ice shard." Jax whispers. "It should knock him out." Replicate pushes Rachel out of the way and Jax fired. However he fired to soon and Replicate let out a roar of pain. Jax looked up and saw Replicate holding his eye with his hand with blood going through the fingers.

"Holy crap!" Camo shouted.

"Replicate." Jax gasped. "I'm sorry." Replicate removes his hand and Jax sees Replicate's eye is closed and there is blood around it.

"You want to lead a team of traitors, be my guest." Replicate growls. He turns around. "I'm done." He walks away while everyone looks on,

"Whoa that happened?" Camo said.

"You took his eye out." Rachael said.

"Nice going boss." Renso said with a smirk. "That's the type of leadership we need." However Jax wasn't listening. All he could think about was the blood around Replicate's eye.

"But, I couldn't have taken out his eye." Jax whispers. "I couldn't have. God dammit."

*End flashback*

"Later I found out that I missed Replicate's eye but just barely." Jax whispers to himself. "But the scar on his eye made it seem so much worse. No more games. I'm gonna find you now." He then runs off and jumps to another building.

* * *

Lincoln ran through the jungle as fast as he could. He was positive he heard them running in this direction so he had to find them and follow them. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard more movement not far away. Not wanting to lose them, he resumed his chase until he came across a large quarry and in that quarry was a pack of wolves. He climbed down and he was met with stares from the wolves. He scanned the pack as he looked for a specific wolf but he didn't see him. "Damn it. I would've thought he'd be here." Lincoln muttered. Suddenly the pack started to part away and a large white wolf with blue eyes approaching him. The wolf kept walking until he was right in front of the boy. "You are real." The wolf nodded.

"Lincoln Loud. We meet at last." The wolf said. "We can finally have a conversation that isn't one-sided."

"So you can talk?" Lincoln asked the wolf nodded. "Then how come you didn't talked when we first met."

"Well here I can talk like you humans, but outside of my home. We are like the animals you encounter in the woods, zoo and pet shop." The wolf explained. "The only way I had to communicate was through motion."

"I guess that makes sense." Lincoln said. "So after all this is finished will i be able to understand you outside the temple?" The wolf nods.

"Yes." The wolf answered. "Once your training is complete you and I will be able to communicate better."

"Why did you come to me though?" Lincoln asked.

"I wasn't supposed to come early, but once Irate split from you and your mind was damaged i had to come to you sooner than I needed to." The wolf explained.

"Well that's good I though I was going insane." Lincoln said. "So only I can see you?"

"For now at least." The wolf answered. "Once the training is complete your sisters will also possibly see me. But that's not why you're here. You here are here to know what I have to teach." He turns to his pack. "As you were!" The pack split up and the wolf turns to Lincoln. "We'll talk up there." He motions to the top of the quarry.

"Ok." Lincoln said as the two of them walked up to the top of the quarry.

"I've been watching your progress." The wolf said. "I'm impressed."

"Oh thanks. Lynn and Ronnie Anne have been training me well." Lincoln said.

"Indeed. While you probably would've figured it out eventually, i figured that Lynn would be the answer to your problem. That is why I hinted that you should ask her." The wolf said.

"Well thanks." Lincoln said. "But I feel like there is more you need to tell me."

"Yes. Let's start with the basic questions." The wolf said. "How is your relationship with your family these days?"

"Well it's not bad. It's pretty good." said Lincoln.

"How So?" The wolf asked.

"Well we're hanging out more with the whole superhero thing." Lincoln answered. "My sisters are more open to suggestions especially since i learned the puppy dog eyes. My dad and I now go do stuff on the weekends so we can have a break from the girls. And my mom made me her cover artist. So everything is better."

"I see." The wolf said. "Now, time to address the elephant in the room. Lincoln, do you fear your powers?"

"No." Lincoln lied.

"Be honest Lincoln." The wolf said.

"Fine. I do! I get that fire provides light in the darkest of places. But it can also be used for destruction like what Irate did with it. I try my best not to get really angry and the next thing I know the temperature rises and the building I'm in goes up in flames." Lincoln stated. "I know Lisa built this reactor to prevent another Irate from coming but I'm not sure."

"Lincoln you don't need to fear your powers." The wolf told him. "You and fire need to walk hand in hand to truly have balance and peace. Remember, they're your powers and you are in control. You can decide what there purpose is. But you can't hide from your anger. It's a natural emotion and you must channel it. The reactor will work, Lincoln. Trust me."

"You're right. The reactor will work." said Lincoln.

"And never be afraid to let loose." The wolf added. "It'll come in handy."

"You're right." Lincoln said. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." The wolf said before touching Lincoln's arm and a outline of a wolf appeared. "Your training is complete and I will always be with you."

"Right. Thanks." Lincoln said before running towards the door where he crashed into multiple people. Lincoln sits up and sees his sisters. "Girls!"

"Lincoln!" Lori said. "Did you find your guide?"

"I did and he was with me before we came here." said Lincoln.

"Glad to see you found your spirit guide too dude." Luna said.

"Did you girls find your guides?" Lincoln asked. The girls nodded and held up their arms to reveal their marks.

"Yep. It was really cool." Lana said. "But is our training really done?"

"That's the thing about training, it's never really done." The Louds turn and see the Eleven Masters approaching them and William continued. "It can only be paused." They then hear rustling and they see their guides approaching.

"What do you mean our training isn't done?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah our guides said that our training is complete." Luan said.

"Let me explain." Spring offered. "While your current training is complete, there is always something else to learn. But you can always come back if you want more training from us."

"Indeed." The wolf said. "Your masters will always have something to teach you, but you don't have to learn it all at once. Plus, they know many things so they help you on tough cases when Cain or Soothsayer as you know him isn't around."

"That actually makes sense." Lisa said. The Louds line up and bow to their masters.

"Thank you masters." They say in unison.

"Now we can get back to Royal Woods and deal with Jax." Lynn said.

"Let's go!" Lily said before trying to rush off only to be stopped by Miros.

"Such a hurry, you are. Hmm." Miros said with an amused tone. "Change you back, we must." Lily lets out a sigh.

"I guess." Lily sighed before turning to Spring. "You'll make sure I remember this right? Just like you promised?"

"Of course my dear." Spring said. "I always keep my promises."

"Thanks." Lily said before turning to her siblings. "I guess I'll see you in a few years."

"See you later 5 year old Lily." said Leni.

Spring snaps her fingers and Lily has been turned back into an infant. Lily sighs that she's back to her normal age.

The badger then approached her. "Remember my dear, you will remember what you've learned and don't forget you'll be five again in a few years."

"See there you go Lily." Luan said. "You'll be five in a few years."

Lily rolls her eyes and hugs the badger. "Thank you." Lily whispered.

"You're most welcome." The badger said. Lily then walks off where she is picked up by Luna.

"You eleven are welcome here anytime." Komu told them. "And i promise you won't have to do any tests."

"Thank you." Lori said. "But what about these marks? Won't people get suspicious if they see us with tattoos?"

"The marks can only be seen by the members of the temple which includes Soothsayer." Zelda answers.

"Ok that's good." said Lori.

"I don't think a tattoo would be good for pageants." Lola said.

"Agreed. Now let's get out of here and go kick Jax's teeth in!" Lori said.

"Yeah!" The siblings cheered.

They run out towards the entrance to the temple where they signal for the jet. Once they board the jet, they fly off towards Royal Woods.

* * *

*Flashback-4 months ago*

Mexico City, Mexico

Jax sat in his hotel with the shades down and the lights off. Tomorrow he headed back to the states and he had one goal in mind. "Replicate you threw everything we built away. We didn't lose trust in you, you lost trust in us and in the end you walked away. I've been lenient with you Replicate but no more. I'm coming for you and when I find you, you are going to die. That is a promise."

*End flashback*

* * *

Jax stood on a building looking over Royal Woods when felt that he was no longer alone. "Took you long enough." He said as he turned around to face his visitor. "But you always did take your time Replicate."

"Sorry to keep you waiting but you waited long enough i figured a few more days wouldn't kill you." Replicate growls.

"Doesn't matter." Jax growled. "Because this is where it ends Replicate. This is where i end it."

"You're right Jax, this is where we end it." Replicate said. "But it'll be me ending you!" Replicate then charges forward and Jax then runs to meet him.

 **To be continued (aren't we evil?)**

 **Next time on Loud Heroes: Replicate vs Jax. Don't miss it.**


	57. Revenge of Jax part 5

Flashback-12 hours ago

Replicate watched as his youngest daughter slept in her bed soundly. While he normally wouldn't sneak into his own house, he made an exception for tonight. This was possibly the last time he would see his children, so he decided he needed to see them. He already went to Jay and Jack's room and he already stood by Sam's bed. Now he was in front of Ashley's. He smiled as he gently moved a strand of blonde hair away from her face. He then heard the door slowly open and sighed.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." The person said.

"Last I checked I lived here too at one point Sarah." Replicate replied before turning to face his wife who was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was also in a bun.

"C'mon. Let's talk in the dining room." Sarah said before walking off. Replicate sighed and followed her while closing the door behind him. As soon as he walked into the dining room, Sarah punched him in the gut. "That was for being gone for so long." Replicate chuckles.

"Guess I deserved that." Replicate said. Sarah rolls her eyes and then wraps her arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace.

"This is for coming back." Sarah said. She then looks up at him with a smile. "I missed you Tom."

"I missed you too Sarah." Replicate said.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sarah asked.

"No I'm fine thank you very much." Replicate said as he sat down at the table.

"So what brings you back to your house?" Sarah asked as she sat down at the dinning room table.

"I'm here to see my family." Replicate said. "For one last time."

"One last time?" Sarah repeated. "What trouble did you get into this time?"

"An old friend out for revenge." Replicate responded.

"I take it that it's the same friend that damn near took out your eye?" Sarah said.

"That's the one." Replicate said. "I screwed up. Bad. Now it's time I faced those mistakes starting with Jax."

"Well you knew what you were getting yourself into when you hooked up that crew." Sarah reminded him. "I take it that there is another reason you're here."

"I screwed up in another way." Replicate told her. "I was brainwashed by a meta a few years ago and I did something."

"What is it?" Sarah asked,

"Well it involved one of my old teammates." Replicate sighed.

"Tom. What did you do?" Sarah asked sternly.

"I slept with another woman." Replicate said. "And we may or may not have had a child." Sarah closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Can you confirm that you were under mind control?" Sarah asked slowly.

"Yes because I didn't remember anything." Replicate answers. Sarah sighs and rubs her temples. "And I may have taken the child."

"You may have taken a child?" Sarah asked. "We're you Attracted to her?"

"No, I was never attracted this other woman. My heart belongs to you and always." Replicate said.

"Good because if you had said anything else, well lets just say you would wish it was Jax who beat you up." Sarah threatened causing Replicate to sweat bullets. "Where's the kid?"

"In the car I may or may not have borrowed without someone knowing." Replicate answers. Sarah lets out a sigh. "Sometimes i wonder if you are turning into my brothers."

"I need you to take care of him." Replicate said out of nowhere.

"You want me to take care of your kid which I just learned about now?" Sarah asked.

You're the only one I trust to raise him." Replicate said. "I screwed up already and I have enough enemies so he's not safe with me. Look, i just need you to raise him. He won't be any trouble I promise."

"Ok. But I have a condition." Sarah said. "You have to come home in the future and stay home. The boys and Sam need their father. Ashley deserves to know who her father is. Now do we have a deal?"

"I promise." Replicate said. "I'll come home."

"Good. Now, bring in my newest edition." Sarah said. Replicate nodded and walked outside. A few seconds later, he walked back in with a small boy about three years old with fair skin and blonde hair wearing footie pajamas in his arms.

"Meet Simon." Replicate said. "Simon, this is my wife Sarah. She's gonna take care of you for a while."

"Ok daddy." Simon responded. "Hi Mrs. Sarah."

"Hello Simon." Sarah said as she took the child. Replicate then hands her a duffel bag.

"This is his stuff." Replicate told her. "There's also some money in there. It should help."

"Thank you." Sarah said before placing a hand on his cheek. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." Replicate replied. The two share a short kiss and then separate. He turns to Simon. "I'll see you around kiddo." He then turns to walk out but stops and turns to Sarah. "I remember why I married you. You give me more of a reason to come back." He winks at her and walks out to prepare for what was to come. "I will survive."

*End flashback*

The two fists collide forcing the two back. The two charge again and throw several shots with each being blocked by the other. The two throw forearms and they collide but keep them there.

"You've gotten tougher." Replicate growls.

"Yeah, because while you were hiding, I was training and doing my own thing I call Justice." Jax said.

"I would of gone with getting drunk." said Replicate.

"That too." Jax said before rocking Replicate with a left hook causing Replicate to step back before hitting a thrust kick on Replicate. He then stomps the ground forcing a large gravel to pop up and kicks it at Replicate who blocks it with his arms.

"That all you got?" Replicate growled.

"I'm just getting started." Jax smirked and two rocks appeared and were heading towards Replicate.

But Replicate manages to dodges the rocks as they collided in the air and smashed to pieces. Then Replicate dusts the gravel off his left shoulder.

"You got my trenchcoat dirty." Replicate said. "And your ruining this building. Time to do something stupid." He then charges forward as Jax starts shoots several fireballs at him. Replicate maneuvers around the fireballs and tackles Jax off the building causing the two to plummet down. As they fall Replicate hits several hard shots on Jax who tries to block them. "This is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted to fight me and look where it's gotten you?"

"I don't care. I have unfinished business with you!" Jax said and blocked Replicate's punches.

Replicate sees the ground fast approaching and pushes off of Jax which sends him to the ground faster. Replicate grabs a lamppost and slides down. "I was expecting more from you." He said once he got on the ground. Jax gets up with a groan and glares at Replicate.

"Alright. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Jax growled as he turned his arms to rock and igniting them in fire.

"So that's how you want to end things?" Replicate asked as his eyes flashed. Then the wind blows in a different direction as static appears on his hands.

"A wise man once said. Let's try and kill each other!" Jax said and charged towards Replicate.

He hits Replicate with a hard right hand followed by a left hook. Jax then goes for a jump kick but Replicate catches the leg and hits him with an electric punch. Replicate then turns one of his arms to water and shoots it at Jax before firing an electric blast at him. Jax drops to a knee and growls at Replicate.

"That all you got?" Replicate taunted. Jax stands up and smirks before turning his legs to rock and covering one of his other arms in ice.

"Not a chance." Jax responded. "I still remember what I did to your eye. I'm gonna finish the job." Jax then charged forward and hits a jumping knee to Replicate. He then hits a fire rock body shot followed by a ice uppercut. He then grabs Replicate by the head and starts kneeing him in the face repeatedly. Jax then slams him to the side and places his fire rock hand on Replicate's face causing him to scream in pain. "It's over." He is then suddenly hit by a energy blast knocking him off Replicate. Replicate looks and sees Surge and Armor.

"You're welcome." Surge said.

"This is suppose to be my fight." Replicate groaned.

"Still hiding behind kids Replicate?!" Jax asked.

"I'm an adult." Armor shouted.

Jax looks at Surge who just shrugs. "Look, you're exausted and he is beating the living hell out of you." Surge tells Replicate. "Let us buy you some time to recover." Replicate thinks it over and sighs.

"Fine. I'll give you five minutes." Replicate said. "That should give me enough time to rest and think of a plan."

"Nice." Armor said before walking up. "Let's rumble!" He runs up to Jax and hits him with a right hook to the face. However, Jax didn't seem fazed. "Uh oh." Jax then turns his arm to rock and punches Armor into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Jax asked. "Your steel but soft."

Surge shot an energy beam at Jax, but he dodges the beam. "Nice try kid." Jax scoffed.

"I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born!" Surge shouted.

"A lot of people wish I wasn't." Jax replied as he shot a beam of ice only for Surge to fly out of the way. Replicate watched as he tried to think of a plan when he noticed Armor was now covered in rock.

"He's covered in rock now?" Replicate whispers. "How is that possible?" Armor then runs forward and jumps onto Jax's back and grabs on.

"Get off me!" Jax growls as he tries to throw Armor off but Armor had him in a death grip.

"Not a chance pal." Armor retorts. Surge then fires a beam at Jax's chest causing him to grunt. He then grabs Armor and throws him off his back.

"You're pissing me off!" Jax shouts. Replicate watches the scene until he now sees Armor covered in rubber.

"Now he's rubber?" Replicate muttered. "What is he?" Armor runs in front of Surge and folds himself into a ball.

"Ready?" Surge asked.

"You know it!" Armor replied and Surge blasts Armor sending him flying at Jax, nailing him in the face. Armor unfolds himself when he's grabbed by Replicate.

"Ok kid. What's your deal? How are you covering your body with rubber and rocks and steel?" Replicate growled.

"I can absorb any matter I want, just have to touch steel, Rubbor or rock." Armor said.

"Pretty much like Absorbing man from Marvel comics or Kevin Levin from Ben 10." Surge said.

"I could touch crystals but I haven't tried yet." Armor added. Replicate looks at him and gets an idea.

"Kid, I need to borrow your powers." Replicate tells him. Meanwhile, Surge is trying to dodge Jax's attacks until she is caught in the aftermath of a fire rock explosion.

"That sucked." Surge groaned. She sees a shadow loom over her and looks to see Jax.

"Playtime is over." Jax growled.

"You forget about me Jax?" Jax turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. Replicate with the right half of his upper body and face covered in rock and the other half covered in steel. He then looked and saw that his legs were covered in rubber.

"You look ridiculous." Jax smirked.

"But at least I'm using my head." Replicate said as Jax charged towards him.

Jax throws a punch but Replicate catches it with his rock hand before hitting him with a metal hand. Jax then fires electricity but Replicate kicks it away. Jax charges again and throws a punch but Replicate catches it. Jax then uses his other hand but Replicate again catches it. The two are then locked in a struggle.

"Your luck is running out." Jax growled. "Your hands are full."

"True, but I'll just use my head." Replicate responded before headbutting Jax.

"Damn it!" Jax groaned in pain.

"That's gotta hurry." Surge stated.

"Ok he has rubber to kick my lightning away and rocks can't move in the wind." Jax thought.

"Give up Jax." Replicate said. "It is over." He then starts to walk over.

"No." Jax said. "It's not over." He then hits a uppercut out of nowhere causing Replicate to stumble. Jax then starts to mercilessly pound Replicate with Replicate unable to defend himself.

"We gotta do something!" Surge shouted.

"No you dont!" Jax shouts before firing a ice beam at them causing them to get blasted back. He then turns his attention back to Replicate and picks him up by the throat. "Now it's over. And now to finish what I started with your eye." He then turns his hand to fire and starts to reach towards Replicate's eye when suddenly, a jet flies overhead and lands nearby. "What?" Replicate looks at the jet and a smirk appears on his face.

"Well what do you know?" Replicate said. Suddenly the jet door opens and eleven figures standing side by side start to slowly walk off and approach Jax. Jax drops Replicate and turns to face them. The eleven figures stop walking and glare at Jax. Surge and Armor smile and Surge looks up at her brother.

"They're back." Surge said. "The L-Crew have returned. And we should leave. We aren't exactly their favorite people right now."

"Oh yeah I forgot about." Armor said. Both Surge and Armor turn around and ran away.

"So where have you kids been?" Jax asked. "Having your mommy kiss your boo boos." Jax chuckled.

The L-Crew don't answer. They just continue to glare at Jax. On the ground, Replicate gets to knee and stares at the L-Crew. "I sense an increase in their power. Did they find it?" He whispered.

"Well if you twerps want to fight, I'd be happy to oblige-ugh." Jax choked when he felt pain in his stomach. He then looked down and saw Speed Queen with her elbow in his gut. "I didn't even see her move." Ms. Appear and Parkour then leap up and hit Jax with jump kicks to the head sending him flying into a car.

"Oh our dear Jax, we're not just here for a fight." Speed Queen said. "We're to beat you down."

 **To be continued. "Again, ain't we evil?"**

 **Next tine on Loud Heroes: Jax vs the L-Crew and Replicate. Don't miss the conclusion of Revenge of Jax!**


	58. Revenge of Jax part 6

The Louds are on their way back to Royal Woods and we're heading back to base. "Ok once we're back at the base, we're going to think of a strategy to take down Jax." Lori said.

"I'll like try and remember the plan." Leni said.

"I think we have to think of one right now." Lana said.

"Why's that Lana?" Lola asked.

"Look!" Lana pointed to see some explosions in the distance.

"Holy hell!" Luan exclaimed. "What's going on down there?"

"If I were to guess, Jax and Replicate are probably doing battle." Lisa guessed.

"Seems like it." Lori agreed. "Alright, new plan. Martha, take us down there. Lisa, once we land I want a mind link set up between the eleven of us. That way we can communicate and plan without Jax getting suspicious."

"Very well." Lisa said.

"Also, once we land, everyone like up side by side." Lincoln said. "And once the door opens walk out slowly. It'll make us look cool."

"I'm in!" Lynn said.

"Sounds cool!" Lana said.

"I'm in dude." Luna said.

"Alright team suit up!" Lori said.

The Louds press their watches and suit up as the jet landed. "We have reached our destination." Martha announced. "Be careful children."

"We will Martha." Firecracker said.

The back hatch opens and they see Replicate on the ground covered in stone, steel and rubber with part of the steel on his face broken to reveal skin and blood. Jax stood facing the L-Jet with a surprised look on his face. They also saw his clothes ripped and that he had some blood on his cheek.

"They're back." Jax said to himself.

The L-Crew slowly walked off the jet and approached Jax. As they approached him, they never took their eyes off. Replicate sat up and got himself up onto a knee and stared at them with surprise. However, the L-Crew didn't take notice and glared at Jax. Speed Queen then reached out to Prodigy mentally.

"Ok. Lisa, is everyone connected telepathically?" Speed Queen asked.

"We are eldest sibling." Prodigy responded.

"Good. Ok, here's the plan. I'll strike first and then Lynn and Luan follow suit." Speed Queen said. "Got it?" Her siblings nod and they see Jax smirk. As he began to speak Speed Queen made her move.

"Well if you twerps want to fight, I'd be happy to oblige-ugh." Jax choked when he felt pain in his stomach. He then looked down and saw Speed Queen with her elbow in his gut. "I didn't even see her move." Ms. Appear and Parkour then leap up and hit Jax with jump kicks to the head sending him flying into a car.

"Oh our dear Jax, we're not just here for a fight." Speed Queen said. "We're here to beat you down."

"Yeah. We're gonna Jax you up!" Ms. Appear punned.

"Think of it like payback for the first time we met." Parkour smirked.

"What she said." Multiple Girl Said.

"You runts are gonna pay." Jax growled. He then fires a electric blast but Speed Queen, Ms. Appear and Parkour jump out of the way. Firecracker, Wildgirl and Amplifier then charge forward and split up into three directions. Jax turns his attention to Firecracker but doesn't see Wildgirl as a tiger running to his blindside and pouncing on catching him by surprise. Jax throws her off only to get hit by a right hand from Firecracker. Jax stumbles and it then met by a kick from Amplifier. Jax stumbles back and lets out a growl. "That all you got?"

Crystal Princess charged towards Jax with her crystal hammer. Jax forms a rock gauntlet and punches the crystal hammer but the rock gauntlet gets destroyed. Then the Crystal Princess hits Jax with her crystal hammer right to a wall.

Black Ice then rushes forward with a ice hammer and leaps up before smashing the hammer down on Jax. Jax drops down to a knee when he sees the ground start to crack beneath him. He is then smashed upward by a plant stalk sending him flying upward. Prodigy then waves a hand and launches a car at Jax which sends him crashing into a van.

Multiple Girl clones herself into four and they all glare at Jax. "Time to take these girls out of their misery." Jax said as he gets back up and forms flames on his right arm and electricity surged through his left arm.

"Ready girls." Multiple Girl said.

"Ready." said the clones.

Jax then proceeds to shoot electricity and fire at Multiple Girl and her clones but they avoid them. Then two Multiple Girls run up and punch Jax in the stomach. Then the other two kick him in the back knocking him down. As the fight continues, Replicate stands on the sidelines watching.

"Their powers have increased." Replicate whispers as Parkour throws Wildgirl who then goes elephant and slams into Jax. "Their skills have improved." Jax blows Crystal Princess into the air but Prodigy catches her and sends her flying back towards Jax where she hits him with a crystal club. "Their teamwork is more fluent." Speed Queen speeds around Jax and hits him in the back and then the front before hitting him in the back again. Greenthumb then launches several vines at Jax and send him crashing. "Is this the challenge I've wanted?" Firecracker fires several fireballs at Jax before lowering his arms to start the Flare Crusher. Jax avoids them bowled over by Amplifier who appears from a nearby electric wire. "Is this why I haven't felt like I fulfilled anything when I defeated them in our last battle?" Multiple Girl and one of her clones stand with their arms out allowing Ms. Appear to run up and jump off of them before activating a forcefield and crashing into Jax. "If I'm right, then maybe I'll finally get the challenge I've been looking for from them. Let's see what else they can do."

* * *

At the base, Soothsayer, Clyde, Mr. Cuddles, Sam and the pets are watching the battle.

"Look at them go!" Clyde exclaimed.

"They look better than ever!" Charles barked. However, Soothsayer looked grim.

"Something isn't right." Soothsayer said. "This Jax is different from my vision. In my vision, he was insane. Right now he's in stable mind. Something isn't right."

"Maybe your visions can be wrong remember when you thought Lincoln was burning Royal Woods." said Geo.

"That was different Geo." Soothsayer said. "I'm sure something will happen."

"I'm sure he'll go nuts from the fact that Louds are kicking his butt." said Sam. "Go get him Moon!"

"I need to observe the battle to see what will happen." Soothsayer replies.

* * *

Jax slid back into a building with grunt. However he had no time to rest because Black Ice and Crystal Princess charged towards him with ice and crystal scythes respectively. Jax tried to block but the two were two fast and he was hit hard. He gets up and he sees Prodigy not far away.

"Eat this runt!" Jax shouts before firing and electric blast at Prodigy who just smirks and floats over it.

"I can levitate now." Prodigy said. "Didn't see that coming did you?" She then raises Jax into the air where he sees Amplifier and Firecracker carrying Parkour.

"Time for the Parkour Bomb!" Parkour shouted before her two siblings threw her at Jax knocking him out of the air and sending him crashing to the ground. Replicate looks on at the scene with shock but then frowns.

"There's no way Jax is done." Replicate muttered. "He no doubt has one last trick up his sleeve." He then sees Jax start to get up and noticed that he was now bleeding from his forehead.

"You punks have gotten stronger." Jax growled. "I'll give you that. But I'm not gonna just lie down and let you win. I still have one trick left. One more element." Replicate gasps.

"Jax don't!" Replicate shouted. Jax however ignores him and let's out a roar. He is then surrounded by a purple energy and eyes turn white. He then turns to face the L-Crew.

"Time to play again!" He said his voice now contorted like there two people talking.

"What is that!?" Firecracker shouts.

"Aether." Replicate answered grimly.

"What's aether?" Wildgirl asks.

"Aether is a powerful element that binds the living and the dead, that pulls together four elements into the equivalent of a atom smasher." Prodigy explained. "I'm other words it's powerful than a thousand suns."

"So that powerful huh?" Parkour gulped.

"Yes. That powerful." Replicate nodded.

"We can take him." Firecracker said while cracking his knuckles. "Parkour you with me?"

"You already know the answer." Parkour replies. The two then charge forward.

"Wait stop!" Speed Queen call after them. However they don't hear her and leap towards Jax who catches them with his hands.

"Now this seems familiar." Jax said. "Let's see if this is." He then slams them into the ground. "Who wants to try next?"

"Let's Try from a distance." Black Ice said and ahoy icicles at Jax. But they were destroyed before they can hit Jax. "Dang it."

"That aura must have melted them." Wildgirl stated.

"Of course it did." Prodigy rolled her eyes.

"Jax must of had this element as a last resort type of thing." Speed Queen theorized.

"Your not wrong." Replicate said. "He tapped into it back in the early days but couldn't control it. One thing we noticed is he goes completely insane because of the power." Parkour and Firecracker then land in front of them groaning. "I hope you enjoyed your fun but I'll take over. Jax is my responsibility so I'll deal with him."

"Yeah, not happening." Ms. Appear told him. "This guy beat the crap out of us and we ain't done yet beating him down."

"Sorry Replicate but we're dealing with Jax." Speed Queen told him.

"I see we can't come to an agreement." Replicate sighed. "Then I'm proposing a truce and we work together to stop him."

"So just like the last time?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes." Replicate nodded.

"Fine." Speed Queen said. "Alright so any ideas?'

"Maybe we can outsmart him." Multiple Girl suggested. Everyone stares at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You came up with a decent idea." Prodigy said. "However, we still need more of a plan."

"We can't tired him out?" Parkour suggested.

"I don't think that's an option Parkour." Replicate said. "Anyone else?"

"Here's an idea." Everyone turns and sees Jax coming towards them. "How about you all die!" He then runs towards them.

"We'll see about that!" Replicate growled. "Think of a plan while I stall him." He turns to Firecracker and his eyes flash. "I'm borrowing your powers." He then runs to meet Jax.

"Ok but now what?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Perhaps I can give a suggestion." They all look at their watches.

"Soothsayer?" They say in unison.

"Welcome back children." Soothsayer said. "No time to catch up. Remember your training with the Eleven Masters. I know they did a session with all of you together." The L-Crew think about and remember a specific session.

*Flashback*

The Louds were in the training hall with Spring, Zelda and Kai. They were currently battling a illusion Nuke and were losing.

"C'mon! Nuke usually isn't this hard." Lola complained.

"We bested Nuke before, and one of those times he got kicked in the nuts!" Lynn whined.

Lincoln threw a fireball at Nuke but he dodges it. "Oh come on!" Lincoln groaned.

"That's enough." Zelda said stopping the training. Everyone then lines up in front of them. "Now why do you think we had you do this training with the meta known as Nuke as your opponent?"

"Um, he's someone we've fought several times?" Lana guessed.

"Yes. Now why do you believe you failed this session?" Zelda asked.

"We failed to work together?" Lily asked.

"We rushed into the action?" Lynn asked.

"No." Spring said.

"Then what did we do wrong!?" Lincoln asked frustrated.

"You fail to capitalize on openings that your opponent leaves." Kai explained. "Nuke had left several openings clear to attack him but you failed to act. When he fired his energy blasts one of you could've striked. When he tried to hit you, you could've taken advantage of him being unable to block. You must always find openings on your opponent. Use battle to observe your opponent."

"Of course it makes sense." Lisa replied.

"I guess we can give it a try." said Luan. "Like the time where I discovered how Replicate's powers work."

"After ten of us got our butts kicked." Lori said.

"Even so, observation is key to victory." Spring said.

*End flashback*

"Of course, we need to study our opponent and find an opening." Lisa said.

"Ok that sounds simple." Lincoln nodded.

"Only issue is that Jax is that opponent." Parkour said. They looked over and saw Replicate shooting a fire blast at Jax who swatted it away. Replicate growls and rushes towards Jax who tries to clothesline him but Replicate slides under and hits a fire uppercut which stuns him. Replicate then rams him into a car.

"Give up Jax." Replicate said. "Before things get worse or before someone gets hurt." However, much to his surprise, Jax starts laughing. And the longer he laughed the more maniacal it got.

"Oh but Replicate, i want it to get worse." Jax said. "I want people to get hurt."

"Jax this isn't you!" Replicate told him. "Stop the aether. Stop using it."

"No." Jax said before firing a dark energy beam at Replicate, sending him sliding backwards. However, Speed Queen saw something.

"The aura disappears when he fires a beam." She said. "But comes back afterwards. That might be our opening."

"We need to time it so we can hit it." Prodigy said.

"Ok that sounds like a challenge." said Parkour.

"Which will make it more fun." Wildgirl said.

"Right. Let's go." Speed Queen ordered. The siblings charge forward and go to surround Jax.

"So you want to die too?" Jax said. "So be it." Jax leaps forward and tackles Ms. Appear to the ground. Amplifier tries to attack from behind Jax but he catches her and throws her into Multiple Girl. Parkour then runs up and pushes Jax off of Ms. Appear. Jax smiles and hits Parkour with a right hand. He then then picks up Ms. Appear and smashes her onto the pavement. Speed Queen then runs up with Crystal Princess on her back. Speed Queen speeds by Jax and Crystal Princess hits him with a crystal hammer. Speed Queen turns around to do it again but Jax punches the ground causing a dark energy shockwave.

"Guys this isn't working!" Firecracker shouted as he and Wildgirl in pterodactyl form circled Jax from above. "He's not firing a beam at us!"

"Keep trying!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Maybe we can try insulting him?" Parkour suggested in the mind link.

That could work." Prodigy said. "Or fail."

"Girls! I have a plan." Firecracker shouted. "Two words: beam struggle. We goad him into firing a giant beam and then Amplifier, Black Ice, Crystal Princess and I will counter it. His aura should be down enough for the rest of you to get some hits on him!"

"That might actually work." Prodigy replied.

"Ok we go with Firecracker's plan!" Speed Queen said and the L-Crew nodded. "Let's do this team!"

Replicate looks up and sees the L-Crew moving once again. "Looks like they're gonna tap into his weakness. His temper." He said.

"You know, we heard that you were some big bad dude who was all powerful but so far I'm not seeing it!" Wildgirl taunted.

"I am powerful and I'm going to and I'm going to make you extinct!" Jax shouted and threw an energy ball of aether at Wildgirl but she dodged it.

"Oh come on, I seen less impressive moves from level one metas!" Speed Queen mocked.

"I'll show you level one!" Jax shouted before firing a beam at Speed Queen who dodged.

"I bet it really ate you up inside that the same kids you beat down a few days ago were practically dominating you just a few minutes ago." Firecracker mocked. "How does it feel to be losing to a bunch of kids?"

"I'll show you who's losing!" Jax shouts before both his hands start to glow purple. He then puts his hands together and fires a massive beam. "This is where you die!"

"Not today dude!" Amplifier shouted. She then fires a stream of electricity followed by Firecracker shooting a fire blast along with Black Ice firing a ice beam and Crystal Princess shooting crystals. The four attacks beat the beam halfway and the two sides are met with a struggle to overtake the other.

"Ok now's our chance. Let's get him!" Speed Queen shouted.

"Be swift Lori." Speed Queen looks around and sees the cheetah running beside her. "Be swift and quick and remember who you're trying to protect."

"Time to show him that I'm not stupid." Multiple Girl said to herself as the crane flies by her side.

"I'll show you a real punchline!" Ms. Appear punned with the hyena beside her running.

"Good one!" The hyena compliments.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let my twin sister have all the fun!" Wildgirl shouted with the monkey by her side.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else!" Parkour said with the gorilla beside her.

"You messed with the wrong family!" Prodigy said as the owl flew above her.

"Bah bah!" Greenthumb babbles ss she rides her stalk towards Jax with the badger beside her. Speed Queen then punches Jax in the head causing him to lose ground in the struggle. Multiple Girl then kicks him in the back followed by Ms. Appear hitting him with a kidney shot. Parkour then knees him in the side while Prodigy sends a rock at him followed by Greenthumb hitting him with her stalk.

"You twerps are persistent." Jax groaned but then sees that he's losing ground. "No!"

"Sorry dude but we've had enough!" Amplifier shouts as the eagle flies above her.

"Yeah, we're taking you down!" Crystal Princess shouted with the peacock by her side.

"You will meet your icy demise." Black Ice replied with the raven flew by.

"You won't hurt anyone else!" Firecracker shouted as the wolf stood beside him.

"This is where it ends!" The four yell in unison. With one last push they fire their attacks at full power pushing through Jax's beam.

"No. No! NO!" Jax screamed. "This can't be happening!" He is then engulfed in the blasts. Once the blast stops, the L-Crew gather together to see Jax still standing but the aether aura gone.

"He's still standing." Multiple Girl said.

"That all you got?" Jax panted. He is then hit by a fireball knocking him down on his back. The L-Crew turn and see Replicate's hand smoking.

"It's over." Replicate said.

A little while later the police arrived and started to walk Jax to the police transport. As they walked him, Jax turned to Replicate. "This isn't over Replicate. As soon as I'm out, your finished." He then turns to the L-Crew. "As for you, if you get in my way I'll destroy you as well. I promise you that."

"Alright buddy, move along." A police officer ordered.

When Jax is placed in the transport the truck drives away. Replicate looks at the L-Crew and says. "I never thought I would see you all again. I thought you all gave up and ran away."

"We literally didn't." Speed Queen said.

"But I saw that you improved your skills." said Replicate.

"Your damn right." Parkour said as she snd Firecracker fist bumped. "I feel like Firecracker and I could fight the Omni Twins. Or anyone for that matter."

"Hmph. So you say." Replicate said. "Perhaps you will be a challenge now. I'll be looking forward to our rematch." He then turns and walks away. "Our alliance is done. We'll meet again."

"Can anyone read that guy?" Firecracker askes.

"I say he fits in the complicated side." Prodigy said.

"Or the mystery side." Black Ice replies.

"Either way, next time we fight him, we'll be ready." Speed Queen said. "But for now, let's head to base."

As soon as the Louds got off the L-Jet at the base, they were immediately tackled by Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Sam, the pets and Mr. Cuddles while Soothsayer held back and watched.

"We're so glad you kids are back!" Cliff said.

"Yeah those duplicates aren't as fun as the originals." Hops added.

"It's wasn't the same beating your clone at video games Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm glad to see you alive and well Luna." Sam said.

"Please don't leave us again." Bobby begged.

"At least you guys are home and Jax is defeated." Clyde said.

"We're happy to see you guys again but there's someone here that we need answers from." Lori said as they all separated and Bobby and Ronnie Anne got nervous. However, she didn't look at them. Instead she turned to Soothsayer who was still standing on the sidelines. "Why didn't you tell us about your past or that you were one of the masters at the temple?"

"Well it's because I was sworn in secret to never reveal I was a master." Said Soothsayer.

"Why do I believe that there is more?" Lisa asked.

"Indeed." Soothsayer sighs. "The time wasn't right to reveal myself. Also I wasn't ready. Being trapped in a staff for centuries gives you time to think. When I was freed i saw this as a chance to start over and begin anew. That is why I revealed myself as Soothsayer and not Caine."

"Ok now it makes sense." Lincoln said.

"You also knew Caesar is that true?" Lori asked.

Soothsayer nodded. "More or less. I met him twice to warn him of his assassination. He didn't listen and paid the price. Look, i know you are all curious about my past but let it be revealed in time. There's no rush. For now let me be your friend and teammate and advice giver. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. I think it is." Leni said while everyone voiced their agreement. Sam then starts to walk out.

"Sorry guys but I gotta leave now." Sam told them. "Jay is taking everyone to the mall so we can get our new brother some more clothes."

"Ok. Later babe!" Luna called after her then realized something. "Wait. Did she say new brother?"

* * *

Sarah sat in the living room on the couch with Cassy and Spike on either side of her when she sees Jay, Jack and Ashley walk in with Simon sitting on Jack's shoulders. "Where are you four off too?"

"We're going to the mall to get Simon some new clothes." Jay replied. "Sam's going to meet us there."

"Well I want you all to keep an eye on him." Sarah said.

"Don't worry mom." Jay assured her. "He'll have four pairs of eyes on him. Plus i think he likes riding on Jack's shoulders."

"Well either way, keep an eye on him." Sarah told him.

"Don't worry mom. We got this." Ashley said. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"I'm sure you will." Sarah said. "Alright. Don't stay out too late."

"We won't." They say in unison.

"Bye Sarah!" Simon said as they walk out.

"Those kids." Sarah sighed. "You know Tom, you don't have to keep sneaking into the house. Your name is still technically on the papers."

"I didn't know my name was still on the papers." Replicate said as he walked in.

"Well we're not divorced or separated." Sarah pointed out. "You are just busy."

"Fair enough." Replicate said. He then noticed the two dogs. "When did we get dogs?"

"A couple months ago." Sarah answered. "They sleep in my room to keep me company. But I don't think that's why you're here." Replicate sighs.

"No. It's not." Replicate said. "I came to know how the kids reacted to Simon."

"Well you'd be surprised." Sarah said.

*Flashback *

Sarah, Jay, Jack, Sam, Ashley and Simon sat at the table eating breakfast in silence. Once in a while the kids would cast a glance at Simon and then go back to eating. Then Jack spoke up.

"So are we not going to address that there is a three year old that wasn't hear yesterday sitting at the table or are we just going to ignore that fact?" Jack asked.

"This is Simon, he's gonna be staying with us." Sarah said.

"Ok but that's not answering a lot of questions mom." Ashley said.

"Yeah. Last night he wasn't here and then poof, he's here." Sam pointed out. "Where did he come from?"

"Well your father found him and Simon needed a roof above his head and I couldn't throw him out on the street." Sarah explained.

"So dad found an orphan and dropped him off here go figure." Sam replied.

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jay asked. "I mean you already have the four of us to take care of. Isn't it a bit much to bring in a fifth?"

"I know it is. But your father gave us some money to help us get through for awhile." Sarah said.

"If you want mom. I can get a job?" Jack asked.

"About time." Jay mutters earning him a glare from his brother.

"Jack you don't need to get a job." Sarah assured him. "I just want you four to help look after Simon. Can you four do that and try to treat him like he's your brother?"

"You got it mom." The four Sharp kids replied.

*End flashback *

"So after the five of them hung out they accepted him." Sarah said. "Though they're still getting used to him."

"Not surprised." Replicate said. "Simon is a big change to get used to. But I think there's more on your mind."

"Yes that I have five kids to take care of. I think the money you gave me will only last for only three months." said Sarah.

"Ok." Replicate said. "I'll send more before it runs out."

"Thank you." Sarah said. "I'm glad to see you alive."

"I had some help." Replicate said with a growl. "But I always keep my promises to you. I promised you in college that I'd marry and we did. I promised you I'd give you a family and a year after we got married we had Jay. I promised you that I'd survive Jax and I did."

"You still have one promise to keep." Sarah reminded him.

"And I'll keep that one." Replicate assured her. "I've kept the other ones."

"I know you will Tom." said Sarah.

He then stands up. "I should leave." Replicate said. However Sarah stops him.

"Hold on. The kids won't be back for a few hours." Sarah said. "I think we need to start catching up on lost time." She then gets up and heads to her room. Replicate thinks about and a smirk forms on his face before walking off to join her.

* * *

At Royal Woods prison, Jax was being escorted to the meta wing of the prison. "Welcome to the Dungeon as these punks call it." A guard said as he pushed Jax into cell. "Make yourself at home." The guards then walk off.

"Haven't seen you in a while." A voice said. Jax looks around until he sees a familiar lizard-man sitting in a cell across from him.

"Camo? Is that you?" Jax asked.

"Yeah it's me." Camo said.

"The L-Crew placed you in prison?" Jax asked.

"Not just him." A voiced called out.

Jax looks at the cell next to Camo's and sees another familiar face. "Renso?" Jax called. "You're here too?"

"Yeah and it's Stretcher now." Stretcher said.

"Anyone else?" Jax asked.

"Hey Jax." Jax looks to the right side and see Aroma.

"Rachael?" Jax asked.

"It's Aroma. I was going to be called Siren, but Aroma was better." Aroma said.

So the L-Crew put you all in here?" Jax asked and they nod. "Well, those twerps are tougher than I thought."

"You know Jax, a lot of people were rooting for you to destroy not only the L-Crew but Replicate as well." Camo told him. "You let a lot people down."

"Yeah Jax, a lot of people want your head." Stretcher added.

"I hope you can handle it." Aroma finished. "The criminals here aren't that forgiving.

"Big deal." Jax growled. "It doesn't matter. Cause I plan on annihilating Replicate and the L-Crew for getting in my way. Also, don't call me Jax anymore. Jax is gone. There only stands Climate."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the Jax arc. It is so far the longest arc we've done. Now Jax or Climate will return in the future. Just not this season. Jax is done. He will make cameos through. Now Stretcher and Aroma's pasts will be revealed in due time. Just be patient. Now Smoke and I have the next three chapters planned already. They just need to be written. In fact I'm going to announce them without giving too much detail. First we will have a Stan Lee tribute chapter that was requested by Knox and everyone else backed him on it so that will be the next chapter. Yes it's overdue but we wanted to get this arc over with. After that, we will have a big fight chapter. I won't say who the fight is against but you guys can probably guess who it's against. And finally in the third chapter, we will be introducing a new villian to the fic and it's a villain we've wanted to do for a while so you don't want to miss that. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the arc and I hope you look forward to the next three chapters. Now here's Smoke with some words.**

 **Smoke: Yes I do. First off my friend Ben10man will have the crossover fic between the L-Crew and the Omni Twins. That will be next Friday. So you have to wait a little longer. But it will come. Oh and fun fact Aroma's original's name was suppose to be Siren, but we decided that Aroma was better and it makes sense. So don't forget to review.**


	59. Remembering a legend

**So this is a little late i know but better late than never right? This was requested by a bunch of people really. So, here we go.**

 _In memory of Stan Lee_

 _1922-2018_

 _A icon. A legend. A hero._

Lincoln is in his room reading Ace Savvy. "Man being a hero can be hard work. But it's nice to relax and read some comics." Lincoln said.

The he hears scratching at the door. He opens the door and sees Charles. "Hey Linc." Charles greeted.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I chewed up your dad's oven mitts and I need somewhere to hide for a couple hours." Charles explained. "Mind if I hide here?"

"Be my guest." Lincoln said as Charles hopped onto his bed.

"Thanks." Charles said as he got comfortable. He looked down at the comics and saw something that caught his eye. "Comic con coming to Royal Woods. Hey is this comic old?"

"No I just got it yesterday." Lincoln answered. "Why?"

"Because there's an ad for Comic Con this weekend and it's coming to Royal Woods." Charles said. "With special guest Bill Buck."

"No way!" Lincoln gasped.

"It's true man. I saw it on the paper while I was doing my business." Charles said.

"Too much information Charles." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, this is your chance to see Bill Buck again!" Charles said. "Not only that, it says here that there's a contest and the winner and their family get to spend the day with Bill!"

"This is the greatest news ever!" Lincoln exclaimed before grabbing the comic. "I gotta ask mom and dad to see if I can go!" He then runs out.

"Comic con?" Rita said. "You want to go to comic con?"

"Yeah, it's going to be in Royal Woods and Bill Buck is going to be there." Lincoln said. "Can I go please!"

"I don't know Lincoln?" Rita said.

"Please." Lincoln begged. "I've never been to a convention this big before and I really want to go so i can enter a contest to spend the day with Bill Buck."

"Well I don't know Lincoln." Rita said. "Your father and I have to work this weekend so we're booked." Lincoln lets out a sigh of defeat when he gets an idea.

"What if I can convince Lori to take me?" Lincoln asked. "Then can I go?"

"Well you can try." said Lynn Sr.

"Yes, But you need to convince Lori to come with you." Rita stated.

"Please. I'm the master of convincing." Lincoln said.

* * *

"No." Lori said. She was currently sitting on her bed with her brother standing in front of her.

"Aw why not?" Lincoln asked.

"First off, those types of conversations are filled with geeks and nerds." Lori said. "Second off, I don't want to do it."

"Ok Lori. I've tried to be nice." Lincoln said. "I've tried to be fair but you have forced my hand. Luna! A little sad music please!" Luna then appears with a violin.

"You got it bro." Luna said before playing a sad tune. Lincoln then turns back to Lori and does the puppy dog eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Lori groaned. "Not the puppy dog eyes."

"You better say yes. He could do this all day." Luna said.

"My answer is still no!" Lori said.

"C'mon Lori." Lincoln begged. "There's a chance I can win a contest and spend the day with Bill Buck. And this might be the only time I'd be able to go!"

"Not happening Lincoln and nothing you say will get me to change my mind." Lori told him.

"I'll do your patrols for a week." Lincoln said.

"Make it two and I'll dress up as whatever you want." Lori counters. Lincoln thinks about it and holds out his hand.

"Deal." Lincoln said and the two shake. "Now for costumes, I'm thinking we go as Speed Queen said Firecracker."

"Are you literally suggesting we go as our alter egos?" Lori asked.

"Yes." Lincoln answered.

"Fine. I mean it isn't like anyone will know that we're actually them." Lori said.

"If that's the case, mind if I come too dudes?" Luna asked.

"Sure thing Luna." Lincoln said.

"Awesome!" Luna cheered.

Suddenly the door comes crashing in to reveal Lynn. "Damn. I broke the door." She groaned. "Lana! I broke the door again!" She turns back to her three siblings. "Hey I heard that you three are going to Comic Con. Mind if I join you guys? You can't have Firecracker without Parkour. Me and Linc are always teaming up in fights."

"But you're not into comic books." Luna said.

"They have others things over there." said Lynn.

"I want to come too." Lucy said as she appeared in Lori and Leni's room scaring everyone.

"Ok, I'm just going to invite everyone to save the authors time." Lincoln said before walking out leaving his four sisters confused.

"Authors?" The girls questioned.

* * *

Lori and Lincoln stood in front of their parents in the living room. "So you're going to take your brother to comic con?" Rita askes.

"Yes and apparently the rest of my sisters because they all want to go." Lori said. "Look I promise I'll keep an eye on everybody and we won't get arrested. Again."

"That's great." Lynn Sr said. "I think you kids are honing to have a great time."

"So what are you going to dress up as?" Rita asked.

"The L-Crew." Lincoln answered. "I think we can pass as them."

"I'm sure you could sweetie." Rita said. "I'm sure you all will look great."

"I know we will mom." said Lori.

"So I guess you can go Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said. "Have fun!"

"You bet I will!" Lincoln said.

* * *

On the day of Comic con the Louds flew threw the city to get to the convention center.

"This is so cool!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm going to Comic con! By the way, how you doing down there Lynn?" He looked down to where he was carrying Lynn as they flew.

"Fine! Everything is fine!" Lynn said as she had her eyes closed. "Why do you have to carry me? Why can't we just get my ATV?"

"Because we don't need people knowing that the L-Crew are there." Lori said from the ground. "Besides, you agreed to this!" Lynn sighs and nods.

"But why couldn't i ride with Luan like Leni and Lily did?" Lynn asked.

"Only got room for two and Lily is being held." Luan answered.

"Well I call next time!" Lynn said.

"Don't worry. When we leave we can summon our vehicles to come pick us up." Lisa said from where she was being carried by Luna.

"Hay Lis, why are you being carried?" Lana asked as pterodactyl with Lola on her back. "I thought you could fly?"

"While that is true, I'm not used to flying long distances." Lisa explained. "So I will not fly till I get used to flying more."

"It'll take awhile to get use to." Lincoln said.

"He's right." Lucy said.

"But once you do get used to it, you'll fly like a eagle." Luna said while casting a glance at her arm that sported the eagle mark. "We almost there?"

"Yeah we're almost there." Lori said.

"We need to land away from the convention. So we won't draw attention." Lisa stated.

"I say we land in the back." Lucy suggested. "We shouldn't be seen there."

"Good everyone land in the back." Lori said.

They quickly land and then head to the entrance. "Remember guys, we're not the L-Crew. We're just dressed up like them." Lincoln reminded them.

"We know Lincoln." said Lynn.

"Besides we're pretty popular. I'm sure there will be some people dressed like us." Lola stated.

When they walked in they saw that Lola was right. There was a large number of people dressed as members of the L-Crew. "Wow. We have quite the fanbase." Lana commented. "And it looks like some people are dressed like the Omni Twins and their team."

"Yeah but we're more popular." Lynn boasted. "So where do we have to go to register for the contest?"

"Right near the booth for the new Ace Savvy game." Lincoln said.

They head to the booth where they see the sign up sheets. Lincoln picks one up and the girls look over his shoulder. "It looks like it's a costume contest." Leni said.

"And the winner gets to spend the day with Bill Buck." Luan added.

"Sounds simple enough." Lincoln said. "Wait. Says here I need a partner. Who wants in?"

You should pick me Linc. Besides we're like two peas in a pod!" Lynn said.

"Dude you should pick me!" Luna said.

"No way. Pick me!" Lana said.

"Girls calm down." Lincoln said. "I have the perfect way to settle it." He runs over to the food court and after a few seconds runs back with ten straws. "We'll draw straws. Whoever gets the short straw will be my partner. First things first, can someone cut one of the straws? I don't have any scissors." Lucy grabs a straw and swiftly slashes it with a ice dagger. She then hands it back to Lincoln. "Ok. Now I just gotta mix it up and we'll be good." He rolls the straws in his hand and tosses them in the air and caches them in one hand before rolling them again. "Done." He looks to see his sisters staring at him with wide eyes and mouths open. "What?"

"Dude. You got skills." Luna said.

"Oh. Thanks." Lincoln said. "Now everyone pick a straw." The girls reach out and grab a straw.

The girls opened their hand one by one. Some of the girls either sighed or had a look of disappointment except for one.

"I got the short straw!" Luan cheered,

"Well it looks like Luan will be Lincoln's partner." Lori said. Luan walks up and signs her name on the signup sheet next to Lincoln's.

"Let's do this Linc." Luan said.

"You got it Luan." Lincoln said.

By the time the contest started, Lincoln stood behind the curtain a nervous wreck. He had seen multiple costumes that looked realistic and straight out of a comic book. So far there had been Omni Twins, Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, and even members of the L-Crew. So Lincoln was understandably nervous. Luan placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Linc." Luan assures him. "We got this."

"You sure?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm sure of it." Luan said.

"Right." Lincoln said.

"Next up we have Lincoln and Luan Loud!" The announcer announced.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked.

"Ready." Luan replied. The two Loud kids walk up towards the stage.

"They're members of the L-Crew Firecracker and Ms. Appear." The announcer said.

"Strike a pose!" Luan said the two start posing while the crowd.

"Battle stance!" Lincoln said and the two take fighting stances.

"Victory pose!" Luan said as the two of them get into a victory pose.

The crowd clapped while a certain nine girls cheered wildly in the front row. Then the announcer walked up on the stage.

"Alrighty folks that looks to be everyone." The announcer said. "Now to announce our winner, please welcome the one and only Bill Buck!"

The crowd gave a applause and waited for Bill Buck, but he didn't show up. "Bill Buck!" The anboucer said again.

The crowd applause again but Bill Buck didn't come out again. "Where is he?" Lola asked.

"Um, Bill?" The announcer called. Suddenly, out of nowhere there is a of a toilet flushing. The crowd turns towards the noise and see Bill Buck walking out of the bathroom.

"Woo. No more burritos." Bill said as he walked out. He then notices the crowd staring at him. "Did I miss something?"

"The costume contest sir." The annoucer whispered.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Bill said as he came over to the judges table. "Those burritos went right through me. Now lets take a look at those costumes."

Bill looked at the contestants and their costumes.

"Don't be nervously Lincoln." Lincoln said to himself.

"I see a lot of great costumes and I wish i could pick all of you but I can't." Bill said. "Well since I need to choose, i say the winners are the two kids dressed as Ms. Appear and Firecracker: Luan and Lincoln Loud!"

"We won!" Luan cheered.

"Woo hoo!" Lincoln cheered.

They are then joined by the rest if their sisters who pull them into a group hug. "Good job you two!" Lori said.

"Thanks Lori." said Luan.

"Now I can spend the day with Bill Buck." Lincoln said.

"Indeed you do." Bill said as he walked up. "You look familiar." He taps his chin for a second and then gasps. "I remember now. You're the one who made that comic with so much heart."

"Yeah it's me." Lincoln said.

"I guess you can say he had an ace in the hole." Luan chuckled while everyone groaned at her joke.

However Bill let out a chuckle. "That's a good one. I'll have to remember that." Bill said. "Now I believe that I get to spend the day with you."

"Yes Mr. Buck." Lincoln said. "Is it ok if my sisters come?"

"Why sure. The more the merrier." Bill answers. "But please, call me Bill. There's no need to be so formal."

"Sure thing Bill." Lincoln replied.

"How about we go get something to eat." Bill suggested. "Just no burritos."

"How about some pizza?" Lana suggested.

"Now you're talking." Bill said.

* * *

In the food court, the Louds and Bill Buck sat at a table with a pizza in the middle.

"So Lincoln, how long have you been a fan?" Bill asked.

"Since I was five years old. Let's just say without Ace Savvy I wouldn't have met my best friend Clyde McBride." Lincoln said.

"That's what I love to hear." Bill said. "Ace Savvy starting friendships. But what actually got you into Ace Savvy?"

"My dad." Lincoln answered. "When I was five I already had six sisters and two on the way. I honestly didn't know what boys liked. Well I had an idea but it was still a mystery. Then my dad brought home this Ace Savvy comic and he read it to me. I instantly got hooked. Hell I even learned to read with it. Before I would look at the pictures but one day my dad decided that it was time to learn to read. So he went through each speech bubble and he helped me word for word. Next thing I knew, I was reading almost perfectly while still asking about certain words."

"That's great that you got into Ace Savvy at a young age and learned how to read that way." Bill said.

"And it's helped survive my sisters." Lincoln added. "Gave me something to help me relax and get rid of my stress."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help." Bill said. "Hey, how would you guys like to see my latest comic?"

"Sure." Lincoln said.

"I wanna see." said Lana.

Bill goes into his bag and pulls out a comic and the Louds gasp at what they see.

"Is that the L-Crew teaming up with the Full House Gang?" Lori Asked.

"It sure is! The greatest crossover event since Marvel and DC made their crossovers." said Bill.

"That was a thing?" Luan asked and Bill nodded.

"I would buy that for a dollar!" Lana said.

"Same here!" Lynn said. "But why the L-Crew though? Aren't there other heroes you could use?"

"Well the Omni Twins were hard to work with because of the aliens they use. Not to mention I couldn't get the rights to any Marvel or DC character." Bill said.

"True." Lincoln said.

"Plus there's something about the L-Crew that reminds me why I love what I do." Bill said. "The L-Crew aren't like other heroes who fight for glory or just because they feel like they have no choice. No, the L-Crew fight crime because they want too. They have powers and they want to use them to help people. They fight with heart, not just strength and speed and other abilities. They fight with heart and that's what probably keeps them going."

"You really think so?" Leni asked.

"I know so." Bill nodded.

"You seem to really know how heroes work." Lisa said.

"Of course I do." Bill said. "I was fascinated by the superheroes in my day and I decided to make Ace Savvy. But getting a publisher was the hardest part, Marvel and DC said no. It took me awhile but I found the right publisher and well you wouldn't be hanging out with me."

"Wow. Never knew being a comic book writer was so hard." Lola said and Bill nodded.

"You aren't kidding." Bill said. "While I was looking for a publisher, I met a guy named John Ginns. He shared my passion for heroes and we became partners for years." He then frowns. "But like all partnerships, it didn't last and we went our separate ways. It was years before we met up again and worked together. But again we went our separate ways and he went to work in movies and start his own comics. He died years later but I still kept in touch. Everytime I do a comic I think about what he would do and would add that into the comic. Like he was still there with me."

"That's deep dude." said Luna.

"Yeah I have to agree with Luna." Lucy nodded.

"But what about marriage?" Leni asked. "Didn't you ever get married?"

"Oh I did." Bill said. "I met a lovely lady in the 40s. Jill Luper. She was quite the model back then and was already married. But we went on a date and we just clicked. Heck we got married two weeks later after she nullified her marriage. We were married for many years and had a few children together. But sadly, she passed away. She was my inspiration and i look forward to when we meet again."

"That's romantic." Lucy said.

"Your offspring weren't interested in your career?" Lisa asked.

"No, they went on to do their own things." Bill sighed.

"Well I bet they're your biggest fans." Luan said.

"They sure are." said Bill.

"But why did you make Ace Savvy though?" Lana asked. "I get that you like superhero but Ace doesn't seem to have any powers? Why make someone with no powers?"

"Well Ace is more of an ideal." Bill answers. "Sure i can make a hero with super powers, but I didn't want to do that. I wanted to make a hero with no powers but still wants to go out and fight evil. I want people to realize that you don't need powers to do what's right. I want people to look at Ace and say to themselves 'I guess one person can make a difference.' 'Nuff said. That's why I made Ace Savvy with no powers."

"I get it. It's a great idea Bill." Lincoln said.

"Thank you." Bill said. "Now it's my turn to ask you all a question." He motions for them to lean in. "How long have you been the L-Crew?"

"You knew?" Lincoln gasped.

"Well you guys dressed as the L-Crew, I mean that wasn't very smart." Bill said. "But answer my question."

"A few months." Lori said.

"We got our powers by accident and at first we were scared because we didn't know what happened." Lincoln said. "At first we wanted them gone but then we realized that these powers were apart of us and we decided to be heroes."

"And how did it go?" Bill asked.

"Lynn got her butt kicked by a sasquatch." Lola said.

"Lincoln lost his powers for twenty-four hours." Lisa said.

"Lori pushed herself too hard and passed out while chasing after a speed villain." Lincoln said.

"We gotta beaten up by Lori's boyfriend who got turned into a Hulk like monster." Lynn said.

"Lincoln got under two villains' control." Lana said.

"One of my clones tried to take my life away." Leni said.

"Luna got smacked around by a rubber monster." Lori said.

"Luan's friend released a evil demon into the world." Luna said.

"Lucy was almost sacrificed by a vampire." Luan said.

"And Lana went t-rex and went on a rampage." Lisa finished. "And that is just a handful of things that we've experienced."

"But you kids managed to pull through." Bill said.

"After much struggle." Lori said. "There were times where we doubted ourselves but in the end we realized that we can do this and that if we just stick together, we can do anything."

"Every superhero has to go through struggles in their lives. Like when Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack has trouble with Card Shark. They were no match for him, but they pulled through in the end." Bill explained.

"Yeah. So did we." Luna said. "I mean we got our butts kicked by Nuke, Carolborg and Adamborg, Berserker, Replicate and Jax. But we came back and found a way to win the fight in the end. We either defeated or helped them rethink everything. Hell Berserker helped us beat Rampage."

"Not to mention that Carolborg saved me when the building collapsed." Lori pointed out. "I know you guys don't trust her, but she's had a change of heart. How many villains can say that?"

"Only a few that I can think of." said Lincoln.

"But that's why I love what you did with Wild Card Willy." Bill said. "You turned one my villains into a hero by revealing that he only became evil because he had a lonely childhood. Not all villains are truly evil. Sometimes they feel that they have no other options. While that doesn't go for all villains, it does go for a few."

"I guess you're right." Lisa said. "Lincoln was right about you. I can see now why you're considered a legend."

"Why thank you." Bill said.

"Do you think we can all get a picture?" Lori asked.

"Sure thing." Bill said.

The Louds huddle up together with Bill Buck while Lori extended her arm to take the picture. After the picture was done Lori showed everyone the picture. "Turned out good." Lori said.

"Yeah." Bill agreed. "Now I have to go somewhere so I'll sadly have to cut our time short. But before I go, I want to tell you something Lincoln." He bends down and looks at him. "Never stop being you. Never stop embracing your passions or believing in something everyone says is stupid because one day you'll be able to show the world what you can do." He reaches towards his neck and pulls off his necklace and places it on Lincoln's neck. Lincoln looks at it and sees it's the Ace Savvy symbol. "My gift to you."

"Your necklace?" Lincoln asked. "You're giving it to me? I don't know what to say but thank you."

"Your welcome Lincoln." Bill said. "Take good care of that for me."

"I will Bill." Lincoln said. "I will take good care of it."

"Good to hear." Bill said. "Take care L-Crew." He then stands up and walks towards the exit.

* * *

One week after the convention, the girls walked down the stairs talking excitedly when they see their parents in the living room with grim looks on their faces.

"Girls can you come here for a second?" Lynn Sr. requests.

"What is it Pop?" Luna asked. The girls said as they walk to the living room with their parents.

"We have some sad news." Rita said.

"What is it?" Lola asked. She then gasps. "Is it Pop Pop!?" Lynn Sr. quickly shakes his head.

"No. Your grandfather is fine." He assures them. "You remember Lincoln's hero Bill Buck right?"

"Yeah. We got to spend time with him at the convention." Lynn answered. "What about him?"

"I'm afraid that he passed away last night." Rita said. "They just announced it on the news."

"Wait, what?!" Luan asked.

"I don't belive this!" Lynn gasped.

"Guys, what about Linky?" Leni asked. "Isn't Bill Buck, like, his hero?"

"That's why we're talking to you girls first." Lynn Sr. said. "We haven't told him yet and we want you to help us get him through this."

"We'll help him get through this." Lori said. "It'll be hard like when Luan was getting over Robin Williams' death."

"That was a long summer for me." Luan sighed.

"I know you girls will do whatever it takes to get him through this." Rita said. They then hear whistling and look up to see Lincoln coming down the stairs with Charles not to far behind.

"Morning everyone." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, sit down we need to talk." Rita said.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Lincoln, we have bad news." Lynn Sr. said.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked. "Are you sending Lynn to military school because I was just kidding about that?"

"No we're not sending Lynn to Miltiary school." Rita said.

"We got some sad news buddy." said Lynn Sr.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked before gasping. "Is it Pop Pop?"

"No Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said. "It's Bill Buck. He died last night."

Lincoln's world can crumbling down when he heard that his hero is dead. "He's dead?" He asked.

"He died in his sleep." Rita told him. "I'm sorry honey." She then grabs him and pulls him into an embrace as he started to cry into her shoulder.

"It's not fair." Lincoln said as his voice was cracking.

"I know sweetie, but that's how life works." Rita said.

"But I thought he would live forever!" Lincoln cried. "He was around when my principal was a kid! It's not fair!"

"It's all part of life kiddo." Lynn Sr replied.

The girls stood on the sidelines watching their parents comfort their brother. They hated seeing their brother like this. While they weren't comic book fans, they enjoyed the day they spent with Bill Buck. Luan thought back to when Robin Williams passed away and despite wanting to be alone, her brother and sisters refused to leave her alone. Plus she helped Lincoln win the contest to meet Bill Buck. So with a sigh she stepped away from her sisters and joined her mother and father in comforting her brother.

"It's going to be okay Linc." Luan said.

One by one the rest of the sisters joined in the group hug, giving their brother several different shoulders to cry on. And they stood their unmoving grieving over a man who will forever be a legend.

 _To me, writing is fun. It doesn't matter what you're writing, as long as you can tell a story. – Stan Lee_

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. I hopes you enjoyed this little Stan Lee tribute. Now i know all of you are probably wondering why we had Bill die. Well this was a really tough decision to make. Smoke and talked about it for a while and we debated this for a few hours til we decided to kill off Bill. Now please note that we hate killing off canon characters from the show and we promise that we aren't gonna kill off any other canon characters. But for now, i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will be the big fight chapter where we also introduce a new character. So for now, see you guys next time and rest in peace Stan Lee.**


	60. Revenge of the L-Crew

The Louds in their hero suits stood around the monitor as Martha scanned the city. "Anything yet?" Lori asked.

"Nothing yet." Martha answered while continuing her scanning.

"He's gotta be somewhere." Lynn said. Suddenly Martha's scanner goes off.

"I have found him." Martha said. "He is downtown."

"Good. Thanks Martha." Lori said before turning to her siblings who had hungry looks on their faces. "Alright. It's payback time!"

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown Royal Woods Replicate is walking out of the bar. "No sign of Jax." He thought. "Maybe he decided to stay in his cell for good."

He then starts to walk off when he feels like he's not alone. He stops and looks around and sees nothing. He shrugs his shoulder before jumping up to a nearby building and lands on it. He looks up and sees that it's getting cloudy. "Looks like rain." He growls. Suddenly a bird flies down from the clouds and makes its way to the building. "Looks like company." However, his smile then fades when the bird suddenly starts to fly faster and he is then rammed by a mountain goat sending him sliding back. Replicate gets back and is suddenly hit by a fireball to the face followed by a kick to the back.

"That was just for kicks!" A familiar voice puns.

"L-Crew." Replicate growls. However before he can say anything, Amplifier suddenly appears from a nearby electrical wire and hits him with a roundhouse kick sending him sliding towards the edge of the building.

"So the tables have turned." Replicate said as his flashes and the electricity surges through his body.

"You attacked us!" Speed Queen said as she punches Replicate in the face and gives him a roundhouse kick to the face. "Now we're returning the favor."

Replicate falls backwards off the building to the ground and lands on his feet. As soon as he lands, he a raindrop and sees it's starting to rain. "So i guess the weatherman was right." He growls when he's suddenly hit by a right hand from Parkour followed a crystal hammer shot from Crystal Princess.

"How did that feel?" Parkour taunted.

"I felt worst." Replicate said.

"Then it will get a lot worst!" Multiple Girl said as she and seven of her clones.

Multiple Girl and her clones all attack Replicate, two of the clones perform the clothsline on Replicate knocking him down, as clone 5 curb stomps on Replicate's chest. Then clone 1 and 4 grab Replicate and throw him towards a dumpster.

Replicate lets out a groan and tries to stand up. Suddenly, the dumpster begins to float in the air. He looks around and sees Prodigy with a hand in the air and a smirk on her face. She then lowers her hand causing the dumpster to come crashing down only for Replicate to roll out of the way. He grabs a tree to help himself stand up only to get smacked by a branch. Replicate looks and sees the tree moving and swinging it's branches at him. Replicate sees Greenthumb behind the tree standing up and moving her hands to control the branches. Replicate dodges the branches only to get blindsided by Black Ice hitting him with a ice bat.

"Had enough yet?" Black Ice asks.

"No." Replicate growls. "I've only just started." Suddenly the rest of the L-Crew walk up and surround him. "So this is how you want to do it? All of you? Let me ask you something. What makes you think that this time will end differently?"

"Simple. Feel your head." Crystal Princess answered. Replicate raising his hand to his head and rubs it against his forehead. He mainly felt water from the rain until he felt something different. He pulls his hand down and sees it's red.

"First blood." Replicate said with an impressed tone. "Things just got interesting. Let's continue, shall we."

Both Crystal Princess and Black Ice both nod and form ice blades and crystal tomahawks. "Show ya what you got." Crystal Princess smirked.

Replicate takes a defensive stance with his fists now sparking with electricity. "Bring it." He said. Black Ice and Crystal Princess charged forwards and swung their crystal and ice weapons at Replicate who successfully avoided them only to narrowly dodge a fireball thrown by Firecracker. Amplifier and Multiple Girl then advance towards Replicate and start throwing multiple punches at Replicate while he tried to block them.

"What's wrong dude? Having trouble?" Amplifier mocked.

Replicate growls at that and blocks Amplifier's punch and counter attacks, but Amplifier zaps into a street light. "Son of a bitch!" He growls.

Then he felt someone behind him and he smirked. "Same old Ms. Appear." Replicate said and grabs Ms. Appear but she wasn't there. Replicate was stunned by the fact he doesn't have Ms. Appear in his grasp.

"Not so predictable anymore!" Ms. Appear's voice shouted but she was nowhere to be seen. But she lands a bunch of kicks and punches towards Replicate, and he tried to block the hits, but it was no use.

"Need to find a way to find Ms. Appear." Replicate thought.

"Getting frustrated?" Ms. Appear taunted. Replicate growls and then sees an outline within the rain and smiles. He then reached his arm out and grab something which is revealed to be Ms. Appear. "Shit!"

"Ms. Appear! Language!" Speed Queen scolds.

"We're rated T it's fine." Firecracker said while everyone gives him a weird look.

"Found you." Replicate said. He the tosses her up and spin kicks her. However, Replicate has no time to recover because Wildgirl goes wolf and jumps on his back where she bites his shoulder. "Fuck!"

Replicate tries to shake off Wildgirl off his back, even slamming her to a wall. "Get off of me!" Replicate shouted and managed to throw Wildgirl off of him and breathed heavily. "These kids. They're not the same like the other times I faced against them."

"You can say that!" Speed Queen said as she sped towards him and hits him with a jump kick. Replicate catches her leg but Speed Queen spins which knocks Replicate off his feet. "How'd you like that?"

"That all you got?" Replicate growled. He then quickly jumps to his feet and throws a right hand but Speed Queen dodges. Replicate lets out a growl and throws several punches at Speed Queen but she continuously dodges them.

"I think you're getting slow." Speed Queen smirked

"Then maybe I need to speed up." Replicate said. His eyes flash and he smirks. "Let's try this again." The two speed off and meet in the center where Replicate throws several body shots while Speed Queen hits a uppercut. The two speed off again and appear in another part of the street where Speed Queen tries to hit a spin kick but Replicate ducks and attempts a knee strike but Speed Queen avoids. The two then speed off again but before they can meet again, Replicate doesn't notice Black Ice freezing the ground causing Replicate to slide across the ice straight into two right hands from Amplifier and Ms. Appear, knocking him off his feet.

"Next time think dude." Amplifier smirked.

"Or else it would slip your mind." Ms. Appear chuckled.

"You're starting to piss me off." Replicate growled. Unknown to Replicate, the ground beneath him was starting to crack and several vine come crashing upwards from the ground, taking Replicate by surprise as he's hoisted into the air. On the ground Greenthumb is controlling the vines by moving her hands which causes the vines to shake Replicate around. She then releases her hold and the vine releases Replicate. However it sends him flying away leaving the L-Crew alone.

"Huh. Greenthumb sent him flying." Parkour comments.

"Yeah." Crystal Princess said. "Just like that." The L-Crew then stand there in silence staring in the direction that Replicate was sent flying.

"Yeah I'm not done with him." Firecracker said. "Let's go fight some more."

"Agreed." The girls said in unison before running after Replicate.

Unknown to Replicate and the L-Crew they were being watched from the shadows. "So these must be the heroes called the L-Crew?" Said a voice that sounded like a girl.

She looks towards the direction that Replicate was launched and heads in that direction. Once she gets to the location, she saw Replicate trying to get back to his feet. "And that must be Replicate." She said. As she looked the scene she heard more voices and saw the L-Crew heading towards Replicate. "They seem to be battling each other and Replicate is fighting all eleven of them by himself. Maybe he is the one. I will watch this fight closely." She went back deeper into the shadows.

Replicate prepared himself as he saw the L-Crew charge towards him. Firecracker and Parkour launch themselves towards him with right hands but Replicate catches their fists. However he didn't see Black Ice with her ice gauntlets and she hits him in the stomach causing Replicate to let out a grunt of pain. He had no time to recover though because Crystal Princess ran up with her crystal club and hit him in the head causing him to stumble back and release Firecracker and Parkour. He looked up and saw that Amplifier was flying upwards into the clouds and stared after her in confusion.

"What is she up too?" Replicate asked.

Amplifier flew up to the right spot and smirked. "Time to put on a show." Amplifier smirked as she closed her eyes. When she opens her eyes, they glowed a light purple colour. With that they electricity surged through her body as the clouds blackened around her.

Then a bolt of purple lightning comes down towards Replicate, but he uses Speed Queen's Speed to dodge the bolt. "Was that Amplifier's?" Replicate asked.

"This must be Luna's new attack." Firecracker said stunned by his older sister's new attack.

Then there are five thunderbolts attemp to hit Replicate but he keeps dodging the bolts until he got struck in the back. "Fear Thor's wrath!" Amplifier shouted.

Replicate gets up with a growl as he is hit with another powerful electric blast from the clouds. Replicate growls and gets back to his feet. Amplifier comes back down and lands beside her siblings and smirks. "That all you have?" He asks. He then takes off his trenchcoat and throws it to the side followed by him ripping off his already ripped shirt causing the he female members of the L-Crew to blush. "Cause now it's time to have fun." He looks at Parkour and his eyes flash. "Let's go!"

"What is it with these girls and shirtless guys." Lincoln asked the readers.

Replicate charges forward and hits dual elbows to Parkour and Firecracker. He then turns around and hits Ms. Appear with a left hook followed by a right hand to Amplifier. Speed Queen then speeds forward and begins to circle him. Replicate lets out a growl and punches the ground which causes Speed Queen to lose her footing and walk into an uppercut that sends her flying. Black Ice tries to sneak up on Replicate but he senses her and hits her with a kick. Prodigy launches several cars at Replicate who punches them away before turning his attention to Prodigy herself.

"So I guess it will be brains vs brawn now." Prodigy said as she wiped the raindrops off her glasses. "I hope you realize that i have several new trips up my sleeve."

"And I hope you realize I don't care." Replicate said. He hears a puddle splash and he turns to see Multiple Girl walking up from the other side with Greenthumb crawling up beside Prodigy. "What is this now Prodigy? Certainly not still brains vs brawn."

"Well you work with what you have." Prodigy said.

"I have what I need." Said Replicate.

"And so do I." Multiple Girl said she cloned herself into eight.

"Bring it." Replicate said.

The eight clones all charge towards Replicate but Replicate managed to push them all back. Multiple Girl and clone 6 both glare at Replicate and jumped in the air and both kick him in the face. Replicate quickly gets back up just as clone 5 charges him to deliver a punch. Replicate gets back up and counters with a roundhouse kick to clone 5.

Clone 3 and 4 both got in defence for what Replicate was going to do, so Replicate rips a street light out of the ground and swings it towards the two clones, but luckily they got out of the way. Clone 6 and 7 both hit Replicate with a clothesline but he quickly recovers and sweeps one of the clones off their feet and then punches her in the gut sending her flying towards a truck.

"That all?" Replicate asked. He then looked at Multiple Girl and her clones and realized something. "There's one missing."

"Hey Prodigy! Was that a good enough distraction?" Multiple Girl asked. Replicate turned and saw a giant plant stalk with Prodigy, Greenthumb and the Multiple Girl clone standing on it.

"Indeed it was elder sister." Prodigy said. She turns to the clone. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The clone smirked as Replicate stood his ground.

"Now go!" Prodigy ordered as Greenthumb lowered her hand to send one of the stalks forward. The clone then leaped up on the other stalk and rode it towards Replicate. Once the stalk got close, she jumped off and hit a jump kick to Replicate who barely blocked it before hitting her with a back fist. Prodigy and Greenthumb shared a glance before nodding. Prodigy then jumped off the stalk and started to levitate in the air. Prodigy smiles and raises her hands to raise up everything that wasn't connected to the ground into the air. She then shoots her hands forward launching everything at Replicate while Greenthumb waved her hand sending the stalk towards Replicate who just growls.

"Now I'm intrigued." Replicate said. He then jumps up and starts jumping from item to item while avoiding the stalk. Seeing him getting closer, Prodigy tries to avoid him but he keeps getting closer to her. "Your done Prodigy!" However, before he can grab her a large black shape comes crashing into him sending them both to the ground with a thud. Replicate lets out a growl and looks to see Wildgirl as a gorilla with Crystal Princess sitting on her shoulders. "You two again. Let's see if you do better this time."

Crystal Princess then waved her hands and crystal gauntlets form on Wildgirl's fists.

"This again." Replicate said. "Very well then."

"I can assure you that the result will be different." Crystal Princess said before looking down at Wildgirl. "Let's get him!" Wildgirl let's out a bellow and beats her chest before charging forward. She throws a right hand with Replicate throwing one as well. The two fist collide in the middle.

"You don't learn do you?" Replicate said. He looks at Wildgirl's fist expecting the crystal to start cracking but the crystal is in one piece. "What?"

"My crystals are now much harder Replicate." Crystal Princess tells him. "Let him have it Wildgirl!" Wildgirl throws her other hand and hits Replicate head on. She then throws a right hand followed by a left jab. Replicate stumbles from the impact and glares at the two.

"Maybe it's time for a change in strategy." Replicate says before looking at Crystal Princess. His eyes flash and he covers his arms in crystals. "Let's see who's crystals are harder."

"Have faith your in your crystals Lola." Crystal Princess whispered to herself. She then covers herself into a Crystal Armor and glares. "Bring it grandpa!"

Crystal Princess jumps off of Wildgirl with two crystal hammers. Replicate takes a swing but Crystal Princess ducks and hits him in the side with her hammer. She then hits him in the back of the leg causing Replicate to drop to a knee. Wildgirl then charges up and hits Replicate with a crystal gorilla fist that sends him sliding back. Replicate recovers only to see Crystal Princess jumping towards him with her hammer. He quickly roundhouse kicks her out of the air before turning his attention to Wildgirl. Wildgirl charged forward and throws a punch but Replicate dodges and hits her in the side which causes her to let out a howl of pain.

"That seemed to hurt more than it should've." Replicate noted.

"Damn it." Wildgirl grunted. "That hurt."

Replicate slowly approaches Wildgirl with a crystal club forming in his right hand. "Same old trick, same old outcome." said Replicate.

However, he senses coming up from behind and quickly creates two crystal blades. He then quickly turns around where his blades meet Black Ice's ice swords.

"You will not harm her anymore!" Black Ice growls. "You ok Wildgirl?"

"Yeah. He just hit the spot where my scar is." Wildgirl groans.

"Go and regroup." Black Ice told her. "I'll handle this." Wildgirl nods and turns into a bird to fly off. Black Ice then turns to where she is locked in a struggle with Replicate. The two then separate. "Bet you weren't expecting this were you?"

"Honestly. No. This is what I was hoping for." Replicate responds. "So are you going to fight me alone or do you have help?"

"I can face you without my brother and sisters." Black Ice while an ice axe and shield formed in her hands.

"Lets test that theory shall we." Replicate said. Black Ice leaps up and swings her axe at Replicate who blocks it. He then goes to slash her with his blade but Black Ice blocks it with her shield. "You've improved."

"Yes I did and even learned a few tricks," Black Ice said and icicles formed around the two and aimed towards Replcate, then at Black Ice's command she fires the icicles at Replicate.

The sudden impact stirred up some dust which caused Black Ice to not know if she hit her target. The dust then settles and to her surprise she sees Replicate in crystal armor and the icicles sticking out of the armor.

"That was too close for my liking." Replicate said before hitting Black Ice with an uppercut sending her flying. "I'll admit it was a nice trick, but sadly I don't feel like getting impaled." He begins to walk towards the down Black Ice when Amplifier teleports in front of him. "Amplifier, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're dating my daughter."

"Wouldn't count on it dude." Amplifier retorts. "However, Sam is kinda hoping that we pound you so i aim to please. Now let's see what happens when electricity hits wet crystals."

Replicate looks at his crystals and sees that they're wet. "Crap." He growled.

Amplifier charged her fists with electricity and smirks.

"Let's see how much you can feel under that armor." Amplifier said. She then flies forward and tries to hit him with electric charged punch but Replicate get his arm up to block it. However he winces a little.

"Is that pain I hear from Replicate?" Black Ice wondered.

"You won't win!" Replicate shouted as he throws a punch but Amplifier avoids it.

Amplifier smirks at Replicate's missed punch. Replicate tries to punch again, but Amplifier dodges the punch again. "Guess again dude." said Amplifier.

Replicate let's out a shout of frustration and starts shooting crystals at Amplifier who dodges them with ease. "Is that all you're going to do is fly around?" He shouted. "I thought you wanted to test your skills?"

"Your not wrong man." Amplifier told him. "I do want to test my skills and let's see of the Rocker's Roar can destroy crystals!" She charges up her power and then lets out a mighty scream that hits Replicate head on who tries to withstand it. Once Amplifier finishes her attack, she sees the crystal armor is no longer on his body and Replicate was on one knee. She hears several footsteps coming up and sees that her siblings have joined her.

"Had enough yet Replicate?" Speed Queen asked. "You think you still have enough in you to keep going?" Replicate looks at them and smiles.

"I know I do." Replicate tells them. He looks at Firecracker and his eyes flash. He then goes full flame. "Prepare to meet the same demise as last time L-Crew!"

"What do we do now?!" Parkour asked. "He's too hot to land a punch!"

"You got any ideas Prodigy?!" Black Ice asked

Prodigy thinks for a second and then gets an idea. "Siblings, I have an idea!" She said before explaining through a mind link.

"Your done!" Replicate shouted before unleashing a fiery explosion that engulfed the eleven members of the L-Crew. Once the fire disappears, Replicate drops too a knee. "You've lost again." However once the smoke clears, he's shocked to see the L-Crew still standing. "How?"

"A little something i like to call a forcefield." Ms. Appear answered.

"Should have known." Replicate growled.

"Now it's our turn." Firecracker smirked.

"I will not be beaten by children!" Replicate growled.

"We aren't just children." Speed Queen said. Suddenly, the L-Crew are surrounded by auras shaped like their spirit animals. "We're the L-Crew." She then speeds forward and does a jumping knee. Multiple Girl clones herself into three and her two clones launched her into the air where she hit a diving kick. Replicate stumbles back and is then hit by and electric charged fist from Amplifier followed by a kick to the back from Ms. Appear. Replicate stumbles right into an uppercut from Parkour and a double foot stomp from Firecracker. As he falls to the ground, Black Ice hits him with an ice hammer which knocks him to the ground. Replicate gets back up but is slashed by tiger claws by Wildgirl followed being hit in the back by Crystal Princess and her crystal club. Prodigy then lifts him up and smashes him into the ground where is then slammed hard by Greenthumb's plant stalks. Once the stalk disappears, the L-Crew slowly approach the down Replicate.

"Did we get him?" Wildgirl asks. Replicate then stands up again and L-Crew get into fighting stances. Replicate then smiles at them.

"You win." He says before falling forward with a thud.

"Woo hoo!" Parkour cheered.

"Finally! We beated Replicate!" Crystal Princess said.

"We finally did it!" Firecracker cheered. He then raises his hand. "Up top!" The girls proceeded to high-five him and they continued to celebrate.

"Um, should we at least get him out if here and patch him up?" Multiple Girl asked. "I mean he already know where our base is and it's the least we can do for him."

"Fair enough. Plus according to Amplifier he knows who we are so it couldn't hurt." Speed Queen said. "Alright let's get him back to base."

* * *

At the base, Replicate was sitting in medical area of the base while the L-Crew watched on with Soothsayer, Mr. Cuddles and the pets.

"That was quite the battle." Soothsayer complimented. "Your training showed."

"I know it has." Lana said.

"That guy had it coming since he stepped foot in this town!" Cliff said.

"And you kids showed him who's boss!" Charles replied.

"Soothsayer, is Replicate a bad guy?" Lola asked much to everyone's surprise. "I mean he hasn't done anything really bad but he still sees us as enemies."

"She has a point." Lucy said. "Replicate has been a mystery ever since we met him and that mystery always seems to get more mysterious."

"Yeah dudes." Luna agreed. "He's saved us several times but he still chooses to see us as the enemy."

"Replicate walks a very twisted path." Soothsayer answered. "Think of it as a line between good and evil. On one hand he will fight for the good of the people as in help rescue people from a burning building or filling in when you aren't around and getting into scuffles with villains. But on the other hand he chooses to be selfish and fight for his own needs. He tortured Bobby to get Berserker, ambushed you to finish what he started in the first battle. While the good outweighs the bad, there's no clear picture of what he is. Only time will tell."

"I think we should ask him." Luna asked.

"He won't give us an answer." said Walt,

"You won't know til you ask won't you?" Replicate said much to everyone's surprise. "If you have questions, ask. Or don't. I honestly don't care."

"We want to know why you attack us?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah are you good or evil?" Leni asked.

"I attack you because you amuse me." Replicate said before standing up with a grunt and walking to the doorway to the training area. He then leans on the frame while looking outside. "Or maybe it's that you fascinate me. I'm not entirely sure myself. For some reason i like fighting you. Maybe it's up hill battle of fighting eleven metas at once. I'm not sure entirely. But don't forget, you ambushed me this time. So you got lucky. As for good or evil, I'm not sure. I've always enjoyed walking the line that no one would dare cross. It's what I've done for ten years and I've never had anyone question it. I don't know what I am. All I know is that everything I do is for a reason. And those reasons aren't any of your business. Let me ask you something now. If you hadn't trained with the Eleven Masters and came after me, do you think you would've won? Or would it be a repeat?"

"He does have a point in the outcome." Lisa said. "But then again Lincoln would still be recovering from Irate's separation mentally."

"Yes and not even Sam could save you all from your demise." Replicate said.

"Maybe." Luna said. "But that doesn't mean we would go down easy. We would've learned from the last fight and would've planned for it dude!"

"So? What if I didn't use the fire explosion?" Replicate asked. "Did you think about that? Just because you plan for one ending doesn't mean you plan for all endings. Perhaps i annihilate you or you defeat me but barely. Would it be satisfying?" The Louds don't answer but look at each trying to think of an answer but nothing comes. Lori then walks up to Replicate.

"Why won't you be our ally?" Lori asked. "When we've teamed up those two times we worked well together. Why can't you work with us?" Replicate sighs.

"I work alone." Replicate said. "I don't do teams anymore. Besides, the eleven of you have your own code that you follow. I prefer my own. I appreciate the patching up but it was unnecessary." He begins to walk out but stops and turns around to face them. "Don't get comfortable with this victory. You've just tied the score and I'll be wanting a rematch in the future where I assure you, i will be stronger. Until we meet again L-Crew." He looks at Luna and his eyes flash. Then he's gone leaving the L-Crew in silence.

"I have mixed feelings about him." Luan said.

"Same here sis." Luna said.

"He's pretty complicated." Lola stated.

"But you kids beat him." Hops said. "Next time you fight him, you'll be ready."

"That's right." Lori said. "Now let's go celebrate!"

* * *

Replicate appeared inside his safehouse with a sigh. His body was still sore and his leg felt stiff but he was glad to be home.

"That could've gone better." Replicate said as he sat down and moved his shoulder around. "Those pills work wonders." He then felt like he wasn't alone in the house. "I know someone is here. Show yourself."

"If that's what you wish." A voice and a little girl comes out behind the cupboard, she is about nine years old, wearing a blue dress, fair skin, blonde hair that reached her neck, black shoes, white socks.

"A little girl?" Replicate questioned. "Are you lost?"

"No. I'm exactly where i need to be." The girl said. Replicate slowly approached her and glares down at her.

"Who are you?" Replicate growled but the girl wasn't intimidated.

"My name is Alice." The girl said. "And I'm a meta just like you." This caught Replicate's attention.

"Really? What can you do?" He asked.

"I can create illusions." Alice said. "They can be real for the people looking."

"You're kidding right?" Replicate said.

"Look behind you." said Alice. Replicate turned around and sees Beserker behind him.

"Da hell!" Replicate said before taking a fighting stance but Alice steps up.

"Relax big guy." Alice said. "It's just an illusion. Not the real thing." The Berserker illusion then vanishes. "See, all gone." Replicate lowers his fists but keeps his guard up.

"Why are you here?" Replicate growled.

"I heard about you." Alice said.

"And?" Replicate asked.

"That you are one of the few level ten metas in the city as well as one of the most dangerous." Alice said. "And you're one of the few guys to defeat the L-Crew single handily."

"You must've not seen the recent news then." Replicate said. "Now what do you want?"

"I need your help." Alice told him. "And you're the only one who can."

"What about the L-Crew?" Replicate asked. "Wouldn't you prefer them?"

"Please, i don't want someone who plays by the rules." Alice scoffs. "I prefer someone who is more rule breaking." Replicate looks at her and sighs.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Replicate asked.

"My father disappeared before I was born." Alice explained. "At first i didn't think about it because i didn't know him, but now the more I thought about it the more i think that him going missing has something to do with Tetherby. While i don't know for sure, i just know he had something to do with it."

Replicate shakes his head. "Sorry kid, not happening." He told her. "Like I told the L-Crew, i work alone." He then begins to push her out.

"Wait hold on!" Alice said. "Please just think about it!"

"No." Replicate said bluntly. "And nothing you say will change my mind." He continues to push her out when Alice remembers something.

"Wait! What if I told you that Tetherby financed the facility that ruined your team!" Alice said. Replicate stops pushing her.

"You do?" Replicate asked.

"Yes I know what happened. But if you don't want me around that's fine." Alice said as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"No, you can stay." Replicate stopped her. "Now tell me everything."

"Glad you see it my way." Alice said as she pulled out backpack and put it on the table. She then reached in and pulled out a folder. "The attack on the government facility was all over the internet. But here's the kicker, it wasn't a government facility at all. It was a research facility that was funded by Tetherby Industries." She hands Replicate the folder who takes it. He opens it and sees article clippings printed from the internet. There were several headlines including 'Metas Attack Facility', 'Facility Attacked!', and 'Metas? Dangerous or Not?'. Each headline made Replicate more angry as he read on.

"Wait. Andrew wasn't in charge at the time." Replicate realized. "His old man was. And your nine years old right?" Alice nods. "He would also be in charge back then. William Tetherby was up to something and it involved metas. As for your old man, I'm not sure. Perhaps he knew something and Tetherby got rid of him." He closes the folder and turns to Alice. "Ok kid. Seems like we have a common enemy. But let me make this clear: we aren't a team or partners. We're just looking for answers together. But we're doing it my way. That's the only way I'll help you. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes I understand." said Alice.

"Alright then." said Replicate. "Now let's begin our search."

 **Zachlor16: What up guys? Hope you enjoyed the fight and yes Alice is the new character and the person who was watching in the shadows. She is our newest antihero. Now her relationship with Replicate will be rather interesting and different. But she will be returning and yes she has illusion powers and yes she's based off Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Except she's more hardass and not as naive. Anyways next chapter we will be introducing a new villian and this is a villain we've wanted to do for a long time so look forward to that. So anyways hope you and see you next time.**


	61. Thrill of the hunt

It's a normal day at the Loud House, Lori is in the family room, sitting on the couch texting Bobby. "Shame that you have to work again Bobby. But I understand what it means to be in a family business." said Lori and send the message.

A few seconds later Bobby texted back. 'Thanks Babe. And great job beating Replicate.'

"Thanks Boo Boo Bear." Lori typed before sending the message. She then puts her phone down and turns on the T.V. where it shows the news.

"This is Jenny Snart reporting live outside the Royal Woods Hotel and Spa where we are waiting on world renowned hunter Xander Marxly who will be visiting from England."

"WHAT!?" Lori then hears charging down the stairs and sees Lana zoom past her to the T.V. "That animal murderer is coming to Royal Woods!?"

"It looks like it." Lori answered. "Why are you so upset about this?" Lana turns to her and gives her a look of disbelief.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Lana asked before running off and bringing down Lisa's projector. She then turns it on to show a rather tall muscular man fair skin with long black hair that went to his neck and a black goatee. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket with fur along the neck, camouflage cargo pants with combat boots. He also had a machete hanging from his waste and gun on his back. "This guy goes all over the world killing animals like it's no big deal. But now he's coming to America to kill our American animals and I won't stand for it! I may not be able to do anything about other countries due to the fact that I can't go there and wouldn't have jurisdiction there but I sure as hell can do something here or my name isn't Lana Loud!"

"So what's your first step?" Lorinasked rolling her eyes.

"Can you take the hotel so I can confront Xander?" Lana asked.

"Lana, I'm not gonna drove you to the hotel so you can tell someone to stop killing animals." Lori said.

"I won't bug you about my nightmares for a week." Lana told her.

"Make it two and I'll even help confront help." Lori said. Lana thinks about it and nods.

"Deal."

* * *

Lori and Lana are in the lobby on the hotel and Lana walks towards the front desk to ask the receptionist a question. "Excuse me can tell me where I can find Xander Marxly?" Lana asked.

"Are you a fan of his work?" The Receptionist asked .

"A fan? A fan!?" Lana growls. "I'll tell you what I am! I'm-" Lori quickly grabs her and pulls her away.

"We would just like to see his interview." Lori told the receptionist calmly.

"Well in a few minutes we're having a press conference in this lobby." The receptionist told them while motioning to the reporters. "So if you wait patiently he should be out soon."

"Oh we'll wait alright." Lana muttered.

"Come on, let's go sit down over there." Lori said as she and Lana both walked to the couch to sit down an wait for Xander.

After they sat down, Lana let out a sigh. "Sorry for how I'm acting." She said.

"It's alright." Lori assured her. "But why are you so worked up over this?" Lana folds her hands over her legs and sighs.

"I think it might have something to do with my powers." Lana answers. "Sure i acted similarly when I thought that my fish friends the Fishman were in danger of losing their home to those bulldozers but ever since i got my powers, I've felt different. More protective of animals. I think my powers are affecting my brain and causing me to give in to animal instincts. I know that it sounds stupid and i want to my monkey guide but i feel like he'd laugh at me. I must sound stupid."

"Well a little bit." Lori said. "Just remember you're still human."

"Yeah I know. But I can't stand by and watch them get hurt." Lana said,

Lori looks at her sister and places a hand on her shoulder. "You know, you could start a career with protecting wildlife." Lori said. "You're pretty good at it."

"Thanks." Lana said. "Maybe. But I'm young and mom always says that i shouldn't plan ahead to soon."

"But it's something to consider." Lori said. The two then hear a commotion and see the reporters gathering around the hallway. "You think that's him?"

"I can't tell." Lana said while squinting. "I'm gonna go take a closer look." Lana than ran off with Lori following her.

Lana looked and glared at Xander while he's being interviewed. "Yes, I recently came back from my trip Amazon. It was a dangerous trip but nothing that I can't handle." Xander said to Jenny.

"It is him." Lana growled as she stared at him. "The animal killer."

"Now is it true that you have trained in five different fighting styles?" Catherine Mulligan asked. Xander nods.

"Yes. I have trained for twenty years in combat which includes boxing, kung fu, karate, judo and muay thai." Xander answered. "I've trained in all of those since i was nineteen while volunteering for a experimental drug that increased my strength, speed, reflexes and senses."

"Now I must ask, what brings you to Royal Woods?" Jenny Snarts asked.

"Oh I'm here on a very special hunt for a very special prize." Xander said but before he could continue, Lana had heard enough and pushed her way through the crowd.

"And I'm not going to let hurt that animal you're hunting!" Lana shouted. "Whatever that animal you're hunting?"

Xander looks around confused. "Who said that?" He asked.

"I did!" Lana answers but Xander doesn't see her. "Down here." Xander looks down and sees a angry Lana. "I won't let you hurt anymore animals!"

"If I had a nickel for everytime someone tells me to stop." Xander said.

"You get popular just by hunting down animals." said Lana. "Well I'm standing up to them."

Xander looks at her for a few seconds before laughing out loud with the reporters joining in. "And what are you going to do about it, little one?" He asked. Lana lets out a growl and starts to morph but is suddenly grabbed from the crowd by Lori.

"Let me go Lori!" Lana demanded. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Mr. Xander." Lori said. "She's very sensitive about animals. We'll leave." Lori then begins to walk out of the lobby carrying a struggling Lana. After they're gone, the reporters start to separate leaving Xander and Jenny.

"Thank you for the interview." Jenny said. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you hunting?"

"Oh my dear, I'm hunting a very rare trophy." Xander answered with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Outside the hotel, Lori was trying to hold an angry Lana. "Let me go Lori! I'm going to go lion on him and then I'm gonna go gorilla and then velociraptor! I'll teach him a lesson!"

"And have everyone learn you're Wildgirl? Not going to happen!" Lori shouted.

"Oh come on! Didn't you want to beat up someone with your powers?" Lana asked.

"Yes but I didn't want to use my powers to hurt people." Lori said.

Lana frees herself and glares at Lori. "Lincoln always says that heroes always beat up the bad guys and that guy is a bad guy as far as I can tell. Why don't you see it?"

"Because he hasn't done anything illegal here!" Lori argued. "He's not wanted in the states and we can't go after him until he does something illegal here. So until then we aren't going after him."

"It's not fair!" Lana shouted.

"Lana, there is nothing we can't do! He has done anything illegal." said Lori.

"I don't care!" Lana shouted. "He's a bad guy and you just can't see it!" She presses a button on her watch and puts on her Wildgirl costume. "I'm going on patrol!" She then turns into a hawk and flies off. Lori watches her fly off with a sigh.

"I guess I should head to base and tell Lynn that Lana took her patrol day." She says. "Maybe I should go after her." She goes to touch her watch but stops. "No. She just needs to cool off and calm down. If she's not at base in a few hours I'll organize a team to go look for her." She then gets in Vanzilla and drives off.

* * *

In the sky over Royal Woods, Wildgirl was still fuming over her argument with Lori.

Stupid Lori, What would she know about what's good and what's bad? Animals have feelings too." Wildgirl growled.

She lands on a nearby telephone wire next to a couple of pidgeons.

"Hey Lana." One pidgeons said. "How's it going."

"Hey Phil and Bill." Wildgirl greeted. "Ok I guess. I got into an argument with Lori and now I'm on patrol to blow off some steam."

"Well have fun." Bill says before he and Phil fly off leaving Wildgirl alone.

"I should probably go too." Wildgirl said. As she's about to take off, she feels a pinch in her back. "Ow. What was that?" She then begins to feel dizzy and starts to fall off the wire. "I don't feel so good." She then falls off and lands on the ground that forces her back to human. She then hears footsteps approaching her and she sees a figure standing over her.

"Nighty night Wildgirl." The figure said before Wildgirl passed out.

* * *

Wildgirl slowly wakes up and groans. "My head." Wildgirl said.

She looks around and sees that she's in a cage of sorts and then hears the sound of someone nearby cleaning some sort of metal. She looks around and sees a familiar man sitting nearby on a chair cleaning a machete. It was Xander.

"Good. You're awake at last." He said without looking up from his machete. "I was worried that the tranquilizer worked too well. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Xandar?!" Wildgirl shouted. "Let me out of this cage right now!"

"Oh now where's the fun in that Wildgirl?" Xander asked. "Than I have to hunt you down again."

"Isn't that what you hunters are all about?" Wildgirl growled. "The thrill of the hunt? And what about this big trophy catch you're after?" Xander just chuckled.

"Oh, I'm looking at it." Xander said as he stood up and walked towards the cage. "I've heard of you Wildgirl. The animal shapeshifter of the L-Crew. A worthy trophy indeed. Something that can put up a challenge and possibly much more. You're the one I came to hunt and add to my collection."

"Then why am I still alive?" Wildgirl demanded. "Why use tranquilizers?"

"I haven't decided what I wanted to do with you yet but I must say I wasn't satisfied with my hunt." Xander said. "But I'm willing to make you a deal. Right now, we're on the border of Royal Woods and Hazeltucky. Here's the deal, I'm going to let you out and if you can get to the other end of Royal Woods you're free to go. Simple as that." Wildgirl stared at him confused and thought about his offer. The more she thought about it the more she figured he was hiding something.

"What's the catch?" Wildgirl asks.

"You can't contact your siblings for help. Nor that Surge and Armor either." Xander said. "If I see them, they'll be killed."

"Hmm. If I get to the end of Royal Woods I can convince my siblings that Xander is a bad person." Wildgirl thought.

"And one more thing." Xander said. "I'll be hunting you throughout the city and if I catch you, well I'll let you use your imagination. So, do we have a deal?" Wildgirl thinks about it and nods.

"Deal." Wildgirl growled. Xander smiled and unlocked the cage.

"Good." Xander said. "And since I'm nice, I'll give you a five second head start. I suggest you make good use of it." Wildgirl walks out of the cage and glares at Xander.

"I plan on it." She says before going cheetah and running off. After she's gone, Xander smiles.

"Let the hunt begin." He says before giving chase.

* * *

Wildgirl is running for her life and thinks of her game plan. "Ok make it to the end of the city and then i'll Make the hunter become the hunted." Wildgirl said.

As she's running she feels some whizz by her head which causes her to stop in her tracks. "What was that?" She looks around and then sees Xander on a roof with his rifle. "Man this guy is nuts. But it's too dangerous to run on the ground if he's gonna shoot me from up there. Time to hit the roofs." She quickly goes pidgeon and flies up to a nearby roof before landing and going jackrabbit to continue. She runs across the rooftops jumping from building to building avoiding the bullets fired by Xander.

"You can't escape me Wildgirl!" Xander shouted. "I will catch you!"

"Your a psycho!" Wildgirl shouts. Xander pulls out a grappling hook and swings around before throwing it at a building across the street and landing almost right on Wildgirl.

"I have you." Xander said while aiming his rifle at Wildgirl. Before he can do anything, he is then blasted from behind by an electric blast sending him sliding across the rooftop. Wildgirl looks up and sees Amplifier landing on the building with Speed Queen running up to her side.

"Wildgirl! Are you ok? When you didn't come back to base i got worried and I organized everyone to look for you across the city." Speed Queen told her. "I can't believe you were right! This guy is crazy!"

"He wants to hunt me down and makes me a trophy in his trophy room." said Wildgirl.

"Not going to happen dude!" Amplfier shouted gets ready fire some thunderbolts.

"You are literally a insane person!" Speed Queen said.

Xander gets back to his feet and scowls at the three. "I warned you what would happen if your team got involved." He said pointing his rifle at them. "Now they're going to pay the price."

"Yeah like that's literally gonna happen." Speed Queen said.

"Guys I gotta go." Wildgirl said. "If I can get to the other end of Royal Woods he said he'd let me go! Just distract him for a little bit."

"We'll do that." said Speed Queen. Wildgirl ran off and jumped off the buildings and turned into an eagle.

Xander aimed rifle at Wildgirl and fired the shot but Speed Queen managed to catch the bullet with her super speed. "We're not letting you turning our sister into a trophy." Amplfier shouted.

"And who's going to stop me." Xander asked. "You two? Because I'll tell you now, I'm no ordinary hunter." He aims his rifle at the two. "Now get out of my way."

"Make us!" Speed Queen glared.

"I had hoped you'd say that." Xander said. He then started firing his rifle at the girls who moved out of the way. Amplifier lunged forward while dodging bullets from the rifle. Once she got close she threw a left hook but Xander dodged it and swung his rifle at her but she ducked to avoid it. However Xander swings again and it hits Amplifier in the back of the head knocking her down. He then aims his rifle at her. "What do you call that, luv?" Amplifier lets out a growl and shoots an electric blast at the gun knocking it out of his hands.

"Let's see how you do with out your little gun." Amplifier said. However she is hit with a left hook followed by several knee strikes. He then does a jumping spin kick knocking her down.

"Pretty well if you ask me." Xander said. Then out of the corner of his eye he sees a blur run past him. Then again and then again. "So you plan on circling me eh?"

"No taking your breath away!" Speed Queen said.

Just then Xandar place a landmine like device on the ground and once Speed Queen steps on it some rope wraps around Speed Queen. She struggled to get free, but Xander walks up to her.

"Don't bother, the ropes were made to withstand Wildgirl's claws." Xander explained.

"What do you want with my sister anyways?" Speed Queen shouts. "She's not an animal!"

"It doesn't matter." Xander said. "She can become them. Any animal even those that are extinct. What better trophy is there?" He then lets out a grunt as Amplifier jumps on his back and starts shocking him.

"How you like this mate?" Amplifier asked in a British accent.

"I don't." Xander growled as he reached up and grabbed Amplifier before judo throwing her to the ground. He then pulls out a tranquilizer gun. "Nap time." He fires a dart into Amplifier's shoulder who starts to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel so hot." Amplifier groaned.

"Here, let me help you." Xander said before kicking her in the face. "Now that the annoyances are out of the way, it's time I continued the hunt." He then runs off in the direction that Wildgirl flew off. After he's gone Speed Queen lets out a groan.

* * *

Wildgirl is in the back alleyway of Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro. "If I know hunters they would probably placed traps all over the city." Wildgirl began to theorized. "Like that dumpster could be a cage or something."

She throws a stone at the dumpster but nothing happens. "Or he didn't." She then steps out to the opening of the alley and peeked out. She looked around and saw nothing. Letting out a sigh she stepped out and walked into the open. She stepped on sewer plate but it suddenly shot up and turned into a cage but Wildgirl quickly jumped off. "Damn. He's good."

"Wildgirl?" Wildgirl turns around and sees Parkour pulling up on her ATV and Firecracker landing next to her. "You alright?"

"No I'm being hunted by Xander Marxly." Wildgirl said. "Even worst he placed traps."

"What does Xander Marxly want with you?" Parkour asked.

"I need to get to the end of the city or else I'm a trophy in his trophy room." said Wildgirl.

"That sounds extreme and unbelievable." Firecracker said. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"No I'm not!" Wildgirl argued. "Now this guy is after me and I'm pretty sure he beat Speed Queen and Amplifier." Firecracker and Parkour exchanged a glance before turning back to Wildgirl. They then start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're acting like this hunter is actually like a super soldier or something." Parkour answers.

"Yeah get real Wildgirl." Firecracker said.

"Dang Firecracker." Wildgirl said. "Since when did you get harsh?"

"Probably the same day you got that pimple on your forehead." Parkour answered.

"Pimple? I'm only six." Wildgirl said and then she realized that this wasn't a pimple. Wildgirl dodges out the way and the bullet hits the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Firecracker asked.

Suddenly Xander lands on the ground with gun in hand. "You got lucky Wildgirl." He says. "But your luck is running out."

"Huh. There is a hunter." Parkour said. "So dude, what's your deal?"

"Wildgirl is the perfect trophy to add to my collection since she can turn into any animal she can choose." said Xander. "Now move aside so I can claim my kill."

"Isn't that murder?" Firecracker asked as he and Parkour exchanged a glance.

"Perhaps." Xander said. "But I'll get over it." He then aims his rifle at them. "Now stand aside."

Then Xander's rifle exploded in his hands. "Not going to happen!" Firecracker glared with fireballs in his hands. "Wildgirl run!"

"Oh now you're nice to me?!" Wildgirl replied sarcastically.

"Just run!" Parkour shouted.

Wildgirl runs off while Xander glares at the two. "You lot are gonna pay for that." He growled. "That was my favorite rifle."

"You'll get over it." Parkour replied and charged towards Xander to punch him.

Xander quickly gets a hand up and catches the fist before punching her with his other hand knocking her the ground. Firecracker jumps up and shoots a fire blast at Xander who rolls out of the way before jumping up and tackling Firecracker to the ground and pinning him there.

"Let me go!" Firecracker demanded.

"Not happening kid." Xander responded. He then sees the scar on the side of Firecracker's head. "Nice scar. I respect a man who isn't afraid to hide a scar."

"How about I give you one?" Firecracker growled before letting out a breath of fire at Xander who jumps back. "Hey Parkour! Have you noticed this guy hasn't done any banter with us or mock us by saying we're inferior to him?"

"Yeah I noticed that too." Parkour replied. "I think he's one of those villains that takes his work seriously?"

"Agreed. Let's take him down!" Firecracker shouted. He flies forward and tries to hit a kick to the head but Xander dodged and grabbed his leg before slamming him into the ground. "That hurt."

Xander looked to his left and sees Parkour charging towards him. So Xander takes out a hunting knife and attempts to stab Parkour, but the knife didn't go in, it was crushed by impact and he glared at Parkour.

"Oh what was it your favourite knife or something?" Parkour asked.

"It was my father's." Xander growled. He then grabs Parkour and repeatedly starts kneeing her in the face before throwing her into Firecracker as he tried to stand up.

"How exactly are we losing?" Parkour groaned.

"Maybe he is a super soldier." Firecracker said. Xander pulls out a mine like object and throws it at the two. They look at it and it suddenly explodes covering the two on white goop causing the two to stick to the ground. "Not this again! It was bad enough when Carolborg and Adamborg did this to me!"

"That should keep you out of my way." Xander said before running off after Wildgirl. Once he's gone, the two are left alone.

"So Lana was right." Parkour said.

"Yep." Firecracker responded.

"We need to apologize next time we see her." Parkour said.

"Yep." Firecracker responded.

"So how do we get out?" Parkour asked.

"I have no idea." Firecracker answered.

* * *

Wildgirl is flying through the city in eagle form and kept an eye out for any traps Xander may have left out. "Ok so far no traps." Wildgirl said.

She then decides to try and rest. She sees a building with no traps and lands on it. "I should be good for a little bit." She sits down and looks at the sky. "Maybe i should rest for a little bit." She then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Five minutes later

As Wildgirl rested, she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Lana." Wildgirl groaned and rolled over a little.

"Five more minutes." However the voice kept calling.

"Lana. You must awaken." The voice said. Wildgirl however ignored the voice. "Oh for bananas sake wake up!" Wildgirl shoots up with a gasp. "You've finally awakened." Wildgirl looks and sees her monkey spirit guide.

"Monkey! It's you! I've been trying to reach you but you haven't answered. Why?" Wildgirl asks.

"I can't answer now Lana." Monkey answered. "You must move now. I promise you will get answers but for now you must move on. The hunter is closing in so you must move."

"Oh crap!" Wildgirl said as she gets back up and runs off.

Wildgirl jumped off the building and went monkey. She then started to swing from flagpole to flagpole. She swings up when a knife suddenly appears above her head. She looks around and sees Xander standing across the street.

"I found you Wildgirl." Xander said before throwing another knife that Wildgirl dodges.

"What kind of hunter are you?" Wildgirl shouts. "What kind of hunter throws knives? I mean I would understand arrows but knives? Seriously? Are you insane?"

"Determined my dear." Xander said and threw a knife at Wildgirl but a forcefield shields Wildgirl. "Another interruption!" He growled.

Ms. Appear then appears in front of Wildgirl. "Hello. Knife to meet you." She punned. "Get it?" Xander growls and pulls out another knife.

"I hate puns." He growls. Suddenly Black Ice appears behind him.

"Hi." Black Ice said but Xander didn't flinch. Black Ice sighs and forms a ice blade. She points it at his head. "I suggest you put down the knife." Xander turns around and faces Black Ice.

"Or what?" He said before grabbing the blade and crushing it with his hand. Ms. Appear and Wildgirl's eyes widen and mouths drop.

"Whoa." Ms. Appear said. "He's tougher than he looks." She then turns to Wildgirl. "Listen to me. You still have a little ways to go. Crystal Princess and Prodigy are waiting on the other side of the city for you."

"What about the others?" Wildgirl asked.

"Multiple Girl and Greenthumb are taking care of it." Ms. Appear said. "You just focus on getting to the other side of the city."

Wildgirl nodded and ran away, and making Xander even more furious. "I have had it with people blocking my kill!" Xander said and disarms Black Ice's ice sword and gave her a roundhouse kick to the gut.

Then when Xander pulls out a gun and aims it at Black Ice, but she freezes the gun. "Time to take down this hunter." said Ms. Appear and turned invisible.

Black Ice forms another sword and swings it at Xander who pulls out his machete to black it. He swings the blade and destroys the ice sword. Black Ice then forms her ice gauntlets tries to hit a double axe handle on Xander who catches her handa in his.

"Uh oh." Black Ice said. "Um, Ms. Appear? A little help please?"

"How do you know that your sister didn't run off on ya?" Xander asked as he aimed his machete at Black Ice. "Please note that this isn't personal. I warned her what would happen if you interfered."

"One think you don't understand about us." Ms. Appear said while invisible. Xander then feels something hit him in the back of the head causing him to drop Black Ice. "We L-Crew stick together."

"And when you mess with one of us. You mess with all of us." said Black Ice as she gets back up and shoots an ice beam at Xander which begins to freeze him.

"How sentimental." Xander says before freeing himself from the ice. He then reaches out and grabs Black Ice by the face ans lifts her up. "Shame that I don't care. As for your ice, I've hunted polar bears luv. The cold doesn't bother me. Now invisible person. Reveal yourself and I might spare her."

"Don't do it Ms. Appear!" Black Ice begged but it was too late Ms. Appear turned visible. "Dang it."

"Good." Xander said before throwing Black Ice into Ms. Appear. He then pulls out a mine like object and threw it towards the two.

"That doesn't look fun." Ms. Appear said.

The mine sprung a net at Ms. Appear and Black Ice and pinned the two of them to a wall. "You gotta be kidding me?!" Black Ice groaned.

"We need break out of this net!" Ms. Appear said.

"That should keep you out of my way." Xander said. "Now if you excuse me, i gotta hunt to finish. It's time to catch my prey." He then runs off leaving to two sisters trapped.

"Damn it! Let's hope we bought Wildgirl enough time." Ms. Appear said. "How about I test my jokes on you while we wait for the others."

"Groan." Black Ice groaned.

* * *

Wildgirl is running from building to building trying to reach the end of the city. "Once I reach the end. I'll be a free bird and maybe get some answers from my guide." Wildgirl said.

As she's running she sees Crystal Princess and Prodigy waving at her. "Wildgirl! Over here!" Crystal Princess shouts. "Once you get on this building you're free!"

"Perfect!" Wildgirl said as she began to run at full speed.

She then goes kangaroo and jumps to the final building where she's immediately tackled by Crystal Princess. "I'm so glad your safe." She said. "When Lori told us how upset you were i knew you would possibly be in trouble! So they went to try to back you up while we waited for you here."

"But how did you know about the agreement?" Wildgirl asks.

"Lori told us." Prodigy answers. "After Xander left her she radioed us and let us know what happened. However Lincoln and Lynn were skeptical for understandable reasons. But they agreed to look for you."

"They found me but they kinda laughed at me for the fact that I was being hunted by a hunter." Wildgirl said. "I guess they thought it was a normal hunter."

"What's important is that you're ok." Crystal Princess said before gasping. "Watch out!" She pushes Wildgirl out of the way when a mine lands in front of Crystal Princess and Prodigy. When it explodes the two find themselves in a cage.

"Guys!" Wildgirl shouts before running to the cage. She then looks around and saw Xander on the building. "You!"

"I finally caught up to you." Xander said while pointing a rifle at her.

"We had a deal remember? I make it to the other side of the city and you let me go!" Wildgirl growled.

"You forgot other part of it." Xander said. "If your team got involved, the deal is done. If anything you broke our agreement."

"They didn't mean to interfere." said Wildgirl. "They we're keeping an eye on me!"

"That doesn't matter. You are now a welcome edition in my collection." Xander said while keeping his aim onto Wildgirl.

Wildgirl wasn't sure what to do at this point. For starters, there was a rather large man pointing a rifle at her. Then there was the fact that she had nowhere to run. She looked around the rooftop for something to give her an edge but found nothing until her eyes landed on Crystal Princess and Prodigy. Suddenly a plan formed in her head. She glanced at Crystal Princess who looked back at her. Wildgirl then gestured towards the rifle which caused a smile to form on her sister's face followed by a nod. Xander slowly approaches Wildgirl with his rifle. Wildgirl then faces the man.

"If you think you're gonna get me without a fight, then you're wrong." She said.

"So be it." Xander said. He prepares to fire his gun when Crystal fires a crystal at the gun knocking it out of his hand. While he's distracted, Wildgirl quickly goes tiger and leaps onto Xander causing the two to fall off the roof into a alleyway. The two land on their feet and glare at each other. "This just got interesting. I actually prefer when the prey fight back." Wildgirl's only response was a roar.

Xander takes out a hunting knife and charges towards Wildgirl but she lunges to Xander, but he dodges the lunge. Wildgirl snarls and lunges again and pins down Xander and bites Xander's right arm.

Xander lets out a growl of pain before getting his feet up and pushing Wildgirl off him. Xander looks at Wildgirl with a scowl before starting up. He then rips off a piece of his pants and ties it around his arm before turning his attention back to Wildgirl who let out a snarl. Wildgirl leaps forward and tries to slash a Xander who catches her paw. The two are then left in a struggle with Wildgirl trying to bite Xander's head while Xander tries to keep her off him. He then slams her to the ground. Wildgirl quickly goes bird and flies deeper into the alley. Xander quickly runs in the sane direction.

"Come out Wildgirl." Xander said. "I know you're here." However, unknown to him, a black panther perched up on a fire escape waiting patiently for Xander to walk underneath her. As soon as he is under her, she leaps from her hiding spot and right on top of Xander who remains standing. He puts his forearm against her neck to prevent her from biting him before finally throwing her off.

Wildgirl hisses at Xander, Xander throws three discs like objects in the air and they turn into drones, the drones opened fire on Wildgirl. But Wildgirl turns into a monkey and dodges the shots, then she jumps on one of the drones and rips the wires out causing the drone to lose control and crash into a wall. But Wildgirl jumps to the other drone before the crash. The other drone targets Wildgirl and shoots at her. But Wildgirl pulled the drone upwards causing it to hit the other drone, Wildgirl managed to jump in the air and then turns into a gorilla and smashed the last drone with her fists.

She then glared at Xander and throws the dumpster at the hunter.

Xander rolls out of the way and glares at the gorilla. "So, you think that will save you?" He says. "I can assure you it won't." Wildgirl beats her chest and charges towards Xander. She then swings her mighty fists at Xander who ducks and dodges them before hitting several quick shots on Wildgirl. Wildgirl goes for a back fist but Xander avoids before hitting several more shots on Wildgirl. "Is that all you have? I'm disappointed." Wildgirl lets out a growl before thinking of a new strategy. She then quickly goes for a uppercut but Xander dodges but is then hit by Wildgirl's other hand which causes him to stumble a bit.

"How's that?" Wildgirl taunted. She then charges again but Xander slides underneath her and up behind her before putting her in a full nelson.

Then Wildgirl morphed into bird and flew away from Xander, then morphed into a Kangaroo and double kicks the hunger causing him to stumble back into some trash cans. "I dealt with kangaroos before." said Xander. "And he now rests in my den."

"But have you dealt with this?" Wildgirl said before going t-rex. After she morphs Xander takes a step back and pulls out his machete before smiling.

"Nope, but I always wanted too." Xander said. "Bring it."

Wildgirl charges towards Xander, but the hunter dodges the charge and smirks as he attacks Wildgirl's left leg and she roars in pain, but she glares at the hunter. "I'm not going to become a trophy in your collection." Wildgirl said.

"You might not have a choice." Xander said. Wildgirl lets out a roar and runs towards Xander who jumps off and runs across her back before jumping off onto the side of a building before pushing off and hitting Wildgirl in the side knocking her down. Wildgirl turns back to human and stands up while glaring at him.

"I'm not giving up yet." She says. "I'm going to keep fighting and not just for me but for every animal you ever hunted. You will go down!" She then turns into a grizzly and lets out a roar.

"I like your spirit kid. I admire that." said Xander as he gets into a defensive position.

Wildgirl lets out a roar before dropping to all fours and running towards Xander who runs forward to meet her. Wildgirl then stands up and goes for a swat but Xander catches her paw. Wildgirl goes for another swing with her other paw but Xander catches leaving the two in a grapple with them trying to overpower the other.

"You won't win." Wildgirl growled.

"You forgot one thing your team is caught in my traps." said Xander. "You are all alone."

"That's the thing. I'm never alone." Wildgirl snarled. "I got the whole animal kingdom!"

"Too bad that won't help you." Xander said before releasing Wildgirl's paws causing her to stumble forward allowing him to jump on her back and apply a sleeper hold onto her. Wildgirl begins to fade and drops to the ground which turns her back to normal. Xander then puts his foot on her back and points his machete at her. "Don't worry. I'll make it quick." He raises his machete only to get hit by a dumpster. He pushes the dumpster off him and sees Prodigy and Crystal Princess standing by Wildgirl.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't kill one of my elder siblings thank you." Prodigy said.

"You ok?" Crystal Princess asked her twin sister.

"Never better." Wildgirl groaned as she got back up.

"How did you escape!?" Xander demanded an answer.

"We had something to do with that dude." Xander looks up and sees Amplifier, Speed Queen, Ms. Appear, Multiple Girl and Greenthumb dropping into the alley.

"Oh so you're Xander." Multiple Girl said. "Totes nice to meet you."

"Yes, now stand aside so I can finish my hunt." said Xander.

"That's not going to happen Xander." Black Ice said behind Xander and like behind didn't get scared from Black Ice's appearance.

Xander glared at the nine heroes and realized he didn't like the odds. "Perhaps another time then." He says. "Don't get to comfortable Wildgirl. I will come back for you. I promise you that." He then backs out of the alley and heads to the street where he runs off.

"That guy is something else." Speed Queen said before turning to Wildgirl who was being held up by Crystal Princess. "How you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." Wildgirl answered. "Xander was tougher than i thought."

"Well all that matters is that you're ok." Speed Queen said. "And it looks like you gained an archenemy." Wildgirl smiled a little at that. "Now lets go home and get patched up." The L-Crew then begin to walk out.

"I just can't help but feel like I forgot something." Multiple Girl said. She thinks about it for a second but shrugs and keeps walking until Speed Queen suddenly stops.

"Oh crap! We forgot about Lynn and Lincoln!" She screamed.

* * *

In another part of town Parkour and Firecracker were still stuck to the street in the goop. "So someone is coming for us right?" Parkour asks.

"I think so." Firecracker answered. "Wanna play rock paper scissors?"

"Yeah sure. It isn't like we're going anywhere." Parkour answers.

* * *

At Tetherby Industries, Andrew sat in his office with a glass of scotch in his hand. "So you came here to hunt Wildgirl?" He asked before turning to his guest sitting in another part of his office cleaning his machete.

"Indeed." Xander answered. "But her little team interfered."

"They tend to do that." Tetherby said. "Perhaps we can help each other."

"How so?" Xander asked as he placed his machete on the table.

"Think of it as a job offering." Tetherby said.

"I'm a hunter. Not a bodyguard." said Xander.

"That's exactly what I need." Tetherby said. "I need someone at the ready to help me deal with certain annoyances."

"What's in it for me?" Xander asked.

"Simple. I help you get your green card so you can stay in the United States so you may continue to hunt Wildgirl." Tetherby answered. "In return you work for me."

"So. I scratch your back, you scratch mine." Xander said.

"Exactly!" Tetherby nodded.

"Very well then. I'll be your bodyguard." said Xander. "But hunting down Wildgirl will be my number one job."

"Good. You will now work alongside Adamborg 2.0." Tetherby said. "But I won't put you with him on his assignment. You will be overseeing a little project I'm working on."

"What other project?" Xander asked.

"Come with me." Tetherby said. The two walk out the door and down the hall to the lab area. Tetherby leads Xander through the lab to dark room with a large cage. Tetherby grabs some fruit and tossed it into the cage. "This is what you'll be overseeing." Xander stares at cage when a large black hand reaches out and grabs the fruit.

"Why is it here?" Xander asked.

"He's our newest experiment and let's just say that he'll bring the L-Crew to their knees." Tetherby said.

* * *

Back at the Loud house, Lana was in her room getting ready for bed. She was exausted. From running and fighting Xander to going back to free Lynn and Lincoln (and apologizing for forgetting them) Lana couldn't wait to go to sleep. "Hops! Bedtime!" She called. Hops then hops into bed and settles in next to her.

"Night Lana." Hops said.

"Night." Lana said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Lana woke up she saw that she was no longer in her room but in a jungle by a large tree. "What the? Where am i?" She asked herself. Suddenly a piece of fruit landed by her feet.

"Hungry?" Lana looked up and saw her spirit guide monkey sitting on one of the large roots. "You should eat up. You deserve it after your battle. Well done."

"Thanks monkey." Lana said as she picked up the fruit and ate it. Then she sat next to her guide on the roots. "But I have a feeling that isn't the last I seen of Xander."

"Don't worry you have your siblings to help you out." said Monkey.

"I know." Lana said. "But I still have questions."

"And that's why I'm here." Monkey said. "To answer them."

"You're not going to laugh at them are you?" Lana asked.

"Of course not kiddo. Tell me what's going through your mind." Monkey said.

Ok lately, I've been more protective over animals lately and maybe giving into my animal instincts." Lana explained.

"Not necessarily a bad thing." Monkey said. "Even when you give in, you find your way back. But, it's not entirely your animal instincts. When you become the animal you understand more of how they feel. You feel what they feel so it's not that your giving in, you just understand more. But that technically wasn't a question."

"Oh right. To be honest I thought I was becoming more of a animal than human." Lana said,

"Don't fear the animal kingdom Lana." Monkey told her. "Speak for the ones who cannot speak for themselves. That is your destiny. To stand up for the voiceless."

"Yeah I speak for the animals who cannot speak." Lana said as she stood up from the root. "I am Lana Loud, Warrior and protector of the Animal kingdom hear me roar!" Lana shouted and roared.

"But that doesn't have to be your destiny." Monkey said. "Destiny can always change and you can decide your fate. I don't decide it. You do."

"Ok I understand, I'll figure out my destiny when I get older. Thanks Monkey guise." Lana said.

"Your welcome." Monkey said before disappearing. As the jungle began to disappear Lana smiled knowing how bright her future was.

* * *

In a warehouse in downtown Royal Woods, several gunshots rang out. Inside, a guard was punched in the face while another was kicked in the gut. Another pointed his gun at the intruder who quickly took him down with a jumping knee. The intruder looked around and several over a dozen guards unconscious and bruised. After making sure their was no more guards he headed to the door and opened it to let in his partner, a young girl.

"Took you long enough Replicate." The girl said impatiently.

"There were over a dozen guards here Alice." Replicate growls. "Did you think it would take a few seconds?"

"I suppose you have a point, since there are no other meta humans in sight for you to copy their abilities." Alice pointed out. "You would have taken them out in a few seconds."

"You done?" Replicate asked with a deadpan look on his face.

"Yeah." Alice said. "So what is this place?"

"A warehouse Tetherby owns where keeps his old equipment." Replicate answers. "There should be an old harddrive here."

"Ok let's start looking." Alice said.

The two start moving through the warehouse moving through the equipment. While they found a lot of different things, they didn't find a harddrive. "Damn it. At this rate we'll never find it." Replicate growls. Nearby Alice is looking through some old electronics when she finds something.

"I think I found it!" Alice calls.

"Let me take a look." Replicate said as he walked up to Alice and inspects the object.

"So?" Alice asked.

"This is it." Replicate said.

"Nice." Alice said. "Tetherby, you're days are now numbered."

 **Zachlor16: hey suckas. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Xander will return in the future so let us know what you think. Anyways, I've noticed that there has been a lack of OMAKES and fan made intros in the reviews. So please make more! I'm begging you! Please make more! So for next chapter we will be introducing a new ally for the L-Crew and no it's not Armor and Surge. But that will happen. Also, Smoke and I need some assistance. So as you know this season we were exploring Replicate's past. Now the next two we're gonna do is Stretcher and Aroma. Now both chapters are planned, but we want to know who do you guys want first? Stretcher or Aroma. Let us know and we'll see you around.**


	62. Birth of Petty

Lisa sat her lab in the base with the Rubbor sample in front of her and her computer with the info on Rubbor that she stole from Stuart. She then pulls out her recorder. "Heroes log 70. I'm about to once again run tests on the Rubbor sample. This is test number six. Oddly enough the sample has not responded to anything yet and the data on Rubbor hasn't helped much or told me how Stuart created him. I'm currently about to try my chemicals on the sample and hope for some sort of response." She puts her goggles on and dumps the chemicals on the sample. The sample soaks up the chemicals much to Lisa's delight. However it didn't last long because the chemicals exploded launching Lisa into the wall. Lisa pulls out her recorder. "Test six is a failure." She looks up and sees her siblings looking down at her.

"Still no luck Lisa?" Lori asked as she helped her up.

"You can say that." Lisa sighed. "I'm using Professor Stuart's methods similar how he created Rubbor. But nothing's working."

"Maybe you're doing it wrong?" Lynn said.

Lisa tilted her head. "Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know." Lynn admitted. "Maybe there's something you're missing." Lisa thinks about and looks over the info from Stuart's notes but sighed.

"No. I've tried everything that he did." Lisa said. "My chemicals aren't working and it didn't respond to anything else."

"What about the meteorite?" Leni suggests. "Have you tried that?" Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"The meteorite." Lisa gasped. "I completely forgot about it!" She runs over to a chest and opens it to reveal the meteorite. "The meteorite might be able to get a response from the Rubbor sample and allow us to create our Rubbor. Quicky everyone we must get the meteorite hooked up to my matter inducer which in theory should cause the sample to take shape with help from the meteorite."

"What do you want us to do?" Lincoln aksed.

"I need you all lift the meteorite So Lynn can hook it up the sample." Lisa explained.

Lincoln, Lori, Lana (in gorilla form), Luna and Luan all carried the meteorite to the lab. Then Lynn sticks some nails in the meteorite.

"Let's hope this works." Lisa said and placed the clamps connecting to the meteorite. Then Lisa walks up to the switch and turns it on.

The machine starts up and the sample starts to move around. Lisa then lets out a maniacal laugh. "Really?" Lori said.

"Sorry. Can't help it sometimes." Lisa said as she watched the sample. "But it's working. It's working." Suddenly the machine begins to shut down. "No. No no no no no! We're running out of power!"

"I'm on it sis!" Luna shouts before electrifying both her hands and touching the machine. The machine then powers back up again but with even more power.

"Yes! Yes!" Lisa shouted and then saw the sample start to move again. "It's working! It's alive! Alive!" The machine begins to spark. "Uh oh."

"It's gonna blow!" Lynn shouts. Soothsayer then appears in front of them and slams his staff down creating a barrier.

"Stay behind me Louds!" Soothsayer shouts. "Luna! Get behind me!"

"Can't dude! Gotta keep this going!" Luna pants.

"Luna it's not worth it in the name of science!" Lisa shouted.

"No! If this will help take down Rubbor than I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure this happens!" Luna shouted. Suddenly the machine explodes sending Luna flying back but before she makes any impact, Lori quickly runs out and grabs her out of the air before taking her behind the barrier.

"Lisa, is she ok?" Lori asks. Lisa looks her over and doesn't see any severe injuries.

"She appears fine." Lisa answered. "However she has a small gash on her cheek that will scar."

"Then she can join the club." Lana said as she and Lincoln hi-fived.

"I think the danger has passed." Soothsayer said as he lowered the barrier. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine." said Lola.

"Same here." Luan said.

"I need to see if the sample is alive." said Lisa and runs towards the table and looks at the sample and it was still not moving. "Dang it!"

"Great. Now what?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not sure." Lisa answered. Suddenly the sample begins to crawl away. "Dear God! It moved!"

"No way!" Luna said as she walked towards the table.

"It's alive! It's alive!" Lisa shouted.

It falls off the table and head towards the rubble of the machine. They then hear growling coming from inside the rubble. Mr. Cuddles then comes running into the lab. "I heard an explosion! What happened?" He asked.

"Not to worry my friend." Soothsayer assures him. "Lisa's machine just blew up. But we have a different situation." They all stare at the rubble when a shadow starts to rise up as the sample took form. The Louds watched as the shadow grew two arms and legs followed by two legs and a tail. They then hear crazy laughter.

"Oh crap!" Lincoln shouts. "That thing sounds big!" They see the shadow start to move.

"It's coming our way!" Lori said. "Lisa I thought you said it would be good!"

"Even geniuses make mistakes sometimes!" Lisa argues. "Brace yourselves everyone!" They all take fighting stances as the shadow approaches them. However as the shadow got closer it got smaller. A few seconds later, a small pink creature that looked similar to Rubbor but with out the horns or blades walked. He had a round pink head and an all pink body with a short pink tail.

"Whoa. Lisa did it." Lola said. "She made a Rubbor. But i thought he'd be taller."

"Well it was a small sample." Lisa pointed out. "If I were to guess, he's about Lily's height." Lily walks towards the tiny creature who quickly backs away in fright.

"Why is it scared?" Leni asked. "Just a minute ago it was laughing."

"Perhaps it's frightened." Lisa stated.

"Kind of like a pet?" Lynn asked.

"More like an infant." Lisa replied.

"Indeed. Everything is new to it so it's definitely feeling different emotions." Soothsayer said.

"Like an infant." Mr. Cuddles said. "Trust me, I've seen this before."

"Before or after you turned evil?" Lincoln asked.

"Before I turned evil." Me. Cuddles stated.

"We need to make sure this thing doesn't leave the base." Lori said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Lynn said. "It looks terrified of his own shadow." The group looks at the small pink blob and saw he was still cowering.

"What should we do about him?" Lana asks. "I don't want him to be scared especially if he's staying here."

"Fair enough." Lori said. "Maybe we should calm him down." She slowly approaches the mini Rubbor who lets out a yipe and dashes between her legs. "Whoa!" The small blob tries to run towards the exit but stops when he sees Lincoln and Lynn. He runs in another direction but stops when he gets close to the twins where he makes a u-turn and runs towards the exit again where he's suddenly grabbed by Luna.

"Whoa there little dude!" Luna said as the small blob squirmed in her arms. "Calm down. Nobody's gonna hurt ya." The mini Rubbor stops squirming and turns his head to face her. When he sees her, his eyes grow wide and his eyes shine as he stared at her. However Luna was a little uncomfortable. "Man, this is so weird. I look at him and I just see Rubbor. His eyes, his face, everything. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"But he's so cute." Leni cooed.

"Until he grows into a giant monster!" Lynn said.

"Well that's not going to happen since the sample I gotten from Rubbor was small." Lisa explained. "It won't grow up."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asks. "This thing could still get bigger. We don't know everything about him."

"Gotta agree with Lincoln on this one." Lynn said with Luan, Lana and Lola voicing their agreement.

"Heck he could turn on us." Lola said.

"He could betray us and reunite with his other half." said Luan,

"While those are possibilities, we don't know that for sure." Soothsayer pointed out. "If we play our cards right he could prove to be a powerful ally."

"Yeah but he's so small." Lana pointed out. "How can he fight Rubbor at that size?"

"We fought villains bigger and stronger then us." Lynn said. "This thing couldn't even handle Lily."

"I'll figure something out." Lisa said. "But perhaps we should name him. Luna, since he seems to like you the most, why don't you name him."

"I'll name him Petty." said Luna.

"Petty?" Lori asked.

"In memory of Tom Petty." Luna answered,

"Ok I guess." Lori said. "Petty it is. So now what do we do now?"

"I suggest you go home." Soothsayer answered. "I suggest you kids go home. I believe you all have school tomorrow. Mr. Cuddles and I will keep an eye on Petty."

"Alright thanks guys." Lori said.

"See you soon little dude." Luna said.

Luna places Petty on the ground and makes her way out of the base along with her siblings leaving Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles alone with Petty. "So what should we do with him?" Mr. Cuddles asked as he stared at Petty.

"I'm not sure." Soothsayer answered. He then hears Petty's stomach growl. "Perhaps we should feed him."

"Agreed." Mr. Cuddles said.

* * *

Inside Vanzilla, the Louds rode in silence as they processed what happened. Lisa's experiment had worked and they made their own Rubbor. But Luna was silent for a different reason. "Dudes, I don't know how i feel about Petty." Luna confessed. "I know that i seemed ok when I was holding him but every time I see him, i can't help see that monster that has tried to kill me." Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"But Luna, you were all for the idea when Lisa suggested it." Luan pointed out.

"I know but I keep seeing Rubbor." Luna said. "What if he grows up to a Rubbor two."

"Don't you mean Rubbor Jr." Lana corrected Luna.

"Does it matter?" Luna groaned. "I've seen firsthand what Rubbor can do. He threw me around like I was nothing when we first fought, he smacked us around like we twigs, damn near killed Lincoln and me in one day. Hell we barely beat him last time."

"I know it's rough Luna." Lori admitted after a few seconds of silence. "But, you gotta think of it like this: Rubbor was made to be pure evil. A monster made specifically to destroy us. But that's where Petty is different. He currently has a clean slate and we can teach him right from wrong. Will it take time? Yeah. But at the end of the day, it'll be worth it."

"If you say so. I'll give it a try." Luna sighed.

"That's the spirit." Lori smiled at her second in command.

* * *

The next day, after school let out, the Louds along with the pets, Sam and Clyde headed off to the base. "So you were successful in creating a Rubbor clone?" Sam asked and Luna nodded.

"Yeah. He's a small dude and we call him Petty." Luna said.

"You named him him after Tom Petty? Nice." said Sam.

"So you're going to teach him how to be good?" Clyde asked.

"Think of him as our verison of Majin Buu minus the whole planet destroying power." Lincoln explained.

"Could Rubbor destroy a planet?" Cliff asked from Sam's lap.

"Nah. He's powerful but not that powerful." Luna answered. "Shame Bobby and Ronnie Anne couldn't come."

"Well they'll been working at the bodega non stop." Lori said.

"That might explain how Ronnie Anne is tired. She fell alseep while were playing dance battle." Lincoln said.

"Seriously?" Luan asked and Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah. I wondered why I beat her so good." Lincoln said before looking out the window to see the base.

"Alright we're here." Lori announced before turning off Vanzilla. "Everybody out." Everyone exited the van and walk to base where they see Mr. Cuddles sitting in the doorway.

"Hello kids." Mr. Cuddles greeted with a yawn.

"Hey Mr. Cuddles." Lynn greeted back. "Why you so tired?" Mr. Cuddles lets out another yawn.

"Soothsayer and I were up all night." The teddy bear answered. "There's something you need to see." The kids and animals exchange glances and follow the bear into the base towards the dining area where they see the table filling with mountains of food and in the center was Petty scarfing down food but also looked noticeably bigger.

"Whoa!" Lana exclaimed. "He got bigger last night. Where's Soothsayer?"

"Yo Soothsayer where are you dude?!" Luna shouted.

Then Soothsayer exits the kitchen area and pants. "You rang Luna?" Soothsayer asked.

"What's going on around here?" Luna asked.

"Petty was hungry so I fed him." Soothsayer said.

"So you literally gave him a Vegas style all you can eat buffet?!" Lori asked.

"More like i took food from the food dimension." Soothsayer said as he watched Petty stick a drumstick into his mouth and pulled out only the bone. "While he has gotten bigger, it's not by much. He's about the height of the twins." Petty then put a pizza on his finger and spun it around while biting it as it spun until there was nothing left. "He has quite the appetite."

"I say it's reminds me of the time where Ronnie Anne drank that serum and became Ronzilla she had quite the appetite too." said Lincoln.

"Same with Goku." said Clyde.

"Yeah him too." said Lincoln.

They watched as Petty tossed three muffins into the air and caught them in his mouth before swallowing all three at once.

"So is this all he's been doing?" Luna asked and Mr. Cuddles nodded.

"He won't stop." The bear said. "But we decided to run a diagnostic on Petty last night and we found something interesting."

"He's a bottomless pit?" Lucy asked.

"Well there's that." Mr. Cuddles said.

"We had Martha run the diagnostic because we were worried about any side effects from the meteorite." Soothsayer said. "While everything seemed fine at first glance, Martha discovered something. Martha, if you would."

"Of course Soothsayer." Martha responded. "While analyzing Petty's DNA we discovered something." A DNA chart appears on the monitors. "We were able to get the DNA of Rubbor from the Dungeon's power nullifier system. When compared, we discovered that Petty didn't have the full Rubbor DNA. In fact with Petty's DNA, there was traces of human DNA mixed with the Rubbor DNA."

"Who does the DNA belongs to?" Lori asked.

Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles look at each other before looking at the Louds. Without saying anything, Soothsayer pulls an envelope from his robe and hands it to Luna. Confused, she opens the envelope to see a card that had a picture of a baby on it and 'Congratulations! It's a boy!' as well. As soon as she read it, Luna's widen and looks at the two in shock.

"Is it too late for the baby shower?" Mr. Cuddles asks.

"Wait Petty has my DNA!?" Luna shouted. "But I'm in high school!"

"Well at least you didn't get pregnant in high school." Mr. Cuddles said.

"Not helping!" Sam glared at the teddy bear.

"Sorry." Mr. Cuddles says. "But yeah Luna, Petty has your DNA. Martha believes that when you gave the machine an extra boost of power, the machine extracted some of your DNA and added it to Petty's DNA." Luna stared at Mr. Cuddles in shock before turning around and heading outside. She leans onto a crate and sighs.

"You ok kid?" Luna looks up and sees Walt landing on the crate.

"No, I didn't except to happen to me. I know that without me Petty wouldn't be alive but what am I suppose to do Walt?" Luna asked.

"Well it's too late now, but you can still make it work kiddo." said Walt.

"How? How can I make this work Walt?" Luna cried. "I'm no mother. I don't know the first thing about being a mother and why is it that it has to be mother huh? Why is it that I'm a mother at fifteen? I can't be a mother. I'm no good at it." Walt sighs and flies over and lands on her shoulder.

"You say you don't know anything about being a mother and you're right." Walt told her. "But you know what it takes to take care of someone. If you don't believe me, look at your six youngest siblings. You helped take care of them and you're still helping to take care of Lily. Luna, you can handle this. I know it, your siblings know it, the other pets know it and Sam knows it. Besides, it isn't like you'll be alone in this."

"You're right Walt. I'll give it a shot. Thanks." said Luna.

"Don't mention it." Walt said. Luna then begins to walk back to the base with Walt on her shoulder where she sees everyone watching Petty continue to scarf down food.

"This is starting to get unsettling." Luna said catching everyone by surprise. "The way he's eating is kinda creeping me out a little."

"Agreed." Lori said. "Maybe try telling him to stop."

"I'll give it a try." Luna said before approaching Petty. "Hey little guy. Maybe ease up a little." Petty said some gibberish but nobody understood. "Wait, can he not speak?"

"It's more like he doesn't know any words to speak." Soothsayer answered. "Perhaps it's time to teach him."

"I guess so." Sam said.

"Ok. So what's a simple word we can teach him?" Lola asked. Lily crawled up to Petty who looked at her now a curious look on his face. He tilted his head to the side as Lily raised her hand to wave. Petty looked at his own hand before doing the same thing. Lily let out a giggle before crawling closer to Petty who backed up a little. Lily stopped crawling and raised her hand again.

"Hi." Lily said. Petty tilted his head again and raised his hand.

"H-h-hi." Petty said to everyone's surprise. "Hi. Hi. Hi." He then smiles and giggles a little. "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"His first words!" said Leni.

"Maybe we should teach him some more words?" Luan suggested.

"Well he knows how to say hi." Lori said. "Let's teach him how to say bye."

"Petty can you say bye?" Sam said. "Or anything really?"

"Sam be patient." Lori said. "Petty can you say bye."

"Hi." Petty said. Lori shook her head.

"No Petty. Say bye." Lori repeated.

"Hi." Petty said.

"No Petty say bye bye." Lori said.

"You're wasting your time eldest sister." Lisa said.

"Let me try." Luna suggested. She walks up and crouched down in front of Petty. "Say bye."

"Hi." Petty said. Luna shakes her head.

"Repeat after me." Luna said. "Bye."

"B-b-bye." Petty said. "Bye. Bye. Bye."

"Great job little dude!" Luna said.

"Don't you mean son?" Me. Cuddles corrected.

"I wouldn't go that far." Luna said awkwardly. "I mean he hasn't even called me mama so am I really his mother dudes?" However, Petty was listening to what she was saying and one word caught his attention.

"M-m-mama." Petty said. "Mama. Mama."

"Did he just say mama?" Luan asked.

"I heard it too." said Lincoln,

"Dang it." Luna said. "But he's not necessarily calling me mama right?"

"She does have a point." Lisa said. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to Petty that way he knows who we are because it appears that he's a fast learner."

"Good idea." Lori said. "Petty, I'm Lori these are my sisters and my brother."

L-L-Lori." Petty said. "Lori. Lori." Lori smiled and stepped aside to allow someone else to step up. Lynn then walks.

"I'm Lynn." Lynn said.

"Ly-nn. Lynn." Petty said. "Lynn. Lynn. Lynn."

"Ok that's enough of that." said Lynn.

"My name is Luan." Luan greeted.

"Lu-an. Luan." Petty says. "Luan. Luan."

"That's it." Luan said. She steps back and Leni takes her spot.

"I'm Leni." Leni said.

"Le-ni. Leni." Petty repeated.

"My name is Lola." Lola introduced.

"Lo-la Lola." Petty said.

"That's it!" Lola exclaimed.

And I'm Lana." Lana greeted.

"La-na. Lana." Petty said but then looked at the twins with confusion.

"Um, why is he staring at us?" Lola asked.

"He's probably trying to figure out why you two look alike." Clyde answered.

"Oh. We're twins." Lana told Petty. "That's why we look alike." Petty still looked confused.

"Tw-ins." Petty said. "Twins."

"There you go." The twins say in unison. Lisa then stepped up.

"I am Lisa." Lisa introduced as Lily waddles over. "As this is Lily."

"Li-sa. Lisa." Petty said. "Li-ly. Lily."

"Perfect." Lisa said.

"Hey Petty, I'm Lincoln." Lincoln greeted.

"Lin-coln." Petty said. "Lincoln."

"Lot gonna lie. I thought he would have trouble with my name." Lincoln admitted. Lucy then appears behind Petty but much to her surprise he doesn't react but just looks at her curiously.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced.

"Lu-cy. Lucy." Petty said.

"Sigh. He got it." Lucy said. Luna goes to step up but Sam stops her.

"Maybe you should go last Moon." Sam said.

"Ok sure thing Sam." Luna agreed.

Sam walks up to Petty. "Petty, my name is Sam." Sam introduced.

"Sam." Petty said. "Sam." He then looks at her surprised.

"I think he's surprised how short your name is." Lincoln said.

"Same here." Sam said. "But he's so cute. Clyde! Your up dude!"

"Hey Petty I'm Clyde." Clyde greeted.

"Cl-yde." Petty said. "Clyde."

"Ok. My turn." Luna said before taking a deep breath. "Alright. Name's Luna." However Petty doesn't respond but just stares at her. "Um, it's Luna dude. How come he's not responding?"

"Petty don't you want say hi to Luna?" Sam asked but Petty just stares at the two.

"What gives?" Luan asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like Luna." Charles said.

"No way." Geo scoffed. "He was fine around her yesterday."

"Maybe it's something different?" Geo said.

"Like what he forgets the person who brought him into this world." Cliff said.

"Wasn't that Lisa and Rubbor?" Leni points out. Lisa shakes her head.

"No. My machine is the one who revived the sample and turned it into Petty but Luna is the reason Petty is with us." Lisa explained. "But this is puzzling on why he isn't saying Luna's name."

"Why not try again?" Lincoln suggested.

"It's a possibility, but we can give it a try." Lisa said.

"You want to do this Luna?" Sam asked,

"Yeah. Sure." Luna said. She looks down at Petty again and bends down. "My name is Luna." Petty looks up at her and smiles.

"Lu-na." Petty said but before Luna could congratulate him, he said something else. "Mama." He then hugs her leg.

"Yeah he imprinted on you." Lynn said before laughing along with Lincoln and Luan before everyone joins in. "I love irony."

"Lisa let's give the machine thing a try." Luna said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Well if what Martha said is true then Petty is technically Luna's child so to speak." Lisa said. "But there isn't much I can do to fix that. If I were to take out Luna's DNA, we risk turning Petty into another Rubbor and that's the last thing we want. So as of right now, we are now aunts and Lincoln is an uncle."

"Great." Luna groaned. She then hears Petty's stomach growl followed by him releasing her leg and going back to the table to continue scarfing down food. "And just like that, he's eating again."

"Perhaps we need a break from Petty." Soothsayer said. "How about some training and harden your skills. I see Ronnie Anne isn't here so would anyone object if I oversee the training?"

"Sounds like good idea. I need to get my mind off of this." Luna said as she walked to the training yard.

"Let's get pumped." Lynn said.

The Louds and pets head outside while Sam and Clyde watch the monitors. Nearby Petty put a whole watermelon into his mouth and swallowed before eating several corn dogs and spitting out the sticks. Outside, Soothsayer was giving the Louds training instructions.

"All of you will pair up and spar." Soothsayer said. "However since there is an odd number, one of you can go practice with your powers. Every ten minutes you will rotate partners and power practice. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes!" The Louds nodded.

"You girls can spar first." Lincoln said. "I'm going to see if I can form fire weapons like Irate did." He then walks to the clearing. After he walks off the girls start to pair off when Luna grabs Lynn.

"Mind sparring with me?" Luna asked. "I need to work some stuff out and you're the best choice."

"You pick the right sister for the job Luna." Lynn said. "Alright let's spar!"

Inside the base, Petty finished a plate of pasta before inhaling a bag of peanuts. As he's about to dig into one of the pies, he hears something happening outside. Curious, he grabs his pie and heads to the door to see the Louds sparring with each other. He quickly eats his pie and sits down to watch in the doorway. He watched as Lori ducked a kick from Luan, Leni sidestep a punch from Lola, and Luna block a punch from Lynn. Each move the Louds made, his eyes got wider and Petty got more excited. He stood up and turned his attention to Luna who took a boxing stance. Petty curious, took the same stance. Luna threw a left jab, Petty copied. Luna threw a right hook, Petty did the same. When Luna blocked a kick from Lynn, Petty did the same movement. Every move Luna made, Petty copied which didn't go unnoticed by Soothsayer who was watching the sparring. Curious, he decided to step up to Luna and Lynn.

"Why don't you try that double spin strike you've been working on Luna." Soothsayer suggested.

"Sure." Luna said. She then started to spin around with a hand and foot out in an attempt to hit Lynn with both but Lynn jumped out of the way. Soothsayer turned back to Petty and saw him try to copy the move. With a smile Soothsayer stopped the sparring.

"That's enough." Soothsayer said. "It seems we have an audience." The girls and Lincoln turn to him confused until he points at the doorway where they see Petty watching them. "He was copying Luna's movements. I think fighting interests him." Luna doesn't respond and approaches Petty who looks at her nervous. Luna then holds out a hand that Petty takes. She then leads him out to the training area where they stop walking. Luna then stands next to him.

"Put your hands up like this." Luna said as she put her fists up by her face. Petty looks at her hands before doing the same. "Good. Now move your right foot forward a little like this." Luna moves her foot a little and Petty looka at it before doing the same. "Now copy me. Ok?"

Petty nods and Luna throws two punches and delivers a roundhouse kick in the air. Petty copies Luna's moves again.

"I guess you can call him a copycat." Luan chuckled.

"Well I guess Petty wants to learn." Lincoln said before turning to the readers. "Time for a montage."

(Cue Son of Man by Phil Collins imagine its playing in the background)

Over the next few days, the Louds trained Petty in combat as well as his mental capacity. Lynn would show Petty how to lift the truck containers to help improve his strength. While Petty wasn't as strong as Rubbor, he did have crazy strength that almost rivaled Lynn's. He would then work on using his rubber body to his advantage when training with the twins. When Lana would punch him as a gorilla, Petty's head would stretch backwards and then ricochet back at her with a headbutt much to the twin's approval.

Then Luan would teach Petty on who to fight and who to not fight, Petty looks at some photos with Hydro, Rampage, Carl Casagrande, Becky, Johnny Speed and Flip. Petty points at Becky's photo and Luan shook her head, then points at Hydro's photo and Luan nods in approval. Then Petty point at a picture of Flip, Luan thinks about it and shrugs it off. Lucy is teaching Petty how to write, but use simple sentences, but when Lucy looks in Petty's book she just sees scribbles.

Later Lisa shows Petty some cards with words. Everytime Petty said a word right, he got a cookie. She would then show a picture of what the word is and have Petty guess what it was.

Petty says the right word and Lisa nods. Lori then instructs Petty to take down some bank robbers, but she is using some dummies she found in an old train car.

Petty would then run off and run back with a old car and smash the dummies with it causing Lori to facepalm. As the training progressed, the Louds noticed that Petty was getting bigger. By the third day of training, he was standing at six foot four. Towering over even Soothsayer. But Petty improved. His strength almost matched Lynn's as he lifted two containers off the ground with ease.

Lynn nodded in approval, Lincoln even sees Petty taking down some evil dummies without hurting the dummies dressed like civilians and Lincoln gives Petty a high five, which he taught Petty how to do that. He even improved in simple writing which Lucy gives a thumbs up.

Petty then finished up the training by lifting up the container with everyone standing on it. "Alright Petty!" Lincoln shouts. "You can put us down now." Petty nods and places the container back on the ground allowing everyone to climb down. "It's amazing how fast he learned all this."

"Well it might have something to do with Rubbor's programming when he was created." Lisa theorized. "Rubbor was made to eliminate us which means the need to program him to fight. With Petty, we're just jumpstarting that programming in his genes. But there is still much more to teach him. While he won't be as strong as Rubbor, we can make him more skilled."

"Who Rubbor?" Everyone looks to see Petty with a confused look on his face. "Who Rubbor? He important?"

"Well he's this giant pink monster that's really powerful." Lynn explained.

"Good or bad?" Petty asked. Everyone hesitates before answering. Luna goes to answer but Soothsayer puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Careful how you answer." Soothsayer said.

"Well here's the thing little dude." said Luna. "I knew him before anyone else did." Luna sighed.

"You did?" Petty asked.

"Yeah." Luna said before turning to Clyde. "Pull up Rubbor's file. Clyde hesitates before pulling up the file on Rubbor. Once the file Petty stares at it. Mainly the picture.

"Rubbor look like Petty." Petty said. "But he good or bad?" Luna stands next to him and sighs.

"Rubbor has tried to destroy me and my sibs a few times." Luna told him. "Two of those times were on the same day. But when I said I knew him before everyone else, i ment that I fought before myself. He practically decimated me."

"So bad." Petty said. He looks down at Luna. "Me bad or me good? Me want to be good not bad."

"You don't have to be bad, you can be good." Luna said,

"Me want to be good." Petty said. "Me want to be hero. Mama help?" Luna sighs and places a hand on one of Petty's broad shoulders.

"Of course I'll help." Luna says. "We all will." Before Petty can say anything, Mr. Cuddles calls in from the monitor.

"Hey guys! You got a call from a Warden Brock. He says that he needs to see Amplifier at the prison." Mr. Cuddles calls. "He said something about a prisoner wanting to talk to her."

"Tell him I'm on my way." Luna said.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Lori asks. "We aren't necessarily liked by the population in there."

"Nah sis. I got this." Luna said before suiting up. "I'll be back."

* * *

When Amplifier arrived at the prison, she sees the Warden waiting for her outside.

"Glad you made it Amplifier." Brock said.

"Is he in his cell?" Amplifier asked.

"Sure as hell can't let him out." Brock answered. "Usually we don't do these types of things but he was persistent."

"Take me to him." Amplifier growled.

Warden Brock and Amplifier both walked through the regular prison wing until they reached the Meta wing. Amplifier looked at Hydro's cell and sees that he was badly beaten. "What happened to Chandler?" She asked.

"He got a visitor and well beated the crap out of him." Brock explained.

"Damn." Amplifier said.

"That's what we said." Brock said.

"Firecracker will like to hear that." Amplifier said. They continued walking when they pass Jax's cell that she sees is empty. "Where's Jax?"

"Oh he's in solitary for a few days." Brock answered. "Some prisoners weren't very happy that he didn't kill the L-Crew and decided to show him how upset they were. I've never seen so many injuries."

"They beat Jax that bad?" Amplifier asked shocked.

"Oh no. Jax only suffered a black eye and a small stab wound." Brock assured her. "His attackers weren't so lucky."

"So Jax is strong even without his powers? Interesting." Amplifier said.

"It was like watching a brutal action scene." Brock said.

They continued through the wing until they reach a cell with glass instead of bars.

"This is it?" Amplifier asked.

"Yeah. Please note we took some extra security measures after he broke out last time." Brock said. He opens the cell and Amplifier cautiously steps in where she sees the criminal that wanted to see her.

"Rubbor." Amplifier growled. Rubbor looked up at her with a sadistic smile. He tried to move towards her but couldn't because he was chained to the wall. Amplifier couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "I like the chains. They're a good look for you. So you join a chain gang or something?"

"And here I thought the other pest was the one with the jokes." Rubbor growled. "I'm surprised you showed my playmate. Didn't think you would."

"Well I heard you want to talk to me." Amplifier said.

"I did." Rubbor growled. "I remember that a piece of me fell off during our last battle. I can feel it alive. You had something to do with that didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Amplifier argued. "We brought him back to life and now he's called Petty. And don't get your hopes up because he's not evil like you." However, much to her surprise, Rubbor started laughing. "What's so funny dude?"

"That is literally a part of me. I was created to destroy you and your siblings. The little me will do the same." Rubbor said.

"Wrong." Amplifier said.

"Oh? And how are you going to keep him from doing that?" Rubbor mocked. "Show him what love is? Show it what it means to be good? Face it Amplifier, he will crush you. And if he doesn't I will."

Petty's Nothing like you! He doesn't want to be like you! He wants to be good, you hear me?!" Amplifier shouted.

"I think you just want to hear yourself talk. But mark my words the day will come and mini me will kill you." Rubbor said.

"If pigs fly and hell freezes on the same day. That'll never happen." Amplifier said and walked away.

"Hey Amplifier." Amplifier looked and sees Hydro talking to her. "Just a warning that Petty thing will kill you. Like how I killed my dad." Hydro warned her.

"No, he's gonna be better than that tub of lard." Amplifier said and walked out of the prison.

Once she's out of the prison, Amplifier lets out a scream. "Man, someone is angry." Amplifier turns and sees Speed Queen leaning on a tree. "So how did the meeting go?"

"Fine." Amplifier growled. "Lori, I'm making a promise right here, right now. No matter what, I'm going to make sure Petty never turns out like Rubbor no matter what it takes."

"Good to hear little sister." Speed Queen said as she patted Amplifier on the back.

"Petty I promise, I'll make sure that you don't fall to Rubbor's influence no matter what." Amplifier said.

* * *

In a house in a different part of town, Replicate paced back and forth while Alice hooked up the hard drive to her laptop.

"Are you almost done?" Replicate asked irritably.

"This hard drive is really old, it takes awhile to load." Alice said. "And besides it holds the clues to the attack."

"Well how much longer?" Replicate asked.

"It's uploaded." Alice said and Replicate dashes towards the laptop, only to be disappointed. "There's only one name on here?"

"Tetherby must've erased all the names that were involved in whatever they when my team attacked." Replicate said. "One thing can be said about William Tetherby is that he knew how to tie up loose ends and cover his tracks. But this name is the only one on here which means Terherby took out all the others and erased the names after they were taken out. What's the name on there?" Alice leans forward and looks at the name.

"Kevin Johnson." Alice said. "That name mean anything to you?"

"Yeah." Replicate growls. "He's a scientist that works for Tetherby. He once hired the L-Crew to escort a truck to New York City. Wonder why he's still around?"

"Maybe he's loyal to the Tetherby family?" Alice theorized.

"Hmm, it's a logical guess." Replicate said.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Simple." Replicate replied. "We go pay Johnson a little visit."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys so a couple of quick things. Now before you guys start telling us about Petty's speech, I'm going to tell you this: that's how Petty talks. He speaks in broken speech. Rubbor talks normal because he's slightly smarter and stuff. Also, don't question us about the DNA thing. It's comic book logic or something like that. Now a lot of people were saying that Xander needs a accent. Well he's British so he already has one. Now next chapter we will be bringing back an old villain which you probably already know is either Aroma or Stretcher but I'm not gonna tell you who it is. So you'll have to wait til next time. Also Bobby and Ronnie Anne will not be revealing themselves for a few more chapters so yeah. Just wanted to put that out there. So we'll see you around! Buh bye!**

 **Smoke: That reminds me I posted a Loud Heroes Genderbent story called the The Rival, the Blizzard, and no it's not canon to this Loud Heroes story. Also no, I will not have Ron Andy and Bebe reveal themselves as Surge and Armor. But go check it out. Don't forget to review.**


	63. Aroma strikes back

*Flashback- 10 1/2 years ago*

Flint Michigan

Rain fell as a figure ran through the streets wearing a cloak. Not far behind her were a few dozen men chasing after her with lovestruck looks on their faces.

"Leave me alone!" The figure shouted at the men before tripping on a rock which causes the figure's hood to fall off to reveal a nineteen year old girl with long red hair. She turned her head to see the men were getting closer.

"Come back milady!" The men shouted in unison. However before the men could reach her, a van drives up in between her and the men and stops. The side door opens to reveal two men. One wearing a trenchcoat and fedora while the other one wore a jumpsuit and had red hair.

"Get in!" The man in the trenchcoat shouted. The girl doesn't hesitate and jumps in allowing the two men two close the doors. The man then turns to another man in the driver's seat who was wearing a jean vest. "Jax get us out of here!"

You got it." said Jax and hits the gas and the van drives off.

"Are you ok?" The trenchcoat man asked.

"Yeah." The woman said. "I think so." She looks around the van and sees other occupants in there besides the three. She saw an older woman with blonde and brown hair. In the front seat, she was shocked to see lizard man sitting in the passenger seat. "Is that a giant lizard?"

"Yeah. Name's Camo." The lizard said. "Yo Tom, you sure Randy is gonna be ok with this? Bringing a kid?"

"It's better than being chased by those men outside." Tom said.

"So what happened back there?" Jax asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" The woman said.

"Relaxing darling, you're safe now." The older woman comforted the young woman. "Just talk else everything that happened."

"I'm still not sure." The young woman said. "I mean, i don't even know you guys."

"Fair enough." The older woman said. "I'm Erin. The guy in the jumpsuit is Renso, the guy in the trenchcoat is Tom, the guy driving is Jax and the lizard is Camo. So who might you be?" The girl hesitates before answering.

"I'm Rachel." The girl answers.

"Good now we know each other." Renso said. "Now why were those guys chasing you?"

"It's because of this scent that I have." Rachael said.

"Scent?" Camo asked.

"This scent comes from my body putting men in trance that makes them go crazy over me." Rachel said. "I don't know how or when it happened? But's a cursed!"

"It ain't a curse if you can control it." Jax said. "I mean we're like you."

"Really? What can you guys do?" Rachel asked.

"I can control the elements like fire, water, earth, air and all that." said Jax.

"I can stretch my body." Renso said.

"I can grow and shrink myself to any size." Erin tells her.

"I can turn into people." Camo said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Camo decided to show Rachael a demonstration and changes into Rachael. "What do you think?" Camo asked which sounded like Rachael.

"That's weird." Rachel answered before turning to Tom. "What about you?"

"I can copy the powers of other metas and use them as if they were my own." Tom said.

"That's cool I guess." Rachel said. "So what are you gonna do with me now?" The five exchange glances as if unsure how to answer.

"We gotta ask Randy." Tom answered.

"I mean do we have too?" Renso asked.

"We don't just let anyone in our group." Tom said.

"Who's Randy?" Rachael asked.

"Our boss." Erin said.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"We could use her Tom." Jax said. "Her powers could be useful and I think Erin is might like another lady on the team."

"You know it ain't our decision, Jax." Tom warned. "But I can't disagree with the fact that we could use her."

"But does she want in?" Camo asked. The five turned and looked at the nineteen year old.

"Oh me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Tom said. "We give you two choices. If you want in on the team we'll take you to Randy and talk him into letting you in. If you don't, we'll drop off somewhere and we'll be out of your hair. Your call."

Rachael thinks about it, she can either stay with random strangers that has powers like her or stop the van, leave and be chased by lovestruck men again. "I'll stay." Rachael said.

"Ok then." Tom said before holding out his hand. "Welcome to the team." Blushing, Rachel shakes the hand.

"Thanks." Rachel said.

*End flashback*

Present day-The Dungeon

Aroma woke up with a groan. She sat up and stretched before sitting back down on her bed. No matter how long she was in prison she'd never get used to it. Granted that it's only been a few months since she was incarcerated, it didn't mean she was used to it. She then thought back to good old days when she ran with the team. Her mind then pictured one specific individual that brought a scowl to her face.

"Rest assured Replicate, I'll find you and take back what is mine." Aroma growled. She then hears footsteps coming from outside her cell. She looks out and sees Climate being escorted to his cell. "I take it solitary is over?" Climate turned to her and saw he still was sporting the black eye.

"Yeah, it was nothing more but another jail cell." Climate said. "So what did I miss?"

"Amplifier came here." said Aroma.

"Oh yeah?" Climate said. "Let me guess, she went to talk to that monster at the end of the hall?" The guards then push Climate into his cell and close it before walking away.

"Pretty much." Aroma said. "Don't know what they talked about and don't care." Her voice trailed off and it didn't go unnoticed by Climate.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Climate asked out of nowhere.

"No I'm not thinking of him!" Aroma lied.

"Don't lie to me Aroma." Climate said. "You weren't a very good liar."

"I can't get him out of my head." Aroma growled. "Especially after what he did to me."

"Technically you started it." Climate said. "So what are you going to do about it? You're kinda locked up last time I checked."

"I'm working on escaping." Aroma said.

"Good luck we're powerless in the Dungeon." Climate scoffed.

"Oh my dear Jax. I'm never completely powerless." Aroma said before dropping to her knees and letting out a wail before lying down on ground. A few seconds later a few guards ran up.

"What's going on?" One guard demanded.

"I think she passed out." Climate said understanding her plan. The guards begin to try and wake her but to no luck.

"Get a medic." The guard ordered one of the guards.

Then Aroma opened her eyes then grabbed the guard in a leg lock and throws him towards the wall. "See you later Climate." said Aroma and exited her cell.

"Clever girl." Climate said. On the boardwalk in the prison, Aroma made her way to the exit when several guards come out.

"Don't let her escape!" The lead guard ordered.

"Try and stop me boys." Aroma challenged. She then breaks into a run and jumps into the air to perform a dive kick to a guard. Another guard swings a stun stick at her but she catches it in her hand and knees the guard in the face. Aroma then runs towards a wall and jumps off it followed by a kick to a guard's face. "Anyone else?"

Another guard charges towards Aroma but she jumps over the guard and strikes the guard in the back. "Get the tasers!" Another guard shouted.

Aroma sees four guards with tasers charging towards her and groans. She grabs two stun sticks and swings them knocking away the taser wires that were fired before hitting all four guards with the stun sticks.

"Sorry boys. But I got got plans tonight." Aroma said as she grabs a keycard from one of the guards to access the door.

She then runs out the door to the exit of the prison. "I'm coming for you Replicate."

* * *

At the L-Crew base, the Louds, pets, Sam, Clyde, Santiagos, Soothsayer, Mr. Cuddles and Petty were gathered around the T.V. watching the news.

"This is Jenny Snart with breaking news." Jenny said. "Last night Rachel Carmine aka Aroma escaped from the Dungeon. We now send you to Catherine Mulligan who is live at the Dungeon. Catherine."

"Thanks Jenny." Catherine said inside the Dungeon. "As you can see I'm in the Dungeon, where the Metahumans are being held, the men hypnotizing metahuman has escaped from her prison." Then she walks up to one of the guards that Aroma fought. "Sir How did this happen?

"She has hand to hand combat skills. We didn't expected her to have those skills as well." The guard said.

"As you can see, Aroma injured several guards but luckily there were no casualties during the escape." Catherine reported. "Now as many remember Aroma is one of the meta humans that the L-Crew put away several months ago and one can only imagine what she is capable of. Back to you Jenny."

"Thanks Catherine." Jenny said. "We'll keep you updated as more info comes in. Next up, we'll look back at Firecracker's rampage a few months back."

"Can they please cancel that segment." Lincoln groaned. "That was months ago."

"Um Linc, you're overlooking the bigger picture." Lori said. "Aroma is on the loose and no doubt she won't be as easy to take down especially if she was only going easy on us last time."

"Oh I can't wait to see her again!" Leni squealed. "I wonder if she has a new outfit?"

They all gave Leni a look except for Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles for they don't know much about Aroma.

"Not to mention, that Lincoln could get under Aroma's control again." said Lynn.

"I was gonna suggest we put a cloth spin on his nose but that won't strike fear in our enemies." Clyde said.

"Who Aroma?" Petty asked.

"Someone you don't want to meet big guy." Luna answered. "She has the power to control men by unleashing a strange smell."

"It is weird that we beat pretty good last time but all of a sudden she's beating up guards like they're nothing." Luan points out.

"Either she was holding back or she learned some new moves while behind bars." Ronnie Anne said.

"Fat chance I say prison toughens you up." Lynn said.

"So How did you kids beat Aroma the first time?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"I turned her into a skunk and sprayed her." Lana answered.

"Unorthodox but effective I assume." Soothsayer said. "Perhaps you should go out and find her before she something. From your descriptions, she can control men with ease so that makes possibilities endless for her."

"Agreed." Lori said. "We'll head into the city and split up to cover more ground. If you find her, don't engage. Radio in your location and we'll come to you."

"Right." The Louds say in unison.

"I recommend that Petty stay behind." Lisa said. "While he has shown promise, he's not ready to go out yet."

"Sorry big guy." Luna said and then she whispers to Sam. "Make sure he doesn't follow."

"Sure thing." Sam replied.

"Alright let's suit up!" Lori shouts.

* * *

In the city, the L-Crew scoured the city looking for Aroma. Speed Queen ran through the streets but came up with nothing.

"Everyone report in." Speed Queen ordered. "I got nothing."

"Same here." Firecracker reported. "Also someone threw a can at me."

"Cause of Irate's rampage? Can't imagine why?" Parkour said. "Anyway she's not at my location."

"She's not at the mall." Amplifier said.

"I haven't seen her-wait." Multiple Girl said. "Guys there's a car moving very fast down the street and it's not stopping."

"That might be her." Speed Queen said. "Don't lose that car!"

"On it!" Multiple Girl shouted.

"Everyone head straight to Multiple Girl's location!" Speed Queen commanded. "We can't lose that car!"

Back with the car, Multiple Girl hit the gas on her go-cart to try to keep pace with the speeding car. "Can't lose that car!" Multiple Girl said. She chases the car down several streets until she is able to get next to the driver's side door. "Pull over please!" The driver doesn't respond and rams the car into Multiple Girl's go-kart. Multiple Girl lets out a growl and pushes a button to release spikes on her tires that she uses to destroy one of the wheels. The car then veers off the road and into a tree. Multiple Girl stops her go-kart and runs to the car to check on the driver. When she opens the door she sees a man sitting in the driver's seat but no Aroma. "Dang it. Um, mister do you know where Aroma is?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out." A voice said. Multiple Girl turns around where she is met with a kick to the face. When she looks up she sees Aroma in her cloak with her leather body suit underneath. "Hello Multiple Girl. Believe it or not it's nice to see you again. Out of all your team, you have at least some fashion sense."

"Aw thanks." said Multiple Girl. "But you're still a villain."

"Listen I love to stay and chat but i have business to attend to." Aroma said.

"Um, I kinda can't let you do that." Multiple Girl tells her. "I gotta take you back to jail."

"I'm not going back to the Dungeon." Aroma replied.

"Then we'll take you back there." Black Ice said.

Aroma turns around and sees that the rest of the L-Crew have arrived with Firecracker wearing a close pin on his nose. "Oh great. The less fashionable members of the L-Crew." Aroma groaned. "As much as I'd love to have fun with you today, i have some business to take care of now please step out of my way."

"Nope! We're taking you back to prison and we're not taking no for a answer." said Parkour.

"And you won't be controlling me this time!" Firecracker shouted almost sounding like Squidward.

"Then I'll do this the hard way!" Aroma said.

She then grabs Multiple Girl and throws her at the crowd where she crashes into Speed Queen and Ms. Appear. Parkour rushes forward and throws a right hand only for Aroma to dodge it and hit a sweep kick knocking Parkour off her feet. Amplifier tries to attack from behind but Aroma catches her arm and then kicks her in the face. Black Ice and Wildgirl charge towards her with Wildgirl as a polar bear and Black Ice riding on her back.

"You will go back to prison." Black Ice says.

Aroma glared at the two and responded. "No can do I have some plans to make."

"You have made a grave mistake." Black Ice said.

Black Ice forms a ice lance and swings at Aroma who leaps over it before landing on Wildgirl's back and knocking Black Ice off. She then backflips off of Wildgirl for where she's in front of her.

"Come and try your luck teddy." Aroma taunted. Wildgirl lets out a roar and swats at Aroma who rolls out of the way before leaping onto her shoulders and hitting Wildgirl's neck, forcing her back into human. "Pressure points. So useful when fighting bigger opponents."

Then Aroma is trapped in a ring of fire caused by Firecracker. "A ring of fire. Good thinking little bro." said Parkour.

"She's trapped now." Firecracker said.

"Oh am I?" Aroma said before leaping over the flames and onto the other side leaving Firecracker and Parkour dumbfounded.

"Well that's a first." Firecracker said. Aroma then kicks him in the face which knocks off the clothes pin. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Aroma said. She then releases her aroma while Firecracker tries to prevent himself from smelling it.

"Don't smell. Don't smell." Firecracker said before a forcefield pops up around him. "Nice one Ms. Appear!"

"Don't mention it." Ms. Appear said.

"You children have gotten better since last time." Aroma said. "But then again I wasn't really trying last time. I had my nails done right before you showed up so i couldn't go all out."

"Totes understandable." Multiple Girl said. "But I must know, how do you get your hair so smooth and silky?"

"Oh it's easy." Aroma began.

"Multiple Girl stopping chatting about beauty tips!" Parkour shouted.

"Well I wanted smooth and silky hair." Multiple Girl said.

"But that doesn't matter right now!" Parkour argued. While they were arguing, four cop cars pull up and eight male officers step out and point their guns at Aroma.

"Freeze! Put your hands where we can see them Aroma." An officer ordered. "You are under arrest!"

"Perfect." Aroma said before releasing her aroma and taking control of the cops. "Now do you all still want to arrest me?"

"No we would never arrest you." a cop said.

"Excellent. Now take take of the L-Crew for me." said Aroma.

"Yes milady." The cops say in unison before running to attack the L-Crew.

"Have fun children." Aroma said. "Now, I have some business to attend to." She gets into a cop car and drives off.

"We can't hurt the cops!" Firecracker said.

"Yeah I know. But I don't think we have a choice." said Speed Queen.

"Alright. Let's beat them with our fists." Crystal Princess said.

"For Queen Aroma!" The cops shout in unison before charging forward.

"For Morgan Freeman!" Ms. Appear shouts causing everyone to look at her funny. "What? They shouted something so I did the same." The rest of the siblings look at each other before shrugging.

"For Morgan Freeman!" They shout in unison.

In the cop car, Aroma thought back to her fight with the L-Crew. "It's been a while since I've used my fighting skills." She said to herself. "And I didn't even break a nail. I still remembered when I first learned to fight."

*Flashback-10 years ago*

Houston, Texas

Rachel landed on the ground hard with a thud. She sees a shadow looming over her and looked to see Jax looking down at her with smile and she could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"So how was that?" Rachel groaned.

"Well you've certainly mastered the getting knocked down on your ass part." Jax joked as he held out a hand. Rachel rolled her eyes and excepted the hand. Once she stood up, she saw the rest of team ringside with Camo perched on the ring post. The team was trying to teach Rachel some more advanced fighting moves and so far had no luck. They were currently practicing judo.

"I think you lasted longer this time." Renso said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nope. She lasted less time than last time." Camo said.

"I'll last longer than." Rachael said.

"Or less." Jax smirked.

"Rachel, all you had to do was throw Jax over your shoulder." Tom said. "It's not that hard."

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Rachael asked with a sarcastic tone.

"If you were trying you would've done it by now." Tom said.

"Calm down boys." Erin said. "Maybe you should show her Tom to make sure she actually gets it."

"Sure thing." Tom said and walked to Rachael.

"Go easy on her Tom." Jax said as Tom passed him with a chuckle.

"I think I can handle her." Tom said before he got to Rachel. "Ready?"

"I guess." Rachel answered.

"Begin!" Jax shouted as Tom and Rachael both charged at each other.

Rachel throws a right hand but Tom catches her arm and throws her over his shoulder. Rachel lets out a groan and sits up to see Jax, Renso and Camo laughing while Erin glared at them.

"That was even shorter than with Jax!" Renso said while laughing.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking!" Camo agreed.

"That's enough boys!" Erin said and three guys stopped laughing.

"You want to know what you're doing wrong?" Tom asked.

"What is it?" Rachael asked.

"You're rushing into it, leaving yourself open." Tom said. "When you're in a fight you run in blindly, especially against a more experienced opponent."

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Rachel said. "Mind if I try again?"

"Go ahead." Tom answered.

Both of them get back to their sides. "Begin!" Jax shouted.

Both Rachael and Tom charged at each other again, but right when Tom is about to grab Rachael, she grabs Tom's right arm and throws him over her shoulder.

Rachel then feels herself being lifted up and looks to see Renso and Jax lifting her onto their shoulders.

"That's how you do it!" Jax said. "You finally got it."

"Great job Rachael." Erin said.

"Thanks." Rachael said.

"And Tom lasted less time than you did!" Renso added.

"Speaking of which, Tom are you just gonna lie there?" Camo asked.

"Maybe. It's pretty comfortable down here." Tom answered before standing up right when Jax and Renso put Rachel back on the ground. "You did good."

"Thanks." Rachel said with a blush. "Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem." Tom said. "Now let's try something else."

*End flashback*

"Those days were so simple." Aroma said while wiping a single tear from her eye. "What I wouldn't give for those days to be back."

* * *

Meanwhile, the L-Crew gently defeated the cops and took them to the hospital.

"Great. Aroma got away." Parkour groaned as they walked out. "Now what?"

"Not sure." Prodigy answers. "However she seemed more focused this time and seemed to be in a hurry."

"Yeah. I noticed that too." Firecracker said. "But why? What is she after?"

"Not sure but I think our answers lies at the Dungeon." Speed Queen said.

* * *

At the Dungeon, the L-Crew were explaining the situation to Warden Brock. "I see." Brock said after they finished. "Now I don't know what she could be after, but maybe one of her old associates does."

"Old associates?" Speed Queen asked,

"I thought she worked alone?" Ms. Appear asked.

"We don't know who her old associates are though." Brock said.

"What about taking a look at her file?" Firecracker suggested

"Not a bad idea." Brock said. He walks to his computer and turns before typing something in. After a few minutes he found something. "Rachel Carmine aka Aroma. Former meta hunter. Let's see if she had any associates. Um, ok. So she had six associates. Two are MIA, one is deceased and the others-oh. Now that's interesting."

"What?" Multiple Girl asks.

"It says here that three of her associates are locked up in this prison." Brock told them. "Let's see who they are." He does some typing and then frowns. "You kids ain't gonna like it." He turns his computer around to show three mugshots on his computer. The L-Crew gasp.

"Jax." Parkour gasped.

"Camo." Prodigy whispers.

"Stretcher." Firecracker said. "Well that's just great isn't it? There's no way these guys are gonna talk to us."

"Maybe we can." said Speed Queen.

"Like how?" Multiple Girl asked.

"We're still gonna ask them?" Firecracker asked.

"No. We just gotta get one to talk." Speed Queen answered. "Now let's go over our options."

"Well Stretcher no doubt still holds a grudge over Firecracker making him stink and Black Ice freezing him." Parkour said. "Not to mention we ruined his heist at the manor."

"So he's out." Speed Queen said. "Next."

"Well Jax-" Firecracker started before Brock interrupted.

"Actually he's calling himself Climate now." Brock told him.

"Not gonna lie, awesome villain name." Firecracker said. "Anyways, Climate kinda has it out for us ever since we prevented him from killing Replicate and we might have embarrassed him by beating him down real good with our upgraded skills."

"Plus Jax is way more hardened now dudes." Amplifier informs them. "He brutally beat down several inmates who tried to kill him. He got out with only a black eye and a stab wound."

"So he's out." Speed Queen said. "Who does that leave us with?"

"So that leaves Camo." Parkour said.

"Yeah, Camo." said Speed Queen.

"Then let's go ask him." Firecracker said.

"Do you think he'd talk?" Ms. Appear asked Brock.

"Not sure." Brock admitted. "He's strong willed and quite stubborn."

"Well he's the only option we got right now." Prodigy pointed out. "Plus, I don't believe he's as ill tempered as his associates."

"Well what do we have here?" Camo said as he was brought in and led to a chair. "The almighty L-Crew. I'm shaking in my scales. What do you twerps want?"

"Some info on Aroma!" Speed Queen said. "We know that you, Stretcher and Climate worked with her."

"How did you know that?" Camp asked.

"We looked up her file." Wildgirl pointed out.

"Like you being a metahuman hunter." said Ms. Appear.

"And what's wrong with that?" Camo asked. "What's wrong with a few friends beating up metas together? Nothing that's what."

"Look we just want to find Aroma." Parkour growls. "Tell us what we want to know!"

"Well besides the fact that she can control with her scent?" Camo said.

"Anything but that!?" Parkour shouted.

"Ok, why should I tell you punks anything?" Camo asked. "What's in it for me?"

"We work on getting you a shorter sentence in here." Wildgirl answered. Camo thinks about it for a second before responding.

"Nope." He replied. "I only got five years in here. It ain't that long. Try again." Thr L-Crew quickly huddled up.

"Ok, this guy is better than we thought." Crystal Princess admitted.

"I thought he would be less of a challenge." Black Ice said.

"I don't suppose anyone else have any other ideas?" Prodigy asked.

"I got one follow my lead." said Firecracker. The. They all turned around to face Camo. "You have five years until your sentence? Well about that, that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean by that boy?" Camo asked.

"Well Warden Brock told me that some guys in lab cots came in and they're interested in you." Firecracker said.

"Why me? What do I have to offer?" Camo asked.

"Oh they want to see how your powers work and all that. But cutting you open and seeing what makes you tick." Firecracker explained.

"Wait what?!" Camo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah it's true." Ms. Appear added. "And worst part is that the military would find that useful."

"Why you little punks!" Camo hisses.

"But we can stop that from happening." Amplifier told him. "All you gotta do and tell us what we want dude. After that, we talk to the lab coat dudes and convince them to not dissect you." Camo thinks about it and sighs.

"What do you want to know?" He asks.

"Where's Aroma?" Speed Queen asks.

"I don't know." Camo answered.

"Ok, what's she after?" Firecracker asked.

"Kid you're asking the wrong question." Camo told him. "The question you should be asking is who is she after?"

"She's after someone?" Parkour asked.

"But Who is she after?" Wildgirl asked.

"She's after Replicate." Camo said.

"Replicate?" The L-Crew say in unison.

"Why is she after Replicate?" Multiple Girl asked.

"We used to work together." Camo admitted. "All of us."

"All of us?" Black Ice repeated. "Wait, Brock said that two of Aroma's associates were MIA. You don't think Replicate was one of her associates?"

"He could be I mean he just showed up when we met him." said Firecracker.

"But who was the other missing meta?" Crystal Princess asked.

"Who cares we need to find Replicate and I can't believe I'm saying this, save him." Speed Queen said.

"But why is she after Replicate?" Crystal Princess asked.

"It's a long story." Camo answered. "Back in the day we were a well oiled unit. Hunting down meta after meta to a point where we were running out of things to do. Then some things went down things weren't the same. We were constantly at each others' throats, arguing over almost everything. Replicate became distant and untrusted. It wasn't too bad but it was bad enough. But Aroma, she made it worse."

"How?" Wildgirl asks.

"You see we gave Aroma a rule." Camo said. "She wasn't allowed to use her powers on us." He then looks down at the table. "But she broke that rule and she broke it in the worst way possible."

*Flashback-4 years ago*

Tallahassee, Florida

Replicate walked into dining room of the hotel. They had been there for a few days now and it had been a nice change of scenery. For the first time in a while, Replicate felt relaxed. Didn't feel so stressed out. He looked around and saw the rest of his team minus Rachel already in there. Jax was reading the paper, Camo was perched on the counter with a bowl of cereal and Renso was at the table eating french toast. When Replicate entered, Renso looked up and glared at his leader.

Morning." Replicate said but no one answered back. "Ok then. Can I borrow the paper when you're finished Jax?"

"Whatever." Jax said,

"Why you in a good mood?" Camo asked but Replicate shrugs.

"Not sure. Why are you all in bad moods?" Replicate asked.

"Didn't sleep well last night." Jax admitted. "So I'm a little grumpy pal." He reaches behind him and tosses a plate at Replicate who catches it with ease. "Have some toast."

"Thanks." Replicate said before taking a bite of the toast. "So where's Rachel?"

"Still asleep is my guess." Jax shrugged.

"Or in the shower." Camo said.

"Morning boys." Rachael greeted.

They look up and see Rachel walk in wearing a white bathrobe with a smile on her face.

"Someone is in a good mood." Renso commented. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing." Rachel giggled. "Everything is just great."

"Oh really?" Camo said as he and Jax exchanged a look. "So there's no reason you're in a good mood?"

"Oh there is." Rachel told him. "Let's just say I found out something great last night. I'm pregnant!" At the announcement, Jax ripped the paper in half, Camo fell off the counter, Renso spit out his orange juice and Replicate choked on his toast.

"Boss is choking!" Camo said. "Renso!"

"Yeah yeah." Renso groaned before hitting Replicate in the back causing him to cough up his toast.

"You're pregnant?!" Replicate asked.

"Yes I am." Rachael said and showed a pregnancy test with a plus sign on it.

"She's not kidding." Camo said.

"So you're having a little bastard? Oh joy?" Jax replied sarcastically.

"Now Jax, my child isn't gonna be a bastard because the father will be around." Rachel said.

"Oh really?" Renso said. "And who's the lucky guy to be the father of your child?" Rachel smiles and looks at Replicate who's eyes widen.

"Congratulations Replicate." Rachel said. "You're gonna be a father." Replicate doesn't say anything and drops to a knee. Renso's eyes widen and Camo and Jax exchanged a shocked look before looking back at Rachel.

"Rachel, please don't tell me you did what we think you did." Jax said.

"Well if you're looking for a answer, then yes." Rachael said.

"Why?" Jax growled. "We all had an agreement that you wouldn't use your powers on us! Why the hell did you break the rule?"

"I just wanted one night, I didn't except to be carrying Replicate's child." Rachael said.

"You didn't think at all." Replicate said his voice laced with venom. "You didn't take into account that I had my own family at home and you chose to ruin it by satisfying your own needs." He gets up and starts to walk off. "Stay the hell away from me. Everyone start getting your stuff together. We leave at noon." He then walked out the door and slammed it behind him leaving the rest of the team alone.

"Well there goes any chance of mending fences." Jax said. He and Camo walk off to get their stuff together. Renso doesn't say anything but looks at her with sympathy before joining the others. Rachel sighs and places her hand on her stomach while Replicate's words echoed in her mine.

"I'm sorry Replicate."

*Flashback end*

"Things got worse from there." Camo said. "After the baby was born, it got harder to do missions and that kinda annoyed everyone a little bit. Especially when one of us had to babysit."

"So that's how Yoko broke up the band?" Amplifier aksed.

"What no? Aroma didn't cause the team to break up." said Camo. "That's a different story."

"Then why is she after Replicate?" Speed Queen asked. Camo then leans forward.

"You ever hear the phrase Hell know no fury like a woman scorned?" Camo asked.

* * *

Aroma pulled up in front of house. She turned to it with a hard look on her face before getting out of the cop car.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Wildgirl asked nervously.

"Replicate left us a few years ago." Camo said. "But he took something. Something special to Aroma."

* * *

Aroma made her way to the house with a purpose and with her gaze never leaving the house. No thought except revenge was on her mind as she neared her target.

* * *

"What did he take?" Multiple Girl asked. Camo motions for them to come closer. The L-Crew lean in and Camo looks around to make sure the guards weren't listening.

"He took Aroma's child."

* * *

At his safehouse Replicate went through the file on Professor Johnson off the harddrive.

"Assistant head scientist, one of the most experienced scientists in Tetherby industries." Replicate read. "Maybe he does know something." He then hears a knock on his door causing him to groan. "I moved outside the city to avoid unwanted visitors." He heads to the door and goes to open it when the door suddenly opens inward, hitting Replicate in the head. "What the hell!?"

"Hello Replicate."

Replicate looked at the doorway and is shocked to see. "Aroma?" Replicate asked.

"Miss me?" Aroma asked as she entered Replicate's safe house.

"How did you find the location of my safe house?" Replicate asked.

"Visited a real estate agency and took control of one of the workers." Aroma answered. "He told me exactly where you were." Before Replicate could say anything, Aroma charged towards him and hits a thrust kick that Replicate could barely block. Aroma follows it up with several haymakers but Replicate blocks them. Aroma then throws a right hand but Replicate catches it with his arm and twists back. Replicate then uses his another arm to grab her and slammed her to the ground. He then tries to pin her down.

"Why are you here?" Replicate demanded. Aroma then gets a leg in and pushes him off of her. She then does a kip up.

"You know why!" Aroma shouted. "Where is he!" She then tries to hit several kicks on Replicate who barely blocks him before landing a roundhouse kick on the side of his head causing him to stumble into the kitchen counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replicate growls. Before pushing off the counter and backing into Aroma.

"Liar!" Aroma screams before grabbing a chair and hitting Replicate in the head with it. "Where is he? Where's Simon!?"

"Somewhere safe! Away from you." Replicate said.

"Where is he?!" Aroma asked again while kicking Replicate in the neck and holding her feet on his neck. "Now I'll ask you again where is Simon?"

"Like I said." Replicate said. "Far away from you!"

"Time to us my secret weapon on you." said Aroma. That's when Replicate grabs a frying pan and smacks Aroma with it, causing her to release her grip on Replicate.

Replicate drops to the ground and heads towards a cupboard and pulls out a gas mask and puts it on his face.

"Not gonna work now." Replicate said.

"I don't need it." Aroma said. She goes for a spin kick but Replicate avoids it. Replicate goes for a left but Aroma ducks under it and then hits a flip kick that knocks off the gas mask.

"Damn it!" Replicate cursed. "Waste of money." Aroma then jumps off the table and kicks Replicate into the counter. Replicate goes for a left hook but Aroma blocks it and and slams it onto the counter before grabbing a knife and stabbing Replicate in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain. "Damn it!"

"Now tell me. Where the hell is Simon!?" Aroma asked again. "I'll go to every foster home and find him!"

Replicate pushes her off him knocking Aroma to the ground. Replicate then pulls the knife out of his shoulder. "He's somewhere safe." He answered. "Somewhere you'll never find them." He begins to make his way towards her when he hears sniffing. "What?" He looks down at her and sees Aroma sobbing.

"Why did you take him?" Aroma asked. "Didn't you trust me enough to raise him? When he was born, for the first time in forever I forgot I was different, forgot all about the issues the five of us were having. And what do you do? You take Simon from me. Why? Why did you take him?"

"I didn't think he'd be safe with all the missions we went on." Replicate answers a little taken back by the sudden change in mood.

"Did you think that i wouldn't have retired?" Aroma shouted causing Replicate to flinch a little. "A little before you left i was going to retire and live a normal life even if I had to be a single mother but no, you ruined it."

"Rachel I-" Replicate started only to be interrupted when his front door flies off and hits Aroma in the face knocking her out. Replicate looks over and sees the L-Crew in the doorway.

"L-Crew have arrived." Parkour said.

"I never thought I would be happy to see you kids." Replicate said. "How did you find me?"

"We talked to Camo and he gave us your location." Speed Queen said.

"Should have known." Replicate said.

"He also says hi." Wildgirl said. They then see the bleeding from Replicate's shoulder.

"You appear to be injured." Prodigy said.

"I'm fine." Replicate said before walking over to Aroma's body and lifting the door off her. "Take her out of here and back to the Dungeon."

"Do you want help fixing up your place?" Amplifier asked.

"No." Replicate answers without looking at them. "I can do it myself. Just take Aroma and go."

"We'll take her back." said Speed Queen.

* * *

The L-Crew drove through the city taking Aroma to the police station. "Did Replicate seem off to you when we got there?" Firecracker asked.

"Now that you mention it, he did." Speed Queen answered. "Usually he looks at us when he talks to us but he didn't."

"Maybe he was in pain." Multiple Girl suggested. "He was stabbed."

"Maybe." Speed Queen said. "But it's so weird that Replicate took Aroma's son like that. I thought we knew him enough but we still know nothing."

"True but as we left i felt a strong wave of emotion come off of Replicate." Prodigy said. "It was part of my training and i felt an interesting emotion coming off him. Something I hadn't expected."

"What?" Parkour asked.

"Guilt."

* * *

Back at the house, Replicate with a bandage on his shoulder was working putting his door back on. He thought back to Aroma's words as they echoed in his mind. The words brought back something that Replicate thought he buried years ago. A feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Guilt. "First Jax, then Rachel. Two have come for payback and two have failed. I never thought I'd see the day I would fight the people i considered friends. But i knew it inevitable. I just wish there was another way."

* * *

At the Dungeon, Aroma now back in an orange jumpsuit was being escorted to her cell. As soon as she went in and the door shut, she turned and saw Camo sitting on the floor of his cell looking at her.

"Any serious injuries?" The lizard asked. "I only ask because we saw what Jax came in with after he fought Replicate and the L-Crew and I just want to make sure you weren't hurt to bad."

"Just a frying pan and a door to the head . But I stabbed a knife in his shoulder." said Aroma. "But I'm glad you were concern about my safety."

"You stabbed Replicate in the shoulder? Damn Aroma that was pretty gutsy." said Climate.

"You found out where Simon is?" Camo asked.

"No, I didn't. The L-Crew knocked me out before I found out his location." said Aroma.

"Is the kid at least safe?" Stretcher asked.

"Yeah. Replicate said he was somewhere safe." Aroma said. "I just want to know how the L-Crew found me." Three metas exchange a glance before Climate sighed.

"Camo told them." Climate answered. "L-Crew showed up wanting answers. Camo wouldn't give them any until they got into his head. Told him that some lab coats wanted to cut him open and see what makes him tick." Aroma turns to Camo who looked down in shame.

"Are you ok?" Aroma asked.

"No, I was scared!" Camo shouted. "I was scared that the government was gonna cut me up and kill me! But until I found it it was a lie clamed me down and I was bested by 11 kids."

"I'll give those kids credit." Climate said. "They're good. Shame they're on the same side as Replicate."

"Yeah shame." Stretcher said. "Well I'm hitting the hay."

"Same here." Climate says.

"Ditto." Camo said before lying down. Soon the prison was filled with snoring. However, Aroma was still awake. She wasn't ready. So she got up and looked out her cell window where she saw there was a full moon.

"Well what do you know?" Aroma exclaimed. "A full moon. Just like the one that was out when i first showed up in Michigan."

*Flashback-7 months ago*

Detroit, Michigan

Rachel wandered the street until she reached the city. She had been moving around for a few months since the team broke up trying to find Replicate and Simon but no luck. When she reached the city entrance, she found a sign that said 'Detroit' on it.

"Detroit. Replicate mentioned he was from Michigan." Rachel said. "Maybe he came here."

Rachael enters the city to begin her search.

As she begins searching, several motorcycles pull up beside her. The head cyclist pulls down his shades a looks at her slyly.

"Hey there hot stuff. How would you like to take a ride on my hog?" The head cyclist asked as he reved up the engine.

"I don't have time to do that." said c'mon babe." The biker said. "How about a ride?" Annoyed with the guy, Rachel turns to face him.

"How about you just give me the bike and we can both be on our way." Rachel suggested.

"Sure thing." The lead cyclist said and got off the bike.

"Thanks." Rachael said as she got on the bike, took the helmet off the cyclist's head and drives off.

After a few seconds she hears the sound of several more motorcycle engines coming behind her. She turns to see the bikers following her.

"Take us with you milady!" The bikers shout in unison. Seeing that they were under her control, Rachel smiles.

"Maybe my powers will be useful." Rachel said. "But I'm going to use them for me and me alone. And I'm going to get my son back. Soon the city will feel the wrath of Siren." She thinks about it and shakes her head. "No, they will soon bow to Aroma. Replicate, I'm coming for you!"

*End flashback*

"And I will get you Replicate and I will take my son back." Aroma said. "And that's a promise."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. So that's Aroma and yes she is Simon's mother. Crazy right? So we're not entirely sure what we're doing next chapter. We'll think of something. So we will do Stretcher at some point in the future we just don't know when. So until next time.**

 **Smoke: Please review and all that.**


	64. The Candyman can

**Zachlor16: Hey guys. So we don't remember who requested this new character. He was requested during the contest so if you recognize him, take the credit for him. But thanks for the character. Now on with the chapter!**

Somewhere in the city of Royal Woods both Johnny Speed and Nuke are standing in front of candy store called the Sweet Tooth. Just then a van pulled up right next to them and Squatch comes out of the van wearing a trench coat and hat.

"What's with the trench coat?" Nuke asked.

"So I can walk around without people noticing me." Squatch asked. "One of the arms dealers suggested it."

"Why are we here at a candy store?" Nuke asked.

"One of our drug dealers said there was guy here who had an interesting drug." Johnny told them. "These guys are so under the radar that the cops don't know they exist. Plus, this guy's gang has quite a bit of territory that expands all over the city."

"Nice." Squatch growled. "And if he doesn't agree?"

"We do to him what we did to Ivan." Nuke answers. The three walk into the shop where they see just an ordinary candy store with candy all over the place and one cashier. The three head to the counter (with Squatch snatching some candy and putting them in his pocket) where the cashier looks up at them nervously.

"May I help you?" The cashier asked nervously.

"We like to meet your boss." Johnny said.

The cashier walks to the back room, and a man steps out, he is in his 30s, fair skin, curly red, wearing a crimson red suit jacket over a light purple buttoned shirt, a tan brown bow tie, brown pants, blacks shoes, and in his hands is a red and white stripped cane.

"Hello gentlemen, what brings you to the Sweet Tooth? Look for something make your sweet teeth happy." He said,

"Actually yeah." Johnny answered. "Word on the street is that you have a very special drug that's manufactured here. Is it true?" The man looks at the three with curiosity before leaning in.

"And who might I ask is asking?" The man asks. The three metas share a glance before Nuke leans in.

"Nuke, Johnny Speed and Squatch." Nuke whispers. The man's eyes widen and a big smile forms on his face before turning to the cashier.

"Oh Marty we have some very special guests here today." The man said before moving to the door that led to a back room. "Come in come in. The Terror Crew are welcome here." The three share another glance before following the man. They follow the man down a hallway before he stops and turns to them. "How rude of me. I've not introduced myself yet." He takes his hat off places it on his chest and bows. "Willy Wilder at your service. But many call me the Candyman."

"Because you sell candy?" Johnny asked.

"Right you are Johnny Boy." Candyman said.

"But we have a little offer to give you. You join us and your business or we'll take it from your cold dead hands." Johnny said.

"Yeah ok." Candyman said.

"You might want to be careful of your-wait did you just agree?" Squatch asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." Candyman said causing the three metas to look at each other. "Now that we got that settled, follow me to where the magic happens." He leads them down the rest of the hallway to a curtain. They walk through the curtains where they see several tables with over a dozen of workers working at the tables. "Attention everyone! Attention!" The workers look up from their work to look at Candyman. "We work with the Terror Crew now!" The workers are silent for a second before suddenly erupting into thunderous cheers and applause. "Someone pop the champagne!"

One of the workers grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped the cork off.

"I'm surprised that he said yes." Squatch said.

"Yeah I excepted him to say no." said Nuke.

Candyman then pops up between them. "Now why would I say no?" Candyman asked. "It's good for business to work with the Terror Crew."

"Glad to be in business with you too." said Johnny. "So about this drug of yours?"

"Ah yes Zenith. Don't just think of it as a drug, but as power boost." The Candyman explained. "It'll give the user enchanted strength, speed, stamina and such."

"So a normal person would be like that Xander guy that showed up not to long ago?" Squatch asked and Candyman nodded.

"What about metas?" Nuke asked. "What effect does it have on them?"

"There powers become twice as powerful." Candyman said. "How about I go and demonstrate my drug in the field? Then you can see it in the field." The three metas look at each other and nod.

"Ok pal." Johnny said. "Go right ahead. Consider this a full audition."

"Ok then." Candyman said before turning to his workers. "Let's go fight the L-Crew!" The workers then cheer loudly.

"I like this guy." Squatch said.

* * *

In Royal Woods High School, Lori and Leni were talking as they walked through the hall when they hear Dana and Becky talking.

"I mean could it be true?" Becky was asking.

"I don't know." Dana answered. "I mean anything is possible these days." Lori and Leni then walk over.

"Hey guy. What are you guys talking about?" Lori asks.

"We heard a rumour about this drug that can make you superhuman for period of time." Dana explained.

"That has to be fake." Lori scoffed.

"It could be real Lori. I mean we had cyborgs and two giant hairy monsters running around Royal Woods. Becky explained.

"Yeah not to mention a walking rock monster and a crazy rubber monster." Dana added. "A drug that can temporarily turn someone into a superhuman is that farfetched."

"She has a point Lori." Leni said.

"True." Lori sighed. "But it's weird that we haven't heard anything about it on the news or in the papers."

"That's because most of the incidents happened in Hazeltucky." Dana explained. "But apparently the drug originates in Royal Woods but people don't want anything to do with the drug. Til recently."

"What is it a challenge or something, like that blindfold challenge?" Lori asked.

"No. Rumor has it that some metas are interested in the drug." Becky explained. "According to rumors, the drug has a different effect on metas. It actually increases their powers. But nobody knows for sure."

"I would hate to find out." said Lori as she and Leni walk away from Dana and Becky. Once they were far from Becky and Dana. "We need to find the supplier and take them down." Lori whispered to Leni.

* * *

In Royal Woods, Candyman walked down the street with his gang following. He walked down the street twirling his cane around and tipping his hat to the people. He passed a trash and knocks it over causing the trash to spill out. He walks past a man on his phone and knocks the phone out of his hand with his cane. "Beautiful day isn't it boys?' Candyman says. "Nice day for a stroll."

"Sure is boss." One of his workers said.

Then the Candyman used his cane to pop a little girl's balloon and she cries. "Life isn't always sweet my dear." said the Candyman.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The girl's father demanded. Candyman just looks at him with a smile before raising his cane so that it was underneath the man's chin.

"Someone you definitely don't want to anger." Candyman said before pushing the man down with his cane. "Now come on boys! Let's go have more fun."

* * *

In Vanzilla, Lori and Leni were filling the rest of the Louds in on what Dana and Becky told them.

"So there's this drug that makes people superhuman?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, but for a certain amount of time." Lori replied. "But it has a different affect on metahumans. But we don't know what though."

"Becky said that it might increase the powers of metas." Leni said. "Whatever that means."

"So what's the mission?" Luna asked. "Hunt down the supplier and shut this drug down?"

"Yes, if that drug ends up in our enemies. We're toast." Lori said.

"That's something I don't want to see." Lincoln said.

"Agreed. But it would be nice to get a sample and study the drug." Lisa said.

"So you can find out what it's made of?" Lola asked.

Lisa nodded. "I'm curious on what he used to create such a drug." Suddenly a news report comes on the radio.

"Breaking news: reports say that a man in a top hat was seen in Royal Woods popping balloons, knocking cell phones to the ground and knocking over trash cans."

"There's a man littering in the city!" Lana exclaimed.

"Ah hell no." Lynn said. "Not in our town!"

"Are we a town or a city?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Lori punch it!" Lincoln said. "We got to beat up a litterer!"

"On it!" Lori nodded as she puts her foot on the gas and drive off to deal with that litterer.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, Candyman's workers were destroying a mailbox while Candyman watched from a lawn chair while sipping a smoothie.

"That's right boys! Destroy the mailbox!" Candyman cheered.

"Hey!" Candyman turned and saw the L-Crew standing a few feet away.

"Oh hello." Candyman greeted. "You must be the L-Crew."

"Damn right we are?!" Parkour shouted. "Get off your butt so we can press charges on your littering."

"You're mad about the littering?" Candyman asked.

"That and popping balloons, knocking trash cans overs and knocking cellphones out of people's hands." said Firecracker.

"Fair enough." Candyman said before turning to his workers. "Gentlemen, if you would please take care of them."

The workers all stopped destroying the mailbox and walked towards the L-Crew. "Ok what do we beat them up or something?" Parkour aksed.

"You act like we don't fight henchmen." Speed Queen said.

"Well it's not often that we do." Parkour points out. "So it's easy to forget sometimes."

"Alright let's take these guys down and quick." Speed Queen said.

The L-Crew charged at the workers with a shout. Firecracker kicks a worker in the face while Ms. Appear sweeps his legs out from under him. Crystal Princess punches another worker in the gut while Amplifier uppercuts him. Speed Queen does a drive by speed punch while Black Ice hits him with her ice hammer. On the sidelines, Candyman is cheering and clapping at the action when a man with a map walks over.

"Um excuse me? I'm kinda lost." The man said. "Could you give me some directions?"

"Why certainly." Candyman said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Dairyland do you know where to go?" The man asked.

"Of course! A most exquisite destination." Candyman responded. "What you want to do is head that until you reach the thruway. Once there, get on the thruway until you reach the third exit. From there Dairyland should be on your right."

"Thanks." The man said before walking off.

"Nice man." Candyman said. "Wonder how the fight is going?" He looks back at the fight where he sees one his workers being held by Multiple Girl while one of her clones punched him. "Seems to be going quite nicely."

Parkour throws a worker towards a garbage can, Wildgirl in monkey form is attacking a worker in the face. Prodigy uses her telekinesis to lift two of the workers and throws them to the wall. Green thumb uses her vines to grab a worker by the ankle tossed him around.

"I think we got them all." Speed Queen said. A worker tries to sneak up on her but she throws a fist back knocking him out. They then hear clapping and see Candyman clapping his hands.

"Well done." Candyman said. "Well done indeed. Now if you don't mind, i believe that it's my turn to play."

"Don't worry girls. I got this." Firecracker said stepping up.

"Ah, one on one, the perfect fight." The Candyman said.

Firecracker threw fireballs at the Candyman, but the Candyman dances around the fireballs avoiding them. "You've got to be kidding me?" Firecracker exclaimed.

"No i am not." Candyman said. Amplifier then steps up.

"Let me try bro." Amplifier said. She fires an electric blast at Candyman who tap dances around it causing Amplifier and Firecracker's jaws to drop. "This dude ain't right."

"Let me try." said Black Ice and stomps her foot on the ground surrounding the ground in ice. But to their surprise the Candyman is ice skating around Black Ice.

"You are as bitter as black liquorice." said the Candyman.

"Ok. So obviously you element guys aren't doing any damage." Parkour said. "Look it's just a dude. Let's all just rush him."

"I'm on it!" Wildgirl said and morphed into a Panther and snarls. Then lunges towards the Candyman.

"Not so fast!" Candyman said pointing his cane at Wildgirl who tilts her head in confusion. "Any minute now." The cane does nothing. "Almost forgot." He pushes a button on his cane and it turns into a rocket launcher. "Now we're talking!"

"Oh come on!" Wildgirl groaned. Then the Candyman fires the rocket and flies towards Wildgirl, but she dodges the rocket.

"That's it I'm taking this guy down." Speed Queen said and runs towards him.

"I would rethink that my dear." Candyman said before pressing a button on the rocket launcher to turn it back into a cane before pressing the button again to unleash oil onto the street causing Speed Queen to slide.

"Whoah whoa whoa!" Speed Queen shouts as she slides into a car. "Literally?"

"This Guy is like a looney tune character." said Ms. Appear.

"Well this time I'm taking him down!" Parkour said as she ripped a car door off a car and took a running start and used the car door to slide across the oil slick.

The Candyman uses his cane and releases a smoke bomb.

Parkour sees the smoke and groans. "Crap." She goes into the smoke and closes her eyes to keep out the smoks when she is hit by something, knocking her off the door.

"All brawn and no brain I see." Candyman said. "Oh well. Moving on."

"We're still standing!" Ms. Appear shouted.

"I see that." Candyman said. "So who wants to go next?" The L-Crew look at each other and then they all approach him. Candyman gets a little nervous. He hears movement behind him and turns to see Speed Queen, Parkour and Wildgirl approaching him. "Um, can we talk about this?"

"No." Crystal Princess answered before forming a crystal hammer. The L-Crew get closer and are about to charge.

"WAIT!" Candyman shouts catching the L-Crew off guard. "Before you beat me to a pulp, may I please have a small snack? Just a small one."

"Fine!" Speed Queen groaned. "But make it quick."

The Candyman takes out a candy bar, unwraps itnand eats it. "That hits the spot." said the Candyman.

"Ready now?" Parkour asked.

"Give it a minute." Candyman answered before suddenly bulking up much to everyone's surprise. "Now I'm ready." Speed Queen's eyes widen when she remembers what Becky and Dana said.

"The candy is the drug!" Speed Queen exclaimed. "And you're the manufacturer!"

"I see that you are quick with thought as well." The Candyman said.

Parkour charges towards the Candyman And was about to throw a punch but the Candyman blocks the punch.

"What the hell?" Parkour gasps before Candyman hits Parkour with his cane knocking her down. "That actually hurt a little. "What's that cane made of?"

"Not knowing is part of the fun." The Candyman said.

Crystal Princess charges towards the Candyman with her crystal hammer, but the Candyman dodges the attack and turns his cane into a warhammer and both of their weapons clashed. But it cracks Crystal princess' hammer.

"I don't get it? My crystals are harder now?" Crystal Princess shouts before Candyman sweeps her feet from underneath her. Ms. Appear and Firecracker then charge forward. Both go for right hand but Candyman dodges and hits them both with his cane. Multiple Girl then runs in with a clone and the two tackle Candyman. However, unknown to them a piece of candy fell out of Candyman's pocket and landed right by Wildgirl.

"Huh?" Wildgirl noticed the candy and picks it up. "Another piece of candy? Wait if this made him stronger, it would increase my powers."

However she hesitates. While it could increase her powers, it could possibly have some after effects. So the question was if it was worth it? Wildgirl looks up and sees that Candyman shook off Multiple Girl but was soon attacked by Amplifier and Prodigy who flew towards him with objects floating around Prodigy.

"You shall be defeated!" Prodigy yelled.

The Candyman turns his cane into a laser gun and shoots down the objects that were coming towards him. Then he punches the flying Prodigy in the gut knocking her down.

Then he shot a rocket from his cane at Amplifier but she teleported out of the way.

"Why are we struggling?" Amplifier asked as she appears behind Candyman.

"Possibly because of his style." Prodigy groaned. "He's unorthodox because he's possibly insane." On the sidelines, Wildgirl stood still holding the candy. She took another look at the drug before hesitating. After a few seconds, she puts the candy in her pocket.

"No shortcuts." She says. "But how do we beat him? He has no powers but his unorthodox style his tripping us up. And that drug he took is just making it harder. Wait a minute. If this drug works like any other drug, then it must wear off. If we can keep him busy long enough, the drug's effects should wear off. Man, I'm smart."

"Hey Candyman try this on for size!" Firecracker shouted threw a lot of fireballs at Candyman but his cane turns into a fire extinguish like weapon and puts out the fireballs. "I really hate this guy."

"This guy makes Ms. Appear on April Fools day seem sane." Crystal Princess added as she fired crystals at Candyman.

The Candyman dances around the crystals while dodging them.

"That was the old me." Ms. Appear stated.

"When does this drug wear off!?" Firecracker shouts as he threw a fireball at Candyman who batted it away.

"Hold on I'll ask him." Multiple Girl responded. "Um excuse me? When does the drug wear off?"

"Oh. Normally I wouldn't answer that but since you asked so nicely I'll answer." Candyman said. "It should wear off in about a minute."

"Ok thanks." said Muiltipe Girl.

"You're most welcome." Candyman responded before he realized what he said. "Uh oh." His body then turns back to normal. "Huh. Well that's unfortunate." He looks and sees the L-Crew approaching him. "Um, you wouldn't want to rethink this would you?"

"Sorry but you are going down and going to jail." Speed Queen said. Suddenly something comes crashing down coated in energy. The L-Crew gasp when they see it's Nuke.

"Long time no see Loser Crew." Nuke said. "But as much as I'd to stay and catch up, I'm afraid I can't let you hurt our new friend here. So I'm going to have to ask you to step back!" He then fires a energy blast at the ground forcing the L-Crew back. Nuke then grabs Candyman and they fly off. "Later losers!"

The L-Crew all got up and groaned. "Great Nuke fit away with the drug manufacturer!" Parkour groaned.

"Yeah, but did Nuke look different somehow?" Firecracker asked.

"Well he was glowing." Ms. Appear pointed out.

"Dudes, you don't think Nuke took the drug do you?" Amplifier asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Prodigy said. "And if I were to guess, Johnny Speed and Squatch no doubt took the drug as well."

"Great just what we need, supercharged villains." said Black Ice.

"Just imagine what would Vesuvius would be like when she takes the drug?" Firecracker said.

"Or worst Rampage." said Parkour.

"Guys. Don't worry." Speed Queen said. "No matter what they throw at us, we'll deal with them. We've done it before and we'll do it again."

"Yeah. Even if they're supercharged, we'll take them down." Amplifier added. "We don't need drugs to beat down villians." Nearby Wildgirl reached into her pocket and pulled out the candy drug and looked.

"We don't need it." Wildgirl whispered before destroying it.

"I still wish I had a sample of it so I can study it. But that'll come another day." said Prodigy

"Who cares what's in it?" Parkour scoffed. "It's practically steroids."

"Yeah. Besides we don't need that drug to kick butt." Firecracker said. "Now lets head home."

"Agreed." Speed Queen said. "Now where did we park?"

* * *

At the hideout, Johnny and Squatch stood waiting for Nuke to come back with Candyman. As they waited, they discussed the drug that Candyman gave them.

"I don't know about you Johnny, but ever since we took that drug i feel great." Squatch said.

"I know I haven't felt anything like this since I had that Speed bracelet." said Johnny.

"I can't wait to fight the L-Crew again." Squatch growled. "Can't wait to crush them with my bare hands." The two hear the garage's door open to reveal Nuke and Candyman.

"Wow what a rush!" Candyman said. "So how are you boys enjoying your new boost in power?"

"Feels great." Nuke said. "One little blast and the L-Crew were pushed back. Couldn't even react." He and Squatch then fist bump.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to add some more. Soon I'll sell my new power booster on the streets and the cops won't know." said the Candyman. "But keep in mind this is only a little power boost that won't last long."

"Who cares? Even a temporary power boost is enough to crush the L-Crew." Johnny said.

"We are the boots and they are the ants." Nuke said.

"So I assume you recruited me for another reason and I don't mean my good looks." Candyman said. "So, what's the whole plan?" Johnny walks up and whispers something in his ear and as Johnny's telling him, a big smile forms on his face. "Oh you guys can count me in."

* * *

Night had fallen over Royal Woods and two figures ran across the rooftops until they reached a specific building: Tetherby Industries.

"Alright Alice, there it is." Replicate said. "Ready to go see Johnson?"

"I'm ready." Alice nodded.

"Good let's begin." said Replicate.

Replicate grabbed Alice and jumped down from the building. They made their way to Tetherby Industries building. Once there, they stealthily snuck into the building. The two make their way through the building when they hear footsteps.

"I'll handle this." Replicate whispers. He's about to go confront whoever's walking before being stopped by Alice.

"Hold on. If you get into a fight now, you'll blow our cover." Alice whispers. "Stay close to me and don't move." Replicate nods and Alice then creates an illusion around them. When the guards walked by, they only saw another plant. Once the guards were gone, Alice canceled the illusion. "See? Not everything needs to be solved with violence." Replicate rolled his eyes and they moved on until they reached the lab area where they hacked into the security door. They walk in and see Johnson.

"There he is." Replicate growls. He walks over and turns Johnson around and lifts him up. "Professor Johnson i presume?"

"Yes I am Professor Johnson." Johnson gulped in fear. "What do you want money?"

"Answers." Replicate growled.

* * *

Up in his office, Andrew Tetherby is doing some paperwork when he receives a message.

"What?" Andrew answered irritably.

"Sir, we got reports of someone breaking into the labs." A man on the line said. "Would you like me to send a squad down?"

"No. I'll deal with it." Tetherby answered before hanging up and calling someone else. "Adamborg. We appear to have company. Deal with them and kill Johnson."

"With pleasure." Adamborg responded.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Johnson asked.

"Simple remember Tetherby?" Replicate asked.

"You mean Andrew Tetherby?" Johnson asked in fear.

"Not him! His father!" Replicate shouted.

"What about William Tetherby?" Johnson asked fearfully.

"You were helping him work on anti-meta research. What exactly were you working on?" Replicate growled.

"I don't know! I wasn't there for the whole time!" Johnson explained. "But Tetherby was up to something. Something big."

"What?" Replicate asks while putting Johnson on the ground.

"A weapon. It was made to-ack!" Johnson said before falling backwards with a hole in his chest. Replicate and Alice turn to see Adamborg 2.0 with his blaster smoking.

"Well what do you know?" Adamborg said. "Our intruders is Replicate and a little girl. Didn't you think you liked kids much Replicate."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Replicate growls. "So who might you be? The tin man who wants a heart?"

"The name's Adamborg 2.0." Adamborg 2.0 introduced.

"I don't care what happened to the original body. But it'll End up in the junk pile." Replicate threatened.

"You sure about that old man?" Adamborg mocked. Replicate scowls and looks down at Alice.

"When I give the word, move." Replicate ordered. "Got it?"

"Got it." Alice nodded.

"Well that's enough talk." Adamborg said before aiming his blaster at them. "Time for you to join the old man."

"Preferably not." Replicate said. Before anyone can say anything, Replicate lunges forward and shoulder tackles Adamborg into a wall before turning to Alice. "Move!" Alice nods and runs out the door with Replicate following not far behind. As they ran through the hall, Replicate picked up Alice much to her surprise.

"Hey! I can run by myself!" Alice shouted.

"Suck it up!" Replicate said as he turned a corner while avoiding blaster fire.

"Now our only source is dead." said Alice.

"I'm well aware of that. But Johnson said something about a weapon." Replicate said. "But we need to leave now!"

As he's running, he knees a guard in the face before thrust kicking another. Another guard runs up but Replicate leaps up and double foot stomps him. He then sees the exit.

"Replicate he's getting closer!" Alice said.

"Quit being a backseat driver!" Replicate fired back. Adamborg sees this and activates his communicator.

"Xander, they're almost at the exit." Adamborg reports. "You in position?"

"Like a hunter waiting for his prey." Xander answered.

"Good cause they're coming!" Adamborg said.

Once Xander sees Replicate and Alice in his sights he throws a bolas at Replicate's feet tying him up. "What the hell?" Replicate exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

Replicate lets out a growl and frees himself before looking at Xander. "He happened." He growled.

"Oi, you escaped that fast." Xander said as he walked up. "But what can expect from the legendary Replicate."

"I see reputation proceeds me." Replicate comments while motioning for Alice to stay behind him. "But I know you as well. Xander the Hunter. Experimentation increase your body to peak human levels and then some. Arrived a week ago hunt Wildgirl. You're a dangerous man. You might actually be a challenge."

"Damn right I am." Xander said as he told out a hunting knife. "And there's no metahuman in sight for you to copy. It's just me and Adamborg against you Replicate."

Replicate looks behind him and sees Adamborg behind him with two blasters aimed towards him. There was no way out for Replicate and Alice.


	65. On the Run from the L-Crew

Replicate and Alice were trapped in Tetherby industries with Xander the hunter and Adamborg with his blasters aimed at the two while Xander had his rifle aimed at the table. But to make matters worst there are no metahumans around him besides Alice to copy off of.

"Now Replicate you can either stand down or we can do this the hard way." Xander said.

"I always prefer the hard way." Replicate said. However behind his bravado, Replicate was clueless on how to escape this. If he attacked Xander, Adamborg would start blasting him and possibly harm Alice. If Replicate went after Adamborg, Xander would no doubt do the same thing. Replicate saw no way out of this. But he knew one thing, he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

"Say your prayers Replicate." Adamborg said. "Say hi to Johnson for us." He aims his blaster at the two when something comes crashing through the window and landing behind Replicate and Alice. Replicate looks and sees that it's Carolborg.

"Surprised to see you here Carolborg." Replicate comments not taking his eyes off Xander.

"I was actually hunting down Adamborg when I heard the sound of his blaster going off so i came here." Carolborg told him before aiming two blasters at Adamborg.

"Nice to see you again Carol. I see that you found your way back." said Adamborg.

"You take the tin man. I'll take Xander." Replicate said to Carolborg.

"Way ahead of you." Carolborg glared.

Without warning, Replicate rushes Xander forcing the two out of the building while Carolborg and Adamborg start firing their blasters at each other. While this is going on, Alice runs out of the building and takes cover behind a car. She peeks over and sees Xander and Replicate fighting nearby where she sees the two matching each other blow for blow. Replicate throws a left hook but Xander counters it with one of his own. Xander goes for a knee strike but Replicate counters with his own. Replicate then goes for a different approach and lunges forward pushing Xander into a building where he goes for a right hand but Xander dodges and hits a headbutt.

"You're a worthy opponent Replicate." Xander says. "Just what I hoped for."

Replicate glared back as he recovered from the headbutt. Replicate punches Xander in the gut and face. Xander recovers and takes out a knife.

Carolborg and Adamborg are in the middle of a fire fight and Adamborg launches a missile towards Carolborg. But Carolborg dodges the missile and it hits a wall.

"C'mon baby. Let's not fight." Adamborg said seductively. "Come back to me and we can forget this ever happened."

"Screw you!" Carolborg shouted as she formed a gatling gun. "You're all machine! Just because you have the subconscious of a human doesn't mean you are one!" She then starts firing the gatling gun that Adamborg who jumps outside in an attempt to avoid the blasts. Carolborg follows him out and sees Replicate trying to avoid Xander's hunting knife. While she was distracted, Adamborg sneaks up behind her and grabs her waist before suplexing her to the ground. Once she's on the ground Adamborg gets on top of her and aims a blaster at her head.

"Sorry babe. This is your own fault." Adamborg tells her. Out of the corner of his eye, Replicate sees Carolborg in trouble. He ducks underneath Xander's knife before hitting a quick to the chest stunning him. Replicate then grabs a sewer plate and throws it like a frisbee at Adamborg which knocks him off her allowing Carolborg to get back up.

"Thanks." Carolborg said before blasting Xander who was trying to sneak up on Replicate.

Adamborg gets back up and turns his right hand into a chainsaw. "I'll cut your damn head off!" Adamborg shouted.

Then Carolborg turned her right hand into a chainsaw and her left hand turns into a blaster.

Replicate is dodging all of Xander's knife swings, but Replicate grabs Xander's right hand and not only did he disarmed the hunter but also broke his hand. Xander growls at Replicate.

"Don't expect me to say a pun." said Replicate. "That's Ms. Appear's Thing."

"You broke my bloody hand." Xander growls. "You're a dead man." He runs up and jumps up and kicks Replicate in the shoulder which in turn dislocated it causing Replicate to shout in pain. He then pulls out his machete with his good hand. At the car, Alice was watching as she saw that the fight wasn't going well. Replicate had a dislocated shoulder and Carolborg was getting overpowered by Adamborg as she tried to parry her chainsaw against Adamborg's chainsaw while firing her blaster at him.

"Gotta do something." Alice said. "I have to create an opening for us or at least do something to chase off Xander and Adamborg." She then gets an idea.

Meanwhile, Replicate was barely dodging the swings of Xander who swung his machete wildly. At the same time, Carolborg was being forced back by Adamborg until she was back to back with Replicate.

"This isn't going as I had hoped." Carolborg said. "Got any ideas?"

"Give me a minute." Replicate said.

"Anytime now!" Carolborg shouted.

"I'm thinking!" Replicate shouted back.

"Well it's time to meet your makers!" Adamborg said.

"I heard something over here!" A voice shouted from nearby. "Follow me!"

"Dammit! That sounds like Parkour!" Adamborg shouted. "We gotta bounce!" He then runs back to Tetherby Industries. Xander lets out a growl before following. Replicate and Carolborg look at each other confused when Alice steps around the corner where the voices were coming from.

"Neat trick huh?" Alice said.

"What did you do?" Replicate asked.

"I made an illusion of Parkour and you know the rest." Alice answered. "We can talk later, let's head to a roof or something."

* * *

Carolborg stood over Replicate as she put Replicate's shoulder back in place. "That should do it." She said as Replicate grunted. The three were on the rooftops not to far away from Tetherby Industries and so Alice had explained what she and Replicate had been up too.

"And that's about it." Alice finished.

"So William Tetherby was creating a weapon which is related to anti-meta research?" Carolborg asked.

"Yes, Professor Johnson was our only source for answers until that Adamborg guy killed him." Replicate said.

"That's my ex-boyfriend. He and I were turned to Cyborgs after one of Stuart's goons placed a bomb under my car." Carolborg explained. "After teaming up with Chandler, I got out and now the L-Crew gave me my life back and now I'm hunting down Adamborg and Stuart."

"Well it seems we have our own goals to take down the people we dislike." said Alice.

"Maybe the L-Crew should help out?" Carolborg suggests.

"No." Replicate said curtly. "The L-Crew can't be trusted with this. If anything they'll ruin everything we've worked for."

"Plus i think he has trust issues." Alice whispers to Carolborg.

"I heard that." Replicate growls.

"Ok I won't tell the L-Crew about this." Carolborg said. "But they will know about this weapon one day." Carolborg said.

"That day won't come." Replicate said.

"We'll have it destroyed before they find out." Alice said.

"Well if you say so." Carolborg said. "I gotta go." She then flew off. As she flew over city to her house she heard an alarm go off. "Sounds like trouble. Wouldn't hurt to go see what's going on."

* * *

Elsewhere Speed Queen is running through the city and stops at a building. "Everyone report on?" Speed Queen said on her watch.

"Firecracker and I got nothing dude." Amplifier reports.

"Someone explain again why I have to go with someone?" Firecracker growled.

"If you're seen patrolling with one of us, nobody will throw things at you." Speed Queen answered. She knew it wasn't the best solution to her brother's problems but it was all she could come up with.

"Well I thought I saw someone stealing a purse, but he were just returning it to it's owner." Ms. Appear replied.

"Nothing on my end." Crystal Princess stated.

"This is lame." Parkour groaned. "Why are we even doing this night patrol?"

"Because we haven't done one in a while." Speed Queen answered. She then hears an alarm going off. "Guys we got a robbery in progress."

"It sounds close to my location." Wildgirl said. "I'll check it out."

"I'll meet you there." Speed Queen told her.

* * *

At the bank, Surge and Armor were tying up the last of the crooks. "This is getting easy." Surge said.

"Yeah if we keep this up we'll round up every bank robber in Royal Woods." Armor said.

"Alright let's put the money back in the vault before the L-Crew shows up and thinks we're robbing it." Surge said.

"Relax sis, the L-Crew don't do night patrols anymore." said Armor.

"Oh are sure about that?" Armor and Surge stiffen up before slowly turning around to see Speed Queen and Wildgirl in the entrance of the bank.

"Oh hey Speed Queen and Wildgirl." Armor greeted nervously. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you guys just tied up some people and are holding a bag of money." Speed Queen said. "Does that sound about right?" Surge and Armor look around and sees that the evidence was pretty damning.

"So looks like Parkour was right about them." Wildgirl growled. "You two are no good."

"Looks like it." Speed Queen agreed. "And here I was willing to give you two the benefit of the doubt. But now that I've seen it for myself, it's time we took you in."

"We were returning the money!" Surge argued.

"Oh in that case." Wildgirl said and morphed into a tiger and lunges towards Surge, until Armor punches Wildgirl in the face pushing her back.

Wildgirl gets back up and lets out a low growl. "Bad idea." Surge said.

"Yep." Armor agreed. "We should go." He then runs off and plows through the wall with Surge flying behind him.

"They aren't getting away." Speed Queen growls before raising her watch. "Attention everyone! Surge and Armor are on the run. Don't let them escape. Catching them is now priority."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said. Speed Queen then looks down at Wildgirl who was still a tiger.

"Let's get them." Speed Queen ordered before they ran off.

* * *

Surge and Armor fled through the city trying to escape Wildgirl and Speed Queen. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Surge shouted. "Punching Lana and then plowing through the bank wall? How was that supposed to show them we are ok their side?"

" I panicked, she was coming right to you. Besides you could have done the same!" Armor said.

"That doesn't matter. We could of just talked to them!" Surge shouted.

"They wouldn't buy it!" Armor said.

"You don't know that!" Surge argues.

"Actually he's right." The two look up and see Firecracker and Amplifier flying above them. "We wouldn't buy it."

"Time to take you in dudes." Amplifier said. Surge and Armor share a look before running off. "Don't let them get away bro!" Surge and Armor ran down the street while avoiding fireballs thrown by Firecracker and electric blasts fired by Amplifier.

"I'm starting to think this is a little much!" Surge said.

"You think?" Armor says sarcastically. "Try a energy blast or something."

"Worth a shot." Surge said before firing a energy blast at the two forcing Amplifier and Firecracker to fly out of the way giving Surge and Armor a chance to run into a alley. They stand in the shadows for a few seconds until they see Firecracker and Amplifier fly right by the alley. "They're gone."

"Damn this sucks." Armor said. "Ok all we need to do is get to the car and change. Then we should be good. Wonder if it's safe."

"It's not." Black Ice said out of nowhere startling the two. She forms a ice hammer. "You're done." She swings her hammer at the two but Armor quickly gets a hand up to try and block it. He does successfully but sees that his hand was now a hammer.

"I did it. I did it!" Armor shouts. He swings his hammer hand and shatters the ice hammer causing Black Ice to glare at the two. "And you look mad."

"Are you sure?" Surge asked. "I can't tell."

"Oh trust me, she's mad." A voice said. A few seconds later, Ms. Appear appears. "And you guys are going downtown."

"Sorry we have plans!" Surge said.

"We need to defend ourselves Surge!" Armor shouted.

"Do you want to make things worse dummy?" Surge shouted at him. "Let's bolt!" The two run out of the alley with Ms. Appear and Black Ice not far behind.

"I don't see why we don't fight them?" Armor said.

"Think about it. If we fight them, it'll make things worse than they already are!" Surge told him. "Plus if we ever reveal ourselves they'll almost never trust us."

"Damn. I never thought about that." Armor said. "But I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting a little tired." They continue down the road, they see a biker trying to rob an old lady. Armor quickly shoulder tackles him into a building knocking him out. Armor then eyes the biker's motorcycle: a red 1987 Harley Davidson Sportster. "This will work." He gets on the motorcycle and revs it up. "I'm out!" He drives off with Surge flying beside him.

"You sure you know how to drive that?" Surge asked.

"I had to drive a Moped when I to delivered pizzas." Armor said.

"Well that's good because you need it to outrun Lynn and Leni." said Surge.

Then Parkour and Multiple Girl drive in on their vehicles and glared towards Armor. "Stealing a motorcycle, I knew you guys were bad news and I was right!" Parkour smirked,

"Uh oh." Armor said before speeding up to try to make some distance, however Multiple Girl and Parkour speed up as well with Ms. Appear and Black Ice not far behind in the air. "We gotta lose them!"

"Head right towards Sullivan Avenue!" Surge shouted as she avoids a ice blast from Black Ice. Armor nods and turns right towards Sullivan Avenue but the L-Crew not far behind. "Damn it. They really want to get us."

"Tell me about it." Armor said as he swerved to avoid ice blasts from Black Ice. "Ok, so we've faced off against Lori, Lana, Luna, Lincoln, Lucy, Luan, Lynn and Leni with the latter four still chasing us. Who's still around?"

Then a mailbox is thrown at Surge and she stumbles to the ground. Surge gets back up and sees Prodigy approaching her. "I highly recommend you surrender so we can send you to the Dungeon." Prodigy said.

"I'll pass!" Surge said.

Surge then blasts the ground causing a dust cloud which blocks Prodigy's vision. "Dang it." She muttered. While she's blinded, Surge and Armor move on. Once the dust clears, Prodigy let's a low growl. Parkour then pulls up in front of her.

"Get on!" Parkour told her. Prodigy nods and hops on the ATV. "We just got word from Lori. Her team is gonna try to cut them off. We just gotta make sure not to lose them. Lola and Lily are already in position."

"Then let's go!" Prodigy said they followed the rest of their sisters.

Armor and Surge made their way down the street with the L-Crew not far behind. "This is getting annoying! We can't shake them." Armor said.

"We gotta try though!" Surge said. She then gasps. "Bobby look out!" Armor looks back at the road to see several crystals popping out of the ground. Armor tries to avoid them but ends up crashing into one which launches him off the bike and onto the ground. "Armor!" Surge goes to help her brother when a vine appears beside her and knocks her out of the sky and onto the ground by her brother. The two get up and see Crystal Princess and Greenthumb standing in front of them with Speed Queen, Wildgirl, Amplifier and Firecracker standing behind them. Armor and Surge go to flee but are stopped when Ms. Appear, Black Ice, Multiple Girl, Parkour and Prodigy pull up.

"No where to run now." Speed Queen said. "I suggest you surrender and come quietly."

"Look this is all a big misunderstanding!" Surge said. "My brother didn't mean to punch you."

"Yeah you would know Speed Queen." Armor agreed.

"That's different we are the ones who protect those who cannot protect themselves." Speed Queen stated. "You guys just showed out of nowhere and declared yourselves heroes? I don't think so."

"For the 8th time! We stopped the robbery!" Surge shouted.

"Sure you did." Firecracker said sarcastically. "And Hydro is now a reformed criminal and the Terror Crew are giving to charity."

"Look we've stopped multiple robberies. We aren't bad guys!" Armor argues.

"That's not what we saw!" Crystal Princess shouts. "Should I remind you that you stole that motorcycle?"

"Oh come on the owner was robbing an old lady. Which we stopped by the way!" Armor said. "And besides he wasn't going to need it anyway."

"I've heard enough excuses." Parkour said. "It's time we took you down." Armor and Surge looked at each other before looking around to see if there was a way out. Sadly there wasn't and they were surrounded.

"Looks like there's no way out of this." Surge said as she watched Multiple Girl split into four. "We'll have to fight our way out."

"Yeah." Armor sighed. "We have no choice." They get into defensive positions.

"Take them down!" Speed Queen ordered. The L-Crew are about to attack the two when something is fired from above. "Incoming!" The L-Crew move out of the way as more blaster fire comes raining down.

"What's going on?" Multiple Girl asked as she grabbed Greenthumb. "Who's firing at us?"

"Come on! Let's get out of here while they're under fire!" Surge said to Armor as she flew off avoiding the blasts.

Armor lifted up his motorcyle, got back on it and drove off. "That was a close one." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." Surge agreed. "I see the car! Let's head home it's almost one in the morning."

* * *

Back at the street, the blaster fire stopped and L-Crew took the time to compose themselves.

"Everyone ok?" Speed Queen asked and everyone nodded. "Good."

"What the hell was that?" Firecracker asked. He then noticed Armor and Surge were gone. "Armor and Surge aren't here! They must've ran off during the chaos."

"Damn it." Parkour cursed. "Now what?" Speed Queen doesn't answer. She's looking around and noticed something on the rooftops.

"Lori. Earth to Lori." Ms. Appear said getting Speed Queen's attention. "What now?"

"Luna, take everyone to base and see if Soothsayer can teleport everyone home." Speed Queen ordered. "I got something i need to take care of."

"You got it sis." Amplifier said. She then took off with the rest of team not far behind. Once they're gone, Speed Queen turns her attention back to the building.

"What are you up too?"

* * *

Carolborg stood on the rooftops watching Armor and Surge change back into their civilian attire (which is basically taking off a scarf and beanie) and watched them get into their car and drive off.

"Well at least they got out ok." Carolborg said. She then hears someone on the same rooftop. "Surprised to see you doing a night patrol Lori."

"I can say the same thing too Carol." Speed Queen said.

"I was hunting down Adamborg until something else popped up." said Carol.

"Oh, ok." Speed Queen said. "But i must ask, why are you helping Armor and Surge? You their partner or something?"

"What no?!" Carolborg said. "I'm not partners with those two."

"Me and my siblings was about to send those two the Dungeon and you opened fire on us." Speed Queen stated. "I want an answer Carol."

"You want to know why?! Fine! I did it because you guys are making a mistake!" Carolborg shouted. "Surge and Armor aren't bad guys! They're heroes too. They're just learning."

"That's a load of crud." Speed Queen said.

"No really! I have proof!" Carolborg said as she showed a hologram of the security footage of the bank. "I hacked into the security cameras and recorded it. But just watch."

Speed Queen looks at the footage and sees that Surge and Armor are fighting the bank robbers.

"Ok so maybe that's just one crime they stopped." Speed Queen said. "But that doesn't mean that they didn't do the others."

"Ugh. You're so hopeless." Carolborg groaned. "Look Lori, I'm trying to be your friend but you're making it really hard right now because you're being so closed minded about this."

"Oh come I'm not closed minded!" Speed Queen shouted back.

Carolborg's Eye started twitching from what she's hearing. "You gave me a chance when I saved your life from the old hospital and your siblings still hate me for my actions in the past. I held Mrs. Santiago hostage, I injected that serum that turns Bobby into the Berserker, I tried to kill you kill many times and you gave me not only a chance, but my old life back. I would of been rotting in the Dungeon throughout my life if it wasn't for you." Carolborg explained.

"I forgot about that." Speed Queen said as she rubbed her right arm.

"Not only do you run fast, but you're really good at jumping to conclusions for a slow minded speedster." Carolborg said as she turns her back on Speed Queen.

Speed Queen stood there in silence processing what Carolborg said. After a few seconds, Speed Queen breaks the silence. "Who are Surge and Armor?" She asked. "I know that you scanned them and found out who they are which is why you're trying so hard to defend them. Who are they Carol?" Carolborg turns around and gives Speed Queen a small smile.

"I can't tell you Lori." Carolborg answers. "It isn't my place to tell you." She then activated her jetpack. "I gotta go. See you around." She then flies off leaving Speed Queen alone. She lets out a sigh and them feels a presence nearby. She looks down and sees her cheetah guide.

"You're troubled Lori." The cheetah said.

"I am." Speed Queen sighed. "You see there are these two metahumans named Surge and Armor, my siblings and I thought they were robbing a bank, but they were actually stopping the robbery. Even my friend saw that and called me a hypocrite, well she implied that I was being one." Speed Queen said.

"I see. Now tell me, what does your head and heart say?" Cheetah asked.

"I think one is telling me to trust them but the other one is not sure." Lori said.

"And which one is telling you which?" Cheetah asked.

"My heart says trust." Lori answered. "My head says don't. Which one do I listen to?"

"I can't tell you dear one." Cheetah said. "I can't tell you which one to follow. I can only guide you. Use your instincts Lori. They'll help you make the right decision." The cheetah then vanishes.

"Oh great. What am I suppose to do?" Speed Queen groaned.

* * *

At Tetherby Industries, Xander with a cast on his hand and Adamborg stood in Andrew's office and Andrew wasn't pleased. "So they escaped?" Tetherby said angrily.

"Yes thanks to that blonde cyborg!" Xander said.

"Carolborg I should of known she would be back." Tetherby said. "Did you at least kill Johnson?" Tetherby asked.

"Yeah." Adamborg answered. "Left a nice big hole in his chest."

"Johnson was a loyal employee, it's a shame he had to die." Tetherby said.

"But it had to be done." Adamborg said. "He was a liability."

"Agreed." Tetherby said. "Now back to what you were doing."

"Yes sir." Adamborg and Xander said in unison before walking out. After they're gone, Tetherby pulls out his phone.

"Stuart? Yes it's me." Tetherby said. "We need to speed up our projects. Focus on Project V for now. Yes I know that but Johnson was a liability. Don't worry we'll work on finding someone to help you and your team finish preparing it. We'll discuss it later. Right now i would like to talk to you about mind control and if we can do it without relying to much on Mercer."

* * *

In the hallway, Adamborg and Xander were heading back to their stations. "Killing Johnson was good practice for killing the L-Crew." Adamborg was saying. "I can't wait to get my hands on them! Just stick with me Xander and you'll be fine." Suddenly out nowhere, Xander grabs Adamborg and pins him to the wall.

"Listen here. I am not your friend or partner." Xander told him. "I only care about hunting Wildgirl and nothing else. I don't care about you or Tetherby. As soon as I get her, i plan on leaving. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you work alone bro." Adamborg said.

"Excellent." Xander said as he released his grip on Adamborg and walks away.

After Xander is gone, Adamborg let's out a scowl. "I'll be keeping an eye on you Xander." He said. "Because i know for a fact that you can't be trusted."

Adamborg then walked back to his station.

* * *

At the Terror Crew hideout, Nuke and Johnny were sitting at the table with a bunch of money sitting on it.

"Four thousand dollars just from drugs." Nuke said. "Not bad. How much did the firearms make?"

"Three thousand." Johnny answered. "We're making a killing. Now all we need is Mike and Willy to come back with the rest of the cash from our other ventures." A few seconds later, the garage door is raised up and Squatch walks in with Candyman on his shoulders with a woman with green hair and fair skin wearing leather boots, a white shirt with a leather jacket over it and skinny jeans.

"Got the money Johnny." Squatch said placing a duffel bag on the table. "We also may have robbed a store on the way here."

"Nice." Johnny said then looked towards the woman. "Who's your new friend?" The woman then stepped up.

"My name is Sharon De Monet but you can call me Payback." The woman said. "And I'm here to offer my services."

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now next chapter we will be bringing in Payback and like Candyman, we don't remember who requested her so if you recognize her let us know. And before you guys make assumptions, neither Xander or Adamborg are turning good. They are bad guys through and through. So we'll see you next time and Happy Easter. Unless it's after Easter at the time of this recording then i hope you enjoyed Easter. See ya.**

 **Smoke: Hey guys Smoke here. Not only wishing you a happy Easter. But an omake challenge as well. I want you to do an omake on the 2nd trailer to Avengers Endgame since it comes out next week. Anyway please review and happy Easter.**


	66. Payback

**Zachlor16:So quick thing. As of April 22, this fic is two years old. So thanks for sticking around with us! Now just a quick shout out to the guest for giving us Payback. We will be going with the version of her you entered into the contest. So i hope we do her justice. We hope you all enjoy!**

"So you want to offer us your services?" Johnny asked the green haired woman standing in front of him.

Payback nodded. "Yeah. I heard you guys are working on taking over this city and I want in." Johnny and Nuke exchange a glance before turning to Squatch and Candyman.

"You two seem to be already acquainted with her, what you think?" Nuke asked with his arms crossed.

"Not sure." Squatch admitted. "All she told us was that she heard that we were looking for recruits and wanted in." Johnny gets up and walks over to her until he's right in front of her. Payback looks up at him and meets his gaze unflinching. Johnny then smirks.

"I like this one." Johnny said. "But I'm not sure yet."

"How about we do an interview to see if she's qualified." Candyman suggested. He quickly runs off and then comes back with a table and several chairs. "There we go." He then sits at the table and motions for Payback to sit which she does. Candyman then pulls out a paper and pen before putting on glasses. "So, tell us a little about yourself. Got any hobbies?"

"Well I like to rob banks, do some reading, watch reality shows and make Counterfeit dollar bills." Payback said.

"Nice." Candyman said. "A professional criminal. Any medical issues that you're had or currently have? That includes allergies."

"No health problems at all. But I'm allergic to shellfish." Payback replied.

"Aren't you allergic to shellfish?" Squatch asked Johnny.

"Man I'm allergic to seafood in general." Johnny answered.

"Um ok. You have a lot of the qualifications we're looking for." Candyman said. "So what can you do?"

"Well this might sound crazy but I can turn myself into fake dollar bills and shape it anyway I can." said Payback.

The four men blink a few times before looking at each other then back at her before back at each other and back again.

"We don't believe." They say in unison.

"Prove it." Nuke said. "Use it in Squatch."

"Wait what?"

"Ok." Payback said before she suddenly turned her body into money and forned a giant money fist and hit Squatch hard right into the wall. Payback retracts her arm and then turns back to normal. They see Squatch indented into the wall groaning before he falls out and onto the ground.

"She's got my vote." Squatch said from the ground.

"As do I." The Candyman nodded.

"She has my vote and she's in." said Johnny.

"Hold on." Nuke said. "I didn't vote."

"So?" Johnny asks.

"She's in." Nuke said. "So how did you get your powers exactly?"

"It all started when I worked for the Bucco Family one of the Mafia families of Royal Woods as a counterfeit artist. One of the men stole some ink from a lab for making some fake money. The ink absorbed into my skin thus giving my power and a new promotion to enforcer." Payback explained.

"Why do you want to work for us if you're part of Bucco Family?" Squatch asked. "They're one of the biggest mafia families in the city?"

"Let's just say some things went down and the Buccos are after me." Payback explained. "Plus, i like the chaos you boys cause."

"Well then, welcome to the crew." Johnny said. "But before you officially join us, why not do a little chaos in the city. We need to see what you can really do." Payback nods.

"Sure." Payback said. "I won't let you down." She then walks out. Johnny looks after with a smile which turns into a frown.

"What's up?" Squatch asked.

"She's scared." Johnny said.

"Of us?" Nuke asked but Johnny shook his head.

"No. The Buccos." Johnny answered. "She can take of herself but she's one of us now." He turns to face the other three. "Who wants to pay the Buccos a visit?"

* * *

At the base, Lincoln was sick in some purple goop with Lisa and Lola trying to pull him out.

"Lisa, what did you put in this goop?" Lola shouted as she pulled on Lincoln's arm.

"Almost the same materials Xander used on Lincoln and Lynn." Lisa said.

"So why are you recreating one of Xander's traps?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple to prevent any meta human from escaping. Perhaps we can use it on our larger foes." Lisa said.

"Well when i get out of here, I'm going to make you balder than you already are!' Lincoln threatened. Lisa gulps and takes a step back.

"I just remembered that I need to change my beakers." She says before running off.

"Hey! You're supposed to help me get Lincoln free!" Lola shouted. "Don't worry Linky, I'm gonnna get some muscle." She then runs off leaving Lincoln alone. In Soothsayer's quarters, Lori and Soothsayer sat across from each other as Lori told the old wizard what her guide told her.

"I just don't know what to do." Lori told him. "She makes it seem so simple when she's saying it but when i try to figure it out, I'm lost. You have any idea on what I should do?"

"I see your problem my dear." Soothsayer said.

"I literally gave Carol a chance even those she injected a serum in my boyfriend and made him a monster. For Surge and Armor I see them at the bank and then I want to place them in the Dungeon." Lori explained.

"Your judgement is clouded it seems." Soothsayer said. "It's causing you not to assess the situation so instead you jump to conclusions."

"Probably doesn't help that my younger sisters put the idea in my head." Lori added. "So what do I do? Which is right: my head or my heart?"

"Perhaps both." Soothsayer suggested. "Maybe if you trust both your heart and head, the answer will become clear."

Lori let's out a sigh. "You make it seem so simple." She says. "But I'll give it a try. Thank you." She gets up and walks out of the room. She looks around the base where she sees Lincoln still stuck in the goop with Lola and now Petty trying to pull him out with little success. Her eyes then land on Clyde who is at the computer. She then walks over. "Hey Clyde. You got a minute?" Clyde stops what he's doing and turns to face her.

"Sure. What's up?" Clyde answered.

"I need some therapy expertise." Lori told him.

"Ok what did you have in mind?" Clyde asked.

"How do you figure out what the right answer is when your heart and head are saying two different things?" Lori asked.

"Hmmm, that's a good question." Clyde said. "What is this about?"

"It's about Surge and Armor it turns out they're trying to help people just like us. I don't know if I should trust them or not." Lori explained.

"Well there's a third option: what do your instincts tell you?" Clyde asked. Lori thinks about it as and sighs.

"To wait and see what they do next." Lori said. She hears more grunting and sees that Lola and Petty have made no progress in freeing Lincoln from his purple goop. "Damn. What did Lisa put in that stuff?"

"Not sure." Clyde answered.

"Well Whatever it is, it's stronger than Xander's!" Lincoln said.

"Maybe we should get Lynn?" Lori suggested.

"I tried but she was busy so I grabbed Petty!" Lola explained. Lori looks at the big rubber creature who pulled on Lincoln's arms only to lose his grip and fall backwards.

"Me ok!" Petty shouted. Suddenly the alarm goes off causing everyone to stop what they're and run to the monitors leaving Lincoln.

"What we got Clyde?" Lori asked.

"Jewelry store robbery." Clyde said. "Readings say meta but it's weak. Like it's having trouble pinpointing it."

"You could kids should be cautious." Charles told them. "You don't know what you're facing."

"We will." Luna promised. "Petty, you try to free Lincoln."

"Petty on it." Petty replied as the girls run off to flight off the new meta.

"Well this sucks." Lincoln groaned.

"Don't worry." Soothsayer assures him. "We'll work on getting you free. Mr. Cuddles! Get the crowbar!"

"On it!" Mr. Cuddles calls back.

"Crowbar?" Lincoln stammers.

"Indeed." Soothsayer said.

"Me got chainsaw!" Lincoln turns and his face pales when he sees Petty walking over with a chainsaw.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

The L-Crew minus Lincoln have reached the jewellery store and they see a broken window. "Alright girls let's catch this meta and make sure Lincoln will be alright." Speed Queen ordered.

"Sure thing." Parkour said.

The L-Crew enter the store and see the guard groaning on the ground. "This meta wasted no time it seems." Prodigy said as she checked the guard. "I suggest we be careful." Her sisters nod and spread out. They look around the store for any sign of the meta but find nothing.

"I'm not finding anything." Ms. Appear said. "Not even jewels."

"Strange." Black Ice said. "There's no footprints or any smudges anywhere. It's like nobody was here." Crystal Princess is in the back room where she's nothing but a bunch of money on the ground.

"Weird. The meta took jewels but didn't touch the money." Crystal Princess says. Suddenly, the money starts floating together and taking form. "That's not good." In the other part of the store, the L-Crew are still looking for clues when Crystal Princess suddenly flies out of the back room and into the wall with a grunt.

"Crystal Princess!" Wildgirl shouts before running to her twin. The rest of the team turn and see a woman with green hair and fair skin wearing leather boots, a white shirt with a leather jacket over it and skinny jeans.

"I assume you're the one who broke in?" Speed Queen growled. The woman smirks and folds her arms.

"Perhaps." The woman answered. "How much is my answer worth to you?"

"Worth?" Wildgirl asked. "I'll pay in your blood and teeth!"

"Hold up Wildgirl." Speed Queen said. "Who are you?"

"I am Sharon de Monet." The woman said. "But you can call me Payback."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Amplifier wondered.

"Well we're going to take you downtown." said Speed Queen.

"But before we do that, we're taking you to a salon to take care of your hair!" Multiple Girl shouted.

"We'll see about-wait what's wrong with my hair?" Payback asked while holding hair.

"Please. Green is so last season." Multiple Girl answers. "You should go red like Aroma."

"Thanks for your opinion." Payback scowled.

"Your welcome." Multiple Girl said unaware that one of Payback's arms turned into money and formed a fist.

"Let me repay you." Payback said before hitting Multiple Girl with her money fist knocking her out of the store. "My hair is fine!"

"Well that's new." Parkour said.

"Ok leave the puns to me lady!" Ms. Appear said as she glared at Payback.

"Apologies." Payback said. "Let me repay you for allowing me to make my little pun." Her whole body then completely turns into money and then all the money flies forward like a storm, hitting Ms. Appear and carrying her out of the store before slamming her to the ground. The money then reforms back into Payback. "Your payment has been sent."

"So she turns into money?" Amplifier asked.

"It appears so." Prodigy said. "And I would guess that we can't hurt her in money form."

"Looks like it. But I have a better idea." Speed Queen said and right when Payback turns her fists into money fists and Speed Queen runs towards her and circles around Payback. "Time to blow you away!"

Payback lets out a smirk and forms a money hammer. She then uses the breeze created by Speed Queen launch herself and hit Speed Queen in the back of the head. "And how did that idea work?" Payback mocked.

"You did good on them dude, but try us on for size!" Amplifier shouts as she and Wildgirl as a leopard charged towards her.

Payback dodges the two and turns into money to avoid Amplifier's electrical punches and Wildgirl's lunges. Then the money forms around the two and slams the ground and throws them out.

"Ok I had enough of moneybags!" Parkour shouted.

Parkour charges towards Payback with a shout while Prodigy activates her watch. "Better see if Lincoln is free yet." She says. There's silence on the comms until she hears a voice.

"Hello this is the L-Crew base. This is Mr. Cuddles speaking how may I help you?"

"Mr. Cuddles, have you freed Lincoln yet?" Prodigy asks.

"Um, about that." Mr. Cuddles looks back to where everyone was working on freeing Lincoln and sees Petty using a crowbar to try free Lincoln only for the crowbar to launch upward and hit Petty in the face. "We have made very little progress."

"Petty! Put down the laser cannon!"

"Whoa. Yeah I gotta go." Mr. Cuddles said.

"Good luck!" Mr. Cuddles says before hanging up. Prodigy lets out a sigh.

"Well so much for back up." Prodigy muttered. She then sees Parkour get thrown past her head. "And i guess it's my turn. Greenthumb, care to join me wherever you are?"

"Gah Gah!" Greenthumb said.

"I take that as a yes." Prodigy said.

Prodigy uses her telekinesis to lift up the rubble and throw them towards Payback. But Payback turns into money again and dodges the rubble.

Greenthumb summons several vines that converge onto Payback but the vines literally go right through her. "How cute. You think vines will hurt me." Payback said.

"Dang it." Prodigy muttered. Her watch then goes off. "Yes?"

"Hey it's Mr. Cuddles. So I have an update." Mr. Cuddles says. "We sorta got Lincoln free." However Prodigy was confused.

"What do you mean by sorta?" Prodigy asks. A few seconds later, she hears screaming. She turns around and her jaw drops at what she sees: Petty running down the street carrying Firecracker under his arm with part of the base's floor still stuck to his feet. "You've got to be kidding me." The rest of the L-Crew get back to their feet and stare in the same direction that Prodigy was facing and their eyes widen.

"Firecracker?" Parkour asked.

"Looks like the goop is stuck to the floor." Speed Queen said.

"This is so weird to see." Wildgirl said. Petty stops running and places Firecracker on the ground.

"Don't fear. Firecracker is here!" Firecracker shouts.

"Well then Firecracker it's time for you to pay the price." said Payback.

"Get use to that. They're on the same level as Ms. Appear." Parkour said.

"No one is on the same level as me when it comes to puns!" Ms. Appear shouts.

"Whatever." Firecracker said and threw fireballs at Payback.

Payback moved to dodge it but gets hit in the shoulder. Payback lets out a growl but then looks at her shoulder to see it on fire. "That's not good." She says before patting out the fire on her shoulder. "Damn it. Fire and dollar bills don't mix. Should retreat for now." She then turns into money and is blown away by the wind.

"She escaped." Wildgirl growled. "Can we throw anybody in jail anymore?"

"Doesn't look like it." said Speed Queen as she shook her head.

"But we know her weakness now." said Ms. Appear.

"We do?" Multiple Girl asked.

"Uh yeah Multiple Girl." Parkour said. "Fire. She obviously doesn't like it."

"Oh. Now I get it." said Multiple Girl.

"True but we can't do anything about it now since she escaped For now, let's head back to base to get more info on Payback and free Firecracker from Prodigy's goop." Speed Queen said.

"Sounds good." Firecracker said. "Petty, take me home." However, Petty wasn't around. "Um, Petty?" They hear screaming and they turn to see Petty holding a hot dog cart over his head and pouring the hot dogs into his mouth.

"I'll handle this!" Amplifier sighed and walked over to Petty.

* * *

Petty was being scolded by Luna while Lynn and Lana in Gorilla form were helping Lincoln off the goop. Lori and Lisa were with Clyde finding info on Payback. "So she can turn herself into money?" Clyde asked.

"Yes and she got away." Lori said. "What's next a villain made out of bubble gum?"

"Technically, Rubbor somewhat falls into that category of bubblegum even though he's rubber." Lisa said. "Try to look in the criminal database for a Sharon de Monet." Clyde nods and does some typing on the computer. A few seconds later, Clyde finds something.

"Here she is and boy did you girls get lucky." Clyde told them. "Says here that Payback was an enforcer for the Bucco family."

"The Buccos!" Lisa exclaimed. "They're one of the most notorious mafia families in the city."

"More like were." Martha said. "There was recently an attack on the Bucco House. There were very few survivors. However nobody knows who attacked."

"You don't think it was Payback?" Lori asked.

"Unless she killed them with paper cuts?" Clyde chuckled.

"Not funny Clyde." Luan stated.

"Maybe we should find some clues at the Bucco House?" Lisa suggested.

"I wish but we need to keep an eye out for Payback." Lori said.

"NOW GO TO THE CORNER!" Luna shouted.

Petty let out a sad moan and headed to the corner where he sat down with his arms crossed. "Damn. Luna's got this mother thing down." Luan commented. "But seriously, how exactly do we find Payback?"

"Maybe wait for her to do another robbery." Geo suggested before turning back to where Lynn was pulling on the part of the floor glued to Lincoln's feet while Lana held his arm as a gorilla. "But first maybe fix this issue."

"What about freezing the goop?" Lucy suggested. "Would that work?" Lisa thinks about for a second before shrugging.

"It could." She answered.

Lucy walks up the goop and freezes it. "Now we wait." Lucy said.

"Screw that." Lynn said before punching the frozen goop which breaks it freeing Lincoln.

"I'm free!" Lincoln cheers before running off to the bathroom.

"Ok we now that Lincoln's free, we need to plan a stake out." said Lori.

"Steak?" Petty called from the corner.

"Get back in the corner!" Luna shouted. "You still have ten minutes." Petty grumbled and sat back down. "Ok but how do we know where she'll strike? We'd be wasting our time if we go to the wrong one."

"True. I guess we wait for her to strike again." Lori said.

* * *

At the Terror Crew hideout, Payback walked in with the jewelry she stole only to see the rest of the Terror Crew patching up Candyman.

"What's up with Candyman?" Payback asked.

"We did a little errand and Candyman got hit pretty good in the head." Nuke answers.

"Oh. What was the errand?" Payback asked. "I could've helped."

"We went to the Buccos." Johnny answered.

"You went to the Buccos?" Payback asked.

"We wanted to say hello, Terror crew style." said Johnny.

"And it was fun." Squatch added with a smile. However, Payback was still shocked.

"The Buccos are one of the most dangerous mafia families in Royal Woods." Payback said. "Yet you four crushed them and walked out mostly unscathed. Why did you even go in the first place?"

"Well you said they were after so we beated the crap out of them." said Nuke.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Squatch asked.

"It's not." Payback assured them. "I'm just surprised you did that."

"Hey, you're one of us now." Johnny told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That means if you mess with one, you get all." Payback smiles and places a hand on Johnny's. After a few seconds Johnny moves his hand. "So, how was the city? Enough excitement?"

"You can say that." said Payback. "I had a lot of fun."

"Glad you like it." Johnny said.

"You know, we're currently working on a big plan." Nuke said. "You want in?"

"I'm in." Payback smirked. "What's the plan?"

Johnny places a arm around her shoulder and smiles. "Good. Now listen carefully because your part is very important."

* * *

At the base, Lincoln and the pets sat in a circle playing their usual game of cards. This time they were joined by Mr. Cuddles and Petty with Luna looking over Petty's hand to help him.

"Ok boys. This is where i get my streak back." Cliff said.

"I doubt that cat!" said Geo.

"Alright boys show em!" Charles said.

"Ha! Four of a kind! I win!" Cliff cheered. Causing the rest of the pets and Lincoln to groan. However Mr. Cuddles remained confident.

"I don't think so." Mr. Cuddles said. "Full house!"

"Dang it." Cliff muttered. "Looks like the bear wins."

"I don't think so dude." Luna said. "Petty, show them your hand." Petty places his cards down to show everyone. "Royal flush dudes! Petty wins!"

"No!" Cliff shouted.

"Aw so close." said Mr. Cuddles.

"Beginners luck." Cliff grumbled.

"Me win!" Petty cheers. "Play again?"

"Yeah sure." Charles said.

Meanwhile, Lori was at the monitors with Soothsayer and Luan.

"Maybe we should figure out the possible places she could hit." Lori said. "How many jewelry stores are there in Royal Woods?"

"I have to say about seven." Luan answered.

"Ok seven jewelry stores in Royal Woods she could strike at one of these locations." said Lori.

"Yes but now you know her weakness, fire." said Soothsayer.

"Right." Lori said. "But we know that there are only six possible jewelry stores left since she robbed the one earlier."

"So the question is which one?" Luan said. Lola then comes up to them with Lana.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Lola asked. "The jewelry downtown is about get this enormous diamond. It belongs to some millionaire but he's storing it there for safe keeping."

"We think Payback might strike there!" Lana added.

"It could be a possibility. We can wait for her to show up and take her down by surprise." said Lori.

"Your plan sounds good but you still must be careful." Soothsayer warned. "Payback is obviously dangerous especially since she was an enforcer for the mafia."

"We know Soothsayer. But I'm sure we can handle her." said Lori. "Alright guys let's suit up."

"Right!"

* * *

At the jewelry store, Payback slammed a guard's head through the counter before superkicking another one. One swings a stun stick but it goes right through her before he gets hit by a uppercut. "They just don't make guards like they used too." Payback said as she admired her work. "I barely had to use my powers. What a waste." She then sees her a target: a large diamond. "Hello beautiful." She takes off the glass covering the diamond and goes to grab it when it suddenly moves to the left. "What?" She goes to grab it again but it moves to the right. "Da hell?" She goes to grab it once again but it goes up. Payback lets out a growl and reaches to grab it when it goes down back to where it started. "What the hell is going on?!" Suddenly the diamond hits her square in the face.

"I'll tell you what's going on." A voice said. A few seconds later, Ms. Appear appears holding the diamond. "You're going to get the payment you deserve in the Dungeon." She then laughs at her pun. "Get it?"

"How did you know about the world's largest diamond?" Payback asked.

"It was on the news of course." Ms. Appear said.

"Hand over the diamond or else." said Payback.

"Hmm, that's a tough choice." Ms. Appear said. "What do you think Wildgirl?" A fly then comes buzzing down from the ceiling and turns into Wildgirl.

"I say or else." Wildgirl responded before going wolf.

Then Amplifier came out of the socket and smirked. "I like those odds sis." said Amplifier.

"So it was a trap." Payback observed.

"Pretty much." Black Ice said out of nowhere startling Payback a little. "You're going down."

"Not today." Payback said.

"Today is that day." said Multiple Girl along with her clones.

"And soon to the salon." Clone 1 replied.

"I'm not going anywhere." Payback growled. She lunged at Ms. Appear and Wildgirl but suddenly she can't move. She tries everything to move but with no luck. She turns around and sees Prodigy in the doorway with her hand up and the rest of the L-Crew behind her.

"Miss us?" Firecracker asked he ignites his fists and aims at Payback. "Try anything stupid and you'll burn."

"Well then, maybe I should try something stupid." She said before pulling out a candy bar from her pocket.

"Wait. Is that?" Firecracker asked.

"Oh it is." Payback answered. "A gift from a friend." She peels off the wrapper and pops the candy bar into her mouth. After a few seconds she begins to start twitching before unleashing a powerful scream. She frees herself from Prodigy's grasp creates a giant money fist and with a swing hits all eleven members of the L-Crew which sends them flying out of the building. The L-Crew slowly get back and see Payback smirking at them. "Now this is power!" Her body then turns into money and starts to grow until it's the size of a building.

"Holy crap!" The L-Crew shout in unison.

"Talk about being super charged." Parkour said. "That candy bar must've been that super drug!"

"And I think we know where she got it from." Speed Queen growled.

"We sure do." said Amplifier.

"Ok let's take her down!" Parkour shouted and threw a truck towards Payback.

"Parkour that won't work." Prodigy said.

"Not alone at least." Firecracker said before he snapped his fingers. A few seconds later the truck exploded causing an explosion which caused Payback to roar in pain. Payback then swings her massive fist at the L-Crew who barely dodged.

"So what are we going to do? Wait until the effects wear off?" Crystal Princess asked.

"It feels like it." Wildgirl replied.

"No this is different from the Candyman." Speed Queen replied.

That is correct." Prodigy said. "While the effects are no doubt temporary, it might last slightly longer than if the drug was used on a normal person."

"Either way we still need to stop her." Amplifier said before flying off with Firecracker, Ms. Appear with Greenthumb, Black Ice and Wildgirl as pterodactyl with Crystal Princess following.

"Still, at that size it's going to be hard to do any damage to her." Prodigy pointed out trying to find a solution. Speed Queen then remembered something that might work.

"What about the goop Firecracker was stuck?" Speed Queen suggested. "You said we can't damage her at that size but maybe we can restrict her movements."

"That is correct." said Prodigy. "We're going to need a lot of the goop."

"How much did you make?" Speed Queen asked as she leaned back to avoid a car thrown by Payback.

"A few dozen mines of them." Prodigy answers.

"Will that be enough?" Speed Queen asked.

"Possibly." Prodigy answers. Speed Queen thinks it over and realized that they don't have a lot of options.

"Ok." Speed Queen said before activating her watch. "Alright listen up. We got a plan. Amplifier, your team keep attacking Payback and keep her busy. Parkour, Multiple Girl and Prodigy, you come with me and get the goop mines. And maybe grab Petty as extra muscle just to be safe. Everyone understood?"

"Got it!" Everyone replied.

"Good let's take her down!" Speed Queen shouted.

Speed Queen grabs Prodigy and runs off with Parkour and Multiple Girl not far behind in their vehicles.

"Ok dudes, we gotta keep Payback distracted while the others get the goop mines." Amplifier said while blasting Payback.

"Hold still!" Payback shouted slams her fists on Speed Queen but she dodges the giant fist.

Amplifier flew up towards Payback and prepares her ultimate. "Rocker's roar!" Amplifier shouted and the attack pushes Payback away.

Thanks!" Speed Queen shouts as she sped towards the base with Parkour, Multiple Girl and Prodigy.

"Draw her attention!" Amplifier ordered.

Crystal Princess and Black Ice began shooting at her with crystals and ice shards. Payback tries to dodges the attacks but gets hit by some of the projectiles.

"She's hardly feeling anything at this size!" Firecracker shouted as he shot fireballs at Payback but with little effect. "Fire barely works on her at that size." He is then swatted into a nearby building through the window and onto the floor. "I'm ok. Ooh doughnuts."

"Maybe we need to be bigger." Wildgirl suggested before going spinosaurus and letting out a roar. Crystal Princess lands on Wildgirl's back and gives her crystal armor.

"Let's kick her butt." Crystal Princess said with Wildgirl growling in agreement.

Wildgirl charges towards Payback and headbutts her, pushing her back. Then Crystal Princess shot two medium sized crystals at Payback but she dodges and the two crystals hit the ground.

Then Wildgirl swings her tail in Payback's face and she growls.

Payback then knocks Wildgirl down with a giant money fist forcing her back to human. Payback looks down at her but doesn't see Crystal Princess.

"Hey!" Payback looka towards a nearby building and sees Crystal Princess on the roof. "Nobody hurts my twin!" She then lifts her hands and Payback looks up to see a giant crystal hammer. "Eat this Crystal Buster!" She lowers her hands causing the hammer to swing down at Payback but she catches it and tries to hold it back. "Ms. Appear, she's distracted! Hit her now!"

"Right!" Ms. Appear said. "Ready Greenthumb?" Greenthumb nods. "Let's get her! Black Ice follow my lead!"

"You got it." Black Ice nodded.

Ms. Appear jumps off her forcefield board onto a roof with Greenthumb who then summoned several stalks to rise. Black Ice froze part of Payback's arm which Greenthumb then hit with her stalks which in turn caused Payback to let go of the hammer and hit her in the head.

"Thanks." Crystal Princess said.

"Don't mention it." said Ms. Appear.

Amplifier is throwing thunderbolts at Payback. "Speed Queen what's your ETA?" Amplifier asked in her comm.

"Still loading up the mines and a bazooka as well as Petty." Speed Queen answered. "Just need a few minutes."

"Well we don't got a few minutes." Amplifier shouts. "The drug hasn't worn off yet and we're getting hammered. I still don't know where Firecracker is." She feels a tap on her shoulder and sees Firecracker next to her. "Never mind i found him."

"Please Tell me you have a plan?" Firecracker asked.

"Um, I'm still working on that." Amplifier said. "You got any plans?"

"Maybe we can try double attack her,?" Firecracker suggested.

"Well I don't got any better ideas." Amplifier said. "How about that attack we used on Berserker?"

"I like it." Firecracker said. "But we need to be high."

"Then let's fly!" Amplifier said and the two flew upwards and they charged up their powers.

"Ready?" Firecracker asked.

"Let it rip!" Amplifier shouts before they fire their fire/electric sphere at Payback who gets hit dead on. However, once the smoke clears they see that she's fine. "Damn it." Payback then backhands the two sending them plummeting to the ground.

"Well that didn't work." Firecracker groaned. "Where's Speed Queen?" As if on cue, the L-Crew hear the sound of a large engine coming towards them. They turn and see the L-Monster driving towards them with Petty on top holding a bazooka.

"Right on time." said Firecracker. "We tried hitting her with everything we got."

"Well it's a good thing you got this ultra glue thing." Lynn said. "So what do we aim and shoot?"

"We aim for her appendages." Prodigy answers. "Which is why we brought a bazooka. Petty, fire at the left arm!"

"Ok." Petty said before aiming the bazooka at Payback and firing. As soon as the mine makes contact, it explodes covering Payback's arm with purple goop.

"Um, why is Petty firing the bazooka?" Amplifier asked.

"He's the only one who won't be blown back after the bazooka shoots missiles." Speed Queen explained. "Besides it's heavy for most of us."

"Fair enough." Amplifier said with a shrug. Payback tries to use her arm but it's stuck to a building. "It's working! Petty fire again! Aim for one of her legs!"

Petty aimed the bazooka at Payback's legs and fires another mine at Payback's right leg, the mind explodes covering her right leg with purple goop and sticking to the building.

"Go for the chest!" Parkour shouted.

Petty aimed the bazooka at Payback's chest and fires a mine at the chest, the mine explodes and covers her chest in purple goop.

"Now lets knock her down." Parkour said. She then grabs a nearby car and throws it at Payback which knocks her down. Suddenly the money then separates and then reforms Payback back to normal size.

"The drug must have worn off. Let's take her down!" Firecracker said.

"Actually I think she's done." Speed Queen said as she walked up to the down Payback. "Right?" Payback glares at her but doesn't try to get back up.

"As much as I'd like to argue, being that size took a lot out of me so I'm good." Payback said before passing out. Speed Queen turns back to her team with a smirk.

"Told you she was done." Speed Queen said. A few moments later, the police arrived to arrest Payback and take her to the Dungeon.

"Alright c'mon." One cop said. "We're taking you to the Dungeon." Payback rolled her eyes.

"Hope you enjoy the Dungeon!" Multiple Girl called after her. However unknown to the L-Crew, Payback had a smile on her face as a figure watched from a nearby roof.

* * *

At the Terror Crew hideout Nuke, Squatch and Candyman sat at the table playing cards.

"Four Aces!" The Candyman said and showed his cards.

"Not so fast Wonka." Nuke said and showed his cards. "Straight flush."

"You got to be kidding me!" Squatch shouted.

Nope. I win." Nuke boasted.

"You cheated!" Squatch shouted.

"Did not!" Nuke retorted as he quickly stood up which caused some cards to fall out of his jacket sleeve. "Damn." Squatch then grabbed Nuke by the shirt and growled in his face when Johnny ran.

"Break it up you two." Johnny ordered. "Mike you know Nuke cheats. Why do you think I don't play cards with him. Put him down we need him." Squatch growls and puts Nuke down.

"So how did it go down there?" Candyman asked. "Everything go sweetly?" Johnny sits down on the recliner and puts his feet up.

"Of course. Payback is on her way to the Dungeon as we speak." Johnny informed them. "All according to plan."

"Ah! Splendid." The Candyman said,

"So she's going to be our eyes and ears in that hellhole?" Nuke asked.

"As planned." Johnny said. "And even find an old friend."

* * *

At the Dungeon in the meta wing, Payback now in a orange jumpsuit was being escorted to her cell.

Once she reached her cell, the guards uncuffed her and slammed the door and locked up cell. "Welcome to your new home." One guard said and walked away.

Once they're gone, Payback smiles. "How cute. They think I'm upset to be here. But it's all according to plan."

Flashback

Payback say in a chair in the dining area at the hideout with Candyman standing next to her doing something to her ear while the other three stood nearby.

"You almost got it hooked up Willy?" Johnny asks.

"Almost got it." Candyman responded. "And I got it. This little comm device should go undetected by the guards and their technology."

"Good so I can keep in touch with you guys while I'm behind bars." said Payback.

"Now remember when you enter the Dungeon you'll be powerless due to this system they use cancel out your powers once your DNA is in the system." Johnny explained.

"So you want me to turn it off?" Payback asked.

Nuke shakes his head. "No. What we need you to do is be our eyes in there."

"Your eyes?" Payback asked. "Explain a little more please."

"We need to know who's in the prison currently and who's coming in." Johnny explained. "We also need to know when the guards change shifts. Gives a better idea on what goes on."

"Sounds simple enough." Payback said. "What if I lose?"

"Then we go on to plan B." Squatch answered.

"Right." Payback said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. While you're in there, we need you to check on an old friend." Johnny said.

End flashback

Payback scanned the cells when she sees different looking cell with glass instead of the normal bars. She knew that there were two cells like this and one held a creature called Rubbor but he was further down. In this cell was a rather large creature made entirely out of electricity. She then decides to try to call out to it.

"Electron." Payback whispers. "Electron!"

"What?!" Electron responded. "Who are you?!"

"The name's Payback." Payback said. "I'm with the Terror Crew, I'm here to be the eyes in here."

"Terror Crew." Electron repeated. "Johnny. Squatch. Nuke. They're ok?"

"Yes. They've been collecting territory throughout Royal Woods and adding to their ranks." Payback told him. "I'm their most recent recruit along with a man called Candyman."

"What do you mean by eyes on the inside?" Electron asked. Payback quickly whispers the plan to Electron who listens with interest. "I'm in."

"Welcome aboard, Electron." Payback smirked.

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. First, quick shout out to the guest to requested Payback. Don't worry, she will return in the future. Also, i have an OMAKE challenge for you. I want you guys to do an OMAKE on the Terror Crew attacking the Buccos. Only requirement is that Candyman has to get hit in the head with something and survive. Now next chapter we will be doing something a lot of you have been asking for. So stay tuned for that. That's it for me.**

 **Smoke: Hey guys Smoke here. Thank you all for reading the new chapter. Don't forget to review and stuff.**


	67. Dark Magic

Luan has just left school and began to walk away, until Benny caught up to her.

"Hey Luan, are you free today I heard the theatre is doing a Monty Python movie marathon and I was wondering if you want to go?" Benny asked.

"Sorry Benny I can't, I promise my parents that I would watch over Lily." said Luan.

"Oh ok." Benny sighed. "Maybe next time." Luan begins to walk away when Benny's voice stops her. "Hey have you heard from Maggie at all? Nobody has seen her for a couple months." Luan tenses up as she tried to think of an answer. Of course she knew where Maggie was. Sort of. Last time she had talked to Maggie she was in Salem learning how to control her powers better while they found a way to rid of her powers. But of course she couldn't tell Benny that.

"No I haven't." Luan answered.

"I seen missing posters everywhere and it's starting to look depressing." Benny said.

"Well I'm sure she'll turn up." Luan assures him. "Listen, i gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk away til she heard someone running behind her. She turns and sees Lynn running up to her. "Hey Lynn. I thought you had softball practice?"

"Practice got cancelled after they found another burnes squirrel suit." Lynn said. "I think Lincoln had something to do with that. So what did Benny want?"

"He wanted to know where Maggie is, I don't want to tell him that Maggie is somewhere across the country, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because if her powers." Luan explained,

"Gotta agree with you there." Lynn said. "Has Lisa gotten anywhere with trying to figure it out?"

"No she hasn't figured it out yet, since she's a scientist." said Luan. "She's not Harry Potter."

"Yeah I know, but just give it time we can fix her." said Lynn.

"But it's taking forever." Luan groaned. "I promised Maggie that I would fix her but so far I've got nothing! All I got are bruises and scratches from fighting crazy supervillains. It isn't like we know a wizard or something." She then gasps. "Soothsayer! Of course! He might know how to fix Maggie!"

"That's a terrible idea." Lynn said.

"Soothsayer is a wizard and I'm sure he has a spell that can give Maggie her normal life." said Luan.

"Oh really, if he's a great wizard how did he get stuck in that staff?" Lynn asked.

"Who knows." Luan answered. "Look, science obviously isn't working. So maybe we try magic."

"Luan, snap out of it." Lynn said. "That plan is ridiculous. Plus, you don't even know if Soothsayer will even do it."

"Look Lynn, it will work." Luan said. "It has to. Plus I'm sure he'll say yes."

* * *

"No." Soothsayer said. He was sitting on the couch at the base next to Mr. Cuddles with Luan standing in front of him.

"But I didn't even ask anything!" Luan said.

"Good point." Soothsayer said before looking at Mr. Cuddles. "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing really." Mr. Cuddles answers. "She just walked up to you and you said no."

"Ah. I see." Soothsayer said. "In that case, what can I do for you my dear?"

"Well you remember my friend Maggie? You know the Shadow Mistress." Luan asked. "Well I was thinking that you would use your magic or make a spell or potion to find her and get her old life back."

"Oh." Soothsayer said. "In that case. No."

"What do you mean no aren't you magical or something?" Luan asked.

"Luan, I can't just snap my fingers and make someone's powers disappear." Soothsayer said.

"But you're an all powerful wizard!" Luan argued.

"But even my powers have limits." Soothsayer said calmly. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" Luan growled before storming off.

Mr. Cuddles was about to chase after her until Soothsayer stops him. "Let her go Mr. Cuddles, she needs time to cool down." Soothsayer said. "Just give her time and she will come to her senses."

"Very well." Mr. Cuddles said. "But you need to tell her the whole story on why you can't."

"I know my friend." Soothsayer sighed. "I will when the time is right."

* * *

Luan is sitting on one of the metal crates, still angry at a Soothsayer about him refusing to help Maggie get her normal life back. "I asked him to do one thing and he says no, it's not like she was born with her power." Luan ranted on.

"Tell me about it." Luan looks over and sees Cliff lying down next to her on the crate. "It's not like Soothsayer has done so much other stuff for you."

"What do want Cliff?" Luan groaned. "And what are you trying to say?"

"I wanted to sleep but rambling kept me up." Cliff said. "But think about it, all Soothsayer does is sit back watch tv, play video games and gives wise advice once in awhile."

"Cliff what are you trying to say?" Luan asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that when he's not doing all that he's doing stuff for you kids." Cliff said. "Maybe you're being to hard on him. He is a man in a unfamiliar time don't forget."

"Yeah I know, but I'm trying to give my friend's life back, if I can find her." said Luan.

Look just don't do anything stupid ok?" Cliff requested. "You don't want to do something you'll regret."

"Yeah yeah I know." Luan said.

Cliff sighs and stands before climbing off the crate. "Don't forget, he's still our friend." He then walks back to the base. Luan watches him walk away and thinks about what he said.

"Maybe i overreacted a little." Luan said. "But there has to be something i can do." She then gets an idea. "Soothsayer might not be able to help me but maybe his books can."

The door opens and Luan peeks her head and doesn't see Soothsayer or Mr. Cuddles in sight. "No sign of them in sight." Luan whispered to herself. She sneaks into Soothsayer's chamber and looked around the chamber.

"There has to be a spell book in here that can get rid of Maggie's powers." She whispered as she pulled books off the shelves. "How to speak demon? No. The magic of herbal medicine? No. Fifteen ways to make cheese. Didn't even think there was two but still, no. He has so many books and half of them aren't even magic!" She then goes to another shelf and sees a book on a podium with glass over it. "That looks important." She walks over to the glass when she hears a voice.

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

"Did that book just talked?" Luan asked. "Yeah there's someone here."

"Another voice to hear other than the other two." said the voice.

"What other two?" Luan asked before muttering, "I can't believe I'm talking to a book."

"The wizard and his friend!" The voice said.

"Oh you mean Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles?" Luan replied.

"Yes. Please help me." The voice said. "I heard you have a problem and I can help you."

"How can you help?" Luan asked suspiciously.

"I'm a wizard!" The voice answers. "I was sealed in this book centuries ago by the one you call Soothsayer! My name is Izahr."

"I'm Luan. How did you get trapped in the book?" Luan asked.

"Release me from my prison and I will tell you my story." Izahr said.

"How do I free you?" Luan asked.

"Simple. Just open the book and you will free me from my prison!" Izahr answers. Luan nods and grabs the book. She hesitates for a few seconds before opening it. There is a flash of light that forces Luan to fall back. Once the light disappears, Luan sees a young man with short black hair wearing a black robe with a gi underneath it. He also wasn't wearing shoes. Luan also silently admitted that he looked kinda cute. Izahr walks up to her and holds out hand which Luan accepts. He then heaves her on her feet. "Thank you Luan."

"Oh don't mention it." Luan said. "So whatbwere you doing in that book?"

"You may not believe me, but I was a student of your friend Soothsayer." Izahr said.

Luan cocked her head. "His student?" Izahr nods.

"Yes. One of his first." Izahr responded. "He taught me the art of magic. Trained me for many decades to a point where i thought he would make me his successor as a member of the Eleven Masters. However, i found out that he never had any intention of doing that. So one night, he cast a spell on me and sealed me in the book where I have been for centuries."

"You were promised as a member of the Eleven masters but Soothsayer stabbed you in the back?" Luan asked and Izahr nods.

"Soothsayer was like a father to me and what did he did betrayed me." Izahr said. "But unlike him, I'm gonna help you out with your problem." Izahr looks at Luan up and down. "Let me guess you want to look pretty and get rid of the metal on your teeth?"

"Not really." Luan said. "I only got a year left with the braces and I already look pretty. What i want is for you to help my friend Maggie get rid of her powers." Izahr thinks about it and nods.

"Of course. But I need a spell book." Izahr told her. "But not any of these. I need one that has a picture of a skull on it." Luan thinks about it and remembers that Lucy had a spell book that used to belong to Great Grandma Harriet with the exact description and that she had it in a trunk.

"I think I can get you one." Luan said. "Wait here." She sneaks out of Soothsayer room and looks around to make sure the coast is clear. She only sees Lincoln in the main living area working with Soothsayer some meditation techniques to help with his temper. Seeing that they were both distracted, she snuck past them to the trunk but stopped when she got to it where she saw a little obstacle: Charles sleeping on top of the trunk.

"Yes Lynn, drop more food on the floor." Charles muttered in his sleep.

"Ok I have to get Charles off the trunk without waking him up. " Luan whispered to herself. "His nose will catch my scent if I go near him."

"No Lincoln, don't go. Don't go." Charles muttered. Luan then gets an idea.

"Sorry Charles." Luan whispers. "Charles, Lincoln is in trouble." Charles then shoots up.

"Lincoln!" Charles shouts before running off. "I'm coming buddy!"

Luan walks up to the trunk and opens it and looks around for the spellbook Izahr wants. "Ah here it is." Luan said as she picked up the spell book with a picture of a skull on the cover.

Luan sneaks back into Soothsayer's chamber where Izahr was waiting. "You got the spell book?" He asked.

"I got it." Luan said and presented the spell book to Izahr. Izahr grabs the book and flips through the pages. "Now you want me to contact Maggie or something?"

"Later. I have to go through this book first." Izahr replied. As he's looking through the book, Soothsayer walks into his chamber when he notices Luan.

"Greetings Luan." Soothsayer said as he walked through his chamber. "Oh hey Izahr."

"Hey." Izahr said with a glance. Soothsayer then stopped in his tracks and turned to face Izahr with wide eyes.

"Izahr." Soothsayer said. "You're free. Dear the gods. Children come in here hurry! We have an intruder!"

The rest of the Louds all enter Soothsayer's chamber. "Who broke in? Camo, Xander, or Hydro!?" Lori asked.

"None of them!" Soothsayer said and he points at Izahr. "That's the intruder!"

"Some guy cosplaying as a Organization XIII member?" Lincoln asked confused.

"I also want to point out that out of all three enemies you listed, only one is currently at large." Lisa pointed out.

"Guys, this is my friend." Luan told them but they didn't lower their guard.

"Luan, that is no friend of yours." Soothsayer said. "You must step away from him."

"Why So you can put him back in your book prison again because you refuse to make him a member of the eleven masters?" Luan glared.

"That's not it, Izahr has dark intentions." said Soothsayer.

"How do you know this guy?" Lynn asked.

"He was my apprentice." Soothsayer answered. "One of my first. I had started training him not long after the Eleven Masters were formed. Izahr trained under me for decades and learned quickly. However I learned that his intentions were not pure. One night he broke into the forbidden room that was full of cursed artifacts and dark magic items. One of our previous masters, Marida caught him in the act of trying to steal them. When I arrived, Marida was dead with Izahr holding the cursed blade that killed. Afterwards he escaped the temple and I went after him. I chased after him for centuries. He was the one who was behind Julius Caesar's assassination! He was the one who put the idea in the assassin's mind. I chased him for centuries until we reached the area between Europe and North Africa. That was where we both led armies into a brutal bloody war. That conflict is what know as the Crusades."

"The Crusades was actually a war between the two of you?" Lisa gasped.

"Only the first one." Soothsayer answered. "The others were for as written, the Holy Land. The battle ended with me trapping Izahr in that book. Which turned out to be a bad idea because that was my day planner. Didn't remember any of my appointments. And now here he stands, free from his prison. Luan, you can't trust him."

Izahr leaned down and whispered in Luan's ear. "Don't believe him Luan. He's lying to you."

"Luan, I told you about the Eleven masters who helped you train to defeat Jax. I know you are angry at my refusal to help your help but you need to trust not just me, but your family." said Soothsayer.

Luan looks between the two unsure what to choose. She then feels a presence besides her and sees her hyena spirit guide. "A difficult choice I see." Hyena said.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do." Luan admitted. "Do I trust Soothsayer or Izahr. I don't know who to believe because either one could be lying."

"Luan, you already know the answer." Hyena said. "Sometimes it's better to trust the devil you know over the one you don't." She then disappears. Luan contemplates what her guide told her. She then remembered how Soothsayer saved Lana and Lynn from Rampage and Lori, Leni and Lola from Carolborg and Sound Diva. She thought back to how it was Soothsayer that shut off the lockdown sequence when Mr. Cuddles trapped them outside so he could destroy Lily and it was Soothsayer who took the darkness out of the bear. She then remembered that it was Soothsayer who saved them after Irate separated from Lincoln and it was Soothsayer who healed her brother when he was critically injured by Rubbor. She remembers all the advice he gave them and how he directed them to the Eleven Masters. Since his freedom from his staff Soothsayer has nothing but guide them. She had her answer. She sighed and walked towards Izahr.

"Luan no!" Soothsayer shouts. Luan turns and smiles at Soothsayer and her siblings.

"Sorry guys." Luan said before facing Izahr.

"You made the right choice." Izahr said. Luan looks up at him and smiles.

"Yeah. I did." Luan said. Then out of nowhere, she does a flip kick that knocks the spell book out of Izahr's hand. She jumps up and grabs it. "Soothsayer is my friend and trust him way more than i trust you!" She then tossed the book to Lori. "Lori go!"

Lori nods and runs off while Izahr growls in anger. "I will not let my plans be foiled by a bunch of kids." He growled.

"We just ain't kids pal." Luan said. "We're the L-Crew."

"Not for long." Izahr growled before teleporting.

"Where did he go?" Lana asked.

"Probably after Lori." Luan answered. "Luna, go get Petty. Everyone else with me."

* * *

Lori ran far away from the base and she sighed in relief. "Ok I'm far away from the warehouse. But I need to suit up, just in case." said Lori, she then pressed a button on her watch and becomes Speed Queen. "Much better."

She begins to run off again when Izahr suddenly appears in front of her. "Give me the book girl." He demanded. "Now!"

"Hell no." Speed Queen scoffed. "You tricked my sister so I ain't giving you nothing except a one way ticket to the Dungeon."

Speed Queen takes a running start towards Izahr. "Levite!" Izahr shouted and a strong gust of wind is blowing towards Speed Queen.

"Aw crap." Speed Queen groaned as she tried to push through the wind only to get blown back into a tree. Speed Queen lets out a groan and rubs her head. She looks up and sees Izahr walking up to her.

"Give me the book." He orders. "Or die." He is then rammed to the side by Parkour who looks at her leader.

"Give me the book!" Parkour told her. Speed Queen nods and hands her the book. Parkour then runs off.

Izahr gets back up and notices Parkour has the book. "Roctear!" He shouted.

Parkour was approaching her ATV until the ground trapped her feet in case it in rock. "What the hell?" Parkour exclaimed.

Izahr approaches her with his hands sparking. "Give me the book girl."

"Um no." Parkour said before tossing the book up into the air where Firecracker flies in and catches it.

"Animilius." Izahr shouted. Firecracker was flying when he felt his body start twitching causing him to fall to the ground. Izahr walks over to see a wolf cub standing by the book. "The spell worked differently than I thought. But it should be easy to get the book.

"Yeah no." The wolf cub said before turning to the readers. "Yeah it's me Firecracker." He then growls and shoots a fireball from his mouth before igniting his hands, er paws and jumping onto Izahr.

"Oh god! Dear God! Mistakes were made!" Izahr shouted. While that was going on, Amplifier ran in and grabbed the book. Izahr throws Firecracker Wolf off him. "Cageid!" Suddenly a cage appears and Izahr kicks him into it.

Izahr locks the cage as Firecracker snarls and even tried to melt the cage. But Izahr puts a charm on the cage making it fireproof.

Izahr turns around and sees the book is gone. "Where's the book?!" Izahr shouted.

"Looking for this dude?" Izahr looks up and sees Amplifier with the book in her hand.

"Give me the book!" Izahr commands.

"Not happening dude." Amplifier said. "Now I'm gonna go down that old town road and bail. But you can have fun with my little friend. Oh Petty!"

"What's a Petty?" Izahr asked. Not long after he asked that, Petty comes crashing down in front of the wizard. "Oh. That's a Petty. You're not the only one who can call a monster. Sumonlina!" A portal then opens up and a large creature walks out. He resembled a tiger but he was walking on two legs wearing ripped pants. The creature narrows it's eyes and lets out a roar. "Meet Tigalis. Now Tigalis, take out that creature she calls Petty!"

Tigalis lunges towards Petty and tries to bite him but Petty smacked Tigalis to a car. "Big catman tried to hurt Petty." Petty said.

Izahr's jaw drops. His creature was slapped aside like it was nothing. "Tigalis! Get up and destroy him!" Tigalis gets up and roars before charging at Petty who launches forward and rams his body right into Tigalis. Petty then gets on top of him and punches him. Tigalis gets a hand up and catches a fist and punches Petty off of him.

"Petty's keeping that thing busy." Amplifier said. She then teleports behind Izahr and grabs Firecracker's cage. "Try to catch now dude!" She then flies off.

Izahr growls in anger and looks around for transportation. "Tigalis, deal with pink fool, I will hunt down the children myself." Izahr said.

Tigalis growls in acknowledgment but turns right into a right hand from Petty that knocks him back. "Catman no hurt Petty!" Petty shouted. Izahr sighs and begins to move away from the fight.

"Floaties." He mutters and begins flying.

* * *

In the air, Amplifier was making her way back to base with the book and Firecracker.

"You ok in there dude." Amplifier asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Firecracker answered. "But you might want to hurry because he's coming!"

"He can fly!?" Amplifier gasped.

"Shoot him down!" Firecracker barked back.

"I can't my hands are full!" Amplifier said.

"Oh right. Don't worry I got this!" Firecracker then starts shooting fire from his mouth while Izahr flies to avoid them.

"Reletar!" Izahr shouted. Suddenly the cage that Firecracker is in disappears causing him to plummet to the ground. "It appears that you can either save your brother or the book? Which one will it be?" Amplifier growls but then sees something which causes her to smile.

"How about both." Amplifier said before tossing the book up and flying after her wolf brother. A few seconds later, the book is snatched in the air by a bald eagle.

"What?!" Izahr exclaimed. While that was going Amplifier grabbed Firecracker right before he hit the ground.

"You know you look kind of cute." Amplifier cooed.

"Not now." Firecracker groaned. "Wildgirl, get that book after from this guy!"

Wildgirl lets out a screech and flies off with the book in talons wth Izahr not far behind.

"We need a plan." Amplifier said. "We can't keep playing keep away."

"I believe i have an answer." They turn and see Soothsayer behind them. "I've already ordered Wildgirl to meet us at the base. Speed Queen and Parkour will meets us there."

"What about Petty?" Amplifier asked.

"If I remember correctly he has his hands full." Soothsayer replied. "Last I saw he was dominating the was in." He looks at the wolf cub in Amplifier's arms. "Who's your new friend?"

"Firecracker." Amplifier answers.

"Sup." Firecracker says. "Think you can change me back?"

"Indeed. Very simple spell." Soothsayer answered. "Chanigilis!" Firecracker wolf then glows and turns back to human. "We must make haste!"

* * *

Wildgirl is flying towards the base with the spellbook in her talons.

"Hand me the book or else I'll roast you alive!" Izahr shouted.

Suddenly a crystal flies out of nowhere and knocks him out of the sky. Izahr gets up and sees Crystal Princess with the rest of the L-Crew with her. "You ain't roasting anyone bub!" She shouts. Soothsayer then appears with Amplifier and Firecracker along with Speed Queen and Parkour riding in.

"It is over Izahr." Soothsayer shouts. "You cannot win!"

"It's too early to determine that old man." Izahr told him. "You never asked why I wanted the book in the first place. It's quite simple really. In that book there's a spell and not just any spell a powerful spell that spread to this world. Wipe out civilization as we know it. I plan on using that spell to do just that and then use my own powers to rebuild this world in my image." He waved his hand and a few dozen rock monsters appeared. Tigalis then comes crashing down beside them. "I plan on taking that book even if I have to pull it off your corpse old man." Suddenly a loud crash is heard behind him and he turns to see Petty arrive.

"Me not done with Catman!" Petty roars before running at full speed and tackling the large tiger creature.

"Children I will deal with Izahr!" Soothsayer told them. "You handle his creatures." The L-Crew nod and engage the rock creatures. Ms. Appear stays behind. "Luan?"

"Let me help you." Ms. Appear pleaded. "It's my fault he got out. Let me fix my mistake."

Soothsayer thinks about and sighs. "Very well then." said Soothsayer. "But you do what I say understand?"

"You got it." Ms. Appear promised. "Let's catch up for a spell!"

"Good one." Soothsayer chuckled. "Now let's go!"

"Right!" Ms. Appear said. Soothsayer raises his staff which then fires lightning at Izahr.

"Refletstra!" Izahr shouted which causes a barrier to appear and block the lightning. Once the barrier is down, Ms. Appear jumps in and hits Izahr with a forcefield fist.

Izahr recovers and glared at Ms. Appear as he summons two swords in his hands. "It's time to put an end to you and the old fool!" Izahr shouted.

"It's curtains for you!" Ms. Appear laughed.

"Luan! Turn your forcefields into weapons!" Soothsayer shouts and Ms. Appear looks at him shocked.

"Turn them into weapons?" Ms. Appear says. "But I can't!"

"You don't know that!" Soothsayer told her.

"Yes I do!" Ms. Appear said. "Master Kai tried to teach me."

Flashback

Kai stood on the sidelines as Luan battled several illusions based on the jestorbots. "Now Luan, turn your forcefields into weapons!" He ordered.

"Wait I never done that before!?" Luan said.

"You must. You need more variety in your attacks. Much like your material." said Kai.

"Ok but what do I do?" Luan asks.

"Mold your forcefields like clay and they will take form." Kai answered.

"Ok I'll try." Luan said and attempted to do something easy like a rod.

However nothing happens. "You're not focused." Kai told her. "Your mind is scattered and therefore not allowing you to morph your forcefields. Calm your mind and focus one thing. Don't think of anything else. That's enough for today. Go rest."

End flashback

"He tried to teach me and I couldn't do it." Ms. Appear shouts.

"Are you done with your flashback yet?" Izahr asked but Ms. Appear and Soothsayer ignored him.

"Remember what he taught you!" Soothsayer shouts back. "Focus your concentration!"

"I'm bored. Killing you both!" Izahr shouted before charging forward with his swords. Ms. Appear's eyes widen as she prepares for the attack. Suddenly Soothsayer appears in front of her and blocks the swords with his staff.

"It's now or never Luan!" Soothsayer said.

"Ok I can do this." Ms. Appear said to herself.

She looked around as she saw her siblings fighting the rock creatures. She saw Speed Queen do a handspring kick onto a creature before hitting a tornado kick on two of them. She saw Wildgirl as a grizzly with crystal claws slashing the rock creatures in half while Crystal Princess was behind her smashing the rock creatures with her hammer. She saw Parkour and Firecracker fighting a large group of creatures and as they fought they looked like mirrors of each other as they moved in sync with each other. She turned and saw Petty still locked in battle with Tigalis as the large rubber picked up the larger cat monster and hitting a powerslam on him. Luan took a deep breath as she thought about what would happen if she didn't do this. The thought of her family and friends flashed in her mind as she focused her mind.

Meanwhile Soothsayer was losing ground against Izahr who knocked him to the ground. "You're getting weak in your old age Soothsayer." Izahr taunted.

"You will not win." Soothsayer said defiantly.

"I already have." Izahr said. He points behind Soothsayer who turns to see Amplifier being swarmed by several of the rock creatures as well as Black Ice and Multiple Girl pinned down not far away. And right in the middle of it all, Greenthumb and Prodigy were surrounded. "Your friends are finished and you are done." He raises his swords. "Farewell Soothsayer! See you in hell!" He lowers his swords when all of a sudden a forcefield blade comes in between Soothsayer and the two swords. Izahr looks and sees Ms. Appear with two forcefield swords.

"No we're not done yet!" Ms. Appear shouted. She pushes back Izahr and she twirls her forcefield swords.

"She did it." Soothsayer whispered to himself.

Ms. Appear charged towards Izahr and slashed at the Evil wizard, but Izahr blocked the attack with his swords. Then parry the attack but Ms. Appear blocks again and slashes on Izahr's right arm.

"Damn it." Izahr growled before glaring at Ms. Appear. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I?" Ms. Appear said. "I'm Luan Loud. Daughter of Lynn and Rita Loud. Younger sister of Lori, Leni, and Luna Loud. Older sister of Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud. Third in command of the L-Crew, comedian extraordinaire." As she speaks, aura surrounds her body and takes the shape of a hyena. "I am Ms. Appear and I'm the one that's going to take you down!" She swings one blade and cuts off one of Izahr's arms. He let's out a scream before collapsing to the ground. "You look like you could use a hand."

"You won't win." Izahr said weakly. Soothsayer then stands up.

"We already have." He says. He waves his hand and a portal appears. "You have caused enough pain Izahr! I hereby sentence you to Dark Void! You will have no magic and you'll have no escape."

"Screw you Soothsayer." Izahr growled.

"No. Screw you." Ms. Appear said before kicking Izahr in the head sending him flying into the portal which is then closed.

Then the rock creature and Tigalis disappeared into thin air. "Is it over?" Muiltipe Girl asked.

"It is children." Soothsayer responded.

"I hope he enjoys the Dark Voic, I never want to see him again." Crystal Princess said.

"That's the point of the Dark Void Lola, there is no escape from the Dark Void where they are powerless there." Soothsayer said.

"Good." Crystal Princess said.

"Soothsayer can you bring back Tigalis?" Wildgirl asks. "Please?"

"Why so we can turn him into an ally?" Firecracker asked.

"Well that and I don't he always looked like that." Wildgirl said. "Maybe he was a little kitty like Cliff."

"Perhaps." Soothsayer said. "Could someone get Cliff first? Perhaps he'll be able to talk with him."

"I'm on it." Speed Queen said and ran into the base and came back with Cliff in her hands.

"What's going on? I was grooming myself?" Cliff asked.

"We're gonna need you talk to someone real soon." Ms. Appear tells him. "We think he might listen to you."

"Alright fine." Cliff said. "Bring him out."

"Ok." Amplifier said before turning to Petty. "Be ready in case something goes bad." Petty nods.

"Alright Soothsayer." Speed Queen said. "Do your thing."

Soothsayer nods and gets ready to cast the spell. "Sumonlina." Soothsayer said and summoned Tigalis.

"Is that Tony the Tiger and did he fused with Tigerclaw?" Cliff asked.

"We need you to ask Tigalis some questions." said Wildgirl.

"On it." Cliff said jumping from Speed Queen's arms and walking up to the large cat. "Hey how's it going." Tigalis snarls in response. "Eh I've been better. Had my grooming interrupted so there's that." Tigalis lets out a growl. "I know right. So inconsiderate." Tigalis looks at the L-Crew and growls something to Cliff. "Don't worry. They're with me. So what's your story big guy?" Tigalis then let's out several growls and snarls with several hand motions. After a few moments he stopped. "Sounds rough big guy. Stay here for a sec." He then walks back to his owners.

"Well?" Crystal Princess prompts.

"Well he definitely was something else." Cliff said. "He was saying how some wizard dude showed up and next thing he knew he was that."

"Long story Cliff, we defeated him and send him to the Dark Void." Ms. Appear said.

"Good to hear." said Cliff. "So what are we gonna do with him?"

"Soothsayer could turn him back to normal." Multiple Girl suggested. "Right?" They all look at Soothsayer expectantly.

"You think you can do it?" Luan asked.

"Well here's the thing children." Soothsayer said.

"You can try dude." Amplifier said.

"Very well." Soothsayer said. He holds his staff up to Tigalis who suddenly glows. There's a flash of light and once the light disappears they expect to see a kitty cat. Except it turns into a tiger.

"That was unexpected." Firecracker said. Soothsayer then drops to a knee.

"Soothsayer are you ok?" Speed Queen asked as she helped the old wizard to his feet.

"I am fine Lori. But here's the thing my magic has it's limits. When I use a lot of it, it takes up some of my energy." Soothsayer explained.

"Huh I always pictured you like Dr. Fate or Dr. Strange." Firecracker said.

"I wish I had their power, but sadly I don't" Soothsayer stated.

"C'mon. Let's get back to base." Speed Queen said. "Petty grab the tiger."

* * *

In the training area, Luan is sitting on a crate thinking about the events that went down.

"Mind if I join you?" Luan turns and sees Soothsayer.

"Oh not at all." said Luan as Soothsayer sat beside her.

"I that you are still thinking about what happened today?" Soothsayer said.

"Yeah. Now I can see why you don't use much of your magic." said Luan.

"Yes, everyone has a limit on what they can do." said Soothsayer.

I'm really sorry about how I acted towards you." Luan said. "I was so angry about something you wouldn't do that I forgot about all the things you've done for us. I was ungrateful and i want to say sorry."

"No apologies needed my dear." Soothsayer assured her. "I should've told you why I couldn't help your friend instead of just saying that I couldn't. Maybe Izahr wouldn't have been freed."

"True but if I hadn't gone and freed him you wouldn't have gotten your closure with defeating Izahr." Luan pointed out. "Plus you got your day planner back and Petty now has a pet tiger that he renamed Tongri." The two turn to see Petty sitting on the floor next to the large cat petting him. "Tongri is a much better name than Tigalis."

"I agree." Soothsayer said. "As long I'm not going to feed him or clean up after him."

"Luna thinks this will teach Petty responsibility." Luan said. "But I really am sorry Soothsayer. I hope I've redeemed myself by fixing my mistake."

"And I hope I've redeemed myself in your eyes." Soothsayer said.

"Yeah. You have." Luan said. "Everyone deserves redemption. Even two weirdos like us."

"Indeed." Soothsayer agreed. Unknown to them, a certain teddy bear was listening to their conversation from inside with a frown.

"Everyone may deserve redemption but not everyone are able too." Mr. Cuddles said sadly. "Least of all me." He then sadly walks away.

* * *

Later that night, Soothsayer sat in his chambers meditating when he felt a disturbance. "A vision? It's been a while." He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees that he's in the base. Confused he looks around where he sees the L-Crew standing in fighting positions. He looks to where they're staring and he sees the L-Crew? "What is this? Two L-Crews? This makes no sense. The vision then ends with the two sets of L-Crews charging at each other. Soothsayer opens his eyes and sees he's back in his chambers. "What was that?"

 **Smoke: Hey guys Smoking Wrecker here with some bad news. I hate to say this but I'm cancelling Shadow Mistress because I have nothing for new chapters. I'm sorry guys, but I had nothing left to write. Anyway don't forget to review for the new chapter of Loud Heroes.**


	68. Hack Attack

**Zachlor16: Hey guys. Before we start this chapter i just want to take care of some housekeeping. ZNBT, we are NOT taking requests so we will NOT be doing any of your ideas. Everyone in the reviews have tried telling you that we aren't taking requests yet you still leave your request in each chapter. So you have forced our hand. If you leave your request one more time, your idea will never see the light of day ever! Any request you leave will be deleted. This is your final warning. Now on with the chapter.**

Soothsayer and Lori walked into the base from the training area discussing Soothsayer's vision. "So what do you think it means?" Lori asked.

"I'm not sure." Soothsayer admitted. "Visions are always complicated but this one is giving me a headache. Lisa hasn't done any cloning at all has she?"

"Not that I know of. But I think Steward could clone us somehow." said Lori.

"That could be possible, but we must wait and see." Soothsayer said.

"Agreed." Lori said. "Should I tell the others?" Soothsayer thinks about it and nods.

"It is best not to keep this a secret." Soothsayer responded. "Keeping the vision of Lincoln burning the city to ground proved to cause more harm then good. So our best choice is to tell them about the vision. Perhaps one of your siblings could provide a possible explanation for the reason that there are two L-Crews on the vision."

"Very well. I'll talk to them later." Lori promised. The two head to the computer where they see Clyde and Lisa typing away on the keyboard. "What's wrong guys?" Lisa and Clyde turn around to face her and she sees their faces were grim.

"Someone hacked our mainframe last night." Clyde said grimly.

"Hacked?! Who?!" Lori exclaimed.

"That's what's we're trying to find out. Before any info gets out." said Lisa.

"What about Martha? Does she know who hacked the mainframe?" Lori asked.

"Not sure. We haven't asked." Clyde answered.

"Ok then I'll ask." Lori said. "Martha, do you know who hacked the mainframe last night?"

"I have found no traces of malware in the mainframe Lori." Martha explained.

"Well that went nowhere." Lori said.

"Perhaps the hacker went in and out." Lisa theorized.

"I don't see how that could happen." Soothsayer said. "This base has a state of the art security system as well as a tiger cub and a rubber monster living here. There would be no way the hacker would get even close to the computer."

"Or maybe it was an outside job?" Clyde said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lori asked.

"Maybe someone hacked the mainframe from the outside." Clyde said.

"Perhaps." Lori said rubbing her chin. "Martha look into the criminal database and look up any hi-tech hackers."

"Searching." Martha said and become loading the results.

"There could be a lot of hi-tech hackers." said Clyde.

"We'll narrows it down." Lisa said.

"Search complete." Martha said. "Here it is." She brings up a picture of a man wearing glasses with tape on them. "This is Steve Ruke. A notorious hacker who is wanted in seven cities."

"Wow he's a nerd." Lori said. "Alright. Soothsayer can you please magic Lynn and Lincoln in here?"

"Of course." Soothsayer said before tapping his staff on the floor. A few seconds later Lynn and Lincoln appeared with the latter standing with an easel and canvas in front of him and the former posing. The two stop what they're doing and look around to see they're not outside anymore. They then turn to see Lisa, Lori, Clyde and Soothsayer looking at them funny.

"Uh." The four say in unison. Lincoln and Lynn look at each other before gathering all their stuff and tossing it to the side with a crash.

"Needed a new painting." Lincoln said quickly.

"I volunteered to model." Lynn added.

"It's not weird." They say in unison.

"That can wait, we have someone hacking into our mainframe and believe it this guy Steve Ruke." said Lori.

"That dork?" Lynn asked. "Wanted in seven cities? Last seen in Great Lakes City."

"That's 3 hours away." said Lisa. "Perhaps he is hiding there?"

"You want us to find him and bring him to justice?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, take him down." said Lori.

"Permission to give him a atomic wedgie?" Lynn asked excited and everyone around her gave her a deadpan look and her excitement died. "So that's a no?"

"Correct." Lori said sternly.

"How about a normal wedgie?" Lincoln asked. Lori sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Fine." Lori groaned. "But no fireball."

"Dang it." Lincoln said. "Take all the fun out of it. Alright. C'mon Lynn. Let's go beat up a nerd."

"Cool let's do this!" Lynn shouted as the two pressed the button on their watches and suited up. The two ran off to Parkour's ATV.

"Does a atomic wedgie involve a radioactive material?" Soothsayer masked.

* * *

In Great Lakes city, Steve Ruke sat in his apartment at his computer. "Ok. All I gotta do is hack into the bank's system and transfer all the money into my account." He then lets out a laugh with a snort. There's then a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Nerd's monthly!" The voice said. "We want to do a picture of you to put on the cover."

"Finally! My greatness is getting the respect I deserve." Steve said. He gets up and opens the door excitedly only to frown when he sees Parkour and Firecracker on the other side cracking their knuckles with evil smiles on their faces. "Uh oh." The two then pounce on Steve a loud crashing sound is heard inside along with screaming. Steve tries to crawl out the door only for two pairs of hands to grab him and drag him back in where the crashing sounds and screaming continued. "No! Not the underwear! Ahhh!" After a few minutes, Firecracker and Parkour walk out of the apartment with content smiles on their face

"Well that was fun." Firecracker said.

"Totally. C'mon, let's go find the cops and go home." Parkour said. Inside the apartment, Steve Ruke was lying on the ground with his hands tied behind his back with his underwear and bruises all over his body.

"What did I even do?" Steve groaned.

* * *

"So everything went well?" Lori asked. She was standing in front of the computer with Lynn and Lincoln on the screen.

"Yeah we beated the crap out of him." Lynn said.

"It felt good to be on the other end of the beatdown." Lincoln said.

"Was he hacking into our mainframe?" Lori asked impatiently.

"No but he was hacking into the bank's mainframe so he could transfer all the money into his account." Lincoln said. "We felt that was a good enough reason to beat him up."

"Well I can't argue there." Lori admitted. "And if he did hack our mainframe he can't now since he's in prison. Good job guys. Come on home."

"Will do." Lynn said. Lori then turns off the monitor and turns to Lisa.

"Think our problem is solved?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Lisa said. "We'll have to wait and see to find out."

"Hey guys what we talking about?" The girls turn and see Mr. Cuddles.

"Someone was trying to hack into our mainframe and we're trying figure out who the hacker is." said Lisa.

"Oh my goodness. Do you have any leads?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"Well at first we thought it Steve Ruke But he was hacking into the bank's mainframe." Lori said.

"But he might've hacked last night." Mr. Cuddles pointed out. "And he just decided to do the bank thing today."

"He's got a point there Lori." Lisa said. "Perhaps we wait and see what happens tomorrow."

"Alright then." Lori sighed. "We'll meet back here tomorrow."

"Agreed." Lisa said.

* * *

The next day, Lori entered the computer room and sees Lisa and Clyde typing away. "Anything?" Lori asked.

"So far nothing." Clyde answered. "But we haven't gone through everything yet."

"Let me know if you find anything." Lori told them before walking away to where Luna was tuning her guitar.

"They got anything yer?" Luna asked while not looking up from her work.

"So far nothing." Lori said. "This is nerve wracking. The fact that someone was able to hack into out mainframe is just insane."

"That's the last thing we need sis." Luna said placing her guitar to the side. "Who knows what would happen if our info got out to guys like the Terror Crew or Xander. It's bad enough that Rampage, Sound Diva and Tremor know who we are, we don't need those maniacs knowing our identities."

"You've been reading Lincoln's comics again haven't you?" Lori asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I have." Luna admitted. "Mostly some of the Spider-Man comics."

"Yeah we can relate to him." said Lori.

"You kids got any new info?" The girls turn to see Mr. Cuddles walking up to them. Lori shakes her head. "Don't worry girls. You threw the guy in jail. I'm pretty sure you're good now."

"DAMN IT!" Clyde shouted.

"Or not." Mr. Cuddles sighed.

Lori, Luna, and Mr. Cuddles all run towards Clyde and Lisa who are frustrated. "The hacker?" Luna asked.

"No, my dads are taking up bullfighting." Clyde replied sarcastically. "Of course it's the hacker!"

"Who the hell is hacking into our mainframe!?" Lori shouts. "Martha, do you got any info to share?"

"Not that I know of Lori." Martha said.

"You kids can figure this out." Mr. Cuddles assured them. "You got this." He then runs off.

"Does Mr. Cuddles seem off to you?" Lori asked.

Yeah he's been acting weird lately." Luna said.

"Hmm perhaps he's hiding something?" Lisa theorized.

"Can't you read his mind?" Clyde asked.

"His insides are nothing more but a voice recording and stuffing. I highly doubt I'll read his mind." Lisa said.

"It was magic that brought him to life." Lucy said out of nowhere startling everyone.

"That is also a good point." Lori said. "But we need to figure out who keeps hacking into our mainframe and why Martha can't trace them. How far did they get this time?"

"About 47 percent." said Lisa.

"Really that much?" Lori asked.

"Indeed. Almost to our personal files." Lisa said as she cleaned her glasses. "I believe we are dealing with a skilled hacker Lori."

"Hmmm." Lori hummed before turning to Luna. "What do you make of this?"

"A bad thing, I know. But I thought we threw Steve in jail." Luna said.

"We did." Lori sighed. "Lynn and Lincoln had some fun with him and then got the Great Lakes City cops. So he is definitely in prison."

"Maybe he was pawn for someone else?" Clyde suggested.

"Could be a possibility." Lisa agreed.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Lori asked.

"I believe I do. I can create a program or virus, when the hacker tries to hack into the mainframe, the program will get a lock on his or her location." Lisa said. "They have hacked their last mainframe."

"Do it." Lori said. "And we'll lie in wait to take this punk down once and for all."

* * *

Later that night, the Louds in their L-Crew gear along with Soothsayer, Petty and Tongri sat outside their base waiting for Lisa's program to alert them of the hacker. "So we all know the plan?" Lori asked.

"Yes." Everyone but two answered.

"No." Leni and Petty said causing Lori to facepalm.

"Seriously guys? We went over this six times." Lori scolded.

"Petty forgets." Petty replied.

"Plus I was thinking about going as Jasmine from Aladdin for Halloween and Tongri can be the tiger." Leni said.

Tongri lets out a purr causing Leni to pet the tiger cub.

"Ok. I'll explain it again." Lori groaned. "We're gonna wait out here until Lisa's program lets us know that we're being hacked into. Once we know, we'll go teach this hacker a lesson."

"Oh." Leni and Petty said in unison.

"Any other questions?" Lori asked. Lola raises her hand. "Yes Lola?'

"What if the hacker knows about this and they're one step ahead of us?" Lola asked.

"Get real Lola." Lana scoffs. "There's no way that could happen."

"There could be some villains who are one step ahead of us like Taskmaster. He can learn your moves just by looking at you." said Lincoln.

"Creepy." Luan said. "Then again I was one step ahead of you guys on my April's Fool days." Luan pointed out.

"But what if the hacker learns our secret identities what do we do?" Lola asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Lori admitted. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Wait. Where's Mr. Cuddles?"

"Oh, he's sleeping." Soothsayer said. "He didn't sleep well last night."

"That doesn't sound right." Lori said. "When we saw him earlier, he was fine."

"Maybe he was napping before we saw him." said Leni.

"Wait a minute since when does he sleep?" Lincoln asked. "He's a teddy bear, toys don't sleep."

Lori realized that Lincoln was right. As far as they knew, Mr. Cuddles didn't sleep. She then realized that Mr. Cuddles had been acting weird the past two days when they brought up the hacker. Asking if they had any clue who was hacking their mainframe, assuring them that they were good when Steve Ruke was arrested, and running off when they discovered they were hacked.

"We got to get in the base." Lori said. "Now!"

The Louds, Petty and Tongri all arrived back at the base. "Lori why did we came back to base even those the hacker is out there? Unless he's attacking right now." Leni said.

"Leni don't you get it?!" Lori asked.

"No." Leni said confused causing Lori to groan.

"The hacker isn't out there." Lori said. "The hacker is in here!" They all run towards the computer where they see someone at the computer typing away. "Stop what you're doing right now Mr. Cuddles!" Mr. Cuddles stops typing and sighs before turning to face the L-Crew with regret on his face.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this." Mr. Cuddles said. "I was gonna tell you tomorrow if I didn't get in tonight but i guess that's not happening is it?"

"I did not want to believe it." Soothsayer said sadly. "I almost don't believe what I'm seeing with my own eyes yet here it is."

"How come my program isn't working to stop the virus?" Lisa asked confused. "It should've alerted us when you started hacking." Mr. Cuddles lets out a sigh.

"Martha reactivate Lisa's program please." Mr. Cuddles requested with a sad tone.

"Of course Mr. Cuddles." Martha said. A few seconds later, the device in Lisa's hand starts going off pinpointing the location of the hacker: the base.

"You haven't changed Mr. Cuddles." Lori said. "You're still bad and you reprogrammed Martha to help you!"

"Actually he didn't reprogram me." Martha told them. "He asked for my help and I said yes."

"What are you helping Mr. Cuddles with?" Lori asked.

"I'm trying to find your great Harriet." Mr. Cuddles answered. "Since I'm no longer evil I want to prove to her that I'm good now. So I'm using your mainframe to find her and well it's taking me awhile to do since I don't have fingers and such."

"You're trying to find Great Grandma Harriet?" Lucy asked and Mr. Cuddles nodded.

"I know I could've asked you kids where she was living but i didn't want to burden you kids with that." Mr. Cuddles said. "So since you're here, where is she? I want to see her again and say I'm sorry. I have to. I need to. I need to show I'm good now. That I've changed for the better." The Louds look at each other with frowns before looking back at Mr. Cuddles.

"Mr. Cuddles, you're not going to find Great Grandma Harriet." Lincoln said gently and Mr. Cuddles looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"She's in a better place dude." Luna replied gently.

"Florida?" Mr. Cuddles answered.

"Not Florida." Luan said. "We mean she's no longer with us."

"She's at a retirement home?" Mr. Cuddles asked again.

"No she passed away." Lucy said.

"Oh I see." Mr. Cuddles said. "She's gone. She's gone." He then starts chuckling. "She's gone." He then starts full out laughing. "She's gone!"

"I don't think he knows how to handle this." Soothsayer said. "Perhaps we need to slap him."

"On it." Lola said before slapping the laughing teddy bear.

"Thanks." Mr. Cuddles said before sitting down. "I can't believe she's gone. Did she go peacefully?"

"In her sleep." Lori answered.

"Least she wasn't in pain." Mr. Cuddles said.

"Sorry you had this way." Lori said patted Mr. Cuddles' back.

"It's not your fault." Mr. Cuddles said. "It's just hard to believe that she's gone. And I owe you kids an apology too."

"Apology accepted dude." said Luna.

"I'm not apologizing for the hacking." Mr. Cuddles said. "Well I am, but I'm also apologizing for everything I did when I was bad. You see there's more to my story than you know. You see Harriet was about seven years old when she got me. We played together all the time and slept in the same bed together. But she wished that I was alive so we could have real fun. One day we went to the park when we stumbled upon this spell book. Harriet realized that this was the way for her wish to be granted."

"Did it work?" Leni asked.

"Of course it did Leni." Mr. Cuddles facepalmed or in this case facepawed. "I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Sorry." Leni said.

"Anyway I came to life and I couldn't believe that I was a living being. Harriet and I had a lot of fun together until." Mr. Cuddles said and looked down.

"You went nuts." Luan finished and Mr. Cuddles nodded.

"These emotions were so new that I didn't know how to handle them." Mr. Cuddles said. "I wanted to show Harriet what she ment to me. So I made plans to take over Royal Woods with an army of toys and stuffed animals and Harriet would be my queen. I showed Harriet my plans and I thought she'd be thrilled. But I was wrong. She was horrified at what i was planning. That's when I discovered a new emotion: anger."

"Anger is never good." Lincoln said as he was referring to Irate.

"Anyway I attacked Harriet and we both fought, I lost the battle and I figured I would take over Royal Woods myself and my followers of toys myself. But then Harriet tricked me into forgiveness and trapped my in that box and well you know the rest of the story." Mr. Cuddles explained.

"Whoa. Great Grandma Harriet was sneaky." Lucy said. "But why do you feel like you need redemption with us?"

"Well I tried to tear your family apart." Mr. Cuddles said. "I blamed Lily for so much and then tried to kill her. I need to redeem myself to you kids to show that I'm sorry." Everyone looks at each other and then turn back to Mr. Cuddles.

"But you have redeemed yourself." Lola said. Mr. Cuddles looks at her confused.

"I have?" Mr. Cuddles asked.

"Yeah. You watch Lily when we're busy." Lori said.

"You helped figure out how to turn us back to normal after we were turned to stone." Lincoln said.

"You help us figure out solutions to tough problems." Luna said.

"Not to mention you figured out what caused our powers to switch and fixed the machine to put them back in the right body." Lisa added.

"And most importantly, you became our friend." Soothsayer finished. "As well as my best friend."

"Wow I earned your forgiveness even those I was trying it earn your forgiveness." said Mr. Cuddles.

"Your one of us Mr. Cuddles." Leni said. "Your part of this dysfunctional family that we all love."

"And I think we should've given you this a long time ago." Lisa said as she handed a watch to the bear. "You're now officially a member of the team."

"Really?" Mr. Cuddles asked and they all nodded.

"You earned your place at the table." said Lori.

"Honestly you earned it months ago." Lincoln said. Mr. Cuddles and Lily frees herself from Leni's grasp and waddles over to Mr. Cuddles and hugs him tight which Mr. Cuddles returns.

"Aw that's totes cute." Leni said.

"Petty loves Teddy bear." Petty said.

Petty then walks up to the two picks them up and gives them a large hug. While everyone looked on, Lori turned to Soothsayer. "Do you think you can do something for us real quick?" She asked.

"Of course." Soothsayer said with smile, knowing what she was talking about.

* * *

The L-Crew, Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles appeared at Royal Woods cemetery and Mr. Cuddles looked around confused. "Where are we?" He asks.

"Royal Woods cemetery, this is where we bury the dead when they pass away." Luna said.

"We're paying someone a visit." said Lucy.

They walk through the cemetery until they reach a specific tombstone. When Mr. Cuddles looked at it he gasped. "Harriet." Lily then raises her hand and bouquet of flowers grow next to Mr. Cuddles who picks them up. He then walks up to the tombstone and sets them down.

"One more thing." Soothsayer said. His staff then glows. Mr. Cuddles continues to stare at the tombstone when he feels something touch his shoulder. He turns and sees a woman with black hair wearing a black with one eye visible from behind her bangs. Mr. Cuddles gasps.

"Harriet?" Mr. Cuddles says. "It can't be."

"Hello Mr. Cuddles, it's been awhile." said Harriet. "I see that you got out of your prison."

"Actually some pets got me out." said Mr. Cuddles.

Harriet smiles. "As one can expect with my family." She says. She then looks over at her great grandchildren. "Hello children. It's good to see you all again. But for some, it is nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, Great Grandma Harriet." said Lucy.

"So that's Great Grandma Harriet. Hey Lola does.." Lana was about to ask until Lola answered.

"I see it too."

"How are you here?" Mr. Cuddles asks. Harriet smiles and looks over his head.

"Your friend used his magic to bring my spirit here." Harriet explained. "But only for a few minutes." Mr. Cuddles smiles and immediately jumps into her arms and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Mr. Cuddles said.

"For trying to kill me and bring toys to life to take over Royal Woods?" Harriet asked.

"Yes." Mr. Cuddles replied.

"Mr. Cuddles, you don't need to apologize because I've already forgiven you." Harriet told him. Mr. Cuddles looks at her shocked.

"You have? Why?" Mr. Cuddles asked. "After everything I've done, how can you forgive me?"

"After the day I buried you in the backyard of where my nephew would raise his family, I thought about you and had second thoughts about it burying you and I knew I couldn't stay mad at you for long. After all you were my best friend." said Harriet.

"And you were mine. I just wanted to show you how much I cared. I guess i went about it the wrong way." Mr. Cuddles said. "I wanted to give the town and we could rule it together. I even tried to do the same with Lily. But I've changed. I don't want any of that. I just want to be better. Whatever it takes."

"And I'm proud of you for changing Mr. Cuddles." Harriet said. "But it'll be a hard challenge."

"I know Harriet." Mr. Cuddles said. "And I'm ready for the challenge. If there's anything your great grandkids taught me is that no challenge to tough and that you can do anything if you try. I'm gonna be better Harriet. I promise."

"I'm happy to hear that." Harriet said.

"I hate to break it to you two, but the spell is beginning to wear off." said Soothsayer.

"Thank you Soothsayer." Harriet said as she picked Mr. Cuddles.

"You really have to go don't you?" Mr. Cuddles asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, I do." Harriet answered. "But I will never forget you Mr. Cuddles."

"And I'll never forget you." Mr. Cuddles promised. Harriet gives him a hug and places him back on the ground before standing back up.

"Take care of the kids Mr. Cuddles." Harriet requested.

"I will Harriet." Mr. Cuddles nodded.

"Bye Great Grandma Harriet." Lucy said as she and the rest of the Loud kids all waved good bye.

"Farewell everyone." Harriet said. "Take care of each other. And goodbye Mr. Cuddles." She then vanishes.

"Good bye." Mr. Cuddles said and placed the flowers on Harriet's grave.

"How you feeling Teddy dude?" Luna asked.

"You know I feel feel better than I have in decades." Mr. Cuddles said. "I guess I owe you all a thank you. I've got what I needed." He then jumps onto Soothsayer's shoulder. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Ok let's go." Soothsayer said as he and the Louds all walked on home.

"So are we not gonna talk about how Great Grandma Harriet looks like an older Lucy?" Lana asked.

"Eh. Maybe tomorrow." Lincoln said.

"It was great seeing her." Lucy smiled.

 **Zachlor16: Hey guys. First I just want to apologize to anyone who was offended by our Crusades joke. We never intended to offend anyone we just want to provide entertainment. So we are sincerely sorry.**

 **Smoke: Yeah we didn't mean to insult anyone's nationality or religion. We never meant to offend anyone, but we promise it'll never happen again. We'll think before we write.**


	69. The Same Page

It's morning in the Santiago/Casagrande household. Ronnie Anne walked downstairs to get some breakfast, but she wasn't herself this morning, she's tired from the nights that she and her older brother Bobby were on night patrol as Surge and Armor. They may have kept the city safe, but it comes at a cost for the lack of sleep.

Once Ronnie Anne reaches the table and sits, Rosa has already made her a 3 cheese omelet. "Morning sweetie." Rosa said and placed her breakfast in front of her granddaughter.

"Morning Abuela." Ronnie Anne said with a yawn. She looked over at Bobby and saw him with his face in his cereal. Rosa saw this as well and proceeded to slam her spoon on the table.

"ROBERTO!" Rosa shouted causing Bobby to jolt up. "No sleeping at the table."

"Sorry Abuela." Bobby said as he wiped the milk and cereal off his face.

"That's the 8th time you fell asleep at the table. What were you doing last night?" Rosa asked.

"Late night workouts." Bobby lied.

"Well you need to stop it!" Rosa scolded. "You need your sleep. Both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Abuela." The two answer in unison.

"Good." Rosa said. "Now who wants more flapjacks?"

* * *

Later at the Bodega, Ronnie Anne is stacking some canned food on the shelves until she hears muffling in the next aisle. She sighs and walks to the source of the sound and sees Bobby stuck in the freezer.

"If I had a nickel for everytime this happened." Ronnie Anne sighed and walked to the freezer door and frees her older brother.

"How the hell do you keep getting trapped in there?" Ronnie Anne scolded.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm cursed or something?!" Bobby scolded back.

"Niños stop fighting." Hector shouted from where he was stocking shelves. "The last thing I need is you two arguing in front of the customers."

"Sorry Abuelo." Bobby and Ronnie Anne say in unison.

"I know you two are tired but I need you to be on the same page." Hector continues. "My papi always said that if people aren't on the same page, things go wrong. So you two need to work together and act civil to finish the job."

"Yes Abuelo." Bobby And Ronnie Anne said in unison.

"That's my grandkids. Maybe one day you'll be telling your kids that." Hector said and walked away to get back to work.

Ronnie Anne and Bobby blushed at the thought of kids but they shook the blush away when they heard the door open. "Sounds like a customer." Bobby said. They head over to the door to see Luna with the twins, Lisa and Lily. "Oh hey Luna!" Luna looks up and sees the Santiago siblings.

"Sup dudes. We're just here to get some snacks for the you know what." Luna said.

"Gotcha." Ronnie Anne said.

"No meat!" Lana said out of nowhere.

"Um what's up with her?" Bobby asked.

"Lana has become a vegetarian." Lisa explains. "After becoming the animals that we normally eat, she has decided to swear off meat."

"Good for you Lana." said Bobby. "So what's new on your end guys?"

"We're about to increase our efforts on hunting down Surge and Armor." Lisa answered. Bobby and Ronnie Anne stiffened a little when Lisa said that.

"Um uh why?" Ronnie asked.

"It's time for those two to be taken down." Lola said as she smashed her fist into her palm.

"But shouldn't you guys be hunting down the Terror Crew or Xander?" Bobby asked.

"Don't worry dude." Luna assured him. "They're next. But we figured that they'd be easier to hunt down."

"Because they come out at night?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That and they're attire is so lazy." Lola said. "A scarf and a beanie oh please."

"But what makes you think they'll come out?" Bobby asked.

"They'll show up alright." Luna said. "And when they do they'll rot in the Dungeon in the remainder of their days."

Ronnie Anne and Bobby gulped as the Louds continued to gather their stuff with Luna giving Lily a lollipop. "Um, don't you guys think it's a little harsh to throw them in the Dungeon?" Bobby asked. The Louds look at each other and laugh.

"Honestly we're doing them a favor." Lola said.

"Yeah, Linc and Lynn are itching to get their hands on them." Lana said.

"Indeed. If it wasn't for Lori convincing them that the Dungeon is a better option, who knows what my elder brother and fifth eldest sister would do." Lisa added. "Especially after what they did with Steve Rukes."

"Anyways, we gotta roll." Luna said. "Later dudes." Luna pays for the snacks and walks out with her younger sisters right behind her.

"So what happened to Steve Rukes?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Lincoln and Lynn beated the living crap out of him and gave him a wedgie." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Sorry I asked." Bobby sighed. "Now what do we do? The L-Crew ain't gonna rest till they catch Surge and Armor." Bobby then gets an idea. "I got it! We just gotta prove to them that we're heroes!"

"And how do we do that?" Ronnie Anne scoffed.

"By going after the Terror Crew!" Bobby answered.

"That's a horrible idea." Ronnie Anne said in monotone.

"Think about it. They're looking for us, we find the Terror Crew, the L-Crew finds us and sees that we're Heroes." said Bobby.

"Or the L-Crew finds us. We lose our friendship and relationships with them, our family will be ashamed of us, while wearing orange jumpsuits in a maximum security prison." Ronnie Anne said.

"At least I'm doing all the thinking." Bobby said.

"Bobby, that's not thinking that's throwing our lives away!" Ronnie Anne argues. "The Terror Crew are four of the most dangerous criminals in Royal Woods. Not only that, three of them are considered level nine metas and Candyman is a psycho."

"You're disagreeing with me? The girl who killed Nuke in the nuts?" Bobby said.

"Look, I'll admit that I caught him by surprise." Ronnie Anne said. "But Nuke is different now! You didn't see him in the Terror Crew's last fight with the L-Crew. He was crazy!"

"Look I get it you're scared. But we have two choices either we get on the L-Crew's good side by hunting down the Terror Crew or get locked up behind bars." Bobby said. "There is no third option sis."

"I'm not scared I'm smart!" Ronnie argues. "Squatch decimated Lynn in their first meeting then proceeded to dominate the rest of the L-Crew when they tried to fight him. And Johnny damn near killed Lincoln and bested Lori!"

"Ok smarty pants what's your great idea?" Bobby asked.

Ronnie Anne thinks about it and realizes she's got nothing. "Fine. We'll go after the Terror Crew." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Alright, then it's settled." said Bobby. "We take down the Terror Crew and prove to the L-Crew that we are heroes."

"If we don't make it, I'm never speaking to you in the afterlife." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Noted." Bobby said.

* * *

Surge and Armor sat in an alleyway with Armor sitting on his motorcycle and Surge sitting on a dumpster. "Ok, so how do we find their hideout?" Armor asked. "You were kidnapped by them once, do you remember where their hideout was?" Surge thinks about and shakes her head.

"Nuke teleported everyone to the hideout so I couldn't tell you where it was." She explained.

"Well that bites." Armor groaned when he remembered something. "I heard from a couple friends of mine that the Terror Crew run a bunch of gangs. They sell drugs, weapons, cars and other stuff."

"Ok but how does that help us find them?" Surge asked.

"Simple. The Terror go to each of their 'businesses' to go collect the money." Armor answered. "So, we find out where their dealers are."

"We find the Terror Crew." Surge finished. "Let's roll."

* * *

Surge and Armor arrive at the docks to see several cases of weapons in them. Some were even hi-tech. "Look at this stuff." Surge whispers.

"I know. C'mon, let's go see where the Terror Crew collect the money." Armor said. They sneak around the docks where they see a gathering of thugs and in front of them stood Squatch and Candyman.

"This money is a little less than usual." Squatch growled. "Slow sales?"

"W-w-well, you see we um o-o-ordered a pizza last night so we used some of the money to pay for it." A thug stammered. Candyman shakes his head and starts wagging his finger at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Bad for form." Candyman scolded. "Using our money for pizza."

"We're sorry Mr. Candyman." Another thug said.

"We don't collect apologizes." said Squatch. "We collect money."

"Perhaps we should show our friends what happens when you spend our money on things." The Candyman suggested.

"Excellent idea." Squatch growled. He grabs the lead thug by the throat and lifts him up. "Now, how much did you spend?"

"A couple hundred." The thug choked out.

"What do you think of that Willy?" Squatch asked.

"No good." Candyman responded.

"Agreed." Squatch said. "Now where did you get the pizza?"

"Luigi's." The thug choked out as Squatch squeezed a little harder. Squatch then turns to Candyman.

"Is that the new place Downtown?" He asked.

"No it's the new place Uptown." Candyman answered.

"That solves that. What else did you order?" Squatch asked.

"A few drinks." The thug answered while being choked. "And some garlic knots."

"Any left?" Squatch growled.

"Yes." The thug answered.

"Just kill him already!" Another thug begged.

"Willy!" Squatch called.

"On it." Candyman said before shooting the thug in the head with his cane. "No interruptions please."

"Thank you." Squatch said. "Anything else we want to know?"

"Yeah right behind you!" Another Thug shouted.

Squatch and the Candyman looked behind them and see Surge and Armor in battle stances.

"I'm sorry to say this to you Trick or Treaters, but it's not Halloween yet." The Candyman said.

"We're not trick or treaters. We're Surge and Armor and we're gonna ask you to put that guy down." Surge said.

"Sure." Squatch said before squeezing the thing's neck which resulted in a loud snap. Squatch then drops the thug who lays motionless.

"Dear God." Armor gasped. "We're gonna take you down!" He then leaps up only to get backhanded out of the air by Squatch which sends him flying into Surge.

"Well that was a waste of time." Squatch said. "We're out of here. We expect extra money next time. We're also taking the rest of this pizza as compensation." He grabs the pizza and Candyman with the money and leaps off.

"Come on! They're getting away!" Surge shouted as she got back up.

"Hold on." Armor said. "Let's just follow them but at a distance. That's our best chance of following them to their hideout."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea." Surge said.

* * *

Nuke and Johnny sat on the couch watching the Detroit Lions game and they were getting into it. "C'mon! Tackle him! Tackle him!" Johnny shouted. "He's right there!"

"My grandmother can tackle better than these dumbasses!" Nuke shouted.

"Yeah and she's dead!" Johnny added. They then get excited. "Interception!"

"Run man run!" Nuke shouted. "Touchdown!"

"Tied game baby!" Johnny said. Squatch and Candyman then walk in with Squatch placing the pizza on the coffee table.

"What'd I miss?" Squatch asked.

"The Steelers were in the lead. But now the Lions and the Steelers are tied." said Johnny.

"Sweet." said Squatch. "At least it's better than our arms dealers spending our money on pizza."

"I hope you set an example." Johnny said not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"I did, I snapped his neck and bitch smacked Armor." said Squatch.

"Armor?" Nuke repeated. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Just trying to fight me , but I dealt with him and Surge." Squatch said.

"I also killed another one of our dealers who tried to rush Squatch's torture." Candyman added.

"Ok so we're down two dealers? No big deal." Nuke shrugs.

"Exactly. Let's just sit back and enjoy the game." Squatch said. Suddenly Surge and Armor come crashing through the window. "Damn it."

"Told you on the way back we should've made sure they were dead." Candyman said.

"I knocked them out cold anyway." said Squatch. "I thought they wouldn't follow us."

"Guess again furball!" Surge shouted as she aimed her hands which are glowing with golden energy.

"Oh look, someone with energy powers." Nuke said sarcastically before coating his own hand in energy, twice as much as Surge. "You're just second rate kid. Now get lost. We don't want any girl scout cookies."

"We're not selling anything. We're here to kick your butts!" Armor said. The four look at each other then at the two then back at each other before finally laughing.

"Why are they laughing at us?" Armor asked.

"I think the fact they want to fight us?" Surge whispered back.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but you two aren't worth our time." Johnny said.

"Not worth your time?" Surge asked.

"You two just stop bank robbers." said Squatch.

"No. We also saved people from the great inferno." said Armor.

"You mean Firecracker's hellfire?" Squatch asked.

"Uh yeah. That." Surge said.

"Yeah right." Johnny scoffed.

"But we did!" Armor argued.

"Look kids, just run along so we can enjoy the game." Squatch said. "This is the final play and there's one minute left." The four then go back to watching the game. Surge let's out a small growl.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" Surge shouted. She then fires a energy beam that hits the T.V. "Oops." The Terror Crew don't say anything as they stare at the destroyed television. They then look at the two siblings with a look of fury.

"The Lions were about to make the biggest play in the game and you destroyed our flatscreen." Nuke said with venom in his voice. "You two are dead!"

"Now we have their attention." Armor said.

"That might not be the best thing Armor." Surge said.

"Why?" Armor asked right before he is uppercutted by Squatch and sent flying out of the base.

"That's why!" Surge shouted. "Carlota could of seen that coming." She muttered under her breath.

Nuke runs up to Surge, but Surge dodges the punch and fires an energy blast at Nuke's face. The Candyman turns his cane into a sledgehammer and has an devilish smirk on his face.

"You children will feel some sweet pain!" Candyman said as he swung his hammer at Surge who dodged it only to get hit by Nuke.

"You think you're a proper energy user?" Nuke growled. "You're second rate!" Outside Squatch was tossing Armor around like a doll.

"Get up punk." Squatch growled. "Think you're so tough then get up." Armor grabs a trash can and hits Squatch in the head which stuns him.

"How'd you like that?" Armor said right before he was shoulder tackled by Johnny Speed.

"Got to cocky kid." Johnny said. He grabs Armor by his shirt and starts rapidly punching him all over before dropping him on the ground and kicking him across the alley.

"That hurt." Armor groaned as Surge landed next to him to try to help him up.

"We gotta go!" Surge said. "Now!" Armor looks over and sees the Terror Crew approaching. Surge then blasts the ground which kicks up dust which allows the two to escape. Once the dust clears, the Terror Crew see that they're gone.

"Oh dear. They got away." Candyman said.

"Don't worry boys." Johnny assured them. "They won't get far."

* * *

In a alleyway in the city, Surge and Armor were hiding behind a abandoned car and they were arguing.

"You just had to blow up their TV!" Armor shouted.

"It was an accident! Besides I was being Squatch's new punching bag!" Surge shouted. "I had to deal with Nuke and the Candyman."

"So what? I had both Johnny and his hairy brother!" Armor shouted back. "So who had it worst?"

"Ugh. This is your fault!" Surge said before kicking Armor in the shin. "Fight the Terror Crew you said. It'll be no problem you said. Now we pissed off four of the most dangerous criminals in Royal Woods!"

"Oh please. Your overreacting." Armor said before they heard a loud thud. They peek from behind the dumpster and see the Terror Crew in the middle of the street.

"Surge and Armor get your asses out here now!" Johnny shouted. "You think you can walk into our hideout, destroy our flatscreen and then walk away? Yeah, no. So here's what's going to happen, you two are gonna crawl out of whatever hole you're hiding in and take your beating. And if you don't, let's just say a lot of people are gonna get hurt. So heroes and I use the word lightly, what's it gonna be? Come out and die or hide and let others die? You got five seconds."

Surge and Armor both hid behind the dumpster. "Well I guess this is the end for us." said Armor.

"Looks like it." Surge said. They peek out again and see the Terror Crew still in the same spot.

"Time's up!" Johnny shouted. "Alright boys, let's have some fun."

"I wouldn't be so sure Johnny." The four turn and see the eleven members of the L-Crew.

"Well ain't this a surprise." Johnny said. "It's been a while L-Crew. I don't remember the last time we saw you. Nuke didn't you see them last week?"

"Yeah, I was saving Candyman." said Nuke. "While Supercharged."

"What are you kids doing here? Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Squatch mocked.

"We're here to take Surge and Armor to the Dungeon." Speed Queen answered. "And since you four are here.l, you can tag along with them."

"As tempting as that sounds, we're in the middle of something." Johnny said. "So we'll have to postpone."

"Not happening Johnny." Firecracker said. "We're taking you four down now."

"You know what, I'm still angry about missing the end of the Lions game." Squatch growled. "So if you runts want a fight, you won't hear me complain."

"Indeed boys." Candyman said. "Let's have a sweet fight."

"So you are working with the Terror Crew." Amplifier accused.

"Correct I am working with the Terror Crew." The Candyman admits. "I supply my new friends with the new drug that gives them a boost."

"We even had Payback, before you locked her up." Johnny growls.

"Enough talk!" Nuke shouted. "Let's go!"

Both teams charged at each other and began their fight. Ms. Appear forms a forcefield hammer and smacks Squatch in the face. Nuke fired some energy blasts at Amplifier, but she teleports around the blasts. The Candyman turns his cane into rifle and aims at Parkour.

"This'll be sweet." The Candyman said.

"Try it bub!" Parkour challenges. Candyman starts firing his rifle but the bullets bounce right off her.

"Well isn't that sour." Candyman said. Parkour then runs up and hits him in the gut. Nearby, Johnny was running around avoiding Firecracker's fireballs.

"You ain't gonna touch me kid!" Johnny taunted. "And this time when I kill you, I'll make sure you're dead!"

"Fat chance!" Firecracker said.

Then Speed Queen tackled Johnny Speed to the ground. "Watch the movement, not the mouth!" Speed Queen smirked.

"So we having another dance blondie?" Johnny taunted as he and Speed Queen wrestled on the ground.

"Seems like it." Speed Queen smirks only to suddenly get grabbed by her costume and tossed aside. She looks up and sees Squatch. "You're interrupting Squatch."

"Don't really give a damn to be honest." Squatch growled. He then raises his arms and brings them down with Speed Queen barely getting out of the way.

Parkour then picks up a car and throws it towards Squatch, but Squatch catches the car but Firecracker snaps his fingers and the car explodes in front of Squatch's face.

"What a dumbass." Firecracker smirked. However that was short lived when Nuke fires energy shots at Firecracker, but Firecracker dodges some of the shots until he gets hit by the last one.

"Who's the dumbass now?" Nuke taunted before getting hit from behind by an ice blast from Black Ice.

"You are." Black Ice said before getting smacked by Candyman's cane turned mace.

"Perhaps you should cut your bangs!" The Candyman said right before getting shocked by Amplifier.

"And maybe you should watch your back dude." Amplifier counters before getting kicked by Johnny.

"Take your own advice Amplifier." Johnny mocked. Amplifier gets back up charged up her fists.

"Let's rumble bro." Amplifier challenges.

Johnny smirks and charges towards Amplifier, but she teleports out of Johnny Speed's way and then shoots a lightning bolt at Johnny Speed's back. "Damn it!" Johnny grunted. He gets back up and charges towards Amplifier again.

"Too slow dude." Amplifier taunted. Johnny growled and charged again but Amplifier teleported away. However Johnny was ready and ran back to where he originally was. Amplifier appears but is shocked to see Johnny no longer there. She turns around where she gets hit with a left hook from Johnny.

"How'd you like that?" Johnny taunted. "Hey Mike, how you doing?" He looks over and sees Squatch with Multiple Girl and her clones all over him.

"Get off me!" Squatch roared.

"Like, no way." Multiple Girl said. "We're totes taking you down!"

"By the way, your hair is really soft." Clone two days. "What conditioner do you use?"

"Head and Shoulders!" Squatch shouted and bursts free from the grasps of Multiple Girl and her clones. But Squatch gets smacked in the face by Crystal Princess' crystal buster and then again in the gut. Wildgirl in rhino form charges towards Squatch and rams him in the gut.

"Nice one." Crystal Princess said.

"Same on your end." Wildgirl replied.

"Tell me what you think of this!" Nuke shouted before blasting the two. Crystal Princess blocks one blast but Wildgirl gets hit. Crystal Princess is about to fire crystals but Johnny runs by and grabs her, carrying her off.

"Who wants some?" Nuke challenges. He is then hit by a mailbox. He looks and sees Prodigy with several objects floating around her.

"I would you neanderthal!" Prodigy said.

"What you call me?" Nuke asked.

"A Neanderthal." Prodigy said and threw the floating objects towards Nuke. Nuke blasts some of the objects with his energy blasts.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A NEANDERTHAL!" Nuke yelled as he fired a blast at Prodigy who levitated out of the way. Meanwhile, Candyman and Black Ice were clashing blades.

"So why did you join the Terror Crew?" Black Ice asked.

"Simple. It's best for business." Candyman responded as he swung his cane sword at Black Ice. "And I'm all about business." He then kicks Black Ice away and turns to face Greenthumb. "Oh aren't you a cute one." Candyman picks her up and tickles her stomach causing her to giggle. "You're lucky I like babies." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lollipop. "Here you go." Greenthumb grabs the lollipop greedily and starts sucking on it as Candyman puts her down. He then forms a hammer. "No hard feelings." Greenthumb just raises her hand which brings up a vine that sends Candyman flying.

"Nice one." Black Ice said in a monotone voice to Greenthumb. Greenthumb babbles something, but the Candyman appears again with his cane with a helicopter blades hovering off the streets. "Sigh."

"I got him!" Firecracker shouted.

Firecracker shoots several fireballs at Candyman who barely avoids them. Candyman then flies towards Firecracker and attempts to kick him but Firecracker avoids him with ease.

"Sky combat isn't my forte." Candyman said. "Squatch, a little assistance please!" Suddenly a truck coming flying up and hits Firecracker, knocking him out of the sky.

In the alleyway, Surge and Armor are listening to battle rage in the street. They take a peek out and see Nuke hitting Parkour hard in the stomach causing her to crash into a car. They then see Squatch punching Firecracker into the ground and Johnny hitting a knee to a kangaroo Wildgirl. They then look to see Candyman using his cane hammer to smash the ground and trip up Speed Queen.

"We can't just watch and let L-Crew die. We need to do something!" Surge said.

"How?" Armor asked. "In case you haven't noticed. We would either end up in prison or 6ft under the ground."

"I know the Terror Crew is strong which is why we needed a power boost." said Surge and pulled out two candy bars. "I stole these from their lair after you got bitch smacked by Squatch."

Armor grabs the two candy bars and tosses them aside. "We're not doing that." He said. "We don't need super drugs to fight. We're heroes and we don't cheat."

Surge thinks about it and sighs. "You're right. Let's do this the Hero way." said Surge. "But it case we don't make it, it'll be great to see dad again."

"Agreed." Armor said. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." Surge nodded as the two of them ran out to the street,

Back in the street the battle was getting more intense as neither side was giving in. Squatch stood over Ms. Appear as he smashed on her forcefield. "You can't hide in there forever!" Squatch growled.

"Sure I can!" Ms. Appear argues. "It makes sure I can't smell your BO!"

"She's right even the flies drop dead." said Johnny while he's beating up Speed Queen.

"That's besides the point!" Squatch shouted back.

"How do you live with them?" Parkour asked Nuke while avoiding a energy blast."

"Noise canceling headphones that we stole." Nuke answered.

"That and nose plugs." Candyman added before smacking Multiple Girl with his cane.

"Right!" Nuke said. "Now let's end this!"

He kicks Firecracker in the face and sends him sliding to where the rest of the L-Crew are standing. "This doesn't look good." Firecracker groaned.

"This is where it ends L-Crew!" Nuke shouted as he charged up his energy. "Now die!" He's about to fire his energy blast when several energy shots come flying out of nowhere which causes Nuke to lose focus. "What the hell?"

Surge is seen floating in the air with angry stare in her eyes. "Leave the Pryo alone!" Surge shouted and they continued to shoot energy shots at Nuke.

"Candyman shoot her down!" Nuke commanded.

"With pleasure." Candyman said. He aims his cane at Surge when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around where he sees Armor.

"How's it going?" Armor said before hitting Candyman with a right hand that sends him flying.

"Squatch, you take down metal man. I'll take Surge in a trip in a vortex." Johnny said.

"You got it Johnny!" Squatch nodded and charged towards Armor, while Johnny ran towards Surge.

Johnny started running in circles around Surge until a vortex was created which started sucking her in. Surge then fired several energy shots at the ground that caused Johnny to slow down enough that the vortex disappeared.

"How'd you like that?" Surge mocked. Nearby, Armor was avoiding the onslaught being delivered by Squatch. Every time Squatch missed, Armor hit him some body shots.

"What's the matter Big foot? Feeling something you haven't felt in years?" Armor asked. "It's called pain!" Armor then punched Squatch in the face pushing him back.

"Damn it." Squatch growled as Johnny, Nuke and Candyman joined him. "Now I'm pissed."

"You ain't the only one." Johnny said. "But we ain't running yet boys. It's time we showed these two what happens when you mess with the Terror Crew and remind the L-Crew the same thing. Candyman, we could use something sweet."

"With pleasure." The Candyman said and handed the rest of the Terror Crew some chocolate bars.

"Not this again!" Parkour groaned.

The four members of the Terror Crew eat the chocolate bars. After a few seconds the four let out a scream as the three metas felt their powers increase and Candyman bulked up.

"Now this is more like it." Johnny said. "Now let's try this again." He suddenly disappears much to everyone's surprise.

"Where'd he go?" Speed Queen asked. Right after she uttered those words, Johnny appeared behind her.

"Right here blondie." He muttered before kicking her in the back.

Squatch roses and charges towards Parkour and grabs her to slam her to the ground, then throw her towards a van. Parkour gets back up and coughs up some blood.

"Oh crap." Parkour groaned in pain.

Nuke shoots an energy blast at Ms. Appear, she tries to shield herself with a force field, but the blast destroys the force field like it was nothing. Then fired another energy blast at Ms. Appear, causing her to fly towards a brick wall.

"Damn it." Ms. Appear groaned. "Also, it's been awhile since there's been a brick wall."

The Candyman picks up a damaged mailbox and smacks Black Ice with it. "It's time for you to lighten up!" The Candyman said as raised the mailbox for another strike until Black Ice shot an ice beam at the Candyman freezing him instantly.

"One down." Black Ice groaned. But as she got up an invisible force punched her in the face.

"Good luck trying to freeze me." Johnny said and kept running Invisible to the naked eye.

Black Ice tries to blast him but gets kicked to the side with a grunt. Johnny then walks up to the frozen Candyman and touches the ice. A few seconds later the ice melts and Candyman is free. "Thank you." Candyman said. "I see you're moving faster than the eye can see."

"And it feels great!" Johnny shouted and dashed off.

Speed Queen let out a groan as sat up. So far this day had been insane. First they're hunting down Surge and Armor, next thing they know they're fighting the Terror Crew. And to add to the insanity, Surge and Armor were helping fight the Terror Crew. She then stood up and winced in pain. She was pretty sure her ribs were broken and that they needed to finish this. "Soothsayer, the Terror Crew just took the drug. We need backup!" Speed Queen said through her watch.

"Petty is on his way!" Soothsayer replied.

"Good we're gonna need all the help we need." said Speed Queen as she cough blood on her fist.

She takes a step forward but stumbles a bit only to be caught by a pair of arms. She looks up and sees Armor. "Don't worry. I got you." He said.

"Why are you helping me?" Speed Queen asked. "You should be running away."

"And let you and your siblings die. Not gonna happen." Armor said.

Armor turns to run back but Speed Queen places a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you?" She asks. Armor hesitates and turns to face. He's about to answer when they hear a loud roar. They both look to see Petty and Tongri had arrived and were rushing into the battle.

"Looks like backup has arrived." Armor said before turning back to Speed Queen. "I promise we'll explain everything."

"Ok." said Speed Queen.

Tongri lunges at Candyman and bites his right forearm. "Bad kitty!" He shouted.

Petty punches Nuke and he flies towards a wall. Petty walks up to Amplifier and kneels down. "You ok?" Petty asked.

"Yeah big guy. I'm good." Amplifier said while cupping his cheek. "Now go kick butt."

"Yes mama." Petty said. He looks around the battlefield and sees Squatch battling Parkour and Wildgirl. With a growl, Petty approaches the three battling metas.

"Rubbor?" Squatch questioned until he gets punched in the face by Petty.

"No. Me Petty!" Petty shouted.

"I don't care who you are." Squatch growled. "I'm still gonna crush you."

Squatch charges towards Petty and punches him in the gut. "That tickles." Petty chuckled.

"Is the drug wearing off?" Squatch muttered right before Petty hits him with a axe handle to the head.

"No. He's just very durable." Parkour said.

Squatch grabs a truck and smacks Petty with it. But the last smack hits Petty to the ground. "Petty feels something." Petty said.

"It's called pain pinky." said Squatch.

"Me no like it!" Petty shouted. He then jumps onto Squatch and starts punching him in the head. Tongri then runs over and pounces on Squatch before biting his shoulder.

"I don't know how much I can take." Parkour groaned. "I mean it's nice that we actually have a decent fight but this is getting much."

"The only hope we have is that drug wearing off." said Wildgirl.

"I'll buy you some time." Surge said as her fists charged with golden energy. "You girls take a rest."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Wildgirl asked.

"Just do it!" The three turned to where Firecracker was trying to avoid Candyman's heat seeking missile. "Right now we have no choice but to trust them! We're exhausted while Surge and Armor are fresh. So any extra help is necessary!" Wildgirl and Parkour exchange a glance before nodding at Surge.

"We'll trust you for now. But after this is over, we're dealing with you." Parkour said.

"Too bad you won't get that chance." Nuke said as he slowly approached the three. "I don't know what that thing that hit me was, but I sure as hell know that I'm pissed. So now you're gonna die."

Surge glares at Nuke and fired some energy shots at Nuke, but Nuke dodges them. "Let me show you how a real pro does energy powers." said Nuke.

Nuke then fires a energy beam but Surge avoids it only to get hit by a energy fist. "Damn it." Surge muttered right before Nuke picked her up by her hoodie.

"Like I said. Second-rate." Nuke said. "I don't know why, but just looking at you makes me angry." As Nuke was holding her, Surge noticed that Nuke's energy was starting to fluctuate.

"His energy." Surge whispers. "The drug must be starting wear off."

"Now for the finishing kill!" Nuke said and when Nuke raises his fist, the aura around his body began to fade. "No! Not now!"

"The drug is wearing off." Parkour said. "Guys! The drug is wearing off!"

"Just what I want to see." Firecracker smirked as the Candyman loses all of his muscles.

"Oh dear." The Candyman gulps.

Squatch shakes off Petty and Tongri and is about to go after Multiple Girl when he feels his strength go back to normal. "Aw crap." He growled.

"It looks like you're totes weaker now." Multiple Girl said.

"Damn it!" Johnny shouted before backing away from Amplifier. "Nuke get us out of here." Squatch, Candyman and Johnny all gather around Nuke and place a hand on him. "This isn't over L-Crew. Enjoy this win. You won't get it next time." Nuke then teleported them away.

"Looks like they got away." Black Ice sighed.

"We'll get them next time." Ms. Appear said. "Now back to business."

"Putting these two in the Dungeon? Fine by me." Parkour smirked.

"Wait Parkour." Speed Queen said.

"What? Aren't we putting them in the Dungeon for robbing those banks?" Parkour asked.

"They didn't rob those banks they were stopping the robbers." said Speed Queen.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Armor said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Firecracker asked.

"Because I'm trusting my instincts." Speed Queen said. "Now, how about you two tell us who you are."

Surge and Armor both think about and sighed. "How about we show you." Armor said as he removed his beanie and the metal disappeared off his body, while Surge removed her hood off and scarf causing the L-Crew to gasp.

"Bobby/Ronnie Anne!?" Speed Queen and Firecracker exclaimed.

"Hey guys." Ronnie Anne said nervously. The L-Crew exchange a glance before looking at Ronnie Anne and Bobby.

"Base. Now." Speed Queen orders.

* * *

At the base, Lori paced in front of the Santiago siblings while Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles patched up the rest of the Louds.

"So for past few months, you two have been stopping bank robbers at night. Well that does explain why you two were tired." Lori said.

"I've been meaning to tell you babe. But I didn't think you would trust me after I told you." Bobby explained.

"I would still trust you. That's what a relationship is made of." said Lori.

"We're really sorry Lori." Ronnie Anne said. "We thought it'd be best if we kept it a secret for now."

"The fact is that you lied to us." Lori said. "I don't know what to do about this."

"Lori. Calm yourself." Lori turns and sees Soothsayer approaching her with the rest of the Louds following. "They ment no harm."

"No harm?" Lori asked. "They could of be harmed themselves or worst killed."

"Well we mostly handled bank robbers." said Bobby.

"Besides we managed to hold off against Jax. But Replicate helped too." Ronnie Anne added.

"YOU FOUGHT JAX!?" Lori exclaimed.

"Probably shouldn't have said that." Ronnie Anne said.

"How did you even get your powers anyways?" Lucy asked.

"When I was kidnapped by the Terror Crew, during the battle some of Nuke's power got absorbed into my body. I discovered my power when I blew up a fly." Ronnie Anne explained.

"A bit overkill. But they're annoying to swat." said Lola.

"My power came after you guys cured me from the Beserker. The morning after, I reached the doorknob to open the door, I didn't know that my hand absorbed the metal on the doorknob, I tried open the door, but I broke the doorknob." said Bobby.

"Hmmm perhaps I know what happened." Lisa said. "I believe that you two suffered from side effects of the cures I gave you two when you were turned into Ronzilla and Berserker. While I can't say for certain with Bobby, I believe that when Ronnie Anne was hit by that energy blast her body absorbed it which gave her energy powers."

"Well I guess that answers our question I guess." said Ronnie Anne.

"Or maybe it was a back up serum that Carol injected me with." Bobby theorized.

"It's possible, but it's 50/50." Lisa said.

"I'm amazed how you kept it secret from your family. Since you know they're overprotective." said Lincoln.

"It wasn't easy but we did." Bobby said. "So what now?" The Louds exchange a glance before looking back at the Santiago siblings.

"We'll discuss it tonight and let you know tomorrow." Lori said. "Now let's head out." Everyone begins to separate and as Lori walks to the exit, she stops beside Soothsayer. "You knew didn't you?"

"I did." Soothsayer answered. "But I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place."

"I get it." Lori sighed. "But can we trust them?" Soothsayer smiled.

"You already know the answer." Soothsayer answered. Lori flashed a small grin and walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby and Ronnie Anne were walking into the base nervous. "So what do you think they decided?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure. The worst I can think of is get our hearts broken and send off to the Dungeon." Ronnie Anne answered. "Or take our powers away."

"I doubt that we'll happen Nei Nei." Bobby reassures his little sister. "I doubt they won't place us in the Dungeon."

"Well let's hope for the best." Ronnie Anne said. As soon as they walked into the base they saw the Louds, Soothsayer and Petty waiting for them. When they were in front of the Louds, Lori tosses them each a box. "What's this?"

"Open it." Lori says simply.

The Santiago siblings booth gulped nervously and opened it to reveal two new suits. "These are super suits?" Bobby asked as he held his suit which is dark green.

"Is this a trick?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course not." Lori said. "If you're gonna work with us, you gotta look like you didn't just crawl out of a dumpster."

"Wait. Work with you?" Ronnie Anne repeated. "Are you?"

Lori nods. "I'm giving you a spot on the L-Crew." She said. "So, you in?"

"I'm so in." Ronnie Anne smirked.

"Well at least I don't have to run from you babe." Bobby said.

"I suggest you try on your new suits. Make sure they fit and all." Lori said. Both Bobby and Ronnie Anne walked into the bathroom to try on their new suits

A few minutes later the Santiagos siblings stepped out of the bathroom wearing their new super suits.

Ronnie Anne is wearing a dark violet bio suit with violet boots and gloves, a dark violet mask over her eyes and a hood over her head.

Bobby is wearing a dark green biosuit with short sleeves, dark green boots, dark green fingerless gloves and a dark green mask over his eyes.

"Fits like a glove." Ronnie Anne said.

"Looks good." Bobby agreed. "So what's our first job as members of the L-Crew?"

"Well your first job is to be suspended for three days for lying to us." Lori said. "But that doesn't mean you'll be bored. Soothsayer offered to help improve your fighting skills. They seem a little lackluster."

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Well I guess we can learn some new tricks." said Bobby.

"And we understand that you won't be here all the time because of your work at the Bodega." Luna added. "But we'll make due."

"That's why we're making some changes." Lori said. "Leni and I both have jobs and Luan has her business. So we decided that not all of us have to be here at one time."

"Plus it'll be easier since there is so many of us." Lisa added.

"Not to mention we have hobbies and such." Lynn added.

"That's true Lynn." Lori nodded.

"Wait you still work at the arcade?" Lincoln asked.

"Only part time." Lori answered. "But it still pays decently enough. Then you add on the babysitting that we do. So this will make things simpler."

"Good, being a hero is a lot of work." Lola groaned.

"It's never easy Lola." Lincoln said.

"So we're all agreed?" Lori asks.

"Yeah we take turns doing hero work." said Lincoln.

"Good. Let's head home." Lori said.

* * *

Later that night, Soothsayer sat in his chambers pondering his vision. "Ronnie Anne and Bobby were not in my earlier vision. I must wonder if the vision is changed because of Ronnie Anne and Bobby joining the team. But then there's Petty and Tongri. Neither of them were in my vision of the L-Crew and their possible allies. I must wonder if there is a reason for that." He then feels a disturbance. "Another vision? So soon?" He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sees he's in the base. He thenhears sounds of battle happening around the base but no sign of the L-Crew. He looks around and sees Petty and Tongri facing off against some large figures. Six to be exact.

"Me will beat you." Petty growled with Tongri snarling in agreement. The two then leap at their opponents and the vision then ends. Soothsayer opens his eyes and finds himself back in his chambers.

"Another vision but this one I must wonder, is it apart of the other one or is Petty facing an entirely different foe?" Soothsayer questioned. "And was he fighting?"

* * *

The Louds have arrived at Lori and Leni's room and they all sat down. "Now I brought you all here for something important to tell you." said Lori.

"Relax Lori, we know it was you who ate the last cookie." Leni says.

"That's not it." Lori rolled her eyes, "This is about a vision that Soothsayer had."

"A vision?" Lynn asked. "What happened?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Lori said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Try." Lucy prompted. Lori sighs and then tries to figure out how to explain the vision to them.

"Ok. In the vision, we were fighting ourselves." Lori said. She then waits for her siblings to start freaking out and panicking before blaming each other. However, they only stared at her with blank looks on their faces or she assumed with Lucy.

"Huh?" Her siblings say in unison.

"We were battling ourselves?" Luan asked.

"What could this mean?" Lisa asked while rubbing her chin.

"Civil War? Like in that Captain America movie?" Lynn asked.

"I don't think so." Lincoln said. "What about clones? Maybe someone made evil clones of us."

"Normally I would say that beyond reality, but seen I hear that there sightings of aliens, cyborgs, and giant monsters it could be possible." Lisa explained. "I recall that we may have lost some blood during our battles with villains and such, or other D.N.A samples to obtain."

"Yeah and I wouldn't put it past Stuart or Mercer to try their hand in cloning us." Luna said. "But I honestly don't think that's it dudes. Soothsayer's vision usually come true not long after he has them."

"Ok then what do we do?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, how do we take care of this?" Lola added. "With Irate we started working on a reactor, with Jax we trained with the Eleven Masters. How do we prepare for this?"

"I have a theory, it was something I noticed from Soothsayer's vision while I was listening. He mentioned that it was just the eleven of us battling against our clones. Which means there's no Petty, Shadow Mistress, Surge and Armor. We can outnumber them." Lori explained. "But then again the vision isn't always correct like when I thought Lincoln would be burning Royal Woods."

"That is true, but visions could easily change also right?" Luan asked. "I mean Soothsayer said his visions show possible futures and this vision appeared before Ronnie Anne and Bobby joined the team. But I don't know what to say about Petty."

"Maybe Petty isn't part of the battle?" Lincoln said.

"Or he's dead." Lucy said in monotone which earned her a death glare from Luna. "Sorry. Just pointing out possibilities."

"Whatever the case will be we'll be ready for the evil clones." Lori said. "We could have more allies on our side."

"And then we'll kick their butts!" Lynn said with everyone else voicing their agreement.

"Ok. That's all for now." Lori told them. "We'll meet up again if Soothsayer gets more info."

"Ok/Got it!" The Rest of the Loud Siblings all replied.

"Motion is carried." Lori said right before she banged her shoe on the desk like a gavel.

 **Zachlor16: hey guys. So there you go. Surge and Armor are now L-Crew members and yes we're making some small changes to the L-Crew dynamic which should come into play in future chapters. Now there is something that we need to address. So some people don't seem to read the big letters that say no requests on the bottom of the summary. Look we're not interested in taking ideas right now . Also to ZBNT we're sorry for upsetting, it's just that we're not looking for another anti-hero right now.**

 **Smoke: Yeah we keep telling you, but you see it as we want your ideas. Again no! We have our own ideas for Loud Heroes. I know we're coming off as greedy, but we appreciate that you have ideas, but we're not interested into taking your ideas for now. But we'll be lifting the banAlso to Mr. Luck you say that chapters 61 to 68 had zero action? They had plenty of action, plus when we focus on the characters, it's called character development, that's part of a story. If you want nothing but action just play a video game and skip the cutscenes. Also are you threatening us? That's real mature Mr. Luck. Bottom line if you don't like it, then don't read it. Good day sir. As for the good readers, please read and review.**


End file.
